Un Cambio Inesperado: Mi Proposito Encontrado
by Likarian
Summary: Cuando ella creia que ya lo habia visto todo, llega a un mundo distinto para proteger la linea de Durin. Viendose envuelta en situaciones y sentimientos que jamas imagino. Sin embargo, nada la prepararia para el viaje en que conoceria al enano mas gruñon de la historia, que le daria una razon para vivir.
1. Nymeria

Nymeria Blackwood vivía bajo la sombra de la muerte, matando, eliminando… criada por la dura mano de los mercenarios desde que era una niña, se le fue arrebatado el miedo, el dolor y la piedad. Saliendo adelante por sus propios medios y habilidades se convirtió en la asesina más letal y temida, era veloz, ágil, silenciosa con un don especial, un don que contrastaba con su naturaleza destructiva, un don de sanación.

Nymeria, llamada la cazadora, veía desde la cima del risco al resultado de su reciente trabajo, las llamas envolviendo aquella casa iluminaban todo a su alrededor, el pobre tipo había sido un extorsionista y aquí tenia ahora el resultado de sus acciones.

La sensación de una presencia la alerto, desenvainando una de sus katanas giro rápidamente apuntando al cuello del intruso, mirando en shock al darse cuenta del ser frente a ella.

Un anciano de larga barba, alto y vestido con una túnica y sombrero gris, sostenía en su mano un bastón de madera.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió al ver su sonrisa misteriosa.

-Muy ágil sin duda y es exactamente lo que estoy buscando-Dijo con amabilidad dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres?-Espetó ella ceñuda, retrocediendo un paso sin poder creer lo que veía. No podía ser un espíritu, era demasiado corpóreo y sentía una extraña energía manando de él-Tu no existes-Declaró con severidad.

-¿Cómo es eso, sí estoy frente a ti?-Preguntó el mago con curiosidad.

-Es imposible. Gandalf el gris es un personaje de un libro-La sonrisa del mago se amplió al oír su nombre.

-El que me conozcas lo hace todo más fácil, y en lo referente a tal libro debo admitir que no tengo respuesta para eso ahora. Pero no podemos perder tiempo, me eh presentado con el motivo de pedir tu ayuda para una misión-Explicó.

-¿Misión?-Envainando su espada, Nymeria lo miro con sospecha dispuesta a seguirle el juego-¿Qué clase de misión?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Una que significa recuperar un reino robado y cambiar el destino de importantes personas-Nymeria lo miro con una ceja arqueada, soltando un bufido.

-¿Esperas a que me crea eso?-Soltó con ella burla.

-Sé que parece una locura y lo comprendo, pero entenderás todo a medida que pase el tiempo. Necesito tus habilidades en esto, la historia debe ser cambiada con urgencia, el enemigo no puede volver a alzarse…

-No soy ninguna especie de héroe-Ella declaró cortante apartándose un mechón de su rojo cabello del rostro.

-Se quién eres Nymeria. Eres fuerte, decidida y con un gran corazón, debes confiar en mí cuando digo que es posible crear un nuevo futuro, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos y que tiene la Tierra-Media para ser salvada de ser corrompida por la oscuridad y la maldad…

Nymeria intento tomarlo como un sueño, pero el pellizco que se dio en el brazo no la despertó. Había vivido con lo sobrenatural toda su vida, pero esto… esto estaba lejos de ser lo medianamente normal de su diario vivir.

Los ojos del mago eran demasiado sinceros, su voz se oía desesperada y la clara tensión en su rostro, le decía que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

No era que ella fuese caritativa, pero no tenía nada que perder si aceptaba ayudar en su misión. Después de todo era una persona solitaria y donde hubiera emoción y peleas iba a estar. Y recordando las historias de la Tierra-Media tenía asegurado un montón de batallas con extrañas criaturas de leyenda.

Todo ello era mil veces mejor que estos absurdos trabajos sucios.

Con la idea de conseguir peleas y diversión con sus armas, tomo su decisión.

-Acepto.

Gandalf sonrió con mucho alivio, bastante complacido y satisfecho, viéndose un brillo en el gris de sus ojos misteriosos.

-Será mejor que recojas algunas cosas para irnos, hay mucho que hacer-Dijo Gandalf con emoción golpeando el bastón en el suelo.

Sorprendentemente en un destello estaban en su casa, sin preguntar como sabia la dirección de su vivienda, se ocupó de empacar en un bolso, ropa, artículos de aseo, uno que otro artilugio moderno, armas varias como también cartuchos de recargas, joyas que estaba segura que podía intercambiar por dinero de aquel mundo y por ultimo sus katanas. Eran sus armas más preciadas, regaladas por alguien que ya no estaba desde hace un tiempo en este mundo.

Cuando estuvo lista, desaparecieron sin demora.

* * *

Fue bastante impresionante el cambio repentino. En un momento estaban en su casa y al otro en los verdes y extensos campos de la comarca. Después caminaron siguiendo la senda hasta lo alto de las colinas para detenerse frente a aquel hobbit que fumaba una pipa cómodamente sentado en una banca, Bilbo Bolsón.

Al verlos se removió incomodo mirando a cada uno con ligera sospecha-Buen día-Dijo llevándose la pipa nuevamente a la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres? Me deseas un buen día o te parece que es un buen día sea que yo lo quiera o no-El hobbit se vio confundido por las extrañas palabras de Gandalf-O tal vez quisiste decir que te sientes bien en este día en particular o simplemente dices que es un buen día para uno se sienta bien.

-Todo al mismo tiempo supongo-Respondió algo dudoso, formándose un poco de silencio mientras Bilbo los miraba-¿Los puedo ayudar?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-La voz de Gandalf sonó de un modo misterioso-Estoy buscando a una persona que quiera tener una aventura.

-¿Qué? ¿Una aventura? No se me ocurre nadie al oeste de bree con mucho interés en aventuras-Explicó el hobbit poniéndose de pie-Son cosas temibles, incomodas y feas-Declaró con incomodidad yendo hasta el buzón, sacando las cartas de su interior revisándolas mientras fumaba, Nym quería reír ante su nerviosismo-Buen día-Se despidió girándose y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Quien me iba a decir que viviría para ver el día en que el hijo de Belladona Tuk me dijera buenos días como si fuera un vendedor de botones-Soltó Gandalf con exasperación.

-¿Disculpa qué?-Preguntó Bilbo con confusión.

-Has cambiado pero no del todo para bien Bilbo bolsón.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?

-Reconoces mi nombre pero no recuerdas que le pertenezco, me llamo Gandalf y Gandalf significa…a…eh, bueno yo.

-Gandalf, el mago viajero, aquel que fabrica esos excelentes fuegos artificiales. El viejo Tuk los encendía en el solsticio de verano-Dijo Bilbo emocionado-no sabía que todavía trabajaras.

-¿Y que otra cosa iba a hacer…? al menos todavía viene a tu mente algo sobre mí, aunque solo sean mis fuegos artificiales. Si, está decidido, sería bastante bueno para ti-Lo señalo-Y muy divertido para mí, le informare a los otros.

-Oh, no, aguarda. Nosotros no queremos ninguna aventura aquí-Protestó el hobbit-Gracias, ahora…no, no, te sugiero que busques más allá o al otro lado del rio…-Bilbo soltó nervioso dirigiéndose a la puerta de su Smial.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Gandalf antes de que entrara-Necesito que cuides de esta señorita-Pidió señalando a Nymeria para después empujarla hacia adelante.

-¿Qué?-Soltó Nym con sorpresa, lanzándole después una mirada de molestia.

-¿Cómo? A yo…-Bilbo sin saber que más decir solo se quedó mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo, sobre todo al fijar repetidamente la mirada en las armas que ella portaba en su cintura.

-Será hasta que vuelva-Añadió Gandalf con toda tranquilidad para después abrir la reja y hacerla entrar-Hemos viajado por días y no puedo exponerla otra vez al agotador camino que me espera-Nym entendiendo la intención de Gandalf puso su más fingida cara de tristeza, viendo la duda en la cara de Bilbo-Necesita algo de descanso-Insistió.

-Por favor-Le pidió ella.

-Es…está bien, pero solo hasta que vuelvas-Accedió Bilbo mirando a Gandalf, quien sonrió absolutamente satisfecho. Bilbo abrió la puerta de su hogar invitándola a entrar. Limpiándose las botas en la alfombra entro mirando a detalle a su alrededor.

Sintiendo al hobbit cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se giró para mirarlo.

-Gracias…-Le dijo suavemente mientras lo inspeccionaba, sin encontrar ningún tipo de maldad en su ser.

Era bastante inusual.

-Ah, de nada-Contesto Bilbo con una sonrisa-Déjame ayudarte con eso-Ofreció. Al entregárselo el pequeño hobbit casi se va al suelo, Nymeria soltó una ligera risa-¿Qué traes? ¿Piedras?-Pregunto él sonrojado.

-Cosas de mujeres-Respondió. Le entregó el abrigo y tomo de vuelta el bolso-¿Dónde lo puedo dejar?

-Por aquí-Contestó antes de llevarla por un pasillo.

-Interesante casa-Y lo era, de agradable ambiente y cálida. Aunque con el techo demasiado bajo, ella era un poco más alta que Bilbo y al menos unos centímetros le separan del techo de los pasillos. Deteniéndose frente a una puerta, la abrió y le dio paso a una acogedora habitación-Puedes descansar aquí-Nymeria entró y dejo el bolso en la cama.

-Has sido muy amable por dejarme quedar aquí, sé que es molesto para ti…

-Oh, no…no hay problema, de verdad, solo que no recibo visitas a menudo. ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

-Un poco de jugo estaría bien.

-Jugo, enseguida-Él se fue rápidamente. Mientras, se sentó en la cama repasando todo lo sucedido. Se sintió verdaderamente extraña por estar aquí, se suponía que esto era un cuento de ficción ahora estaba aquí verdaderamente para "cambiar" toda la historia como Gandalf dijo.

Le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza si lo pensaba demasiado.

Poco después Bilbo volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja, sedienta lo recibió dándole un rápido agradecimiento antes de beberlo todo rápidamente.

-Vaya, de verdad tenia sed-Le dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quiere más?-Negando con la cabeza le devolvió el vaso-Dejare que descanse…-Dijo un poco dudoso al no saber su nombre.

-Nymeria, pero prefiero Nym.

-Señorita Nym-Dijo cortésmente y se retiró cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer completamente en la cama. El silencio y la calma del lugar la llevaron poco a poco a un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

 **Es mi primera historia, porfis, paciencia conmigo. Iré alargando los capítulos a medida que los suba, es el inicio así que intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

 **UN AVISO: ESTOY MODIFICANDO ESTA HISTORIA, LA TRAMA NO VA CAMBIAR. SOLO VOY A CORREGIR FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y Y ARREGLAR ALGUNAS COSAS, PERO NADA QUE CAMBIE EL SENTIDO DE LA HISTORIA PARA LOS CAPÍTULOS POSTERIORES, NI PERSONAJES :)**

 **AGRADEZCO SU BELLA PACIENCIA.**

 **CUÍDENSE MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA :)**

 **BYE ;)**


	2. El inicio de una tormenta

Las horas que durmió fueron bastantes, la oscuridad de la noche por supuesto lo revelaba. Descansada, se levantó y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos de la luna, iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

Estirándose brevemente, se arregló los cabellos desordenados antes de ir hacia la puerta y salir para buscar al hobbit. Escuchando el sonido de platos, siguió el ruido hasta llegar a la cocina con una mesa puesta. Dándole la espalda, Bilbo cocinaba unos pescados en una sartén.

-Hola…-Saludó haciendo que él se girara con un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Por Yavanna… me ha asustado. Ha sido tan silenciosa que ni siquiera la oí.

-Suelen decirme eso a menudo-Le dijo con ligero tono de broma-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Ofreció amablemente.

-No es necesario, esto ya está listo. Siéntese-Le señalo y con hambre obedeció inmediatamente, poco después le dejo un plato frente a ella y luego otro para él, tomando su asiento delante suyo. Tomó la servilleta y se la puso en el regazo mientras Bilbo la colocaba en su pecho-Que disfrute-Nym sonrió ante su agradable amabilidad.

-No es necesario la formalidad, solo llámame Nym-Tomó el tenedor y saco un pedazo de pescado llevándoselo a la boca-Esta delicioso-Agradeció y él asintió con una sonrisa.

-No es por ser entrometido pero…digo, jamás había visto tal vestimenta-Mencionó incómodo.

Mirándose, no vio nada extraño, al menos para ella. No era que fuese cambiar su modo de vestir, esta ropa era más cómoda para sus movimientos durante las peleas. Llevaba unos shorts de jeans con medias de lana y botas negras. Arriba una camiseta ceñida con un poco de escote que no lograba para nada pasar desapercibido su generoso busto y una chaqueta de cuero de talle corto.

Bastante normal a lo que acostumbraba a llevar.

Como Gandalf no le dijo nada al respecto, prefirió responder con sinceridad-Soy de otro mundo.

Él la miro con absoluta sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sip, Gandalf me trajo aquí con sus poderes ¿No has oído de otros mundos?

-Solo en libros, pero no creí que fuera posible…son cosas de historias.

-Dudé un poco al principio-Admitió encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no se puede cuestionar cuando ha sucedido frente a tus ojos-Explicó antes de comer otro pedazo de pescado.

-Debió ser difícil…dejar tu hogar-Mencionó pensativo tomando un poco de sal y lo esparció sobre su pescado.

De repente una campanilla resonó, Nym supo inmediatamente quien era. Bilbo en cambio, tenía una expresión de extrañeza, dejo la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó para ir a ver.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enano calvo y fornido, con una expresión bastante intimidante.

-Dwalin a su servicio-Dijo inclinándose.

-Ah, Bilbo Bolsón…al suyo-Respondió atándose rápidamente la bata-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

El enano entró sin preguntar-No-Contestó cortante-¿Por dónde joven?-Se sacó la capa-¿Va a ser aquí?

-¿Qué cosa va ser dónde?-Preguntó Bilbo verdaderamente confundido.

-La comida-Dwalin le lanzó bruscamente su capa-Dijo que habría comida y mucha.

-¿Él dijo? ¿Quién dijo?-Bilbo lo siguió golpeándose contra su espalda cuando se paró de repente.

-Nadie dijo que habría una mujer aquí-Mas no sonaba disgustado, fue a la mesa y se sentó en el lugar de Bilbo. Nymeria comprobó que Dwalin era bastante alto para ser un enano, alto y ancho-Señorita-Inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo-Dwalin para servirle.

-Nymeria…-Contestó ella, más convencida de que esto era real y estaba verdaderamente en este mundo, Dwalin tomo el pescado con la mano y empezó a comerlo, definitivamente los enanos carecían de modales y Bilbo se veía muy disgustado. Mientras comía su cena, el enano se terminó rápidamente la suya, viendo con una mueca de asco como se comía la cabeza del pescado.

Eso era asqueroso.

-Esta delicioso ¿Hay más?-Preguntó Dwalin con la boca llena.

-Ah, si-Bilbo le entrego un plato con panecillos, el enano tomo uno y se lo echo todo en la boca, esparciendo migas en la mesa.

-Yo no esperaba recibir…visitas-Dijo Bilbo de repente, un momento antes de que sonara nuevamente la campanilla.

-Abra la puerta-Ordenó Dwalin.

Al abrir la puerta, Bilbo se encontró con otro enano, de cabello y barba blanca-Balín a su servicio-Dijo cortésmente, inclinándose.

-Buenas noches…-Saludó nuevamente confundido por la presencia de otro enano.

-Si tiene razón pero tal vez llueva después-Mencionó entrando-¿Es muy tarde?

-¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Oh ja, ja-Rió el enano al ver a Dwalin, quien sacaba unas galletas de un frasco-Buenas noches hermano.

-Oh, por mis barbas… estas más bajo y más ancho que la última vez.

-Más ancho no más bajo, todavía puedo pensar por los dos-Ambos rieron y se golpearon la cabeza uno con el otro, Bilbo hizo una mueca ante ello.

-Es cierto entonces que los enanos tienen la cabeza dura-Comentó Nym con un deje de diversión en la voz de pie junto a Bilbo, quien se giró hacia ella.

-Cada vez entiendo menos que hacen aquí-Gruño ceñudo.

-Oh, una señorita-Dijo Balin antes de inclinarse respetuosamente-Balin, para servirle.

-Nymeria…

-Ah disculpen, pero sucede que no creo que hayan venido a la casa correcta-Expresó Bilbo, pero fue completamente ignorado, mientras los enanos iban a buscar más comida. Nymeria y Bilbo los siguieron hasta la despensa. Ambos enanos hablaban ente si, inspeccionando los alimentos. Nymeria se compadeció del pobre Bilbo, que era completamente ignorado mientras parloteaba.

El repentino sonido de la campanilla llamo nuevamente su atención.

-Yo voy-Le dijo a Bilbo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para después ir a abrir a los visitantes. Encontrándose con los hermanos Fili y Kili quienes la miraron con sorpresa por un momento antes de sonreír extensamente.

-Fili y Kili a su servicio-Hablaron al unísono, inclinándose al mismo tiempo.

-Nadie nos dijo que habría una señorita-Dijo Kili con una sonrisa divertida-¿Es aquí donde vive el señor Balsas?-Nymeria no pudo evitar reír al oírlo decir mal el apellido de Bilbo.

-Es Bolsón-Corrigió-Y si aquí vive-Se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?-Preguntó Fili y Nym señaló una banca mientras Kili se limpiaba las botas en la superficie de una caja de madera tallada.

-Fili, Kili-Llamó Dwalin llevándose a Kili-Ayúdenos-Demandó yendo al comedor para arreglar la mesa.

Nym fue abrir de nuevo cuando sonó la campañilla, cayendo un tumulto de enanos a sus pies.

-Hola querida Nym-Saludó Gandalf, Nymeria sonrió.

-Hiciste que viniera la diversión-Dijo con una risa al pensar en la particularidad de cada enano. No podía negar que eran bastante divertidos.

Ya dentro, todos comenzaron a moverse tomando toda la comida y trasladándola a la mesa, mientras Bilbo discutía y regañaba a todo mundo reclamando por cada cosa movida y tomada a la vez que Nymeria ayudaba a Gandalf con los cubiertos. Ella jamás imagino que sería tan agradable estar rodeada de todos estos enanos, eran tan espontáneos y alegres. Su alegría era contagiosa y verdaderamente la animaba.

Gandalf lo notó y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Señor Gandalf, puedo ofrecerle un té de manzanilla?-Preguntó Dori sirviendo una taza.

-No, no gracias Dori, un poco de vino tinto para mi creo yo-Respondió alejándose.

-Está bien ¿Señorita un poco de té para usted?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados comenzó la verdadera diversión, para todos menos Bilbo. Las risotadas resonaban mientras todos comían y la comida iba de un lado a otro por los aires.

-¿Quién quiere cerveza?-Preguntó Fili caminando sobre la mesa. Nym levanto la mano, él le sonrió y le entrego una jarra. Sentada junto a Gandalf compartió risas con todos ante sus locuras.

-¿La señorita no tiene ninguna objeción con acompañarnos verdad?-Preguntó Kili levantando su jarra, todos la miraron atentamente.

-Puedo con ello-Declaró y ellos alzaron sus jarras.

-Entonces a beber-Dijo Kili antes de beber junto a los demás todo el contenido de su jarra sin parar. Al terminar hubo una ruidosa competencia de eructos entre risas y bromas, hasta que la esperaron a ella, mas no se sintió tímida. Divertida soltó el suyo haciendo reír a los enanos.

Después de la ruidosa cena, la mayoría se levantó para relajarse.

Al oír a Bilbo a quejarse con Gandalf los siguió, le apenaba el pobre hobbit pero no podía negar que era entretenido.

-Ni siquiera puedo hablar de lo que hicieron en el baño, casi destruyen la tubería ¡Todavía no entiendo que están haciendo en mi casa! Nymeria es la única que se ha comportado con respeto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de estos enanos-Nymeria miro a Gandalf quien parecía divertido, pero de repente Ori se acercó a Bilbo

-Disculpe, lamento mucho la interrupción-Dijo Ori con educación-¿Pero qué debo hacer con mi plato?

-A ver Ori dámelo-Fili tomo el plato y se lo lanzo a Kili, mientras este se lo lanzo a Bifur y los platos comenzaron a volar por los pasillos un momento después. Gandalf tuvo que apegarse a la pared para evitar ser golpeado, Nym se movió a un lado entretenida.

-¡Disculpen, era de mi madre su vajilla de la cuaderna oeste, de más de cien años!-Reclamó Bilbo desesperado, mientras los enanos en la mesa hacían sonar los cubiertos con ritmo-¡Podrían no hacer eso les quitaran el filo!

-Oh ya oyeron señores, dice que les quitaremos el filo-Bofur dijo.

 _El cubierto arruino_

 _Moler botellas, quemar corchos_

 _Trizar vasos y romper ollas_

 _¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Al canto se unieron más platos voladores y jarras ante el horror de Bilbo, Nymeria vio que comenzaban a limpiar y ordenar la vajilla.

 _El telón, grasa botar_

 _Lo huesos sobre la alfombra_

 _Al suelo leche derramar_

 _Vino en puerta salpicar_

 _Vierte todo en un gran tazón_

 _Y usa un palo para moler_

 _Y si una entera al final quedo_

 _Va rodando al corredor_

 _¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Molesto, Bilbo se acercó entre los enanos para ver con sorpresa toda la vajilla ordenada y apilada intacta sobre la mesa, ante la risa de todos incluido el mismo Gandalf.

Pero todos callaron ante el sonido de fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Está aquí-Declaró seriamente Gandalf, desapareciendo toda la diversión de su rostro, Nym supo que desde aquí comenzaba lo difícil.

El mago se levantó y fue a abrir mientras todos lo seguían. Al abrir la puerta, el rey Thorin escudo de roble estuvo frente a todos. Nymeria sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho notando que era más atractivo de lo que había esperado, con su largo cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros y enmarcando su guapo rostro.

Espera… ¿Por qué rayos le parecía atractivo?

¡Ella nunca pensaba así!

-Gandalf-Dijo antes de entrar-Tú dijiste que la casa era fácil de hallar. Me extravié, dos veces-Nym se estremeció ante su voz profunda-No la hubiera encontrado de no haber sido por esa marca en la puerta-Decía quitándose la capa y entregándosela a Kili.

-¿Marca? No hay marcas en esa puerta, yo la pinte hace una semana-Espetó Bilbo.

-Si hay una marca, yo mismo la dibuje…Bilbo bolsón permíteme presentarte al líder de la compañía, Thorin escudo de roble-Presentó el mago.

-Así que, este es el hobbit-Thorin se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a rodearlo analizándolo-¿Señor Bolsón, tiene experiencia en combate?

-¿Disculpe?-Preguntó Bilbo confundido.

-¿Hacha o espada, que arma prefiere usted?

-Pues tengo mucha experiencia en ajedrez, modestia aparte ¿Pero todavía no entiendo porque lo está preguntando?

Thorin envió una mirada a los enanos detrás-Lo que imagine, parece más un tendero que un saqueador-El resto de los enanos se rio ante su comentario burlesco, el cual le pareció muy arrogante a Nymeria. Gandalf se acercó a ella sacándola detrás de los enanos la puso frente a Thorin, quien la miro de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada-¿Por qué hay aquí una mujer?-Espetó ceñudo a Gandalf viendo a la hermosa y frágil joven humana de rojo cabello y ojos como esmeraldas que estos parecían extrañamente brillar.

Nymeria frunció el ceño ante el tono de su voz.

-Thorin te presento a Nymeria Blackwood, el decimoquinto miembro de la compañía-Presentó suavemente el mago. Nymeria se sintió incomoda y algo molesta por la examinación del enano mientras empezaba a rodearla como a Bilbo, notando que el enano y ella tenían la misma estatura.

-No parece mucho. Es más, se ve demasiado frágil-Mencionó Thorin con burla otra vez.

-Y tú no te vez para nada como un líder. Es más, te vez demasiado débil-Aquellas palabras devueltas con el mismo tono, causaron un absoluto silencio entre los presentes revelando la sorpresa en los rostros de los enanos.

El ceño del enano se profundizó, mientras daba los pocos pasos que los separaban, sintiendo su aroma a jabón de hierbas, cuero y tabaco. Su mirada amenazante casi la hace reír, era la típica actitud de macho dominante para demostrar su autoridad.

-¿Quieres una demostración de fuerza, mujer? Podría romper tu delgado y frágil brazo solo con mi mano-Amenazó con el enfado chispeando en sus ojos azules.

-¿Y eso se supone que debería causarme algo?-Cruzándose de brazos pregunto con un tono soso, viéndolo apretar los dientes.

-Insolente…-Gruñó con furia.

-Tú me has insultado primero-Declaró acercándose a él eliminando la mínima distancia que le separaba, rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya -Y a los que se meten conmigo yo les devuelvo doble-Sosteniendo su mirada intensa, su conexión varios segundos, los suficientes para hacer a alguien cercano carraspear.

Él enano inhaló y se apartó de ella como si quemara.

-Entonces dígame señorita Blackwood, ya que declara ser tan valiente y fuerte ¿Ha luchado en una verdadera pelea?

-Obviamente si, muchas veces. Por algo estoy aquí-Espetó. El rey frunció el ceño aún más si se podía.

Gandalf estaba entretenido, Nymeria tenía mucho carácter y sabía que podía con todo esto y el mismo rey enano, que terco como era, sería difícil de tratar.

-¿Qué arma prefiere entonces, hacha o espada?-Continuó Thorin con las preguntas.

-Espadas, pero puedo usar cualquier cosa para acabar con la mierda que intente atacarme-Hubo un coro de risas de parte de los demás enanos, aunque algunos entre ellos empezaron a darse de codazos-Ningún arma me es problema, se manejar cualquiera-A Nymeria le pareció ver un destello de interés. Sin embargo, rápidamente desapareció.

-No puedo permitir que una niña rebelde que juega a ser guerrero, se meta en esta misión de gran importancia-Habló con firmeza después de unos momentos-Es demasiado peligroso para ella y nos atrasara-Nymeria comenzaba a enfadarse, como se atrevía a hablarle así, como se atrevía a decirle niña y débil.

Apretando los puños, estallo.

-¡No me hables como si fuera cualquier cosa, enano! ¡Soy muy fuerte y hábil y puedo asesinar sin duda ni piedad! ¡Puedo patear tu culo maldito tan rápido que ni siquiera podrás pensar en defenderte! ¡Haría de ti un niño llorón en el jodido suelo, que deseas jamás haber nacido!

Gandalf inmediatamente intercedió alejando a Nymeria del rey enano, mientras se empezaban a oír los reclamos de los enanos por aquellos insultos hacia su rey. El mago empujó suavemente a Nymeria hacia Bilbo señalándole que se la llevara, pero ella apartó bruscamente al hobbit.

-¡Más cuidado en cómo te refieres a mí no me importa que seas una mujer no consentiré tu falta de respeto!-Alzo Thorin la voz _. Pero ella se rió ¡se rió!_ _Nadie se había mofado así de él_ , pensó Thorin con furia.

-¡Que miedo, un enano va a castigarme!-Se burló Nym ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¡Estas fuera, no te quiero en la compañía!-Bramó Thorin avanzando peligrosamente, solo para ser detenido por el cuerpo del mago.

-¡Oblígame! ¡Atrévete a echarme y haré de tu vida un infierno!

-¡SUFICIENTE!-La voz del mago resonó a tal potencia que hizo a la mayoría encogerse cubriéndose las orejas-¡Los dos se comportan como niños, esto es verdaderamente serio! ¡Nymeria ira con nosotros y eso no es discutible!

La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Nymeria hizo a Thorin apretar los puños y gruñir con furia contenida.

-Pretendes que cargue con esta…mujer-Espetó Thorin entre dientes.

-La traje por una razón-Respondió Gandalf-Confía en mi Thorin, es más de lo que parece. Es importante para esta misión, la necesitas. Además porta un regalo digno de contemplar.

-¿Y que regalo seria ese?-Gruñó mirándola, Nymeria alzo la mano mientras esta comenzaba a desprender un brillo azulado sacando jadeos de sorpresa de los que lo rodeaban.

-Es una sanadora maravillosa, su don es necesario para este viaje…

Thorin estaba absolutamente reacio, no quería esa mujer en la misión, era una insolente, una rebelde que no tenía el más mínimo sentido del respeto. Era más que obvio el problema que iba a ser y no necesitaba a una niña humana atrevida y arrogante que dificultara su trayecto hacia la montaña.

Sin embargo, su don era algo especial que no podía dudar de su utilidad, sobre todo con los peligros que podrían encontrarse.

-Bien, supongo que confiare en ti Gandalf-Paso de ella dirigiéndose al comedor con sus compañeros.

Nymeria empuñó la mano desvaneciendo el brillo.

-Tranquila Nym-Le dijo el mago suavemente tocando su hombro.

-Como si pudiera, es un…pomposo, arrogante y molesto enano imbécil…-Insultó consiguiendo una risotada del mago.

Y ella que había pensado que Thorin era agradable en las películas, pero en realidad…

¡Era una maldita pesadilla!

* * *

-¿Qué pasó en la reunión de Ered Luin, fueron todos?-Preguntó Balin, después de que todos se hubieran establecido en el comedor. Nym estaba sentada entre Gandalf y Dwalin atenta a la conversación, cruzada de brazos con una expresión severa todavía molesta por la "presentación" con Thorin, ignoraba las miradas incomodas y algunas de clara molestia de parte de algunos enanos.

-Si-Respondió Thorin-Enviados de los sietes reinos-Hubo un coro de risas y aprobaciones por su palabras.

-¿Qué dijeron los enanos de las colinas de hierro?-Esta vez Dwalin preguntó impaciente-¿Dain nos ayudara?

Thorin soltó un suspiro-No vendrán-Dijo para decepción de todos los enanos-Dicen que esta misión es nuestra y solo nuestra-Tomó su jarra y bebió un trago.

-¿Se van a una misión?-Preguntó Bilbo confuso.

-¿Bilbo, mi querido amigo, serias tan amable de traer una vela?-Pidió Gandalf-En el lejano este, atravesando ríos y montañas…-Decía sacando y desplegando un mapa sobre la mesa-Más allá de bosques y desiertos se encuentra un pico aislado-Nymeria se inclinó para ver con curiosidad mientras el mago señalaba la montaña.

-La montaña solitaria-Leyó Bilbo con la vela en la mano.

-Sí, Oin ha interpretado las señales y las señales indican que ha llegado el momento-Comentó Gloin.

-Han visto cuervos llegando a la montaña, como la profecía nos dice "Cuando las aves ancestrales regresen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia terminara"-Habló Oin misteriosamente.

-¿Bestia? Cual bestia-Bilbo preguntó con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo.

-Es una referencia a Smaug el terrible-Comentó Bofur con tanta naturalidad como si dijera el clima-La mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era, vuela y escupe fuego, dientes como navajas garras como garfios, aficionado a metales preciosos.

-Si se lo que es un dragón-Interrumpió Bilbo ya teniendo la información suficiente.

El chirrido de la silla moviéndose llamo la atención-No tengo miedo-Gritó Ori-Estoy preparado, le voy a hacer probar el acero de los enanos directamente por su narizota-La mayoría de los enanos rió mientras Dori lo agarró y lo jaló de vuelta a la silla.

-Sería una misión muy difícil aun con un ejército, pero solamente somos trece y no los trece mejores, ni los más listos-Hubo comentarios de desaprobación entre todos los presentes por tales palabras dichas por Balin.

Fili golpeo la mesa con la mano llamando la atención-Tal vez no seamos una multitud, pero somos guerreros, todos nosotros, hasta el último enano.

-Y ya olvidaron que tenemos un mago en nuestra compañía, Gandalf ha matado a cientos de dragones en su vida-Mencionó Kili emocionado.

-Oh, bueno yo…no diría…-Empezó el mago a decir

-¿A cuántos Gandalf?-Dori preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿A cuántos dragones ha matado?-Todos lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

Nymeria lo miro con una ceja arqueada y el fijó la mirada en ella nervioso, mientras humo salía de su boca, estaba segura de que no había matado un dragón en su vida. Mientras, los enanos empezaron a discutir el número de dragones que según, Gandalf había destruido.

-¡SHAZARA!-Bramó Thorin poniéndose de pie provocando un absoluto silencio entre todos los enanos y estos volvieron rígidamente a sus asientos. _Al menos sabe controlar a los suyos,_ pensó Nymeria-Si interpretamos esas señales no creen que otros también pudieron hacerlo. Los rumores se están propagando, el dragón Smaug no ha aparecido en sesenta años. Hay quienes miran a la montaña del este juzgando, pensando, midiendo el peligro. Tal vez ahora el tesoro de nuestro pueblo está desprotegido ¿No haremos nada, mientras otros se apoderan de lo que nos pertenece? ¡O aprovecharemos la ocasión para recuperar Erebor!-Dijo con toda convicción digna de un rey. Los enanos se alzaron con gritos de aprobación excepto Balin-¡DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!

-Olvidaron que el portal está cerrado, no hay ninguna entrada a la montaña-Interrumpió Balin.

-Eso mi querido Balin no es del todo cierto-Mencionó Gandalf con una gruesa llave en la mano, la expresión de Thorin se volvió de total asombro.

-¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

-La recibí de manos de tu padre, de Thrain, para guardarla. Y ahora será tuya-Gandalf depositó la llave en la mano del rey de los enanos.

-Si existe una llave debe haber una puerta-Dijo Fili.

-Estas runas señalan un pasadizo secreto a los salones inferiores-Indicó el mago en el mapa.

-Hay otra entrada-Dijo Kili emocionado.

-Sí, si la hayamos. Pero las puertas de los enanos son invisibles cerradas. La respuesta está oculta en alguna parte de este mapa-Nym no se perdió la mirada significativa que Gandalf le lanzó-Y yo todavía no eh podido encontrarla, pero otros en la tierra media si pueden. La tarea que tengo en mente requiere permanecer ocultos y una buena suma de valentía-Dijo mirando a Nymeria y Bilbo-Pero si somos precavidos y hábiles, yo pienso que podremos lograrlo.

-Por eso necesitamos un saqueador-Comentó Ori entendiendo las palabras del mago.

-Uno muy bueno, uno experto yo supongo-Comentó Bilbo.

-¿Y usted lo es?-Preguntó Gloin, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en el hobbit.

-¿Qué soy qué?-Preguntó confuso.

-Él dijo que es un experto-Dijo Oin riendo.

-Yo, como, no, no, no, no, no soy un saqueador, jamás eh robado nada en mi vida-Respondió Bilbo algo nervioso.

-Temo que concuerdo con el señor bolsón, el saqueo no parece lo suyo-Comentó Balin con sinceridad.

-No-Negó Bilbo.

-Sí, el campo no es para campesinos débiles que no saben pelear ni defenderse-Añadió Dwalin.

Los comentarios en afirmación comenzaron a resonar convirtiéndose en gritos, provocando que el mago se enfadara. Él se puso de pie logrando con su voz y altura establecer orden y silencio-Ya basta, les eh dicho que Bilbo bolsón es un saqueador y por lo tanto lo es. Todos los hobbits tienen los pies muy agiles, es más pueden pasar inadvertidos cuando quieren y mientras el dragón conoce el olor de los enanos muy bien, el olor de un hobbit será prácticamente desconocido para él, lo que nos dará una gran ventaja-Se sentó dirigiéndose a Thorin-Me pediste buscar al décimo cuarto miembro de la compañía y elegí al señor bolsón. Sin embargo, también elegí un decimoquinto miembro, hay mucho más en los dos de lo que las apariencias sugieren y tienen mucho más que ofrecer de lo que ustedes se imaginan, ni ellos mismos lo saben…-Mencionó enviándoles una rápida mirada a ambos-Debes confiar en mi esta vez-Tanto Thorin como Gandalf se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. Después el enano desvió la mirada hacia Nymeria quien sostuvo su mirada, sintiendo un extraño revoloteo al mirar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Muy bien-Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el mago-Lo haremos como dices…denle los contratos.

-Excelente, casi nos vamos-Bofur dijo animado.

-Es lo de costumbre-Balin poniéndose de pie con dos rollos de papel, le entrego uno a Nymeria y Thorin le entrego el otro a Bilbo-Gastos, viáticos, tiempo requerido, remuneraciones, arreglos funerarios y más.

-¿Arreglos funerarios?-Preguntó Bilbo nervioso, mientras el hobbit leía su contrato, Nymeria abrió el suyo y con la pluma que Gandalf le entregó, firmó inmediatamente sin leerlo recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

-¿No va a leerlo?-Preguntó Balin atónito.

-Con confirmar que voy a ser parte de esto me es suficiente. Además, eh trabajado para peores personas-Declaró mirando al rey quien apretó el puño, profundizando su ceño ofendido por sus palabras. Ignorándolo, le entrego el rollo de papel a Balin y se levantó para ir hacia Bilbo en espera de su reacción a la lectura.

Thorin se levantó y se inclinó al mago-No te garantizo que estén a salvo-Susurró refiriéndose al hobbit y la mujer, de los que no se fiaba ni un poco. Sobre todo de ella.

-Entendido…-Respondió el mago con poca seguridad.

-Y no me voy a hacer responsable por sus vidas-Declaró Thorin.

-De acuerdo-Contestó Gandalf después de un momento de vacilación.

-Condiciones…pago en efectivo-Leía Bilbo-Hasta una décima cuarta parte del total de los beneficios si los hay, suena justo. La compañía no se hace responsable por las heridas sufridas como consecuencia de,…incluyendo…limitadas a lacerarse, despanzurrarse ¿Incinerarse?

-Oh si, le puede fundir en un parpadeo toda la carne-Respondió Bofur, Nym vio que Bilbo estaba a punto de desmayarse, de hecho estaba entrando en estado de shock.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó Balin.

-Ah, si-Bilbo se inclinó respirando nervioso-Me siento mareado…-Nymeria fue a él y lo sostuvo por los brazos.

-Será mejor que te sientes-Le dijo suavemente, él la miro con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Es como un horno, pero con alas-Prosiguió Bofur, Nym le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¡Es suficiente!-Espetó, pero segundos después el hobbit se desmayó sobre ella.

-No ayudes tanto Bofur-Dijo Gandalf levantándose de su asiento-Nym, querida ¿Puedes ayudarlo por favor?-Ella asintió y lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a la sala. Gandalf recogió el contrato que se había caído de la mano de Bilbo y la siguió.

Depositando a Bilbo en el sillón frente al calor de la chimenea, Nymeria activo su poder y colocando la mano en la mejilla del hobbit envió una descarga de energía curativa por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo despertarse algunos segundos después.

Desorientado, Bilbo se frotó la cabeza enfocando la mirada en el mago sentado frente a él. Dejándolos, Nym fue a buscarle un poco de té.

-Estoy bien, solo déjenme sentarme en paz un momento-Bilbo dijo después de recibir la taza humeante de parte Nymeria.

Bebiendo un sorbo, se acomodó en su sillón.

-Ya estuviste sentado en paz demasiado-Soltó Gandalf-Dime, desde cuando los manteles y la vajilla de tu madre se volvieron importantes para ti. Yo recuerdo a un joven hobbit que siempre corría buscando elfos en el bosque, que regresaba tarde, que volvía muy noche, lleno de fango, ramitas y luciérnagas. Un joven hobbit que se hubiera muerto por averiguar que había más allá afuera de las fronteras de la comarca. El mundo no está en tus libros o en tus mapas, está allá afuera-Señaló la ventana con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No puedo irme así nada más y desaparecer. Yo soy un Bolsón, de Bolsón cerrado.

-También eres un Tuk. ¿Sabías que tu tátara, tátara tío abuelo toro bramador Tuk era tan grande que montaba un caballo de verdad?

-Si…

-Pues así era. En la batalla de los campos verdes el cargo contra los trasgos, golpeo tan fuerte con su porra que le arrancó la cabeza al rey de los trasgos, voló cien metros y cayó en una madriguera de conejos. Así ganó esa batalla y también inventó el golf al mismo tiempo.

-Yo pienso que lo inventaste.

-Las buenas historias merecen un buen final, tú tendrás una o dos historias que contar cuando vuelvas.

Bilbo miro a Nym quien apoyada contra la mesa y cruzada de brazos le miraba atentamente, notando en sus ojos una seguridad que él no poseía. Con un suspiro miro de nuevo a Gandalf-¿Puedes prometerme que volveré?

-No…y si lo haces ya no serás el mismo.

-Eso es lo que creo-Resopló levantándose-Lo siento Gandalf no hay contrato, yo no soy tu hobbit-Declaró antes de rodear el sillón y salir de allí. Ante la expresión molesta y desesperada de Gandalf, Nymeria siguió a Bilbo interceptándolo en el pasillo.

-Bilbo espera-Lo agarró del brazo suavemente para detenerlo.

-Oh, no Nym no vas a…convencerme-Espetó inseguro.

-Te estas comportando como una nenita miedosa-Señaló ella mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿Miedosa? Acaso no te preocupa el hecho de laceraciones, huesos rotos… ¡incineración!-Exclamó preocupado.

-No-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Podrías no volver con vida!-Exclamó colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Eso no me preocupa tampoco. Además, no estamos hablando de mí ¡Sino de ti! Estas pensado demasiado, estas comportándote como un cobarde-Declaró inclinándose sobre él.

-Pues prefiero ser un cobarde, si así voy a vivir-Bilbo la soltó y se giró para alejarse.

-Estas exagerando ¡No lo veras como una verdadera aventura si piensas en cada maldito detalle!-Le gritó a su espalda para después voltearse y regresar a la sala con Gandalf, notando la mirada de Balin y Thorin sobre ella.

-¡Y ustedes que me ven!-Gruñó molesta antes de entrar a la sala.

Balin soltó una risa divertida-Que muchacha, tiene mucho carácter.

-Lo que no nos conviene para nada-Gruñó Thorin-No perdonare su insolencia solo porque sea una mujer.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante su reacción contigo, ella se comportó con mucha amabilidad y simpatía durante la cena. Aunque… por un lado ha sido culpa tuya-Señaló mirando a su rey con reprensión.

-¿Mi culpa? Como puedes decir eso después de como se ha dirigido a mí-Espetó ceñudo.

-Empezaste el alboroto con un trato bastante despectivo hacia ella-Le recordó arqueando una ceja-Así no es como se te ha enseñado a tratar a la mujeres Thorin, hijo de Thrain.

Ante el regaño de su amigo, Thorin desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sintiéndose algo culpable. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que la miraba.

-Es una ingenua por querer unirse a nosotros-Dijo poco después-Pero su don nos ayudara, lo necesitaremos por si uno de nosotros resulta gravemente herido-Él no entendía porque ella firmaría tan fácil sin siquiera leer el contrato, para ayudarles a recuperar su hogar. Pensó que realmente estaba loca para hacerlo y seguía creyendo firmemente que no debían llevarla. No parecía tomar nada en serio y no estaba dispuesto arriesgar la misión por nada ni nadie.

-Al parecer hemos perdido a nuestro saqueador-Mencionó Balin cambiando de tema, recibiendo la mirada de Thorin con bastante seriedad-Tal vez sea lo mejor, nosotros llevamos las de perder. Después de todo que somos, mercaderes, mineros, herreros, jugueteros. No somos héroes de leyenda.

-Entre nosotros hay varios guerreros-Dijo pensando en los compañeros que siempre lo acompañaron sin dudar ni discutir sus decisiones.

-Guerreros viejos…

-Prefiero estos enanos antes que a un ejército de las colinas de hierro. Porque cuando yo los llame respondieron con…lealtad, honor y un corazón dispuesto, no puedo pedirles más que eso.

Balin se levantó-No tienes que hacer esto, hay alternativa para ti. Eres honorable ante nuestro pueblo, nos buscaste una vida nueva en las montañas azules, una vida de paz y abundancia, una vida que vale más que todo el oro de Erebor.

-Desde mi abuelo, hasta mi padre esto llego hasta mi-Le mostró la llave con la emoción en sus ojos al recordar a su parientes perdidos-Soñaban con el día en que los enanos de Erebor recuperarían su patria. No hay alternativa Balin, no para mí-Esta era su oportunidad de recuperar su hogar perdido y no la rechazaría por mínima que sea.

-Vamos contigo, llegaremos al final-Estuvo Balin de acuerdo poniendo la mano sobre su brazo, con toda la fidelidad que tenía para su rey.

Luego, Thorin dirigiéndose a la sala con Balin encontró a la joven dormida, vestía de una manera extraña, revelando demasiada piel. Reconocía que era toda una belleza eso era innegable, pero no le caía bien. Se atrevió a decirle cosas que nadie haría, burlándose de él frente a los suyos, ridiculizándolo.

Vio a Balin quitar el libro de su regazo para cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado, notando que llevaba anillos en las manos. Debía pertenecer a la nobleza, pues un plebeyo difícilmente portaría tales joyas, incluyendo el collar con una gema dorada. Ori se acercó a la mujer y la cubrió con una manta antes de tomar asiento cerca de una mesa con un libro en mano. En ese momento, los demás comenzaron a llegar, reuniéndose todos en la sala de estar. Bofur se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba Nymeria, acomodándose con su pipa. Thorin encendió la suya y fumó un poco antes de colocar el brazo sobre parte superior de la chimenea.

Con nostalgia al recordar su perdido hogar comenzó a tararear una melodía, uniéndose los demás en apoyo, comenzó a cantar…

Más allá de las frías montañas

Calabozos y cavernas

Debemos ir y madrugar

Para encontrar, oro al final…

Vio a la muchacha abrir los ojos dirigiendo la mirada hacia él, no había enfado ni molestia en su expresión, solo una profunda tranquilidad. Sus inusuales ojos lo miraban fijamente sintiendo aquel extraño revoloteo en el estómago otra vez, sin dejar de cantar desvió la mirada de ella.

Los pinos gimen en las alturas

Y el viento llora en la noche

Y el fuego al fin todo encendió

Tal como antorchas, arboles…

Cuando hubo acabado se atrevió a mirarla otra vez, pero ella dormía nuevamente.

Nymeria pensó que en cierto modo se parecía a ellos, no era la única que se sentía sin un hogar verdadero. En su mundo siempre se había sentido ajena a todo, a las personas, a las costumbres, pero aquí… aquí era como si este fuese su sitio, rodeada de toda esta gente, rodeada de todo esto.


	3. Un enano irritante

El bullicio que los enanos hicieron al levantarse, la despertó. Con un bostezo se estiró brevemente antes de ponerse de pie eh ir al baño para asearse. Luego fue a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, colocando sus katanas en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, tomó el bolso y salió de la habitación. Los enanos iban de un lado para otro con mantas y bolsas, obteniendo de su parte un buenos días de parte de la mayoría.

Fue por Gandalf encontrándolo en la sala con Thorin ¡La molestia en su rostro fue obvia!

-Buenos días-Dijo a ambos, Gandalf saludo mientras que Thorin se limitó a mirarla notando que sus ojos se desviaban a las armas que portaba.

-¿Ya estas lista?-Le preguntó el mago.

-Si ¿Y Bilbo?-Preguntó ignorando al enano y su irritante cara.

-No se ha levantado aun-Contestó Gandalf con algo de decepción en la voz.

-¿Quieres que lo despierte? lo puedo atar y echarlo en la carga-Dijo con diversión haciendo reír al mago.

-Déjalo Nym, es su decisión-Le dio una sonrisa antes de darle una calada a su pipa.

-Si tú lo dices…-Después de todo Bilbo estaría con ellos en unas horas y le taparía la boca al enano gruñón.

-Sigo sin comprender la razón por la que deseas acompañarnos-Miró a Thorin al oír su voz cuando se levantó y se acercó, sus intensos ojos azules la taladraban con sospecha. Extrañamente su corazón empezó a acelerarse… -Eres solo una niña, el viaje estará lleno de peligros y bestias…- _Porque tenía que ser tan atractivo y a la vez tan desagradable,_ pensó ella con irritación.

-Deja de decirme niña escudo de roble-Respondió con molestia cruzándose de brazos. Porque le seguía diciendo niña ¡Tenía poco más de cincuenta años por Dios! Si, sonaba loco. Pero por alguna extraña razón no envejecía y no había encontrado explicación para eso-Sé qué clase de cosas hay fuera no me trates como una débil, vine aquí para luchar, para matar y ayudarte, no me preocupo por el peligro, no le temo a la muerte… ni a nada-Le aseguró, refiriéndose precisamente a él. La expresión del enano era de enfado y fueron largos segundos en los que sus miradas chocaron, solo faltaron rayos para hacerlo más crítico.

-No me haré responsable de tu seguridad-Declaró Thorin cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo necesito, soy perfectamente capaz de velar por mí misma-Le aseguró. Thorin frunció el ceño ante la respuesta mordaz-Y para que sepas, escudo de roble…-Mencionó acercándose al enano lo suficiente para rozarlo-Adoro el peligro, así que guárdate tus comentarios ridículos-Él abrió la boca para contestarle pero una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió.

-Nym, ve con los demás partiremos en breve-Pidió amablemente el mago.

-Como quieras-Dio una última mirada mordaz a Thorin y se giró golpeándole la cara al enano con su cabello antes de retirarse.

-Thorin, es una mujer no uno de tus soldados-Señaló Gandalf calmadamente, aguantando las ganas de reír por todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

El enano enfadado le apartó la mano y se giró para enfrentarlo.

-Si se unió a esta compañía es para estar bajo mi mando, no hago diferencias. Además, una mujer…no actúa como ella. Si se comporta como un soldado, la tratare como tal-Declaró apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Eso solo te traerá problemas, Nymeria actúa cuando la provocan y lo has hecho desde que llegaste. Si fuera tu no pondría a prueba su paciencia, es una luchadora y una asesina calificada ¿Crees que la hubiese traído si no creyera que es capaz?

Thorin solo lo miro con desconfianza, seguía sin creer que esa pequeña mujer fuera capaz de tales cosas, no aparentaba nada de eso. Solo veía a una delicada fémina que vestía extraño para agregar, mostrando demasiada de su blanca y delicada piel. La mujer no conocía su lugar, era el quien daba las órdenes y eso ella no lo entendía. No iba a dejar que le pasara a llevar, era líder de la compañía y ella como parte de esta le debía respeto.

No consentiría su insolencia y rebeldía de ningún modo.

* * *

¡Ese enano iba a volverla loca! y para peor tenía que soportarlo por un largo tiempo. ¿Cómo podían ser Fili y Kili tan distinto a él siendo la misma sangre? Entendía lo que le había pasado en su vida, pero eso no significaba que debía molestar a otros a causa de sus sentimientos.

Irritada salió para cargar su bolso en el pony que Gandalf dispuso para ella, Balin la guio a él y después de acomodar sus cosas unas manos la agarraron repentinamente por la cintura y la alzaron, subiéndola al animal. Miro al responsable, perdiendo la furia y olvidándose de Thorin al ver a Kili sonriéndole.

-Gracias, pero podía por mí misma…

-Para mí siempre un placer ayudar a una bella dama-Le dijo él con su brillante sonrisa.

-¿Coqueteando tan temprano Kili?-Bromeó Dwalin palmeando el hombro del joven enano quien se sonrojo ligeramente, Nym solo sonrío divertida por su inocente expresión.

-Vaya, creí que estarían todavía enojados por lo de ayer-Mencionó mirando al resto de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Bueno, fue bastante sorpresivo-Respondió Kili pensativo-Pero mi tío le ha dicho algo que le ha ofendido. Algunos lo entendemos, otros simplemente creen que será divertido verlos pelear-Guiñándole un ojo soltó una ligera risa.

-Con que de eso se trata, de que somos su diversión-Kili asintió en respuesta.

-¡¿Hey Nym te unes a la apuesta?!-Exclamó Fili acercándose, rodeando los hombros de su hermano.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sobre si viene o no el señor Bolsón. Podrías ganarte unas monedas para el viaje-Insistió sonriendo con desafío.

-Bien-Aceptó ella-Apuesto que si-Le vendría bien el dinero de este mundo para comprar algo que le faltara durante el viaje. Aunque de todas formas había traído joyas que tenía que vender pero no sabía cuánto le tomaría, así que las monedas serian bien recibidas.

-Perfecto, no te preocupes si pierdes habrán más apuestas-Le aseguró Kili empujando a su hermano a un lado.

-Voy a ganar-Declaró-Y Kili, por cierto… tienes una abeja en la cabeza-Kili comenzó a agitarse tocándose la cabeza gritándole a Fili que lo ayudara. Los demás miraron con curiosidad, sin embargo Fili al ver que Nymeria sonreía con travesura se echó a reír.

-¡Ayúdame!-Grito Kili dando vueltas, pero al ver a su hermano reír se paró de golpe ceñudo y miró a Nymeria.

-Engañado-Dijo ella sacándole la lengua y se echó a reír junto con Fili. Sin embargo, Kili sonrío animado al ver que ella sabía bromear, solo Fili sabia como engañarlo y esta vez había caído a la primera por Nym, juró que se la iba a devolver.

-Prepárate para la venganza-Declaró Kili, ella solo le guiño un ojo.

-¡FILI, KILI A SUS LUGARES!

El bramido demandante de Thorin desvaneció sus sonrisas, los hermanos obedecieron inmediatamente y el rey pasando junto a Nymeria le envió una mirada llena de hostilidad y se dirigió a su pony que estaba atrás junto al de Balin. Montando, intercambió unas palabras con él antes de espolear al animal para comenzar a avanzar.

La irritación comenzó a hervir nuevamente ella, era tan arrogante que la ponía furiosa. Espoleó a su pony al que había llamado Saphire y avanzó uniéndose a la compañía.

Mientras cabalgaban los enanos comenzaron a quejarse de la pérdida de tiempo que fue ir con Bilbo, pero ellos no sabían que les taparía la boca a todos pronto. Bilbo tenía un don para impredecible después de todo.

Vio a Gandalf hacerle una seña y fue hasta él.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-Puntualizó el mago.

-Lo sé, pero pese a lo furiosa que me pone ese enano-Recalcó cada palabra con molestia-Estoy más animada que cuando tenía que hacer un trabajo.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-Sonaba curioso el mago.

-Bueno… rescates, evitar fuego cruzado, hacer el trabajo sucio…-Se encogió de hombros-Ese tipo de cosas, depende del contratador-Algunos llegaban a ser unos verdaderos cabrones, sin embargo solo aceptaba trabajos en los que solo hubieran delincuentes y corruptos, no asesinaba gente inocente y no lo haría jamás, ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-Esto no debe serte muy diferente entonces-Mencionó Gandalf pensativo.

-Bueno si agregamos esas criaturas mitológicas y mortales eso si hace la diferencia-Contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero lo estás tomando muy bien-Señaló Gandalf, ella solo soltó un suspiro.

-No me importa que cosas tenga que matar, las enfrentare…-El ser humano podía ser tan terrible como cualquier criatura, lo sabía de ante mano. De todos modos porque habría de temer si no tenía nada que perder.

Solo podía sentir la anticipación ante los desafíos que iban a encontrar.

-Después de todo estas aquí principalmente para proteger a los descendientes de la línea de Durin-Le susurró Gandalf inclinándose.

-Pero hay un problema más grande que eso, la enfermedad del oro…-Proteger a los enanos era una cosa, pero ayudar a Thorin con la enfermedad era otra muy distinta.

Sobre todo por cómo se llevaba con él.

-Encontraras una forma de evitarla estoy seguro-Su confianza agradaba, pero pensar en ello era demasiado prematuro. Mucho de la historia podía cambiar con su llegada y el enfrentamiento con Smaug podría ser una parte.

-Si tienen algo que decir díganlo para toda la compañía-Gruñó Thorin tras ellos obviamente molesto por su secretismo.

-Dudo que a la compañía le interese oír cosas de mujeres-Respondió Nym con irritación, volteando a verlo le lanzo una mirada llena de molestia viendo que él iba a responder cuando una voz resonó.

-¡Aguarden…aguarden!-Se escuchó la voz agitada de Bilbo quien venía corriendo entre los árboles. Todos se detuvieron a la espera del hobbit quien se acercó a Balin con el contrato en la mano-Ya lo firme, tenga-Le entregó el rollo al enano quien sacando un anteojo lo revisó a detalle.

-Parece que todo está en orden. Bienvenido señor Bolsón a la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble-Balin le guiñó un ojo mientras el resto de los enanos reía.

-Denle un pony-Ordenó Thorin tomando marcha nuevamente.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no va a ser necesario gracias-Dijo Bilbo nervioso-Puedo mantener el paso, siempre camino mucho en los días de fiesta saben, hasta llegue a los ranales una vez…-Kili y Fili lo tomaron por la ropa alzándolo y dejándolo bruscamente sobre un pony.

Nymeria y Gandalf se unieron a Bilbo, para hacerle compañía.

-Qué bueno que viniste-Le dijo Nym.

-Si bueno…yo…

-Vamos Nori paga-Gritó Oin, recibiendo una bolsita de monedas que le fue lanzada.

-¿Y eso porque fue?-Preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-Oh, que ellos apostaron, que si tu ibas a venir o no. La mayoría aposto a que no vendrías…-Respondió Gandalf mientras Nymeria recibió en el aire una bolsita.

-Yo aposte a que si venias-Le dijo con una sonrisa-¡Hey, Fili gane!-Le gritó mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Fue solo suerte!-Protestó el enano.

-¿Tú que creías?-Preguntó Bilbo al mago quien recibió una bolsita también.

-Mi querido amigo, yo nunca dude de ti ni un instante-Decía guardando las monedas en su bolso.

Bilbo soltó repentinamente un estornudo.

-Ay, pelo de caballo. Tengo alergia-Decía buscando un pañuelo en sus bolsillos-Hey no, alto, alto, esperen…tenemos que regresar-Gritó deteniendo a todos-Olvide mi pañuelo…

-Tenga-Bofur saco un trozo de tela de aspecto extraño de su ropa y se lo lanzó-Use esto-Bilbo lo atajó con una mueca mientras el resto de los enanos reían.

-Sigan-Ordenó Thorin desde el frente con ese tono típico suyo de demanda.

Con desconfianza Bilbo dejó el trapo a un lado, Nymeria con una sonrisa divertida y le entregó un pañuelo rojo floreado-Toma.

-Gra…gracias-Bilbo notó que olía dulce, como a flores frescas. Se limpió rápidamente y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Te has convertido en la diversión de los enanos-Señaló ella.

-Me eh dado cuenta-Dijo con pesar, Nym puso la mano en su hombro dándole un suave apretón.

-No dejes que eso te desanime, veras que te agradaran. Son buena gente-Pese a sus amables palabras, Bilbo pensó que no lo iban a aceptar tan rápidamente. Sobre todo por Thorin, que estaba obviamente enfadado por su presencia.

Iba a ser un largo viaje…

* * *

Durante las interminables horas de viaje, la compañía cabalgó entre bromas, risas y conversaciones. Al llegar la noche, acamparon entre unos árboles cerca de un arroyo. Bofur encargado de la comida, preparó un raro estofado. Nymeria y Bilbo se miraron al recibir sus platos, pues el sabor era igual que su extraña apariencia.

Balin se sentó frente a ellos con una sonrisa amable-Y dígame señorita Nym ¿De dónde viene? Eh notado que porta una vestimenta bastante particular. Jamás había visto algo así ni tampoco oído su acento.

-Bueno es complicado…-Respondió revolviendo su comida.

-Soy buen entendedor-El rey enano que había oído la pregunta de su amigo se sentó cerca para escuchar.

-Soy de otro mundo-No había razón para mentir. Ya se lo había dicho a Bilbo de todos modos y a Gandalf no pareció importarle. Balin parpadeó con sorpresa-Gandalf me trajo apenas ayer a la Tierra Media.

-Viajar a otros mundos es cosa de leyendas-Soltó el enano con sorpresa, muchos murmuraron entre ellos respecto a esa declaración.

-Supongo…

-¿Cómo es tu mundo?-Pregunto Bilbo interesado, pues le encantaban las historias.

-Bueno…en comparación hay como quinientos años de adelanto en tecnología, no usamos caballos para trasportarnos, sino maquinas que atraviesan kilómetros en cuestión de minutos. Aviones que cruzan los cielos transportando gente y trenes que te llevan de una ciudad a otra en unas pocas horas… y claro, no existen los hobbits, ni elfos, ni enanos, ni ningún tipo de criatura que aquí exista, son solo cosas de cuentos en mi mundo- _Como ustedes_ , pensó con ironía.

-Vaya…-Fue todo lo que Bilbo pudo decir mientras su expresión se volvía pensativa.

-El cambio debió ser difícil para ti-Le dijo Balin amablemente.

-Sinceramente, no eh pensado en ello… además, aquí es como estar en el campo-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo era como ir a acampar en vacaciones, sin embargo lo que más extrañaría seria el internet y los chocolates.

-¿Tiene familia?-Preguntó Ori sentándose junto a Balin muy interesado en la conversación anotando cada palabra en su libro rápidamente.

-No, soy solo yo-Respondió con calma. No es que le importara hablar de eso, había dejado atrás aquello y muy enterrado. Hablar de los bastardos que tuvo por padres no era una conversación que le agradara tener, sobre todo por lo que provocaba en los demás y ella odiaba le tuvieran lastima y compasión.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a su familia?-Preguntó Balin con cuidado.

-No tengo familia, Balin, nunca la eh tenido-Soltó mirándolo directamente a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada que era todo lo que diría al respecto.

-Oh, muchacha, lo siento mucho…-Se disculpó, Nym noto la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-No importa-Se encogió de hombro-Nunca la eh necesitado de todos modos-Declaró restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué eras en tu mundo?-Preguntó Bilbo cambiando de tema al notar que el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso-Quiero decir que hacías…ya sabes-Dijo tímidamente.

-Mercenaria-Los que la escucharon se tensaron.

-Bueno, no lo pareces-Le dijo Bilbo.

-No se juzga solo por el exterior…-Mencionó echando una mirada a la espalda rey enano.

-Y por esas habilidades que tú misma has conseguido te traje a este viaje-Habló el mago tras Ori y Balin-Serán de mucha ayuda en esta misión.

-No te preocupes Bilbo, yo te protegeré-Nym le tomó el brazo haciéndolo sonrojar-Y también a todos…

-¡Palabras vacías sin hechos!-Nymeria se tensó ante la voz de Thorin, él la miraba seriamente-No puedo confiar en alguien que no ha demostrado su valor-Espetó.

-Thorin…-Intentó calmar Balin.

-Déjalo Balin-Tranquilizo Nym-Que opine lo que quiera-Se encogió de hombros, sin importarle lo que dijera-Solo sabe juzgar y gruñir y eso tampoco me demuestra nada de él-Espetó Nym mirándolo con molestia. Eso enfado al enano, quien sin miramientos fue hasta ella y agarrándola sin ninguna delicadeza la levantó y se la llevo lejos de la compañía, quienes desconcertados vieron a su rey irse con la muchacha. Su enorme mano la tenía firmemente aprisionada-¡Suéltame imbécil o hare que te arrepientas!-Amenazó enfureciéndose.

Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos, se detuvieron. La furia chispeaba en los ojos azules de Thorin y maldijo por aquella aceleración que le producía este arrogante enano, hacía que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones extrañas y no entendía por qué.

-¡Careces de sentido común y de respeto, no aprendes tu lugar mujer!-Le gritó Thorin enfurecido. Nymeria rodó los ojos exasperada. Thorin gruño ante esa acción, la mujer estaba burlándose de él otra vez, lo hacía deliberadamente.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?-Él la agarró más fuerte acercándola bruscamente, se rozaban y sentía su aroma a humo y a hombre envolviéndola, lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue el estúpido deseo de besarlo.

¡¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?!

-Sufrirás las consecuencias-Gruñó con arrogancia Thorin taladrándola con su mirada azul-No esperes que te ayude cuando te asustes con las criaturas que encontremos-Nymeria sonrío ante la absurda idea.

-Veremos quien se asusta primero Escudo de Roble y puedo asegurarte que no voy a ser yo. Ya te dije que no le temo a nada-Espetó desafiante.

-Sí, eso lo veremos-Gruñó Thorin.

Esta mujer le exasperaba, su altivez y sus desafiantes palabras, su carencia de temor, su belleza… era una mujer hermosa y eso no podía ignorarlo, no cuando se contoneaba de esa forma tan femenina al caminar. Por más que intentaba pensar en la furia que le hacía sentir, la otra parte de él se concentraba en admirarla, su pelo, su aroma, sus curvas, su piel… Mahal, su piel, aquel terrible y absurdo deseo de tocar esa piel desnuda de sus muslos y comprobar si era tan suave como se veía, quemaba dentro de él.

Toda ella desprendía pura femineidad ¿Y porque, en el nombre de Durin, le resultaba atrayente? No era enana para empezar. No debía gustarle para nada…

Pero lo hacía.

Y eso le molestaba todavía más. Había sentido compasión por ella, por su falta de familia…pero su lengua afilada había disipado rápidamente el sentimiento.

-¿Vas a soltarme ya o tengo que romperte los huevos?-Arqueó una ceja ante eso, era también una descarada. Ella puso su mano sobre la suya, pequeña en comparación, pero suave y cálida frunciendo el ceño ante la sensación que le provoco su toque, la soltó rápidamente.

-No quiero tener que volver a repetirme-Advirtió él alejándose unos pasos-Soy el líder de esta compañía.

-Si al menos fueras un poco más amigable no te discutiría-Se cruzó de brazos-¿Quieres respeto? respétame tu a mi primero, hasta entonces… ¡Te aguantas!-Le gritó antes de regresar al campamento.

Thorin la maldijo por ser tan obstinada y descarada, como la detestaba. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer como ella, que se atreviera a hablarle así y no estaba dispuesto a soportarla, le demostraría quien era él y las consecuencias de desafiarle.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer las opiniones que me han dado en lo poco que llevo, me alegran y me animan mucho a seguir :)**

 **De verdad lo aprecio, así que no duden en decirme lo que piensan ;)**


	4. Furia y deseo

Unos días después, más o menos por el medio día cuando pararon para comer y dar descanso a los ponys, Dori y Gloin fueron enviados por orden de Thorin a buscar leña para la fogata, mientras, los demás bajaban las cosas de los animales y algunos se ocupaban de la comida. Entre tanto Nym se reía junto a Bofur y Bilbo de Fili y Kili quienes intentaban armar una especie de tienda con unas mantas, las cuales se les caían encima.

-Señorita Blackwood-Nymeria tembló ante la voz repentina de Thorin. Sin embargo, una oleada de molestia la barrió, estos días había estado dándole miradas llenas de hostilidad y desagrado, y todas las veces que quiso pelear y discutirle Gandalf la retuvo¡En el pasado había matado por menos que un insulto! Pero claro no podía matarlo, la misión no servía de nada sin el enano detestable, pero no significaba que no tuviera ganas de golpearlo.

Con una expresión de molestia giró hacia él viendo que estaba acompañado de Dwalin.

-¿Qué quieres?-Espetó, sonrió internamente cuando Thorin apretó los puños pronunciando su ceño, si no lo podía golpear al menos podía darse la satisfacción de enfadarlo.

-Que me demuestres tus habilidades, Dwalin decidió ponerte a prueba-Nymeria arqueo una ceja ante eso y miro al Dwalin, quien de brazos cruzados le miraba desafiante en una pose de "Soy el macho más fuerte y no podrás conmigo".

-¿Él? ¿Y porque no tú?-Preguntó con desafió-¿Acaso te da miedo pelear con una chica?-Se burló. Dwalin dio un paso furioso por el insulto a su líder pero Thorin lo detuvo, él no iba dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de una niña rebelde.

-¿Lo harás o no?-Desafió Thorin, Nymeria movió la mano con fastidio.

-Sí, si, como quieras. A ver si así me dejas de molestar-Dijo ella con irritación. Se alejó antes de que pudieran decirle algo y fue por sus katanas que estaban con su equipaje. Los enanos que habían oído con atención se reunieron interesados para presenciar la pelea, haciendo algunas apuestas sobre el ganador.

Nym siguió a Thorin y Dwalin a un lugar apartado del campamento, seguidos de la compañía, Bilbo y Gandalf.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-Preguntó Bilbo al mago.

-Apoyo a nuestra compañera por supuesto-Respondió Gandalf con una sonrisa misteriosa. Bilbo hizo una mueca, pues eso no respondió para nada su pregunta. Solo esperaba que Nym no resultara lastimada, era una mujer a pesar de todo y de lo poco que la conocía ya la consideraba una amiga.

Se detuvieron en un espacio libre de árboles y lo suficientemente grande para realizar un combate, la compañía se reunió alrededor para observar, oyéndose sus gritos de ánimos a su compañero. Mientras, Nym se quitaba el abrigo revelando coloridos tatuajes que cubrían todo su brazo derecho. Tirando el abrigo al suelo, vio a Dwalin ponerse en posición con sus hachas en ambas manos. Con las katanas en su cintura se colocó frente al enano totalmente relajada, pero analizándolo para buscar sus ventajas y debilidades. Dwalin parecía ser fuerte y potente, aunque eso le podía jugar en contra con la velocidad.

-Es solo una prueba, no lesiones ni heridas-Demandó Thorin. Se detuvo por unos momentos mirándolos a ambos-¡Comiencen!-Anunció.

En ese mismo instante Nymeria se lanzó a Dwalin a una increíble velocidad asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse perdiendo el aliento. El enano reaccionó un momento después y balanceó su hacha hacia ella quien lo esquivó con un salto hacia atrás girando el aire. Pero no paro ahí, inmediatamente fue hacia él nuevamente y con un giro sobre si misma lo pateó en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, golpeando al mismo tiempo su mano con el piel arrebatándole un hacha, la cual tomó en el aire después de unos giros para estabilizarse en el suelo. Lanzando después el arma a hacia Thorin, incrustándose en el suelo a sus pies.

Dwalin intento aprovechar la distracción de Nymeria y corrió hacia ella sin contenerse, enviando un ataque sobre ella con su hacha directamente a la cabeza. Nym dio un paso atrás evitándolo para después con barrer con su pie los de Dwalin para hacerlo caer de cara al suelo, el enano soltó un gruñido de furia y rodó parándose rápidamente para continuar atacándola, pero ella esquivó y evitó sus ataques, agachándose, retrocediendo y saltando…

-¡Saca tus armas!-Bramó él enfadado apuntándola con su hacha.

-¿Seguro que quieres eso?-Preguntó Nym con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Hazlo o es que solo eres una niña que juega a ser guerrero!-Aquello picó a Nymeria, odiaba que la llamaran niña, el humor desapareció de su expresión volviéndose peligrosa y fiera, ella era más fuerte que un humano también lo era más que un enano y sobretodo más rápida. Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo se dejó llevar, se impulsó con un salto hacia el enano velozmente desenvainando una de sus katanas para desarmarlo, enviando a volar el hacha lejos de ellos.

Haciéndole una rápida zancadilla lo hizo caer apuntándole con la espada directamente al cuello.

Dwalin trago grueso al sentir el metal en su piel, había sido demasiado rápida, más que antes, había estado a unos metros delante de él y al parpadear ya estaba frente a él… su expresión era la de un asesino, estaba seguro de que si pudiera, lo mataría sin dudar.

Todos en silencio observaban a la mujer, perplejos por lo rápido de sus movimientos y como había vencido a su compañero sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-Tu turno-Dijo Nymeria fríamente apuntando a Thorin con su katana.

-Ya eh visto suficiente-Declaró el rey.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Thorin se enderezó y descruzó los brazos mientras todos observaban en silencio esperando una reacción del enano.

-No caeré en tus provocaciones infantiles-Respondió antes de girarse para regresar al campamento.

-Cobarde-Declaró Nymeria, escuchándose los jadeos de sorpresa de la compañía, nadie había llamado cobarde a su líder y dudaban de que él se marchara tranquilo ante tal insulto.

Thorin se detuvo al oírla, esa odiosa mujer como se atrevía… enfurecido se volteó-Haré que te arrepientas de eso-Gruño sacando su espada. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de ella, quien estuvo frente a él en cuestión de segundos dirigiendo su fina espada contra él, logrando detenerla con la suya a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su ataque era agresivo y demasiado potente para una mujer tan pequeña.

-No tendré piedad contigo porque seas mujer-Amenazó antes de empujarla y hacerla retroceder unos pasos.

-Mejor aún-Contestó ella despreocupadamente, girando el arma y posicionándose.

Se preguntó de dónde salió esta mujer y que clase de vida había tenido con los mercenarios, no había miedo ni vacilación en sus ojos, solo una profunda confianza, como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo. De todos modos no podía permitirse perder, no podía dejar que le ridiculizara otra vez y menos frente a su compañía.

Corrió hacia ella rápidamente con la intención de atacarla directamente, pero ella se movió a un lado a último momento esquivándolo y girando para asestarle un golpe en la espalda con la empuñadura de la espada haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante por el impacto, molesto ignoró la punzada de dolor que le provocó y giró con su puño en su dirección pero lo desvió con el suyo golpeando su brazo para agarrarlo y hacerlo girar, él intento golpearla con su codo pero lo detuvo para después rodear su cuello desde atrás y atraparlo con la intención de ahogarlo.

Ella definitivamente no estaba jugando como con Dwalin, peleaba en serio y no dudaba en intentar herirlo. Reaccionando rápidamente le agarró el brazo tirando de Nymeria haciéndola girar de regreso frente a él, pero se deshizo de su agarre con un brusco movimiento y nuevamente lo atacó con su arma logrando moverse hacia atrás a tiempo para esquivarla, sin tomar en cuenta el movimiento de su pierna que barrio sus pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas con un golpe seco.

Rodó y se puso de pie rápidamente recibiendo un golpe directo en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder mirando con sorpresa a la chica, que tenía una fiera expresión lanzándose con otro golpe que Thorin detuvo agarrando su puño.

Su mandíbula palpitaba por el dolor, pero pudo ignorarlo.

Detuvo con su espada el ataque a su cuello, resonando el choque de las armas. Sosteniendo su puño tiro de ella girándola para aprisionarla entre sus propios brazos afirmándola apretadamente.

-Ríndete-Gruñó, intentando ignorar las partes importantes donde sus cuerpos se rozaban, pese ello era totalmente consiente de las curvas de su cuerpo, incluyendo su dulce perfume y la suavidad de su hebras rojizas en la cara.

Con su cabeza, Nymeria golpeó hacia atrás directo en su nariz aturdiéndolo y obligándolo a soltarla, girando rápidamente para golpear sus pies y tirarlo nuevamente al suelo. Pero en un movimiento instintivo y rápido la envió con él atrapándola bajo su cuerpo, agarrando sus manos con firmeza. Aquel maldito golpe había sido bastante doloroso, la maldijo por ser tan fuerte y tan malditamente atractiva, el escote de su extraña camisa ajustada dejaba ver demasiado y el sudor se deslizaba por su piel haciendo correr su mente a pensamientos incorrectos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, expandiéndose con cada subida, con los labios entreabiertos y sus sonrojadas mejillas por el ejercicio...

Aquella distracción le costó, porque Nymeria saco las piernas de entre las suyas y las apretó alrededor de su cintura para rodar llevándolo con ella quedando ahora él abajo y ella sentada sobre sus caderas con una daga presionando peligrosamente su cuello.

-Yo gano-Declaró ella sin ningún rastro de satisfacción o diversión. En cambio, se veía muy enfadada, contuvo el aliento cuando se inclinó sobre él demasiado cerca de su boca invadiéndole el peligroso impulso de besarla-¿Qué me estás haciendo enano estúpido? ¡Dime!-Thorin no entendía en absoluto a lo que ella se refería.

Levantándose rápidamente, Nymeria enfurecida se alejó a zancadas del enano idiota. Podía haberle ganado y demostrado quien era, pero nada de eso la complacía, ni siquiera el hecho de haberlo golpeado, solo podía pensar en lo que había sentido cuando lucho con él, en lo que le causó su roce y contacto, sobretodo la cantidad de pensamientos pervertidos que tuvo cuando Thorin estuvo sobre ella.

Su cuerpo había tenido reacciones que jamás tuvo con otro en el pasado. No era estúpida, sabía lo que eran esas sensaciones y solo le enfurecía aún más el hecho de que sintiera deseo por el imbécil de Thorin, ni siquiera le agradaba, era un idiota.

Era peligroso acercarse demasiado, no podía arriesgarse a sentirse así otra vez o cometería una estupidez, porque era totalmente impulsiva y ese era uno de sus mayores defectos.

De regreso al campamento, algunos de la compañía intercambio las monedas de la apuesta entre quejas y comentarios. Otros estaban reunidos alrededor de Ori quien escribía lo sucedido en su libro con bastante emoción. Nymeria en cambio estaba alejada de todos, sola sentada en una piedra comiendo su almuerzo con una furiosa expresión. Bilbo al verla así desistió de acompañarla y se quedó junto a Gandalf quien sonreía tan misteriosamente como siempre. Al ver a Nym pelear tan bien solo aumento su confianza en ella, no entendía como Thorin podía dudar de ella, había demostrado desde el principio su voluntad a ayudarlo, esperaba que todo cambiara ahora que Nym había demostrado que era más que capaz de participar en una batalla.

Aunque no dudaba de que hubiera más peleas entre ella y Thorin, eso no desaparecería de un día para otro.

-Sabe pelear, eso ya es indudable-Dijo Dwalin acercándose a Thorin quien apretó los puños enfurecido de solo recordar lo sucedido.

-Tal vez-Gruño-Pero sigue siendo una insolente que no me tiene ni un poco de respeto-Espetó Thorin, pero Dwalin noto el destello de interés en la mirada de su rey y amigo, la joven era diferente a todas las mujeres que habían conocido, la muchacha demostró tener valentía, fuerza y habilidad. No hubo duda en su mirada, ni en sus movimientos en ningún momento.

Se habían equivocado respeto a ella, su apariencia contrastaba con su verdadera fuerza. No negaba que era una gran luchadora, adema era agresiva al pelear, eso la había una dura y difícil contrincante.

* * *

Aquel suceso no disminuyo las discusiones entre Thorin y Nymeria en los próximos días, peleaban por cualquier cosa, el espacio para acampar, los turnos de guardia, los platos de comida, incluso los espacios para dormir, para todos se estaba volviendo una costumbre eh incluso un entretenimiento.

-¡Mujer, eh dicho que acamparemos aquí y así será!-Bramó Thorin molesto cruzado de brazos.

-¡Aquí nos mojaremos!-Estalló Nymeria-¡Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota y escuchar por una vez!

-¡Soy el líder y solo yo doy las ordenes!

-¡Me importa una mierda, exijo que nos movamos hacia los arboles de allá!-Gritó señalando el bosque frondoso y espeso a su izquierda.

-¡Eh dicho que nos quedaremos aquí y es mi última palabra!-Declaró el enano con un gruñido amenazante aun sabiendo que no conseguía nada en ella.

-¡Argh, haz lo que quieras!-Soltó exasperada-¡Mójate el culo! ¡Para lo que me importa!-Molesta fue por su bolso y rápidamente se marchó hacia los árboles para refugiarse de la lluvia que pronto vendría, el nuboso cielo amenazaba con un pronto aguacero.

-¡La comida, rápido!-Exigió Thorin enfurecido antes de ir a sentarse a un lado apartado.

-También pienso que deberíamos ir donde dijo Nym-Comento Bilbo mirando el cielo negro y nuboso. Gandalf había desaparecido hacia un rato, como siempre hacia sin decir nada a donde o a que iba.

-No es como si pudiéramos decir algo al respecto-Respondió Kili mirando a donde Nymeria había ido, notando entre los arboles la luz de lo que debía ser una fogata. De todos modos no se atrevía a conseguir sobre él la ira de su tío.

-Solo esperemos que no llueva, no quiero dormir mojado esta noche-Se quejó Fili.

Bombur y Bofur, encargados de la comida, sirvieron rápidamente a todos un guiso caliente, Bilbo aprovechó y aceptó llevarle a Nym su plato para ir con ella, así que recogiendo sus cosas, se fue con los dos platos hacia el bosque siguiendo la luz. Atravesando unos cuantos arboles la encontró envuelta en una manta frente a una fogata, bajo un improvisado techo que armó con aquella manta que ella llamaba "saco de dormir" amarrada a unas ramas.

-¿Has conseguido escapar?-Le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Más o menos…-Nym se hizo a un lado dándole espacio bajo el techo improvisado y sentándose le entregó su plato.

-Gracias-Asintiendo, dejo su mochila a un lado y compartiendo la manta con Nym, comenzaron a comer antes de que se enfriara, totalmente cómodos.

-Aquí están-Dijo el mago apareciendo entre los arboles con una sonrisa divertida al verlos solos-Eh de suponer que han vuelto a discutir-Nymeria solo resopló y se comió una cucharada de guiso.

-¿De todos modos, dónde estabas?-Preguntó ella.

-Explorando la zona-Dijo Gandalf despreocupadamente sentándose bajo un árbol cerca de la fogata, acomodándose mientras preparaba su pipa para fumar un rato.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se comenzara a oír la lluvia caer, suerte para ellos estaban bien refugiados. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los enanos, quienes mojados, molestos y quejumbrosos recogieron todo el campamento lo más rápido que pudieron, corriendo a refugiarse al lugar más cercano.

* * *

Enfurecido Thorin no tuvo más opción que ir a donde esa descarada mujer le había exigido. Se sentía como un tonto, odiando admitir que Nymeria tenía razón. Ella tenía la culpa de todo en primer lugar, si no fuese tan rebelde eh insolente…

Maldita fuera, iba a volverlo loco.

Caminando empapado entre los arboles siguió la luz hasta encontrarla, junto al mediano y el mago.

Totalmente secos.

-Ah, pero miren quien es-Señalo Nymeria con una sonrisa llena de burla-Tonto de roble…-Se contuvo eh intento no responder, no cuando estaba malditamente mojado, con frio y cansado. Los demás llegaron tras él y rápidamente se acomodaron tomando un lugar lo más cerca de la fogata que pudieron-¿Estas mojado escudo de roble? Tenía entendido que presagiaste que no llovería.

-¡Silencio!-Espetó mirándola con furia, haciéndola sonreír aún más, ignorando el palpitar acelerado de su corazón se acomodó bajo un árbol para dormir.

-¡Y a mí nadie me hace callar!-La escucho gritarle.

-¿Te gusta tener lengua, mujer? No me provoques si quieres conservarla-Gruñó sin mirarla, pero fue sorprendido por su risa llena de diversión.

-Esa ha sido buena, pero me han amenazado con cosas peores, invéntate algo más original la próxima vez-La risa del mago solo aumento su molestia.

Los enanos intentaron contener la risa para así evitar la ira de su rey, pero era tan difícil cuando él y su compañera se peleaban como dos niños.

Poco a poco la calma fue asomándose entre los enanos al caer profundamente dormidos en sus sacos de dormir sin importarles el ruido de la lluvia a su alrededor.

Algunos aun despiertos, destacando a Fili, Kili, Dwalin y Nymeria, siendo esta última la atención de los príncipes, avasallándola con sus preguntas llenas de curiosidad, se mantenían alrededor del fuego. Dwalin, quien tenía la guardia mantenía atenta vigilancia sobre Nymeria mientras ella hablaba con Fili y Kili. Quizá a ellos que eran unos jóvenes podía convencerlos con sus artimañas de mujer, pero él no se fiaba ni un poco. Sobre todo por como trataba a Thorin, dejando más que claro que no le importaba en absoluto herirlo.

Ella era peligrosa, lo sentía.

La frialdad con la que era capaz de expresarse, la letalidad de sus ataques y su comportamiento desvergonzado, se lo decían. El mago debía tener muy buenas razones para unirla a la compañía, porque de otro modo Thorin ya la habría expulsado desde el primer día.

-Así que díganos…-Dijo Kili con curiosa picardía-¿Tiene algún hombre especial en su corazón?

Nymeria arqueando una ceja lo miro con ligera sorpresa-¿Te refieres a un novio?-El enano asintió.

-Pues no, para que querría yo uno de esos-Ambos hermanos se miraron antes de volver los ojos hacia ella sin ocultar su desconcierto.

-Por supuesto que para que sea su compañero, una mujer como usted ya debería estar casada-Fili dijo tocándose la barba, esperando su respuesta con atención, al igual que algunos otros.

-Solo un tonto sería capaz de tomarla como esposa-Las palabras de Dwalin hicieron a la chica arquear una ceja poniendo su mirada sobre él, mientras los hermanos se tensaban al ver el brillo de molestia en los ojos de su compañera.

-¿Enserio? Entonces me asegurare de buscar al tonto más grande de todos para hacerlo mío-Fili y Kili rieron al oír su respuesta viendo al señor Dwalin fruncir el ceño al no obtener la contestación que esperaba-Y te puedo asegurar que será el más agradecido que podrá existir.

-Lo dudo mucho-Gruño Dwalin-Le bastara unos minutos contigo para ver su error.

-Conseguiré otro-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-Abundan hombres en el mundo, cada uno más loco que otro. Además… puedo tener al que desee muy fácil-Declaró con altivez. Sin embargo, aunque nada de lo que decía era cierto, no iba permitir que el enano le faltara el respeto o le pasara a llevar de ningún modo, aun si tenía que mentir.

-La belleza no compensa las carencias-Gruñó Dwalin. Poniéndose de pie ella estuvo frente a él enano en un parpadeo, inclinándose sobre él de un modo que invadió su espacio personal, viéndolo tragar grueso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes entonces jurar que eres distinto a los demás y no caer solo por una cara bonita?-Le preguntó tomándolo del mentón, bajando y suavizando el tono de su voz. Los ojos de Dwalin se ampliaron mientras ella le tocaba la barba eh inclinándose hacia su oído le susurró-Me habías demostrado ser más listo… ahora veo que solo fue fanfarronería…-Moviendo los dedos hacia su cuello le sopló suavemente en la oreja escuchándolo gruñir antes de que le apartara para ponerse rápidamente de pie y alejarse entre los arboles perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a su lugar con las divertidas expresiones de Fili y Kili, pero al mirar más allá, la expresión furiosa de Thorin fue lo primero que vio, sus ojos conectaron enviándole un claro mensaje de "Mantente alejada de mi gente".

Solo para provocarlo extendió la mano para tocar la de Kili con suavidad, recibiendo del príncipe una sonrisa animada mientras le acercaba la mano hasta sus labios para besar su dorso con galantería.

Esa acción enfureció aún más al rey, ordenándoles a sus sobrinos con un fuerte bramido que volvieran a sus sacos de dormir. Le dio a ella una feroz mirada de advertencia que solo la hizo sonreír con diversión, viendo en Thorin la furia contenida antes de que se acomodara nuevamente dándole la espalda.

Ella nunca imaginó que sería tan divertido estar aquí.

* * *

 **Les quiero dar gracias por sus increíble comentarios :) en especial a dari que me hizo ver los errores que estaba teniendo, asi que muchas gracias.**

 **No duden en decirme lo que piensan, lo apreciaria de verdad :)**


	5. Negando lo inevitable

_-¡No soy débil!-Gritó la niña agarrando con fuerza el palo de entrenamiento, mientras se ponía de pie limpiándose la sangre de la frente con la manga de su suéter rasgado._

 _-¡Entonces demuéstralo!-Gritó su superior-¡Demuestra que no lo eres o terminaras en la calle como los otros, aquí no necesitamos bebes chillones que no sirven para nada! ¡Solo te queda luchar o morir!_

 _-¡Te odio!-Gritó ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-¡Los odio a todos!_

 _-¡Usa ese odio para luchar, para surgir…para vengarte!-Con un grito ella corrió hacia el con la intención de golpearlo con el palo, el mentor la detuvo con una mano y arrebatándole el palo la golpeo con este en el costado tirándola nuevamente al suelo-Que débil…-Mencionó el agarrándola del cabello levantándola mientras ella se agitaba con dolor-No sé qué vio el jefe en ti…solo veo a una niña débil y desnutrida-Con un chillido ella lo pateó en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a soltarla. Su mentor se limpió la sangre de la boca y estampo el pie en su estómago arrancándole un grito de dolor-Maldita niña…-Ella se retorció y comenzó a golpearle la pierna-¡Quieta!-Ordenó con un bramido. Sin embargo, ella no obedeció. Agachándose la agarró del cuello colocándola contra el suelo, la niña agarró su mano rasguñándolo para quitárselo de encima. Dándole una bofetada hizo que se calmara recibiendo de ella una mirada de odio puro._

 _-¡Púdrete!-Escupió ella, el mentor solo sonrió._

 _-Eres resistente, eso es excelente, pero debes aprender…-Ejerció presión sobre su cuello arrancándole un quejido-Que el dolor debe ignorarse. El dolor no es permitido, el dolor…te hace dudar, te hace débil… si quieres sobrevivir aquí, debes soportar lo que sea-Soltándola ella comenzó a toser, inhalando bocanadas de aire._

 _-¡Te matare! ¡Algún día lo haré! ¡Te matare a ti y a todos ellos!-Gritó con ira y dolor._

 _-Hasta ese día… crece y hazte fuerte o solo serás otra más del montón, la vida es cruel-Dijo el con seriedad-Y nosotros somos parte de lo que desecha y lo único que nos queda…es pelear ¿Quieres vengarte? ¡Pues entonces pelea! ¡Resiste y pelea! ¡Porque nadie va a salvarte, nadie va a ayudarte, cuando eres diferente todos te abandonan, cuando eres débil…todos te pisotean!-Agarrando su cabeza la acercó mirándola directamente a los ojos con determinación-No permitas que te pisoteen niña, no dejes que los malditos de alta posición te escupan, su temor nos hace fuerte-Declaró con un gruñido-Haz que te teman, usa tu poder, tus habilidades, si naciste con ellas ha sido por algo, úsalas para ganar._

 _-¡Ganare! ¡Ganare y seré fuerte!-Juró ella-¡Más fuerte que todos!-Gritó limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Nymeria… Nymeria…_

Con un jadeo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara amable de Bilbo, él le sonrió y le ofreció un tazón caliente de té y un sándwich de carne.

-Estabas profundamente dormida-Le dijo el amablemente, pero al ver su inexpresivo rostro la miro con preocupación-¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que sí ¿Porque no lo estaría?-Respondió antes de beber un trago caliente de aquel té, el líquido le quemo lo suficiente para quitar la molestia que sentía a causa de aquel sueño, revivir aquellas memorias la agotaba. Había dejado aquello atrás, muy profundamente enterrado, sin embargo, su cerebro le jugaba chueco y seguía enviándole esos malditos recuerdos en sueños.

-Pareces enfadada ¿Todavía estas molesta con Thorin por lo de ayer?-Ella resopló y él solo pudo sonreír-Ha amanecido bastante calmado hoy…-Mencionó mirando a Thorin colocar su equipaje en su pony.

-Calmado es decir mucho, cuando está mucho tiempo en silencio solo significa que estallará en cualquier momento…

-¡DENSE PRISA!-Bramó Thorin-¡PARTIREMOS EN BREVE Y NO QUIERO RETRASOS!-Advirtió mirándola a ella directamente.

Nymeria miro a Bilbo con una ceja arqueada-Ves, te lo dije-Bebió otro trago de té y le dio una mordida al sándwich de carne.

-Será un día largo-Suspiró Bilbo mirando a los enanos obedecer a su líder moviéndose rápidamente, levantando el campamento. Si había pensado que al principio que la aventura no era tan mala ahora se retractaba. Cómo quisiera estar en su confortable agujero, al amor de la lumbre, y con la marmita que empieza a silbar.

Poco después se pusieron en marcha, dejando el refugio de los árboles. La mañana era fría y gris, con oscuras nubes amenazando nuevamente llover, pero eso no desanimó a los enanos quienes cabalgaron felices, contando historias o cantando canciones.

-Cuéntame un poco sobre ti-Pidió Nym con curiosidad junto a Bilbo mientras los enanos conversaban entre ellos.

-Ah, pues…que podría decirte, no eh tenido una vida tan aventurera como la tuya, estoy seguro de que tú tienes muchas historias que contar…

-No son tan entretenidas, a menos que solo quieras oír sobre sangre y muertos-Bilbo hizo una mueca.

-Estoy seguro de que no hay solo eso…-Insistió.

-Ya, entonces hagamos un intercambio, tú me cuentas algo sobre ti y después te cuento algo de mi ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien-Respondió animado-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has tenido novia?-La pregunta repentina sonrojo al hobbit, negando rápidamente con la cabeza-No te creo.

-Es cierto, pues yo…-Él nunca había sido muy popular entre las damas, tenía una vida respetable pero eso no significaba popularidad entre su gente. Además el prefería la paz y la tranquilidad de su hogar y pensar en mujeres parecidas a la desagradable Lobelia Sacovilla Bolsón era suficiente para rechazar cualquier compromiso-Digamos que prefiero mi tranquilo hogar.

-Ya, pero más de algunas tuviste alguna aventurilla por ahí-Dijo ella con picardía y diversión.

-Nym, eso…eso es impropio-Soltó Bilbo sonrojado, pero ella solo se echó a reír.

-Eres tan tierno…de veras que no me creo que no hayas tenido novia-Nym le pellizco la mejilla suavemente sorprendida por la facilidad con la que podía hablar con Bilbo. Ella acostumbraba a rechazar a quien le rodeara pero con él era bastante diferente, había algo en el hobbit que le inspiraba confianza y no desde ahora sino desde el primer momento en que lo vio, por ello no sentía restricciones a la hora de intercambiar conversación con él.

-¿Lo has tenido tú?-Preguntó Bilbo tomando su turno.

-Pues no-Contesto ella con sinceridad-Los hombres son demasiada responsabilidad, piden demasiado y no dan lo mismo a cambio. Solo pensar en tenerlo me parece agotador. Además la mayoría son traicioneros-Declaró-Mejor sola que mal acompañada…

-¿Has tenido malas experiencias?-Él pensó que habría que estar demente para traicionar a alguien como ella, era muy valiente y divertida, y sobretodo protectora. Ella ha estado cuidándolo desde que partieron el viaje, aunque al principio le desconcertó, le pareció muy agradable. Con Nym no se sentía solo en medio de todos estos enanos que no lo querían en su compañía.

-No, pero eh visto demasiadas de otras personas para decir no. Y ya te respondí dos preguntas tramposo, tú me responderás dos a mi ahora…

Sumidos en su amena conversación no se percataron del tiempo que paso, las horas de cabalgata los llevo hasta Bree y aquello fue una indicación para Bilbo que definitivamente estaba fuera de lo que había sido su hogar y ahora ya no había posibilidad de retorno.

Llegar a Bree fue provechoso para reponer provisiones y refugiarse adecuadamente esta noche, ya que sin duda llovería a cantaros otra vez.

En la posada del pony pisador consiguieron comida y habitaciones para la noche.

Esto último…no resulto bien para ciertas personas.

-¡Porque tengo que compartir contigo!-Reclamó Nymeria soltando su bolso bruscamente sobre una silla.

-Argh, deja de quejarte mujer y aunque el sentimiento es mutuo tampoco es el fin del mundo-Respondió Thorin dejando sus cosas sobre una de las camas.

-¡De todos los enanos porque tenías que ser tú, hasta aceptaría dormir con Bombur!-Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiro en la cama. Fue hacia su bolso y rebusco en el sacando su perfume y desodorante en spray. Tiro las mantas de la cama hacia tras revisándola y le echo tanto perfume como desodorante para eliminar cualquier extraño olor. Le incomodaban esta clase de lugar, sobretodo porque no se podía saber que clase de personas habían dormido antes aquí. Y también debía admitir que era una especie de paranoica de la limpieza. Sacudió las mantas y la almohada y las volvió a acomodar bajo la curiosa mirada de Thorin-¿Qué?-Espetó notando que la miraba.

-Nada-Gruño él por su insolente tono y dando media vuelta se ocupó de sí mismo.

Era insufrible, malditamente gruñón, imbécil, idiota y atractivo… ¡NO! ¡Atractivo no! No debía parecerle atractivo, solo era un enano... de hombros anchos, fornido, con un precioso cabello, ojos como zafiros y una voz exquisita para seducir…

¡AHHH! ¡Maldita fuera su mente! ¿Porque estaba pensado así? Agarrándose el pelo, deseo golpearse contra la maldita pared, acababa de insultarlo ¿Porque estaba ahora alabando su atractivo?

¡No, no era atractivo! Se repitió. Solo era gruñón y molesto y… súper, híper, mega imbécil.

No debía gustarle, para nada.

 _Te gusta._

Aquella vocecita en su cabeza la alerto, haciendo que prácticamente saliera corriendo de la habitación, para bajar a comer.

* * *

 _Mujer escandalosa._ Pensó Thorin quitándose el abrigo.

Aquel aroma dulce que ella desprendía, ahora estaba impregnado en la habitación flotando en el aire, haciéndole recordar aquel momento de la lucha que tuvieron y lo cerca que la había tenido, enviando una chispa de deseo por su cuerpo.

-Mahal…-Gruñó pasándose la mano por la cara-Esto es absurdo-Dijo para sí mismo sentándose en la cama. Aquella imagen de Nymeria bajo su cuerpo ha estado constantemente en su mente desde entonces, despertando en él cosas que creía muertas desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Nymeria era totalmente contraria a cómo eran las mujeres remilgadas de su pueblo, que se mantenían protegidas por su escasez, dentro de las montañas. Ella era una hermosa y habilidosa guerrera, pero también una peligrosa distracción.

Molesto consigo mismo por pensar de esa manera, la maldijo. Todo era culpa de ella en primer lugar por confundirlo de esta manera. No podía dejarse llenar la cabeza de tonterías por culpa de esa mujer rebelde, tenía una misión de gran importancia. Una misión que podía costarle la vida tanto a él como a toda su compañía.

No podía fallar y tampoco permitir que esa mujer se metiera en su mente.

* * *

Reunidos en las mesas, toda la compañía comía con ganas la comida decente que les sirvieron. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los enanos, Gandalf, Bilbo y Nymeria comían tranquilamente en una mesa los tres, escuchando el bullicio típico de los enanos, quienes reían y bromeaban ruidosamente.

-¿Todo bien con nuestro líder?-Preguntó el mago dándole una calada a su pipa, Nymeria desvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Gracias por eso Gandalf-Respondió ella con desagrado. La mayor parte de la culpa la tenía el mago por insistir en que ellos compartieran cuarto y tanto Balin como Fili y Kili ayudaron. Según ellos… para su protección y para que ellos pudieran arreglarse. La primera era absurda, y la segunda… pues era una tontería.

El mago resopló-No pueden estar discutiendo por siempre querida, en esta misión se necesita trabajo en equipo si queremos tener éxito.

-Puedo matar a quien sea, muy bien yo sola-Declaró ella antes de comer un pedazo de pan.

-Y no lo dudo, pero mucho nos espera por delante y los sucesos de la historia pueden cambiar radicalmente-Señalo con seriedad.

-¿A qué se refieren?-Preguntó Bilbo confuso, Nym puso la mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Bilbo, ya sabes cómo es Gandalf, misterioso como siempre…

-Es cierto-Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, el mago volvió a resoplar y continúo fumando.

Al terminar su comida, Nym se puso de pie-Bilbo ¿Vienes conmigo? Quiero comprar unas cosas para el viaje-El asintió limpiándose las manos con la servilleta.

-Por supuesto-Contestó poniéndose de pie.

-Volvemos luego-Dijo Nym a Gandalf. El mago solo asintió y junto a Bilbo se dirigieron a la salida.

Recorriendo Bree, buscaron los mercados. Usando el dinero que gano en la apuesta, compró mantas extra para ella y Bilbo y unas capas para la lluvia. Entre tanto, se comieron unos dulces, disfrutando de comer algo que no fueran desbridas sopas o raros estofados.

Pero el tranquilo paseo fue interrumpido por la intensa lluvia repentina, por lo que corrieron de regreso a la posada cubriendo las compras, para evitar que se mojaran y estropearan.

Guardando todo en sus respectivos equipajes, se tomaron el tiempo para secarse y cambiarse de ropa en sus habitaciones.

Colocando sus ropas húmedas en una silla frente a la chimenea, Nymeria en ropa interior se sentó en su cama secándose enérgicamente el cabello con una toalla. La habitación era cálida por el fuego dando un cómodo ambiente para descansar un rato.

Sin embargo, su agradable momento fue roto por el estruendoso entrar de Thorin al empujar bruscamente la puerta que ella había atrancado con otra silla.

-¡Al menos podrías tocar!-Le reclamó, pero él parecía distraído y si, lo estaba, con los ojos puestos fijamente en su cuerpo. Al sentir un revoloteo fuerte cerca del estómago, frunció el ceño, sobre todo por el descaro que tenía al mirarla con tanta libertad. Ignorando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo agarró una daga de su chaqueta y se la lanzó a un lado de la cara, clavándose junto a su oreja en la madera del umbral de la puerta, haciéndolo reaccionar-La próxima vez pervertido, ira a tus bolas-Amenazó viéndolo fruncir el ceño.

En ese momento cerró de un portazo detrás de si con un profundo gruñido.

-Mujer descarada… como te atreves…-Espetó con los ojos puestos en otra dirección evitándola, notando el coloreo en las mejillas de Thorin mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Has irrumpido aquí a pesar de que cerré y has tenido tú, tú el descaro de mirarme sin mi permiso, el único atrevido aquí ¡Eres tú!-Le dijo con ligera molestia, viéndolo ir hacia su cama dejando sobre esta la bolsa que sostenía antes de sentarse de espalda a ella, con el cuerpo muy rígido.

Ignorándolo se ocupó de terminar de secarse el pelo rápidamente para después vestirse, colocándose unos leggings y una sudadera ajustada. Al terminar con las botas se cepillo un poco el pelo antes de salir de allí y bajar para reunirse con la compañía, consiguiendo de paso algo de tomar.

Mas la tranquilidad de Thorin no pudo ser recuperada, aun después de que ella dejo la habitación. El recuerdo de su piel desnuda estaba rondando en su cabeza con la vista de sus curvas y aquella diminuta ropa cubriendo las partes importantes.

De no ser porque cualquiera podría entrar, él ahora tendría la mano en sus pantalones ocupándose de la dolorosa rigidez de su erección, aliviándose de la repentina excitación.

Enfurecido volvió a maldecir a Nymeria una y cien veces por lo que le provocaba, haciéndolo sentir como un jovencito enano resquebrando su control, odiándola mucho más por eso.

Él no sería vencido por una mujer humana descarada.

No lo seria…

* * *

Bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Dwalin quien frunció el ceño inmediatamente al verla, aunque con una extraña incomodidad.

Recordando lo de anoche casi trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

-Espero que no estés imaginándote cosas raras, anoche solo estaba molestándote-Le dijo de una vez, para aclarar malos entendidos.

-Lo sé-Le contestó con un gruñido antes de continuar su camino.

Encogiéndose de hombros, bajo a la primera planta para conseguir algo de beber, tomando después asiento junto a Gandalf en una mesa cerca de la ventana con una jarra de cerveza.

-Creí haber dicho que se necesitaba armonía…-Mencionó Gandalf con un suspiro.

-Él me molesta a propósito-Se defendió ella.

-Ambos lo hacen-Declaró el mago con gesto exasperado-Son demasiado tercos y orgullosos…

En ese momento Thorin apareció por las escaleras sin su abrigo y con una expresión sombría. Acercándose al posadero, habló brevemente con él antes de obtener una jarra eh ir a sentarse junto Balin y sus sobrinos.

Al sentir un toque en el brazo, miró al mago dirigirle una sonrisa misteriosa y divertida.

-¿Qué?-Espetó agarrando la jarra con fuerza.

-Solo un tonto no podría ver lo que sucede entre ustedes-Mencionó echando una mirada al rey enano quien fruncía bastante el ceño, ajeno a la conversación de quienes lo rodeaban.

-¿Y qué sucede según tú?-Preguntó despacio, antes de beber un trago de cerveza.

-Lo que los mortales llaman atracción-Nymeria estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el líquido al oír al mago. Tosiendo lo miró ceñuda por lo absurdo de su suposición.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es ridículo!-Soltó indignada.

Gandalf rió al ver el coloreo en las mejillas de Nymeria, confirmando sus sospechas-Querida Nym, no hay nada de malo ello…

-No eres gracioso Gandalf-Gruñó bebiendo otro trago de su jarra-Ni siquiera vuelvas a mencionarlo o ya verás-Agregó advirtiéndole con la mirada.

Aunque el mago no perdió su sonrisa, solo logró exasperarla todavía más. Luego él se levantó al ser llamado por un tímido Bilbo, el hobbit se veía algo nervioso mientras le hablaba al mago quien le oía atentamente.

-Que hermosa flor han dejado sola…-Esa voz sonó a su lado al tiempo que alguien se sentaba imponiendo su porte sobre ella. Un olor desagradable invadió sus sentidos, enfadándola.

Moviendo los ojos hacia el bastardo que se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal, encontró a un hombre sucio y algo despeinado pero con un cuerpo fornido. Este tipo no era un humano cualquiera, portaba una espada en la cintura y brazales metálicos bastante desgastados.

Sin embargo, las marcas en su mano le advirtieron sobre quien era.

-No me interesa, lárgate-Contestó con frialdad aguantando el impulso de apuñalarlo.

-Oh, vamos. No seas tímida…-Dijo acercándose-Prometo que te la pasaran tan bien que solo podrás gritar… alguien como tú solo merece ser complacida…-De reojo pudo ver a varios de los enanos con armas en manos venir, Fili y Kili se veían muy furiosos, pero Thorin entre ellos parecía a punto de estallar.

Confundida por ello, no noto en su distracción el movimiento del sujeto, que con impertinencia poso una mano en su hombro moviéndola hacia su pecho. El toque la repugnó de tal manera que invadida por la furia, le agarro rápidamente la mano antes que llegara demasiado lejos y se la retorció hacia la espalda arrancándole un bramido dolor. Complacida por el sonido, saco de su ropa una daga a una velocidad imperceptible rajándole el cuello antes de empujarlo al suelo, donde cayó con un golpe seco formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que se oyeran varios chillidos femeninos, las meseras se alejaron corriendo después de presenciar lo sucedido.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, Fili y Kili la tomaron de los brazos apartándola del cadáver.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Fili con una preocupación que la tomó por completa sorpresa.

Sus acciones no eran lo que había esperado después de que vieran lo que había hecho. Así no era como reaccionaban todos…

-¿Nymeria?-La voz de Kili hizo que lo mirara, pero al sentir su mano en la mejilla lo aparto rápidamente por puro instinto, sintiendo extrañamente arrepentimiento al notar el dolor del rechazo en sus ojos marrones.

Sintiéndose repugnante por sus acciones, se alejó de ellos ocultando sus emociones, para retirarse a su habitación ignorando las miradas de todos sobre ella.

Con una punzada en el pecho se sentó en la cama, incomoda por todas esas sensaciones golpeó el colchón con su puño.

¿Porque estaba actuando así? Los enanos no eran sus amigos, no debía importarles lo que sintieran o pensaran. Y sin embargo algo en su interior tiraba de ella a acercárseles, la bondad que poseían era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así… le agradaba.

Con un revoltijo de emociones, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Así no se suponía que debía ser todo esto, como podían esos enanos con tanta facilidad atraerla a sus maneras, uniéndola a su alegría y esa animosidad que cada uno de ellos emitía.

Ella era una asesina, no una niña cautivada por cosas nuevas.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, viendo a Gandalf entrar despacio acompañado de Bilbo, ambos se veían demasiado tranquilos.

-¿Estás bien querida Nym?

-Esa pregunta esta demás-Soltó fríamente, sin querer.

Con un suspiro el mago se acercó.

-No voy a reclamar nada porque sé quién era, pero solo quiero que tengas más cuidado donde realizas tus… maniobras-Habló Gandalf con suavidad.

-Si sabes quién era entonces entiendes esto-Dijo entregándole un pedazo de cuero con líneas negras trazadas de un modo irreconocible, que había arrancado del cinturón del tipo.

-Es lengua negra-Contestó Gandalf tomando el trozo de cuero apenas echándole una mirada, sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba-Una promesa de pago… por la cabeza de Thorin-El hobbit soltó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras se tensaba.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo es que escudo de roble tiene a mercenarios persiguiéndolo?

-No sé realmente, pero meses atrás encontré uno igual a este antes de reunirme con Thorin. Esto puede ser muy malo para todos nosotros…-Soltó pensativo. Tocándose la barba la miro con seriedad-Gracias a los Valar que has podido evitar una mala situación. Después de todo la seguridad de Thorin está en tus manos…

-¿Eso qué significa?-Preguntó Bilbo confuso.

-Esa es una de las cosas que Nymeria tiene que hacer-Le dijo Gandalf-Para eso la eh traído, su motivo en la compañía es muy distinto al tuyo, Bilbo Bolsón-Volviendo a Nymeria puso la mano suavemente en su hombro-Cuida a Thorin, después de todo es el motivo por el cual insistí en que estuvieran juntos. Ya intentaron ir por Thorin meses atrás y no dudo que ahora lo harán otra vez… y esto es solo la prueba de ello. Quien sea que esté detrás de él no va desistir fácilmente.

 _Claro que no lo hará, si es el cabrón de Azog quien lo persigue._ Pensó recordando al orco maldito, que Thorin creía muerto.

-No te preocupes me haré cargo del enano gruñón-Le aseguró, viendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Bilbo.

-Gracias-Gandalf dijo con una expresión de alivio-Confió en ti para esto querida-Girándose puso la mano en la espada de Bilbo para dirigirse la puerta y dejarla sola.

Con un suspiro, fue por su bolso sacando su iPhone y una novela que todavía no terminaba de leer, colocándose los audífonos puso música y se acomodó en la cama para sumirse en la lectura rodeada de la calidez proveniente del pequeño fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

Thorin subió a la habitación horas después, pese a que había deseado ir mucho antes se abstuvo solo para evitarla. Pero por orgullo volvió, enfadándose al dudar en abrir al detenerse frente a la puerta.

Después de verla en la tarde degollar a ese humano con tal frialdad, decidió no presionarla más allá del límite. Gandalf le dio tal advertencia y no estaba dispuesto a perder su vida ni la de ninguno de su compañía por su insensatez. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada contento con la decisión del mago, poner a esa mujer como su protectora no le hacía gracia alguna, apenas si podía soportar su presencia, como se le ocurría ponerla directamente a su lado. Después de que le explicara quien era el humano y sus intenciones antes de ser asesinado, entendió la situación, pero eso no lo calmaba en absoluto y no porque alguien quisiera matarlo, sino más bien por Nymeria.

Molesto, agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió sin delicadeza esperando algún reclamo de parte de ella, pero ni siquiera le miro. Con un libro en las manos y unos cordeles blancos colgando a los lados de su rostro se veía demasiado relajada, demasiado para su gusto.

Cerrando tras de sí, fue hacia su cama para sentarse y guardar en su bolsa el resto de monedas que le sobraron de la compra de provisiones.

Dejando a un lado la bolsa, saco del interior de su chaqueta el mapa antes de quitarse el cinturón y comenzar a desprenderse de las capas de ropa para meterse a la cama. Dejándose solo una túnica, tomo el mapa de su abuelo para mirarlo otra vez. Sintiendo una gran nostalgia al recordar cada salón y pasillo marmolado veteado de oro de Erebor. Nada de su hogar había sido olvidado para él, ni el más mínimo detalle. Tocando la llave colgando de su cuello soltó un suspiro cansado dejando el mapa en su regazo. La impaciencia en su corazón era molesto, apenas si habían iniciado el viaje, pero se sentía como un niño emocionado al pensar en volver a pisar su hogar robado.

Después de todo… la espera había sido demasiada.

Cansado, se froto los ojos con un bostezo. Rápidamente se quitó las botas dejando después su ropa en una silla cercana. Apartando las mantas para acostarse echo una mirada en dirección a Nymeria con la intención de apagar las velas, pero su compañera dormida como estaba, no podría apagar nada.

Quiso dejarla así incomoda como estaba, pero algo en él le instó a ayudarla y aunque batalló consigo mismo unos momentos, lo segundo ganó. Enfadado, fue hacia Nymeria y quitándole suavemente el libro de las manos, la acomodo sobre su costado viéndola acurrucarse con un suspiro.

Mahal…¡¿Porque tenía que ser ella así?! Furioso por dejarse encantar de su apariencia delicada mientras dormía, gruño agarrando las mantas para tirárselas encima. Esto era solo una falsedad, la verdadera Nymeria estaba lejos de ser delicada y él sabía de primera mano lo duro que golpeaba.

Ignorando la fuerte sensación en su pecho, volvió a la cama. Notando al sentarse que aun sostenía aquel libro.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, lo abrió para ojear algunas páginas, encontrando palabras que le fueron irreconocibles. Sin embargo, al pasar unas cuantas hojas más, se sintió verdaderamente desconcertado por la gráfica descripción de una pareja en el acto sexual, plasmada explícitamente en una variedad de páginas.

No podía creer que ella leyera esta clase de cosas.

¡Era peor que atrevida, era una descarada!

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza por tal libro indecente, lo cerró de golpe tirándolo a los pies de la cama de Nymeria, para después apagar su vela y acostarse pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en el contenido de ese maldito libro.

* * *

En su inconciencia, sintió una presencia que no correspondía al enano gruñón, la nueva presencia emitía una sensación desagradable, llena de maldad.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, vio a través de la oscuridad una sombra cerniéndose sobre Thorin blandiendo una espada dirigida directamente a su cabeza. Con la furia barriendo sobre ella por tal atrevimiento, reaccionó rápidamente lanzándose sobre el maldito dirigiendo una patada hacia su estómago con tal fuerza que lo empujó violentamente contra la pared.

El estruendo despertó inmediatamente al rey enano.

-Por Durin ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Él quiso acercarse pero lo empujo bruscamente haciéndolo caer sobre la cama, escuchando sus gruñidos de protesta.

El humano cubierto de negro de pies a cabeza salió de su aturdimiento y la miro con furia antes de lanzarse a atacarla. Reaccionando por instinto le agarró la mano y retorciéndosela le arrancó el arma para usarla contra él, acabándolo con un rápido movimiento dirigido a su cuello desprotegido.

El cuerpo muerto del mercenario cayó al suelo con golpe seco, dejando rápidamente un charco de sangre debajo de él.

-Mahal… ¿Y ahora por que ha sido esto?-Preguntó Thorin agarrando su bolsa y ropa moviéndola hacia la cama de Nymeria.

-Venia por tu cabeza-Ante su declaración el enano la miro con verdadera sorpresa. Agachándose arrancó del cinturón del tipo un pedazo de cuero con trazos negros-Este maldito era el compañero del que maté en la tarde, los vi juntos en el almuerzo… quien sea que quiere matarte, va serio contra ti-Soltando la espada se limpió la mano en el pantalón mientras se levantaba, mirando a Thorin lo vio profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos con un rastro de preocupación en su rostro-No te muevas de aquí-Exigió dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir con el dueño de la posada.

El hombre al verla se vio muy nervioso, pero al oír sobre lo sucedido, rápidamente le ofreció otra habitación entregándole la llave sin ningún tipo de vacilación asegurándole de que se encargaría inmediatamente de limpiar todo rastro de lo ocurrido.

Regresando arriba, encontró a Thorin rodeado de sus sobrinos, Dwalin, Balin y Gandalf quienes con la obvia preocupación en sus caras le hacían preguntas.

-Oh, querida Nym, gracias por proteger a nuestro líder-Le dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa de alivio al verla. Con la intención de responderle fue repentinamente sorprendida al verse apretujada entre los brazos de Fili y Kili recibiendo ásperos besos en las mejillas por el roce de sus barbas.

Sintiendo el rostro arder por aquello, Gandalf soltó una divertida risa al notarlo.

Después de los incomodos agradecimientos y miradas de agrado, se retiraron para volver a sus habitaciones, en ese entretanto Thorin y ella se encargaron de recoger todas sus pertenencias para ir a la otra habitación. Sin embargo, la calma se perdió al encontrar en medio de la habitación, solamente una cama.

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma-Gruño ella dejando su bolso sobre una silla cercana. No bastaba que compartieran un espacio juntos, ahora también tenían que compartir una maldita cama. Molesta, fue reclamarle a posadero, pero este nervioso solo le contestó que esa era única habitación que tenía disponible.

Cabreada, volvió con ganas de golpear algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera echarse a discutir con el enano, este estaba ya acostado a un lado de la cama que con todo su tamaño ocupaba más de la mitad.

Reprimiendo su enfado, decidió dejar a un lado esas malas emociones para dormir de una vez por todas. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se quitó las botas y los pantalones para acostarse notándola muy cálida por el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Thorin. Aunque agradada por ello, no pudo evitar retorcerse para encontrar comodidad, codeando la espalda del enano para que le diera algo más de espacio.

-Maldita mujer ¿Qué quieres?-Le gruñó Thorin molesto.

-¡Que te muevas! ¡Y deja de decirme mujer, imbécil! ¡Tengo nombre!-Le espetó reavivando su enfado-¡O empezare a llamarte tonto de roble!

-Hazlo y ya verás lo que te pasa-Amenazó Thorin haciéndola reír. Sintiendo que se movía, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, con la emoción recorriéndole y un revoloteo intenso en el estómago.

Él se giró repentinamente con la intención de agarrarle el cabello, pero le desvió el brazo con un golpe de su mano y envió su puño hacia su cara. Reaccionando Thorin rápidamente agarrándole el puño a centímetros de su rostro.

-Ni creas que puedes siquiera herir un cabello de mi-Soltó ella y empujándolo bruscamente sobre su espalda lo hizo caer bruscamente en el colchón. Subiéndose a su pecho envió su puño directamente a su cara, pero los rápidos reflejos de Thorin volvieron a detenerla, sosteniéndole ambas manos para evitar algún movimiento.

-¡Mereces un correctivo, tu insolencia no tiene límite, de no ser por la insistencia del mago, ya te habría echado de mi compañía!-Escupió Thorin enfurecido, pero no por las acciones de Nymeria, sino por lo que le provocaba su cercanía.

-¡Ja, pues tampoco me iría, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo solo para cabrearte…!-Nym de verdad deseaba golpearlo ahora y quitar esa expresión de su atractivo rostro, su enfado la excitaba de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la lucha. Y así debajo de ella con su cabello extendido y sus labios entreabiertos despotricando una sarta de tonterías deseó besarlo y callarlo.

Sin embargo, el brusco y repentino abrir de la puerta los paralizó-Que esta ocurri… oh Mahal-Soltó Fili viéndolos con absoluta sorpresa, junto a Balin y Dwalin quienes tenían la misma expresión al ver en la posición que en que se encontraban su rey y compañera.

-Oímos sus gritos, pero no creí que estarían…pues…-Balin se calló sin saber que más decir.

-¡No estábamos en nada!-Espetó Thorin empujando a Nymeria a un lado para quitarla de encima.

-¡Pues claro que no!-Soltó Nymeria sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, por la locura que había estado a punto de cometer-Los gruñones no me van-El enano le dio una mirada de molestia antes de gritarle a los demás.

-¡Aquí no hay nada que ver, váyanse a dormir!-Ordenó Thorin con un bramido haciendo que ellos se marcharan rápidamente. Luego se giró sobre su costado y echándose las mantas encima se acomodó adueñándose de más de la mitad de la almohada.

-Idiota-soltó ignorando su gruñido.

Acostándose en su lado, lo codeó con fuerza para moverlo y tener espacio sin impórtale tener la espalda pegada a la suya. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo podía oír, eran demasiadas emociones de un solo golpe, emociones provocada por este rey enano gruñón que no hacía nada más que criticarla y reclamarle por todo.

Y aun así, extrañamente no podía mantenerse lejos.

Porque la hacía sentir… totalmente viva.

Lejos de desagradarle el contacto de Thorin, se regañó por los malos pensamientos, envuelta por su calor y aroma cayó dormida más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

* * *

La causa de su buen despertar envió a través de él una sensación de placer que le molestó, porque no debería parecerle tan agradable. La descarada de Nymeria estaba pegada a su espalda con el brazo rodeando su torso sintiendo su respiración en el cuello y sus pechos presionando contra sus omoplatos.

Esto debía desagradarle, pero no era así en absoluto.

Y eso le molestaba todavía más, sobre todo por el hecho de que no se podía mover. Su cuerpo no respondía como quería, aun consiente de las voces de su compañía fuera de la habitación.

Agarrando su mano, la movió despacio para apartarla de si lo más suave que podía, pero se tensó cuando ella empezó a moverse pegándose más a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con fuerza anclando la mano en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Que Mahal lo ayudara…

Los repentinos golpes en la puerta, con las voces de sus sobrinos llamándolo a desayunar lo obligaron a reaccionar. Moviéndose rápidamente, se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un extraño vacío al separarse del calor y la suavidad de Nymeria.

Maldiciéndola por esos pensamientos, la movió bruscamente por el hombro para despertarla-¡Levántate mujer, tenemos que partir!

-Tienes que gruñir tan temprano-Se quejó ella adormilada, agarrando la almohada para tirársela.

Agarrándola en el aire, quiso gritarle, pero su voz se atoró en la garganta al verla estirarse entre las mantas provocando que su ajustada prenda superior se levantara mostrando parte de su blanca piel, pero lo peor fue cuando apartó las mantas de si con sus piernas desnudas, notando que su ropa interior era apenas ese triángulo de tela entre sus piernas. El fuerte de deseo de cernirse sobre ella tocar y probar cada parte de esa piel cremosa lo golpeó sorpresivamente.

-¡Que tanto me ves!-Al oír su voz, salió de sus pensamientos, viéndola sentarse mientras se peinaba con los dedos el cabello desordenado.

Y pensar que él había dormido con ella así…

-Tu…-Soltó con vacilación.

-¿Yo que?-Preguntó confusa.

-Eres her…-Su voz se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a los sonrientes Fili y Kili que impacientes por saber lo que sucedió entre ellos durante la noche entraron sin poder esperar más.

Thorin, dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir retrocedió unos pasos y yendo rápidamente hacia sus cosas, las abarcó en sus brazos para salir de allí con una incomodidad entre sus piernas.

Nymeria vio a Thorin salir muy rápido preguntándose sobre su extraño comportamiento. Fili y Kili no parecieron notarlo mientras le hacía preguntas, que rápidamente contesto con un repetido no. No entendía por qué les hacía a ellos tanta emoción que estuviera con Thorin, si ellos no hacían nada más que pelear.

Después de pedirles un momento para vestirse y arreglarse, ellos la dejaron esperándola abajo para comer. Por lo que rápidamente se aseó y cambio de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas y su chaqueta de cuero. Ya al terminar con su cabello estuvo lista para bajar, reuniéndose con Fili y Kili en la mesa quienes le tenían su puesto apartado en medio de ellos con un plato servido.

Sorprendida por tal atención, lo aceptó con gusto uniéndose al bullicio de todos los enanos a su alrededor.

Cuando Thorin se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa con el pelo ligeramente húmedo y bien peinado, recibió nuevamente sus acostumbradas miradas de enfado y hostilidad.

Que poco había durado la tranquilidad.

Reuniéndose con los ponys después del desayuno, cada uno se encargó de acomodar sus pertenencias en el animal que le correspondía. Nadie mencionó nada de lo ocurrido anoche aunque bastó solo una mirada severa de Thorin para silenciar cualquier inicio de comentario al respecto. Pero eso no detuvo a la compañía de apostar sobre quien cedería primero al otro.

Entre bromas y animadas conversaciones fue como se pusieron en marcha, alejándose de la posada en la soleada y húmeda mañana de mayo dejaron aquellas tierras atrás.

Llegando luego donde la gente hablaba de un modo extraño y cantaba canciones que Bilbo no había oído nunca. Se internaron en las Tierras Solitarias, donde no había gente ni posadas y los caminos eran cada vez peores. No mucho más adelante se alzaron unas colinas melancólicas, oscurecidas por árboles. Todo parecía lúgubre, pues el tiempo se había estropeado siendo continuamente frío y húmedo.

En las Tierras Solitarias se habían visto obligados a acampar en un lugar desapacible, pero al menos, seco.

Cerca de un acantilado, la mayor parte de la compañía dormía, contando como excepción a Gandalf, Fili, Kili con Nym entre ellos jugando a las cartas apostando comida y caramelos.

El más molesto era Bilbo que no podía dormir debido a los fuertes ronquidos de Bombur cerca de él, entre vuelta y vuelta en su cama, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Por lo que decidió levantarse y caminar un poco, acercándose a su pony para darle una manzana que había estado guardando desde la tarde.

En la lúgubre noche se escuchó un chillido espantoso a lo lejos que envió escalofríos a Bilbo por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a los enanos.

-Orcos-Respondió Kili

-¿Orcos?-Soltó Bilbo preocupado. Otro chillido resonó despertando a Thorin con un sobresalto.

-Destripadores-Dijo Fili-Habrá docenas afuera, abundan en las tierras bajas-Señaló.

-Ellos atacan de madrugada cuando todos duermen, rápidos y sin gritos, solo sangre y muerte-Agregó Kili con un tono de temor, Bilbo preocupado y asustado miro más allá, comprendiendo que esto era más peligroso de lo había esperado

Fili y Kili se miraron riendo ante la expresión asustada del hobbit, en cambio a Nym le preocupó Bilbo, era valiente pero solo era un pequeño hobbit que no tenía idea de cómo luchar o defenderse del peligro.

-¿Les hace gracia? ¿El ataque nocturno de los orcos es un chiste?-Resonó la voz furiosa de Thorin mientras miraba a sus sobrinos con desaprobación.

-No estaba hablando en serio-Kili estaba avergonzado y arrepentido, ante el regaño de su tío.

-Claro que no… ¡No saben nada del mundo!-Espetó dirigiéndose al borde del acantilado mirando hacia el valle con las manos en la espalda.

-Olvídenlo jovencitos, Thorin tiene todas las razones del mundo para odiar a los orcos-Comentó Balin apoyándose en la roca junto a ellos-Cuando el dragón tomo la montaña solitaria el rey Thor trato de reclamar el ancestral reino de los enanos de Moria… pero nuestro enemigo llego primero. Moria había sido tomada por legiones de orcos, dirigido por el más abominable de toda su raza, Azog, el profanador, el enorme orco de Gundabad, había jurado exterminar a todo el linaje de Durin. Comenzó por decapitar al Rey. Thrain, el padre de Thorin enloqueció por el dolor, desapareció, prisionero o ejecutado, nadie lo sabe. No teníamos líder, la derrota o la muerte todo nos acechaba, y ahí fue cuando lo vi, un joven príncipe enano enfrentando al pálido orco, estaba solo contra ese temible enemigo, su armadura hecha pedazos y como escudo nada más la rama de un roble. Ese día Azog el profanador aprendió que el linaje de Durin no sería fácil de eliminar. Nuestras fuerzas avanzaron e hicimos retroceder a los orcos, nuestro enemigo había sido derrotado. Pero no hubo festín ni canciones esa noche, porque el número de muertos era exorbitante. Muy pocos sobrevivimos pero entonces yo pensé… ahí está uno al que puedo seguir, ahí está uno al que puedo llamar rey-Dijo con orgullo mirando Thorin.

Thorin apartó de la vista más allá del acantilado y se giró viendo que todos estaban despiertos y de pie. Notando entre todos la mirada en el rostro de Nymeria, una mirada que nunca había visto antes… una mirada de admiración, un extraño sentimiento le invadió al reconocerlo.

-¿Y el orco? ¿Qué le paso al final?-Preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-Se volvió a ocultar en el oyó por donde vino-Respondió Thorin con rencor acercándose-Ese reptil murió por sus heridas hace años.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-La voz de Nymeria resonó haciéndolo detenerse.

-Claro que si-Gruñó en respuesta.

-Si es así, ¿Entonces viste su cadáver?-Hubo una fugaz vacilación en el rostro de Thorin, pero rápidamente se recuperó acercándose a ella con enfado.

-Está muerto, no ha vuelto a aparecer desde entonces…-Nymeria vio de reojo a Gandalf advirtiéndole con la mirada, dándole a entender que era mejor permanecer callado.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué intentas decir? Como podrías tu saber algo al respecto si ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo.

-No dije que supiera algo-Señaló.

-Entonces no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden-Su tono la hizo enfurecer eh iba a gritarle cuando la sensación de ser observado la alertó, recordando a los orcos que los vigilaban, viendo sombras a los lejos al otro lado del acantilado, moviéndose entre los árboles.

-Kili préstame tu arco-Pidió poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Él le entrego su arco y un par de flechas, tomándolas y poniéndolas en posición se apresuró al borde del acantilado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Exigió saber Thorin detrás de ella.

-Nos vigilan-Apuntó al otro lado y lanzo la flecha con fuerza y precisión, atravesando velozmente el gran espacio entre los acantilados, escuchándose un grito horrible. Colocó en posición la otra flecha pero las sombras se movieron, alejándose-Mierda, escaparon…

-¿Qué cosa era?-Preguntó Fili.

-No lo sé, solo distinguí unas sombras…-Mintió para no preocuparlos.

-Buen tiro-Felicito Kili-No dijiste que sabias usar el arco.

-Porque no es de mi preferencia, me gusta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me gusta verle la cara a mi victima cuando la mató-Declaró devolviéndole el arco a Kili para regresar a la fogata sentándose junto a Bilbo, que se había establecido para calentarse.

Los hermanos lejos de sentirse intimidados volvieron junto a su compañera bajo la atenta mirada de Thorin, el enano descubría cada vez lo peligrosa que era Nymeria y eso parecía encantar a sus sobrinos que hacían todo lo posible para estar cerca de ella.

Fili y Kili eran todavía unos jóvenes enanos, demasiado ingenuos para ver la verdadera naturaleza de las personas. El exterior era un engañoso envoltorio para lo que realmente guardaba dentro y Nymeria ocultaba bastante, lo sabía. Lo notaba cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.

Pero lo único que realmente esperaba de ella que no fuese mentira, era esa fidelidad que tanto aseguraba hacia su él y su compañía.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y perdon por el atraso XD**


	6. ¿Tormenta o paz?

El choque de las armas resonaba ante el fuerte impacto que sus ocupantes realizaban con hábiles movimientos, dispuestos a no ceder frente al otro pese a la diferencia de fuerza y velocidad. Los combatientes tomándolo tanto como diversión y entrenamiento, disfrutaron de la lucha con emoción.

-¡Vamos Dwalin, sé que puedes más!-Animó Nymeria esperando al enano, que desde lo ocurrido en Bree se había vuelto bastante amigable.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su ropa, Dwalin avanzó y girando sus hachas en las manos corrió hacia ella balanceando una de ellas hacia su costado con toda su fuerza. Desde aquella pelea de prueba, Dwalin comprendió que no servía de nada contenerse con ella, pues era más que capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa y darle una buena pelea.

Nymeria detuvo su hacha con una de sus katanas empujándolo para que retrocediera acorralándolo contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Dwalin con una ceja arqueada. Obviamente pesaba mucho más que ella, no obstante lo empujo como si nada, incapaz de detenerla.

-Humana por supuesto-Respondió Nym extrañada por su pregunta. Dirigió su otra espada hacia la cabeza del enano, pero su enorme mano sostuvo su muñeca desviándola y evitando un corte en su mejilla al inclinar la cabeza hacia su lado derecho a tiempo. Dwalin en respuesta soltó sus hachas para agarrarla rápidamente y tomarla por la cintura para levantarla del suelo-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!-Gritó Nymeria con sorpresa, el enano solo sonrió y caminando hacia el rio la lanzó a este sin miramientos.

Echándose a reír, Dwalin miro a la empapada Nymeria sentada en medio del rio con el cabello mojado sobre su cara mirándolo con enfado. Pese a todo, él no podía negar que era muy encantadora.

-Alguien tenía que darte un baño muchacha-Bromeó haciendo que ella soltara un sonido de indignación.

-¡No te quedes ahí y ayúdame!-Demandó Nym extendiéndole la mano-Si me enfermo será culpa tuya.

-Eso pasará porque andas con muy poca ropa-Mencionó mirando sus piernas desnudas, pues vestía esa ropa extraña de su mundo llevando en parte inferior solo unos pantalones cortos y botas-Eso se considera indecoroso en este mundo, sobre todo para muchas personas-Se inclinó para tomar su mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Me importa un bledo lo que opinen esas muchas personas-Tomando su mano, Nym tiró de él con fuerza haciéndolo caer al rio, junto a ella. Riéndose recogió sus espadas para ponerse de pie rápidamente y alejarse corriendo escuchando los gruñidos de protesta del enano, amenazándola con hacerla pagar.

Divertida, envainó sus espadas y corrió de regreso al campamento. Chocando duramente con algo al dar la vuelta entre unos árboles, cayendo por el impacto.

Pero el suelo no pereció ser su punto de aterrizaje, porque lo que sea que estaba debajo de ella era cálido y blando… y olía bastante bien.

Al incorporarse se encontró con la intensa mirada azulada de Thorin.

-¿Qué haces debajo de mí?-Preguntó confusa, viéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-¡Te me has tirado encima mujer!-Espetó Thorin incómodo-Ahora eres torpe…-Su intensa mirada barriéndola de arriba abajo la hizo temblar.

 _¡Por Durin ella estaba medio desnuda y totalmente empapada!_ Pensó Thorin escandalizado.

Las gotas de agua corrían por su blanca piel, cayendo de su cabello hacia su pecho resbalando hacia su pronunciado escote desapareciendo allí. Las pronunciadas protuberancias en sus pechos fue algo que a sus ojos le fue imposible de evitar.

La oleada de calor y palpitante deseo lo golpeo ante aquella visión de Nymeria. Llenando su mente de pensamientos impropios.

-Es un hecho que te gusta estar sobre nuestro líder, Nymeria-La voz divertida de Dwalin se escuchó y alzando la vista, lo vieron apoyado en un árbol de brazos cruzados sonriendo con total descaro.

Sintiendo las mejillas arder, Nymeria se levantó rápidamente-¡Él se me atravesó!-Espetó ocultando el efecto que Thorin provocaba en ella. Pero sin poder controlar a su alocado corazón.

-¡Deberías fijarte por donde caminas! ¡Y ponte algo de ropa, lo que llevas es una indecencia!-Gruñó Thorin ya de pie sacudiéndose la tierra y hojas secas de su ropa. En ese momento notó que Dwalin también estaba totalmente mojado-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Preguntó a su amigo.

-Ella me tiro al rio-Señaló culpando a Nym.

-Tú me tiraste primero-Se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Querías matarme-Protestó Dwalin.

-Claro que no, solo estas resentido porque te volví a ganar en la pelea…

-¡BASTA!-Bramó Thorin, extrañamente molesto por lo cercanos que ellos se habían vuelto-No me importa la causa, en vez de estar jugando deberían estar ocupándose de sus deberes, es hora de partir-Dwalin asintió eh inmediatamente obedeció, en cambio Nymeria se quedó viéndolo-¿No me has oído?

-¿Estás bien?-Su extraña pregunta lo confundió-¿Estas herido?-Aún más la sincera preocupación en su voz.

-¿Acaso te importa?-Gruñó. Nym frunció el ceño y extendió la mano bordeada de un brillo azulado para tocar su frente. Thorin sintió una oleada de calidez recorrer su cuerpo, siendo invadido por una sensación bienestar y vitalidad-¿Qué me has hecho?-Preguntó un tanto sorprendido

-Energía curativa-Contestó Nym encogiéndose de hombros-Me sigues pareciendo un idiota, pero eso no significa que quiera verte herido.

-Si es así ¿Porque me has atacado?-Reclamó recordando todas las veces que lo golpeo y en otras que tuvo la clara intención.

-Porque sé que te defiendes bien-Dijo simplemente antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al campamento, dejando al rey enano totalmente confundido.

* * *

Ya noche, luego de la cena, Thorin se retiró del campamento en el momento en que la mayoría de su compañía yacía dormida. Con su bolsa colgando de su hombro se dirigió al rio cercano para tomar un baño.

En el trayecto unas pisadas sonaron detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres?-Gruñó al reconocer los suaves pasos.

-Soy tu protectora ¿Recuerdas? Debo ir a donde tu vayas-Le respondió Nymeria con tranquilidad.

-Solo voy a bañarme no necesito que me protejas ahí-Le dijo con brusquedad.

-Y que, no voy a mirarte. Solo voy a estar cerca y procurar que no haya enemigos-Contestó con determinación.

Soltando un suspiro, apresuró el paso, sabiendo que discutir con ella no le llevaría a ningún lado y solo él perdería. Deteniéndose en la orilla del rio, dejó su bolsa en el pasto para desvestirse viendo a Nymeria sentarse en el suelo a metros de él, dándole la espalda con una de sus espadas en sus piernas.

Realmente no podía creer que se lo tomara tan enserio, no después de cómo se llevaban.

-¿Pasa algo? No te escucho moverte-Dijo ella con impaciencia.

-No es tu asunto-Espetó quitándose el abrigo, oyéndola resoplar.

-Bueno, pues date prisa, me aburro. Hasta te lavare la espalda si eso hace que te apures-Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero sus palabras eran demasiado sinceras para ser una burla. Rodando los ojos por el mero pensamiento de ello, se apresuró en desvestirse. El solo indagar en la imaginación hacía a su cuerpo reaccionar y eso era lo menos que quería, no frente a ella.

No le daría la satisfacción de ver lo que le causaba y usara eso en su contra para burlarse de él.

Por más que pensara en sus pequeñas manos sobre su piel frotándolo suavemente.

Luego de desnudarse tomo su pastilla de jabón y se metió al agua aguantado lo fría que estaba, se hundió completamente para mojarse el cabello y empezar a enjabonarse dedicadamente.

Apoyando la cabeza en su mano, Nymeria arrancaba repetidamente el pasto del suelo intentando contener el fuerte impulso de echarle una mirada al enano. Como todo con Thorin, nuevamente volvía a desear algo que antes jamás se le había ocurrido. Pero ahora por alguna razón quería verlo completamente, así tan desnudo como estaba. ¿Sería tan musculoso como se sentía? ¿Tendría tanto pelo como todos los enanos declaraban? Con esas preguntas y un montón más se regodeo en sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Demasiados para alguien sexualmente inactiva como ella. Aunque le gustaba mirar, pero por supuesto no era lo mismo que experimentarlo y virgen como era, desconocía las sensaciones del contacto físico a tal nivel. Sin embargo, no era ignorante al deseo sexual por un hombre, había leído demasiados libros como para entenderlo.

Pero porque de todos los enanos tenía que ser Thorin. El más difícil de todos ellos.

Con un suspiro, escuchó cada uno de sus movimientos mientras esperaba. Aun con la fría brisa de la noche él parecía bastante entretenido en su labor, porque podía oír un suave tarareo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el rey se dignó a salir del agua, tomándose su tiempo en secarse y vestirse, agregando que el trenzado de su pelo era un proceso importante que debía realizarse con dedicación.

-Estoy listo-Anunció Thorin pasando por su lado.

Levantándose rápidamente lo siguió, pero al sentir su aroma jabón de hierbas estuvo peligrosamente tentada a acercarse y olerlo directamente de su piel. Debido a ese pensamiento, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de él.

De regreso, encontraron a todos profundamente dormidos en sus camas, incluso Gandalf estaba dormido bajo un árbol con su sombrero inclinado sobre su rostro.

Nymeria volvió a su lugar junto a Bilbo, mientras que Thorin se sentó frente a la fogata para tomar su turno de guardia.

Lejos de querer dormir, Nymeria sacó su libro y su teléfono para oír música durante la lectura. Agarrando sus mantas se cubrió colocando parte de estas sobre Bilbo tapándolo hasta el cuello viéndolo acurrucarse contra su costado con un suspiro. Enternecida le acaricio la cabeza sin poder evitar las ganas. Bilbo sacaba su instinto de protección y no podía negarlo cuando él le había brindado su sincera amistad sin juzgarla.

Eso lo hacía más que merecedor de la protección que ella le podía dar con todas sus armas.

Con un último toque, tomó los audífonos y se los puso seleccionando una canción del reproductor de música del iPhone para después abrir el libro y sumirse rápidamente en la lectura, inconsciente de la intensa y ceñuda mirada del rey enano sobre ella debido a sus acciones.

Pero a pesar de ello todo transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad.

No obstante, no pudo decirse lo mismo días después.

-¡Es mi compañía, yo decido lo que es correcto y lo que no!-El bramido de Thorin resonó en el campamento causando el despertar de la mayoría del grupo.

-¡Solo intento ayudar! ¡¿Porque tienes que tan ser atacante al primer momento?!-Gritó Nymeria quejándose.

-¡Porque te metes donde no debes!-Enfurecida, Nymeria le dio un empujón tomándolo momentáneamente por sorpresa. Thorin en reacción, la agarró del pelo acercándola a su cuerpo y agarrándole el puño que iba dirigido a su nariz.

-¡Imbécil!-Gruñó Nymeria con la furia brillando en sus ojos devolviéndole el agarre, abarcando una gran cantidad de sedoso cabello oscuro del enano por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Con una leve agitación se miraron intensamente con la furia en sus expresiones, más el deseo brillaban en los ojos de ambos.

-Ustedes dos, ya basta-Dijo Dwalin intentando calmar la situación.

-¡No te metas!-Le gritaron al unísono en respuesta, haciéndolo retroceder un paso provocando que nadie más quisiera inmiscuirse para ayudar.

-No necesito tu ayuda-Gruñó Thorin continuando con la discusión, ignorando la agitación de su corazón y la emoción en su pecho.

-Pues entonces dedícate a hacer las cosas bien-Espetó Nymeria-¡O nos llevaras a todos a la mierda!-Soltó molesta. El maldito enano había desechado los consejos de Gandalf como si fueran basura y eso la había enojado enormemente.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer! ¡Solo eres un maldito mercenario que se arrastra por dinero…!

Los jadeos de sorpresa resonaron entre todos los presentes al ver a su compañera golpear fuertemente a su rey, quien se dobló con quejido después de que la rodilla de Nymeria conectara con su estómago a tal potencia que casi lo hacer caer al suelo por el impacto.

Con un dolor punzante en el abdomen, Thorin se enderezo encontrándose con la fría y amenazante mirada de Nymeria que envió un escalofrió por su espalda.

-Podré ser un maldito mercenario, pero tengo dignidad. Y a diferencia de ti, no necesito de nada ni de nadie para cumplir con mis propósitos. Careces de toda convicción y dudas de ti mismo, por eso eres un rey débil-Declaró antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del campamento desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Thorin apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo la mirada de toda su gente sobre él. Con el dolor palpitando en su cuerpo, maldijo a Nymeria enfurecido de que le tirara sus propias dudas a la cara, indagando en él como un libro abierto.

-¡Has ido demasiado lejos!-Estalló Gandalf mirándolo con reprensión-¡Esto solo ha sido la consecuencia de tus acciones! ¡Te lo eh repetido en una variedad de ocasiones y no quisiste escuchar! ¡Vas a arrepentirte de tus palabras Thorin, hijo de Thrain!

El mago se alejó en la dirección de Nymeria, seguido por un preocupado hobbit.

Nadie de la compañía se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna después de lo presenciado. Y aunque tanto su rey, como su compañera tenían la culpa, no había justificación para las ofensivas palabras que su líder le había dicho. Tal acto contra una mujer, independiente de la raza, era un ultraje que se pagaba con un severo castigo.

Intentando ignorar la voz del mago, Nymeria no detuvo su paso. Con una fuerte punzada en el pecho caminó sin dirección en concreto, con las palabras de Thorin repitiéndose en su mente como si fueran puñaladas. Jamás le había dolido tanto unas palabras como ahora. Había recibido peores insultos que ese, pero no iba en la frase en si lo que le dolía, sino más bien, que él siguiera pensando de ella que era la peor cosa que podía existir.

Furiosa se detuvo para golpear un maldito árbol con toda su fuerza, conmocionada por el efecto que Thorin tenía sobre ella.

No podía entender porque le importaba tanto lo que él pensara de ella.

¡¿Por qué el enano imbécil la confundía tanto?!

No quería sentir nada de esto…

-Nymeria…-Al sentir las manos de Bilbo en su brazo y cintura, estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara. Pero la preocupación en su rostro desvaneció tal impulso. Al levantar la vista de él, se encontró con los ojos grises y tristes del mago.

-Lamento lo sucedido querida Nym…

-Da igual, me han dicho cosas peores-Soltó bruscamente, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Fue indebido-Dijo Bilbo-Sobre todo para una mujer, independiente de quien seas. Como puede siquiera atreverse después de que le has salvado, dos veces-Soltó verdaderamente molesto.

Acercándose, Gandalf puso la mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo para calmarlo. Lo menos que se necesitaba ahora era echarle más leña al fuego.

Convenciendo a Nymeria de volver, Gandalf se mantuvo junto a ella en todo momento procurando la paz a su alrededor. Pero su preocupación desapareció cuando los enanos se acercaron a ella con sus amables intenciones. Dori le llevo a Nymeria una taza de té cliente, mientras que Bombur le entregó un gran sándwich de carne asada. La aceptación de sus ofrecimientos causaron mucha alegría en ellos, que recuperando el ánimo contagiaron al resto, devolviendo la tranquilidad al grupo.

Pero no así al líder, quien con una sombría expresión se mantuvo en total silencio por el resto de la mañana, con Balin dando las ordenes por él.

Sin embargo, el viaje no resulto más cómodo, llovía a cantaros mientras cabalgaban y todos estaban empapados. Bilbo agradecía por la gruesa capa que Nym le había regalado pues lo cubría por completo manteniéndolo caliente y seco.

-Oiga señor Gandalf-Gritó Dori desde atrás-¿No puede hacer que pare este aguacero?

Nymeria resopló sabiendo lo que Gandalf respondería. Era jodido tener un mago y que no hiciera ni una maldita cosa con magia. Y por otro lado, Thorin no tenía ninguna intención de parar, ni siquiera para conseguir refugio.

-Está lloviendo mi señor enano y va a seguir lloviendo hasta que haya terminado de llover-Respondió Gandalf con mucha calma-Si lo que quiere es cambiar el clima del mundo tendrá que buscarse otro mago.

-¿Hay otros?-Preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Otros magos?

-Somos cinco Bilbo. El más importante de nuestra orden es Saruman, el blanco. Están también los dos magos azules…siempre se me olvidan como se llaman…-Mencionó echando una mirada rápida hacia Nymeria.

-¿Y quién es el quinto mago?

-Pues el quinto mago es Radagast, el pardo.

-¿Es un gran mago o es parecido a ti?-La sonrisa de Gandalf desapareció como entendía lo que Bilbo había dado a entender y simplemente levantó las cejas ante el comentario.

-Yo creo que es un mago extraordinario a su manera. Es un ser caritativo que prefiere la compañía de los animales que a los demás. Siempre vigila que sucede en los vastos bosques que están en el lejano oeste y yo me alegro, porque la maldad siempre está buscando la manera de apoderarse de este mundo-Nymeria viendo la incomodidad de todos, le hizo una seña Gandalf para que se encargara de hablar con el enano, porque ella ni ganas tenia de siquiera mirarlo.

Con un asentimiento, el mago aceptó y dirigiéndose a Thorin, intercambio brevemente unas palabras con él, antes de que el enano le lanzara una mirada a su compañía.

Luego de un suspiro resignado acepto, enviando a sus sobrinos en busca de un refugio seguro.

Alrededor de media hora, Kili volvió para guiarlos a una cueva que habían encontrado entre unos árboles gruesos y espesos, cubierta de maleza en el exterior, pero seca por dentro.

Se preparó una pequeña fogata para obtener calor y cambiarse la ropa mojada los que lo necesitaban. Entretanto, Fili, Kili, Nymeria, Bilbo, Bofur y Ori se reunieron para jugar a las cartas, apostando comida y algunos dulces muy bien conservados.

-Vas a perder hermano-Dijo Fili con una expresión de lastima hacia Kili.

-Claro que no, eh practicado, esta vez esos dulces serán míos-Respondió determinado.

-Oh, claro que no Kili, vas a perder como la última vez-Le aseguró Nym con diversión revolviendo las cartas.

-Si, por que yo ganare-Declaró Bofur con mucha seguridad.

-Ni lo sueñes-Dijeron Kili y Nymeria al unísono haciendo reír a Bilbo, Ori y Fili.

Mientras ellos se divertían bulliciosamente, el rey sentado un poco más allá, tenía un ceño pronunciado mientras los veía. Balin se acercó apoyando el brazo en la pared de roca.

-Tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que has hecho, has cometido una falta grave-Balin dijo con absoluta seriedad.

Thorin se crispó ante las palabras de Balin-Ella no va a aceptarlo, lo sé…

-Eso no importa, has llegado demasiado lejos. Debes ofrecerle tus disculpas y aceptar la consecuencia de tus palabras. Tu padre y tu abuelo estarían decepcionados de ti por lo que hiciste, así no es como te han criado…

-Basta-Gruñó Thorin, consiente de la gravedad sus acciones. Tras sus palabras no hubo ninguna intención, solo lo había dicho sin pensar a causa del enfado-Haré lo que deba hacer, pero no te metas en esto. Suficiente tengo con el mago-Añadió sintiendo la pesada mirada de Gandalf, que desde la mañana estuvo reprendiéndolo.

-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo-Espetó Balin enfadado como muy pocas veces lo había visto-Nymeria te ha protegido a pesar de como la has tratado y en ningún momento ha retrocedido solo porque tengan diferencias. No entiendo porque te molesta tanto. Ella se preocupa por todos nosotros…-Thorin frunció más el ceño al verla abrazar a Fili con tanta confianza-Mahal… porque simplemente no aceptas lo que sientes.

-¿Lo que siento? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo muchacho, soy perfectamente consciente de como la miras. Como un joven enano que ha encontrado su primera joya-Thorin resoplo ante su absurda analogía-Búrlate si quieres, pero es así. Jamás te había visto mirar a nadie así hasta ahora…

-Ella no es la clase de mujer que me atrae, me conoces bien-Soltó con brusquedad en un intento de ocultar su emociones, pero fracaso inmediatamente frente a su amigo-Ni siquiera es enana y no posee nada referente…-Decía mirando a la mujer en cuestión.

Balin, notando aquel brillo de deseo en los ojos de su rey, soltó un resoplido exasperado.

¡Que Mahal le diera paciencia!

-Solo espero que cuando de verdad te des cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde-Declaró Balin antes de volver junto a su hermano.

En las siguientes horas la intensa lluvia no tuvo intención de parar, por lo que se decidió quedarse en la cueva para pasar la noche, lo que resulto un alivio para todos. Después de una cena caliente se acomodaron para descansar, Bombur fue el primero en caer rendido al sueño resonando inmediatamente sus ronquidos en la cueva, por lo que Bofur comenzó a tocar su flauta para cubrir el ruido, uniéndose algunos en alegres canciones de su pueblo.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Nym con curiosidad a Ori al notar que la observaba con su libro abierto en las manos. El joven enano se sonrojó ligeramente y bajo la mirada tímidamente-¿Ori?

-Yo solo… la dibujaba-Respondió bajo, ella solo sonrió-¿No le molesta…verdad?

-Claro que no-Respondió enternecida por el enano-Solo no me hagas muy fea, de acuerdo-Bromeó ella, pero él la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Fea? usted muy hermosa señorita Nymeria, dudo que pueda retratarla a la perfección-Mencionó moviendo el carboncillo sobre el la hoja del libro. Halagada por las palabras de Ori no pudo evitar sonreír, ella nunca se había considerado así misma exactamente como hermosa, pero si los demás la veían así, pues no iba a rebatirlo.

-¡Nym es tu turno!-Gritó Fili mas allá junto a Kili, Bofur, Gloin y Nori.

-¿Mi turno para qué?-Preguntó confusa.

-¡Para cantar una canción!-Respondió Bofur con una animada sonrisa.

-¡No!

-Oh, vamos, solo una-Insistió Kili poniendo ojitos-Y prometo invitarte una ronda de bebidas la próxima vez que encontremos un pueblo-Nymeria lo consideró por unos momentos con la mirada impaciente de todos sobre ella.

-Ok… pero solo una y no esperen canciones bonitas porque no se me ninguna-Declaró. Los enanos asintieron y Bofur se preparó con su flauta. Después de pensar brevemente en una canción comenzó a cantar.

 _Nací en una tormenta eléctrica_

 _Crecí durante la noche_

 _Jugué sola, jugué por mi cuenta..._

 _Sobreviví_

 _Hey...yo quería todo lo que nunca tuve_

 _Como el amor que viene con la vida_

 _Llevaba la envidia y lo odiaba..._

 _Pero sobreviví_

 _Me dirigía por un camino donde todos los demonios van_

 _Donde el viento no cambia y nada en el suelo puede crecer jamás_

 _Sin esperanza, lleno de mentiras y te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada..._

 _Pero sobreviví_

 _Aun respiro, aun respiro_

 _Aun respiro, aun respiro_

 _Viva estoy...viva estoy_

 _Viva estoy...viva estoy_

 _Encontré consuelo en el lugar más extraño_

 _En el fondo de mi mente_

 _Vi mi vida en el rostro de un extraño...y era el mío_

 _Me dirigía por un camino donde todos los demonios van_

 _Donde el viento no cambia y nada en el suelo puede crecer jamás_

 _Sin esperanza, lleno de mentiras y te enseñan a llorar en tu almohada..._

 _Pero sobreviví_

 _Aun respiro, aun respiro_

 _Aun respiro, aun respiro_

 _Viva estoy…Viva estoy_

 _Viva estoy…Viva estoy_

 _Me lo quitaron todo...pero aun respiro_

 _Me lo quitaron todo...pero aun respiro_

 _He cometido todos los errores_

 _Que alguien jamás podrá hacer_

 _Tomé y tomé todo lo que me dieron_

 _Pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que yo sufría_

 _Sabía lo que quería, salí y lo tomé_

 _Hice todas las cosas que ellos dijeron que no haría_

 _Les dije que nunca iba a ser olvidada..._

 _Y todo a pesar de todo así fue…_

 _Aun respiro, aun respiro_

 _Aun respiro, aun respiro_

 _Viva estoy_

 _Me lo quitaron todo, pero aun respiro_

 _Me lo quitaron todo, pero aun respiro_

 _Viva estoy_

 _Viva estoy… viva estoy_

 _Viva estoy…viva estoy_

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de terminar la canción que sin realmente querer, había cantado con el profundo dolor en su corazón que firmemente se esforzaba por ocultar. Ahora las expresiones de sorpresa de parte de todos lograron incomodarla, estremeciéndose ligeramente al sentir la mano de Bilbo sobre la suya envolviéndola con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con brusquedad mirando a los enanos.

Ellos se removieron con incomodidad notando entre ellos la sonrisa de Gandalf.

-Tiene usted una hermosa voz…-Al oír la suave voz, dirigió la vista hacia Ori, quien con el libro abierto la miraba con timidez.

Bilbo en cambio, sabía el trasfondo de las palabras de aquella canción. Nymeria le había contado lo suficiente de ella misma para entender que tuvo un pasado difícil.

-Es cierto-Dijo Bofur sonriendo extensamente-Por eso, queremos otra-Animó el enano.

-No, dijeron solo una y punto-Ella no cedió pese a sus miradas de decepción. Kili intentó persuadirla con algo pero no le funciono, por lo que tuvieron que seguir con sus canciones tradicionales.

-De verdad les ha gustado-Comentó Bilbo tocando el borde de su manta, jalando los hilos sueltos.

-Parecían como si hubieran escuchado algo raro…

-La verdad es que tienes una voz muy…potente.

-¿Lo crees?-Preguntó ella pensativa. Bilbo solo asintió es respuesta-¿Te ha gustado?

-Mucho… las canciones de tu mundo son muy interesantes-Mencionó recordando aquella vez que le compartió su música a través de ese pequeño artefacto blanco que se ponía en las orejas.

-¿Quieres escuchar un rato?-Preguntó Nym sacando su teléfono del bolsillo.

-Me encantaría-Respondió Bilbo con emoción.

Compartiendo los audífonos, Nymeria puso una lista de reproducción aleatoria. Entretanto, los enanos fueron cayendo poco a poco por el sueño, en el apacible y cálido ambiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, la compañía se mostró muy contenta por el clima soleado y aunque aún quedaban en el cielo unas cuantas nubes oscuras, el día empezaba muy agradable.

Colocando su bolso en Saphire, Nymeria escuchó un gruñido familiar detrás de ella que la hizo girarse hacia el dueño de tal sonido, encontrándose cara a cara con Thorin.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El enano apretó los puños con un deje de incomodidad avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella-Quiero… quiero disculparme-Le dijo entre dientes-Retiro mis palabras ayer dichas, verdaderamente no tenían ningún sentido. Por ello, honrando las leyes de mi pueblo, aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos y recibiré el castigo que desees impartir sobre mí.

Ocultando su desconcierto, Nymeria descruzo los brazos mirándolo con seriedad ¿De verdad estaba disculpándose? O era un sueño…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Si-Le gruño enviando una mirada hacia la compañía-Ellos son nuestros testigos…

-Ok… no es lo que había esperado, pero aceptare tus disculpas-Declaro viendo algo de nerviosismo en su mirada. Sin poder retener una sonrisa lo agarró del cuello tirando de él para acercarlo lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran. El trago grueso bajo su mano notando que sus ojos azules se habían desviado hacia sus labios. Aguantando el impulso de probar sus labios por lo cerca que estaban de los suyos, desvió su atención al tocarle la barba de la mandíbula, pareciéndole muy agradable al tacto-Y también aceptare tu disposición, por lo que tu castigo será…-Acercándose a su oído susurro-Ser mi esclavo…-El cuerpo del rey se tensó y agarrándole la mano la aparto de su cuello separándose para taladrarla con su mirada de desacuerdo.

-Estás loca-Espetó con un coloreo en las mejillas.

-Has dicho lo que yo desee y eso deseo. Y tampoco es para tanto, solo será por un día-Él la atrajo hacia él bruscamente gruñéndole en la cara.

-Lo que quieres es humillarme.

-Tu solito lo has hecho…-Mencionó tocando su mejilla con el dedo repetidamente.

-Eres… eres una…

-Cuidado con lo dices escudo de roble o tu sentencia será peor-Advirtió bajando el dedo hacia su mandíbula tranzando su contorno sintiéndolo temblar ligeramente.

-Mujer insufrible-Le soltó en un débil gruñido.

-Sí, es el sueño de mi vida-Respondió con un deje burla, viéndolo apretar los dientes-Y no te preocupes, no te hare hacer nada ridículo-Le aseguró, soltándose de su agarre para después besarle en la mejilla y alejarse en dirección a Bombur quien repartía el desayuno.

Con el corazón corriendo en su pecho estuvo a punto de sonreír por lo que había hecho, aquel beso había sido por puro impulso, al igual que tocarlo y no podía negar que fue bastante agradable.

Thorin se pasó la mano por la cara aun con la sensación de los labios de esa mujer en su piel. Debería estar molesto, pero en cambio, solo podía pensar en más. Su corazón desbocado golpeaba en su pecho y pensar en otros lugares donde ella podía poner sus labios envió a través de su cuerpo una sensación de pura emoción.

Ella solo estaba jugando y burlándose de él, debía entender eso, no imaginar cosas que jamás sucederían, tenía 195 años por Mahal… no era un jovencito de 65 que se cautivaba por cualquier cosa.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar para saber que querría ella de él como su… ni iba a decirlo, él era un rey no un sirviente.

-¿Ha decidido tu castigo?-Al oír la voz de Balin le envió una mirada.

-Si… ha dicho que seré… seré su esclavo por un día-Respondió con un gruñido bajo evitando sus ojos, apretando los puños con molestia cuando su amigo se echó a reír-No tiene gracia-Espetó.

-Lo siento… es que me ha tomado por sorpresa-Sin embargo, el enano no pudo retener la diversión y volvió a reír.

Molesto, Thorin lo dejo para preparar sus cosas. En ese momento Dwalin se acercó a él para preguntarle lo sucedido con Nymeria, pero al igual que su hermano, tuvo el mismo descaro de reírse en su cara al oír la respuesta.

Que Mahal lo ayudara…

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, la compañía se estableció para descansar y comer bajo agradable clima. Bilbo y Nymeria se encargaron de lavar unas frutas a la orilla del rio, mientras más allá Fili y Kili bromeaban junto a los ponys, al tiempo que los demás descansaban reposando bajo el calor del sol, contentos de que no había lluvia.

De repente en la calma se escuchó el fuerte relincho de los ponys, los enanos se miraron mas no le tomaron importancia pensando que los animales solo estaban inquietos. Pero Fili y Kili estaban en problemas, uno de los ponis había huido al rio a causa de su lucha amistosa asustando al animal. Intentaron alcanzarlo pero solo logaron caer al rio, el pony en cambio se las arregló para salir del agua y huir.

Los gritos de auxilio de los hermanos comenzaron a oírse mientras eran llevados por la fuerte corriente.

Bilbo vio con horror como los hermanos eran arrastrados, Nymeria tiró lo que sostenía y corrió por la orilla siguiendo el caudal viendo a los desesperados hermanos luchar contra la corriente con sus vidas. Fili abrazó a su hermano mientras gritaba por ayuda, Kili en cambio estaba inconsciente después de haberse hundido por unos momentos golpeándose la cabeza con una roca. Nym apresurándose a alcanzarlos, saltó hacia las rocas que sobresalían del agua eh impulsándose rápidamente sobre estas, logró alcanzarlo y afirmándose de una roca sobresaliente agarró a Fili con fuerza de la ropa tirando de él. Tomando a Kili de sus brazos, Fili trepó por la roca hacia la orilla mientras ella depositaba a Kili sobre el suelo húmedo, Fili desesperado y aterrado alcanzó a su hermano zamarreándolo en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Kili, hermano, no me dejes!-Nym lo apartó y tomo su rostro.

-Cálmate, va a estar bien-Aseguró.

-Pero mi hermano…

-Va a estar bien-Declaró antes de inclinarse y poner oído en el pecho de Kili comprobándolo, para después accionar su don colocando su mano iridiscente en medio del tórax y enviarle con una rápida y fuerte presión, energía curativa por todo su cuerpo.

Kili abrió los ojos de golpe y encorvándose escupió el agua que había tragado, tosiendo y temblando violentamente. En aquel momento toda la compañía llegó reuniéndose a su alrededor con miedo y preocupación por los jóvenes enanos, entretanto Thorin abrazaba a sus sobrinos con afecto y alivio, murmurándoles palabras en Khuzdul de un modo que parecía una oración.

Haciéndose a un lado, Nymeria los dejó para volver al campamento con la intención de ir por las frutas que había estado lavando para comérselas.

-¡Nym!-La voz de Fili la hizo detenerse, solo para ser sorprendida y fuertemente apretada entre los brazos del enano-Gracias…

Incomoda por sus agradecimientos, quiso regresar, pero al abrazo se unió Kili casi perdiendo el aire por su fuerza, ellos verdaderamente tenían duros y musculosos cuerpos. No obstante, le trasmitieron toda la humedad de sus ropas a las suyas.

-Dejen respirar a la muchacha-Demandó Balin con tono divertido, obligando a los príncipes a soltarla sin muchas ganas.

-Estas herido-Mencionó ella al ver la sangre en el brazo de Fili corriendo por su manga rasgada, colocando la mano sobre la herida envió su poder a través de él, desvaneciendo el corte sin dejar rastro alguno.

Recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla de parte de Fili como agradecimiento, sin ocultar la brillante sonrisa descarada debido al sonrojo que había provocado en ella por su espontanea acción. Kili además, sintiéndose apartado imitó a su hermano, besándole la otra mejilla dos veces, aumentando el color en el rostro de la chica.

A causa de sus alegres risas, Nymeria los aparto ceñuda y sonrojada para volver a zancadas al campamento.

Poco después de que todos regresaran, comenzaron a oírse los bramidos de Thorin en reprimenda hacia sus sobrinos al oír la causa de lo que ocurrió y de lo que pudo costarles la vida, luego de recibir un castigo volvieron inmediatamente a sus deberes.

Thorin, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso fue en busca de Nymeria. Le debía un gran agradecimiento por salvar a sus sobrinos sin dudar un solo segundo en ir por ellos.

Porque cuando quería buscar alguno motivo para que le desagradara, ella hacía todo lo contrario. Con lo que fuera, con sus gritos, su descaro, incluso sus faltas de respeto que lejos de alejarlo, se sentía atraído cada vez más por las intensas emociones que le producía enfrentarla.

Hasta casi podía admitir que le gustaba…

Deteniéndose detrás de ella, la observo pelar una manzana con una daga brillante y afilada, sentada sobre el pasto sin aquel abrigo ajustado mostrando sus brazos, el cual uno de ellos estaba cubierto de coloridos tatuajes.

Desde su altura le parecía demasiado pequeña, y lo era, sobre todo al sentirla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Con un suspiro, se sentó a su lado, resistiendo la tentación de atraerla a su cuerpo y acariciar su piel desnuda para de algún modo confortarla.

-Solo quiero darte las gracias por ayudar a mis imprudentes sobrinos, Mahal sabe cuántos problemas me han causado desde que nacieron-Ella soltó un resoplido.

-Todavía te queda mucho para sopórtalos-Dijo Nym llevándose un trozo de manzana a la boca, ocultando su enorme sorpresa por las sinceras palabras del enano. Lo habría esperado de cualquier otro, pero no de él.

-Lamentablemente si…-Ella le envió una mirada de sospecha con una ligera sonrisa, confundiéndolo.

-wow, sabes bromear, estoy en shock-Soltando un gruñido, apretó el puño-Hey, tranquilo, te estaba halagando…

-Es extraño viniendo de alguien que no ha hecho nada más que insultarme-Señaló

-Según recuerdo, tú empezaste. Yo solo eh respondido a como tú me has hablado-Contestó cortando dos trozos, uno para comerlo y el otro para ofrecérselo al enano, quien la sorprendió al tomarlo y echárselo entero a la boca.

-Pudiste limitarte a guardar silencio…

Nymeria lo miro sin poder contener una risa viéndolo fruncir el ceño-Con eso se nota que te gustan las mujeres sumisas. Que aburrido…-Mencionó masticando la parte superior del trozo de fruta que sostenía entre sus dedos.

-¿Aburrido? Eh de suponer entonces que tú gustas de los hombres más atrevidos-Comentó Thorin, algo extrañado por la rara conversación, pero no podía decir que le molestaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros-No lo sé, nunca me intereso un hombre lo suficiente como para averiguar que me gusta en verdad… -Thorin no supo porque, pero esas palabras lo complacieron enormemente-Además… ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos hablando de esto? te juro que es la conversación más extraña que eh tenido con alguien en mi vida. Y como ha sido nuestra relación es increíble que sea contigo.

-Pienso igual. Sin embargo, es la primera y verdadera conversación que tenemos sin llegar… a los gritos-Habló Thorin con calma, conteniendo el impulso de apartarle el cabello del rostro y colocárselo detrás de la oreja para admirar su delicado rostro.

-Es nuestro nuevo record, debería hacer un registro de esto, ya sabes para la próxima vez-El enano arqueo una ceja mostrándose ligeramente divertido.

-Te divierte entonces-Habló, tomando el trozo de manzana que ella le ofrecía dándole una mordida a la mitad.

-Algunas veces, no lo puedo negar…

-Tú no te tomas nada en serio-Comiéndose el resto de manzana, dirigió su mirada adelante para observar a sus sobrinos y Dwalin comenzar con el entrenamiento que él les había mandado.

-Lo hago, solamente me lo tomo de manera diferente…-Nymeria soltó un suspiro antes de girarse un poco hacia él mirándolo intensamente, ocultando todo los efectos que él hacía en su persona. Estar tan cerca de él, era demasiado para ella. Sin embargo, no quería apartarlo, era la primera vez que conversaban sin sus diferencias de por medio y no quería estropearlo. Se sentía demasiado bien-Yo era como tú, antes…-Dijo con una confianza que solo había sido con Bilbo. Sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda con Thorin prosiguió-Vivía centrada en mis deberes, poniendo todo de mi para no decepcionar a los que conocía, porque creía que debía hacerlo todo para ellos. Debido a eso muchas cosas empezaros a serme difíciles y empecé a dudar y a fallar… tuve que caerme literalmente de un barranco para detenerme a pensar y darme cuenta de que mierda estaba haciendo con mi vida. Me pregunte entonces si eso era lo que quería para mí en el resto de mis días… Tú piensas mucho en los demás, en gente, en tu familia pero ¿Piensas en ti mismo alguna vez? ¿Piensas en ti mismo sin importar el resto?

Thorin la escucho como si le leyese directamente el corazón. Aturdido, tragó grueso con sus preguntas resonando en su mente-Soy un rey, tengo que ver por los demás-Respondió con ligera vacilación pensando en todas las décadas que luchó y sangró y trabajó para su pueblo, sumido en su deber dado desde su nacimiento.

-Sí, eres su rey, pero también un rey puede ser como quiere ser. No dudo que seas un buen rey, sé que lo eres, pero eres demasiado severo y te apartas de los demás y entiendo perfectamente porque.

-Porque…

-Porque no quieres demostrarle a los demás esas debilidades. La vida en una mierda brutal, lo sé de ante mano, los mercenarios se encargan de enseñártelo y todavía guardo mucho de ellos, pero cuando reaccioné simplemente deje de preocuparme de ciertas cosas y las aparte a un lado, aprendí a enfrentar lo que viniera sin la necesidad de pensar en anticiparlo. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que tú, has trazado un plan para este viaje pensando minuciosamente en cada detalle de lo que esperas de esto-Ella no necesitó preguntarle para saber que era así, sus ojos le respondieron de forma inmediata.

-Mahal… deja de meterte en mí, mujer-Soltó Thorin apartando la mirada de sus escrutadores ojos. Como podía ella saber tanto de él así sin siquiera preguntar. Como podía leerlo con tal facilidad cuando se esforzaba por ocultar cada una de sus verdaderas emociones.

-Tomas todo sobre ti ¿Verdad? tratas de no errar y demostrar que puedes hacerlo todo por tu cuenta porque así es como debe actuar un rey…

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó agarrándola del brazo atrayéndola bruscamente intentado no ser consciente de su perfume y la sensación sedosa de su piel bajo su mano-Hablas de mí con tanta facilidad…pero yo puedo decir de ti cosas similares. Como que usas esa actitud arrogante solo para cubrir tus dudas, o que utilizas la fuerza para enfrentar tus confusiones… me molesta tener que admitir que nos parecemos y sobretodo que aciertes tanto de mí. Eh vivido toda mi existencia con lo que se me ha inculcado, con mi deber por encima de todo. Y no aguantare que vengas tú a hacerme dudar de ello.

Nymeria concentrada en su cercanía, sentía el aliento cálido de Thorin sobre sus labios por lo cerca que estaban, haciéndola separar los labios instintivamente acercándose lo bastante para ver que él hacía lo mismo. Pero como si de repente despertara, Thorin reaccionó y con gruñido la soltó para ponerse de pie y alejarse rápidamente.

Con decepción apretó los labios, con una sensación de vacío por la pérdida de su tacto. Ella había anhelado besarlo y estuvo a punto de cometer ese grave error, que cada vez se volvía más presente.

Habían de algún modo cruzado una línea entre ellos pero como siempre, terminaban separándose de manera brusca.

* * *

Después del accidente de los príncipes, las cosas parecieron calmarse entre Thorin y Nymeria en más de un sentido, el rey por su parte, aun agradecido con ella por salvar a su familia se comportó extrañamente cortés, con ciertas atenciones hacia ella que sorprendieron a más de uno. Pero que solo en realidad unos cuantos sabían la verdad detrás esas acciones, pues Thorin pese a su orgullo cumplió con lo que Nymeria le había exigido a causa de su castigo y sin ningún tipo de queja expresada exteriormente, obedeció cada una de sus peticiones durante el día que le correspondía.

La compañía, estuvo consciente de que lo sucedido con los jóvenes príncipes y la extensa conversación hubo entre su rey y su compañera y que presenciaron desde la distancia, había provocado aquello, hizo a todos los enanos realizar una apuesta sobre cuanto durarían en esta especie de paz, pues se les veía preocupantemente tranquilos. Mas, solo Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin y Bilbo era los únicos que sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando entre ellos, pues las miradas furtivas que se enviaban no pasaron desapercibidas para ellos.

Una semana después, en el camino se encontraron con los restos de una granja.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche-Declaró Thorin deteniéndose. La compañía desmontó y empezó a moverse para desempacar y preparar el campamento. Nym después de desmontar a Saphire se estiro brevemente para aflojar los músculos y fue con Gandalf que examinaba los restos de la casa destruida, mientras Thorin ordenaba que Fili y Kili vigilaran a los ponys.

En ese momento le llegó el recuerdo de lo que pasaría, estar aquí era peligroso, muy peligroso…

-Un campesino y su familia antes vivían aquí-Comentó el mago analizando a su alrededor.

-Oin, Gloin, la fogata si-Pidió Thorin.

-Enseguida…-Respondió Gloin.

-¿Y eso fue hace mucho?-El mago tuvo un sobresalto y se giró al oír la repentina voz.

-Nym, querida, por favor no vuelva a aparecerte así

-Lo siento, es costumbre, no eres el único que me ha regañado por lo mismo-Él sonrió.

-Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, no fue hace mucho, me temo-Miraron más allá para ver las ruinas.

-Algo vino e hizo esto…-Dijo significativamente Nymeria advirtiéndole con la mirada-Algo grande… y peligroso…

-Yo creo que sería prudente que abandonáramos este lugar-Gandalf se dirigió a Thorin quien venía hacia ellos-Podríamos ir al valle…-Aconsejó amablemente.

-Ya te había dicho, no nos vamos a acercar a ese valle-Respondió con desaprobación pasando junto a ellos.

-¿Porque no? los elfos nos ayudaran-Insistió Gandalf-Nos darán comida, descanso, concejos…

-No necesitamos sus consejos-Dijo Thorin con terquedad volteándose molesto.

-Tenemos un mapa, que no hemos descifrado, lord Elrond podría ayudarnos…

-¿De verdad? Un dragón ataco Erebor, cuanta ayuda nos prestaron los elfos, los orcos saquearon Moria, profanaron nuestros salones sagrados y los elfos se quedaron sin hacer nada-Soltó con rencor ante los recuerdos.

-Con esa terquedad tuya no vas a llegar a ningún lado-Habló Nym mirándolo con desaprobación, él estuvo rápidamente frente a ella con una expresión sombría.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que nos sucedió-Gruñó-No sabes por el sufrimiento que mi pueblo pasó ¡Los elfos nos despreciaron y nos abandonaron cuando necesitábamos su ayuda!

-¿Y vas a condenar a toda una raza solo por lo que unos pocos hicieron?-Pregunto ella.

-No es asunto tuyo-Espetó antes de mirar al mago-Tú me pides que busque a las personas que traicionaron a mi abuelo y también a mi padre-Volvió a mirarla fulminándola con la mirada, recibiendo de Nym una mirada desafiante que inmediatamente envió una chispa de excitación a través de su cuerpo.

-¿No eres ninguno de ellos verdad?-Soltó Gandalf ya exasperado-No te entregue ese mapa y esa llave para aferrarte al pasado-Espetó ásperamente.

-¡No sabía que eran tuyos Gandalf!-El mago exasperado se giró apartándose y sacudiendo la cabeza se alejó.

-Gandalf-Nym lo llamó.

-¿Todo bien allá? ¿Gandalf, a dónde vas?-Preguntó Bilbo.

-¡A buscar la compañía de la única persona que tiene sentido común!-Contestó bruscamente.

-¿Y quién es?

-¡Pues yo señor Bolsón, ya tuve suficiente de los enanos por un día!-El mago se alejó entre los arboles despareciendo en su espesura.

-Bien hecho, debes estar orgulloso-Dijo Nym con desaprobación, él se volvió hacia ella con un gruñido.

-¿Algún punto de aquello que no sea para hacerme enojar?-Preguntó fríamente.

-Entiendo perfectamente que estés furioso por lo que te sucedió…

-¿Qué puedes saber tú?-Gruñó interrumpiéndola.

-Más de lo que crees-Se cruzó ella de brazos mirándolo con intensamente-Se perfectamente lo que es que te traicionen. Sentir nada más que odio y sed venganza por todos y cada uno de ellos…-La expresión de Thorin se suavizó al oír sus palabras-Imaginando todas las maneras en como que desearías hacerles pagar… sin embargo, aprendí a ver mis prioridades, y la tuya es llegar la montaña y entrar en ella ¿Sabes acaso donde está la puerta oculta? ¿O el secreto del mapa?

-Los elfos no son una opción-Declaró Thorin obstinadamente cruzándose de brazos.

-A mí tampoco me agradan, pero si significa una oportunidad para obtener respuestas, no podemos desaprovecharla-Insistió Nym intentando convencerlo.

-Buscaremos otras oportunidades, pero no acudiré a los elfos-La decisión en la voz de Thorin le dijo que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

-¿Al menos podemos acampar en otro lado? No me gusta nada este lugar.

-La compañía necesita descansar y este es el mejor lugar para acampar, aquí nos quedaremos-Respondió Thorin, exasperándola.

-¡Por Dios, Thorin! ¡Porque tienes que ser jodidamente terco!-Estalló cabreada.

-Lo ha llamado Thorin-Dijo Kili sorprendido codeando a su hermano.

-Es la primera vez que lo hace-Contestó Fili.

-¿Está pasando algo entre ellos y no nos hemos enterado?-Preguntó Kili mirando a Thorin y Nym hablar demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

-No lo sé-Agrego Fili con una sonrisa divertida contagiando a su hermano y pensando en alguna travesura.

-¿Y cuál es la razón por la que estas tan desesperada por salir de aquí?-Preguntó Thorin dándole a Nymeria una mirada suspicaz.

Nymeria quiso gritar trolls, pero se contuvo. Gandalf le aconsejo no revelar nada sobre lo que podía ocurrir a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia-¿Acaso no has visto a tu alrededor? eh luchado los años suficientes para saber cuándo alguien ha atacado un lugar, definitivamente esto no sucedió hace mucho.

-Lo que estuvo aquí probablemente ya se fue, nos quedaremos aquí y es mi última palabra-Declaró él.

-¡Argh, haz lo que quieras! ¡Que conste que te advertí, no va a ser mi problema después si algo te sucede a ti o a los demás! ¡Serías excelente comida de todos modos!


	7. Un pequeño gran avance

_¡Estúpido Thorin!_ Se repitió Nym molesta, sentada en una roca comiéndose una barrita energética, con la música rock a todo volumen en su iPhone. Solo había querido ayudar para evitar el problema de los trolls, pero el muy idiota cuestionaba todo. Intento seguir el consejo de Gandalf sobre lo de mejorar su relación y hacerla al menos… pasable y todo estuvo bien estos días, pero de una u otra forma terminaban peleando.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiera odiarlo, pero lamentablemente no era así.

Nunca en su vida quiso tanto estar cerca de alguien, siempre había odiado a todo el mundo sin importarle nada ni nadie, sin embargo, el enano gruñón la hacía anhelar su presencia, su cercanía, aunque solo fuera para discutir. Tal vez veía en el alguien que podía comprender su dolor, su furia, su odio. El sabía tan bien como ella el dolor de la traición, el desprecio y la lucha incansable por sobrevivir. Porque en el fondo siempre hubo algo que la impulso a seguir, a luchar contra todo, en la inmensidad de ocasiones que pudo perder fácilmente la vida y desaparecer de una vez por todas del mundo que le hizo tanto daño, siempre sintió la inexplicable necesidad de vivir.

Si la razón era para mantener con vida a Thorin, Fili y Kili, aun al coste de su propia vida, moriría feliz sabiendo que al menos hizo algo bueno en su vida.

Al oír los pesados pasos acercándose estuvo a punto de gritar que la dejara sola, pero cuando un plato lleno de comida caliente fue puesto frente a ella decidió callar. Pero no fue eso lo que realmente la sorprendió, sino más bien el hecho de que era Thorin mismo, quien le ofrecía la comida.

-Wow ¿Estoy viendo un espejismo? Thorin escudo de roble trayéndome de comer otra vez, va llover-Declaró con diversión en la mirada, él gruño claramente molesto.

-Mujer...-Alzo las manos en modo de rendición.

-Bien, bien, ya, sin bromas-Tomó el plato de su mano alcanzando a rozar sus dedos en proceso-No es para que te enojes tampoco. Tienes cero sentido del humor…

-Tengo una misión importante que hacer y no consiento tonterías.

-¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?-Preguntó ocultando su verdadera curiosidad, más el ceño de Thorin se pronunció.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Espetó él incómodo.

-Solo me lo preguntaba, porque pareces tener un tener un talento innato en espantar a cualquiera con las bellas palabras que continuamente salen de tu boca… pero bueno, tengo curiosidad por saber la razón de tal noble acción de tu parte-Él se removió claramente incómodo y molesto.

-Paradisculparme-Dijo rápidamente entre dientes.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?-Parpadeo preguntando al no entender.

-¡Estas sorda mujer! una disculpa eso es-Gruñó molesto, pero ella solo sonrió genuinamente contenta y agradada.

-Vaya, otra disculpa… ¿Realmente eres Thorin escudo de roble? Porque sinceramente este me gusta más.

Ante sus palabras el enano se sonrojo, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche fue imposible notarlo.

-Le salvaste la vida a mis sobrinos y eso nunca voy a olvidarlo… me retracto de las malas palabras que te eh dicho, sé que solo has querido ayudar-Poniéndose de pie lo miró directo a los ojos viendo la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Jamás ha sido otra mi intención, tu solo me has juzgado mal desde el principio.

-Y tú solo te has limitado a cuestionarme, deberías entender que el líder soy yo y tienes un contrato conmigo.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero si veo que algo no está bien, no voy a quedarme callada. Después de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos ya deberías saberlo perfectamente-Él soltó un resoplido-Y acepto nuevamente tus disculpas, eso me demuestra que verdaderamente eres una persona honorable.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza mujer, no volverá a suceder-Nym se rio.

-Si así fuera creo que me daría un ataque al corazón por la constante sorpresa-Le pareció ver un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

-Me temo que eso sería demasiado pedir-Dijo él con pesar. Sin embargo, ella sonrió porque sabía que estaba bromeando.

-También vuelves a bromear, más sorpresas y aun no muero, debe ser buena señal.

-No es para tanto. Vuelve pronto al campamento, no es adecuado para una mujer andar sola de noche, independiente de lo fuerte que seas-Mencionó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso al campamento.

-¡¿Te preocupas por mi escudo de roble?! ¡Cuánto crees que mi corazón va poder soportar!-Le pareció oír un gruñido, pero sonriendo le gritó-¡Y gracias por la comida, aunque espero que no esté envenenada!-Él le envió una mirada de "No me tientes" antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

* * *

Aquella conversación no fue lo que había esperado, de hecho pensó que le gritaría a la primera oportunidad burlándose de él. En cambio fue muy tratable como la vez anterior. Balin había tenido razón después de todo, Nymeria era bastante agradable, cuando no le estaba discutiendo claro. Y muy divertida por supuesto, casi estuvo a punto de sonreír otra vez por su culpa.

Quizá la juzgo mal al principio por su propio orgullo, después de todo nadie se había atrevido a hablarle como ella lo hacía, enfrentándolo sin ningún miedo pese a sus amenazas y acciones.

Debería darle una oportunidad, ella había demostrado la lealtad hacia su gente en todo este tiempo. Aunque esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía hacia ella.

Al menos eso quiso creer.

Los repentinos gritos de sus sobrinos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Trolls! Se han llevado ponys-Empezó Fili agitado

-Y tienen a Bilbo-Siguió Kili-Fue a liberar a los ponys y lo atraparon.

-¡A las armas!-Bramó molesto por la inutilidad del mediano, no solo era una carga también era problemas.

Todos se movieron rápidamente, tomando sus armas para seguir a los jóvenes príncipes.

Al encontrar a los tres trolls, vieron que uno sostenía al asustado hobbit. Ocultándose entre los arbustos, Kili fue el primero en atacar, cortando la pierna y el pie de uno de los trolls-Ya bájalo-Exigió girando la espada.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó estúpidamente el troll que sostenía a Bilbo de las piernas.

-Te dije, que lo bajes-El troll enfurecido gruñó y le lanzó a Bilbo cayendo sobre él y enviándolos a los dos al suelo.

Thorin y el resto de la compañía salió de los arbustos preparados para el ataque desatándose el caos, entre golpes, cortes, patadas. Mientras, Bilbo se escabullía de la pelea para ir por el cuchillo perteneciente a uno de los trolls y liberar a los ponys. Pero lamentablemente solo consiguió llamar la atención del troll más grande con todo el ruido que los animales hicieron al escapar.

Asustado Bilbo se vio atrapado nuevamente, temiendo lo peor cuando junto a otro lo agarraron de las extremidades amenazando a los enanos con arrancárselas si no se rendían.

Frustrados a los enanos no les quedo más que acceder por la seguridad de su compañero. Siendo la mitad atrapados en sacos y el resto amarrados en un palo giratorio sobre la hoguera.

* * *

Nymeria estaba terminando su cena cuando sintió aquel familiar escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, al levantar la mirada vio a un anciano de demacrado aspecto con una expresión de pesar.

No imagino que el alma del dueño de la granja pudiera siquiera seguir en este mundo.

-Tus amigos… están en peligros…los que me asesinaron a mí y a mi familia, los tienen…-Mencionó él con una triste voz espectral.

Dejando el plato a un lado se puso de pie-Ve a donde perteneces-Declaró Nym poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del anciano mientras cerraba los ojos, en ese momento el espíritu del anciano comenzó a brillar desvaneciéndose en el viento con una pacífica sonrisa.

Después Nym corrió para ir ayudar a los enanos, esperando llegar a tiempo con el ingenio de Bilbo.

-Será mejor que no los cocinemos, sentémonos sobre ellos para que se conviertan en jalea-Dijo Tom con impaciencia.

-Los voy a sazonar y asar con una pisca de salvia-Comentó Bert.

-Eso si se oye delicioso-Los enanos luchaban por liberarse, gritándose unos a otros con desespero.

-Olvida el aderezo, no tenemos toda la noche-Apuró Guille-Ya casi amanece hay que apresurarnos, no quisiera convertirme en piedra por el sol-Decía mientras giraba el palo que sostenía a los enanos.

-¡Esperen!-Gritó Bilbo-Están cometiendo una terrible equivocación-Anunció con un plan en mente.

-¡No pueden razonar porque son unos tontos!-Gritó Dori.

-¿Tontos? Y como quedamos nosotros-Reclamó Bofur.

Bilbo se levantó como pudo, dando saltos para acercarse un poco-Yo hablaba de los sazonadores…

-Y que pasa con los sazonadores…-Interesado Berto se inclinó hacia el hobbit.

-¿No los huelen todavía? Necesitan algo más fuerte que salvia para poder prepararlos-Los enanos reclamaron sintiéndose traicionados.

-Y que sabes tú sobre la cocina pigmeo-Gruñó Guille sin creerle al hobbit.

-Cállate, dejemos que el hambreburbohobbit diga todo-Insistió Berto.

-El secreto para cocinar enanos es…-Se interrumpió Bilbo pensando en algo lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Sí? A ver dinos el secreto-Insistió el troll.

-Es… ah, sí, ya voy…el secreto es… deso…llarlos primero-Declaró.

-¿Desollarnos?-Dijeron varios enanos incrédulos y horrorizados por la sugerencia retorciéndose en sus sacos.

-Tom mi cuchillo de filetear-Pidió Berto

-Yo soy el que te va a desollar-Gritó Gloin.

-Nunca lo olvidare-Le siguió Dwalin-En la vida.

-Eso que estás diciendo no es la verdad, eh comido muchos que tenían la piel cómanselos con todo y botas…

-Si es cierto-Estuvo Tom de acuerdo-A mí me gusta comer enanos crudos-Fue por Bombur levantándolo sobre su boca-Delicioso y crujiente…

Con un suave sonido una estrella arrojadiza aterrizo en la mano de Tom soltando a Bombur con un aullido de dolor, desde los arboles Nymeria saltó y aterrizó frente a Bilbo.

-Nymeria-Soltó Bilbo aliviado, ella sostenía una de sus finas espadas apuntándolos.

-Una mujer, son más suaves que los enanos y huelen mucho mejor-Dijo Bert emocionado mirándola hambriento.

Con una daga Nym corto el saco de Bilbo tras ella y le entrego el arma-Libera a los demás-Ella le ordeno.

-Si…-Respondió nervioso obedeciendo.

Nym saco más estrellas sosteniéndolas entre sus dedos y le lanzó una directamente al ojo de Tom haciéndolo gritar mientras se agarraba la cara sangrante. Los otros dos trolls furiosos rugieron y corrieron hacia ella, con un salto esquivo el puño de Berto aterrizando con la espada en su brazo cortándolo como mantequilla, el troll cayo de rodillas gritando estridentemente, el brazo yacía en el suelo junto a él viéndolo con horror.

Guille, El troll no lesionado corrió hacia ella esquivando su agarre con un giro en el aire hacia atrás, el troll tropezó y aprovechó ese momento para ir directamente a su corazón clavando la espada en su pecho atravesándolo, con un movimiento rápido y fluido arrancó la espada y se lanzó hacia el lado evitando que el troll cayera muerto sobre ella. Corrió hacia Berto y con un salto girando en el aire y dando un giro especial a la espada aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Bert con la espada hundida en su cráneo. El troll cayó fulminado con ella aun sobre él.

Se bajó y retiro el arma del cadáver de troll mientras los enanos estaban en silencio observando con desconcierto, Nymeria tenía la expresión de un asesino en su cara. No había duda en sus ojos, ni vacilación, ni ninguna otra emoción. Fijo su atención en el troll restante que se agarraba la cara con fuerza y con un bramido corrió torpemente hacia ella, Nymeria se puso en posición apuntándole y esperándolo.

-¡El sol va acabar con todos!-Resonó la voz estridente de Gandalf, quien parado sobre la gran roca, alzo su báculo de madera. El troll se había detenido por la interrupción mirando al mago en ese momento con interés. Gandalf dejo caer su báculo partiendo en dos la enorme roca y dejado pasar los rayos del sol naciente, el troll chilló mientras se convertía en piedra incluyendo a los cadáveres de los otros dos.

Hubo gritos, risas y vítores de parte de los aliviados enanos, Nymeria agitó la espada liberándola de la sangre de los trolls y la envainó expertamente en su cintura e iba a regresar al e campamento pero la voz de Thorin la detuvo.

-Nymeria-Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, enviando un estremecimiento por su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le tendió un pañuelo, dudo en tomarlo pero él no iba aceptar una negación, le tomó la mano y puso el pañuelo en ella-¿Cómo sabias que habían trolls cerca?

-Jamás dije que hubieran trolls, dije que este lugar era peligroso…

-Dijiste que sería comida-Dijo con suspicacia interrumpiéndola.

Mierda, como podía acordarse aun de eso, era demasiado listo.

-Supuse que lo que había destruido aquella granja fue enorme, no es necesario ser un genio para notarlo-Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero veía la duda en los ojos de Thorin, no le creía nada-¿Algo más que quieras saber?

-Tu espada-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia sus katanas-¿Cómo es que puede atravesar la carne y el hueso de un troll cuando nuestras armas apenas si les rapan la superficie?

Nym saco una de las armas de su cintura y se la tendió, Thorin tomo la espada analizándola detalladamente, era obvio que jamás había visto nada igual. Tomó el mango y la vaina y las separó revelando parte de la espada que brillaba intensamente al sol, retiro totalmente la vaina y examino con más detalle-Está hecha de un metal especial de mi mundo y fabricada con técnicas ancestrales hace siglos-Él la miro-Es una reliquia-El enano regresó la afilada y fina espada a su vaina y se la devolvió.

-Gracias, por salvarnos…otra vez-La miró intensamente por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron bastante largos, aumentando la fuerza de sus palpitaciones. ¿De veras le estaba agradeciendo otra vez? ¿Estaría soñando?-No me mires así-Gruñó Thorin-Ya se lo que estás pensando.

-No me gruñas, acabas de arruinar el momento-Soltó ella con una mueca-Y ya te dije que solo quiero ayudar, prometí que lo haría y no rompo mis promesas. Aprecio a tu compañía y haré lo que sea por ella…-El rey enano se mostró sorprendido por esa devoción hacia su compañía, la sinceridad de sus palabras era totalmente genuina y no se le paso por alto el cariño en sus ojos verdes.

-Agradezco eso… de verdad lo hago. No es habitual encontrar personas con tu disposición y fidelidad aun con un gran peligro esperando por delante-Acortando la distancia entre ellos la miro seriamente a los ojos-Esto solo te lo diré una vez, Nymeria-Inclinándose, se aproximó a su oído aspirando el perfume que su cuerpo emitía-Eh empezado a confiar en ti, no me decepciones.

Acelerándole el pulso más de lo imaginable por sus palabras, Nymeria agradeció en su mente que se fuera con los demás enanos, o habría notado como le afectaba. Tomando el camino hacia el campamento, volvió limpiándose la cara con aquel pañuelo azul que le había entregado.

Thorin se dirigió hacia Gandalf, mientras su mente estaba sumida en los recuerdos de Nymeria luchando con los trolls, había sido algo impresionante y digno de ver, se preguntaba si tendría el mismo resultado con un dragón. No podía prescindir de Nymeria, definitivamente sus habilidades eran algo que necesitaba, ella luchaba por su compañía y con eso ahora le bastaba.

-¿Adónde fuiste si se puede saber?-Preguntó al mago interceptándolo cerca del troll hecho piedra.

-A ver hacia adelante-Le contestó el mago con simplicidad.

-¿Y para que volviste?

-Para volver hacia atrás, vaya problema, están sanos y salvos-Declaró Gandalf.

-Tu saqueador no ayudo mucho…

-Tuvo inteligencia para ganarles tiempo, a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió-Señalo el mago. Con un suspiro Thorin admitió que tenía razón-Nymeria lo hizo muy bien…

-Lo sé, ha demostrado nuevamente que sabe luchar muy bien-Contestó colocando su espada en su cintura.

-Te dije que sus habilidades serian importantes. No debes desconfiar de ella, no desconfíes de sus instintos…

-Lo tendré presente…-Y verdaderamente lo tendría si quería evitar otro problema como este.

Gandalf se giró hacia los trolls-Deben haber venido de los páramos de Etten.

-¿Desde cuándo los trolls se aventuran tan al sur?

-Desde hace una era…desde que un siniestro poder tenía estas tierras-Dijo con voz siniestra-No pudieron haber viajado durante el día.

-Debe haber una caverna por aquí-Señalo antes de dirigirse a la compañía.

Los enanos después de recuperar sus ropas y objetos, habían regresado al campamento para levantar todo y prepararse para el viaje, Nymeria fue con Bilbo al rio para que se limpiara y ella poder lavar la camiseta antes de que la sangre salpicada la manchara permanentemente, en el proceso limpio también la ropa de Bilbo mientras él se lavaba enérgicamente.

Dejo su ropa en una roca al sol y se alejó para ponerse otra camiseta que le ajustara más para ponerse las armas.

* * *

-Dense prisa-Apuró Thorin revisando a la compañía y contándolos, viendo a Bilbo venir de la dirección de rio, solo faltaba alguien-¿Dónde está Nymeria?

-Por allá-Señaló Fili con el dedo hacia los árboles, Fili y Kili rieron por lo bajo cuando su tío se alejó yendo a aquella dirección, juntaron puños con una sonrisa divertida.

-Son realmente traviesos-Dijo Balin tras ellos con una sonrisa.

-Nuestro tío necesita…distraerse-Dijo Kili lanzó a su hermano una sonrisa cómplice quien se rió entre dientes-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh, solo que últimamente se han acercado bastante, me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo importante-Comentó Fili alzando las cejas repetidamente en un gesto significativo.

-Podría ser…ellos no se soportan. Sin embargo, no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro. Es como si les gustara pelearse-Balin sonrió mientras veía a su rey alejarse en dirección hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

Thorin atravesó unos cuantos árboles para llegar al rio cercano. Quedándose de piedra al encontrar a Nymeria, sin nada que la cubriera en la parte superior a excepción de esa extraña y diminuta prenda negra sobre sus pechos. Pudo sentir el calor en la cara mientras la miraba, los vastos recuerdos que tenia de ese momento en Bree fueron reemplazados con esta directa visión de su piel desnuda, haciéndole imposible apartar los ojos de sus generosos pechos.

Mahal… no debía estar mirándola por muy hermosa que fuera, por muy suave y cremosa que pareciera su piel… era demasiado para su mente y cuerpo que como siempre volvía a reaccionar por sus prohibidos deseos, poniéndolo incomodo por la dura excitación atrapada en sus pantalones.

Nym sosteniendo la camiseta que iba a ponerse, alzo la vista al oír una especie de gemido solo para ver a Thorin observándola con un oscuro deseo, pudiendo sentir sus ojos sobre cada parte de ella, recorriéndole una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Soltó con el cuerpo temblando bajo su mirada azulada. El pestañeo al oírla abriendo más los ojos y girándose rápidamente para darle la espalda.

-No vi nada que no haya visto en otra antes-Le gruñó con una extraña voz ronca, mas sus palabras la hicieron enojar.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso y pervertido!-Gritó furiosa. Él se giró con la furia en su rostro, pero nuevamente desvió la mirada rápidamente de su cuerpo.

-¡Descarada, sigues insultándome!

-¡Tú me insultaste primero llamándome cualquiera, enano imbécil!-Se puso rápidamente la camiseta y obtuvo de regreso la furiosa mirada de Thorin sobre ella. El enano la agarró con fuerza, pero con un movimiento rápido, Nymeria giró sin deshacerse de su agarre llevándolo con ella hacia el árbol empujándolo contra este violentamente.

Sin permitirse perder contra ella, Thorin colocó un pie entre los de ella y la hizo desestabilizarse, pero al intentar recuperar equilibrio resbaló con la sobresaliente raíz gruesa del árbol cayendo, llevándolo con ella al suelo, terminando sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

En aquel momento todo se lo olvido, centrándose solo en ella invadido por el palpitante deseo que recorría su ser. Seria sencillo poder besarla, sostenía sus brazos y ella no podría detenerlo.

Por Durin, era tan hermosa… sus ojos fijos en los suyos chispeaban intensamente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus labios… podía en este momento probar lo que por semanas estuvo torturando su mente…

-Lamento interrumpir sus especiales actividades-Dijo la voz de Gandalf-Pero debemos revisar la caverna de los trolls antes de partir.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y deprisa se separaron, Thorin se alejó rápidamente evitando mirar al mago regresando al campamento a zancadas.

Nymeria con el corazón desbocado, miro al mago quien la veía fijamente-¿Qué?

-No imagine que ustedes dos terminarían así-Le dijo con diversión.

-¡No es lo que crees!

-¿Ah, no? A mí me pareció todo lo contrario…

-¡Que no!-Espetó azorada, poniéndose de pie para ir por sus cosas y alejarse del molesto mago. Pero estaba decepcionada por su aparición, si él no los hubiese interrumpido…

¡No! ¡Por Dios, estaba divagando por ahí de nuevo!

Casi se deja ir totalmente por Thorin. Por un momento había olvidado que el resto existía y había estado a punto de besarlo, otra vez.

Al llegar con los demás, los notó demasiado silenciosos, la miraban a ella y después a Thorin. Al parecer, todos habían oido sus gritos.

Se acercó a Bilbo quien se ponía su mochila, ayudandolo con un lado-Gracias-Le dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien…-Respondió rápido.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pasó con los trolls?

-No…no estoy seguro, quiero decir, peleaste muy bien…

-Te dije que te protegería-Lo atrajo para un abrazo breve-No tienes que preocuparte-Le aseguró.

-Bueno, eso sinceramente me tranquiliza-Admitió sonrojado, Nymeria le pellizcó las mejillas.

-Que tierno eres-Declaró sonriendo.

-¿Tierno? Yo no soy tierno-Aseguró ceñudo haciéndola reír.

-Basta de perder el tiempo y vámonos ya-Bramó Thorin.

Bilbo soltó un suspiro resignado y partieron, siguiéndolo junto con Gandalf a la cueva de trolls.

Al llegar sintieron inmediatamente el olor putrefacto del lugar, Gandalf, Thorin, Nymeria, Bofur, Gloin, Nori y Dwalin se atrevieron a entrar mientras que el resto se quedó fuera vigilando y esperando.

-Argh que es ese olor…

-Es un tesoro de trolls-Dijo Gandalf-Cuidado con lo que tocan.

-Huele como los calcetines de Bofur-Bromeó Nymeria haciéndolos reír, incluso logro sacarle una leve sonrisa a Thorin que nadie vio.

-¡Hey!-Protesto el aludido. Al llegar abajo vieron que un montón de monedas y tesoros-Sería una lástima dejar todo esto aquí tirado, alguien podría llevárselo.

Gloin abrió un cobre-Es cierto, Nori trae una pala…

A Nym le pareció buena idea recoger algunas monedas, servirían para comprar comida u otras cosas durante el resto del viaje, así que guardó un par de bolsitas llenas en su bolsillo.

Gandalf revisó alrededor mientras Thorin se detuvo frente a unas armas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, Nym se paró junto a él mientras tomaba una espada para examinarla. Tomando la antorcha de su mano para que la examinara mejor, él la miro y en ese momento recordó lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, al parecer él hizo lo mismo porque rápidamente regreso la vista a la espada, tomando otra la cual llamó su atención.

-Estas espadas no son de troll-Mencionó, Gandalf se acercó y le tendió una.

-Pues tampoco fueron fabricadas por manos humanas-El mago desenvaino un poco revisándola-Fueron forjadas en Gondolin por los altos elfos de la primera era-Ante el desagrado de Thorin al oír de los elfos, agrego haciéndolo cambiar de opinión-No se puede pedir mejor espada-Thorin tomó el mango y la desenvaino para observar su filo.

-Wow, que bonita-Dijo de repente Nym a su lado-Se ve como de leyenda-Según recordaba Nym se llamaba Orcrist.

-Estoy seguro de que lo fue-Contestó Gandalf limpiándose los dedos de las telarañas.

-Que tal una pelea-Ofreció a Gandalf.

-Lamento decepcionarte querida Nym pero estoy muy viejo para eso-Nymeria no oculto su decepción y él puso la mano en su hombro amistosamente.

Dwalin dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Bofur, Gloin y Nori viéndolos enterrar un cofre.

-Hacemos un depósito a largo plazo-Afirmó Gloin y Dwalin hizo un sonido de exasperación por tal tontería, después de todo en la montaña les esperaba un tesoro.

-Salgamos de este pútrido lugar-Ordenó Thorin tomando de Nym la antorcha-Vámonos ya-Nym iba a esperar a Gandalf pero Thorin la agarró del brazo llevándola fuera. Ella se unió a Fili y Kili observando a Gandalf entregarle a Bilbo aquella espada que detectaba orcos y trasgos.

-¡Algo se acerca!-Alertó Thorin de repente.

-Reúnanse y cúbranse, saquen sus armas-Ordenó el mago sacando su espada mientras todos corrían. Deteniéndose en el bosque cuando un hombre en un trineo tirado por liebres salió de entre los árboles y arbustos.

-¡Ladrones, fuego, muerte!

-Ah, Radagast-Anunció Gandalf-Es Radagast el pardo ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Te estaba buscando Gandalf, hay problemas, algo anda terriblemente mal-Dijo preocupado.

-¿Sí?-Radagast abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró mirando a Nymeria con interés y mucha sorpresa.

-Pues…-Dijo Gandalf para distraerlo. Radagast abrió y la volvió a cerrar intentando recordar lo que antes había estado en su mente-Aguarda un momento…Oh, pensé algo y se me olvido, lo tenía aquí-Señalo su boca-En la punta de la lengua…oh, creo que no era eso, solo era…-Saco la lengua y Gandalf tomo aquel insecto de ella provocando unas miradas de desagrado en los presentes-Un insecto palo…-Terminó de decir Radagast.

Los dos magos se alejaron para conversar, por lo que no les quedo de otra a los demás, que esperar.

-¿Puedo verla?-Pregunto Nym a Bilbo, él se la entrego y la desenvainó mirando la brillosa hoja-¿Has blandido una espada alguna vez?-Giró la espada expertamente analizando su peso.

-No, ni siquiera sé cómo usarla-Admitió. Nym la envainó se la devolvió.

-Te puedo enseñar si quieres -La miró con sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? ¿De verdad me entrenarías?-Nym asintió.

-Claro, Solo tienes que estar dispuesto, pero no seré suave-Le advirtió.

-Está bien, lo hare-Asintió con ánimo-Si-Nymeria lo rodeó por los hombros amistosamente.

-Perfecto, hare de ti un hábil hobbit…

Un aullido parecido al de un lobo resonó cerca de forma repentina alertando a todos.

-¿Será un lobo?-Preguntó Bilbo preocupado-¿Hay algún lobo en esta zona?-Asustado se puso de pie.

-¿Lobos? No, no es ningún lobo-Respondió Bofur.

Un gruñido resonó tras ellos junto con el quebrar de una rama girándose todos vieron a un huargo que se dirigía directamente a los enanos, Nymeria desenvaino rápidamente y lo decapito antes de que se lanzara sobre Dori. Desde el otro lado vino otro, con la rapidez de Kili le lanzó una flecha derribándolo, mientras Dwalin le asestaba con su mazo y Thorin con su espada para acabarlo.

-Huargo guías-Anunció Thorin-El grupo de orcos no debe estar lejos.

-¿Un grupo de orcos?-Soltó Bilbo preocupado.

-¿A quién le hablaste de tu misión, que no fuera cercano?-Preguntó Gandalf molesto.

-A nadie-Respondió Thorin desconcertado.

-¡A quien se lo dijiste!-Exigió el mago.

-A nadie lo juro ¿Por Durin que está sucediendo?

-Alguien viene cazándolos-Declaro Gandalf.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-Dijo Dwalin.

-¡No podemos!-Añadió Ori asustado-No tenemos ponys, escaparon.

-Voy a distraerlos-Anunció Radagast con decisión.

-Estos son huargos de Gundabad son más rápidos que tu-Señaló Gandalf.

-Estas son liebres de Rusquebel que intenten alcanzarnos…

Mientras Radagast montado en su trineo se alejaba seguido de los orcos, los demás aprovecharon para escapar, dirigiéndose fuera y lejos de la espesura del bosque.

-Vamos-Mandó Gandalf a la cabeza de la compañía, guiándolos mientras todos corrían detrás de él siguiendo su dirección. Tuvieron que detenerse bruscamente al ver pasar a los orcos cerca-Todos unidos…-El mago los guio por otra dirección, llegando a una roca enorme. Thorin agarro a Ori que casi los pasa corriendo-Todos pasen, pasen rápido, ya-Urgió Gandalf.

-¿Hacia dónde nos guías?-Preguntó Thorin junto al mago esperando a que todos pasaran asegurándose de que todos lo hicieran. El mago no contesto y siguió a los demás, guiándolos a otro lado al ver a los huargo cerca ocultándolos tras una gran roca. Nymeria que había visto al orco detenerse, se alejó del grupo ocultándose mientras veía a la criatura venir. Esta se subió a la roca mientras el huargo olfateaba a su alrededor. Thorin hizo una seña a Kili quien asintió sacando una flecha, pero cuando se posicionaba para lanzarla se escuchó el sonido de cortar carne, mientras todos veían con sorpresa las cabezas rodar del orco y el huargo por encima de ellos hasta el suelo. Todos se giraron para ver a Nymeria con la espada manchada de sangre sobre la roca junto a los cadáveres decapitados.

Más, el olor de la sangre alerto a los otros. Nymeria salto de la roca reuniéndose con los demás mientras se oían los rugidos de los huargo acercándose.

-¡Avancen, ahora!-Gritó Gandalf, todos corrieron viendo con desesperación que estaban siendo rodeados en la llanura-¡Por aquí, corran!

Avanzaron unos metros hasta que los huargos los rodearon por completo.

-¡Vienen más!-Gritó Kili.

-¡Kili, dispárenles!-Gritó Thorin la orden.

-¡Nos rodearon!-Gritó Fili mientras, Kili lanzaba flechas a prisa derribando orcos.

-¡Donde esta Gandalf!

-Nos abandonó-dijo Dwalin.

-¡Retrocedan!-Ordenó Thorin. Nymeria sacó una pistola que ocultaba en la parte baja de la espalda y disparo al huargo que se acercaba a Thorin, directamente en la cabeza y después inmediatamente al orco en el corazón. Él la miro por unos momentos y después al arma pero sin preguntar, le agradeció con la mirada.

-¡Por aquí estúpidos!-Gritó Gandalf detrás de una roca.

-Vamos muévanse-Demandó Thorin-Rápido-Gritó esperando a que todos pasaran y se lanzaran al agujero deslizándose hacia abajo-¡Kili, Nymeria!-Llamó mientras ellos seguían atacando a los orcos, Kili con sus flechas y Nymeria con su pistola-¡Corran!-Gritó matando al huargo que se lanzó a morderlo. Nymeria fue hasta Kili y le tomó la mano corriendo juntos hacia la cueva.

De repente unos gritos llamaron su atención y Nymeria soltó a Kili al llegar junto a Thorin, deteniéndose y viendo a lo lejos una mujer humana asustada pegada a un árbol al tiempo que un huargo se acercaba a ella con la intención clara de devorarla. No obstante, la mayor sorpresa fue ver como estaba vestida.

-¡Nymeria, que esperas!-Evitó el agarre de Thorin y corrió hacia a la chica, colocándose el mango de la espada en la boca y tomando la otra pistola de su espalda disparando a los huargos que la seguían-¡Nymeria!-Ignoró el grito de Thorin llamándola y corrió con toda su fuerza matando a cada huargo que se le atravesaba hasta llegar a la aterrada joven.

-Gracias, gracias-Dijo la mujer llorosa-Le señalo que corriera y ella obedeció sin dudar. Luego rápidamente quito el cartucho vacío, sacando otro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y recargando el arma con un movimiento experto que años de práctica han conseguido, disparó inmediatamente a los huargos que venían del otro extremo. Escuchando un rugido tras ella se preparó para disparar pero el sonido de una espada atravesando la carne la sorprendió.

Thorin sacó la espada del huargo muerto y la miro con enfado.

-¡Deprisa, vamos!-Demandó mientras eran rodeados. Nymeria continúo disparando lo más rápido posible, pero un huargo saltó sobre Thorin tirándolo violentamente al suelo.

Furiosa decapito a la bestia y disparó a los demás hasta que un cuerno sonó junto con los cascos de caballos alejando a las bestias.

Se apresuró a Thorin, quien estaba inconsciente y sangrando por el cuello. Rápidamente activó su poder sobre él, enviando energía curativa por todo su cuerpo sanando rápidamente su herida y desvaneciéndola como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

Aunque evito despertarlo, para evitar su reclamos. Pero claro Iba a estar furioso cuando despertara y notase donde estaba.

Unos caballos los rodearon y entre los jinetes estaba Elrond quien dijo unas palabras en Sindarin hacia algunos de los elfos que lo acompañaban, haciendo que desmontaran y se aproximaran a ellos.

-Los llevaremos a nuestro hogar-Le dijo Elrond amablemente.

Aceptando su ayuda, permitió que levantaran a Thorin y lo subieran a un caballo mientras ella subía a otro con un elfo de oscuro cabello para después partir hacia Rivendell.


	8. Tregua

Lilian miraba impresionada y horrorizada a la vez, cayendo en la cuenta donde se encontraba. Había tenido suposiciones al ver a los enanos, pero cuando vio al mago… fue como un balde de agua fría. Había estado en medio de un accidente cuando quedo inconsciente y despertó en aquella llanura siendo acorralada por esos huargos asesinos.

Si no hubiera sido por esa mujer que obviamente también venia de su mundo, estaría muerta.

De todas maneras seguía pensando que esto era un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser real, seguro pronto despertaría y se vería en una cama de hospital, tal vez saliendo de un coma.

-¿Señorita, está bien?-Ante la suave voz dirigió su atención a Bilbo. Sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad y preocupación, pareciéndole tan tierno… pero se preguntó, porque estaba a su misma altura.

-Ah, sí, yo solo…-Contestó vacilante sin saber que realmente decir.

-¿No ha sido herida, verdad?-Le preguntó Bilbo.

-No…-Cuando el miro hacia arriba le siguió y se encontró con la mirada gris de Gandalf, quien la observaba pensativo, mientras que los enanos la miraban con desconfianza.

Eso no le sentó nada bien.

-Debemos continuar-Mencionó Gandalf después de unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa con Thorin y Nymeria?-Pregunto Dwalin.

-Ellos estarán bien, los encontraremos pronto, estoy seguro…

Poco convencidos, la compañía siguió el estrecho sendero, encontrándose con un extenso paisaje hacia un reino.

Bilbo fue el más emocionado al enterarse de que estaban en Rivendell, no podía decirse lo mismo de los enanos, obviamente desagradados con la idea de ir allí y encontrarse con los elfos. Pero Gandalf no iba a aceptar reticencias, por lo que obligadamente tuvieron que seguirlo.

Cuando se reunieron en la entrada de aquel reino elfo, uno de sus habitantes descendió por una escalera.

-Mithrandir-Dijo Lindir bajando las escaleras.

-Ah, Lindir…debo hablar con lord Elrond-Pidió él mago.

-Mi señor Elrond no está aquí.

-¿No está? ¿Dónde está?-El sonido de un cuerno resonó, haciéndolos voltearse, viendo a un grupo de jinetes venir. Los enanos rápidamente formaron filas rodeando al hobbit y a la humana para protegerlos.

-Gandalf-Anunció Elrond desde su caballo antes de desmontar y saludar al mago con un amistoso abrazo.

Los demás vieron con preocupación a Nymeria y a su inerte rey en un caballo, por orden de Elrond ambos fueron enviados al interior del lugar.

-Es extraño que los orcos vinieran cerca de nuestras fronteras-Le entregó un arma a Lindir-Hubo algo o una persona que los debió atraer.

-Tal vez fuimos nosotros-Elrond los miro y comenzó a hablar en Sindarin.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? ¿Se ha atrevido a insultarnos?-Espetó Gloin.

-No mi señor Gloin, les está ofreciendo alimento-Interfirió Gandalf, los enanos se reunieron y comenzaron a susurrar entre sí.

-A bueno, en ese entonces, continúe-Contestó Gloin de acuerdo, ante la mención de la comida.

* * *

Thorin vio en una cámara desconocida al despertar, recordó rápidamente todo lo sucedido y tocándose el cuello noto que no estaba herido. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente el momento en que el huargo maldito le desgarró la piel con sus garras. Mas no se sentía adolorido, en cambio se sentía lleno de vitalidad y fuerza, era extraño…solo se había sentido así, cuando Nymeria lo toco con ese poder suyo aquella vez…

-Hasta que despiertas…-Se dirigió a la voz de Nymeria viéndola sentada en un silla junto a la ventana-Duermes como un tronco-Dijo ella con diversión, pero para el no hubo gracia en sus palabras.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue imprudente!-Le espetó molesto, por esa acción tan arriesgada pudo haber sido devorada por esas bestias y todo por una humana desconocida.

-No fui yo quien termino bajo el huargo-Le señalo levantándose y sentándose a su lado, su mano comenzó a brillar y un momento después tenía su mano en la frente sintiendo fluir por su cuerpo aquel calor estremecedor y agradable-Sip, ya estas totalmente bien-Su mano se alejó dejando de brillar-No debiste ayudarme-Le dijo después de unos momentos con total seriedad.

-Y dejar que el huargo te hiriera…-Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. Aquello le enfureció ¿Acaso no le importaba su propio bienestar?-Te arriesgaste por una desconocida, fue una estupidez.

-¿Y dejar que la asesinaran? Te volviste loco o que, yo no puedo dejarlo estar si sé que puedo hacer algo-Soltó Nym con brusquedad.

-Tu impulsividad va a matarte un día-Declaró. Ella solo sonrió, pero con una sombra de tristeza en su mirada.

-No lo ha hecho todavía y eh hecho cosas peores. Es de lo que vivo ¿Entiendes? El peligro es lo que le da sentido a mi vida, el que no arriesga no gana, el que no lucha…muere-Eran palabras demasiado duras para una mujer que solo hacían aumenta su interés hacia ella-Bueno…-Nym se removió incomoda-De todos modos gracias por la ayuda, a pesar de que no me soportas y me odias…

-No te odio-Le dijo rápidamente-Quizá al principio así fue, pero ya no. Se de lo que eres capaz y lo que haces por los demás. Has demostrado lealtad por mí y mi gente, eso es suficiente para mí-Declaró con sinceridad.

-Nunca te di razones para dudar de mí-Y lo sabía. Pero su osada actitud le impidió ver más allá, ella le decía cosas que nadie haría. Sin embargo, la compañía y sus sobrinos se quedaron con ella desde el primer día, aceptándola y cuidándola, viendo en ella lo que él se negó a reconocer. Nymeria tenía mucho valor eso era indudable, pero su falta de miedo podía ser un problema, se arriesgaba a la primera oportunidad sin considerar los riesgos-Sin duda puedes ser un imbécil a veces- Continuo Nym, pero Thorin frunció el ceño ante el insulto-Pero eres la persona más valiente que eh conocido…-Aquello no se lo había esperado, mas insultos si pero no eso. su corazón se aceleró aún más por sus inesperadas palabras-Has afrontado muchas cosas terribles, levantándote con valor y más fuerza cada vez, luchando por tu pueblo, por lo que es tuyo… y te admiro por eso, Thorin escudo de roble, a pesar de me pareces todavía un idiota. Pero a pesar de todo, me siento honrada de luchar junto a ti-Decía con sinceridad Y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Estaba sin palabras y demasiado sorprendido para articular algo, no había esperado nunca algo así de Nymeria, aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentirse orgulloso y honestamente… halagado. Arrepentido por todo lo que dijo desde el principio, ya no habían razones para estar peleados, enmendarlo era lo correcto-¿Entonces hacemos una tregua?-Pregunto ella. Asintió en acuerdo, haciéndola sonreír aún más-Pero eso no significa que no vaya a gritarte de nuevo-Señaló ella con diversión. No pudo evitar sonreír también, soltando un resoplido por sus palabras-Vaya, sabes sonreír, es bueno saberlo.

-No eh tenido motivos para sonreír-Admitió apretando los puños-No eh mucho tiempo-Dijo con amargura recordando aquella tragedia que azoto a su familia, a su pueblo y a su hogar.

-Vas a recuperar tu hogar, ya verás-La cálida y suave mano de Nymeria se posó sobre la suya-Solo tienes que confiar…

-Pareces muy segura

-Llámame optimista, quizá no empezamos como un gran prospecto pero nadie dijo que sería fácil…

-Sigo sin comprender la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste esta misión-Era una pregunta que llevaba desde hace un tiempo, Nymeria era de esas mujeres que debían estar siendo protegidas, casadas y con una familia no arriesgándose en una misión prácticamente suicida-¿Qué quieres ganar, riqueza, oro, joyas?

-Eso no me interesa-Se encogió de hombro-Soy muy rica en mi mundo, no necesito más.

-¿Entonces…?-Pregunto despacio.

-No busco ninguna compensación Thorin-Declaró ella seriamente-Lo único que quiero es ayudar aunque no lo creas y para serte sincera…mi vida en mi mundo no tenía ningún sentido para mí. No tengo a nadie y lo único que me mantenía centrada era mi trabajo, no me importaba nada ni nadie en realidad. Todo me era indiferente, pero Gandalf y ustedes me dieron una motivación, no me importa si debo pelear hasta morir mantendré mi promesa de ayudarte a ti y a los demás a recuperar tu hogar, tengo habilidades porque no usarlas para algo bueno…-Thorin oía con una opresión en el pecho, nadie le había dicho tales cosas jamás, tal lealtad… pero la mirada triste de Nymeria… esto era muy diferente a la Nymeria habitual, ella le había abierto su corazón revelándole algo importante de su vida y lo único que quería era abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que no estaba sola… que la vida era algo más que solo vivir por el hecho de respirar, sabía que había algo más detrás de esas palabras, algo nada bueno. Pero habían conseguido avanzar mucho hasta ahora, no arruinaría esto con preguntas que la pondrían a la defensiva-solo espero que me creas y que podamos empezar de nuevo…-Ella le tendió la mano.

-Te creo-Le tomó la mano sintiendo la sedosidad de su piel contra la suya propia que era áspera y callosa por los años de duro trabajo. Llevó su mano hasta los labios besando el dorso viéndola sonrojarse sacándole una sonrisa. Aquella reacción verdaderamente le agradó-Señorita Nymeria Blackwood bienvenida a mi compañía…

-Es todo un honor señor Thorin escudo de roble-Ambos sin poder evitarlo rieron por la situación.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Preguntó después de unos momentos silencio mirando a su alrededor.

-Pues…en Rivendell-Respondió ella despacio.

-¡Los elfos!-Bramó molesto.

-Todos estamos aquí, culpa de Gandalf. Nos guio hasta aquí, además se mostraron muy amables, nos ofrecieron alimento y cobijo por el tiempo que necesitemos, Gandalf quiere consultar el mapa con Elrond y creo que es una gran idea…

-¿Te pones de parte de esos…elfos?-Escupió las palabras con desagrado.

-¡Claro que no! El que estemos aquí nos beneficia, no me interesa hacer amistad con ellos, créeme, algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Además, los elfos nos sacaron de la llanura espantando a los demás huargos-No le agradaba deberle a esos elfos, pero si Gandalf y ella creían tan firmemente que podrían lograr algo aquí no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo-Además, creo que hay algo malo con ellos-Le dijo Nymeria misteriosamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó confuso sin entender a qué se refería.

-¡Acaso no te diste cuenta, todos son iguales! Son asexuados o algo así porque no si no fuera por la ropa no sabría quién es hombre o mujer-Intentó contener la risa pero no pudo, estaba seguro de que ya no podría ver a los elfos de la misma forma por su culpa.

Unos golpes en la puerta resonaron antes de que esta se abriera mostrando a una elfa-Lamento la interrupción-La elfa miro a Thorin-Avisare que se ha despertado…-Se dirigió a Nymeria-Mi señora, es hora de prepararse la comida, estará muy pronto lista-Dijo la elfa castaña cortésmente.

-Bien-Nym se puso de pie-Nos vemos luego-Dijo a Thorin antes de salir.

* * *

-La has traído pese a las advertencias-Dijo Elrond seriamente mirando a Gandalf.

-Él sabía que algún día tenía que regresar. Este es su mundo, aquí están sus orígenes y su destino-Respondió el mago caminando hacia el balcón.

-Me parece bastante fuerte, pero me pregunto si será capaz de dominar el poder que posee en su totalidad…-Comentó Elrond pensativo.

-No lo dudo. Pero si no queremos llamar la atención será mejor no liberarla, Prometí que la mantendría a salvo si volvía a nuestro mundo, pero no estoy seguro de que aprecie nuestra protección-Mencionó con una leve sonrisa sabiendo la obstinación que poseía.

-Esperemos que su regreso sea para bien, él no querría haber perdido a su única hija a manos del mal, agregando que sería un enemigo potencial si cayera en la oscuridad.

-No lo hará, es muy fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente, no cedió en el pasado, menos lo hará ahora-Añadió Gandalf con seguridad.

-Eso algo que solo los Valar saben…

* * *

Nymeria siguió a la elfa pensando en aquel momento con Thorin. Había sido otra vez demasiado sincera con él, nunca le había revelado a nadie algo cosas tan profundas de sí misma, pero parecía que esa era la única forma de llegar al enano obstinado.

La elfa la dejó en una habitación para que se aseara y cambiara. Por lo que con gusto aprovechó el ofrecimiento, metiéndose con gusto a la bañera llena de agua caliente.

Todo este tiempo bañándose en los fríos ríos y arroyos le estaban pasando la cuenta, como había anhelado una larga y caliente ducha, o un café con crema y ni que decir de los pasteles y el chocolate…

El estómago le rugió de solo imaginar las delicias de su mundo.

No había comido nada desde anoche y con todo el ajetreo de los trolls y los orcos ni tiempo tuvieron para siquiera desayunar un pedazo de pan reseco.

Había pasado demasiado en tan poco tiempo… cuando acepto venir con Gandalf había esperado mantenerse al margen de todos, decidida a no acercarse a nadie como siempre hizo. Pero cada uno de ellos le había demostrado una simpatía que no había recibido de nadie en el pasado y termino siendo atraída hacia los enanos inmediatamente, a la alegría y animosidad que desbordaban y al sentido de la familia y el honor que poseían.

Tan rápido se le habían metido al corazón que la desconcertaba y al mismo tiempo la asustaba, las pocas veces que permitió acercarse tanto a alguien acabo engañada, mostrándoles su verdadera y maldita cara. Desde entonces aceptó que todo el mundo era una completa mierda que no valía la pena en conocer.

Y ahora el destino se reía de ella haciéndole tragarse sus propias palabras por culpa de un montón de enanos y un hobbit.

Notando que había estado demasiado tiempo en el agua, decidió salirse para ir a vestirse. Después de ponerse la ropa interior, busco el resto de ropa. La elfa le había dicho que había vestidos en el armario, pero ella no gustaba de tal estilo de prenda, por lo que, ni loca se pondría uno. No era su estilo para empezar.

Así que saco de bolso unos leggings negros, una camiseta y un suéter largo de lana color verde. Ya vestida se sintió más cómoda y ligera, había dejado todas sus armas en el bolso, a excepción de unas cuantas cuchillas. No podía estar sin armas, la hacía sentirse como si estuviera desnuda.

Era simplemente la costumbre.

Ya lista salió de allí para reunirse con los demás y por fin comer algo que no fueran los raros y desabridos estofados de Bombur.

Después de unos minutos, la elfa la encontró y la guio hacia la terraza donde estaban todos reunidos, la compañía estaba separada en dos mesas, a diferencia de Gandalf y Thorin que estaban en una mesa aparte con Elrond. Kili al verla le señaló para que se sentara junto a él y Fili, eh iba aceptar de no ser por Gandalf que le indico su puesto en su mesa. Dándole una mirada de disculpa a los enanos fue donde le indicaron sentándose en el único puesto vacío, entre Thorin y Gandalf.

-Milady…-Le saludó Elrond amablemente-Bienvenida.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad y su ayuda-Le contesto educadamente, él inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mientras comían, Elrond examino las espadas analizándolas con detalle-Esta es Orcrist-Dijo Elrond después de un momento-Una espada celebre la hiende trasgos, forjada por los altos elfos del oeste, mi gente…-Elrond le devolvió el arma-Que lo defienda bien-Thorin asintió recibiendo el arma. Nym sonrió mientras bebía un poco de vino pensando en lo irónico de ello, Thorin odiaba y no soportaba a los elfos, pero aceptaba una espada hecha por ellos. Elrond tomo la espada de Gandalf desenvainándola-Y esta es Glamdring, martillo de enemigos, la espada del rey de Gondolin-La envainó y se la devolvió a Gandalf-Estas espadas fueron hechas para las guerras de la primera era… ¿Cómo es que las pudieron hallar?

-Las hayamos con un tesoro de trolls en el gran camino del este, poco antes de ser emboscados por orcos-Explico Gandalf.

-Ha sido una fortuna haberlos encontrado a tiempo-Mencionó Elrond mirando a Thorin y Nymeria-No dude que ha sido un gran placer ayudarlo Thorin escudo de roble, a usted y a su esposa…

Nymeria que había estado bebiendo de su copa se atragantó, mientras que Thorin se atoró con la verdura que estaba comiendo. Ambos tosieron forzosamente intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Eh dicho algo malo?-Preguntó Elrond confundido.

-¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS!-Respondieron ellos al unísono, sonrojados y agitados por el esfuerzo de recuperar el aliento.

-No todavía…-Mencionó Gandalf con una sonrisa y Elrond no pudo evitar resoplar.

Thorin y Nymeria estaban boquiabiertos, luego se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

-No podría casarme con una insolente como ella-Espetó Thorin, Nym soltó un ruido de indignación al sentirse ofendida.

-¡Pues tampoco me casaría con un bruto como tú!-Le dijo ella con molestia apuntándolo con el tenedor.

-¡Dudo que siquiera puedas comportarte como una adecuada esposa!-Continuó Thorin.

-¡Ja, al menos sería una esposa, adecuada o no! ¡No como tú que ni para marido tienes oportunidad, si espantas hasta las mosca!-Thorin gruño claramente ofendido golpeando la mesa con el puño amenazándola con la mirada, ella cambio se cruzó de brazos desafiándolo.

Sin embargo, su pequeña pelea fue interrumpida por la repentina risa de Elrond, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de la escena que habían provocado. Avergonzados ambos se enderezaron en sus lugares, bajando la vista a sus platos.

-Para allá van…-Comentó Gandalf viendo a la pareja con diversión.

-El amor es una cosa sorprendente-Contestó Elrond con una amable sonrisa, pero esas palabras no cayeron bien para Thorin y Nym.

Agarrando a Orcrist, Thorin se puso de pie-Disculpen-Dijo rápidamente antes de alejarse, sacando de su ropa una botella, pues necesitaba un fuerte trago.

-¿Por qué piensan que somos una pareja?-Espetó Nym ceñuda.

-Tal vez porque se comportan como tal-Gandalf señaló y Elrond hizo todo lo posible para no volver a reír-Y ni que decir en que los pille haciendo en el bosque…

-¡No hacíamos nada!-Reclamó ella sonrojada-Solo estábamos luchado…

-Supongo que así se le llama en tu mundo-Mencionó Gandalf sonriendo con verdadera diversión.

-¡No es gracioso!-Espetó Nym con el pulso acelerado, pensando en lo ridículo de su suposición.

Mientras tanto, lo enanos comían tranquilamente, algunos más que otros.

-Por las artes…-Se quejó Nori-Porque no cambias la tonada, me siento como en un funeral-Reclamo tocándose el oído con molestia.

-¿Ha muerto alguien?-Pregunto Oin escuchando a través de su corneta de metal.

-Muchachos… solo hay una cosa para eso-Dijo Bofur levantándose y subiéndose a una plataforma entre las mesas. Extendió el brazo y comenzó a cantar mientras los enanos se unían golpeando las mesas con lo que tenían a mano, comenzando a lanzar comida por todas partes ante las miradas horrorizadas de los elfos.

 _Hay una posada.  
Hay una posada, hay una vieja posada alegre  
debajo de una vieja colina gris.  
Y hacen una cerveza tan oscura  
que el hombre en la luna bajo personalmente  
una noche a tomarse su dosis._

Nymeria miro divertida la revuelta de los enanos riendo ante el desorden que desagradaba enormemente a los elfos. Pero Thorin la sorprendió de sobremanera, él de verdad se estaba divirtiendo, sonreía y se movía al ritmo que los demás hacían con los objetos sobre la mesa, golpeando el pie en el piso al tiempo que bebía de su botella. Estaba segura de que le complacía el hecho de molestarlos.

 _Oh, el mozo de cuadra tiene un gato borracho  
que toca un violín de cinco cuerdas.  
Y lo toca de arriba a abajo_

 _Ahora, chillando alto_ _  
Ahora, el ronroneo bajo_

 _Ahora toca en el medio_

 _Oh, el gato del violín tocaba Hey-mueve, mueve,  
un trago que va a despertar a los muertos.  
Chillaba y tocaba y se apresuraba la tonada  
y el propietario sacudió al hombre de la luna._

 _¡Diciéndole que son más de las tres!_

Los enanos gritaron alegres con Thorin incluido, mas no dejaron de lanzarse comida, la cual volaba hacia todos lados causando un tremendo desastre entre los desagradados elfos.

* * *

Después de comer y dejar a los elfos limpiando su desastre, los enanos fueron a instalarse para descansar.

Nymeria decidió ir a hablar con aquella mujer, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo había llegado, Gandalf le dijo que averiguaría si alguien de esta tierra fue el causante, aunque Elrond tenía una opinión distinta, según él, fue por decisión de los Valar. Pero cualquiera que fuese la cierta, la chica vino aquí con un propósito, porque nada sucedía por que sí. Así que pidió a la elfa que la atendió la primera vez que la llevara a donde la habían establecido.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente la puerta y la joven castaña le abrió que al verla sonrió y le dejo pasar.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó amablemente.

-Confundida…-Respondió ella sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno, por alguna extraña razón fuiste traída aquí. Gandalf intentara averiguar porque-Se cruzó de brazos apoyando la cadera en el mueble examinándola con detalle. Le pareció una mujer normal, no parecía portar ningún tipo de arma y era bastante pequeña. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración estaba acelerada, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

No era para menos.

-¿Cómo es que estas tu aquí? esto…todo esto es parte de una historia, ficción-Le dijo ella con desconcierto.

-Yo también estuve confundida al principio, pero mi historia es diferente, Gandalf fue a buscarme a nuestro mundo, él me trajo aquí para ayudar a los enanos en su misión e impedir una tragedia.

-¿Cambiaras la historia?-Pregunto Lilian con sorpresa.

-Sí, bueno, ya la eh cambiado, desde que llegue, espero hacerlo para mejor…

-Vi como peleaste con esas bestias, ¿Eres una especie de guerrera?-Quiso saber la chica.

-Soy mercenaria-Ella la miro atónita-Además, poseo un poder de curación-Se encogió de hombros-Otra de las razones por la cual Gandalf me trajo, y no me preguntes como, por yo ni idea tengo tampoco-Lilian sonrió ligeramente.

-Vaya… pues soy inútil… no tengo idea de cómo pelear ni nunca he tomado un arma en mi vida-Dijo Lilian con pesar.

-No creo en las coincidencias ni accidentes, estoy segura de que estás aquí por una razón, sea cual sea, espero que sea para bien-Ella asintió-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y cómo es que apareciste aquí?

-Lilian Ortega… y bueno…tuve un accidente antes de venir aquí, solo recuerdo quedar atrapada entre los asientos del autobús antes de perder el conocimiento y cuando desperté… estaba en esa llanura y de repente aparecieron esas bestias-Explicó claramente aun afectada por lo sucedido.

-Este mundo es más peligroso se de lo que se lee en el libro, yo te aconsejo aprender a usar un arma o no sobrevivirás, independiente de lo que tengas que hacer aquí. Es solo una sugerencia, no me lo tomes a mal.

-Oh, no, claro que no, lo entiendo… y lo tendré en cuenta-Nym asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Soy Nymeria-Mencionó y abrió para salir…

-Espera-Llamo Lilian corriendo hacia ella agarrándola del brazo para detenerla-Gracias…gracias por salvarme de esas cosas…

-De nada-Contestó antes de marcharse.

Se fue rápido por el pasillo, al doblar en una esquina chocó con algo duro, que la sostuvo antes de que se fuera de espaldas.

-¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?-Aquella voz profunda la hizo temblar.

-Voy con los muchachos-Declaró y Thorin la soltó lentamente.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con Gandalf, nos ha convocado.

-¿El mapa?-Él asintió-Bien… -Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos largos segundos, Nymeria quiso agarrarlo y ponerlo contra la pared para besarlo como deseaba desde que lo conoció. Sin embargo, él fue el primero en apartar la mirada con incomodidad.

Que Dios la ayudara, un día terminaría cavando su propia tumba con estos peligrosos y estúpidos impulsos.

-Vamos, mientras más rápido salgamos de este lugar, mejor-Gruñó Thorin avanzando. Se apresuró a su lado y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía un salón de estudio, allí estaban Gandalf, Elrond, Bilbo y Balin esperándolos.

Reunidos para averiguar algo que les ayudara, Thorin estuvo reacio a mostrar el mapa.

-Nuestros asuntos no le incumben a los elfos-Dijo Thorin con terquedad.

-Por todos los cielos Thorin muéstrale el mapa-Espeto Gandalf exasperado.

-Es el legado de mi pueblo debo protegerlo, junto con sus secretos-Insistió.

-Que el cielo me libre de la obstinación de los enanos, tu orgullo te llevara a la tumba, estas con uno de los pocos seres en la tierra media que puede leer el mapa, muéstraselo a lord Elrond-Exigió el mago perdiendo la paciencia.

-Gandalf tiene razón o el haber venido aquí habría sido para nada-Agrego Nym suavemente, él la miro unos momentos y con un resoplido se rindió sacando el mapa del interior de su chaleco.

-Thorin no-Balin intento detenerlo, pero lo impidió con el brazo y le tendió el mapa a Elrond quien lo recibió y lo abrió.

-Erebor-Mencionó Elrond al mirar el pergamino-¿Cuál es su interés en este mapa?-Thorin iba a contestar pero Gandalf le interrumpió rápidamente.

-Simplemente académico. Como sabe estos mapas a menudo contienen mensajes ocultos, aun entiende la lengua de los enanos ¿No?-Elrond se alejó para poner el mapa bajo la luz de la luna.

-Ah, Cirth Ithil-Dijo el elfo comprendiendo.

-¿Runas lunares? Desde luego-Gandalf miro a los cuatro-Es fácil ignorarlas.

-En este caso, más que nunca las runas solo se pueden leer bajo la luz de la luna en la misma fase y estación en la que fueron escritas-Elrond mencionó mirando el pergamino por ambos lados.

-¿Y las puede leer?-Preguntó Thorin.

-Estas runas fueron escritas en el solsticio de verano a la luz de la luna creciente hace casi doscientos años. Lo que será dentro de tres días, si desean saber el mensaje deberán esperar hasta entonces-Anunció Elrond.

-Esperaremos-decidió Gandalf.

En cambio, Thorin no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto, estaba furioso por tener que estar más tiempo rodeado de los elfos que tanto despreciaba.

Odiando el hecho de tener que depender de ellos.


	9. Mi deseo

Bilbo estaba encantado con Rivendell, temprano en la mañana estuvo en pie para explorar la belleza del reino de los elfos. Las leyendas eh historias que había leído en sus libros no le hacían justicia a lo maravilloso que era. El aire fresco y limpio, las enormes cascadas de agua cristalina y la verde naturaleza cubriendo cada rincón… si tuviese la oportunidad de vivir aquí, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Disfrutando de la vista paseo tranquilamente por Imladris, grabando en su mente cada parte de aquel esplendoroso lugar. Tarareando suavemente mientras caminaba, vio a aquella señorita que cayó en aquel agujero junto con él y toda la compañía. Estaba sentada en una banca sosteniendo una flor en sus manos. Curioso decidió acercarse, llegó a ella suavemente y con cuidado se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días…-La saludo un tanto nervioso. No pudo evitarlo, él no estaba acostumbrado a acercarse a las mujeres y entablar una conversación cualquiera.

-Buenos días señor Bolsón-Le saludo ella suavemente, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules. Poniéndolo aún más nervioso, acelerándole un poco el corazón. Le precio muy extraño, pues con Nym no le pasaba nada de esto, porque podía hablar cómodamente con ella.

-Puedes decirme Bilbo, así es mejor...-Ella asintió.

-Entonces, solo dime Lilian…

-Nym me conto que vienes también del mismo mundo que ella ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Al ver la tristeza en su mirada se arrepintió inmediatamente de preguntar-Está bien si no quieres decirlo, yo entiendo… tampoco quiero incomodarte ni nada…

-Fue un accidente…-Contesto ella por lo bajo-El vehículo en el que me transportaba se estrelló y cuando desperté estaba en ese lugar donde esas horribles bestias aparecieron-¿No sé porque estoy aquí? De seguro estoy soñando y verdaderamente estoy en coma en un hospital de Barcelona…-Bilbo no entendió lo que significaba hospital ni tampoco ese tal Barcelona, por lo que perdió el sentido de sus palabras.

-Gandalf debería poder ayudarte, es un mago después de todo…

-Señor Balsas, ¿Tan temprano y coqueteando…?-Preguntó Kili cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa pícara, apoyado en el árbol junto a ellos.

Bilbo sonrojándose lo miro negándolo rápidamente-No es así, yo solo…estábamos…

-Se ha puesto nervioso-Bromeó Nym apoyándose en el hombro de Kili y juntos se rieron del azorado y avergonzado Bilbo.

Lilian se removió incomoda y se levantó-Con permiso-Dijo antes de retirarse rápidamente.

-Oh, parece que la cagamos-Dijo Nym viendo a la chica alejarse, luego miro a Bilbo-Te gusta ella ¿verdad?

-¡Que! no, apenas la conozco-Estalló Bilbo todo rojo y nervioso.

-Y eso que, Nym se enamoró de mi tío apenas lo vio-Dijo Kili señalándola.

-¡Claro que no!-Gritó Nym-Como podría enamorarme de un gruñón y antipático y grosero e idiota enano…

-¿Ya la ves? Amor a primera vista-Declaro Kili, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Nymeria lo agarro por detrás para hacerle una llave. Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse, Nym estaba realmente sonrojada. Pero para todos y él mismo incluido no era novedad que Thorin y Nym se gustaran, lo notaban cuando se enfrentaban y cuando se miraban furtivamente creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta. Ellos solamente no querían admitirlo, después de todo, ambos eran igual de orgullosos y obstinados-auxilio, señor Balsas-Pidió Kili intentando deshacerse del agarre de Nymeria. El solo pudo darle una mirada de disculpa, porque no estaba dispuesto a tomar su lugar-Oh, mira, ahí viene Thorin-Exclamó Kili.

Nymeria echo una mirada rápida en la dirección que señalaba. Sin embargo soltó un grito indignado cuando Kili riéndose escapo de sus brazos, aprovechando la distracción que había hecho con su mentira.

El enano corrió por todo Rivendell perseguido por una furiosa Nym.

* * *

-¿Y a ti que te pasó en la cara?-Pregunto Fili al ver a su hermano llegar con todo el cabello desordenado y la mejilla enrojecida.

-Nym me mordió-Respondió frotándose la mejilla adolorida, Fili echándose a reír palmeo el lugar a su lado para que se sentara viendo de reojo a su tío mirar a su hermano con un su pronunciado ceño. Dejando a un lado su abrigo para ponerse de pie y alejarse por donde Kili había venido, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿Qué le has hecho muchacho?-Pregunto Balin con interés.

-Solo le dije a Bilbo que ella se había enamorado de Thorin a primera vista…-Explicó con una media sonrisa-Y obviamente Nym se enfadó…-Fili riendo palmeo la espalda de su hermano. Balin solo negó con la cabeza sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tienes suerte de que no te arrancó algo muchacho-Dijo Balin. Sabiendo cómo era la muchacha cuando se enojaba.

-Casi me arranca la cara-Se quejó Kili.

-Bueno…tío de seguro ha ido a reclamarle-Mencionó Fili viendo el lugar vacío que Thorin había dejado.

-Casi podría pensar que lo hacen a propósito-Habló Dwalin quien había estado intentando dormir un poco, recostado en su cama improvisada en el suelo.

-Oh, vamos señor Dwalin, no puedes negar que también lo has notado-Kili dijo con una divertida sonrisa, viendo un brillo pícaro en los ojos del enano guerrero.

-No interfieran-Fue todo lo que Dwalin dijo antes de girarse dándoles la espalda para poder dormir.

-Pero un empujoncito no estaría mal-Menciono Fili pensativo.

-Pero sin que Nym se entere-Se quejó Kili otra vez-O Nym me dejara sin cara…

-Eh dicho que no interfieran-Nuevamente dijo Dwalin-Thorin va a castigarlos de por vida.

-Pero valdrá la pena-Respondió Fili encogiéndose de hombros.

Dwalin solo resoplo, sin embargo no podía negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad.

* * *

 _¿Enamorada ella?, ja, claro que no._ _Como si pueda enamorarse._ Se dijo Nymeria sentada en una banca en los jardines comiéndose unos pasteles, con la música a todo volumen en su teléfono.

Que sabía ella del amor, jamás había amado a nadie en su vida. Sin embargo, por ese idiota de Thorin sentía cosas que nunca había sentido en su existencia, ni siquiera en su mundo, por nadie.

Seguía preguntándose como eso era posible.

Thorin podía hacerla enojar hasta el extremo, pero pese a ello seguía teniendo deseos de acercarlo y probar sus labios en un beso ardiente, tocar su cabello y acariciar sus suaves hebras oscuras...

Parecía que cuando más luchaba por reprimir esos deseos impulsivos, estos floraban con más intensidad. Su cuerpo respondía al enano al instante, ya sea su cercanía o solo su profunda voz haciéndola hervir en indecentes deseos, mil veces más intensos que ver una peli porno.

Se volvía tan insoportable, sobretodo porque pensaba en Thorin constantemente y no siempre de decentes maneras. Él iba a volverla loca, dudaba que fuese amor, pero de que lo deseaba físicamente eso era innegable, no era tonta como para no reconocer el deseo sexual por un hombre.

Solo quería que esto acabara o se volvería loca.

-¡Nymeria!

 _Dios, porque ahora._

Alzando la mirada, vio a Thorin venir muy molesto. Al llegar a ella la agarró del brazo con firmeza alzándola hasta quedar muy cerca su rostro del suyo, haciéndola tirar la comida al suelo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?!-Reclamó Nym intentando deshacerse de su agarro pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

-Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi sobrino-Le espetó con un gruñido.

-No lo herí, una mordida no cuenta como herida, además ni lo mordí tan fuerte. En todo caso es entre Kili y yo.

-Cuando está en juego la seguridad de mi familia me incumbe-Gruñó el apretándole el brazo.

-Kili es bastante mayor para enfrentar por si solo los problemas que tenga, y si él tiene alguno conmigo que me lo diga el. Que yo sepa no es tu hijo para andarlo cuidando como mamá gallina-Eso lo enfureció realmente porque un momento después tenía su enorme mano firmemente agarrada a su cabello en un gesto de dominación.

-Le pedirás una disculpa, a él y a mí por el insulto-Exigió Thorin.

-Tienes tres segundos para soltarme o te pondré de rodillas rogándome que no te aplaste los huevos de una patada-Amenazó ahora verdaderamente enfadada, los ojos de Thorin llamearon de furia pero también de deseo y anticipación.

-Cómo te atrevas serás expulsada de mi compañía-Gruñó jalándole el cabello obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero Nym fastidiada, frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de su pie, barrió rápidamente los de Thorin haciéndolo caer repentinamente al suelo. Sin embargo, él no la soltó y la obligo a caer con él y sobre él, quiso incorporarse pero Thorin rápidamente rodó aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo-Maldita mujer…

-Enano imbécil…-Gruñó ella con la respiración y los latidos acelerados, evitando mirar su boca para no cometer una tontería, pero sus intensos ojos no estaban ayudando tampoco.

-Estas buscando que de verdad de saque de la compañía-Dijo Thorin con la voz ronca.

-Hazlo, para lo que me importa, no es como si eso me impidiera seguirte de todas formas-El puño de Thorin se estrelló repentinamente por sobre su cabeza, sorprendiéndola.

-Porque cuando quiero odiarte… solo me basta que abras tu boca para evitarlo…

-¿Eso qué significa?-Espetó Nym sintiendo las mejilla arder por sus extrañas palabras.

-No lo sé…-Mencionó roncamente antes de inclinarse.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!**

 **estoy de vuelta no me fui XD**

 **Quiero agradacer su increibles comentarios y disculparme por el atraso. he tenido algunos problemas, sobretodo que a mi pc se le echo a perder el cargador y tuve que reparlo y eso me tomo varios dias :( sufri mucho sin mi querido pc.**

 **Pero volvi y aunque este capi es algo corto prometo recompensar con uno mas largo pronto. El trabajo me habia tenido ocupada pero ya esta todo muy bien.**


	10. Chapter 10: nuestro fuego desatado

**¡HOLA!**

 **Estoy de vuelta no me volvi a ir XD**

 **Perdon por atrasarme :(**

 **De verdad les pido perdon, y agradezco su paciencia, habia estado sin tiempo para escribir. Disculpen mis errores de ortografia, se que tengo muchas, intento lo mejor que posible arreglarlo :)**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS INCREIBLES Y ANIMOS PARA QUE CONTINUE, ME HACE MUY FELIZ, A** Alexa618 **EN ESPECIAL POR SUS GENIALES Y SEGUIDOS COMENTARIOS, AQUI ESTA EL CAPI PORFIN XD**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, LAS QUIERO MUCHO!**

* * *

Nymeria sintió como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo.

Thorin se cernía sobre ella acercando su rostro al suyo con la clara intención de besarla y ella no estaba en condiciones de detenerlo. Tampoco quería. Su cuerpo no respondía y un cosquilleo de anticipación y ansia la recorría, haciéndola separar instintivamente los labios para recibirlo. Había estado luchando contra esto, contra los impulsos peligrosos que la amenazaron con perder el control y ahora…ahora estaba a punto de cometer lo que tanto evito ¿Sería tan malo aceptarlo? ¿Dejarse llevar? El anhelo era fuerte, el deseo incontenible y la espera una tortura.

En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los suyos fue como si algo estallara en todo su ser, despertante cada sentido y sensibilidad que poseía.

La suavidad de sus labios rozando los suyos… y su barba cosquilleándole la piel, enviaba placenteras sensaciones por su cuerpo impidiéndole seguir conteniéndolo por más tiempo. Era lo había estado deseando con tanto anhelo hacia tanto…

Y era increíble.

Lo aceptó con todo el deseo que había estado reprimiendo, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Agarrando su cabeza, lo atrajo aún más, fundiendo completamente sus labios a los de Thorin, devolviéndole el beso con avidez, permitiéndose disfrutar con fascinación el contacto del enano con ansia y pasión desmedida, frotando, saboreando y mordisqueando sus suaves y cálidos labios desesperadamente hambrienta. Jamás había besado a nadie antes de Thorin, solo Dios sabía a cuantos idiotas aprovechados había golpeado solo por intentarlo, tampoco había tenido el interés hasta ahora, sin embargo, podía entender el gusto de la gente por un beso, la satisfacción de un contacto físico…

No pudo contener el gemido de placer que se le escapó al sentir la húmeda lengua de Thorin invadirla, tocándola y frotándola con la suya fervientemente. Siendo tan caliente, suave y dulce… y sobretodo, maravillosamente excitante. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus pechos cosquilleaban, sentía cada parte de si sensible a cualquier roce aumentando con toque de las manos de Thorin sobre ella.

Se regañó por haberse negado este placer por tanto tiempo, no imagino que un beso podía ser tan bueno, sus labios frotándose, sus alientos agitados chocándose, sus lenguas batallando febrilmente contra el otro, sus cuerpos rozándose…

¡Necesitaba más, mucho más!

Rodeo su cintura con las piernas acercándolo completamente presionando su gran y dura excitación contra su palpitante y húmedo sexo, para conseguir más placer moviendo las caderas contra él. Las delgadas prendas que llevaba le permitían contacto casi directo, logrando así frotar la protuberancia entre los pliegues de su sexo contra la erección de Thorin sobresaliendo en sus pantalones, recibiendo un ronco gemido del enano en su boca. Siendo consciente de su deseo por ella solo aumento su emoción y su pasión, necesitando deshacerse de la ropa que le estorbaba. Lo único que quería era sentirse piel con piel y liberar aquella caliente presión que crecía en su vientre.

Pero así no podía obtener suficiente, no lo era.

Rodo rápidamente con Thorin, colocándose sobre él sin deshacerse del placentero contacto entre sus piernas, continuo moviendo las caderas buscando la liberación con el delicioso placer que conseguía con la fricción que su duro miembro le proporcionaba, recibiendo en su boca más de sus excitantes gemidos, mientras le agarraba el cabello con más fuerza presionándola más contra él.

Continuando así cualquiera de los dos se correría o así mismo los dos en el desenfreno que ninguno podía controlar. Pero Nymeria estaba dispuesta a todo solo por conseguir aquel orgasmo que iba estallar en cualquier momento provocado el deseo intenso e insaciable que Thorin había estado provocándole desde el primer día.

* * *

¡Que Mahal lo ayudara, no quería parar!

No era así como espero que Nymeria reaccionaría, había estado tan seguro de que le golpearía y le gritaría que su apasionada respuesta lo tomo por completa sorpresa, pero eso solo gatillo su deseo doblemente. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado suave, demasiado caliente y bueno para ser real. Mahal sabía cuánto había batallado consigo mismo para no ir sobre Nymeria, vergonzosamente como un enano adolescente e inexperto. Pese a ello terminó cediendo a sus bajos deseos que ella misma le había provocado desde el primer día, no solo con su provocativa manera de vestir, también con su actitud y reclamos.

Aquellas discusiones lo excitaban tanto como le hacían enfadar.

Y llegado hasta este punto no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, no cuando su cuerpo encendido y endurecido exigía poseerla completamente, tomarla de todas las formas posibles y llenarla con su semilla para marcarla, aquel deseo arrollador y primitivo era demasiado intenso para ignorarlo, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción solo de imaginarlo. Nada se lo impedía, ni siquiera las finas prendas que vestía las cuales fácilmente podría desgarrar y arrancar.

Luego, de un momento a otro terminó de espaldas en suelo bajo el cuerpo de Nymeria, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos en su cuello hurgando bajo sus capas de ropa y sus caderas frotarse contra él, estremeciéndose por el placer que conllevaba, incapaz de contener los sonidos que salían de su garganta, recibiendo a cambio aquellos dulces gemidos de Nymeria que solo incrementaban su excitación, queriendo hacerla gritar su nombre en el éxtasis que podía darle.

Cuando sus pulmones rogaron por aire, despegaron sus labios. Teniendo él la oportunidad de ver a la Nymeria excitada, una vista totalmente hermosa y encantadora. Sus rosados labios hinchados por sus besos, entreabiertos para conseguir aire, sus mejillas coloreadas y sus verdes ojos destellaban mas intensos que de costumbre con total deseo.

Deseo por él.

Ninguna mujer lo había mirado así antes…como si quisiera devorarlo. Saberlo le agradó y lo puso extrañamente nervioso, Nymeria era impredecible y en cierto modo, siendo ella algo que no podía manejar, le ponía en alerta.

-Esto…no ha terminado-Le dijo ella con la voz espesa. Pero antes de que pudiera responder su boca estaba sobre la suya, perdiendo nuevamente toda noción de tiempo y lugar.

Sumido en su deseo, tomo sus pequeñas caderas moliendo su erección palpitante entre sus piernas con más fuerza recibiendo con deleite todas las sensaciones que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo. Necesitando desesperadamente hundirse en el cuerpo pequeño y suave de Nymeria y liberar aquella necesidad primitiva, que por tantas décadas había estado dormida. Sabiendo que a este ritmo, no le quedaría mucho para acabar en sus pantalones.

-¡Por los valar, en nuestro reino tenemos reglas de decencia!-Dijo una voz, que los hizo detenerse de golpe, mirándose inmediatamente con sorpresa. Nymeria alzo la vista para encontrar a ese elfo, Lindir, mirándolos con furia y vergüenza-¡Lo que dirá mi señor Elrond cuando sepa que la pareja de enanos está retozando en su jardín!

Nymeria lejos de sentirse avergonzada, sintió la furia hervir por la maldita interrupción deseando matar al jodido elfo.

Con decepción el calor fue disminuyendo de su cuerpo, pero no su frustración sexual.

¡Había estado tan cerca del orgasmo, solo habría faltado un poco más y lo habría conseguido! Su mojado sexo palpitaba dolorosamente insatisfecho y aunque su razón le decía que había sido un error, su corazón gritaba desesperado por Thorin.

Enfurecida se puso rápidamente de pie desenvainando su espada dispuesta a acabarlo, tan solo eso basto para hacer retroceder al elfo, quien rápidamente dio media vuelta y se alejó claramente molesto.

Esperando poder continuarlo con Thorin, se giró. Viendo atónita que el enano no estaba por ningún lado.

¿A dónde se había ido tan rápido?

* * *

Thorin camino a prisa hacia su habitación intentando tapar el incómodo y doloroso bulto entre sus piernas con las capas de su ropa, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los malditos elfos. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí pudo respirar con más calma, sin embargo, su erección no parecía querer ceder, como podría si tenía totalmente grabado lo recientemente sucedido con Nymeria, cada toque, cada beso…

Por tan solo un beso lo hizo caer tan rápido a sus deseos que se sentía molesto, por dejar que ella le hechizara con su belleza y su pasión, reduciéndolo a un enano necesitado de contacto.

Era… vergonzoso para él. Era un rey por Mahal, no podía ser superado por una mujer y por sus propios y bajos deseos.

Había estado a punto de acabar en sus pantalones a la vista de los elfos, sin embargo, eso no lo enfrió, no estaba enfadado con Nymeria, estaba enfadado consigo mismo. El mismo había iniciado todo, siendo ingenuo al esperar una inequívoca reacción de ella, sabiendo lo impredecible que era.

Pese a todo, no podía decir que se arrepentía, su corazón decía que era correcto, en cambio su conciencia le reclamaba todo lo contrario.

Con un gruñido golpeo la puerta con su puño, frustrado y adolorido.

Maldita fuera Nymeria por hacerlo sentir de esta manera, una parte de él todavía quería culminar lo interrumpido, en un lugar privado donde no hubiera prendas que les separaran siendo así capaz de sentir su piel y su húmedo calor rodeándolo apretadamente…

Incomodo por la presión en sus pantalones, se quitó el cinturón para la liberarse de las prendas superiores y dejándolas en la cama, sentándose a un lado, termino recostado mirando el techo.

-Mahal…-jadeo frotándose los ojos ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pocas veces lo había hecho y fue cuando era apenas un jovencito. Pero si no acababa ahora esto no se detendría. Deshaciéndose de los brazales metió una mano dentro sus pantalones tomando su pene para frotar su gruesa y dura longitud.

Cerrando los ojos imagino que la causante de todo era quien lo tocaba, con sus intensos y brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo con tal ferviente deseo… sus pequeñas manos rodeando su engrosada longitud y sus rojos e hinchados labios por sus besos, sobre la punta húmeda de sus fluidos con su rosada lengua recorriéndolo…

Con el aumento de la excitación, forzó más los movimientos sobre su miembro, abarcando el glande con la otra mano presionándolo entre sus dedos acorde a su imaginación.

Todos sus músculos estaban tensos a la espera del clímax.

* * *

Fili se preguntó que pudo haber sucedido para que Nym terminara tan furiosa, había pasado entre los elfos con espada en mano, empujándolos mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Al parecer esta vez la discusión fue más fuerte que de costumbre como para que Nym quisiera matar a su tío. Le parecía absurdo que por un juego discutieran a tal punto como para querer asesinarse, pero conociéndolos, cualquier cosa era posible.

Kili le había pedido no decir nada, pero de todos modos no lo podía dejar estar, Nym era parte de ellos, todos lo sabían, el único que no quería aceptarlo era Thorin.

Llegando a la habitación de su tío, alzo el puño para tocar, pero detuvo la mano a centímetros de la puerta al oír unos roncos quejidos y gruñidos.

Ceñudo y curioso acerco el oído a la puerta, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, escucho. No era que hiciera eso a menudo, pero siendo su tío, le interesaba, sobre todo por lo reservado que era con su vida privada.

-Oh, Mahal…-Resonó el gruñido de Thorin dentro de la habitación-Oh, Nym… si…

¡¿Nym?!

Los gemidos siguieron resonando, haciéndolo alejarse de la puerta como si quemara. Totalmente rojo y avergonzado de estar escuchando a su tío en un momento tan íntimo se fue prácticamente corriendo, antes de lo descubriera y lo castigara de por vida.

¡Había dicho Nym, por Mahal!

Sabía que Thorin gustaba de Nym, por como la miraba difícilmente podía ser simplemente deseo.

Era la primera vez que pillaba a su tío en una situación así y tanto como le avergonzaba también le daba curiosidad. A diferencia de su hermano él ya había tenido unas cuantas mujeres en su cama y podía entender a Thorin, pero de todo el tiempo que lo conocía no vio nunca en él, por alguna otra mujer en el pasado, aquel interés especial que tenía por Nym y se notaba cuando claramente cuando discutían.

Debía idear algún plan para juntarlos y solo Kili podía ayudarlo.

* * *

Si se pensó que aquel caluroso momento borraría la curiosidad y la necesidad que Nymeria y Thorin sentían mutuamente, pues estuvieron totalmente equivocados. Lejos de disminuirlo, pareció aumentar el doble, lo que había estallado entre ellos difícilmente se podía olvidar. Las veces que sus miradas chocaron durante la cena pareció como si algo ardiera entre ellos, siendo notorio para algunos, pues tanto como sus miradas lo decían, también su lenguaje corporal.

Algo había cambiado para Nymeria, con lo sucedido. Ella no podía darse por satisfecha solo con ese corto momento, simplemente no podía. Quería más, mucho más. Todo lo que pudiera conseguir del rey enano. Había sido tan explosivo, tan emocionante… tan perfecto, que se había sentido tan despierta y llena de vida. Siendo incapaz de ignorar tales abrumadoras emociones que hacían que su corazón casi se saliera de su pecho. Él había despertado ella algo poderoso y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no iba ignorar los deseos de su cautivado corazón.

Sin embargo, Thorin escudo de roble no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había desencadenado con sus acciones.

* * *

-Te veo inquieto-Menciono Balin. Sentándose junto a su rey en la banca frente a fuente de agua cristalina que reflejaba la luz de la luna-¿Puedo saber el motivo?-Thorin era su rey, pero para el siempre seria como un hijo. Lo conocía desde que era un niño y sabía perfectamente cuando algo lo perturbaba.

-No es nada-Contesto Thorin sin mirarlo.

-¿Debo recordarte que te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mientes?-Thorin resoplo-Estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con los elfos-Al verlo apretar los puños confirmo que estaba en lo correcto-Entonces asumo que tiene que ser Nymeria

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Gruño Thorin.

-Es la única, aparte de los elfos, capaz de alterarte…

-Solo lo de costumbre-respondió Thorin rápidamente-Siempre con sus insolencias…

-Últimamente parecían estar bastante bien…-Menciono pensativo-Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Entonces?

-Eh estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo… viéndote a ti y a ella, que cabe la posibilidad de que Nymeria… sea tu única-Dijo mirándolo seriamente, esta vez Thorin se atrevió a mirarlo aunque con una expresión que decía que estaba verdaderamente loco.

-¿Has bebido mucho de ese vino elfico Balin? ¿Se te ha subido a la cabeza?

-Estoy hablando totalmente en serio muchacho-Respondió alzando la voz, provocando que Thorin volviera la mirada al frente con un suspiro cansado.

-Eso es imposible, esa mujer rebelde no puede ser mi única.

-No puedes negar hay una conexión. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre Nymeria, pero ella siempre ha sido leal, pese a todo ha seguido con nosotros peleando por la compañía.

-Eso lo sé bien.

-¿Entonces porque sigues sin aceptarla? No puedes decirme que no sientes nada por ella, porque más que mentirme a mí, seria mentirte a ti mismo-Señalo esperando alguna respuesta, pero el solo se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada. Eso era más que suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Thorin jamás había tenido interés especial en ninguna mujer antes, siempre disciplinado y centrado en sus deberes de príncipe y rey… y después de lo de Smaug… Se cerró tanto en sí mismo, amurallando su corazón, reservando una parte solo para su familia.

Nymeria había demostrado ser una verdadera guerrera que protegía a los demás sin dudar. Y eso en una mujer era muy inusual y raro de ver, entre los enanos las mujeres eran protegidas y resguardadas dentro de las montañas con celo, sobre todo por lo escasas que eran, siendo aún más preciadas para ellos y el hecho de encontrar a un único, el ser creado por Mahal para complementarte, era lo más precioso que podía suceder en su raza. Era una bendición de Mahal recibir tal regalo. Nada le haría más feliz que ver a Thorin acompañado, después de todo lo que ha sufrido en guerras y dolorosas pérdidas…merecía más que nadie, ser feliz-Solo tienes que acercarte a ella-Dijo Balin poniendo su mano en el brazo de Thorin-O así nunca podrás cortejarla.

-¿Cortejarla? No quiero cortejarla Balin, es parte de la compañía nada más-El enano anciano rio palmeándole el brazo.

-soy viejo Thorin pero no tonto, se cómo la miras, te conozco de toda la vida y nunca te había visto así por nadie, la muchacha es única no encontraras a nadie igual en ninguna parte, es una joven guerrera Thorin como muchos de nosotros pero también es una mujer, una que está arriesgando mucho por ti y todos nosotros ¿no la hace eso especial?

-Sea como sea… tenemos algo más importante de lo que preocuparnos, la misión es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, preocúpate de eso-Respondió Thorin cortante poniéndose de pie para alejarse.

Balin soltó un suspiro mientras veía a su terco rey distanciarse, mientras más lo negara peor seria, no se podía luchar contra ello, Mahal así lo había decidido desde la creación de su raza. Solo esperaba que no reaccionara demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Nymeria, su única_. Resoplo ante las tonterías que se le ocurrían a Balin. Un único era la otra parte de tu alma que Mahal creo para complementarte, para ser el compañero eterno. Quizá sonara demasiado cursi pero así era. Cuando Aule creo a los enanos, estos se centraron demasiado en sus deberes y apreciaciones de forja y manipulación de la roca que fueron perdiéndose. Mahal al ver a sus hijos disminuir creo para ellos su otra mitad, su corazón, una joya en sí misma.

De todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, Nymeria era totalmente opuesta al resto. Era rebelde, insolente, impulsiva, desobediente y descarada. Un único significaba que te complementaba ¿cómo podía ella hacerlo con todos esos defectos?

 _Es todo eso lo que te gusta de ella, todo lo que tú no eres._

Con un gruñido agito la cabeza intentando acallar las voces de su cabeza. Era absurdo, quería ignorarla, pero siempre terminaba atraído a su voz, a su risa, a sus acciones. Terminando siempre a su cercanía, deseoso por tocarla, por besarla, por tomarla y enseñarle de maneras poco decentes quien era él. Y conseguir mucho más de aquel momento, sabiendo que no había sido suficiente de ella.

Estaba harto y cansado de esta confusión.

Se tensó al sentir unas manos agarrando sus brazos, soltando un jadeo al sentir una caliente humedad recorrerle en la oreja, sorprendido y atónito se apartó para girarse, encontrándose con quien menos esperaba ver.

-Maldita sea, mujer, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Espeto con las mejillas ardiendo, viendo a Nymeria mirarlo con una ceja arqueada.

-Pues continuar donde lo dejamos, claro está-Le dijo ella como si nada.

Mahal…. ¿Estaba escuchando correctamente? ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso? Qué clase de sueño era este, no recordaba haberse ido a dormir.

-¿Te burlas de mí? No estoy para juegos tuyos-gruño.

-¿Juegos? Yo no soy quien inicio todo esto, y según recuerdo estabas más que dispuesto a acabarlo debajo de mí…-Dijo Nymeria acercándose, por instinto Thorin retrocedió chocando contra una estatua elfica-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?-Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no le temo a nada y menos a una mujer-Gruño Thorin con el corazón desbocado, la anticipación y las ansias lo recorrían, enfadándolo. Su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba.

-Ya, entonces… ¿Porque pareces un cachorrito asustado?-Pico Nym con una sonrisa burlesca.

Enfurecido Thorin abrió la boca para contestar, siendo contenido por la boca de Nymeria sobre la suya atrapando sus labios, mientras le agarraba de la ropa presionándolo contra su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente, encendiéndose, deseoso y dispuesto. Su mente gritaba que luchara, su voluntad así lo exigía. Había peleado con cientos de orcos y no tenía la maldita voluntad para resistírsele a una mujer. Era ridículo.

Agarrando sus brazos con fuerza la aparto de golpe, recibiendo de Nymeria una enfada mirada.

-¡basta! Basta…-gruño desesperado por atraerla y volver a besarla. Usando todo su control y fuerza de voluntad, fue capaz de soltarla y alejarse-No entiendes nada mujer…esta misión, es de gran importancia, no necesito distracciones que la dificulten-Soltó sin aliento.

-No entiendo, no entiendo que tiene esto que ver con la misión…-Thorin la miro esta vez sin su ceño, pero con los puños apretados, conteniéndose.

-Lo tiene todo que ver…

-Piensas demasiado-Declaro ella inclinándose con la intención de volver a besarlo, pero la detuvo rápidamente, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-No-con un rápido movimiento de zafo de ella alejándose-Concéntrate en la misión Nymeria o esta vez definitivamente, te echare de la compañía, no quiero más juegos ni tonterías-Demando antes de girarse y alejarse, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho por dejarla. Sin embargo su prioridad era recuperar su hogar, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo valioso, no podía fallar, y Nymeria era una distracción, fácilmente lo hacía olvidar sus propósitos y problemas.

* * *

-Estúpido Thorin-Gruño Nymeria golpeando la estatua con su puño. Sentía una punzada en el pecho ¿Por qué le dolía su rechazo? No debía importarle, no era el único hombre en el mundo. Pero mientras lo pensaba sentía que no había nadie más que deseara tener. Solo quería al el gruño rey enano. Imaginar a otro hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

No entendía porque se negaba, no le estaba exigiendo matrimonio ni ningún tonto compromiso.

Molesta se tocó los labios mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Frustrada maldijo a Thorin por ser tan difícil, ella había querido besarlo tanto…hasta perder el sentido…

 _Nymeria…_

Se detuvo de golpe al oír la femenina voz en su cabeza, rápidamente se giró buscándola. En lo alto de la escalera vio con sorpresa a la blanca figura de Galadriel, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Sin dudar ni un instante obedeció, corriendo para alcanzarla-¿podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo Galadriel girándose para que la siguiera. En silencio la llevo a una terraza donde había una fuente de agua cristalina, Nymeria conocía el poder de eso y no le animaba en absoluto

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Pregunto con sospecha.

-Solo enseñarte algo querida…-Le señalo la fuente-Mira sin miedo, pasado, presente o futuro se te mostrara…-Con vacilación se acercó y se inclinó para ver. En el agua se formó una escena una que recordaba muy bien con mucho odio y dolor, el día que aquellos mercenarios irrumpieron en la casa golpeando a los bastardos de sus padres, ella, el monstruo, fue ofrecida a cambio de pagar la deuda y vivir sus miserables vidas. Después la escena cambio a cuando ya tenía dieciséis, en ese año ya era una experta en asesinar, se vio en la casa de sus padres allanándola y asustándolos hasta que le rogaron matarlos, no se los hizo tan fácil, los torturo por días hasta que se aburrió y acabo con sus miserables existencias haciéndoles pagar por todo el sufrimiento.

Al cambiar nuevamente la escena vio a Thorin vestido con ropajes reales y su corona, totalmente elegante, viéndose como todo un rey caminando por un salón hermosamente adornado, noto que era Erebor, había muchos enanos reunidos riendo, comiendo y bromeando. Era una celebración, entre el gentío vio a toda la compañía, Fili y Kili llevaban coronas también, Kili sostenía en sus brazos una hermosa niña de oscuros cabellos, mientras que Fili cargaba a un bebe, pensó feliz que eran sus hijos, pero cuando Thorin se acercó, la niña se lanzó a su brazos llamándolo " _Adad_ ", el riendo la alzo unos momentos y la beso en la mejilla, después acaricio la cabecita del bebe, este tenía el pelo igual de oscuro que él, dándole a entender que también era su hijo, los ojos del enano brillaban llenos de amor y adoración por ellos.

Thorin sobrevivirá. Recuperaría Erebor. Él se convertirá en un rey... y un padre. Ella estaba tan feliz de verlo. Se merecía nada más que ser feliz por el final de sus días después de todo lo que había sufrido.

Pero de repente la escena cambio nuevamente, esta vez Thorin estaba sentado en el trono medio destruido de Erebor con la piedra del arca sobre su cabeza incrustada en el roto material mientras a su alrededor estaba repleto de objetos de oro y joyas, la oscuridad le rodeaba y sus ojos eran brillantes y vacíos por la codicia, la enfermedad lo había tomado. Una enfermedad que lo llevaría a la muerte.

Una muerte que le provocaría un dolor mayor, que ni su mismo pasado podía igualar.

* * *

 **NO DUDEN EN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES, ME AYUDAN Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR :)**


	11. Chapter 11: revelaciones y besos

Se apartó de la fuente como si quemara, retrocediendo mientras temblaba-¿Por qué me muestras esto?-Espetó Nymeria, abrumada por las emociones en su interior.

-Son posibilidades, tus acciones tendrán como resultado alguno de esos destinos-Respondió Galadriel acercándose.

-Se para lo que estoy aquí-Respondió Nym ceñuda.

-¿Y lo harás aun al coste de tu propia vida?-Pregunto la elfa seriamente.

-Claro que si-Contestó Nymeria sin dudar. Los enanos se habían convertido en personas preciadas para ella, le habían dado su amistad libremente, aceptándola entre ellos y eso los hacia muy valiosos.

Los protegería con su vida de lo que fuera.

Galadriel sonrió-Tienes un poder muy hermoso-Le dijo tomando su mano alzándola con la palma hacia arriba, con sorpresa Nym vio que su propia mano comenzaba a brillar sin haber activado su don-Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees…-Trazo con el dedo una especie de forma sobre su palma-Eres muy fuerte y aunque aún no has sido liberada, por el momento es mejor que así se mantenga.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso sabes porque tengo estos poderes?

-Lo sé y también se de el gran dolor que te han causado-Ante esas palabras Nym se tensó y quito su mano de las de Galadriel-No te odies, no odies lo que eres Nymeria, tienes un gran corazón y eso te ha hecho noble a pesar de todo.

-No soy una buena persona, eh matado más gente de la puedo recordar…

-Ningún inocente ha caído por tu mano, has salvado a muchos con tus acciones y seguirás haciéndolo…

-Dime porque tengo estos poderes, dime porque soy diferente-Exigió Nymeria desesperada por respuestas. En su mundo no encontró ninguna, más de alguno la creyó totalmente loca y los que decían ser brujos o espiritistas resultaron ser unos malditos farsantes.

-Tendrás muy pronto las respuestas que buscas, debes ser paciente si quieres que todas tus preguntas sean contestadas-Apretando los puños Nymeria se giró molesta, dispuesta a irse

-Pues entonces ya no hay nada más de que hablar-Contestó Nym cortante.

-El amor puede ser una gran cura-Dijo Galadriel de forma misteriosa-El rey enano en tu corazón puede ser la tuya-Parándose de golpe sintió su corazón agitarse ante la mención de Thorin-Tu lealtad hacia él, pese a sus diferencias, demuestra tu amor. No ignores a esos bellos sentimientos…

¿Amor? ¿Por Thorin?

Pero que cosas estabas diciendo Galadriel, como podía amarlo si ni siquiera sabía que era el amor, nunca experimento tal sentimiento, que solo había estado por años viéndolo desde lejos en cientos de parejas.

 _Es normal que estés confundida si no lo has sentido antes, además, el deseo es también parte del amor, y este último, crece cada día más en ti. Cada impulso, cada reacción lo demuestra. Tu corazón lo necesita, tu alma…lo anhela. Él enano es parte de ti Nymeria, así ha sido establecido..._

Se giró para encarar a la elfa por sus palabras, pero ella ya no estaba. Aun así podía sentir el eco de su voz en su cabeza.

No le gustaba nada que Galadriel indagara en ella y sus emociones.

Con un suspiro miro al cielo estrellado, pensando en Thorin. Sintiendo una emoción en el pecho, agitando aún más a su corazón, dándole también un revoloteo en el estómago. Con resoplido rodo los ojos, molesta por aquellas reacciones involuntarias.

* * *

-No…no puedo más…-Jadeó Bilbo. Sudando y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas respiraba agitadamente.

Ha estado desde temprano en la mañana, entrenando con Nym técnicas de defensa. Ella había ido a buscarlo a su habitación con tanto ánimo que no pudo decir que no, además si quería demostrarle a Thorin y a los enanos que podía defenderse y no ser un estorbo, quizá ellos lo aceptarían como parte de ellos.

-Apenas si has aprendido un par de técnicas Bilbo-Le regaño Nym cruzada de brazos con una severa expresión-Y son solo de defensa, aún nos quedan las técnicas de ataque, exploración, sigilo…

-¿No crees que son demasiadas?-pregunto con un quejido-Soy solo un hobbit…

-Yo solo era una niña de siete años cuando aprendí a apuñalar los puntos vitales-Declaro Nym acercándose. Él se estremeció por sus palabras, le era muy difícil imaginar a una niña pequeña apuñalando a alguien-Ni la edad, ni la raza importa cuando tu vida es la que peligra. Si quieres sobrevivir debes luchar-Dijo ella entregándole una espada de madera. A su parecer era bastante ligera. Tanto como la que Gandalf le dio-Posición Bilbo, deja de distraerte en tus pensamientos-regaño Nym

-Lo siento…-Tomó la espada con ambas manos tomando posición.

-Muy forzado-Ella camino detrás de él y agarro sus brazos bajándolos y separándolos, acomodándole las manos en el mango del arma. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirla en su espalda, sobretodo porque era más alta que él y podía sentir… su pecho en la parte posterior de la cabeza. No era que pensara en ella de esa manera, Nym era su amiga, pero pese a todo era una hermosa mujer y bueno… él no había tenido contacto con ninguna desde hacía mucho por eso…le ponía un poquito nervioso-Relájate más, no tenses tu cuerpo-Exigió ella separándole las piernas con su pie.

-Lo intentare…

-¡Hey, Señor Balsas, no te aproveches de nuestra Nym!-El grito de Kili lo hizo sonrojarse a un más, girando el rostro para verlo, lo encontró inclinado sobre el barandal del balcón apoyado sobre los brazos, junto a Fili quien sonreía divertido. Pero no eran los únicos presentes, también estaba, Dwalin, Bofur, Balin, Thorin y Lilian. Verla allí hizo que su corazón se agitara mucho más de lo que ya estaba-¡El que te esté entrenando de manera especial no significa que puedas aprovecharte de la situación!

-¿De qué carajos hablas?-Contesto Nymeria confusa, separándose de Bilbo para encararlo.

-Estas demasiado cerca del señor Balsas y eso no me gusta-Protesto Kili. Nym lo miro con una cara de WTF. Sin entender su palabras.

-Solo le estoy enseñando-Declaró Nym.

-A mi parecer le estabas enseñando otras cosas…-Kili dijo, mirando de reojo a su furioso tío. Thorin apretaba los puños con su profundo ceño y la mandíbula tensa. Sonriendo, decidió seguir picándolos.

-¿Qué?-Ella miro al sonrojado Bilbo sin entender-¿Sabes que es lo que dice?

-A….yo…-Respondió Bilbo titubeante sin saber que decir.

-Me pone celoso que pongas tus partes femeninas sobre el señor Balsas-Gritó Kili fingiendo molestia, Fili rio a su lado mientras que los demás presentes tenían una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta Nym?-Pregunto Dwalin. Con una ceja arqueada.

-Pensé que era obvio-Respondió Kili-Nym es muy hermosa, fuerte y divertida, cualquiera querría tenerla como compañera.

Balin quien estaba junto a Thorin oculto una risa tras una tos, al entender las intenciones del joven príncipe. Su rey miraba a Nym con un profundo ceño, totalmente tenso y molesto. Bajo su intensa mirada pudo detectar la clara presencia de los celos.

-¿Mis partes femeninas?-Se preguntó Nymeria desentendida, se miró a sí misma y después al sonrojado Bilbo-¿Te eh puesto algo encima?-Le pregunto ella. Cuando el hobbit miro fugazmente a sus pechos entendió-¿Te puse las tetas encima?-Ante la pregunta directa, los enanos, a excepción de Thorin, se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Mientras que Bilbo totalmente rojo se disculpó y rápidamente se alejó, prácticamente escapando-¿Hice algo malo?-Pregunto a los enanos.

-Dudo que sea malo-contestó Fili riendo-Quizá solo este, un poco asustado.

-¿Asustado? ¿Violé alguna regla de la Tierra-Media o algo así?

-Para nada, la única que podría ser, es que tu belleza eclipse a los demás-Dijo Kili con picardía guiñándole un ojo, pero ella solo arqueo una ceja.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a ligar Kili? ¿Con borrachos?-Fili se echó a reír por las palabras de Nym, Kili hizo una mueca y golpeo a su hermano en el brazo, pero en vez de hacerlo callar, solo logro hacerlo reír más fuerte. Comenzando Kili, una pelea entre hermanos.

En ese intertanto, Nym y Thorin conectaron miradas, ella podía sentir sus ojos recorriéndola de arriba abajo, sintiendo su intensa mirada como una caricia, deseando besarlo. Sin embargo, por lo que Galadriel le mostro anoche, el deseo protegerlo era mayor. En su alma, su seguridad era su prioridad y no iba a anteponer sus deseos sobre la protección de Thorin.

De nada le servía seguir confundiéndose, lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo por él ya era innegable eh inevitable, estaba más que claro para ella. Luchar contra estos sentimientos no la llevaban a ninguna parte, no los podía detener, ni tampoco temía a ellos. Por el contrario, estos estos sentimientos le daban una fuerza que jamás había sentido, creciendo en su interior. La impulsaban a continuar viviendo, la impulsaban a seguir a Thorin hasta la misma muerte.

Y en cierta forma, sentía que el rey enano…le pertenecía. De manera que, no estaba dispuesta bajo ninguna circunstancia a dejarlo ir, ni menos entregárselo a nadie. Por más que Thorin la rechazara, no iba a permitir ninguna otra se le acercara, destrozaría a cualquiera que tuviese la más mínima intención, con sus propias manos…

-Mi señora…-Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, girándose se encontró con Lindir. El elfo se veía claramente incómodo y ella todavía lo detestaba por interrumpir aquel momento con Thorin.

-¿Qué quieres?-Espeto, el elfo se tensó por su tono.

-Mithrandir y mi señor Elrond solicitan urgentemente su presencia-Le dijo amablemente.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó extrañada.

-No eh sido informado de eso-Nym no podía imaginar para qué, pero de todas formas acepto, yéndose con el elfo después de recoger su espada y despedirse de los enanos y Lilian.

Siguió a Lindir por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a una lujosa estancia, allí reunidos estaban Gandalf, Elrond y Galadriel. Verlos a los tres le causo una sensación de alerta. Le daba mala espina todo esto.

-Bienvenida mi querida Nym-Le dijo Gandalf amablemente. Pero podía ver en él un rastro de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es lo tan urgente?-Pregunto de inmediato, odiaba que se fueran por las ramas y no le hablaran directamente.

-Tenemos respuestas-Dijo Galadriel junto a Gandalf colocando la mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo-Y queremos dártelas.

-¿Cuál es el truco? Por qué dudo que sea gratis-Espeto Nym con desconfianza.

-No hay truco-Contesto Elrond seriamente-Nosotros te diremos toda la verdad, porque es necesario que seas consiente de lo que tu poder puede causar en el lado equivocado.

-¿De verdad lo harán? ¿Así de fácil?-Soltó Nym con sospecha.

-Claro que sí, querida-Dijo Gandalf-Es tu derecho…-miro a Galadriel y ella asintió.

-Debes tener conocimiento de los istari establecidos en la tierra media desde tiempos remotos-Dijo Galadriel mirándola.

-Se de ellos-Respondió Nym cruzándose de brazos.

-Y también sabrás que dos de ellos desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo…-Claro que sabía, los magos azules apenas si han sido mencionados en los libros y realmente nada que fuera relevante. Al menos eso pensaba ella.

-A los magos azules, se les asignó el objetivo de animar a los pueblos de la Tierra Media para oponerse a Sauron en la tercera edad, de modo que viajaron al este de Arda, en un intento de ayudar a liberar a los últimos hombres de Númenor de la influencia de Sauron. Sin embargo, ellos jamás regresaron, ambos, fallaron.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?-Preguntó Nymeria sin entender, esos magos hacia mucho que desaparecieron, no venían al caso.

-Paciencia querida…-Contesto Galadriel caminando a su alrededor-Uno de los magos sucumbió a la influencia de Sauron y se desvaneció, siendo su poder absorbido por este. Pero el otro siendo más fuerte que anterior pero igual de influenciado, en su último intento por resistirse, utilizo todo y cada uno de sus poderes para evitar que el mal se hiciera más poderoso. Viajo por un tiempo hasta que se estableció en una zona cerca de las montañas grises donde habitaba un gran pueblo de enanos. Decidido a no fallar a su misión, tomo la forma de un enano y se estableció en aquel pueblo por un tiempo, consiguiendo allí desposarse con una mujer y concebir un bebé…-Menciono Galadriel sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Aquel bebé, fue propósito de aquel mago-Continuo Elrond-La cual nació con grandes poderes heredados de su sangre y esencia istari. Pero también, el mago cedió sus propios poderes a su bebé para su protección y para evitar que el mal los absorbiera cuando se desvaneciera en la oscuridad. Pero debido a la muerte de su esposa en el parto, se vio obligado a abandonar las montañas grises con la niña, para no llamar la atención.

-¿A dónde huyo?-No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Aquí, a Rivendell-Contesto Elrond.

-Debido al poder que su bebé poseía, tanto de sus poderes de nacimiento como los que él le cedió, era detectable para la oscuridad-Hablo Gandalf de forma seria y misteriosa-De modo que los sellamos en su interior, conservando uno que su padre decidió dejarle-Dijo acercándose para tomarle una mano y trazar unas líneas en su palma, Nymeria tembló al notar que eran las mismas que Galadriel trazo en su otra mano. En ese momento miro atónita como un símbolo aparecía en su palma de un iridiscente tono azulado. Vio con sorpresa que era el mismo símbolo que tenía tatuado en la espalda a la altura del hombro izquierdo, desde que tenía memoria.

-La niña… ¿qué sucedió con ella?-Pregunto vacilante extrañamente asustada de oír la respuesta.

-Después de sellar su poder, se decidió ocultarla para protegerla de Sauron, el mago dispuesto a todo por mantener a salvo a su amada hija, tomo la decisión de enviarla a otro mundo, lejano eh indetectable para los limitados poderes del mal, allí debía crecer como parte del como un humano común y corriente, sin embargo el destino cambio lo que debió haber sido-Le dijo Gandalf con tristeza tocando su cabeza suavemente.

-Imposible…-salto Nymeria sin aliento con los ojos totalmente abiertos. invadida por la impresión dándole vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo dicho. Tan solo bastaba mirar a los ojos de Gandalf para saber a quién se refería.

-Es así, querida mía, esta es tu respuesta, tu verdadera procedencia… tu padre fue un mago, uno poderoso, llamado Mohrinehtar, conocido como Alatar, el primero de los magos azules y el segundo de la orden de los cinco.

Repentinamente Nymeria se llevó la manos a la cara echándose reír histéricamente bajo la sorprendida mirada de los presentes.

-Buena broma-Dijo ella con una sonrisa sin humor-de no ser porque estamos en este mundo habría pensado que se trataba de una cámara oculta…

-Nym…-Dijo Gandalf intentando calmarla pero ella le aparto las manos con un manotazo retrocediendo, su expresión cambiando lentamente a ira pura-Nymeria…

-¿Cómo puede ser todo eso verdad? ¡Aquel mago murió hace milenios!

-El tiempo entre los mundos pasa de manera diferente para cada uno-Respondió Galadriel amablemente-Por lo que aquí, tú eres tan mayor como muchos de nosotros. Con la diferencia de que tu herencia enana te hace mortal.

-¿Enana? ¿Por qué escogería un enano?

-Porque ellos tienen la capacidad de no ser afectados por la oscura maldad de Sauron y Alatar necesitaba darte la mayor protección posible contra el enemigo-Le contesto Gandalf con suavidad.

Nymeria se pasó la mano por la cara-¿Por qué? ¿Porque esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?-pregunto al mago mirándolo con tanta rabia que el mago tembló-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el maldito principio?!-estalló ella enfurecida.

-Nym…-Intento hablar Gandalf pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¡Me has visto la cara de estúpida todo el tiempo! ¡Sabes de toda la mierda que me ha sucedió en la vida y cuanto odio lo que supuestamente creía que era! ¡Y te atreviste a ocultarme la verdad! ¡Confiaba en ti Gandalf!-Grito dolida y enojada.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Nym, pero debes entender que todo debe suceder en su momento…

-¡No me vengas esa estupidez ahora! ¡No hay excusa para tu silencio!

-Tu padre te amaba Nymeria-Dijo Galadriel acercándose, pero se paró de golpe cuando Nymeria retrocedió dirigiéndole su mirada llena de furia y dolor-Él te amaba tanto, que se sacrificó para protegerte…

-¡él quería que yo terminara su trabajo!-Espeto Nym con sus ojos brillando intensamente por sus emociones.

-En parte así es-Dijo Elrond cauteloso por su actitud, pero él no podía culparla-Pero eres libre de elegir tu propio camino.

-Sé que estas confundida y enojada Nym, pero esta es la verdad que estabas buscando-Dijo Gandalf con tranquilidad-Tomate tu tiempo para aceptarlo. Mucho depende de ti y de quien eres, independiente de que has hecho en tu vida, tu corazón te guía por el buen camino a través del dolor. Pero si no dejas este atrás no podrás dejar que tu naturaleza y tu poder se manifiesten en su totalidad. El sello debe romperse y para eso tu corazón y alma deben sanar...

Nymeria dio media vuelta para salir. Ya había oído suficiente, había tenido suficiente. Empujando las puertas de golpe, salió de allí sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, comenzando a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta terminar corriendo por los jardines de Rivendell, necesitando alejarse de todo.

Tantas emociones le clavaban, ira, dolor, traición, alivio… una parte de ella sentía alivio por saber que no tenía ninguna conexión con esos bastardos que supuestamente fueron sus padres, se alegraba de saber que en sus venas no llevaba su sucia sangre, quitándole un peso de encima. Aun así, no sabía qué hacer con todo lo revelado, sonaba demasiado ficticio para ella, su padre, un mago… y más encima, medio enana. Era una mala broma, una pésima.

Le enfurecía el dolor que esto le causaba, había aprendido costosamente a mantener sus emociones bajo control, a no sentir nada más que indiferencia, pero su corazón lloraba y no lo podía controlar, quemaba en su interior la furia y la traición, en primera porque todo su pasado pudo ser evitado y la segunda por todas mentiras. Dios sabia cuando le costaba confiar en los demás y Gandalf le había inspirado confianza de inmediato, creyéndolo fiable y un buen amigo, pero como todos, termino ocultando cosas, mintiendo.

Furiosa golpeo con el puño el muro de piedra en el que se había apoyado al detenerse para recuperar el aliento. Golpeo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos sangraron, ignorando el dolor estrello los puños en el muro, necesitando descargar de alguna manera toda la ira que hervía en su alma. No podía comparar este dolor con el que punzaba en su corazón, ahogada por las asfixiantes emociones grito de ira y dolor, maldiciendo a todo y a todos, asaltada por los recuerdos de su pasado. Rostros que odiaba, rostros de los malditos que la hirieron y destrozaron por poseer estos poderes… traicionándola cuando solo quiso confiar y creer.

-¡Por Mahal! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Aquella voz resonó al momento que una grandes y fuertes manos le agarraban las muñecas, deteniéndola y girándola bruscamente para ser encarada por enfurecido y preocupado rostro de Thorin gritándole-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa mujer?! ¡¿Acaso no ves el daño que te has hecho?! ¡Tonta mujer inconsciente!-¿Por qué, pese a su tono de enfado, su voz sonaba tan preciosa para ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan apacible y pequeña en sus brazos? ¿Por qué tenía él, la capacidad de calentar eh iluminar su roto corazón solo con su presencia? Sin poder evitarlo se le escapo una risa histérica otra vez, presa de las emociones que no querían desaparecer-¡NYMERIA!-El repentino y demandante bramido de Thorin hizo que se callara. Sus manos soltaron sus muñecas para agarrar su rostro y alzarlo para que lo mirara apartando el cabello que cubría sus ojos-¿Qué te está sucediendo?-Pregunto Thorin con un gruñido. Pero ella solo podía concentrarse en la sensación de sus cálidas y grandes manos sobre su cara, sosteniéndola con suavidad.

Con su corazón golpeando en su pecho eh impulsada por sus deseos, acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus labios en los suyos con necesidad y anhelo. Olvidándose de todo al instante.

Había extrañado tanto esto, fantaseando todo el día con Thorin y lo adictivos que eran sus labios. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer con el suave contacto, sintiendo aquel familiar revoloteo en su estómago.

Después de unos segundos rompió el contacto y evitando mirar en sus ojos el rechazo, se alejó de él para regresar a su habitación. Alcanzando a solo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir la enorme mano de Thorin agarrar su brazo y tirar de ella hacia las estancias sin darle ni una sola mirada.

* * *

Thorin había estado sintiendo durante toda la tarde la impaciencia por ver a Nymeria y cuando no se presentó a cenar, solo se sintió más ansioso. Por lo que después, se dedicó a caminar por Rivendell esperando encontrarla, pese a las palabras que la noche anterior le dijo… que no habían sido para nada ciertas.

Sus acciones solo lo aturdían, confundían su mente y corazón haciéndole darle vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Balin. No podía evitar sentirse abrumado y cautivado por las reacciones de Nymeria, solo Mahal sabia cuanto le fascinaban. Esa atrevida y descarada mujer iba a ser su perdición tarde o temprano, porque cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, caía atrapado por su ferviente deseo.

Y sabiendo lo que su contacto podía provocar, se sintió enormemente enfurecido por las palabras de Kili en la tarde. Imaginarlo siendo acariciado por Nymeria hizo que una oleada de malditos celos lo golpeara profundamente. Naciéndole un poderoso sentimiento de posesividad, gritándole todo su ser que ella le pertenecía, pasándole por la mente la peligrosa idea de golpear a su sobrino por siquiera atreverse a mirarla.

Por más que le pidiera ayuda a Mahal, nada cambiaba, todo solamente empeoraba. Y ahora ni siquiera podía atreverse a dejarla, no después de su cálido y dulce beso. Pero sobretodo, por lo que había presenciado momentos antes.

Había sido guiado por los furiosos gritos, encontrando a Nymeria golpeando el muro con sus heridas manos, con tal furia y odio en su rostro… notando en sus brillantes ojos un profundo dolor, sintiéndolo en sí mismo como si le clavaran algo en el pecho. Sin poder soportar verla herida corrió a detenerla, para que no que no se hiciera más daño. Sintiéndose aliviado de que no luchara contra él. Sin embargo su extraña risa sin humor le tomó por sorpresa, necesitando con urgencia saber que le sucedía. Sintiéndose totalmente descolocado al mirar en sus ojos, cargados de dolor.

La Nymeria frente a el carecía de aquel acostumbrado brillo lleno de diversión y animosidad que tanto la caracterizaba. Como si le hubiesen arrebatado la alegría reemplazándola por una profunda desolación.

En el momento que ella lo beso, estuvo totalmente dispuesto a corresponderle pero le dejo tan rápido que no le dio la oportunidad. Y su separación, le asusto a tal punto que pensó que desvanecería, por lo que corrió a alcanzarla reacio a dejarla sola, sobre todo por cómo se encontraba.

Ahora la llevaba hacia donde estaba establecida la compañía para que Oin atendiera sus heridas. O esa era su intención hasta que Nymeria se paró de golpe, zafándose de su agarre con un brusco movimiento de su brazo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Exigió saber agarrándola nuevamente cuando ella se disponía a irse por la dirección contraria-Estas herida, Oin debe revisarte y hacerse cargo…

-No necesito que nadie se haga cargo de nada, puedo perfectamente ver por mí misma-Respondió ella con frialdad, molestándole. Dispuesto a no soltarla la agarro con más fuerza por ambos brazos

-No te estoy preguntando Nymeria, es una orden-Declaró atrayéndola a su cuerpo, siendo rodeado por su dulce perfume, sintiendo la necesidad de hundir el rostro en su cuello y comprobar si su piel tenía el mismo sabor.

-Me vale un comino que lo sea-Espetó ella-Ahora suéltame-Exigió

-No me provoques Nymeria, por ahora tus heridas me preocupan más que tu ilimitada insolencia-Gruño en su oído antes de continuar el camino, pero esta vez hacia su habitación, con la urgencia de atender sus manos que volvían a sangrar.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas de los elfos, tomo prisa hacia su cuarto, asegurándose al entrar de que Nymeria no escaparía mientras corría hacia su equipaje para sacar unas vendas y un ungüento que guardaba, los cuales su hermana Dis tanto había insistido en que llevara. Dejándolos sobre la cama fue por Nymeria para lavar sus heridas, vertiendo lentamente el agua del aguamanil sobre sus pequeñas manos, cayendo el líquido teñido de rojo sobre un recipiente enlozado. Si a ella le dolió, no lo demostró, de modo que, rápidamente limpio para después aplicar el ungüento de hierbas. Colocando por último, las vendas.

Sentados en la cama rodeo suavemente su mano con la venda, teniendo cuidado de no apretarlo demasiado para no lastimarla.

-No es necesario tanto, sano rápido-Le dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana. Terminando las últimas vueltas hizo un nudo para terminar.

-¿Dime que ha sucedido para que reaccionaras de esa forma?-Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta Nymeria se puso rápidamente de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta. Thorin negándose a ser ignorado se apresuró a ella, golpeando con brusquedad la mano en la puerta cerrándola de golpe cuando ella la abría para escapar-Contéstame-Exigió tras ella.

-No es asunto tuyo-Espeto Nymeria.

-Lo es si afecta a mi compañía, y tú eres parte de ella pese a todo lo que ha pasado y me preocupa lo que le pase a cada uno de los míos… me preocupa lo que a ti te pase…

-Dices todo eso solo para que te lo diga-Contestó Nymeria con el corazón agitado por sus palabras-Pero las palabras adornadas no van conmigo-Él gruñido que el soltó en su oído la hizo temblar ligeramente haciéndola consiente de su cercanía.

-Solo respóndeme Nymeria, no me lo hagas más difícil ¿Qué fue lo que Gandalf y el elfo te dijeron?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, No te incumbe-Contesto cortante intentando abrir la puerta pero la mano de Thorin se lo impedía. Una parte de ella quería decirle todo, pero la otra la retenía, habían sido varios los que la traicionaron usando sus secretos como chantaje. Le era tan difícil confiar… y aunque confiaba en Thorin, y sabía que él no era esa clase de persona, la duda estaba ahí de todas formas.

-Porque tienes que ser tan obstinada-Gruño Thorin obviamente enfadado-Puedes confiar en mí, porque no te dejare ir hasta que me lo digas…-Molesta por su insistencia Nymeria se giró rápidamente empujándolo con fuerza para apararlo haciéndolo retroceder tambaleante con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡EL MALDITO DE GANDALF ME ACABA DE REVELAR QUE SOY ESTE MUNDO! ¡MI VERDADERO PADRA ERA UNO DE LOS MAGOS AZULES DESAPARECIDOS HACE MILENIOS, MI MADRE ERA UNA ENANA DE LAS MONTAÑAS GRISES Y QUE MIS ESTUPIDOS PODERES PUEDEN HACER AL MAL MAS PODEROSO!-Gritó Nymeria furiosa sintiendo surgir nuevamente toda la ira, pero ante la expresión de sorpresa de Thorin, se calmó, arrepintiéndose de haberle gritado, sintiéndose patética por explotar de esa manera. Pasándose la mano por la cara apretó el puño con fuerza-Lo siento…-Se disculpó antes de volverse hacia la puerta. Sin embargo apenas si dio un paso antes de que verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Thorin que había tirado de ella hacia su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. Apaciguando a su dolido corazón.

-Soy yo quien lo siente, no debí exigirte nada-Le dijo con suavidad, sintiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras-eh sido desconsi…-Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios lo calló

-No hables, solo bésame-Exigió rodeando sus hombros para atraerlo mucho más.

-Mahal…-Murmuró Thorin antes de estrellar sus labios en suyos con dureza, besándola profunda y desesperadamente, arrancándole un gemido placer al invadirla con su lengua, acariciándola salvajemente. Sin soltarla la acorraló contra la puerta agarrando su cintura para levantarla y colocar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, anclándola para frotar su erección contra ella a través de sus prendas, mientras sus bocas batallaban para devorarse el uno al otro en húmedas caricias, fundiéndose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba, así como también lo acontecido momentos atrás, idos totalmente en el ferviente deseo que los consumía, en una dolorosa necesidad.

 _Toc toc toc_

-Thorin ¿podemos hablar un momento?-La voz de Balin resonando fuera los detuvo y mirándose con los labios unidos, cruzo por los ojos de ambos la decepción y la frustración.

¡Que tenía todo el mundo en ser malditamente inoportuno!

Obligados a separarse, se dieron un último beso antes de alejarse, habiendo un vacío en cada uno que casi lo hizo volver a abrasarse. Que, de no ser por los insistentes toques de Balin en la puerta lo habrían hecho.

Thorin abrió la puerta sin ocultar su enfado, conteniendo el reclamo que estaba por soltarle a su amigo y consejero-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Gruñó haciéndolo pasar. Sin embargo le extraño que no dijera nada sobre Nymeria, encontrando al voltearse que ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Recorrió la habitación buscándola, pero no había rastros de ella, era como si se hubiera esfumado.

-Mmm… Thorin ¿todo está bien?-Pregunto Balin preocupado.

Con decepción se giró hacia Balin-Sí… ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar?

* * *

Lilian se paseó por Rivendell buscando a Nymeria con la intención de hablar con ella, como en el desayuno no se presentó, fue a su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí. Consulto con uno de los elfos, Lindir, quien contestándole con incomodidad le dijo que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Por lo que tuvo que buscar a Gandalf, después de todo, como mago sabía más que todos a un nivel totalmente distinto. Incomodase acerco a Gandalf quien estaba reunido con Thorin y Balin. Thorin estaba bastante furioso encarando a Gandalf, mientras Balin intentaba calmarlo. Temió acercarse en esa situación por lo que se quedó a esperar a que terminaran a una distancia prudente.

Sorprendiéndose por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ocultar su procedencia también influye en esta misión, debiste mencionármelo desde un principio-Gruño Thorin.

-Tal vez influya, pero no para mal-Contestó Gandalf-De todas formas, es ella quien toma la decisión independiente de que tenga un contrato contigo-Gandalf se veía también bastante molesto, pero a diferencia de Thorin podía controlarse muy bien.

-No comprendes lo que ella significa, aun mas rodeada de toda la compañía. ¡Es medio enana!

¿ _Medio enana_? ¿ _Quién_?

-Si tanto que molesta que lo sea, guarda el secreto-Dijo Gandalf-Deja que los demás sigan creyendo que Nymeria es humana.

-¡¿Nymeria no es humana?!-Ante la voz ellos giraron para encontrar a Bilbo con una expresión atónita.

Ella podía entender la sorpresa del hobbit, tampoco podía creerlo, como era eso posible. En la verdadera historia no se mencionaba siquiera mujeres ni nada parecido. Pero si Nymeria no tenía sangre humana, ¿cuál era su otra procedencia?

-Mi querido Bilbo, debes guardar el secreto-Dijo Gandalf con amabilidad-Estoy seguro de que Nymeria odiaría a quien lo revelara-Menciono con pesar-Ella cree que la eh traicionado…

-No es para menos-gruño Thorin cruzado de brazos. El mago le dio una mirada exasperada que el enano ignoro.

-Sin embargo… me sorprende que ella te lo haya contado-Gandalf menciono con una ceja arqueada-Sé muy bien que no suele confiar en nadie, y menos a la ligera.

-Como fue, no es asunto tuyo-Espetó Thorin.

-Bueno… eso responde al porqué de su poder-Dijo Bilbo pensativo-¿Es alguna especie de hada o algo así?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-Pregunto el mago.

-Bueno, he leído muchos libros de leyendas eh historias antiguas y bueno… describen a las hadas como seres hermosos, con poderes derivados de la naturaleza, en su mayoría curativos, para cuidar, proteger y mantener vivo los que les rodea… y pues Nym, es bastante protectora con nosotros…-Menciono Bilbo sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada furiosa que Thorin le lanzaba.

Sonriendo, el mago palmeo su hombro-bonita descripción pero no, Nymeria no es un hada, es un mago, hija de un istari y una enana-Bilbo tenía una clara expresión de shock.

-Entonces… es como tu… y como ustedes-Dijo esto último señalando a los enanos-¿A quién se le ocurrió tal mezcla?

-Es muy largo de explicar, pero solo debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, Nymeria es quien debe decidir si decirle o no al resto de la compañía…

Dejando su curiosidad a un lado, decidió que había escuchado lo suficiente, Lilian se alejó rápidamente para no ser descubierta, aun con la sorpresa de tal revelación.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no vio quien iba por delante al doblar por el pasillo, chocando con algo en el camino.

-Lo siento, yo iba…-Se enderezo rápidamente al ver que Nymeria estaba frente a ella, sin embargo parecía como si un aura de melancolía la rodeara.

-Ve con cuidado, o podrías terminar herida-Le dijo ella tocando su cabeza suavemente en un gesto maternal, para después pasar por su lado y seguir caminando.

-¡Nymeria!-Grito su nombre para detenerla. Ella se giró un poco mirándola con atención. Pero se sintió tonta al olvidar lo que quería decirle-Este… yo… ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Si es lo que quieres…-Le respondió suavemente antes de seguir su camino. Rápidamente corrió a su lado siguiendo su paso.

-Al parecer no poder regresar a nuestro mundo-Le menciono un poco triste.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hable con lord Elrond ayer y me dio una larga conferencia sobre decisiones de los valar, destino y esas cosas-Nymeria resoplo-Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. Es como muy trillado esto de caer en la tierra media, ya sabes, demasiado ficticio y loco. El cree que estoy aquí por algo, pero soy solo una chica humana, con una vida corriente, con un trabajo corriente y aburrido de secretaria, sin vida social ni novio… oh, lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado…-Al ver a Nym ella le sonreía con diversión.

-Para nada, puedes decirme lo que sea-Aliviada, sonrío también.

-¿Crees que yo podría…acompañarlos en su viaje?-Pregunto dubitativa. Ella esperaba que pudiera, porque realmente no quería quedarse con sola aquí con los elfos, sin nada que hacer.

-Sabes muy bien los peligros que van a haber ¿Por qué querrías venir?

-Bueno…me parece mejor que quedarme aquí con los elfos-Respondió pensándolo.

-El libro y la película son una cosa muy distinta a la realidad, ya experimentaste por ti misma el ataque de los huargos, no olvides que vendrán muchos más en el futuro-Lilian tembló al recordar aquel aterrador momento.

-Si me dio mucho miedo, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí y además… nunca eh tenido una aventura o una gran emoción... y además… ¡que mejor aventura que la de El Hobbit!

-Eres demasiado soñadora-Le dijo Nym con una ceja arqueada. Pero ella solo pudo reír.

-Todos soñamos un poquito ¿a poco tu no?-Nymeria la miro pensativa, viendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Tal vez un poco-Le contesto volviendo los ojos al frente rápidamente.

-Somos chicas, es normal en nosotras ser soñadoras o todo sería muy aburrido.

-Supongo que debe ser cierto, si lo dices así…

-Claro que los es, tengo varias amigas que son peor que yo, solo que ellas sueñan con maridos perfectos y vidas perfectas… ¿Tus amigas que tipo de sueños tienen?

-No tengo amigas

-Oh, lo siento, yo no…-Se maldijo por ser tan bocona, eso había sido desconsiderado de su parte. Aunque sintió un poco de tristeza por ella al notar que era una persona solitaria, eso no era bueno para nadie.

-Tranquila, no me importa.

-Ya, entonces ¿puedo ser yo tu primera amiga? Me encantaría que fuéramos amigas, nosotras las chicas de otro mundo, debemos estar unidas…-Vio que Nymeria se había parado de repente mirándola con mucha sorpresa-¿Qué pasa?

-¿de verdad quieres ser mi amiga?

-Pues claro que sí, ¿está mal? ¿No quieres que lo sea?

-¿Por quieres? Ya has visto lo que puedo hacer, yo no soy una buena persona-Le dijo Nymeria seriamente apretando los puños

-Cualquiera que es capaz de salvar mi vida, es buena para mí. Independiente de lo que has hecho, puedo ver en tu ojos que en verdad eres buena, tal vez solo no lo quieres admitir-Le dijo a Nym con diversión, notando como se relajaba, soltando un bufido.

-Ahora sí que estas siendo soñadora-Dijo Nym continuando el camino. Lilian volvió a reír al ver que Nym ocultaba su bondad.

-Tal vez, pero solo digo la verdad…

Pasearon durante un rato por los jardines de Rivendell mientras le contaba a Nymeria un poco de su vida en Barcelona.

Pero la vergüenza vino después de doblar por el camino arboleado hacia una cascada, encontrando a los enanos totalmente desnudos bañándose en una fuente.

Quiso en ese momento arrancarse los ojos, o tener amnesia, aquello era… traumatizante.

¡Estaba segura que tendría pesadillas de por vida!

Y para empeorar, Thorin estaba allí, que al descubrirlas las miro enfurecido, bueno, a ella no, miraba a Nymeria enfurecido y sonrojado.

-¡Por Mahal! ¡¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?!-Bramo él.

Sin saber que decir y con los ojos cubiertos por el frente, miro a Nymeria buscando ayuda, pero ella solo estaba mirando a Thorin hipnotizada, comiéndoselo con los ojos.

-¿Se quieren unir?-Pregunto Kili con diversión-¡Hay mucho espacio para todos!-Thorin miro a su sobrino con molestia regañándolo por sus palabras. Aprovecho ese momento para codear a Nymeria intentar sacarla de su ensueño. Pero no reaccionaba.

-¡Vámonos ya o me quedare ciega!-Le reclamo. Escuchándose los comentarios de desaprobación de parte de los enanos.

-No soy tan feo-Se quejó Fili.

-Ni yo-le siguió Kili-De hecho soy más guapo que mi hermano-Fili lo empujo ofendido.

-Eso quisieras…-Los hermanos cayeron al agua entre empujones.

-¡Por Durin, no saben lo que es la privacidad!-Bramó Thorin agarrando su camisa para cubrirse la entrepierna, pero para Nymeria fue demasiado tarde porque ya lo había visto en su totalidad. Y era una imagen que se grabó a fuego en su mente para siempre.

-¿Le llamas privacidad a bañarse al aire libre donde cualquiera puede venir?-Soltó Nymeria totalmente tensa. Mientras Lilian sin poder soportarlo salió corriendo de allí quejándose de las pesadillas que iba tener.

-¿Porque no estas asustada ni sorprendida como esa muchacha?-Pregunto Dwalin con diversión desde la fuente, ella solo resoplo

-Eh visto hombres desnudos antes-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-Y todos los hombres independiente de su raza tienen lo mismo, un pene y dos huevos-Ante sus directas palabras algunos rieron, otros solo la miraron con sorpresa, mientras que el rey enano gruñía indignado y molesto colocándose los pantalones rápidamente-A menos a alguno de ustedes tenga tres pero eso ya sería ser rarito…-Menciono pensativa…

-¡NYMERIA!-El bramido de Thorin la tenso viendo como el rey enano medio vestido iba hacia ella a zancadas para agarrarla del brazo y llevársela de allí-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Gruño al detenerse unos metros lejos de la vista de los demás.

-Yo, nada…-Contesto ella mirando el pecho musculoso del enano cubierto de fino y oscuro vello, bajando por sus marcados abdominales terminando en una línea bajo el ombligo desapareciendo bajo los pantalones.

-Eres… una descarada-Gruño Thorin sonrojado. Sin embargo su cuerpo ya estaba encendido por la lujuriosa mirada de ella barriéndolo de arriba abajo tanto ahora como hace unos momentos.

-Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho…-Dijo Nym extendiendo la mano hacia su pecho acariciándolo suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de los suaves risos bajos sus dedos.

-Detente…-soltó Thorin sin aliento. Pero no hizo nada para apartarla.

-Eres tan hermoso… mejor que en mis sueños-El enano trago grueso halagado por sus palabras, pero aún más excitado-No imaginas lo que me haces… te deseo tanto…que te escandalizarías si te dijera lo que quiero hacerte-Nym le dijo sedosamente, cerca de sus labios apenas rozándolos.

-Lo que quieres, es volverme loco…-Agarrándola del cabello, tomo sus labios con fiereza, violando su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento. Poco después recuperando el aire beso su suave mejilla, saboreando la sedosidad de su piel-Eres tan peligrosa… ¿Por qué no quieres obedecerme?-Soltó aun jadeante por el beso- Por qué haces que te anhele, porque cuando quiero alejarte solo te acercas más…

-Por alguna razón…Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo-Contesto Nymeria aferrada sus hombros.

-También yo…pero tampoco entiendo muy bien porque…

Al oír algunas voces acercarse, Nymeria le dio un último beso antes de separarse para dejarlo y alejarse, regresando a las estancias de Rivendell con el corazón desbocado y una desbordante emoción en el pecho.

* * *

Cuando la noche se hubo establecido, Elrond y Gandalf convocaron a Thorin, Balin, Bilbo y Nymeria, para la lectura del mapa. El mago se vio algo nervioso por la presencia de Nym, sobre todo por las miradas hostiles que le lanzaba, el solo podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando y estaba seguro que eran maneras de torturarlo.

-¿Porque parece que Gandalf huye de ti?-Pregunto Bilbo a Nymeria en voz baja, mientras subían unas largas escaleras.

-Quien sabe…-Contesto ella taladrando la espalda del mago con la mirada, viéndolo como tensaba.

Las escaleras los llevaron a una terraza de roca, donde en el borde yacía un altar de algún tipo de cristal blanco. El lugar está rodeado por paredes escarpadas con el agua corriendo por ellas como cascadas. Deteniéndose frente a piedra blanca, Elrond deposito el mapa sobre este.

-La luna está en el punto exacto-Menciono el elfo. Presenciando como el altar comenzaba a brillar por los rayos de luna que chocaban contra este. Viendo con sorpresa como en el mapa empezaban a formarse iridiscentes letras rúnicas-" _Estén cerca de la piedra gris, cuando llame el zorzal y el sol poniente con las últimas luces del día de Durin, brillara sobre el ojo de la cerradura"_ -Leyó Elrond

-¿El día de Durin?-Pregunto Bilbo.

-El primer día de año nuevo para los enanos, la última luna de otoño y el primer sol de invierno aparecen juntos en el cielo-Explicó Gandalf.

-Son malas noticias, el verano termina el día de Durin será muy pronto-Menciono Thorin con preocupación

-Aún hay tiempo para hallar la entrada-Contesto Balin-Debemos estar junto en el punto, junto en el momento, entonces y solo entonces se abrirá el portal.

-Ese es su propósito-Dijo Elrond-Entrar a la montaña.

-Que importa-Espeto Thorin.

-Algunos podrían considerar que eso no es prudente-Dijo seriamente devolviéndole el mapa, que Thorin prácticamente le arrebato guardándolo rápidamente en bajo su ropa.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunto Gandalf.

-Tú no eres el único guardián de la tierra media ¿Verdad Gandalf? -Respondió el elfo antes de retirarse. El mago tuvo una fugaz expresión de preocupación antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros. Mientras Thorin y Balin hablaban sobre el viaje, el mago se acercó a Nymeria y Bilbo, ella inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Pidió Gandalf amablemente.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-Respondió Nymeria cortante antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

-Estas molesta conmigo por darte las respuestas que siempre quisiste-Soltó el mago haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Por qué yo?-El mago parpadeo algo confuso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Porque me escogiste a mí. Independiente de lo que soy, hay cientos de personas mejor que yo y más capacitadas…

-Nymeria-El gruñido reprobatorio de Thorin la hizo apretar los puños. Sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

-No debiste traerme, debiste dejarme como estaba ¡debiste dejarme en paz con mi maldita vida!-Espeto

-¡Esa no era tu vida!-Respondió Gandalf alzando la voz-No perteneces a ese mundo, nunca lo hiciste y eso lo sabes muy bien. Además, tú debías volver a la Tierra-Media tarde o temprano, aquí te necesitamos.

-Soy un asesino, no un héroe, no puedo ser como tú-Declaro Nym antes de alejarse, seguida por Bilbo.

-Claramente lleva sangre de enanos, es tan obstinada como todos ellos-Soltó Gandalf exasperado y molesto.

* * *

-Dori asegura es un buen relajante-Dijo Bilbo entregándole a Nym una taza de té de manzanilla-Te hará bien-Ella lo recibió con una mueca antes de beber un sorbo-Quiero decirte que… se sobre lo que eres en realidad-Menciono algo nervioso.

-Lo sé-Contesto Nym bebiendo otro sorbo.

-¡Lo sabes!

-Estaba cerca cuando Thorin discutía con Gandalf, te enteraste por casualidad…

-¿No estas molesta?-Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no…-Tomando su mano libre, la sostuvo apretadamente.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites-Le aseguro con sinceridad, al ver su sonrisa se animó, contagiándose. Sonrojándose cuando tiro de él en un abrazo apretado.

-Gracias…-Un ligero carraspeo les aviso de la presencia de alguien más. Separándose vieron a Thorin con su ceño más pronunciado que de costumbre.

-¿Interrumpo?-El gruñido del enano hizo a Bilbo tener un escalofrió.

-Para nada-Contesto Bilbo inmediatamente-Este…yo, volveré con los demás, por lo que oigo se están divirtiendo mucho…-Dijo mientras resonaban las fuertes risotadas de la compañía allá abajo. Por lo que rápidamente bajo las escaleras para unirse a ellos.

-¿Por qué intimidas a Bilbo?-Pregunto Nymeria a Thorin

-El mediano…se toma demasiadas libertades-Gruño él acortando la distancia entre ellos. Tomando su mano para levantarla y examinarla-Tus heridas desaparecieron…

-Te dije que sano rápido-Contesto antes de beber un poco de té.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?-Nym lo miro extrañada por tal pregunta. Sin soltar su mano Thorin se sentó a su lado en el barandal de piedra.

-Cual te refieres ¿a este mundo o a tu misión?

-Ambas.

-No me arrepiento-respondió ella agarrando su mano-Solamente estoy molesta de que Gandalf no me lo dijera desde un principio. Además…de haberlo sabido mucho antes todo habría sido diferente, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para volver aquí, aun si me hubiese tomado toda la vida…

-¿Cómo acabaste en ese mundo?-pregunto Thorin despacio, teniendo presente que ella podría no decírselo, sin embargo quería saberlo todo y de alguna manera…apoyarla.

-Me dijeron que mi verdadero padre uso sus poderes para llevarme allí cuando apenas era una bebe, por eso no tengo recuerdos de él ni de nada. Lo hizo para evitar que cayera en la oscuridad y me desvaneciera igual que él.

-Lo lamento…

-Yo no. no lo conocí, no puedo decir que lo sienta-Dijo Nym dejando la taza vacía a un lado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede con las personas que te criaron?-Ante su pregunta Nymeria se crispo

-Muertos-Contesto rápidamente mirando a otro lado-No digas nada-Dijo ella al sentir que Thorin hablaría-Ellos se lo merecían. Es todo lo que te diré…

El enano llevo su mano hasta los labios besando suavemente el dorso-espero que algún día confíes en mi lo suficiente para decírmelo-emocionada por su acción y palabras, Nym sintió las mejillas arder. Agradeciendo que era de noche para que no lo notara.

-Claro que pensaba decírtelo, esperaba una oportunidad como esta y puede confiar en que se lo que estoy haciendo-La voz de Gandalf resonó cerca, ambos vieron al mago caminar junto a Elrond, atravesando un pequeño puente sobre el tranquilo rio.

-¿Lo sabes? ese dragón lleva 60 años dormido ¿ Qué pasaría si tu plan fracasa? ¿Y si tiene éxito? ¿Y si la bestia despierta?

-Si los enanos recuperan la montaña nuestras defensas en el este se reforzaran-Señalo el mago confiado.

-Es un movimiento peligroso Gandalf-Insistió Elrond en desacuerdo.

-También es peligroso no hacer nada, el trono de Erebor le corresponde a Thorin de nacimiento ¿qué temes?

-¿Ya lo has olvidado? la lacra de la demencia siempre ha estado acompañando a esa familia, su abuelo perdió la cabeza y su padre mostraba a los mismos síntomas ¿Puedes jurar que Thorin escudo de roble no correrá las misma suerte?

Enfurecida por las palabras del elfo, Nymeria miro a Thorin, viendo con sorpresa la tristeza y la pena tiñendo su rostro. No lo pudo soportar, era como si lo sintiera ella misma. Incapaz de contenerlo tiro de él para tomar sus labios profundamente.

Ese no era el Thorin que conocía, no quería verlo nunca más así de nuevo, haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para hacerlo feliz. Hasta incluso le daría la cabeza de Smaug en una bandeja si eso lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Fili estaba en shock, prácticamente con la boca abierta dudoso de si lo que veían sus ojos era real. Su tío y Nymeria estaban ¡besándose! Ambos se aferraban el uno al otro como si temieran que alguno desaparecería.

De alguna forma lo había esperado, pero hace tan solo días atrás se estaban gritando. Al parecer… ¡Solo había sido un engaño para ocultar su romance!

De todas maneras no iba a ser él quien dijera algo al respecto, no quería que Thorin lo castigara por soplón. Sin embargo, Kili tenía que saberlo.

* * *

-No te preocupes de lo que los demás digan, te protegeré-Declaro Nymeria con determinación-No te pasara nada, me asegurare de ello. Haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo de ello o moriré en el intento-Los brazos de Thorin la rodearon apretadamente mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello.

-¿Estas segura de eso? No creo que pueda perdonarme si lo segundo ocurre.

-Nunca eh estado tan segura en mi vida, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, jamás rompo un juramento y voy a estar ahí para ti aunque no quieras-Ella lo sintió sonreír.

-Sé que lo harás…eres demasiado terca-Declaró Thorin.

-Estar cerca de ti hace que se me contagie-Thorin soltó una pequeña risa.

El rey enano se separó lo suficiente para poder verla, aquellos inusuales ojos suyos brillaban en aquel color verde intenso, se veía tan sincera, tan segura, tan determinada, ¿Cómo pudo dudar de ella? Había sido un tonto.

Pese a todo, Nymeria solo le había demostrado lealtad, honor y un corazón dispuesto.

Envió a Mahal una silenciosa oración para que lo ayudara, porque cada vez, era más profundamente afectado por Nymeria Blackwood y particular personalidad.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos que siguen esta historia, lo aprecio mucho mucho, de veras que muchas gracias por estar con mi historia que para nada es perfecta :)**

 **Thorin y Nym han tenido mucho avance bien prendido ;), pero todavia les queda mucho, aun ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que es lo que realmente sienten, seran bien bobos esos dos XD**

 **¡L** **as quiero mucho! ¡La proxima ver si que nos leeremos luego! XD**


	12. Chapter 12: descubrimientos

Thorin se levantó antes del alba para despertar a todos, tenían que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Ahora que el elfo sabio de sus intenciones, no iba a quedarse a espera que le detuvieran. Quería llegar antes de lo establecido en el mapa, era su única oportunidad y no la podían perder, tampoco podían esperar a Gandalf. Al avisar no hubo protestas, Dwalin se encargó de que organizaran todo mientras iba por la última persona faltante.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces, esperando un momento alguna respuesta, pero a la falta de esta decidió entrar, encontrando un bulto en medio de la gran cama-Nymeria-Llamo tocándola suavemente por encima de las sabanas, pues estaba totalmente cubierta-¡Nymeria!

-¿Qué quieres? Es temprano, ni siquiera amanece-Respondió ella con la voz espesa por el sueño.

-Tenemos que irnos, no podemos perder oportunidad y menos ahora que ya sabemos el secreto del mapa.

-La montaña no se va a mover de donde esta-Se quejó ella envolviéndose más. Thorin frunciendo el ceño agarro las sabanas y las arranco de Nymeria tirándolas a un lado. Dándose cuenta en el estado en que ella se encontraba, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su piel desnuda. Tan solo llevaba aquella ajustada prenda que llamaba "camiseta" con tan solo unos triángulos de tela negro cubriéndola abajo, teniendo a la vista sus piernas desnudas, lisas y sin nada de pelo. A pesar de haber visto un poco de su piel por aquellas medias que se ponía siempre tuvo la curiosidad de si el resto era tan lampiño. Pese a ser enana, no tenía nada de vello en ninguna parte. Porque una enana promedio tenia tanto pelo como los varones, siendo algunas poco distinguibles de ellos.

Mahal… en que estaba pensando, debía irse a preparar la partida, no estar admirándola como un tonto.

-Alístate partimos en breve-Ordeno intentando sonar duro. Pero apenas si solo alcanzo a darse la vuelta, porque Nymeria agarrándolo del abrigo tiro de él con fuerza hacia la cama, cayendo bruscamente de espalda. Rápidamente, Nymeria se situó sobre el enano tirando la sabana sobre ellos, para después tomar su rostro y besarlo impetuosamente.

La felicidad invadió a Nymeria cuando Thorin le correspondió. Sin embargo, poco le duro porque de repente el rey enano se tensó debajo tomándola de los hombros para alejarla. Incorporándose la dejo bruscamente sobre la cama para ponerse de pie rápidamente, dándole inmediatamente la espalda, ceñudo y con un suave coloreo en las mejillas.

-No eh terminado contigo-Dijo Nymeria molesta.

-Es suficiente…-Contesto Thorin un poco agitado apretando los puños-prepárate, tienes diez minutos-demando antes de caminar hacia la puerta, Nymeria enfada agarro una almohada y se la lanzo a la espalda con fuerza, haciéndolo detenerse de golpe.

-Deja de huir de mí, mientras más lo hagas más te perseguiré-Aseguro Nym

-No huyo...-Gruño por lo bajo Thorin antes de salir.

Nym no podía creer su comportamiento, si tan solo anoche había sido diferente, después de ese beso compartieron un rato más juntos hablando de cualquier cosa, si hasta la vino a dejar a la habitación, dándole un breve beso que el acepto sin reclamos.

¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido de parecer?

No lo entendía para nada.

¡Por que rayos tenia que ser Thorin tan difícil! ¡La enojaba! Sin embargo, no iba darse por vencida, el enano no iba a escaparse de ella. No lo va a permitir, Thorin va a ser suyo y nadie ni nada se lo impedirá.

Rápidamente se levanto para alistarse, se aseo y se vistió con unos leggings una sudadera y una chaqueta. En sus botas coloco algunas cuchillas como era costumbre. En un bolso más pequeño metió todo lo importante, su Smartphone, su cargador solar, dinero, perfume, jabón y algunas municiones, después acomodó el bolso bajo la chaqueta con las katanas en la cintura, tomando su bolso de viaje antes de salir de allí para reunirse con la compañía.

Al llegar con los enanos, ellos ya tenían todo listo para partir, con el equipaje acomodado para cargar durante toda la caminata.

-Nym llegas a tiempo-Le dijo kili con una animada sonrisa, contagiándola el la atrajo repentinamente para un breve abrazo, escuchándose el reclamo de Fili, quien rápidamente la separo de kili y comenzaron a reclamarse el uno al otro.

Mientras ellos discutían, Nym se acercó a Bilbo quien se veía bastante inquieto-¿Estás bien pareces nervioso?

-Puede ser… no me parece correcto irnos sin Gandalf.

-No dudo que nos encontremos con el otra vez, ya sabes cómo es.

-Tienes razón…

-¡Esperen!-Lilian llego corriendo con un morral en su hombro y su cartera colgando de su brazo. se apoyó en las rodillas mientras respiraba con agitación-déjenme ir con ustedes por favor-Pidió.

-No-negó Thorin con voz dura-No necesito humanas débiles en mi compañía, nos retrasaras.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea-Rogo con las manos juntas.

-No-Respondió rotundamente.

-Deja que venga, me hago responsable de ella-Intervino Nymeria.

-Eh dicho que no, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer no podemos preocuparnos por una niña humana-Nymeria frunció el ceño al ver la tristeza en la cara de Lilian por las duras palabras de Thorin.

-Te acabo de decir que me haré responsable, me encargare de que no interfiera en la misión, solo deja que venga-Insistió.

-Nymeria…-El soltó un suspiro rendido al ver la decisión en ella, sintiéndose incapaz de negarse.

-No quiero reclamos, ni me interesa lo que le suceda-Con esas duras palabras se alejó para hablar con Dwalin.

-Lamento que sea tan duro-Dijo Nym a la cabizbaja Lilian.

-No importa…-Respondió la joven. Nymeria coloco la mano en su cabeza en un intento para consolarla.

-Te protegeré te lo prometo-Le aseguro.

-Gracias…

-¡Vámonos ya!-Bramo Thorin impaciente. Siguiendo a su líder dejaron Rivendell, caminado por las orillas de los altos riscos se alejaron de aquel territorio de elfos-sean precavidos, caminaremos al borde del mundo-anuncio Thorin deteniéndose unos momentos-Balin conoces el camino guíanos-Ordeno apoyándose en su arma.

-Si señor...-Contesto Balin a la cabeza del grupo.

Bilbo echando una ultima mirada se detuvo también, viendo con con tristeza aquel maravilloso reino desde lejos con añoranzas de alguna vez volver.

-Señor Bolsón-Llamo Thorin-Le sugiero que mantenga el paso-Bilbo asintió y con un suspiro dio una última mirada y continuo el camino siguiendo a los demas.

Durante las siguientes horas caminaron sin parar, atravesando llanuras y bosques, apenas si se detuvieron para comer, el día de Durin estaba muy cerca y Thorin no estaba dispuesto a perder el valioso tiempo que les quedaba.

Por lo que caminaron sin descanso toda la mañana hasta pasado el medio día, siendo las quejas de algunos lo suficientemente exasperantes para hacer ceder a su rey de descansar unos momentos para comer y reponerse.

-Mis pies...-Se quejo Lilian sentada en el pasto estirando las piernas. Habían caminado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, sus pobres pies punzaban, pues no estaba a acostumbrada a caminar tanto.

-Tenga...-alzando la vista, vio a Bilbo tendiéndole un odre de agua, inmediatamente lo tomo bebiendo un largo trago, refrescándose con el frío liquido-Muchas gracias-Le dijo devolviéndole el odre, el sonriendo asintió.

-tendrá que acostumbrarse a estas largas caminatas, porque a diferencia de nosotros, los enanos tienen mucha mas resistencia física.

-Lo note...-rRespondió ella con pesar-Solo espero poder resistir, porque Thorin me echara sin dudar si los atraso...

-Todo estará bien, Thorin es duro y severo pero dudo de que fuese tan frío como para abandonar a una mujer en medio de la nada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que si. Nymeria lo ha hecho enojar muchas veces y ella todavía sigue aquí-Dijo mirando a Nym hablar con un ceñudo y molesto Thorin, aunque a primera vista parecían estar discutiendo.

-Ahora parece enojado-Menciono Lilian viéndolos también.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando! Ponte algo decente, no quiero que distraigas a la compañía con tu piel descubierta-Demando Thorin a Nymeria quien llevaba una ajustada y escotada camiseta de deporte sin mangas.

-Es verano y hace calor, no me pienso asar en un abrigo como tu y si tanto te molesta como me visto, pues no me mires y ya-Apretando los puños, Thorin la miro intensamente acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que casi sus narices se tocaran.

-No agotes mi paciencia y obedece-Gruño el enano a punto de perder algo mas que solo la paciencia.

Nymeria cruzándose de brazos lo miro molesta-Ni creas que te haré caso, no después de como dejaste esta mañana-Menciono antes de dar media vuelta eh ir hacia Lilian y Bilbo.

Enfurecido Thorin se paso la mano por la cara antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse maldiciendo.

-Creí que se gritarían-Menciono Fili junto a su hermano viendo a cada uno irse por el lado contrario.

-A mi parece que algo paso-Contesto Kili.

-Ya, pero si anoche estaban de lo mas románticos, de seguro fingen.

-No lo creo...-Dijo kili pensativo.

* * *

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Lilian a la ceñuda Nym, después de que Bilbo las dejara para ir a rellenar el odre al arroyo cercano.

-Claro que si, solo lo de costumbre con ese enano que me hace enojar...-Contesto Nymeria, sin embargo Lilian sonrió.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho-Señalo.

-¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes?-Espeto Nym mirándola con sospecha.

-Bueno... me eh dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo miras, sobretodo en cuando el estaba...pues... bueno tu ya lo sabes-Dijo rápidamente un poco avergonzada al recordar al grupo de enanos desnudos. Todavía tenia pesadillas con ese recuerdo-tus ojos tienen un brillo especial cada vez que lo miras y noto en tu mirada un gran anhelo. Como si te doliera estar tan solo separada unos metros de el...-Nymeria tenia un leve sonrojo mientras miraba a otro lado, al parecer avergonzada de que notara sus sentimientos.

-No sabia que podías leer el corazón de la gente...

-Claro que no, es solo que eh visto a mis amigas enamoradas, ademas...yo también lo eh estado y entiendo lo que sientes.

-No estoy enamorada...-Soltó Nym profundizando su ceño, Lilian soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lamento decírtelo pero, si lo estas-Señalo palmeando su brazo suavemente con una sonrisa-Y profundamente por lo que eh visto, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero en tu corazón sabes es así es. Una no manda sobre el corazón, ni a quien este escoge.

-Si sabes como me siento, entonces debes ser experta en el tema-Dijo Nym pensativa.

-Oh, no para nada, si lo fuese...todavía tendría novio-Contesto con pesar.

-¿Tuviste?-Pregunto Nymeria con curiosidad.

-Si... eh tenido dos novios... el primero fue hace siete años y el segundo hace dos...-No era que fuese y los buscara, simplemente... una tontamente confía y cree que es el hombre perfecto que tanto ha esperado...

-¿Porque rompiste con ellos?

-Ellos rompieron conmigo, dijeron que era aburrida y una tonta ilusa. Ellos solo querían una aventura y se burlaron de mi...

-Ese tipo de escoria merece morir. Cuando regresemos tu me dices quienes son y les arranco los huevos por ti-Lilian sonrió

-Eso es sádico, pero me agrada, se merece eso y mucho mas... pero bueno, ahora tu dime si has tenido algún novio.

-Acabas de descubrir por mi que estoy enamorada, ¿tengo cara de saber de novios y esas cosas?

-¿Nunca has tenido uno? No me lo creo, de veras que no-Claro que no podía, Nym era lo bastante hermosa y divertida para atraer a cualquiera, como era que jamas había tenido un novio-Bueno, entonces algún amante, mas de alguno a caído a tus pies-Ella arqueo una ceja.

-Muertos si, mas de los que puedo recordar-Contesto Nym pensativa

-No me refería eso-Soltó Lilian con una mueca.

-Pues no, tampoco eh tenido ningún amante, ni eh estado con ningún hombre jamas, entre los mercenarios es difícil conseguir algo, sobretodo cuando todos quieren matarte.

-Tu...-Soltó Lilian sorprendida apuntándola con el dedo-Tu, una virgen, imposible.

-Mmm, ¿Algún problema que lo sea? ¿Esta mal o algo así?

-No, claro que no... es solo que tu pareces ser alguien que va por lo que quiere sin miedo.

-Bueno, pues antes no hubo nadie que me interesara, ni despertara algo en mi. Pero ese enano gruñón lo hace, porque crees que estoy confundida, es la primera vez que siento algo por alguien mas-Nymeria resoplo, rodando los ojos-Joder, ni siquiera se por que te lo estoy diciendo, antes jamas le habría dicho nada de mi a nadie.

-Me alegra que lo hagas, de eso se trata ser amigas, en compartir y guardar los secretos de la otra-Le dijo a Nym con cariño.

-No soy buena confiando en la gente...pero creeré en ti-Le dijo ella con seriedad.

-Gracias, juro que no te decepcionare-Le aseguro tomando su mano-y por cierto, hay algo que debo darte-Acerco el morral que los elfos le dieron con algo de ropa y útiles de aseo. Rebuscando dentro saco una bolsa de tela, el contenido no lo sabia pero se podía notar un objeto cuadrado. Rápidamente se lo entrego recibiéndolo Nymeria con algo de sorpresa-Gandalf me lo entrego para que te lo diera, dijo que no te lo entregaba personalmente porque estaba seguro de que se lo lanzarías a la cabeza-Nym medio sonrió y abrió la bolsa revelando un par de sobres y pequeño cofre de madera adornado con gemas de diversos colores.

-¿Que significa?

-No lo se, Gandalf no me dijo nada mas...

-¡Hey, Nym, Lilian! ¡A comer!-El grito de kili llamándolas resonó. Viendo a los enanos repartir la carne asada del ciervo que Dwalin había cazado.

-Iré por la comida-Ofreció Lilian poniéndose de pie. Mientras Nymeria cerro la bolsa y la guardo en su bolso de viaje. Revisaría mas tarde y con calma su contenido cuando se hubieran establecido en la noche.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso bastante tranquila, Fili, kili y Bofur caminaron junto a Lilian haciéndole preguntas sobre ella para conocerla mejor. Bilbo se mantuvo cerca, interesado en la conversación, Nymeria un poco mas atrás noto la extraña actitud del hobbit, pero se reservo los comentarios, desde hace unos días que sospechaba algo, no obstante, mantendría ojo sobre Bilbo.

Al anochecer Thorin decidió acampar, Bombur se puso inmediatamente a preparar la cena con los sobrantes de carne de la tarde. Lilian ofreciéndose para ayudar al enano en la preparación de la comida se unió a con Bombur para cocinar y así demostrar que podía ayudar y no ser una carga. Siendo el resultado bastante favorable, pues la compañía estuvo contenta de comer un guiso decente y sabroso, después de tanto tiempo comer la desabrida comida de Bombur, agradecieron aquel agradable cambio que dejo a todos bastante satisfechos.

Acomodados un poco mas tarde en las improvisadas camas los enanos ya dormían, algunos de ellos roncando sonoramente como de costumbre. Bifur, el establecido para la primera guardia estaba sentado en la fogata, tallando algo en un pequeño trozo de madera.

Fue ese momento que Nymeria aprovecho para revisar la bolsa, mas que el cofre, lo que mas le intereso fueron las cartas, cada una tenia un nombre escrito, la primera decía " **Mohrinehtar** " y la segunda " **Arianna** ". Leer aquellos nombres hizo que su corazón se acelerara con una extraña sensación de inquietud.

Con algo de duda abrió la que corresponda a su madre. Sonandole bastante extraño llamarla así. Pues al pensar en una madre se le venia a la mente el rostro de la maldita que la había criado. Con fastidio sacudió la cabeza alejando el recuerdo.

Dentro del sobre había un papel doblado y para su sorpresa, un anillo. Era de oro con una esmeralda incrustada, lo mas llamativo era que el metal tenia detallados grabados en la superficie, con lineas rectas y formas claramente enanas. A su parecer era un objeto muy fino y costoso, claramente hecho por un artesano experto. Sosteniéndolo, tomo la carta y la abrió lentamente descubriendo una escritura femenina. Con tan solo leer las primera lineas se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, notando que sus propias manos temblaban ligeramente.

 **_Mi preciosa Nym._**

 **_Te escribo esta carta cuando aun estas dentro de mi. Eres una pequeñita muy con mucha energía, puedo sentirte a cada momento, sobretodo cuando escuchas la voz de tu padre. Mi preciosa, eres tan especial como el y tengo la seguridad de que seras tan buena como tu padre, cuidando y protegiendo a los demás._ **

**_Eres un regalo valioso que Mahal me ha dado y que amo con todo mi corazón. Jamas lo olvides mi amor, jamas olvides ni dudes que te amo. Y que algún día estaremos juntas._**

 **_Se lo que nos espera, por eso te pido que seas fuerte, que luches por ti y por lo que tu mas quieras, que aprecies cada momento junto a las personas que ames y valores cada instante junto a ellos. Estoy segura que algún día encontraras a tu único, el ser creado por Mahal para complementarte y acompañarte el resto de tu vida, el sera tu refugio y tu hogar, como tu padre lo es para mi._ **

**_Alatar me enseño las cosas hermosas de la vida, me enseño el por que vale la pena vivirla. Y así lo descubrí desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, cuando solo aparentaba ser un enano sanador dedicado a su trabajo. Y debo decirte que me enfade con el bastante tiempo por engañarme respecto a su verdadera identidad. De todas formas no hay nada que hubiese cambiado. El amor es comprensivo, y jamas dude de sus intenciones._ **

**_Quizá te sientas confundida cuando leas todo esto y se que es poco lo que te escribo, aunque hubiese deseado mucho mas para contarte todo, pero tu insistente padre me repite que algún día tu sabrás y veras todo por ti misma. Pero aun así espero que algún día nos reunamos y hablemos de todo tipo de cosas, como una madre y su hija deben hacer._ **

**_Deseo para ti mucha felicidad y donde sea que estés, velare por ti._ **

**_Te dejo con todo mi amor el anillo de bodas que tu padre me dio, la gema me recuerda a sus brillantes ojos cada vez que la miro, llevalo siempre contigo._**

 **_No lo quiero dejar como una despedida, porque confió en que nos veremos en el futuro. Así que e_ _scucha siempre a tu corazón_ _mi pequeñita_ _y hallaras la verdad, el camino por el te lleve, sin duda sera a tu_ _verdadero hogar_ _._**

Nymeria sostenía el papel con manos temblorosas y una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, mirando a detalle la hoja, noto que algunas palabras estaban algo borrosas, entendiendo de que Arianna había estado llorando cuando escribió la carta.

Sentía como si se le hubiese abierto una herida en el corazón, lucho por reprimir cualquier emoción, sin embargo el dolor no desaparecía. Era como si hubiese descubierto un vació que siempre estuvo allí.

Como temor tomo otra carta, y lentamente la abrió para sacar y desdoblar la hoja de pergamino, la letra fluida y fina cubría la mitad del papel.

 **_Ha sido difícil para mi escribir tan solo estas pocas palabras. A estas alturas ya sabrás bastante sobre quien soy y quien tu eres, tal vez pienses de mi como un ser egoísta, que te ha dejado una gran carga. Quizá me desprecies, sin embargo no te culparía, el crearte fue en un principio un deseo desespera y egoísta. Verme a mi mismo desvaneciendome hizo en mi un gran temor, no solo porque el mal se haría mas fuerte, sino también, porque no quería fallar en mi misión._**

 **_Viví siempre manteniéndome al margen de toda emoción que todo ser mortal en esta tierra poseía. Sin embargo, cuando conocí a tu madre y te tuve a ti en mis brazos aprendí y comprendí lo que significa amar y luchar por ello sin importar las consecuencias._ **

**_Mi deseo egoísta se convirtió en mi posesión mas preciada._ _Eh dejado en ti mi protección y una especial habilidad. Se bondadosa en su uso hija miá, nosotros fuimos creados para ayudar y velar por esta tierra creada por los Valar._**

 **_Eres libre de escoger tu camino, no hay ataduras para ti y tu poder, pero se sabia en usarlo, tu corazón y fortaleza te mantendrán en la luz._**

 **_Lo que eh dejado para ti responderá_ _a_ _todas tus preguntas. Lo eh sellado para que solo tu puedas abrirlo._ _Usalo con sabiduría._**

 **_Se la luz en medio de la oscuridad._**

Aquellas palabras impregnadas en aquellos papeles, era lo mas hermoso que ella hubiese tenido. El saber todo esto y ser consciente de que tenia padres que verdaderamente la quisieron aligeraban enormemente el pesar en su alma.

Estúpido Gandalf...después de todo se lo debía a el, de no haber ido por ella a aquel mundo, no habría descubierto jamas nada de lo que ahora sentía. Todas estas abrumadoras emociones que la invadían y provocaban en ella nuevos y sinceros deseos. Habiendo querido dejar de existir cientos de veces en el pasado... agradecía por primera vez el no haberlo intentado. Pues en su interior fluía con mas fuerza, aquel impulso de seguir adelante.

Y mientras miraba al enano dormido, que ocupaba siempre la mayor parte de su mente, pensó en que todo valdría la pena hasta el final, aun si perdiera la vida al final del recorrido... se iría sin ningún arrepentimiento.


	13. Chapter 13: cada vez mas cerca

_Verse entre las verdosas y marmoladas paredes de Erebor le traía amargos y dolorosos recuerdos de su juventud. Cada pasillo, cada escalera...todas y cada una de las partes de aquella montaña estaban grabadas en su memoria. Al igual que muchos de los allí moraron y que con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo de su vida._

 _Recordaba perfectamente el cambio y el decaimiento de su abuelo, cada día alejándose mas, perdiéndose en si mismo y en su obsesión por el oro. Incluso ahora podía verlo, en los salones rodeado de toneladas de oro y joyas adorándolos con un enfermizo y vacío amor… la persona que tanto había admirado estaba relegada a una enfermedad, una enfermedad que causo en primer lugar, todo el desastre a su amado hogar._

 _Alejándose de allí camino por los mercados, sintiéndose ajeno a todo a su alrededor, siendo el bullicio de un día normal en la zona comercial lo único que se podía oír entre todo el gentío._

 _Al menos hasta que un fuerte rugido sacudió todo el lugar enviándole un sentimiento de temor al reconocer al causante. El dragón apareció destruyendo los muros y columnas a su paso lanzando llamaradas de su boca quemando a todo ser y cosa que alcanzaba su incontrolable eh indetenible fuego infernal._

 _Intento gritar que todos se alejaran a un lugar seguro pero no salía voz de su garganta, a su alrededor todos corrían gritando de un lado a otro desesperados por escapar y evitar la muerte. Con desesperación corrió hacia las personas queriendo ayudar, pero sus manos atravesaban los cuerpos de aquellos enanos en un intento por tirar de ellos hacia la salida._

 _Aquel miedo de su juventud se apodero de él al ver los cadáveres carbonizados caer a su alrededor por el poder del fuego en tan solo un instante, cientos de familias destruidas en tan solo unos segundos…_

 _-No escaparas escudo de roble…-Resonó la poderosa voz de Smaug antes de lanzar su aliento de potentes llamas-No puedes y nunca podrás… ¡Arderás como todo tu querido pueblo!-Rugió soltando su potente fuego sobre los salones._

 _Rodeado del insoportable calor corrió buscando un refugio, el dragón siguiéndolo hacia temblar a cada paso toda la montaña derribando y destruyendo muros y pilares. Haciéndose el eco de la gente gritando desgarrada haciendo insoportable a su oídos y aún más la perversa risa de Smaug cada vez más cerca._

 _-¡No puedes huir de mí, tu olor te delata a donde sea que vayas!-Rugió Smaug golpeando con su cola una estatua de piedra provocando que cayera unos metros delante deteniendo su avance y tropezando por las trozos de piedra esparcidos por el suelo. Incapaz de moverse se miró las temblorosas manos. Pese a saber que estaba bajo una pesadilla, sentía como si este fuese un pasaje de su futuro ¿así era como estaba destinado a morir? Pese a los esfuerzo ¿moriría bajo las garras de Smaug? Perecer sin siquiera lograr recuperar su hogar para su hermana, sobrinos y su pueblo desterrado…_

 _-Deja de sufrir por estos recuerdos Thorin… me duelen tanto como a ti…_

 _Aquella voz resonando en su oído, se unió a una calidez cubriéndolo, junto con aquel dulce perfume que invadió sus sentidos borrando el olor a azufre y carne quemada._

Parpadeando notó que estaba bajo la naturaleza donde anoche se había establecido para dormir. Pero eso no fue lo que le tomó por sorpresa, sino el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de Nymeria con la cabeza acomodada en su pecho.

-Sé que estas despierto-Dijo Nymeria tocando su frente.

Con el corazón corriendo, trago grueso incapaz de moverse. O tal vez... simplemente no deseaba apartarse de su calidez-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acompañarte por supuesto-Contesto ella apartando el cabello de su rostro con suavidad-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

-No fue nada-soltó bruscamente, incomodo de que le viera en un momento de debilidad.

-No necesitas hacerte el macho duro conmigo, todos tenemos fantasmas del pasado que nos siguen. persiguiendo-Le dijo Nym tocando su mejilla con el dedo. Pero de repente le agarro la mano eh incorporándose, la miro intensamente.

-Desde que te conocí, supe que ocultabas mucho más de lo que aparentabas-Tirando de ella la acerco lo suficiente como para que su narices casi se rozaran-Todo este tiempo me eh estado preguntando, como es que una mujer como tu termino en los mercenarios.

-¿Importa?-Pregunto Nymeria seriamente.

-Claro que importa, nuestra raza jamás habría permitido que una mujer fuese expuesta al peligro y menos que acabara ahí…

-Lamentablemente los humanos si, incluso dejarían que su mismos hijos se pudrieran en la maldita calle si eso significa obtener un poco dinero… los que creí mis padres, me vendieron a los siete años a los mercenarios para pagar una asquerosa deuda a cambio de que ellos no los mataran y así de paso deshacerse de mi-Soltó Nymeria con rencor.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto despacio, lamentando el haber escarbado en su pasado. Jamás imagino que fuera algo así de grave y doloroso. Era un tonto por atacarla con sus dudas y tráele de regreso malos recuerdos.

-Por lo que soy. Desde niña mi poder se manifestó, pero ellos lo vieron como si fuese algo demoníaco y tenían miedo de mí, de lo que hacía, de lo que veía y me odiaron siempre por eso…-Rápidamente lo detuvo colocando la mano en su pecho cuando él se disponía a abrazarla-No te eh dicho todo esto para que tengas compasión por mí, te lo eh dicho para conozcas quien verdaderamente soy y que sepas de las cosas que han creado a la Nymeria que esta frente a ti… y así dejes de una vez por todas de juzgarme solo por lo que ves.

Thorin tomo su otra mano apartándola de su pecho para poder atraerla y juntar sus frentes-Sé que cometí ese error desde el principio, pero fue solo por mi estúpido orgullo. Eres la primera mujer que me ha enfrentado, que me ha gritado, eh insultado…

-sí, lo siento por eso, pero realmente te comportaste como un idiota-El arqueo una ceja ante su declaración.

-¿Era necesario decirme eso ahora?-Sonriendo Nymeria lo abrazo apretadamente enterrando el rostro en su cabello, disfrutando su cercanía. Sintiéndose extrañamente ligera y liberada después de contarle aquel trozo importante de su pasado. Con cada día pasaba sentía que podía confiar más en él y decirle lo que fuera. Después de todo él podía entenderla, porque Thorin sabía perfectamente lo que era ser herido y traicionado por las razones egoístas de los demás.

* * *

Lilian se despertó poco después de la salida del sol por el ruido de los enanos levantando sus pertenencias, estirándose observo, notando que algunos comían mientras que los demás ordenaban y dándose cuenta también de que Thorin y Nymeria no estaban entre ellos.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a Bilbo quien estaba solo sentado frente a lo que quedaba de la fogata comiéndose una manzana. Viendo con sorpresa la tristeza en su rostro. Con un poco de timidez se sentó a su lado para acompañarlo, pues no le gustaba nada esa expresión en su cara.

-Buenos días-Lo saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días señorita Lilian ¿Ha dormido bien?-Le pregunto él con interés.

-Si te refieres a que si eh logrado dormir con los ronquidos de los enanos, pues si-No pudo evitar sonreír cuando él se rió

-Lo entiendo muy bien y eh logrado acostumbrarme con el tiempo, sobre todo cuando hay que dormir junto a ellos…-Bilbo alcanzo un saco y saco unas manzanas para entregárselas a ella, agradeciéndole Lilian las limpio en su ropa y comenzó a comer una.

-¿Estás bien?-el parpadeo y la miro confuso-Te lo pregunto porque...pareces triste-El regreso la mirada a fogata soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Solo extraño la comarca…mi casa-Respondió Bilbo con pesar.

-Todos extrañamos algo de casa, yo apenas llevo unos días aquí y echo de menos todo mi hogar y sus comodidades… pero pienso en la vida que tenía y de alguna forma agradezco estar aquí, al menos como unas vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones?-Pregunto Bilbo con interés.

-sí, las vacaciones son cuando te tomas un tiempo libre para relajarte, días, semanas o meses, solo para disfrutar y divertirte, lejos del trabajo y las preocupaciones.

-Suena muy bien eso de las vacaciones…-Dijo Bilbo pensativo.

-Bueno, este viaje puede ser tus vacaciones, tal vez no sea tan relajante, pero estas viendo cosas nuevas, así para cuando estés de regreso y pienses en todo lo que sucedió, pensaras… oh, a pesar de todas las dificultades, me divertí. Y será algo para recordar toda tu vida, algo que le contaras a tus hijos, y recordaras con orgullo el valor que tuviste para hacer algo que otros no se atreverían. Nada es fácil Bilbo, pero al final te darás cuenta que todo valió la pena…-Tembló cuando la mano de Bilbo se posó sobre la suya apretándola ligeramente

-Gracias-Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, conmovido por sus palabras.

-Ah...yo...de nada-Respondió ella vacilante. Extrañada por la repentina aceleración de su corazón aparto rápidamente la mano. Lamentándolo al ver la mirada herida de Bilbo.

-Lo siento, ha sido atrevido de mi parte-Se disculpó Bilbo antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Mientras caminaba, se regañó por ser tan tonto. Había sido demasiado atrevido en tocarla, pero simplemente no había podido controlarlo, no después de aquellas agradables palabras. De seguro la asusto o algo y ya no querrá hablarle…

No, debía hacer algo para que le perdonara, debía disculparse correctamente, no quería perder distancia de Lilian. Algo dentro de él le exigía estar cerca de ella, quien pese a ser humana le resultaba más preciosa y atractiva que cualquier mujer hobbit.

¡Por los valar!

¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? ¡Él no era así!

Un sonido claramente femenino lo hizo pararse de golpe. Pero no fue solo uno, estos continuaron como suaves gemidos, curioso siguió los ruidos caminando con cuidado y lo más despacio posible para no ser detectado. Ocultándose detrás de un árbol se giró para observar, quedándose con la boca abierta por lo que estaba viendo.

Nymeria estaba tendida en el suelo y Thorin sobre ella agarrándola del pelo por la nuca manteniéndola arqueada al tiempo que besaba y mordía su cuello, mientras ella gemía aferrándose al enano con las piernas ancladas a sus caderas.

No debía estar espiando algo tan íntimo y sin embargo no podía apartar los ojos. Los hobbits no eran tan liberares en su sexualidad ni en la intimidad. Si deseabas una mujer debías casarte con ella para tenerla y eso conllevaba a un largo cortejo para recién obtener algo de contacto.

Y por lo visto los enanos parecían no tener ese problema…

-¡NYM! ¡NYM!-Los gritos de Kili resonaron cerca haciéndolo tensarse, rápidamente se giró nervioso y asustado de ser descubierto. Si Thorin lo pillaba de seguro lo mataría. Teniendo cuidado por donde pisar se alejó silenciosamente, para volver al campamento y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

* * *

Nym se acercó furtivamente al solitario Thorin, quien sentado en el pasto, sostenía su mapa mirándolo concentrado con su pronunciado ceño. A ella le pareció un momento perfecto para estar a solas, los demás estaban pendientes de la comida y después de tanta caminata, estaban hambrientos. Después de todo, el desayuno de hoy no había sido tan contundente, como el de los días anteriores.

Además, todavía estaba molesta con Kili por su interrupción, aunque él no sabía porque. Parecía como si algo o alguien estaba ensañado con ellos, por cada vez que estaban juntos siempre algo los obligaba a separarse y eso le cabreaba. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a desistir. Y menos por lo que casi hicieron en la mañana.

Oculta tras unos arbustos, se movió hacia un árbol, siguiendo hacia otro arbusto para ir a la espalda de Thorin, moviéndose sigilosamente se acercó y toco su hombro izquierdo haciendo que mirara hacia esa dirección mientras ella se movía hacia su frente para tomarlo por sorpresa, lanzándose a él empujándolo de espalda al suelo, situándose sobre el enano, mientras tomaba sus labios en un corto pero profundo beso.

-Mahal… ¡Eres una salvaje!-Soltó Thorin aturdido por su repentino arrebato.

-Si...-contesto ella con una perversa sonrisa apartándole un mechón gris de cabello de su rostro. Sentándose sobre su caderas le quito el mapa para doblarlo y guardarlo en dentro de su chaleco azul-Había estado esperando todas estas horas para besarte de nuevo-Dijo Nym con voz sedosa.

-¿No has tenido suficiente esta mañana?-Pregunto Thorin excitado y con el corazón corriendo, pero sin saber muy bien cómo lidiar con Nymeria y sus exigencias. Su voluntad y control fallaban con ella quien no tenía pudor, ni vergüenza en decir y hacer lo que quería.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que Nymeria no sabía lo que esas dos cosas significaban.

-Claro que no, yo siempre quiero besarte, a cada momento. Incluso cuando duermes-Declaró Nymeria inclinándose y colocando las manos sobre el suelo a los costados de su cabeza.

Que Mahal lo ayudara. Su control estaba a punto de romperse.

No recordaba que alguien le hubiese dicho algo así antes. De hecho Nymeria era la primera que se atrevía a decirle y hacerle todo lo que ella. Estaba desconcertado, sí. Pero totalmente fascinado.

Las mujeres que había conocido siempre fueron damas sumisas y tranquilas, que conscientes de su posición de rey le trataban con respeto y educación.

Bueno...había alguien más que podía unirse a Nymeria en cuanto a actitud, su hermana Dis, por supuesto. Fili y Kili eran la viva imagen de su madre por eso no le sorprendía que esos dos se llevaran tan bien con Nymeria.

Y por Durin…

Le gustaba todo de ella a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos al inicio del viaje. Le gustaba su descaro, lo atrevida que era, y en el fondo también su rebeldía. Después de todo eso fue una parte de todo lo que capto su atención.

No había manera de negar lo que sucedía entre ellos cuando ya habían desatado más de una vez lo que surgía cuando estaban juntos. Podría intentar alejarse y decirse a sí mismo que solo era deseo y un interés pasajero por una mujer hermosa, pero solo sería mentirse a sí mismo otra vez. No había caso en negar lo obvio, cuando sabía que Nymeria se le había metido bajo la piel… y en el corazón.

Nadie lo hizo sentir antes nada de lo que Nymeria ahora hacia. Cada toque y roce suyo lo hacían sentir tan vibrante y vivo… que a veces se preguntaba si de verdad era real. Escuchando repetidamente las palabras de Balin respecto a que ella era su única.

Y comenzaba a creerlo, con cada día que pasaba.

Cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de Nymeria en la frente, bajando lentamente con suaves besos sobre su piel, sintiéndose tan bien…

Era un enano viejo, roto, herido por el cruel pasado, viviendo sin la necesidad de nadie más en su vida que su amada familia. Pero tanto pesaba sobre él, que más de una vez deseo poder tener momentos de olvidos y ser tan solo Thorin, solo el mismo, sin preocupaciones ni cargas. No obstante, esos momentos realmente existían, existían cuando estaba con Nymeria, porque con ella no tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien, con ella no había títulos ni pesadas cargas. Tan solo eran un hombre y una mujer compartiendo lo que sus cuerpos pedían y lo que sus corazones exigían.

Necesitando cada vez más tenerla a su lado y compartir cada momento. Dejando en el olvido todas las diferencias del pasado.

* * *

Con cansancio se establecieron al anochecer para acampar cerca de las faldas de las montañas nubladas, habían pasado varios días desde que salieron de Rivendell, llevando una intensa y agotadora caminata. Los descansos que Thorin permitía durante el día eran muy breves, por lo que, al acampar en la noche, terminaban rendidos eh inmediatamente dormidos después de cenar.

Mientras el aroma de la carne asándose llenaba el ambiente, algunos arreglaban sus camas mientras otros esperaban cerca del fuego la comida, acompañados del sonido de la flauta que Bofur tocaba suavemente.

-Nymeria, no creerás lo que encontré-Dijo Lilian emocionada sentándose junto a Nymeria, quien sostenía en sus manos aquel cofre que aún no había logrado abrir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Unas termas-Soltó contenta-Agua caliente por fin. Está entre unas rocas, no muy lejos, vamos a bañarnos después de cenar-Invito. Nymeria sonriendo ante su entusiasmo, asintió aceptando-Nos relajara y renovara. No imaginas cuanto extraño una ducha caliente. Viajar en estas precarias condiciones afecta nuestra feminidad-Expreso Lilian con dramatismo haciendo reír a Nymeria-Hey, no te rías. ¡Es cierto!

Nymeria iba a contestar cuando una sombra se situó sobre ellas, al levantar la vista vieron a Bifur observándolas. El extendió las manos hacia ellas y abriéndolas, vieron unos objetos de madera en sus palmas.

- _Para ustedes-_ Dijo en el enano en Khuzdul siendo entendible para Nymeria, pero no para Lilian que la miro sin comprender.

-Es un regalo…-Dijo Nymeria con sorpresa mientras el enano asentía. Despacio tomo el objeto de su mano y mirándolo con detalle vio que era un pequeño pájaro tallado, hermosamente detallado.

-Es precioso-Dijo Lilian con admiración sosteniendo la pequeña ardilla de madera.

-Gracias-Dijeron ellas al unísono y con una sonrisa se pusieron de pie para abrazar al enano.

-¡Hey no es justo!-Grito Kili levantándose-Yo también quiero un abrazo-Se quejó, recibiendo un empujón de su hermano.

Bifur regresando junto a Bofur miro al joven príncipe con la cabeza ladeada- _Usted no sabe cómo tratar a una dama, es demasiado joven-_ Dijo Bifur antes de sentarse frente al fuego, mientras resonaban las risas de la compañía. Molesto por las burlas, Kili camino hacia Nymeria tirando de ella en un apretado abrazo, dejándola perpleja por su repentina acción.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Bramo Thorin. Dejando un completo eh incomodo silencio-Basta de juegos, ocúpense de la cena y después a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano y no quiero volver a oír quejas que ningún tipo-De pie y con los puños apretados observo con furia a su sobrino quien seguía pegado a Nymeria tocándola con demasiada confianza.

No lo soportaba.

Solamente era su derecho tocarla y no consentiría que nadie más lo hiciera, sobrinos o compañeros.

Pero su furia solo aumento cuando Kili la beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a su asiento junto a su hermano y Balin.

-Estás jugando con fuego muchacho-Menciono Balin viendo de reojo a rey mirar con bastante molestia al joven príncipe. Reprimiendo una sonrisa ante los celos de su rey, miro a Kili quien fruncía el ceño mientras comía.

-Una cosa es que este celoso, pero otra muy distinta es que la haga intocable-Contesto Kili molesto.

-Debes comprender que, para un enano que ha encontrado su única, esa persona se vuelve lo más importante para él y no querrá compartirla con nadie, es un poderoso amor.

-Y para nuestro tío que jamás ha conocido el amor antes, es normal que reaccione así. Además, me parecen bastante divertidas sus reacciones. Madre estaría delirante si lo viera-Dijo Fili con una sonrisa divertida.

-Creo que sería una impresión grande para ella, recuerda que siempre decía que tío se quedaría solo, viejo y gruñón-Menciono Kili con algo de comida en la boca.

Riendo Fili se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano-pero ahora es un viejo enamorado y gruñón-Declaró guiñándole un ojo a Balin quien ya no pudo contener la risa.

* * *

-Por fin un momento para relajarse-Dijo Lilian metiéndose al agua-Por dios, esta perfecta-Gimió con placer al hundirse en el agua sentándose en la piedras-¡Apúrate Nym esto esta increíble!

Riendo Nymeria se quitó la última prenda de ropa interior y dejando la ropa en una piedra seca, se metió al agua sentándose junto a Lilian.

-Que tranquilo…-Comento Nymeria. A su alrededor solo se oían los grillos y el suave correr del agua.

-Con lo bulliciosos que son los enanos empezaba a olvidar lo que era el silencio-Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír-Sabes, te admiro por todo lo que has soportado. Apenas ya llevo unos cuantos días y se me está haciendo pesado, admito que más de una vez eh querido volver a Rivendell…-Lilian dijo con pesar.

-Es entendible. Tú has tenido un ritmo de vida normal en la ciudad, yo eh entrenado por años por eso tengo resistencia. Pero eso no significa que me agrade dormir en el suelo.

-Pues sí, ya siento mi pobre espalda molida por las piedras-Tomo el shampoo que había dejado en una piedra a su lado y se echó un poco en las manos entregándole después el frasco a Nymeria.

-Todavía nos queda un largo camino, a ti tal vez no, si logras volver a casa.

-Si es que puedo. Tengo que hablar con Gandalf cuando se una a nosotros, es el único que me puede ayudar…-Decía Lilian frotándose el cabello lleno de espuma.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada por irte-Señalo Nymeria enjuagándose el pelo.

-Solo soy una secretaria Nym. No eh tenido vacaciones en siete años, eh tenido demasiada presión y ningún momento para relajarme. Estoy agradecida de haber caído aquí, porque hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto… no te negare que tengo miedo, pero aun así quiero estar aquí, al menos un tiempo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de echarse para atrás y enjuagarse el cabello.

-Eres valiente después de todo.

-Para nada, me dan miedo las arañas, las ratas, las muñecas antiguas y una pila de tonterías-Sonriendo Nymeria le tiro agua en la cara.

-¡Nym!-Se quejó Lilian y juntando agua en sus manos se la lanzo a Nymeria quien se cubrió con la mano.

Entre risas comenzaron a lanzarse agua, sin ser conscientes de las sombras que se movían entre los arboles cercanos.

-Pero miren que hermosuras tenemos aquí…-Dijo una voz raposa, tensándose ambas se giraron hacia la voz viendo a un hombre alto, sucio y armado.

Asustada Lilian se agacho rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo bajo el agua, mirando horrorizada que ya no solo era uno, sino cinco tipos armados.

-Oye, quiero probar a cada una-Dijo uno de los hombres empujando al primero mientras se tocaba la entrepierna-empezare con la pelirroja.

-Lárguense-Espeto Nymeria.

-Vaya, esta tiene carácter-Dijo otro soltando el hilo de sus pantalones-Yo la domare primero, sé muy bien como darle a mujeres así.

-Nymeria…-Susurro Lilian temblando repugnada por esos asquerosos violadores. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo los detendrían? ¡Nymeria no había traído sus espadas y además estaban desnudas!

-Eh dicho que se larguen-Gruño Nymeria furiosa-O los matare sin piedad.

-¿Y cómo harás eso preciosa? Solo eres una pequeña chiquilla. Me pregunto si tu pequeño cuerpo va tomarme por completo…-Dijo el tercer hombre mirándola de arriba abajo con lujuria y lamiéndose los labios comenzó a acercarse, imitándolo los otros cuatro.

Sin pensarlo, Lilian grito esperando llamar a alguien de la compañía rezando porque algunos estuvieran despiertos. En ese momento Nymeria se precipito hacia sus cosas y saco la pistola enganchada a sus shorts para dispar sin demora al primero de los bandidos directamente en la cabeza, cayendo inmediatamente fulminado al agua frente a Lilian, quien se retrocedió rápidamente aferrándose a una roca.

-¡Perra!-Grito otro de ellos alzando el arma para atacarla, pero solo recibió una bala en la entrepierna cayendo de rodillas con un grito desgarrador agarrándose la entrepierna en un vano intento por detener la hemorragia. Pero Nymeria le dio un último tiro a la altura del corazón para acabarlo y callarlo.

Dos de ellos pararon mientras que el otro vino con la intención de atacar, sin embargo los gritos furiosos de los enanos lo detuvieron y al verse superados escaparon internándose en los árboles.

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Bifur y Gloin empuñando sus armas corrieron tras los bandidos desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Bilbo preocupado, desviando la mirada de ellas-¿No las tocaron?

-Estamos bien-Aseguro Nymeria-Dame la toalla para Lilian-Bilbo la alcanzo inmediatamente para entregársela, Nymeria fue hasta la temblorosa Lilian y levantándola la envolvió con la toalla.

-Es…están muertos… muertos-Decía Lilian mirando con horror los cadáveres. Nymeria la hizo salir con la ayuda de Bilbo para que la llevara lejos y se vistiera. Saliendo ella también del agua, se colocó rápidamente una camiseta holgada al oír las voces de los enanos acercándose.

-Nymeria-Llamo Thorin quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo sobre ella para cubrirla completamente-Gracias a Mahal que estas bien-Dijo con alivio tomando su rostro entre las manos.

-Mmm, tío, lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Qué hacemos con estos?-Pregunto Fili mirando los cadáveres.

-Déjenlos y regresen-Ordenó Thorin haciendo que los demás le obedecieran inmediatamente-¿Esos bastardos te tocaron?-Pregunto envolviéndola con sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su húmedo cabello.

-No, los mate antes de que se atrevieran-Respondió Nymeria, encantada en donde estaba.

-Bien-separándose la miro-Vístete rápido que está muy frio. Te esperare en el campamento-Asintiendo, él la dejo volviendo con la compañía.

Feliz por su sincera preocupación, se vistió rápidamente, colocándose unas calzas y las botas, con una sudadera encima. Recogiendo sus cosas regreso al campamento, viendo con más tranquilidad, a Lilian frente a la fogata aferrada a Bilbo mientras él la consolaba entre sus brazos, contándole algo.

Busco a Thorin, pero no lo encontró ahí, extrañada miro a Fili quien le señalo una dirección. Dejando la ropa sobre su bolso, fue con Thorin para devolverle su cálido abrigo. Encontrándolo solo a unos metros del campamento, sentado bajo un árbol.

Sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, Thorin la agarró del brazo tirando de ella haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo, tomando inmediatamente su boca en la suya en un desesperado beso. Sintiendo sus brazos rodearla, se aferró a su hombros mientras la apegaba más a él, devorándole los labios arrebatándole el aliento y encendiéndola completamente.

-Thorin…hagámoslo-Exigió agitada por el beso.

-Quiero, pero no te deshonrare así-Le dijo con voz ronca tocándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto confusa.

-Eres importante para mí y mereces algo más que un suelo frio y húmedo, dame la oportunidad de preparar algo mejor-Sus palabras sonaron de una forma que la dejaron momentáneamente muda. Su mirada llena de aprecio acelero su corazón, llenando su pecho de desbordante emoción.

-El lugar no me importa mientras sea contigo-Declaro tomando su rostro para besarlo suavemente.

-No me provoques más, Mahal sabe lo difícil que ya es para mí no tomarte en este mismo momento. Sin embargo quiero hacerlo bien.

-Lo que quieres es volverme loca, eso quie…-Thorin la acallo con un profundo beso antes de acomodarla en su pecho, cubriéndolos a ambos con su abrigo.

-Solo un poco de paciencia Nymeria-Pidió abrazándola con fuerza, sintiéndose tranquilo al tenerla aquí, segura con él.

-Como si fuera tan fácil aquí contigo sintiéndote todo-Refunfuño ella.

-Mahal… solo no hables, lo haces peor-Dijo soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando aplacar sus deseos.

-Eres malvado, me las vas a pagar-Reclamo Nymeria abrazándose a su cuello y acomodándose para poder dormir.

-Por Durin. Solo duerme-Ella soltando una risa lo beso en la mandíbula.

 _¡Mahal ayúdame!_

* * *

 **Perdon por la tardanza XD**

 **Gracias a todos leer mi historia, y gracias al invitado que dejo un comentario en el capitulo anterior, me ha hecho muy feliz :)**

 **Gracias de veras por seguir esta historia.**

 **las quiero mucho ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: juntos

Despertarse sola no era lo que había esperado, Thorin la había dejado acomodada bajo el árbol envuelta en su abrigo. Había estado tan sumida en la paz y la calidez que el enano le daba que ni siquiera sintió su ida. Ella siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, que podía despertarse al más mínimo movimiento. Pero esta vez ni siquiera reacciono.

Molesta, se levantó y sacudió abrigo quitando las hojas secas atascadas en el suave pelaje. Volviendo al campamento se encontró con la mitad de la compañía en pie, pero ningún rastro de Thorin.

-Buenos días-Le saludo Bofur animadamente.

-Hola Bofur ¿Has visto a donde se fue Thorin?-La sonrisa del enano se ensancho aún más.

-Se fue por allá hace un rato-Le contesto señalando con su pipa hacia los arboles a su izquierda.

-Mmm, ¿Y porque tanto interés en mi tío?-Preguntó Fili con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que te importa-Respondió Nym tirándole encima el abrigo de Thorin para después ir por donde Bofur le había indicado. Pasando por entre los frondosos árboles llego hasta al rio, encontrando a Thorin medio desnudo sentado en una roca a la orilla del rio secándose el cabello frotándolo con una pequeña toalla. La maravillosa vista la encendió al instante y sin demora y con sigilo fue hacia él. Rodeándolo por debajo de los brazos se pegó a su espalda besándolo en la mejilla-Que malvado, te has bañado sin mí-Le dijo al oído frotando suavemente su musculoso pecho, disfrutando del cosquilleo que sus risos le hacían en las manos.

-Eso solo nos habría llevado a una cosa-Respondió el roncamente.

-Y habría sido estupendo-Menciono con una sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en su cuello sintiéndolo temblar entre sus brazos. Animada siguió besando suavemente su piel avanzando hacia su hombro.

-Mahal, Nymeria…solo…solo para…-Pidió con desgana y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó dándole una suave mordida en el cuello.

-No…-Jadeó el apretando los puños-Pero aquí no es posible…

-Solo eres tú, el que pone excusas-Tomándole la barbilla, le giro un poco la cabeza para besarlo, tomando sus labios con hambre y exigencia. Sintiendo la mano Thorin en su brazo tiro de ella separándose lo suficiente para subirla a su regazo y pegar duramente su boca a la suya arrancándole un gemido al invadirla con la lengua, buscando y frotándola con la suya fogosamente, arrebatándole más que solo el aliento.

Excitada, rodeo sus hombros apegándose completamente a su cuerpo, sacando provecho para acariciar su piel y sentir sus músculos ondularse por sus movimientos. Era simplemente magnifico. Sus fuertes y duros brazos, sus anchos hombros, su pecho y abdomen… quería explorar y saborear cada centímetro y recoveco de su hermoso cuerpo, descubriendo y besando cada cicatriz…

Era algo que no podía detener, el sentimiento era demasiado para ella y no tenía voluntad ni siquiera para detenerlo o ignorarlo. El impulso era arrollador, exigente. Una necesidad. Quería a Thorin en todo ámbito, aun mas allá de lo físico.

Tomando el control de su deliciosa boca, lo beso salvajemente arrancándole un ronco gemido desde su garganta sintiendo que sus dedos se movían acariciándola por debajo de la camiseta sin control.

-Eres tan suave…-Le dijo roncamente. Apenas recuperando un poco de aire hundió el rostro en su cuello tomando entre sus labios una porción de piel que decidido a marcar, chupo a conciencia lo suficiente para dejar una mancha enrojecida impregnada en la blanca piel. Sin embargo no paro ahí, sus labios siguieron recorriéndola descendiendo aun por encima de la estorbosa ropa.

Thorin enterró repentinamente la cara en sus pechos frotándola suavemente, escuchándolo soltar un sonido que reconoció como una especie de ronroneo. Agarrándose a sus hombros lo miro excitada y ansiosa, cada terminación de su cuerpo estaba despierta y sensible al placentero toque del enano. Acalorada tembló al sentir los sus dedos moverse más arriba sobre su piel levantando la camiseta en el proceso, destapándola alzo la tela arremangándola sobre sus pechos y observándolos como si fueran un exquisito banquete y él estaba dolorosamente hambriento. Sin prisa deposito un húmedo beso sobre su pecho izquierdo saboreándola estremeciéndose por el roce de su barba en el acto. Arqueándose se acercó más al enano mientras su boca succionaba su piel hasta llegar el endurecido pezón que esperaba impaciente su tacto.

Agarrando el cabello de Thorin se le escapo un gemido lleno de sorpresa cuando atrapo su carne entre los labios chupando y enviando descargas por todo su cuerpo. Su caliente lengua lamiendo lentamente mientras su mano áspera se encargaba de atender el otro pecho abarcándolo casi por completo, acariciándolo y amasándolo al ritmo lento que su boca mantenía. No había para ella modo de detenerlo, ni pensarlo, porque el toque de Thorin era el cielo. Siendo él, el primero al que permitía tocarla de tales íntimas maneras. Pues con él no había dolor, solo calor y un torrente de emociones que cada día la sorprendía más.

-Thorin…-Gimió agitada agarrándole la cabeza y enredando los dedos en su cabello. El respondió rodeando su cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su poderosa erección entre las piernas, presionando su húmedo sexo. Dejando su pecho izquierdo, Thorin continuo con el derecho, entregándole las mismas atenciones, chupando, besando y lamiendo su carne como si de una deliciosa comida se tratase, devorándola sin piedad, torturándola dulcemente con cada mordisco y pellizco-Mierda…-Jadeó arqueándose presa de las sensaciones.

Luego casi se quejó cuando dejo sus pechos, pero el enano subió de regreso a su boca para besarla, rodeándola para atraerla y tocarse piel con piel, temblando ambos por el placer de sentirse el uno al otro directamente. Mientras sus labios se acariciaban lenta y apasionadamente, sin prisa por separarse y acabar con aquel maravilloso momento que los apartaba del mundo.

Lamentablemente el tiempo no estaba a su favor y tenían que regresar al campamento.

Aferrada a Thorin, Nymeria no tenía ganas de separarse.

-Debemos volver-Dijo Thorin desanimado acariciando su espalda suavemente.

-No quiero-Respondió Nym abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Tampoco yo, pero debemos volver o vendrán por nosotros-Besando su hombro, saco de su bolsillo los broches metálicos que adornaban su trenzas-Trenza mi cabello, _Habanuh_ -Pidió él desconociendo que Nymeria no sabía el verdadero significado de tal importante acción.

Sonrojándose por su última palabra ella asintió, recuperando rápidamente la calma para que no la notara antes de separarse, ocultando su sorpresa al notar el coloreo en las mejillas del rey enano, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo adorable que se veía y sin comentario alguno comenzó a peinar con los dedos el suave cabello de Thorin viéndolo cerrar los ojos relajadamente.

-Canta algo para mí-Pidió Thorin suavemente.

-No sé de canciones bonitas-Respondió ella.

-Lo que quieras está bien-Contestó el acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Mientras empezaba a trenzar pensó en una canción adecuada. No le costó encontrar una que le quedara a Thorin perfectamente, después de todo se trataba de esta historia.

 _Más allá de donde se alzan las Montañas Nubladas,  
nos deja, alzándose sobre las alturas.  
Lo que antes fue, lo veremos una vez más,  
un reino, una luz en la distancia._

 _Ardiente montaña bajo la Luna,_  
 _no hacen falta juramentos, estaremos allí pronto._  
 _Desde aquí una canción resuena_  
 _y todos quienes nos encuentren conocerán la melodía_

Al reconocer de qué trataba la canción el rey enano abrió los ojos mirándola con intensidad.

 _Muchos pueblos que nunca olvidaremos,  
muchas razas que nunca perdonaremos,  
no han visto nuestra espalda aún,  
lucharemos tanto como vivamos._

 _Todos los ojos puestos en la puerta oculta,_  
 _a la Montaña Solitaria vamos._  
 _Cabalgaremos en la tormenta que se avecina,_  
 _hasta que consigamos el oro largamente olvidado._

 _Acostados bajo las frías Montañas Nubladas,_  
 _durmiendo profundamente, con sueños de oro._  
 _Debemos despertar, vivir nuestras vidas_  
 _y en la oscuridad una antorcha sostener._

 _Desde los tiempos en que ardían los faroles_  
 _hasta este día, nuestros corazones han anhelado,_  
 _con suerte incierta, la Piedra del Arca._  
 _Lo que fue robado será devuelto._

 _Deberemos estar lejos antes del alba,_  
 _y así encontrar nuestra canción para el corazón y el alma._

 _Muchos pueblos que nunca olvidaremos,_  
 _muchas razas que nunca perdonaremos,_  
 _no han visto el fin de esto aún,_  
 _lucharemos tanto como vivamos._

 _Todos los ojos puestos en la puerta oculta,_  
 _a la Montaña Solitaria vamos._  
 _Cabalgaremos en la tormenta que se avecina,_  
 _hasta que consigamos el oro largamente olvidado._

 _Más allá de las frías Montañas Nubladas…_

Apenas hubo acabado Thorin estrello sus labios en suyos besándola profundamente quitándole el aire rápidamente. Pero hubo algo que la sorprendió bastante y fue la extensa y brillante sonrisa de Thorin, con una cálida mirada que hizo que se le acelerara mucho más el corazón.

-Es una gran canción-Le dijo antes de besarla nuevamente.

-Deberías sonreír así, más a menudo, hace que te veas mucho más guapo-Menciono colocando el broche plateado al final de la trenza.

-Los enanos no somos… guapos-Contestó Thorin sonrojado mirando hacia un lado.

Su reacción le encanto, al parecer él no había recibido muchos halagos en su vida. Pero ella le diría los que fueran con tal de ver esa preciosa expresión avergonzada. Estas maneras de Thorin la hacían feliz, porque solo ella tenía el privilegio de presenciar el verdadero Thorin que escondía bajo su fachada de rey severo y serio.

-No dije que todos lo fueran-Dijo ella tomando un mechón de cabello del otro lado para comenzar a trenzar-Solo eh dicho que tú lo eres-Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente notando que el coloreo en su rostro aumentaba.

-No Te burlas de mí-Grün Thorin.

-No lo hago, solo te eh dicho la verdad-Al guiñarle un ojo él aparto la mirada, haciéndole imposible no sonreír.

Al terminar la trenza, se puso de pie permitiéndole a Thorin vestirse. Después de que se puso la camisa lo ayudo con la cota y el chaleco, esperándolo luego con el cinturón en las manos mientras se ponía los brazales.

-Nymeria ...

-¿Mmm?-Alzando la mirada hacia él vio que le tendía la mano, intuyendo que quería el cinturón se lo devolvió, pero en vez de tomarlo, le agarro la muñeca tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo.

-No te apartes de mi lado, tu compañía se ha vuelto necesaria para mi…-Con el corazón corriendo por sus palabras recibió su beso con placer, correspondiéndole con total pasión abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Aun si te hago enojar?-Sonriendo Thorin tomo su mano.

-Aun así-Contestó dando media vuelta para volver al campamento, sintiendo Nymeria que la gran y cálida mano de Thorin sostenía la suya con firmeza. Acelerada por ello disfruto de esto, era la primera vez que tomaba la mano de alguien de esta manera y se sentía muy bien. Sintiéndose emocionada, no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el camino, Thorin la había aceptado a su lado y eso era suficiente para ella.

De regreso y con las manos unidas, fueron la total atención de la compañía, algunos sorprendidos y otros alegres se abstuvieron de comentarios. Excepto Kili que tuvo la intención de gritarles algo, pero Fili adelantándose le metió un trozo de carne asada en la boca a su hermano para evitarlo.

La pareja intercambio unas palabras y después Nymeria se alejó yendo hacia Lilian, mientras Thorin busco algo en su bolsa de viaje y cuando se giró, todos fingieron estar ocupados. Ori en cambio se dedicó a escribir detalladamente todo lo ocurrido en su libro.

-¿Por qué me ven así?-Preguntó Nymeria al ver que Lilian y Bilbo la miraban extraño.

-Por nada-Respondieron ellos al unísono.

-Con que nada…-Dijo Nymeria con sospecha. Ellos solo asintieron a la vez. En ese momento Bombur llego con el desayuno para Nymeria, distrayendo su atención de ellos.

Después de la comida Lilian y Nymeria se retiraron para cambiarse y prepararse para seguir el viaje.

-Seria agradable otro baño caliente…-Dijo Lilian lavándose a la orilla del rio.

-¿Estás bien?-Ante la pregunta de Nym alzo la mirada hacia ella.

-Claro que si, por que no lo estaría…

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-Le dijo Nym cortante. Tragando grueso regresó la mirada a sus manos.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió bajo. Pero su voz la traicionó, al sonar insegura. La muerte de esos hombres no era algo que se le pudiera olvidar de un día para otro, no era tan fuerte, pese a lo mucho que deseaba serlo, porque eso no sería lo único que vería en el resto del viaje y aún quedaba un muy largo camino.

-No necesitas fingir Lilian, sé que estas asustada y lo entiendo, pero debes ser fuerte o no podrás continuar. No le des más vuelta a los recuerdos o te atraparan…-Al sentir la mano de Nym en su cabeza perdió lo poco de fuerza que tenía y dejo las lágrimas caer.

Nymeria desconcertada sin saber que decir solo pudo atraerla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Quiero volver a mi casa-Soltó Lilian en un sollozo-Detesto este mundo salvaje…-Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero necesitaba dejar salir toda la opresión de su pecho. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente buena para esconder sus emociones y tarde o temprano terminaría explotando. Después de unos minutos de llorar vergonzosamente se separó secándose las lágrimas-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes-Respondió Nymeria tocándole suavemente la cabeza-Ya te dije que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-De seguro crees que soy una niña miedosa-Soltó mirándola tímidamente, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Nymeria sonreía, creyó en un principio que se burlaba de ella pero en sus ojos había simpatía.

-Una niña sí ¿pero miedosa? no estaría tan segura. Además…alguien te consoló muy bien anoche-Menciono Nymeria para cambiarle el tema.

Lilian sonrojándose, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante los recuerdos-Bilbo se comportó muy atento conmigo, nada más-Respondió rápidamente. Aun con la sensación de los brazos del hobbit cobijándola y su suave voz tranquilizándola…

-Se cuándo me mienten Lilian-Dijo Nym notando que el sonrojo aumentaba en las mejillas de la chica.

-No pasó nada enserio, Bilbo es muy agradable y atento y yo aprecio su preocupación, es todo.

-Ok…-dijo Nym no muy convencida. Sin embargo no menciono nada más al respecto-Bueno entonces cambiémonos rápido, los demás ya deben estar listos.

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado.

Rápidamente se asearon y se cambiaron, Lilian se puso la abrigadora ropa que los elfos le regalaron. Las calzas le encantaron, eran gruesas pero a la vez muy suaves y ligeras, y la túnica era de esponjosa lana color crema, y por encima se puso su propio abrigo, calzándose por ultimo las botas.

Mientras se peinaba miro a Nymeria, se había puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados y ahora solo con el sostén se disponía a ponerse una camiseta, notando que a la altura de sus costillas tenía unas palabras tatuadas, que por la distancia no alcanzaba a distinguir. Pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino que más bien fue la marca enrojecida de su cuello y ella sabía muy a que se debía.

No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque se le hacía un poco raro imaginar a Thorin escudo de roble en una situación romántica.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Al oír la voz de Nymeria la miro y se señaló el cuello.

-Tienes una bonita marca-Ella le miro confusa mientras se acomodaba la camiseta sin mangas y se llevó la mano al cuello, Lilian saco un espejo de su bolso y se lo tendió.

Nymeria al verse la marca arqueo ambas cejas tocándose la enrojecida piel, formándose luego una sonrisa en su rosto al recordar.

-Un rey enano tendrá un castigo por esto-Nymeria con una mirada divertida le devolvió el espejo. Lilian no pudo evitar reír mientras recibía el objeto, viendo la promesa en sus ojos.

-Recuerdo haber oído que Nymeria solo era parte de la compañía y nada más-Comentó Balin con una sonrisa sentándose junto a Thorin.

-Se lo que quieres decir… en ese momento aún no reconocía lo que ella verdaderamente significaba para mi-Balin colocando la mano en su hombro sonrió aún más.

-Estoy feliz por ti, se ve que ella te quiere mucho-El corazón de Thorin se agito por esas palabras-Y no creas que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo todo ha cambiado entre ustedes. Se reconocieron desde el primer día, y ahora que sabemos que Nym es medio enana, solo confirma que tanto como ella es tu única, tu eres el de ella. No hay ninguna duda.

Thorin jamás se había visto a sí mismo como el único de alguien y como nunca pensó en tener una pareja no le tomo importancia tampoco. Pero saber que Mahal lo creo para ella una emoción se formó en su pecho.

Los únicos eran compañeros eternos, que aun después de muertos seguían unidos y se reunían en los salones de Mahal.

Si, Nymeria era rebelde, insolente eh impulsiva, pero no podía imaginarla de otra manera y pese a todo así le gustaba. Mahal lo unió a ella por una razón y así la aceptaba.

-Si Nym va a ser nuestra reina, debes cumplir con las tradiciones, independiente de donde nos encontremos.

-Lo se…-Después de todo Nymeria había aceptado que la cortejara, solo esperaba resistir lo suficiente hasta que lo aceptara públicamente para poder tomarla y poseerla, haciéndola su mujer.

-Una vez en Erebor podrás darle lo que se merece…

-Ella me dijo una vez, que no le interesaba nada del tesoro-Menciono pensativo, el enano anciano lo miro con sorpresa.

-Oh, bueno…entonces tal vez aprecie algo más personal, algo hecho por ti tal vez-Eso le pareció apropiado, pero primero debía pensar en ello, era la primera vez que cortejaba a una mujer y no quería fallar en ningún detalle.

Al notar un destello rojo, miro en aquella dirección, viendo a Nymeria junto a la humana. Otra vez vestía aquella prenda inapropiada, dejando al descubierto demasiada piel y sobretodo de su redondeado escote. Una oleada de posesividad le invadió al notar que su marca todavía seguía allí donde la había puesto, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para alejar a cualquiera, sobre todo a su sobrino. Kili tenía un especial gusto por Nymeria y no tenía dudas en demostrarlo.

Levantándose dio órdenes para continuar el viaje.

Más o menos por el medio día ya estaban por sobre las montañas. El sol estaba en lo alto pero el viento frio impedía que los calentara. El camino rocoso y desnivelado comenzaba volverse peligroso a medida que subían, dificultándoles la nieve un poco el paso.

Aun así la compañía no perdió el ánimo, sobre todo los enanos más jóvenes que con ganas de travesuras comenzaron a hacer de las suyas.

Algunos proyectiles de nieve comenzaron a volar hacia algunos, resonando las quejas de algunos y las risas de otros, pero en un mal movimiento un proyectil se estrelló contra la pelirroja cabeza de Nymeria, quien tocándose el pelo sintió un líquido frio caer en su cuello. Thorin junto a ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero ella lejos de hacerlo se giró para ver al responsable y todos apuntaron a los hermanos.

-Yo no fui, fue Fili-Se defendió Kili.

-¡¿Qué?! Fuiste tú, fue tu idea-Se quejó Fili. Nymeria agarrando un poco de nieve hizo una bola y la lanzo tan rápido la cara de Kili que el no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar.

La risa de la compañía resonó mientras miraban al príncipe enano.

-Sigan-Ordenó Thorin con un deje de diversión en la voz.

Kili tomo más nieve formando una bola y se la lanzo a Nymeria quien la esquivo moviéndose a un lado y la bola se estrelló en la cabeza de Fili. El enano molesto recogió nieve formando dos bolas le lanzo una a su hermano y Nymeria, ambos las esquivaron y agarraron más nieve. Kili se lanzó a Nymeria de nuevo pero se movió a un lado evitándolo, por lo que la bola de nieve paso de largo chocando en alguien adelante. Tensándose la mayoría mientras todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Thorin se tocó la parte posterior de la cabeza sintiendo la nieve, al mirar hacia atrás Nymeria y Fili apuntaron a Kili, el rey se sacudió el pelo y siguió caminando. Los hermanos soltaron el aliento contenido y continuaron su jugarreta, cayendo los demás enanos en fuego cruzado.

Pero cuando el líder recibió otra bola nieve en la cabeza todos se quedaron quietos, Thorin ceñudo se giró mirando a cada uno, Kili y Fili apuntaron a la responsable. Nymeria vio con sorpresa como Thorin recogía nieve formando una gran bola, los hermanos la agarraron de los brazos inmovilizándola y un momento después la bola se estrelló en su cara resonando la risa llena de diversión de toda la compañía. Al quitarse la nieve de los ojos, ella vio que Thorin sonreía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Entretenidos todos comenzaron una guerra de nieve, entre risas y bromas.

Nymeria le asesto una bola al rey en toda la cara cuando estaba distraído y él mirándola con desafío la persiguió pero no ella no llego muy lejos por que Kili en venganza le hizo a Nym una zancadilla cayendo de cara en la nieve haciendo que su tío la atrapara.

Thorin al girarla obtuvo un frio puñado de nieve en su cara, mientras era empujado para que cayera sobre su espalda con ella apoyándose sobre su pecho.

-Yo gano-Dijo Nym. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la fría mano del enano se posó en su mejilla, la intensidad en los azules ojos de Thorin la lleno de deseo eh inclinándose se dispuso a besarlo. Pero el frio golpeando sus caras los interrumpió-¡Kili!-grito Nymeria furiosa. Thorin con un gruñido se quitó la nieve de la cara maldiciendo en Khuzdul.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó el arquero. Aun así, ellos notaron en su voz que no estaba verdaderamente arrepentido. Fili empujo a su hermano y ambos se lanzaron al suelo peleando amistosamente entre ellos.

En ese momento notaron que las espesas y grises nubes comenzaban a tapar los rayos del sol, avisando de una pronta tormenta, así que limpiándose y recogiendo sus pertenencias la compañía continuó el camino.

La tormenta los acecho después de horas de caminata, Lilian y Nymeria recordando perfectamente esta parte de la historia y se mantuvieron juntas. El peligroso camino por el borde las montañas era resbaladizo y nada estable debido a la intensa lluvia, que ni siquiera se podían aferrar a las rocas sobresalientes.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Sujétense!-Gritaba Thorin yendo al frente con precaución, mientras los demás lo seguían sujetándose de la húmedas rocas. El estrecho camino y la intensa lluvia les dificultaba el paso cada vez más a medida que avanzaban. Sobre todo a Bilbo que de no ser por Dwalin y Bofur que lo agarraron a tiempo se habría caído por el precipicio debido al suelo resbaladizo-¡Busquemos un refugio!-Grito Thorin buscando un lugar pese a la poca visión.

-¡Cuidado!-El grito de Dwalin resonó mientras todos veían una sombra cruzar el cielo.

Una gran roca se estrelló sobre ellos partiéndose en pedazos, obligándolos a agacharse y apegarse a la pared de roca para evitar ser golpeados por algún trozo afilado.

-¡Esta no es una tormenta!-Gritó Balin-¡Es una batalla de truenos! ¡Miren!-Todos miraron a donde señalaba, las dos mujeres miraron con sorpresa a los enormes gigantes de piedra, era más impresionantes en vivo y en directo y más aterradores. Lilian se aferró aún más a Nymeria mientras veía al gigante arrancar una gran roca de la montaña desprendiéndola de la cima con facilidad.

-¡Que alguien me lleve!-Dijo Bofur con sorpresa-¡Las leyendas eran ciertas! ¡Gigantes! ¡Gigantes de piedra!-El gigante lanzo la gran roca a otro que venía por detrás de la montaña impactándolo de lleno en el pecho provocando que se tambaleara y golpeara la montaña cerca de los enanos haciéndola temblar violentamente.

-¡Ve a cubrirte tonto!-Gritó Thorin.

Tirando de Bofur para ponerlo a salvo sintieron la montaña moverse-¡Sujétense!-Gritó Dwalin aferrándose al muro tras él mientras los demás se alejaban del borde agarrándose entre todos para evitar caer.

Fili y Kili vieron con horror como la superficie en la que se encontraban comenzaba a separarse alejándolos-¡Kili toma mi mano!-Gritó Fili tratando de alcanzar a su hermano, pero la división que se abría entre ellos les impidió alcanzarse y miraron con miedo como se alejaban.

Nymeria agarro el brazo de Fili tirando de el para alejarlo de la orilla, el enano asustado le tomo la mano mientras se aferraba a las rocas a su espalda. Lilian en cambio apoyo todo su peso en Nymeria incapaz de moverse aterrada de caer por los bruscos movimientos del gigante de piedra mientras este se levantaba.

Sin embargo, la violenta pelea entre los gigantes no les permitía avanzar y ponerse a salvo, rocas desprendiéndose volaban por todas partes a causa de los duros golpes que estos gigantes de piedra se asestaban. Dándoles la oportunidad a la mitad de la compañía que se encontraba en la pierna izquierda de una de las bestias de piedra, de ponerse a salvo por el brusco movimiento que los empujo hacia una zona estable, corriendo para alcanzarla, pero viendo con horror como el resto de sus compañeros seguía atrapado en la otra pierna del gigante. Thorin asustado por Fili y Nymeria veía como aquel gigante era golpeado, alejándolos más de ellos.

Los gritos de Lilian resonaban con los movimientos bruscos del gigante de piedra, que este ya sin cabeza se derrumbaba pasando frente a los demás, llegando a un punto donde el gigante se dobló por la caída comenzando a ir peligrosamente hacia la montaña repleta de afiladas y sobresalientes rocas y que por el peso del gigante los llevo directamente a ellas estrellándose duramente.

-¡Nooooo!-Gritó Thorin con miedo de que Nymeria y Fili fueran aplastados, sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía-¡Nooooo!-Corrió desesperado por saber de ellos cuando el gigante cayo por el precipicio-No, ¡Nymeria, Fili!-Gritó rodeando las rocas para llegar. Viendo con alivio que todos estaban vivos e ilesos. Soltando el aliento que había estado conteniendo, se apresuró a su sobrino y Nymeria comprobándolos para asegurarse de que estaban bien.

-¿Y Bilbo? ¿Y el hobbit?-Preguntó Bofur preocupado, todos miraron buscándolo-Ahí-Gritó viéndolo colgar en la orilla, solo agarrándose con las manos al borde.

Ori se lanzó a ayudarlo mientras Bilbo se sostenía asustado con toda la fuerza que podía, pero sus manos resbalaron y cayo aferrándose a una roca, Bofur y ori intentaban alcanzarlo pero estaba demasiado lejos para ellos. Thorin bajo de un salto afirmándose de la orilla y agarro Bilbo por la mochila empujándolo hacia arriba para que los demás lo ayudaran. Pero la humedad de las rocas hizo a Thorin perder el equilibrio y resbalar, siendo gracias a la rapidez de Dwalin que alcanzo a tomar su mano a tiempo lo que evito que cayera al vacío, subiéndolo con la ayuda de Nymeria que se lanzó a agarrar la otra mano de Thorin tirando de él.

Cuando estuvo arriba y a salvo Nymeria lo abrazo extrañamente asustada, aquel miedo de perderlo fue horrible, era un miedo distinto y un desagradable sentimiento. Sintió el brazo del enano rodeándola mientras se ponían de pie agitados totalmente empapados.

-Creí que perderíamos al saqueador-Dijo Dwalin con alivio.

-Ha estado perdido desde que salió de su hogar-Dijo Thorin con hostilidad hacia el agitado, asustado y tembloroso Bilbo-Nunca debió venir-Apretó a Nymeria contra su cuerpo quien le miraba con desaprobación por las duras palabras-No debe estar entre nosotros-Tirando de Nymeria y yendo hacia lo que parecía una cueva, llamo a Dwalin-Revisa atrás-Ordenó-Las cuevas de la montaña no están ocupadas.

-Eso fue innecesario-Dijo Nym refiriéndose a las duras palabras dirigidas a Bilbo, el enano la llevo a un rincón apartado de los demás-Fuiste muy duro con él.

-Es débil, carece de valor y coraje, no ha hecho nada más que quejarse desde que partimos este viaje-Señaló.

-Pero él es diferente a nosotros, vive de manera diferente y las guerras y la lucha no forma parte de ello, comprende…-Thorin la tomo por los hombros interrumpiéndola.

-El que lo protejas no lo libra de la realidad, él no sirve para esto-Declaró antes de soltarla eh ir con Balin mientras daba órdenes.

Estableciéndose para descansar, algunos se cambiaron las prendas empapadas mientras otros se repartían algo de comida para no dormir con el estómago vacío. Debido a que Thorin no permitió una fogata todos se acomodaron juntos para conseguir algo de calor.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y volver con Nym de una de las cuevas de atrás, Lilian se estableció junto a Bilbo, afectada de verlo tan triste por las duras palabras que Thorin le había dirigido. Acostándose a su lado los cubrió a ambos con una manta y acomodándose de lado lo miro, notando que se veía algo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?-Él solo asintió. Extendiendo la mano aparto un mechón rubio que caía sobre uno de sus ojos y suavemente toco su mejilla-Todo va a estar bien Bilbo, ya verás.

-Solo soy un estorbo para la compañía, para Thorin-Declaró el hobbit con tristeza.

-No es cierto, ellos solamente no han visto todavía de lo que eres capaz-Aseguro Lilian tomándole la mano.

-Solo soy un hobbit, Lilian. No soy tan fuerte como los enanos… y recientemente estoy aprendiendo a manejar la espada que Gandalf me dio…

-Y eso que, no importa lo que los demás digas. Además…yo creo en ti-Soltó Lilian sintiendo las mejillas arder, no entendía porque ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba de esta manera, su corazón latía acelerado y un agradable cosquilleo le recorría al sostener la mano de Bilbo.

-Gracias…-Con una sonrisa Bilbo llevo su mano a los labios besando suavemente sus nudillos, aumentando el calor en las mejillas de la chica.

Nymeria sentía a Thorin inquieto mientras dormía. Después de acomodarse juntos bajo una manta él la atrajo a su cuerpo besándola profundamente en un apretado abrazo, y apoyando después la mejilla en la cima de su cabeza se quedó dormido. No obstante podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente de vez en cuando aferrándose a ella con fuerza en sueños. Tal como la vez pasada tomo con sus poderes una vista de que lo que estaba soñando, teniendo un vistazo de la masacre ocurrida a las puertas de Moria y a un joven Thorin luchando junto a su abuelo Thror contra los orcos. Sin embargo repentinamente todo cambio y un orco pálido apareció, alzándose sobre Thror con su arma peligrosamente dirigida hacia él.

El grito ronco y desesperado de Thorin resonó grabándosele en permanentemente en la memoria.

En ese mismo momento el Thorin del presente se removió y despertando de golpe se incorporó agitado. Pasándose la mano por la cara la miro con sorpresa, al menos por unos momentos porque su expresión se llenó de molestia y soltándola se levantó y se alejó internándose al fondo de la cueva.

Levantándose y con su iPhone en mano, acciono la linterna para seguirlo. Llegando al final de la oscura cueva lo vio sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Thorin con brusquedad, mirándola enfurecido.

-Siendo grosero conmigo no va a hacer que me vaya-Contestó acercándose.

-Déjame solo y vete a dormir-Demando Thorin.

-Yo jamás te dejare solo, ya deberías saberlo-Le dijo dejando el teléfono en el suelo para arrodillarse frente a él y tomar sus manos fuertemente empuñadas. A pesar de que él quiso ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos pudo notar la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos. Lamentablemente no podía decirle que lo comprendía, porque nunca amo o aprecio a alguien en el pasado, como para sentir la perdida. Por lo que estaba lejos de entenderlo en esa situación. Pero verlo así la entristecía y la enfurecía por quienes le hicieron daño, deseando venganza-Thorin...yo siempre te seguiré a donde vayas, siempre estaré protegiéndote…solo confía en mí.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan preciosas para él que se grabaron en su mente a fuego. Nadie le había dicho algo así, pues siempre ha sido el quien debe cuidar de todos. Pero que alguien quiera cuidarlo sin pedirle nada a cambio...para el eso valía mucho. Y viniendo de ella solo le reafirmaba que Nymeria era su única, la mujer que Mahal hizo la él, su joya y corazón. Una verdadera guerrera, todo lo que una enana no era, pese a que ella llevaba sangre de enanos.

-Confío en ti...confío en ti Nymeria-Afirmó viendo la sinceridad en los ojos de Nymeria. Y agarrando sus brazos la atrajo para besarla profundamente, recibiendo respuesta inmediata de su parte. Sorprendiéndole todavía la pasión que estallaba en ellos al primer contacto.

Encantada por la acción de Thorin tuvo una idea. Y con los truenos, relámpagos y ronquidos de la compañía resonando en la cueva nadie les oiría.

Dejando los adictivos labios de Thorin, descendió despacio hacia su cuello dejando algunos besos y mordidas para provocarlo como quería, sintiéndolo temblar. Mientras, sus manos trabajaban en su ropa, empezando por quitarle el cinturón.

Él intento detenerla pero agarrándole la manos las aparto-Dijiste que confías en mi.

-Sí, pero que vas a hacer...-Soltó Thorin jadeante.

-Hacerte olvidar por un rato-Declaro. Apartando las capas de ropa para llegar a su pantalón y desabrocharlo, a la vez que sus labios volvían a acariciar el cuello del enano, besando y succionando su piel suavemente.

Metiendo la mano bajo la ropa, encontró la fuente de su placer semi dura, sin embargo le sorprendió el tamaño, no necesitaba verlo para saber que increíblemente enorme pero también sumamente suave y caliente. Se humedeció al solo imaginarlo dentro de ella llenándola totalmente.

Recorriendo su longitud, lo tomó abarcándolo lo más que pudo, saliendo de Thorin un jadeo mientras soltaba algo en Khuzdul. Acariciándolo despacio lo sintió volverse mucho más duro y grueso, curiosa quiso examinarlo más a fondo preguntándose si todos los enanos eran así. Dándole un corto beso en los labios bajo por su cuerpo siendo retenida repentinamente.

-Espera...-Jadeó Thorin-¿Qué pretendes...?

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien, vida mía...-Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria y anticipación, aunque noto un poco de inseguridad. No podía imaginar porque, de seguro había tenido muchas mujeres que le tocaron por completo sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Aunque sin poder evitar los celos, pensar en otras la enfureció, sobre todo al imaginar que tocaban su preciosa piel. Olvidando esas tonterías se concentró en Thorin, obligándolo a soltarla bajo a su entrepierna, sacando su pene erecto de los pantalones pudiendo verlo totalmente bajo la luz del teléfono.

-Mahal...no tienes que hacer eso-Soltó Thorin excitado mirándola atentamente. Claramente sus palabras no tenían convicción, además sus ojos lo contradecían.

Sintiéndose extrañamente poderosa, al ver que tenía al enano a su control, no pudo evitar sonreír y maliciosamente acaricio con el pulgar la hinchada cabeza de su pene, viéndolo apretar los puños y la mandíbula reteniendo cualquier sonido que pudiera escapársele. Ejerciendo presión con sus dedos observo un líquido provenir de la pequeña hendidura, con curiosidad se inclinó y con la punta de la lengua tomo un poco de ello para probarlo. Sin desagradarle el sabor, acerco los labios a la humedecida punta dándole un ligero beso para después rodear el glande con la lengua lentamente antes tomarlo entre sus labios y succionar suavemente, siendo consciente de cada temblor del cuerpo de Thorin, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y en su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

Recorrió con la lengua toda su longitud desde la base a la punta antes de introducirlo a su boca y chuparlo con fuerza, teniendo la mano de Thorin en su cabeza mientras veía que sus cejas se fruncían y su boca se abría. Deformando su expresión hacia una de puro placer, pareciéndole totalmente hermoso. Centrándose en hacerlo disfrutar. Lo tomo más profundamente subiendo y bajando sobre su erección alcanzando a oír sus gruñidos y suaves gemidos que roncamente salía de su garganta.

Manteniendo el ritmo, con la otra mano tomo su pesado saco, acariciándolo entre los dedos, mientras Thorin se arqueaba agarrándole un puñado de cabello, tirándoselo inconscientemente, pero lejos de molestarle siguió acariciándolo tomándolo con más rapidez y presión, frotándolo con su lengua mientras movía la mano sobre el grueso tallo acoplando los movimientos al ritmo de su boca.

-Nymeria…-Gruñó Thorin roncamente, sintiendo la presión aumentar en su ingle para una pronta liberación, pese a los esfuerzos para aplazarlo su cuerpo no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, las incansables y húmedas caricias de Nymeria lo llevaron al límite, enviando poderosas oleadas de electrizante placer por todo su cuerpo-Mahal… Nyme…-Sin poder pararlo se arqueo al recibir el clímax golpeándolo a tal punto, que lo mareo. En ese intertanto intento a apartarla mientras salían los chorros de su semilla, pero ella se anclo a sus caderas tomándolo profundamente en su garganta bebiéndose su liberación hasta que los temblores que lo recorrían lo dejaron y su cuerpo quedo totalmente laxo.

Separándose Nymeria se incorporó aun saboreando la semilla del enano quien agitado la miraba con algo de sorpresa.

-Sabes bastante bien-Dijo ella lamiéndose los labios.

-Eso…eso no es correcto-Soltó Thorin recordando la cantidad de mujeres que habían hecho el asco ante solo el pensamiento de ello. Y la practica era solamente un tabú entre su gente, porque el respeto y el decoro lo era todo en la nobleza.

-¿No te ha gustado?-Pregunto Nymeria frunciendo el ceño ocultando su preocupación.

-No es eso…-Agarrándola del brazo tiro de ella hacia su cuerpo-Me ha encantado…yo… solamente… nadie había hecho lo que tu acabas de hacer-Eso regreso la sonrisa a Nymeria.

-Bien, porque te hare muchas más cosas escandalosas-Tomando su rostro lo beso profundamente, invadiéndolo con su lengua para hacerlo probar su propio sabor. Con un gemido el enano la atrajo todavía más devolviéndole la pasión en sus dulces labios.

Después de unos momentos, se separaron y ella permitiéndole a Thorin recuperarse. Guardo su miembro en estado de reposo, devolviéndolo al interior de sus pantalones.

-Empiezo a amar lo descarada que eres-Menciono Thorin con una sonrisa satisfecha, acariciando suavemente el cuello de Nymeria quien apoyada en su pecho alzo la vista hacia él.

-Me dices descarada a mí, después de lo que me hiciste esta mañana-Sonriendo ella toco sus labios con el dedo-Para ser un rey eres muy atrevido.

-Es lo que provocas en mi-Contestó Thorin bajando su mano hacia su pecho, descendiendo suavemente por su abdomen hacia sus pantalones, hurgando bajo el dobladillo acariciando su sedosa piel, aumentado el calor entre las piernas de Nymeria.

-Pues digo lo mismo… -Agarrando su mano, ella lo aparto para incorporarse. Besando su mano se dispuso a levantarse, pero él la agarro ceñudo.

-No hemos terminado, es tu turno…-Besándolo suavemente en los labios lo acallo.

-No es necesario, mi intensión solo era complacerte a ti-Beso su frente y se puso de pie-En otro momento me lo compensaras con creces-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo-Ahora volvamos, hay que descansar y todavía nos espera un largo camino-Dijo pensando en los trasgos, que en cualquier momento caerían con ellos y esta parte de la historia no podía ser cambiada.

Poniéndose de pie, Thorin la alcanzado y atrayéndola a su cuerpo la beso duramente, robándole todo el aliento, dejándola deseosa y agitada-Te compensare como te mereces, _Habanuh_ -Sus labios tomaron nuevamente los suyos antes de separarse y tomar su mano para regresar. Nymeria sonrojada por como la había llamado se dejó llevar con una misteriosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sin embargo al volver, escucharon unas voces, ocultándose tras la roca pusieron atención, reconociendo las voces de Bilbo y Bofur.

-No pueden irse ahora, son parte de la compañía-Dijo Bofur desesperado, Nymeria se asomó viendo con sorpresa que Lilian estaba junto a Bilbo aferrada a su brazo.

-Por supuesto que no-Contestó Bilbo-Thorin dijo que no debí venir y es cierto, no soy un Tuk sino un Bolsón, no sé en qué pensaba, no debí cruzar mi puerta.

-Es nostalgia lo que sufre y yo lo entiendo-Añadió Bofur con comprensión.

-No, no es cierto-Soltó Bilbo-No lo entiendes, ninguno lo entiende. Son enanos, están acostumbrados a esta vida, a vivir en el campo, a nunca sentar cabeza a no pertenecer a ningún lado-La expresión de Bofur se llenó de tristeza ante las duras palabras del hobbit. En ese momento Nymeria sintió que la mano de Thorin se apretaba alrededor de la suya, siendo en su mirada un deje de tristeza. Apegándose a él lo abrazo sintiendo sus brazos rodearla con fuerza.

-No, tiene razón-Dijo Bofur con tristeza-No pertenecemos a ningún lado-El rey enano sintió esas verdaderas palabras con tristeza en su corazón. Había perdido su hogar hace mucho tiempo y nada aseguraba que lo obtendrían de nuevo, ahora solo vagaban por un sueño, por un motivo que podía costarles la vida-bueno, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo-Sonrió Bofur-Lo digo enserio-Le apretó el hombro amistosamente. Lilian se lanzó a Bofur dándole un apretado abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de volver con Bilbo y con una triste sonrisa se despidieron volviéndose hacia la salida de la cueva-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó de repente Bofur confuso, Bilbo y Lilian vieron con sorpresa como la espada brillaba en un intenso azul, Bilbo la desenvaino con una expresión llena de miedo al recordad las palabras de Gandalf. Lilian tembló aterrada cuando comenzaron a oírse ruidos metálicos debajo ellos mientras el suelo sonaba y la arena descendía fluyendo por las grietas que comenzaban a formarse.

-¡Despierten!-Resonó la voz de Thorin con alerta tirando de Nymeria para despertar a todos-¡Despierten!-Gritó.

Pero ya era tarde, el suelo bajo la compañía se abrió, las compuertas separándose hizo que todos cayeran, deslizándose hacia el oscuro y profundo abismo.

* * *

 _Habanuh =_ Mi Gema.


	15. De abominaciones a malas canciones

A medida que descendían por aquel túnel, la fuerza de la caída los llevaba a una gran velocidad, golpeándolos duramente contra las rocas, algunos enanos se hicieron algunas magulladuras al chocar, iban demasiado rápido y no les daba tiempo para reaccionar. Les pareció interminable hasta que uno por uno fueron cayendo en una tosca jaula siendo aplastados por los últimos que descendían, entre ellos, Bombur.

-¡Cuidado, cuidado!-Gritaron los enanos al ver una horda de trasgos venir, estos corrieron hacia ellos lanzándose a agarrarlos. Todos intentando defenderse les dieron con golpes y patadas pero solo venia más, saliendo de todas partes rodeándolos por completo

-¡Suéltame bastardo!-Gruño Nymeria golpeando a un trasgo y mandándolo a volar por la pendiente. Thorin agarrando sus brazos intento acercarla, pero los trasgos se le lanzaron encima jalándolo con violencia, alejándolo de ella.

Los enanos lucharon como pudieron mientras eran empujados por el camino, los golpes comenzaron a serles inútiles, porque les superaban y entre varios los agarraron a cada uno arrastrándolos bruscamente.

Bilbo se apegó a Lilian y la rodeo viendo como los trasgos no estaban prestándole atención y sosteniéndola se agacho con ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Nori quien luchaba por liberarse alcanzo a verlos mientras se alejaba entre las desagradables criaturas. Bilbo tiro de Lilian a un lado para ocultarse, viendo cómo se los trasgos se llevaban a todos sus compañeros.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Lilian asustada y asqueada por esas cosas, si en la película le pareció repugnante en vivo y en directo era peor.

-Debemos buscar una salida, sé que ellos lo harán también-De eso no había duda, pero Lilian debía asegurarse de que Bilbo conseguía el anillo, pues esa parte de la historia no se podía cambiar. Levantándose, Lilian se agarró al bolso de Nym que había recogido cuando cayeron, sabía que allí tenía cosas muy importantes para ella y que definitivamente lamentaría perderlas.

Tocando la cinturilla de sus pantalones, comprobó que la daga que Nym le había dado no se le había soltado en la caída. Ella se la dio en caso de emergencia y se lo agradecía mucho. Bilbo desenvainó la brillante espada y tomándole la mano a Lilian comenzaron a avanzar por el puente colgante, buscando alguna vía de escape. Sin embargo un horrible trasgo armado cayo frente a ellos-quédate atrás-demando Bilbo, Lilian asintió viendo con horror como el trasgo corría hacia Bilbo con la clara intención de matarlo, el hobbit detuvo sus ataques con la espada asustado y sorprendido de la rápida respuesta que tenía contra su atacante. Después de todo las agotadoras lecciones de Nymeria si estaban dando resultado. No obstante el trasgo fue más rápido y entre el ataque con su cuchilla, le aseso un golpe en la cara, que lo aturdió momentáneamente permitiéndole al trasgo atacarlo nuevamente lanzándosele encima mordiéndolo dolorosamente en la oreja.

Aterrada y desesperada por Bilbo, Lilian saco su daga y corrió apuntando a la espalda de la repugnante criatura, aguantando las ganas de vomitar cuando vio como el metal se enterraba en la carne, chorreando su oscura sangre. El trasgo grito de dolor y Bilbo empujándolo fuera de sí tropezó y resbalo llevándose consigo a Lilian en la caída hacia las profundidades.

Los enanos arrastrados por los trasgos veían cómo se plagaba de ellos por todos lados, gritando y chillando. A Nymeria le pareció tan bizarro como una mala película de terror. El lugar olía a podrido, a muertos, totalmente asqueroso. Los llevaron por los caminos hechos de tablones de madera hacia el rey trasgo, el enorme y repulsivo ser estaba sentado en su trono, con una corona de huesos sobre su cabeza y un bastón de cráneo de animal. Los trasgos que le habían quitado todas sus armas las dejaron a un lado frente al rey mientras los empujaban reuniéndolos delante de el

El gran trasgo se bajó estrepitosamente de su trono-quien tiene el atrevimiento de venir armado a mi reino ¡¿espías?! ¡¿Ladrones?! ¡¿Asesinos?!

-Enanos su malevolencia-Contesto un trasgo frente a él.

-¿Enanos?-Exclamo con sorpresa el rey.

-Estaban en la entrada principal-Dijo otro trasgo-¡Con una mujer!

-¿Una mujer?-Preguntó con interés. Los trasgos empujaron a Nymeria frente al rey, ella pateo a varios alejándolos pero otros se le lanzaron encima para inmovilizarla.

-¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta!-Gruño enfurecida, el rey trasgo rio ante sus palabras. Nymeria vio a la asquerosa criatura con odio.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… -Comento inclinándose-Una fémina es muy raro por estos lugares, sobretodo una tan bella como tú-El gran trasgo la olio y Nymeria se apartó con asco-Hueles demasiado bien para estar entre enanos, no puedes ser enana, no, sus mujeres no son así hermosas-Con un dedo enorme le levanto la cara por el mentón-No eres humana tampoco, ni elfa…-Nymeria le aparto de un manotazo su mano-¿Qué eres criatura?

-Nada que te importe-Respondió ella mordaz, Thorin estaba furioso porque aquel monstruo se atreviera a tocarla, pero también estaba preocupado que esa actitud suya consiguiera enojarlo y la lastimara.

-Entonces dime, que haces con este grupo de enanos-Golpeo el bastón en el piso.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -Espeto, el rey trasgo frunció el ceño, miro a los enanos y de regreso a ella-Si te atreves tan solo a herir un pelo de mis compañeros te rebanare en tantos pedazos que solo serás una mancha bajo mis pies-Gruño Nymeria fría y amenazante.

-Me pregunto cómo harás eso, pequeña señora de desconocida procedencia-Se burló el gran trasgo.

Furiosa Nymeria saco sus pistolas de la cintura y disparo los trasgos que la sostenían, dos atrás, dos a los lados y dos al frente, los cadáveres de las criaturas cayeron con un golpe seco y en ese momento los trasgos que los rodeaban se encogieron por los potentes ruidos de los disparos. Dirigiéndose al gran trasgo lo apunto con ambas armas viéndolo retroceder un paso con sorpresa y desconfianza.

-Así, lo hare-Dijo Nymeria con una mirada fría y peligrosa. Los enanos alegres, vitorearon apoyándola.

-¿Qué clase de armas son esas?-Pregunto el gran trasgo con interés.

-De la que te mataran si no nos dejas ir-Gruñendo el rey trasgo golpeo nuevamente el suelo con su bastón.

-Nadie sale de mi reino y ya que no quieren hablar, tendremos que hacerlos chillar ¡Traigan el destrozador! ¡Traigan el rompe huesos! ¡Empiecen con ella!-Molesta Nymeria disparo, pero solo una bala salió, la cual aterrizo en el hombro del gran trasgo haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Jalando nuevamente los gallitos, Nymeria solo obtuvo repetidos chasquidos de sus armas vacías.

 _¡MIERDA!_

Con todo lo sucedido últimamente, había olvidado recargar los cartuchos y los repuestos estaban en su bolso. _Bolso que había perdido_ , pensó con ironía. De repente el gran trasgo soltó un rugido alertándola, poniéndose en posición él se alzó y lanzándose a ella la ataco blandiendo su bastón con la intención de golpearla, retrocediendo y agachándose evito sus repetidos ataques.

-¡Espera!-El grito de Thorin resonó, haciendo callar a los trasgos, mientras que el rey de estos se detenía y se giraba hacia el enano quien saliendo de entre sus compañeros que lo protegían se paró adelante con orgullo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… quien está aquí, Thorin hijo Thrain, hijo de Thror, rey bajo la montaña-Hizo una burlesca reverencia haciendo enojar a Nymeria-Ay, olvide que tú no tienes una montaña y no eres un rey, lo que te vuelve un simple don nadie-Los trasgos a su alrededor rieron ante la burla de su rey.

-¡Es mil veces más rey que tu asqueroso de mierda!-Grito Nymeria con enfado llegando junto a Thorin.

-Vaya, ¡El rey bajo la montaña tiene una reina!-Grito provocando risas a su alrededor nuevamente-Y defiende a su amado-se burló el gran trasgo mirándola. Nymeria frunció el ceño antes las palabras del trasgo, el que estuviera junto a Thorin no significaba que tuviera algún título, ella no quería nada de eso, su deseo era solo estar junto a Thorin, no obtener nada de él-Tengo un amigo que pagaría un buen precio por sus cabezas, aunque creo que se quedaría con tu mujer, pero tú-Señalo a Thorin-Solo querría tu cabeza, solo tu cabeza, sin nada pegado-Rió el gran trasgo, Thorin tomo la mano de Nymeria reteniéndola junto a él cuándo ella se disponía a hacer algo imprudente-Tal vez sepas de quien estoy hablando, un antiguo enemigo tuyo, un pálido orco que monta un huargo blanco.

-Azog el profanador, fue destruido ¡El murió en una batalla hace años!

-Tú crees que sus días de profanación terminaron… pues no, y cuando llegue estoy seguro de que empezara con tu reina-Señalo a Nymeria. El rey trasgo vio el repentino miedo en los ojos del enano ante esas palabras. El apreciaba la vida de su reina, lo que le daría una ventaja sobre el enano, se giró hacia su súbdito colgando de una cuerda en un dispositivo en movimiento-Avísenle al orco pálido, que sepa que apareció su trofeo, con un regalo incluido…

Lilian se despertó con un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, incorporándose con cuidado tembló al notar en donde se encontraba, el hedor del lugar era repugnante y el suelo estaba repleto de huesos.

Con sorpresa noto que estaba sobre un inconsciente Bilbo, preocupada lo reviso buscando alguna herida, pero gracias a Dios no tenía ninguna. Despacio comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo-Bilbo…-Susurro-Despierta, no me dejes sola ahora…

Con un quejido Bilbo se movió abriendo lentamente los ojos y enfocándolos-Lilian… que…-Rápidamente Lilian le tapó la boca al oír unos ruidos acercarse y agachándose se pegó a Bilbo apoyando su mejilla en la del hobbit mirando por el pequeño espacio entre las enormes setas viendo al trasgo tirado en el suelo agonizando. Pero unos segundos después apareció Gollum hablando para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al trago para revisarlo.

Bilbo totalmente quieto y rojo, distraído por la cercanía de Lilian, con el corazón corriendo en su pecho no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que olía y lo agradable que era tenerla así. Aunque hubiese sido mejor si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas.

Mirando a la extraña criatura, noto que algo dorado y brillante salía de él aterrizando en el suelo, un anillo. La criatura sin darse cuenta de la perdida golpeo al trasgo hasta dejarlo inconsciente para después agarrarlo de los pies y llevárselo a arrastras.

Una vez que Gollum se hubo desaparecido de vista, Lilian respiro con más calma y levantándose se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y con el rostro del Bilbo tan cerca del suyo se le formo un revoloteo en el estómago sintiendo las mejillas arder, los ojos azules de Bilbo la miraban con tal intensidad que la puso un poco nerviosa. Rápidamente se puso, extrañando la calidez del hobbit. Asustada por eso pensamiento, recogió el bolso de Nym colgándoselo al hombro.

Bilbo recogió su brillante espada y tomándole la mano la acerco-No te apartes de mí-Asintiendo ella apretó su mano aun nerviosa por las reacciones que tenía por él.

El hobbit se acercó al anillo y recogiéndolo lo reviso, notando lo suave que era al tacto. Rápidamente lo guardo en su bolsillo y junto a Lilian caminaron entre el estrecho camino hacia el interior de una caverna escuchando el horrible canto de la criatura mientras golpeaba al trasgo con una piedra para asesinarlo.

Ocultándose detrás de una roca, vieron que la espada perdió su brillo, entendiendo que el trasgo había muerto. Sin embargo el repentino silencio los alerto. Asustados escucharon unos ruidos y repentinamente Gollum salto frente a ellos

-Bendícenos y salpícanos, precioso, son unos sabrosos bocados…-Bilbo rápidamente lo toco con la punta de su espada cuando se acercó peligrosamente.

-Atrás y no te muevas-Exigió Bilbo poniéndose de pie amenazándolo con su arma-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, no des un paso más-Lilian se mantuvo detrás Bilbo aferrada a su abrigo mientras veía a Gollum gatear y hablar para sí mismo

-Eso, lleva una espada de elfo, pero no es un elfo, no es un elfo, no ¿Qué cosa es precioso? ¿Qué cosa es?-Pregunto Gollum mirando a Bilbo, eh inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mirando a Lilian-Detrás de eso a hay un ella, pero tampoco es un elfo, humano, si…

-Mi nombre es Bilbo bolsón, y ella es Lilian…

-Lilian Ortega-Contesto Lilian saludando tímidamente con la mano.

-Ortegas, Bolsones… ¿Y que son, precioso?

-Soy un hobbit, de la comarca-Respondió Bilbo.

-Oh, jeje, nos gustan trasgos, murciélagoses y peceses. Pero nunca hemos probado los hobbitses-Soltó Gollum animado-¿Esta suave, esta jugoso?

Asustado por la forma en la que se acercaba la criatura Bilbo movió su espada-Alto, ya, ya, no avances un solo paso-demando-O voy a usar esto si tengo que hacerlo-Gollum grito y Bilbo balanceó su espada otra vez-No quiero tener dificultades, entendido, solo muéstranos el modo de salir de aquí y seguiremos nuestro camino.

-Porque ¿se perdieron?-Pregunto Gollum subiéndose a una roca

-Sí y queremos dejar de estar perdidos cuanto sea posible.

-Sabemos, sabemos caminos para hobbitses y humanos, a salvo en la oscuridad… ¡cállate!

Bilbo miro a Lilian confuso-No dije nada…

-No hablábamos contigo-Espeto Gollum, quien se inclinó detrás de la roca-Ah, sí lo hicimos precioso, claro que si…

-Mejor vámonos-Pidió Lilian en un susurro-Es peligroso…

-Pero él sabe cómo salir-Le dijo Bilbo en voz baja-De otra forma nos perderemos todavía más…

-¿Qué tanto se están diciendo?-Pregunto Gollum saltando sobre la roca.

-Oye, yo no entiendo a qué estás jugando, pero queremos salir de aquí ahora…

-¡¿Jugando?! ¡Adoramos los juegos, precioso!-Salto Gollum animado- ¿Les gustan los juegos?

-Tal vez…-Lilian exasperada apoyo la frente en la espalda de Bilbo, esto de las adivinanzas solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Qué tiene raíces que nadie puede ver, es más alta que un árbol, arriba, arriba, sube, sin embargo no crece jamás-Gollum miro a Bilbo impaciente, esperando su respuesta.

-La montaña-Contesto Bilbo.

-Sí, sí, hay que hacer otro. Otra, otra pregúntanos-De repente la actitud de Gollum cambio-¡No, no más adivinanzas!-Bajándose de la roca se alejó, Bilbo se movió manteniendo Lilian detrás de el para protegerla-A ver, debes acabarlo ¡mátalo ahora! ¡Gollum, Gollum!-Ante la agresividad de la criatura Bilbo lo detuvo.

-No, no, queremos jugar también, enserio, yo quiero jugar, me di cuenta, de que eres muy bueno en esto…-La alegría tiño el rostro de Gollum antes sus palabras-Y entonces, porque no jugamos a la adivinanzas-invito Bilbo-Y si yo te ganamos, tú nos muestras la salida ¿sí?

-Sí, si-asintió Gollum unos momentos antes de volver a cambiar de actitud escondiéndose tras una roca-Y si pierden, hay que… bueno, si no ganan, precioso, vamos a devorarlos…-Volviéndose a ellos los miro-si ortega y bolsón perder, nos los comemos.

Bilbo miro a Lilian unos momentos antes de responder-pues, suena justo-envainando la espada tomo la mano de Lilian-Treinta caballos blancos en una sierra colorada, primero mordisquean y luego machacan y luego, descansan-Ellos esperaron mientras Gollum pensaba la respuesta.

-¿Los dientes? ¡Los dientes! Sí, mi precioso… pero nosotros, nosotros solo tenemos nueve… nuestro turno-Declaro Gollum moviéndose lentamente para rodearlos, Bilbo se movió inmediatamente tirando de Lilian manteniéndola apegada a su lado-Canta sin voz. Vuela sin alas. Sin dientes muerde. Sin boca habla.

-Un momento-Dijo Bilbo pensando.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos-Grito Gollum emocionado-¡Cállate!

-El viento…-Susurro Lilian al oído de Bilbo. Quien sonrió al entender.

-El viento-Respondió Bilbo-Claro que si.

-Bien, hobbitses, bien pensado, muy astuto de verdad-Gruño Gollum acercándose, obligando a Bilbo a desenvainar.

-Una caja, sin bisagras, llave o tapa. Pero dentro un tesoro dorado guarda.-Balbuceando Gollum se giró pensando en la respuesta-¿Te rindes?

-¡Déjanos pensar precioso, déjanos pensar!-Grito Gollum desesperado-¡Huevoses, huevoses!-Grito-¡Huevoses mojados y crujientes, la abuela nos enseñó a sorberlos!-Ante el vuelo de un murciélago, Lilian se aferró al brazo de Bilbo, quien tembló y trago grueso al sentir en su brazo la presión de los pechos de la chica. Intentado concentrarse miro a la criatura notando que no estaba a la vista-¡Tenemos una para ustedes! Devora todas las cosas. Aves, bestias, plantas y flores, roe el hierro, muerde el acero y pulveriza la piedra. ¡Contéstennos!

-Danos un momento, por favor, te esperamos bastante… aves bestias… ¿bestias? Plantas, flores…

-¡El tiempo!-Respondió Lilian-Es el tiempo-Gollum soltó un gruñido furioso.

-Última pregunta… ultima oportunidad, dígannos… ¡dígannos!-Frito Gollum ante la falta de respuesta.

-Sí, ya voy-Soltó Bilbo pensando en algo tocándose el bolsillo, teniendo una idea, pregunto-¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo?

-¡Eso no se vale! ¡Eso no es justo!-Grito Gollum tirando una piedra-¡Es contra las reglas! Yo quiero otra adivinanza.

-No, no, tu dijiste última pregunta, pues esa es mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi bolsillo?

Saltando la roca Gollum los rodeo-Tres oportunidades, tienes que darnos tres-Exigió levantando dos dedos.

-Tres oportunidades, muy bien adelante…

-¡Manoses!-señalo Gollum, pero Bilbo levanto las manos.

-No, siguiente.

-Un pescado, dientes de trasgo, un murciélago…-Desesperándose Gollum gruño golpeando el suelo-¡Cuchillo! ¡No cállate!

-Segundo error, te queda una…

-¡Hilo! O nada-gruño Gollum.

-Dos oportunidades, pero te equivocas-Sollozando Gollum se tiró al suelo.

-Vámonos, ganamos y tu prometiste enseñarnos la salida-Señalo Bilbo.

-¿Dijimos eso precioso? ¿Dijimos eso?-Cuando se giró Lilian tembló y tiro de Bilbo para alejarse de Gollum-¿Qué tiene en adentro de sus bolsilloses?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, tu perdiste-Gollum comenzó a acercarse poniéndolos nerviosos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Yo perdí? ¿Perdí?-Repentinamente la expresión de Gollum cambio y se tocó un costado buscando algo con desespero-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No!-Comenzó a gritar buscando algo por el suelo y el agua-¡Maldícenos y salpícanos! ¡Mi precioso se perdió!

-¿Qué perdiste?-Pregunto Lilian viendo a Bilbo sacarse el anillo del bolsillo ocultándolo en su espalda.

-No nos preguntes, no te importa ¡no! ¡Gollum, Gollum!-Sus sollozos pararon y con un gruñido comenzó a voltearse-¿Qué es lo que tiene en sus horrendos bolsilloses?-Bilbo lo apunto con su espada nervioso-Se lo ha robado ¡él lo tiene!

Esquivando la piedra dirigida a sus cabezas, Lilian y Bilbo se echaron a correr sin importarles el camino, escuchando a la furiosa criatura perseguirlos.

 _-Huesos y cuello te romperán, serás siempre golpeado y te colgaran, morirás aquí, nadie te encontrara, solo aquí donde el trasgo esta…_ -El horrible canto del gran trasgo resonaba mientras sus siervos traían las máquinas de tortura.

-¡Argh, cállate de una maldita vez!-Grito Nymeria cabreada por la horrible canción, lleva cantando esas mismas letras hacia un rato y peor aún, bailándolas.

-A la pequeña reina no le gusta mi composición, pues tengo otra más apropiada…-Ella estuvo a punto de jalarse el pelo cuando comenzó a cantar otra horrorosa canción.

-A la mierda, como me fui a meter aquí-Gruño Nymeria sintiendo la mano de Thorin apretar la suya y su aliento en su oído.

-tranquila _Habanuh_ , no quiero que hagas nada imprudente que te ponga en peligro…

-Y una mierda que me importa-Espeto ella molesta-Quiero salir de este hoyo ya, o mutilare todo lo que se me ponga enfrente-Thorin la acerco a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura.

-Obedéceme al menos esta vez-exigió-No quiero que salgas herida.

-Se ve que no me conoces de nada. Amo pelear y además de de ti, nada me gusta más que un buen reto de lucha-Sintiéndolo tensarse, su brazo se apretó con más fuerza a su alrededor-No por nada me llaman la cazadora.

-No sé si eso es bueno o no…-Susurro Thorin un poco admirado. Sabía que Nymeria era alguien de armas tomar, pero su falta de miedo le preocupaba, porque era capaz de arriesgar su vida a la primera oportunidad. Era una habilidosa guerrera de eso no había duda, pero para él, siempre seria la preciosa joya que Mahal le dio para cuidar y era su deber velar por su seguridad, aun si era un guerrero con poderes mágicos-Pero independiente de quien seas, eres mi mujer y debo protegerte, aun de ti misma-Declaro, pero ella le miro de una forma que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¿Te parezco tan estúpida, que vez en mi alguien que no sabe defenderse?-le gruño ella furiosa, claramente ofendida.

-Mahal, no eh dicho eso-Espeto intentando calmarla.

-Entonces no me insultes, no necesito que nadie me proteja, porque yo lo hago, no al revés.

-Eres tan terca-Gruño Thorin.

-Peor que tú lo dudo-Declaro ella volviendo la mirada hacia adelante, escuchando algunas risas bajas desde atrás. Al parecer estaban siendo la entretención de toda la compañía.

-Mahal…-Exhaló Thorin rendido. ¡ _Ella era imposible_!

-Que te ha parecido pequeña reina-Dijo el gran trasgo al terminar su canción-Buena ¿verdad?

-Aburrida-Dijo Nymeria con fastidio. El gran trasgo golpeo su bastón en el suelo con enfado y se acercó.

-Si tan aburrida estas pequeña reina empezaremos contigo-Dijo señalándola, Thorin intento tirar de ella a su espalda pero no se lo permitió. En ese momento el trago extendió la mano y rápidamente arranco el collar del cuello de Nymeria, quien intento recuperarlo pero el trasgo lo sostuvo en alto analizándolo-Esto es un objeto de enanos…-Señalo viendo el anillo que colgaba de la cadena.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-Exigió Nymeria peligrosamente.

El trasgo sonrió al ver su reacción-Te encanta esta insignificante baratija ¿no?-lo meció frente a ella quien lo miraba furiosa-Entonces despídete de ella-Lo tiro a un lado con desprecio lanzándolo por el borde hacia las profundidades.

Nymeria vio con horror como aquel preciado y valioso objeto caía. Aquel objeto era lo único que tenia de sus verdaderos padres y que su mismo padre fabrico como un regalo, lleno de su cariño…

Viendo todo rojo por la furia, se soltó de Thorin y soltando un grito cargado de ira se lanzó al rey trasgo. Saltando lo pateo en la cara con tal fuerza que lo tropezar y retroceder aturdido. Su pesado cuerpo tambaleante, arrasó con todo detrás de él rompiendo su trono al intentar afirmarse, pero el piso cedió bajo su peso y Nymeria aterrizando cerca, fue fuertemente agarrada por la pierna, por la gran mano del trago, llevándola con él. Nymeria cayó boca abajo mientras era arrastrada, alcanzando a tomar una de sus katanas cuando paso junto al montón de armas.

Oyendo el grito desesperado de Thorin mientras caía hacia la profundidad.

* * *

 _Habanuh =_ Mi Gema.


	16. corriendo hacia el fuego

-¡Nooooo! ¡Nymeria!-Thorin enfurecido golpeo a los trasgos que lo retenían quitándoselos de encima para correr hacia el borde destruido, pero solo vio un abismo escasamente iluminado sin rastros de Nymeria y el trasgo.

Maldiciendo golpeo el piso con su puño con desespero y miedo. No podía creer que la había perdido, no podía aceptarlo. No, a su única, la otra parte de su alma que lo completaba.

Con un bramido furioso lanzo por el borde al trasgo que se le acercó para atacarlo, pero otros más se le tiraron mandándolo al piso violentamente , inmovilizándolo a pesar de su lucha, agarrándolo de brazos y piernas mientras uno de ellos levantaba una tosca daga con la intención de matarlo.

Mas, una poderosa explosión rodeada por una intensa y brillante luz interrumpió arrasando con todo a su paso, mandando a volar a los tragos por todas partes alejándolos de los enanos y derribando a todos los presentes. Al desaparecer el brillo cegador dio paso a una alta y oscura silueta, que con arma en mano se acercó al tumulto de aturdidos enanos.

-Todos tomen sus armas-Exigió Gandalf-Peleen… ¡Peleen!-Gritó blandiendo su espada contra los trasgos.

Con gritos de batalla, los enanos se levantaron con fiereza yendo por sus armas rápidamente, Thorin recupero a Orcrist y la otra katana de Nymeria la cual aseguró colocándola en su cinturón. Desenvaino rápidamente y se unió a la lucha, entre todos cortaban y mataban a los trasgo con furia, vengando a Nymeria con la intención de buscarla, era parte de ellos y se negaban a que estuviera muerta, Nym era fuerte y la encontrarían.

-¡Síganme!-Mandó Gandalf-¡Corran!-Se dirigieron al camino de madera corriendo todos a toda prisa mientras eran seguidos por una horda de trasgos furiosos.

* * *

Agitados, Lilian y Bilbo vieron con horror que aquel camino no tenía salida. Los gritos de Gollum haciendo eco entre los rocosos caminos sonaban cada vez más cerca. Preocupados buscaron alguna vía pero nada parecía estar a su favor.

Bilbo soltó la mano de Lilian y fue a mirar por donde habían venido con la esperanza de que la criatura se desviara, pero al verlo saltar hacia el mismo camino, se desesperó. Corriendo de regreso, quiso hablar, sin embargo Lilian lo agarro y tiro de él hacia una grieta en medio de las frías rocas, la chica paso sin problemas, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del hobbit, que quedó atrapado en medio. Lilian agarrándolo del brazo comenzó a tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bilbo, estas gordo-Se quejó Lilian jalándolo.

Bilbo miro con horror como Gollum lo había encontrado, viéndolo con sus brillantes ojos a través de las sombras. Asustado se empujó a si mismo con más fuerza, y unida a la de Lilian logro atravesar la grieta perdiendo los botones de su chaleco. Ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza y Bilbo sintió que el anillo resbalaba de su mano en la caída. Al tocar el suelo cayo directamente en su dedo medio, haciéndolo completamente invisible. La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse a pesar de a tener conocimiento de ello. Sin embargo el grito de Gollum la saco de su mente y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de una piedra totalmente nerviosa rogando a Dios que no la viera.

El hobbit desconcertado, miro a su alrededor. La percepción de lo que lo rodeaba era distinta, los sonidos, los aromas… era sumamente extraño y más aún el hecho de que la criatura no lo divisara aun pasando delante de él.

¿Qué había hecho el anillo?

-¡Bolsón!-con un grito Gollum se alejó entre salto desapareciendo entre el estrecho camino.

* * *

Corriendo en los elevados caminos de madera, los enanos se separaron en el intento de escapar, Dwalin yendo al frente tomo un palo largo con la ayuda de Nori, Fili, Gloin, y Bifur corrieron desviando a los trasgos mientras caminaban despejando el camino. Después de soltarlo corrieron velozmente matando con fiereza a los que se acercaban sin detenerse.

Reuniéndose con Gandalf, cruzaron un puente colgante mientras Thorin acababa con furia y destreza a los trasgos que se le lanzaban con giros expertos. Balin rodeado, atacaba sin parar con Oin detrás, resguardando su espalda mientras giraba con su arma. Thorin, sin detener el paso cortaba al enemigo, atravesándolos con su espada sin descanso llevado por el dolor y el enojo, corrió viendo como los trasgos tomaban cuerdas balanceándose hacia ellos.

-¡Las sogas rápido!-Ordenó Thorin mientras cortaba una cuerda y Nori y Dori le seguían, estas afirmaban una plataforma, la cual comenzó a descender al tiempo que los trasgos se balanceaban hacia ellos, pero enredándose en la plataforma desnivelada cayeron al vacío por la velocidad del impacto.

Kili siguiendo a los demás cortó con furia a cada trasgo que inútilmente intentaban detenerlo, algunos se acercaron con flechas, pero hábilmente las detuvo con su espada. Diviso una escalera y la tomo dejándola caer sobre los trasgos, con la ayuda de Bombur, Bofur y Bifur empujaron la escalera corriendo con las criaturas atrapadas entre los escalones. Más adelante bajaron la escalera haciendo caer a los trasgos atascados, usándola luego como puente. Dwalin la pateo tirándola impidiendo que aquel grupo de trasgos los siguieran.

Continuando la carrera por sus vidas se reunieron con Gandalf al frente llegando a una plataforma a medio construir sostenida por cuerdas, Kili cortó la cuerda que la sujetaba y comenzaron a balancearse, luchando con los trasgos que no habían caído.

-¡Salten!-Gritó Thorin cuando se balancearon hacia el otro lado del camino, Bofur, Balin, Kili y ori alcanzaron a saltar antes de que la plataforma se devolviera al otro extremo, haciendo que un grupo trasgos saltaran a la plataforma. Fili, Gandalf y Dwalin los atacaron acabándolos, rápidamente despejando aquel sitio. El siguiente balanceo los hizo llegar junto a los demás, saltando a suelo firme, Fili quien salto ultimo corto las cuerdas que sostenían la plataforma haciéndola caer de un lado con los trasgos que intentaron alcanzarlos. Dispuestos a sobrevivir y salir de este infierno continuaron con corriendo.

No obstante, Thorin apenas había dado dos pasos cuando le pareció oír una familiar voz gritando su nombre.

 _¡THORIN!_

Agitado se giró, viendo con sorpresa a su impulsiva novia, venir corriendo a gran velocidad mientras cortaba a los trasgos con los rápidos y precisos movimientos de su fina espada, dejando pedazos y extremidades de las horrorosas criaturas esparcidas a su paso.

Su dolido corazón perdió en ese momento todo rastro de ira y pena, siendo rápidamente reemplazados por el alivio y el anhelo. Esperándola la vio tomar más velocidad para saltar, debido a la gran distancia que los separaba. Nymeria se impulsó sobre el extremo de la plataforma que colgaba saltando lo suficientemente alto para alcanzarlo.

El enano la vio venir directamente hacia él en el aire y extendiendo los brazos la recibió, apretándola inmediatamente entre sus brazos cuando cayó en ellos. Aspirando su dulce perfume, lo sintió como un tranquilizante, totalmente feliz de tener a su única nuevamente a su lado, sin embargo, una chispa de enfado comenzó a encenderse.

Nymeria sintiéndose totalmente cómoda y confiada en los brazos de su enano quiso besarlo, pero los trasgos comenzaron a rodearlos como plaga, impidiéndole su deseo. Por lo que se separándose tomo rápidamente la mano de Thorin y tiro de el para correr.

-¡¿Quieres volverme loco, mujer?!-Thorin estalló con furia apretando su mano-¡Arriesgaste tu vida por una tontería, creí que te había perdido!-Con un rugido lleno furia corto a un trasgo que con la intención de atacarlo se lanzó hacia su derecha.

-¡Tú poca confianza en mis habilidades me ofende, Thorin!-Gritó Nymeria con un gruñido cortándole la cabeza a un trasgo a su izquierda.

-¡Qué esperas que piense si te caes de un maldito precipicio! ¡No sé si eres tonta o valiente!

-¿Volviendo a los insultos otra vez? ¿Quieres empezar ahora a pelear conmigo? ¿No te parece que ahora no es un buen momento?-Soltó molesta balanceando su katana hacia un trago cortándolo en dos desde el torso.

-¡No lo es! Pero cuando salgamos de aquí… ¡Te daré un severo castigo Nymeria Blackwood!-A ella le sorprendió la oscura promesa en sus palabras furiosas. Recorriéndole un familiar calor por el cuerpo se estremecido de anticipación imaginando las formas, en las que él podía castigarla.

-¡Eso, si lo logras!-Desafío para provocarlo, escuchándolo gruñir.

Alcanzando a la compañía, se vieron plagados de trasgos por cada rincón de aquel infernal reino, la resistencia de los enanos era tal, que por el deseo de sobrevivir sus ataques se volvieron más feroces.

El mago portando Glamdring, a la cabeza del grupo, balanceaba su arma contra lo trasgos con la misma habilidad de un entrenado guerrero. Cortando rápidamente a los enemigos. Aun así, usando su magia, ayudo a la compañía a despejar el camino con una roca lo suficientemente grande para aplastar a todos las criaturas que se atravesaban a su paso permitiéndoles avanzar por los angostos caminos perseguidos por la infinita horda de trasgos.

Dori, Gloin y Balin que iban al frente pararon repentinamente cuando el rey trasgo surgió por debajo un puente por el cual se disponían a cruzar hacia un túnel interior.

-¡creyeron que lograrían escapar!-bramó el gran trasgo moviendo su bastón hacia Gandalf empujándolo hacia los enanos, quienes inmediatamente lo sostuvieron-¡su reina pudo darles ventaja pero no se marcharan!-Nymeria enfadada quiso lanzarse al trago y borrar la sonrisa de su repugnante rostro. Pero el fuerte brazo de Thorin anclado a su cintura le impidió moverse, notando en sus ojos una clara orden que exigía completa obediencia.

Gandalf enfadado, picó el ojo del gran trasgo con la punta de su bastón, para luego hacer un corte en su grasoso estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas para darle el golpe final con su espada, cortando rápidamente su cuello, provocando que el peso muerto del trasgo rompiera el puente bajo sus pies, cediendo inmediatamente bajo el peso de la compañía deslizándose camino abajo hacia las rocosas y peligrosas profundidades.

Thorin al oír una suave risa en medio de la caída, miro a la mujer en sus brazos que sonreía verdaderamente emocionada por el descenso, como si de un juego se tratase. Pero su compañía… no podía decirse lo mismo de algunos ellos, quienes gritaban como asustadizas doncellas en peligro.

Aferrándose a Nymeria, los maderos bajo sus pies cedieron debido a los bruscos golpes que obtenía los restos del puente en la dura y violenta caída, cubriéndola con su cuerpo cuando el descenso termino, protegiéndola de los tablones que cayeron sobre ellos.

-Bueno, puedo ser peor-Dijo Bofur optimista

Unos segundos después el cadáver del rey trasgo cayó sobre todos ellos, resonando los adoloridos quejidos de la compañía, aplastada bajo el peso muerto del rey trasgo. Aunque Nymeria no podía quejarse, sobretodo en la posición en la que estaba, sintiendo cada parte de Thorin pegada a su cuerpo, transmitiéndole de su aroma y calor.

-Esto no puede ser-Se quejó Dwalin, mientras los demás comenzaron a salir de entre las tablas, cansados y adoloridos.

Kili miro hacia arriba viendo con horror que la horda todavía los perseguía-¡Gandalf!-grito asustado.

-Son demasiados, nos vencerán-Dijo Dwalin preocupado.

-Una cosa nos salvara, luz de día-Respondió el mago-¡Corran! ¡Muevan los pies!-Decía ayudando a los enanos a levantarse. Saliendo de entre los tablones, Thorin ayudo a Nymeria anclando su mano a la suya, sosteniéndola con firmeza para evitar que le dejara. Tirando de ella para correr siguieron al mago, avanzando rápidamente por un sendero rocoso. Que los llevo directamente a la salida.

Aliviados de estar fuera sintieron el frescor del viento al salir, bajando por la boscosa empinada sin mirar atrás. Parando entre unas rocas, los contos para asegurarse de que estaba la compañía completa.

En ese momento Nymeria se vio apretada repentinamente entre los brazos de Thorin, sintiéndolo temblar-¿Thorin?-confundida miro a los enanos quienes tenían una expresión cálida y alegre, él se separó con su ceño mirándola enfurecido.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-Le grito con furia apartándose lo suficiente para mirarla-¡Era solo un estúpido collar! ¡Estúpida mujer, pudiste morir solo por esa tontería! ¡Tu vida no puede reemplazarse como un objeto!-Todos miraban a su rey gritarle a Nymeria con tanto ímpetu. Pero no iban a detenerlo, Nymeria esta vez merecía el regaño, los había asustado de muerte creyendo que los había dejado en aquella caída-¡Eres tan malditamente impulsiva! ¡Razona antes de actuar!-La abrazo nuevamente apretándola en sus brazos asegurándose de que era tan real como la sentía.

-Bueno, sí, me merezco el regaño, pero me ofende el que creyeran que algo así me mataría…-Thorin gruño haciéndola callar con más de sus gritos, los cuales le parecieron muy tiernos, se preocupaba por ella y eso la hacía muy feliz, aunque le gritara cualquier cosa por horas.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Cómo soportaste tal caída?-Pregunto Fili acercados junto a Kili.

-El trasgo ese detuvo mi caída…

-¿Y Bilbo?-Pregunto Gandalf repentinamente mirando a su alrededor-¿Y nuestro hobbit?-Los demás miraron alrededor también-¡¿Y nuestro hobbit?!-Gritó el mago

-¿Dónde está Lilian?-Pregunto Nymeria en los brazos de Thorin, quien frunció el ceño ante la mención del hobbit y la chica humana.

-Maldito mediano, ahora está perdido-Reclamó Gloin-Yo creí que iba con Dori.

-¡No me culpes!-Contesto Dori.

-¿Cuándo los vieron por última vez?-Quiso saber el mago.

-Yo lo vi escapar cuando nos acorralaron-Respondió Nori-Estaba con Lilian, juntos-Aquello alivio a Nym agradeciendo que no estaba sola.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Exigió Gandalf saber.

-Yo te diré lo que paso-Dijo Thorin-¡Bilbo bolsón vio una oportunidad y se fue! No ha pensado en nada más que en su cama suave y su corazón blando desde que salió, no veremos a nuestro hobbit otra vez-Declaró.

-¿Y quién fue el causante?-Reclamo Nymeria viéndolo con enfado y alejándose de Thorin para enfrentarlo-Lo has tratado muy mal todo el tiempo, tú mismo dijiste que era inútil y que no pertenecía con nosotros ¡Que esperabas!-Estalló molesta, mientras Thorin fruncía más el ceño molestándose por la forma en que defendía al hobbit cobarde.

-¡Me culpas a mí, cuando el no entiende absolutamente nada sobre esto, nada!-Gritó enfurecido.

-¡Claro que entiende! ¡Él sabe lo que es un hogar, lo que es tenerlo y pertenecer a uno, por eso dejo el suyo para ayudarlos! ¡Porque entiende, dejo su hogar voluntariamente para que ustedes puedan recuperar el suyo!-Su grito hizo eco en el silencio mientras Thorin sopesaba sus palabras resonando en su cabeza, no tenía palabras para contestar a eso, porque lo hicieron sentir avergonzado-Y él va a volver-Declaró Nymeria dando media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Balin.

-A buscarlo, a él y a Lilian…-Thorin se tensó. Asustado con esas palabras, la agarro atrayéndola hacia él. No podía arriesgarla, no otra vez, no desaparecería de su vista nunca más, y menos por un hobbit y una humana que habían desaparecido.

-No tiene caso, ya están lejos-Gruño Thorin.

-No, no es así…-Dijo una familiar voz, todos miraron de dónde provenía, viendo salir a Bilbo y a Lilian detrás de un gran árbol. Nymeria se soltó de Thorin y corrió a abrazarlos con alivio, pese a saber que esto ya pasaría, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse, ambos se habían vuelto muy importantes para ella.

Bilbo y Lilian sonrieron emocionados ante el efusivo abrazo de Nymeria.

-Bilbo Bolsón, no había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida-Dijo Gandalf aliviado.

-Bilbo, creí que se había ido-dijo Kili.

-¿Cómo lograron escapar de los trasgos?-Pregunto Fili.

-Quisiera saberlo-Dijo Dwalin junto Thorin, el hobbit rio nerviosamente poniendo las manos en los bolsillos echando el anillo en uno de ellos, al que pasó desapercibido para los enanos, mas no para Gandalf, Nymeria y Lilian.

-Eso no importa-Dijo Gandalf soltando una risa nerviosa-Ha vuelto.

-Sí importa-Espeto Thorin con seriedad-Yo quiero saber… ¿Por qué volvió?-El enano sentía como sus propias palabras lo quemaban por dentro, como sus propias emociones le afectaban ahora.

-Sé que duda de mí, sé que ha sido así siempre-Respondió Bilbo-Y si, extraño mi casa, y mis libros y mi mecedora y mi jardín, ahí es donde pertenezco, es mi hogar… así que volví, ya que ustedes no tienen… un hogar, les fue arrebatado… pero si puedo voy a ayudarles-Thorin miro avergonzado al hobbit, sin tener palabras para contestarle. La presión del viaje pesaba sobre él y el miedo de fracasar lo hacía reaccionar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Lilian llamando la atención de Nym le enseño su bolso. Ella estaba bastante sorprendida, después de todo lo creyó perdido, producto de la caída.

-Gracias…

-No es nada, sé que aquí tienes cosas importantes, no lo podía dejar tirado-Nymeria, admirada por su desinteresada amabilidad le dio breve abrazo, para después revisar sus cosas y sacar un par de cartuchos para recargar sus pistolas.

-Después me cuentas todo lo que sucedió-Lilian asintió y miro a Bilbo siendo rodeado por los enanos quienes le hacían preguntas, llenos de curiosidad por saber la forma en la que había escapado de lo horribles trasgos.

Thorin se acercó a Nymeria y sacando su espada del cinturón se la devolvió. Nym lo miro con algo sorprendía mientras tomaba la preciada espada, que alguien a quien admiro y odió, se la regalo como el símbolo de una promesa.

-La recuperé después de que caíste-Thorin dijo con renovada calma. Nym lo abrazo agradecida y sin ocultar su emoción tomo su rostro, plantándole un profundo beso en los labios. Provocando ruidosos vitoreos de parte de todos.

No obstante, unos aullidos resonaron enviando escalofríos por la espalda de todos interrumpiendo el emotivo momento.

-De la sartén pasamos…-Dijo Thorin.

-Directo al fuego-Termino Gandalf-¡Corran! ¡Corran!-Bilbo agarro a Lilian y comenzaron a correr.

Con la noche cayendo sobre ellos, escaparon de los huargos corriendo colina abajo. Un huargo salto por encima de todos y se giró hacia Bilbo hambriento, el hobbit asustado retrocedió y cuando el animal se lanzaba a él empujo a Lilian hacia Nymeria quien atrapándola se la llevo con ella. En ese momento el huargo corrió hacia él y rápidamente desenvainando el arma, apunto al animal clavando la espada en la cabeza del huargo matándolo al instante, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado por ser la primera vez que mataba a una criatura en su vida.

Thorin acabo con un huargo cerca y Ori fue seguido por otro derribándolo con un golpe del mazo que sostenía. Correr parecía algo de no acabar y el agotamiento empezaba hacer mella en ellos, aun así no perdieron las fuerzas y ni las ganas, pues sus vidas dependían de ello.

-¡Suban a los arboles! ¡Todos ustedes, ahora!-Exigió Gandalf al llegar al borde del acantilado.

Todos obedecieron sin dudar al verse sin salida. Subiéndose a las ramas hábilmente se aseguraron en lo alto, aferrándose a los arboles con sus vidas.

Thorin aferro a Nymeria a su costado después de ayudar a la humana y el hobbit a subir, al verlos sostenerse el uno al otro, tuvo remordimientos por las palabras que anteriormente había dicho. Había sido preso del enojo y de las emociones que le provocaron el creer que había perdido a Nymeria.

El mago viendo en la situación en la que se encontraban diviso una mariposa y susurro un hechizo en ella, mandándola a volar con la esperanza de que la ayuda llegara pronto.

Los huargo bajo los enanos se giraron hacia su líder, quien se detuvo con arrogancia en una roca alta.

Thorin desconcertado lo miro sin poder creerlo. Su mayor enemigo, aquel que le quito a su abuelo y mato a cientos de los suyos, estaba frente a él. Después de creerlo muerto por más de un siglo…

El ser que más odiaba en su vida aparte de Smaug, estaba de regreso.

-Azog…

* * *

 **quiero agradecer a un invitado por sus comentarios, realmente me hacen muy feliz, me animo mucho cuando pense que ya no podia con esto, y tambien le doy las gracias a los nuevos y todos los seguidores por unirse a esta historia, espero no decepcionarles :)**

 **de veras gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia, hay mucho mas todavia por delante, y los capitulos seran muy seguidos, estoy poniendome con todo en ello XD**

 **que esten bien y cuidense.**

 **las quiero**

 **bye ;)**

 **PD: disculpen mis errores de ortografia en el capitulo anterior, que verguenza me ha dado al notar las faltas XD**


	17. Mi Proposito

Azog, mirando a sus presas olio el aire acariciando a la bestia blanca que montaba. La peste a miedo impregnada en el ambiente era reconocible desde kilómetros. El enano desterrado iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a su brazo, obtendría venganza y usaría su cabeza como trofeo, pero no sin antes darle una lenta y prolongada tortura que disfrutaría, viéndolo retorcerse y gritar de dolor, rogándole una piedad que no tenía _-¿lo hueles? ¿El olor del miedo?_ -Volvió a oler el aire- _Recuerdo que tu padre apestaba a eso_ … _Thorin, hijo de Thrain_.

-No es posible…-Thorin negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

Azog miro a la hembra entre los brazos del enano, viendo en sus brillantes ojos un odio puro que le dirigía con una clara intención de amenaza. Ella olía al enano tanto como el enano olía a ella. El trasgo había tenido razón, el enano tenia pareja, eh iba a divertirse con los dos.

Los apunto con su maza para dar la orden-Él y su hembra son míos… ¡Maten a los otros!-Gritó mientras las bestias lo obedecían. Estos se lanzaron a los arboles arañándolos y mordiéndolos, usando sus garras para aferrarse a la corteza intentando violentamente llegar a los enanos, arrancando las ramas con sus afilados dientes y poderosas mandíbulas, obligando a los enanos a escalar las ramas para ponerse a salvo. Pero debido al exceso de peso de los enanos y los huargos, los pinos comenzaron a inclinarse desprendiéndose las raíces de la tierra, dándoles la oportunidad a las bestias de empujar con sus cuerpos a los endebles árboles.

-¡Beban su sangre!

Nymeria sentía una profunda ira al ver al maldito orco. Un odio intenso la recorrió, recordando perfectamente y sintiendo en su corazón, aquel dolor que Thorin le había transmitido a través de sus sueños. Aquellos sentimientos plagados de desesperación, rencor y deseo de venganza la invadían a causa de Thorin. Y ella podía entenderlo perfectamente, la familiaridad de estas emociones le rememoraban lo que por tanto tiempo sintió en el pasado.

Confiando en la fuerza de Thorin dejo que la sostuviera mientras sacaba sus pistolas, apuntando a los malditos huargos y comenzar inmediatamente a dispararles acabándolos uno por uno con rápidos tiros, dejando un reguero de sus cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo terroso.

Al oír un rugido miro a orco pálido, quien le miraba enfurecido. Devolviéndole la mirada, le sonrió con burla, recibiendo un grito en lengua negra.

- _¡Sufrirás dolorosamente mi ira, puta de enanos!_

Perdiendo la sonrisa a causa del insulto, le enseño el dedo medio, viendo como el orco fruncía aún más el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Thorin mirándola con sorpresa.

-¡Solo le devuelvo el insulto a ese cabrón!-Azog soltó más palabras en su lengua-Puto, me las va a pagar-Gruño ella sintiendo un ligero temblor en Thorin, al verlo noto en sus labios el inicio de una sonrisa-¿Qué te hace gracia?-Le pregunto confusa.

-Tienes la lengua de un minero-Contestó él mirándola con cálidamente.

-no sé si eso es un insulto o no…

-Es un halago-Le dijo mirando al enfurecido orco, orgulloso de su descarada y atrevida Nymeria. Arrepintiéndose de todas las veces que pensó que era una mujer inapropiada.

Una violenta sacudida los remeció, haciéndolos caer unas cuantas ramas más abajo. Thorin cayó entre dos ramas, recibiendo en la espalda el peso Nymeria al aterrizar sobre él, rodeándole los hombros para no caer.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella agarrando su abrigo.

-No importa, solo aférrate a mí lo más que puedas-Demando, apenas sintiendo el peso de Nymeria sobre sí. Ella anclo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y asegurándose de que ella estaba lista, se agarró a las ramas de arriba para escalar de regreso a la seguridad de la posición anterior.

Sin embargo, no llegaron demasiado lejos, porque pino comenzó a inclinarse obligándolos a saltar de un pino a otro a medida que estos caían por el peso de toda la compañía alcanzando a establecerse el último pino en pie en la punta del acantilado.

Lilian asustada agarro las manos que Thorin y Nymeria le tendían, subiéndola a las ramas más altas, donde Bilbo y Fili se encontraban, este último tomándola por los brazos la subió rápidamente colocándola junto a él. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, por lo que les esperaba agarro instintivamente el brazo de Fili, recibiendo una extraña mirada de Bilbo.

Nymeria sosteniendo nuevamente las pistolas apunto a los huargos que nuevamente se lanzaban al pino empujándolo con sus patas. Jalando los gatillos repetidamente solo logro derribar a tan solo tres, pues los chasquidos de sus armas resonaron indicándole la ausencia de munición-mierda-gruño frustrada. Porque no se le ocurrió traer algo mejor, como unas malditas granadas.

Las demás balas estaban en el bolso que tenía Lilian, quien estaba unas cuantas ramas más arriba y además todos los cartuchos para recarga estaban vacíos y obviamente el tiempo no jugaba a su favor como para llenarlos. Guardando las pistolas vio a más huargos hambrientos venir a toda velocidad.

Gandalf pensando rápido agarró una piña y le prendió fuego con un hechizo, lanzándola directamente hacia los huargos que los rodeaban provocando que retrocedieran asustados por las llamas. Alcanzando algunas más, las encendió y comenzó a entregárselas a los enanos distribuyéndolas para que le ayudaran a lanzarlas a las bestias, propagando el fuego por el suelo seco y los árboles derribados.

Los enanos celebraron mientras veían correr a los huargos envueltos por las llamas, pero su alegría fue precipitada, pues el pino al que se aferraban comenzó a inclinarse, cediendo bajo el peso de toda la compañía, haciéndolos colgarse peligrosamente de las ramas. Sin nada más que una larga y fatal caída bajo sus pies.

-No me sueltes-Urgió Bilbo agarrando la mano de Lilian tirando suavemente de ella quien estaba aferrada a una rama del árbol abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Nos caeremos-Lloro Lilian.

-No, no, todo estará bien-Intento Bilbo calmarla-Vamos a salir de aquí, ya verás-llevo su mano hasta sus labios besándole el dorso suavemente obteniendo toda su atención por aquella acción-Tranquila, yo…yo te cuidare-La chica asintió agarrando la mano del hobbit con confianza.

Amenazando con caer en cualquier momento hacia el abismo, Ori resbalo de la rama en la que se afirmaba, cayendo cerca de Dori alcanzando a agarrarse de su pie, colgando de él.

-¡Señor Gandalf!-Gritó Dori aterrado. Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose se soltó de la rama, obteniendo la ayuda de Gandalf con su bastón, agarrándolo a tiempo, evitando la caída, de momento.

Enfurecido Thorin miro al orco maldito que tanto odiaba y que tanto lo perseguía en sus sueños, pese haberlo creído muerto su recuerdo jamás lo abandonó. Regresándole a la memoria las dolorosas perdidas que le había causado. No solo había perdido a su abuelo por su mano, también perdió a un hermano, un hermano que fue demasiado joven para estar en la guerra.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del maldito, lo enfureció todavía más. Negándose a morir por algo tan absurdo como una caída, se puso el escudo. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse humillar, ni ganar por ese reptil, no cuando su compañía peligraba. Sus vidas dependían de él y no podía fallarles, ni a ellos, ni a Nymeria.

Decidido a luchar y tomar venganza por su familia perdida, se puso de pie sobre el tronco con espada en mano.

Nymeria agarro la chaqueta de Thorin sabiendo la tontería que se le ocurría hacer, sintiendo nuevamente aquella extraña sensación de miedo recorrerla-¡Thorin! ¡Maldita sea, quédate aquí!-pidió ella-¡solo vas a salir herido! ¡No puedes ganarle!

-Debo hacerlo-Gruño en respuesta-Por la compañía, por ti, por mi abuelo, mi hermano…-Su avance le impidió a Nymeria seguir reteniéndolo, porque sus manos sostenía a Dwalin agarrando sus brazos sobre la delgada rama que apenas parecía soportar su pesado cuerpo.

-Mierda ¡Thorin, vuelve aquí! ¡THORIN!

Él enano invadido por el odio y la ira avanzó recordando con dolor como el orco decapito a su abuelo arrojando su cabeza en el suelo del campo de batalla. Recordando como blandió su maza sobre el tratando de matarlo sin piedad.

Tenía que acabar con esto, para salvarlos a todos. Con su escudo preparado y sosteniendo firmemente a Orcrist avanzo más rápido hacia el orco, corriendo hacia él, atravesando los árboles y el suelo en llamas. Pensando en Nymeria se lamentó en ese momento no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por ella. Se lamentó el no haberle dicho cuanto la quería.

Apretando los dientes con furia vio al maldito orco extender los brazos como si le diera la bienvenida a su muerte. Levantando a Orcrist y el escudo que por tantos le protegió, gruño corriendo más y más rápido, balanceando su espada cuando Azog en su bestia salto hacia él, derribándolo fácilmente con las patas delanteras del huargo, recibiendo unas cuantas heridas a causa de sus afiladas garras. Sin embargo, pese al dolor no desistió, incapaz de dejarse vencer se levantó girándose hacia al orco, siendo sus lentos movimientos una desventaja total para él, recibiendo de lleno un golpe que lo envió de vuelta al suelo con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo como un rayo a través de sus extremidades.

-¡No!-Grito Balin con desesperación al ver a su rey caído.

-¡AHHHHH!

Un grito lleno de pura furia estallo de repente en el lugar. Nymeria envuelta en la ira y la desesperación, totalmente enloquecida por los gritos de dolor de Thorin, salto del árbol a tierra firme con una increíble rapidez. Corriendo como un rayo invadida por la furia y la preocupación, desenvaino una katana, atravesando rápidamente el espacio en llamas que la separaba del orco maldito. Saco una daga del interior de su abrigo y la lanzo al bastardo en su hombro haciéndolo soltar un rugido.

Se las iba a pagar por lastimar a Thorin, por causarle dolor eh intranquilidad. Ahora esto era personal. El bastardo sufriría, lo rajaría en trozos reduciéndolo a tan solo una mancha en el suelo, nada quedaría de él, nada.

Se posiciono rápidamente entre él y Thorin, amenazando a Azog con la espada mirándolo con profundo odio y deseo de venganza, uno más potente y peligroso que algun otro que su corazón deseó en el pasado.

-Nymeria…-Escucho la débil voz de Thorin detrás.

-Vas a estar bien-Le aseguró-Este hijo de puta no volverá a hacerte daño, no volverá a tocarte jamás-Juro mirando con al orco enfurecido. Su bestia rugió acercándose, amenazándola con sus afilados dientes, pero sacando otra daga del interior de su ropa se la lanzo directamente entre los ojos, matándolo al instante.

Azog mirando al animal muerto rugió con tal furia, jurándole venganza en su asquerosa lengua.

-Nymeria… no seas impulsiva… no quiero perderte-Con el corazón corriendo por aquellas palabras, hizo una promesa definitiva, una que nacía de su corazón. Protegería a Thorin escudo de roble con su propia vida si era necesario, lo protegería por siempre, hasta que a ella se le escapara su último aliento.

El orco lanzo un bramido levantando su maza, lanzándose a ella

-No me perderás, tengo protegerte ¡Y nada va a impedírmelo!-Grito lanzándose al orco, deteniendo su maza con la espada en un violento choque. El bastardo tenía mucha fuerza, sin embargo su altura y peso, le daban la desventaja de ser lento.

Escucho el grito ronco de Thorin llamándola pero no vaciló. Tenía un único propósito ahora, que no tenía nada que ver con la montaña o el tesoro perdido. Su propósito era más importante que cualquier cosa. Su propósito era proteger al hombre que llenaba su corazón. Asegurar la vida de la persona que le había dado luz a su existencia, que le enseño a sentir y a confiar. Brindándole una paz y felicidad que jamás creyó que podía existir. Regalándole emociones tan cálidas y hermosas que no tenían nada que ver con el dolor, el rencor y el odio.

Él era el hogar que en el fondo siempre anheló.

Thorin era su alma y estaba dispuesta a morir por él.

Bilbo admirado por la valentía de Nymeria, se levantó y desenvaino su espada con la intención de ayudarla. Tuvo que apresurarse al ver que mientras Nym se enfrentaba al orco blanco, otro se dirigía con una tosca espada en mano hacia Thorin con la intención de matarlo. Nym quería evitarlo pero el orco pálido se lo impidió, lanzándole un golpe de su mano, que ella evito a tiempo agachándose y empujándolo de una patada.

Nymeria alcanzo a lanzarle una daga al otro orco quien rugió pero no retrocedió, preocupado corrió y con su cuerpo empujo al orco vestido de negro derribándolo, rodando en el suelo y actuando con rapidez lo atravesó varias veces con su espada enfurecido y asustado de perder a sus amigos. Acabándolo con unas ultimas estocadas en el pecho, Thorin perdió el conocimiento en aquel momento agotado y adolorido.

 _-Tú y tu enano morirán, no importa cuánto intentes impedirlo._

-¡Cállate hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente por todo lo que has hecho!-Bramó antes de lanzarse al orco adivinando sus movimientos, evito el golpe de su maza y de un salto lo pateo en la cara con tal fuerza que lo envió al suelo de espaldas.

Los gritos de los demás orcos la alertaron y volviendo con Thorin, Bilbo se unió a su lado, viendo como los compañeros del orco pálido venían enfurecidos montados en sus bestias, amenazándolos con devorarlos.

Nymeria saco unas estrellas arrojadizas ocultas en su pantalón y las lanzo a un huargo y su jinete. Del otro lado otro huargo se lanzó hacia Bilbo derribándolo y empujándolo hacia ella haciéndola caer con Bilbo encima. El animal intento morderlos pero el hobbit lo detenía con la espada entre sus mandíbulas y Nym aprovecho ese momento para lanzarle una estrella afilada al jinete directo en el cuello cayendo desangrado de su montura, aun así el huargo no ceso su ataque, alcanzando herir a Nymeria en la pierna con sus garras afiladas.

Con un movimiento de su brazo, ella enterró la katana en el cuello de la bestia rajando su carne

Y derramando su sangre sobre ellos al caer encima su peso muerto. Rápidamente se incorporaron escuchando de repente unos gritos de guerra que resonaron, viendo a los enanos atacar a los huargo y orcos restantes, moviéndose con furia y odio dispuestos a todo. Bilbo se unió a ellos atacando a un huargo cercano, mientras Nymeria se quedaba protectoramente sobre Thorin viendo a Azog caminar de regreso a ellos.

De repente una enorme ave voló por encima de ellos agarrando con sus patas a un huargo soltándolo por el precipicio.

Un numeroso grupo de águilas apareció, derribando árboles sobre las bestias y expandiendo el fuego sobre estas, mientras otras agarraban orcos y huargos con sus patas tirándolas por el acantilado.

Comenzando luego a tomar a los miembros de la compañía, Nymeria se apartó cuando un águila enorme que descendió para tomar a Thorin entre sus garras alzándolo junto con Orcrist, agarrando el escudo cuando cayó de su brazo.

Azog soltó un rugido lleno de furia eh impotencia, lanzándose para atacarla, no obstante un águila vino por ella alejándola del orco y dejándola caer sobre la espalda de otra águila. Miro como impresionada como las demás águilas tomaban al resto de la compañía del árbol. Con Gandalf siendo el último en caer sobre una de las majestuosas aves, se alejaron en la noche de aquel sitio infernal.

Las horas parecieron eternas mientras volaban sobre las cimas de las montañas. Con el amanecer alzándose, los enanos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Thorin quien seguía inconsciente aun después del tiempo transcurrido.

Nymeria estaba desesperada por sanarlo y sentirlo a salvo entre sus brazos, siéndole cada segundo una eternidad hasta que llegaron a Carroca, donde las águilas descendieron dejándolos en la rocosa y plana cima, empezando por Thorin siendo suavemente depositado sobre la superficie. Siendo Nymeria la siguiente, corrió hacia a él inmediatamente después de aterrizar, arrodillándose a su lado se inclinó sobre el tomando su rostro entre sus manos para unir sus labios suavemente a los suyos enviándole a través de ella una poderosa oleada energía curativa por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un azulado brillo, regenerando su carne y desvaneciendo sus heridas tanto internas como superficiales.

Después de lo que debió ser tan solo un par de minutos, todos ya estaban reunidos a su alrededor viendo con asombro aquel poder que sanaba a su líder, desapareciendo por completo las heridas y rasguños de su rostro.

Desvaneciéndose el brillo, Thorin abrió los ojos lentamente y tomándola la cabeza pelirroja de Nymeria correspondió brevemente su dulce beso. Tocando su suave rostro cuando se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo, notándola cansada y agotada.

-¿Y el mediano?-Preguntó al recordar la reciente batalla.

-Esta ileso-Respondió Gandalf por encima de ellos-Bilbo está aquí a salvo…-Thorin se levantó con Nymeria, ayudados por la compañía. Se sentía tan lleno de energía como antes, no había ningún rastro de dolor, solo vitalidad y fuerza y todo gracias a su única, era increíble.

Fijándose en el hobbit se digirió a Bilbo quien estaba un poco más allá, junto a la humana.

-Usted, que estaba haciendo ¡por poco hace que lo maten!-Reclamó, acercándose al desconcertado hobbit-Yo le dije que nos iba a estorbar. Que no sobrevivía en el campo. Que en mi compañía no tenía lugar… nunca estuve tan equivocado, en toda mi vida-La mirada de Thorin se suavizo y rodeo a Bilbo en un aplastante abrazo, dejando al hobbit totalmente aturdido y atónito.

La compañía sonrió con fuertes gritos de alegría y Bilbo sin poder evitarlo le devolvió el abrazo por unos momentos con una sonrisa sincera. Thorin se separó para mirarlo con arrepentimiento-jamás debí dudar de usted

-No, yo también hubiera dudado-Contesto Bilbo-No soy un héroe o un guerrero y menos un saqueador-Los enanos rieron antes sus palabras, viendo a las águilas alejarse, a excepción de Thorin quien fijo la vista más allá del hobbit.

-Eso es… ¿Lo que creo que es?-Pregunto Bilbo con asombro siguiendo la mirada anhelante de Thorin, viendo a la montaña solitaria en la distancia.

-Erebor…-Anunció Gandalf-La montaña solitaria, el último de los grandes reinos de los enanos de la tierra media…

-Nuestro hogar-Mencionó Thorin sonriendo con orgullo.

-Un cuervo-Dijo Oin, mientras un ave voló cerca de ellos-Las aves regresan a la montaña.

-Mi querido Oin, es un zorzal-Corrigió Gandalf sonriendo.

-Lo tomaremos como una señal-Dijo Thorin viendo al ave alejarse-Una buena…-busco a Nymeria con la intención de mantenerla cerca pero no ella estaba junto a él, girándose la busco entre la compañía, solo para encontrarla de rodillas en el suelo con la humana sosteniendola. Notó con horror el manchón de sangre en el suelo, cayendo desde su pierna-¡NYMERIA!

* * *

 **HOLA :)**

 **Les quiero dar las gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios. y a los nuevos seguirdores por unirse a este alocado viaje a traves de la tierra media XD**

 **las quiero  
**

 **bye ;)**


	18. complicaciones

-¡BÁJAME!-Protestó Nymeria alzada en los brazos de Thorin. El enano la sostenía como si nada mientras bajaban por la estrecha escalinata-¡Que me bajes, dije!-Demandó.

-No estás en condiciones para esforzarte-Respondió Thorin con total calma, exasperándola.

-¡Solo es una estúpida herida, estoy perfectamente bien!-Continuó reclamando aferrándose a él, mientras miraba hacia el borde, un solo mal paso y los dos caerían. Además no necesitaba que la tratase como una niña, ella podía perfectamente hacer todo por sí misma. Solo estaba fatigada, llevaba más de un día sin comer y dormir, después la lucha con los trasgos, la pérdida de sangre y la energía que había gastado sanando a Thorin, le estaban pasando la cuenta. Solo necesitaba dormir un poco y estaría como nueva.

-No vas a esforzarte y es mi última palabra-Declaró Thorin con seriedad.

Molesta, le mordió la mandíbula, haciéndolo gruñir-¡A mí nadie me dice lo que debo hacer!-Espetó. Recibiendo una intensa mirada llameando entre furia y deseo.

-¡Por Durin! ¡Sigues siendo una insolente! ¡Eres mi única y debes aceptar mi decisiones!-Las bajas risas de parte de la compañía se oían desde atrás, claramente divertidos por la discusión que se estaba formando.

Arqueando una ceja, Nymeria miro a Thorin como si estuviera loco, mientras aquella palabra rondaba en su mente, recodando haber visto eso de _único_ en algún lado.

Claro, en la carta de su madre se mencionaba algo, pero ni idea tenia de que significaba.

-¡Claro que no, no eres mi marido como para exigirme algo!-Su grito termino haciendo eco, debido al silencio de todos, quienes la miraban totalmente atónitos. Lo peor de todo fue la mirada de herida de Thorin, que rápidamente la enmascaro con furia, apurando el paso.

-Soy el líder de esta compañía y tienes un contrato conmigo. Cuando firmaste, acéptate estar bajo mis órdenes-Gruño Thorin con severidad-¡Tú obligación es acatar lo estipulado!

En alguna parte de ella, algo le exigía obedecerle, sin embargo otra parte se revelaba. Había hecho en el pasado la mala elección de obedecerle a alguien en todo, y había sido pagada con traición. Sabía que Thorin no era capaz de traicionar, pero aun así… aun así quedaban restos de las emociones derivadas de esos recuerdos.

-No esperes de mi cosas que no puedo cumplir-Gruño en respuesta-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber cómo soy… -Él solamente gruñó, limitándose al silencio durante la caminata escalera abajo.

Al alcanzar tierra, la compañía se puso rápidamente a buscar comida y armar fuego. Mientras tanto Thorin, seguido por Oin y Lilian, llevaba a Nymeria a un lugar apartado para atender su herida, lejos de la vista de la compañía.

-¡No necesito que nadie me atienda!-Dijo Nymeria molesta por quinta vez. Thorin la ignoraba por completo mientras le daba órdenes a Oin, quien con total calma escuchaba a su rey.

-Todo estará bien, Nym-Intentó calmar Lilian agachándose a su lado depositando el bolso junto a ella, Thorin la había dejado debajo de un árbol a la sombra de las frondosas hojas, notándose entre ellas alguna especie de fruta-Mientras más pronto traten tu herida, estarás mejor…

-Agradezco tu preocupación Lilian, pero puedo ocuparme de mi muy bien sola-Dijo Nymeria acercando su bolso y rebuscando en él, sacó su estuche de primeros auxilios.

-Será rápido-Dijo Oin agachándose-Solo limpiare y pondré unos de mis ungüentos especiales…-Decía extendiendo las manos para examinarla, sin embargo ella rápidamente retiro la pierna doblándola contra su cuerpo.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo misma-Nymeria dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir, pues no soportaba que la tocaran directamente.

-Nymeria…-Gruño Thorin en advertencia.

Thorin era una excepción por obvias razones. Y pese a lo furioso o exasperado que pudiera el estar su toque jamás le había dañado. No obstante solo se limitaba a Thorin, aun sabiendo que el enano sanador no le lastimaría, no podía evitar las viejas costumbres.

-Eh dicho que no y punto-Declaró seriamente-Déjenme sola-Demando-¡ahora!-Exigió al ver que ninguno se movía.

-Retírense-ordeno Thorin, eh inmediatamente Lilian y Oin obedecieron, regresando con los demás compañeros-Estas comportándote como una niña malcriada-Señalo molesto. Ella ignorándolo comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones rasgados y empapados de sangre. Al bajarlos por sus piernas revelo la piel de su muslo derecho cubierto de sangre. Thorin frunció el ceño al ver aquello y agachándose se acercó para revisarla.

-¿Qué haces? Eh dicho que me dejes sola-Gruño ella.

-Silencio-Gruñó Thorin. Apartándole las manos le desabrochó el abrigo y al abrirlo se encontró con todo su costado empapado de sangre, su prenda superior estaba rasgada y revelando una herida irregular que no paraba de sangrar-Por Mahal… ¡¿Cómo ha sido esto?! ¡¿Y pretendías que te dejaras así?! ¡Estás loca mujer!

-Eh estado peor, es solo una herida, sanara-Respondió Nym, sacándose el abrigo totalmente manchado por dentro.

-Eres…eres… desesperante-Gruño Thorin pasándose la mano por la cara, aguantando las ganas de zarandearla por lo inconsciente que era. Rápidamente se sacó los braceros para arremangarse las mangas y encargarse el mismo de esto.

Rasgando la camiseta, se la arranco rápidamente tirándola a un lado, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus pechos, cubiertos de aquella extraña prenda que apenas si los cubría, pareciendo que desbordaban allí. Se veía tan hermosa así… Sin embargo el tirón de su entrepierna estaba siendo inoportuna en este momento. Pero antes que sus deseos, estaba la salud y la seguridad de Nymeria y eso superaba cualquier reacción en su cuerpo, aunque desease desesperadamente nuevamente acariciarla y besarla como aquella mañana.

-Estas siendo muy obvio, rey pervertido-Mencionó Nymeria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No me llames así-Exigió quitándole aquel " _estuche de primeros auxilios"_ como él la oyó una vez mencionar cuando se lo enseño a Fili y Kili. Sabía que allí tenía varios implementos para atender heridas, aunque al revisarlo no reconoció nada del interior. A excepción de unas tijeras, pinzas y vendas que estaban dentro de unas bolsas extrañamente transparentes.

-Entonces deja de verme las tetas como si quisieras comértelas-Le dijo ella como si nada. No podía creer lo descarada que era. No tenía ninguna decencia para hablar. Había reconocido que tenía la lengua afilada de un minero, pero parecía como si tuviera la de cien de ellos. Realmente no sabía si debía horrorizarse o reírse.

-Compórtate Nymeria, no es buen momento-Ella resopló, rodando los ojos con molestia.

-Que aburrido…-Arrebatándole el estuche, Nymeria saco unas pinzas y retirándolas de su empaque las acerco a su herida para retirar la astilla que le impedía sanar. Cuando había caído por culpa del estúpido trasgo obeso, se enterró la punta de un madero roto, desprendiéndola y causando que se le quedara dentro agravando la herida a medida que se movía para acabar con los trasgos. Apenas si lo había sentido al principio, por lo que no le tomo importancia, al menos hasta que sintió la humedad caliente en su piel y las leves punzadas que le provocaba al luchar.

-Ahora dime como paso-Exigió Thorin nuevamente intentando quitarle las pinzas.

-Fue cuando caí con el trasgo maldito ¿contento ahora?-Rápidamente se sacó la astilla y taponeo la herida con la camiseta rasgada.

-Ha sido a causa de tu estupidez, has sido impulsiva por una chuchería…- Tomando los trozos de tela que Oin dejó, agarró el botellón de agua de Nymeria para mojarlos. Apartándole las manos y haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas la obligo a reclinarse para limpiarle la herida cuidadosamente.

-¿Impulsiva yo?-Soltó con incredulidad-¡¿Te recuerdo quien fue el idiota que termino bajo el estúpido de Azog?!-Tensándose, Thorin quiso contestar pero ella no se lo permitió. Nymeria todavía tenía aquel miedo al solo recordarlo, verlo herido y en peligro la había vuelto loca de desesperación-¡Entiendo tu deseo de venganza, pero eso fue estúpido! ¡Arriesgaste tu vida sin pensar en las malditas consecuencias! ¡¿Qué crees que sería de la compañía sin ti?! ¡Eres más que su rey y su líder! ¡Y estuviste a punto de tirar toda la misión por la borda!

-¡Lo sé, eh sido irresponsable! ¡Pero también has arriesgado tu vida sin pensar en las consecuencias, casi te pierdo por este objeto!-Gruñó agarrando el collar de su cuello-¡Además, Azog vendrá por ti también!

-¡Que venga! ¡No temo al bastardo!

-¡Ya basta!-grito Thorin enfurecido.

Tensándose por su repentino estallido de furia, Nymeria se sorprendió por su tono, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera tan agresiva.

-¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Cómo quieres que te trate con lo difícil que estas siendo! Me preocupo por ti y tu seguridad, estas herida y ya quieres correr hacia el imbécil de Azog ¡¿Tanta es tu urgencia por dejarme?!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero protegerte! ¡Y una forma de hacerlo es eliminando al bastardo de una maldita vez! ¡El amenaza tu vida y no permitiré te vuelva a tocar un solo pelo!-Molesta le aparto la mano de la herida. Saco rápidamente de su estuche un parche y lo coloco sobre la herida irregular alcanzando a cubrirla por completo.

-Me dices todo eso y sin embargo no puedes aceptar la unión que tenemos, no te entiendo…-Dijo Thorin perdiendo todo rastro de enfado. Bajando los pantalones por sus piernas para ocuparse de la herida de la derecha, quitándole las botas, logro deshacerse del pantalón. Disponiéndose a limpiar la larga herida, vertió agua sobre su pierna, quitando suavemente la sangre con el paño.

Limitándose al silencio, Nymeria espero a que Thorin terminara. Después de colocarle la venda la ayudo a vestirse con unos pantalones de deporte y una holgada camiseta para luego llevarla de regreso con la compañía quienes ya tenían más de un animal asándose al fuego esperando impaciente alrededor a que la carne estuviera lista para devorarla.

Thorin, dejando a Nymeria con sus sobrinos, le entrego su abrigo para que se cubriera, la mañana aún era fría y sus delgadas ropas no eran nada abrigadoras. Con la seguridad de que Fili y Kili la cuidaban, los dejo para ir hacia el mago y tratar algunos asuntos que merecían explicación.

Apretada entre los brazos de Fili y Kili, los hermanos se anclaron a ella con preocupación llenándola de preguntas sin dejarle contestar, en ese intertanto Lilian y Bilbo se unieron sentándose junto a ellos.

-Que estoy bien, no es necesario que preocupen tanto solo fue un rasguño-Aseguro intentando tranquilizarlos.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Kili. Nym solo asintió-¡Entonces no vuelvas a asustarnos así!

-Creímos que te perderíamos-Agrego Fili-No solo con los trasgos, también con los orcos. Eres importante para nosotros, más que solo una amiga o compañera…

-Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia-Continuó Kili tomándole una mano-Estas con nuestro tío, lo que te hace, nuestra tía-Ambos hermanos rieron ante la expresión llena de sorpresa de Nymeria.

-Y como nuestra tía, somos oficialmente tu responsabilidad-Fili dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué horror-Mencionó Nymeria tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-¡Hey, no somos tan malos!-Protestaron los hermanos ofendidos. Nymeria separando los dedos los miro sacándoles la lengua. Lilian y Bilbo rieron divertidos por las expresiones de Fili y Kili, quienes fruncían el ceño pareciendo estar enfadados, sin embargo en sus ojos brillaba la simpatía.

-Bueno, ya que ahora son tu responsabilidad…-Comentó Lilian uniéndose a la conversación-Puedes castigarlos como es debido-Los hermanos perdieron cualquier rastro de diversión, mirando a Nymeria con preocupación. Ella solo sonrió con malicia.

-Es cierto, gracias por decírmelo Lilian-Fili y Kili miraron a Lilian acusadoramente, la chica solo les dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Dudo mucho que Thorin se oponga-Agregó Bilbo, recibiendo otra mirada acusatoria de los hermanos.

-¿enserio? Bueno, entonces me tomare muy seriamente la responsabilidad-Declaró Nymeria tocando las cabezas de Fili y Kili con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente, siendo totalmente notorio para ellos.

De alguna forma había firmado sentencia.

Nymeria se echó a reír, cuando Fili y Kili se levantaron para ir por la comida, en sus caras había una expresión de preocupación y culpa mientras se peleaban regañándose el uno al otro. Ambos eran tan adorables, se les podía provocar con mucha facilidad.

No obstante, la parte de la responsabilidad había sido enserio y ella lo aceptaba de buena gana, la cercanía que sentía por ellos era muy distinta a la que sentía con otros de la compañía. El lazo que tenía con Fili y Kili era mucho más allá de una simple amistad y ella los apreciaba profundamente por haberla aceptado desde el primer momento sin nunca juzgarla.

Era tan cálido y hermoso formar parte de una familia como la de ellos. Tan acogedora y alegre. No tenía comparación, no como lo que conoció como el significado de familia en su infancia, tan frio y oscuro…tan doloroso.

En su corazón, deseaba permanecer alrededor de los enanos, cerca de su calidez y contagiosa alegría que le hacían olvidar fácilmente todo lo que sucedió. Pero sabía perfectamente que nada era para siempre, todo tenía un final y en ese final todo desaparecería.

Después de que la comida se declarara lista y antes de que todos se la tragaran, Thorin le trajo unos buenos trozos de carne con un par de frutas y su botellón de agua relleno de agua fresca. Afectada por sus atenciones quiso que se quedara junto a ella, sin embargo la dejo antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca. Confundiéndola con su repentina distancia. Si había hecho algo mal no entendía que era, supuso que podía estar molesto aun por lo de los trasgos o Azog, pero en sus ojos de zafiros había una extraña tristeza que antes no había estado ahí.

De alguna forma eso la hizo sentir bastante mal.

* * *

Hacia tanto frio…

Tanto así, como si estuviera en pleno invierno, en medio de un campo nervado y no llevase ningún abrigo. Era un frio pesado, tan hondo que calaba los huesos pareciéndole tan familiar a la vez. Indicándole el cielo gris una pronta tormenta.

Los campos a su alrededor estaban marchitos y secos, totalmente desolados sin rastro siquiera de un alma. Siguiendo el camino de tierra, no reconoció nada de lo que la rodeaba, sin embargo había una extraña sensación en el ambiente, como si no estuviera sola y alguien la observaba.

 _La era de los orcos se avecina…_

Al oír aquel susurro en el viento se giró rápidamente, pero no encontró nada. La lengua negra era claramente distinguible haciendo eco en una oscura y malévola voz.

 _Nadie puede impedirlo. Nada puede detenerlo… ni siquiera tú, descendiente del maiar. Nada terrenal puede ganarme… los gobernare a todos…_

Una sombra con una nítida silueta humana se formó flotando en el aire, no era distinguible ninguna facción, pues su rostro era totalmente negro y sin forma alguna. Desprendía una asfixiante aura maligna y un potente poder que circulaba a su alrededor.

 _Eres fuerte…pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarme, tu padre te oculto de mí por milenios, totalmente en vano. Su poder reside en ti y pronto será mío._

 _-_ No te lo permitiré, solamente eres un cobarde que no puede enfrentarme cara a cara realmente. Eres débil-Declaró Nymeria.

La sombra se expandió aumentando considerablemente su tamaño enviándole una ráfaga de oscuridad que la atravesó con una increíble frialdad, como si el hielo mismo se hubiese adentrado en su interior.

 _Cuida tus palabras mestiza, o los que te rodean pagaran…_

 _-_ No me amenaces-Gruñó-lo único que conseguirás es cabrearme, no creas que caeré en tus patéticas amenazas, si tanto quieres matarme ven y hazlo de verdad, tus jueguitos de mierda no van conmigo-La risa maligna solo enfado, el maldito nigromante solo estaba burlándose de ella.

 _Eres más valiente de lo que esperaba, mestiza. Tal vez mis jueguitos sean verdaderamente divertidos. Después de todo estas sola, todos te han abandonado, los valar te han olvidado, tu padre te dejo en la miseria y los mortales te han traicionado…_

 _-_ Y eso que, me eh valido por mí misma siempre, jamás eh necesitado nadie y jamás lo hare. Puedo pelear perfectamente contra ti, yo sola.

 _Sé que podrías, pero sigues siendo medio mortal, no eres lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarme, no sobrevivirías…_

Maldito, odiaba que la llamaran débil. Había entrenado por muchos años día y noche hasta sangrar, para ser más rápida y fuerte que cualquiera y demostrar su valía como luchadora. Había soportado las burlas, los malos tratos y pisoteos de los demás. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, solo fue el incentivo de la venganza lo que la hizo surgir del lodo y demostrarle a todos quien era realmente y hacerle temer de tan solo oír su nombre. Se había vuelto despiadada, agresiva, violenta y sanguinaria, ajena totalmente al sufrimiento de los demás.

Y eso le pareció bien por las siguientes tres décadas, hasta que de repente comenzó a cambiar algo dentro de ella y salió fuera cuando llego a la tierra media, haciendo cosas que jamás en su mundo imagino ni pensó hacer, habiéndole parecido totalmente estúpido. Pero ahora era todo distinto, esa Nymeria llena de odio y sed de sangre estaba siendo reemplazada por el deseo de proteger y cuidar haciéndola mucho más fuerte y poderosa.

-Reforzare mis habilidades y te derrotare. Cumpliré la misión de misión de mi padre aun si me ha abandonado él y sus dioses. Luchare contra ti por todos los que viven en esta tierra.

 _Hacerte la héroe no te traerá nada más que desgracias mestizas, nadie te lo agradecerá._

-Eso no me interesa, no soy un héroe, lo hago solo por mis propios deseos egoístas. Pero basta de charlas…-Desenvaino una de sus katanas rápidamente y sin duda un solo segundo se lanzó a la silueta oscura del nigromante haciéndole un corte a la altura de la cintura con un solo movimiento esperando hacer algún efecto. No obstante solo provoco una momentánea fisura en medio de la silueta la cual rápidamente se volvió a unir como si nada hubiese sucedido.

 _Ya te lo eh dicho, no tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarme…_

Tras él más sombras se levantaron de la tierra y levitaron hacia ella con afiladas espadas, las seis sombras la rodearon apuntándola con las negras armas. Moviéndose rápido, corto a una sombra por la mitad desde la cabeza hacia abajo, inmediatamente las demás se le lanzaron y con giro contraataco, desviando los ataques con sus katana y atravesándolos en donde supuestamente debía haber puntos vitales.

La risa maligna del nigromante envió un escalofrió por su espalda.

 _Tu necedad solo causara esto…_

Lo que vio en sus manos la horrorizo. Estaban empapadas de sangre sosteniendo ahora ambas katanas las cuales estabas clavadas en lo que se suponía debía ser una sombra. En cambio, frente a ella estaba el cuerpo pálido de Fili viendo en sus ojos escapársele la vida lentamente.

Soltando las espadas como si quemaran, el cadáver de Fili cayo con un golpe seco al suelo cerca de los otros, que con horror y desconcierto vio los cuerpos y la sangre regada por todos lados de, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, Lilian… y Thorin.

 _Eres una asesina, su muerte será por tu causa… fuiste creada para aniquilar, destruyes todo lo que tocas_

 _-_ ¡SILENCIO!-grito confundida. Esto no era real, ella jamás les haría daño a ninguno de ellos. Eran su familia. Jamás los lastimaría.

 _Los mataste a todos… te traicionaron y los mataste. El rey enano te uso, solo fuiste una herramienta importante para sus fines, después te desechó. Te traiciono y después lo mataste…_

No, Thorin jamás la traicionaría, él no era capaz. Arrodillándose junto a él tomo su rostro pálido y sin vida. El comprendía, Thorin no sería capaz de algo tan vil, él no se rebajaría a la altura de sus enemigos.

-Asesina…-dolida y desconcertada las manos de Thorin agarraron con fuerzas sus brazos-Asesina… nos has traicionado después de que prometiste protegernos ¡Monstruo!-Empujándolo lo aparto de si, viéndolo arrastrase de vuelta a ella. Pero no solo él, también el resto de sus compañeros.

 _Asesina… tú eres la causa, eres el peligro. Serás su muerte._

¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

Incorporándose de golpe observo agitada que estaba rodeada de toda la compañía profundamente dormidos. Pese a volver a la realidad sentía un extraña sensación en sus manos viendo con aquel familiar miedo sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Asqueada se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el rio metiéndose en el ignorando el frio del agua para lavarse las manos con desesperación, sintiendo que no desaparecía la desagradable sensación.

En su afán por lavarse las manos no escucho a quien gritaba su nombre, ignorando también su presencia obligándolo a quitarla de ahí, Gandalf se adentró en el rio y tomando a Nymeria de la cintura la alzo para sacarla haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos.

Dejándola en el pasto la tomo del rostro obligándola a mirarlo notando en sus ojos aun el rastro de su ensueño.

-¡Reacciona, solo era una ilusión!

-Había sangre, yo lo vi-Contestó ella mirándose las manos totalmente limpias.

-¡Fue un engaño. Parte de la ilusión que el mal creo, no era real!-Parpadeando, ella lo miro volviendo en sí, temblando se llevó las manos a la cara-Tranquila, el nigromante no puede alcanzarte. No es lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Este tipo de ilusiones es a lo único que puede recurrir para intentar dañarte.

-Entonces porque no me advertiste, porque no me dijiste nada-Espetó mirándolo molesta.

-Porque tenía la esperanza de que no te detectara-Respondió Gandalf tocando suavemente su cabeza en un gesto paternal-Prometí a alatar que te cuidaría…pero eh fallado completamente.

-No necesito que nadie cuide mí…

-Eres mi pariente Nymeria, llevas sangre maiar, nosotros no tenemos la misma alianza familiar como los mortales, fuimos creados por los valar y desde ese instante hemos sido reconocidos como parientes, no existe entre nosotros, un padre, una madre, hermano o primo.

-Pero mi padre…

-Él te considero siempre su hija. Oró a los valar por meses, día y noche sin descanso para que le concedieran su deseo de crearte, nosotros no estamos capacitados para procrear, no sentimos la necesidad-Nymeria arqueo una ceja ante eso, no solo por Gandalf, también por ella misma. Su deseo sexual en el paso había sido casi nulo por así decirlo, y cuando conoció a Thorin estallo como un verdadero volcán-Bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti-Bromeó el mago adivinando sus pensamientos-Alatar experimento en profundidad las emociones de los mortales por eso tenía una percepción distinta del mundo.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Tal vez…

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Nymeria al notar la extraña mirada del mago.

-Creo que es mejor que regreses a aquel mundo-Le contestó Gandalf con tristeza, ocultando la percepción de una presencia cercana.

-¿Qué?

-Allí es más seguro para ti, ahora que el nigromante sabe que estas de vuelta va a querer tomar tu poder y el de Alatar.

-No se lo permitiré, solo tengo pelear…

-No es tan fácil, no estamos hablando de un enemigo que se pueda pelear con fuerza bruta, esto mucho más que eso.

-¿Te refieres a la magia?-El mago asintió.

-Se le puede llamar así, después de todo son poderes antiguos que nos han otorgado para luchar contra el mal que Melkor propago en este mundo desde los inicios de las edades.

-Comprendo la situación, pero no pienso volver, no dejare la misión porque a un bastardo se le ocurre dominar el mundo.

-La misión es lo de menos ahora, con el nigromante sobre la tierra no habrá un reino para recuperar…

-¿Eso crees?-Poniéndose de pie miro al mago con determinación-Te lo diré por última vez, no me iré, y con nigromante o sin nigromante, terminare la misión de Thorin. Solo tengo que hacerme más fuerte...

-Exponiéndote, solo harás que los esfuerzos de tu padre hayan sido en vano-Espetó Gandalf levantándose-¡Desperdiciaras la ayuda de los valar!

-¿Ayuda?-Nymeria se echó a reír sin humor-Que ayuda… ¡Ellos jamás me han ayudado!-Bramó repentinamente furiosa-Tus dioses son una farsa, ¿Dónde mierda estuvieron cuando los necesite? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando les rogué ayuda?, ¿dónde estuvieron cuando me moría de hambre y frio?, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando les rogué un maldito pedazo de pan?, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando mis malditos padres me maltrataron?, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando los malditos mercenarios me desgarraron?, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando les grite que pararan mi dolor?, ¡jamás estuvieron para mí! ¡Y yo jamás estaré para ellos, me abandonaron igual que todo el maldito mundo!

-Nymeria…-Ella retrocedió cuando intento acercarse.

-Yo sola salí del mismo infierno y sola seguiré adelante, eh aprendido que si el mundo quiere pisotearte, debes levantarte y esforzarte para ser el que pisotea al mundo. Los enanos me han enseñado cosas buenas, cosas que desconocía y aunque han cambiado algunas partes de mí, otras no se borraran, aun si pasan mil años las guardare.

-Eso solo te seguirá lastimando.

-No me importa. Porque cada vez que así sea me recordara lo que no debo hacer. Como ahora, todo esto me ha abierto los ojos, por culpa tuya y de la compañía estaba perdiendo el verdadero sentido de mi presencia aquí. Pero eh vuelto a realidad y mi principal objetivo, por el cual me trajiste. Una vez cumplido desapareceré.

-Este es tu mundo-Declaro Gandalf.

-No, aquí no hay nada para mí.

-Qué hay de Thorin, ¿Pretendes dejarlo? Ustedes están unidos…

-Él estará mejor sin mí, solo soy problemas. Después de todo siempre tuvo razón, no soy apropiada para nadie, solo se de odio y dolor. Soy una asesina y eso nada lo puede cambiar. Estoy demasiado rota y herida para alguien. Thorin se merece alguien mil veces mejor, alguien que no le cause disgustos ni problemas, alguien puro y limpio que sepa de amor y esas cosas. Alguien con el verdadero sentido de la vida. A mí no me importa si vivo o muero, yo seguiré peleando para cumplir mis propios objetivos. Es lo que me gusta hacer y si nadie puede aceptarlo simplemente puede largarse…

El mago apretando los puños la miraba impotente, con ganas de zarandearla y hacerla reaccionar. Frente a él estaba la Nymeria que había conocido meses atrás, la mujer hundida en el rencor y la soledad que despreciaba al mundo. No podía entender como en tan poco tiempo desapareció la Nymeria llena vida y alegría. Tampoco podía imaginar lo que el nigromante le había mostrado para cambiarla tan drásticamente.

Así no era como debían ser las cosas.

-No tienes que preocuparte, cumpliré con lo que me encomendaste, yo siempre hago lo prometo. Sin embargo vas a darme algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Gandalf con algo de duda.

-Vas a hacerme más fuerte, quiero que me entrenes y liberes mi sello.

-Con mi señora Galadriel liberamos parte de tu sello, el resto está en ti-Ella lo miro confusa por unos momentos antes de mirarse las palmas de las manos, al entender soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Nada puede hacerse del modo fácil ¿verdad?

-Así lo ha hecho Alatar por tu seguridad-Acercándose tomo sus manos-No cometas un error imponiéndote muros. Solo te harás daño-Le dijo bajo mirándola seriamente-Y no solo a ti, también a quienes te aprecian.

-Ellos están mejor sin mi…-Enfadado por su obstinación tiro de ella agarrándola por los brazos.

-Estas siendo ridícula, date cuenta de las tonterías que estás diciendo…-Empujándolo ella se apartó de él

-Tu solo cumple entrenándome, el resto lo hare yo. Fin del asunto-Dando media vuelta Nymeria se alejó desapareciendo entre los árboles.

 _Mi señora, que debo hacer…_

 _Mithrandir… su amor es tan grande… que es capaz de herirse a sí misma por proteger a quienes ama. Su causa es buena, pero la decisión no es la correcta. Permite que todo siga su curso…_

 _Como podría, si se está haciendo daño._

 _Está aprendiendo Mithrandir. No la detengas…_

 _Como diga señora mía…_

 _Todo estará bien, solo confía en ella…_

* * *

Su pecho dolía, cada paso que daba se le hacía más difícil respirar, mientras la vista se le volvía extrañamente borrosa. No podía dejar de pensar en la maldita pesadilla. No podía borrar las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que había llegado a apreciar.

Sin poder soportarlo más se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol, el nudo en su garganta y el picor en sus ojos le traían una vaga y familiar sensación. Notando una humedad caliente en su cara se tocó con los dedos, viendo bajo la luz de la luna el brillo de sus lágrimas.

¿Lagrimas?

No podía ser, ella no había llorado en décadas, se había jurado no hacerlo y sin embargo… no podía contenerlo, en su interior quemaba un dolor demasiado grande para acallarlo. No podía compararlo con nada. No podía entenderlo.

Jamás había llorado por nadie y ahora derramaba lágrimas por unos simples enanos…

Enanos que estaban profundamente metidos en su corazón y quería proteger con toda su alma. No soportaría que por su culpa fuesen heridos. No se perdonaría si les sucediera algo por su causa. Si mantenerse al margen era lo mejor, lo haría aun si eso le dolía. Sus vidas eran lo más preciado que tenía y haría lo fuera para mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Sobre todo a Thorin, él le había enseñado muchas cosas hermosas, por eso ella le daría todo lo que deseara con tal de que fuera feliz. Lo protegería de todo mal aun si no era parte de su vida, aun si se moría de dolor viéndolo con alguien más, que fuera capaz de compartir su vida con el dándole la seguridad de una familia verdadera y de una correcta esposa que pueda estar a su altura.

Sentándose se aferró a su rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre ella dejo las lágrimas silenciosas fluir libremente, sintiéndose como si le arrancaran el corazón. Era la primera vez en su vida que realmente se sentía tan atrapada y perdida.

¿Porque el amor tenia que ser tan hermoso y tan doloroso a la vez?

Como detestaba sentirse así de confundida, siempre había sabido que hacer, pero ahora… Sauron era un enemigo que no tenía forma física, como se suponía que iba a enfrentarlo si la fuerza no servía. No tenía idea de magia ni hechizos, si sonaba ridículo hasta para ella.

No podía sentir seguridad así, cuando era tan débil para el enemigo. Como iba proteger a sus compañeros y al ser que amaba si no tenía las habilidades para enfrentar al mal…

 _Busca las respuestas…_

Al oír la voz masculina alzo la cabeza buscando al poseedor, pero no había nadie.

Que rayos…

 _No dejes que el mal te confunda hija mía… busca las respuestas. Las posees, solo descúbrelas…_

La voz desapareció en el aire y aun así le pareció tan cálida, reconfortante y familiar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Adad?-no pudo evitar preguntar aun sabiendo que era imposible, el mago había muerto hacia milenios desapareciendo de esta tierra.

 _Mi pequeña guerrera…_

* * *

 **ufff que tardado ha estado este capitulo.**

 **perdonenme porfis, es que eh tenido mucho trabajo y mas encima me eh cambiado de casa, recien la proxima semana me van a instalar el internet :(**

 **han sido dificiles estas ultimas semanas pero ya se esta normalizando todo XD**

 **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA XD**

 **Y POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS** ** _CLO24,_ _TAMEROFDRAGONS, STELLA DRAGNEEL_ GRACIAS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO :D**

 **y ni crean que esto termina, todavia queda mucho, me voy a poner al dia los mas pronto posible, quiza mañana o pasado subire el siguiente, espero que mañana ;)**

 **y ya se, de seguro pensaran, ¡que carajos le paso a nymeria! XD**

 **esta chica esta bien complicada con todo lo que le esta pasando, tenganle un poquito de paciencia plis.**

 **GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **LAS QUIERO**

 **ADIÓS :)**


	19. de mal en peor

-Nymeria… Nymeria…-El hobbit la movió suavemente para despertarla después de encontrarla hecha un ovillo bajo un árbol cubierta del rocío de la mañana.

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y al momento después Bilbo estaba en el suelo de espaldas con Nymeria encima agarrándole las manos fuertemente a los costados de su cabeza, sintiendo algo de preocupación con la amenazante mirada de Nymeria taladrándolo como si fuese un enemigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Su voz fría le hizo temblar ¿Por qué estaba ella actuando así tan repentinamente?

-Yo solo… te buscaba… todos están preocupados por ti, Thorin esta enloquecido buscándote, la compañía lleva horas intentando encontrarte por los alrededores…

-Gandalf debió decirles que no quise volver-.

-Bueno, Gandalf tampoco ha regresado y pues yo… yo oí su conversación-Admitió el hobbit titubeante, algo temeroso de su reacción, teniendo razón de hacerlo cuando ella le miro enfadada.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?

-Todo… me preocupe por como despertarte repentinamente y te seguí. Lo siento, no fue mi intención espiar, yo solo…-Se acalló cuando ella se inclinó peligrosamente sobre él.

-Ni una sola palabra a nadie, entendido-Bilbo asintió rápidamente-Nadie debe enterarse.

-Pero estas tomando una decisión equivocada, alejarte no resolverá nada, Thorin no lo aceptara.

-Tú no puedes entenderlo, solo eres un hobbit que siempre ha vivido en su tranquilo hogar y que jamás ha pasado ninguna necesidad o dolor. Jamás has tenido que luchar por conseguir un plato de comida o un techo para pasar la noche…-Bilbo cerró los ojos no queriendo recordar sus duras palabras de anoche, cada palabra había sido doloroso para él, Nymeria era más que solo una amiga, era como una hermana, una hermana mayor en la que podía confiar y sentirse protegido. No podía ignorar su sufrimiento y hacer como si nada. No era así como había sido criado, su padre le había enseñado a mirar más allá del exterior de las personas y veía en este momento en Nymeria un profundo dolor que antes nunca había visto.

-Tal vez no pueda entenderlo, pero sé que tus acciones harán un gran daño y no solo a ti, también a todos. Lo que sea que quiera hacer ese enemigo, no puede ganarte, se y confió en que eres más fuerte que él. Los protegerás a todos como has hecho hasta ahora.

-Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil-Dijo Nym apoyando la frente en su hombro soltando sus brazos, Bilbo la rodeo suavemente en un apretado y cálido abrazo con la intención de confortarla y consolarla-no quiero que ninguno de ustedes sufra daño alguno…

-¿No crees que es algo que Thorin deba saber? Estoy seguro de que juntos pueden solucionarlo.

-No, él no debe enterarse, suficiente tiene con las preocupaciones de la misión, no le pondré cargas que le puedo evitar. Además a él no le concierne.

-Nym…

-¡NYMERIA! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-Thorin furioso venia hacia ellos apretando los puños acelerando el paso cada vez más. Nymeria tensa, se levantó y se alejó por otro camino-¡NYMERIA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-Gritó el rey siguiéndola, enviándole al hobbit una mirada hostil al pasar por su lado. Notando Bilbo inmediatamente los celos y la posesividad del enano. Esperaba que Nymeria le dijera todo a Thorin, porque dudaba mucho de que él permitiera su repentina distancia.

Apresurando el paso para alejarse de Thorin se desvió hacia el campamento, pero aun así seguía escuchando las rápidas y pesadas pisadas del enano tras ella. Era demasiado difícil poner distancia, cuando solo quería lanzarse a él para tocarlo y besarlo desesperadamente.

-¡Nymeria! ¡Te estoy hablando!-Alcanzándola Thorin la agarró del brazo para detenerla, pero recibió a cambio su brazo torcido a través de la espalda.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-gruño Nymeria en su oído-O te arrancare más que solo la mano.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa mujer?!-Espetó Thorin confundido por su repentina y agresiva actitud, intento liberarse pero ella le tenía firmemente agarrado y moverse solo le causaba dolorosas punzadas a través de del brazo-¿Qué crees que haces? Libérame-Exigió, la falta de respuesta le puso extrañamente nervioso, el cálido aliento de Nymeria chocaba en su oreja y parte de su cuello estremeciéndolo lo suficiente para enviar en él una chispa de excitación.

Mahal…

¿Acaso era alguna especie de juego suyo?

-Entonces mantente lejos de mí-Espetó ella empujándolo con fuerza lejos de si, el rey ceñudo se giró mirándola desentendido por sus palabras-me eh cansado de ti. Tú no me das nada lo que yo quiero y mi paciencia tiene un límite, limite que ya se superó. Así que no te molestes buscarme, porque ya no me interesa tener nada contigo.

 _Duele._

-Que tonterías estas diciendo, tus heridas te han hecho delirar-Gruñó Thorin completamente reacio a creer los disparates que ella estaba diciendo.

-Estoy completamente curada-Señaló Nymeria levantándose la camiseta para enseñarle que la herida había desaparecido totalmente-Y estoy hablando en serio, tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes después de todo. Tú eres un rey y yo soy un mercenario, nuestros caminos son distintos.

 _Duele._

-Estas siendo ridícula-Repentinamente Thorin se lanzó a ella agarrándola por los brazos zarandeándola con una mirada de desesperación-No me puedes estar diciendo esto ahora, no te creo nada, ¡Estas mintiendo!-Gritó antes de pegar duramente su boca a la suya haciéndolo todavía más doloroso para ella, rompiéndose a sí misma el corazón con cada palabra que le decía. Cada mentira le costaría muy caro.

Negándose a aceptar su beso, tuvo que empujarlo cuando su control estuvo a punto de romperse y dejarse llevar por sus caricias. Obteniendo solo la mirada azulada de Thorin llena de dolor.

 _Duele._

No era así como debía mirarla, prefería que le despreciara, que se enfureciera con ella, pero que no le mirara así. Era desgarrador. La hacía sentir horrible. Jamás había sido su intención causarle dolor, ella quería protegerlo…

-Vete-Soltó fríamente-¡Vete!-Gritó al ver que él no se movía-No puedo estar junto a alguien que no me acepta como soy y que me restriega en la cara cada uno de mis defectos…

-Si es por eso, me retracto de cada una de mis palabras-Dijo Thorin con sinceridad y culpa avanzando hacia ella-Te pido perdón por cada una de ellas y por todas las veces que te ofendido…

¡Nooooo!

-¡Silencio! No quiero seguir escuchándote-Espetó retrocediendo-No hay nada más que decir…

-¡¿Es por el hobbit?! ¡Por ese mediano débil me estas apartando!-Le gruño enfurecido.

-¿Ah? Pero que estupidez estas diciendo, Bilbo no tiene nada que ver en esto… argh ya deja de distraerme-Reclamó-Este asunto se acabó Thorin escudo de roble. Se terminó-Declaró antes de girarse para continuar su camino hacia el campamento escuchando poco después un bramido furioso.

Empeorando lo culpable que se sentía.

Se sintió más despreciable con cada hora que pasaba, después que volvió al campamento se le hizo tan difícil ignorar a cada uno de sus alegres y afectuosos compañeros. Sobre todo con las expresiones de desaprobación de Gandalf y Bilbo.

¿Acaso no entendían que lo hacía por el bien de todos?

Primero necesitaba deshacerse de esta inseguridad y volverse más fuerte, recordaba lo suficiente de las películas para saber que el nigromante estaba detrás de todo el mal que perseguía a Thorin y su compañía. El maldito controlaba a Azog para sus fines y no iba a detenerse hasta destruirlos a todos.

Sentía que la Nymeria que siempre había sido y que por años estuvo creando, se estaba desvaneciendo entre los enanos ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto en unos cuantos meses? Fingir y actuar ya no era tan fácil. Y su corazón había dejado de estar insensible a todo lo que le rodeaba. Los enanos fueron como un maldito interruptor desde el primer momento, activando en ella todo lo que siempre estuvo luchando por dejar a un lado o evitar.

Volver a la antigua Nymeria le incomodaba, como si no fuese ella misma en realidad.

Era demasiado abrumador sentir tantas cosas distintas a la vez, que la hacían dudar en cómo debía accionar.

Los demás podían pensar que era una estupidez, pero cuando se siente el peligro sobre los que aprecias, su seguridad es lo primero sin importar el costo. Antes, se hubiera reído de quien tuviera tal carga. Ahora, que lo entendía sabía lo doloroso que podía ser si no se tenía la capacidad de sobrellevarlo y enfrentarlo.

De todas formas no iba a permitir que el bastardo del nigromante la utilizara para dañar todos a quienes había aprendido apreciar y realmente a querer.

Lo poco que estuvieron en la Carroca los ayudo a descansar y refrescarse, debido a las órdenes que Thorin estuvo ladrando los obligo a dejar aquel sitio para continuar el viaje y seguir alejándose de los orcos aprovechando la ventaja que tenían sobre ellos.

Pasado el mediodía pararon para comer y reponer fuerzas, escuchándose nuevamente los bramidos de Thorin quien había estado furioso y atacante desde la mañana.

Sentándose en un punto lejos del grupo esperando estar sola, fue alcanzada repentinamente por Balin quien se sentó a su lado tranquilamente.

-Es fácil saber que algo ha pasado entre Thorin y tu-Mencionó el enano-Cada uno refleja las emociones del otro y lo eh notado desde hace tiempo-Al no recibir respuesta el enano suspiro-No me entrometeré preguntando qué sucedió, pero quiero que me respondas a una pregunta-Al tener la mirada Nymeria sobre el pregunto-¿Sabes lo que es un único?-Ella frunció el ceño.

-No.

-Es lo que me temía-Dijo Balin tocándose la barba pensativamente-Eso explica mucho…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay cosas que debo contarte querida, eres también enana y tienes que saber sobre las tradiciones de nuestra gente y la importancia de ellas.

-¿Cuáles tradiciones?-Preguntó Nymeria sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

-Principalmente la que conlleva ser un único. Se le llama así al ser creado y escogido por Mahal para ser el compañero de toda la vida. Los enanos solo amamos una vez en toda nuestra existencia y es para siempre. Es un amor fuerte eh inquebrable, que se mantiene intacto en el tiempo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de la conexión que tienes con Thorin?-Nymeria se tensó ante la mención del rey-La han tenido desde el primer momento que se vieron. Ambos lucharon contra ello desde aquel día. Era imposible no notarlo. Mahal los unió desde antes que nacieran…

-Crees que Thorin y yo somos eso de únicos…-Mencionó ella pensando en las veces que Thorin le había dicho que ella era su única.

-No lo creo, sé que lo son. Ambos son más que solo una pareja, están unidos para la eternidad…

-Estas exagerando, no estamos casados ni nada parecido-Ante la horrorizada mirada del enano ella se preocupó.

-Claro que lo están, no se necesita una boda para demostrarlo, Mahal mismo los ha unido y bendecido. Y al rechazar a tu pareja, no solo lo estas deshonrando también lo estas hiriendo profundamente. Ya te lo dije, es un amor fuerte. Un único es más precioso que el oro y las joyas, no todos los enanos tenemos la oportunidad de tal bendición, entre nuestra gente las mujeres son muy escasas y las protegemos para conservarlas, pero al final son ustedes las que escogen si desean la completa y total unión.

-¿Qué sucede si no se acepta la unión?-Preguntó Nymeria más que solo curiosa, también preocupada.

-Es imposible no hacerlo. Pero negarlo solo les traería a ambos dolor, ambos son la parte de un todo, el tiempo solo hará mas agónica la distancia. La necesidad del uno por el otro es demasiado intensa para resistir. Simplemente no se puede vivir separado querida. Solo habría dolor.

-Y si uno de ellos muere…

-No se recupera, por eso es un único, no habrá otro jamás.

No podía creer lo que oía, Thorin y ella… únicos. Thorin se lo había dicho y ella tan estúpida ni idea había tenido de lo que significaba. Él siempre lo había sabido…

Todo lo que sentía era debido a eso, todo ese dolor de tenerlo lejos tan solo unos metros… sonaba tonto y romántico a la vez. Y Si su unión era tan grande como para considerarse casados…

Mierda ¿Qué había hecho?

Jamás imagino que algo así pudiera existir, Thorin jamás le perdonaría. Lo había herido y deshonrado frente a todos en la Carroca, por eso se había enfadado con ella. Por eso había tenido esa mirada…lo había herido. Lo había lastimado, cuando se juró y prometió protegerlo de cualquier mal y daño. Y la única que estaba haciéndolo era ella.

Era imperdonable…

-Pero porque conmigo-Soltó Nymeria mirando a Thorin a lo lejos sentado solo con el mapa en las manos y una expresión amarga en su hermoso rostro. Su corazón anhelaba hacerlo sonreír y ver aquella extensa y brillante sonrisa llena alegría que le mostro aquella mañana.

-Solo Mahal sabe, pero no es difícil entenderlo, lo que les diferencia es lo que les une, lo que les completa. Por ejemplo, Tú eres más directa, Thorin es más estratégico. Cada uno tiene diferentes cualidades y defectos que el otro no y eso les ayuda entre sí.

-Thorin nunca… ¿Ha estado casado?-Balin la miro confuso.

-Acabo de explicarte lo de los únicos querida…

-Él es un rey-Señalo Nymeria. Al entender Balin negó con la cabeza.

-No, después de que su abuelo muriera y su padre desapareciera, recibió toda la carga de su posición, siendo declarado inmediatamente rey de nuestro pueblo. Había tanto que hacer con reino desterrado y vagabundo que Thorin siempre se concentró en encontrar un hogar y una vida digna para todos, por supuesto hubo momentos en los que se tuvo que considerar un matrimonio arreglado para que el linaje de Durin no se perdiera, pero eso dejo de ser un problema cuando su hermana, la señora Dis, se casó y dio a luz a Fili y Kili.

-Es algo egoísta ¿no? Sin poder elegir para sí mismo su propio destino.

-Es una carga que se recibe al nacer querida, no se puede evitar. Thorin fue criado para ser rey y siempre estuvo dispuesto a asumir su posición y sobrellevarla hasta el día de su muerte. Él es un gran rey-Dijo el enano con admiración.

-Lo se…-Como Balin ella lo admiraba también. Por mantenerse firme y fuerte frente a todos los golpes que le dio la vida. Luchando y sacrificándose por su gente con fidelidad y aprecio. Porque cualquier otro no se habría atrevido ir a un viaje suicida para matar un dragón con tal de devolverle a su gente su hogar robado y tan solo con unos cuantos compañeros. Thorin era honorable y bueno, ella era egoísta. Porque no le importaría matar a quien fuera con tal de conservarlo y resguardarlo para sí por siempre.

Balin, mirando a Nymeria notaba con claridad en sus ojos el fuerte anhelo por Thorin. No podía imaginar lo que les llevo a tal pelea para terminar ambos así de separados. Su rey estaba realmente hostil con todo el mundo, había intentado hablar con él, pero solo recibió una mirada de enfado y un gruñido, obviamente ordenándole que se largara.

Ahora entendía que su estado de ánimo está totalmente relacionado con Nymeria y su situación con ella.

Lilian preocupada miraba a su amiga en una piedra lejos de la compañía, tenía una expresión desolada en su cara y un aura de tristeza que no había pasado desapercibida para nadie.

Desde temprano ella y Thorin habían estado separados tanto de ellos mismos como de todo el grupo. No podía imaginar la magnitud de su discusión para acabar así. Pero no estaba solo afectándoles a ellos también a todos, los enanos eran naturalmente ruidosos y hoy estaban tan silenciosos y melancólicos que era aterrador.

Bilbo iba de un lado a otro sumido en sus pensamientos claramente con algo importante en mente porque a veces hablaba para mí mismo como si quisiera recordarse algo.

Había querido acercarse a Nym para hablar con ella y acompañarla pero Gandalf se lo había impedido rotundamente.

Con cada hora que pasaba más insoportable se volvía el recorrido.

-¡Termina con esto ya!-Bramó Gandalf enfurecido mirando a Nymeria sentada al borde del arroyo comiendo su cena con indiferencia-¡Solo estas empeorándolo todo!

-No me grites-Gruñó ella.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una cobarde-Erizándose Nymeria frunció el ceño mirando lentamente al mago con furia.

-Como te atreves…-Gruñó levantándose repentinamente-¡solo quiero protegerlos a todos!

-¿Huyendo?

-No estoy huyendo, solamente no quiero que terminen heridos por mi culpa.

-¡Pues ya es así! Todas tus acciones están afectándole a la compañía, sobre todo a Thorin. No se puede jugar con el corazón de un enano. Y menos con su amor.

-¿Su amor?-Balin le había dicho algo similar esta tarde.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua como para no darte cuenta de que Thorin te ama-Ante la expresión desconcertada de Nymeria el mago entendió así había sido todo este tiempo.

Por los valar…

-Eso es imposible…-Susurro ella mirando el suelo con una emoción formándose en su pecho y el corazón corriendo por la revelación del mago.

-No lo es… Tú lo amas Nymeria, y pese a todas estas decisiones incorrectas que estas tomando, lo estás haciendo desinteresadamente por él, estas sacrificándote a ti misma por su seguridad y eso para mí es la más pura demostración de amor que puede existir.

-Cómo puede el quererme-Mencionó ella mirándose la mano derecha-Solo eh hecho cosas horribles en mi vida, si las supiera… no volverá a verme de la misma manera otra vez. Me verá como… como un monstruo.

-¡Tonterías! Es él quien debe juzgar eso, no tú. Deja de pensar precipitadamente. Deja de controlar todo lo que sucede, así no es como se vive.

-No es tan fácil dejar todo atrás… No es fácil para mí todo esto, siento que todo se me va de las manos y no quiero que eso pase. Necesito sentirme segura de lo que puedo hacer, necesito confiar en mis habilidades completamente.

-Ya te lo eh dicho, el nigromante no puede alcanzarte físicamente, debes crear un bloqueo mental, una barrera que lo repela, en tu estado tienes el poder suficiente para lograrlo.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-Cuando sientas su presencia solo imponte muros imaginarios, después eso se volverá instintivo a medida que lo vayas desarrollando.

-Ok… ¿Algún otro consejo?

-Si… ¡Que arregles todo esto ya!-Espetó Gandalf antes de dar media vuelta eh irse, desapareciendo entre los árboles en la oscuridad de la noche.

Haciendo una mueca se sintio como una niña regañanada por el tono del mago. Soltando un suspiro, se acostó en el pasto apoyando la cabeza en su bolso anhelando los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Thorin rodeándola, brindándole el calor de su cuerpo.

En medio de su sueño sintió aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba, tabaco y tierra con una mezcla de una suave esencia corporal.

En su corazón, lloro extrañando a su poseedor.

* * *

 **Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD**

 **Ya se, debi haber subido antes :(**

 **Pero porfin hoy me instalaron el internet en mi casita :) XD**

 **Ahora si que me pongo al dia y actualizare mucho mas seguido. ahora si que cumplo :D**

 **Disculpen lo corto del capitulo, pero tranquilas ya se viene todo lo buenooooo XD**

 **Gracias A todas por leer y seguir esta loca historia y por su precioso apoyo.**

 **¡Bienvenida SUCUBOS! :)**

 **Gracias _STELLA DRAGNEEL, CLO24, SUCUBOS_ por sus maravillos reviews**

 **YA NOS LEEMOS MUY, MUY PRONTO DE VERAS XD**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **CUIDENSE**

 **BYE :)**

 **GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **LAS QUIERO**

 **ADIÓS :)**


	20. avanzando

Nunca había sido aficionada a las flores, pero las que observaba bajo el cielo estrellado eran especialmente hermosas, eran de un azul iridiscente iluminando todo el paraje con sus grandes campos repletas de esta particular especie.

 _Hermoso ¿verdad?_

Levantando la vista vio a Galadriel junto a ella sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?

 _En uno de mis lugares favoritos…-_ Respondió la elfa caminando entre las flores sin pisarlas, pues las plantas se curvaban hacia un lado a su paso- _Pero por más que me gustaría pasear contigo, el tiempo nos va en contra._

-No es solo una visita entonces.

 _-No, Sauron está avanzando más rápido ahora que sabe que estas aquí. Tomará de ti tu poder y el de tu padre a cualquier costo, y en caso de no poder quitártelo directamente…te convertirá en su súbdito, te usara para sus fines hundiéndote en la oscuridad acabando como un fiel siervo a su disposición._

 _-_ Absurdo, jamás lo dejare, jamás permitiré que me controle.

- _¿Estas segura?_

-Claro que si…

- _Yo veo algo totalmente diferente…_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Espetó.

- _Estas cayendo en la trampa de Sauron. Quiere aislarte, confundirte, dañarte por donde más te afecta. Sabe perfectamente que los enanos, la humana y el mediano son importantes para ti y hará uso de ellos de cualquier forma para atacarte…_

No podía ser…

Como pudo ser tan estúpida para caer en un truco tan bajo y barato. Enfurecida maldijo al bastardo por engañarla de esa manera. Maldito, mil veces maldito…

Galadriel acercándose tomo sus puños fuertemente apretados, la ira llameaba en los ojos de Nymeria, no solo a causa del nigromante también por sí misma. Suavemente abrió sus manos para tomarlas entre las suyas.

- _No es momento para culparse, mucho depende de ti ahora y Sauron quiere detenerte. Eres una amenaza para él y sus planes._

 _-_ Hay algo que no entiendo, la historia ya fue escrita y sin mi presencia aquí, independiente de lo que se haga él volverá.

- _Fue escrita como dices, pero los Valar decidieron reescribirla, mucho sucedió en lo que fue el futuro, mucho se contamino, mucho se perdió. Debido a eso los Valar nos ordenaron interferir, para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas y evitar los desastres que una vez sucedieron._

-Pareces demasiado confiada en que podré hacer algo-La sonrisa de la elfa le dio un extraño escalofrió.

- _Sé que lo harás, solamente no dudes de ser tu misma… bueno, debo dejarte, mi tiempo se ha terminado. Quería avisarte y advertirte, ahora te queda a ti seguir con el resto. Tendrás que ser sincera si quieres recuperarlo-_ Guiñándole un ojo Galadriel le soltó y se giró- _Ve por tu felicidad querida Nymeria, él siempre va a estar para ti…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe aun con el eco de la voz de Galadriel en su mente, enfocando la vista se vio en medio del bosque donde anoche se había dormido, sin embargo con sorpresa se vio cubierta por el abrigo cubierto de piel de Thorin. Sentándose lo tomo y lo acerco a su rostro aspirando el rico aroma de Thorin. Enterrando la cara en la suavidad del abrigo su corazón se aceleró al recordar que en medio del sueño lo había sentido. Una chispa de felicidad le recorrió al saber que seguía preocupándose por ella.

Que tonta había sido dejándose llevar por el miedo, había estado tan asustada de perder a Thorin y a la compañía que había actuado sin realmente pensar en las consecuencias. Este tipo de emociones no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada y por eso había actuado tan precipitadamente.

Ahora debía pensar en la forma en que arreglaría todo, esperaba que no fuese irremediable o se volvería realmente loca. No podía soportar más tiempo estar lejos de Thorin, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Dejando a un lado el abrigo se levantó para asearse y vestirse, colocándose sus shorts, las medias, y una camiseta sin mangas y escotada que Thorin tanto desaprobaba.

Recogiendo el bolso y el abrigo regreso al campamento, encontrando a algunos enanos ya despiertos y desayunando, entre ellos Thorin, quien le miraba ceñudo de arriba abajo, con aquel brillo familiar de deseo brillando en sus ojos azules, aunque intentara enmascararlo con desaprobación no estaba funcionando. Junto a él, Balin tenía una mirada divertida. Acercándose saludo al enano mayor con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de tenderle a Thorin su abrigo. Él prácticamente se lo arrebato de las manos aún más molesto.

-Gracias-Le dijo antes de dar media vuelta eh ir con Gandalf quien estaba sentado bajo un árbol fumando de su pipa. Parándose frente a él, el mago le sonrió.

-¿Has vuelto?

-Si… ya me han abierto los ojos de verdad, solo fui una verdadera tonta por caer tan fácil en semejante tontería.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que has reaccionado. Solo te falta solucionar todo el lio que armaste-Con una mueca ella lo miro ceñuda.

-¡En vez de recordarme mi estúpido error, podrías ayudarme!

-Encantado lo haría, pero no es algo que me incumba, no hay nada que pudiera hacer de todas formas, eso es solo entre Thorin y tú.

-Vaya asistente que eres, si pudiera te demandaría-El mago arqueo una ceja-Argh, olvídalo…

-Buenos días…

-Hola Bilbo ¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Nymeria con curiosidad al ver al hobbit algo nervioso.

-Ah, pues yo…-Rascándose la nuca miro a Gandalf y después a Nymeria nuevamente-quería hablar contigo sobre…

-Mi querido Bilbo, si estas aun preocupado por erróneas decisiones de Nymeria, puedes estar tranquilo ahora, ella ya ha reaccionado de su momentánea ida hacia la desgracia-Debido al comentario recibió una furiosa mirada de parte de Nymeria.

-¿Te gusta respirar Gandalf?-Gruño ella.

Riéndose, Bilbo se sintió aliviado por las palabras del mago, había estado desde ayer pensando en cómo hablar con Nym eh intentar hacerla recapacitar.

No mucho después comenzaron a oírse nuevamente los bramidos de Thorin ordenando levantarse para partir, muchos se quejaron del poco descanso que tenían y aunque sabían que era debido al mal humor de su rey no podían evitar sentirse aun agotados por todo lo que les sucedió hace apenas unos días. Sus cuerpos aún estaban adoloridos y cansados desde la ciudad de los tragos.

-Esto es tú culpa-El gruñido en su oído la tenso, frunciendo el ceño miro a Dwalin junto a ella.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo Dwalin?

-Sí, algo le has hecho a Thorin y no te perdonare por haberle herido, lo conozco de toda la vida y nunca había visto en el tal dolor y lucha consigo mismo. Él es más que solo mi rey, es como mi hermano

-Dwalin…-Llamo Balin en advertencia, ignorando a su hermano Dwalin agarro el brazo de Nymeria con fuerza tirando de ella con una mirada amenazante.

-¿De verdad quieres herirme?-Pregunto Nymeria viendo la duda en los ojos del enano.

-Jamás golpearía a una mujer y menos a la de mi rey. Él jamás me lo perdonaría-Gruño aun sin soltarla. Algunos que estaban atrás comenzaron a notar lo que estaba pasando, pero Gandalf se interpuso rápidamente para evitar un desastre.

-Por los valar, no es momento para esto-Espetó el mago separándolos-No esperaba algo así de ti Dwalin-Por los ojos del enano hubo una rápida mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Déjalo Gandalf, realmente me lo merezco-Dijo ella parándose de golpe, recibiendo extrañas miradas de Gloin, Bifur, Nori y Ori al pasar por su lado. Caminando al final del grupo maldijo al nuevamente al cabrón hijo de perra de Sauron por hacer caer en su trampa. Había sido débil, pero ahora con tantas advertencias pensaría las cosas dos veces antes de cometer una estupidez.

Necesitaba a Thorin de vuelta, él era su único y su corazón, esta abstinencia de él estaba matándola, tenía que tener a su rey de regreso como fuera.

Y pensar que se había dispuesto a mantenerse al margen…

 _-_ Que imbécil…-Se dijo.

Con un suspiro miro al cielo cubierto de oscuras nubes, iba a llover pronto y tendido. A estas alturas no podía calcular cuánto quedaba exactamente a la casa de Beorn, esperaba que no mucho, deseaba realmente poder descansar al menos una noche bajo un techo y comer algo decente.

-¡Nym!-dos voces al unísono llegaron de repente mientras era aplastada entre dos cuerpos.

-Pararemos para refugiarnos-Dijo Kili.

-Gandalf ha acaba de avisar que lloverá así que podremos descansar y comer-Agrego Fili.

-Ok…

-Además así podremos hablar tranquilamente-Le dijo Fili seriamente. Tomándola ambos de cada brazo la anclaron a sus costados para llevarla con el mago que requería su presencia.

-Ah, Nym, necesito que junto a Thorin busquen una cueva o un refugio para la compañía-El rey gruño claramente en contra de la idea.

-Puedo ir perfectamente solo-Espetó Thorin cruzándose de brazos.

-Por los valar Thorin, Nym es experta en este tipo de terrenos, y considerando tu increíble manera de perderte es necesario que acompañe-Apretando los puños, Thorin ofendido se giró para empezar a caminar.

-Me las vas a pagar-Amenazó Nymeria apuntando al mago antes de ir tras Thorin.

-¿Estarán bien?-pregunto Bilbo.

-Claro que si-respondió Gandalf con una sonrisa.

-Eso si no se comen entre si primero-Bromeó Kili provocando la risa de la mayoría. A excepción de Dwalin quien no estaba nada contento y Bilbo preocupado los veía alejarse.

* * *

 _Estúpido mago._

Sabía que Gandalf no era ignorante a lo que verdaderamente sucedía entre Nymeria y él. No entendía para que hacia esto. Ella le había rechazado, no solo una sino dos veces. Había estado claro y el simplemente no quiso prestarle atención a la primera. Solo había sido diversión para ella, un maldito juego.

Nymeria no le veía, como él la veía a ella y eso era doloroso, el rechazo de un único era prácticamente imposible y aun así… aun así era cierto. Todas las historias de su abuelo fueron una mentira. Se suponía que tu pareja te daba alegría y paz infinita, no dolor y soledad.

El sentirla tan cerca solo lo empeoraba, la brisa enviaba hacia él su dulce perfume haciéndole recordar todas las veces que lo había olido directamente de su piel y de su cabello. No podía ignorarla, era malditamente consiente de cada movimiento suyo y de lo que le provocaba.

-Bueno… será mejor ponerse atento-Dijo ella sacando aquella arma plateada moviéndole la parte superior-después de los orcos y trasgos no quiero encontrarme con más sorpresas.

Por supuesto que no, esas malditas criaturas solo le habían quitado tiempo y energía, poniéndolos en peligro más de una vez. Internándose entre los arboles observaron a detalle a su alrededor buscando.

-Podrías decir algo por favor, tu silencio me molesta-Soltando un gruñido evito contestar, que esperaba que le dijera después de todo que paso. Todavía estaba furioso con ella-Vas a odiarme para siempre ¿no?-¿Era tristeza lo que oía en su voz?

-Tú me rechazaste-Gruñó-Que esperas que sienta-Soltó con los puños apretados intentando hacer un lado el fuerte impulso de acercarla y besarla como necesitaba.

-Rechazarte…-ella se giró-No recuerdo que me hayas propuesto algo como para rechazarte-Señalo ella pensativamente.

¡¿Estaba hablando enserio?!

-¡Eres mi única, se supone que entiendas mis intenciones!

-¿Tengo cara de adivina acaso? Te recuerdo que me entere que soy enana hace poco ¡como esperas que sepa todo sobre nuestra raza! ¡Apenas si empezado a descubrir quién soy realmente!

-No es… ¡no es excusa!-Por Durin, como pudo olvidar eso. Había estado tan concentrado en que era su única que no presto atención a lo demás, sin embargo… su ignorancia no era excusa para todo lo que dijo esa mañana-¡Te atreviste a traicionarme, jugaste conmigo eh hiciste que creyera en cada maldita cosa que me decías!

-No te eh traicionado, sigo siéndote fiel, y a toda la compañía. ¡Y jamás jugué contigo! ¡Eres importante para mí!

-¿Importante? ¡Esperas que te crea después de todas las tonterías que me dijiste!

-Tú no puedes entenderlo…

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¡Que jamás sentiste nada por mí, que fui tu diversión!-Estalló agarrándola de la ropa y tirando de ella bruscamente-Debería romper tu contrato y echarte de mí compañía, debí dejarte atrás en ese mismo momento.

-No eres capaz-Con furia apretó los dientes agarrándola con más fuerza mientras la empujaba contra un árbol.

-¡Entonces deberé castigarte como nuestra raza hace con los traidores!

-Hazlo, no te detendré-Respondió Nymeria soltando el arma.

Con manos temblorosas la soltó, no podía dañarla, no podía siquiera pensarlo. Era parte de sí mismo y a pesar de todo ella le pertenecía, para siempre.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo-Gruñó-Vámonos-Ordenó continuando el camino.

-Jamás eh jugado contigo. Ya te lo eh dicho antes, eres importante para mí y a eso yo no lo llamaría sentir nada.

-Silencio.

Recogiendo el arma Nymeria gruño-Argh, deja de ser así conmigo. La cague ok, ¿quieres que me arrodille y te pida perdón? ¿O tengo perseguirte por toda maldita tierra media para que te dignes siquiera a dirigirme la palabra cuando…-Un suave movimiento la alerto y girándose vio las hojas de los arbustos ondulándose. Apuntando, avanzo despacio concentrándose en oír todo su alrededor.

Con la mano libre corrió las hojas del arbusto, encontrando a un simple conejo comiendo una verdura. Con una mueca tomo al animal para verlo mejor.

-Es como la típica película de suspenso, cuando esperas que el enemigo te asalte pero en cambio sale algo como tú-El animal movió las orejas observándola.

-Una bella mujer en medio de la nada que habla con animales… es una adquisición-Al voltearse se encontró con tres humanos desgarbados y armados.

Joder, no otra vez…

Soltando al conejito, los miro cabreada-¿Qué quieren?

-¿Qué crees que podríamos querer de ti?-Preguntó uno de ellos mostrando con su asquerosa sonrisa una horrible dentadura.

-No sé, tal vez que te patee tu repugnante culo humano. O te arráncate tu maldito corazón con mis propias manos, no, ya se. Que te haga trizas y obligue a tus amigos a comer cada pedazo de ti…

-Silencio moza, tienes una lengua afilada y muy sádica para solo ser tan delicada y pequeña.

-¿Delicada yo?-Preguntó ella con diversión, sin poder evitar echarse a reír-Te mostrare lo que alguien "delicada" como yo te puede hacer-guardando la pistola desenvaino una katana viéndolos retroceder al mirar el arma-¿A qué le temen? ¿No íbamos a jugar?-Con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

Uno de ellos se le lanzo levantando su tosca y oxidada espada, era un humano inexperto en la lucha, se notaba en la vacilación y la lentitud de sus movimientos. Tan solo le basto dar unos rápidos pasos y una movida rápida de su brazo para acabarlo de un solo corte.

Unos segundos después el bandido al suelo, cortado por la mitad a la altura de la cintura, derramándose sus órganos interiores por la tierra. Los otros dos horrorizados retrocedieron.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?-Preguntó avanzando.

El de horrible dentadura, agarro su arma con ambas manos y corrió hacia ella, en su torpeza, su pie se enredó en una raíz y tropezó cayendo de bruces a suelo. Fue imposible para Nymeria no reír ante lo que veía.

-¡Mujer…silencio!-Bramó el tipo intentando ponerse de pie, pero solo hizo su risa más fuerte al no poder quitar el pie de la raíz torcida, pues la bota se le había enganchado.

El tipo más joven quiso escapar, pero al dar media vuelta recibió un duro puñetazo en toda la cara que lo envió directamente al suelo junto a su compañero atorado.

Thorin, que había visto lo sucedido desde el principio se acercó a Nymeria empuñando a Orcrist. Estaba enfurecido de que esos tres humanos desgraciados se atrevieran a atacarla. Despreciándolos aún más por las primeras repugnantes intenciones que habían tenido para con su única. Y aunque Nymeria lo llevaba bastante bien, su instinto protector le exigía hacerse cargo y procurar su seguridad.

-Un enano…

-Atacar a mi mujer es una gran ofensa para mí y mi raza, por eso merecen sentencia-Declaró Thorin fríamente avanzando a los humanos, quienes al notar que no era un enano cualquiera se arrastraron para retroceder y alejarse.

Uno de ellos recogió el arma tirada tras de sí, mientras otro tomaba unas piedras, el de la espada se incorporó y se lanzó a Thorin balanceando torpemente el arma hacia él, mientras el otro avanzaba para golpearlo con las afiladas piedras. Moviéndose rápido, Thorin levanto a Orcrist para contratacar al de la espada, al tiempo que la katana de Nymeria pasaba por su lado clavándose directamente en la garganta del tipo más joven, cayendo con un golpe seco al suelo.

Aquello distrajo al otro bandido y Thorin sin dudar movió a Orcrist hacia el enterrándola directamente en el pecho del humano, dejando caer su cadáver junto al de su compañero.

Emocionada, Nymeria adoraba ver luchar a Thorin, se veía tan varonil y magnifico, realmente la excitaba. Sus movimientos, sus ataques y su fiera mirada… era increíble y sexy.

-Vamos, esos humanos pudieron estar perdidos y deben haberse refugiado en algún lado, busquemos el sitio…-Al girarse vio que ella le miraba de un modo extraño. Quiso ignorar que era deseo y aprecio, pero era demasiado obvio. Como podía mirarle así después de todo lo dicho.

- _Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak_

Mahal…

Con aquellas palabras haciendo eco en su mente le fue imposible seguir conteniéndolo, aun si eran una mentira hizo lo que tanto había querido estos días.

Atraerla y besarla como una arrolladora necesidad.

* * *

 **Holiiiii XD**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE :)**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A _CLO24 , STELLA DRAGNEEL, ALEXA618 _EH _INVITADO_ POR SUS INCREIBLES Y GENIALES COMENTARIOS :D**

 **Y ALEXA618 QUE BUENO SABER DE TI, TANTO TIEMPO XD ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AUN AQUI :)  
**

 **CUIDENSE**

 **Y LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **BYE :)**


	21. risas y declaraciones

- _Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak…-_ Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Nymeria vio el cambio inmediato en Thorin, aunque momentáneamente le fue visible un rastro de duda en sus ojos zafiro, la miro como tanto había anhelado.

Con un oscuro y salvaje deseo.

Y antes de que se detuviera a pensar en sus movimientos, él estuvo sobre ella con su boca brutalmente pegada a la suya, asaltándola inmediatamente con su lengua arrancándole un sonoro gemido de placer que solo sirvió para aumentar la pasión del rey.

Encantada y se aferró a su ancho cuerpo, feliz de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos se deleitó con la sensación de sus labios y la barba cosquilleándole sobre la piel. Con gran emoción le devolvió el lujurioso beso, pegando su lengua a la suya en su ardorosa batalla, saboreándolo y disfrutando de su caliente humedad. En ese momento Thorin le agarro el cabello y ladeando la cabeza busco más profundidad, mientras sentía su otro brazo rodearla por la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo completamente, para después meter la mano bajo su camiseta y acariciar la parte de su espalda con sus ásperos dedos. El calor en ella solo aumento sensibilizando aún más cada terminación.

Casi lloriqueo cuando él le dejo para recuperar el aliento, mareada del placer de su beso lo miro notando la leve sonrisa en formada en sus enrojecidos eh hinchados labios.

-Eres una mentirosa… -Le dijo roncamente haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello-Una total mentirosa, dijiste haberte cansado de mi…pero me besas igual que la primera vez…-inclinándose mordisqueo su piel, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos-Tiemblas bajo mi toque aun después de negar tu interés en mí…-Utilizando la lengua recorrió su cuello descendiendo hacia su clavícula suavemente con ondulantes movimientos, saboreando la sedosidad de su blanca piel-puedo apostar que entre tus muslos estas toda húmeda para mi…

-Eres un creído-Gruño ella. No obstante su respuesta solo confirmó lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

-No te dejare sin castigo Nymeria Blackwood, recuerdo perfectamente habértelo dicho en la cueva de los trasgos, solo que ahora será el doble. Sin embargo y primero que nada quiero saber la razón detrás de toda esa sarta de estupideces que me dijiste esa mañana. Me lo debes-Exigió agarrando su cabello con algo de fuerza.

Ella se lo diría, pero no de esta forma. No cuando su mente estaba totalmente centrada en él, lejos de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Lentamente y sin que se diera cuenta bajo la mano dirigiéndola a la parte delantera de las gruesas capas de ropa de Thorin, metiéndola suavemente en la abertura inferior para alcanzar su entrepierna y agarrar a través de sus pantalones su abultada erección. Sintiéndolo temblar él gruño, empujándose a sí mismo contra su mano mientras lo abarcaba tanto como le era posible.

-Alguien está contento por tenerme…-Dijo sedosamente. Acariciándolo suavemente, recibió unos jadeos en su cuello. Después Thorin la empujo contra un árbol y apartándole la mano empujo sus caderas contras las suyas moliendo su erección en su núcleo, acunándolo en la unión entre sus muslos, rozándole a través de la ropa sobre el inicio de su sexo enviando sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

-Eres una zorra descarada-Jadeo Thorin mordiendo la piel de su cuello debajo la oreja.

-Y tu un viejo pervertido-Con un gruñido el enano le mordió fuertemente la piel arrancándole un gemido de gusto. Alzando una pierna la envolvió alrededor de su cintura empujándolo más a ella sintiéndolo con más profundidad necesitado urgentemente del contacto su enano, lo más cerca posible, deseando poder fundirse con él y experimentar los placeres de ser uno solo.

-Sacas lo peor de mí, haces que quiera hacer cosas que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera pensar. Debería buscar un refugio para mi gente, pero… aquí estoy deseando desnudarte y joderte contra este maldito árbol y que grites mi nombre para que todos te oigan…-Su voz ronca y espesa la hizo vibrar excitándola por la fuerza de sus palabras. Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando sus callosos dedos se metieron por debajo de sus shorts acariciando su lugar más sensible, llena de emoción y anticipación lo espero, envuelta en el calor de su toque y la agitación de su cuerpo excitado. Una vez que llego al su centro de placer él la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, sus brillantes zafiros le miraban con lujuria, pasión y… amor. Lo último acelero su corazón a full golpeando en su pecho furiosamente-Detenme… detenme si tu corazón no siente nada real por mí-En su voz había un rastro de duda y desesperación-Dime que soy algo más que una diversión para ti…

Como podía seguir pensando eso Thorin, cuando era para ella lo más hermoso y preciado que existía y tenía. Su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente a él en su cercanía y en su mente siempre estaba presente en todo momento.

 _Tendrás que ser sincera si quieres recuperarlo._

Las palabras de Galadriel resonaron en su mente en ese momento recordándole todo la estupidez que había cometido a causa de su debilidad. Todo tipo de emociones le invadieron como un remolino, dudas tenia por supuesto, pero consigo misma, no por lo que sentía por Thorin. Sus sentimientos por el estaban intactos, tan sorprendentes y abrumadores como siempre, dispuestos a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Thorin yo…-Estuvo a punto a decirle _Te Amo,_ pero una gota cayendo cerca de su ojo la tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo después cuando comenzó a caer una fuerte eh interminable lluvia sobre ellos.

-Busquemos el refugio rápido-Le dijo Thorin tirando la capucha de su sudadera sobre su cabeza para después tomar su mano y recoger las armas.

Rápidamente se movieron siguiendo las pisadas y los rastros de los bandidos que todavía no eran borrados por la lluvia. Tomándoles algunos minutos encontrar una cueva cubierta por hojas y musgo, revisando en el interior encontraron los rastros de una fogata, unas cuantas mantas y sobras de comida. La cueva no era demasiado grande pero cabrían todos si se acomodaban todos juntos.

-Iré a buscar a los demás-Dijo Nymeria saliendo, la mano de Thorin sostuvo su brazo con brusquedad.

-Quédate aquí, es mi deber.

-No empieces ahora por favor, yo soy más rápida-Dijo entregándole en la mano el teléfono con la linterna activada-Cuídalo-Y robándole un rápido beso se alejó corriendo.

Después que ella hubo desaparecido entre los árboles, Thorin miro el aparato brillante en su mano era bastante suave al tacto. Todavía le sorprendía que algo tan pequeño tuviera tantas funcionalidades. Girándose a la cueva ilumino el interior con el objeto mientras entraba, con un suspiro se sentó en un rincón con una palpitante, dolorosa y nada agradable erección. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, pero de no ser por la compañía habría llegado hasta final con Nymeria en ese mismo lugar con o sin la maldita lluvia.

Esa mujer estaba enloqueciéndolo. Le imposible resistirse y estos días… había sido insoportable no tenerla junto a él. Ni siquiera la furia desvaneció sus inapropiados deseos. Cada palabra que le había dicho le había dolido, pero algo dentro de él le dijo desde ese momento que no eran ciertas.

No entendía porque le había dicho todo eso, con qué razón lo haría ¿Qué quería probar? ¿Acaso era tan poca cosa que no podía aceptarlo como su único? Ahora no tenía oro ni joyas para ofrecerle y cortejarla correctamente como mandaba la tradición. Pero una vez recuperada la montaña la bañaría en finas joyas y gemas, adornaría sus cabellos con brillantes diamantes y su cuello con preciosos collares dignos de una reina.

Sus afectos eran sinceros, reales. Pero sus palabras… estas contradecían siempre sus acciones.

Que Mahal lo ayudara.

El solo quería recuperar esos felices y pacíficos momentos que había tenido con Nymeria antes de que todo esto sucediera. Quería compartir cada segundo de este viaje junto a ella dejándose llevar por todo lo que le hacía sentir. Quería que le distrajera y le hiciera olvidar todo lo malo de su pasado, aun ahora y de lo que les esperaba al final de esta aventura.

Su hermana se reiría de él si lo viera ahora mismo, desesperado y ansioso por el amor y los afectos de una mujer.

Todavía recordaba las veces en que Dis había jugado de casamentera cada vez que pudo, presentándole damas enanas nobles y plebeyas criadas para la familia y el hogar. Según ella que alguna podía ser una compañera para alejar su soledad y calentar sus noches frías. Como varón pudo serle alguna vez una oferta tentadora, pero como rey solo habría sido un estorbo para sus planes de recuperar su hogar robado. De todas formas rechazo a cada una de ellas no solo por ello, también por que no hubo ningún interés de su parte en tal intención. Su familia siempre había sido suficiente y así lo pensó hasta que una rebelde mujer le enfrentó con sus seductores ojos brillantes y su afilada lengua de minero.

Ahora no sabía en que habían quedado después de lo sucedido, Nymeria le debía una gran explicación y de un modo u otro iba a obtenerla.

Nymeria regreso poco después con la compañía, quienes empapados y con frio se acomodaron rápidamente uno cerca del otro dentro la cueva, Gloin y Nori prendieron una pequeña fogata para calentar el ambiente debido a la falta de mantas mientras Bombur y Lilian repartieron los trozos de carne asada sobrantes del desayuno. La falta de comida desanimo a los enanos, además de que habían perdido sus pertenencias en la ciudad de los trasgos, con mantas y todo.

Sentada junto a Gandalf Nym observo a Bilbo y Lilian, ambos sonreían y reían de lo que veían en el teléfono de Lil. Le pareció que estaban demasiado cerca y de vez en cuando Bilbo la miraba de forma extraña. Aunque no desconocida para ella, los ojos del hobbit brillaban con anhelo mientras miraba a la chica.

-Nuestro querido Bilbo parece haber encontrado a su compañera-Dijo el mago a su lado con un deje de diversión en la voz.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?-Sacando su teléfono puso la cámara para sacarles una foto.

-Creo que van muy bien, no necesitan mi ayuda por ahora… a diferencia de ciertas personas…

-No seas metiche, además me dijiste que perfectamente podíamos solucionarlo Thorin y yo.

-¿Y lo han solucionado?-Ella sin poder contestar miro a otro lado-Solo están perdiendo el tiempo con su estúpido orgullo. Si él no cede, hazlo tú. Después de todo tu empezaste esto. Ya eres consciente de lo que realmente sientes por él, no sé qué te detiene.

Quizá el miedo… era gracioso, había enfrentado y visto todo tipo de cosas horribles y repugnantes y a lo único que le temía era confesársele a alguien. Le asustaba no hacerlo bien, no poder decirle las cosas correctas… Balin le había dicho que las tradiciones eran algo importante y sagrado para su raza y en lo que respectaba a la unión de una pareja estas tenían mucho significado.

Ya había pensado en ello y si quería hacer suyo a Thorin debía conquistarlo de alguna manera y si era a través de sus tradiciones estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin dudar.

Mirando a Thorin el parecía dormido a simple vista, pero la tensión de su cuerpo revelaba lo contrario. Se veía bastante incomodo apoyado en una piedra sobresaliente. Sin embargo, Dwalin a su lado le taladro con mucha hostilidad, advirtiéndole con la mirada.

Tampoco podía culparlo, sabia lo cercanos que eran Thorin y él y el que lo protegiera no la molestaba, no obstante, no iba a soportar sus amenazas por más que apreciara a Dwalin como más que un compañero.

Desviando la mirada de él, observo al resto de la compañía. Algunos dormían otros simplemente estaban silencio o hablaban entre sí, Bofur parecía entretenido tocando una suave melodía con su flauta, Fili afilaba sus espadas mientras Kili revisaba sus flechas. Dori estaba junto a Ori quien este último parecía bastante triste sosteniendo en su regazo aquel libro que siempre portaba y el cual escribía los sucesos de esta aventura. Dori parecía intentar calmarlo pero no estaba funcionando.

-¿Paso algo Dori?-Le pregunto al enano quien le miro inmediatamente.

-Nada importante señorita Nym, Ori solamente ha perdido su carboncillo.

-Se me debió caer con los trasgos-Dijo Ori con tristeza.

-Oh, ya veo…-Abriendo su bolso rebusco rápidamente sacando del fondo un pequeño estuche verde. Poniéndose de pie camino con cuidado entre los pies de todos para llegar a Ori agachándose frente a él. Abriendo el estuche se lo tendió-Ten, aquí hay un montón de lápices, hay de carbón y de colores, incluso de tinta. También hay una goma para borrar y un saca puntas-Menciono mostrándole los objetos-puedes quedártelos, después de todo tu les darás un mejor uso que yo-Le dijo colocándole el estuche en las manos.

-¿De… de verdad?-Pregunto el joven enano mirando el estuche como si fuese algo muy preciado.

-Sí, te los regalo-Ori la miro de una forma que le causó mucha ternura.

-Muchas gracias señorita Nym, los cuidare con mi vida-Le agradeció mirándola con aprecio.

-Son solo unos lápices Ori, pero me alegra que te gusten-Con una sonrisa dejo a los hermanos y volvió a su lugar junto al mago quien le sonrió misteriosamente-¿Qué?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Nada querida…-Al ver su ceño sonrió aún más-Es solo que me alegra ver la bondad de tu corazón-Respondió viendo a Dori y Ori mirar y descubrir con emoción los objetos que Nym le había dado.

Con un leve sonrojo Nym aparto la mirada del mago solo para encontrarse los ojos de Thorin mirándola con intensidad, pero la conexión se perdió cuando Dwalin le dijo algo a Thorin haciéndolo mirarlo con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Molesta se acomodó con su iPhone y colocándose los audífonos se sumió en su propio mundo escuchando su música favorita.

Unas cuantas horas después les fue posible salir de la cueva, el cesar de la lluvia les permitió continuar el viaje a través de los húmedos caminos bajo un nublado cielo con la amenaza de un próximo aguacero. Sin embargo eso no los detuvo por las próximas y largas horas de caminata.

Ya al anochecer se permitieron parar para descansar y comer. Estableciéndose en un sitio rocoso cerca de unas montañas bajo unos cuantos arboles dispersos. Gloin el encargado de la fogata se alejó junto a Bofur para ir por madera mientras Thorin y Dwalin iban a cazar algo para cenar.

-¿Qué es lo tan urgente que querías decirme?-Preguntó Thorin sosteniendo el arco de Kili en una mano y unas cuantas flechas en la otra.

-Es sobre Nymeria, no sé qué fue lo que te hizo, pero estas dándole demasiada libertad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Soltó Thorin frunciendo el ceño.

-Que consientes todo lo que hace. Permites que haga lo que quiera contigo. Puedo entender que te guste es una mujer muy inusual, sabe pelear, es atractiva y hermosa con sus curvas en los lugares correctos, pero revolcarte con una humana no va llevarte a ning…-Un fuerte empujón de Thorin le impidió continuar, golpeándose la espalda contra una roca tuvo las flechas pegadas a su cuello mientras le agarraba la ropa gruñéndole con ferocidad mientras sus ojos le taladraba con furia.

-¡Cómo te atreves! De no ser porque eres como mi hermano te cortaría la lengua por hablar así de mi única-Rugió con ira golpeándolo contra la roca.

-Esa humana te ha nublado la mente, dices que es tu única pero solo veo el daño que te está haciendo. ¿Acaso vale la tanto la pena como para permitirle jugar así contigo?

-Nymeria… Nymeria no es humana-Gruño Thorin al borde de perder el control.

-¿Qué?

-Es la hija de un mago y una enana, Nymeria es parte de nuestra gente y la trataras como tal-Demando jalando de sus ropas-Te lo diré por última vez, ella es mi única y lo que suceda entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo. Además, ha ayudado a esta compañía y me ha salvado la vida desinteresadamente, como puedes siquiera hablar de Nymeria de esa manera.

Dwalin mirando a Thorin con vergüenza, trago grueso-Solo eh estado furioso con ella, por cómo te afecta y lo que es capaz de hacer en ti. Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Crees que me gusta verte sufrir…? y sé que es tu única, Nymeria es la primera mujer que conozco que ha sido capaz de causar reacción en ti. Veo como la miras, como si fuera lo más precioso que has visto y desearas tenerla desesperadamente en tus manos, incluso cuando peleabas con ella. Cuando está a tu alrededor eres distinto…

-¿Eso es un problema para ti?-Gruño Thorin.

-Claro que no…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, Nymeria es peligrosa. Como pelea, las armas que usa… estoy seguro de que oculta más de lo que deja entrever. Si vuelve en contra de nosotros, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad…piensa en lo que te digo…

-Se de lo que es capaz-Espetó Thorin soltándolo y alejándose-Soy con consiente de quien es y de lo que puede hacer. Pero eso no va a cambiar lo que significa para mí. Ya deberías entender que las acciones de Mahal son incuestionables, el me la envió tal cual es, por alguna razón.

-Demasiado distinta a tus preferencias-Menciono Dwalin frotándose el cuello-Recuerdo perfectamente a las tranquilas, sumisas y morenas doncellas que se inclinaban ante ti, sonrojadas por una noche con el rey…

-¿Y que después corrían a tus brazos?

-Bueno, alguien debía consolarlas. Después de todo el rey fue demasiado frio con todas ellas.

-Tonterías del pasado. No viene al caso recordarlas.

-Por supuesto que no, si tienes a una ardiente pelirroja para calentar tus noches frías…-Ante la furiosa mirada de su amigo alzo las manos en modo de rendición-Hey, tranquilo, lo digo de buena manera. Pues visto que te mira como si quisiera devorarte y que decir de las veces que la pillado sobre ti…

-Guárdate para ti todo lo que veas-Gruño Thorin, antes de girarse rápidamente y seguir caminando.

Dwalin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la incomodidad de su amigo, Thorin siempre había sido correcto en todo los sentidos, había sido criado así. Pero era evidente que eso desaparecía con Nymeria. Ella sacaba de Thorin todo lo que él se esforzaba por ocultar. Era realmente divertido.

Con un suspiro, se apresuró para alcanzar a Thorin. Le debía una gran disculpa. Él no quería hablar mal de Nymeria, solo había querido probar a su amigo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-Thorin…-Colocando la mano en su hombro siguió su paso-Discúlpame, no eh tenido ninguna mala intención respecto a todo lo que eh dicho, yo solo…

-Ya no importa. Sin embargo, no te consentiré que hables otra vez así de Nymeria, la próxima vez no tendré reparos en hacerte pagar, hermano o no.

-Lo entiendo… aunque podrías explicarme eso de que no es humana y porque lo ha mantenido en secreto todo es tiempo.

-Decir detalles no me corresponde, eh hecho una promesa-Colocando una flecha en el arco, tenso la cuerda al captar movimiento.

-Como sea, vuelve pronto con ella. Porque parece que se murió alguien desde que se pelearon-El gruñido de Thorin casi lo hace sonreír.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Dwalin…

-Ya eh dicho yo que tener una mujer es un problema, que Mahal me libre de eso, estoy perfectamente bien como estoy-El gruñido de Thorin lo hizo reír-Tal vez te pueda dar algunos consejos para complacer a tu chica, después de todo tengo bastante experiencia en el tema como ya sabes…

-Por Mahal, quieres callarte-Espetó Thorin perdiendo la paciencia, bien sabia él la reputación que tenía Dwalin con las mujeres, la raza no le era un problema mientras tuviera voluptuosas curvas y buena disposición.

-Bien, pero puedes preguntarme si lo necesitas, estoy siempre para ayudarte…

-¡Dwalin!

La risa de su amigo solo logro exasperarlo por el resto de la caza y de regreso al campamento.

-Ten…-Lilian tomo el trozo de carne en un palo que Bilbo le ofreció, antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias-Soplando la carne para enfriarla, le un pequeño mordisco. No estaba tan mal, pero comer carne todos los días y más de dos veces empezaba a aburrirla. Extrañaba el café con crema en las mañanas, una Coca-Cola bien fría, los pasteles, el chocolate… sobre todo el chocolate.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Al oír la voz preocupada de Bilbo, lo miro intentando sonreír.

-Nada importante yo solo… recordaba algunas cosas de mi mundo-Admitió al ver en los claros ojos del hobbit su sincera preocupación, inspirándole completa confianza, sintiéndolo así desde la primera vez que lo vio. Bilbo era demasiado bueno eh inocente, jamás podría haber mal en él, siempre era tan atento y amable… y cuando le hablaba de las plantas y Bolsón Cerrado, se le iluminaban los ojos de emoción.

-Oh, entiendo, extrañas tu hogar-Le dijo antes de darle una mordida a su carne.

-No es que sea mi casa en sí, solo extraño las comodidades de mi mundo y dulces y postres que allí hay.

-Es difícil olvidar todo esas cosas, yo todavía anhelo el té de las tardes con unas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla recién horneadas…

-Suena estupendo…-Le dijo con sinceridad, recordaba que en las películas la comarca se veía tan agradable y pacifica con la belleza de los verdes campos.

-Puedes ir a bolsón cerrado cuando quieras-Invitó Bilbo sonriendo-Cuando todo esto termine puedes ir conmigo de vuelta a la comarca y quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…-Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el hobbit se sonrojo-Lo siento, no quise ser atrevido…-Colocando la mano sobre la de Bilbo le sonrió.

-Me encantaría ir-Recuperando la sonrisa Bilbo apretó suavemente su mano.

-Hey, Fili, ¿No crees que la inocencia se está perdiendo en esta compañía…?-Al oír la alta voz de Nymeria la miraron, encontrándola abrazada a Fili. Ambos los miraban con una maliciosa y pícara sonrisa.

-Pues sí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido me temo, ya como termine este viaje estoy seguro que habrán pequeños humanobbits en camino-Fili y Nym, al ver la cara roja y avergonzada de Lilian y Bilbo se echaron a reír a carcajadas. La pequeña pareja se separó mirando a otro lado, pero solo logro aumentar la risa.

-¡Basta!-Espetó Kili-Que no tiene nada malo-Defendió ceñudo. Fili y Nymeria cesando su risa se miraron entre si antes volver la vista hacia Kili quien parecía molesto. Ambos lo empujaron echándose nuevamente a reír. Kili enojado se levantó, Fili parándose rápidamente agarro a Nymeria instándola a ponerse para alejarse corriendo.

-¡Gandalf ayúdame!-Pidió Kili siguiéndolos. El mago con un imperceptible movimiento de su bastón uso su magia para su diversión.

Nymeria corriendo de la mano con Fili escuchaba las quejas Kili tras ellos, pero de repente su pie se trabo y tropezó soltándose de Fili. Solo pudo atinar a agarrarse a lo primero que encontró para amortiguar la caída.

Los pantalones de Fili.

El enano termino de cara al suelo con los pantalones bajados.

Las carcajadas estallaron entre toda la compañía, Kili termino en el suelo apretándose el estómago de tanta risa. Lilian y Bilbo lo tomaron como una dulce venganza mientras se reían sin poder parar.

-¡Hey, Fili, tapate tus vergüenzas, que vas a espantar a todos!-Gritó Dwalin entre risas

-Sí, sí muy gracioso-Espetó Fili girándose para tirar de sus pantalones de vuelta a su lugar, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Nymeria. Con una mueca vio más allá que su tío también se estaba riendo de él. Casi estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Nym, pero al ver el resultado simplemente lo dejo pasar, aunque pensándolo bien, le pareció divertido también.

-¡Ori, tienes que escribir esto!-Pidió Nymeria riéndose.

-Por supuesto señorita Nym-Contesto Ori abriendo su libro con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no-Exigió Fili levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. Pero Ori ya estaba plasmando rápidamente lo acontecido en las finas hojas de papel-¡Ori!

Levantándose con la ayuda de Kili, Nymeria se sacudió la ropa y se acercó al rubio príncipe susurrándole algo al oído. El enano emocionado la agarro de la mano y se la llevo prácticamente corriendo.

-Hey yo también quiero. Sea lo que sea-Grito Kili siguiéndolos, desapareciendo entre unas rocas y árboles.

Un rato más tarde de que sus sobrinos regresaran y cayeran inmediatamente dormidos, Nymeria regreso con el pelo húmedo y comiendo una fruta. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo los tres? Se lo había preguntado un montón de veces después de que Fili y Kili volvieron bastante contentos.

Ella dejo sus espadas junto a su bolso antes de buscar algo en este sacando una manta enrollada, extendiéndola se acercó a Fili y Kili quienes dormían abrazados para obtener calor. Cubriéndolos con la manta, les quito el cabello del rostro suavemente, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, viendo a Kili sonreír levemente en su sueño.

Aquel gesto acelero su corazón, mientras veía a su única cuidar de sus sobrinos con cariño. Fili y Kili podían ser sus sobrinos pero para él siempre serian como sus hijos. Los ha cuidado y criado desde que eran apenas unos pequeños niños, después de que muriera su padre en un derrumbe en una mina. Él tomo la responsabilidad de padre, ayudando a su hermana mientras ella enfrentaba el dolor de la pérdida de su pareja. Y de lo cual aún no se recuperaba, eran demasiadas las veces que escucho a Dis llorar por las noches, la ausencia de su marido.

La pérdida de un único podía ser letal para un enano, su hermana tenia a sus hijos para apoyarse por eso no cedió al dolor o de otro modo habría terminado muerta en vida y él no haría podido soportar ver a su querida hermana perdida en aquel estado.

Se preguntó si sería lo mismo para él sin la presencia de Nymeria.

Pensarlo solo hizo que su pecho se apretara de miedo, no quería siquiera imaginarlo. Dudaba que fuera capaz siquiera de soportarlo. Se había acostumbrado a cada cosa de ella, su enfado, sus reclamos, su lengua afilada, su risa y descaradas sonrisas… sus caricias y dulces besos…

Mahal… él no podría vivir sin ella. Nymeria estaba tan profundamente metida en su corazón y bajo su piel, que solo la idea de no volver verla, le aterro.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, guardándose para sí mismo todos los dolorosos recuerdos, todas sus penas y pesares, sus cargas de ser rey de un desterrado pueblo, el odio y el rencor de la traición y la destrucción… todo eso pesaba en él más de lo que se veía y en Nymeria encontró quien podía comprenderlo, quien podía entender el dolor de la traición. Ella sabía lo que era luchar hasta el agotamiento y no necesitaba preguntárselo para notarlo. Había una sabiduría en sus ojos que solo se podía conseguir experimentando en carne propia las desgracias y golpes de la vida. Por eso era capaz de sentir paz en sus brazos, porque podía ser él mismo sin ser juzgado por sus acciones y decisiones, porque Nymeria solo le veía a él y no al rey.

Ella veía solamente, a Thorin escudo de roble.

-Nymeria…-La llamo inmediatamente al verla recoger sus cosas. No quería que se fuera a ningún lado, ni tampoco perderla de vista. Ella le miro y extendiéndole la mano le pidió venir. El alivio y la alegría le invadieron cuando Nymeria comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Una vez aquí dejo sus cosas a un lado y tomo su mano-¿Sucede algo, vida mía?-Preguntó ella agachándose a su altura.

Su corazón solo corrió más rápido por sus últimas palabras. Complacido por ello solo la atrajo a su cuerpo atrapándola entre sus brazos dejándose invadir por su calidez y dulce perfume que tanto adoraba.

-Solo quiero sostenerte Habanuh, mis brazos se sienten vacíos sin ti…-Suavemente busco sus labios tomándolos entre los suyos en un lento y apasionado beso, recibiendo la hambrienta respuesta que tanto quería, profundizando el beso mientras sentía su pequeña mano frotarle la barba con suavidad. Acomodándola entre sus piernas la atrajo lo más posible dejándose embriagar de su dulce boca hasta perder el aliento-No vuelvas a separarte de mí…-Exigió depositando pequeños besos en su mejilla, moviéndose lentamente hacia su cuello-Tu lugar está a mi lado…siempre.

-No hay otro lugar donde más quisiera estar que junto a ti-Contestó Nym alzando la mano para alcanzar su cabeza y enredar los dedos en su oscura cabellera acariciándolo suavemente.

-Nymeria… Habanuh yo…-En ese momento Nymeria se tensó entre sus brazos, al verla ella tenía los ojos cerrados frunciendo levemente el ceño-¿Qué pasa?-Ella dejo sus brazos levantándose en un parpadeo-¿Nymeria?

Sin contestar ella tomos sus armas y se alejó corriendo, con preocupación se puso rápidamente de pie tomando a Orcrist para seguirla, corriendo por el suelo irregular se encontró con algunos cadáveres de orcos cortado a la mitad en diferentes secciones.

¡Azog los había alcanzado!

¡Bastardo!

Enfurecido siguió los cuerpos de los orcos alcanzando a Nymeria, quien rodeada de huargos y orcos se defendía con maestría, evitando, desviando y devolviendo los ataques. Uniéndose a la lucha para ayudarla, desenvaino a Orcrist blandiéndola contra el primer orco maldito que se le atravesó.

Entre los dos redujeron rápidamente el grupo, cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro se deshicieron de los orcos y bestias dejando un reguero de cadáveres a sus pies. Thorin, terminando con el último orco después de haber clavado a Orcrist profundamente en su pecho, quito la espada del cadáver sacudiéndola para quitar la repugnante y negra sangre de la hoja.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Le preguntó acercándose a ella quitándole un mechones de cabello del rostro

-Puedo sentir la oscuridad, el mal y estos bastardos están llenos de esa mierda…

Nymeria al sentir otras presencian venir a gran velocidad, empujo a Thorin con fuerza apartándolo a un lado al ver venir una gran sombra hacia ellos por entre los árboles. El rey vio al caer al suelo sobre su trasero, la gran bestia pasar frente a sus ojos directamente sobre Nymeria. Enviándola violentamente al suelo. Empujándola una gran distancia de donde estaba anteriormente, cerniéndose sobre ella con la intención de devorarla. Sin embargo unos fuertes ruidos resonaron repetidamente haciendo eco en aquella zona. La bestia cayó fulminada en Nymeria quien enfada empujo al huargo para poder ponerse de pie con una de sus pistolas en mano.

-Mahal… ¡estás loca!-Grito Thorin al alcanzarla apretándola entre sus brazos, besándola profundamente en los labios preocupado y asustado por ella-¡Quieres matarme de un susto, no vuelvas a hacer a algo así!

-Mmm, si de nada-Dijo ella con sarcasmo, con un gruñido el rey la tomo del rostro mirándola con preocupación y enfado-No me mires así, te dije que te iba a proteger. Aun con mi propia vida-Incapaz de responder Thorin la atrajo abrazándola con fuerza tomando su boca nuevamente, sintiendo que la inmensa emoción del amor que sentía por impulsiva y arriesgada reina solo aumentaba.

Por Durin, como la amaba…

Su lealtad y devoción eran algo maravilloso para él, no habían dudas ni vacilaciones en sus palaras y acciones. Le hacía sentir tan…débil y aunque le confiaba su vida y mucho más, las cosas deberían ser al revés. Él debía protegerla y brindarle seguridad, cuidarla de todo…

-Nymeria…

-No empieces con tus cosas de macho-Dijo Nymeria notando en su mirada que rebatiría algo-Tu vida es valiosa para mí y voy protegerla te guste o no…-Callándola con un beso no pudo evitar sonreír al separarse-Tho…

-Te amo.

Ya no pudo seguir callándolo, no había razón para seguir haciéndolo. Era un hecho que la amaba, con su corazón y su ser. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su única y desde el primer momento en que la vio, pese a que en un principio no lo quiso ver.

Que Mahal lo ayudara, porque no quería separarse de ella. Quería permanecer junto Nymeria para siempre, aun si su destino al final de este viaje no era favorable para ellos, iba a tomar cada momento para vivirlo como si fuera el último en compañía de su hermosa _Haban_. Por eso se esforzaría en ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ella, para poder protegerla y cuidarla como se merecía.

Nymeria, en shock, estaba entre los apretados brazos de Thorin. Sus palabras se le repetían una y otra vez en la mente, como un disco rayado. Podía sentir entre su sorpresa su propia agitación, pese a que contenía el aliento su corazón golpeaba furiosamente en su pecho mientras sus mejillas ardían.

A pesar de que Gandalf y Balin le habían dicho de los sentimientos de Thorin hacia ella, oírlo directamente de él era algo muy distinto. Aun le parecía irreal, como un sueño. Nadie la había amado antes… y ahora…

Sentía que su pecho iba a estallar de la emoción que sentía.

Más fuerza y convicción tenía ahora para protegerlo y resguardarlo de todo peligro. Sus hermosas palabras y aquella mirada llena de amor y aprecio valían todo para ella. Y mientras siguiera mirándola de esa forma ella le daría todo lo que él quisiera. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Cuando él le miro con una preciosa sonrisa llena de cariño, trago grueso incapaz de hablar. Quería gritarle que ella lo amaba también, pero de su boca nada salió. A excepción de un vergonzoso gemido que se le escapo cuando la beso de esa forma que tanto adoraba. Impetuoso y hambriento, derritiéndola totalmente.

-Ah, mi preciosa Nymeria… te haría el amor aquí mismo si no hubieran orcos persiguiéndonos ahora mismo-Depositando un último beso en sus enrojecidos labios, le tomo el brazo llevándola de regreso al campamento.

Nymeria simplemente se dejó guiar, con la mente aun en las nubes. Como una adolecente en su primer beso.

Al volver todos estaban despiertos y levantados claramente preocupados, Gandalf entre ellos corrió en su dirección al verlos acercarse

-Por los valar, que bueno que están bien, hemos oído disparos-Menciono mirando a la distraída Nymeria.

-Los orcos nos han alcanzado-Anunció Thorin-Debemos irnos ahora-Algunos asustados comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

La mayoría tembló al oír los cercanos aullidos, resonando por toda la zona.

-¡Avancemos, vamos!-Urgió Gandalf apresurándose hacia una dirección y encabezando a todo el grupo, la compañía inmediatamente siguió al mago corriendo tras él.

Bilbo, tomando la mano de Lilian la mantuvo a su lado intentando entregarle un poco tranquilidad, podía no ser fuerte como los enanos o Nymeria, pero él protegería a Lilian con su espada sin dudar.

Sin pensar en el tiempo, corrieron hasta que sus piernas ya no les dieron más, Gandalf al ver el cansancio de la compañía opto por parar un momento guiándolos hacia las rocas donde podrían sentarse. Uno por uno los enanos fueron cayendo sentados al suelo en su mayoría, agitados y sedientos.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó Bilbo después de recuperarse un poco, sentado junto a Lilian sin notar que aun sostenía su mano. La chica algo sonrojada por ello solo se mantuvo en silencio, pero desvió la mirada de Fili y Kili al notar que le sonreían con un claro significado mientras le veían.

Decir que no le gustaba el hobbit seria mentirse a sí misma. Aunque todavía le sorprendía lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a él y a su cercanía. Bilbo siempre le pareció muy tierno y amigable en las películas, pero en ese momento no sintió nada especial al verlo, al menos hasta que estuvo frente a él en vivo y en directo haciendo que su corazón martilleara en su pecho con una fuerza que en mucho, mucho tiempo no había hecho.

Sabía que significaba, no era tonta como para no darse cuenta, había estado enamorada antes. Pero Bilbo era tan diferente a sus gustos que no podía creer que realmente estuviera sintiendo algo por él. A ella siempre le habían gustado los chicos rebeldes eh impetuosos, que no seguían las reglas. Sin embargo eso solo la llevo al rechazo y al dolor, pero sobre todo a las burlas.

La confianza y tranquilidad que Bilbo le daba no tenía comparación a como sus ex novios la hicieron sentir. Sus desinteresadas atenciones y sincera preocupación la hacían sentir importante, la hacían sentirse apreciada.

No quería perder su compañía, sin él estaría sola. Nymeria era su amiga, pero tenía a Thorin y el amor que tenía por el rey enano era tal que dudaba por mucho, que se alejara de él aunque fuera un tiempo, solo por ella.

Bilbo era su refugio ahora y no estaba dispuesta a perder esa calidez interior que le hacía sentir, a pesar de haberse jurado tantas veces no volver a enamorarse, sabía que el hobbit estaba acercándose cada vez más a su herido corazón.

-Hay una casa, no muy lejos de aquí, en donde tal vez nos den refugio-Contestó Gandalf con seriedad

-¿De quién es la casa?-Preguntó Thorin con desconfianza-¿Amigo o enemigo?

-Ninguno, nos apoyara o nos matara-Declaro el mago.

-¿Y quién es?-Preguntó Bilbo preocupado.

-Se llama Beorn. Es muy fuerte, y un cambia pieles además-Respondió el mago.

-¡Qué! ¿Un peletero? ¿Un hombre que llama a los conejos roedores, cuando no puede hacer pasar las pieles de conejo por pieles de ardilla? -Preguntó Bilbo.

-¡Cielos, no, no, no, no!-Dijo Gandalf-No seas estúpido, señor Bolsón, si puedes evitarlo, y en nombre de toda maravilla haz el favor de no mencionar la palabra peletero mientras te encuentras en un área de cien millas a la redonda de su casa, ¡ni alfombra, ni capa, ni estola, ni manguito, ni cualquier otra palabra tan funesta! Él es un cambia pieles, cambia de piel: unas veces es un enorme oso negro, otras un hombre vigoroso y corpulento de pelo oscuro, con grandes brazos y luenga barba. No puedo deciros mucho más, aunque eso tendría que bastaros. Algunos dicen que es un oso descendiente de los grandes y antiguos osos de las montañas, que vivían allí antes que llegasen los gigantes. Otros dicen que desciende de los primeros hombres que vivieron antes que Smaug o los otros dragones dominasen esta parte del Mundo, y antes que los trasgos del Norte viniesen a las colinas. No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que la última versión es la verdadera. A él no le gustan los interrogatorios. De todos modos no está bajo ningún encantamiento que no sea el propio. Vive en un robledal y tiene una gran casa de madera, y como hombre cría ganado y caballos casi tan maravillosos como él mismo. Trabajan para él y le hablan. No se los come; no caza ni come animales salvajes. Cría también colmenas, colmenas de abejas enormes y fieras, y se alimenta principalmente de crema y miel. Como oso viaja a todo lo largo y ancho.

Bilbo y los enanos tenían ahora bastante en qué pensar y no hicieron más preguntas. Todavía les quedaba mucho camino por delante.

Un fuerte ruido nada parecido a un huargo los alerto, decididos a averiguar de qué se trataba los enanos enviaron a Bilbo a revisar. Nervioso el hobbit camino por la rocosa ladera ocultándose tras las altas rocas a medida que avanzaba. Pero se detuvo de golpe algo asustado al ver en el otro lado de la montaña a Azog montado en un huargo de pelaje oscuro acompañado de unos cuantos seguidores suyos. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que le preocupo, sino más bien la enorme bestia negra que vigilaba unos metros más allá.

Con rapidez corrió de regreso para decirles a los demás.

-¿Qué has visto?-Preguntó Dwalin.

-A los orcos, están a un par de leguas nada más-Respondió Bilbo un poco agitado

-¿Te vieron?-Preguntó Gandalf-Te vieron.

-No, nada eso…

-Ven que les dije, discreto cual ratón-Declaró Gandalf con orgullo-Excelente para saquear…-algunos enanos rieron en acuerdo.

-¿Había alguna bestia por ahí?-Nymeria preguntó, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida del hobbit.

-Eh, si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Al tener la atenta mirada de todos sobre ella, Nym solamente se cruzó de brazos.

-No suena como orcos o huargos-Simplemente ella respondió.

-¿Qué forma tenia?-interrogó el mago-¿Tal vez de oso?

-Sí, pero más grande, mucho más…

-Debemos avanzar-Exigió Nymeria.

-Yo digo que volvamos-Menciono Bofur asustado.

-¿Y que nos atrapen los orcos?-Thorin soltó lejos de estar de acuerdo.

-Si nos quedamos aquí tarde o temprano nos van a encontrar-Nymeria dijo agarrando con fuerza la mano de Thorin.

-Es cierto, el grupo de orcos nos alcanzara si retrocedemos. Por ahora solo nos queda ir a esa casa-Declaró Thorin-Después veremos qué podemos hacer.

Al oír un fuerte y cercano rugido, nadie dudo en correr. Siguiendo al mago y a su líder avanzaron afanosamente ladera arriba y valle abajo adentrándose en unas extensas zonas de flores, atravesando un arroyo hacia unas colinas arboleadas. Los espantosos rugidos resonaban cada vez más cerca, mientras el mago los apresuro con urgencia. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un terreno poblado de robles, altos y muy viejos que al atravesarlo quedó a la vista una enorme casa rodeada de un alto y crecido seto de espinos.

Cruzando la entrada una enorme la enorme bestia salió del bosque de entre los árboles que dejaron atrás yendo furiosamente en su dirección rugiendo salvajemente. Los enanos corrieron por el extenso jardín hacia las grandes puertas de las casa, encontrándolas cerradas.

-¡Abran la puerta!-Urgió Gandalf

-¡Rápido, ahora!-Grito Thorin. pero al ver que los demás no alcanzaban el seguro, se adelantó y empujo el metal que mantenía las puertas cerradas, para entrar rápidamente y cerrarle a la bestia que les alcanzo presionando las puertas con su pesado cuerpo. Los enanos uniéndose empujaron con toda su fuerza logrando cerrar las enormes puertas colocando un madero en medio para asegurarla.

-¿Qué era esa cosa?-Preguntó Ori con cautela.

-Es nuestro anfitrión-Declaro el mago en su respuesta-La bestia es impredecible, pero el hombre es razonable, sin embargo, no es realmente afecto a los enanos.

-¿Será seguro estar aquí?-Le pregunto Bilbo a Nym acercándose a ella, que estaba apoyada contra un pilar, notándola un poco pálida.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Y si algo saliera mal, te protegeré si algo sucede-Le contesto ella tocándole la mejilla. No pudo evitar sentirse más tranquilo con sus palabras. Tomando su mano le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¡Nymeria!-Al oír el brusco tono de Thorin, le miraron. Notando su enfadada expresión mientras venia hacia ellos, arrebatándole la mano de Nymeria y llevándosela a un lado apartado.

Con un suspiro fue con Lilian pensando en lo celosos que eran los enanos.

-Duerman un poco todos-Pidió Gandalf quitándose el sombrero para acomodarse en algún un lugar-Aquí están a salvo esta noche…

* * *

 **Holiiiii XD**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE :)**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A _CLO24 , STELLA DRAGNEEL, ALEXA618 ,_ _INVITADO, SUCUBOS Y DIANA BOLSON_ POR SUS INCREIBLES Y GENIALES COMENTARIOS :D**

 **¡DIANA BOLSON BIENVENIDA! :D ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES AQUI ;)**

 **DISCULPEN POR EL ATRASO, PERO YA VOLVIIII XD**

 **GRACIAS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO, A TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME ACOMPAÑAN EN ESTA HISTORIA**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN, LES DESEO LO MEJOR A TODAS :)**

 **PASEN UNA BELLA NOCHE**

 **BYE :)**


	22. placer y baño

Caminando por los pasillos de Dol Guldur, Azog iba furioso a encontrarse con su amo. Había esperado más de un siglo para obtener la cabeza de escudo de roble y estuvo tan cerca de conseguirlo. El repugnante enano iba a pagar por todo… incluida su hembra. Esa pequeña perra le había atacado y herido con sorprendente facilidad. Por su olor había que no era humana, casi podía pensar que era enana, pero había algo más que no pudo identificar. Pero como fuere, ella pagaría también, esa mujer le había demostrado cuanto efecto tenía el enano sobre ella y lo usaría como una ventaja. Después de torturar al enano usaría a su mujer, divirtiéndose con su cuerpo frente a sus ojos para después matarla.

Iba a disfrutar viendo al enano retorciéndose de dolor por ello.

Llegando al punto de reunión, la sombra de su amo apareció ruidosamente de entre los muro de la derruida fortaleza.

- _Crecemos en número. Crecemos en fuerza. Tú dirigirás mis ejércitos…_

-¿Qué hay de escudo de roble? ¡Me prometiste su cabeza!

- _Consígueme a la mestiza viva… su poder nos hará más fuertes, su poder… me hará invencible…_

-Esa mujer… ¡esa mujer protege al enano!

- _Donde él vaya, ella ira. Tráelos a ambos. Acaba con el resto. La mestiza escapo una vez. Pero no volverá a suceder. Que nadie la toque, la necesito intacta para el ritual…_

-Solo es una mujer-Gruño Azog-¿Qué tanto poder puede tener?

- _Posee el poder de dos maiar… Solo tráela a mí. O no tendrás venganza-_ El profanador gruño conteniendo su ira. La sombra se movió a través de los muros- _La guerra se aproxima. Todos… morirán._

 _La sombra del nigromante se alejó rápidamente, desapareciendo entre las destruidas columnas hacia el interior de la fortaleza._

-¿Cancelamos la cacería?-Preguntó uno de los orcos a su servicio.

Por supuesto que no. Trayendo a esa mujer obtendría a escudo de roble, ya que ahora no iba poder usar a la hembra del enano, se conformaría con él.

-¡Bolg!-Su hijo era el único en el que tenía la absoluta confianza para reemplazarlo. Además era tan sanguinario y cruel como él, un comandante perfecto para la misión que iba asignarle-Tengo una tarea para ti…

Su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en las malditas llamas, pero a la vez era un frio calándola. No podía creer que estuviese envenenada. Malditos orcos cabrones, había sido por esa flecha que le rozo el brazo. No había sentido dolor en ningún momento por eso lo ignoro. Tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía que iba devolver todo lo que contenía. Con cuidado y lentitud aparto los brazos de Thorin que la tenían rodeada y coloco entre ellos parte de su abrigo. Thorin tenía el sueño demasiado ligero y no quería arriesgarse a despertarlo.

Levantándose tuvo una horrible sensación de mareo, tambaleándose ligeramente al estar de pie. Moviéndose con cuidado por entre los cuerpos de los enanos alcanzo un pilar de madera aferrándose a este al sentir una oleada de nauseas.

-Nym…-Se estremeció al sentí la voz de Bilbo junto a ella. Su mano le toco la mejilla ligeramente y el la rodeo inmediatamente ayudándola a mantenerse de con mucha preocupación.

-Estas ardiendo-Le dijo Bilbo asustado-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Le susurro.

Eso era justamente lo que quería evitar. No necesitaba que se preocuparan por ella, podía perfectamente cuidar de sí misma. Además era para ella todavía muy extraño eh incómodo.

-No es nada, ya se me pasara-Contestó bajo intentando apartarlo.

-¿Qué no es nada? Estas ardiendo en fiebre. Debo decirle a Thorin…-Rápidamente lo agarró deteniéndolo con brusquedad.

-Claro que no, no es necesario que lo sepa. Ni siquiera te atrevas a despertarlo…-Colocándose la mano sobre la boca se dobló en si misma al sentir un dolor agudo mientras se le subía el contenido del estómago.

-Nym…-Suavemente Bilbo tiro de ella para llevarla lejos de la compañía, dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba al otro lado de la gran casa. Para su suerte encontró la cocina y dentro obligo a Nymeria a sentarse en una amplia silla, para después ir rápidamente por algún balde o algo.

Al oír un gruñido animal se tensó, viendo al voltearse a un enorme y alto hombre medio desnudo en la entrada, con Nymeria frente a él en posición de ataque.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó Beorn haciendo resonar su voz profunda en aquel sitio.

-Nosotros… somos viajeros-Respondió Bilbo nervioso-Orcos nos perseguían y nos refugiamos en su casa…

-¿Orcos?-Beorn al ver a la pequeña mujer tambalearse la agarro rápidamente antes de que se fuera al suelo. Su temperatura era alta y tenía el aroma característico de un ácido y potente veneno que los orcos usaban para embadurnar sus armas.

-Necesitamos algunas hierbas…-Pidió Bilbo amablemente, recordando las palabras de Gandalf sobre Beorn y su facilidad para enfadarse.

Sin contestarle él tomo a Nymeria en sus brazos a pesar de sus débiles protestas. Rápidamente lo siguió cuando se la llevo, llegando hasta una habitación donde la deposito en la gran cama de madera para después encender una vela y retirarse rápidamente.

-Vas a estar bien Nym-Intentó Bilbo tranquilizarla mientras tocaba su frente. Ella respiraba agitadamente y temblaba ligeramente, tomo una de sus manos al ver sus puños fuertemente apretados. Ella se esforzaba por contener su dolor, lo veía en sus ojos pese a llevar una máscara de inexpresividad-no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo Nym, sé que lo eres, pero no ocultes tu sentir, eso solo hace que me preocupe más-ella frunció el ceño.

-No es necesario que te preocupes…

-Eres tan terca como Thorin-Declaró acariciando su mano-Pero nada de lo que diga me hará pensar de otra forma-Ella rodo los ojos mirando a otro lado.

-Eres un exasperante hobbit.

-Aun así me quieres-Declaró Bilbo con una sonrisa. Ella le miro intensamente por unos momentos formándose una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, lo hago-Esas palabras solo ampliaron la sonrisa del hobbit.

Tocando su frente nuevamente, Bilbo soltó su mano-Iré a ayudarlo, te traeré agua fresca y algunas compresas frías, intenta no dormirte-Con eso la dejo para volver a la cocina, encontrando a Beorn rebuscando en las repisas repletas de frascos. En el fuego estaba hirviéndose agua en una tosca olla.

-Las hierbas simples no servirán-Dijo Beorn-El veneno en su cuerpo es fuerte, necesitara al menos unos días de recuperación para eliminarlo completamente.

-¿Veneno?-Soltó Bilbo con sorpresa.

-Hay que revisar la herida y limpiarla-Le dijo señalándole hacia el mesón. Sobre este habían paños y una fuente con agua, junto a estos había una botella de vidrio con un líquido marrón-Vierte el licor sobre la herida-Con un asentimiento tomo todo y regreso a la habitación. Nymeria ni siquiera se había movido.

-Traeré agua para que bebas pronto, Beorn me ha dicho que debo limpiar tu herida primero…

-Puedo encargarme de eso-Dijo ella sentándose. Pero rápidamente la empujo de regreso a la almohada.

-No debatiré contigo sobre esto Nym, lo hare yo. Me has protegido muchas veces, ahora es mi turno para cuidar de ti-acercando una silla coloco las cosas sobre esta para sentarse junto a ella-¿Dónde está la herida?

-En el hombro derecho…-Ella se sentó un momento para quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta, quedando solo con el sostén, revelando el parche en su hombro.

-Lo siento…-Sonrojado, se disculpó Bilbo rápidamente al apartar la mirada de su generoso pecho-Yo…-No había podido evitar mirarla, era una mujer hermosa. Pero eso no significaba que cambiara la forma en que la veía, ella seria siempre como una hermana mayor para él.

-No me importa, procede-Dijo ella colocando la sudadera sobre sus pechos para evitar malos entendidos-Bilbo tomo suavemente su brazo para quitar el parche, encontrando una herida delgada y oscura con algunos puntos amarillos. ¡Estaba claramente infectada! Como podía soportarlo.

-Nym, por los valar, esto es terrible-tomando un paño lo hundió en la fuente con agua fresca para mojarlo.

-No me había dolido, por eso no le tome importancia.

-Aun si así es importante, debes preocuparte por ti misma-La regañó enfadado y preocupado.

-Lo siento, papá Bilbo. Seré más consciente la próxima vez.

-No es para bromas Nym. Si fuera tu padre ya te habría castigado por ser tan despreocupada-Espeto Bilbo.

-Que estricto…-Mencionó ella con una suave risa.

Él le miro seriamente, lejos de querer bromear.

Estrujando el paño lo paso suavemente por la herida quitando los residuos de la infección, repitió aquello un par de veces hasta ver la carne lo suficiente limpia para desinfectarla con el licor. Tomando la botella le saco el corcho y con un poco de nervios dejo caer las primeras gotas, ella ni siquiera parpadeo. Admiró su fortaleza, porque él mismo no sería capaz de soportar con tal tranquilidad algo así. Vertió un buen poco de licor en la herida antes de vendarla con el otro paño que sobro sin apretar demasiado el nudo.

Tomando el resto de cosas volvió a la cocina para devolverlas. Pero Beorn ya no estaba, sin embargo en el mesón había una bandeja con dos jarras, una taza y un vaso. Una jarra contenía agua y la otra un té de hierbas con un aroma bastante fuerte. En su mente le agradeció su amabilidad y tomando la bandeja volvió con Nym, quien se había puesto nuevamente sus ropas. Dejando la bandeja en la silla lleno el vaso con agua y se lo tendió, Nym se lo bebió rápidamente de un largo trago. Sirviéndole él té de hierbas en la taza, la obligo a tomar el amargo liquido después de que se negara como una pequeña niña.

Después de eso, ella por fin se durmió.

Asegurándose de que tenía las mantas suficientes y estaba bien cómoda regreso con los demás, poniéndose nervioso al encontrarse frente a frente con un preocupado y ceñudo Thorin.

-¿Dónde está Nymeria?-Le preguntó Thorin con brusquedad.

-Pues ella…-No supo que responder, Nymeria no quería que Thorin se enterara de su estado, pero él no lo veía correcto, después de todo Thorin era su pareja, debía saber todo lo que a ella le sucedía.

-Dime donde esta-Exigió Thorin dando un paso hacia él.

-Nym, está durmiendo en una habitación. Fue envenenada por los orcos y está bajo sus efectos, acabo de atenderla y darle medicina-La expresión era de total preocupación y miedo.

-En que habitación…

-La tercera a la derecha…-Apenas le dijo, Thorin prácticamente corrió. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, si su amor estuviera herida no dudaría en correr a su encuentro también.

Thorin se detuvo de golpe en la puerta, para evitar despertarla abrió la puerta con suavidad entrando despacio, la tenue luz de la vela junto a la gran cama revelaba un bulto en medio de esta con algunos cabellos rojos saliendo de entre las mantas.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino hacia la cama y subiéndose con cuidado se inclinó sobre Nymeria para correr lentamente las mantas de su cabeza y poder verla. Encontrándola con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración acelerada, mientras fruncía el ceño. Tocando su mejilla noto lo ardiente que estaba su piel.

Por Mahal…

¡Porque ella no le había dicho nada!

Él debía cuidarla, no el hobbit.

Había notado su ausencia al sentir el vacío en sus brazos y la pérdida de su calor y aroma. Se había desesperado al no verla por ningún lado y ni siquiera la había sentido cuando le hubo dejado.

-Père était pas moi, ce sont eux. Croyez-moi, père s'il vous plaît, étaient-ils…-Soltó ella agitada encogiéndose. Pese a no entender aquel extraño idioma, noto la clara angustia en su voz. Con dolor por el sufrimiento de su preciosa _Haban_ , se acomodó junto a ella, rodeándola y abrazándola deposito un suave beso en su caliente mejilla.

-Estoy aquí para ti mi Ghivashel, ahora y siempre-Le susurro tocando su cabello viéndola relajarse-Men lananubukhs menú…

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour-Una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y el no pudo evitar besarlos. Aquellas palabras sonaron realmente bonitas, le preguntaría su significado cuando estuviera recuperada, pues tenía mucha curiosidad, era la primera vez que la oía hablar tal extraño idioma.

Con una silenciosa oración pidió a Mahal que cuidara de Nymeria. Él sabía perfectamente lo que el veneno de los orcos podía hacer y no quería perderla por ello.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron unos labios rodeados de oscura barba. Saliendo del adormecimiento miro a Thorin, sorprendida.

¿Cuándo había llegado aquí?

Claro… Bilbo.

Supuso que Thorin debió intimidarlo, solo bastaba una furiosa y amenazante mirada suya para hacer que cualquiera se meara encima si se lo proponía. Con un suspiro, se acerco a él dándole un suave beso sobre sus entreabiertos labios.

En su sueño había oído su profunda voz calmándola, tan solo eso había bastado para desvanecer la horribles imágenes del pasado dándole aquella sensación de seguridad y paz a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y que aun la asombraba.

Feliz de tenerlo aquí se apegó al enano para abrazarlo, inhalando su aroma a humo, esencia corporal y un toque de tabaco. Sin poder evitar sonreír hundió la cara en su cuello muy contenta de que viniera a ella. Tal emoción hizo imposible que su corazón se calmara.

Repentinamente el soltó un gruñido mientras sus brazos la apretaban contra su cuerpo cuanto las mantas le permitían, mientras decía entrecortado algo en Khuzdul. Curiosa, coloco la mano en su cabeza accionando su poder para indagar en sus sueños.

Lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

Unos pequeños Fili y Kili tomados de la mano estaban frente a Thorin recibiendo un regaño de su parte. Los hermanos tenían una expresión de arrepentimiento, sin embargo sus ojitos mostraban un poco diversión.

Percatándose de la rolliza mujer cruzada de brazos junto a Thorin, vio lo parecida que era a él. Ella debía ser Dis, tenía el mismo cabello oscuro y ondulado de Thorin, pero lo llevaba en un peinado y adornado con finas y perfectas trenzas con cuentas talladas de metal. Poseía un fino bigote en la parte superior de los labios y una espesa barba en la parte inferior con varias trenzas delicadamente hechas también con aquellas cuentas. Era la primera vez que veía una enana y para llevar barba se veía bastante bien. Aunque de estatura era baja, llegando a los hombros de Thorin. Pero diferencia de él, Dis tenía los ojos marrones como Kili.

-Lo sentimos tío, no lo volveremos a hacer-Dijo Fili con un mano hacia atrás igual que su hermano, divertida vio como ambos cruzaban los dedos tras su espalda.

-Eso espero-Gruñó Thorin-Ese no es el comportamiento que un hijo de Durin debe tener. Son príncipes, no unos enanos cualquiera.

-Vayan a su cuarto-Demandó Dis con severidad. Los obedecieron inmediatamente corriendo a su habitación.

Pasándose la mano por la cara Thorin se sentó en un sillón-Estos niños me volverán loco cualquier día.

-Bueno, no puedes negar que se parecen a nosotros de niños. ¿Recuerdas como se ponía padre cuando sacábamos los pasteles de la cocinas?-Preguntó Dis con nostalgia y diversión.

Thorin soltó un bufido antes de sonreír-Siempre era regañado primero por ser el mayor. Influenciar a mis pequeños hermanos por el mal camino no era propio de un futuro rey-Menciono recordando las palabras de su padre cada vez que le regaño por alguna travesura infantil-Además siempre terminaba castigado por culpa tuya y de Frerin.

Riéndose Dis palmeo el hombro de su hermano-Siempre fuiste tan inocente querido hermano-El ceño de Thorin se frunció haciéndola reír nuevamente. Contagiado, él también se echó a reír.

Este Thorin se veía mucho más joven, su cabello era totalmente oscuro, sin ninguna cana. Calculando la edad de Fili y Kili de niños y la actual, supuso que debía tener unos setenta años menos.

Al ver que el sueño comenzaba a nublarse corto la conexión con él.

Thorin se removió y acerco el rostro al suyo, al abrirse sus parpados miro sus somnolientos ojos azules los cuales se enfocaron en ella, formándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias a Mahal… estas bien Ukurduh-Le dijo con la voz espesa por el sueño. Tomándola por la nuca la atrajo pegando sus labios a los suyos en profundo y lento beso. Luego de separarse le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro acariciándole la mejilla con sus ásperos dedos-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-Su tono sonó herido-¿Acaso no confías en mi para cuidarte?

-No es eso…-Respondió dubitativa.

-Entonces porque permitiste que el mediano se ocupara de ti. Soy yo tu único, es en mí en quien tienes que apoyarte, es en mí en quien tienes que refugiarte, solamente yo puedo cuidarte como te mereces…

-Thorin…

-Para eso Mahal nos unió, para cuidarnos el uno al otro…

-¡Thorin!-Lo interrumpió en voz alta, sentándose rápidamente con el corazón desbocado. Respirando profundamente se giró hacia el-No es nada contigo… y claro que confío en ti, es solo…-La intensa mirada de Thorin solo aumento su ritmo cardiaco y fue peor cuando tomo su mano-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupe por mí, ok. Es… desconcertante…-El atrajo su mano hasta sus labios besándole el dorso con suavidad, enviándole un cosquilleo en la piel por el roce de su barba.

-Tendrás que soportarlo Habanuh, porque no te consentiré que me vuelvas a ocultar algo así de importante de nuevo. Sea cual sea tu preocupación o dolor me lo dirás independiente de la situación en la que estemos o yo este. No debe haber secretos entre nosotros, nunca-¿Entendido?-Le exigió con severidad enviándole un claro mensaje con sus ojos de zafiro.

Si ella no obedecía, seria castigada.

Aquello verdaderamente la excito, enviándole una chispa de emoción por la curiosidad de saber que se atrevería a hacerle y cuanto haría para conseguirlo.

-Que atrevido eres al amenazarme-Le dijo poniéndose seria estrechando los ojos. Él se puso ligeramente tenso-El que estemos juntos no significa que domines sobre mi-Thorin frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar, pero rápidamente se cernió sobre él tomando sus labios en los suyos para impedírselo. Él se relajó con el beso y aprovecho aquello para tomar sus muñecas y sostenerlas a los costados de su cabeza al tiempo en que se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo.

Thorin quiso entrar en su boca pero se lo negó separándose, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo.

-Suéltame-Pidió cuando intento alcanzarla con las manos, sin embargo no pudo moverlas ni un solo centímetro-Nymeria-Advirtió apretando la mandíbula. Sin poder evitar sonreír beso la punta de su nariz.

-Creo que olvide decirte, que soy físicamente más fuerte de lo que aparento, aunque eso ya se notaba ¿no?-Besándole la mejilla, descendió lentamente hacia su oreja tomando el lóbulo entre sus dientes para morderlo ligeramente, sintiéndolo temblar y escuchándolo soltar un gruñido.

-Serás castigada por tu osadía, mujer-Le gruño roncamente.

Riendo, le dio una lamida en la curva de la oreja haciéndolo temblar nuevamente-Palabras de alguien nervioso jamás tienen convicción.

-No estoy nervioso-Espetó Thorin entre dientes.

Alzándose para verlo, sonrió al notar el coloreo en sus mejillas y el deseo chispeando en sus ojos y en efecto, se veía algo nervioso. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿a qué le temes? No es como si fuera hacerte algo malo…

-No le temo a nada y menos a ti-Le gruño Tragando grueso-Ahora suéltame…

-No tienes que controlar todo, hay cosas muy estupendas si solo te dejas llevar-Le dijo en tono sensual hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para mordisquear suavemente su piel, él se estremeció soltando un débil gruñido-Estas perfecto así…solo para mi…-Tomo entre sus labios una pequeña porción de piel para succionarla.

-Mahal…-Jadeó Thorin retorciéndose por el placer de sus caricias. Podía sentir el gran bulto entre sus piernas presionando su sexo, pero no hizo nada para atender ninguna de las dos partes, al menos no aun.

-Sería mucho mejor si estuvieras desnudo, llevas demasiada ropa-Se quejó al no obtener más de su piel por las capaz de ropa que lo cubrían-Me estorba-Gruñó molesta.

Frustrada tomo su boca en beso salvaje, obteniendo inmediata respuesta de Thorin devolviéndole el beso con igual o más intensidad hasta robarle todo el aliento.

-Eres una salvaje-Jadeó Thorin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tomo lo quiero? ¿Por qué soy atrevida?

-Por todo eso y más…-Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Vida mía, aun te falta conocer mucho más de mi… -Sonriendo descaradamente le dio un suave beso en sus entreabiertos labios-Eres mío, Thorin escudo de roble, mío-Acercando su rostro al suyo lo miro directamente a los ojos-Yo no soy como esas perras remilgadas que alguna vez conociste, yo no tengo reparos en obtener lo que quiero y soy perfectamente capaz de matar por lo que deseo...-El rey trago grueso viendo en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras-Aunque me pregunto… ¿Todavía estas seguro de querer estar conmigo? No soy nada buena…

-Lo eres-ella se echó a reír. _Si él supiera…_ Soltándolo se incorporó quedando sentada sobre él-y nada hará cambiar lo que siento por ti. Eres muy distinta a todo lo que eh conocido y no puedo negar que siempre me sorprendes. Pero eso solo lo hace más interesante y divertido.

-Así que te divierto.

-Haces más que solo divertirme-Le dijo una pícara sonrisa.

-Claro, como ponerte nervioso-Dijo tocando la punta de su nariz. Thorin frunció el ceño y le agarró la mano tirándola de regreso a él

-No me pongo nervioso-Ella solo pudo reír viendo su leve sonrojo.

-Eres muy lindo cuando estas nervioso-Su sonrojo aumento al igual que su ceño. Con un gruñido la atrapo entre sus brazos y giro aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

-Que no estoy nervioso-Le espetó ante de besarla impetuosamente sintiendo su mano en el abdomen metiéndose por debajo de la ropa temblando al sentir su áspera mano sobre la piel.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, se propuso ponerlo nervioso más seguido.

No obstante, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento, enfadando a la pareja.

-Nym…Thorin, Gandalf les llama, ya ha reunido a todos, solo faltan ustedes. Beorn está fuera y Gandalf quiere presentarnos.

-Ya vamos-gruño Thorin. Bilbo no contesto y solo escucharon sus pasos alejándose-No hemos terminado-Le dijo a Nymeria con seriedad.

-Claro que no-Tomando su cabeza lo atrajo para un beso más, entregándole toda su pasión y amor y en él.

-Te amo Habanuh… y soy todo tuyo-Él le dijo con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció muy sexy. Encantada y emocionada por sus palabras lo abrazo con fuerza tomando su boca otra vez-Si sigues así no saldremos de este cuarto…

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero-Respondió besando su mejilla.

-Debemos ir-Dijo Thorin de mala gana-Estoy seguro de que Gandalf vendrá por nosotros…

-¡Que les toma tanto tiempo! Por los valar, solo es un rato… no podemos perder el tiempo, Beorn no es paciente-Ambos se miraron con una ceja arqueada al oír a Gandalf impaciente en la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Le pregunto Nym. El rey se encogió de hombros.

-Lo supuse.

-¡Tienen cinco minutos!-Gritó Gandalf del otro lado antes de irse.

No pudieron evitar reír mientras se levantaban. Rápidamente se arreglaron el pelo y la ropa para después salir tomados de la mano, reuniéndose con la alborotada compañía.

-¡Ya era hora!-Se quejó el mago viendo a la pareja-Beorn no va esperar por siempre…

-Tu miedo hacia él no es mi problema-Contestó Nymeria. Todos miraron al mago, quien incomodo se aclaró la garganta.

-Qué tontería es esa, soy un mago…

-Ya entonces sal solo y ve a hablarle-Desafío Nymeria, entre los enanos se escuchó la suave risa de Lilian. El mago frunció el ceño sintiendo la mirada expectante de todos sobre sí.

-Yo digo que corramos. Escurrámonos por atrás-Ofreció Nori de repente.

-No escapare de nadie-Soltó Dwalin-Bestia o no.

-Esto no es discutible-Interfirió Gandalf-No podemos atravesar las Tierras Ásperas sin la ayuda de Beorn, nos atraparan antes de llegar al bosque.

-Bueno, entonces que estamos esperando-Dijo Nymeria soltándose de Thorin para acercarse a Bilbo y agarrar su brazo-Nosotros vamos primero, ya que el mago miedoso aquí presente no se mueve.

-Claro que no, con lo impulsiva que eres harás que Beorn se enfade apenas abras la boca-Espetó Gandalf.

-¿Qué?-Soltó ella indignada-Hey, puedo comportarme cuando quiero, además Beorn ya nos vio a Bilbo y a mí, anoche.

-¿Cómo?-Soltó el mago con sorpresa, la compañía hablo entre si claramente curiosa.

-Beorn nos ayudó anoche-Contestó Bilbo-De hecho fue bastante amable…

-Por eso nosotros iremos primero-Dijo Nym-Aunque… Lilian, también tienes que venir-Añadió tomando la mano de la sorprendida Lilian.

-Pero yo…-Ni siquiera pudo negarse pues Nym ya estaba tirando de ella hacia la salida junto con Bilbo. Ambos algo nerviosos miraron al enorme hombre manejar la peligrosa y gran hacha para cortar leños de una forma bastante… violenta.

Nymeria se detuvo cerca de él-Buenos días, Beorn-Le dijo ella amablemente haciendo que el cambiapieles se detuviera, girándose lentamente hacia ellos.

-Son ustedes…-Contesto con su ronca y profunda voz-El conejito, la gatita… y una humana-Bilbo y Nymeria se miraron un momento al oír tales sobrenombres.

-¿Gatita?-pregunto confusa.

-Anoche eras como una gatita siseante según recuerdo y claro el pequeñito era como un conejito asustado-Bilbo se sonrojo un poco avergonzado-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Lilian miro con sorpresa a Beorn, no había esperado que fuese tan rápidamente amable, en la película se había mostrado inmediatamente hostil con todos. Aunque haciendo memoria, el Beorn del libro era bastante amigable y este Beorn parecía ser una mezcla de ambos.

-Queremos agradecerte-Respondió Nymeria-Por permitirnos refugiarnos en tu casa y por supuesto por la ayuda que nos diste anoche, especialmente a mí.

-Por lo que veo has sanado muy rápido, un humano habría muerto en un par de horas con tal veneno en su sangre.

-Sabes que no soy humana…

-Hueles diferente, al igual que el conejito-Mencionó mirando a Bilbo, quien hizo una mueca por el sobrenombre.

-Eso es porque él es un hobbit de la comarca, Bilbo bolsón-Le presento Nym y Bilbo se inclinó ligeramente.

-Yo soy Nymeria Blackwood y bueno… pues soy parte mago y enana-El cambia pieles la miro con interés y curiosidad.

-Una mestiza…

-Recién descubierta, apenas si me eh enterado hace como un mes.

-Me parece una historia interesante de escuchar-Miro a Lilian quien se quedó quieta mirado a los ojos escrutadores del cambiapieles.

-La humana pequeña ¿Tiene nombre?

-Soy… soy Lilian Ortega-Contestó con un poco de timidez-Y gracias por ayudarnos.

-Creo que eres una pequeña ardillita-Dijo Beorn con algo de diversión, Nym y Bilbo rieron al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la chica.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten-Ofreció Beorn-Pero quiero oír a cambio las interesantes historias que tienen para contar.

-Sí, sobre eso… debo decirte que no somos solamente nosotros tres, aunque creo que tu olfato ya la lo ha detectado-Nym dijo notando la ligera sorpresa del cambiapieles.

-Veo que tienes más de mago que enano-Beorn se inclinó sobre ella analizándola con detalle-Me recuerdas a alguien… que paso por aquí hace un par de milenios. Tienes los mismos ojos que él y la cría que portaba.

Nymeria miro a Beorn atónita. ¿Podría ser…? No. O tal vez si…

Un montón de preguntas se le formaron en la mente respecto a su padre, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si Beorn realmente conocía a Alatar?

Podía ser probable…

-¡Buen día!-La repentina voz de Gandalf la saco de su mente, viendo a Beorn levantar su hacha en posición defensiva. Girándose vio al mago venir acompañado de Thorin.

-¿Quiénes son?-Gruño Beorn.

-Soy Gandalf. Gandalf el gris…-Respondió el mago inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Nunca oí hablar de él.

-Soy un mago, pero quizá algo sepas de mi buen colega Radagast el pardo, que vive cerca de la frontera meridional del Bosque Negro.

-Sí; no es un mal hombre, tal como andan hoy los magos, creo. Solía verlo con bastante frecuencia-Colocando su mirada sobre Thorin lo miro con una mueca de desagrado-Un enano…-Dijo con un leve gruñido.

-Soy Thorin, hijo de Thrain…

-Más conocido como Thorin escudo de roble-agrego Gandalf con una sonrisa nerviosa. Beorn bajo el hacha al reconocer el nombre.

-¿Amigos tuyos gatita?-Preguntó Beorn en un gruñido.

-Por supuesto-Respondió Nymeria acercándose a Thorin para tomarle la mano-Pero Thorin y yo somos pareja…-El rey complacido con sus palabras hincho su pecho con orgullo apretando su mano pequeña en la suya.

-Lo eh notado-Respondió el cambiapieles-Tu hueles a él tanto como el enano huele a ti.

-Bueno… es momento de presentarte a los demás-Interfirió Gandalf al ver que el tema se desviaba, pero a cambio recibió un mirada de molestia de Beorn.

En se momento Dwalin y Balin salieron de la casa.

-Dwalin, Balin-Presento el primero, ambos saludando al cambiapieles amistosamente.

-Nuestros compañeros de viaje-Anuncio Nymeria

-Más enanos-Gruño Beorn.

-Sí, todos ellos lo son-Declaro-Pero debido a que los orcos no cazaban nos vimos obligados a refugiarnos en tu casa anoche. Tenemos buenas intenciones por supuesto. Solo hemos llegado a tus tierras por necesidad, pues perdimos equipaje en las montañas nubladas a causa de los trasgos.

-También trasgos… veo que han tenido toda una aventura y tienen toda una gran historia que contar. Muéstrame a todos tus amigos para que podamos ir a comer y me cuentes toda la historia desde el principio-Dijo Beorn con interés. Después de todo no era frecuente que criaturas pasaran por estas tierras, a menos que fueran solamente orcos.

En ese momento Oin y Gloin salieron de la casa y parándose junto a Dwalin se inclinaron respetuosamente varias veces. Siguiéndoles, Ori y Dori salieron.

-Dori y ori, a su servicio-Presentó Dori junto a un tímido ori inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Yo no quiero su servicio-Respondió Beorn secamente.

-Absolutamente comprensible-Dijo Gandalf. Apareciendo en ese instante Fili y Kili situándose junto Dori.

-Fili y Kili-Presentó Nym-Sobrinos de Thorin-Los príncipes se inclinaron levemente-Y claro… Nori, Bofur, Bifur y por último, Bombur-Nombro a los cuatros que estrepitosamente salieron uniéndose a los demás, inclinándose varias veces con respeto hacia el cambiapieles quien lo considero bastante divertido.

-Que no se espere más entonces, vamos a desayunar mientras me cuentas todo-Dijo a Nymeria, antes de dejar su hacha a un lado y dirigirse a la casa. Lilian y Bilbo siguieron a los enanos al interior de la gran casa ansiosos por comer algo decente.

-Estoy esperando-Dijo Nymeria al mago. Quien la miraba con curiosidad sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué cosa querida Nym?

-tu disculpa o al menos un me equivoque. Porque hasta ahora no eh arruinado nada abriendo mi boca-El mago se hizo una mueca rehuyendo su mirada. Thorin arqueo una ceja hacia el poniéndolo más incómodo.

-De…debemos entrar-Contesto Gandalf-No queremos hacer esperar a nuestro anfitrión y ser maleducados-Dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la casa

-¡Cobarde!-Gritó Nymeria molesta, eh iba a ir tras él pero el musculoso brazo de Thorin en su cintura la detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-Pero en vez de contestar él sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo para tomar sus labios en un lento y breve beso. Dejando un último beso en su frente la llevo sonrojada a la casa, encontrándose con Fili y Kili en la entrada esperándolos con una divertida y pícara sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar con tía Nym un momento?-Pidió Fili a Thorin, quien asintió y los dejo, yendo con Dwalin. En ese momento los hermanos apretujaron a Nymeria entre sus brazos y cuerpo.

-Mmm ¿sucede algo?-Preguntó ella un poco aturdida por su repentino abrazo.

-Por qué no nos dijiste nada-Reclamó Kili con un tono herido-Somos tu familia, cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así.

-¿A qué se refieren…?

-A tu verdadera procedencia-Espeto Fili separándose lo suficiente para mirarla-Eres parte de nuestra gente.

-No lo vi relevante-Respondió ella sin más.

-Claro que lo es, eres enana y eso es importante…

-No lo es-Dijo ella-Yo soy yo, independiente de lo que sea. No quiero ser tratada diferente solo porque pertenezco a su gente. No quiero que nada cambie solo por eso.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron-¿Tío ya lo sabía verdad?-Preguntó Kili. Ella solo asintió-ahora que todos sabemos que no eres humana, podemos entender ese poder tuyo. Después de todo, los humanos no tienen poderes.

-Además si eres mago, significa que Gandalf y tu son parientes-Declaro Fili.

-Para mi mala suerte si-Dijo ella con una mueca mirando al mago en cuestión quien se veía tenso mientras hablaba con Beorn.

El maldito mago sabía que lo estaba mirando.

Fili y Kili rieron por sus palabras y a la vez depositaron un beso en cada mejilla, haciéndola sonrojarse levemente. Ellos rieron al notarlo haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y mirara a otro lado aún más sonrojada.

Sin embargo, Nymeria pensó que podía acostumbrarse a estas agradables demostraciones de afecto.

Tomándola de las manos la llevaron al comedor.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista para desayunar con abundante pan, fruta, cereales, crema, miel y leche, todos se sentaron hambrientos repartiéndose los ansiados alimentos. La compañía curiosa por lo que se habían enterado de su pelirroja compañera comenzó a hacer preguntas, pero ella les prometió contarles cuando le relatara a Beorn la historia de su viaje. El cambiapieles ansioso por oírla, se acomodó en su gran silla junto a la mesa y la chimenea y escucho cada detalle mientras todos comían.

Nymeria le conto desde que Gandalf fue a buscarla a su mundo hasta la llegada a la casa de Bilbo y el desastre que los enanos dejaron en su casa. Ellos rieron al recordarlo y añadieron unas cuantas cosas también. Bilbo solo resopló al recordar cómo habían dejado su casa de desastrosa y lo vacío que había quedado su despensa.

Siguiendo con la historia, Nym continúo con el ataque de los trolls y como habían querido comer a toda la compañía, el cambiapieles solo había reído al oír cada detalle y que para los enanos fue un momento realmente vergonzoso.

El repentino ataque de los orcos y la llegada a Rivendell fue lo próximo y Nymeria se atrevió a contar lo que Elrond y Galadriel le habían revelado al respecto de su verdadera naturaleza y quien eran sus verdaderos padres, intentando lo mejor que pudo que aquellos recuerdos no sacaran a flote sus sentimientos al respecto. Por supuesto omitió todo lo referente a Sauron y su verdadero motivo en la tierra media.

-Mmm disculpen…-Dijo la suave voz Ori al interrumpir, mientras sostenía su libro abierto y un bolígrafo en la mano-Pero… ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?-Preguntó con timidez-Ha dicho que su padre… aquel mago azul falleció después de enviarla a ese otro mundo ¿Hace cuánto que fue eso?-Todos miraron a Nymeria con curiosidad eh interés, pero ella no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Sus años de recuerdos de vida en aquel mundo solo eran de casi cincuenta años hasta ahora.

-Eso pequeño Ori fue hace casi dos mil años-Contesto Gandalf. Los que bebían algo los expulsaron repentinamente totalmente atónitos. Sin embargo Nymeria lo estaba aún más.

-¿Cómo dices?-Soltó ella.

-Tienes casi dos mil años querida, Alatar llego durante el primer milenio de esta tercera edad, él te concibió no mucho después.

-¡Soy una maldita anciana!-Estalló Nymeria repentinamente, haciendo reír a todos-¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?!-Espetó.

-El tiempo entre mundos pasa de diferente forma. Mientras que aquí pueden pasar días o semanas, en aquel mundos pueden ser segundos o minutos, es todo muy relativo eh impredecible-Comento el mago.

-Entonces si regreso no habrá mucha diferencia de cuando me vine-Dijo Nymeria mas para sí, sintiendo a Thorin tensarse a su lado, apretándole más la mano que le tomaba.

-Puede ser-Respondió el mago llevándose la pipa a la boca.

Información tomo la atención de Lilian, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que nada cambiaria cuando volviera. Había tenido miedo de pensar en ello, pero ahora ya con las respuestas a sus silenciosas preguntas pudo estar más tranquila.

Continuando con la historia, Nymeria siguió relatando con el paso de Rivendell a las montañas nubladas, los gigantes de piedra y como habían caído con los trasgos al refugiarse de la tormenta en una cueva, atrapándolos y llevándolos a su rey, quien quiso torturarlos con horrendos y desagradables aparatos y como apareció Gandalf para deshacerse de ellos después de que ella y rey trasgo cayeran al vacío al interior de las montañas. Su salida de allí intereso bastante a Beorn quien no se perdía ningún detalle. Después del escape, fue su descenso por la ladera de la montaña y como notaron la falta del Bilbo y su extraña y repentina aparición, destruyendo la momentánea parada la presencia de orcos y huargos comandados por Azog el profanador. Causando en Beorn un feroz gruñido al oír tal repugnante y odiado nombre. Pero fue palpable su complacencia a oír que ella le había apuñalado y matado a su montura, al defender al enano que era su pareja. Siguiendo con el rescate de las águilas y de cómo los habían llevado a la Carroca, termino con el reciente ataque de los orcos y la persecución de ayer hasta llegar a su casa para refugiarse.

Satisfecho con la historia, Beorn antes de retirarse, les advirtió del bosque negro que encontraba al este, cerrándoles el camino hacia su destino. Pero también les ofreció ayuda con lo que necesitaran, disponiéndoles su casa para descansar cuanto pudieran antes de continuar su viaje.

Los enanos agradecidos y contentos comieron hasta llenarse disfrutando de este momento de paz y de abundante y deliciosa comida.

Después del buen desayuno, Nymeria tomo su bolso y se internó más allá en la casa buscando el cuarto donde podía bañarse que Beorn había mencionado.

Sentía el cabello un poco grasoso, y después de todo lo que sudo a causa de la fiebre no debía oler nada bien. Empujando la puerta indicada, se encontró con una gran tina de madera al interior del cuarto, había una chimenea y en una esquina un depósito de agua con una tubo de madera que la transportaba desde fuera.

Pese a todo, esto era mucho mejor que bañarse a la intemperie en un frio arroyo o rio. Dejando su bolso en un mesón pegado a la pared, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, siendo repentinamente detenida por una mano agarrando el borde la puerta para empujarla viendo a Thorin entrar y cerrar tras de sí.

-Creí que estarías con Balin.

-Ya eh hablado con él-Le contestó Thorin acercándose y rodeándola con sus brazos, en un apretado abrazo-Además eres la única con quien deseo estar-Le dijo antes de tomar su labios con lentitud. Profundizando poco a poco el beso, tomándose su tiempo en saborearla y acariciarla.

Poco después se separaron para preparar el baño. Prendieron la chimenea y sacaron agua para calentarla en la gran olla que estaba enganchada en la chimenea. Les tomo algo de tiempo todo el proceso pero una vez hecho decidieron disfrutar el baño a tope.

Mientras Thorin se desvestía, Nymeria saco de su bolso un par de toallas y su neceser. Abriéndolo saco el shampoo, jabón y su esponja de baño. Tomándolos, los dejo en el suelo junto a la tina, para después empezar a desvestirse, viendo a Thorin medio desnudo, lidiando con sus botas para quitárselas. Observo con deleite su piel desnuda, cubierta con cicatrices de batalla, estaba ansiosa por acariciarlo y besar cada centímetro de su piel.

Quitándose la camiseta la dejo con la sudadera en el suelo a un lado, para seguir con el sostén y tirarlo junto a la demás ropa. Quitándose la venda del hombro capto un movimiento de Thorin que llamo nuevamente su atención, sus botas yacían en suelo y ahora se desabrochaba los pantalones, teniendo al bajárselos, un buen vistazo de sus musculosas y perfectas nalgas. Sus manos picaron por agarrarlas y apretarlas.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo casi perdió el aire como aquella vez en Rivendell, humedeciéndose los labios absorbió cada detalle que se hubo perdido en ese momento. Thorin era puro musculo y fuerza, con el oscuro vello cubriéndolo en brazos, piernas y por el pecho hacia el abdomen cayendo en una mata más oscura en la base de su pene, que ahora estaba bastante erguido.

Todo en el emanaba absoluta virilidad…

Thorin sentía su ardiente mirada barriendo sobre él desde hace un rato. Dejando los pantalones en el suelo se giró para verla, notando con sorpresa la depredadora mirada que le dirigía. Sus ojos chispeaban de total deseo y lujuria y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él. Ocultando una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirme inmensamente complacido y encantado, para él era gran alivio y placer que Nymeria fuese tan atrevida y descarada, porque no tenía que andar a tientas tratando de averiguar que podía agradarle o que no. Ella lo demostraba sin miedo ni duda y eso le gustaba.

Acercándose, ella se sentó en el borde de la bañera levantando una pierna, entendiendo su intención tomo su pie y le quito la bota y el calcetín, tomándose el tiempo de mirar su piel desnuda. Sus risos rojos cubrían sus redondos y voluptuosos pechos, pero entre los cabellos podía distinguir sus rosados y erguidos pezones, la boca se le hizo agua por volver a saborearlos. En su ombligo brillaba aquel colgante de diamantes, teniendo el impulso de tomarlo entre los dientes y tironearlo para saber que podía causar en ella.

Dejando su pie ella alzo el otro y le quito la bota y el calcetín rápidamente para seguir con lo que le quedaba. Tomando su brazo la hizo levantarse para agarrar el dobladillo de sus pantalones y desabrocharlos y tirar de estos junto con la pequeña ropa interior hacia abajo por sus piernas, conteniendo el aliento al mirar la unión entre sus muslos, al tiempo que su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente.

Allí solo había carne suave y lisa, sin ningún pelo.

Tomando su cabello lo aparto hacia su espalda para poder verla totalmente.

Por Mahal… era tan hermosa, de una manera muy seductora. Y él ansiaba devorarla y hacerla toda suya de una vez por todas.

-Bésame-Exigió ella. Y sin pensarlo obedeció inmediatamente atrayéndola y tomando sus labios con ardor, escapándosele un jadeo al sentir su piel cálida y suave pegada a la suya, sus esponjosos pechos presionados contra su pecho y sus caderas unidas a la suya presionando su erección en su vientre y abdomen. Tan solo tenía que levantarla y separar sus piernas para hundirse en ella, pero se había prometido honrarla como debía, como mandaba la tradición, ni siquiera había trenzado su cabello ni empezado a cortejarla como para exigir tal derecho.

Sus deseos nublaban su razón y fue aun peor cuando sintió sus manos agarrarle las nalgas empujándolo contra sus caderas causando una dulce y placentera fricción.

Su pequeña lengua rozo la suya juguetonamente en su propia boca impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Tomando sus muslos la levanto lo suficiente para poder llevarla a la bañera y hundirse en el agua caliente, dejándola sentada para poder separase.

-No-Gruñó Nymeria tirando de él de regreso cuando intentaba alejarse, tomando su boca con pasión.

-Mahal… solo un momento Ghivasha…-Jadeo mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, tomándola por los hombros la aparto lo suficiente para mirarla, encontrándose con su clara expresión de enfado-Debemos respetar la tradiciones Habanuh, permite que te corteje primero…-Ella estrelló su puño en el agua salpicándole agua en la cara.

-¡A la mierda con eso, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo solo dilo, maldita sea!-Estalló Nymeria enfurecida agarrando el borde de la tina para levantarse.

Nymeria intento ignorar la punzada dolorosa en su pecho, no era la primera vez que le rechazaba hacerlo y realmente comenzaba a cabrearse.

Fastidiada se dispuso a salir pero el húmedo brazo de Thorin rodeo su cintura jalándola bruscamente cayendo sobre su cuerpo, con la espalda pegada a su peludo pecho sintiendo y su poderosa erección entre sus nalgas. Ahogo un gemido cuando una de sus ásperas manos le agarro un pecho con brusquedad y la otra se metía entre sus piernas hundiendo los dedos en sus pliegues alcanzando la sensible y excitada protuberancia, obligándola a morderse el labio al sentir las repentinas descargas de placer que le recorrían como un rayo a medida que sus dedos frotaban su carne con más presión.

-Creo que sientes muy bien la prueba de mi deseo-Le gruño al oído-Y Mahal sabe cuánto me estoy aguantando para no enterrarme profundamente dentro de ti y violarte hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre-Sus dientes mordieron la curvatura de su oreja haciéndole imposible no temblar. Estar sin el control de la situación era algo extraño para ella. Sin embargo, esta faceta dominante de Thorin era jodidamente excitante, no podía negar que le desconcertaba un poco. Pero a la vez, le encantaba-Eres tan increíblemente sedosa…-Sus labios comenzaron a dejar un reguero de besos desde su hombro hasta el cuello, enviando más sensación de las que podía soportar, escapándosele jadeos y ruidosos gemidos que él pareció aprobar-Debes entender, que las tradiciones deben respetarse, te guste o no. Sería inapropiado y deshonroso para ambos unirnos sin demostrar públicamente nuestro compromiso-Ella se arqueo con un gemido cuando le pellizco el clítoris, frotándolo sin piedad-Quiero demostrarles a todos que has aceptado ser mía y que me has elegido como tu único…

-Thorin…-Gimió Nym agitada, ida en placer de su toque. Sus dedos se movían lentamente en su carne, necesitando más con desespero. Su otra mano acariciaba sus pechos mientras su boca mordía, lamia y chupaba la piel a su alcance aumentando el calor y la presión en su bajo vientre.

-Por Durin… estas tan caliente y húmeda…-Gruño el rey al hundir los dedos en sus pliegues tocando la superficie de su estrecha entrada para deslizar lentamente un dedo en su resbaladizo interior sintiendo como sus paredes lo apretaban-Tan deliciosamente estrecha, no puedo esperar para sentirte a mi alrededor Habanuh-Se arqueo bruscamente al sentir su dedo salir y entrar repetidamente de su vagina. Su dedo era bastante grande y el placer que recibía al rozar sus paredes que nunca antes habían sido estiradas la estaba volviendo loca, haciéndola moverse contra su mano para obtener más sintiéndose como hundía aún más el dedo en su profundad.

Pero de repente él se tensó deteniendo de golpe el movimiento de su mano.

-Por Durin… eres virgen-soltó Thorin con sorpresa, sintiendo la barrera de su pureza.

-¿Eso es un problema?-Gruñó ella en respuesta.

-Yo creí que tu… eres demasiado atrevida y descarada para ser virgen y como me has tocado… lo que sabes…-Decía Thorin aturdido.

-Me gusta mirar, ok-Soltó ella un poco molesta-Así eh aprendido muchas cosas. Solamente que tú eres el único con el que las eh puesto en práctica-Admitió un poco incomoda por revelarlo.

Soltó un jadeo cuando retiro su mano repentinamente. Él la tomo por cintura y levantándola la giro para sentarla en grueso borde de la tina, temblando al ver en su rostro una oscura mirada de posesividad.

-Mi Ghivashel…eres un regalo de Mahal-Le dijo con aprecio mientras le separa las piernas, mirando fijamente su mojado sexo-Hermosa…-Colocándole las piernas sobre sus hombros la tomo de las caderas y hundió la boca en sus pliegues arrancándole un fuerte gemido de sorpresa al sentir su caliente y húmeda lengua acariciarla, su barba rozando su sensible piel era un placer extra que no quería que intensificaba al doble las sensaciones. Aferrándose al borde de la tina con una mano, con la otra agarro la cabeza de Thorin enredando los dedos en su cabello-Deliciosa-Gruño el rey hundiendo la lengua en su interior bebiendo y degustando sus jugos como si de alimento se tratara.

-Merde…plus, ne vous arrêtez pas, mon amour-Pidió sin notar el idioma en que lo dijo. Solo agarro su cabello con fuerza acercándolo más si era posible, sus labios y lengua hacían maravillas y estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, su boca la chupaba con fuerza y su lengua frotaba su clítoris con fervor-¡Thorin!-Gimió su nombre abandonada en las sensaciones, la sorbió y succiono sonoramente, mientras su lengua acariciaba sin descanso.

-Nunca había escuchado esos ruidos necesitados y dulces en todos mis días…quiero oír más de ellos-roncamente Thorin dijo contra su carne antes de sumergir su lengua una y otra vez en su interior bebiendo su humedad interminable.

Ahogada en el placer, solo pudo contestar con gemidos que libremente rebotaban en las paredes del cuarto de aseo, olvidando completamente los demás habitantes en la casa. Qué mierda le importaba de todos modos, cuando tenía una boca maravillosa y ansiosa entre las piernas comiéndola como si no hubiera mañana.

Sin embargo, el grito que salió de su garganta al recibir el orgasmo como un poderoso golpe, pudo perfectamente escucharse en toda la casa o incluso más allá. Tampoco le importo si así fue, el nombre de Thorin salió de su boca como un ruego, mientras temblaba violentamente con las oleadas del clímax barriéndola mientras él seguía tomando los últimos vestigios de su liberación sosteniendo su caderas con firmeza por sus involuntarios movimientos. Agitada y temblorosa le tomo un poco salir del aturdimiento, pues era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo de tal magnitud hasta el punto de hacerla ver malditas estrellas, no podía comparar esto con la autocomplacencia, absolutamente no.

Sintiéndose como gelatina, Thorin se incorporó y rodeándola la bajo a su regazo abrazándola apretadamente contra su cuerpo, ella solo pudo enterrar la cara su cuello eh intentar calmar la agitación que aún no se desvanecía. Aun así era totalmente consiente del duro miembro de Thorin presionando su abdomen.

Se le escapo un murmullo cuando la mano Thorin comenzó a frotar suavemente su espalda escurriéndole agua caliente por la piel.

-Habanuh hermosa, creo que toda la tierra-media te escucho-sintiendo su sonrisa al hablar, solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros-Sabía que pensarías eso-Le dijo con una leve risa antes de besarle la mejilla sintiendo su barba húmeda y pegajosa.

-Esa era tu intención ¿no?-Lo miro solo para encontrarse con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa llena satisfacción.

Metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos tomo su pene empezando a acariciar la hinchada cabeza con el pulgar borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y arrancándole un jadeo. Estaba totalmente duro y aunque ansió tomarlo en la boca, el agua era un impedimento para la comodidad.

Al besarlo, saboreo de su barba sus propios jugos, lamiendo los restos para limpiarlo, pero su mano agarrándole el pelo le impidió continuar porque pego sus labios en los suyos hundiendo la lengua en su boca recibiendo sus jadeos a medida que aumentaba el movimiento y la presión de sus caricias en su gruesa longitud. Dejando su boca bajo a su cuello para besar su piel, dándole unos sutiles lametones, obteniendo más acceso cuando echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Tomando una porción de piel entre sus labios succiono con ganas para obtener una oscura marca tal como él había hecho con ella aquella vez.

Bajando por su cuello con húmedos besos y suaves chupetones, se dobló un poco para alcanzar sus pectorales y tomar su boca el pequeño pezón, acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua.

-Mahal…-Gimió Thorin bajo agarrándole el cabello. Chupando con más fuerza, tomo el endurecido botón de carne entre sus dientes tirándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, sintiéndolo temblar y gemir cada vez más ronco. Dándole la misma atención al otro pezón, tomo su pene con ambas manos para abarcarlo lo más posible aumentando la velocidad y apretando algunos lugares y masajeando otros y a medida que alcanzaba el punto culminante Thorin comenzó a mover las caderas contra sus manos.

Soltando una mano la bajo hasta su saco acariciándolo unos momentos, a la vez chupaba sus pezones, complaciéndole la intensidad de sus roncos gemidos, que aumentaban con cada toque. Arriesgándose a tocar mas allá movió la mano más debajo de sus testículos, recordando haber leído de una zona altamente sensible y decida a ponerla en práctica puso los dedos en un punto entre los testículos y el ano y presiono con suaves masajes.

-Que estas…-Soltó él medio sorprendido eh ido en el placer. Pero repentinamente se arqueo y abriendo la boca dejo escapar un largo y profundo gemido, temblando mientras su pene palpitaba en su mano derramando chorros de su semilla en el agua.

Sacándole hasta la última gota lo libero. Agitado Thorin apoyó la frente en su hombro. Satisfecha de lo que había logrado, sonrió mientras tocaba su cabeza suavemente.

-¿Estás bien vida mía?-Le pregunto dándole un beso en la coronilla.

El solo resopló, sintiendo sus brazos rodearla apegarla completamente a su cuerpo. Devolviéndole el abrazo dejo algunos besos sobre su hombro.

-¿Eh sido el primero en todo para ti?-Su extraña pregunta la tomo sorpresa.

-¿En qué sentido?-Preguntó algo confusa.

-En todos-gruño.

-Eres el primero-Contestó con sinceridad-y también eres el primero que me ha hecho sentir cosas y me ha besado…-Él se alzó inmediatamente mirándola intensamente con sus bellos ojos azules que parecían aumentar en color.

-Debiste decírmelo. Habría sido más suave y cuidadoso.

-Yo adore cada segundo de ello. Y no necesito que seas suave, yo solo quiero que seas tú mismo y hagas lo que quieras hacer-Dándole un corto beso en los labios, se separó para tomar los artículos de aseo que dejo junto a la tina y mojando la esponja la lleno de jabón para indicarle a Thorin que sentara de espaldas a ella.

Él obedeció sin decir ninguna palabra y colocándole el cabello hacia adelante comenzó a enjabonarlo, empezando por sus hombros y cuello.

-¿Piensas regresar alguna vez?-Le pregunto él despacio.

-Si todo sale bien de esta misión, pues si-Tensándose Thorin apretó los puños-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede?-Pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-Claro que si-Le respondió con un gruñido-Eres mi mujer, debes estar a mi lado siempre. Debes estar junto a mí cuando reine Erebor. Cuando reconstruya el hogar que será nuestro.

-Si me lo dices así. Con tal bellas palabras como podría negarme-Dijo con un deje de diversión en la voz.

-Es enserio Nymeria-Gruño Thorin lejos de bromear.

-Thorin… es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Todavía vamos a mitad de camino, solo preocupemos por el presente. Cuando estemos en Erebor y hayamos acabado con Azog, planearemos todo lo que queramos. Quiero quedarme contigo y si volveré a aquel mundo será para ir por mis cosas y arreglar todo lo que deje pendiente ¿No me permitirás al menos eso?

-Preferiría que nunca me dejaras… pero no puedo anteponer mi egoísmo sobre tus necesidades.

-Bueno, tal vez no tengamos que separarnos. Si aprendo como usar mi poder, tal vez pueda llevarnos a los dos.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó con interés.

-Por supuesto, podríamos quedarnos algunos días y así te lo mostrare todo, será divertido.

-Suena interesante…

Perdiéndose en la amena conversación, se lavaron el uno al otro con mimo y amor, entregándose algunas caricias y besos. Aprovechando cada momento a solas antes de volver con la compañía y enfrentar nuevamente la realidad.

* * *

 **Père était pas moi, ce sont eux. Croyez-moi, père s'il vous plaît, étaient-ils=** Padre no fui yo, son ellos. Créame, padre favor, eran ellos.

 **Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour=** Yo también te amo, mi amor.

 **Men lananubukhs menú=** Te amo.

 **Haban** =Gema.

 **Habanuh** =Mi gema.

 **Ghivashel** =Tesoro de todos los tesoros.

 **Ukurduh** =Mi corazón.

 **Merde…plus, ne vous arrêtez pas, mon amour=** Mierda... mas, no te detengas, mi amor.

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **YA SE, QUIEREN PEGARME XD**

 **PERDON POR LA DEMORAAAAA. TUVE TRABAJO Y TAMBIEN POCO DE BLOQUEO EN ALGUNOS MOMENTOS Y NO ME LO PODIA QUITAR :(**

 **PERO YA ME RECUPERE :D**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA PACIENCIA :)**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A STELLA DRAGNEEL(AQUI ESTA EL CAPI PORFIN XD, DE VERAS DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO), ****ITZELMCTROY** ** _INVITADO Y DIANA BOLSON_ POR SUS INCREIBLES Y GENIALES COMENTARIOS :D**

 **¡ITZELMCTROY BIENVENIDA! :D**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO TREMENDAMENTE ATRASADO! XD**

 **QUE TENGAN UN PRECIOSO AÑO, LES DESEO LO MEJOR A TODAS :)**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	23. trenzas

Dejar el maravilloso baño les fue difícil, pero una vez fría el agua, no les quedo más opción que salirse. Vistiéndose a medias regresaron a la habitación para arreglarse con más comodidad.

Nymeria se ocupó rápidamente de poner a cargar su teléfono con el cargador solar, dejándolo cerca de la ventana en una mesita junto a su bolso, el celular era indispensable para ella y no podía permitir que estuviera descargado.

Quitándose la toalla, se puso el sostén violeta de encaje que había sacado de su ropa limpia.

-Nada de prendas provocadoras-Al oír tales palabras, arqueando una ceja se giró para ver a Thorin ya totalmente vestido sentado en la cama con un peine en la mano, mirándola con deseo y recorriendo con los ojos su piel desnuda.

-Yo, me pongo lo que quiero-Le espetó, dándole la espalda nuevamente para buscar en su bolso una camiseta. Al oírlo acercarse su corazón se aceleró, sintiéndolo pegarse a su espalda el metió las manos en su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar sacando toda su ropa esparciéndola por la mesa-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Él tomo cada prenda examinándola frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando y cuando agarro una de sus bragas sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, siéndole imposible no reír-Ahora te estas poniendo exagerado Thorin, me conociste con esta ropa.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien-Respondió en un gruñido. Recordando el primer día que la vio y que como un tonto había estado mirando la piel desnuda de sus muslos cada vez que pudo y admirando su figura, que cubierta de esta ropa no hacía nada más que resaltar cada curva de su cuerpo. Agarrando una prenda de mangas largas y nada escote, se lo entrego.

-Estás loco, esto es para el frío y afuera esta caluroso-Se quejó Nymeria dejando la prenda en la mesa. Rápidamente busco otra, una de esas camisetas, de color gris con mangas cortas y cuello bastante decente-Estoy segura de que si pudieras me vestirías con un maldito saco-Se quejó ella.

-Al menos el maldito saco te cubriría-Respondió. Sabiendo que ella, haría que incluso un tosco saco se viera atractivo-Póntelo-Exigió.

-Solo si me besas, sino no-Dijo Nymeria cruzándose de brazos. Cuando él le beso la frente soltó un gruñido-¡Ahí no!-Sonriendo juguetonamente Thorin la rodeo por la cintura, Nymeria se estremeció por el contacto de sus manos en su piel separando los labios cuando él se acercó para tomarlos. El delicioso roce envió placer a través de ella, impulsándola a exigir más mientras lo agarraba de la ropa para acercarlo y profundizar el beso.

Ella no podía tener suficiente de él, nunca era suficiente.

Sus callosas manos recorriendo sus brazos y espalda, enviaban escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Excitada, junto las piernas al sentir el creciente palpitar entre sus muslos, agregando el bulto de Thorin presionando su monte no hacía nada más que empeorarlo. Al perder el contacto de sus labios recupero el aliento robado, pero eso no significó que la dejara. Con un suspiro tembló cuando sus labios se posaron en su cuello, su barba cosquilleaba en su piel y a medida que bajaba a sus pechos, ya se le hacía más difícil pensar con coherencia. Sobre todo cuando le bajo una copa del sostén y tomo en su húmeda y caliente boca su excitado pezón. Con un gemido le agarro el cabello todavía húmedo, arqueándose para acercarlo y obtener más. Su lengua barrió su sensible carne con ondulados movimientos, chupándola con suavidad.

-Thorin…

-Eres deliciosa Ukurduh y aunque estoy hambriento por ti, no puedo llegar más lejos-Dándole un último beso sobre su sensibilizada piel, coloco el sostén en su lugar para regresar a sus labios-Te amo Habanuh…y aunque no eh llegado a ti como un enano limpio, si puedo asegurarte que eres la primera mujer eh amado y con la eh querido compartir mi vida y mi corazón.

Sonrojada y con el corazón desbocado, tembló por su mirada llena de amor. Con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción de sus palabras se atrevió a preguntar-¿A qué te refieres con un enano limpio?-Él soltó un suspiro como si le fuese difícil responder.

-Habanuh…eh compartido lecho con algunas mujeres en el pasado…-un rayo de celos la atravesó inmediatamente al oírlo. Que otras hayan tenido la oportunidad de tocar su preciosa piel… las ganas de aniquilar a esas mujeres golpeo fuertemente en ella.

-Las voy a destrozar-Gruño amenazante. El la atrajo en un apretado abrazo, aspirando el perfume de su cabello con una complacida sonrisa.

-Tranquila reina mía, eso fue hace casi un siglo. En mis pobres intentos de querer sentir algo diferente al dolor y al odio que los sucesos de la vida me dieron-Aquellas mujeres de las que ni siquiera recordaba su apariencia, habían sido solo unas cuantas que podía contar fácilmente con sus dedos, enanas con la piel áspera y vello en sus cuerpos. Mujeres que apagaron una que otra necesidad de su cuerpo. Momentos que siempre dejaron un vacío en su interior, pues ningún toque o el mínimo de placer que sintió, pudo siquiera calentar su alma llena de odio y dolor.

Esos pocos momentos le demostraron que no valía más la pena seguir haciéndolo.

Siempre le estaría agradecido a Mahal por enviarle a su única. Esta inusual mujer, que con solo mirar sus ojos como esmeraldas brillantes, bastaba para distraerlo de sus preocupaciones, borrar cualquier recuerdo pasado y desvanecer los pesares de corazón y alma. Su suave y ardiente tacto le hacía sentirse vivo, tan vivo como jamás antes de conocerla, borrando cualquier recuerdo sobre su piel, opacando y eliminando cualquier sentir que hubiese experimentado el pasado

Y él la resguardaría por el resto de su vida, blandiría su espada contra quien fuera para protegerla y mantenerla a su lado para siempre.

-Termina de vestirte, hay algo que quiero darte-Después de darle un beso en los labios regreso a la cama, sacando una bolsita de su chaqueta mientras se sentaba.

Colocándose la camiseta, termino de arreglarse rápidamente para ir con Thorin quien la esperaba con la peineta en la mano, haciéndola sentarse entre sus piernas.

-Me encanta como hueles-Su profunda voz sonando en su oído envió un ligero escalofrió por su espalda. Y pues acababa de echarse perfume, además tampoco era de los caros, solo era una colonia dulce que ella compraba en el supermercado de botella plástica. Pero si a él le gustaba, tendría que asegurarse en el futuro de comprar unas cuantas cajas para abastecerse.

-A mí me gusta como hueles tu-Admitió sintiendo sus manos en el cabello.

-Yo no uso perfume y de seguro no debo oler bien la mayoría del tiempo-Sonriendo, recordó su acostumbrado aroma a tabaco y esencia corporal. Ella lo adoraba, sobretodo porque podía calmarla aun dormida.

-Para mí hueles muy bien-Él comenzó a peinarle el cabello todavía algo húmedo. Pero la suavidad con que pasaba la peineta por sus hebras comenzó a relajarla.

-Tengo una pregunta-Dijo él de repente-Es algo personal y somos lo bastante adultos para hablar de ello sin ningún problema…

-Solo pregunta, vida mía.

-¿Has querido o deseado a alguien en el pasado?-Se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por su extraña pregunta, quiso mirarlo pero él no se lo permitió.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Te eh revelado esa parte de mi pasado, es justo que tú me contestes… además me has dicho que te gusta mirar-No pudo evitar reír ante su voz tensa.

-Sí, pero solo como entretenimiento. El jefe de la sociedad de los mercenarios tenía unos gustos… bastante particulares y solía invitarme con frecuencia.

-¿Te invitaba?-Pregunto con un gruñido.

-Solo era una viejo de setenta años, tampoco podía hacer nada. Por eso solo le quedaba mirar.

-Y tú aceptabas-Declaro con otro gruñido.

-Cuando no estaba entrenando o trabajando iba para pasar el tiempo. Siempre me invitaba a todas partes-Contesto encogiéndose de hombros-Lo odiaba, pero también lo apreciaba. Estaba solo y desconfiaba de todos igual que yo. Supongo que nos entendíamos.

-Hablas de el en como si estuviera muerto.

-Lo está, lo asesinaron un par de años después de que me salí de la sociedad. Busque a quienes lo hicieron, pero solo fueron uno débiles contrabandistas con buenos contactos que quisieron apoderarse de la sociedad. Después de que los mate, me encontré con el testamento del viejo, que me dejaba todo a mí como jefa de la sociedad cuando él falleciera. Pero yo no quería saber nada más de eso, así que cedi mis derechos a un antiguo compañero que era bastante capaz para el puesto. Hasta ahora lo maneja bastante bien… disculpa me estoy desviando del tema…

-No, está bien. Quiero saber todo de ti Habanuh. Que me confíes toda tu vida es importante para mí. Y admito que tengo mucha curiosidad de tu vida en los mercenarios.

-No es algo muy bonito para escuchar, solo hay sangre y muerte y más muerte-Soltó con un suspiro-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, no desee ni quise acostarme con nadie nunca. Odiaba a todo el maldito mundo. Estaba tan furiosa con la vida que quería que todos se pudrieran y desaparecieran… y aunque haya querido habría sido difícil, con la reputación que tengo en ese mundo muchos quieren matarme, así era imposible tener la certeza de que con quien estuviera no fuera apuñalarme por la mañana.

Espero alguna respuesta, pero Thorin solo la abrazo repentinamente, quedándose en completo silencio. Eso comenzó a preocuparla.

-¿Por qué querrían matarte?-Pregunto luego de estar callado poco más de un minuto.

-Matar a un mercenario reconocido te da prestigio y por supuesto hace que te den los trabajos mejores pagados-Al sentirlo tocar su pelo nuevamente, pudo volver a relajarse.

-No me parece una vida muy tranquila.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo. Además, me divierte ver como lo intentan. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Es sobre… nuestra edad ¿No te importa que sea casi dos mil años mayor?

-En nuestra raza soy considerado bastante viejo…

-Ya, pero tú tienes cuanto ¿190?

-195…-Ella resopló al oír la respuesta.

-¡Soy una anciana! peor aún ¡Una asalta cunas!-La fuerte risa de Thorin retumbando en el cuarto la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en que se había perdido toda una vida. Siglos y siglos perdidos en la nada… y todo por culpa del maldito de Sauron.

Con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que estaba más involucrada en este mundo y su historia de lo que debería. A veces sentía que una mañana abriría los ojos y se vería nuevamente en su silenciosa casa, con la horrible sensación de que todo esto solo había sido un simple sueño.

-Aunque tuvieras un millón de años, siempre serás mi rebelde y preciosa Haban-No pudo evitar temblar al oír su rica voz profunda en el oído. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, sintiéndose desconcertada y emocionada por sus palabras. Bueno, siempre la hacía sentirse tal forma cuando se ponía en plan romántico. Además, todavía no podía creer que se sonrojara como una adolescente tan solo por unas bonitas palabras.

Pero bueno, Thorin tenía la capacidad de descolocarla y hacerla sentir un montón de cosas a la vez tan solo con una mirada.

Sus sentimientos por él era tan inmensos y profundos que si él le pidiera que se atravesara su propio corazón con su espada, lo haría inmediatamente sin dudar.

Tal poder sobre sobre ella…la hubiera asustado en pasado.

Sus maravillosas manos se movieron por todo su cabello desenredándolo y peinándolo suavemente mientras le decía de vez en cuando algunos halagos sobre lo hermoso y sedoso que era, entre otras cosas. Por lo que supuso que debía ser algo de enanos. Después de todo todavía le faltaba conocer todo sobre esta parte de su raza.

Poco después él le pidió acomodarse de lado, pues tomando un mecho de cabello de su lado derecho comenzó a trenzar con dedicación y sin prisa alguna, teniendo una sonrisa formada en sus labios en todo momento y una mirada llena de emoción como si hubiese estado esperando por esto desde hace tiempo. Un rato después finalizo el trenzado colocando un broche plateado tallado con un pequeño zafiro incrustado.

Era realmente precioso.

-El cabello es importante nuestra gente, al igual que las trenzas. En lo cual, cada trenza tiene un significado especial. Estas en una pareja significan compromiso y unión y como manda la tradición se deben trenzar nuestros cabellos como demostración de nuestro afecto-Tomando el broche, Thorin toco la el zafiro con el pulgar-Me lo dio mi madre cuando apenas tenía 25 años-Dijo con nostalgia y cariño, viendo en sus ojos que estaba recordando aquel momento-Ella misma lo forjó con la intención de que yo se lo regalara a mi única, a la mujer que se adueñara de mi corazón y me hiciera amarla más que mi propia vida… Y que al colocarlo en su cabello ella se sintiera feliz y orgullosa de que le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma.

¿Podía acaso el corazón latirle más deprisa de lo que ya le hacía? Sentía en cualquier momento el corazón le saldría del pecho de la emoción eh iba a morir de alegría infinita. Cada palabra suya era como una cura para su alma herida. Con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las vergonzosas lagrimas que amenazaban con asomarse, tomo rápidamente sus labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso.

-Es mi turno-Declaro Nym con los labios completamente enrojecidos y un poco hinchados por los intensos besos del rey.

-Aun no te eh cortejado…

-Eso puede ser después-Le interrumpió ella-Quiero ponerte una trenza y demostrarle a todos que soy tuya, para que nadie tenga dudas de lo que nosotros somos y de lo que siento por ti.

-¿Y que sientes por mí, Habanuh?-Le pregunto tomando su rostro en sus grandes manos, mirándola con emocionada y extensa sonrisa.

-Muchas cosas-Respondió rápidamente, con el corazón disparatado y un fuerte revoloteo en el estómago. Sin embargo, pudo ver momentáneamente la decepción en sus ojos.

-Muchas cosas…-Repitió Thorin acariciándole suavemente la mejilla-Creo que esas muchas cosas podrían expresarse de diferente forma-Juntando sus frentes rozo sus labios en los suyos-Tal vez con un te quiero o un te amo…

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¿Sientes eso por mí?-Pregunto Thorin a cambio desesperado por la respuesta. Ansiando oírlo de sus labios.

-Yo…- _Díselo_ … se dijo sí misma, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. _Díselo._ Volvió a repetirse-Te…-¡ _Díselo ya, maldita sea!_ Pero su estúpida garganta nada salió-Te…tengo que hacerte tu trenza-Soltó rápidamente mientras se separaba y se bajaba de la cama para apresurarse a su bolso y buscar en el broche de pelo que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando.

Era una idiota, mil veces tonta. Como podía serle tan difícil decir unas simples palabras ¡Ella lo amaba! ¿Porque simplemente no podía decírselo?

Estaba actuando como una maldita cobarde. ¡Ella no era así!

Con el broche en mano tomo una profunda respiración antes de girarse y regresar con Thorin, quien tenía una expresión seria. Enfadada consigo misma lo agarro del rostro y lo beso con fuerza hasta arrancarle un gemido de placer, arrebatándole todo el aliento.

Dejándolo agitado le quito la peineta y acomodándose detrás de él comenzó a peinarle el cabello.

-Mujer salvaje-Le dijo Thorin apenas recuperando el aliento.

-Si, a mucha honra, gracias-Agitado él resoplo por su respuesta.

Disfrutando de su sedoso y fino cabello oscuro, lo peino suavemente desenredándolo y acariciándolo, disfrutando de su sensación en los dedos y el aroma a frutas de su shampoo que tenía impregnado. Después de peinarlo completamente, se sentó a su lado derecho para tomar un mechón entremezclado con grises cabellos, para comenzar a trenzar. Lejos de ser una experta en ello, se tomó su tiempo para perfeccionarla, asegurándose de que quedaba bien hecha y sujeta, colocando el broche plateado con una esmeralda incrustada, al final de la trenza.

Thorin tomo la trenza y la miro, sobre todo al broche, con mucho detalle y sorpresa. Los broches eran bastante parecidos y cada gema representaba el color de ojos de cada uno, como si fuera un recordatorio.

-No tiene una historia bonita como la tuya-Le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio-Lo compre hace muchos años a un coleccionista de joyas, lo más raro fue que sentí como si el objeto me llamara. Brillaba ahí en el escaparate llamando mi atención, lo compre creyendo que era solo un capricho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era para ti-Él con una sonrisa la atrajo para un beso, entregándole después sus broches plateados para que le trenzara a ambos lado como siempre lo llevaba. Haciéndola subirse a su regazo para realizar aquella tarea, recibió sus atenciones de un modo bastante… placentero. Entregándole besos y caricias en sus puntos más sensibles mientras trenzaba, dificultándole el trabajo con cada toque.

Una vez terminado, le beso la frente y se bajó para ir a guardar el desastre que Thorin dejo con su ropa. Guardándola rápidamente, metió todo sin ordenar nada, pues necesitaba salir con desesperación de aquí, con lo excitada que estaba por culpa de Thorin, perdería el control en cualquier momento y sin pensarlo se lanzaría a él para tomarlo hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

Ya todo guardado se dirigió a la puerta viendo a Thorin ponerse los brazales con bastante tranquilidad, sin embargo le fue evidente el bulto entre sus piernas.

Al menos no era la única en este doloroso estado.

Abriendo la puerta salió del cuarto pero antes de cerrar miro a Thorin-Por cierto…-Dijo llamando su atención-Ahora que arreglamos todos este asunto de trenzas y esas cosas, te advierto y te aseguro, de que cuando volvamos a estar tranquilos y solos… ¡Te voy a violar!-Declaró antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Acalorada se dirigió a la salida para tomar aire fresco.

-Por fin te has atrevido a salir-La voz de Dwalin la detuvo a un par de metros de las grandes puertas-¿Thorin está bien o debo preocuparme por él?

-Thorin está perfecto ¿Por qué?-Preguntó con una ceja arqueada por su tono burlesco.

-Porque estoy seguro de que casi toda esta tierra te ha oído y quería asegurarme de que mi rey estaba vivo-Respondió el enano cruzándose de brazo.

-Ni me importa si el mundo entero me escucho-Copiándole, se cruzó de brazos también-¿Acaso estas celoso que preguntas tanto?-Dwalin apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño, por su tono hostil.

-Veo que sigues enfadada conmigo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estuviste a punto de atacarme frente a todos.

-Solo estaba molesto…Mahal sabe que jamás sería capaz de lastimar a una mujer y menos una de mi propia raza, que claramente es mi reina…-Le dijo mirándole la trenza, reconociendo el broche que la adornaba-Sabes perfectamente la clase de amistad que tengo con Thorin y todo lo que a él le pase va afectarme. Es mi hermano.

-Ya lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo. Además si tanto daño piensas que le eh hecho a Thorin, como es que tengo esto-Espeto señalando la trenza-Yo jamás le haría daño intencionadamente, me atravesaría mi maldito corazón antes de siquiera intentarlo.

-Sé que lo harías-Dwalin sonrió repentinamente-puedo ver claramente tus sentimientos por él y sobretodo lo eh oído, bueno, todos los han hecho-Menciono con diversión para burlarse de ella.

Con una mueca, ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse con un quejido.

-No será la primera vez que me oigas-Contestó lanzándole otro puñetazo solo para ser sostenida por la gran mano de Dwalin a centímetros de su rostro.

-Había esperado esto hace tiempo-Gruño el enano con emoción. Sonriendo Nymeria le asesto un duro golpe en la frente con la suya propia haciéndolo tambalearse, el enano la hizo girar y doblándole el brazo a la espalda la empujo con fuerza solo para ser barrido por sus pies cayendo de culo al suelo. Divertida, Nym se lanzó al enano subiéndose a su amplio pecho para golpearlo siendo retenida nuevamente, pero esta vez por ambas manos iniciando una lucha de fuerza-Mahal, eres dura-Gruño Dwalin intentando empujarla.

-Mi compañero de lucha se ha vuelto blando… o viejo-Soltó ella para provocarlo. Recibiendo un gruñido furioso, haciendo que rodara y la retuviera bajo su cuerpo empujándole los brazos con una considerable fuerza. Flexionando las piernas completamente posiciono los pies frente al pecho de Dwalin para patearlo y empujarlo de vuelta al suelo sobre su trasero. Moviéndose con un giro rápido se puso tras él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-¿Tenemos una maldita tregua de una vez por todas?

-Mahal, sí. Ahora quita tus tetas de mi cabeza-Se quejó Dwalin con un leve coloreo en las mejillas.

Con una risa Nymeria se inclinó para besarle la cabeza calva, haciendo que sonrojara aún más, quejándose de lo molesto que era. Pero ella sabía que solo lo decía para hacerse el duro, porque en el fondo era bastante sentimental.

Soltándolo, Dwalin se puso inmediatamente de pie sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

-¿Compañeros otra vez?-Le pregunto Nym tendiéndole la mano.

Él le tomo la mano fuertemente y la atrajo para chocar frentes-compañeros-Declaro Dwalin con una sonrisa sincera-Y ahora hermanos, por supuesto-Ella asintió, totalmente agradada por sus palabras. Sintiéndose más unida a la compañía que antes.

Saliendo juntos al jardín, Nymeria busco a Gandalf pero el mago no estaba por ningún lado y Dwalin solo le dijo que se marchó de repente sin decir nada.

Como siempre.

Yendo a la parte trasera de la casa recibió un montón de miradas, algunas divertidas, otras con aprobación, algunas tímidas y unas cuantas muy alegres. Los primeros en acercársele fueron Fili y Kili quienes apretándola entre sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo la felicitaron dándole la bienvenida a su familia oficialmente, según ellos.

-Ya era hora-Dijo Fili-Mi tío se tardó mucho.

-De seguro tenía miedo de que le rechazaras-Continuó Kili con una risa divertida-Madre lo cree tan viejo que había perdido las esperanzas de que esto sucediera-Nym no pudo evitar reír ante su tono dramático-Ella estará tan feliz cuando se entere…

-Si no es que se enteró ya a estas alturas-Agrego Fili con picardía, haciendo reír a los demás al entender el sentido de sus palabras. Arqueando una ceja Nymeria puso las manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Van a burlarse para siempre?-Pregunto ella.

-Solo hasta que nos aburramos, después de todo no creo que podamos olvidar tan pronto todos esos sonidos-Respondió Kili con diversión-Thorin… oh Thorin…-Repitió Kili intentando copiar su tono de voz.

Doblándose de risa junto a su hermano, los presentes no pudieron evitar contagiarse, a excepción de Bilbo quien solo estaba sonrojado mirándola con timidez.

-Que infantiles-Dijo Nymeria rodando los ojos-Que sepan que no me afecta que me hayan oído o que se rían… después de todo, solo están celosos-Declaró antes de sacarles las lengua, yéndose para buscar a Lilian.

-Nym no cayo, pero definitivamente tío lo hará-Dijo Kili maliciosamente.

-Cierto, él es tan reservado y no es nada tolerante. Solo esperemos que resulte-Apoyo Fili.

-Solo obtendrán un castigo-Advirtió Balin. Pero los príncipes ideando alguna travesura lo ignoraron por completo, como muchas veces.

Nymeria rodeo la casa siguiendo las voces, pasando entre los animales llego hasta una huerta donde Lilian sostenía una canasta mientras Beorn sacaba verduras, limpiándolas antes de meterlas en la cesta. El cambiapieles sonreía mientras miraba a Lilian con un claro interés.

La chica se rio de algo que dijo el cambiapieles y asintió. Poniéndose de pie, Beorn echo a la última verdura a la canasta y la tomo de sus pequeñas manos, entregándole en ese momento una colorida flor anaranjada. Beorn inclino levemente la cabeza y diciéndole algo la dejo. Obteniendo la mirada de Lilian sobre sí.

-Nym-Acercándose a ella, la chica la abrazo, con notorio rubor en las mejillas.

-No me digas… me oíste igual que todos-Lilian la miro mucho más sonrojada-Da igual…-Mirando la flor no pudo evitar sonreír-Veo que tienes un admirador-Furiosamente roja, Lilian miro la flor, pero en sus ojos pudo notar que recordaba algo.

-Beorn solo ha sido muy atento y amable conmigo.

-Lo mismo me dijiste de Bilbo-Ella le miro con ligera sorpresa, tocando su cabeza no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión-No te estoy reclamando nada, haz lo que quieras. Solo no ilusiones a Bilbo, es obvio que le gustas.

-Lo se…-admitió Lilian con el corazón debocado por la mención del hobbit-Yo solo… tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? Bilbo es muy inocente y bueno.

-También lo sé. A lo que me refiero es que… no quiero sufrir de nuevo, ya lo intente varias veces Nym, intente mantener una relación, dar lo mejor de mí, pero lo único que recibí a cambio fueron burlas y profundas heridas en mi corazón. No sé si pueda volver a hacerlo. Los hombres no aprecian tus esfuerzos, ni tus atenciones…

Rápidamente tomo el rostro de la chica para que le mirara directamente a los ojos-Lil, te estas precipitando. Sinceramente no puedo darte consejos para nada respecto a eso, tú sabes perfectamente que soy inexperta en ello y todo lo demás. Sin embargo, si te puedo decir algo. Que Bilbo es totalmente diferente a todos los hombres que has conocido en tu vida y eso lo sabes perfectamente tú y tu corazón. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que lo miras. Olvida a esos bastardos del pasado de una buena vez y dale una oportunidad tu nueva situación. Yo me estoy aferrando a la mía con el alma y puedo jurarte que no cambiaría nada de esto. Bueno tal vez los orcos cazándonos y el peligro al final del viaje, pero eso lo de menos ahora. Lo que vale es lo que eres capaz construir frente a los obstáculos.

-¿Te estas oyendo Nym? suenas como toda una casamentera…

-Dios no, si apenas estoy entendiendo esto del romance y las parejas. Además eso me hace sonar como si fuese una anciana solterona-La risa de la chica, le saco una mueca.

-Eres bastante mayor, pero solterona ya no-Le dijo tocándole la trenza-realmente es preciosa.

-Sí, tiene el mismo significado que un anillo para los humanos-respondió Nym con un brillo especial en los ojos, claramente emocionada por su regalo.

-Entonces significa que estás casada-Soltó Lilian con sorpresa.

-algo así…

-Vaya… me pregunto que será para los hobbits…-Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo totalmente, empeorando cuando Nym se echó a reír-¡No es lo crees! ¡Nym!

-Le preguntare a Bilbo-Declaro Nym guiñándole un ojo.

-¡No! Por favor no le digas nada-Pidió tomándole los brazos.

-Tranquila, diré que es solo curiosidad. No te delatare lo juro. Palabra de Nym-ella levantó la mano y Lilian riendo choco palmas.

-Realmente quieres enviarme por ese camino ¿verdad?

-Nada se pierde con intentarlo, recuerda que ya no estás en ese mundo y aquí estamos todos peligrando y arriesgando nuestras vidas. Deberías darte una última oportunidad.

-Realmente Thorin te ha vuelto cambiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por todo-Nymeria la miro confusa.

-Cuando te conocí eras más seria y tenías un aura de melancolía en ti… Ahora estas totalmente brillante de alegría y amor por Thorin-Ahora fue el turno de Nymeria de sonrojarse-Ves, piensas en él y todo en ti cambia.

-¿Eso es algo malo?-Pregunto Nym algo incomoda.

-En absoluto, creo que es maravilloso. Ver que un verdadero y profundo amor pueda cambiar a una persona de esa forma es algo precioso. Porque lo está haciendo para bien-Tomando sus manos miro a Nym con aprecio-Jamás lo dejes ir Nym. Aférrate a él para siempre, porque solo sucede una vez en la vida…-Nym la atrajo para un abrazo y Lilian sin dudar se aferró a ella-Bueno, debo dejarte, le dije a Bombur que lo ayudaría con el almuerzo.

-Por favor, sabrá dios que haría ese enano con las verduras-Echándose a reír Lilian se separó.

-No te preocupes, nada de guisos misteriosos, me encargare de ello-Guiñándole un ojo, la chica se fue de regreso a la casa.

Nymeria, decidida a averiguar sobre el cortejo hobbit, fue a buscar a Bilbo. Debido a que no estaba con los enanos, se dirigió al jardín delantero.

Encontrándolo de rodillas bajo un árbol mirando algo en el suelo con mucho interés.

Agachándose junto a él, toco su hombro suavemente haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa-¡Por los valar, Nym! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-Se quejó Bilbo con la mano en el corazón, que corría desbocado en su pecho.

-Lo siento…

-Ni siquiera te escuche…-Con un suspiro volvió la vista al suelo-Así tienes tu más modo de saqueador que yo…-Nym rodeando su espalda apoyo el mentón en su hombro.

-Para nada, tu eres el mejor saqueador, yo solo asusto a la gente-Dijo con diversión intentando animarlo. El hobbit resoplo, asomándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cualquiera se asustaría si de repente aparece alguien a su lado sin darte cuenta de cuando llego.

-Mmm… oye, ¿Puedes tu saciar mi repentina curiosidad?-Pregunto viéndolo recoger algunas bellotas del suelo, pues había un montón de estas esparcidas por todos lados.

-De que se trata.

-Sobre tu cultura-Él la miro con sorpresa-Tiene más bien que ver con el cortejo y esas cosas. Eso solo para compararlo con los métodos enanos, ya que el de los humanos no tiene ni el más leve parecido.

-Bueno… si es también muy distinto a los métodos humanos-Respondió Bilbo pensativo-nuestra cultura está muy ligada a la naturaleza, las plantas y flores significan mucho para nosotros, estas tienen un lenguaje propio-Explico mirando las bellotas una por una-Entregarlas como regalo es una clara muestra de sentimientos y afectos. Por supuesto también está la buena comida, preparar algún platillo o postre también es parte importante.

-¿Has preparado algo especial para alguna chica, Bilbo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa, mirando cada reacción del hobbit.

-No, nunca. Jamás eh tenido la oportunidad de cortejar a una dama…-Respondió Bilbo con sinceridad, obteniendo un coloreo leve de repente.

-O tal vez no has encontrado a la mujer correcta.

-Quizá ya lo eh hecho…-Contesto Bilbo para si en un suspiro, sus palabras casi inaudibles fueron oídas por Nymeria, quien no pudo evitar sonreír más extensamente al ocurrírsele algunas jugosas y maliciosas ideas.

-Gracias por tu sabiduría Bilbo, tu respuesta es apreciada-Él sonrió y dejo caer algunas bellotas al suelo.

-Estoy para servirte-Le contesto Bilbo tomándole la mano, depositando en su palma una pequeña bellota-No es un gran regalo…pero para un hobbit significa mucho. Después de que todo esto termine, plántala en tu hogar-Él le mostro la bellota que reservo para sí y sonrió aún más-Yo haré lo mismo algún día y lo veré crecer recordando cada momento de esta aventura.

-De lo único que me acordaría seria de ti-Mencionó mirando la pequeña semilla. Bilbo sonrojado la miro con aprecio-Te prometo que lo plantare y mientras crezca pensare en mi buen amigo Bilbo y sus particularidades.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas?

-Una de ellas sería lo tímido que es para acercarse a una chica-Las mejillas del hobbit se tiñeron de rojo al oír sus palabras.

-Nym yo…

-Ya se, de alguna forma ahora lo puedo entender. Puedo pelear con malditos orcos, huargos y trasgos sin dudar pero no puedo decirle a Thorin mis sentimientos en dos simples palabras-Bilbo la miro momentáneamente sorprendido antes de tomar su mano y juntar sus cabezas.

-Tal vez… tenemos miedo.

-Miedo… odio esa palabra ¿De qué podría tener miedo?

-Quizá de no expresarlo correctamente…-Bilbo tenía contado las veces que intento tomar valor para acercarse a Lilian y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Su corazón se aceleraba a tal punto que lo podía oír fuertemente en sus oídos, sus manos sudaban y ligeramente temblaban.

Cada impulso fue apagado por el miedo al rechazo.

-Toda la culpa la tiene Thorin-Se quejó Nym-Me está convirtiendo en esto, en una tonta irrevocablemente enamorada de él-La risa de Bilbo resonó mientras apretaba su mano más fuerte.

-Creo que lo has expresado muy bien-Con un bufido Nym rodo los ojos

-Te estas burlando de mí.

-Para nada, lo has dicho muy bien, claro si le quitas el insulto a ti misma por supuesto-Respondió Bilbo con una sonrisa extrañamente divertido por la inusual conversación.

-Le eh demostrado mis sentimientos de muchas formas y es obvio. No entiendo como no puede aceptarlo con mis acciones.

-A veces las palabras valen más que solo una acción, Nym. Para algunos puede ser más importante oírlas. Tal vez no ha sido el momento perfecto para ello.

-Un momento perfecto…-Repitió Nym pensativa-¿Te refieres a un ambiente especial?

-Podría ser-Bilbo al ver a Nym sonreír con emoción supo que se le había ocurrido algo.

-Me has iluminado Bilbo, gracias-Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella se puso de pie yéndose corriendo hacia la casa de Beorn.

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA PACIENCIA :)**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A CLO24, STELLA DRAGNEEL, ****ITZELMCTROY ,** ** _INVITADO Y DIANA BOLSON_ POR SUS INCREIBLES Y GENIALES COMENTARIOS :D**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	24. sentimientos

Después de recuperar la calma en su cuerpo, Thorin salió de la habitación con las palabras de Nymeria repitiéndose en su mente. No había modo de ignorar su descaro, porque sabía perfectamente que iba cumplirlo. Esa mujer salvaje y atrevida no tenía vergüenza alguna y a pesar de ello no podía esperar para estar en sus brazos para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, entregándose al placer que sus caricias le daban y al cariño y amor que estas le transmitían.

Realmente había tenido la esperanza de que ella le dijera en palabras eso mismos sentimientos, sus ojos era una clara demostración de ellos, pues nadie le había mirado antes, como Nymeria ahora lo hace. Sus brillantes ojos le decían todo lo que sentía, lealtad, cariño, aprecio, lujuria, deseo, pasión… amor. Y aun así necesitaba oírla decirlo, ansiaba oírla decirle tales palabras que constituían todos esos sentimientos.

Por primera vez se sentía amado y el amor de Nymeria era todo para él, su refugio y fortaleza. Y de ninguna manera quería volver a sentirse vacío y frío, hundido en el dolor, odio y el rencor que sus enemigos le dieron y que por más de un siglo estuvieron creciendo en su alma.

Su familia siempre fue un apoyo para él, su pueblo un motivo pero seguir. Pero ninguno de ellos podía ver en su interior y brindarle el verdadero consuelo que necesitaba. Sin embargo su descarada y desvergonzada Nymeria podía hacerlo, ella podía hacer eso y mucho más.

Dirigiéndose afuera, busco a sus compañeros. Sus fuertes risotadas lo guiaron hasta ellos, encontrando a varios de ellos sentados alrededor de una mesa, bebiendo muy alegres.

-¡Tío!-Grito Kili saludándolo, con una sonrisa que para nada le gusto-Que bueno que viniste, justo estábamos hablando de ti-Fili se echó a reír pero su hermano le dio un codazo en el costado haciéndolo callar.

-¿Sobre qué?-Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Pues, de que ya era hora de que trenzaras el cabello de Nym, ella no iba esperarte por siempre-Ese comentario no fue bien recibido y Thorin frunció el ceño en respuesta-Además de que estábamos preocupados de que tía Nym no sobreviviera…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Gruño Thorin apretando los puños.

-Toda arda la escucho. No es secreto para nadie lo que le hiciste tío-Respondió Fili con una pícara sonrisa

-De hecho, nos sorprendió bastante que pudieras, nunca te habíamos visto con una mujer antes y como madre nos dijo que a tu edad ya estabas perdido, pues creímos que…-Kili sin perder la sonrisa, tembló al ver el enojo empañar el rostro de su tío. Era tan fácil provocarlo-Tendrías problemas con ello y por eso no cortejabas a tía Nym.

Los demás presentes ocultaron una sonrisa por las palabras del joven príncipe, sin a atreverse a reír por la clara ira de su rey, mantuvieron silencio. Pese a que Kili estaba yendo demasiado lejos al entrometerse en la intimidad de Thorin, no pudieron evitar encontrar la situación… muy divertida.

-Temíamos de que Nym se aburriera de ti y te dejara-Continuó Fili codeando a su hermano para que le siguiera la corriente.

-si, por alguien más joven-Agregó Kili-Ya sabes, con más energía y disposición…alguien que pudiera complacerla a todas horas.

-Pero como ya hemos oído todos que has podido lograrlo a pesar de tus años, estamos más tranquilos-Fili dijo ya ahora ocultando su nerviosismo. Thorin estaba realmente furioso ahora y la promesa castigo era obvia en sus ojos.

-Tía Nym se veía muy feliz, debe ser buena señal…

-¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!-Gritó Thorin con las mejillas enrojecidas, escuchándose su voz por todo el terreno de Beorn. Fili y Kili temblaron ante el grito de su tío y rápidamente se pusieron de pie, para escapar cuando lo vieron acercarse furiosamente-¡ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN, VUELVAN AQUÍ AHORA!

Los hermanos asustados corrieron, soltando risas nerviosas, tal vez habían llegado demasiado lejos pero era divertido hacerle bromas a su tío, lo llevaban haciendo desde que eran niños.

Vieron una esperanza al ver a Nym venir junto a Bilbo, rápidamente corrieron hacia ella y se refugiaron a su espalda aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-Ayúdanos tía Nym-Rogó Fili agitado.

-Protégenos por favor-Pidió Kili.

Arqueando una ceja Nymeria vio a Thorin venir muy enojado, había oído su grito furioso desde el otro lado de la casa, pero no había esperado encontrarlo persiguiendo a sus sobrinos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó dándole a Fili y Kili una rápida mirada.

-Solo le hicimos una inocente broma-Respondió Kili con una cándida sonrisa.

-Con solo ver a Thorin puedo ver que no fue inocente en absoluto-Bilbo dijo viendo al enfurecido Thorin acercarse, sus ojos llameaban de ira y apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras venía a rápidas zancadas.

Parecía un toro furioso y realmente le dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué esperan que haga?-Preguntó Nym un poco divertida.

-Lo que sea, usa tu poder femenino sobre él-Ella no pudo evitar reír ante las urgentes palabras de Fili.

-¿Poder femenino?-Lo único que podía ligar a esas palabra seria algún tipo de seducción.

Thorin se detuvo frente a ellos con sus ojos azules brillando de furia-Apártate Nymeria-Gruñó mirando a sus sobrinos a su espalda-Después de lo que han hecho no merecen que los defiendan, han ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué han hecho, específicamente?-Curiosa ella quiso saber.

-Solo le dijimos, que creíamos que a su avanzada edad tendría problemas para cortejarte y complacerte-Respondió Kili nervioso con mucha rapidez. Nymeria solo pudo echarse reír al oírlo haciendo que Thorin frunciera más su marcado ceño y sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

-¡No es gracioso!-Espetó Thorin, indignado de que sus sobrinos lo avergonzaran de esta forma frente a Nymeria.

-Tranquilo, vida mía. No me rio de ti. Es solo que Fili y Kili son muy ocurrentes-Soltó otra risa sin poder evitarlo-Y no te preocupes, yo puedo dar toda seguridad de que a tu edad eres maravillosamente mejor que unos jovencitos enanos vírgenes-Fili y Kili soltaron unos sonidos de indignación, quejándose de sus palabras. Sin embargo eso logro calmar lo suficiente al rey quien parecía bastante halagado y complacido.

-Suéltenla-Demandó Thorin al ver las manos de sus sobrinos en la cintura y abdomen de su única. Molesto por que la tocaran donde solo él tenía el único derecho, dio un paso amenazante hacia ellos-Aquí no tienen donde huir, recibirán su castigo de cualquier modo-Sus sobrinos retrocedieron arrastrando a Nymeria con ellos aferrándose más a su cuerpo. Con su enfado resurgiendo otra vez dio otro paso hacia ellos, solo para ver como Kili se echaba a Nymeria al hombro y junto a su hermano se alejaban corriendo.

Con la furia hirviendo, los siguió con la promesa de un castigo severo que no olvidarían en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Bájame ahora-Demandó Nymeria balanceándose de un lado a otro por la brusquedad de los movimientos de Kili al correr-¡Kili!

Siendo ignorada, entraron a la casa estrepitosamente corriendo hacia el pasillo para buscar un escondite pasando de las miradas curiosas de Lilian, Bombur, Ori y Dori quienes se habían asomado desde la cocina. Rápidamente los príncipes encontraron un cuarto y se metieron en el, buscando entre los tumultos de barriles y provisiones un lugar para ocultarse.

-Al menos aquí estaremos bien por un tiempo-Soltó Fili apoyándose en un barril.

-¿Por qué están tan asustados?

-Nym, no has visto los castigos de Thorin. Cuando esta verdaderamente furioso no tiene piedad, aun si eres su familia-Respondió Kili nervioso.

-¿Entonces por qué le hacen bromas si saben cómo va a reaccionar?-Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Es divertido-Respondieron ellos al unísono.

Rodando los ojos Nym se cruzó de brazos-Están locos…

-¡Ya sé que están por aquí!-La voz de Thorin cerca hizo temblar a los príncipes-Si salen ahora, les perdonare por esta vez-Al no obtener respuesta volvió a hablar-Nymeria, entrégame a mis sobrinos y te prometo que serás muy bien recompensada… por mí, personalmente-Aquella seductora oferta fue imposible de resistir para Nym, que al disponerse a contestar obtuvo una gran mano sobre su boca mientras era jalada hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Fili, quien la sostuvo apretadamente para evitar que les delatara.

-No caigas Nym-Susurro Fili-Está usando el poder que tiene sobre ti a su favor…

-¿Sin respuesta? Entonces los tres obtendrán castigo, Fili y Kili por sus tonterías y tú Nymeria, por encubrirlos.

Nymeria negó con la cabeza retorciéndose entre los brazos de Fili quien tenía problemas para sostenerla, Kili uniéndose ayudo a su hermano agarrándola de las piernas para mantenerla quieta. Nymeria molesta mordió la mano de Fili arrancándole un jadeo mientras él contenía un quejido de dolor, soltando un gruñido la puso en el suelo sobre su espalda, cubriendo su boca con la otra mano y agarrándole el brazo con la otra, sintiendo que ella le jalaba el cabello con la mano libre.

-Kili, ayúdame por Mahal-Susurró intentando retenerla, pero Nym era demasiado fuerte.

Kili se sentó en las piernas de Nymeria y le quito la mano del pelo de su hermano, viendo en el rostro de su tía, que comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Shhh, Nym por favor-Le pidió despacio. Ella hablo algo bajo la mano de Fili entendiéndose solo murmullos. Pero no se esperaron que Nym se deshiciera de ellos empujándolos con una gran fuerza, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-No me metan a mí en sus problemas, no quiero que Thorin me castigue y me prive de él por su culpa-Espetó molesta antes de ir hacia la puerta y abrirla para salir.

-¡Nymeria!-A pesar del grito de Thorin llamándola, se abstuvo de ir hacia él, ella no se metería en sus asuntos con sus sobrinos cuando no le correspondía. Pero de todas formas pudo oír el grito de Thorin regañando a Fili y Kili al encontrarlos.

Poco después, al ir por Balin se enteró del castigo que Thorin le impuso a Fili y Kili. Él obligó a sus sobrinos a brindarle ayuda a Beorn, quien al saber de la situación no dudo en aceptar el ofrecimiento y envió a los jóvenes príncipes a limpiar… los establos y corrales.

Se había reído hasta que le dolió el estómago.

-Era de esperarse-Le dijo Balin con una sonrisa, mientras lo llevaba del brazo a un sitio más apartado-Ellos se lo buscaron a pesar de que les advertí.

-Pero ha sido divertido, no lo puedes negar-El enano le guiño un ojo ensanchando su sonrisa. Sentándose en unos tocones cortados-Bueno, te eh traído porque necesito de tu gran sabiduría.

-Claro, en que puedo ayudarte _Athanu men-_ Nymeria hizo un mohín al oír tal formalidad. Era… un poco incómodo.

-Eso no es necesario Balin, te tengo mucha confianza y quiero que sigamos igual que siempre.

-Si es tu deseo…-El enano se echó a reír al recibir una mirada de advertencia-Dime entonces ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que me digas todo sobre como cortejar a un enano-Balin la miro con bastante sorpresa desviando de repente la mirada hacia adelante, ella miro también solo para ver a Thorin sentarse junto a Dwalin, con una enfadada expresión.

Como si presintiera sus miradas, giro el rostro hacia ellos, Balin solo inclino la cabeza en modo de saludo y ella le tiro un beso con ambas manos viéndolo sonreír con agrado, antes de volverse a Dwalin nuevamente.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes de salir de las montañas azules que Thorin se enamoraría y volvería a sonreír, le habría dicho que estaba absolutamente loco y lo habría mandado de vuelta por donde vino.

-¿Por qué?

-Thorin nunca ha sido de compartir mucho con los demás. Bueno, después que Smaug atacó Erebor. Cuando era un joven príncipe siempre fue muy sociable y se divertía junto a las personas, con su hermano Frerin eran iguales a Fili y Kili. Y la señora Dis siempre estaba detrás de ellos para unirse a sus travesuras.

-Entonces esa rebeldía es cosa de familia-Sonrió Nym al recordar las palabras de Dis en el sueño de Thorin.

-Pues sí… y realmente estoy muy feliz de que seas su única-Declaro Balin tomándole la mano-No puedo imaginar alguien diferente para él. Mahal ha sido sabio en su decisión, tu fortaleza es algo que Thorin necesita para su propia seguridad. Él sabe muy bien que en cualquier situación, estarás de pie a su lado luchando y eso le da la confianza de que nunca estará solo, ni siquiera en las tormentas.

-Eso ha sido…demasiado poético-Comentó Nym algo sonrojada mirando a Thorin hablar ahora animadamente con Dwalin.

Su corazón corría en su pecho tan solo con mirarlo y ella lo deseaba tanto… tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentirlo era una potente necesidad que no podía controlar.

-Pero es la verdad. Yo le prometí a Thrain que cuidaría de su hijo, pero ahora que tú estas aquí, me siento más aliviado y tranquilo. En caso de que llegara a sucederme algo, sé que tú lo guiaras y protegerás.

-A ti nada va a pasarte, me asegurare de ello-Prometió apretándole la mano.

-Gracias… y respondiendo a tu petición, debo admitir que es la primera vez que alguien me pide algo así. En todos mis años nunca eh sabido de un cortejo hacia un varón.

-¿Enserio?-Soltó ella con sorpresa.

-Bueno, debo decir que eh oído una antigua historia, pero quizá solo es eso. Como bien sabes, las enanas son muy escasas en nuestra gente, por eso es que muchos varones que se interesen en obtener esposa, pueden cortejar a una dama al mismo tiempo para conquistarla y conseguir su favor. Por eso el cortejo en los enanos está basado solo en la mujer.

-Vaya… Pero se puede hacer ¿verdad?

-No existe ninguna ley ni nada que impida hacerlo-Respondió Balin tocándose la barba.

-Perfecto, ¡entonces seré la primera!-Anunció Nym con emoción-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas…

-¿De verdad quieres cortejar a Thorin?-Preguntó Balin con bastante más sorpresa, como si todavía no lo pudiera creer.

-Claro que sí, quiero que nuestra relación sea mucho más especial y por supuesto fuera de lo común. Quiero que sea algo que Thorin siempre recuerde.

Al ver la emoción y el entusiasmo en ella, Balin no pudo negarse. Con agrado, trajo a su memoria todo lo que sabía sobre el cortejo, pensando en los métodos para el favor de un varón o más bien el de Thorin.

-Bueno, con la trenza ya has empezado, puesto que es un símbolo de aceptación y posesión, debido a que los enanos somos celosos con lo que nos pertenece. Los regalos son una parte muy importante, estos deben ser hechos o forjados personalmente. Y por supuesto están las muestras públicas de respetuoso afecto, como también las especiales atenciones que quieras brindarle.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó pensando rápidamente en un montón de ideas que podría hacer.

-Es solo lo básico, puedes agregar lo que quieras acorde a lo que te eh dicho.

-Entiendo…-¡¿Cómo se suponía que iba a realizar un regalo forjado?! Ni siquiera sabía nada sobre herrería y para las manualidades era un asco, ni siquiera podía crean bien las figuritas de plastilina.

Era un total fracaso como enana.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Balin viendo la repentina preocupación en el rostro de Nymeria.

-sí, sí… cuéntame de esa historia que mencionaste antes, parece interesante.

-Se dice de una antigua dama noble que encontró a su único en un minero, desaprobada por sus padres al querer casarse con un alguien de clase baja, ella se negó a aceptar otro compromiso y para demostrar a todos que estaba unida a alguien por la bendición de Mahal, busco a aquel minero que robo su corazón y para llamar su atención comenzó a visitarlo diariamente, entregándole alimentos y regalos hechos por sus propias manos. Todo el reino se enteró de sus intenciones y hubo mucha sorpresa y curiosidad. Los que podían verla se reunían para contemplar sus acciones…

-¿Qué paso con el minero?-Nym con impaciencia preguntó.

-Estoy llegando a eso querida-Contesto con una sonrisa-La dama noble había conseguido la atención de su único con su afectos, después de una temporada de largo cortejo. Si muchos se sorprendieron, aquel enano fue el más afectado. Quién habría pensado que siendo solo un simple minero obtendría la atención y los afectos de una dama noble… Después de trenzarse el cabello celebraron su boda poco después-Nym se echó a reír por la forma dramática que termino el relato.

-Parece un cuento para niñas-Mencionó mirando la negras aves en el cielos. No había duda de que eran cuervos. Que sobrevolaran de demasiado cerca, le daba mala espina.

-Quizá lo sea. Estaba escrito con una letra muy femenina en un registro antiguo, en la biblioteca de Erebor.

-Balin, no sabía que te gustaba leer esas cosas, debes tener alguna chica por ahí ya que pareces ser tan romántico-El enano riéndose, negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso, a mi edad eh visto muchas cosas es todo…

-¡Ustedes dos de que se ríen tanto!-El grito repentino de Dwalin llamo su atención, él, Thorin, Bofur, Nori, Gloin y Oin los miraban sonrientes y curiosos.

-¡Balin me está contando tus vergonzosos secretos!-Respondió Nymeria, riéndose al ver como el enano fruncía el ceño.

-¡Nymeria!

La voz de Gandalf envió un extraño escalofrió por su espalda, el mago le llamaba desde la entrada de la casa con una expresión demasiado seria, que no le agrado para nada. Gandalf raras veces se comportaba así y cuando lo hacía era porque tenía algo importante que decir.

Poniéndose de pie, fue con él siguiéndolo al interior de la casa.

Con una extraña inquietud entró con el mago a la habitación que Beorn le había prestado, encontrando a Lilian sentada en la cama, con una expresión bastante turbada mientras tocaba algo entre sus manos, la chica se sobresaltó cuando Gandalf cerró la puerta y la miro algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Le espetó al mago, que dejo su bastón apoyado en la pared y se acercó.

-Lilian me ha contado de algo muy importante y eh llegado a la conclusión de que ese es su motivo por el cual ha llegado a esta tierra…o tal vez un motivo de varios…-Contestó el mago pensativo mirando a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Es por Bilbo? Si es eso, yo ya había pensado lo mismo…

-¡Nym!-Soltó Lilian totalmente roja-¡No es eso!-Exclamó azorada.

-¿Pues entonces?-Gandalf con una leve sonrisa miro a Lilian significativamente incitándola a hablar, la chica abrió las manos y le extendió a Nymeria el objeto que estaba en estas-¿Y esto?-pregunto tomando la gema sostenida por una fina cadena de oro. El ópalo brillaba en una variedad de colores diferentes como si tuviera vida propia.

-Lo compre hace varios meses…-Contestó Lilian dándole una mirada al mago quien asintió para que continuara-Creí que solo era juego de mi mente, un sueño o un capricho quizá. La verdad es que desde a mediados del año pasado empecé a soñar con un hombre, anciano y de barba blanca así como Gandalf, pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran igual a los tuyos Nym, tan verdes y brillantes como los tuyos…-Lilian vio desapareces todo rastro de simpatía del rostro de Nymeria, la miraba atentamente y con mucha seriedad, aunque pudo notar que sus ojos estaban ligeramente más abiertos. Un poco insegura sobre su reacción, continuó-Él comenzó a mostrarme cosas, lugares a donde ir, cosas que preparar, incluso me mostro donde debía comprar esa joya. Al principio creí que eran tonterías de mi mente, por eso por pura curiosidad empecé a hacer lo que me pedía, hasta que me di cuenta de que no era simple coincidencia. Todo lo que me enseñaba en los sueños era real. El me dijo que debía entregarte esta gema cuando te encontrara, cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes…yo tal vez tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que si te la entregaba mi presencia aquí ya no sería importante y volvería a mi mundo…

-¿Te dijo su nombre?-Nymeria pregunto repentinamente con aire ausente, mientras miraba la joya en su mano.

-Morinehtar…

Tanto Lilian como Gandalf vieron como comenzaba asomarse la furia y el dolor en los ojos de Nym mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza. Por un momento pensaron que estaba a punto de gritarles, pero solo se giró y camino hacia sus pertenencias puestas sobre una mesa. Rebusco en su bolso rápidamente desparramando la mayoría de cosas sobre la mesa hasta encontrar lo que quería, sacando un anillo, un par de papeles doblados y aquel cofre con gemas engarzadas.

-Debes usar el anillo-Dijo Gandalf-Alatar lo hizo para que pudieras canalizar tus poderes.

-No me queda, es muy grande…

-¡Tonta, el anillo es ajustable a su poseedor como todo anillo mágico!-Soltó mago con exasperación.

Nymeria miro el anillo por unos momentos antes de deslizarlo por el dedo índice de su mano derecha, viendo con sorpresa como el metal reducía su tamaño ajustándose a la circunferencia de su dedo.

-¡Y de quien es la culpa que no lo haya sabido!-Estalló Nym repentinamente molesta, apuntando al mago con el dedo-¡Nunca me explicas ni una maldita cosa! ¡Solo me tiras los pedazos y esperas que lo adivine todo! ¡Tú y Alatar son iguales! ¡Pero ya me canse de recoger los malditos trozos de mi por todas partes!-Grito enfurecida.

-Estas muy ofuscada querida, te dejaremos para que puedas calmarte, más tarde hablaremos-contesto Gandalf amablemente colocando la mano en hombro de Lilian y llevarla a la puerta. La chica vio con tristeza como su amiga daba un puñetazo a la mesa, antes de que Gandalf cerrara la puerta.

Lejos de calmarse, Nymeria barrió la superficie de la mesa con su brazo tirando todas sus cosas al suelo. Estaba tan furiosa que solo quería salir y destruir cosas, liberarse de esta ira que la llenaba. Estaba harta de enterarse de cosas por todas partes, harta de que Gandalf nunca le dijera todo lo que quería saber, el maldito mago siempre se iba por las ramas como si todo fuese un juego para él. Y Alatar tampoco le facilitaba las cosas.

¿Era tan difícil que le dijeran toda la verdad de una maldita vez?

Recogiendo el cofre del suelo, lo coloco sobre la mesa.

Mirando la joya que Lilian le entrego noto que el fino metal que rodeaba la parte superior del ópalo podía desengancharse. Al separar los objetos, dejo la cadena a un lado y tomo el cobre para colocar la brillante gema en la parte frontal de la caja, observando cómo se adhería al material resplandeciendo repentinamente mientras aparecía en medio la línea divisoria que separaba la tapa y el fondo, abriéndose por sí sola un suave click.

Dubitativa levantó la tapa, encontrando a primera vista un par de papeles doblados. Debajo de estos había un pequeño libro y al fondo una bolsita de tela y un par de botines pequeños de lana, de color azul claro. Revisando el contenido de la bolsita, descubrió un collar con un colgante de esmeralda con forma de gota, bordeada de pequeños diamantes.

Tomando todo fue hasta la cama sentarse y revisarlos con más comodidad.

Abrió con cuidado los papeles, viendo en el primero una escritura con la letra de… su madre. Con el corazón desbocado leyó las palabras, sintiendo que la ira se desinflaba siendo reemplazada por la emoción y la tristeza.

 _Mi pequeña._

 _Tanto yo como tu padre, hemos puesto algunas cosas, unas pocas cosas de nosotros para que conserves. El libro fue especialmente escrito por tu padre, se dedicó a el varias noches sin descanso. Me ha dicho que es para tu entrenamiento como mago y aunque no puedo negarme habría preferido que solo te criaras como una dama noble normal, bueno… relativamente normal. Alatar dice que eso es poca cosa para ti, porque te esperan muchas cosas grandes y mejores._

 _Pero estoy desvariando, la siguiente cosa que te eh dejado es el collar que perteneció a mi madre y tu abuela, me lo regalo para el día mi boda y deseo que lo uses tú en la tuya, algún día. Los botines los hice para ti, tu abuela me ha enseñado y ha sido divertido confeccionarlos, aunque tu padre se rio de mí al primer intento. Pero verlo reír hizo que fuera imposible enfadarme con él, Alatar es tan tierno y amoroso, y pese a ser quien es yo lo reconocí como mi único al primer momento, lo acepte tal como es aun si yo no soy lo mismo para él. Él me dijo que eso no existía para los magos, pero yo veo sus ojos su amor por mí y eso es suficiente para mí._

 _Amada mía, yo ruego a Mahal que puedas encontrar a tu único algún día y que tu herencia maiar no interfiera en ello. Quiero seas feliz tanto como yo, para siempre._

 _Acepta por favor estas pocas cosas de nuestra parte, a tu adulta edad tal vez te parezca poco pero tiene todo nuestro cariño, y sin importar el tiempo que transcurra guárdanos en tu corazón sabiendo que te amamos con toda nuestra alma._

Con un doloroso nudo en la garganta, vio algunas manchas oscuras en el papel. Al tocar el material noto que estaba húmedo, con desconcierto vio como una gota caía al trozo de pergamino desde su rostro. Se quedó aturdida al tocarse la mejilla y sentir la humedad que empapo las yemas de sus dedos.

Tragando grueso sacudió la cabeza y se froto los ojos con el brazo, esta era la segunda vez que lloraba desde que había llegado a este mundo. Todo aquí la estaba haciendo una blanda sentimental, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no estaba viviendo en ese mundo que la hizo vacía eh insensible, ahora estaba en esta tierra llena de vida y emoción, donde vivía la persona que había descongelado su corazón completamente colmándola de una inmensa calidez. Debido a ello, habían un montón de cosas que ya no veía como antes.

Con un suspiro dejo la carta a un lado, solo para encontrar en el otro papel algo que la dejo momentáneamente sin respiración.

Plasmado en la hoja había un retrato dibujado de un hombre anciano vestido de una oscura túnica y larga barba y cabello, en cual este tenía una larga trenza a un lado. En su mano derecha sostenía un bastón con una gema en la parte superior. Además, junto a él había una clara mujer enana, su cabello estaba trenzado en un elaborado peinado y la barba que poseía llevaba pequeñas y adornadas trenzas con broches tallados, para ser una enana era bastante bonita y al igual que su acompañante sonreía cálidamente. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue el bulto que ella sostenía en sus brazos.

Rápidamente dejo el papel a un lado al sentir nuevamente las estúpidas lágrimas fluir.

En su memoria, se grabó a fuego aquella imagen.

Acomodándose en la cama sobre su costado, agarro una almohada y se cubrió la cabeza con esta. Temblando ligeramente, se maldijo por no poder retener las lágrimas. El recuerdo de Alatar de aquella noche en el bosque antes de que se le oscureciera todo, resurgió apenas lo vio reflejado en el papel, cada detalle fue exactamente igual…incluso aquella cálida mirada.

En su corazón sabía perfectamente que eran y siempre serían sus únicos padres.

* * *

Después de Gandalf le dijera que Nymeria lo necesitaba, prácticamente corrió a la habitación, teniendo motivos para preocuparse al entrar y encontrar todo un desastre en el suelo. Toda la ropa y pertenencias de Nymeria estaban desparramadas como si hubiesen sido tiradas a propósito. Rápidamente recogió aquel objeto que iluminaba llamado iPhone y se acercó a Nymeria quien parecía profundamente dormida.

Sentándose a su lado tomo suavemente su mano eh inclinándose beso su dorso.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido Habanuh?-Preguntó para sí en un susurro.

Fijándose en los objetos junto a las piernas de ella, los tomo para averiguar de qué se trataba, la cajita abierta contenía un fino collar enano con una esmeralda y diamantes, le pareció un trabajo bien hecho y delicado. Dejándolo a un lado tomo los pequeños botines azul claro, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho al verlos, pues eran claramente para un bebe.

¿Por qué tendría ella algo como esto?

Acaso quería…

A su mente vino la imagen de una pequeña pelirroja traviesa, correteando para jugar siempre lista para hacer de las suyas.

Tocando el suave tejido de los botines, sintió la misma emoción de cuando nacieron Fili y Kili, siendo para él como sus propios hijos, siempre hubo algo que él no podía invadir y era el recuerdo del verdadero padre de sus sobrinos. Y aunque para ellos era un segundo padre, siempre seria su tío.

Pero imaginar en un pequeñito ser creado por Nymeria y él lleno su corazón de emoción, pues sería su propia hija o hijo y le pertenecería por completo sin tener que entregárselo a nadie nunca. Después de haber desechado en el pasado la idea de un heredero propio, ahora con Nymeria podía ser una realidad. La línea sucesoria continuaría a través de él como realmente debía ser.

Dejando los delicados botines junto al collar, tomo aquel libro forrado en cuero, estaba sellado por lo que se limitó a dejarlo a un lado, agarrando por último los papeles volteados, en uno de ellos había un retrato.

Eran los padres de su Haban.

El mago era inmediatamente reconocible por su apariencia parecida a Gandalf, por la barba, cabello, bastón y atuendo, notando en el cabello del mago una trenza de unión. La mujer enana, sosteniendo un bebe envuelto, tenía toda la apariencia de una dama noble, la forma de peinar y los adornos en su barba eran clara muestra de ello. Tanto ella como el anciano mago, sonreían una forma muy cálida y alegre.

Girando la hoja leyó en la parte de atrás la fecha de un 24 de julio, de hace más de mil ochocientos años.

No tenía problemas con la edad de Nymeria, realmente siempre había pensado que ella bastante menor, veintitantos años no eran nada en comparación con un enano de 195 años. Pero ahora 195 no eran nada en comparación con más de mil ochocientos años. Sería prácticamente un niño.

Y la cuestión era… ¿Cuánto viviría él?

Por qué Nymeria seguiría viviendo miles de años mientras que a él solo lo quedarían poco más de cien años, pues perfectamente los enanos podía vivir hasta los 350 si tenían una buena y saludable vida.

Él envejecería… pero Nymeria nunca lo haría.

Aun si no podía acompañarla hasta el final de sus largos años, él la esperaría por siempre en los salones de Mahal.

Doblando cuidadosamente el papel, lo devolvió al cofre para revisar el siguiente, esta vez era una carta escrita por una letra fluida y femenina, relatando sobre cada objeto y el significado de estos por parte de la madre de Nymeria.

Sin embargo le llamo mucho la atención una frase, respecto al sentir de los magos y que para ellos no existía lo que para los enanos era su pareja eterna. Aun si para Nymeria no era igual, podía ver en sus afectos y chispeantes ojos cada sentimiento que demostraba a través de ellos.

Guardando todo dentro del cofre, lo dejo en una silla junto a la cama. Volviendo con Nymeria agarro la almohada apartándola suavemente de su cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada puesta fijamente en él.

Sus manos pequeñas agarraron su chaqueta y tiraron de él hacia su cuerpo cayendo sobre ella, teniendo de inmediato sus brazos rodeándolo en un apretado abrazo. Sintiendo que su única necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo, rodó sobre su costado para abrazarla fuertemente depositando un beso en su frente.

-¿Me dirás que pasó?-Le preguntó, consciente de que podría no responderle. Perfectamente sabía que tendía a estallar cuando se trataba de algo sobre ella misma. Tocando suavemente su cabello, esperó.

-solo me eh enterado de más cosas-Respondió ella después de unos segundos de silencio-Las que acabas de ver… y esto-Levantando la mano le enseño el anillo en su mano derecha-Es para canalizar mis poderes, como el bastón de Gandalf.

-No parece emocionarte.

-No lo hace… Gandalf y Alatar solo dejan pedazos de información esperando que lo adivine todo, sin ninguna maldita explicación, tenía esto guardado desde Rivendell y apenas recién me enterado para que sirve, al igual que todo el contenido de esa caja. Alatar se le aparecía a Lilian en sueños haciéndola a ella conseguir la maldita "llave" de ese cofre para entregármelo…-Al oír la furia creciente en su voz, la interrumpió besando sus labios.

-Todo va estar bien Habanuh, independiente de como sucedan las cosas tienes tus respuestas, tienes lo que has querido saber por tanto tiempo. Puedo entender a lo que te refieres, pero todo sucede por alguna razón, quizá tu padre lo quiso de esa manera por algún motivo…

-Lo estas defendiendo-Espetó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-No es así, solo veo las cosas por ambas partes. Además no quiero verte triste y enfadada por ello, no te hace nada bien…-Suavemente beso cada uno sus labios repetidamente consiguiendo impacientarla por más-Quiero a mi impulsiva y descarada Haban de vuelta…

Con un gruñido, Nymeria rápidamente rodó y anclándose sobre Thorin, tomo su rostro a la vez que se inclinaba para devorar su boca a su antojo, invadiéndolo con la lengua salvajemente buscando la suya para aquella fricción tan erótica.

Las manos de Thorin agarraron sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia él, ladeando la cabeza para obtener más acceso. El salvaje beso fue un modo para Nym de descargar su furia, el placer de ello fue poco a poco calmándola y con cada gemido ahogado de Thorin su pasión fue aumentando, olvidándose de todo el mundo y lo que les rodeaba.

Separándose lo suficiente para permitirle respirar y recuperar el aliento, lo observo a detalle. Le encantaba dejarlo en este estado, tan aturdido y deseoso. Su cabello extendido y desordenado, sus mejillas coloreadas, sus labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos, y sus ojos brillantes de pasión… lo hacían todo una maravilla para la vista.

Esta parte de Thorin que solo ella podía ver…

Con una sonrisa, se acomodó con la cabeza en su hombro, acariciando suavemente su barba sintió sus abrazos rodearla y el silencio que quedo no fue en absoluto incómodo. Solo se podía una gran paz y tranquilidad, que en los brazos del otro otorgaba completa seguridad.

Tal calma hizo imposible que ellos pudieran resistirse al placido y profundo sueño, que poco a poco los fue haciendo caer.

* * *

 _Aquellas edificaciones su alrededor eran realmente una sorpresa, jamás había visto nada parecido en su vida, la inmensas ventanas de cristal cubrían el exterior en vez de gruesos y pesados muros y la iluminaria no tenía fuego, solo brillantes luces que parecían brillar por sí mismas. Con curiosidad comenzó a caminar hacia una de esos edificios, sin embargo unas risas y voces infantiles llamaron su atención, girándose vio a un grupo variado de niños y niñas alrededor de algo, que a simple vista se veía que estaban pateando y golpeando._

 _-¡Niña monstruo, niña monstruo, niña monstruo!_

 _Los humanos podían ser tan crueles…incapaz de seguir viendo tal maldad, se dirigió a ellos para detenerlos. Alcanzando a uno de los chiquillos extendió la mano para agarrarlo, pero su mano solo lo atravesó. Confuso intento tocarlo pero solamente conseguía traspasarlo._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _Un repentino silbido detuvo a los niños, quienes asustados se dispersaron echándose a correr._

 _Lo que vio en el suelo lo dejo momentáneamente sin respiración._

 _Desconcertado, vio a una pequeña y delgada niña con largo cabello rojo echa un ovillo, herida y temblorosa, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, noto el verde y familiar color, pero estos no brillaban, eran totalmente vacíos y fríos._

 _-Nyme…-El nombre se atoro en su garganta mientras la veía levantarse, quiso tocarla pero solo la traspaso al igual que aquel niño. Ella se sacudió la ropa y tambaleando camino unos pasos para recoger un sucio libro maltrecho, el cual apretó contra su pecho antes de echarse a correr._

 _Rápidamente la siguió por las extrañas calles, traspasando a los humanos para no perderla de vista. Llegando a una casa, ella se metió por entre una reja de madera envuelta por arbustos, dispuesto a seguirla a donde fuera, probo con tocar los arbustos y como anteriormente los traspasó, por lo que solo tuvo que caminar a través de todo. Alcanzándola, la vio moverse en silencio y con sigilo como si temiera que la descubrieran._

 _-Shhh, no quiero que me vea o me encerrara otra vez-Susurró ella mirando poco más arriba de ella como si tuviera a alguien delante-No, no quiero jugar. Mi cabeza duele mucho-Negando con la cabeza se puso de pie-Déjame en paz…_

 _Siguiéndola hasta la parte trasera de la gran casa, la observo alcanzar la manilla de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, esta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una furiosa mujer de cabello rubio._

 _-¡Cría del demonio, como te atreves a dejar esta casa!-Con un brusco movimiento agarró el pelo de la niña con fuerza tirándola hacia adentro-¡Los vecinos pudieron haberte visto! ¡Y estas hecha un maldito asco!-Soltándola de un empujón miro lo que sostenía en sus manos y arrebatándoselo la abofeteo lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarla al suelo-¡Otra vez con esta porquería, la había tirado a la basura!-Rápidamente la siguió para recuperar su libro tironeando su ropa._

 _-¡Mamá, no! ¡Es mío, el abuelo me lo dio!-Lanzándolo a la chimenea de la sala, la mujer volvió con ella para acallar sus gritos con otra bofetada y agarrándola del cuello del suéter la levantó bruscamente._

 _-¡Silencio! ¡Te dije que actuaras como una niña normal y que dejaras esas malditas cosas del demonio! ¡Solo atraes las desgracias a esta familia, lo has hecho desde que naciste!_

 _Horrorizado, Thorin se lanzó a detener a la mujer, pero al traspasarla solo pudo ver con ira e impotencia como seguía golpeando a la pequeña y llorosa niña mientras le gritaba cosas que un niño jamás debía oír._

 _Arrastrándola por el pelo la llevo por la casa a un oscuro cuarto donde la dejo de un empujón en el suelo._

 _-¡Más te vale que los vecinos no te hayan visto o hare que tu padre te castigue, para intentar alejar ese maldito demonio de ti otra vez! ¡Estas muerta para todos, entiende! ¡Por eso jamás vas a salir de aquí otra vez!-Al cerrar la puerta de golpe, amortiguó los infantiles gritos del otro lado._

 _A través de la oscuridad pudo ver a pequeña llorando en el suelo tapándose los oídos con fuerza._

 _-¡Lárguense! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

* * *

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, se incorporó rápidamente con el eco de los gritos desesperados de la niña en su cabeza. Con alivio vio que estaba en la habitación y que solo había sido una pesadilla.

No entendía como pudo haber soñado algo así, había sido demasiado real.

No quería volver a ver algo así jamás.

Apartándose el cabello hacia atrás noto inmediatamente que faltaba Nymeria. Recordaba perfectamente haberse quedado dormido con ella encima. La cosas que estuvieron regadas por el suelo ya no estaban y el bolso yacía ordenado y cerrado nuevamente sobre la mesa. La solitaria vela iluminaba el cuarto tenuemente mientras a través de la ventana se asomaba la luz de la luna.

Por Mahal ¿Cuánto había dormido?

Tirando las mantas a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir eh ir a revisar a su compañía. Yendo por el pasillo escuchó las fuertes risas de algunos de sus compañeros, seguramente Nymeria estaba con ellos.

-¡Y una mierda que me importa!-Al oír aquella voz seguido de un golpe sobre una superficie, se detuvo. Dando unos pasos se asomó a la entrada de la cocina, encontrando a Nymeria discutiendo con Gandalf, quien parecía bastante exasperado-De todas formas no entiendo que tiene que ver Thorin en todo esto, no es como si pudiera hacer algo, es solo un enano…

¿Solo un enano?

Así lo veía ella… como un simple enano ordinario, tan poca cosa era que ni siquiera podía amarlo. Era su diversión después de todo. Claro, por eso no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, por era un juguete con el que podía hacer lo que quisiese. Y él tan estúpido caía fácilmente ante sus seductores ojos llenos de promesas.

Como pudo ser tan ingenuo.

Mahal… dolía, verdaderamente dolía, más que nunca.

Después de que él le entrego su corazón completamente y le abrió su alma… no era suficiente para ella.

-Vida mía...-Por Durin, no quería oírla, su voz era como un hechizo. Atreviéndose a mirarla vio la preocupación en su rostro ¿Otra mentira? Sin poder soportarlo, regreso a la habitación-¡Thorin! ¡Thorin!-Intentando ignorar sus gritos se encerró en aquel cuarto, herido y furioso.

* * *

-¡Y una mierda que me importa!-Estalló golpeando la mesa. El mago estaba loco, quien se creía que era para inmiscuirse en sus emociones. Exigirle dejar atrás décadas de odio, ira y dolor era ridículo, no era tan fácil. No cuando se arraiga por demasiado tiempo. Además no entendía por qué Gandalf mencionaba a Thorin en este asunto, ella quería protegerlo no involucrarlo en la peligrosidad que conllevaba enfrentar a Sauron. Ese maldito solo quería destruirlos a todos y con Azog y Bolg tras ellos por su mando ya era suficiente amenaza con lo que lidiar-De todas formas no entiendo que tiene que ver Thorin en todo esto, no es como si pudiera hacer algo, es solo un enano-Thorin era un fuerte y habilidoso guerrero, pero no tenía ningún tipo de poder como para enfrentar al mal. Gandalf abrió la boca para decir algo, pero miro más allá de ella con una fugaz sorpresa en su mirada. Volteándose encontró a Thorin en la entrada con los puños apretados y temblorosos. Eso la preocupo-Vida mía…-Levantando la mirada, sus ojos la miraron con furia, pero no solo eso también decepción y un profundo dolor. ¿Qué había pasado? Sin darle la oportunidad de preguntar él se giró, alejándose rápidamente-¡Thorin!-Gritó llamándolo pero solo apresuro su paso-¡Thorin!

Él abrió la puerta de la habitación con un golpe de su puño. Sin embargo, antes de pudiera entrar detrás de él, le cerró la puerta en la cara de un fuerte portazo.

Desconcertada, miro la madera a centímetros de su rostro, sin entender aquel repentino comportamiento.

Escuchando un estruendo en el interior, toco la puerta repetidamente.

-¡Lárgate!-El grito lleno de furia que recibió la tomó por sorpresa.

-Ábreme Thorin-Pidió amablemente. Pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Thorin ábreme ahora!-Exigió perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente. De la misma manera que antes no le respondió-¡Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que la tirare!-Demandó golpeando la madera con su puño-¡Ni siquiera me has dicho que te pasa! ¡Te estas comportando como un niño malcriado! ¡Ábreme!

Los gritos causaron la atención de la compañía, quienes preocupados se asomaron para averiguar que sucedía. De modo que, Gandalf se interpuso para evitar que interfirieran.

-Vuelvan a sus lugares ahí no hay nada que ver-Dijo Gandalf amablemente-Ellos deben solucionar sus problemas solos.

-¿Estarán bien?-Preguntó Fili intranquilo.

-Lo estarán-Aseguró el mago con una leve sonrisa-No tienen que preocuparse. Creo que está de más decir que siempre saben cómo arreglarse-Al entender las palabras del mago, algunos sonrieron relajándose y volviendo a la mesa. Mas Fili y Kili no estaban tan tranquilos, nunca habían visto a su tío comportarse así.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a tirar esta mierda!-Grito Nymeria desesperada-¡Tienes cinco segundos! uno…dos…-Contó retrocediendo para tomar impulso en la corta distancia-¡Cinco!-Gritó antes de correr hacia la puerta empujándola con todo su peso y fuerza haciéndola ceder al instante arrancando el cierre de metal que la mantenía cerrada. No obstante la rapidez del impacto la hizo caer al suelo de bruces cuando la puerta se abrió, debido a su falta de atención hacia el aterrizaje-Mierda…-Se quejó levantándose.

Esa caída no había sido nada digna.

Apartándose el cabello del rostro miro a Thorin de pie junto a la cama, detrás de él una silla y la tosca mesa de noche estaban tiradas en el suelo. La sorpresa desapareció del rostro de Thorin siendo rápidamente reemplazada por aquel dolor que anteriormente había visto, junto a la furia que quemaba en sus brillantes zafiros.

Lo que más le impresionó fue la humedad en sus ojos.

-Thorin…

-¡Vete! ¡Eh dicho que te largaras!-Su bramido furioso y agresivo la tenso.

-¡No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que mierda te pasa! ¡¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?!

-¡¿Extraño?! ¡Como esperas que reaccione, cuando mi propia mujer dice que no soy nada para ella!-Le gritó con furia.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó confusa-Nunca eh dicho tal cosa…

-¡No te hagas la estúpida, te acabo de escuchar!-Crispándose ante el repentino insulto, perdió toda la intención de ser amable-¡Admitir que solo soy un simple enano para ti ha sido suficiente! ¡Debí tenerlo claro cuando me rechazaste esa mañana, aceptar que solo juegas conmigo!

Confusa y atónita le dio vuelta a sus palabras varias veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Porque le salía Thorin de nuevo con eso, creía que ya se le había dejado claro sus sentimientos.

¿Cuánto había oído de su conversación con Gandalf?

No mucho al parecer.

-Que tonto eres…-Thorin apretó los puños claramente más furioso-Tienes un talento increíble para sacar conclusiones erróneas con cualquier cosa…-Soltando un suspiro se froto la sien-Eh sido una maldita perra toda mi vida. Pero joder, nunca jugaría con las personas que aprecio…-Avanzando hacia él, lo vio retroceder cada paso que dio. Pero sus pies fueron detenidos por los objetos en el suelo tropezando con ellos. Moviéndose rápido lo atrapó rodeando su torso fuertemente impidiendo su peligroso descenso.

-Suéltame-Le gruño ceñudo, sin embargo no se veía tan seguro ahora-Nymeria...

Ignorando sus demandas, se inclinó para acallarlo tomando su boca profundamente, él soltó un gemido, que rápidamente intento ocultar con un gruñido mientras sus manos tomaban sus hombros para empujarla, en un vano intento de apartarla.

Obligándolo a moverse lo llevo hasta la cama para empujarlo a esta, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

-Vaya Único más tonto que me dio Mahal-Soltó con un resoplido, viendo y escuchando a Thorin gruñir ofendido-Sabes perfectamente yo no tengo reparos en decir las cosas como son y si eres solo un enano-Él intento levantarse enfurecido pero lo empujo de vuelta a la cama-Quieto, estoy hablando. Te amordazare si te atreves a decir algo-Casi sonrió cuando apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose-Eres solo un enano porque no posees ningún poder o habilidad para enfrentar al mal que nos está amenazando. Y a lo que me refiero, no tiene nada que ver con que seas un rey, un líder o lo que sea. Para mí siempre vas estar por encima de todo aun si eres solo un herrero, pero como te dije antes, mis palabras no iban referidas a quien eres. Hay muchas cosas que no te eh dicho, para protegerte. Como intente con esa estúpida mentira de mierda que te dije esa mañana y que a ti tanto te gusta recordar. Fue una tontería que te dije sin pensar, porque tenía miedo…-Admitirlo no fue nada agradable, y menos tener que mostrarle su debilidad.

-Miedo de que…-su ceño había desaparecido, viendo en sus ojos algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

Rayos, de todas formas tendría que decírselo.

-Recuerdas que te dije en Rivendell que mi padre se desvaneció en el la oscuridad y me envió a ese otro mundo para evitar que me pasara lo mismo-Él asintió despacio en respuesta-Pues esa oscuridad es un antiguo enemigo que azoto la tierra hace varios miles de años, con la intención de dominarlos a todos.

-Se la historia.

-Bien, porque ese enemigo está ahora tras de mi-Thorin arqueo ambas cejas como si no le creyera-Mi padre me transfirió sus poderes para que ese cabrón no los absorbiera y se hiciera más fuerte. Me llevo a ese otro mundo para que no me encontrara pero ahora sabe que estoy de vuelta y quiere mis poderes y los de Alatar para hacerse fuerte. El bastardo se me presentó y me amenazó con matarte a ti y a los demás si no cedo ante él. De esa mierda tenía miedo, creí que si me alejaba de ti y de todos, estarían mejor.

-Eso no suena a ti-Declaró Thorin con un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Lo sé. Desde que llegue a este mundo tu compañía y tú no han hecho nada más que confundirme ¡Sobretodo tú, desde que te apareciste por la puerta de Bilbo! Haciendo que sintiera cosas que jamás en mi vida pensé que podían existir, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el odio y el dolor que desde niña me estaban consumiendo. Y a pesar de que te comportabas como un imbécil todo el tiempo, quería tocarte y besarte a cada momento-Admitió apuntándolo con el dedo-Fuiste un peligro para mí desde el primer día, Thorin escudo de roble. Y eres tan bruto por dudar de mí, a pesar de que eh arriesgado mi vida por ti, enfrentando malditos orcos y bestias a tu lado…

-Nymeria…

-¡cállate, todavía no termino!-Espetó apretando los puños-Has cambiado demasiado cosas en mí-Soltó sintiéndose liberada con cada palabra-Haces que quiera ser mejor persona…Yo soy un monstruo Thorin, un horrible monstruo que le encanta asesinar. Mate a mis propios padres, entiendes. Los secuestre y los torture por semanas para vengarme de todo los años de maltrato que recibí de su parte antes de que me vendieran. Disfrute de cada daño que les hice, que clase de persona hace eso…-Soltó evitando su mirada cubriéndose parte del rostro con una mano, temerosa de verle a la cara y descubrir su rechazo. Pese a ese riesgo quería que la viera como realmente era, que supiera todo sobre ella y su realidad.

Sintiendo sus cálidos dedos en los suyos su corazón se desbocó en su pecho.

-Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti en absoluto… ellos no eran tus padres y son más que merecedores de lo que le hayas hecho. No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte y menos cuando deseo tal venganza para Azog. Soy un asesino también, eh matado a más de los que puedo recordar y Mahal sabe todas las horribles cosas que quiero hacerle a los que me traicionaron. Entiendo que los mataras, entiendo que merecieran morir, sus actos son imperdonables…

Las palabras de Thorin eran tan preciosas para ella, su sinceridad y su comprensión eran un inmenso regalo que para su corazón y alma. Aliviada y abrumada por el gran eh intenso amor que provocaba en ella, se sintió totalmente ligera y libre de ese oscuro y doloroso peso del pasado.

Juntando sus palmas a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos, lo observo intensamente, sintiendo todo un revoltijo de intensas emociones en su interior. Él era lo más importante en su existencia, todo su mundo. Desde el primer momento fue como si hubiera accionado un interruptor en ella y la iluminara, despertando todo lo dormido en su ser y arrasando con todo para apropiarse de sus sentimientos y de su vida misma.

Fue ahí cuando le dio el primer motivo para quedarse y seguirlo. Tan cautivada la había dejado por todo lo que le provocaba que se hizo adicta a ello, a él.

Había tardado en descubrirlo, aquello que todos llaman amor… había sido ajena a ese sentimiento toda su vida, tan solo observándolo desde la distancia entre los humanos sin ningún tipo de comprensión. Y ahora que lo conocía podía entender por qué mataban por ello, podía entender porque daban la vida por ello. La intensidad de esto no se podía describir con solo palabras, era demasiado hermoso.

Lo único bueno y maravilloso que le ha sucedido en toda su vida.

Y todo gracias al preciado enano frente a ella.

-¿Qué te hace sonreír Habanuh?-Le pregunto con una expresión curiosa.

-Solo pensaba… en lo maravilloso que eres-En su guapo rostro apareció un ligero sonrojo mientras se mostraba aturdido, adorando provocar eso en él-Pensaba… en cómo me has rescatado y en cómo te adueñaste de mi corazón desde el primer día. No fue fácil para mi descubrir de que trataba, jamás había sentido antes nada igual por nadie y estaba confundida, pero también fascinada porque haces que ya no me sienta rota y vacía… y porque me has dado lo que nadie ha podido…

-¿Qué cosa?-Soltó Thorin apenas audible.

-Una razón para vivir-Declaró llevando su mano hasta sus labios para besar suavemente sus dedos-Tú eres mi motivo de vida Thorin. Eres mi único y mi alma. Pero por encima de cualquier cosa… eres todo lo que yo amo. Te amo Thorin escudo de roble, ahora y siempre.

Lo que supo antes de perder el sentido, fue el repentino arrebato de Thorin tirando de ella sobre la cama para rodar sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola completamente al tiempo que tomaba brutalmente sus labios y sin darle tiempo para responder su lengua se unió a la suya en su boca en un beso totalmente salvaje y desinhibido olvidándose inmediatamente de todo lo que les rodeaba.

Eufórico por tal declaración, Thorin llevado por la emoción y la alegría entrego todo en ese beso.

Las palabras de Nymeria lo significaban todo para él, cada una de ellas había llegado a su corazón y alma, haciéndole sentir tan importante y amado. Él siempre estaría para su única, en lo que quisiera, cuidándola como le fuera posible, haciendo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para brindarle todo lo que necesitara. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando ella se arriesgaba a la primera oportunidad para protegerlo del peligro con su propia vida.

Nymeria era única en todos los sentidos.

Separando sus labios de los suyos se permitió respirar luego de agotar todo el aire en aquel beso intenso. Mirándola a los chispeantes ojos llenos de amor y deseo, sonrió acariciando suavemente su sedosa mejilla.

-Te amo, Habanuh-Ella sonrió y le toco los labios con el dedo.

-Te amo, vida mía.

Oh, Mahal.

Jamás se cansaría de oírlo.

-Dilo otra vez Ukurduh-Pidió antes de besar su otra mejilla con lentitud.

-Te amo-Le contestó rodeándolo con fuerza.

-Otra vez-Volvió a pedir, haciendo un camino de besos hacia su cuello.

-¡TE AMO, THORIN!-Grito Nymeria en respuesta, con algo de diversión. Escuchándose repentinamente los silbidos y vitoreos de la compañía desde el comedor. Sin poder evitar reír, levanto la cabeza para mirarla, la muy descarada le guiño un ojo bastante divertida. Sin embargo su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho lleno de emoción, haciéndole imposible contenerlo.

Inclinándose sobre sus labios para volver a tomarlos, tuvo los dedos de Nymeria sobre su boca deteniéndolo.

-Ni creas que te perdonare tan fácil tu insulto y el que hayas dudado de mi-Le dijo seriamente con un brillo malicioso en sus chispeantes ojos.

-Dime que puedo hacer para compensarte-Pidió completamente arrepentido de su agresivo arrebato, había estado demasiado perdido en el dolor de su supuesto rechazo que reacciono sin pensar, herir a su única era herirse a sí mismo.

-Se me ocurren muchas maneras…y todas implican, tú desnudo debajo de mí-Contestó Nymeria exigente.

Por Mahal, iba a ser una noche larga.

Emocionantemente larga.

-Si es tu deseo…-Sintiendo las ansias recorrerlo por lo que le esperaba, asintió mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Lo es! Ahora túmbate-Demandó ella empujándolo-Y tienes prohibido tocarme sin mi permiso…

Si, iba a ser una larga…eh inolvidable noche.

* * *

 **ATHANU MEN=Mi reina**

 **HABANUH=Mi gema**

 **HABAN=Gema**

 **UKURDUH=Mi corazon**

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA Y MARAVILLOSA PACIENCIA :)**

 **PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA, SIEMPRE DIGO LO MISMO PERO, UNA TIENE COSAS QUE HACER ;)**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS _STELLA DRAGNEEL_ ,** ** _DIANA BOLSON,_ _ITZELMCTROY Y SUCUBOS_ POR SUS INCREIBLES Y GENIALES COMENTARIOS :D**

 **Y TAMBIEN LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS XD**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	25. pasión desencadenada

Después de ordenarle a Thorin que se quitara las primeras capas gruesas de ropa, ella se ocupó de la puerta. Tratando de poner en su lugar el pasador metálico que había arrancado, pero al no poder colocar los clavos debido a que la madera estaba destrozada en ese sitio, maldijo tirando a un lado el maldito pasador. Por lo que no le quedo más que ir por la gran silla y ponerla en la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

Al volverse a Thorin, él le miraba divertido.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

-Pareces impaciente-Le contestó con una leve risa.

-Porque no lo estaría ¡Te me has negado desde hace semanas! ¡Meses! ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

-No soy un hombre...

-¡Bueno, un enano, lo que sea! ¡Ya sabes lo que te trato de decir!

-Solamente eh respetado las tradiciones de nuestra gente. Soy un rey y como tal, debo demostrarles a los demás que acato y honro cada una de ellas. Y tú, como mi reina debes hacer lo mismo.

-Yo rompo las reglas, no las sigo-Declaró con desafío, antes de quitarse la sudadera por encima de la cabeza y tirarla a la silla.

-Soy consciente de eso-Gruñó él en respuesta-Sobre todo de lo rebelde que eres.

-Que sería de mi si no lo fuera-Le dijo guiñándole un ojos mientras caminaba hacia él-Además de no serlo, todo sería muy aburrido…-Agregó con voz sedosa, arrancándole de las manos la túnica azul que sostenía para tirarla al suelo y tomar su rostro entre las manos inclinándose para tomar sus labios en un beso lento y dulce, demorándose en acariciar cada uno de ellos entre suaves mordiscos, poniéndolo ansioso eh impaciente por profundizar el beso a mayor contacto. Sin embargo, él no estaba a cargo ahora, por lo que no tenía ningún derecho a exigir.

Apartándole las manos cuando se disponía a agarrar sus caderas, dejo su deliciosa boca de golpe y lo empujo para cayera sobre su espalda otra vez.

-¡Salvaje!-Soltó Thorin jadeante.

Con una risa traviesa, se agacho para quitarle las botas, desabrochando las hebillas y soltándolas deslizando las botas de sus pies para después sacarles los gruesos calcetines de lana.

Dejando todo a un lado se levantó-Muévete al centro de la cama vida mía, te quiero tendido para mí-Demandó viéndolo apretar los puños mientras obedecía. Estaba segura que debía serle difícil a alguien tan posesivo y dominante como él quedar a merced de alguien más. Sin embargo, iba a demostrarle que estar a su merced era absolutamente placentero.

-Después será mi turno-Gruñó pasándose la mano por la frente.

-Solo si te lo permito, recuerda que estas pagando tus malas acciones contra mí y como un buen rey de da el ejemplo, debe aceptar sus errores y consecuencias-Tuvo que contener la risa al ver su exagerada expresión de molestia mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con resignación.

Sacándose las zapatillas con los pies los empujo hacia las botas de Thorin y se subió a la cama para gatear sobre el cuerpo del rey hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Hay algo que quiero saber-Le dijo de repente.

-Lo que quieras…-Contestó inclinándose para depositar un húmedo beso en su mejilla.

-Quiero saber de ese extraño idioma tuyo-¿Idioma? ¿Qué idioma?

Rápidamente lo miro y él le aparto el cabello de la cara hacia su espalda-¿De qué idioma hablas?

-Los has dicho dos veces, cuando estuviste bajo la fiebre y durante nuestro baño.

-¿Y que dije?-Preguntó despacio. Sonrojándose bastante cuando Thorin le repitió torpemente las palabras.

-Sonaba mucho mejor de ti ¿Qué significan?-Le miraba curioso y con una leve sonrisa, al notar el color en su rostro-¿Qué es?-Pidió impaciente.

¿Enserio le había dicho eso? ¿Inconscientemente?

Enserio él estaba trastornándola.

-Es francés, mi idioma "natal"-Respondió sentándose sobre su abdomen.

-Francés…-Repitió Thorin.

-Es uno de los idiomas de ese mundo-Señaló, él la miro entendiendo pero con claras intenciones de saber más-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour, significa… Yo también te amo mi amor-La brillante y extensa sonrisa que le mostró, provoco un revoleo en su estómago al tiempo que su corazón tomaba un ritmo más rápido.

Él le tomo las manos y besando cada una de ellas la miro con absoluto amor en sus preciosos ojos.

-Men lananubukhs menú ukurduh-Le dijo con aprecio sin perder esa bella sonrisa-Que tonto eh sido, ya me habías dicho antes en palabras que me amas y ni siquiera me eh dado cuenta.

-No había modo de que lo supieras de todas formas, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte.

-Me gustaría, suena muy… interesante-Con una risa se inclinó sobre el dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-No por nada dicen en mi mundo que el francés es la langue de l'amour-Al ver su expresión de interés y curiosidad sonrió-Es el idioma del amor.

-No me cabe duda al oírlo-Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

A ella personalmente no le había gustado debido a sus supuestos padres, pero como eso estaba atrás… y a Thorin le agradaba, le diría todo lo que quisiera en aquel idioma.

-Bueno entonces repite esto…-Instó rozando sus labios en suyos al hablar-Fais-moi… l'amour-Le dijo lentamente para que lo memorizara.

-Fais-moi l'amour-Repitió Thorin roncamente, enviándole una sensación por la espalda. Joder, sonaba demasiado erótico en él… que podría fácilmente acostumbrarse a oírlo a cada momento- Fais-moi l'amour-Repitió él nuevamente con más seguridad, haciéndola sonreír-¿Qué eh dicho?

Moviendo los labios hacia su oído susurro-Haz dicho… hazme el amor-Contestó provocativamente lamiendo la curva de su oreja sintiendo su cuerpo temblar debajo de ella.

-Mahal…-Jadeó él aferrándose a sus pequeños brazos jalándola más cerca.

Deslizando la mano debajo de su cabeza, le agarro el cabello por la nuca obligándolo a arquear el cuello, presionando los labios en su nuez, dedicándole húmedas caricias con la lengua, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello entre pequeños besos, mientras las manos de Thorin se aferraban a sus brazos.

Con su mano libre, fue tocándolo sobre la ropa hasta llegar a su pecho, frotándolo suavemente hasta alcanzar una pequeña protuberancia apretándola entre los dedos, escuchando algún murmullo salir de la boca de Thorin al tiempo que alzaba las caderas para frotarse contra ella, friccionando su abultada erección entre sus piernas, enviando descargas de placer por todo cuerpo, acumulando la humedad y el calor en su excitado sexo. Bajando las caderas lo detuvo manteniéndolo quieto bajo su peso, que aunque no ser mucho uso su fuerza para evitar que siguiera y terminara por enviarla al orgasmo demasiado rápido.

Metiendo la mano debajo la túnica, lo acaricio suavemente sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus pequeños risos bajo su palma, jaló los finos vellos y arañó su piel sintiéndolo estremecerse a la vez que sus duros músculos se ondulaban. Sin dejar de besar su deliciosa piel, subió lentamente hacia su boca tomándola nuevamente, iniciando el beso de forma lenta y pausada haciéndole pedir más, provocándolo. Sintiendo su mano tomar repentinamente la parte posterior de su cabeza obligándola a ladearla fundiendo sus bocas en un beso duro y salvaje escapándosele un gemido de placer al tener su ansiosa y húmeda lengua acariciándola con fervor, chocándola con la suya en una erótica y placentera batalla de control, explorando y saboreando con hambriento entrego.

Separándose de Thorin para recuperar el aliento, sonrió al verlo tan agitado y excitado, su pecho se movía rápidamente y su piel estaba tan caliente. Decidida a alterarlo y encenderlo todavía más, dejo un último beso en sus entreabiertos labios para bajar por su cuerpo con sutiles besos y lametones por su sensibilizada piel, al tiempo que subía su túnica enrollándola sobre su pecho obteniendo acceso a su hermoso cuerpo.

Acariciando sus pectorales con la mano, guió sus labios para tomar el pequeño pezón en ellos y chupar suavemente saboreándolo mientras su lengua lo rodeaba y jugueteaba, escuchando los suaves jadeos de Thorin jalándole el cabello inconscientemente en cada descarga de placer enviada por sus caricias. El enano tenía su propio control al borde, pero lo que estaba recibiendo era demasiado bueno para detenerlo y aunque su instinto le exigía poseer, lo retuvo con todas sus fuerzas dejándose llevar por Nymeria. Su erección apretada en sus pantalones palpitaba dolosamente presionando entre los muslos de su descarada mujer que no le permitía ningún tipo de alivio en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Ella no iba a hacérselo fácil y cada acción suya se lo demostraba.

Perdiéndose en la sensaciones, fue solo consiente de la húmedas caricias de Nymeria, siéndole imposible controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo a cada toque suyo. Acumulándolos todos en su entrepierna aumentando la necesidad de restregarse duramente contra ella.

-Relájate…-Le dijo Nymeria demandante antes de volver a tomar en su boca su carne, chupando con avidez, frotándolo con su traviesa lengua.

Mahal, como iba a relajarse cuando estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo de esa forma. De su boca solo salían jadeos y unos cuantos gemidos que de vez en cuando no podía retener. La intensidad de cada caricia era demasiado… por Durin, él había deseado esto, había anhelado sus pequeñas manos y su dulce boca sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo como ella quisiera. En sus seductores ojos brillantes de lujuria y deseo veía que estaba dispuesta a todo para complacerlo prometiéndole absoluto placer.

Y él no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

Los roncos sonidos que salían de la boca de Thorin eran tan excitantes para Nymeria, viéndolo agitarse con las prolongadas caricias que le brindaba, sabiendo que necesitaba atención en el centro de su placer, dejo su pecho descendiendo con más besos, tomándose el tiempo para mordisquear cada musculo de su abdomen recorriendo las marcadas líneas con la lengua adorando cada centímetro de su piel.

Sin detener las caricias con su boca, tomó el dobladillo de sus pantalones para desabrocharlos al par que continuaba su descenso, desviándose hacia uno de los costados de su cadera para morder suavemente aquella marcada curva que sobresalía, procurándole la misma atención al otro lado, antes de centrarse en su ombligo por unos momentos, entregándole placer con su ansiosa boca.

Sus manos jalaron nuevamente su cabello, con involuntarios movimientos de su pelvis mientras gemía. Encantada por sus ruidos y reacciones, siguió bajando tironeando el vello con sus dientes, provocando repetidos y bruscos movimientos de sus caderas.

Deteniéndose en el centro de su placer, lo frotó sobre la ropa sintiéndolo tan duro y caliente a través de la gruesa tela. Deseosa de tocarlo y saborearlo, le bajo los pantalones, deslizándolo por sus piernas, quitándoselos rápidamente y tirándolos por alguna parte. Teniendo frente a ella su maravillosa erección. Duro y grueso totalmente hinchado, cargado de excitación.

-Eres tan hermoso…-Acariciando el interior de sus velludos muslos se lamió los labios deseosa por tomarlo en su boca. Los ojos de Thorin brillaban ansiosos llenos de deseo y lujuria, sabiendo totalmente que lo haría y que le esperaba-Hermoso y perfecto…-Suspiró inclinándose para mordisquear su ingle haciéndolo saltar con un gemido. Separándole las piernas mordió la zona interior de su muslo, agregando suaves succiones y besos que estremecían al enano.

-Por Mahal…no puedo más-Soltó Thorin sin aliento mirándola con suplica.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, vida mía?-Tragando grueso él miro su boca-Se más específico Thorin…-Pidió para provocarlo viendo el aumento de color en sus mejillas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-Tómame en tu dulce boca Habanuh…-Rogó entrecortado abriendo los ojos nuevamente mirando al techo como si tal petición fuese tan difícil.

Volviendo a su ingle mordió sutilmente la base de su pene escuchándolo gruñir-Creo que no te eh oído muy bien, vida mía-Mencionó con una traviesa sonrisa, observando su reacción. Mirándolo batallar consigo mismo antes de volver a repetirlo. Era tan tierno y encantador en ese lado avergonzado. Absolutamente adorable.

Complaciéndolo, accedió para ya dejar de atormentarlo y atenderlo como se merecía.

Tomándolo por la base lo introdujo en el interior de su boca provocando que el rey se arqueara con un gemido ronco. Agarrándole para caderas para mantenerlo firme en la cama, escuchó el sonido de sus uñas clavándose en la cama. Lo succionó sin piedad, envolviéndolo en los vertiginosos giros de su lengua, acariciando su base y su aterciopelada superficie, mientras su lengua y sus labios seguían sometiéndolo. Lo liberó del interior de su boca para seguir estimulándolo en el exterior. Recorriendo toda su longitud con la lengua, centrándose en la hinchada cabeza, chupándolo y explorando cada sedoso recoveco.

Usando su mano se recreó con sus ingles, mientras apretaba y frotaba sus muslos y el inicio de sus caderas. Agarrando su pene con fuerza, apretó su contorno mientras sentía sus venas emergiendo poderosas, proporcionándole mayor rigidez de la que ya tenía. El pecho del enano ascendía con torpeza, teniendo los ojos clavados en algún lugar del techo mientras de sus labios separados solo salían jadeos y gemidos incontrolables al tiempo que su cuerpo era invadido por grandes oleadas de placer, su espalda se arqueaba y sus caderas se estremecían. Sintiendo su órgano latiendo con furia, sus fluidos agolpándose en su interior exigiéndole una liberación, intentando detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Thorin suplicó entre gemidos y jadeos que se detuviera.

Pero Nymeria insaciable volvió a introducir su miembro abruptamente en el interior de su boca, mientras subía y bajaba a la par que lo masturbaba incansablemente con las manos. El enano no quería acabar así, aunque su control amenazaba con quebrarse y dejar fluir lo inevitable.

Incorporándose repentinamente, la aparto de sí.

-Aún no había acabado-Reclamó ella con enfado lamiéndose los labios enrojecidos.

-Terminare, pero profundamente hundido dentro de ti-Contestó roncamente y jadeante quitándose rápidamente la túnica por encima de la cabeza.

Atrayéndola para besarla con ferocidad acalló sus protestas, empujándola con su cuerpo tomando sus brazos entretanto, para evitar que le apartara usando su fuerza. Nymeria le rodeo las caderas con las piernas para apretándolo contra ella, presionando su miembro rígido entre sus piernas. Aguantando el impulso de frotarse contra su cuerpo, se concentró en brindarle las mismas placenteras atenciones que ella le había dado.

Dejando su dulce boca se movió hacia su cuello acariciando su sedosa piel con los labios, aspirando su delicioso perfume y comenzó a besarla mordisqueando suavemente su piel sensible, frotando con su barba sintiéndola estremecerse con suaves jadeos.

Soltando sus brazos, le subió la camiseta a tirones para sacársela, quedando con aquella prenda provocadora que apenas cubría la mitad de sus senos. Inclinándose para besar la curvatura delicada de sus pechos, busco con sus manos el broche frontal de aquella prenda. La había visto ponérselo y según recordaba, tenía una especie de ganchos que lo mantenía sujeto justo por debajo.

Le tomo poco más de un minuto lograr desengancharlo, pero una vez hecho la liberó de aquella escandalosa prenda obteniendo a su total disposición sus hermosos y generosos pechos, hechos solo para sus manos. Enterrando la cara en ellos provocó que Nymeria se arqueara murmurando algo ilegible mientras lo tomaba por la cabeza agarrando su cabello, empujándolo más contra pecho. Frotando su cara contra la suave piel de sus voluptuosos pechos coronados con rosados pezones, beso y chupó su blanca piel dejando marcas que indicaban su propiedad.

-Por Durin… amo lo suave que eres.

Temblando de placer por cada caricia y beso de Thorin, ella se dejó llevar por él. Incapaz de detenerlo lo atrajo mucho más al sentirlo frotarse contra su piel estremeciéndola totalmente, acumulando más humedad entre sus piernas. El calor la envolvía y a cada momento perdía la capacidad de pensar con coherencia olvidándose absolutamente de lo que les rodeaba. Hundida en las sensaciones se arqueo con un gemido al sentir la boca de Thorin cubriendo uno de sus pezones succionándolo con avidez, enviando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, mientras su mano áspera masajeaba y amasaba el otro pecho apretando ligeramente el pezón jugueteando con este entre los dedos. Retorciéndose y temblando ante sus caricias, Thorin disfrutaba de sus reacciones. Volviéndose más voraz y hambriento en cada beso y toque. Torturándola con su talentosa lengua.

Incorporándose, Thorin la observó. Grabándosele en la memoria la hermosa vista de Nymeria, era lo más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto, sus ojos chispeaban de excitación, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios rosados e hinchados por sus besos y su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente, viéndose tan encantadora y atractiva. No había palabras exactas para describir la intensidad del amor que sentía por ella.

Y estaba absolutamente ansioso y desesperado por fundir su cuerpo al de ella y poseerla completamente.

-Thorin, hazme tuya ahora-Exigió Nymeria con esa dulce voz espesa por la excitación. Aguantando el impulso de ceder fue incapaz de responder, su garganta se apretó y solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de negación. Aunque era lo que más quería no la tomaría aun, todavía le quedaba por explorar y quería darle el placer máximo-Cabrón-Gruñó ella frustrada agarrando las mantas de la cama con fuerza, haciéndole imposible no reír por su encantadora impaciencia, pero la risa murió cuando la muy descarada le agarro el miembro en su pequeña mano, escapándosele un gemido cuando empezó a masajearlo enérgicamente.

Le aparto la mano antes de caer por completo en el placer de sus caricias y se inclinó nuevamente para continuar recorriéndola con su boca y manos, bajando lentamente desde su pecho hacia su abdomen para alcanzar su ombligo y probar lo que tenía en mente desde antes. Tomando el colgante de diamantes entre sus dientes lo tironeo suavemente, escuchando a Nymeria gemir entre débiles murmullos en ese idioma suyo. Complacido con su reacción siguió provocándola, jalando el adorno y acariciando la piel alrededor de este.

Poco después bajo a su punto dulce mientras le bajaba los ajustados pantalones, sacándoselos rápidamente para acceder a su humedad.

Agarrando sus cremosos muslos, los separo para encontrar sus delicados y sedosos pliegues brillantes de sus jugos. Hambriento, se sumergió entre sus piernas besando su carne húmeda y cálida, recorriendo su pequeña hendidura con la lengua.

-Thorin…-Gimió Nymeria suavemente, apartándole el cabello que le cubría el rostro afirmándolo en la cima de su cabeza para tener visión. Separando más las piernas las levanto para colocarlas sobre los hombros de Thorin para darle más acceso, estremeciéndose de placer con cada roce de su lengua ejerciendo cada vez más presión, excitándola más con cada ruido obsceno de succión que sus labios producían mientras bebía de su inagotable humedad.

-Tan dulce…-Gruñó Thorin contra su carne hundiendo la lengua entre sus pliegues para restregarla contra su clítoris arrancándole fuertes gemidos al ser golpeada por las descargas de placer. Él sabía cuándo lamer, cuándo acelerar, sabía exactamente cuándo se debe aspirar en él, y cuando a mordisquear suavemente. Arqueándose tomo una de las manos de Thorin puesta en su muslo y la subió hasta uno de sus pechos para que le tocara, recibiendo la otra mano también que en conjunto acariciaron sus senos, amasándolos, frotándolos y apretando los endurecidos pezones que dolían necesitados de atención.

Era demasiado pronto que Nymeria se retorcía entre fuertes gemidos alrededor de su creciente orgasmo, amenazando con explotar fuera de ella con violencia, debido a las incansables y salvajes caricias de Thorin, que atacaba su clítoris con venganza, pellizcando y jugueteando quitando una de sus manos de su pecho solo para penetrarla con uno de sus gruesos dedos, acercándola más al clímax.

Sin embargo, Thorin tuvo otra intención.

En el momento que comenzaba a alcanzar el fuerte orgasmo él quito sonoramente su boca de golpe, dejándola tensa y adolorida. Frustrada lo jalo del pelo para obligarlo a continuar, pero se resistió deslizando el dedo en su interior enviando placer por su cuerpo, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerla acabar.

-Paciencia Ghivasha-Le dijo, tomando la mano de su cabeza para quitarla de su cabello y llevarla a sus labios para besarle suavemente el dorso. Inconscientemente le agarro con fuerza la mano al sentir otro dedo entrar estirándola, bombeando suavemente ambos dedos en ella, separándolos repetidamente-Estas tan apretada…-Gruñó inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para capturar sus labios brevemente sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos, haciendo desaparecer lentamente la tensión en su vagina.

-¡Thorin, ya entra en mi maldita sea!-Se quejó tirando de él.

-¿Cuánto me quieres Habanuh?-Sonriendo con malicia, paso la lengua por sus labios y parte de su barba lamiendo los restos pegajosos de su humedad con total descaro.

-Eres un…-Se arqueó ahogando un grito cuando hundió más profundamente los dedos en ella, deslizándolos repetidamente en su interior-Canalla… ¡Solo tómame ya!

Con una mirada salvaje Thorin quito los dedos bruscamente y la atrajo a él totalmente, separándole más las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas.

-Descarada-Gruñó- Después de todo este tiempo provocándome, me darás todo aquello con lo que me has tentado-Acarició el pecho que sostenía pellizcando duramente el pezón endurecido, obligándola a gemir.

-Lo mismo digo-Espetó teniendo a Thorin se sobre ella acercando el rostro al suyo con una mirada peligrosa.

-No soy yo el que se pavonea con ropa tan escasa y pequeña, desde el primer momento me hiciste regodearme en el deseo de averiguar cómo se sentía tu piel-Gruñó acariciando su muslo-Tentándome con tu piel desnuda, Tentándome con tu exuberancia-Amasó el pecho que sostenía tocándolo a su antojo-Tentándome con tu belleza… a pesar de toda la furia que me hacías sentir te deseaba…-Tomó su pene dolorosamente ansioso y guio la punta hacia su mojada entrada -Me pregunte tantas veces porque Mahal me pondría a una mujer como tú en mi camino…-Sumergiéndose entre sus pliegues hundió la punta en su interior estrecho mientras el sudor lo cubría y el placer hacia mella en el-Pero después de luchar tanto conmigo mismo…-Continuo sin aliento-Comprendí por que estabas aquí y no me importo si en un principio eras humana o no, comprendí porque estabas destinada para mí-Nymeria se aferró a él jadeando mientras la penetraba lentamente, estirándola con cuidado para que se adaptara a su tamaño.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Nym sin aliento, agarrando a sus musculosos brazos, maravillada por la sensación de tenerlo en su cuerpo, lo sentía tan grande y caliente y cada movimiento lo guiaba más adentro, estirando sus paredes a la vez que lo apretaban, llenando la expresión de Thorin de puro placer con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

-Porque ninguna otra podría comprenderme-Contestó él besándola en la mejilla-Ni siquiera las mujeres de nuestra raza, ellas viven resguardadas en las montañas alejadas y protegidas del peligro y las guerras, no habría forma que ninguna me entendiera…-Entre jadeos y leves gruñidos avanzo hasta quedar completamente sumergido en su pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo ambos como aquella barrera se rompía. La tomo del rostro y la beso suavemente-Tu ukurduh, has sido golpeada por la vida igual que yo, conoces el dolor de perderlo todo, sabes lo que es sufrir necesidades, sabes lo que es sobrevivir, sabes lo que es luchar hasta el agotamiento y vez a través de mi cuando nadie más puede hacerlo, comprendemos el dolor del otro y nos complementamos perfectamente-Sonrió con ternura-Encajamos perfectamente… eres mía Habanuh, solo mía-declaro deslizándose lentamente, disfrutando de estar dentro de su reina, fascinado con lo húmeda y apretada que era, envolviéndolo tan perfectamente.

-Amo como te siento dentro de mí-Gimió Nymeria rodeando su cuello para atraerlo a su boca y besarlo febrilmente. Correspondiendo a su apasionado arrebato él se deslizo suavemente, pero para Nymeria el dolor era una pequeñez comparado con todas heridas y golpes que había recibido en el pasado. Solo era un insignificante ardor, después de toda esa confesión de parte de Thorin estaba demasiado eufórica y feliz. Él podía ser tan romántico a veces que la dejaba totalmente descolocada y aturdida, era sorprendente el cambio del Thorin serio, lleno de responsabilidades y preocupaciones como rey, al Thorin relajado y tranquilo. Y amaba todas las formas de él-Oh, Thorin, Te amo-Gimió antes de volver besarlo-Por favor, más rápido-Pidió.

-No quiero herirte…

-Estas demasiado lejos de eso, solo hazme el amor como hemos querido todo este tiempo, como me lo prometiste-Le rodeo con las piernas presionándolo contra ella, con un leve asentimiento la tomó de caderas y retirándose lentamente, la embistió de golpe arrancándole un gemido a ambos por el electrizante placer.

El rey siguió con las profundas y lentas embestidas hasta tomar su propio ritmo.

-Por Mahal…-Gimió Thorin invadido por el inmenso placer-Esto es…-Embistió violentamente arrancándole a ambos un grito de éxtasis.

-Mierda… ¡No pares! ¡Oh, esto es tan jodidamente bueno!-Gritó Nym invadida por la pasión y el increíble placer que estaba sintiendo, el pequeño dolor había desaparecido rápidamente dando paso a las avasalladoras descargas de placer que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, nublándole la razón totalmente entregada a esto, a Thorin.

-Nymeria-Gruñó Thorin perdido en la pasión-Habanuh… te siento tan bien-Gimió volviéndose implacable en sus acometidas, lanzándose profundamente en su interior, sus paredes lo succionaban increíblemente y no era capaz de detenerse, no habría manera. Nymeria lo tomo por la nuca atrayéndolo a su boca para un húmedo beso, acariciando y frotando sus lenguas arduamente. Sus alientos chocando al roce de sus labios, el calor entre ellos desbordaba y el enano se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, embistiéndola duro y rápido con golpes profundos, temblando por las oleadas de placer que parecían interminables introduciéndose sin control, fogoso y lascivo, excitado por los gemidos de su mujer quien acopló sus caderas al ritmo del vaivén de las del rey retorciéndose y absorbiendo cada roce en los extremos de su vagina. Las paredes de la chica lo acariciaban más intensamente que cualquier otro entregado intento con su tacto, robándole el aliento con cada fricción, empujándolo a un lugar irreal que no podía pertenecer a este mundo.

-¡Thorin! ¡Más duro mon amour!-Gritó Nymeria aferrándose a la sudorosa espalda del rey, perdida en el placer. El enano hipnotizado se incorporó y le tomo las piernas empujándolas contra ella para levántalas y colocarlas sobre sus hombros, penetrándola con más energía sintiéndolo golpetear hasta el vientre.

-¡Nymeria! Mi hermosa…

-¡Si, lléname de ti! ¡Me remplir de ta semence, ma vie!

Los primitivos movimientos de sus cuerpos los acerco cada vez más al borde del orgasmo, las oleadas de éxtasis se abalanzaban sobre ella azotándola con tal sorpréndete intensidad que con un grito la explotar violentamente alrededor del rey enano haciéndola ver más que solo estrellas. Aquella presión interior venció la resistencia del enano que con sus violentas y placenteras embestidas se arqueo gimiendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo su tiempo acercarse. Agarrándola por las caderas y la penetró con más potencia y profundidad que nunca. Ya se había contenido lo suficiente y con un rugido exploto siendo golpeado por rayos de placer interminable que lo hicieron liberar su simiente en la profundidad de su temblorosa mujer.

Agitados, el rey se desplomó agotado sobre ella, el sudor brillaba en sus cuerpos mientras luchaban por respirar.

Nymeria estaba demasiado asombrada por todo lo sucedido que era incapaz de articular algo, sintiéndose tan relajada y saciada, envuelta en el calor del cuerpo de Thorin, amando tenerlo unido a ella aprisionándolo en su interior. Haciéndola sentir tan plena, completa y feliz por la inmensidad de tal extraordinaria experiencia.

-Que Mahal nos proteja si nos atacan, porque no quiero moverme de aquí…-Sonriendo por las palabras de Thorin, lo rodeo en un apretado abrazo. Él, correspondiéndola levanto la cabeza para besarla, compartiendo un amoroso y lánguido beso-Eres completamente mía, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te separe de mi-Le juró sosteniéndola fuertemente mirándola con absoluta seguridad en su preciosos ojos zafiro, juntando sus frentes-¿Estás bien Habanuh?

-Mejor que nunca-Le respondió acariciando su mejilla, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Igual que yo…-Mencionó correspondiendo a su dulce beso, apretando los brazos a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, un par de rugidos los detuvo abruptamente.

Mirándose, se echaron a reír por el ruido de sus estómagos vacíos. Con hambre por comida, se vieron obligados a separarse, encontrando la prueba de que Nymeria había sido virgen al ver la sangre mezclada entre los fluidos de ambos. Eso solo provoco una oleada de posesividad en el rey enano, pues era el primero y por supuesto, sería el último también. Porque ella le pertenecía para siempre.

Limpiándose rápidamente, se vistieron con la suficiente ropa para cubrir solo lo importante y salieron de la habitación hacia la cocina para asaltarla y reunir en una bandeja bastante comida para los dos que incluía, fruta, pan, lácteos y dulces. En ese intertanto notaron que la compañía dormía, al menos la mayoría, concluyeron al ver algunas luces. Aunque los ronquidos de Bombur fueron los que más pudieron identificar.

Restándole importancia a si los oyeron o no, regresaron a la habitación para comer, acomodándose en la cama para disfrutar de los necesitados alimentos.

Después de todo no habían comido desde la mañana.

Llevando la jarra a sus labios Thorin bebió un trago de hidromiel mientras tocaba suavemente el cabello de Nymeria, que le acerco un trozo de queso a la boca, tomándolo de sus dedos lo comió lentamente ofreciéndole a cambio de su jarra para que bebiera.

-Esta es una de las tantas veces en que siento tanta paz y tranquilidad desde que inicie este viaje-Admitió Thorin antes de beber otro trago de la jarra-Y es por ti…

-¿Yo?-Soltó Nym mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Cómo no voy a estar tranquilo si tengo a una imponente guerrera a mi lado-Contestó besándola en la frente, haciéndola sonrojar-Cuando estás conmigo haces que olvide todo… y con los orcos encima no hemos tenido tanto tiempo para disfrutar de estos momentos tan agradables, solo hemos estado corriendo con la preocupación de que nos atacaran en cualquier momento.

-Yo siempre te protegeré, no tienes que preocuparte-Ante su declaración Thorin suspiro.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, porque te lanzas al peligro al primer momento… pero te prometo que cuando estemos en Erebor ya no tendrás que volver a luchar, te protegeré dentro de la fortaleza donde nadie podrá hacerte daño.

-Gracias… pero es necesario, me gusta pelear-Dijo Nym antes de darle una mordida a un bollo de miel.

-Mujer salvaje…-Soltó con exasperación, recibiendo en la mandíbula una mordida. Con un gruñido la acerco para mordisquear su oreja arrancándole un chillido. Al reírse la vio fruncir el ceño con una mirada de venganza, recibiendo de lleno en la boca el resto del bollo que ella sostenía.

-Ríete ahora vida mía-Arrebatándole la jarra, se terminó beber lo que quedaba de hidromiel.

Comiéndose el bollo rápidamente la agarro y la atrajo para besarla profundamente. Sin dejar sus dulces labios empujó la bandeja hacia los pies de la cama, para poner a Nymeria en su regazo y poder acariciarla. Inmediatamente sintió las chispas de excitación al tener sus pequeñas maños sobre su cuerpo y su húmeda lengua y traviesa lengua en la boca rozándolo tan deliciosamente, saboreando sutilmente el hidromiel.

Levantando la túnica, se separó lo suficiente para quitársela y dejarla totalmente desnuda.

Admirándola, pasó los dedos por la piel de su cuello bajando suavemente, memorizando con sus manos cada tramo de su belleza.

-¿Algo en particular que te guste?-Preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Todo…-Contestó frotando su palma sobre uno de sus pechos, sintiendo el endurecido pezón. Apartándole el cabello de un lado, depositó besos suaves debajo de su oreja, restregando su barba en su perfumada piel, escuchando los suaves jadeos de Nymeria mientras sus pequeñas manos le agarraban los hombros acercándolo más-Zâyungi zu yothur nidif gulûb ublûr aglâbizd

-Amralizi ya, ghivashuh-Sus manos alcanzaron su rostro y con una suave caricia en su barba tomo su boca en la suya apasionadamente, alcanzando a ver su mirada llena de amor antes de perderse en el placer del dulce beso.

Acariciando su pequeña espalda, ella le desabrochó los pantalones y con su ayuda logro quitárselos rápidamente para que no hubiera nada que les estorbara y les impidiera sentirse directamente.

Acomodándose en las almohadas la atrajo para otro beso temblando al sentir su cálida piel en la suya, ahogando un gemido su boca al recibir el placer que una de sus manos le estaba dando al tocar su miembro excitado entre sus cuerpos, endureciéndolo más a cada caricia, frotándolo contra su vientre descaradamente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente rígido Nymeria lo puso en su entrada y lo introdujo en ella bajando de golpe sobre él, resonando los fuertes gemidos de ambos en la habitación.

Nymeria tomó en su boca el ronco gemido que salió del fondo de la garganta de Thorin sintiendo como la estiraba tan deliciosamente como antes, llenándola completamente. Apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza y la otra en hombro empezó a mover las caderas gimiendo por el electrizante placer, Thorin tomo uno de sus pecho que rebotaban con cada movimiento tan cerca de su rostro y colocando la otra mano en su espalda la atrajo para acariciarlo con la boca brevemente.

Ella se inclinó tomándolo del rostro para besarlo sin dejar de moverse, introduciendo la lengua en su boca para saborearlo, arrancándole uno de esos excitantes gemidos roncos. Separándose, se alzó para moverse de arriba abajo, pero con más rapidez meciendo levemente las caderas apretando los músculos internos alrededor del miembro palpitante Thorin provocando una fricción más fuerte, atrayendo las manos de Thorin a sus pechos para que la acariciara mientras cerraba los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior sin parar de gemir

-Eres tan...increíble... habanuh-Soltó Thorin roncamente entre gemidos, Nym mirando sus ojos azules, sintió que las oleadas de placer la golpeaban con fuerza, oyendo que los gemidos y gruñidos de Thorin se volvían cada vez más fuertes, indicándole que ya se acercaba al borde tanto como ella, reteniendo su orgasmo como podía, se apretó más a su alrededor tomándolo más y más sin descanso, hasta que Thorin agarró la almohada detrás su cabeza y arqueándose bajo ella obtuvo su liberación soltando un rugido de éxtasis.

Ella le siguió después, estallando con igual o más intensidad que la primera vez mientras su cuerpo se cerraba apretadamente alrededor de su pene, sintiendo la semilla del rey en su interior, gritando como la ola de placer barría sobre ella, consciente de nada más que la sensación de Thorin en su interior sacándole hasta la última gota. Lentamente continuo moviendo las caderas a través de las réplicas, prolongando el placer todo el tiempo posible para los dos sintiendo las piernas temblorosas de las secuelas del orgasmo.

Agitada y temblorosa se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Thorin apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras recuperaban el aire que necesitaban.

Relajados y satisfechos compartieron un amoroso y lento beso, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían en ello. Unidos y abrazados el uno al otro, tiraron luego las mantas sobre ellos cayendo en poco tiempo a un profundo y placido sueño.

* * *

 **HABANUH=Mi gema**

 **Men lananubukhs menú=te amo**

 **Ghivasha=tesoro**

 **UKURDUH=Mi corazon**

 **mon amour=mi amor**

 **Me remplir de ta semence, ma vie=** **Lléname de tu simiente, vida mia**

 **Zâyungi zu yothur nidif gulûb ublûr aglâbizd=** **Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden decir**

 **Amralizi ya,** **ghivashuh=Yo tambie te amo, mi tesoro**

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA Y MARAVILLOSA PACIENCIA ;)**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS _STELLA DRAGNEEL_ ,** ** _DIANA BAGGINS, TAMEROFDRAGONS, CLO24 EH INVITADO_ POR SUS INCREIBLES Y GENIALES COMENTARIOS :D**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU HERMOSO APOYO**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	26. valor y confesión

La agradable sensación de calidez envolviéndola fue lo primero que Lilian notó al despertar, cómoda se apegó más al calor, escuchando un murmullo cerca de su oído y un brazo apretarse alrededor de su cintura.

Inmediatamente fue consiente de cada parte de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo y la acompasada respiración en su cuello. No tuvo que girarse para saber que era Bilbo, conocía perfectamente su aroma a frutas mezclada con sudor y suave tabaco.

Rápidamente su corazón se aceleró, incapaz de volver moverse para no despertarlo cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los lugares íntimos en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero era imposible. Bilbo estaba totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y aunque no fuese a admitírselo a nadie… a ella realmente le gustaba.

Por dios, porque tenía que sentir todo esto, apenas lo conocía hace poco más de un mes y era muy poco tiempo como para caer enamorada. Con sus ex novios había tardado cerca de un año o más, solo en conocerlos y recién admitir algún tipo sentimiento para llegar al contacto íntimo. Tal vez era antiguada, pero así la habían criado sus padres. Y sin embargo, ahora lo único que quería era aferrarse a Bilbo y dejarse llevar por lo querida y deseada que le hacía sentir.

Quería hacer caso a las palabras de Nym, quería volver a confiar, quería amar.

Pero el miedo y la inseguridad estaban ahí, reteniéndola.

Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo, sintiendo poco a poco dejándose ir por el sueño, sin embargo un movimiento de Bilbo la tenso, su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola más a él

-Lilian…-Él suspiro hundiendo la cara en su cuello, sintiendo el cosquilleo que su respiración provoco en su piel.

Nerviosa y acelerada intento empujarlo, pero solo logró que la apretara todavía más contra él murmurando cosas que ni siquiera entendió. En ese momento se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir su mano en su parte superior, cubriendo apretadamente uno de sus pechos.

Paralizada, ahogo un gemido cuando le apretó repetidamente enviando chispas de excitación por su cuerpo, escuchándolo jadear momentáneamente antes de tensarse detrás de ella quitando rápidamente la mano separándose de su cuerpo, perdiendo todo su calor.

-Por Yavanna…-Soltó Bilbo pasándose la mano por la cara enrojecida totalmente avergonzado. Atreviéndose a mirarla, trago grueso al encontrarse con sus ojos puesto en él-Yo… lo siento… perdón-Dijo rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse prácticamente corriendo, intentando ocultar el bulto entre sus piernas.

Lejos de sentirse molesta, Lilian miro a Bilbo desaparecer por el pasillo. Llevando su propia mano hasta el pecho que él había tocado sintió el pezón endurecido bajo la ropa, sensible al roce. Con un quejido se cubrió completamente con las mantas intentando ignorar los deseos de su cuerpo y poder caer en el sueño nuevamente, pero las ruidosas voces y risas de los enanos se lo impidieron. Dándose vueltas por un rato, opto por levantarse eh ir a darse un baño, por lo que tomando sus cosas se dirigió al cuarto de aseo, escuchando quejidos y gemidos al caminar por el pasillo provenientes de la habitación de Nym y Thorin. Esos ruidos obscenos solo le hicieron recordar al hobbit, por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto de aseo, encerrándose.

Después de la pelea que su amiga y el rey tuvieron anoche, dejaron bien claro la clase de reconciliación que tuvieron, sin molestarse en ser discretos, como la vez anterior. Además los enanos se pusieron a hacer ridículas apuestas como sobre cuantas veces lo harían durante la noche.

Por culpa de los ruidos de la pareja, había tenido un vergonzoso sueño húmedo con Bilbo.

Dejando su bolso en el mesón, se puso rápidamente a preparar el baño poniendo algo de música en su teléfono para distraerse de los pensamientos inapropiados hacia el hobbit.

-¡Nymeria!

-¡Thorin! ¡Uthurukul, ghivashuh!-Gritó ella arqueándose, presa del exorbitante placer que la azotaba con cada salvaje embestida de Thorin, su maravilloso cuerpo sudoroso estaba tenso por la llegada el creciente orgasmo que amenazaba con alcanzarlo.

Sus grandes manos la levantaron al tiempo que se retiraba de su cuerpo, soltando un quejido por la sensación de vacío, Thorin la giró instándola a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre el colchón atrayéndola con brusquedad hacia él, llenándola nuevamente de un solo golpe hasta el vientre gritando de exquisito placer, volviéndose sus acometidas más duras y profundas, resonando el choque de sus cuerpos sudorosos en la habitación.

Adoraba esta pasión poderosa y desenfrenada de Thorin.

Enviaba a través de ella tanta adrenalina que solo podía descargar en el gozo que estallaba con el roce de sus cuerpos, llevándola directamente al paraíso.

Cayendo sobre sus codos, gritó agarrando con fuerza las sabanas al ser azotada por el demoledor orgasmo apretándose alrededor de Thorin, quien casi a la par se derramó profundamente en su interior aferrándose a su cuerpo, prolongando el clímax con débiles movimientos antes de caer rendido sobre ella.

-Quien es el salvaje ahora-Soltó recuperando poco a poco la normalidad de su respiración, con el estupendo peso de Thorin sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola completamente.

-Eres una mala influencia Habanuh-Le contesto con un toque de diversión, sintiendo su sonrisa.

-mmm, genial. Procurare influenciarte más de seguido…-Su ligera risa la hizo sonreír, mientras alcanzaba sus manos, entrelazándolas-Te amo, vida mía.

-Amralizi ya, Habanuh-Sus besos en el cuello y roce de su barba enviaron por su cuerpo suaves cosquilleos. Retirándose despacio de ella, él se tendió sobre su espalda, atrayéndola a su pecho para besarla con dedicación. Sintiéndose saciado y relajado, no dejaba de sorprenderle la intensidad de sensaciones que sentía haciendo el amor con Nymeria, pues con ella había hecho el amor por primera vez, comprendiendo la inmensa diferencia del acto por simple necesidad y por amor.

-Quisiera quedarme así para siempre contigo, vida mía-Dijo Nym, dejando los labios del rey para depositar besos suaves por todo su rostro-Tranquilos… sin amenazas sobre nosotros…

-Lo estaremos, cuando recuperemos la montaña-Contestó Thorin con los ojos cerrados, rodeándola apretadamente-Será el hogar que nos mantendrá seguros.

-Un hogar…-Menciono ella juntando sus frentes-Tu eres mi hogar Thorin, contigo seré feliz donde sea que tú quieras estar.

-¿Aun si la misión falla y debo volver a las montañas azules?

-Aun así-Declaró ella besando suavemente sus labios-Vales más que un montón de montañas llenas de oro. Tú, eres el mejor tesoro que puede existir… Âzyunguh ana zu ubzûnatiki ubzar magh nâturma 'azahyi kidhuzaz.

-Mahal… soy tan afortunado de tenerte Habanuh-Thorin dijo con emoción antes de besarla profunda eh impetuosamente, rodando para atraparla bajo su cuerpo. Acunándolo entre sus piernas acaricio su espalda devolviéndole el delicioso beso con pasión.

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

Un poco agitados, separaron sus bocas al oír el sonido en la puerta.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Nym mientras Thorin se inclinaba hacia su cuello, acariciándola con húmedos besos.

-Oh, Nym… perdón por molestar-Lilian respondió con timidez-Pero Gandalf me ha pedido que les avise que desea hablar urgente con ustedes… y el desayuno ya va a estar listo… por si quieren.

-¿Y por qué no vino él a decirme?-Nymeria preguntó ahogando un gemido por las caricias del rey en sus pechos.

-Pues, teme a tu ira. Eso dio a entender…-explico Lilian con algo de diversión.

-Bien, ya vamos, gracias por el aviso ¡y dile que de todas formas se ganó mi ira hoy!-Escuchando la suave risa de Thorin, Lilian se despidió con un tono divertido antes de marcharse-¿Te parece si continuamos esto en la bañera?

-Será todo un placer, mi reina-Contestó Thorin con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

-Ya vendrán-Le dijo Lil al mago sentado en la silla junto a la entrada trasera de la casa-Y Nym dijo que se ha ganado su ira de todas formas… y bueno, no hace falta decir porque-Casi sonrió al ver la incomodidad en la cara del mago, incluso se veía un poco nervioso.

-Gracias por tu ayuda querida Lilian-Con un asentimiento, ella se retiró

Dándole una calada a su pipa, Gandalf espero.

Media hora para ser exactos.

Con exasperación el mago estuvo a punto de ir por la pareja, pero al levantarse de la silla eh ir a la puerta se encontró frente a frente con Thorin y Nymeria.

-¡Ya era hora!-Reclamó golpeando su bastón en el suelo.

-Más vale que valga la pena la interrupción-Gruño Thorin mirándolo con molestia, tal como Nymeria lo estaba viendo. Sabiendo que no habría momento para simpatizar con ellos ahora, prefirió ir directo al grano.

-Vamos para hablar con más comodidad-Ofreció señalando la mesa de madera. Ellos aceptaron inmediatamente sin ninguna palabra y tomando asiento juntos frente a él en los tocones cortados esperaron a que hablara-Lo primero que quiero mencionar, va directamente a nuestro camino hacia la montaña. Eh meditado sobre ello y es más recomendable ir a través del bosque negro…

-¡Claro que no!-Estalló Thorin golpeando su puño en la mesa.

-Se quien mora ahí y entiendo tu molestia, pero rodearlo nos tomaría el doble de tiempo que atravesarlo, si queremos llegar a tiempo a la montaña, lo mejor es tomar el camino más seguro.

-No iré por ese territorio-Gruño Thorin en absoluto desacuerdo-Prefiero arriesgarme a rodearlo que cruzar por donde habita ese…elfo-Soltó de forma despectiva.

-Bueno, a mí no me molestaría encontrarme con ese hijo de puta-Menciono Nymeria cruzándose de brazos-Sería una buena oportunidad para decirle todas sus verdades en su horrible cara-El rey enano se vio claramente complacido por su palabras. El mago, noto inmediatamente la mirada de adoración que Thorin le dirigió Nymeria y viceversa.

Ambos eran tan parecidos…

¡Eh igual de tercos y obstinados!

-No tenemos opción-Agregó juntando las manos sobre la mesa-Con los orcos sobre nosotros estamos limitados de caminos y tiempo. A estas alturas del viaje no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar-Declaro mirando a rey seriamente, antes de mirar a Nymeria pidiéndole ayuda.

Nymeria descruzo los brazos y alcanzo la mano de Thorin entrelazándolas apretadamente-Por esta vez, Gandalf tiene razón-Ignorando el resoplido del mago, continuo-Llevamos recorrido más de la mitad del camino hacia Erebor y hemos pasado por cosas peores vida mía…el día de Durin está cerca, no podemos arriésganos.

Tanto ella como el mago, lo vieron debatirse contra sí mismo, apretando el puño y la mandíbula. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que finalmente respondió con resignación.

-Todo sea por nuestro hogar…

Gandalf oculto su alivio y asintió-Es la decisión correcta, de todas formas estoy más que seguro que Nymeria haría cualquier cosa para protegerte a ti y a la compañía si algo sucediese con los elfos. Y la segunda cosa que quiero mencionar, es que Beorn nos ha ofrecido todo lo que necesitemos para continuar el viaje, comida, mantas y transporte…

-Que amable, considerando que invadimos su casa-Comentó Nym apoyándose en Thorin, quien soltó su mano para apegarla a su lado, anclando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-En realidad, ha dicho específicamente que solo lo hace por ti, Lilian y Bilbo-El cambiapieles le había repetido sobre aversión hacia los enanos y que solo por ellos tres, permitía y toleraba en su casa a la creación de Aule. Además, no se le paso por alto el interés de Beorn por la joven Lilian.

Y eso podía ser un problema, sobre todo por lo sentimientos que tenía su querido amigo Bilbo por la chica.

-¿A cambio de qué?-Preguntó Thorin con sospecha.

-A alguien como Beorn no le interesa nada de ti y de tu gente… solo ha mencionado que se conforma con la muerte del profanador.

-Que lo de por hecho-Aseguró Nymeria. Sin embargo, Thorin no estaba nada contento con esa declaración. Él no quería a ese engendro cerca de ella otra vez. Ni siquiera a kilómetros de distancia.

-Beorn nos acompañará hasta el bosque negro-Continuó el mago-estaremos seguros en el trayecto. Debes hacer una lista con todo lo que necesitas para continuar el viaje-Dijo mirando a Thorin-Beorn la ha pedido para reunir todo cuanto antes-Thorin respondió con un asentimiento, mientras se veía pensativo. Volviéndose a Nymeria, dudo por unos momentos antes de hablar pero debía zanjar este tema de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Nym al ver la extraña mirada del mago. Notando por su expresión seria que diría algo importante.

-No creo que deba explicar de qué quiero hablarte…-Rápidamente se tensó al ver en enfado invadir la cara de Nymeria, ella se puso de pie rápidamente alcanzando a agarrarla del brazo para detenerla-Por favor, solo por esta vez. Prometo no volver a hablar de ello-Pidiéndole ayuda ahora a Thorin con la mirada, pudo relajarse cuando el rey tiro de Nym de vuelta a su asiento, rodeándola y frotando su brazo con cariño depositando un beso en su mejilla para después susurrarle algo oído.

Sea lo que sea que Thorin le dijo, hizo que Nymeria aceptara quedarse y escucharlo. Siéndole una gran ventaja, la influencia que Thorin tenía sobre ella, porque era el único que podía hacerla razonar.

-Habla ya-Soltó ella con un ligero coloreo en las mejillas.

-Es respecto a lo que hablamos anoche y lo que Thorin claramente malinterpretó-El enano gruño por sus palabras, más ignorándolo prosiguió-Lo que quería decirte en ese momento, es sobre el efecto que tiene en ti.

-¿efecto? ¿Qué clase de efecto?

-El que te lleva por buen camino, guiándote hacia la luz. Alatar cayó por la oscuridad que Sauron infligió en él y solo pudo resistirla tanto tiempo, porque te tenía a ti. Su necesidad de protegerte hizo que pudiera continuar… en cambio Palando, solo cedió inmediatamente sin jamás regresar…-Mencionó con tristeza recordando a su pariente-La muerte, el odio, la ira, el rencor y el dolor solo te arrastran a la oscuridad, te alejan de la luz y de todo lo que realmente importa, incluso de la vida misma.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Nymeria?-Preguntó Thorin ceñudo.

-Ella todavía guarda el odio y el dolor del pasado en su corazón y para el mal puede ser una ventaja, porque será lo primero que usara en su contra. Intentará manipularla a través de sus emociones…

-¡CÁLLATE!-Estalló Nymeria levantándose y golpeando los puños en la mesa con furia tomando por sorpresa a al mago y al rey-¡Lo dices como si fuera una niña débil que no entiende una mierda! ¡Se a lo que enfrento! ¡Y ni tu ni nadie tiene el derecho a decirme como carajos me debo sentir!

-Nymeria…-Llamó Thorin suavemente tomándola del brazo en un intento de calmarla.

-¡Solo intento ayudarte!-Soltó Gandalf exasperado-¡De evitar que caigas como tu padre!

-¡Eh vivido con esto toda mi vida! ¡¿Tan poca cosa me crees que piensas que caeré a la primera oportunidad?! ¡Eh soportado cientos de cosas, si hubiese querido caer lo habría hecho hace años! ¡¿Si tan poca fe tienes en mí para qué mierda me trajiste?!

-¡Sabes muy bien para que! ¡Y no lo habría hecho si no creyera en ti!-Gritó el mago enfadado.

-¡¿Entonces porque dudas de mí?!

El griterío llamo la atención de toda la compañía y el mismo Beorn, todos ellos se asomaron para ver la discusión que se había formado. La mayoría estaba sorprendida de que esta vez no fuera su líder quien estaba gritando, además de que era la primera vez que veían al mago tan enfadado.

-¡No dudo de ti, solo intento protegerte!

-¡No necesito que nadie me proteja!

-¡Mujer terca!

-¡Estúpido mago!

-¡BASTA, LOS DOS!-El fuerte bramido de Thorin provoco un silencio absoluto. Gandalf y Nymeria se enderezaron mirándose aun con aquella furia a punto de estallar nuevamente-Que clase de conversación seria es esta-Gruño mirándolos con reprensión.

Cruzándose de brazos, Nymeria envió una mirada asesina hacia el mago mientras se giraba y se alejaba, mientras el mago murmuraba acerca de mujeres tercas y testarudas.

Gandalf detuvo a Thorin antes de que fuera tras Nymeria y lo miro seriamente.

-Haz algo. Tú eres el único que puede hacerla cambiar de parecer, eres el único al que escuchara. No permitas que caiga en la oscuridad…

-Hare lo todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerla. Quiera o no-El mago asintió, soltándole el brazo.

-Mantenla alejada de las cosas malas, Thorin. Sé que es muy fuerte, pero a estas alturas todo es posible. Solo cuida de ella y hazla feliz, el amor que Nym tiene por ti es lo único que la mantendrá en la luz.

-Y así seguirá siendo-Aseguró el rey-Me encargare de que así sea siempre…

El mago soltó un suspiro cansado mientras veía a Thorin irse por donde Nym había ido. Para Nymeria todavía era todo esto un tema delicado y no podía culparla. Muchas cosas cambiaron para ella, derrumbándose todo lo alguna vez creyó, incluyendo las enseñanzas que aquel mundo inculcó en su persona.

Agregando la pesada carga que caía sobre sus hombros al disponer del destino de toda la tierra media.

Los Valar les dieron esta primera y última oportunidad para cambiar y arreglar todo para un futuro exitoso y favorable para todos los habitantes de este mundo.

Y de ninguna forma se podía perder.

Nymeria debía entender eso.

Que en sus manos estaba el destino de miles de vidas futuras.

Sauron debía ser destruido en este tiempo, para así obtener por fin el futuro lleno de paz y armonía que los Valar deseaban de una vez por todas para Arda.

* * *

Enfadada se sentó en un lado del tronco caído, maldiciendo al mago y lo entrometido que era. ¿Por qué le decía de nuevo todo esto, a estas alturas? Ella ya sabía lo que podía esperar del cabrón de Sauron, lo había conocido personalmente…

 _Guau, guau, guau._

¿Qué rayos?

Mirando hacia abajo encontró a un pequeño cachorro de pelaje café muy claro, con orejas caídas. El animalito estaba apoyado en uno de sus pies, mirándola con la cola agitada repetidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-El perrito soltó un ladrido, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras para poner las delanteras en su pierna. Era una cosa muy tierna pero no sabía que estaba haciendo aquí. De seguro debió escapársele a Beorn de donde guardaba a sus animales durante la noche-Vete. Shuu, con los tuyos-Le dijo con unos movimientos de su mano. Sin embargo el cachorro solo soltó otro ladrido meneando la cola alegremente-Que te vayas… -Pero el perro no obedeció, aun después de empujarlo un par de veces. Con exasperación lo tomo y lo alzo para mirarlo directamente a los oscuros ojos-Eres una cosa muy tierna, pero no harás que caiga con eso-Su colita solo siguió meneándose mientras la miraba-Vaya, eres un chico. Uno muy desobediente…

-Ahora hablas con los animales, Habanuh ¿Qué otras sorpresas más guardas?-Su corazón se agito inmediatamente con la voz de Thorin, viéndolo venir con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, se sentó a su lado atrayéndola inmediatamente a su cuerpo besándola en la comisura de su boca.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo único que oigo son ladridos-El perrito ladro mirándola atentamente-Espero que no sea por una cosa de magos-Gruñó observando al pequeño animal mientras lo colocaba en su regazo y este se acomodaba con toda confianza.

-Hablando de magos…creo que deberías prestar atención a las palabras de Gandalf, al menos por esta vez…

-Él te convenció ¿no? para que vinieras a persuadirme-Le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

Con un suspiro, Thorin apoyo la frente en su sien-Nymeria… independiente de que me haya convencido o no, me preocupa esta situación. Si tu vida peligra no voy quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te alejas de mí. Quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre y que a través de mis años, me acompañes hasta que envejezca. Quiero disfrutar de esta felicidad que tú me das por el resto de mis días y para eso te necesito conmigo. No puedo perderte Habanuh azaghâlinh, no lo soportaría…

Sonrojada por tales preciosas palabras, fue incapaz responder de inmediato. Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más cuando Thorin sonrió extensamente al notarlo, besándola en la caliente mejilla. Intentó recuperar la compostura poniéndose seria pero fue inútil, sobre todo al oírlo reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Espetó sintiendo aún más el calor en su rostro.

-Habanuh…-Thorin, sabiendo lo que provocaba en su única con las palabras que salían de su corazón, disfruto de alterar de esta forma tan encantadora a su salvaje reina-Eres tan hermosa-Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el aumento de color en su rostro mientras ella fruncía más el ceño.

Nym al ver su gesto descarado, lo agarro bruscamente de las trenzas para atraerlo y borrar con un profundo beso la sonrisa de su rostro, recibiendo a cambio una respuesta ansiosa y apasionada, mientras era rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

-Umm…disculpen…-La pareja se separó ligeramente aturdida mirando lentamente a la persona presente.

Un sonrojado y nervioso Bilbo estaba frente a ellos con los ojos puestos en el suelo y las manos en la espalda.

El hobbit tembló al oír el gruñido de molestia del rey enano.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Thorin sin ocultar su descontento.

-Yo…necesito hablar con Nym…urgentemente-Declaro.

-Claro-respondió ella, quien a diferencia de Thorin, no estaba enfadada-¿Sobre qué?

-Es algo… privado-Contesto despacio, esperando que Thorin no se enojara todavía más, pero no fue así.

-Solo un momento vida mía-Pidió Nymeria con suavidad tocando la barba de Thorin depositando un beso en sus labios.

-Solo un momento-Demandó Thorin con gruñido mientras se levantaba, poniéndose ligeramente tenso al sentir un repentino toque en el trasero, bajo las capas de sus ropas superiores que le cubrían. La pequeña y cálida mano le dio un descarado apretón mientras oía la baja risa de su reina.

¡Mujer salvaje!

Volteándose a verla, ella sonreía traviesa con un claro brillo de venganza en sus ojos por lo de recién. La muy atrevida le lanzo un beso y le despidió con la mano.

Iba a hacerle pagar, a su modo.

Nymeria invito a Bilbo a sentarse a su lado mientras veía a su amado enano alejarse.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos…pero realmente necesito tu ayuda-Bilbo dijo, extendiendo la mano para tocar al cachorro.

-Pues dime-Ella espero varios segundos mientras observaba al ruborizado hobbit, él tembló ligeramente desviando la mirada hacia el suelo otra vez haciendo un gesto con la nariz-Bilbo…

-Hice algo terrible, imperdonable…-Respondió llevándose las manos a la cara avergonzado.

-¿Y eso sería…?-Él se giró hacia ella repentinamente, mirándola con desespero.

-Eh tocado a Lilian de forma incorrecta y deshonrosa, estoy seguro de que debe odiarme y la entiendo, eh sid…-Callando por la mano de Nymeria puesta en su boca de forma repentina, solo parpadeo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Exigió ella saber retirando la mano.

Tragando grueso Bilbo contesto-La eh tocado mientras yo dormía…

-¿Qué le tocaste exactamente?

-Elpecho-Respondió Bilbo nervioso de forma rápida y muy bajo.

Ocultando su risa bajo una tos, Nymeria volvió a preguntar-¿Qué le tocaste?

-Yo…yo…le eh tocado el pecho-Soltó Bilbo angustiado en voz alta aún más avergonzado. Sin embargo Nymeria ya no pudo aguantarlo y se echó a reír a carcajadas bajo la atenta mirada del sorprendido y doblemente avergonzado hobbit, quien oculto su rostro nuevamente en sus manos-No es gracioso Nym, eh hecho algo horrible…-Ella intento contestar pero solo volvió a reír-Por Yavanna…-Casi estuvo a punto de decidir ir a esconderse, pero el abrazo de Nymeria borro ese pensamiento, mientras ella seguía riendo en su hombro.

Abanicándose con la mano, Nymeria intento relajarse pero se le hacía difícil. Sobre todo por lo desesperado que se veía Bilbo por algo tan leve como un toqueteo, se veía claramente que nunca había tocado a una mujer, o al menos no en mucho, mucho tiempo. Además de que en este mundo tenían otro tipo de concepto sobre el decoro y el respeto. Sin duda todo muy medieval.

Sin embargo, en esta situación no significaba que fuera malo, sino todo lo contrario.

-Disculpa, es solo que me ha sorprendido-Le dijo a Bilbo frotando su brazo-No es algo tan grave, solo fue un toquecito…

-¿Qué no es grave? ¡Le eh faltado el respeto Nym! ¡Ella ya no va a querer estar cerca de mí!

-Ahora si estas exagerando, Lilian no es así, solo discúlpate con ella y todo estará bien.

-No es tan fácil…

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo Bilbo, empieza a cortejarla o Beorn te la va a quitar-Soltó Nymeria obteniendo la reacción que quería del hobbit. El la miro con mucha sorpresa notando el miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Beorn ha estado brindándole sus atenciones a Lil, hasta le ha regalado flores.

-No…-Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando en el significado de tal regalo, las flores eran muy significativas para un hobbit y regalarlas significaban la muestra de todo su afecto.

Tomando el mentón de Bilbo le giro la cabeza hacia una dirección, allí bajo un árbol estaban Lilian y Beorn. El cambiapieles sostenía en su mano una pequeña ardilla, mostrándosela mientras ella tocaba la cabeza del animalito con una gran sonrisa.

-Si no haces algo pronto, estaremos partiendo de aquí sin ella-Susurro al oído de Bilbo observando su expresión llena de preocupación-¿Acaso quieres que eso pase?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces compórtate como el hobbit valiente que se enfrentó a los orcos para proteger a un amigo. Si no tomas ese valor ahora la perderás para siempre-Sabía que estaba exagerando con las últimas palabras, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. Era desesperante verlos todo el tiempo mirarse con timidez sin hacer nada.

-¿Si me acerco, crees me aceptara?-Nymeria estuvo tentada a golpearse contra un maldito árbol, ¿acaso Bilbo era tonto? Después de todo lo que había compartido con Lilian todo este tiempo ¿No había notado como ella le veía?

-Solo…solo cortéjala a tu modo. Le eh contado sobre lo que me dijiste de tu cultura, entenderá tus intenciones-Eso pareció animarlo bastante, mientras volvía la vista hacia Lilian y el cambiapieles, frunciendo el ceño profundamente al ver a Beorn tocar la mejilla de Lilian.

Aquel gesto lo enfureció de sobremanera.

-Ayúdame-Exigió Bilbo-Después de todo sabes sobre lo métodos de cortejo que hay en ese mundo de donde ustedes vienen, me gustaría… combinarlos.

-Te diré todo lo que sé, pero ni creas que intervendré…

* * *

Pero cuan mal había estado con sus palabras, ahora que Thorin la había ablandado había caído tan fácil por la cara de cachorro desesperado de Bilbo y de alguna forma termino como participe de aquel asunto.

Bilbo se había encargado de recoger un montón de coloridas flores hasta formar un gran ramo, explicándole el significado de cada una, destacando entre ellas la Azucena que significaba perdón, el Crisantemo te quiero, Girasol adoración, Orquídea belleza, Tulipán amor sincero y Violeta timidez y un montón de otras que Bilbo le dijo con mucha rapidez y nerviosismo.

Y ahora junto a él, sosteniendo una especie de guitarra pero más pequeña o laúd o lo que fuera, que con la ayuda de Bofur pudo conseguir se dirigieron a donde estaba Lilian.

Reunida con la compañía en el comedor terminando su desayuno.

Bilbo oculto el ramo a su espalda aún más nervioso con la presencia de todos, Nymeria al notarlo lo agarro rápidamente de su abrigo antes de que se le ocurriera escapar.

-Nymeria-Al oír la voz de Thorin se volteó a verlo, sentado entre Dwalin y Balin le llamo con un movimiento de su mano invitándola a su lado para desayunar. Desesperadamente deseo ir, pero se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que esperara, viéndolo fruncir el ceño apretando el puño sobre la mesa.

Se volvió hacia Bilbo quien miraba desesperado hacia la salida. Tirando de él, lo hizo subir al último peldaño de piedra justo frente a Lilian, quien estaba sentada junto a Bofur y Bifur de espaldas a ellos.

-Requiero su atención-Llamo en voz alta, obteniendo la mirada de todos sobre ella-Quiero anunciar, que la persona junto a mi tiene una particular declaración que hacer, aunque en este momento no se encuentre en condiciones para hablar. La cosa es, que me ha pedido dedicarle en su nombre una canción a una persona muy especial para él en sentido de disculpa y afecto… Lilian, si puedes darnos tu absoluta atención-Pidió a la chica quien se giró lentamente en su asiento con una expresión de sorpresa, totalmente ruborizada. Empujando a Bilbo hacia Lil, se movió hacia la mesita junto al pilar para sentarse en el borde y acomodar instrumento entre sus manos, teniendo en su mente la letra de la canción que Bilbo había escogido entre el mix de canciones que tenía en su iPhone, comenzó a tocar la melodía instrumental. Mirando de reojo a la pareja noto que se miraban fijamente con un rubor similar en sus rostros, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tiernos que eran.

Repitiendo la melodía por unos momentos comenzó a cantar.

 _Ya sé que no hay reglas,_

 _ni en el amor, ni en la amistad,_

 _lo que es muy importante_

 _es hablarse con honestidad,_

 _por eso hoy te traigo_

 _unas palabras que regalarte,_

 _no soy ningún poeta_

 _ni busco impresionarte._

 _Es que me gustas tú,_

 _me haces feliz en un segundo,_

 _no sé si sea tu luz_

 _pero te veo y me quedo mudo_

 _¡oh baby i love you!_

 _¡Yo quiero que te quedes en mi mundo!_

 _y quiero confesarte que_

 _aunque te conozco poco_

 _ya Te Quiero Mucho_

 _Mucho, Mucho, Mucho._

 _No vayas pensar_

 _que es una declaración casual,_

 _no busco una respuesta,_

 _busco que tu sepas nada más que..._

 _Me gustas tú,_

 _me haces feliz en un segundo_

 _no sé si sea tu luz_

 _pero te veo y me quedo mudo_

 _¡Oh baby i love you!_

 _¡yo quiero que te quedes en mi mundo!_

 _y quiero confesarte que_

 _aunque te conozco poco…_

 _ya sé que tal vez te sorprenda mi sinceridad_

 _mi sinceridad_

 _pero no hay nada de malo_

 _en decirte la verdad._

 _Es que me gustas tú,_

 _me haces feliz en un segundo,_

 _no sé si sea tu luz_

 _pero te veo y me quedo mudo_

 _¡Oh baby i love you!_

 _¡Yo quiero que te quedes en mi mundo!_

 _y quiero confesarte que_

 _aunque te conozco poco_

 _ya Te Quiero Mucho_

 _Mucho, Mucho, Mucho_

 _pero_

 _Mucho, Mucho, Mucho._

Con el eco de su voz resonando al terminar con las últimas palabras de la canción alzo la vista para ver a la pareja. Mientras los enanos aplaudían por la canción, vio a Lil con las manos sobre su boca mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos por las mejillas, preocupada estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Bilbo se adelantó sacando el ramo de su espalda para tendérselo a Lil con una sonrisa nerviosa, provocando más lágrimas en la chica.

Bajando lentamente de la banca, Lilian se acercó a Bilbo con el corazón corriendo de la emoción. Era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo como esto por ella, pudiendo ver el afecto y la sinceridad en los ojos de quien tenía enfrente. Bilbo estaba claramente nervioso pero no había ninguna duda de sus sentimientos.

Tomando el multicolor ramo de sus manos, lo acerco recibiendo el dulce perfume de las preciosas flores, entendiendo el significado de este regalo al mirar a los claros ojos de Bilbo. Todo esto es mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre ha hecho por ella y le parecía… perfecto.

Y solo confirmaba sus sentimientos por el hobbit.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan tierno, lleno de impaciencia y nerviosismo y miedo por su respuesta. Era de algún modo satisfactorio para ella el tener ese efecto sobre él.

Sin poder contenerlo más, se lanzó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza dándole un breve y casto beso en sus labios llevada por la felicidad del momento. Sin embargo, el cuerpo en sus brazos comenzó a ceder resbalando entre ellos.

Asustada se arrodillo en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Bilbo.

-A eso yo le llamo, morir de felicidad-Las palabras de Nymeria causaron risas entre los enanos, pero a ella no le causaron gracia, Bilbo no quería despertar y estaba preocupándola.

-¡Haz algo!-Gritó sacudiendo a Bilbo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Tranquila, solo se ha desmayado-Respondió Nym agachándose y poniendo su mano iridiscente sobre la frente de Bilbo, haciendo que temblara y abriera los ojos con un jadeo. Aliviada lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo su mano tocarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Mi hermosa Lilian…-Sonrojándose por sus palabras se aferró más él, deseando que esto no fuera solo un sueño feliz.

-Vaya, ahora tenemos dos parejas en nuestra compañía-Comentó Bofur alegremente.

-Aunque ellos, no serán igual de ruidosos que nuestros reyes-Agregó Dwalin con diversión cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo una mirada de molestia de parte de Thorin.

Acercándose, Nymeria rodeo a Thorin desde atrás por sus anchos hombros, aplastando sus pechos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-No le hagas caso vida mía-Le dijo a Thorin besándolo en la cima de su cabeza-Solo esta envidioso, porque en todos estos meses no ha tenido mujer con quien echarse a gritar.

-Ja, al menos mis mujeres no gritan como gatas en celo-Soltó Dwalin con mofa, mientras algunos reían.

-Será porque lo haces tan mal, que las pobres tienen que fingir-Respondió Nymeria burlesca haciendo que muchos rieran, incluido Thorin.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Dwalin.

-¡Como te atreves!-Gruño Dwalin golpeando la mesa con su puño mientras se ponía en pie-Muchas me han elogiado por mi gran trabajo.

-De seguro eran prostitutas, porque ellas saben que con eso te tendrán de regreso con todo tu dinero-Un coro de ohhh resonó entre los demás enfureciendo mucho al enano.

-Como permites que me hable así-Dijo a Thorin, notando que él también sonreía-ustedes dos… -Gruño apretando el puño.

-No debería estar molesto señor Dwalin-Agrego Kili con fingida inocencia-A cualquiera le puede pasar-Las palabras del príncipe causaron un montón de carcajadas entre los presentes.

-Tu…-Apuntó a Nymeria desafiante-Y yo, arreglaremos esto en una pelea-Ella se enderezo soltando a Thorin para girarse hacia Dwalin con las manos en las caderas.

-Como quieras-Respondió ella aceptando el desafío.

-Nada de eso-Thorin dijo con desaprobación agarrando el brazo de Nymeria para atraerla y sentarla a su lado-Encárgate con Balin y con los que hayan terminado de comer, la recolección de nuestras provisiones-Ordenó a Dwalin lanzándole una rápida mirada.

-Aguafiestas-gruño Dwalin antes de ir con su hermano y salir junto a Gloin, Bombur, Bifur, Oin y Nori.

-Pero yo quería pelear…-Se quejó Nym, mientras Thorin le acercaba el plato con diferentes alimentos que apartó para ella antes de que los demás arrasaran con todo.

-Hay cosas más importantes que eso-Contesto el enano acercándole su jarra de leche-Come-Con un suave ceño ella tomo la jarra tomando un largo trago mientras Fili y Kili se sentaba a su otro lado con una sonrisas divertidas.

Sintiendo el brazo de Thorin rodear su cintura, su molestia desapareció, notando entre los pocos que estaban aquí que Bilbo y Lilian ya no estaban presentes.

Ocultando una sonrisa, se alegró por ellos y por lo bien que había resultado el plan.

* * *

Sostenidos firmemente de las manos, la pequeña pareja caminó por el patio de Beorn con una brillante sonrisa en sus rostros. Encontrando un sitio para sentarse, se establecieron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Espero que te haya gustado la canción-Mencionó Bilbo para romper el silencio-Yo realmente no se cantar, pero la eh escogido pensando en lo que siento por ti…

-Me ha encantado-Contestó Lilian ruborizada por sus palabras apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su brazo rodearla-Ha sido…todo esto muy rápido.

-Lo se… pero no podría desearlo de otro modo.

-Tampoco yo, pero tenemos mucho por delante para descubrir a donde nos lleva… aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-¿No te importa que sea humana?-Preguntó intentando ocultar la preocupación, que por todo este tiempo la había invadido-Después de todo, en la comarca no eres cualquier hobbit…

-Eso no me preocupa en absoluto-Contestó Bilbo abrazándola con más fuerza, aspirando el aroma a flores de su cabello-Lo que haga con mi vida solo es asunto mío, soy un hobbit respetable y lo seguiré siendo contigo a mi lado, eres todo lo que quiero y eso es lo único que tiene que importar.

Alzando la vista hacia su rostro, noto ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo en sus ojos había una completa seguridad.

Feliz, lo quiso todavía más.

-¿Ya te eh dicho lo perfecto que eres?

-Oh… yo… no…-El sonrojo aumento en Bilbo y sonriendo aún más por ello levanto la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara, recibiendo en respuesta su mirada sobre sus labios-Po…podríamos… intentarlo… yo…-Agarrando al nervioso y titubeante hobbit por el abrigo, lo atrajo hacia ella para unir sus labios suavemente, sintiéndolo temblar al primer contacto.

Esta vez, sin desmayarse.

El placer que Bilbo sintió nuevamente con aquel contacto, hizo que un revoltijo de intensas emociones le invadieran, había besado una vez a una dama hobbit pero no había sido como esto, ni siquiera podía compararse. Esto era demasiado sublime, tan cálido y precioso…

Guiado por sus emociones la atrajo a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso lentamente grabando en su mente cada sensación y suspiro de Lilian mientras le rodeaba el cuello apretándolo más contra ella, envolviéndose del calor de su cuerpo.

Separándose para recuperar el aire, sus miradas se conectaron.

-Te quiero…-Declaró Lilian con suavidad tocando los risos del emocionado hobbit.

-también te quiero Lil...-Le dijo con sinceridad mostrando un coloreo en sus mejillas antes de besarla en la frente-Además, quiero…disculparme, por mi inapropiado comportamiento de la mañana, yo…

-No importa… solo, olvidémoslo…-Contestó rápidamente, intentando alejar esos deseos que en estos momentos no correspondían.

-Otra vez discúlpame, ese tipo de contacto está reservado para el matrimonio, además de que no estamos comprometidos y apenas hoy eh empezado a cortejarte…-Tomándolo del rostro lo miro seriamente.

-Todo está bien Bilbo, de verdad. Yo ya te perdone-Una sonrisa se asomó en él mostrándose claramente aliviado, atrayéndola para un beso profundo y breve repleto de emoción, aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

Envuelta en sus brazos, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, rogando a Dios que sus decisiones hayan sido las correctas. Le estaba entregando su herido corazón a Bilbo, esperando que él pueda sanar cada herida y borrar cada cicatriz que el pasado le dejo. Él era su última oportunidad para ser feliz, de no ser así, no tendría la capacidad para soportarlo.

En estos momentos estaba dispuesta a todo y mucho más por Bilbo.

Por eso solo quería pensar y creer en un feliz futuro a su lado.

* * *

 **Habanuh=Mi gema**

 **Uthurukul=Mas duro.  
**

 **Amralizi ya** **=Yo tambien te amo.  
**

 **Ghivashu=Mi tesoro.**

 **Âzyunguh ana zu ubzûnatiki ubzar magh nâturma 'azahyi kidhuzaz=Mi amor por ti va más allá de un mar infinito de oro.**

 **Habanuh azaghâlinh=Mi gema guerrera.  
**

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **PERDON POR EL RETRASOOOOO, HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO :(**

 **¡DISCULPENME PORFAVOR!**

 **Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA Y MARAVILLOSA EH INCREIBLE PACIENCIA ;)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS _STELLA DRAGNEEL_ ,** ** _DIANA BAGGINS, ITZELMCTROY Y ALICE_ POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS :D**

 **¡ALICE BIENVENIDA! GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI :)  
**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)  
**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	27. Tiempo de chicas

-Y antes decías que era yo la que brillaba de felicidad y ahora estas tu radiante de alegría-Mencionó Nymeria mientras una sonriente Lilian le limaba las uñas, la chica había venido a ella prácticamente saltando de felicidad contándole todo lo sucedido con Bilbo en el jardín.

-¿Tanto se nota?-Preguntó Lil ruborizándose.

-A kilómetros-Contesto Nym viendo a Lil sonreír con emoción.

-Bueno, no puede evitarse, estoy tan feliz que podría gritarlo-Expresó Lilian mirando hacia donde se encontraba Bilbo reunido con Thorin, ocupándose de seleccionar la mejores verduras para el viaje-Siento que él es el correcto. Bilbo es muy diferente a todos los hombres que eh conocido, en todo sentido, eso también es parte de lo que me atrajo de él. Lo que quiero decir, es que a su lado siento mucha confianza, es tan respetuoso y atento, nada se le pasa por alto, al menos conmigo…

-Quien es la enamorada ahora…-Bromeó Nym con una sonrisa. Lilian soltó una risa y sonrió lanzándole otra mirada al hobbit.

-Somos afortunadas de haber encontrado a nuestros hombres aquí, a pesar de todos los peligros y situaciones-Declaro Lil tomándole la otra mano para continuar limando dedicadamente.

-Pienso que ha sido mejor así…-Comentó Nym algo pensativa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así es realmente como te das cuenta de cómo es la persona, si va a estar para ti en las peores situaciones o es capaz de enfrentar a tu lado cualquier riesgo. Esas acciones son las que demuestran su valor como persona, como pareja, porque tendrás la seguridad de que podrás confiar ciegamente en él en cualquier situación. Es tu vida misma la que estas entregando en sus manos.

Lilian no podía estas más de acuerdo con sus palabras, pensó mirando a Bilbo desde la distancia. En todo este tiempo él ha estado a su lado en el peligro, sin apartarse de ella en ningún momento, enfrentándolo todo sin importarle si era pequeño o débil, transmitiéndole todo el tiempo una increíble seguridad.

-Muy cierto… supongo que antes no prestaba atención a las cosas importantes, estaba tan perdida…tan centrada en no quedarme sola y demostrarle a los demás que podía tener lo que quería que olvide lo que realmente era fundamental, por eso…termine hiriéndome yo misma… que tarde me eh dado cuenta ¿verdad?

-No, nunca es tarde para recapacitar, créelo de alguien que odiaba a todo ser viviente en el mundo-Le dijo Nymeria con seriedad viendo la verdad de sus palabras en sus ojos-Despreciaba a todos Lil, despreciaba la idea de los humanos en compartir y unir su vida a las de las demás personas. Ese concepto de amistad y amor incondicional era desconocido para mí. Los mercenarios te enseñan y te inculcan en profundidad que debes odiar y desconfiar de cada ser que te rodea porque siempre te van a traicionar, por cualquier motivo…-Ella sonrió con afecto-pero todo eso cambio cuando Gandalf me trajo y conocí a cada enano de la compañía, pero sobretodo con Thorin, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas y eso me ha hecho ver todo desde otro punto de vista y créeme que no fue fácil-Tomando su jarra con la mano libre, bebió un trago de hidromiel.

-Entiendo… las personas que llegamos a apreciar pueden ser una gran influencia, buena o mala. En mi caso, fue mala. En el pasado, simplemente me deje llevar y no reaccione a tiempo…-Terminando con la última uña de Nym, tomo el esmalte de color vino tinto que ella había elegido y comenzó a agitarlo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en su pecho ya no sentía la punzada dolorosa al recordar esos tristes momentos vividos de su pasado. Sorprendida, noto lo ligera que se sentía al pensar en ello.

Esa carga… ya no estaba.

-¿Lilian? ¿Todo bien?-Al oír la voz de Nym, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Perfecta-Declaró con absoluta sinceridad-Bueno, dejando de lado lo sentimental por un momento… quiero que me respondas a una pregunta.

-Claro.

-Tengo curiosidad... de antes que vinieras aquí y conocieras a Thorin ¿Qué tipo de hombre te gustaba?-Nymeria miro sorprendida a la chica por la extraña pregunta.

-Lil, acabo de decirte de que odiaba a todo el mundo…

-Ya pero como mujer una tiene pensamientos así, independiente de cómo te sientas.

-Mmm, bueno sinceramente nunca pensé en nada particular si estas físicamente hablando. Que supiera pelear y pudiera enfrentarme era suficiente para mí.

-Suena muy propio de ti-Contesto Lilian con una risa divertida.

-¿Y tú?

-Bueno, a mí me atraían los tipos rebeldes-Nym rio ante su respuesta-¡Es verdad! ellos se veían tan contentos y libres…-Destapando el esmalte de uñas, quito el exceso del pincel y comenzó a pintarle las uñas de las mano izquierda-Y yo me sentía tan estresada y presionada en mi trabajo que al verlos, anhelaba ser parte de esa "libertad".

-Vaya, tienes un lado rebelde, quien lo hubiera pensado… pobre Bilbo, lo que le espera.

-¡Nym!-Ella se rio y le guiño un ojo, divertida-Tú no tienes remedio, pero así te quiero.

-Gracias… también te quiero-Lil sonrió en respuesta, notando el leve rubor en las mejillas de Nym.

-Te desafío a gritarle algo a Thorin-Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué quieres que le grite?

-Mmm, algo romántico-Declaro Lil.

-Ok…pero tú a cambio tendrás que hacerle algo a Bilbo-Lil asintió sin perder su sonrisa. Volteándose, Nymeria miro a Thorin quien junto a Bilbo y Balin hablaban seriamente-¡THORIN!-Su grito llamó inmediatamente su atención, dándose la vuelta para mirarla-¡TE AMO!-En ese momento capto la fugaz sorpresa en su hermoso rostro, antes de llevarse la mano al corazón y sonreír con una inclinación de su cabeza en reconocimiento. Lanzándole un beso a su encantador rey enano, se giró de vuelta hacia Lilian quien sonreía extensamente, escapándosele una pequeña risa.

-¡Eso fue estupendo!

-¿enserio?-La chica asintió-Pues bien, ahora es tu turno.

-Pues… lo hare luego-Declaro rápidamente mientras continuaba pintándole las uñas.

-¡Hey, eso es trampa!

-No dijiste cuando…-Canturreo Lilian con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Pues te desafío a tocarle una nalga-La chica inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-Eso… ¡Eso no!-Soltó Lilian.

-Yo hice lo que tú querías, ahora tu harás lo que yo quiero.

-Pero…

-Él te toco un pecho, devuélvesela tocándole el culo-Lilian se puso roja al oír sus palabras-Oh, vamos no vengas a hacerte la santa ahora Lil, estoy más que segura que hiciste cosas prohibidas con tus ex novios. Solamente vas a darle un pequeño agarrón…

-¡Eres malvada!-Acusó totalmente roja, pero Nym solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa-Pero Nym…

-Un trato es un trato…

-Ok, está bien, lo hare, pero a cambio me pasaras tu música a mi cel-Nymeria asintió en respuesta-Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara-Espetó al verla sonreír con malicia y diversión, teniendo el descaro en ese momento de reírse-¡Nym!

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-Pregunto Bofur sentándose junto a Lilian, mientras Fili y Kili tomaban asiento a cada lado de Nymeria.

-Nymeria está burlándose de mí-Se quejó Lilian mientras los tres enanos reían.

-Hemos pensado en algo para esta noche-Mencionó Kili tomando un frasco de esmalte rojo, mirándolo con detalle.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Lilian, concentrándose en su trabajo en las manos de Nym.

-En hacer una fiesta-Contesto Fili con una extensa sonrisa-Para celebrar ambas uniones, mi tío y Nym, tú y Bilbo… será muy divertido.

-Tenemos ahora dos parejas en nuestra compañía y debemos festejarlo-Dijo Bofur con emoción.

-¿Y Thorin lo aprueba?-Preguntó Nym.

-Umm, no le hemos dicho-Fili respondió echando una mirada hacia atrás donde Thorin estaba cruzado de brazos, escuchando lo que Beorn decía.

-No hay que decirle-Añadió Kili-Se va a negar, sé que lo hará…

-Bueno, yo lo apruebo, así que hagan lo que quieran-Declaró Nym recibiendo dos abrazos apretados de parte de Fili Kili, besándola en ambas mejillas. Con emocionadas sonrisas ellos se llevaron a Bofur prácticamente corriendo hacia la casa.

-Son tan tiernos, me gustaría tener hijos como ellos-Ante sus palabras Nymeria arqueo una ceja-Me refiero a su particular personalidad.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡Ah, otra vez te burlas de mí!

-Tu novio viene-Canturreó Nymeria, haciendo que Lilian mirara más allá de ella, viendo a Bilbo venir con una sonrisa. Él se sentó junto a Lil y Nymeria sonrió al verlos compartir un beso.

Ambos se sonrojaron al notar que los observaba.

-Fili y Kili se veían muy emocionados ¿Qué traman esta vez?

-Van a hacer una fiesta esta noche-Respondió Nym agitando después la mano que Lilian había terminado.

-¿Una fiesta? Si es como la cena que tuvieron en bolsón cerrado, prefiero no participar-Bilbo tembló al recordar todo el desastre que hicieron en su casa.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo-Exigió Nym-Ellos la van hacer para nosotros después de todo.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Quieren celebrar las parejas de la compañía-Respondió Lil sonriendo y besándolo en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-oh, bueno… si es así…

-Hay que aprovechar de divertirse Bilbo, hoy es ultimo día tranquilo que tendremos en la cómoda casa de Beorn-menciono Nym con la otra mano extendida mientras Lilian continuaba pintando sus uñas.

-Había estado tan acomodado que lo había olvidado-Bilbo con una ligera tristeza miro hacia la casa de Beorn con pocos deseos de marcharse, al solo pensar en dormir nuevamente a la intemperie se formó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro-extrañare la buena comida…

-Y los postres-Agregó Lilian.

-Y las galletas-Continuó Bilbo.

Echándose a reír, Nymeria miro a la pareja con una sonrisa. No había manera de negar lo parecidos que eran. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de comida, ellos podían hablar de eso por horas.

-¿Nym?-Pregunto Lilian algo sonrojada por la cálida mirada que ella les enviaba.

-Oh, es solo que me parecen tan lindos…-Ambos se sonrojaron y con una sonrisa divertida saco su IPhone del bolsillo su pantalón para activar la cámara dirigirla hacia ellos-Júntense mas, quiero una foto para recordar este momento.

Lilian miro a Bilbo y tomando su mano se apegó a su costado.

-¿Así está bien?-Preguntó Lil.

-Claro que no, dense un abrazo-Demando Nym. Bilbo paso tímidamente el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lilian apegándola a su cuerpo-Así está mejor-declaró apretando la pantalla del teléfono un par de veces para sacar varias fotos. La pareja aun sonrojada se separó lentamente y Lilian rápidamente continuo con lo hacía.

-Bueno, yo… debo hacer algo, las veré luego…-Mientras Bilbo se despedía inclinándose para besar a Lilian en el pelo, Nym pateo la pierna de la chica enviándole una mirada significativa.

Lilian cerro los ojos brevemente mientras sentía el beso de Bilbo, con el corazón corriendo y el rostro enrojecido, extendió la mano por detrás del hobbit metiéndola suavemente por debajo de su chaqueta roja agarrando la redonda nalga de Bilbo dándole un momentáneo apretón, sintiéndolo sobresaltarse con un jadeo de sorpresa.

Rápidamente quito la mano fingiendo concentración en la mano de Nym. A su vez, se perdió la mirada desconcertada del hobbit mientras se marchaba con rapidez, oyendo un minuto después la risa de su amiga.

-Bien hecho Lil-Le dijo Nymeria con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres mala, ¡las cosas que me haces hacer!-Se quejó tapándose la cara enrojecida con las manos.

-Ya, no seas tan exagerada, si hasta te ha gustado-Su falta de respuesta solo confirmo sus palabras-Y no te preocupes, mientras más contacto físico le des más lo vas a conquistar.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-Pregunto ella mirándola entre sus dedos.

-El me conto que los hobbits no son tan abiertos a las demostraciones de afecto físicamente hablando, como el respeto es todo para ellos, no están acostumbrados a tales actos.

-¿Entonces como lo hacen para tener algún amante?

-Realmente no tengo idea, pero por lo que me ha dicho, la primera vez que tienen intimidad es después de casados-La mandíbula de Lilian prácticamente cayo con esas palabras.

¿Era en serio?

Lilian jamás pensó que Bilbo podría ser así de inocente, después de todo era bastante mayor.

¿Qué clase de vida tenían los hobbits?

-En…entonces él es… él es, virgen…-Soltó la chica sin aliento.

-Puede ser-Contesto Nymeria encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pero si es mayor que yo como por treinta años!

-Ya te lo dije, en su cultura se restringen por las tradiciones. Además, eso deberías preguntárselo tú, eres su novia.

-Estás loca, no podría…-Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a lo que hacía para terminar.

-Bueno, entonces no lo averiguaras hasta que lo hagan-Él rojo cubrió la cara de Lilian al oír esas palabras, sintiendo un cosquilleo de deseo al solo imaginarlo.

-Es muy pronto para eso-Declaro Lil-Las cosas están muy bien como están.

-Si tú lo dices…-Comento Nym con una traviesa sonrisa, soplándose las uñas para secar la pintura más rápidamente.

Después de que se hubieran secado completamente, ella se encargó de la uñas de Lilian entregándole la misma atención.

-Hay algo que quiero contarte-Mencionó Lil mientras Nym le pintaba las uñas de color rosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo que olvide decirte cuando hablamos con Gandalf, es sobre… tu padre-Nymeria le lanzo una mirada seria señalándole para que continuara-Mi tátara abuelo se lo contó a mi abuelo y él me lo contó a mí. Él me dijo que cuando era niño estaba muy enfermo y como sus padres no tenían el dinero para medicinas optaron por lo natural, sin embargo nada de ello funcionaba. Por lo que un día empeoró y su padre lo tuvo que llevar al hospital de la ciudad, pero en el camino oscuro de la noche encontraron a alguien vagando por la carretera… mi tatarabuelo paró para ayudarlo, encontrando a un anciano alto de ropajes azules cargando un bulto en gruesas mantas. Débil como estaba, lo ayudo para llevarlo a la ciudad, pero él se negó. Sin embargo, pese a sus negativas logro subirlo a la camioneta y aunque no dijo nada sobre él ni el bebe que portaba, acepto la ayuda a cambio de ayudar también.

-¿Ayudar en qué?

-En curar a mi abuelo, tu padre supo inmediatamente que mi abuelo estaba enfermo aun sin verlo directamente, en ese momento lo sano con el mismo poder que tú tienes. Y aunque mi tátara abuelo estaba tan sorprendido y feliz, tu padre se debilito y desmayó. Sabiendo que aquel anciano no era normal mi tatarabuelo volvió a su casa para cuidar de él y contarle todo a su esposa.

Ellos cuidaron de tu padre y tú por un par de días hasta que recupero la conciencia, pero diciendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, con la decisión de ir a la ciudad con mucha prisa, te tomo y salió. Pero mi tatarabuelo lo llevo como agradecimiento. No puedo describirte mucho de él porque tu padre no decía nada. Así que después de dejarlo en la ciudad, tu padre se desapareció en las calles y mi tatarabuelo no lo volvió a ver jamás.

-Entonces… mi padre no te escogió porque si-Mencionó Nymeria terminando con las manos de Lilian. La chica sacudió las manos soplando sobre sus uñas.

-Supongo que es porque tengo una conexión con mi tatarabuelo y tu padre tal vez no conocía a nadie más.

-Pero eres española y mi padre me dejo en Francia, allí crecí…

-La verdad es que tengo sangre francesa, mi abuelo se fue a España por un amigo para obtener trabajo y bueno, allí conoció a mi abuela. Así que ya te imaginaras el resto.

-Vaya… que pequeño es el mundo.

-¿Verdad que si? Además, tu eres lo suficiente vieja para ser mi abuela-Bromeo Lilian guiñándole un ojo.

-Muchachita insolente, debería darte un escobazo para corregir esa actitud-Gruño Nymeria fingiendo regañarla.

Ambas se echaron a reír por ello.

-Es muy divertido tener tiempo de chicas-Menciono Lil con una sonrisa cálida-Con los enanos siempre a nuestro alrededor, se suele olvidar nuestras femeninas necesidades, como arreglarnos.

-Con todo el viaje y lo que hemos pasado no ha dado cabida para ello.

-Al menos tú no necesitas arreglarte siempre estas perfecta, yo tengo este pelo rebelde y ojeras en las mañanas y ni que hablar de la piel reseca por el clima…

-¿Perfecta yo? Estas loca, mi pelo es desastre si no lo peino y mi piel también se afecta por el clima, que no sea humana no significa que no me afecte nada. Además no siempre eh sido así, cuando llegue a la adolescencia todavía era horriblemente plana, mi pelo era un manojo de risos tiesos, mis dientes no estaban todos rectos y era tan delgada como un palo. En los mercenarios todos siempre se burlaron de mí.

-Oh, pues se me hace difícil imaginarte así.

-pues créelo, era una de las niñas feas del lugar-Tomando la jarra bebió un trago de hidromiel para después ofrecerle a Lilian, quien tomo un buen trago.

-Recuerdo… que también se burlaron de mí, mi madre me obligo a ponerme frenos y en la escuela siempre me llamaron dientes de lata, agregando de que ella me peinaba horrible. Fue mi peor etapa, hasta el niño que me gustaba se reía de mí-Nymeria se echó a reír-¡Hey! ¡Fue terrible!

-¿Y te vengaste?

-Sí, pero con una niña que me caía mal, me empujo al barro cuando hacíamos la clase de deporte, así que enojada le pegue un chicle en el pelo después de clases sin que se diera cuenta. Al otro día llego llorando con el pelo muy corto.

-¡Que sádica Lil!-Riendo ella le guiño un ojo.

-Pero solo cuando me hacen enojar, cuando no, soy toda dulce amor.

-Bueno señorita dulce amor ¿Algo más que quieras hacerme antes de que siga contándote cosas vergonzosas de mí?

-Oye, es divertido contarse cosas vergonzosas. Además todavía no termino contigo, ahora quiero maquillarte.

-Mmm ¿Y dejar que me pintes como un payaso? pues ni soñarlo.

-Oh, vamos, jamás haría eso. Solo voy a resaltar tu belleza, veras que te encantara-Nymeria la miro pensativa-Por favor…

-Como quieras-Cedió Nym-¡Pero nada de dejarme como payaso!

Riendo, Lilian se sentó a su lado con el estuche de maquillaje en las manos-Claro que no, soy muy experta en maquillaje. Por mi trabajo tuve que aprender mucho de ello en internet, mi jefe era muy estricto con lo de la apariencia por lo que busque muchos tutoriales en YouTube y me hecho casi una experta.

-Pues vamos a ver eso…

-¿Qué hace?-Pregunto Kili asomándose detrás de su compañero saqueador, el hobbit estaba muy ensimismado en la cocina y el aroma dulce que flotaba era increíble.

-Pues yo… ¡no hagas eso!-Estalló Bilbo agarrando la mano del enano para apartarlo de la tarta de moras-Es para Nym-Declaró tomando la tarta para ponerla en otro lado.

-¿y esta?-Preguntó Kili acercándose al pastel de fresas con una mirada hambrienta.

-¡Es para Lilian!-Grito agarrándole ambas manos y llevándolo fuera de la cocina-Fuera de aquí y nadie entre hasta que termine-Gruño agarrando a Fili para llevarlo junto a su hermano.

-¿Y que hay para nosotros?-Con un quejido, Bilbo fue por un plato con bollos de miel y se los entregó-

-Confórmense con esto y no vuelvas por aquí hasta más tarde-Los hermanos satisfechos de haber conseguido la comida, se marcharon con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo esta desapareció al toparse con su tío en el pasillo.

-¿De dónde han sacado eso?-Exigió Thorin saber con una mirada seria.

-Bilbo nos los dio-Contesto Kili, pero Thorin arqueo una ceja con sospecha-¡No los hemos robado, lo juro!

-Más vale que así sea…-Sus sobrinos se movieron a un lado para pasar, pero él también se movió impidiéndoles avanzar-Quiero saber… sobre la fiesta que Bofur ha mencionado ¿Cómo es que no eh sido informado de ello?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una expresión severa, viendo el nerviosismo en el rostro de Fili y Kili.

-Pues…-Comenzó Fili.

-Tía Nym nos dio permiso-Interrumpió Kili respondiendo rápidamente-Le preguntamos y nos dijo que sí.

-¿Ah, sí…? Mañana continuamos el viaje, no hay tiempo para fiestas. Debemos descansar para obtener la mejor condición al partir de aquí…

-Pero tío…

-Ya eh dicho. Ocúpense de empacar lo que se llevaran y guardar los alimentos para el viaje-Gruño mirando el plato repleto de bollos que Kili sostenía. Ambos hermanos contuvieron cualquier protesta y solo asintieron con tristeza.

-Si tío-Contestaron al unísono, recibiendo una mirada satisfecha de su tío antes de que diera media vuelta y se alejara.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Kili. Asomándose junto a su hermano al comedor, oyendo desde el final del pasillo a Thorin. Estaba diciéndoles a los demás que la fiesta no se haría, alcanzándose a oír un coro de ruidos decepcionados.

-Solo nos queda recurrir a tía Nym, ella esta nuestro lado-Contesto Fili, viendo a Thorin salir al patio.

-Por supuesto, solo esperemos que tío no la convenza con sus cosas románticas.

-¿Tío Thorin? ¿Romántico?-Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Su tío no tenía nada de romántico y eso les hacía preguntarse cómo había enamorado a Nym.

Pensando en la hacer la fiesta si todo fallaba, se reunieron con los demás en la mesa repartiendo los bollos.

-Oh, tu marido viene-Dijo Lilian al ver a Thorin venir con una expresión de clara molestia-Y no se ve nada contento… mejor los dejo-Apartando las cosas a un lado, se llevó solo el espejo y las sombras de ojos para terminar de maquillarse en otro lado.

-Se puede saber por qué no me has hablado de esa fiesta-Al oír el gruñido a su lado, Nymeria levanto la cabeza para mirar su expresión de enfado, la cual rápidamente cambio a sorpresa.

-Por qué Fili y Kili me dijeron que te negarías y conociéndote sabía que era verdad… ¿Thorin?-Ella arqueo una ceja al verlo con la boca ligeramente abierta mirándola intensamente.

-¿Qué te has hecho?-Preguntó despacio.

-Lilian me ha maquillado un poco-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-Cosas de chicas. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

¿Qué si había algún problema? Por supuesto que no. Él solo podía mirarla como un tonto, admirando lo hermosa lo que era. Aquella pintura negra en sus ojos resaltaban el color de estos intensificando su mirada seductora y sus labios… sus labios eran tan rojos que quería desesperadamente besarlos, pero temía arruinar lo perfectos que estaban.

Oh, Mahal, su cuerpo estaba nuevamente encendido, su entrepierna salto al imaginar esos labios alrededor su erección.

Su repentina sonrisa descarada y su risa lo sacaron de sus atrevidos pensamientos.

-¿Sabías que se te oscurecen los ojos cuando piensas cosas obscenas?-Apretando los puños avanzó un paso doblándose sobre ella.

-Y de quien es la culpa-Gruñó

-Mía por supuesto y no lo querría de otra manera-Dijo ella tocándole los labios con una descarada sonrisa-Pero… hay algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo, yo quiero fiesta.

Apoyando las manos a sus costados sobre el borde de la mesa, la miro con desaprobación-Pues no se hará-Declaró.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Nymeria cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

-Porque mañana partiremos temprano y necesito a mi compañía en óptimas condiciones para continuar y para eso necesitan todo el descanso posible.

-Ah, ya veo… supongo que tienes razón. Es una lástima y yo que iba hacerte el amor esta noche… pero bueno, la misión es más importante…

-No mezcles las cosas-Gruñó agarrándola de los brazos.

Nymeria sonrió internamente al atraparlo con sus palabras-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Preguntó con inocencia.

-Nuestra intimidad no tiene nada que ver con la compañía-Thorin contesto con decisión.

-Claro que tiene que ver, eres su rey y líder. Y me has dejado bien claro que debes ser el ejemplo para tu gente y como soy tu mujer debo hacer lo mismo-Estuvo a punto de sonreír al verlo apretar la mandíbula. Pero él la sorprendió a sentir su mano repentinamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás con los dedos firmemente enganchados a su cabello.

-Eres mía y te poseeré esta y cada una de las noches que le sigan por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y me importa una mierda que piensen los demás-Le gruño roncamente antes de morderle el cuello haciéndola temblar haciéndole gemir débilmente.

Excitada y con el corazón corriendo vio en sus ojos salvajes su oscuro deseo, el cual luchaba por retener.

-Vaya… has dicho mierda-Soltó divertida.

-Nymeria-Le gruño con un tono de advertencia.

-Bueno, pues si no hay fiesta, no te recibiré entre mis piernas esta noche-Decidió ella sin ceder por su toque.

-No puedes resistirme Habanuh, me deseas demasiado como para retenerte-Ella chasqueo la lengua.

-Nada de lo que un buen baño en el rio no pueda solucionar-Declaro aun sabiendo de eso no le serviría para nada.

-Aun así estarías toda húmeda y dolorida por mí.

-Tal vez, pero podría encargarme de ello con mis propias manos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta…

-¿siempre tienes respuesta para todo?-Espetó con un gruñido.

-Si-soltándole el pelo él se incorporó.

-No habrá fiesta, fin del tema-Sentenció cortante.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Sí.

-Ok… -Levantándose, lo miro seriamente-Entonces anda olvidándote de hacer el amor esta noche ¡Porque dormirás solo!

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA Y MARAVILLOSA EH INCREIBLE PACIENCIA ;)**

 **BIENVENIDOS LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS :)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS _STELLA DRAGNEEL_ ,** ** _GILRAEN ALCARIN, CLO24 Y ALICE_ POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS :D**

 **POR CIERTO, ALICE: REALMENTE APRECIARIA SI ME DIJERAS TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE TIENES, ASI YO ESTARIA MAS SEGURA EN COMO PLASMAR LO QUE DESEAS SABER DURANTE LA HISTORIA.  
**

 **Y ESTO TAMBIEN VA PARA TODAS ;)**

 **NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA NI OBJECION CON PONER LO QUE DESEEN SABER O LO QUE QUIERAN VER :)**

 **GRACIAS POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)  
**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	28. Pasion y fiesta

Algo molesta por la negativa de Thorin, Nymeria se paseó por el patio con el eco de las protestas del rey por negarle el placer de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, le había dejado bien claro lo que debía hacer si quería tenerla esta noche y claramente se había enfadado por ello.

Pero bueno, todavía quedaban varias horas para que empezara a anochecer, había tiempo para que él recapacitara.

 _Guau, guau, guau._

Mirando hacia abajo encontró nuevamente al cachorro caminando junto a ella meneando la cola enérgicamente-¡Tú otra vez!-El animal se paró en sus patas traseras apoyándose en su pierna con una clara intención de ser tomado-Eres insistente-Gruñó recogiéndolo, solo para que se le saltara a lamerle la cara-¡Oye!-Se quejó alejándolo de su rostro-Que eres muy atrevido para ser solo cachorro-Este ladró moviendo la colita con más ánimo-No me mires así, no vas hacer hacerme caer con tu carita-Atrayéndolo a su cuerpo lo sostuvo contra su pecho siguiendo su camino sin dirección en específico.

Caminó unos minutos hasta llegar al granero abierto viendo a Beorn en el interior.

Asomándose, decidió entrar.

Adentro había algunos caballos y ponys, como también vacas y pequeñas cabras, gallinas de variados colores, una que otra oveja, cerdos y algunos perros que descansaban sobre el heno, notando unos cuantos cachorros de claro pelaje, como el que sostenía. El cambiapieles, arrodillado acariciaba a un perro o más bien una hembra recostada que tenía una panza muy redondeada. Estaba preñada y por lo que se veía, podría parir en cualquier momento.

-Veo que ya te ha escogido-Al oír la voz de Beorn tembló ligeramente.

-¿Cómo?

-Los animales escoge a sus dueños o compañeros, el pequeño que sostienes ya te ha elegido-Le respondió Beorn sin mirarla. El cachorro en sus brazos soltó un pequeño ladrido, lamiendo su mano.

-Eso… no es conveniente. Con el viaje no puedo tener un perro.

-No hay forma de que puedas evitarlo, ya le perteneces. Sé que lo protegerás y cuidaras bien.

-Pero… esto es una locura-Soltó con resignación sintiendo los lametones del cachorro en su mano. Después de su maestro matara aquel perro con el que se había encariñado de niña por ser una distracción para su entrenamiento, había decidido no volver a tener otro. Y ahora… no podía negar que era algo muy bonito y tierno, pero con los peligros que quedaban por delante, no le parecía nada seguro para él acompañarla.

-Los animales siguen sus instintos, buscara la forma de encontrarte-Mencionó Beorn adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿No tengo opción?

-No.

-Bien, como sea. Pero que no me rompa nada-Soltó mirando al animalito, quien alzó la cabeza para lamerle el mentón. En ese momento le pareció oír una ligera risa proveniente del cambiapieles.

Con resoplido, salió de allí formándose una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro. Emocionada, se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, dejando al perrito en el suelo. Tomando una larga hoja seca del montón cerca de ella, comenzó a juguetear con el cachorro haciéndolo perseguir la hoja meneándola frente a su nariz.

En su diversión con el perro, recibió una visita que no esperaba.

-Ven, tengamos un poco de diversión-Dwalin le sonrió con desafío, ofreciéndole su martillo. Levantándose, tomó el arma con una sonrisa emocionada. Dwalin le guiñó un ojo y sosteniendo ahora sus dos hachas en ambas manos la llevo a un lugar más abierto para moverse sin dificultad-Que bien te ves, mi reina…

-No te burles de mi-Le dijo dándole un codazo.

El soltó una risa divertida.

-Han sido ciertas mis palabras. Además, me sorprende que Thorin no este sobre ti en este momento.

-Tuvimos una especie de discusión por lo de la fiesta, así que le dije que dormiría solo esta noche-Dwalin soltó una sonora carcajada y la codeó suavemente.

-Por eso tenía esa cara hace unos momentos, parecía como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo-Echándose a reír nuevamente le lanzó una mirada divertida-Hermanita, te puedo asegurar que esta noche, la soledad no será tu compañía.

-¿Debo atenerme a algo?

-Sabes muy bien que nuestro rey, no se califica exactamente por la paciencia y menos contigo.

-No es como si eso me molestara…

-Ya lo sé. Dis estaría realmente encantada contigo-Ella no pudo evitar la ligera sorpresa al oír el nombre de la hermana de Thorin.

-¿Ah, sí? Según a lo que me han dicho Fili y Kili de ella, es alguien bastante complicada.

-Solo con las personas fuera de la familia. La vida sacrificada después de que fuésemos expulsados de Erebor y la pérdida de su marido la han endurecido, pero una vez que tienes su confianza es muy encantadora. Claroque te sorprenderás al verla, su parecido a Thorin en algunos aspectos es bastante increíble.

Ella ya podía corroborar eso, después de todo la había visto en los sueños de Thorin.

-Vaya, entonces tendré que tratar con dos Thorins en el futuro-La risa de Dwalin la hizo sonreír.

-Hermanita, pudiste con nuestro rey, eso es más que suficiente para tratar con cualquiera-Le dijo el enano entre risas-No puedo esperar para verte enfrentar a Dis. Bien se sabe de cómo ha espantado a las mujeres que han intentado pretender a Thorin.

-¿Pretenderlo?-Soltó ella con sorpresa al oír esas palabras.

-En nuestra cultura, para conseguir unirte a la familia de tu pareja debes visitar y simpatizar con el pariente más cercano, normalmente es el padre o la madre, pero al faltar estos serían los hermanos o tíos. Por supuesto, en el caso de Thorin es su hermana. La cosa es, que la importancia de esa acción es obtener la aprobación de los parientes para ser bienvenida a la familia.

-Entonces tengo que ganarme la aprobación de Dis… ¿Por qué Thorin no me dijo nada de eso?

-Él cree que su palabra es suficiente, eres su única y eso basta. Además, somos trece testigos de lo que has hecho por él, no necesitas demostrar nada. Y claro, en este momento Fili y Kili son sus parientes más cercanos, por lo que está de más decir que tienes toda su aprobación-Él le dio un guiño y se detuvo un par de pasos después.

-Quiero oír eso de las pretendientes de Thorin-Exigió con un deje celos en la voz que Dwalin inmediatamente notó, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

-Solo fueron unas cuantas damas que intentaron ganarse la simpatía de Dis para acercarse a Thorin y recibir de él su atención. Cuando Thorin comenzó con la idea de recuperar Erebor, el rumor se esparció y ya podrás imaginar lo que eso significaba.

-Obtener posición y riqueza si resultaba un éxito.

-Exacto. Dis lo sabía muy bien y por eso se ocupó de mantener a todas y cada una de esas mujeres lejos de Thorin. Aunque puedo decir que una que otra vez, mientras Thorin y yo nos encargábamos de repartir las armas y algunos instrumentos reparados en los pueblos cercanos de donde vivíamos, un par de osadas mujeres se le acercaron para coquetearle.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila, ninguna consiguió nada con él. Thorin sabía de ello perfectamente y jamás permitió ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia a él y a su familia. Y por supuesto, yo tampoco lo iba permitir.

-Por cómo me amenazaste ese día, te creo-Girando el martillo, se posicionó.

-Eso es para que tengas en cuenta lo que te pasará si le haces algo a mi rey-Amenazó con una sonrisa.

-Que confiado eres Dwalin hijo de Fundin, tu reina tiene que enseñarte una lección-Blandiendo el arma lo atacó directamente. El enano bloqueó rápidamente con sus hachas y la empujó con algo de esfuerzo, haciéndola retroceder.

-Mi reina tendrá que esforzarse-Gruñó girando sus hachas.

En un intento por atacar nuevamente a Dwalin, él la esquivo y el golpe se desvió al suelo dejando una hendidura en el terreno por el impacto del arma, rápidamente levanto el arma y la giró por lo bajo golpeando las piernas del enano haciéndolo caer. Con un gruñido Dwalin movió la pierna para hacerla caer también, pero ella lo esquivó de un salto y alzó el martillo para atacar. Dwalin rodó rápidamente y el arma pesada se estrelló donde había estado hace unos instantes, dejando otro enorme agujero en suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

Mientras ella recogía el martillo, Dwalin aprovecho esa pequeña distracción para atacarla, pero fue sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de Nymeria, siendo enviado nuevamente al suelo sobre su trasero. Con una risa de divertida Nym miro al enano enfadado ponerse de pie con un gruñido.

-¿Quieres cambiar de arma?

-¿Y darte más ventaja? por supuesto que no-Gruñó el enano.

Corriendo hacia ella, Dwalin envió un ataque directo con ambas hachas, siendo retenido por la barra metálica del martillo y en ese mismo instante barrio los pies de Nymeria bruscamente con su pierna haciéndola caer sobre su espalda. Casi se arrepintió por el sonido del impacto, pero luego denegó al verse en el suelo otra vez.

-Vaya que te gusta sentir el suelo Dwalin-Bromeó ella con una risa.

-Y al parecer quieres imitarme…-Levantándose, agarró su martillo de sus pequeñas manos y lo lanzó lejos. Después de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le entregó una de sus hachas-Así será más justo-Declaró.

-Como quieras-Dijo Nym para después atacarlo rápidamente.

En respuesta, Dwalin dio un paso hacia atrás viendo frente a su nariz pasar el filo del arma. Arremetiendo contra ella de inmediato, ambas armas chocaron ruidosamente, enfrentándose entre sí con fuertes golpes, deteniendo y desviando cada movimiento a una increíble velocidad, ninguno teniendo la capacidad para ceder debido a la emoción de la pelea.

Entre choque de armas hubieron golpes a mano limpia, pocos fueron recibidos siendo en su mayoría desviados o detenidos con maestría.

Sin embargo, fue decidido que debía terminarse al notar alargue de la pelea, Dwalin estaba muy agitado y agotado por sostener por tanto tiempo los ataques de Nymeria, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba solo jugando con él y no poniendo toda fuerza en ello.

De alguna manera sabía que la fuerza que ella verdaderamente poseía estaba lejos de ser aplicada sobre él.

Una vez desarmado, se declaró perdedor. Sudoroso por el ejercicio, se pasó la manga de la ropa por su frente bastante contento, hacía tiempo que no tenía una pelea de verdad y volver a sentir aquella emoción de la lucha lo animó de sobremanera.

-Mi turno…

Ambos se giraron al oír la fuerte voz de Thorin, viéndolo venir con Orcrist en una mano y una katana de Nymeria en la otra desafiándola con la mirada.

Dwalin sonrió y se retiró con sus armas a un lugar apartado para descansar y contemplar la pelea entre sus reyes.

Nymeria recibió su espada sin ninguna palabra y desenvainándola se posicionó, tirando la vaina negra del arma hacia un lado. En el momento en el que Thorin tomó su posición Dwalin marcó el inicio de la pelea.

Nym notó que Thorin esperaba que ella atacara primero y complaciéndolo se impulsó hacia él atacándolo directamente. Thorin la bloqueó inmediatamente, resonando el fuerte choque de sus armas-No seré indulgente contigo, vida mía, cuando se trata de pelear no me apiado de nadie-El rey enano sonrió claramente complacido.

-Eso esperaba, Habanuh azaghâlinh. Se de lo que eres capaz y un buen ejercicio es lo que quiero-Nymeria sonrió con diversión.

-Entonces bailemos-Declaró y lo empujó. Dando un salto hacia atrás con un giro invertido, se impulsó al aterrizar de regreso hacia él, nuevamente atacándolo pero esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez. Sin embargo, él bloqueo cada movimiento y comenzó a lanzar veloces estocadas, otra vez sorprendiéndola con sus rápidos reflejos.

Detuvo, desvió y contraatacó sus ataques, con el sonido metálico de las hojas haciendo eco en el terreno. En una arremetida ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero Nymeria no dio tregua, ansiosa y excitada por el combate, se lanzó a él saltando y con un giro en el aire lo atacó. Thorin la detuvo de inmediato por encima de su cabeza, sosteniendo a Nymeria en aire con el roce de sus armas, pero ella rápidamente se impulsó hacia adelante aterrizando detrás de él para balancear la espada hacia su cuello, teniendo a Orcrist contra el suyo un segundo después.

Pero ella no había terminado.

Nymeria dio un puñetazo a Orcrist desviándola y arremetió contra Thorin con su puño, él la esquivo a tiempo, pero aun así alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla. El enano bloqueó con su brazo el siguiente golpe, el cual sintió bastante fuerte, para ser tan pequeña Nymeria tenía una fuerza increíble, mas ella no parecía tener intención de retroceder. Aquí solo podía haber un ganador y el desafío lo excitaba, no solo por la pelea, sino también por Nymeria. Su fiera mirada y sus movimientos elegantes y femeninos y la ropa suya que llevaba no ayudaban, sus pechos rebotaban a cada movimiento y podía ver las curvas de sus senos cubiertos por algunas gotas de sudor… era demasiado para él, pese a verla visto desnuda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó volver a la seriedad de la pelea, tratando de mantener su mente en los ataques peligrosos de su mujer.

No podía perder la concentración por sus deseos o seria derrotado fácilmente.

Retrocedió instintivamente por el balanceo de su fina espada directamente hacia su cuello, pero movió a Orcrist hacia ella en un intento por distraerla. No obstante, le desvió la espada con la suya velozmente.

Aun así el rey enano no cedió y agito la espada contra ella que lo esquivaba fácilmente con rápidos movimientos de su cuerpo. Con un salto logró esquivar su intento por hacerlo caer con un movimiento de su espada por el lado contrario del filo hacia sus tobillos, pero Nymeria vino nuevamente hacia él y dando un giro sobre si misma lo pateó en el pecho lo suficientemente fuerte solo para hacerlo tambalear eh inmediatamente le golpeó con el pie la mano que sostenía a Orcrist obligándolo soltarla y con un voltereta invertida regresó a su posición tomando a Orcrist en el aire, girándola con un movimiento de su mano para apuntarlo con el filo de su propia espada a la garganta.

Dada por finalizada la pelea, los combatientes se miraban el uno al otro con las respiraciones aceleradas.

Nymeria bajo a Orcrist y se la devolvió. Thorin tomó su espada y sin importarle los testigos la atrajo tomándola de la nuca plantando un profundo beso en sus entreabiertos y rojos labios.

Ignorando las burlas de Dwalin atrajo a Nymeria a su cuerpo, tomando posesión de su dulce boca a más profundidad, usando su lengua para obtener de ella aquellos ruiditos de placer que tanto le gustaban. Su sangre corrió con más ardor por el extasiante contacto haciéndolo olvidarse de lo que le rodeaba hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron aire.

El tiempo que sostuvo su brillante mirada llena de salvaje deseo, fue suficiente para obtener un poco de aire. Soltando a Orcrist recibió a su reina en sus brazos cuando se subió a él de un salto, rodeándole con firmeza la cintura con sus piernas, sosteniéndose de sus hombros. Su preciosa descarada no dudó ni un momento de devolverle el beso tomando ahora su boca de aquella manera salvaje que hacía a su mente volar y su cuerpo temblar de placer.

-¡Consíganse una habitación!-Gritó Dwalin con burla recibiendo de Nymeria un gesto obsceno de su mano con el dedo medio levantado.

Con un resoplido, el enano no pudo evitar reír. Sin embargo, la visión de ellos lo excitó, haciéndolo lamentarse de que no hubiera más mujeres en la compañía.

Dejando a un lado aquel perro que había estado acariciando, se levantó para dejar a sus reyes solos y volver a la casa para refrescarse, encontrándose con la mitad de la compañía espiando desde la puerta.

Rodando los ojos, los empujó a todos obligándolos a entrar.

Acariciando suavemente los labios de Thorin con su lengua, Nymeria estaba desesperada por poseer a su enano aquí mismo en el suelo y demostrarle que le pertenecía. Pero no podía ceder en este momento, no cuando era él quien tenía que hacerlo para obtener lo que quería.

De otra manera no habría fiesta.

Sin embargo, provocarlo significaba tener de Thorin toda su maravillosa desenfrenada pasión oculta.

Enloqueció cuando su mano se metió debajo de su camiseta acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda, enviando sensaciones por todo su cuerpo hacia el lugar entre sus muslos. Acariciando el cabello de Thorin metió la lengua en su boca nuevamente para una húmeda batalla de caricias obteniendo un bajo gemido ronco de su garganta al juguetear con sutiles roces causando que le exigiera más.

Justo lo que quería.

Bajando las piernas quiso separarse para detener este torrente de pasión, pero Thorin la rodeó con firmeza apretándola contra su cuerpo impidiéndole la distancia, demandando más con sus ansiosos labios, haciéndole más difícil su intento por resistirse.

Siendo la falta de aire una oportunidad para separarse, atacó su cuello con húmedos besos y mordidas saboreando el salado de su piel escuchándolo suavemente gemir y gruñir apretándola mucho más contra él sintiendo sus manos en su trasero empujándola contra su pelvis haciendo fricción en su sexo con su abultada y dura erección dándole una clara demostración de su deseo.

Con una última mordida a su cuello escapó rápidamente de sus brazos escuchándolo gruñir y protestar.

Rodeándolo por detrás mordisqueó su oreja sintiéndolo temblar.

-Sin juegos, Nymeria-Le dijo con un toque de advertencia en la voz. Sin embargo, cuando él se giró, ella le imitó sin soltarlo, riendo al oírlo quejarse con frustración.

-Lo siento vida mía, pero mientras no me des lo que yo quiero, tú no tendrás lo que tú quieres. Las cosas deben ser justas para ambos-Dándole una lamida a la curva de su oreja, él jadeó apretando los puños.

-¿Y pretendes dejarme así?-Le gruñó, con la necesidad clara en su voz.

Con una sonrisa, bajó la mano a su entrepierna metiéndola bajo las capas de ropa para alcanzar su erección y acariciarla sobre la ropa escuchándolo jadear.

-Creo que tienes razón… sería una lástima desperdiciar esta belleza-Comentó frotando su dureza, teniendo las ansias de brindarle placer con su boca hasta hacerlo gritar de placer.

-Hazte cargo-Le demandó Thorin tembloroso por la sensaciones que su toque le brindaba.

-Ah, es una orden.

-Sí, ahora. Después de todo es por tu culpa-Exigió con impaciencia.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, besó su mejilla-Entonces accede a la fiesta.

-No-Le espetó.

-¿No? Ok… ocúpate de ti mismo entonces-Dijo apartando las manos de su cuerpo, girándose para volver a la casa, pero la gran mano de Thorin rodeó su brazo con firmeza atrayéndola bruscamente de vuelta su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a seguir enojada conmigo solo por esa estúpida fiesta?

-Estúpida… no sabía que era estúpido divertirse y compartir con los amigos-El enano la rodeó apretadamente para impedirle algún tipo de escape.

-No eh dicho eso…

-Eso diste a entender. Además, por tu culpa se ha arruinado que la fiesta que Fili y Kili querían hacer para nosotros con Lilian y Bilbo. Ellos querían celebrar que estamos juntos pero lo has arruinado todo-Vio el gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro de Thorin, pero no la calmó lo suficiente. A él no iba servirle de nada preocuparse de más por la misión, ni tampoco precipitarse en avanzar cuando aún quedaba bastante tiempo por delante.

-Yo no sabía…

-Claro que no, porque ni siquiera te dignas a preguntar nada-Soltó enfadada, corriendo la cara cuando él intento besarla, formándose de inmediato una expresión de furia en Thorin por su rechazo.

-¿Tan importante es para ti esa maldita fiesta?-Le gruñó acercándola a pesar de sus esfuerzos por apartarlo y mantener esta conversación, intentando resistir el fuerte impulso de abrazarlo y besarlo con desesperación.

-Si, por que iba a ser para nosotros. Yo quería divertirme contigo y con todos. Hoy el ultimo día tranquilo que vamos tener aquí, mañana volveremos a vagar con los orcos persiguiéndonos y no sabemos si vamos a volver a tener otro momento como los que hemos vivido aquí. Entiendo que estas preocupado por el día de Durin, pero todavía quedan meses para eso, impacientarte no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Nymeria…-Atrayéndola totalmente él enterró la cara en su cuello, tomándola por sorpresa. Pues había estado bastante segura de que iba a discutirle sobre cada palabra-Habanuh… yo, solo…-Sus titubeantes palabras la preocuparon.

-¿Tú que?-Preguntó envolviéndolo con sus brazos enredando los dedos en su pelo en suaves caricias.

-No es el día de Durin lo que está en mi mente… realmente es…

-Thranduil-Terminó ella por él, confirmándolo con su breve silencio.

-No quiero encontrarme con ese bastardo-Gruñó con rencor-No sería capaz de contenerme si lo viera…

Los recuerdos que aquella traición llegaron a la memoria de Thorin invadiéndola dolorosamente. Si es elfo hubiese hecho algo, cualquier cosa por su pueblo para aligerar el dolor de haberlo perdido todo, algunas cosas serían diferentes. Pero nada hizo, ni tampoco la cara se atrevió a dar después de huir y dejarlos a merced de la desesperación, la pena y la necesidad. Vio demasiadas muertes en su hogar a causa del dragón y muchas más después de que él, su familia y su pueblo tuvieran que caminar errantes a través de la Tierra Media para conseguir comida y refugio. No se podían olvidar las cosas horribles y humillantes que muchos enanos tuvieron que hacer para conseguir de los humanos un poco de pan y leche para alimentar a sus familias.

El pueblo de Erebor había sido cruelmente desterrado de su hogar solo para ser dejado a manos de la maldad y la miseria del exterior. Bastantes cosas habrían sido distintas si el elfo tan solo les hubiera brindado un mínimo de su ayuda, pero prefirió apartarse y esconderse.

Por ello jamás olvidaría ni perdonaría la cobardía de Thranduil.

-Vida mía, si lo que quieres es golpearlo estaré a tu lado apoyándote y ayudándote. Pero si tu verdadero deseo es matarlo, solo dame la orden y te entregare su cabeza.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír por sinceridad de sus palabras que llegaron directamente a su desbocado corazón. Mahal sabía lo tentado que estaba por permitírselo, pero no la expondría al peligro que esa acción produciría.

Aunque le fuese un gran placer que eso sucediera y estuviera allí para verlo.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?-Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz-Complacido por aquellas preciosas palabras, sonrió juntando sus frentes.

-¿Incluso aceptar mi decisión a no realizar tal fiesta?-Nymeria frunció el ceño ligeramente ante sus palabras.

-Eso no se vale-Protestó ella, pero aun así supo que estaría dispuesta a rechazar tal celebración solo para complacerlo. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, llevo una mano hasta sus labios limpiando de alrededor de ellos aquella pintura que se había difuminado por sus besos. Con aquel familiar revoloteo la beso suavemente, sintiendo aquella chispa de placer que su contacto siempre le entregaba.

Hundiendo el rostro nuevamente en su cuello aspiro su dulce perfume, aumentando la presión de su erección en sus pantalones que en ningún momento había desistido. Y menos cuando tenía a la causante de ello entre sus brazos recibiendo todo su calor a través de la capas de ropa.

Encajaba tan perfectamente en sus brazos que no había ninguna duda de que Mahal la había forjado para él.

Nymeria estaba hecha para él y solo para él.

Saboreando la sedosidad de su piel, recorrió suavemente con la lengua un camino hacia su clavícula mordiendo ligeramente la delicada piel sintiéndola estremecerse con un jadeo.

Por Durin, como amaba sus reacciones, la forma que respondía a cada toque le excitaba de sobremanera.

-Te amo tanto Habanuh azaghâlinh…-Le dijo al oído abrazándola con fuerza-Te necesito desesperadamente reina mía. ¿Le darás a este enano, el placer sublime de tus caricias?

-Solo si le promete a su reina que aceptara su petición.

-Como si pudiera verdaderamente negarme-Respondió con un resoplido, pensando en cómo había estado dando vueltas antes de desafiarla en la pelea de entrenamiento. Después de pensar casi una hora en cómo decirle que podía realizar esa fiesta suya, se regodeó en una manera de acercarse a ella, pues era bien sabido como estallaba cuando se enfadaba y no tenía ninguna intención de provocar una pelea por algo tan absurdo.

-Lo dices como si yo te obligara a hacerlo-Soltó ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Eso no es lo que trato de decir Habanuh…-Besándola en la mejilla la miro con seriedad-Sinceramente, no puedo negar tus deseos sobre todo cuando es algo que te hará feliz, aunque… eso no significa que lo apruebe siempre.

-Vida mía, tu no apruebas la mayoría de las cosas que hago-Señaló ella con una ceja arqueada.

-Porque será… si desde el primer día has hecho todo lo que has querido ignorando mis órdenes-Le recordó Thorin, pensando en cada una de las veces que ignoró por completo cada una de sus demandas.

-Que insolente rey eres-Gruñó Nymeria-Deberé de darte una lección-Declaró agarrándolo del brazo para llevárselo de allí rápidamente y tomar la dirección hacia el granero para rodearlo, llegando hasta la parte trasera de la construcción de gruesa madera.

Empujó inmediatamente a Thorin bruscamente contra la pared tomando al instante su boca con dureza arrancándole un gemido ronco mientras le sostenía las manos con firmeza a sus costados. Hundiendo la lengua en su boca batalló con la suya en el deseo de dominación, consiguiendo para sí misma las chispas de placer que le recorrieron, acumulándose entre sus muslos en su húmedo y dolorido sexo, empapando aún más sus pantaletas. Su cuerpo ardía por el contacto de Thorin y sus gruesas capas de ropa le estorbaban terriblemente al impedirle sentirlo plenamente.

Meciendo la caderas contra él, se frotó en su erección separándose de su boca para atacar su cuello con mordiscos y lametones sintiéndolo temblar entre jadeos y débiles gruñidos.

Amaba poseerlo, ejercer este poder sobre Thorin y darle todo el placer la complacía enormemente, sobre todo al ver la satisfacción en su hermoso rostro.

Siendo algo de lo que no podía tener suficiente.

-Nymeria…-Jadeó Thorin como una súplica empujando sus caderas contra ella, restregando su pene palpitante apresado en la incomodidad de sus pantalones, desesperado por hundirse en apretado calor de su reina y perderse en el placer de su sedoso cuerpo.

Soltándole las manos, Nym se encargó rápidamente de quitarle el cinturón dejándolo en el suelo para después meter las manos debajo de las capas de ropa para alcanzar sus pantalones y desabrocharlos mientras Thorin le agarraba el cabello ladeándole la cabeza para besarla con una pasión que la derritió. Ese ese momento liberó a su hinchado pene de los pantalones recorriendo con la mano toda su sedosa longitud de arriba abajo repetidamente aplicando presión en los lugares más sensibles, recibiendo en la boca los gemidos de su enano.

Rompiendo el delicioso beso, se agachó para bajarle los pantalones hasta los muslos y levantando las capas superiores mordisqueo su ingle sintiéndolo temblar con un suave gruñido. Siguiendo con sus caricias descendió hasta uno de sus muslos chupando y mordiendo el lado interno, sin dejar de mover la mano sobre erección teniendo las manos de Thorin sobre su cabeza y cabello, apartándoselo de la cara para mirar cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Habanuh…-Gimió Thorin ido por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, por las caricias de su insaciable única-Una reina no debe arrodillarse…-Mencionó entre dientes fuertemente asaltado por el placer.

-Aquí no somos nada de eso vida mía, solo somos Thorin y Nymeria, ni más ni menos-Declaró ella antes de morder la base de su pene provocando un movimiento brusco de sus caderas.

-Dioses…-Gimió mirando atentamente cada erótico movimiento de Nymeria. Su rosada y húmeda lengua recorría toda su longitud, uniéndose sus labios en suaves besos como si le adorara, viendo en sus brillantes ojos que así era. Aun a estas alturas no dejaba de sorprenderle que ella se atreviera a ocuparse de esa parte de su cuerpo con tal amor y satisfacción, pese a no ser buen visto entre su clase, pero ya a estos tiempos poco o nada le importaba. El tacto de su reina era algo sublime y de alguna manera puro para él, no solo porque era el primer y único varón que sus preciosas manos han tocado, sino también porque lejos de ser algo sucio, sus caricias eran solo para brindar amor y placer, de una forma no convencional.

No pudo evitar sonreír en su placer al pensar en todas las veces que fantaseo con esto, regañándose y reprimiéndose por sentir culpa de tener aquellos prohibidos y bajos deseos que eran inapropiados para alguien de su posición, pues había sido educado estrictamente sobretodo en respeto absoluto hacia una mujer por ser una joya rara y escasa en su pueblo.

Y él fue sido bendecido con la joya más hermosa y rara de todas.

Una joya demasiado descarada y atrevida que rompía todos los esquemas que a él le fueron inculcados desde niño, llenando su vida de emoción eh intensidad que le hacía sentirse verdaderamente vivo.

Sabiendo perfectamente que su vida no volvería a ser jamás igual que antes de conocerla.

Y lo agradecía cada día.

Nymeria notó el cambio repentino en Thorin y alzando los ojos a su rostro vio en sus intensos ojos azules todo aquel amor que iluminaba y tocaba su corazón y alma lastimados por el pasado, aliviando cada pesar y desvaneciendo cada cicatriz. La brillante sonrisa en sus labios ligeramente manchados por el labial rojo hizo correr a su corazón en el pecho. Pese a no necesitar palabras, captó inmediatamente en sus ojos el mensaje que quiso transmitirle. Un "Te amo" no dicho le anunciaron sus orbes azules significando para ella más que cualquier acción, porque para ella los ojos de Thorin eran la ventana a su corazón.

Guardándose una sonrisa de felicidad, se ocupó en poner más énfasis en sus caricias dándole todo el placer posible con sus manos y boca sintiéndose satisfecha de verlo retorcerse y gemir de placer sin ningún tipo de contención.

Su cuerpo vibró de satisfacción cuando Thorin se arqueó con un rugido totalmente tenso, barrido por el orgasmo mientras recibía en interior de su boca los vestigios de la liberación que el palpitante miembro de su enano derramaba sin control.

Agitado con el cuerpo tembloroso y laxo, Thorin murmuro palabras románticas en Khuzdul que consiguieron hacerla sonrojar. Él la agarro de los brazos instándola a ponerse de pie para atraerla completamente a su cuerpo recibiendo un apasionado y lento beso que él extendió deliberadamente para excitarla mucho más, solo como él sabía.

-Mi turno…-Le dijo Thorin al oído para después morder la curva de su oreja y depositar suaves besos bajo de esta.

-Thorin-Gimió Nymeria temblorosa por las suaves caricias aferrándose a su espalda.

-Dime que deseas reina mía-Pidió succionando suavemente la piel de su cuello.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-Preguntó ella cerrando los ojos, al sentir los labios del rey recorriendo su cuello con ternura.

-Todo lo que desees…

-¿Incluso si deseo montarte en este mismo suelo hasta que me llenes de ti?-Él soltó un gruñido antes de morderle la piel con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido de placer.

-No es mi placer del que estamos hablando, sino del tuyo-Bajando las manos hasta sus pantalones cortos, los desabrochó rápidamente empujándolos hacia abajo para que cayera por sus piernas. Metiendo la mano entre sus cálidos muslos, encontró su humedad solo al rozar la tela de su prenda interior. Su descarada reina estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado su propio deseo, solo para darle a él aquel placer sublime que con tanto amor le dedicaba.

Aquel especial trato desinteresado merecía ser muy bien recompensado.

Agarrándola de la cintura la levantó para sostenerla instándola a rodearle con las piernas, recibiendo una placentera fricción cuando su humedad presionó su pene, devolviéndole rápidamente la rigidez. Dejando a un lado su impulso de frotarse contra ella, la llevó hasta las cajas de madera apiladas y empujando una para obtener espacio dejó a Nymeria sentada en una de estas para ponerla más cómoda.

-Quítate esto-Exigió Nymeria jalándole la ropa-Me molesta-Sonriendo ante su impaciencia, obedeció, quitándose capa por capa bajo su atenta mirada, hasta quedar solo con la primera, siendo solamente una delgada túnica. Tomándola por la nuca, se inclinó para besarla lentamente tomándose su tiempo en explorarla, saborearla y provocarla. Frotando con suavidad sus labios sobre los suyos, fue poco a poco abriéndose paso en su boca con la lengua acariciándola tentativamente desde la comisura de los labios recorriendo sus delicados contornos, provocándola para obtener acceso y un contacto de mayor placer, pues él sabía perfectamente como ella gustaba de este tipo de besos, que hacían olvidar todo alrededor con su salvaje respuesta.

Bajando la mano por su cuello acarició suavemente su piel trazando las delicadas curvas de su clavícula, descendiendo a su pecho para abarcar uno de sus senos sobre la ropa, amasándolo cuidadosamente. No obstante, sus guantes le eran un estorbo impidiéndole sentirla a fondo, por lo que quitándoselos rápidamente los tiró al suelo para continuar con Nymeria, quien tenía un brillo divertido en sus orbes esmeralda.

Besándola brevemente en los labios, tomó el dobladillo de su prenda superior y la subió por su cuerpo para quitársela y desnudarla, teniendo la hermosa vista de su cuerpo en esa escandalosa ropa interior que portaba y que sin duda estaba hecha para provocar.

Inclinándose, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre las curvas de sus sedosos pechos, al tiempo que pasaba las manos por sus muslos acariciándolos lentamente hasta alcanzar su centro, sintiéndola separar las piernas permitiéndole total acceso. Rodeándola por la cintura, la levantó lo suficiente para deslizar fuera la prenda inferior dejándola a un lado. Más en ese momento, agarró parte de su propia ropa y la extendió debajo de ella para que no tocara la madera directamente.

Empujándola suavemente, la instó a recostarse. Nymeria tiró de él en un profundo beso que no pudo resistir, perdiendo por poco el control cuando separó las piernas para rodearle la cintura con estas, atrayéndolo por completo a su cuerpo presionando toda su longitud sobre sus pliegues, moviendo descaradamente las caderas para crear una placentera fricción.

-No-Se quejó Nymeria agarrándolo con fuerza cuando intentaba separarse, rodeándolo con más fuerza-Entra en mí-Le pidió con una necesidad que casi lo hace ceder. Y lo habría hecho sin dudar, pero se había decidido brindarle tanto placer como ella lo hacía con él eh iba a cumplirlo. Aun contra sus protestas.

Tomando sus labios en un beso salvaje para distraerla, se ocupó con las manos de apartar lentamente sus piernas de su cintura para separarlas y hundir los dedos en su sedosa humedad acariciando su clítoris con dureza, arrancándole fuertes gemidos que aumentaron la excitación en su cuerpo. Su miembro palpito dolorido al sentir su estrecha humedad alrededor de su dedo luego de penetrarla suavemente y deslizarlo repetidamente en sus sedosas paredes viéndola arquearse de gozo.

Hipnotizado por la visión de su placer, bajó por su cuerpo, estableciéndose sobre sus rodillas para probarla con más comodidad y acariciarla a gusto con la boca, sin detener el lento movimiento en su apretado canal.

Hundiendo la lengua entre sus húmedos pliegues, recorrió la hendidura hasta su clítoris. Bebiéndola y saboreándola se sumió en el acto disfrutando de su caliente sedosidad, tomando todo lo que podía al tiempo que separaba los pliegues con los dedos chupando directamente sobre la hinchada protuberancia haciendo que su _Haban_ se arqueara mientras gemía, mirándola agarrarse los pechos por encima de la prenda negra.

Sosteniéndola de las caderas por sus bruscos movimientos, continúo con sus caricias hundiendo la un segundo dedo en su interior repetidamente, sorbiendo su inagotable humedad mientras frotaba su lengua con fervor sobre su clítoris, dándose su tiempo para desacelerar y acelerar agregando unos cuantos besos y succiones que la hicieron gritar con violentas sacudidas de su cuerpo que le advirtieron la pronta llegada de su liberación.

La cual llego brutalmente sobre Nymeria, arrasando sobre su cuerpo mientras temblaba arqueándose y gritando el nombre de Thorin tironeándole la ropa por los hombros y luchando por respirar mientras él continuaba avasallándola aun después de culminar, deteniéndose al fin por sus ruegos desesperados.

-No eh terminado contigo Habanuh…-Comentó roncamente soltándola para inclinarse sobre ella y besar sus entreabiertos labios, empapándolos de sus propios jugos al tiempo que era recibido inmediatamente por su hambrienta boca, compartiendo su sabor.

Provocando que se quejara luego de cortar tan pronto el beso.

Aun agitada por el reciente orgasmo, Nymeria observó a Thorin sepárale las temblorosas piernas colocándolas a su alrededor. Guiando la punta de su pene a su entrada, se deslizó poco a poco en su interior siendo inmediatamente asaltada por el placer, al tiempo que su vagina aun presa de los espasmos de su liberación se apretó alrededor de Thorin quien sonreía con el rostro deformado por el placer, gruñendo y gimiendo mientras seguía avanzando hasta quedar completamente hundido y enganchado en el interior de su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose completamente plena y llena.

El primer empuje envió un rayo de placer sobre ella nublando su mente otra vez, pese a lo sensible que estaba por el orgasmo reciente, su cuerpo tembló y recibió la inmensidad de sensaciones que Thorin le daba con sus embestidas, que cada vez se volvían más fuertes y bruscas gimiendo sin control de esa manera tan excitante desatando toda su fuerza y pasión sobre ella, sumiéndola en un estado de éxtasis que parecía casi irreal.

Esta era la primera vez que Thorin la asaltaba de esta manera, inmediatamente después de su orgasmo sin permitirle descansar.

Y era jodidamente maravilloso.

Cada terminación nerviosa recibía las oleadas de placer acorde a los rápidos movimientos de las caderas de Thorin, instándola a arquearse y mover las suyas para recibirlo más profundamente y con una fricción más y más fuerte a cada momento.

Inclinándose sobre ella, Thorin tomó bruscamente su boca en un beso erótico consistiendo solo en el ferviente roce de sus lenguas mientras le bajaba el sostén y abarcaba sus pechos en sus manos apretándole los pezones en un modo de placer-dolor que aumentó su excitación, acumulando la presión en su bajo vientre que estaba por estallar.

Y cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo fue golpeado por el orgasmo más potente que había tenido y que la hizo ver puntos blancos mientras se arqueaba aferrándose a cualquier cosa cercana, gritando hasta quedar ronca. Siguiéndole Thorin momentos después al no poder soportar la presión de su interior haciéndolo derramarse en su profundidad mientras gemía su nombre aferrándose fuertemente a ella, preso de los violentos temblores de su cuerpo como secuela de su poderosa liberación.

Agitado, Thorin se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo amando su cálido peso. Sin embargo, ella sentía sus extremidades demasiado relajadas y pesadas como para siquiera mover un músculo.

Sumida en la felicidad y el cansancio cerró los ojos, permitiéndose un momento para recuperarse completamente.

Aunque luego se lamentó con un quejido cuando Thorin se separó, deslizándose de su cuerpo dejando aquel vacío que la hacía extrañarlo enormemente.

Escuchándolo arreglarse la ropa, sintió de repente nuevamente su peso encima con sus labios sobre los suyos tomándolos lánguidamente al tiempo que le tocaba la cabeza con suaves caricias sobre su pelo, para luego murmurarle frases en su idioma que hicieron colorear notoriamente sus mejillas, pues aún no se acostumbraba a esto del romance y sus modos.

Acariciando el rostro contento y satisfecho de Thorin, le colocó un mechón de cabello plateado detrás de la oreja, bajando después a su mandíbula para frotar suavemente su barba.

-¿Eh complacido a mi reina como se merece?-Ante su pregunta sería pregunta solo pudo resoplar, viéndolo sonreír extensamente.

-Ni siquiera me puedo mover y me preguntas eso-Él respondió con una suave risa antes de besarla en los labios y después en la frente.

-Esa era la idea Habanuh, tal cual como tú haces conmigo cuando tomas tu placer sobre mí una variedad de veces.

-Amo estar sobre ti…

-Y yo sobre ti, pero eres una descarada demasiado fuerte, que no me permites suficiente tiempo sobre tu cuerpo-Señaló, depositando suaves besos sobre su mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello.

-Pues no te oigo quejarte cuando te estoy tomando…-Él puso su boca sobre la suya, acallándola con un beso brusco pero placentero.

-Mi reina descarada, desearía tener más tiempo para disfrutar de nosotros sin interrupciones, pero no quiero que alguien venga y te vea en este estado. Cualquiera puede venir solo para molestar.

-Los únicos que serían capaces, son Dwalin, Fili, Kili y Gandalf-Él rey enano resopló al oír el nombre del mago que en varias ocasiones tuvo el descaro de interrumpirlos.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito…-Extendiendo las manos tomó los bordes de su sostén para colocarlo correctamente sobre sus pechos-Además, ya es la hora del almuerzo y vendrán en cualquier momento a buscarnos.

-Es cierto… ya me bajó un poco el hambre, espero que Bilbo haya cocinado algo de sus recetas…-Comento sentándose lentamente mientras Thorin recogía su camiseta para ayudarla a ponérsela.

-No te encariñes demasiado a eso Habanuh, no siempre estará él con nosotros-Al oír el ligero gruñido en su tono, lo miro. Notando un poco de celos en sus ojos, haciéndola sonreír.

-Entonces que quien va a hacerme deliciosas comidas, porque yo apenas si se hacer unos fideos y un poco de arroz.

-¿Fideos?-Le preguntó con curiosidad antes de tomar sus pantaletas.

-Son unas masas deshidratas, largas y muy delgadas que se cuecen en agua hirviendo en unos pocos minutos y que generalmente se acompaña con salsas-Explicó bajándose de la caja de madera para colocarse la ropa interior, pero al tocar el suelo sus temblorosas piernas protestaron provocando que se tambaleara ligeramente, siendo sostenida por el fuerte brazo de Thorin alrededor de su cintura.

-No es algo muy elaborado…

-¿Esperabas que fuera una gran cocinera?

-No, nunca has dado la impresión de ser doméstica. Lo que me hace preguntarme tu modo de alimentación con tan poco conocimiento sobre cocina-Le dijo soltándola lentamente para empezar a ponerse las demás capaz de ropa.

-Compraba comida hecha la mayoría de la veces o sino comía fuera, no era como si tuviera tiempo para ser doméstica, ser un mercenario te quita mucho y apenas si pasaba en mi casa, a menos que fuera para entrenar o descansar algunos días-Respondió colocándose los short, algo incomoda por la humedad de sus pantaletas ahora empapadas tanto de sus fluidos como los de Thorin.

-Esa vida se acabó-Al oír su seriedad se volteó a verlo, encontrándose un momento después entre sus brazos nuevamente-Ahora perteneces aquí conmigo…-Ella solo pudo asentir antes de recibir su tierno beso.

-Entonces dime…-Pronunció con curiosidad luego de recuperar el aliento-Que es lo que tus manos saben preparar.

-Eh aprendido una variedad de recetas, Dis me enseñó. Así nos repartíamos los deberes de hogar, sobre todo después de que Fili y Kili nacieron. Aunque puedo decir que me queda muy bien todo lo que sea a base de carne, como algunos pasteles y guisos…

-Vaya, también eres cocinero. Me pareces todavía más perfecto-Declaró besándolo brevemente en los labios. Pero luego al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas no pudo evitar volver a sonreír por lo encantador que era-Tendrás que prepararme algo de eso algún día, realmente me gustaría probarlos.

-todo lo que quieras Habanuh…-Después de otro beso, continuaron arreglándose.

Al sentir un peso ligero en su pierna, Nymeria se agacho para recoger al cachorro sosteniéndolo contra su pecho acariciándole el lomo con suavidad mientras el animalito movía enérgicamente la cola.

-Otra vez ese animal-Comentó Thorin acomodándose la chaqueta azul.

-No le digas así, ahora es nuestro, nos acompañara de ahora en adelante…

-¡¿Qué?! No recuerdo haberlo permitido-Soltó Thorin con un ligero ceño, avanzando hacia ellos.

-Tampoco puedes hacer nada al respecto, Beorn me lo dio, además dijo que me escogió o algo así, por lo que no podría abandonarlo aunque quisiera-El cachorro lamió su mano unos momentos antes de acomodarse y poner la cabeza en su hombro tranquilamente.

-Es algo bastante bonito, pero no es para llevarlo en el viaje.

-Ya lo sé, pero Beorn insistió, además lo cuidare bien, no es como si no pudiera protegerlo-Con un suspiro resignado, Thorin alzó la mano para tocar la cabeza del cachorro unos momentos, provocando que moviera la cola alegremente.

-¿Le has puesto un nombre?

-Todavía no. No eh encontrado aún uno que me guste.

-Hazlo pronto. Mientras más pequeño sea, más rápido aprenderá-Después de besarla en la frente siguió con su ropa.

Luego arreglarse el pelo y parte de la ropa mutuamente, volvieron al sitio donde habían tenido su combate de práctica para recoger sus armas, la cuales yacían abandonadas sobre el pasto.

Con algunos gritos y risas provenientes de la casa, les fue anunciado que la comida estaba lista. Relajados y hambrientos, Thorin y Nymeria se dirigieron a la fuente de tal bullicio para compartir con su gente, el alegre almuerzo.

-¡Trae más cerveza!-Gritó Kili levantando la jarra hacia su hermano quien junto a Bofur llevaban una bandeja con jarras repletas de hidromiel y cerveza.

Cuando Thorin les anuncio en el almuerzo que podían realizar la celebración, todos prácticamente gritaron de alegría, por ello cuando el sol desapareció tras las montañas y la noche se asomó, cada uno de los enanos comenzó con los preparativos, arreglando la mesa y llenándola de platos hechos por Bilbo con la colaboración de Lilian y Bombur.

Ahora las jarras llenas iban y venían entre risas y bromas, agregando uno que otro alimento volador.

Entre el bullicio, Balin se levantó con su jarra en mano llamando la atención de todos.

-Quisiera decir algo, ya que esta fiesta es honor a nuestro reyes…-Habló mirando a Thorin y Nymeria juntos en un extremo de la mesa-Y a nuestro querido saqueador y su preciosa novia-Dijo ahora mirando a Lilian y Bilbo-He de decir que verdaderamente es una alegría haber llegado hasta este punto, como están las cosas ahora a pesar de todos los peligros. Y quiero decir también, que me siento honrado de seguirles a ambos-Dijo mirando a Thorin y Nym quienes se venían claramente emocionados-Cada uno de nosotros sabe perfectamente cómo iniciaron…-Ante esas palabras todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas por los recuerdos-Parecían como el gato y el perro cada vez que se acercaban-Añadió con una ligera risa-Sin embargo, nuestra querida Nym nunca cedió. Y nos demostró a todos cuán importante somos para ella, entregándonos su protección y amistad. Y por supuesto toda su fidelidad para con nuestro rey, quien sinceramente su terquedad lo hizo ver algo tarde lo especial que es Nym-Thorin frunció el ceño por esas palabras, pero Nymeria con una gran sonrisa depositó un beso en su mejilla logrando que su expresión se suavizara-Pero debo decir que pese a todo, las diferencias han logrado superarse, lo que es una muestra de verdadero y profundo amor. Por eso quiero felicitarlos y darle mis mejores deseos, pues Mahal esta con ustedes ¡Por nuestro reyes!-Exclamó alzando su jarra

-¡Por nuestro reyes!-Gritó con emoción el toda la compañía con sus jarras en alto.

Thorin y Nymeria, fuertemente tomados de la mano, miraban con orgullo y felicidad a todos sus fieles compañeros que con el trascurso de este viaje se convirtieron en su familia.

Una gran y leal familia.

Verdaderamente se sintieron honrados al recibir todo su aprecio y cariño, así también su incondicional amistad.

-Y por supuesto, no pueden faltar nuestros queridos amigos-Agregó Balin con una sonrisa hacia Lilian y Bilbo-Aunque ustedes son recientes en ser una pareja, solo quiero decirles que siempre serán parte de nosotros, hemos compartido mucho y eso nos ha acercado como una gran familia. Siempre son y serán bienvenidos entre nosotros en toda circunstancia…

Luego de aplausos y vitoreos brindaron bebiendo de sus jarras de un largo trago, llenando rápidamente otra ronda para todos.

-Es el turno de nuestra reina-Pidió Dwalin con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos la miraran con emoción-Estoy seguro de que tiene algo que decir…

-No es que sea muy buena con las palabras-Admitió Nymeria levantándose, sintiendo la mano de Thorin apretar la suya en apoyo-Pero ya que estamos todos en confianza…-Mencionó viendo a todos sonreír-bueno… la verdad es cuando Gandalf me trajo aquí yo tenía mi propio concepto de la cosas y claro, no había en mi ningún tipo motivación para relacionarme con ninguno de ustedes. Sin embargo, desde que pise la casa Bilbo y fui conociéndolos uno por uno, vi algo que jamás encontré en el pasado. La amabilidad y amistad sincera. Con toda sincerad les digo, que mi vida antes de venir aquí era sin sentido ni valor para mí. Crecí y viví con que el mundo y cada ser viviente eran mis enemigos y lo creí así siempre, porque así me lo demostraron varias personas a las cuales alguna vez les tendí la mano…-Al sentir los dedos de Thorin en su espalda como suaves caricias, obtuvo todo el valor para continuar-Pero todo fue diferente cuando llegue aquí, cada uno de ustedes me entregó algo muy valioso, más que cualquier cosa que jamás haya tenido, su amistad. Y realmente los quiero por eso. Todos ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me siento honrada de haberlos conocido. Me han enseñado mucho y han hecho de mi alguien diferente, por eso y mucho más, daría la vida por cada uno. Muchas gracias por aceptarme y permitirme ser parte de esta maravillosa eh increíble familia ¡Son los mejores!-Exclamó alzando su jarra con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

Los enanos con los ojos húmedos se levantaron emocionados por sus afectuosas palabras, sosteniendo sus jarras gritando palabras en Khuzdul. Cada palabra llego a los corazones de los enanos quienes halagados por su cariño hicieron una corta canción para ella.

 _Oh, gran reina guerrera, Amiga y compañera_

 _Que con su poder enfrenta a nuestros enemigos_

 _Oh, Gran reina guerrera, amiga y compañera_

 _Que nos da su amor y protección_

 _Siempre unidos continuaremos nuestro viaje a su lado._

 _Con honor, la acompañaremos por siempre…_

Maravillada, Nymeria aplaudió con alegría al terminar la canción, absolutamente cautivada por el aprecio de cada uno, provocando que un poco de humedad se asomara en sus ojos, haciendo todo lo posible para contenerse y no llorar frente a ellos.

Logrando evitarlo cuando Thorin la atrajo a sus brazos, distrayéndola con su apasionado beso, escuchando alrededor los aplausos y vitoreos de todos sus amigos.

Al separarse, vio en los ojos de Thorin todo aquel amor que tanto adoraba, haciendo que su corazón golpeara fuertemente en su pecho.

Abrazándolo con fuerza, lo amó todavía más, agradecida con él por ser en primer lugar, el causante de que empezara todo esto.

Después de todo, fue él quien inicio esta aventura.

-Te amo vida mía-Le dijo con todo el amor tenía por él, sintiendo sus brazos apretarse con más fuerza a su alrededor.

-También te amo mi Ghivashel-Tomando sus labios nuevamente en otro beso tan o más apasionado como el anterior, provocó un espectáculo para los presentes, quienes contentos, los observaron con gritos y exclamaciones alentándolos a no parar.

Pero lamentablemente sus pulmones necesitaron aire.

Recuperando el aliento volvieron a sus asientos para continuar con la comida y bebida, rodeados de toda la presente alegría y animosidad, que después de la cena siguió con tradicionales canciones Khazad acompañadas de bulliciosas tonadas y bailes.

Lilian fascinada, bailó con cada enano aprendiendo rápidamente los pasos y versos uniéndose al canto, entre baile y baile. Viendo con verdadera diversión a Nymeria discutir con Thorin y por lo que parecía, el enano estaba reacio a soltarla y dejarla ir para bailar con otro.

Aunque después de un par de bailes, pudo ver esa misma mirada en Bilbo.

Él no le dijo nada. Sin embargo, pudo ver el enfado en sus ojos claros.

La alegría la invadió al ver sus celos, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza por lo tierno que era. Así que, robándole un beso, tiro de él para unirlo al baile.

-Yo no… realmente no se…-Dijo Bilbo titubeante.

-No importa, solo hazlo como lo sepas-Animó tomando su mano con firmeza. Con un asentimiento, Bilbo le rodeó la cintura con el brazo eh intentando seguir el ritmo de la melodía comenzó a moverse guiándola a su modo.

Poco después, sin que se diera cuenta, estaba imitando los pasos de los enanos con mucha precisión dejando olvidado cualquier rastro de temor, aunque eso podría atribuirse también a la bebida, pues un par de enanos traviesos repartieron un ingrediente especial en ciertas jarras para su diversión.

Y eso pudo comprobarse especialmente en el líder de la compañía.

Thorin, pese a su firme postura se veía algo achispado, eso dedujo Nymeria al menos. El rey sonreía y reía, arrastrando las palabras al hablar. Pero de vez en cuando sus manos se movían descaradamente sobre ella, acariciándola furtivamente entre besos y palabras eróticas murmuradas en su oído, consiguiendo provocar a Nymeria a sus deseos.

Sin embargo, aquellos momentos íntimos fueron interrumpidos por Dwalin quien logró distraer a su rey, permitiéndole a Nym unirse a los bailes. Compartiendo algunas canciones, con Bofur, Fili, Kili y Nori hasta que Lilian deicidio cambiar la música y poner a todo volumen en su celular con la ayuda de un pequeño parlante, música de su mundo. Animando mucho más a los enanos, quienes tomaron ritmo para bailar aquella música extranjera, siguieron los pasos de las dos mujeres que se movían de manera similar poniendo más énfasis en el movimiento de caderas.

Fili y Kili fueron los más participes, pues conociendo esas canciones desde principios del viaje por Nymeria, bailaron con ellas imitando sus movimientos y cantando a la par.

Thorin frunció el ceño mientras era barrido por una oleada de posesividad al ver a su reina bailar de esa manera tan indecente, sus pequeñas caderas se mecían de una manera que hizo hervir su sangre y su entrepierna palpitar. Pero acompañado de su excitación estaba la furia, por verla bailar con su sobrino con tal confianza y libertad… fue incapaz de soportar por más tiempo tal visión, sobre todo a ver las manos de Kili en su cintura y espalda.

En un intento por unir a Bilbo al baile mientras se movía junto a Kili, Nymeria fue repentinamente asaltada un fuerte cuerpo. Aquellas manos grandes la sostuvieron por la cintura con firmeza, levantándola y echándola sobre un hombro amplio mientras veía como se alejaban de la fiesta frente a las miradas y sonrisas divertidas de todos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame ahora!-Exigió golpeando la espalda de Thorin, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. En cambio, tuvo el descaro de meter la mano entre sus piernas frotándola ligeramente antes de palmearle el trasero, arrancándole un jadeo de absoluta sorpresa.

Llegando a la habitación entre repetidos tropiezos y tambaleos, la dejo caer sobre la cama para después ir a cerrar la puerta colocando la silla para mantenerla fija.

-Deberé de castigarse por moverte de esa manera frente a los demás-Le dijo después con la voz ronca y espesa subiéndose a la cama para inclinarse sobre su cuerpo.

-Estas borracho-Señalo ella, mirando el color en sus mejillas.

Thorin chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza-Soy un enano viejo y soy muy tolerante al alcohol…-Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla, saboreando la cerveza en su boca.

Ella definitivamente dudo de que estuviera sobrio con tal actitud.

-¿Cuántos dedos vez aquí?-Preguntó levando dos dedos. Thorin frunció el ceño mientras los miraba inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Cuatro…creo-Contestó dubitativo estrechando los ojos en un intento fallido por ver mejor.

Tomándolo del rostro, beso su frente-Será mejor que te acuestes y duermas…

-¿Dormir? Eso está lejos de mis intenciones-Agarrándole las manos las colocó a los costados de su cabeza bajando los labios hasta su cuello haciéndola temblar-Todo lo que deseo es hacerle el amor a mi hermosa reina…-Nymeria ahogó un gemido, cuando sus dientes mordisquearon la piel debajo de su oreja.

-No haré nada contigo que después no puedas recordar-Declaró intentando un tono firme, mientras aguantaba las ganas ponerlo bajo su cuerpo y acariciarlo a su antojo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien…-Gruñó Thorin en respuesta, chupando repetidamente la piel sensible de su cuello, avanzando hacia su clavícula cada vez más lento arrastrando los labios sobre ella, deteniéndose repentinamente al llegar a su pecho, obteniendo todo su peso sobre su cuerpo.

-Mmm ¿Thorin?-Lo llamó confusa al verlo demasiado quieto-Thorin… ¡Thorin!-Soltándose de su agarre, le apartó el pelo de la cara solo para ver con bastante sorpresa, que estaba totalmente dormido.

¡¿Enserio?!

Soltando un suspiro, rodo los ojos algo divertida, pero también un poco decepcionada.

Realmente no podía creer que esto pasara.

Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, activo la cámara para sacar una foto y mostrarle a Thorin mañana la prueba de esto.

Luego de quitarlo suavemente de encima, se encargó de desvestirlo para acostarlo. Era tan profundo su dormir que aun con los bruscos movimientos que hizo al levantarlo y moverlo, ni siquiera un musculo movió.

Acariciando su cabeza lo besó brevemente y asegurándose de que estaba bien tapado y cómodo, decidió volver a la fiesta, al menos por un par de horas más.

-Bilbooo un poco más-Animó una borracha y contenta Lilian jalando el brazo del hobbit, quien pese a estar casi en su mismo estado, tenía más lucidez respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

-Es tarde mi flor…y no estás en condiciones para otro baile-Le dijo suavemente tirando de ella para sostenerla en sus brazos.

-Pero todavía no termina la fiestaaa-Se quejó Lilian mirando a Nym reír junto a Dwalin, Gloin y Bofur-Solo uno más…

-No Lil-Contestó Bilbo con un suspiro cansado, deseando poder dormir.

Apartándose de él enfadada, Lilian quiso ir con Nym pero su sentido de coordinación falló y tambaleándose se fue directamente al piso, con su hobbit encima. Que en un intento de sostenerla se fue con ella por el peso.

Mareada, sintió el cuerpo de Bilbo alejarse de ella. Con un quejido lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas invadida por una oleada de calor, necesitando sentirlo completamente. Hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, tomó su aroma a jabón de miel antes de besar y mordisquear su piel.

-Por Yavanna…-Gimió Bilbo con sorpresa, temblando por las sensaciones.

-¡La que se está liando aquí!-Al oír el grito de Nym seguido de un montón de risas, Bilbo recordó que no estaban solos. Levantando la vista vio a Nym, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Nori y Gandalf mirarlos con mucho interés y diversión.

Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como un gemido por la caricia de Lilian en su sensible oreja. Sintiendo aquella incomodidad otra vez entre sus piernas decidió apartarse o al menos eso intento porque ella le tenía firmemente rodeado.

-Bilbo…-Agarrándolo del pelo Lilian lo atrajo para un beso, uno profundo y lleno de necesidad que hizo al hobbit olvidarse inmediatamente de todo su alrededor.

-Creo que ya es suficiente-Habló Gandalf ya viendo que esto se había descontrolado-Todos a dormir-Demando poniéndose de pie, ignorando los quejidos y protestas-Nym, ayúdame por favor-Pidió suavemente.

-Que aguafiestas Gandalf, si se estaba poniendo tan bueno-Dijo ella levantándose para ir a separar a la fogosa pareja.

Con un resoplido, el mago vio a varios de sus compañeros dormidos en suelo a causa del cansancio y la bebida. Había esperado que Thorin controlara esto, pero fue igual que todos ellos.

Agarrando a Bilbo, Nym lo levantó para apartarlo de su amiga, quien con quejidos y malas palabras comenzó a reclamar.

Recogiéndola, la tomo en sus brazos.

-Pero Nymmm…

-Ya, mañana continúas con tu seducción… cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos y no estemos mirando todos.

-Pero estoy muy bien…-Nymeria al ver el gesto de incomodidad en la chica mientras se agitaba, rápidamente la sostuvo boca abajo mientras Lilian empezaba vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Eso es un asco-Soltó Lilian débilmente limpiándose la boca con la manga de su blusa viendo lo que había hecho-Me duele el estómago…

-Ten muchacha-Dijo Gloin entregándole una taza con agua, que ella aceptó y bebió de un largo trago.

-Gracias-Con un asentimiento el enano se alejó-¿Me ayudas?-Pidió mirando a Nym-Quiero lavarme los dientes.

Después de recoger su bolso, Nymeria la llevó al cuarto de aseo para que pudiera encargase de sus necesidades.

Apresurándose a pesar de sus mareos y malestar, Lilian se juró no volver a beber tanto. Había estado tan entretenida que poca atención presto a lo que bebía y con Fili y Kili ofreciéndoles jarra tras jarra pues no pudo negarse.

Después de lavarse los dientes y la cara, Nym la llevó de vuelta en sus brazos. Agradecida, se aferró a ella porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para caminar con los horribles mareos y nauseas.

-Gracias Nym…-Le agradeció cuando la dejó en su cama improvisada cerca de Ori y Dori quienes dormían profundamente a pesar de los fuertes ronquidos de Bombur, pero la verdad era que con este estado cualquiera podría con o sin ruido.

-Duerme Lil-Dijo Nymeria colocando su mano iridiscente sobre su frente, enviando una cálida energía por su cuerpo, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo al tiempo que restablecía su salud-¿Quieres también?-Ofreció a Bilbo cuando vino luego de terminar de limpiar el desastre que Lilian había dejado en el piso.

-Por favor-Pidió cansado antes de establecerse junto a Lilian, acomodándola entre sus brazos.

Después de darle energía curativa a Bilbo, Nymeria volvió con su cachorro a la habitación.

Dejando al animal en la cama, se sentó en la orilla para desvestirse, mirando al perrito ir hacia Thorin y acomodarse en su cuello con toda confianza. Sin poder evitar sonreír ante la vista de ellos, se apresuró para acostarse.

Acomodándose sobre el pecho amplio de Thorin se dejó envolver por el calor de su cuerpo llevándola rápidamente a un plácido sueño.

* * *

 **POR FAVOR, DENME NOMBRES PARA EL PERRITO XD**

* * *

 **Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA Y MARAVILLOSA EH INCREIBLE PACIENCIA ;)**

 **BIENVENIDOS LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS :)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS _STELLA DRAGNEEL_ ,** ** _GILRAEN ALCARIN, CLO24 EH INVITADO_ POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS :D**

 **GRACIAS POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **!LAS AMO MUCHO!**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	29. De vuelta al camino

_Rodeado de escasa vegetación, Thorin miró a su alrededor desconociendo el lugar. Todo era tan seco, rocoso y el aire demasiado caliente. Siguiendo cualquier dirección observó atentamente cada cosa que le rodeaba, siendo todo mayoritariamente igual._

 _Hasta que escucho un silbido._

 _Siguiendo el eco del sonido corrió, detectando un destello rojo unos metros más adelante que venía directamente hacia aquí, reconociendo la delgada y femenina silueta. Que acompañada de un hombre rubio corrían a toda prisa, perseguidos por cuatro sujetos de vestimenta negra._

 _-¡Nymeria!_

 _Intentó con más llamados pero no hubo contestación, en realidad fue como si no estuviera aquí, pues paso de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Confuso, la siguió, recorriendo una gran distancia mientras la veía intercambiar señas con aquel humano alto corriendo por el suelo desnivelado, esquivando y saltando rocas que se atravesaban a su paso._

 _Pero el camino rápidamente se terminó, deteniéndose bruscamente al borde de un barranco con los cuatro tipos cortándoles el paso, apuntándolos con aquellas armas plateadas._

 _No había manera de escapar._

 _Asustado por Nymeria se puso delante de ella con la intención de tocarla, pero su mano la traspasó. Recorriéndole un horrible miedo por su seguridad, porque así no la podía proteger._

 _Esperando alguna reacción, vio en su rostro una gran seguridad. No obstante, sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo con el que la había conocido, no había ni alegría, ni el deje descarado que chispeaba en sus ojos como acostumbraba. Aquí, en cambio, solo veía una mirada opaca y vacía sin ninguna expresión que demostrara ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción._

 _Y no le gusto para nada la visión de esta Nymeria._

 _-Cumple con lo acordado-Espetó uno de los cuatro apuntando a Nymeria con el arma-Es hora…_

 _En ese momento, el hombre que acompañaba a Nymeria, se adelantó unos pasos solo para girarse sacando una arma plateada de la parte baja de su espalda para apuntarla, formándose una sonrisa maliciosa en rostro que hizo a Thorin arder de furia mientras su mente gritaba ¡Traición!_

 _Más ella no se mostró sorprendida._

 _-Pagan mucho por tu muerte-Dijo el tipo alto con un encogimiento de hombros-Demasiados millones… una oportunidad para hacerme rico como siempre eh querido y así de fácil…-Con una risa maliciosa, apretó el gatillo disparándole a la altura del abdomen, haciéndola retroceder los pocos pasos que le separaban del borde, tocándolo con los talones ligeramente._

 _La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, resbalando por su cuerpo empapando su ropa negra._

 _Con grito de ira, Thorin se lanzó al humano repugnante en un intento de alcanzarlo, pero su cuerpo lo atravesó aterrizando en el suelo duramente. Aun así continuo maldiciéndolo en su lengua por herir a su Nymeria, impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella._

 _-No te durara-Al oír la voz fría y cortante de Nymeria la miró, notando como caían las gotas de sangre al suelo resbalando de su pierna-Me encargare de ello._

 _-¿Y cómo lo harás, jefa?-Preguntó el tipo rubio con sarcasmo-Estarás muerta, muy muerta. Los animales salvajes se comerán tu cadáver y no podrás curarte mágicamente, ya no más…-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-Además, estoy harto de ser el segundo ¡Preferiste al estúpido de Chris, dándole todo lo que yo debía tener!-Gritó gatillando un segundo disparo que alcanzó la pierna derecha de Nymeria, haciéndola caer sobre una de sus rodillas, mostrándose imperturbable a pesar del impacto de bala, levantándose con lentitud._

 _Desesperado Thorin se colocó frente a ella deseando tocarla y ayudarla. No soportaba ver esto, no soportaba verla herida, ni menos verla perder aquel líquido vital que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo._

 _¿Por qué ella no estaba haciendo nada? ¿Por qué no estaba defendiéndose y luchando como la guerrera que era?_

 _-Perdiste tu camino…-Dijo ella con calma._

 _-No me vengas con esa mierda de nuevo-Gruñó-Por tu culpa he perdido mucho dinero, de no ser porque tienes una retorcida idea de lo correcto ¡Yo ya sería asquerosamente rico, rodeado de mujeres y lujos!_

 _-Que deseo más patético…pero no puedo esperar menos de alguien tan bajo eh imbécil como tú._

 _-¡Cómo te atreves, aun después de que te seguí ciegamente! ¡Solo eres una maldita perra, que se coge al jefe de los mercenarios para obtener los mejores trabajos, eres su asquerosa puta!-ella solo resopló enfureciéndolo aún más._

 _-Eres tan banal… otra escoria más del montón, me lamento de haber perdido mi tiempo contigo…_

 _-¡Silencio! ¡Este tu fin! Después de esto, seré reconocido como el mayor mercenario, el único que acabo con la gran Nymeria Blackwood y ocupo su lugar._

 _-Soñar es gratis-Comentó ella con sonriendo de manera burlesca._

 _-¡Basta!-Bramó-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio y siempre lo hare!_

 _Jalando nuevamente el gatillo, el ruido del disparo resonó al tiempo que la bala aterrizaba en el pecho de Nymeria empujándola por el impacto, cayendo por el borde al no haber nada que la recibiera, descendiendo rápidamente golpeando duramente las rocas sobresalientes en la caída._

 _-¡NYMERIA!_

* * *

-Nymeria-Jadeó Thorin incorporándose de golpe agitado y sudoroso en la cama.

Temblando por la sensación de miedo, miro a su reina durmiente a su lado acomodada boca abajo con el peludo animal en la espalda mirándolo atentamente. Con el corazón desbocado, empujó las mantas para levantarse y tomando al animal lo sacó rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el apoyo de la silla.

Aquel sentimiento de temor que todavía le recorría a causa del recuerdo de ese sueño era suficiente para desesperarlo, necesitando urgentemente sentir a su reina completamente.

Inclinándose sobre Nymeria apartó de su rostro los suaves cabellos rojos retirando de su cuerpo las mantas descubriendo sus piernas desnudas. Depositando un beso sobre su mejilla deslizó la mano debajo de su ropa acariciándole la espalda con suavidad sintiéndola temblar mientras suspiraba. Cubriendo su pequeña espalda de besos, tomó su prenda interior inferior deslizándola por sus piernas para quitársela teniendo la hermosa vista de sus sedosos pliegues, que sin poder aguantarlo, hundió los dedos en ellos alcanzando su carne oculta frotando lentamente su clítoris provocando que ella se removiera con un murmullo separando ligeramente las piernas.

Sonriendo, se inclinó y mordió una de sus nalgas lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca y hacerla un quejido, amortiguándose el sonido contra la almohada. Subiendo sobre ella, aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, sintiendo la caliente humedad formarse goteando y empapando su mano. Complacido con las reacciones de su cuerpo aun dormida, tomó la oportunidad para hundir un dedo en su interior, percibiendo inmediatamente sus temblores volviéndose los murmullos más fuertes con cada caricia de sus dedos.

Deslizando su otra mano por debajo, alcanzó uno de sus pechos abarcándolo para apretarlo y amasarlo, disfrutando de la esponjosa y tersa sensación en su mano callosa y áspera. Podría acariciar sus pechos por horas y nunca aburrirse, estos estaban hechos para sus manos y solo para sus manos.

-Mmm, Thorin…-Gimió Nymeria, con la voz espesa por el sueño.

-Buen día, reina mía-Contestó inclinándose a su oído apoyando su peso sobre ella.

-Que rey más travieso…-Dijo ella sin abrir los ojos, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza soltando un gemido ahogado por el placer incesante que sus preciosas manos le entregaban.

-Siempre te deseo Habanuh… en todo momento. Además, como podría resistirme cuando estas con poca ropa y vulnerable a mi lado-Susurro en su oído mordisqueando la curva de su oreja arrancándole un gemido.

-¿Vulnerable?-Preguntó con un jadeo, sintiendo más profundamente el dedo de Thorin, estremeciéndose por sus tiernos besos en el cuello.

-Dormida y medio desnuda eres toda una hermosa presa…-Retirando la mano de su húmedo calor, se ocupó de quitarse su propia ropa interior, su pene palpitante estaba demasiado incomodo en el interior de sus calzoncillos, palpitando de necesidad.

-Que interesante analogía para mí-Contestó Nym con un deje de diversión, sintiendo a Thorin acomodarse sobre su cuerpo colocando sus musculosas piernas a sus costados, presionando la longitud su poderosa erección tan caliente y dura entre sus nalgas, necesitándolo desesperadamente en su interior, llenándola completamente.

-No estoy en condiciones para ir suave Habanuh-Advirtió antes de besar su cuello otra vez.

-Tómame duro, vida mía. Como nos gusta a los dos-Respondió con deseo enviándole una mirada llena de lujuria que Thorin no pudo resistir. Besándola salvaje y profundo la obligó a arquearse, levantando un poco el trasero para darle acceso y con gemido de total satisfacción y placer, él la penetró de una sola embestida, hundiéndose hasta la base con un gemido ronco lleno de gozo.

Sintiendo todo su peso sobre su espalda, los vellos de su pecho le provocaron cosquillas al frotarse contra su piel. Cerrando los ojos, nuevamente gimió al tener su boca ansiosa en el cuello besándola y mordiéndola raspándole con su barba deliciosamente, aumentando su excitación.

Deslizándose fuera lentamente, Thorin retornó con fuerza, así repetidamente hasta ir progresivamente a un ritmo más rápido golpeando duro en su interior entregado al deseo y placer, obedeciendo a las exigencias que su salvaje reina gritaba bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose y moviendo sus caderas a su ritmo, consiguiendo un fuerte roce que lo llevo más cerca del borde nublando su razón, haciéndolo consiente solo de Nymeria y los fuertes ruidos de ambos que hacían eco en la habitación.

Pasando el brazo por debajo de ella tomo su cuello obligándola a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para alcanzar su dulce boca y ahogar sus gemidos en el profundo beso que le dio frotando sus lenguas apasionadamente-Oh, Mahal…-Gimió cerrando los ojos, apoyando su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza alcanzando su mano para entrelazarlas-Te amo…

-Thorin, mi amor…-Gimió Nym cerca de estallar-Lléname de ti-Exigió.

-Si…Nymeria-Gruñó Thorin empujando brutalmente en ella hundiendo el rostro en su fino cuello Y tomando su dulce perfume clavó los dientes en su piel al sentir la tensión de su cuerpo por la creciente liberación, que estalló momentos después de que su mujer se corriera gritando su nombre temblando y apretándose a su alrededor espasmódicamente llevándolo a su propio clímax, asaltándolo violentamente como una oleada de sensaciones por su columna vertebral hacia sus extremidades, ahogando un grito en el cuello de Nymeria al mantener su boca en la sedosidad de piel derramándose profundamente en su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso.

Agitados y sin fuerzas no tuvieron la capacidad ni las ganas para moverse.

Sumidos en el relajo de la secuela del orgasmo y con el sonido de sus respiraciones, lograron acomodarse minutos después, rodando sobre sus costados frente al otro para envolverse entre los brazos del otro con un lánguido beso.

Thorin satisfecho y contento disfrutó de las confortantes caricias sobre su espalda y cabeza de parte de su reina, hundido en una total tranquilidad ya olvidado de aquella terrible pesadilla que tanto le había inquietado.

-Podría decir que esto compensa lo de anoche-Habló Nymeria después de recuperar casi por completo la serenidad de su cuerpo, totalmente satisfecha y relajada.

Confuso, Thorin frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer me manoseaste durante toda la noche, provocándome. Y cuando prácticamente me secuestraste para hacer el amor te quedaste dormido en mis pechos cuando apenas empezábamos…-Sacó su teléfono debajo de la almohada para mostrarle la foto, viendo el rostro de Thorin enrojecer a medida que recordaba.

-Por Durin…-Gimió avergonzado.

Nymeria se echó a reír dejando el teléfono a un lado-Te pones muy pervertido cuando estas borracho vida mía.

-No tiene gracia… ha sido incorrecto de mi parte tal actitud hacia ti en ese estado-Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vida mía, puedes hacerme lo quieras cuando quieras, sea como sea que estés-Declaro con una sonrisa descarada.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, después de todo me perteneces en cuerpo y alma-Dijo Thorin mirándola directamente a los ojos-Voy a tomarme muy enserio esas palabras tuyas.

-Son ciertas. Pero también van contigo, porque eres mío para siempre-Sus latidos se aceleraron al ver la sonrisa formarse en los labios de su enano con tanta emoción.

-Siempre reina mía.-Le aseguró antes besarla lentamente-Tengo una duda…-Habló luego del beso juntando sus frente-¿Cuánto bebí anoche? Recuerdo haber tomado un par de jarras de cerveza y algo de hidromiel…

-La verdad es… que Fili y Kili hicieron de la suyas allí-Admitió con una sonrisa divertida-Echaron algo en la jarras de varios…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo?-Reclamó.

-No lo supe hasta que la fiesta termino. Ellos mismos me lo revelaron en la madrugada-recordaba perfectamente a los hermanos decirle todo entre risas totalmente borrachos. Los muy brutos, no se habían dado cuenta de que en medio de su embriagues tomaron las jarras equivocadas, acabando en el suelo después de tanto baile y canto, hablando cosas sin sentido y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Esos dos…-Gruñó Thorin-Aumentare su castigo…-Ella solo pudo reír al oírlo soltar con enfado promesas de diferentes tipos de castigos, sin dudar de que él los cumpliera-¡Siguen siendo unos niños! ¡Son hijos de Durin! Deberían comportarse ya…

Echándose a reír, Nymeria lo abrazó con más fuerza divertida por reacción-Fue muy entretenido vida mía, eso no se puede negar. Además, es una lástima que te quedaras dormido te perdiste toda la diversión…

-Solo acepte por ti, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de esa fiesta-Ella chasqueo la lengua ante sus palabras.

-Perdón su majestad, que tal celebración no sea de su altura…-Dijo Nym con fingido enfado para molestarlo, escuchándolo gruñir.

-¡Qué tontería dices! y no vuelvas a llamarse así nunca. No me gusta-Besando su ceño, ella sonrió extensamente.

-Sigues siendo tan fácil de provocar… ¡Ah!-Soltó gritito de sorpresa al recibir una palmada en el trasero.

-Que insolente, todavía gustas de molestarme-Gruño. Sin embargo, en respuesta recibió una fuerte mordida en el cuello arrancándole un quejido-¡Salvaje!

-¡Sí!-Respondió con una risa llena de diversión, haciendo sonreír al enano quien lejos de estar enfadado, fue contagiado de su alegría.

Luego de oír el bullicio proveniente de fuera se levantaron con desgana, descontentos de que se ha terminado tan rápido toda la "tranquilidad" que habían tenido en la casa y el territorio de Beorn.

Erebor les esperaba y la comodidad y el descanso se habían terminado.

Trasladándose al cuarto de aseo, prepararon la tina para bañarse. Y aunque su tiempo allí fue breve no perdieron la oportunidad para darse algunos besos y caricias antes de salir y volver a la habitación para vestirse y empacar el resto de sus cosas.

Sacando de aquella caja metálica la brillante pulsera de plata con intrincados celtas, Nymeria la miro momentáneamente antes de cerrar la mano alrededor del objeto y volver con Thorin, quien se secaba enérgicamente el cabello con la toalla. Sentándose a su lado espero a que terminara, para así tomar su mano bajo su atenta mirada recibiendo una extensa sonrisa antes de besarla, aprovechando ese mismo instante para colocar la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

Al sentir el frio del metal en su piel, Thorin se miró el brazo con sorpresa mirándola a ella de la misma manera.

-Es un regalo de cortejo-Aclaró un leve sonrojo-Y antes de digas algo, ya eh hablado con Balin de ello. Es mi decisión y no aceptare ninguna negativa de tu parte-Thorin resopló antes de sonreír con las mejillas coloreadas, totalmente halagado por tal significativo regalo. Con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho miro a su reina tan decidida y segura, sin ningún rastro de duda en sus brillantes ojos.

Con un nudo en la garganta de la emoción, se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-Realmente… es verdadero honor y placer ser cortejado por ti mi ghivashel-Habló con sinceridad tomándola del mentón acariciándole los labios con el pulgar-Tengo a la mujer más osada y desvergonzada del mundo-Señalo con una pequeña risa-Y soy muy feliz por ello-Declaró atrayéndola para besarla profundamente abrazándola fuertemente, provocando una completa sensación de placer y alegría en Nymeria, quien se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al finalizar el beso, se ocuparon del cabello del otro, peinándolo y trenzándolo con cariño y dedicación, tomándose su tiempo para realizar tal importante costumbre.

Una vez hecho, guardaron sus pocas cosas y salieron de la habitación hacia el comedor, encontrando a más de la mitad de la compañía preparando la mesa para desayunar con unas caras poco alegres.

-¿Pero aquí que ha pasado?-Pregunto Nymeria mirando a sus amigos con las secuelas evidentes de la fiesta-Que son esas caras…

-La fiesta tía Nym-Contestó Kili frotándose los ojos con un gesto cansado-Ha sido más de lo que habíamos pensado…

-Pero que nenas y yo que me confié en sus palabras llenas de seguridad sobre su tolerancia al alcohol por ser enanos-Algunos soltaron quejidos defendiéndose, pero la mayoría solo soltó una mueca de incomodidad.

-Esto les pasa por salirse con la suya-Habló Thorin seriamente cruzándose de brazos-De haberme obedecido nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No nos arrepentimos-Defendió Fili.

-Como lo disfrutaron anoche, no lo dudo-Nymeria dijo accionando su poder para acercarse a los enanos-Vengan, un toque para cada uno-Ofreció extendiendo las manos, teniendo a todos inmediatamente frente a ella, tomando su turno para recibir una descarga de energía curativa para recuperar toda su vitalidad y por supuesto, sus acostumbrados ánimos.

Renovándose el bullicio de siempre, la mesa estuvo rápidamente repleta de comida. Mientras Thorin se reunía con Balin y Dwalin, Nymeria fue buscar a la dormida pareja que acomodados muy juntos estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño que fue interrumpido por el cachorro travieso lamiendo sus caras animadamente.

-Que buen chico-Elogio Nym divertida, viendo a la pareja despertarse quejándose. El perrito se sentó junto a sus pies observando con ella a Lilian y Bilbo incorporarse mientras se desperezaban-Buen día.

Ellos la miraron atentamente, al menos Lilian, porque Bilbo al recibir de golpe todos los recuerdos de anoche, su rostro se tornó rojo desviando la mirada a sus propias manos.

-Hola Nym-Saludo Lilian sonriendo, recibiendo en sus brazos al cachorro que se le abalanzó juguetonamente.

-El desayuno está listo-Avisó Nym agachándose tomando el mentón de Bilbo para levantarle la cabeza, y analizando su expresión sonrió maliciosamente al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Lilian al ver a Bilbo tan rojo.

-Oh, nada mi flor, solo estoy…todavía un poco afectado por la fiesta-Respondió rápidamente acercándola para besarla, logrando distraerla.

-¡Nymeria!-Al oír el llamado de su enano, Nym fue inmediatamente hacia él quien la llevo a la mesa para tomar lugares y empezar a comer.

-Será mejor ir también, antes de que se acaben todo-Dijo Bilbo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano la ayudo a levantarse atrayéndola para otro beso, que lentamente se fue tornando apasionado.

Con una sonrisa tímida se miraron al separarse, tomándose de la mano para ir al comedor y obtener un abundante y delicioso desayuno.

Más tarde, la compañía se reunió en el patio, arreglando y cargando los ponys que Beorn les presto con las provisiones dadas para su viaje. Les dio comida suficiente para varias semanas si la administraban con cuidado; y luego puso todo en paquetes fáciles de llevar: nueces, harina, tarros de frutos secos herméticamente cerrados y potes de barro rojo llenos de miel, y bizcochos horneados dos veces para que se conservasen bien mucho tiempo; un poco de estos bizcochos bastaba para una larga jornada. La receta era uno de sus secretos, pero tenían miel, como casi todas las comidas de Beorn.

Mientras se repartían los alimentos para guardarlos Lilian no vio ningún poco de agua, solo algunas botellas de leche eh hidromiel.

-¿Qué pasa con el agua?-Preguntó Lilian.

-No tienen que llevar el agua en este lado de la selva, hay arroyos y manantiales a lo largo de la carretera. Pero yo les daré odres para que pueda llenarlos en su camino, pero el camino que cruza el Bosque Negro es oscuro, peligroso y arduo no es fácil encontrar agua allá, ni comida. No es todavía tiempo de nueces, aunque en realidad quizá ya haya pasado cuando lleguen al otro extremo, y las nueces son lo único que se puede comer en esos sitios, las cosas silvestres son allí oscuras, extrañas y salvajes. Pero no creo que haya nada en el Bosque Negro que sea bueno para comer o beber. Sé que hay un arroyo, negro y caudaloso, que cruza el sendero. No beban ni se bañen en él, pues he oído decir que produce encantamientos, somnolencia y pérdida de la memoria. Y entre las tenebrosas sombras del lugar no me parece que puedan cazar algo que sea comestible o no comestible, sin extraviarse. Esto tienen que evitarlo en cualquier circunstancia. No tengo otro consejo para ustedes. Más allá del linde del bosque, no puedo ayudarlos mucho, tendrán que depender de la suerte, de su valor y de la comida que les doy. He de pedirle que en la cancela del bosque me manden de vuelta al caballo y los ponis. Y mi casa estará abierta siempre para ustedes si alguna vez vuelven por este camino.

Después de sus consejos y de todos los agradecimientos por parte de toda la compañía, Beorn se alejó con Gandalf y a juzgar por sus expresiones, para una conversación seria.

-¡Nym, Nym!-Lilian alegre, se acercó a su amiga con el cachorro en sus brazos. Desviando su atención del rey enano ella la miro, dejando que Thorin colocara lo último del equipaje sobre el pony-Ya tengo un nombre-Le dijo emocionada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?-Preguntó ansiosa tocando la cabeza del perro.

-¡Hachiko!-Anuncio Lil con una gran sonrisa alzando al perrito frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo el de la película?

-¡Sí! ¿Verdad que le queda? Dijiste que Beorn te contó que este pequeño jamás te dejaría y te seguiría siempre. Así que… ¡Que mejor nombre que el del perro fiel más famoso de Japón!

-¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó Thorin con interés detrás de Nymeria.

-Bueno, en nuestro mundo hay una historia de un país de oriente llamado Japón-Empezó a explicar Lilian-Allí hace muchos años un hombre adoptó un cachorro con el fin de llevárselo a su hija, llamándolo Hachiko. Pero ella dejó pronto la casa donde vivía con su padre al casarse, por lo que él se quedó con el perro al encariñarse. Desde entonces, se dice que el animal lo acompañaba durante su camino al trabajo hasta el lugar donde tomaba su transporte para llegar. Sin embargo, el perro lo esperaba en aquel lugar hasta que volvía para recibirlo y volver a casa, siguiendo la misma rutina todos los días. Pero tiempo después su dueño murió repentinamente y Hachiko como acostumbraba esperaba su regreso en la estación donde su transporte lo dejaba. No obstante, al ver que no regresaba su amo, se quedó en aquel sitio a esperarlo. Y así siguió haciéndolo, viviendo en aquel lugar durante nueve años de su vida esperando el regreso de su dueño hasta el día de su muerte.

-Qué triste historia…-Dijo Bilbo repentinamente junto a Lilian mirando al cachorro.

-Hachiko es muy reconocido en aquel país por la lealtad a su dueño-Contestó Lilian entregándole el perrito a Nym-Y aunque parezca triste, eso solo nos demuestra que los animales son los seres más fieles que pueden existir.

-Bueno, pues entonces Hachiko será-Dijo Nymeria con una sonrisa mirando al cachorro, quien moviendo la cola con alegría soltó un ladrido, causando una risa entre los presentes.

-Eso me suena a que le agrada-Comentó Lilian divertida, viendo al perrito acomodarse en el brazo de Nym.

-Será como un hijo para ustedes-Dijo Dwalin montado en su pony mirando a Thorin y Nymeria con diversión-Les servirá para practicar, para cuando lleguen los bebes…-Al ver el sonrojo en ambos y se echó a reír-Si es que no hay uno ya-Añadió, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de su rey mientras miraba a su mujer, notando el gesto posesivo al rodearla apretadamente por la cintura.

-Pero que tonterías dices Dwalin, no es gracioso-Se quejó Nymeria sin ningún rastro de diversión.

-Oh, vamos hermanita. El ritmo sexual que tienes con nuestro rey fácilmente puede producir un pequeño príncipe. No me digas que no sabes cómo se concibe un niño…

-¡Claro que se, tonto!-Soltó Nymeria sonrojada y molesta.

-¡Suficiente!-Intervino Thorin alzando la voz bastante sonrojado-Eso no es algo para hablar aquí-Gruñó a Dwalin-Y tampoco te concierne, ve con los demás-Demandó, viendo a su amigo sonreír aún más antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse.

Entre ese intercambio de palabras que ellos habían tenido, Lilian y Bilbo se habían escabullido para no molestar y volver a su pony. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el sentido de la conversación no le divirtiera.

-Nos observan-Señaló Gandalf al ver un cuervo tomar vuelo con un ruidoso graznido.

-Sí. Los orcos no se rendirán-Contesto Beorn alerta-Cazaran a los enanos hasta verlos destruidos.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué hizo al profanador salir de su agujero?

-Hay una alianza entre los orcos de Moria y el hechicero de Dol Guldur…

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Gandalf con una escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, temeroso de oír la afirmación de que el enemigo habitaba allí.

-Se vieron manadas reunidas allí y cada día llega más y más.

-¿Qué sabes de este hechicero? Al que llaman el nigromante…

-Sé que no es lo que parece. Su poder atraer cosas terribles…-Consiente de esas palabras le llevaba a la conclusión de pertenecer a un solo ser, no pudo evitar mirar a Nymeria. Montada sobre el pony con Thorin, sonreía entre los brazos del rey enano de una forma que solo podía ser descrita como una gran felicidad. Y si lo que Beorn decía era cierto, este viaje estaría llevándola directamente al territorio del mal. Que los Valar no lo permitieran… Nymeria era su pariente, alguien importante para él y no soportaría verla caer en manos de la oscuridad, no soportaría verla perder esa alegría que había obtenido a causa de la compañía-Pero hay más…-Continuó Beorn-No hace mucho corrió el rumor de que se vieron muertos caminando cerca de las altas colinas de Rhudaur.

-¿Muertos?

-¿Es verdad? ¿Hay tumbas en esas montañas?

-Sí. Si hay tumbas allí arriba-Contestó Gandalf con seguridad, recordando las palabras de lady Galadriel.

-Recuerdo que en una época, un gran malvado gobernó estas tierras. Con poder suficiente para levantar a los muertos. Si ese enemigo regreso a la tierra media, te pediría que me lo dijeras…-La mirada de Beorn exigía una respuesta segura y Gandalf sabía que no podría mentirle al cambiapieles.

El regreso del mal era un hecho.

-Sí. Ha vuelto…-En ese momento Beorn le lanzo una mirada a Nymeria.

-Su destino no será favorable si será quien lo enfrente…

-Nymeria es fuerte, no caerá bajo su poder… además mucho le queda aún por aprender antes de pelear con el enemigo. Fue creada para ello…

-Sin embargo, tu aprecio hacia ella hace que la retengas-Declaró el cambiapieles.

-Quisiera… quisiera que todo fuera diferente. Pero es una decisión de los Valar y no puedo permitir que mi corazón intervenga. Nymeria es una maiar y como tal tiene una misión como todos los demás, tal como yo…y debe cumplirla. Independiente de la consecuencias…

-¡Gandalf! ¡Se pierde tiempo!-Habló Thorin con impaciencia. Escuchándose momentos después los aullidos de los huargos alrededor.

-Váyanse ahora mientras hay luz-Urgió Beorn-Sus cazadores no están muy lejos…

Siguiendo las palabras del cambiapieles, el mago se dirigió rápidamente a su caballo y montándolo, troto hacia el inicio del grupo para liderar el camino y guiar a la compañía hacia el bosque negro en una ardua cabalgata hacia el norte y luego hacia el noroeste. Encaminándose en silencio, galoparon donde el suelo estaba cubierto de hierba y era llano, con las tenebrosas montañas oscuras a su izquierda, y en la distancia la línea del río, con sus árboles acercándose cada vez más.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber porque estas tan serio?-Pregunto Nymeria rodeando al rey enano apretadamente desde atrás apoyándose en su amplia espalda.

Las últimas horas de viaje había estado muy silencioso y pensativo. Por unos momentos pensó que sería por el bosque negro y Thranduil, pero sus ojos le revelaron que no era eso lo que estaba en su mente.

-Solo pensaba, no es nada importante…-Contestó Thorin con ligera vacilación.

-¿Por qué me mientes? Eso hace que me preocupe aún más-Se quejó pegando la mejilla a la suya, cosquilleándole la barba en la piel.

-Es solo…-Él le tomo ambas manos apretadamente, soltando un suspiro antes de volver a hablar-Tuve un sueño contigo, pero no fue simplemente un sueño, era como si fuese un espectador y no lo viviese por mí mismo.

-¿Y qué soñaste?-Preguntó con interés.

-Estabas tú, acompañada de un hombre alto y rubio y escapaban de cuatro sujetos vestidos de negro. Portaban esas armas plateadas iguales a las tuyas y los acorralaban al borde de un precipicio…-Ella se tensó al oír cada palabra, volviendo a su memoria el recuerdo de lo descrito-Pero ese sujeto que te acompañaba era una traidor-Gruñó con furia-Estaba del lado de los cuatro y te hirió varias veces y caíste…-Él le beso las manos suavemente-Caíste y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo…

¿Cómo era posible?

Nymeria aturdida se preguntó cómo podía ser, como podía ser que Thorin tuviera un sueño con un recuerdo suyo, con una situación vivida hace muchos años.

¿Coincidencia?

Lo dudaba mucho, sobre todo a estas alturas.

-Creo que…debo hacer una breve investigación-Declaró algo aturdida separándose para ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con Balin. Ya vuelvo-Le aseguró antes de volver a prisa al campamento. Allí los enanos ansiosos y hambrientos asaban a un gran ciervo que Fili y Kili habían cazado para almorzar, emocionadas por comer al fin un buen pedazo de carne jugosa y sabrosa.

Encontrado al enano que necesitaba sentado bajo un árbol junto a Dwalin, interrumpió su conversación para tener su atención.

-Nym ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-Pregunto Balin con una sonrisa amable.

-Tengo preguntas y quiero respuestas absolutamente serias y sinceras-Pidió mirándolo fijamente, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Dwalin-Y sin ningún entrometido-Añadió mirando al enano de reojo provocando que gruñera al entender el sentido de sus palabras mientras se ponía de pie para dejarlos solos.

-Pues bien ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?-Preguntó Balin divertido por la reacción de su hermano.

-Thorin acaba de contarme que ha soñado conmigo, pero ese sueño ha sido algo que yo eh vivido, un recuerdo mío ¿Cómo puedo ser eso?-Dijo confusa.

-Eso sucede porque son únicos-Respondió el enano simplemente, ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios-La conexión que tienes con Thorin es muy fuerte y especial y eso los hace compartir ciertas cosas.

-Entonces…

-Sí, ambos pueden compartir recuerdos. Todas las parejas destinadas pueden, también así le sucedió al abuelo de Thorin. Thror y su reina compartían una conexión especial igual que ustedes… es algo verdaderamente hermoso.

-No imagine que pudiera ser así… jamás había oído de nada parecido.

-Es algo muy reservado entre las parejas destinadas, tu corazón y alma están completamente abiertos a tu único y nada puede ser ocultado, de modo que no existan las mentiras…

Poco después de terminar la larga explicación de Balin pudo volver con Thorin.

No podía decir que le molestaba esa conexión con Thorin, al contrario. Sin embargo… no le agradada la idea de que Thorin viera absolutamente todo de su pasado, habían cosas que desearía solo mantener en el olvido y totalmente enterradas, cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa.

Solo esperaba que esos recuerdos no cambiaran la manera en que Thorin pensaba de ella.

Sentándose frente a él le tomo las manos apretadamente.

-¿Y qué has investigado?-Thorin preguntó algo preocupado al ver la seria expresión de Nymeria.

-Balin me ha dicho algo bastante interesante… me ha explicado, que podemos compartir recuerdos-Contestó ella con suavidad.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-Thorin soltó con desconcierto.

-Es porque somos únicos. Dijo tenemos una especie de conexión especial-Mencionó con un leve sonrojo, acariciándole el dorso de las manos-Podemos ver el pasado del otro, pero no con regularidad...

-¿Cómo lo sabe él?

-Leyó escritos que lo testificaban. Incluso dijo... que a tus abuelos también les sucedió.

-Mi abuelo jamás menciono nada de eso-Habló Thorin soltando un suspiro inclinándose para depositar un beso en su frente.

-Tus padres...-Él negó con la cabeza al adivinar el sentido de sus palabras.

-Fue un matrimonio arreglado. Pero a pesar de ello, se tenían mucho aprecio y respeto-Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la emoción y el cariño en su voz.

-Por como lo dices intuyo que eran buenos padres.

-Lo eran. Siempre estuvieron presentes pese a los deberes de su posición, entregándonos a mí, a Frerin y a Dis, todo su amor y comprensión.

-¿Para ti habría sido igual? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado?-Él se vio incomodo por la pregunta.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?

-Si...-Acercándose lo miró con sospecha-¿Acaso ya estas casado o tienes hijos por ahí y no me lo quieres decir?

-¡Por Mahal, no!-Soltó él indignado-Como se te ocurre semejante tontería. Fui bastante cuidadoso en esos tiempos y tú eres la primera y única mujer en la que me eh permitido... acabar dentro-Aseguró con un marcado sonrojo, avergonzado por sus palabras, que a Nymeria complacieron enormemente.

-Te amo más por eso-Ella dijo contenta, notando el aumento de color en su rostro después de besarlo brevemente en los labios-Eso me alegra, porque todo tú me pertenece, hasta lo que no se ve.

-Descarada...

-Siempre-Contesto con una sonrisa descarada y divertida.

-No te querría de otra forma Habanuh-Depositando un beso en su frente, la miro con algo de seriedad-Y siguiendo con el tema...la verdad es que estuve comprometido-Al ver como Nymeria perdía su sonrisa y en su rostro se formaba un ceño, se puso algo nervioso. Alzándole una de sus manos le beso el dorso con suavidad-Fue un arreglo de mi abuelo cuando apenas era un jovencito, él tenía la intención de preservar la linaje de Durin a través de mi al ser el heredero principal y fortalecer la alianza con otro reino. Afortunadamente tal compromiso fue roto, cuando Smaug ataco la montaña. Los padres de la princesa lo deshicieron al enterarse de que éramos un reino sin hogar y absolutamente pobres.

-Así que solo eran unos malditos interesados-Gruño ella molesta.

-Si...mi abuelo y mi padre los odiaron, sobre todo al no recibir su ayuda en aquellos momentos tan terribles.

-¿La viste?-Preguntó Nym ocultando sus celos.

-Un par de veces... era bastante caprichosa y consentida, como toda princesa.

-¿Te gustaba?-Preguntó sin pensar, viéndolo arquear una ceja con una mirada de "¿Enserio estas preguntándome eso?"

-Era joven Nymeria, no tonto. Y aunque era mi deber, mi abuelo y mi padre siempre fueron conscientes de mi desagrado y rechazo a tal compromiso. Además, ella no era lo que yo había pensado para una esposa y reina-Contestó frotándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

-¿Y que habías pensado?-Quiso saber Nym con absoluta curiosidad.

-Todo lo contrario a ti-Al escuchar la respuesta, Nymeria se echó a reír-Es cierto-Continuó Thorin frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con las mejillas ardiendo-Esperaba encontrar a una enana de buena familia, tranquila, respetuosa y educada, apropiada para ser mi reina y madre de mis herederos…

-Vaya, sí que es todo lo contrario a mí. Todo lo que no soy... supongo que te decepciona que no obtuvieras lo que querías-Con un gruñido, Thorin la atrajo a su cuerpo mordiéndole el cuello lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca, arrancándole un quejido de placer.

-Tonta. De lo que realmente estaría decepcionado seria de que tú dejaras de ser la rebelde y peligrosa mujer que desde el primer día desordenó mi vida-Dijo colocándole un mecho rojo detrás de la oreja, la cual acarició brevemente antes de trazar su suave y fina mandíbula con los dedos-Eres como un huracán, impetuosa eh impulsiva a donde sea que vayas. Arrasando con todo… arrasando conmigo. Pude haber deseado aspectos diferentes para una compañera, pero ten por seguro que nada eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Créeme Nymeria, me atrajiste desde el primer momento con tu descarada insolencia y estaba molesto por ello.

Ella sonrió al oírlo, sintiendo esas palabras y recordando cada momento de los inicios del viaje.

-Ah, vida mía. Debo decirte que ha sido lo mismo para mí…-Admitió tocando una de sus trenzas-Nos parecemos más de lo que se cree.

-Esos meses fueron tortuosos-Thorin dijo acercándose para besarla en la mejilla.

-Supongo que si alguno de los dos hubiera actuado acorde a sus deseos en ese tiempo, habríamos estado juntos desde entonces.

-Sí, pero fuimos demasiado orgullosos y obstinados para ceder-Habló atrayéndola a su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza, sintiendo que le rodeaba el torso apretadamente aferrando sus pequeñas manos en su espalda.

-Por eso, nunca voy a dejarte. Espere demasiado-Nym le dijo con una sonrisa enterrando la cara en su pelo perfumado al shampoo de vainilla-Toda mi vida…

-Y la mía-Añadió Thorin apoyando el mentón en su hombro mientras tocaba sus ondas rojizas disfrutando de su suavidad entre los dedos.

Poco después, vino Bombur a entregarles el almuerzo, el cual consistía en un trozo de carne acompañada de una gran papa asada con mantequilla.

Beorn había sido bastante generoso al darles una gran cantidad de verduras y condimentos. Por lo que se había decidido comerlas primero que los frutos secos y los bizcochos horneados, para guardar estos hasta el bosque negro y consumirlos durante el trayecto a través de este, pues como el cambiapieles les advirtió que allí no habría nada comestible, prefirieron ser precavidos con los alimentos.

Compartiendo una jarra de hidromiel comieron su almuerzo tranquilamente rodeados solamente de la naturaleza, disfrutando de su pacifico momento a solas.

* * *

-¿Quieres un poco más de miel?-Ofreció Bilbo por tercera vez acercándole el frasco perfumado de miel de abejas.

-Bilbo, ya te dije que estoy bien-Se quejó Lilian antes de comerse el ultimo bocado de su galleta de limón, ya totalmente llena.

Ya era muy noche y no hace mucho que se por fin se detuvieron para descansar y cenar después de horas de intenso recorrido en los cansados ponys. Al establecerse en una zona cerca de un arroyo los enanos inmediatamente se ocuparon de armar el campamento y Bombur especialmente a preparar la cena, la cual, con la ayuda de Bilbo fue un delicioso y caliente guiso con carne y verduras, perfecto para la fría noche.

Pero Bilbo la instó a comer más que solo el guiso ofreciéndole, galletas, crema y miel.

-Mi flor, comes como un pajarillo. Si estuvieras en la comarca entenderías lo que verdaderamente son siete comidas al día.

-¿Siete?-Soltó la chica atónita. Pero luego dirigió la mirada hacia el estómago redondeado de Bilbo, quien sonrojado intento ocultarla con su chaqueta, totalmente en vano-No hagas eso, me gusta cómo eres-Ante sus palabras el rostro del hobbit se tornó aún más rojo-Son demasiadas comidas-Dijo Lilian sacudiéndose la ropa de las migas de las galletas-Yo solo estoy acostumbrada a tres al día-pensando en su horario estricto y largo horario de trabajo, recordó las veces en las que tuvo que saltarse algunas comida, sobretodo el almuerzo. Mientras sus compañeros de trabajo salían a almorzar fuera, ella tenía que quedarse y perder su hora de colación para atender los asuntos y papeleos de su jefe.

-Eh tenido que vivir de tres todos estos meses y no es nada agradable-Bilbo comentó con un gesto de molestia-Extraño la hora del té y la merienda…

-¡Porque eres así otra vez!

Al oír el grito de Nym, desviaron su atención hacia su amiga, quien enfadada sostenía al cachorro en su brazo mientras discutía con un furioso Thorin.

-¡Es mi decisión como rey y líder!-Gruño Thorin.

-¡Por si no te acuerdas, oh gran líder! ¡Tenemos un maldito grupo de orcos detrás de nosotros! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te expongas y nos expongas a todos al peligro solo porque odias a un puto elfo!-Estalló Nymeria enfadada.

Lilian vio a Thorin verdaderamente furioso, apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza notando odio en sus ojos, acompañado de una forzosa resignación.

-Thorin, se razonable…-Interfirió Gandalf con calma-Ya tenemos nuestro camino trazado, no podemos arriesgarnos con una decisión tan drástica.

Al entender el sentido de la conversación, Lilian supuso que Thorin quería cambiar el curso del camino para desviarse del bosque negro y así evitar a Thranduil. Pero por lo que tenía entendido, rodear el bosque tomaba el doble de tiempo que atravesarlo.

-No estoy de acuerdo-Espetó Thorin antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse murmurando en Khuzdul.

-¡Sigue siendo igual de bruto!-Se quejó Nym, escuchándose las risas de los enanos alrededor.

Pero a Lilian no le causo gracia alguna. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Bilbo, sintió su brazo rodearla inmediatamente apegándola a su cuerpo, entregándole todo su calor.

Soltando un suspiro, vio a su amiga armar rápidamente su cama para acostarse con Hachiko, todavía molesta por la discusión. Y de alguna manera podía entenderla, sabía cuánto ella quería proteger a Thorin y aunque por ambos lados había un peligro, ir por el bosque negro era lo más conveniente.

Aunque hubieran horrendas y repugnantes arañas tan grandes como una camioneta.

-Vamos a dormir-Le dijo Bilbo frotándole suavemente el brazo, besándole la parte superior de la cabeza-Se está poniendo mucho más frio-Con un asentimiento aceptó y trasladaron a su cama improvisada. Manteniéndose fuertemente abrazados para conservar el calor, se cubrieron con las gruesas mantas de lana que Beorn les dio. En ese entretanto, comenzó a oírse la suave tonada de la flauta de Bofur-Duerme mi flor-Pidió Bilbo suavemente abriendo un ojo para mirarla.

-No me has dado mi beso de buenas noches-Mencionó ligeramente sonrojada, viendo la sorpresa en cara de Bilbo antes de que se acercara y pegara los labios a los suyos en un beso suave y tímido. Enternecida por ello, lo tomó de la nuca para acercarlo mucho más y fundir por completo sus bocas en un beso breve pero profundo. Que fue más que suficiente para hacer a su mente volar y a su corazón saltar frenético en su pecho. Acomodándose con la cara en su cuello, sonrió contenta-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mi flor…

* * *

 **Holiiiii**

 **Volviiiii XD**

 **GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI NUEVAMENTE Y POR SU PRECIOSA Y MARAVILLOSA EH INCREIBLE PACIENCIA ;)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS STELLA DRAGNEEL, VALEN, GILRAEN ALCARIN POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS :D**

 **¡Y GRACIAS POR DARME LOS NOMBRES PARA EL PERRITO! XD, EH TOMADO EL QUE GILRAEN ME HA DADO YA QUE HA CONCORDADO MUY BIEN CON EL ANIMALITO, TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO :)**

 **ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	30. Sueños, travesuras y despreciables seres

_En medio de aquella sangrienta y despiadada batalla entre enanos y orcos, Nymeria observó desesperadamente a su alrededor buscando a Thorin. La batalla de Azanulbizar, la que ahora presenciaba, no tenía nada que ver con lo descrito visualmente en la película._

 _Esta era mil veces peor._

 _Los orcos arrancaban de cuajo las extremidades de los enanos con sus manos, otros los mordían con sus afilados dientes para arrancarles la piel pedazo por pedazo para devorarlos. Era un maldito baño de sangre y los orcos lo disfrutaban completamente, riéndose de los gritos de los enanos gozándose en su dolor._

 _Atravesando a cada ser a medida que caminaba, pasó entre los cadáveres que formaban una alfombra sobre el suelo terroso y ensangrentado. Cientos y cientos de cuerpos enteros y destrozados de orcos y enanos cubrían todo el valle a las puertas de Moria, algunos clavados en lanzas como otros quemados hasta cenizas._

 _Pudiendo oírse aun gritos de guerra y furia, el número de ambos ejércitos menguaba poco a poco y ninguno tenía la intención de desistir._

 _Con impotencia y rabia, vio a un orco arrancarle a un soldado enano toda su larga barba con su repugnantes garras desgarrándole la mitad del rostro antes de morderlo en el cuello y extraerle la yugular para tragársela y beber su sangre empapándose de ella con total placer. Asqueada, deseó poder pelear, poder destazar a cada orco y ver en cada uno de ellos la vida esfumándose de sus repugnantes cuerpos._

 _Pero lamentablemente era solo un recuerdo de Thorin._

 _¡NOOOOOOO!_

 _Al oír aquel grito desgarrador, corrió para llegar a Thorin. Encontrando a una versión joven de él cubierto de manchas de sangre oscura, sudado y agitado por el esfuerzo mirando con horror a Azog sostener la cabeza decapitada de Thror para después lanzarla al suelo, rodando colina abajo._

 _Con un grito desesperado Thorin intento ir a por Azog pero su padre, Thrain, lo detuvo._

 _-Padre._

 _-Quédate atrás-Exigió Thrain._

 _-No, peleare contigo-Insistió Thorin._

 _-Azog quiere matarnos a todos. Uno por uno, destruirá la línea de Durin. Pero, por mi vida que no acabara con la vida de mi hijo-Aseguró Thrain con decisión antes de apartarse-Quédate aquí-Exigió nuevamente antes de alejarse eh ir por Azog, abriéndose paso entre los orcos bajo la desesperada mirada de Thorin._

 _Acercándose a su enano con una opresión en el pecho, extendió la mano para tocar su rostro, pero esta solo lo atravesó haciéndole imposible sentirlo. Solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sobretodo, quería luchar por él. Su necesidad de protegerlo se multiplico y viéndolo soltar un rugido de furia mientras se lanzaba a atacar a los orcos cercanos, se juró que pelearía por él contra lo que fuera que lo amenazara hasta su último aliento, aun si le fallaban las fuerzas haría hasta lo imposible para resguardar su valiosa y preciada vida, enfrentaría a cada uno de sus enemigos y los destruiría dolorosamente._

 _Haría lo que fuera solo para no ver en sus ojos aquel dolor y desesperación._

 _Presenciando su lucha contra los orcos, lo vio recibir cada herida que actualmente yacían en su cuerpo en forma de cicatriz como recordatorio de este terrible acontecimiento, de los cuales sabía que Thorin llevaba tanto con dolor como con orgullo._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo pasó Thorin buscando el cuerpo de su padre entre los cadáveres después de que se declarara la victoria para él y el reducido número de soldados que quedaron. Pero Dwalin (sorprendentemente, con pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza) fue el único capaz de detener la desesperada búsqueda de Thorin, remeciéndolo y tirando de él lejos de aquel sitio para que descansara._

 _No obstante, no hubo descanso alguno._

 _Con tristeza vio a su amado enano caer de rodillas al suelo gritando y llorando desgarradoramente luego de enterarse de que su hermano menor había caído también en batalla. Con un collar en su mano se agarró el pelo con fuerza totalmente desconsolado, hiriéndola con cada sonido._

 _Mirar a este joven Thorin tan solo y desamparado verdaderamente partió su corazón. No podía entender su sentimiento de pérdida, pero si podía entender su impotencia, odio y furia, la necesidad asesina de venganza._

 _Después de lo que pareció un par de horas, lo vio sentarse con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos llenos de vacío y profundo dolor. Apartándose el pelo sucio de la cara miró el collar en su mano, corriendo por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas silenciosas._

 _-Haré lo mejor para nuestra gente. Te lo prometo, Frerin…-Dijo con voz áspera y despacio antes de colocarse el collar y ocultarlo bajo su ropa, tocándolo ligeramente por encima de estas._

 _Y cubriéndose la cara con las manos continúo llorando de tal forma que a ella empezaba a serle insoportable. El ruido de su sufrimiento le desgarraba el alma, imposibilitada para hacer algo al respecto, solo mirándolo temblorosa mientras soltaba su dolor hasta gastar sus últimas fuerzas, quedando en el suelo inconsciente con una solitaria lagrima cayendo de uno de sus ojos._

Tiritando, abrió los ojos de golpe, teniendo la visión de las hojas del árbol meciéndose suavemente por la brisa fría de la mañana, con débiles rayos del sol pasando a través de ellas.

Sentándose suavemente miro a su lado, contemplando a Thorin dormir profundamente de costado con una pacífica expresión en su hermoso rostro.

Anoche, después de la discusión que habían tenido, cada uno durmió en su lado sobre el extendido saco de dormir, que sin ser mucho se acomodaron a espalda con espalda cubiertos por las mantas y el grueso abrigo que él había puesto sobre ambos.

Pasando la mano por sus cabellos plateados, pensó en lo terco que estaba siendo Thorin nuevamente. Ya habían establecido el plan a través del bosque negro y él mismo lo había aceptado. No venia al caso hacer cambios de última hora en estas circunstancias.

Y aunque entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, esto ahora tenía que ver con Erebor y no con los problemas personales. Además Thorin era muy fuerte, podría soportarlo.

Inclinándose sobre él, tomó el aroma de su piel antes de besarlo repetidamente en el rostro, finalizando en sus labios. Después de eso, lo cubrió bien para levantarse, y tomando su bolso se marchó hacia el arroyo para asearse seguida de su travieso cachorro.

* * *

 _Mirando a aquella niña demasiado delgada, recordó la visión anterior siéndole imposible dudar de que esta pequeña fuera Nymeria. Era idéntica, cabello rojo y espeso, ojos verdes y chispeantes y un rostro redondeado con delicadas facciones._

 _Deduciendo su edad a estándares humanos, concluyó que debía tener entre seis o siete años._

 _Pero el lugar donde estaba era deplorable, un sitio oscuro y húmedo que parecía ser un almacén de algún tipo, por todos los objetos apilados en las esquinas. La única luz que entraba era por una pequeña ventana en la parte superior del muro que era imposible de alcanzar._

 _Sentada en un colchón con una desteñida manta, ella jugaba con un muñeco en forma de oso, con una triste expresión._

 _-Tengo hambre…-Se quejó abrazando al muñeco de peluche-Váyanse, déjenme en paz-Espetó repentinamente, encogiéndose temblorosa._

 _Thorin se preguntó a quienes se refería, porque no había nadie más aquí. Apenado, deseó poder abrazarla y sacarla de este horrible sitio._

 _El fuerte golpe de la puerta al abrirse lo alertó, viendo a Nymeria levantarse aterrada para después correr hacia un rincón y ocultarse bajo un mueble cubierto por una empolvada sabana._

 _Al ver a esa mujer nuevamente, la furia hirvió en él con un odio infinito, sobre todo al observar como sacaba bruscamente a Nymeria debajo del mueble arrastrándola con fuerza por su cabello, golpeándola fuertemente en la mejilla._

 _-Por fin me desharé de ti-Gruño con odio-Después de todos estos años de infierno…_

 _-Mamá, espera… me duele…-Se quejó llorosa intentando quitar su mano, pero la mujer arrebatándole el muñeco, la tiró al suelo violentamente para romper el oso de peluche. Jalándole la cabeza hasta desgarrar la tela, arrancándosela completamente._

 _-Ya no te servirá esto, ni tampoco tus despreciables libros del demonio-Llorando, Nymeria intentó alcanzar una parte de su muñeco, sin embargo, la mano de su madre se enredó en su pelo otra vez tirándoselo hasta levantarla y arrastrarla nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Y cruzando un pasillo llegaron hasta la sala donde se hallaba un gran desorden, con un hombre en suelo sangrando por la sien y otros dos sujetos altos y vestidos de negro apuntándolo con esas armas plateadas-¡Aquí esta!-Gritó la mujer tirando a la niña a los pies de los dos hombres-Les servirá muy bien. Sobre todo cuando crezca, así podrán darle un buen uso._

 _-Eres una mujer repugnante-Dijo uno de los hombres con la mitad inferior del rostro cubierta por pañuelo negro._

 _-¡Ella lo es más!-Estalló ella con odio en respuesta apuntando a la niña-Es un monstruo, un demonio con poderes ¡Nunca debí permitir que naciera!_

 _-Mamá…-Temblorosa y con un gran dolor en sus ojos llorosos miro a su padre buscando ayuda-Papá…-Pero él solo apartó la mirada con asco._

 _-Ven-Dijo uno de los hombres-Salgamos de aquí-Intentó tomarla del brazo pero ella lo esquivó y corrió hacia su madre aferrándose a sus piernas con desesperación._

 _-¡Mamá, no dejes que me lleven! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras! ¡Juro que no te molestare, pero no dejes que me lleven!-Gritó tirando de su ropa._

 _En respuesta, recibió un violento empujón que la tiró bruscamente de vuelta al piso, causando que se golpeara la cabeza, aturdiéndola._

 _-¡Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad!-Escupió con odio-¡Me arrepiento de haberte parido! ¡Desaparece de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas! ¡Monstruo!_

 _El llanto que resonó hizo a Thorin encogerse mientras veía desaparecer el brillo en los ojos llenos de dolor de Nymeria a causa de tal horribles y crueles palabras que un niño jamás debía oír. Los gritos de sufrimiento declaraban una herida profunda que sería difícil de olvidar._

 _Como podía existir tal maldad…_

 _Como podían ser los humanos tan viles con una pequeña niña, que no tenía culpa alguna de haber nacido con esa naturaleza. Su ignorancia no era excusa para maltratar y despreciar a un infante, que además era incapaz de defenderse._

 _Para los enanos, una niña era una especial y celebrada bendición que recibir. Joyas raras y muy apreciadas, celosamente protegidas. Y cualquiera que intentase atentar contra ella, seria condenado a un tortuoso castigo, obteniendo el exilio o la misma muerte._

 _Enfurecido y dolido, miró como uno de aquellos hombres levantaba a Nymeria con cuidado y sosteniéndola, se dirigió a la salida de la casa con su pequeño cuerpo colgando inerte en su brazo._

 _¡Mahal, ya no quería ver más!_

 _-Tío… ¡Tío!_

Parpadeando, se encontró con el rostro de Fili mirándolo con preocupación-Tío… estabas soñando, llamabas a tía Nym repetidamente-Incorporándose se froto los ojos, solo para encontrar una humedad que caía hasta sus mejillas-¿Estás bien? ¿Debo llamar a Nym?-Negando con la cabeza desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Permíteme un momento-Pidió suavemente.

-Claro, llámame si necesitas algo-Ofreció Fili aun preocupado por ver a su tío en ese estado, pero para no incomodarlo le dio su privacidad volviendo con su hermano.

Con un suspiro, Thorin se secó los ojos con los dedos intentando desvanecer aquel nudo en su garganta, teniendo aun aquel llanto desgarrador resonando en su mente.

Solo había sido una niña, una niña pequeña, por Durin… una niña que nunca tuvo el amor de un padre o una madre.

Ni siquiera un abrazo o toque cariñoso…

 _Guau._

Bajando la vista, extendió la mano para acariciar al alegre cachorro, que ahora llevaba en el cuello una cinta azul. Echándose sobre el lomo, rodó de un lado otro y sin poder contener una sonrisa, Thorin le rascó la panza viéndolo mover una pata trasera repetidamente.

En ese momento, un cálido y ligero peso se estableció sobre su espalda rodeándolo firmemente con sus delgados y brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó obteniendo de vuelta en su mente todo lo acontecido en aquel sueño.

-En el arroyo-Contestó Nymeria antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sigues molesta aun?

-No ¿Por qué lo estaría? Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes al respecto.

-Y aun así estas dispuesta a ir por ese bosque-Soltó con un gruñido al solo recordar al despreciable dueño de esos territorios.

-Vida mía, es un sacrificio por la montaña. Tú más que nadie eras el más entusiasmado y apresurado en ir por el camino más conveniente durante todo el viaje y ahora de repente estas desviándote. Todos alguna vez hemos hecho cosas que no queríamos hacer.

-Es tan difícil…-Respondió Thorin con pesar.

-Lo sé, pero estoy contigo y lo enfrentaremos juntos. Todo lo que venga-Aseguró aferrándose a su amplio cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en su espeso y suave cabello oscuro. Sintiendo las manos de Thorin en sus brazos, las separó de sí para establecerla entre sus piernas y sostenerla apretadamente entre sus brazos con una mirada emocionada.

-Gracias habanuh, por estar a mi lado-Nymeria sonrió y tomándolo del rostro lo acercó para un dulce beso.

-Siempre, vida mía-Con la intensión de volver a besarlo, Nymeria se sintió algo extrañada cuando Thorin la apegó repentinamente a su cuerpo enterrando la cara en su cuello ligeramente tembloroso. Había una desesperación en su acción que la preocupó-Thorin, mi amor ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó tocando su cabeza con suavidad.

-Eh tenido otro sueño sobre ti-Le respondió con voz queda.

-Haré que dejes de ver mis memorias, le diré a Gandalf que rompa esa conexión. Será mejor para ti…

-No, quiero verlo todo…todo de ti-Aunque le partiera el corazón cada recuerdo, pero él quería conocerla por completo.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras-Mencionó Nym con un suspiro apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza, pasando los dedos por su pelo.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, vida mía…-Mirando más allá, se fijó en las miradas preocupadas de Fili, Kili, Dwalin y Balin dirigidas hacia ella. Fili le hizo unas señas preguntándole si Thorin estaba bien, por lo que solo pudo responder levantando el pulgar, viendo como sonreían con alivio volviendo a sus deberes. Frotando suavemente la nuca de Thorin lo sintió relajarse con un suave suspiro, bajando lentamente metió la mano por debajo de la ropa masajeando sus músculos tensos, escuchando un bajo gruñido de agrado.

-¡En vez de estar ahí tocándose, podrían estar ayudándonos a levantar el campamento!-Reclamó Gandalf golpeando su bastón en el suelo mirándola con desaprobación.

-¡Vete a joder a otro lado Gandalf!-Espetó ella con fastidio, sintiendo a Thorin reír bajo.

-¡Por los valar! ¡Cuál de los dos es peor! ¡Compórtense como los líderes que son y encárguense de la compañía!-Demandó enfadado, alejándose y murmurando entre dientes.

Sonriendo, Thorin se separó lo suficiente para tomar el rostro de Nymeria entre sus manos-Vamos a comer Habanuh. Después seguimos exasperando a un insoportable mago.

Con una risa llena de diversión, Nymeria lo atrajo capturar sus labios en beso profundo y hambriento tirando de él más cerca, sintiendo que sus frías manos se movían lentamente por su cuerpo tocándola por debajo de la ropa.

Separándose para tomar aire, Nym lo sostuvo tan cerca como pudo arrastrando los dedos por su oscuro cabello. Observando aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo estaba reservada para ella, se inclinó a su oído mordisqueando ligeramente el lóbulo, provocando que se estremeciera-Necesito hacerte el amor pronto, vida mía-Le susurro sedosamente, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse a sus caderas.

-Sí, muy pronto…-Respondió con deseo antes de besarla debajo de la oreja.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Nymeria se puso de pie tirando de él para levantarlo eh ir por el desayuno, para después ocuparse cada uno de sus deberes correspondientes y continuar con la ardua cabalgata hacia el bosque negro.

* * *

-Por Dios… porque me es tan difícil-Gruñó Nymeria sosteniendo en sus manos el libro que su padre había escrito para ella.

Mientras la compañía descansaba después del abundante almuerzo, ella se decidió tomar un momento a solas con todo el valor que había reunido para revisar este libro. Un poco reacia a encontrar más sorpresas dejadas por Alatar.

Con un suspiro, miro al cielo despejado envuelta por la brisa fresca de la tarde, cerrando los ojos brevemente deshaciéndose de toda duda que le limitaba.

Colocando el collar de ópalo en el pequeño cerrojo lo abrió con un suave click, esperando algún tipo de cosa mágica como las películas, pero nada en especial sucedió. Abriéndolo, miro la primera página encontrando un breve mensaje que le decía que este libro era una guía para el uso de sus poderes.

Aliviada, reviso página por página leyendo rápidamente las escrituras que le informaban de todo lo que podía controlar, incluyendo como lograrlo a través de un entrenamiento mental y físico. La descripciones eran breves pero precisas, sin embargo, hubieron cosas que claramente no entendió, palabras de las cuales desconocía su significado, al igual que un montón de hierbas que aquí describía para crear medicina y algunos tipos de veneno contra las criaturas del mal.

Era sin duda toda una guía para un mago.

Pero el libro solo estaba escrito hasta la mitad.

El último mensaje que allí pudo leer era el siguiente:

 _Querida hija._

 _Acepta este regalo de mi parte como una ayuda para tu crecimiento. Tendrás mucho que aprender para convertirte en una verdadera istari, es un camino difícil, pero confió en que lo lograras. Eh dejado el resto de este libro en blanco para que tú lo continúes y completes con tus progresos. Esto te servirá a ti y en el futuro, a tus hijos. Entrégaselos a ellos cuando lo estimes conveniente y dales este mismo mensaje, para que ellos hagan lo mismo con su descendencia, pues la sangre maiar se transmitirá por generaciones._

 _Procura tomar estas enseñanzas hija mía, sé que las necesitaras._

 _Se fuerte, mucho depende ti._

Cerrando el libro, lo miró pensativa por unos momentos dándole vueltas a lo recientemente leído.

¿Cómo podía su padre poner tanta confianza en ella sin realmente conocerla?

No podía negar que en cierta forma, le agradaba que creyera en ella. Sin embargo, era una gran carga la que estaba recibiendo y no era algo que pudiera tomarse a ligera, de ningún modo.

-Nunca lo haces de la manera fácil… padre-Habló suavemente, liberada de la amarga memoria de quien supuestamente fue su padre en aquel mundo. Olvidada de su rostro, ahora solo podía ver a Alatar en sus recuerdos, con aquella mirada llena de cariño dirigida a ella.

Esa mirada que siempre deseo alguna vez tener, sin el odio o la rabia que le fueron entregados en su infancia.

Quitándose la humedad que había empezado a brotar en sus ojos, dejó el libro a un lado para poder desvestirse y meterse al rio a tomar un baño.

Hundiéndose en el agua helada, nadó un poco para que su cuerpo se adaptara a la temperatura, recorriendo un tramo de ida y vuelta.

Al salir a la superficie por segunda vez, quitó el agua de sus ojos recuperando el aire que le faltaba.

-Mi hermosa reina necesita un castigo, por no esperarme-Al oír la profunda y ronca voz de Thorin se giró inmediatamente viéndolo trabajar en sus ropas para quitárselas, enviándole una lujuriosa mirada que recorría cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, provocándole un cosquilleo de excitación.

-Dwalin estaba reteniéndote a propósito-Respondió con gesto de molestia.

-O eres muy impaciente-Él dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-También-Mencionó apoyándose en una roca mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se desvestía poco a poco-Date prisa vida mía, estoy desesperada por sentir tu piel con la mía-Él le miro con los ojos llenos de amor y deseo, apresurándose al quitar cada capa que aún le cubría. Con lujuria y ansia admiró su cuerpo cuando se quitó la túnica, desnudando sus maravillosos músculos cubiertos de fino pelo oscuro, que al rozarle la piel enviaba dulces cosquilleos de placer.

Cuando deslizo los pantalones de su piernas, su miembro esta erguido eh hinchado, totalmente preparado.

-Cuando me ves así pienso en las cosas que me has dicho en el almuerzo-Dijo Thorin viendo la descarda sonrisa formarse en los labios de Nymeria.

-¿Entonces qué esperas para venir? yo estoy muy ansiosa por cumplir cada palabra y atenderte como te mereces-Le habló seductoramente pasando los dedos por la curvatura de sus pechos.

-Vas a volverme loco Nymeria, Mahal sabe que si-Respondió roncamente tirando su pantalón al suelo, para ir hacia ella y meterse al agua sin afectarle el frio de esta, pues su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para importarle. Agarrando a Nym la atrajo bruscamente a su cuerpo reclamando duramente su boca, hundiendo la lengua en ella sin pedir permiso, arrancándole un dulce gemido. Deslizando las manos por su espalda alcanzo la suavidad de sus nalgas para agarrarla y levantarla sin esfuerzo, instándola a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Sosteniéndola con una mano uso la otra para hurgar en su carne y descubrir la humedad espesa y caliente acumulada entre sus pliegues. Hundiendo los dedos en su estrecho interior, Nymeria gimió en su boca aferrándose con más fuerza a sus hombros. Mahal, él no podía aguantar así, no cuando ella estaba mojada y tan lista para recibirlo, su control se rompió rápidamente cuando Nymeria dejo sus labios para mordisquearle el cuello enviando sensaciones por todo su cuerpo directamente a su necesitada erección.

Intento apartarle pero no lo permitió, él tenía el control ahora eh iba a poseerla a su gusto. Depositándola en la superficie plana de una roca, la hizo recostarse para así obtener una vista completa de su cuerpo bañado por el sol. Su pálida y cremosa piel estaba cubierta por pequeñas gotas que resbalaban lentamente por sus delicadas curvas. Extendiendo la mano pasó los dedos por su brazo coloridamente tatuado, mientras dirigía la vista a sus rosados y erguidos pezones que lo invitaban a acariciarlos.

-Mi hermosa azaghâlinh, podría admirarte por horas…-Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo apoyo los brazos a sus costados bajando la boca sobre unos de sus rosados pezones para besarlo y tomarlo en su boca, escuchando el suspiro de Nymeria al primer roce, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza apartándole una de las cortina de cabello que le cubría el rostro hacia el otro lado-Tan suave…

-Se suponía que yo iba tomarte-Nymeria dijo con un deje de protesta en la voz.

-Un rey puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera con su reina-Declaró dirigiéndole una mirada posesiva que daba a no rebatir.

-Engreído-Soltó ella rodando los ojos.

Con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios Thorin descendió nuevamente sobre el suave y esponjoso montículo tomando la excitada protuberancia en su boca chupándola con avidez, arrancándole un dulce gemido.

Envuelta en el placer por las atenciones de Thorin de en sus pechos, Nymeria bajo lentamente las manos. Asegurándose de que no él no las sentía, las deslizó por su propio abdomen hasta alcanzar donde ambos se unían. Los muslos de Thorin estaban pegados a su trasero, sin embargo, su pene no la tocaba, estaba totalmente erguido y curvado hacia su estómago. Alcanzando su pesado saco, comenzó a acariciarlo ejerciendo una ligera presión escuchándolo gemir.

-Nymeria…-Gruño enviándole una mirada de advertencia, pero ignorándolo le agarró la cabeza y lo hizo bajar sobre su pecho para que continuara, escuchándolo nuevamente gruñir antes de que volviera a chuparla con más fuerza.

Mientras masajeaba sus testículos, bajo la otra mano para agarrar su dura longitud, su poderosa erección se sentía tan bien en su mano, anhelando tomarlo en su boca y mirar como su hermoso rostro se empañaba de placer al tiempo que salían de sus entreabiertos labios aquellos gemidos y gruñidos que tanto adoraba. Acariciando la humedecida punta lo bajó para presionarlo entre sus propios pliegues deslizándolo repetidamente sobre su clítoris, escapándosele un fuerte gemido por el placer que le brindaba a ambos, sintiendo a Thorin temblar y gruñir desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras seguía acariciándola con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Deseosa y necesitada, separo con los dedos los pliegues de su sexo para darle acceso a su entrada, guiándolo lentamente a su interior. Pero apenas alcanzo a meter la cabeza de su pene, porque Thorin se incorporó y tomándola de las caderas las alzó para empujar duramente de un solo golpe hundiéndose completamente hasta la base, causando un fuerte roce que fue suficiente para hacer que ambos se arquearan con un ruidoso gemido por el electrizante placer que los recorrió como un rayo.

-Ooohhh, Mahal, si-Gimió Thorin quieto y aferrado a Nymeria, disfrutando un momento de estar dentro de su reina, nuevamente maravillado de que su pequeño cuerpo lo pudiera recibir a la perfección, ajustándose apretadamente alrededor de su gran circunferencia-Habanuh… eres tan hermosa…-La mirada llena amor que ella le dio por sus palabras le hizo sonreír. Extendiendo la mano alcanzó sus rosados labios acariciándolos suavemente con los dedos antes de inclinarse sobre ella y tomarlos en un beso apasionado y lento, desbordante de afecto.

-Te amo vida mía-Acariciando su barba, deposito otro suave beso en sus labios. Pero la respuesta brutal de Thorin le arranco un gemido mientras luchaba por dominarla con aquel beso, embistiéndola de forma repentina haciéndola gritar en su boca, continuando con repetidos gemidos al unísono por el ritmo implacable que Thorin tomó, resonando en conjunto el choque de sus cuerpos húmedos.

Agarrándola del cabello, Thorin la obligó a arquear el cuello para obtener total acceso y así depositar húmedos besos y mordidas que dejarían marca en su blanca piel por las siguientes horas.

-Nymeria-Gimió al sentir sus manos en su pecho, sus dedos apretaron y acariciaron sus pezones aumentado su placer con su descarado toque. Agarrando uno de sus generosos pechos, atrajo su cabeza para otro beso dulce y salvaje, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas aumentando el placer que le recorría, sobre todo al sentir las paredes internas de Nymeria se apretaban a su alrededor, haciéndolo ir más duro llevado por las infinitas sensaciones.

-Mírame vida mía-Exigió ella agarrándole de nuca enredando los dedos en su pelo. Obedeciendo clavó los ojos en los suyos brillantes-Eres tan hermoso…-Ella lo besó y uniendo su lengua a la suya en un baile frenético, él se aferró a sus delgados brazos al sentir su liberación venir-Mierda…-Gimió Nym al dejar su boca y tensándose bajo su cuerpo estalló su orgasmo a su alrededor apretándolo con fuerza mientras se estremecía con un grito de placer absoluto.

Con ello solo le bastó unas cuantas embestidas más para correrse duro en su interior derramando su semilla con rugido, preso de la fuerte presión de su liberación.

Tembloroso y agitado se desplomo en el cuerpo de Nymeria recibiéndolo en un confortante abrazo.

-Supongo que el mundo entero nos escuchó esta vez-Comentó Nymeria con voz cansada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Thorin con suavidad.

-De eso no tengo duda. Sin embargo no puedo decir que me importe-Respondió Thorin sonriendo al oír la suave risa de Nymeria.

Poco después y absolutamente relajados, se metieron al agua para continuar con el baño. Brindándose el uno al otro todas la atenciones al asearse, entre jugueteos y caricias que despertaron rápidamente la pasión nuevamente en ellos.

-No puedo tener suficiente de ti Habanuh…-Gruñó mordisqueando la perfumada piel de su cuello.

Estremeciéndose Nymeria se apartó con una sonrisa traviesa, viéndolo fruncir el ceño-Ven por mi si quieres tenerme de nuevo-Le dijo con diversión antes de hundirse en el agua y alejarse nadando apresurándose en tomar distancia para ocultarse tras una roca, escuchando sus gruñidos de protesta al salir a la superficie.

-Recibirás un castigo mujer salvaje y no seré flexible esta vez-Casi rió ante su promesa mientras lo veía nadar en dirección contraria. Decidida ahora a atraparlo, tomó aire y se hundió suavemente en el agua sin hacer ruido alguno, deslizándose suavemente en el agua en su dirección.

En el trayecto, un extraño brillo en el fondo llamo su atención. Con curiosidad se detuvo, pensando en que sería algún metal que destellaba a causa del sol. Con la intención de averiguar de qué se trataba, descendió para alcanzar aquel objeto.

 _No puedes escapar de mi… tu poder me pertenecerá, tú serás mía._

La oscura voz en aquella lengua la tomó por sorpresa, enviando un estremecimiento por su cuerpo.

¡Maldito hijo de puta!

 _Serás mi poderosa arma…para dominar el mundo, para ponerlo de rodillas…_

Aquel brillo que había visto aumentó tornándose intensamente naranjo, arremolinándose como fuego sintiendo el calor emanar de él a medida que se transformaba, tomando la forma de un ojo con la una silueta negra y corpórea en su interior.

Una extraña sensación de preocupación le recorrió y acordándose de las advertencias de Gandalf se alejó impulsándose hacia la superficie, pero una presión en la pierna la jaló de vuelta al fondo.

Desesperada movió los brazos en un intento de nadar de vuelta arriba, viendo con horror la femenina y familiar silueta en la superficie a través del agua. Soltando aire al ver como hundía la mano para alcanzarla.

El agarre que obtuvo en su cuello fue lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir hundirla al fondo del agua, haciéndole perder el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

A la perra de su madre no le bastaba con los golpes y rituales. Siempre buscaba la oportunidad para matarla, haciendo parecer que fue accidente. Decenas de veces lo había hecho y esta no era la primera vez que intentaba ahogarla en la maldita bañera.

La familiar sensación de ardor en sus pulmones comenzó a hacerle perder las fuerzas mientras el agarre se hacía más duro en su cuello, la poca energía que tenía no era suficiente para librarse de ella, nunca lo era…

Al borde de la inconciencia, sintió un agarre a su alrededor mientras era llevada por un cálido cuerpo hacia arriba. En la superficie, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire haciéndola expulsar toda el agua que había tragado mientras se aferraba temblando y tosiendo al cuerpo musculoso de Thorin. Agarrándose con fuerza a él, aspiró bocanadas de aire oyéndolo hablarle con desespero y preocupación al tiempo que la llevaba rápidamente a la seguridad de la orilla.

-Gracias a Mahal, Nymeria…-Los temblorosos brazos de Thorin la rodearon con más fuerza besándola repetidamente en la cara-¡Mujer tonta, casi te pierdo por ese estúpido juego!-Le reclamó, reconociendo el miedo en su voz. Quiso responderle pero no tenía la fuerza para ello-¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así otra vez! Habanuh que haría yo sin ti-El dolor en su rostro y la humedad en sus ojos, casi la hacen llorar. Sobre todo al pensar en que pudo estar a punto de no volverlo a ver nunca más.

¡Y todo por culpa de ese bastardo de Sauron!

-Ve por Gandalf-Logró decir con la voz rasposa.

-¿Qué?

-Ve… es urgente-Pidió tocando su mejilla. Al ver la importancia de ello en sus ojos, el accedió. Tomándola en sus brazos la llevó a donde estaban sus pertenecías y cubriéndola con un par de toallas la recostó sobre su abrigo, para después ponerse rápidamente los pantalones y correr hacia el campamento.

Normalizando su respiración, se sentó tocándose el cuello. Aquella sensación de agarre aun la podía sentir, pero ahora lejos de sentir miedo, estaba furiosa. Ese cabrón le había atacado y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. La había engañado con sus malditos recuerdos del pasado y ella tan estúpida cayó por los restos de esas emociones que aún conservaba de aquel momento.

Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba entrenar, hacerse más fuerte.

Lo que fuera con tal de conseguir hacerle frente.

-¡Nymeria!-Mirando al mago, vino a ella corriendo junto a Thorin. Quien al alcanzarla agarró una de sus túnicas desabotonadas y la coloco sobre sus hombros para después abrazarla con fuerza desde atrás apretándola contra su pecho. Agachándose a su altura, Gandalf la miro con preocupación-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Casi se ahoga!-Soltó Thorin antes de que pudiera responderle a Gandalf, el miedo en su voz era evidente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado?-Extendiendo la mano, el mago tocó su frente y al sentir una calidez recorrerla perdió el ardor en su garganta.

-Sauron-Contestó viéndolo tensarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-De repente lo vi, como un maldito ojo de fuego-Respondió con la furia hirviendo-Dijo que iba ser suya y que sería su arma para dominar al mundo…-Sintiendo a Thorin tenso a su alrededor, puso las manos sobre sus brazos-Me mostro algo del pasado…-Gruño sin ganas de mencionarlo, agradeciendo de que el mago no se atreviera a preguntar.

-Por los valar…-Soltó Gandalf pasándose la mano por la barba con una expresión preocupada.

-Me mentiste.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Dijiste que no podía tocarme. Pero yo lo eh sentido, el maldito me jaló al fondo del rio-Él la miro con sorpresa y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

-Haz algo-Exigió Thorin con voz dura-Sabes más de esto que nosotros.

Gandalf asintió, viendo el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos del rey enano.

-¿Aun tienes aquel collar que portabas cuando llegaste?-Nymeria asintió-Lo necesito-Alcanzando su bolso, ella rebusco rápidamente en el sacando de una caja metálica el collar de oro con una gema dorada en el centro del colgante. Entregándosela, Gandalf lo sostuvo en su palma-Tus manos-Pidió. Colocándolas sobre el collar en su palma, las cubrió con su otra mano para después cerrar los ojos y murmurar un hechizo. Ella sintió una cálida corriente ir hacia sus manos mientras estas resplandecían por unos breves momentos-Póntelo-Ordenó Gandalf retirando sus manos-Y jamás te lo quites. Eh puesto un hechizo protector en él, usando tu poder y el mío juntos para fortalecerlo-Dirigiendo su mirada a Thorin lo miro seriamente-Mantente a su lado siempre, de algún modo tu eres como un escudo para Nymeria.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Thorin con sorpresa.

-Es porque son únicos bendecidos por el mismo Aule, están ligados por un lazo que no se puede romper, haciéndolos compartir algunas cosas.

-Como los recuerdos-Declaró Nymeria poniéndose el collar con la ayuda de Thorin. Respondiendo con un asentimiento, Gandalf se puso de pie.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, de todas formas consultare con lady Galadriel-Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse con bastante prisa.

En ese momento los brazos de Thorin la rodearon con más fuerza mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello.

-Te mantendré siempre a mi lado Habanuh, te protegeré con mi vida.

-No, estás loco…-Respondió repentinamente asustada por el hecho de perderlo y sobre todo por su causa. No merecía que hiciese eso por ella. Su vida era demasiado valiosa como para perderla por su culpa.

-Nymeria… eres mi única, mi corazón, debes entender que si tú no estás, seré solo cuerpo sin alma, si tú no estás mi corazón y alma se irán contigo. Mahal así une a sus hijos y nadie lo puede cambiar. Estamos unidos de un modo que nos hace uno solo, somos la mitad de un todo. Harías de mí un enano muerto en vida si te vas. Es un dolor inmenso que no se va jamás. Y lo eh visto en mi hermana cada día, desde que perdió a su marido. De no ser por Fili y Kili, habría perdido por completo y para siempre a mi querida hermana. Mis sobrinos son lo único que mantiene a su corazón aun lleno de amor y emociones. Ambos son un pedazo de su único y su recuerdo vive en ellos…

Las palabras de Thorin enviaron una punzada a su pecho, incapaz de imaginar el dolor por el pasaba Dis. Sin embargo, podía experimentar el miedo que le invadía al solo pensar en no tener a Thorin en su vida y no sentir su presencia jamás.

Eso la aterrorizó.

Girándose, lo abrazó con fuerza enterrando el rostro en su cabello, aspirando su aroma corporal perfumado por el jabón y el shampoo.

-Te necesito dentro de mi ahora-Le exigió al oído con desesperación.

Sintiendo las manos de Thorin bajar inmediatamente a sus pantalones para desabrocharlos y liberar su pene, la levantó por la cintura con un solo brazo y así levantarla lo suficiente para poner la punta en su entrada y bajarla lentamente sobre él sin contener los ruidos que salieron de su garganta.

Completamente unidos fundieron sus bocas con desesperación recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del otro sin detenimiento.

Arrancándose las toallas, Nymeria empujó a Thorin sobre su abrigo en el suelo plano sin dejar su boca mientras agarraba sus brazos y los sostenía contra el suelo, uniendo sus manos y entrelazado los dedos. Comenzando con un rápido movimiento de caderas, lo sintió hincharse en su interior con cada roce, teniéndolo gimiendo y gruñendo bajo su cuerpo.

Moviéndose erráticamente de arriba abajo y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás sin descanso, acelerando y reduciendo la velocidad en algunas ocasiones obtuvo su orgasmo después de Thorin. Se aseguró de retener el clímax como pudo, para así de darle a Thorin todo el placer apretando sus paredes internas a su alrededor montándolo duro y fuerte hasta que se corrió en su útero llenándola de su semilla caliente, mientras se arqueaba debajo de ella con un ronco rugido de puro placer.

Con las piernas temblorosas por el ejercicio, le soltó las manos quedándose sentada sobre el aun unida a su cuerpo observándolo recuperar el aire mientras la miraba con el pelo extendido y alborotado con los labios entreabiertos y la piel enrojecida.

Su corazón latió más fuerte, por todo el amor que sentía por él.

Tendiéndose sobre su cuerpo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, teniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la otra mano sobre su cabeza moviendo los dedos con suavidad sobre su cabello.

-¿Qué fue lo que te mostró?-Pregunto Thorin con cuidado después de unos minutos de silencio. Casi se arrepintió de preguntar al sentirla tensarse, pero quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. En sus sueños había visto algunos de sus dolorosos recuerdos y en todos siempre había dolor. Su alma lloraba por cada momento de sufrimiento que ella tuvo que pasar, y estos le hacían darse cuenta de lo absurdas que habían sido sus quejas cuando fue joven, mientras que él tuvo una infancia despreocupada, feliz y segura por la protección de sus padres, su única estaba luchando y sufriendo en aquel mundo. Sangrando para sobrevivir, soportando tanto dolor en soledad…

El odio que sentía por aquellos que la criaron eran tan o más intenso que por sus enemigos. Recordaba perfectamente las caras de quienes la agredieron, el odio en ellos por una niña inocente que no tenía absoluta culpa por ser quien era, era tan intenso que deseo poder asesinarlos él mismo. Deseo darles el mismo trato una y otra vez en venganza.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga? Después de todo lo vas a ver…

-Dímelo-Pidió suavemente besándola en la frente.

Con un ruido de resignación ella contesto-Fue a esa mujer ahogándome en la bañera-Al oír su voz tensa supo que todavía le costaba hablar de ello y lo podía entender-Realmente la sentí, como si hubiese estado allí otra vez…-Con rabia y pena quiso decir algo para consolarla, pero sabía que ella no lo recibiría bien, por lo que solo se limitó a cambiar de pregunta.

-¿Estás bien con mis recuerdos?

-Por supuesto, tienes recuerdos felices… reemplazan a los míos y estoy feliz de que así sea-Declaró Nymeria con una sonrisa-Pero preferiría que tú no tuvieras los míos, solo están llenos de mierda…

-Basta-Gruñó-Solo basta…

-Es la verdad-Soltó incorporándose-Verás en todos y cada uno de ellos las estupideces que hacía, a quienes maté, a quienes torturé, a quienes cacé… todas las veces que deje que me hirieran para poder sentir algo… no nada que valga la pena en esos recuerdos Thorin, no hay felicidad en ninguno de ellos, solo veras a la Nymeria vacía y rota. Solo me veras asesinando a cientos de personas, sin ningún remordimiento. Verás todo lo que mercenarios hicieron en mí y créeme, desearas jamás haberlo visto-Espetó, levantándose de golpe para ir a limpiarse y vestirse mientras sentía caer por entre sus muslos, la semilla de Thorin.

Molesta, recogió su ropa para vestirse, odiaba discutir con Thorin, porque formaba una distancia entre ellos y eso le cabreaba.

La toalla de mano que sostenía fue repentinamente arrancada de su mano, mientras Thorin la rodeaba por detrás apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Eh visto bastante de ti y nada de eso me ha hecho cambiar de lo pienso y siento por ti. No soy de piedra Nymeria-Le gruño en el oído-Me duele cada recuerdo tuyo y sin embargo, ellos me hacen conocerte más-Sintiendo su mano bajar, deslizó la toalla entre sus piernas limpiando los vestigios de su orgasmo de su piel-Lo que vea, me enseñara de ti y de tu mundo, quiero entenderlo todo Nymeria, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, absolutamente todo.

-Otra vez estás loco-Gruñó temblando al sentir la toalla en su carne sensible.

-Expulsa el resto-Demandó Thorin presionando la toalla en su sexo.

-No, lo quiero ahí y ahí se queda-Espetó apartando su mano.

-¿Acaso quieres llevar a mi heredero en tu vientre?-Tembló al oír su voz ronca y emocionada en su oído mientras su otra mano se movía a su vientre tocándolo suavemente.

-Ahora no, de todas formas no estoy en mis días fértiles, no voy a embarazarme-Declaró alejándose de él y comenzar a vestirse empezando por el sostén.

-¿No quieres tener a mi hijo?-Le pareció oír enfado y decepción en su voz, pero prefirió ser sincera.

-Sinceramente no-Respondió viendo como la seriedad teñía su rostro. Colocándose la camiseta sin mangas, continuó con la parte inferior-Un niño es demasiada responsabilidad y requiere mucho tiempo. Y yo no quiero que nada ni nadie que me limite el tiempo contigo. Tu eres todo lo que quiero y deseo y soy muy feliz así, no necesito nada más-Su expresión se suavizo de inmediato formándose una leve sonrisa en sus labios-De todas maneras te diré que no tienes que preocuparte, llevo un dispositivo anticonceptivo que evita que me pueda quedar embarazada, no podría concebir aunque quisiera-Explicó colocándose la segunda media.

-Dispositivo… anticonceptivo-Lo escuchó repetir confuso-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un invento de aquel mundo para evitar que las mujeres queden embarazadas y puedan tener sexo sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Hay varios métodos…-Thorin la agarró repentinamente del brazo interrumpiéndola.

-¿Por qué tienes de eso? Eras virgen antes de mi ¿Acaso pretendías yacer con un hombre?-Le dijo ceñudo alzando la voz. Quiso protestar pero al ver la molestia en sus ojos debido a sus inequívocas conclusiones, supo que eran celos.

-Claro que no. Tonto. El jefe de los mercenarios nos obligó a todas las mujeres de la sociedad a llevar anticonceptivos, debido a que en una misión una compañera fue secuestrada y brutalmente violada en repetidas ocasiones. Uno de los captores consiguió embarazarla y por el trauma ella no quiso al bebe, lo abortó ingiriendo algún tipo de sustancia nociva. Desde entonces no fue la misma. Por eso el jefe de los mercenarios nos obligó a todas a ponérnoslo. Nos dijo que tener niños nos arruinaba.

-¡Que estupidez!-Bramó Thorin con furia.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo de eso, pero no deje de usarlo para prevenir. Y es esto-Mencionó enseñándole el brazo donde se veía una pequeña varilla bajo la piel-Dura varios años, así que como te dije antes, no tienes que preocuparte. No habrá ninguna sorpresa de ese tipo en algunos años.

-Te vez demasiado tranquila-Le gruño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó confusa agachándose para ponerse los botines.

-A lo que acabamos de hablar, no parece importarte…

-Por dios Thorin… ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Y Joder, no es que no me importe. Antes de conocerte jamás se había pasado por la mente la idea una familia, ni siquiera quería un hombre en mi vida. Yo te tenía mis planes para viajar por todo el mundo haciendo lo que me gusta, que era mi trabajo. Era solo yo y nadie más-Terminando de abrochar el otro botín se puso de pie recogiendo de su bolso una sudadera negra con cierre-Desde que llegue aquí, muchas cosas son nuevas para mí, debes entender eso. Y lamento decepcionarte con mi sinceridad, pero no quiero hijos ni ahora ni en un buen tiempo, ya de explique por qué, además tampoco sirvo para ser madre-Declaró colocándose la sudadera.

-En eso te equivocas-Gruñó Thorin tomándola por los hombros-Has demostrado desde que te conozco que eres más que capaz para serlo, eres fuerte y protectora, atenta y afectuosa…

-¿Y que podría enseñarles? ¿Qué dirán nuestros hijos de mí? Mira esa es mi madre la asesina, claro que bonito para un niño que su madre sea así-Las manos de Thorin se apretaron alrededor de sus brazos y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada dolida de Thorin.

-Ellos te amarían sin importar quién eres o que has hecho, ellos estarían orgullosos de ti como yo lo estoy.

Con un nudo en la garganta por sus preciosas palabras, desvió la mirada-Es muy pronto para hablar de ello. Ni siquiera hemos acabado con Smaug, ni con Azog, ni con Sauron, ni tampoco estamos en Erebor.

-Nymeria…

-Ya te dije que quiero disfrutar de mucho tiempo contigo, tenemos bastantes años juntos por delante y suficiente tiempo para pensar y planear sobre nuestra familia…-Thorin la atrajo para juntar sus frentes cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento, yo… solo me emocione con la idea de formar una familia propia contigo, ya sé que no es propio de mí, pero realmente tenía esa ilusión. Me deje llevar por mis deseos, perdóname si te hice sentir incomoda.

-No es eso Thorin, de verdad. Solo… solo dame tiempo-Pidió tomándolo del rostro acariciando suavemente sus mejillas-Por favor…-Sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza y ella felizmente se sumió en su cálido abrazo.

-Todo el que necesites mi Ghivashel. Cuando terminemos esta misión y Erebor sea de nuevo un hogar volveremos a hablar de esto-Respondiendo con un asentimiento, tomó su boca profundamente en un beso lento y pausado, pero lleno amor y necesidad.

Poco después se separaron para terminar de vestirse y arreglarse.

Guardando las cosas de aseo en su bolso, Nymeria encontró entre las toallas los calzoncillos de Thorin. Viéndolo abrocharse el cinturón, recordó que se había puesto solo los pantalones al ir por Gandalf y después no se los había quitado.

Con curiosidad se llevó la prenda a la nariz para saber su aroma, notando que no había nada de diferente a su aroma corporal de siempre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Yo, nada-Respondió rápidamente, bajando la prenda para ocultarla.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-Exigió Thorin poco convencido al ver sus sospechosas acciones.

-Nada…-Él se acercó con la intención de arrebatarle lo que sostenía, pero rápidamente retrocedió.

-Nymeria, muéstramelo, ahora-Demandó.

-Solo si prometes que no me lo vas a quitar-Él simplemente asintió, por lo que accediendo sacó la prenda de su espalda y la alzó frente a él, viendo como su rostro enrojecía.

-Dame eso-Gruñó extendiendo la mano.

-Claro que no, prometiste que no me lo quitarías-Espetó llevándose la prenda nuevamente a la nariz para olerla, notando como se sorprendía mientras se sonrojaba aún más. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, el dio un paso hacia ella.

-¡Mujer descarada, dame eso, ni siquiera está limpio!-Soltó avergonzado.

-Y eso que, tiene tu excitante aroma. Además, me lo voy a guardar para fantasear contigo mientras viajamos el resto de la tarde-Declaró guardando los calzoncillos en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

El la miró como si estuviera loca, sin embargo ya no pudo seguir reteniendo la risa y estalló en carcajadas, sobre todo cuando apretó los puños ceñudo y aún más sonrojado.

-Basta de juegos…

-Oh, lo dije enserio vida mía, voy a pensar muchas cosas sucias contigo mientras manoseo tu ropa interior, tu solo imagina lo húmeda que voy a estar para cuando acampemos por la noche…

-Mahal…-Jadeó Thorin, apretando con más fuerza los puños, mirando la sonrisa descarada de su reina.

¡Ella no tenía límites con nada!

-¿Te sorprende? Pero si no es tan escandaloso, aunque… podría ponérmelo y tocarme con el.

-¡Nymeria! Mahal, ya basta…-Pasándose la mano por el pelo se agachó para recoger su abrigo y sacudirlo de las hojas secas. Que Mahal lo ayudara, apenas si habían acabado de hacerlo por segunda vez y ya estaba listo para más y tan solo con sus descaradas y obscenas palabras.

Imaginar cada una de ellas solo empeoró su estado.

-Eres tan pervertido como yo, vida mía-Dijo Nymeria con diversión mirando su entrepierna abultada.

-Es tu culpa-Gruñó

-Lo sé y me encanta-Declaró con una sonrisa traviesa acercándose a él para desabrocharle el cinturón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayudarte con esto, no quiero que los demás vean lo que me pertenece-Levantando las capas superiores tironeó sus pantalones para alcanzar los cordones y desatarlos-Será rápido, antes de que vengan a buscarnos por todo lo que hemos tardado-Arrodillándose, metió la mano en el pantalón para sacar su pene duro y tomarlo inmediatamente en su boca, escuchando el gemido de Thorin mientras le agarraba la cabeza.

-Si nos vieran así… se armaría un escándalo-Jadeó intentando contener los gemidos, pero le fue imposible, Nymeria sabia como utilizar su lengua y acariciarlo en los puntos más sensibles.

-¿Muy bajo para ti que tu mujer disfrute de tomarte en su boca? ¿Es ilegal que te corras en mi boca?-Metiéndolo a su boca otra vez, lamió y succionó con fuerza arrancándole un fuerte quejido.

-Mahal… debería castigar esa boca sucia que tienes-Gruñó con un gemido agarrándole el cabello empujándose en su dulce boca.

-Respóndeme-Exigió agarrando sus testículos-Después de todo, no es la primera vez te lo te hago con mi boca.

-Está mal visto este tipo de cosas. Es considerado… inmoral eh indecente sobre todo para la nobleza… ahhh.

-Entonces eres un rey muy malo-Mencionó Nymeria seductoramente frotando su dura longitud repetidamente con la mano-Me encanta-Declaró depositando un beso en la punta de su miembro.

-Lo se… tengo una reina muy descarada. Pero sobretodo, muy indecente…-Cerrando los ojos, agarró con la otra mano su hombro para afirmarse en ella-Que ama joderme con su dulce boca.

Nymeria sonrió al oírlo, realmente eran pocas las veces en la que Thorin era obsceno con sus palabras, pues él era más de actuar y menos hablar y cuando lo hacía era para decirle cosas románticas y afectuosas.

-Dime que me amas-Exigió agarrándolo con fuerza.

-Te amo Habanuh…-Respondió con un gemido eh inmediatamente después Nymeria lo metió en su boca hasta donde le fue posible. Sosteniendo su base, lo mamó rápidamente moviendo la mano en sincronía, chupando y frotándolo fervientemente, amando cada gemido ronco que salía de su boca-Mi reina… no pares.

Y no lo hizo, siendo tan rápido como le había dicho. Centrándose en los puntos más sensibles para hacerlo acabar pronto, manteniéndolo dentro su boca frotándolo con su lengua, saboreando con gusto su sabor y textura.

A medida que aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos y el agarre en su pelo, supo que estaba cerca. Ejerciendo más presión en cada movimiento, obtuvo su orgasmo en el fondo de su boca, tragando cada gota que salía de su palpitante miembro, asegurándose de sostenerlo en su lugar para que no le apartara.

Liberándolo luego, lo devolvió a sus pantalones.

-Hermoso-Declaró abrochándole los pantalones, mirando su rostro enrojecido mientras jadeaba-Sí, muy hermoso…-Levantándose lo tomó del rostro para bésalo profundamente. Sus fuertes brazos la atrajeron a su cuerpo completamente respondiendo a su beso con desesperada pasión.

Tembloroso por su reciente orgasmo, Thorin espero un rato antes de volver al campamento para poder recuperar toda la calma y además así aprovechar más de su tiempo a solas con Nymeria.


	31. Cumpleaños

-¿Vas a dárselo o no?-Gruñó Dwalin después de ver a su rey mirar y tocar aquella pulsera de diamantes desde hace como media hora, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Claro que si… pero quiero que sea en un momento adecuado-Respondió Thorin pensativo, frotando suavemente la superficie de los resplandecientes diamantes-Hoy es su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué?-Arqueando ambas cejas, Dwalin hecho una mirada a Nymeria sentada entre Ori y Balin con un libro en las manos totalmente atenta a lo que ellos seriamente le decían-No ha mencionado nada.

-No lo sabe-Contestó Thorin guardando la pulsera en el interior de su chaleco azul.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes tú?-Inquirió volviendo la mirada hacia él.

-Vi la fecha en la parte de atrás de una de las cartas de su padre y ella no lo ha visto aun… mejor así, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-¿Entonces cómo vas a hacerlo? Estamos en medio de la nada y no tenemos lo suficiente como para prepararle algo especial.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar-Anunciaron dos voces detrás de ellos.

-¡Que les eh dicho de merodear y espiar las conversaciones de los demás!-Gruñó Thorin reprendiéndolos.

Riendo Fili y Kili se pararon frente a su tío.

-Podemos ayudar, arreglaremos todo, solo déjanos hacerlo-Insistió Kili

-No. Lo arruinaran-Espetó Thorin cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no-Defendió Fili-Queremos hacerlo, por tía Nym. Siempre nos protege y nos cuida, permítenos hacer algo, aunque sea un poco por ella.

-Déjalos-dijo Dwalin colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su rey-Se ve están muy entusiasmados.

-Argh, bien-Cedió con un gruñido, viendo las caras de cachorritos insistentes de sus sobrinos, que normalmente usaban para salirse con la suya-Pero que ella no sospeche nada.

-No te preocupes, seremos discretos-Aseguró Kili y dándole una sonrisa triunfante a su hermano fueron corriendo hacia Bilbo para agarrarlo y llevárselo rápidamente.

-Mahal-Thorin soltó pasándose la mano por la cara mientras Dwalin reía a su lado-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo…

-Tranquilo, con lo emocionados que están por hacerlo para Nymeria, dudo mucho que lo estropeen. Además… me sorprende que nuestra reina no este sobre ti hoy ¿Acaso se pelearon?

-Claro que no-Después de lo sucedido ayer en el rio, Nymeria había estado muy concentrada en aquel libro que su padre le dejó como legado. Lo que le preocupaba, era esa convicción que tenía por hacerse más fuerte, la forma en que le había dicho cuanto deseaba liberar su poder y enfrentar al mal de Melkor, lo inquietaba. Porque alguna manera sentía que eso solo la alejaría de él. Sobre todo, porque ese mal quería apoderarse de ella y usarla para sus viles actos y si eso sucedía… si eso llegase pasar, Nymeria lo olvidaría para siempre.

Gandalf ya se lo había explicado anoche, los peligros de enfrentar al mal. Que era un riesgo que debía tomarse, para eso Nymeria había sido creada, para cumplir con aquel destino establecido por los Valar y liberar a toda Arda de la oscuridad que ha azotado este mundo desde su creación.

- _Ella fue preparada para esto_ _¿Acaso crees que fue solo simple casualidad que se criara en los mercenarios? Todo sucede por una razón Thorin hijo de Thrain, jamás lo olvides._

Esas palabras de parte de Gandalf dejaron una gran intranquilidad en su corazón.

Se preguntó entonces, si algún día tendrían verdadera paz apartados de todo peligro y amenaza.

Poniéndose de pie, se sacudió la ropa rápidamente para ordenar el levantamiento del campamento. El cambiapieles le advirtió que el camino era más seguro durante el día y por ello no debían perder un solo minuto de luz.

Reemprendiendo la marcha, cabalgaron sin descanso en esta tercera tarde y en todo este tiempo no vieron nada excepto hierba, flores, pájaros y árboles diseminados, y de vez en cuando pequeñas manadas de venados rojos que pastaban o estaban echados a la sombra. Cuando la luz iba desvaneciéndose, Bilbo pensó que a lo lejos, a la derecha o a la izquierda, veía la ensombrecida figura de un gran oso que marchaba en la misma dirección que ellos. Pero al mencionárselo a Gandalf, este solo le respondió que hiciera como si lo viera. En cambio Lilian se vio aliviada de la compañía del cambiapieles, pues le dijo era una protección añadida manteniendo lejos a los orcos que los perseguían.

Aunque Bilbo se sintió algo celoso con esa declaración. Sobre todo de que confiara en Beorn de esa manera…pero no podía culparla, el cambiapieles era osado y fuerte mientras que él… solo era un pequeño y torpe hobbit que apenas sabia manejar una espada.

* * *

Poco tiempo después del anochecer, bajo la Luna, la compañía se estableció por fin para descansar luego de aquel agotador y largo recorrido cabalgando. Hambrientos y cansados se repartieron las sobrantes de carne y pan del almuerzo.

Al sentir un cálido manto de piel cubriéndola, Nymeria levantó la vista de su libro solo para encontrar a Thorin sonriéndole una manera ligeramente nerviosa. Lo había visto ir hacia los arboles hace aproximadamente media hora junto a Fili, Kili y Bilbo, por lo que supuso habían tenido algo que tratar, sobre todo después de ver una expresión molestia y tristeza en la cara del hobbit durante toda la tarde, algo que ni siquiera Lilian había entendido.

-¿Me acompañas, Habanuh?-Invitó Thorin tendiéndole la mano.

Cerrando el libro, lo guardó rápidamente en su bolso para tomar la mano cálida de Thorin que cubrió completamente la suya. Ayudándola a ponerse de pie, la llevó suavemente hacia los altos árboles, alcanzando a oír unas risas divertidas antes de alejarse del campamento.

No pudo evitar emocionarse al pensar en que harían el amor. En la mañana tuvieron un rato de placer, pero había sido demasiado breve y solo la había dejado con ansias de más. Sobre todo al no poder tener todo el acceso al cuerpo de Thorin por sus capas gruesas de ropa y con la compañía alrededor, no habían tenido la libertad para dejarse ir completamente en el calor del momento.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-Pregunto sin poder evitar la emoción en su voz.

-¿Que, qué cosa?-Thorin se vio repentinamente alarmado.

Confusa por su reacción, se apegó a su brazo rodeándolo con firmeza-Pues hacer el amor-Dijo mirando su expresión de alivio mientras reía entre dientes con algo de nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí. Si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré como siempre con mucho gusto…

-Estas raro-Señaló frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sintiendo el cuerpo del rey enano tensarse.

-¿Raro? Estoy como siempre Habanuh-Thorin rápidamente respondió, acelerando el paso.

-Thorin…-Comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente tiró de ella colocándola delante de él. Aún más confusa por su extraña actitud, su línea de pensamiento casi se perdió cuando la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola completamente a su cuerpo, haciéndola muy consciente del gran tamaño cada parte de su cuerpo en comparación con ella-¿Thorin?-Preguntó algo curiosa cuando una de sus manos le cubrió los ojos, abarcando realmente su rostro casi por completo.

-Shhh-Le dijo al oído estremeciéndola con su cálido aliento y el sutil roce de su barba-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Pues debiste decirlo desde el principio-Espetó con el corazón acelerado, sorprendida de esta inesperada sorpresa.

-Contigo no es sencillo, Habanuh-Dijo en un suspiro depositando un beso en su pelo.

Después de varios minutos caminando a ciegas, guiada solo por el cuerpo de Thorin, se detuvieron al fin. Pero aun con la mano de Thorin sobre sus ojos, pudo detectar el rio cercano y el crepitar de un fuego a poca distancia ellos y en el momento que Thorin hubo retirado la mano de su rostro pudo corroborarlo. Sin embargo, con la sorpresa de que junto a la fogata había preparada toda una abundante cena para dos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi Ghivashel-Le dijo Thorin abrazándola con más fuerza besándola en la mejilla.

Espera… ¿Cumpleaños?

¿Qué cumpleaños?

-Porque…-Con un nudo en la garganta fue todo lo que pudo articular, mientras miraba atónita todo aquello preparado con verdadero esmero.

-Es el aniversario de tu nacimiento, y hay que celebrarlo-Respondió Thorin con una sonrisa llevándola y sentándola sobre la manta extendida en el pasto suave. Aturdida, Nymeria miró la comida mientras Thorin se establecía a su lado y se encargaba de la carne puesta en el fuego. Observando la variedad de alimentos que consistía en frutas varias, nueces, miel, carne, pescado, algo de queso y una botella de hidromiel, la cual Thorin sirvió en dos jarras con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que es…mi cumpleaños?-Ella ni siquiera recordaba tal fecha, la había olvidado hace décadas, por obvias razones. Nunca le había prestado atención a la fecha de su nacimiento porque lo odiaba, odiaba el día en que había nacido o mejor dicho…lo había odiado.

¿Lo habría Thorin visto en sus recuerdos?

-Está escrito en el retrato de tus padres, la verdadera fecha de tu nacimiento. Era consciente de que no lo habías notado, por eso… tome la oportunidad de prepararte esto, aunque no lo hice solo-La opresión en su pecho aumentó al tiempo que sentía el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, volviéndolos vidriosos, sintiéndose incapaz de reprimirlas por la emociones que punzaban fuertemente en su pecho, totalmente afectada por las especiales atenciones de Thorin, que la llenaron de felicidad-¿Nymeria? Habanuh…-Él le tomo del rostro y girándolo levemente, la miró detenidamente, viéndose sorprendido y preocupado al notar la humedad en sus ojos-¿Hay algo mal?-Preguntó con preocupación tocando ligeramente el borde de sus parpados para apartar aquella humedad con delicadeza, afectado de ver sus lágrimas por primera vez.

-Claro que no, tonto-Soltó apartándose bruscamente de sus manos, incomoda por las vergonzosas lágrimas que rápidamente secó con la manga de su ropa, molesta consigo misma de que Thorin la viera en tal debilidad-Solo estoy sorprendida…nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí-Admitió desviando la vista hacia otra dirección, queriendo evitar su mirada.

Pero en la garganta se le atoró un ruido de sorpresa cuando Thorin la jaló hacia su cuerpo repentinamente, apretándola entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, pasando los dedos por su cabello suavemente. Aumentando aquella desagradable humedad en sus ojos, esta amenazó con resquebrajar nuevamente todo esa fortaleza que por décadas estuvo construyendo.

Algo que solo Thorin podía provocar de cualquier manera, buena o mala.

-La crueldad de los humanos te ha robado tantas cosas… cosas tan simples y significativas…-Su voz llena de tristeza la hicieron sumirse aún más en su abrazo, envuelta por su aroma y calor corporal que lograron consolarla, sin saber realmente de que debido al torbellino de emociones en su interior-Pero te juro Nymeria, que haremos más de estos buenos recuerdos, una infinidad de ellos, que solo te hagan sonreír y que hagan brillar esos ojos descarados tuyos.

Sus palabras le provocaron una sonrisa que fue imposible de resistir, eh inmersa en la felicidad que este enano era capaz de darle, se dejó llevar por sus emociones como de costumbre y agarrándolo de una de sus trenzas lo atrajo a su boca para besarlo con desesperación y anhelo.

-Gracias, mi amor-Devolviéndole el abrazo, se aferró a su ancho cuerpo aspirando el aroma a vainilla de las hebras oscuras de Thorin-Me siento bendecida por tenerte, Thorin. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y por favor… sigue enseñándome todo lo bueno que la vida que tanto eh odiado puede tener.

-Habanuh… mi reina, te amo más de lo que las simples palabras pueden expresar. Cada momento desde que te conocí sea bueno o malo han sido para mí un verdadero regalo, aun si nos peleamos…-Reconoció Thorin con una sonrisa-Porque sé que eso solo nos fortalece y nos une más. Nos vamos conociendo de una manera que a veces las palabras no son necesarias para comunicarnos. Y eso jamás lo había tenido antes, tal confianza… debido a ti…aprendí a confiar plenamente y liberar las pesadas cargas de mi alma que me consumían en la soledad. Por ello y mucho más estoy agradecido de esta fecha y ten por seguro que desde ahora en adelante será el día más importante para mí por el resto de mi vida.

-Rayos, Thorin-Se quejó con una sonrisa emocionada mientras luchaba por reprimir más lagrimas-¿Por qué haces que mis ojos se mojen?

Con una risa, él se separó lo suficiente para mirarla, notando que en sus ojos azules había también aquella humedad acumulada que amenazaba con caer.

-No lo sé, no me considero exactamente bueno con las palabras-Admitió colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. Riendo lo tomó del rostro para secar con los pulgares la humedad de sus preciosos ojos azules.

-¿Bromeas? Cada cosa que me dices hace que mi corazón quiera estallar. Cada palabra tuya es muy hermosa y significan todo para mí-Juntando sus frentes se contagió de su sonrisa, impulsándola a besar sus entreabiertos labios-¡Te amo!-Exclamó antes de besarlo otra vez, profunda y brevemente para secarse sus propias lágrimas-Creo que ha sido suficiente de melosas palabras por hoy, realmente no quiero acabar llorando como una tonta…

-Nunca podrías parecer nada de eso, Ghivasha-Dijo Thorin secándose los ojos con los dedos-Jamás podría pensar mal de ello. Estaré agradecido que de confíes en mi como para permitírtelo.

-Lloré demasiado en el pasado, vida mía. Ya no quiero hacerlo más…

-Eso es porque eran lágrimas de tristeza Habanuh, yo solo te daré lágrimas de alegría…

-¡Thorin!-Se quejó golpeándole el hombro mientras él reía descaradamente-¡Que engreído!-Él solo rio antes de atraerla para un beso apasionado que logró estremecerla de placer.

-No quiero ser el único afectado por todas nuestras palabras melosas, reina mía-Besando nuevamente sus labios enrojecidos eh hinchados por el beso anterior, le dio una mirada seductora-Aunque debo admitir que llorosa y todo sigues pareciéndome igual de atractiva, pone en ti una inocencia en lo descarada y desvergonzada que eres.

-Pervertido-Espetó dándole una mordida en el mentón haciéndolo gruñir-Esto nadie debe saberlo, no quiero perder mi reputación con el enemigo-Declaró con una mueca, viéndolo arquear una ceja.

-¿Reputación? ¿Pervertido? La única pervertida aquí eres tú, Habanuh, yo solo eh sido influenciado por ti-Se defendió con la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

-Pues no te oído quejarte. Tus gritos cuando estas debajo de mi lo confirman-A pesar de ser de noche ella pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas del rey con la poca luz enviada desde la fogata.

-Mahal… de palabras melosas pasamos a esto…-Ella lo miro seriamente pero le fue imposible contenerlo por más tiempo y estallo en carcajadas, siguiéndole el rey enano segundos después, ambos totalmente divertidos.

-Hemos hablado mucho, ahora en esta fiesta solo falta embriagarnos eh ir a hacerlo por todas partes.

-Que tentador suena, pero nuestras circunstancias no son las apropiadas para ello, mi descarada y excitada reina. Pero te prometo que algún día lo haremos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Realmente eres Thorin escudo de roble, rey bajo la montaña, prometiendo una locura pervertida?-Preguntó Nymeria exagerando su asombro.

-Fui joven también, Nymeria. Tú me has devuelto esa misma sensación de juventud y estoy dispuesto a dejarme llevar por ella-Respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Me pareces todavía más perfecto, estoy más enamorada de ti!-Exclamó abrazándolo-Ah, pero no le digas a nadie, no quiero que mi marido se entere, dicen que es muy peligroso cuando está enojado-Le dijo al oído en un susurro.

-Me asegurare de guardar nuestro secreto, mi bella señora-Thorin contestó con una alegre y divertida risa, complacido de que le dijera marido-Aunque debo pedirle lo mismo. Mi reina es una mujer muy celosa y temo que pueda arrebatarnos partes importantes de nuestros cuerpos si nos descubre.

-No te preocupes, nadie se enterara de nuestro ilícito romance lleno de sexo pervertido y desenfrenado.

Después de esas palabras se echaron a reír de su juego, totalmente olvidados de su alrededor.

-Por Durin… señora mía, es usted una mujer muy descarada-Declaró Thorin sonriendo.

-Gracias. Me complace enormemente que se divierta señor Thorin. Su risa sexy es música para mis oídos.

-Ah, Habanuh. Dices las cosas más alocadas y extrañas, y sin embargo, me encantan-Hablo él tocándole la mejilla con suavidad, sonriendo de esa forma tan despreocupada y alegre que a ella le fascinaba. Realmente le era todo un placer distraer a Thorin de las preocupaciones y cargas, sobre todo porque era la única que podía sacar esta parte especial de él.

Después de darle un corto beso, se acomodó a su lado para tomarle atención a la cena-Bueno, disfrutemos de esta comida, seria verdaderamente una lástima desperdiciarla y no queremos eso.

-Es lo mejor que se ha podido hacer, en la situación que estamos-Comentó Thorin sin perder su extensa sonrisa alcanzando las jarras, entregándole una en la mano.

-Para mi es perfecto-Declaró ella antes de comer un trozo de queso que había tomado del plato más cercano mientras sacaba su iPhone del bolsillo de la sudadera para tomar varias fotos a la cena y por supuesto a Thorin, quien puso esa expresión confusa como cada vez que sostenía el teléfono hacia él para sacarle una foto-Vida mía, tienes que sonreír, así te vez mucho más guapo-Le dijo rodeándolo por los hombros para posicionarse junto a él y tomar una foto.

-Lo intentare-Contestó con un leve sonrojo, siéndole difícil comportarte con normalidad con ella tan cerca.

Satisfecha de ver la leve sonrisa en los labios de Thorin, tomó rápidamente un par de fotos para conservar en su teléfono este agradable momento-Voy a ponerla como fondo de pantalla-Contenta, editó la imagen para ajustarla a la pantalla.

-La tecnología de ese mundo es tan complicada-Mencionó Thorin bebiendo un trago de hidromiel, mirando como ella movía los dedos rápidamente sobre aquel aparato brillante.

-¿Complicada? Pues en realidad es todo lo contrario, porque está hecha para hacerles la vida más fácil a las personas.

-Imposibilitándolas de valerse por sí mismas-Declaro él.

-Eso solo depende de cada persona. Además ¿No crees que es muy conveniente? Maquinas que lavan la ropa evitando lastimarte las manos con el agua helada y el jabón al tratar de limpiarlas y quitar la suciedad. Eso para cualquier mujer es un alivio. Y que con los aparatos que calientan la comida de inmediato sin fuego, los vehículos que te transportan en horas cuando a pie pueden ser días o semanas…

-Está bien. No rebatiré nada de eso-Gruñó alcanzando un pedazo de queso del plato que ella tenía el regazo.

Riendo, Nymeria solo le robó un rápido beso para después seguir comiendo, eligiendo el pescado para continuar, notando un ligero sabor a limón en la superficie. Para estar hecho en la intemperie estaba verdaderamente sabroso.

-Mencionaste que te ayudaron, supongo que fueron Bilbo, Fili y Kili-Concluyó al recordar vagamente lo sospechosos que se vieron al llevar algunas cosas en sus brazos murmurando entre sí y enviándole miradas nerviosas. En contestación, Thorin solo asintió-Bueno, realmente no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en tratar de ser discretos-Apartando un par de espinas a la orilla del plato de madera, se llevó a la boca el trozo de pescado que había cortado con el tosco tenedor de metal.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-Thorin gruñó con exasperación-Les dije a mis sobrinos que fueran cuidadosos, pero hicieron todo lo contrario-Encogiéndose de hombros, ella solo sonrió.

-Todo salió bien de todas formas… además, me gusta como ellos son y preferiría que nunca cambiaran.

-Pues deberían-Gruñó acercando el plato de pescado que le correspondía-Son jóvenes, pero ya deberían de haber madurado, son hijos de Durin…

-Esa es solo su personalidad Thorin. Fili y Kili son realmente maduros cuando la situación lo amerita y son capaces de actuar con mucha valentía en los peores momentos. Y créeme, ellos son muy conscientes de quienes son y su posición-Le aseguró, pinchando un trozo de pescado para llevárselo a la boca y seguir quitando las espinas del pedazo siguiente.

-No me lo demuestran…-Murmuro Thorin sacando un buen pedazo de pescado con los dedos para echárselo todo a la boca.

-No como quisieras, pero lo hacen y quieren que estés de orgulloso de ellos. Fili y Kili te admiran mucho, y no como un rey, sino como un padre.

-No soy su padre…-Dijo bajo con una mirada de agrado, que le dijo cuanto apreciaba tal sentimiento de parte de sus sobrinos-No puedo ocupar tal lugar, que no me corresponde…

-Pues ya es muy tarde. Ellos ya te consideran una figura paterna. La forma en que hablan de ti…-La emoción y cariño en ambos hermanos al expresarse así de Thorin le decían todo. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de orgullo y aprecio por él cada vez que le contaban alguna anécdota del pasado-Fili y Kili solo quieren estar a tu lado y luchar junto a ti, acompañarte. Eso solo demuestra el buen trabajo que has hecho con ellos, como tío y como padre. Si hasta me dijeron cuan afortunados se sentían de tenerte-Aquellas reales palabras causaron un ligero coloreo en el rostro del enano, quien con los indicios de una sonrisa la miro intensamente por unos segundos, para después volver la mirada a su plato.

-Quería que no vinieran… hubiese preferido que se quedaran seguros en casa, en las montañas azules con Dis-Habló Thorin suavemente, entregándole aquel sentir de su corazón-Ella tampoco quería, pero Fili y Kili insistieron tanto… son herederos de Durin y tienen todo su derecho, pero son todavía demasiado jóvenes eh imprudentes…

-Soy muy vieja y sigo siendo muy imprudente-Le recordó provocándole una sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa.

-Sí, pero es distinto. Ellos no han visto ni vivido nada de lo tu y yo hemos pasado. Nada de lo que han presenciado se compara a nuestras experiencias. Y tampoco deseo que lo hagan, solo quiero que vivan como enanos de su clase, libres de cualquier necesidad y peligro-A Nymeria eso le pareció muy paternal, y no había duda de que Thorin era perfectamente consciente de que había adquirido tal posición frente a sus sobrinos, aunque le costara aceptarlo-Por eso también deseo recuperar nuestro hogar, para que mi familia tenga el lugar que le corresponde y merece-Ella lo admiró más al ver tal amor y fidelidad con su familia, la convicción de entregarles una vida mejor lo decían todo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Thorin con sus propios hijos, varios pequeños con la mezcla del cabello y ojos de ambos, realizando una imagen de él sosteniéndolos con todo aquel amor en sus ojos azules, jugando y riendo con ellos, lleno de felicidad…

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella imagen de su mente. Con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente, se sintió un poco turbada por tales pensamientos. Thorin le había dicho que quería hijos, no obstante, ella no los deseaba.

Pero a tal imagen que su mente había creado, la hizo por unos momentos verdaderamente considerarlo. Sintiéndose incomoda y desconcertada por ello.

Ella no se veía a sí misma como una madre, después de todo era una asesina. Un bebe era mucha responsabilidad y requería tiempo. Sobre todo porque cualquier decisión que decidiera tomar sobre un niño, este se vería afectado en su vida, tanto emocional como física. Además… todavía estaba el asunto de su herencia maiar y odiando tener que admitirlo, ella tenía miedo. Miedo de traspasarle a todo hijo que pudiera tener, los mismos poderes que poseía y arruinarles la vida debido a ello.

Las personas eran crueles con lo que no podían comprender siendo más que capaces de destruirlo, y no quería que les sucediese lo mismo que a ella. No los traería a padecer ningún tipo de sufrimiento si podía evitarlo.

-¡Nymeria!-Al sentir la áspera y cálida mano de Thorin sobre la suya, se salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos colocando toda su atención en él-Estabas totalmente ida en tu mente-Le dijo con algo de preocupación-¿Sucede algo?

-Estoy bien, solo me distraje pensando en los recuerdos que eh soñado de ti y Fili, Kili de niños. Ellos eran más que solo traviesos-Aunque lo de esos sueños era verdad, prefirió mantener lo que había estado pensando para sí misma. Thorin rápidamente recupero su sonrisa soltando un bufido a la vez que alcanzaba su jarra para tomar el último trago, vaciándola totalmente.

-Eso es decir poco, tenían demasiada energía y muchas ideas…-Escuchando sus relatos de algunas travesuras de sus sobrinos, se sumió totalmente en su narración mientras comía. Sin embargo, en ningún momento olvido la línea de pensamiento que anteriormente había tenido, manteniendo a sus emociones tan revueltas como siempre, como todo con lo relacionado a él.

Poco después de cenar y haber arrasado con absolutamente toda la comida, dejaron los platos vacíos a excepción del postre, que consistía en frutas cortadas cubiertas de miel que recientemente habían derretido cerca del fuego.

Aunque en ese momento, a Nymeria se le ocurrieron varias ideas sobre dónde poner la sabrosa miel, y no era exactamente en la comida. Con una oleada de deseo barriéndola mientras observaba a Thorin lamerse la miel de los dedos y los labios, la invadió una fuerte necesidad de besarlo y saborear por si misma esa miel de su maravillosa boca, y de su barba alrededor de ella.

Rápidamente su sexo palpitó entre sus muslos por el mero pensamiento de ello.

-Quítate la ropa-Le exigió, perdiendo toda la intención de juguetear. Había permitido que Thorin tomara en control en las últimas ocasiones, pero ahora, ahora ella tenía el mando otra vez. Y él lo notó, pese a la sorpresa en su rostro, mas no hubo ninguna vacilación en sus movimientos al obedecerla. La anticipación y el deseo en sus ojos azules fueron evidentes para Nymeria al tiempo que lo observaba deshacerse de sus brazales y guantes.

-Parece que has perdido el deseo de jugar-Thorin comentó consiente de la salvaje y seria mirada de su mujer sobre cada parte de él, enviándole una sensación de emoción y excitación cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriéndole de inmediato una sensación de calor.

-¿Era esa tu intención?-Preguntó con impaciencia en la voz.

-Esperaba solo complacerte esta noche…

-Y lo harás-Declaró-Además, tengo entendido que en este tipo celebración se hace todo lo que festejado quiera.

-Estás muy bien informada-Contestó el rey con una leve sonrisa, sacándose el segundo guante para continuar con la cota plateada, que inmediatamente después de quitársela Nymeria se estableció en su regazo.

-Con eso es suficiente-Thorin intentó atraerla para besarla, pero logró evadirlo empujándolo al suelo sobre su espalda, escuchándolo gruñir.

-Mahal, había empezado a acostumbrarme a la suavidad-Soltó en queja. Riendo, ella solo le agarró una trenza para tirársela con brusquedad pero sin causarle daño alguno.

-Vida mía, me contuve estos días solo porque tú querías estar encima de mí y tomarme a tus maneras, pero ahora es mi turno.

-¿Tomarte a mis maneras? Tú me has provocado a cada maldita hora-Gruñó al recordarlo-Hablándome obscenidades, toqueteándome, usando mi ropa interior para excitarme ¡Eres insaciable!

-Lo sé. Y también sé que te encanta. Si no fuera así, me detendrías-Nymeria solo sonrió aún más extensamente al no recibir respuesta. La pasión en sus ojos de zafiro le decían cuanto amaba y disfrutaba de sus atrevimientos. No había manera de que se lo negara cuando reaccionaba a ella tan salvaje y desinhibido-Pero estamos hablando demasiado. Mañana partimos temprano y no quiero desperdiciar el poco tiempo que ahora tenemos-Comentó alcanzando el frasco de tibia miel.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-Preguntó algo sorprendido y curioso a la vez, viéndola destapar el frasco y meter los dedos en el espeso líquido, empapándolos de la dulce sustancia.

-Voy a hacer mi propio postre de ti-Aclaró viendo como abría más los ojos con mucha más sorpresa. Agarrando en ese mismo momento la parte inferior de sus túnicas las subió por su cuerpo hasta enrollarlas por encima de su amplio pecho, mirando con deseo como sus pezones se endurecían por la brisa fría de la noche.

Con la miel que pudo abarcar en su mano, comenzó a dejarla caer lentamente sobre su pecho, esparciéndola suavemente con los dedos. Alcanzando uno de sus pezones, se ocupó de acariciarlo con ligeros apretones y circulares movimientos que le sacaron a su enano más de un jadeo, mientras se estremecía. Satisfecha, se empujó el cabello hacia la espalda para inclinarse y saborear la dulce miel de su piel, tomando el pequeño botón de carne entre sus labios, frotándolo enérgicamente con la lengua, lamiendo la miel de su carne.

-Mahal…-Thorin gimió colocando la mano sobre su cabeza manteniéndola en aquel sitio. Viendo en su cara el placer, decidió aumentarlo ocupándose del otro pezón con los dedos, entregándole la misma atención imitando los movimientos de su lengua-Mmm…

Luego de disfrutar de esa zona, esparció más miel por su cuerpo, comiéndola a medida que descendía, lamiendo el líquido de su piel y de los pegajosos vellos que lo cubrían tironeándolos los dientes, causándole algunos involuntarios movimientos entre temblores que el placer hacía en él. Con las manos errantes por su musculoso y duro cuerpo, las dirigió lentamente hacia sus pantalones, mientras besaba su abdomen marcado entreteniéndose con su ombligo. Frotando el gran bulto por encima de los pantalones, Thorin con un ronco gemido alzó sus caderas buscando más presión contra su mano en un intento por aplacar la dolorosa necesidad de su aprisionada erección. Acalorado y excitado, Thorin se gozó en la placentera y lenta tortura de Nymeria, brindándole a su cuerpo una atención especial en los puntos más sensibles, que ella perfectamente conocía. Con el aroma de la miel impregnada en el aire, no pudo evitar arquearse de placer, al sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos de su mujer en su pene, luego de liberarlo de la prisión de sus pantalones. Sus labios traviesos cubrieron la punta de su erección succionándolo y bebiendo la humedad que había brotado, escuchándola gemir de placer mientras lo saboreaba de su carne hinchada, endureciéndolo tanto que pensó que estallaría en este mismo momento.

Nymeria estaba volviéndolo loco con sus desvergonzadas y descaradas acciones, enviándole por todo el cuerpo tal inmenso placer que solo podía ser superado por su acoplamiento. Con un gemido se estremeció al sentir la espesa y cálida miel en su miembro mientras Nymeria la esparcía por toda su longitud con los dedos, acariciándolo lentamente continuando las mismas atenciones en sus testículos, embadurnándolos de miel.

Con una capa de sudor, cerró los ojos asaltado por las oleadas placer que la dulce boca de Nymeria causaba con sus descaradas caricias, lamiendo sonoramente la miel, degustándola de él como si estuviera verdaderamente hambrienta, recorriendo su longitud y su saco succionándolos con sus labios. Por Durin… no iba a durar demasiado así, cada caricia lo acercaba más al límite y de alguna forma ella se dio cuenta, porque rápidamente lo soltó apartándose de él. Respirando pesadamente levanto la cabeza para mirarla, observándola desvestirse. Sus manos trabajaban sin prisa sobre los broches de sus botas para quitárselos y seguir con sus ajustados pantalones, deslizándolos junto con aquella diminuta prenda de ropa interior de sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias de color negro.

Siendo los pantalones la última prenda a quitar, Nymeria gateó sobre el cuerpo de Thorin, pegajoso y dulce por la miel, de la cual sacó un poco más del frasco para esparcirla sobre sus labios y parte de su barba, provocando que abriera la boca para lamer y saborear el dulce espeso de sus dedos, chupándolos con suavidad, enviándole un estremeciendo que se intensifico al sentir su mano callosa entre los muslos, hundiendo sus dedos gruesos en su carne húmeda y resbaladiza, acariciándole enérgicamente el clítoris, haciéndole imposible no gemir de placer. Retirando los dedos de su boca, se inclinó para besarlo. Degustando la miel de sus labios suaves y después del interior de su boca, tomando el sabor de su lengua batallando salvajemente para obtenerlo.

Gimiendo en el beso, Thorin movió su mano libre por la prenda superior que todavía la cubría y alcanzando el cierre, lo bajó por completo para abrirlo y así tener más acceso a la zona que deseaba acariciar. Levantándole la ajustada camiseta, la situó por encima de sus pechos, dejando por un momento la atención en su humedad para desenganchar el broche frontal de la prenda que mantenía cubiertos y aprisionados a sus hermosos senos. Tomando la oportunidad para abarcarlos en sus manos y amasarlos con suavidad, dio atención especial a sus pezones, con ligeros tirones y apretones que la hicieron jadear y gemir contra su boca, disfrutando de sus excitantes ruiditos.

Nymeria dejó los labios de Thorin al necesitar aire, pero no se alejó, en cambio, se dedicó a limpiar con pequeños lametones la miel de su barba, bajando las caderas para presionar sus pliegues contra la dura y caliente longitud moviéndose sobre su miembro para crear una placentera fricción.

-Oh, Mahal… tómame, Habanuh-Gimió Thorin en un ruego entrecortado alcanzando su boca para otro beso dulce, moviendo su pelvis contra ella para aumentar la presión.

Deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos, alcanzo rápidamente su pene para posicionarlo en su entrada, introduciendo primero la punta para luego llenarse de un solo movimiento entre gritos de placer que resonaron al unísono en aquel lugar. Quieta, sintió el vibrante miembro de Thorin estirarla, totalmente feliz de estar de nuevo completamente unida a él, aprisionándolo deliciosamente en su interior. Apoyando las manos en su pecho amplio, comenzó a montarlo con profundos envites sintiendo sus manos aferrase a sus muslos mientras gemía y se retorcía debajo de ella pronunciando roncamente su nombre de vez en cuando, entre palabras en Khuzdul que salían de su boca de forma entrecortada.

Bajándola para un beso hambriento y salvaje, frotó la lengua desesperadamente con la suya entre murmullos y gemidos de placer. Pero luego, Thorin deslizo las manos por su espalda hacia su trasero sosteniéndolo con ambas manos para detener repentinamente sus movimientos. Tuvo la intención de reclamarle, pero eso fue rápidamente olvidado cuando la sorprendió empujándose a sí mismo profundamente en su interior con rápidas y duras embestidas que a ambos les hizo perder todo rastro cordura.

Aferrándose a sus hombros, pego la mejilla a la suya, golpeada repetidamente por el electrizante placer de sus implacables acometidas, escuchándolo gemir y gruñir con más fuerza indicándole que estaba tan cerca de estallar como ella.

Siendo esta una de las pocas y raras veces que tuvieron un orgasmo en conjunto, temblaron violentamente en los brazos del otro aferrándose fuertemente entre gritos y rugidos de absoluto y sublime placer que estalló con potencia en sus cuerpos, arrebatándoles toda la energía y el aliento.

Pasando suavemente la mano por la frente y el pelo de Thorin, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro regresando poco a poco la calma a su cuerpo, que aun vibraba por las secuelas del intenso clímax.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-Habló Thorin minutos después con un toque de emoción en la voz, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar su chaleco azul y buscar algo en el bolsillo interior.

-Vida mía, acabo de recibirlo…-Escuchando su risa, él le beso en la frente para después tomarle la mano derecha y deslizar algo frio sobre ella. Incorporándose, miro atónita la gruesa pulsera de brillantes diamantes engarzados en una lisa banda de oro, alrededor de su muñeca.

Thorin besó el dorso de su mano, para después bajarle la cabeza y tomar lentamente sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura que la estremeció. Sin embargo, él lo tomó ese efecto como si se tratara del frio, por lo que rápidamente alcanzó su abrigo para extenderlo sobre ella procurando que estuviera totalmente cubierta. Sonriendo por ello, Nymeria lo sostuvo del rostro para besarlo profundamente, tomando posesión de su boca de manera lenta y apasionada. Saboreando la miel aun, disfrutó buscando más del dulce sabor por un rato.

-Fue de mi madre-La voz de Thorin sonó con aprecio al mencionarla algunos minutos después. Recorriéndole con el dedo los contornos de sus labios suavemente, la miró de aquella forma que hacía a su corazón correr en su pecho. Sus ojos azules expresaban absoluto amor y le fue imposible no sentirse nuevamente abrumada por intensidad de sus sentimientos que no dejaban de sorprenderla y estaba segura que así siempre seria, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

-No puedo tenerlo-Denegó mirando el hermoso y preciado objeto que era un recuerdo de su madre fallecida-Es tu recuerdo de ella, algo para importante para ti…-Su beso repentino interrumpió sus palabras, casi haciéndola olvidar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Por eso mismo te lo entrego. Es un recuerdo de ella que quiero que tu conserves. Ella lo habría querido también-Al ver la duda en sus verdes ojos, Thorin la abrazó con fuerza-Quiero verte con el Habanuh. Acéptalo por favor.

-Está bien. Te prometo que lo cuidare-Contestó con más seguridad luego de varios segundos mirando la pulsera, notando como los diamantes destellaban a luz de la fogata.

-Sé que lo harás.

-¿Cómo era ella?-Tocando sus hebras plateadas, espero su respuesta. En los recuerdos que había visto no hubo en ningún momento la visión de su progenitora y de alguna manera tenia curiosidad.

-Era hermosa y amable. Adoraba las galletas, solía hornearlas con frecuencia a pesar de su posición. Pero a ella no le importaba, cocinaba suficientes y nos llevaba a mí y Frerin y Dis a comerlas a su habitación con leche tibia-Nym vio una leve sonrisa en sus labios al hablarle con tanto cariño de su madre. Lo que le era suficiente para saber que había sido una buena mujer-En apariencia, podría decir que Dis se parece mucho a ella, solo que sus ojos eran distintos, tan grises como los de Fili… su cabello era muy largo, le tomaba tiempo trenzarlo y adornarlo, al igual que su barba…-Decía con admiración.

Claro, la barba. Por poco se le olvidaba esa característica de las mujeres enanas y de la cual ella claramente carecía.

-Hablando de eso…-Dijo algo dubitativa mirándolo a los ojos-Quiero decir… la enanas tienen bastante pelo y yo no tengo donde la mayoría de las mujeres tienen, aunque sean humanas… ¿De verdad no te importa que no tenga una barba?-Preguntó tomando las trenzas de Thorin para colocar el final de estas cruzadas sobre su labio superior, viendo en él una expresión divertida.

-Amo lo suave que eres...

-Eso no es lo que te pregunte-Soltó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Quitando las trenzas de su rostro, Thorin la miró con seriedad acariciando el contorno sedoso de su piel alrededor de los labios.

-No. No me importa que no tengas barba. Tampoco puedo imaginarte con una, sinceramente. Créeme, me gusta todo de ti y no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Eres lo más suave que mis manos han tocado y es una de las primeras cosas que me atrajeron de ti-Tocando su trenza de cortejo, frotó suavemente el zafiro incrustado en el broche al final de esta.

Moviendo los dedos por el duro y musculoso pecho de Thorin, ella no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente halagada por sus palabras y reprimiendo una sonrisa, disfrutó del toque de su mano en el cabello, acariciándolo y arrastrando los dedos por sus hebras lentamente como si fuese seda. Era una costumbre que él había adquirido desde que salieron de la casa de Beorn. Sus manos pasaban por su cabello en cualquier momento que estuvieran tranquilos, aun en frente de los demás. Y cuando le devolvió la caricia en su cabello oscuro se mostró inmensamente complacido, sobretodo delante de la compañía. Por ello, procuraba trenzarle el pelo cerca de los enanos contemplando con alegría la sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Había entendido entonces que tal acto íntimo y tradicional era una profunda demostración de afecto y pertenencia, que más allá de la trenza, la acción en si misma era de igual o más importancia en diferentes casos.

Una cosa de enanos que realmente le encantaba.

Inclinándose para capturar sus labios, pellizcó uno de sus pezones sintiéndolo temblar, al tiempo que su miembro palpitaba nuevamente vigorizado en su interior. Sonriendo, completamente complacida y lista para más, le permitió dominarla en el beso mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su cuerpo en una lenta caricia hasta alcanzar sus pechos, demorándose en acariciarlos y juguetear con sus pezones con toques y pellizcos que la hicieron más que solo suspirar y jadear.

Pero tomando en cuenta que le anteriormente le robó su mando, le agarró ambas manos para sostenérselas con firmeza a los lados de su cabeza al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo, comenzando con un suave movimiento de caderas que les a los dos gemir cayendo nuevamente en la intensa pasión que los reclamó.

* * *

 _-Apúrate Frerin, antes de que vuelva la criada-Urgió un niño de oscuro cabello y ojos como zafiros, que Nymeria reconoció como Thorin. Él sostenía a otro niño en sus hombros en un intento por alcanzar un frasco de mermelada de la despensa._

 _No pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo observaba, era verdaderamente adorable. El largo de su pelo terminaba sobre sus hombros, con la mitad superior sostenida por un broche metálico adornado con gemas de colores. Vestía pantalones negros y una gruesa túnica azul oscuro con un delgado cinturón de cuero. Supuso que no debía tener más de diez años, mientras que su hermano debía tener al menos cinco años. Frerin tenía el mismo color de cabello que Thorin, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un intenso gris._

 _Thorin se tambaleó momentáneamente, logrando mantenerse lo suficiente para que su hermano tomara el frasco antes de caer al suelo ruidosamente. Incorporándose Thorin se frotó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor eh inmediatamente alcanzó a Frerin quien gateaba para ir por el frasco que había rodado un par de metros por debajo de la gran mesa. Comprobando a su hermano de que no tenía ninguna herida, se tensó al oír la puerta abrirse, metiéndose asustado junto a Frerin debajo de la mesa con rapidez para ocultarse de una mujer enana con delantal._

 _En ese momento, Frerin alcanzó el frasco apretándolo entre sus pequeños brazos observando a la mujer ir de un lado a otro con una bandeja._

 _Aprovechando que la criada se distrajo con el horno, Thorin agarró a su hermano y tirando de él se levantó con suavidad yendo hacia la salida, procurando absoluto silencio en cada paso con Frerin imitándolo en cada movimiento._

 _Ambos se echaron a correr una vez fuera de la cocina._

 _Divertida, Nymeria los observó comer la mermelada con los dedos luego de que encontraran un tranquilo escondite para disfrutar del dulce, ensuciando parte de su ropa como las mangas y la zona del pecho._

 _Luego de vaciar el frasco, lo dejaron junto a un montón ordenados en una esquina, dándole a entender que esta solo había sido una travesura entre muchas. Salieron del escondite pronto y tomados de la mano corrieron por los marmolados pasillos veteados de oro hacia las escaleras alcanzando a subir unos cuantos peldaños hasta que una mujer rolliza y con delantal les detuvo el paso recogiendo a Frerin en sus brazos._

 _-Estaban haciendo de las suyas otra vez mi señor-Dijo la mujer dando paso a una figura más rejuvenecida de Thrain, quien con una mirada severa observo a su hijo mayor._

 _-Thorin-Él se enderezo al mirar a su padre-Es la tercera vez en esta semana-Dijo reprobatoriamente-Abandonaste tus deberes eh incluiste a tu hermano en tus juegos. Tu abuelo se sentirá decepcionado._

 _-Lo siento, padre-Se disculpó con tristeza bajando la cabeza._

 _-En el futuro serás rey, debes ser consciente de las consecuencias de tus acciones. Te lavaras y regresaras a la biblioteca, tendrás como castigo tres horas más de estudio._

 _-Sí, padre._

 _-Bien. Ve ahora-Con un asentimiento Thorin se marchó corriendo por las escaleras. Siguiéndolo entre el gentío, lo alcanzó en una zona despejada donde las puertas en cada extremo estaban hechas de oro y plata, quedando claro que este lugar pertenecía a la realeza._

 _Entrando Thorin en una amplia habitación, lo vio cambiarse y lavarse rápidamente las manos y la cara para luego sentarse frente a un escritorio de madera gruesa y tallada repleta de libros en la superficie. Tomando uno con forro de cuero, lo abrió cerca de la mitad para comenzar a leerlo en voz alta con esa vocecita infantil que la hizo sonreír._

 _Mirándolo detenidamente se preguntó si sus hijos serian así. Con el cabello oscuro y ondulado, ojos azules y esa pureza infantil en su precioso rostro…_

 _¡¿Por qué estaba pensando de repente en sus propios hijos?!_

 _¡Ella no era así!_

* * *

 **HOLIIII XD**

 **Quiero avisar que estoy siguiendo la linea temporal del libro ;) Por que en la peli pasa todo demaciado rapido XD Aqui que este capitulo sucede en el dia 24 de julio dentro del tiempo del libro, puesto que son varios dias desde la casa de Beorn al bosque negro. Tome la informacion del libro ilustrado que trae imagenes de los dias y fechas de cada suceso durante el viaje.**

 **Aclarando las edades de thorin y sus hermanos. averigue que Thorin tiene una diferencia de cinco años con Frerin y catorce años con Dis, por lo que actualmente, durante la historia ella tiene 181 años. Y Thorin 195.**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS STELLA DRAGNEEL, GILRAEN ALCARIN POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS :D**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	32. Celos, reconciliacion y al Bosque Negro

Enfurecida y dolida, Lilian se arrepintió de haberle levantado tan feo la voz a Bilbo. Pero no había podido evitarlo, había estado intentando averiguar que le sucedía desde ayer, mas sus cortas y evasivas respuestas no le dijeron absolutamente nada. Le preguntó a los enanos si sabían algo pero ellos simplemente le contestaron todos que no. Ni siquiera Bofur que era en cierto modo muy cercano al hobbit pudo darle la respuesta que esperaba.

Con desesperación solo pudo mirar como Bilbo se alejaba entre los árboles con la mirada atenta y sorprendida de todos sobre ella. Avergonzada, decidió ignorarlos y ocuparse de guardar las mantas de su cama improvisada y las pocas cosas personales que tenía.

-Deberías ir con él muchacha-Dijo Balin de repente junto a ella-Insistirle…

-Lo eh intentado… pero no quiere decirme nada. Me mira como si hubiese hecho algo horrible y no entiendo porque…

-¿Quieres que lo intente? Quizá me diga algo-Ella lo miró esperanzada.

-¿De verdad?-Asintiendo, el enano le dio una sonrisa amable antes de dar media vuelta eh ir por donde Bilbo se había marchado minutos atrás.

Esperando que Balin pudiera ayudarla se animó un poco. No era adivina como para saber que lo que le pasaba y menos si no le daba ninguna explicación. Anoche Bilbo estuvo imposible, eh incluso le había dado la espalda al dormir. Pero eso no consiguió apartarla, solo aferró a él suponiendo que estaba triste por su hogar o algo así eh intento consolarlo y apoyarlo. No obstante, el silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo de Bilbo. Y esta mañana… ella solo había estallado en gritos desesperadamente buscando una respuesta, obteniendo solo su mirada dolida que le hizo sentir terrible.

Y fue peor cuando Balin regreso sin ningún progreso.

-Buen día-Aquel saludo resonó en un coro de parte de todos, haciéndola levantar la vista para ver a Thorin y Nymeria de vuelta tomados de la mano, viéndose tan felices y radiantes. No era difícil entender que hicieron anoche después de que se retiraron del campamento para establecerse en otro lado lo suficientemente apartado para su privacidad.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, aunque no de mala manera, solamente era por la facilidad que tenían ellos por reconciliarse después de discutir y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero claro Thorin y Nymeria tenían su particularidad, decirse a la cara todo lo que les molestaba sin ningún de temor ni vacilación.

Su amor era tan grande que ni siquiera eso los separaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Al oír la voz de Nym levantó nuevamente la vista, notando la preocupación en sus ojos mientras se agachaba a su altura. Sin poder contenerlo más, se lanzó a ella abrazándola con fuerza dejando fluir las lágrimas. Sintiendo sus confortantes brazos a su alrededor, sollozó desahogándose-Lilian… Lil necesito saber que pasa para poder ayudarte-Le dijo Nym tocándole el cabello con suavidad.

Temblorosa, se separó lo suficiente para mirarla sin darse cuenta cuanto había llorado, viendo detrás de ella las caras llenas de preocupación de todos los enanos.

-Ten querida-Gandalf tendió un vaso con agua, que inmediatamente tomó bebiéndosela de un trago largo.

Secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, se volvió hacia Nym quien esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Sin embargo, la preocupación de todos la hizo querer llorar otra vez.

-Auch-Se quejó sorprendida al recibir de Nym un apretón en la mejilla.

-Sin llorar más-Le advirtió con seriedad.

-Ah, querida Nym, no creo que sea esa la mejor manera de consolarla…-Habló Balin desde atrás entre Thorin y Dwalin. Pero rápidamente cerro la boca cuando ella le lanzo una mirada amenazante, haciendo reír a Dwalin.

Frotándose la mejilla, Lilian no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía los mejores amigos, que lejos de compadecerla y tratarla como una niña, intentaban ayudarla a su modo particular.

-Te escucho-Le dijo ella expectante.

-No es mucho lo que puedo decirte, Bilbo apenas me dirige la palabra. Parece molesto conmigo y no sé porque. Desde ayer que esta extraño.

-Sí, lo noté…

-Incluso Balin intento hablar con él, pero no funcionó-Murmuro con tristeza tocando los contornos el collar de Nym.

-Ok, es mi turno entonces-Declaró con seguridad.

-¿Crees que te lo diga?

-No lo sé, pero si no quiere, usare la fuerza. Pero como soy tan convincente no le quedara otra que hablar-Poniéndose de pie miro a su alrededor-¿Por dónde se fue?-Todos le señalaron una dirección.

-Nym espera-Rápidamente le agarró la ropa para detenerla, dudando un poco al hablar-No seas muy dura con él.

-Le daré a cualquiera de los dos lo que se merezca-Le contestó de una manera un poco fría que la hizo temblar.

-¿Eso qué significa?-Preguntó despacio.

-Bilbo actúa así por una fuerte razón y si es tu culpa… tendrás tu parte también-Amenazó antes de deshacerse de su agarre con suavidad eh irse rápidamente por la dirección indicada.

-Por lo que veo, ambos recibirán su parte-Comentó Gandalf con una leve sonrisa misteriosa que consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

-No le veo la gracia…

-Bilbo es importante para Nymeria tal como tú lo eres, pero ella tiene un modo de ver las cosas bastante diferente por cómo ha sido criada. Y en este caso, significa que impartirá una especie de castigo por herirse el uno al otro.

-¡¿Castigo?!-Chilló Lilian viendo a Nymeria desaparecer entre los árboles-¿Pero si ni siquiera sé lo que hice?-Dirigiendo la mirada hacia Thorin le suplico ayuda.

-Me pides algo imposible-Le contestó el enano con seriedad.

-Eres el único al que escucha ¿Por qué dices eso?-Sus esperanzas murieron cuando el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando algo trama no hay quien la detenga, ni siquiera yo-Dijo simplemente, recibiendo de Bombur su desayuno.

Nerviosa, recibió su desayuno de parte de Bofur mirando en la dirección en la que Nym había ido. Imaginándose un montón de castigos que solo alguien como Nymeria podría dar y cada una de las que su mente creo envió un escalofrió por su espalda.

Acariciando a Hachiko en sus brazos, Bilbo observó el rio cristalino correr suavemente a través de las rocas. Sabía que estaba actuando mal con su preciosa flor. Pero no podía evitarlo, sus celos quemaban solo al recordar sus palabras, y con Beorn cerca era mucho peor. Todas estas emociones eran nuevas para él y no sabía cómo llevarlas.

Esperaba que Lilian le perdonara, era la primera vez que la veía enojada y no le gusto para nada su reacción. Así no era su flor. Y había sido todo por su propia culpa. Él lo había provocado.

-Soy un tonto…-Murmuró con un suspiro.

-Sí. Lo eres-Hachiko escapó de sus brazos inmediatamente al oír la voz familiar y se lanzó a su dueña alegre y deseoso de ser levantando. Extrañamente nervioso, se giró para enfrentar a Nymeria, teniendo razones para sentirse de esa manera al ver su expresión seria y escrutadora.

-Habla-Exigió ella acariciando a su cachorro animoso que intentaba alcanzar su rostro para lengüetearla.

-Que rápido te enteraste…-Soltó nervioso.

-Bilbo-Advirtió Nym con impaciencia-A mí no me vas a eludir.

Incomodo miro al suelo haciendo un gesto con la nariz. Admitir sus celos no era algo fácil, pero era Nymeria, ella era su amiga y sabía que nunca le defraudaría.

-Yo solo… es una tontería-Soltó, pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Difícilmente lo es, si te afecta de esta forma-Contestó Nym agachándose para levantarle el rostro y le mirara.

-Nymeria, yo… yo estoy celoso-Admitió sintiendo las mejillas arder, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

-No es un qué, sino un quién. Tú sabes muy bien de la persona en cuestión.

-Pero si él no esta tan cerca como para interactuar ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso?-Preguntó curiosa, rascando el pecho de Hachiko, quien estaba quieto y relajado en su brazo, olisqueando la mano de Bilbo al tocar su cabeza.

-Lilian… Lilian sabe que nos acompaña desde lejos, y menciono cuanto le alegraba. Que era fuerte y valiente y que le daba una gran seguridad… y eso… eso solo hizo darme cuenta de lo débil eh inútil que soy. No tengo la capacidad para protegerla y ni para cuidarla como se merece.

-Qué tontería-Al oírla la miro con incredulidad-Sí, es una tontería-Repitió Nymeria atrayéndolo para un abrazo-Porque nada de eso es verdad. Eres valiente, mucho. Yo te eh visto arriesgarte por alguien más y eso no lo hace cualquier persona.

-Estaba aterrado-Admitió aferrándose a su espalda, reconfortado por sus palabras.

-Pero tu valor pudo más que el miedo. Eso admirable en verdad… y con lo referente a tu condición física, no eres débil, solo te falta entrenamiento. Nos hemos descuidado mucho en los últimos meses y debemos retomar tus lecciones.

-Retomarlas… no sé si podre…-Comenzó a decir recordando lo severa que era para los entrenamientos. Terminando bastante adolorido después de cada sesión.

-Lo harás y no te lo estoy pidiendo-Le dijo ella de una manera que no permitía una negación.

-Está bien-Aceptó, consciente de que había funcionado en la cueva de los tragos lo poco que le había enseñado. Y si quería seguir mejorando debía esforzarse más.

-Perfecto. Y ahora…-Separándose lo suficiente para mirarse, dejo escapar un suspiro. No obstante, la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro no le dio ninguna tranquilidad. En un momento estaba dejando a Hachiko en el suelo y en el otro él estaba colgando sobre su hombro.

-¡Por Yavanna! ¡Nymeria! ¡Bájame!-Pidió agarrándose a ella.

-No. Aun no te perdono por preocupar y hacer llorar a Lilian.

¿Llorar? ¿Había hecho llorar a su flor?

Se sentía como un idiota.

-Ahora lo eres-Mencionó Nymeria comenzando a caminar de regreso al campamento a paso rápido, seguidos de Hachiko.

-Como… ¿Lo dije en voz alta verdad?

-Sí. Alto y claro-Rió ella con diversión.

Bilbo solo pudo hacer una mueca al oír su risa, burlándose de él-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-A su falta de respuesta comenzó a preocuparse-¿Nym?

Al escuchar las risas y las fuertes voces de la compañía supo que ya estaban de regreso.

-¡Lilian!-Ante el grito de Nymeria, la chica se giró nerviosa, asustándose al ver su expresión acusadora, mientras sostenía a Bilbo sobre su hombro como un saco de papas-¡Prepárate para pagar!

Un estremecimiento la recorrió al verla venir a paso amenazante. Reaccionando de la única manera que su cuerpo y mente pudieron, escapó.

Soltando el plato y el trozo de pan se levantó con esfuerzo y se echó a correr, escuchando a Nymeria gritar su nombre demasiado cerca junto con sus pesados y rápidos pasos. Pero lamentablemente solo pudo avanzar un par de metros antes de que un brazo delgado y fuerte rodeara su cintura echándose a gritar mientras era levantada con facilidad.

Chillando, Lilian se aferró a Nymeria después de que la pusiera sobre su otro hombro, rebotando a medida que ella corría a alguna dirección que no pudo reconocer desde su posición. Pero al levantar la cabeza solo pudo ver a los enanos siguiéndolos con clara diversión en sus caras.

Traidores, eso no la ayudaba para nada.

Sin embargo, nada la preparó para lo que vino después.

Nymeria se detuvo de golpe, viéndose después volar cuando la lanzó a ella y a Bilbo. Soltando un grito ante la sensación de caer esperó algún tipo de dolor, pero lo único que recibió fue un verdadero baño.

Aterrizando en el agua helada, nadó rápidamente a la superficie que no fue mucho en verdad y acercándose a la orilla se apartó el pelo de la cara. Tiritando por el frio le echo una mirada a Bilbo quien nadó tembloroso para agarrarse a una piedra.

-A ver si con esto se les enfría el cerebro y hablan como debe ser-Nymeria tenía una expresión de satisfacción mientras los observaba con la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Eres mala!-Se quejó lanzándole agua, que esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

-Sí y mucho. Así que si no arreglan esto ahora, les hare algo mucho peor que tirarlos al agua-Nym amenazó con gravedad antes de dar media vuelta para volver-¡Y ustedes que están viendo! ¡De regreso, ahora!-Ordenó a la compañía empujándolos de vuelta al campamento ignorando sus protestas y apuestas sobre la pareja.

Después de que el bullicio de la compañía hubo desaparecido, Lilian se atrevió a mirar a Bilbo. Observándolo quitarse la ropa mojada luego de que ambos salieran del agua, vio cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se estrujaba su propia ropa y pelo. Él se quitó la desgastada chaqueta roja y el chaleco verde con apenas un par de botones que había cosido doblemente para reforzarlos sobre la tela en la casa de Beorn.

Bilbo estaba por desabotonarse la camisa, cuando tomó en cuenta que ella lo miraba, notando que se sonrojaba a medida que le daba espalda.

-Puedes quitártela, no me molesta-Dijo para tranquilizarlo-Tengo un hermano, así que no hay nada que no haya visto ya- _Aparte de sus ex novios_ pensó con molestia. A pesar de sus palabras, Bilbo tardo unos minutos en accionar, quitándose lentamente la camisa para revelar su piel blanca y cremosa. Haciéndola preguntarse si era tan suave como su rostro y manos.

A pesar de que Bilbo no tenía un cuerpo atlético, siendo tan diferente de sus gustos, ella quería desesperadamente tocarlo y sentirlo contra su propio cuerpo. Quería sentir su suavidad contra su piel y frotarse para obtener placer mutuo. Su curiosidad por descubrir cómo era él en el sexo era demasiada y muy peligrosa de alguna manera, porque a veces tenía que reprimir sus deseos de tocarlo con otras intenciones.

No era inexperta en la intimidad, sus ex le habían enseñado bastante, aun con sus desconsideradas maneras. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien el límite entre lo bueno y lo malo y no iba a apresurar tal acto en su relación con Bilbo solo porque le resultaba difícil controlar sus deseos. Y aunque sabía que él era muy correcto y jamás le traicionaría, aquel temor de que le algún día dejara aun persistía.

-¿Y qué hay de los enanos?-Le dijo en un murmullo, estrujando la camisa.

-Eso es algo que prefiero no recordar. Todavía tengo algunas pesadillas-Admitió desabotonándose el abrigo para quitárselo y extenderlo sobre el pasto, pareciéndole oír una pequeña risa.

Después de quitarse ambos las prendas grandes y quedar solo con la ropa interior sentados dándose la espalda, hubo un largo momento de silencio esperando que sus cuerpos y ropas se secaran con el sol.

-Lo siento…-Habló Bilbo rompiendo el silencio, incomodo por la distancia que había creado con su Lilian-Por todo, eh sido un tonto.

-Lo sé…

Soltando un suspiro se frotó el brazo mirando los arboles-Estaba molesto, a causa de eso actué de mala manera. Yo… realmente no soy así, perdóname-Pidió con desesperación, necesitando tenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla completamente.

-No me has dicho porque. Desde ayer has estado así y no comprendo porque razón ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Al oír la tristeza de su voz el hobbit se sintió aun peor-Solo fue algo que dijiste… de Beorn. Tu confianza hacia él. Entiendo que te agrade, es fuerte. Pero eso… eso me molesta. Tú eres mía y solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Esas palabras agitaron inmediatamente el corazón de Lilian, sorprendida por tal posesividad que él le demostraba. Pero sus celos, lograron hacerla sentir muy querida y apreciada, haciéndole imposible no sonreír de emoción.

-¿Me quieres?-Preguntó con timidez.

-Tu eres todo lo que más quiero-Respondió Bilbo con seguridad, sintiendo segundos después una calidez pegándose a su espalda que lo tomó por completa sorpresa, tensándose al tiempo que sentía sus brazos rodearlo con fuerza. Completamente consiente de cada parte y curva de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, juntó las rodillas pegándolas a su pecho para ocultar la creciente excitación de su cuerpo, intentando despejar su mente de inapropiados pensamientos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho-Besándolo en la mejilla y después cerca de los labios, se apoyó en su hombro, tocando suavemente la piel suave de sus brazos sintiéndolo temblar ligeramente-Y no deberías estar celoso. Tú eres el único para mí.

-¿Aunque no sea un guerrero?

-Te quiero como eres Bilbo Bolsón y no cambiaría nada de ti-Le aseguró Lilian para después buscar su boca y besarlo profundamente en los labios.

-Si-Soltó Nymeria satisfecha y contenta golpeando el suelo con su puño arrodillada tras unos arbustos, mirando sigilosamente a través de un hueco entre las hojas.

Hubo unos momentos en los que pensó intervenir al ver que no se movían, pero todo resultó perfecto y mejor de lo que había esperado. Aunque su lado curioso y pervertido la hizo desear quedarse para mirar un poco más, un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura alzándola y pegándola contra un amplio cuerpo.

-Eso es indebido. La privacidad de los demás es algo que debe respetarse-La voz de Thorin en su oído como un susurro la estremeció, enviando una sensación de calor por su cuerpo.

Sosteniéndola sin esfuerzo alguno, Thorin la llevó de vuelta al campamento sin ninguna prisa.

-Que mal pensado. Solo me aseguraba de que saliera bien-Se defendió, algo incomoda después de que él recogiera sus piernas para tomarla como alguna especie de novia o algo así. Y él muy descarado solo sonrió al notar su molestia-Bájame-Exigió.

-Deberías acostumbrarte reina mía, en el día de nuestra boda deberé de llevarte así hacia nuestras cámaras-Ante su expresión horrorizada él se echó a reír-No puede ser tan malo…

Pasando el brazo por sus hombros, se aferró a él agarrando parte de su abrigo por el frente-No es gracioso-Murmuro con las mejillas ardiendo, aumentando el color cuando la beso tiernamente en la frente.

-Tus reacciones son algo que disfruto Habanuh-Le reconoció con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Engreído-Al ver su sonrisa ampliarse, le agarró una trenza para atraerlo y tomar su boca sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, provocando que su caminar se detuviera.

Mordisqueando sus labios suaves, lo instó a separarlos lamiendo toda la curvatura inferior al tiempo que acariciaba su barba con los dedos siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hacia el cuello. Encantada, ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso cuando le permitió la entrada. hundiendo la lengua en su boca tembló de placer por el húmedo tacto en la ferviente fricción de sus lenguas, escuchando sus roncos murmullos mientras la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe al oír un carraspeo.

Separando sus labios, miraron con enfado y amenaza al intruso que se atrevía a molestarlos. Solo que no había uno, sino dos intrusos.

-Hola-Saludo Kili sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-Gruñó Thorin verdaderamente molesto.

-Queremos hablar con tía Nym. La esperamos, pero como no volvía vinimos por ella-Explicó Fili-Es realmente importante-Añadió al ver que ellos no se movían ni respondían.

-Solo un momento-Exigió Thorin molesto, bajando a Nymeria despacio demorando en apartar las manos de su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo tío. La cuidaremos muy bien-Aseguró Kili acercándose a Nym para tomar su brazo.

Con una sonrisa divertida Fili tomó el otro brazo de Nymeria, viendo el enfado y la desesperación en el rostro de su tío. Él no podía estar mucho tiempo separado de Nymeria y eso se notaba en cada reacción de su cuerpo cuando ella no estaba a su lado.

Llevándose a una curiosa Nymeria, Fili y Kili caminaron por poco más de un minuto hacia un sitio tranquilo, tomando asiento en suave y verde pasto.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Nym mirándolos detenidamente.

-Bueno, ayer nuestro tío nos dijo muy tarde que fue tu cumpleaños y no nos dio la oportunidad ni siquiera para felicitarte-Contestó Fili metiendo la mano a su bolsillo para sacar un broche plateado y cilíndrico.

-Por eso queremos darte cada uno un regalo de nuestra parte-Continuó Kili abriendo la mano para enseñarle su broche plateado de forma rectangular con pequeños tallados-Nos haría muy felices si aceptaras llevar nuestras trenzas.

Fili y Kili esperaron su respuesta atentamente por unos momentos hasta que ella sonrió con un asentimiento.

-Sería un honor para mí llevar sus trenzas-Contestó Nymeria feliz por su sincera intención. Tal regalo significativo para su gente se convirtió en algo valioso para ella tanto como la que Thorin puso en su cabello como regalo de cortejo.

Alegres, los hermanos se establecieron detrás de ella y agarrado cada uno un mechón de cabello, comenzaron a trenzar con total concentración y dedicación.

-Lo que hiciste con Bilbo y Lilian, fue muy divertido-Comento Kili.

-¿Ah, sí? Supongo que hice todo un espectáculo-No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Aunque le habría gustado mucho grabarlo.

-Por como los dejaste, no sería una sorpresa que terminaran uno encima del otro-Fili dijo con un toque malicioso.

-No estaría tan segura. Ellos están muy recientes en su relación.

-Pero en la fiesta estuvieron de lo más cariñosos-Le recordó Kili con picardía.

-Por los efectos del alcohol y esa cosa que le metieron a la bebida-Los hermanos se miraron y se echaron a reír al acordarse de su travesura-Pues no a mí no me divierte tanto. Por su culpa Thorin se durmió temprano esa noche-Eso solo los hizo reír aún más fuerte.

-Tal vez pusimos demasiado en su jarra-Murmuro Fili moviendo expertamente los dedos por el cabello que sostenía.

-Más les vale no volver a hacerlo… al menos no en Thorin-Exigió Nym con una sonrisa.

-Sacaremos entonces a nuestro tío de nuestra lista de víctimas-Acordó Kili, haciéndola reír.

-Que peligrosa lista ¿Estoy ahí?

-Si-respondieron al unísono, sacándole otra risa.

-Ustedes dos deberían escribir un libro, con todas las cosas que se les ocurre…

-No parece una mala idea-Dijo Kili pensativo-Deberíamos hacerlo- Entrelazando los que quedaba de cabello colocó un delgado cordón para afirmar la trenza y luego colocar el broche encima, asegurándose de que quedaba firme alrededor de su cabello.

Después de terminar, Nymeria miró ambas trenzas pasando los dedos por el cabello perfectamente entrelazado hasta llegar a los broches.

-Nosotros los fabricamos-Dijo Fili con orgullo.

-Pues son estupendos-Ambos se mostraron muy contentos con su respuesta -¿Es una costumbre hacer este tipo de objetos?

-Sí-Respondió Kili-Sobre todo si es para tu familia o un ser querido externo. La forja de ellos también marca a cierta edad tu valor como hijo de Mahal.

-Entiendo… -Con esa información Nymeria supo que tenía mucho, mucho que aprender de su raza. Tantas costumbres, tradiciones… todo sería más fácil si tuviese un libro con esa información, pero bien sabía que los enanos eran muy cuidadosos y protectores con todo lo referente a su pueblo, por lo que tal libro difícilmente podría existir-Gracias, realmente son increíbles-Atrayéndolos, los abrazó con fuerza, agradecida de tenerlos como familia-Los quiero.

-También te quiero tía Nym-Contestaron juntos haciéndola sonreír.

Fuertemente abrazados, disfrutaron por un breve momento tal demostración de afecto antes de regresar al campamento.

Encontrando casi todo ya recogido y montado en los ponis, Nymeria fue rápidamente hacia su enano y sentándose en su regazo lo rodeó por hombros depositando un profundo y breve beso en sus labios.

Sus brazos la rodearon apretadamente mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello con un ruido de satisfacción.

-Ah. Hola Dwalin-Saludo fingiendo notarlo, aunque por supuesto ya lo había visto si estaba parado delante de Thorin con toda su anchura. Sin embargo, le divertía molestarlo.

-Mujer escandalosa-Le gruñó-Podrías al menos haber esperado hasta que terminara nuestra conversación antes de lanzarte a Thorin como una gata en celo.

-¿Envidioso otra vez, Dwalin?-Dijo con burla, acariciándole suavemente la barba a Thorin. Notando como Dwalin miraba esa acción con mucha atención-Porque no vas por ahí y te agarras un árbol. Esta lleno, más de alguno te va a servir…

La repentina carcajada que Thorin soltó fue tan alta que llamó la atención de toda la compañía.

-Mahal, deberías castigar esa boca insolente que tiene-Dwalin gruño exasperación a Thorin quien simplemente sonrió con diversión.

-Es un trabajo muy duro me temo, casi imposible-Contestó el rey tomando la mano de Nymeria para besar suavemente el dorso.

-Oh, vamos Dwalin de cuando eres tan recto. A poco te estas volviendo viejo-Continuó Nymeria pasando los dedos por las hebras sedosas de Thorin obteniendo nuevamente la mirada de Dwalin sobre esa acción.

-Mientras te dedicas a juguetear, los orcos nos persiguen. Estamos en constante peligro a cada paso que damos.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Estoy yo, esta Gandalf…- _Y Beorn_. Pero Gandalf le había exigido no decir nada nadie. Aunque omitió esa demanda solo con Thorin-Además, vamos muy bien de tiempo.

-Eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras, preocúpate de la misión…y tú-Habló a Thorin con seriedad-Contrólala-Espetó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

-Mmm… ¿Qué opinas vida mía? Tú que lo conoces mejor ¿Esta sexualmente frustrado o verdaderamente tiene prisa?

-Ambas-Contestó Thorin sin más, mirando a su amigo colocar el equipaje en su pony con un gesto de enfado.

-Claro, tiene prisa por encontrar algún pueblo y hallar alguna mujer para descargarse. Creo que lo provocamos demasiado-Pasando aun los dedos por su cabello, depositó un beso en su frente.

-Es su decisión darnos su atención. Pero lo que hagamos no le incumbe.

-¿No podrías hacer alguna ley o algo así? Una que prohíba a los curiosos pervertidos acercársenos menos de veinte metros…

-No ahora. Pero créeme, me gustaría-Le dijo divertido colocando un beso en su clavícula.

-Adoro lo que siento en mi pierna-Mencionó consiente de su erección presionando en el costado de su muslo izquierdo. Respondiendo con un gruñido, Thorin mordisqueo su piel haciéndola estremecer con un suave jadeo.

Subiendo por su cuello con reguero de besos, el enano se detuvo en su oreja consiente de algunas miradas sobre ellos. No era que le importara, pero las reacciones de su mujer era algo que estaban reservadas solo para él y no quería que nadie la viera-Men lananubukhs menú Katagilemul Habanuh.

-Amralizi ya Ghivasha kurduluh-Tomando sus labios en un beso suave y apasionado atrapada entre los brazos de Thorin, su placentero momento fue roto por un mago impaciente, en la espera para continuar su camino al bosque negro.

De mala gana se separaron para terminar con lo que quedaba de sus deberes.

Poco después Bilbo y Lilian regresaron aferrados al brazo del otro claramente reconciliados y contentos. La chica con un ramo de flores en una mano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de pura alegría.

-¡Nym!-Lanzándose a su amiga, Lilian la abrazó con una risa feliz-Gracias.

-¿Por cuál parte? En la que te hice correr, en que te tire a mi hombro como un saco de papas o te lancé al rio helado.

-¡Todo! Eres una gran amiga, gracias por ayudarnos.

-Oh, vaya…es la primera vez que me dan las gracias por algo así, agregando no fui nada delicada- Nym dijo con una sonrisa divertida apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Lilian.

-Eso no importa. En realidad fue divertido, aunque…-Poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su oído, le susurró-Eso me ayudo a ver a Bilbo desnudo, bueno casi totalmente desnudo.

-Que buena chica, Lil-Felicitó Nymeria abrazándola-Pero no lo asustes demasiado.

-¡Nym! no le hice nada-Soltó riendo echándole una mirada a Bilbo que acomodaba lo poco de su equipaje sobre el pony-Aunque ganas no me faltaron…-murmuro sonrojándose.

-¡En marcha, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí!-Gritó Gandalf claramente molesto.

-Parece que lo hemos hecho enfadar-Comentó Nym divertida mirándolo moverse rápidamente hacia su caballo.

-Ni siquiera Thorin está molesto y eso que es líder aquí… bueno, será mejor que vaya con Bilbo. Ah, y es mi turno para llevar a Hachiko-Canturreo yendo por el cachorro que jugueteaba con Bofur y Bifur.

-Mi reina-Temblando por la profunda voz de Thorin en el oído, sus manos se posaron en su cintura para girarla y depositando un beso en sus labios, la levantó para sentarla en el pony eh inmediatamente después montar y establecerse a su espalda, rodeándola firmemente por la cintura.

Trotando, guio al pony detrás de Gandalf quien lideró el grupo el resto del camino.

* * *

Como el mediodía se asomó pudieron ver el bosque, y parecía que viniese a reunirse con ellos, o que los esperara como un muro negro y amenazador. El terreno empezó a ascender, y comenzó a notarse un silencio distinto que pesaba ahora sobre ellos. Los pájaros apenas cantaban. No había venados, ni siquiera los conejos se dejaban ver.

-¡Bien, aquí tenemos el Bosque Negro!-Dijo Gandalf-El bosque más grande del mundo septentrional. Ahora tienen que enviar de vuelta estos ponys excelentes que les han prestado.

Los enanos comenzaron a quejarse mientras desmontaban, pero el mago les dijo que eran unos tontos.

-No hay señal de los orcos, la suerte esta de nuestro lado-Comentó Dwalin. Gandalf miró a Nymeria y ambos intercambiaron miradas significativas.

-Este bosque, se ve enfermo. Como si una enfermedad lo acechara-Bilbo sentía una mala energía provenir de la naturaleza. Como hobbit, estaba ligado a ella y tenía la capacidad de sentir la vida fluir a través de cada planta, árbol y flor-¿No hay manera de rodearlo?

-Solo yendo trecientos kilómetros al norte o el doble de esa distancia al sur…-Decía adentrándose al inicio del bosque.

Lilian se aferró al brazo de Bilbo, temerosa al recordar lo que les esperaba dentro del bosque y pensar en arañas gigantes la ponía muy nerviosa. _Y a quién no_.

Un movimiento en las manos de Bilbo llamo su atención, notando que él sostenía el anillo con una extraña expresión. Rápidamente puso la mano sobre la suya y lo miró negando con la cabeza obligándolo a devolver el objeto al interior del bolsillo de su chaleco

Le ponía de los nervios que Bilbo tocara tanto ese objeto peligroso.

Mientras tanto los enanos se encargaron de llenar los odres en un arroyo claro que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Distribuyeron el equipaje y las provisiones con la mayor equidad posible y se despidieron de los ponys, viendo a los animales marcharse trotando por el camino de regreso a los territorios de Beorn.

-Él salió de esas tumbas-Dijo Nymeria después de ver a Gandalf apartar las ramas de la estatua marcada con la figura de un ojo de color rojo, probablemente hecho con sangre.

El mago se volvió hacia ella con seriedad-Debo investigar de todas formas…

-¿Investigar qué? Ya sabemos quién es el nigromante.

-Si pero él no está solo y debo averiguar quiénes son sus sirvientes. Debo ir a las altas colinas.

-Estarás en peligro. No debes ir-Insistió con firmeza recordando parte de las películas y el destino que tendría el mago si se marchaba.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Es una orden de lady Galadriel.

-Eso no es justo-Espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-Aprecio tu preocupación Nym, pero debo cumplir con mi deber. De ahora en adelante la compañía está a tu cargo. Eres un mago después de todo.

-Un mago sin poderes-Recordó con amargura.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto y lo sabes. Además has estado tu misma restringiendo tu poder, controlando tus emociones-Colocando la mano en su hombro la miro con comprensión-Déjalo fluir. Cuando sientas esa fuerza a través de ti, no lo reprimas. No dejes que los recuerdos del pasado te detengan-Posando la mano en su mejilla, Gandalf envió una imagen del pasado a su mente. Sonriendo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Nymeria.

-Adad…-Murmuro ella con la voz quebrada.

-Alatar te amaba y confiaba completamente en ti. Te entrego su poder porque sabía qué harías lo correcto. Sabía que tu serias capaz de lograrlo eh ir en contra de toda oscuridad.

-No eh perdido toda esa esencia de la Nymeria que fui antes de venir a este mundo. Thorin y la compañía pudieron haberme enseñado cosas y cambiar lados de mí que jamás creí posible. Pero sigo conservando mi gusto por aniquilar, mi satisfacción al pelear... acabar con mi victima hasta verlo perder su último aliento. Mi venganza no estará terminada hasta hacer caer personalmente a ese bastardo y a todos los que le siguen…

-Eso no es del todo malo… en estar circunstancias. Pero todo sucede de apoco querida. Veras que con el tiempo tu corazón sanara por completo. Tienes a Thorin a tu lado que es el principal causante de ello…-Echándole una mirada a su enano, Nymeria notó que tenía la vista fija en ella con una expresión de absoluta preocupación. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado solo de verlo-Él es el primero en aceptarte cómo eres. No temas a tu naturaleza… aun si todos se apartan de ti, Thorin siempre estará a tu lado. Ya no estás sola Nymeria, recuérdalo siempre-Al volver la mirada al mago noto todo el aprecio en sus ojos grises.

-Gracias…-El mago tocó su cabeza en un gesto paternal con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Eh de partir. Me voy tranquilo sabiendo que están todos bajo tu cuidado. Recuerda seguir el camino y no apartarse por nada. Por nada-Recalcó significativamente las últimas palabras-¿Entendido?

No pudo evitar sonreír al entender el sentido de las palabras de Gandalf-Entiendo… aunque no te puedo prometer nada-El mago rodó los ojos con exasperación-Ve en paz, todo va a estar bien-Agregó con una risa divertida ante su expresión.

-Eso espero…-Le dijo con confianza antes de dar media vuelta y regresar con la compañía-¡Mi caballo no, lo necesito!-Gritó al ver que Nori se disponía a quitar la improvisada montura del animal para dejarlo ir.

-¿No nos abandonaras?-Bilbo se preocupó por la repentina decisión del mago.

-No lo haría si no fuera necesario-Contestó Gandalf con seriedad parándose frente a él, observándolo detenidamente -Cambiaste, Bilbo bolsón. No eres el mismo hobbit que salió de la comarca.

-Quería decírtelo…yo… es que hallé algo importante en los túneles de los trasgos.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y eso que fue?-Lilian se aferró aún más al brazo de Bilbo quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos, tocando el anillo. Realmente esperaba que se lo dijera, que le advirtiera de tal objeto.

-Mi valor-Respondió con vacilación sacando rápidamente la mano del bolsillo, nervioso por los intensos y examinadores ojos del mago.

-Que gusto, eso es excelente-Bilbo sonrió-lo necesitaras-Dijo el mago seriamente borrando rápidamente la sonrisa del hobbit-Cuida de él querida Lilian-Se dirigió a la chica-Vigílalo bien-Habló de manera significativa, para después ir hacia su caballo-Los estaré esperando en el mirador de los riscos de Erebor, lleven la llave y el mapa a salvo, no entren a esa montaña sin mí-Dijo a Thorin específicamente, casi como una advertencia-Este no es el bosque verde de antaño. Hay un arroyo en el bosque que lleva un encantamiento oscuro. No toquen el agua. Crucen solo por el puente de piedra. Hasta el aire del bosque es abundante en ilusión. Tratará de entrar a su mente y descarrilarlos. Deben seguir el camino. No lo abandonen. Si lo hacen no volverán a encontrarlo nunca-Advirtió subiéndose al caballo y tomando la rienda para controlarlo-¡Pase lo que pase sigan por el camino!-Gritó alejándose a trote por el camino contrario.

Thorin no pudo evitar volver a sentirse molesto por tener que entrar al bosque maldito, a estas alturas ya no tenía otra opción y con todo lo que les esperaba en el interior nada le aseguraba que lo cruzarían a salvo-Caminen-Ordenó a todos-Debemos llegar a Erebor antes del ocaso del día de Durin. Es la única oportunidad de encontrar la entrada a la montaña-Tomando de Fili el extremo de la cuerda que tenía Hachiko alrededor el torso, tiró de él para hacerlo avanzar a su lado mientras se dirigía al umbral del bosque donde Nymeria les esperaba. Su mirada estaba puesta en el camino interior de una manera que le decía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Tomando su mano obtuvo su atención, consiguiendo una sonrisa y un beso que de no ser por la compañía esperando, lo habría extendido a su placer.

-Deja que lo lleve-Pidió ella refiriéndose al bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Sin embargo, solamente le entregó al cachorro que no dejaba de olfatear el suelo-Thorin…

-Puedo encargarme-Le aseguró tomándole la mano libre entrelazando los dedos con firmeza-Solo no te apartes de mí.

Iniciando el avance, se adentraron en la negrura del espeso bosque negro, siguiendo el sendero húmedo eh irregular debajo de las oscuras y retorcidas ramas cubiertas de hojas oscuras.

* * *

 **Men lananubukhs menú Katagilemul** **Habanuh** =Te amo mi gema brillante.

 **Amralizi ya Ghivasha kurduluh=** Yo tambien te amo tesoro de mi corazon.

 **Adad=** Padre.

* * *

 **HOLIIII XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS** **A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A** **STELLA DRAGNEEL, GILRAEN ALCARIN POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.** **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	33. Desesperación bajo el bosque

Caminando en fila por el sendero estrecho que serpenteaba por entre los troncos, pronto la luz de la entrada se convirtió un pequeño agujero brillante allá atrás, y en el silencio profundo los pies parecían golpear pesadamente mientras todos los árboles se doblaban sobre ellos y escuchaban.

Cuando se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudieron ver un poco, a los lados, una trémula luz de color verde oscuro. En ocasiones, un rayo de sol que alcanzaba a deslizarse por una abertura entre las hojas de allá arriba, y escapar a los enmarañados arbustos y ramas entretejidas de abajo, caía tenue y brillante ante ellos. Pero esto ocurría raras veces, y cesó pronto.

Había ardillas negras en el bosque. Los ojos penetrantes e inquisitivos de Bilbo empezaron a vislumbrarlas fugazmente mientras cruzaban rápidas el sendero y se escabullían escondiéndose detrás de los árboles. Había también extraños ruidos, gruñidos, susurros, correteos en la maleza y entre las hojas que se amontonaban en algunos sitios del bosque, pero no conseguían ver qué causaba estos ruidos. Entre las cosas visibles lo más horrible eran las telarañas. Espesas telarañas, con hilos extraordinariamente gruesos, tendidas casi siempre de árbol a árbol, o enmarañadas en las ramas más bajas, a los lados. No había ninguna que cruzara el sendero, y no pudieron adivinar si esto era por encantamiento o por alguna otra razón.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes que empezaran a odiar el bosque tanto como habían odiado los túneles de los trasgos, e incluso tenían menos esperanza de llegar a la salida. Pero no había otro remedio que seguir y seguir, aún después de sentir que no podrían dar un paso más sino veían el sol y el cielo, y de desear que el viento les soplara en las caras. El aire no se movía bajo el techo del bosque, eternamente quieto, sofocante y oscuro. Hasta los mismos enanos lo sentían así, ellos que estaban acostumbrados a excavar túneles y a pasar largas temporadas apartados de la luz del sol. Pero el hobbit, a quien le gustaban los agujeros para hacer casas, y no para pasar los días de verano, sentía que se asfixiaba poco a poco.

Las noches eran lo peor, entonces se ponía oscuro como el carbón, tan negro que de verdad no se podía ver nada. Dormían todos muy juntos, y se turnaban en la vigilia. Cuando le tocaba a Bilbo, veía destellos alrededor, y a veces, pares de ojos verdes, rojos o amarillos se clavaban en él desde muy cerca, y luego se desvanecían y desaparecían lentamente, y empezaban a brillar en otra parte. De vez en cuando destellaban en las ramas bajas que estaban justamente sobre él, y eso era lo más terrorífico. Pero los ojos que menos le agradaban eran unos que parecían pálidos y bulbosos. "Ojos de insecto", pensaba, "no ojos de animales, pero demasiado grandes".

Aunque no hacía aún mucho frío, trataron de encender unos fuegos pero desistieron pronto. Parecían atraer cientos y cientos de ojos alrededor, pero esas criaturas, fuesen las que fueren, tenían cuidado de no mostrar su cuerpo a la luz trémula de las brasas. Peor aún, atraían a miles y miles de polillas grises oscuras y negras, algunas casi tan grandes como vuestras manos, que revoloteaban y les zumbaban en los oídos. No fueron capaces de soportarlo, ni a los grandes murciélagos, negros como sombreros de copa.

Así que pronto dejaron de encender fuegos y dormitaban envueltos en una enorme y extraña oscuridad.

Oscuridad que comenzó a perturbar a Nymeria, cayendo sobre ella como una horrible pesadez. El bosque había empezado a afectarle desde el segundo día de recorrido, sintiendo desde cada rincón la presencia de mal. Como si fluyera desde los mismos árboles y la tierra. Y aunque Thorin intentaba ayudarla distrayéndola con algún relato o pensamiento, aquel alivio solo duraba por un rato, hasta que el silencio volvía a hacerse presente.

Pero las noches, las noches eran peores. Las pesadillas las plagaban, visiones de fuego, sombras y muerte la asaltaban con la repugnante voz de Sauron llamándola, intentando atraerla con promesas de poder y destrucción.

 _Había intentado por todos los medios luchar, pero las armas no habían funcionado ni siquiera sus vanos intentos por utilizar la magia que tanto le habían asegurado que poseía. La única opción que le había quedado había sido correr. Con furia y vergüenza corrió por los terrenos desolados de suelos ennegrecidos, alejándose de la sombra de Sauron y la destrucción de dejaba a su paso desapareciendo pueblos y ciudades enteras._

 _-Tan cerca… tanto poder para gobernar… nuestra era comenzará._

 _Avanzar cada vez se le hacía más difícil y las fuerzas empezaban a desvanecerse, desesperándola. No había cuevas ni árboles, nada que le permitieran ocultarse, solo un terreno llano y vacío._

 _-Eres mía… no lugar a donde ir. Seremos uno y dominaremos esta tierra. Seremos invencibles…_

 _-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!-Gritó mirando a la sombra alzándose a su izquierda, agitándose hasta transformarse en una figura corpórea rodeada de fuego-¡No lo permitiré! ¡¿Me oíste imbécil?! ¡Jamás!_

 _Un rugido de furia surgió de Sauron expandiendo su forma para cernirse violentamente sobre ella._

Con un jadeo, se incorporó de golpe con la sensación de calor de aquel fuego abrazador y un ligero aroma a azufre. Frotándose los ojos, estos rápidamente se adaptaron a la oscuridad mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Nymeria…-Al oír la voz espesa y ronca de Thorin por el sueño a su lado lo tocó a tientas hasta alcanzar su rostro-¿Otra pesadilla?

-Algo así…-Susurró en respuesta mientras él tomaba su brazo y tiraba de ella a su cuerpo acomodándola en su pecho, rodeándolo con firmeza al tiempo que Thorin colocaba de vuelta las mantas sobre ellos. El toque suave de su mano en el cabello logro calmarla rápidamente.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

-Solo duerme, vida mía-Pidió cerrando los ojos concentrándose en el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón que sonaba cerca de su oído.

-Desearía poder hacer algo…

-Lo haces. Siempre lo haces…

-No es suficiente-Soltó con un deje enfado.

-Thorin, por favor. Duerme-Alcanzando su cabeza paso los dedos por su cabello. Frotando suavemente su nuca, lo escuchó protestar débilmente antes de ceder nuevamente al sueño.

Lejos de poder dormir, Relevó a Nori de su turno de guardia para permitirle descansar, velando el sueño de la compañía en la infinita y despreciable oscuridad. Realmente la odiaba, le era insoportable. Sobre todo porque le traía malos recuerdos de la prisión en que sus padres la habían mantenido por años en su infancia, recluida en el sótano de la casa. Estar aquí le daba una molesta y persistente sensación de encierro que comenzaba a desesperarla.

Hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Thorin, inhaló su aroma a tierra y sudor mientras frotaba su barba, recorriendo la curva de su mandíbula con los dedos. Eso la hizo deshacerse rápidamente de los horribles recuerdos, reemplazándolos por agradables imágenes de Thorin y ella en el calor de la pasión.

Pasión que no habían encendido desde que entraron a este bosque maldito y de eso ya un par de semanas o tal vez más. Ya no lo sabía con exactitud. De todas formas, no había manera de hacer el amor con este ambiente tan desagradable, ni tampoco con lo cansados y mareados que terminaban después de caminar por horas con el mínimo de descanso, que era solo para comer algo rápido. Además de que los alimentos y el agua ya estaban por acabarse, ponía a los enanos de muy mal humor.

Comenzando a notarse mayormente los efectos en los días posteriores.

* * *

Como de costumbre quejas y gruñidos fueron parte del día mientras avanzaban por los senderos. Cada paso, con la falta de aire y agua se volvía insoportable, la compañía parecía perder la esperanza de salir con cada interminable día, donde el bosque parecía ser el mismo por todas partes.

Lilian se sentó junto a Nymeria entre las raíces oscuras de un árbol y apoyándose en su espalda la abrazó con un suspiro cansado. Nym tenía el rostro oculto en sus brazos, los cuales estaban puestos sobre sus rodillas. Entendía perfectamente la sensación de mareo que sentía.

Estaba tan hambrienta y sedienta, lo poco que enanos repartían para sobrevivir nunca era suficiente y estaba segura que había perdido un par de kilos en estas semanas. Y qué decir de la higiene… el pelo era un desastre grasoso y la ropa estaba sucia, manchada. Con cada uno de los miembros de la compañía desprendiendo un particular aroma… poco agradable.

Nunca había deseado desesperadamente una ducha tanto como ahora.

Al notar un movimiento, miró en la dirección para encontrar a Bilbo haciéndole señas mientras los enanos se repartían la comida. Rápidamente se puso de pie y acortó la distancia entre ellos, recibiendo dos pedazos de bizcocho resecos para Nym y ella. Dándole un beso en los labios le agradeció y volvió con su amiga, regresando al lugar a su lado.

-Es hora comer Nym, ten-Le ofreció el pedazo que le correspondía, pero ella ni siquiera se movió ni le contesto-Nym…

-No quiero-Le dijo con cansancio.

-Pero tienes que comer-Insistió-No es mucho pero te dará suficiente energía para el resto del día…

-No quiero-Repitió cortante-Dáselo a Hachiko o comételo tú. No me importa.

Preocupada por su estado tocó su cabeza suavemente-Nym tienes que…

-¡Que no quiero, entiende!-Estalló Nymeria parándose de golpe mirándola con verdadera furia mientras el eco de su voz resonaba en el bosque. Causando absolutamente silencio entre los presentes.

Nymeria al notar el dolor en los ojos de la chica, se arrepintió inmediatamente. Sin embargo, nada pudo decirle. La furia quemaba en ella y temía decirle algo que verdaderamente la lastimara. Notando catorce pares de ojos sobre ella, dio media vuelta y se alejó entre los árboles insegura de sus emociones. El agotamiento, la falta de comida y el bosque maldito la estaban afectando demasiado, sobretodo la falta de sueño.

Sauron invadía su dormir con furia y venganza ante su rechazo. Enseñándole los supuestos futuros que conseguirían juntos y sus infinitos poderes. Más aun así también, las consecuencias de resistirse, mostrándole horribles imágenes de Thorin, Fili y Kili asesinados. Eso la atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Haciéndole cada noche aún más difícil.

Enfurecida desenvaino una de sus katana y cortó lo primero que se le atravesó. Ramas gruesas y espinosas que colgaban de los troncos encorvados. Sintiendo el calor correr por sus venas, descargo su ira y frustración con los árboles y setas en suelo, destrozándolas.

Se sentía tan impotente eh inútil, no había hecho nada para intentar salir de aquí por lo perdida en si misma que se sentía. Y toda la maldita culpa la tenía el hijo de puta de Sauron. Mas luchaba contra él, más la atacaba. Él extendía con más fuerza su oscuridad sobre ella. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, aunque se volviera totalmente loca y su cordura desapareciera. No, jamás cedería, tenía una familia y amigos que proteger, que cuidar. Debía protegerlos del peligro que amenazaba sobre ellos, aunque eso la destruyera.

Estaría satisfecha solo con saber que sus preciosas vidas estarán a salvo por siempre.

¡Y para lograrlo debía luchar!

Soltando insultos y maldiciones añadió patadas y puñetazos causando que dolor físico aliviara un poco el malestar de su mente.

-¡Nymeria, basta!-Esa voz resonó en la lejanía pero le tomó un poco de tiempo asimilar su familiaridad hasta que alguien la detuvo. El amplio y cálido cuerpo la apresó desde atrás rodeándola firmemente con un brazo a su alrededor al tiempo que una gran y cálida mano sostenía su muñeca con fuerza ejerciendo presión para obligarla a soltar el arma que en un principio se negó a dejar-Por Mahal, Nymeria. Es suficiente-Reclamó con urgencia y preocupación esa voz profunda. Apretando el brazo a su alrededor impidió que se siguiera retorciendo en un intento de escapar de su férreo agarre.

En los bruscos movimientos, los talones de Thorin chocaron con una dura raíz haciéndolo perder el equilibrio sin darle la oportunidad para reaccionar, provocando que su espalda se golpeara contra el duro tronco de un grueso y amplio árbol cayendo ambos al suelo sentados entre sus curvadas raíces.

A pesar de ello el rey enano no perdió la firmeza alrededor de su tensa mujer y puso más presión alrededor de su muñeca obligándola a soltar su espada, aterrizando a su lado con un sonoro golpeteo metálico.

-Thorin…-Logró Nymeria pronunciar cayendo en la cuenta de la posición en la que ahora se encontraban y del desastre que había causado a su alrededor.

Frotándole la muñeca con suavidad, Thorin sostuvo a su reina fuertemente contra su cuerpo tomando su perfume dulce, mezclado con sudor y tierra, perfecto para él.

Podía entender perfectamente su arrebato, su ira. Porque él también se sentía del mismo modo. Sabía que casi no dormía por los tormentos que el mal le causaba, añadiendo la penosa situación en la estaban, con la escasez de agua y comida y la oscura magia que poseía este bosque. Nymeria era más sensible a ello que cualquier otra persona y eso le afectaba de manera preocupante, lo veía cada día imposibilitado de hacer algo por ella. El mal de este bosque era algo sobre lo que no tenía ningún poder y lo hacía sentir inútil. No podía hacer nada para proteger a su reina y eso lo hacía sentir aun peor. Le dolía demasiado verla sufrir, y aunque admiraba su fortaleza para llevarlo sin queja alguna luchando por resistir, el que le apartara de la situación le molestaba, aunque su intención fuese protegerlo.

Él era su único, quien solamente podía cuidarla y brindarle todo lo que necesitara y para eso tenía que estar a su lado en todo momento. Su conexión les entregaba el sentir del otro en su corazón. Por lo que podía experimentar su desesperación, rabia y una inmensa fuerza de voluntad.

-Tranquila, Habanuh. Estoy contigo. Jamás te dejare, pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti-Le juro apoyando la frente en la parte posterior de su cabeza pelirroja, deseando poder calmarla.

-¿Siempre? ¿Aunque me vuelva un monstruo desquiciado?

-Eso no va a suceder-Contestó con un gruñido al oír su temblorosa voz-Siempre serás Nymeria. Mi Nymeria. La descarada y rebelde guerrera capaz de luchar contra todo lo que ose enfrentarla.

-Pero… ¿Aun así estarás conmigo?-Preguntó Nymeria necesitando oír su respuesta.

-Claro que sí, ya te lo dije, pase lo que pase. Y te prometo que jamás permitiré que te desvanezcas. Jamás dejare que te conviertas en algo que desprecias-Le aseguró con toda confianza, esperando entregarle seguridad y tranquilidad.

-No permitas que eso suceda. No me lo perdonaría nunca… temo perderme y no salir… no quiero terminar como Sauron. No quiero destruir…-Con tristeza, al oír su voz quebrada la giró entre sus brazos para sostenerla y besar sus labios profundamente sintiéndola temblar ligeramente.

Al separarse observó su hermoso rostro. Quitando con el dedo una mancha de tierra de su mejilla, miró en sus ojos esmeraldas la falta de ese brillo tan acostumbrado. Con la ira creciente maldijo a ese bastardo odiándolo mucho más por lo que le estaba causando a reina. Veía su lucha interna y parecía acabar cada vez más agotada. Como si absorbiera su energía de apoco.

Acariciando la suavidad de su rostro, vio en sus ojos a pesar del cansancio en ellos, toda la confianza que Nymeria le tenía dándole solo a él sus debilidades y pesares. Y su amor… todo ese maravilloso amor que le demostraba hacia a su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho. Quería que siempre le mirara así. No podía imaginar siquiera vivir sin ese intenso y vivo amor que fervientemente le entregaba, con cada agradable detalle desinteresado, con el gran placer de sus caricias y su fuerte determinación en protegerlo de cada peligro.

Su sobreprotección le encantaba a pesar de su exageración en algunos momentos. Procuraba siempre guiarlo por el lado del camino menos irregular, apartándolo de piedras y raíces que podrían hacerlo tropezar y lastimarse.

Como amaba eso de ella. Sin embargo, quería brindarle lo mismo a cambio. Quería desesperadamente protegerla y procurar su seguridad de cualquier modo.

-Seré lo que necesites. Solo no me apartes de ti, Habanuh. Jamás lo hagas. Luchare a tu lado como tú lo harás conmigo. Juntos enfrentaremos todo esto.

Apoyando las manos sobre sus anchos hombros, Nymeria sonrió al juntar sus frentes. Sus preciosas palabras liberaron un peso de ella-Te amo tanto. Eres el mejor y más valiosos tesoro que puede existir.

-Nymeria… -Thorin dijo su nombre con emoción, pero acalló lo demás que se disponía a decirle con un beso desesperado. Tomando sus labios resecos en los suyos, los humedeció con suaves caricias de su lengua consiguiendo que abriera la boca para enlazar sus lenguas en roce lento y apasionado. Sus fuertes brazos la apretaron con fuerza contra su duro cuerpo devolviéndole el beso con ferocidad enviando un calor por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al oír el ladrido a su lado, se separaron para ver a Hachiko observándolos, meneando alegremente la cola jadeando rápidamente. El cachorro se había soltado de su portador para seguir a sus dueños.

Nymeria lo acarició brevemente antes de que se alejara olfateando, arrastrando detrás la cuerda que lo rodeaba.

-Hachi, ven aquí-Llamó Nymeria viendo que se alejaba demasiado. El cachorro levantó las orejas y la miró meneando la cola. Soltando un ladrido se echó a correr entre los arboles-Mierda-Soltó levantándose para ir rápidamente por él, escuchando los pesados pasos de Thorin siguiéndola.

Atravesando lo que pareció ser parte del camino entre los espesos y nudosos árboles, miraron con sorpresa el puente destruido de piedra sobre un rio mohoso y negro de aguas turbias-Vaya, has encontrado el puente-Hachiko ladró desde el borde roto echando una mirada hacia el rio olfateando sonoramente. Con un estornudo, de repente se erizo y retrocedió con un gruñido. Levantándolo, Nymeria lo tomó en sus brazos acariciándolo detrás de las orejas-Que perro más listo-Felicitó abrazándolo, escuchando un gruñido en su oído.

-Si muy listo sin duda, pero lo mimas demasiado-Se quejó el enano.

-¿Porque no lo haría? Es tan tierno, suave y peludo-Esto último hizo fruncir el ceño del rey, quien anclo las manos en su cintura.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que también lo soy-Le gruñó de una forma que realmente la hizo reír. Sobre todo al entender el sentido de sus palabras.

-Es un perro, vida mía. Como puedes estar celoso de él.

-Me roba tu atención-Sonriendo se giró para depositar un beso breve en sus labios.

-Bueno, pero no puedes negar que nos ha salvado el día-Dijo levantado a Hachiko a la altura de sus rostro. El animalito miro a Thorin emocionado meneando su colita.

El rey lo miró ceñudo, pero no duro demasiado, soltando un bufido palmeó suavemente la cabecita del cachorrito.

-Por esta vez se lo dejare pasar-Aceptó Thorin rascándole detrás de las orejas. Riendo, Nymeria lo tomó por la nuca atrayéndolo para otro beso, menos breve y más apasionado, fundiendo sus bocas con ímpetu y anhelo-Mahal...como te extraño-Habló roncamente contra sus labios. Pasando las manos por su espalda, empujó sus caderas hacías las suyas presionando su claro deseo contra su núcleo empujando la lengua dentro de su boca, arrancándole un dulce gemido de placer que lo complació enormemente.

 _Grrrr…_

Ambos se tensaron al oír el agresivo gruñido de Hachiko entre sus cuerpos, acompañado de fuertes ladridos mientras intentaba salir de los brazos de Nymeria. El cachorro saltó, pero ella logró alcanzar a tiempo el extremo de la cuerda para retenerlo, ambos viendo como Hachiko tiraba bruscamente ladrando con más ímpetu.

Rápidamente Thorin desenvainó a Orcrist observando detenidamente en la dirección en la que el perro ladraba con agresividad.

-Espera aquí-Ordenó a Nymeria avanzado cautelosamente. Pareciéndole divisar una sombra corpórea en la profundidad del bosque.

-Eso no parece natural-Al oír a Nymeria a su lado la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Te dije que esperaras allá.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte solo en este maldito lugar-Gruñó en respuesta sosteniendo firmemente a Hachiko en su brazo, que no cesaba de gruñir con el pelaje erizado-Además... se siente extraño. Como una mala energía. Sera mejor que vayamos por los demás y crucemos el rio de inmediato.

Con un asentimiento, Thorin la rodeó apretadamente caminando de regreso sin enfundar su espada con todos sus sentidos puestos a su alrededor.

Toda la compañía los miro curiosos y expectantes. Sin embargo, rápidamente se movieron ante las órdenes urgentes del rey. Recogieron rápidamente todos los bultos y continuaron la caminata tras las guía de sus líderes.

Unos minutos después el rio negro fue visible, pero la emoción de los enanos murió al ver el puente destruido.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a cruzar?-Preguntó Lilian observando el agua oscura desde la orilla.

-Podríamos tratar de nada-Contestó Bofur.

-¿No oíste lo que dijo Gandalf? Hay magia oscura en este bosque-Habló Thorin en advertencia manteniendo a Nymeria a su lado-El agua del arroyo está encantada.

-No parece muy encantadora para mí-Murmuró Bofur mirando el agua oscura.

-Hay que buscar otra manera de cruzar-Demandó Thorin.

-Que tal esto-Ofreció Kili tomando una gruesa liana, que al jalar se desprendió con facilidad colgando inútil de su mano.

-Eso no, es muy arriesgado-Thorin denegó mirando a su sobrino tomar más de esas lianas jalándolas para comprobar su firmeza, colocando todo su peso sobre estas.

Bilbo, arrodillándose en la ribera, miró adelante con atención y gritó:

-¡Hay un bote en la otra orilla! ¿Por qué no pudo haber estado aquí?

-¿A qué distancia crees que está?-Preguntó Thorin, consciente de que el hobbit tenía la vista muy penetrante.

-No muy lejos. No me parece que mucho más de doce metros.

-¿Alguno puede lanzar una cuerda?-Lilian pregunto alejándose de la peligrosa orilla.

-¿Y de qué serviría? Seguro que el bote está atado, aun contando con que pudiéramos engancharlo, cosa que dudo-Respondió Balin.

-No creo que esté atado-Dijo Bilbo-Aunque, naturalmente, con esta luz no puedo estar seguro, pero me parece como si sólo estuviese varado en la orilla, que es bastante baja ahí donde el sendero se mete en el río.

-Fili, ve y mira si puedes ver el bote de que habla el señor Bolsón-Dijo Thorin a su sobrino con un tono de orden.

Fili creyó ver el bote, así que luego de mirar un largo rato para tener una idea de la dirección, los otros le trajeron una cuerda. Llevaban muchas con ellos, y en el extremo de la más larga ataron uno de los ganchos de hierro que usaban para sujetar las mochilas a las correas de los hombros.

Fili lo tomó, lo balanceó un momento, y lo arrojó por encima del arroyo.

Cayó salpicando en el agua.

-¡No lo bastante lejos!-Dijo Bilbo, que observaba la otra orilla-Un par de metros más y hubieras alcanzado el bote. Inténtalo otra vez. No creo que el encantamiento sea tan poderoso para hacerte daño si tocas un trozo de cuerda mojada.

Recogieron el gancho y Fili lo alzó en el aire, aunque dudando aún. Esta vez tiró con más fuerza.

-¡Calma! Lo has metido entre los árboles del otro lado. Retíralo lentamente-Fili retiró la cuerda poco a poco, y un momento después Bilbo dijo-¡Cuidado!, ahora estás sobre el bote. Esperemos que el hierro se enganche-Y se enganchó. La cuerda se puso tensa y Fili tiró en vano. Kili fue en su ayuda, y después Oin y Gloin. Tiraron, y de pronto cayeron todos de espaldas. Bilbo, que estaba atento, alcanzó a tomar la cuerda y con un trozo de palo retuvo el pequeño bote negro que se acercaba-¿Quién cruzará primero?

-Yo-Dijo Thorin-Nymeria, Lilian y tú. Luego, Kili, Oin, Gloin y Dori. Seguirán Ori y Nori, Bifur y Bofur, y después Fili, Balin, Dwalin y por ultimo Bombur.

-Soy siempre el último, y no me gusta-Se quejó Bombur-Hoy le toca a otro.

-No tendrías que estar tan gordo. Tal como eres, tienes que cruzar el último y con la carga más ligera. No empieces a quejarte de las órdenes, o lo pasarás mal-Amenazó Thorin seriamente.

-No hay remos. ¿Cómo impulsaremos el bote hasta la otra orilla?-Preguntó Bilbo con preocupación.

-Denme otro trozo de cuerda y otro gancho-Dijo Fili, y cuando se los trajeron, arrojó el gancho hacia la oscuridad, tan alto como pudo. Como no cayó, supusieron que se había enganchado en las ramas-Ahora suban. Que uno de ustedes tire de la cuerda sujeta al árbol. Otro tendrá que sujetar el gancho que utilizamos al principio, y cuando estemos seguros en la otra orilla, puede engancharlo y traer el bote de vuelta.

De este modo pronto estuvo el primer grupo a salvo en la orilla opuesta.

Luego de lanzar la cuerda de regreso para que los demás tiraran del bote y pudieran cruzar, los cuatro captaron unos ruidos como de pesuñas. Con quietud y silencio observaron al níveo ciervo moverse entre los arboles deteniéndose a mirarlos con curiosidad.

Thorin rápidamente tomo su arco y una flecha posicionándola con precisión a medida que alzaba el arco en dirección al ciervo. El animal se veía lo suficientemente saludable para servir de alimento y con lo hambrientos que estaban, les seria todo un banquete comer un jugoso pedazo de carne después de tantas semanas comiendo un trozo reseco de bizcocho todos los días. Su estómago protestó solo al imaginar la carne asada.

Con la mira puesta en el animal, se dispuso a disparar. Pero una mano pequeña lo agarró del brazo desviando la flecha en otra dirección. Acabando enterrada en el suelo húmedo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Espetó a Nymeria.

Ella no respondió, mantenía la mirada fija en el ciervo.

El animal avanzó un paso, sin embargo, miró en otra dirección hacia uno de sus lados y rápidamente dio media vuelta para alejarse saltando, desapareciendo sendero adelante.

-Ahora hemos perdido lo que pudo haber sido nuestra cena-Se quejó Thorin. Pero Nymeria lo ignoro pensando en aquel inusual ciervo.

Había percibido en el gran animal un aura resplandeciente a su alrededor, emitiendo una suave y pura energía.

-¡Bombur ha caído! ¡Bombur se ahoga!-Gritó alguien de repente, alertando a todos.

Bombur yacía quieto y boca abajo en el agua turbia. Hace unos momentos tenía un pie en la tierra cuando esta cedió bajo su peso haciéndolo perder el equilibrio impulsando el bote hacia atrás. Sus manos resbalaron por las raíces limosas de la orilla en un intento por sostenerse, mientras el bote desaparecía girando lentamente.

No obstante, su gran peso lo arrastró hacia abajo sumergiéndolo en el agua.

Cuando sus compañeros llegaron corriendo a la orilla, le echaron rápidamente una cuerda con un gancho. La mano de Bombur aferró la cuerda y los otros tiraron. Por supuesto, el enano estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero eso no era lo peor.

Cuando lo depositaron en tierra ya estaba profundamente dormido, la mano tan apretada a la cuerda que no la pudieron soltar, y profundamente dormido quedó, a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron.

Aún de pie y mirándolo, los enanos maldijeron el desgraciado incidente y la torpeza de Bombur.

* * *

 **HOLIIII XD**

 **Ya se no hubo mucha acción en este capi, pero esto debía ponerlo. El bosque negro es muy tedioso XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS** **A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A** **STELLA DRAGNEEL, GILRAEN ALCARIN POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.** **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	34. Peligro y secuestro

-Dol Guldur…-Gandalf miró la fortaleza frente a él con una sensación de miedo-La colina de la hechicería.

Rhudaur le había revelado quienes eran los sirvientes del nigromante y a pesar de ello tomó la decisión de venir a la fortaleza. Sauron planeaba conseguir todos los aliados posibles y no dudaba que buscaría más allá de la muerte solo para hacerse más fuerte. Consiente de las consecuencias que el estar aquí le podía traer, se armó de valor pensando en Alatar y Nymeria. Sus más preciados amigos y parientes. De los cuales uno había perdido, pero no estaba dispuesto a que pasara lo mismo con ella. Nymeria todavía no tenía todo su poder y eso representaba una gran desventaja, de modo que debía permanecer lejos y apartada de toda influencia oscura y perversa, y en eso solo confiaba en Thorin y la compañía.

Pues todavía no es momento de que ella enfrente a Sauron.

Su preparación como istari para tal acontecimiento tomaría tiempo.

-Se ve completamente abandonada-Radagast dijo.

-Como tendría que ser… un hechizo de ocultamiento yace sobre este lugar, lo que significa que nuestro enemigo no está listo para revelarse. No ha recobrado toda su fuerza-Una ventaja que no debía ser desaprovechada a estas alturas-Radagast, necesito que le lleves este mensaje a lady Galadriel. Dile que tenemos que obligarlo a actuar-Eso implicaba debilitarlo lo suficiente para que Nymeria le diera el golpe final.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Entrare solo-Dijo pasando de su pregunta-Por ningún motivo vengas tras de mí-Radagast lo miró con duda y preocupación antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse-¿Me das tu palabra?

-¡Si, si, si, si!-Avanzando, Gandalf desenvainó a Glamdring con mucha más decisión-¡Espera, Gandalf! ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

-Da la vuelta y no regreses. Porque indudablemente es una trampa-Declaró siguiendo su paso a través del puente de piedra hacia la gran fortaleza.

* * *

Cargados con el pesado cuerpo de Bombur, al que transportaron como mejor podían, se turnaron de cuatro en cuatro en la fatigosa tarea, mientras los demás se repartían los bultos. Si éstos no se hubieran aligerado en las últimas jornadas, nunca lo habrían conseguido, pero el sonriente y soñador Bombur era un pobre substituto de las mochilas cargadas de comida, pesasen lo que pesasen. Pocos días más y no les quedaría prácticamente nada que comer o beber. Nada apetitoso parecía crecía en el bosque, sólo hongos y hierbas de hojas pálidas de un olor desagradable.

Cada enano más cansado que en los días anteriores por llevar a cuestas el cuerpo de Bombur, cayó rendido al acampar en los inicios de la oscuridad que como cada noche, prometía cernirse sin piedad sobre ellos.

La cena fue breve, desabrida y silenciosa, dando paso rápidamente al descanso esperado donde los sueños eran mayormente un consuelo para este tormento.

-De verdad lo siento…-Lilian tomó las manos de Nymeria al oír su sincera disculpa, la tristeza en su voz era evidente y no pudo evitar sentirse de igual forma, pero por razones diferentes.

-Está bien Nym. Todos estamos pasando por un momento horrible. Y nos está superando cada día. No te preocupes, no estoy molesta ni nada parecido, realmente entiendo lo que sientes.

-¿De verdad?-La chica contestó con un _si_ borrando la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Nymeria-Realmente este lugar está afectándonos demasiado, ya parece que llevamos aquí una eternidad-Con un quejido Lilian la abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No quiero las arañas Nym-Susurró con temor-Cada vez aparecen más de sus telarañas a medida que avanzamos. No sé si podré soportarlo…

-No tengo el poder para evitarlo Lilian-Le dijo al oído lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella le escuchara-Y a estas alturas ya estamos bastante perdidos. Además este lugar ya está plagado y por donde sea que vayamos nos toparemos con las arañas-Con un gemido de frustración la chica se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-¿Podrías noquearme cuando nos encontremos con ellas? Te lo agradecería por siempre-Antes esas palabras Nymeria se echó a reír palmeando suavemente su espalda.

-Ya veremos-Contestó con una sonrisa sintiendo a Bilbo sentarse a su lado extendiendo unas mantas sobre ellas.

-Odio este silencio. Cántame algo-Demandó Lil con voz cansada alcanzando la mano de Bilbo para sostenerla con firmeza.

-Que exigente-Dijo Nym divertida mientras Bilbo soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Sí. Ahora canta, cualquier cosa pero en francés. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo suena en una canción…

-Yo también-Dijo de repente Fili acostado cerca de ellos, comenzando a resonar un coro de "yo también" a su alrededor.

-¿Y ustedes por que no están durmiendo?-Se quejó Nymeria mirando sus siluetas a través de la oscuridad.

-No podemos-Contestaron varios al unísono.

Y realmente no podían. No con lo siseos y zumbidos que lograban oír en el silencio. Aquellos ruidos les daban escalofríos y no los ayudaba en nada a conciliar el sueño. Los ponía demasiado nerviosos eh inquietos.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de radio?-Soltó Nym con una mueca.

Riendo, Lilian tiró de Bilbo mas cerca haciendo que se acomodara en el brazo de su amiga y así poder tocar la cara del hobbit-Ellos no saben lo que es eso Nym.

-Oh, es cierto… bien cantare algo, pero solo porque me parecen simpáticos-Aceptó ella sonriendo extensamente al oírlos reír.

 _Quand demain viendra_

 _Et que je serais seul_

 _Toujours effrayer, je ne fais que penser_

 _Quand demain viendra_

 _demain viendra_

 _demain viendra_

 _Et bien que se soit long je regarde le ciel._

 _Les mains toute tremblante, les mains qui s'emmêlent._

 _Alors je chante, et puis je chante, et je chante._

 _Je ne manquais de rien, quand tu étais mien._

 _Je regarde autour et jvois douce vie._

 _Mais t'es coincé dans mes pensées, je n'en peut plus._

 _Et tu me fais, tu me fais tout oublié._

 _J'peut arrêtez mon corps lorsque tu me souris,_

 _j'ne peu mentir c'est une douce vie._

 _Mais t'es coincé dans mes pensées, je n'en peut plus._

 _Et tu me fais, tu me fais tout oublié._

 _Car t'es ma lumière,_

 _t'es ma lumière_

 _t'es ma lumière ooh_

 _Mais la route est longue je regarde le ciel_

 _dans l'obscurité j'decide de m'arrêter._

 _Alors je chante, et puis je chante, et je chante._

 _Je ne manquais de rien, quand tu étais mien._

 _Je regarde autour et jvois douce vie._

 _Mais t'es coincé dans mes pensées, je n'en peut plus._

 _Et tu me fais, tu me fais tout oublié._

 _J'peut arrêtez mon corps lorsque tu me souris,_

 _j'ne peu mentir c'est une douce vie._

 _Mais t'es coincé dans mes pensées, je n'en peut plus._

 _Et tu me fais, tu me fais tout oublié._

 _Car t'es ma lumière,_

 _t'es ma lumière, miere, miere, miere._

Cuando el eco de su voz cesó, hubo un completo silencio. Al comprobar a Lilian, Nymeria notó que la chica estaba profundamente dormida, al igual que resto de sus compañeros. Sus ronquidos eran clara muestra de ello.

Si se habían dormido tan rápido, significaba que la canción no había sonado tan mal. Después de todo el francés era un idioma que casi no usaba desde que dejó el país hace varias décadas.

-Eso ha sonado muy hermoso...

-Creí que estarías dormido, vida mía-Le dijo acomodando a Bilbo para colocar a Lilian casi sobre él, provocando que se removiera dormida aferrándose al cuerpo del hobbit con un suspiro.

-No puedo dormir sin ti en mis brazos-Respondió Thorin agitándole el corazón.

Sonriendo, colocó las mantas sobre Bilbo y Lil para después ponerse de pie eh ir con su amado enano. Deteniéndose frente a él, Thorin extendió la mano para alcanzarla, haciéndole imposible no reír cuando su mano se posó sobre uno de sus pechos.

Con un gruñido él intento apartar su mano, pero rápidamente lo retuvo en aquella posición mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas para buscar su rostro y tomar sus labios con lánguida pasión. Ladeando la cabeza para más profundidad, sintió su mano apretar y amasar su pecho por encima de la ropa enviando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola desear un contacto más directo y sentir la piel áspera y callosa de su mano contra la suave de seno.

-Te amo, vida mía-Le dijo un poco agitada luego del placentero beso, frotando suavemente la extensión de su barba. Besando su mejilla, sus fuertes brazos la rodearon apretadamente contra su amplio cuerpo.

-Eres todo para mí, _Mizimuh…-_ Hablo él con un suspiro de placer.

-¿Qué paso con eso de Habanuh?-Preguntó depositando besos lentos por todo su rostro saboreando el salado de su piel.

-Eres mucho más que eso…-Contestó con la voz espesa y cansada. Acariciando su nuca, ella consiguió hacerlo dormir. Allí había encontrado el punto perfecto para relajarlo y enviarlo al sueño tan rápidamente como veces anteriores.

Dándole un último beso en los labios, se acomodó en su pecho para descansar. Tocando a la bolita durmiente y peluda junto a la pierna de Thorin, se entretuvo acariciando a Hachiko hasta obtener su propio sueño.

* * *

 _Al verse en aquellas calles extrañas supo que estaba nuevamente soñando con los recuerdos de Nymeria. Pese a que ella le había advertido y ofrecido deshacerse de tal conexión se negó rotundamente, pues deseaba saber todo sobre ella, cada momento y vivencia quería descubrir._

 _Aunque le partiera el corazón con cada recuerdo._

 _Fijándose en la figura vestida completamente de negro en la calle de enfrente, supo inmediatamente por su forma de caminar que era Nymeria. Él podía distinguirla en cualquier lugar, incluso en una multitud._

 _Siguiéndola, notó que ella caminaba detrás de un hombre alto, persiguiéndolo. Apresurándose a su lado intentó tocar su brazo con la esperanza de lograrlo aun sabiendo que no podría y aunque así fue se lamentó que eso siguiera sucediendo siempre._

 _A medida que caminaban por las calles solitarias, el hombre comenzó a percatarse de la presencia Nymeria notándose la tensión en su cuerpo a medida que aceleraba el paso. Pero ella se adelantó y colocando aquella arma plateada en su espalda, lo detuvo._

 _-Un solo ruido que advierta a alguien y te vuelo tu maldito corazón-Amenazó Nymeria sin expresión mientras el hombre asentía tembloroso y asustado._

 _Empujándolo hacia un callejón oscuro y vacío, Nymeria lo giró y empujó contra la pared con tal fuerza que se golpeó la cabeza sonoramente provocando que cayera al suelo aturdido. Con esfuerzo, el tipo se incorporó tocándose la cabeza con un quejido._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó el hombre con miedo girándose lentamente hacia ella, al ver el arma apuntándolo se horrorizó-¿Quieres dinero?-Tembloroso se sacó la billetera del abrigo y abriéndolo saco un fajo de billetes-Ten, tómalo, tómalo todo pero no me mates-Tirando el dinero a sus pies junto con la billetera esperó a que reaccionara pero ni siquiera se movió. El hombre comenzó a desesperarse al ver la frialdad en sus ojos-¿No es suficiente? En…entonces toma esto-Dijo asustado quitándose con dificultad el reloj de oro y la pulsera de plata lanzándosela a sus pies junto al dinero-¡No tengo más! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!-Gritó con miedo._

 _-Matarte-Respondió ella secamente._

 _-E…ellos te enviaron ¿Verdad? ¿Cuánto te pagaron? ¿Millones? Te puedo dar el triple si me dejas ir ¡Cientos de miles si los matas a ellos!_

 _Thorin miró a Nymeria inclinar la cabeza ligeramente, sin cambiar su expresión, aunque pudo notar el aburrimiento en ojos brillantes. Sin embargo, no entendía lo que ella planeaba conseguir de este humano que intentaba sobornarla para salvarse._

 _Con sorpresa vio como de una violenta patada en la cara lo tiró al suelo con la nariz rota._

 _-Odio a los malditos empresarios-Gruñó Nymeria bajando su pie sobre la cabeza del sujeto manteniéndola contra el suelo sucio-Se creen que lo tienen todo solo por dirigir una compañía exitosa por el trabajo de otros._

 _-Maldita perra…-Escupió el tipo intentando apartarla-Te haré pagar caro, haré que te encuentren y te asesinen…_

 _-Que yo sepa, los cadáveres no hablan-Señaló ella pisándolo con tal fuerza que él soltó un quejido-Dame el código-Exigió._

 _-¡Jamás! Mi familia te encontrará y te acabara… ¡Me vengaran!-Quitando su pie Nymeria se echó a reír._

 _-¿Quiénes crees que me enviaron?-Soltó ella con burla viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del tipo mientras se incorporaba lentamente-Y según recuerdo estaban ansiosos por deshacerse de ti…-Agregó con fría diversión._

 _-¡Malditos!-Gruñó el hombre golpeando el suelo-¡Malditos traidores, mil veces malditos!_

 _Chasqueando la lengua Nymeria rodó los ojos con exasperación-Que dramático eres, solo te están dando tu merecido. Después de todo, solo eres un pobre imbécil. No me sorprende que tu familia te odie, engañas a tu esposa, les robas a tus hijos, estafas a tus clientes y traficas drogas. Suficientes razones para desaparecer a una asquerosa escoria inservible como tú…-Él iba a responder pero asesándole un golpe con la parte trasera de la pistola lo acalló rápidamente tirándolo de cara al suelo nuevamente-El código-Exigió nuevamente._

 _-Primero muerto antes de darle mi dinero a esos traidores-Soltó el hombre con dolor._

 _-Aquí, no decides Tú. O me das el código o te hare morir lentamente cortando cada pedazo de ti y tengo tiempo de sobra para entretenerme haciéndolo y ten por seguro que cada uno de ellos disfrutara tanto como yo presenciarlo-El tipo empuñó la mano con impotencia sangrando profusamente de la sien y la nariz-¿No vas a hablar? Bien, atente a las consecuencias-Declaró colocando la pistola en sus pantalones para agarrar al tipo de la ropa y levantarlo para estrellarlo contra la pared asesándole repetidos puñetazos en la cara rompiéndole la boca, el pómulo y un ojo-¿Algo que decir?-Preguntó, pero solo se escuchó un quejido. En respuesta le golpeó la entrepierna con su rodilla y de un puñetazo violento en la cara lo lanzó bruscamente al suelo viéndolo hacerse un ovillo tembloroso en el suelo sucio y húmedo-Más extiendes esto, más me divierto…-Canturreo ella avanzando hacia él comenzando con otra sesión de golpes._

 _Thorin tembló al presenciar la brutal golpiza, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su mujer. Sabía que ella fue criada y entrenada para esto, pero no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada ver esa diversión asesina en sus ojos. Así no era la Nymeria que conocía, no como la Nymeria rebelde llena de diversión y amor que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, sabía que esta Nymeria que veía, aún seguía dentro la Nymeria actual, lo había vislumbrado al luchar con los orcos y con esos humanos que intentaron atacarla semanas atrás._

 _Pegó un salto al oír el fuerte disparo que resonó en el estrecho lugar, causando eco. Vio atónito, al humano muerto a los pies de Nymeria con el cráneo abierto dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor que fluía sin parar. Ella se alejó del cadáver con un objeto en la mano guardando aquella arma plateada para recoger las cosas que el humano antes le había ofrecido. Siguiéndola, dejó el cadáver atrás revisando aquel dinero de papel. Pensando en que se lo guardaría, vio con bastante sorpresa que le daba todo junto con el reloj y la pulsera a un desnutrido y sucio vagabundo pidiendo limosna, depositándolos en el tarro que sostenía y mecía._

 _El humano al ver todo lo recibido se echó a llorar sorprendido y tembloroso, llamando a Nymeria a gritos, pero ella ni siquiera le echó una mirada, siguiendo su camino recto con aquella expresión inmutable otra vez._

 _Mahal…_

 _Como podía ser tan bondadosa y tan violenta a la vez._

 _Ser capaz de asesinar con tal brutalidad a un enemigo, pero también mostrar empatía y compasión por alguna pobre persona en necesidad. Eso no era ciertamente dos cosas que todos pudieran tener en conjunto._

 _Caminando detrás de ella, la acompaño por las solitarias calles observando los detalles de aquel mundo tan distinto al suyo. Repleto de máquinas o automóviles como Nymeria le había llamado, corriendo ruidosamente por las calles a gran velocidad. Edificios más altos que cualquier torre y llenos de luces más resplandecientes que cualquier fuego._

 _Sin embargo, todo se sentía demasiado frio y ajeno._

 _Tal y como Nymeria le había dicho una vez._

Con su visión desvaneciéndose, parpadeó mirando los primeros y débiles rayos de luz atravesando el bosque, observando como poco a poco la espesa oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer.

En medio de la noche se despertó por el sueño inquieto de Nymeria, intentando confortarla en momentos que la sentía demasiado tensa entre sus brazos. Dos veces ella se había despertado de forma repentina y en ambas ocasiones consiguió hacerla volver a dormir con suaves palabras y canciones enanas que alguna vez les hubo cantado a sus sobrinos cuando fueron unos pequeños, después de alguna pesadilla que los asaltó durante la noche o en alguna fuerte tormenta que los cruelmente los asusto..

Nymeria se había se había aferrado a él con tal fuerza y desesperación que fue la primera vez que pudo verla de una manera frágil. Con todos los sueños que ha tenido de ella hasta ahora esa fragilidad había sido claramente reprimida. Nymeria lo veía como una vergonzosa debilidad eh intentaba firmemente ocultarlo. Pero a estas alturas ya la conocía lo suficiente para notar cada cosa una de sus emociones.

Y veía que perdía una parte de ella con cada día que pasaban aquí.

Lo que comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Por lo que tenían que salir rápidamente de este maldito bosque infernal.

Grrrr…

Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Hachiko peligrosamente erizado. Enseñando los dientes mientras gruñía hacia su izquierda, comenzó a ladrar ruidosamente.

-Silencio-Espetó agarrando la cuerda amarrada a una gruesa raíz. Tirando de la soga, lo atrajo para intentar calmarlo, notando como los demás se removían por el ruido-Basta-Demandó al perro, pero este se removía bruscamente, logrando zafarse de sus manos para correr y alcanzar lo que fuera que llamaba tanto su atención, más la gruesa cuerda lo retuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Nymeria adormilada moviéndose entre sus brazos.

-Nada, mizimuh. Sigue durmiendo-Pidió suavemente.

-A lo mejor quiere hacer del baño…

-Tal vez…Yo lo llevare-Dijo de mala gana colocándola sobre las mantas asegurándose de cubrirla adecuadamente. Luego desató la cuerda de la raíz y llevó a Hachiko a donde desesperadamente deseaba ir, tirando fuertemente en un intento por apresurarse.

Pasando entre unos árboles y troncos negros, caminó sobre la tierra húmeda eh irregular durante poco más de un minuto hasta que su vista captó una sombra. Alerta, notó que era la misma silueta alta que ayer había visto y a la cual Hachiko había ladrado con tanto ahínco.

No, no podía ser solamente una casualidad.

Con un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintió peligro.

Maldiciendo en voz alta por no haber traído a Orcrist consigo, retrocedió lentamente tirando del alterado cachorro. No obstante, su espalda chocó con algo que no debía estar ahí, llegando un hedor familiar a su nariz.

Orcos.

Sin prever el movimiento, un fuerte dolor se extendió a través de su espalda enviándolo al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas por la fuerza del golpe. Apretando los puños con un gruñido intentó ignorar el dolor eh incorporarse, solo para encontrarse con la forma de un orco alto cubierto de trozos de metal incrustados en su torso y cabeza. Su sonrisa llena de maldad le recordó inmediatamente al bastardo de Azog.

El maldito comenzó a hablar pero no entendió absolutamente nada.

Agachándose, esquivó sus garras y se lanzó a él para asestarle un golpe con toda su fuerza, más un fuerte agarrare en su cabello tiró duramente de él arrancándole quejido mientras recibía una patada en el estómago que le quito rápidamente el aliento, doblándose por el dolor.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le rodeaba más de diez orcos armados.

Azog lo había alcanzado.

Sin embargo, no veía al hijo de puta por ningún lado.

¡Guau! ¡Guau!

Mahal, no. El perro imprudente saltó al orco que lo tenía dolorosamente agarrado, clavando los dientes en uno de sus brazos, arrancándole un grito al orco repugnante causando que su agarre se debilitara y consiguiera zafarse. Acción en vano que solo le consiguió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo ver puntos blancos por unos segundos, tomando un sabor metálico en sus labios.

¡Maldito bastardo!

Su furia hirvió al oír los gemidos de Hachiko. El orco se había desprendido de él lanzándolo violentamente contra un árbol, mirando con horror lo quieto que yacía en el suelo entre las rices gruesas.

No. ¡No!

El animal no podía estar muerto. No soportaría ver a Nymeria triste por su perdida, ella amaba al cachorro…

Y estaba fallando en protegerlo cuando ella se lo había confiado.

Con un rugido de furia sacó una daga de su bota y se lanzó contra el orco que había lastimado a Hachiko enterrando profundamente el arma en su abdomen. Ignorando la sangre negra y caliente que empapo sus manos, retiró la daga y la clavo rápidamente en su corazón, enviándolo inerte al suelo de con un golpe seco. Al sentir nuevamente el agarre en el pelo envió un movimiento hacia atrás resonando un rugido antes de ser duramente empujado al suelo húmedo, estallando el dolor como rayos a través de sus extremidades.

Mahal, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso como ahora, recorriéndole la misma sensación que en el enfrentamiento con Azog aquella noche, meses atrás. Impotente y débil, incapaz de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, siendo reducido tan fácilmente que era vergonzoso.

Pero era un rey, un guerrero, uno que había afrontado batallas y crueldades de sus enemigos y no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado. Caería defendiéndose hasta su último aliento.

* * *

Nymeria comenzó a preocuparse mientras esperaba, una sensación desagradable la recorría y los ladridos de Hachiko habían cesado repentinamente. Pero no era eso lo que la molestaba, sino más bien era lo mucho que Thorin estaba tardando.

Levantándose, tomó una de sus katanas y siguió la dirección en la Thorin había desaparecido entre los gruesos árboles. Sin embargo, un fuerte rugido la alerto y se echó a correr desenvainando rápidamente, saltando sobre las raíces tomando impulso para apresurarse.

Lo que sus ojos vieron la enloqueció de furia, desesperación y un deseo violento y asesino.

Thorin estaba colgando del brazo de Bolg, con el rostro ensangrentado por las profundas heridas y contusiones en su frente, pómulo y labios. El dolor en su rostro aumentó su sed de venganza y matanza, deseando furiosamente cortar en miles de pedazos a cada maldito orco por atreverse a tocar a su valioso enano y causarle dolor con sus perversas intenciones.

 _¡Has venido!-_ Dijo Bolg en lengua negra con una sonrisa diabólica inclinándose para lamer la sangre de la frente de Thorin quien repugnado siseó con un gruñido, apartándose rápidamente- _Estabas tardando demasiado._

 _-_ ¡Vas a pagar caro por lo que has hecho! ¡Voy a rajarte lentamente y arrancarte la carne a trozos tantas veces que me suplicaras la muerte!-Estalló enfurecida comenzando a ver todo rojo, sintiendo aquel impulso de energía a través de su cuerpo aumentando su adrenalina, descargándola brevemente con el orco que se le acercó, decapitándolo con un veloz movimiento de su brazo sin despegar la mirada de Bolg, quien solo extendió su sonrisa mirando como la cabeza del que había sido su sirviente rodaba por el suelo a sus pies.

- _Eh sido advertido de tus habilidades… pero no vas a conseguir nada con ellas, a menos de que quieras al enano muerto-_ Amenazó deslizando una daga oxidada y dentada por la mejilla de Thorin causando un corte delgado que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

Hirviendo de rabia, avanzó un paso, solo para ver a Bolg apretar en advertencia el brazo alrededor de Thorin arrancándole un quejido de dolor que la desesperó.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-Gritó con odio y cólera. Su risa de satisfacción solo logro empeorar sus emociones, alterándola.

- _Suelta el arma o tu enano muere-_ Demandó el orco presionando peligrosamente a daga en el cuello de Thorin causando un corte, provocando que el rey cerrara los ojos con gesto de dolor.

¡Maldita mierda! Sus manos temblaban con impotencia, loca de ira. Quería rajar al orco bastardo con toda su furia hasta destrozarlo y empaparse de su sangre. Pero no podía arriesgar la vida valiosa de Thorin. Un movimiento en falso y lo podía perder por su propia culpa y no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir a eso. No lo soportaría.

Además, Bolg no estaba jugando. La estaba amenazando absolutamente enserio. Sin embargo, no le importaba lo que hiciera con ella mientras Thorin estuviera vivo y a salvo. Entregaría su alma misma solo para protegerlo si era necesario.

-Déjalo ir y aceptare lo que quieras-Habló fríamente controlando sus emociones con mucho esfuerzo para evitar lanzarse al orco de manera impulsiva.

-Nymeria, no-Soltó Thorin con desesperación-Vete de aquí…

- _Primero suelta el arma_ -Exigió Bolg presionando con más fuerza la daga en la piel del rey causando una herida más profunda, que la hizo obedecer de inmediato. Con una risa de satisfacción, el orco tiró a Thorin violentamente contra el suelo y con un movimiento de su mano, dos orcos altos y fornidos se acercaron a ella para agarrarla de los brazos eh inmovilizarla- _Mi señor demanda tu presencia, así que no intentes resistirte._

Tironeando de las repugnantes manos de los orcos, Bolg se acercó, teniendo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al bastardo, por la gran diferencia de alturas, que por primera vez le molesto.

-¡Tu señor puede irse a la misma mierda!-Escupió con odio.

Bolg apretó el puño con la intención de golpearla por su insolencia, pero rápidamente recordó que no debía lastimarla. Su señor la necesitaba intacta y de tal modo se la iba a entregar. Encadenándole las manos a la espalda con unos gruesos y pesados grilletes, sacó la aguja que había preparado, y que contenía un potente somnífero capaz de dormir hasta la bestia más grande. Clavándola en su cuello esperó a que la sustancia hiciera efecto antes de quitarla, consiguiéndolo a pesar de sus bruscos movimientos por liberarse. La maldita mujer tenía demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña, y su padre se lo había advertido.

Pero él siempre tenía razón, como también con el plan de usar al enano como rehén para atraerla y someterla a su voluntad.

Echándosela al hombro, mandó que encadenaran al enano asqueroso y lo llevaran. Su padre iba a estar satisfecho con su escurridizo premio, después de décadas de búsqueda obtendría su venganza eh iba a disfrutar presenciar la divertida y dulce tortura.

* * *

Thorin había perdido el conocimiento un par de veces durante el brusco viaje. Rebotando sobre el huargo apestoso, todo su cuerpo dolía y apenas podía mover sus extremidades. Sin embargo, eso rápidamente se le olvido al ver a Nymeria inconsciente en el brazo del líder de los orcos. Un alivio le recorrió notar que no estaba herida, pero eso estaba lejos de despejar su preocupación.

No sabía a donde se dirigían y los árboles se veían cada vez menos en cantidad, permitiéndole la vista al cielo nuboso y gris. El viento frio le golpeaba, sintiéndose libre de aquella pesadez del bosque, más no del dolor pulsando a través de su cuerpo.

No supo cuánto tiempo más paso en el momento que se detuvieron brevemente. Mareado por los bruscos movimientos parpadeó alzando la vista, solo para mirar con sorpresa, la gran fortaleza en ruinas alzada en medio del bosque marchito. Los orcos hablaron entre si antes de avanzar hacia el derruido lugar, atravesando el puente de piedra hacia el interior adentrándose en la oscura fortificación, observando las jaulas colgantes reteniendo aun los huesos del algún antiguo cadáver, gruesas y espinosas enredaderas recorrían cada pared y rincón al igual que una variedad de perturbadores instrumentos. La tranquilidad del sitio se volvió inquietante y una mala sensación le recorrió al ver huesos y cráneos esparcidos por los suelos y rincones.

Mahal…

Tenía que escapar con Nymeria urgentemente.

Intento retorcerse, tironeando los pesados grilletes pero las malditas cosas oxidadas eran firmes y lo suficientemente pequeñas para sus manos impidiéndole deslizarlas. Con el corazón corriendo, se desesperó.

El jinete del huargo que lo cargaba se detuvo de repente, y agarrándolo del pelo y el abrigo lo lanzó duramente contra el suelo helado y sucio. Obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas con fuerte tirón, alcanzó a ver a Nymeria colgando del brazo del orco mientras se alejaba por un pasadizo oscuro.

-¡No! ¡Nymeria!-Intentó desesperadamente ponerse de pie en un vano intento por alcanzarla, pero un doloroso golpe en el estómago lo devolvió al suelo, enfureciéndolo.

Pero su ira hirvió incandescente al oír esa inolvidable y diabólica risa. Retorciéndose de rabia se encontró nuevamente con el rostro de su más odiado y despreciable enemigo.

-Azog…

* * *

 **Mizimuh=** Mi joya.

 **Habanuh=** Mi gema.

* * *

 **La cancion es "FLASHLIGHT" de JESSIE J. Solo la eh puesto en frances XD**

* * *

 **HOLIIII XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS** **A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A** **STELLA DRAGNEEL POR SU MARAVILLOSO COMENTARIO.** **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	35. La oscuridad del enemigo

La compañía era un desastre preocupado y asustado. Se habían separado en parejas para buscar a su rey y reina, después de notar su larga ausencia. Recorrieron por los alrededores por cerca de media hora hasta que un grito de aviso se hizo escuchar, reuniéndolos a todos en aquel horrible sitio.

Dos cadáveres de orcos yacían en el suelo desangrándose.

Kili recogió la espada de Nymeria junto al orco decapitado, mientras Lilian sostenía a un tembloroso Hachiko bastante asustada al encontrarlo hecho un bola entremedio de unas raíces con el pelaje cubierto de tierra.

Rápidamente fue con Oin para pedirle que lo revisara.

-No soy sanador de animales, muchacha-Le dijo el enano con tristeza sosteniendo la corneta de metal contra su oreja.

-Pero es casi lo mismo. Debe haber algo que puedas hacer-Insistió Lilian con desesperación.

Oin miro al animal y extendió la mano para tocarlo, haciendo una ligera presión en cada parte de su cuerpo para buscar alguna herida interna. Al alcanzar sus costillas el cachorro soltó un gemido de dolor agitándose en los brazos de Lilian, que intento rápidamente calmarlo con suaves caricias.

-Parece haber recibido un fuerte golpe, por lo que debe tener alguna herida interna. Pero no tengo ninguna medicina para esto. Lo mejor será que descanse y procures que no haga esfuerzo, ni siquiera para caminar. Deberá sanar por sí solo…

-¡Por Mahal, donde están!-Estalló Dwalin pateando con rabia uno de los cadáveres.

-Tranquilízate-Dijo Balin-Si están juntos van a estar bien…

-¿Bien? Que te hace creer eso ¿Acaso no vez? ¡Los malditos orcos los han atacado!

-Algo grave debió pasarles-Habló Bilbo con preocupación-Nymeria jamás dejaría su espada y menos habría permitido que su cachorro acabara herido.

-¿Y si fueron tras de los orcos?-Expusó Fili-Ya sabemos cómo es Nym, y tío pudo haberla seguido.

-Pero ir por ellos seria salirnos del camino-Mencionó Bofur alarmado.

-Los esperaremos-Declaró Balin dirigiéndose a todos-Pero si no regresan en las próximas horas, continuaremos…-Agregó con pesar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos dejarlos!-Reclamó Kili.

-Tampoco quiero muchacho. Pero ellos son inteligentes, sabrán cómo encontrarnos. Además… si no avanzamos… si no nos apresuramos en buscar una salida, moriremos. Tenemos comida y agua solo para un par de días, después de eso no habrá absolutamente nada que comer.

Todos se miraron preocupados, pero eran conscientes de que las palabras de Balin era absolutamente ciertas. Lo único que les quedaba era seguir o morir de inanición.

Alejándose de aquel lugar, volvieron al campamento con la inesperada visión de Bombur despierto, sentado y rascándose la cabeza confundido. No entendía dónde estaba ni por qué tenía tanta hambre. Había olvidado todo lo que ocurrió desde el principio del viaje, aquella mañana de mayo, hacía tiempo. Lo último que recordaba era la tertulia en la casa del hobbit, y fue difícil convencerlo de las muchas aventuras que habían tenido desde entonces.

Cuando oyó que no había nada que comer, se echó a llorar sintiéndose muy débil y tembloroso.

-¿Por qué habré despertado?-Sollozó Bombur-Tenía unos sueños tan maravillosos. Soñé que caminaba por un bosque bastante parecido a éste, alumbrado sólo por antorchas en los árboles, lámparas que se balanceaban en las ramas, y hogueras en el suelo y se celebraba una gran fiesta, que no terminaba nunca. Y no podría contar o describir todo lo que había para comer y beber…

-Y no tienes por qué intentarlo-Espetó Dwalin-Si no puedes hablar de otra cosa, mejor te callas. Ya estamos bastante molestos contigo por lo que pasó. Si no hubieras despertado, te habríamos dejado en el bosque con tus sueños idiotas. No es ninguna broma andar cargando contigo ni aún después de semanas de escasez.

-¡Dwalin! ¡Eso es cruel!-Soltó Lilian molesta por cómo se había dirigido al triste de Bombur. Sabía que Dwalin estaba furioso por la desaparición de Thorin y Nym, pero eso no era excusa para ofender a los demás.

-No te metas muchacha, o te dejaremos a ti también-Lilian dolida por las palabras del enano se echó a llorar, ya harta de todo. Bilbo inmediatamente la atrajo a su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo lanzándole una mirada asesina al enano ofuscado.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-Estalló el hobbit-¡De no ser porque somos compañero te golpearía por tratar así a mi novia!-La chica cesó sus sollozos al oír sus palabras. Con el corazón agitado oculto el rostro en el cuello de Bilbo.

-¿Ah, sí? Y que podrías hacerme, saqueador-Se burló Dwalin para provocar al pequeño hobbit furioso.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-Gritó Balin metiéndose en medio causando un absoluto silencio-¿No ven lo que nos está sucediendo? Este lugar solo nos está separando. Todos estamos cansados, hambrientos y preocupados, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo nos queda seguir el camino. Y eso no es una opción. Esperaremos unas horas, si no aparecen Thorin y Nymeria, continuaremos.

Con esas palabras, todos volvieron preocupados y tristes a sus camas para comer algo y esperar totalmente desesperanzados.

* * *

Agitada, abrió los ojos con un jadeo, siendo golpeada por una gran sensación de frio que la calaba desde adentro. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, tembloroso, cansado como si hubiese corrido por horas sin ningún descanso y en un intento por moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada. Colgando de la maldita pared, con los brazos extendidos y afirmados por gruesos y oxidados grilletes.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se preguntó varias veces observando a su alrededor lo que parecía ser una mazmorra. Sucia, apestosa, húmeda y algo oscura. ¿Cuándo había estado inconsciente? El bastardo de Bolg le había drogado lo suficiente para dejarla totalmente noqueada y su sistema debió de haber tardado horas en eliminar la sustancia. Lo que la dejó completamente vulnerable quizá por cuanto tiempo y eso verdaderamente la enfurecía.

-Nymeria…

Con desesperación busco la figura de Thorin, encontrándolo tendido en el suelo con la cara cubierta de sangre, el pelo enmarañado y las manos encadenadas a la espalda. Se veía incomodo, cansado y preocupado.

Tembló de ira y desesperación al verlo en ese estado, regresando rápidamente su instinto protector y asesino, barriéndola con violencia.

-¿Quién más te toco?-Preguntó en gruñido, viéndolo soltar un suspiro cansado.

-Mizimuh…

-¡Quien!-Exigió con verdadera furia.

-Azog-Al oír el nombre del bastardo soltó un gruñido lleno de furia colocando los pies en el muro para comenzar a tirar de sus brazos y liberarse de los grilletes deslizando las manos a través de estas, ignorando el dolor que se expandió por sus manos al fracturarse algunos huesos en el momento que ambas pasaron por las estrechas circunferencias de hierro.

Aterrizó duramente en el suelo frio y mugriento al fallarle los brazos en su intento por amortiguar la caída. Con la furia superando cualquier dolor, se arrastró hacia Thorin quien asustado por sus acciones la regaño débilmente. Al alcanzarlo lo rodeó con sus brazos para levantarlo y acomodarlo en su regazo apretando los labios a los suyos, tomando el sabor metálico de su sangre. En ese mismo instante envió energía curativa a través de todo su cuerpo, para sanar cada herida y contusión desvaneciendo todo dolor.

Solo pudo sonreír de alivio al verlo completamente saludable.

Abrazándolo con fuerza hundió el rostro en su cuello, aterrada de perderlo.

-Perdóname vida, eh fallado en protegerte. Expiare mi error, y te juro por mi vida que te sacare de aquí sea como sea.

-Nymeria, yo eh sido débil. No es tu culpa…

-¡Claro que si lo es! Te hice una promesa y eh fracasado… con gusto recibiré toda herida y golpe que cualquiera intente infligirte…

-¡Basta! Por Mahal, no digas tonterías. Jamás permitiría tal sandez-Gruñó Thorin molesto por siquiera sugerirlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente amado por tal determinado ofrecimiento. Era una locura por supuesto, pero eso solo le volvió a demostrar la intensidad del amor que Nymeria tenía por él y lo maravilló totalmente.

Por ello, no le importaba resultar herido para protegerla y mantenerse a su lado.

Nymeria era todo lo que necesitaba y no iba separarse de ella ni aun en el peor de los males.

-No son tonterías. Te amo tanto que yo moriría por ti ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-Le dijo ella con desesperación abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Sin palabras, el rey enano solo pudo cerrar los ojos con el corazón desbocado de emoción en su pecho, abrumado por el gran amor de su reina. El cual, devolviéndole las fuerzas y la determinación se dispuso a buscar un modo de salir de este terrible sitio.

A pesar de los intentos de Nymeria por liberarlo de los grilletes, cada uno fue en vano, pues estaba demasiado débil a causa del somnífero que aún quedaba en su sangre. Además de que los orcos les habían quitado cada daga y cuchilla que habían portado escondidas debajo de sus ropas dejándolos desprovistos de cualquier implemento de defensa.

-Debe de haber un modo de salir-Gruñó Thorin enfadado pateando el muro de piedra con frustración.

-Habrá que esperar a que aparezcan eso bastardos. Los sorprenderemos y los mataremos para quitarles las llaves de los grilletes y las armas que tengan…

-Es demasiado arriesgado, pero funcionara.

-Hey, puedo pelear perfectamente sin armas…-Soltó ofendida-Además, toda yo soy un arma. La espada es solo un agregado…-La sonrisa que el enano le dio la hizo hacer una mueca-Que malo eres. Debería dejarte así de encadenado y castigarte largamente-Casi sonríe ella ahora al ver la lujuria en sus ojos azules al captar de inmediato el verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

Era increíble lo rápido que podían pensar en sexo aun en una mala situación.

-Te juro que cuando salgamos del maldito bosque, voy a violarte tantas veces ni siquiera podrás caminar-Le gruño Thorin con una mirada salvaje-Solo gritaras mi nombre y de lo único que serás consiente va ser solo de mi profundamente hundido en tu pequeño cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Nymeria soltó una pequeña risa, verdaderamente excitada ante la sugerente imagen que creó debido a sus prometedoras palabras.

-Esperare ansiosa ese momento, vida mía. Pero te aseguro que no seré la única que grite-Declaró tomándolo del cuello para atraerlo- Créeme que estas semanas de abstinencia están creando un monstruo hambriento y ansioso de ti-Thorin soltó una maldición y la besó con dureza, molesto y frustrado de tener las manos restringidas en la espalda imposibilitado de poder tocar a su descarada mujer. Que aun en un mal momento era capaz de hacerlo olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

Sosteniéndolo con fuerza, Nymeria rompió el beso desesperado al sentir aquella esencia oscura acercándose. Ahora que estaba libre de la influencia del bosque negro podía nuevamente reconocer completamente la energía oscura del enemigo.

-Alguien viene. Me ocupare de él. Tú lo distraes-Demandó apresurándose a la tosca puerta de metal, colocándose junto a ella. Thorin se sentó en una esquina esperando y unos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de llaves, seguido de un choque metálico abriéndose lentamente la gruesa y pesada puerta de hierro. En ese momento Nymeria golpeo el talón en el muro accionando un pequeño dispositivo que hizo surgir una afilada daga desde la punta de la bota. Sacándola rápidamente, se abalanzó hacia el orco deslizando la hoja brillante a gran velocidad degollándolo silenciosamente, cayendo al suelo de un golpe seco mientras la sangre negra brotaba a borbotones de su garganta dejando un charco a su alrededor. Inmediatamente ella lo revisó para quitarle todas las llaves que portara y la cual pudiera corresponder a los grilletes de Thorin

Luego de buscar por varios y largos segundos, encontró la llave correcta para liberarlo.

Encontrándose después apretada entre sus brazos y con su boca pegada a la suya de una manera que la hizo gemir de satisfacción.

-Interesante manera de portar un arma-Le dijo Thorin con interés observando la daga en su mano.

-Tengo un conocido que es experto en la fabricación de armamento. Hace prendas y zapatos especiales donde puedes ocultar una variedad de armas indetectables a la vista y el tacto. Él ha hecho todo mi calzado y con agregados como ya viste. Es jodidamente bueno en lo que hace.

El enano frunció el ceño al oír la admiración en su voz. Él también podía fabricar una maldita arma de excelente calidad. Y se lo demostraría después de terminada la misión. Le haría la mejor daga que jamás haya creado.

-¿Tienes otra?-Ella asintió y sacó otra daga retráctil de la bota izquierda para entregársela. La fina y afilada hoja brillaba como la plata pulida siendo sumamente ligera-¿Tu abrigo también es especial?

-No, solo la chaqueta de cuero. Que para mí mala suerte está en mi bolso… bueno, no importa. Solo salgamos de aquí-Dirigiéndose a la puerta, se asomó despacio en busca del enemigo. Al no ver a nadie rondando cerca, salió.

Solo para descubrir con desconcierto que se encontraban en la gran fortaleza de Dol Guldur.

Maldiciendo, observó el derruido lugar a su alrededor notando los huesos y cráneos repartidos por el suelo. Sin embargo, de momento eso no fue lo peor. A su alrededor estaba repleto de almas desgraciadas observándola y suplicándole ayuda a gritos. Era imposible determinar un número exacto, eran demasiadas y no dudaba de que todas estas pobres personas fueron víctimas de la vileza de orcos y sus despreciables deseos.

Con una fuerte presión en la cabeza a causa de la presencia de tantas almas, se tambaleó ligeramente frotándose la sien.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Thorin preocupado al ver su reacción colocando el brazo firmemente en su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo-¿Nymeria?

-Estamos en Dol Guldur-Respondió alarmada alzando la vista hacia el cielo gris.

-¿La antigua fortaleza? ¿Sucede algo con ella?

-Por supuesto que si-Soltó girándose hacia él-Este lugar es el refugio de Sauron. Aquí vive ese cabrón. ¿No lo entiendes? Consiguió traerme aquí para su maldito propósito-Comprendiendo, el rey la miró estupefacto.

-Mahal…-Agarrando su mano con firmeza tiró de ella para correr-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora-Dijo con urgencia avanzando por un estrecho pasadizo con cadenas colgantes, enredaderas espinosas en las paredes y una extensa alfombra de huesos que hacía demasiado ruido al pisarlos.

Lo que para su situación fue solamente un anuncio a los orcos de que habían escapado.

Aullido y rugidos resonaron detrás de ellos en la busca del camino correcto. Bajando por las escaleras irregulares llegaron a una zona abierta donde fueron rápidamente emboscados por una veintena de orcos y huargos.

Con Azog y Bolg liderando y cortándoles el paso.

- _Aquí no hay escapatoria-_ Anunció Azog con una sonrisa llena de maldad- _Su suerte ha terminado…_

 _-_ ¿Que está diciendo?-Gruño Thorin mirando a su enemigo con una furia asesina.

-Puras estupideces-Respondió Nymeria mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Pegándose a Thorin rodeo su cintura con fuerza-¿Te asustan las alturas?-Susurró en su oído con una alocada idea en mente.

Confuso por la pregunta, Thorin la miro frunciendo el ceño-Por supuesto que no…

-Entonces prepárate-Declaró ella.

Pero antes de que Thorin pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Nymeria usó toda su energía para su siguiente movimiento. Tomando el amplio cuerpo de Thorin sobre su hombro se echó a correr hacia su derecha y pisando con ambos pies el borde de la destruida estructura de piedra, se impulsó con toda su fuerza para saltar.

Descendiendo a uno de los pisos inferiores, sus piernas fallaron al impactar contra el suelo debido a su débil estado. Sin embargo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y proteger a Thorin de la caída, tomando el golpe sobre si misma mientras él quedaba tendido a salvo sobre su cuerpo.

Al oír el rugido de furia de Azog desde la altura se echó a reír. Pero su sonrisa rápidamente desapareció cuando Thorin se incorporó con una mirada furiosa.

-¡Estas completamente loca!-Le gritó con enfado y preocupación revisándola en busca de heridas.

-Mi amor, he hecho cosas peores-Contestó sentándose con una leve sonrisa.

-No es gracioso-Gruñó agarrándola de los brazos-No vuelvas a hacerlo. No permitiré que te arriesgues por mí de esta forma otra vez…

-Eso no lo decides tu-Espetó Nymeria tornándose seria mientras tomaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Aquel objeto hechizado poseía la capacidad de proteger a su portador, tal y como lo había hecho recientemente ante la caída. Se lo quitó para colocarlo en el cuello de Thorin, que la miró absolutamente desconcertado. Él intento sacárselo pero no se lo permitió-Déjatelo. Te protegerá.

-Te protege a ti. De mal. No puedo tenerlo, es…-Ella lo acalló con un beso.

-El que lo uses me dará tranquilidad. No quiero ofenderte Thorin, pero tú y yo sabemos quién de los dos es más resistente. Si me rompo algo sanare más rápido y no puedo morir como cualquier mortal. Entiende eso-El rey apretó los puños mirándola con desesperación, enfado eh impotencia, pero con una expresión de vergüenza cedió-No, vida mía por favor. No pienses así. No eres débil-Le aseguró abrazándolo con fuerza, adivinando sus pensamientos. Pero de todas formas prefería cualquier otra cosa que arriesgar su vida. Sin importarle enfrentar al mal sin alguna ayuda-Solamente estamos hechos de diferente manera…-Al oír los aullidos y rugidos cercanos rápidamente se levantó tirando de él para empezar a correr otra vez.

Pese a la sensación de agotamiento a través de su cuerpo logro poner a sus piernas en movimiento, dejándose llevar por Thorin quien escogió el camino a seguir.

 _Eres una luz débil… sola en la oscuridad…_

Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando su camino fue cortado por la gran sombra creciente de Sauron.

Un frio caló a Nymeria desde el interior sintiendo como parte de su energía se escapaba de su cuerpo como si fuese drenada. Thorin tiró de ella de regreso, pero la sombra de Sauron se extendió para romper parte de los muros del pasadizo, derrumbándolos para impedirles escapar a medida que tomaba un aspecto corpóreo en medio de la inmensa forma de un ojo de fuego.

 _Ya no tienes sitio a donde ir, hija del antiguo maiar… su misión fracasó. Tú, serás mía…_

 _-_ ¡Jamás! ¡Te hare desaparecer de una maldita vez!-Gritó Nymeria enfurecida, cansada de huir. A pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo, iba a luchar. No iba a echarse para atrás ahora que tenía al bastardo frente a ella. Había esperado este momento hace tiempo.

 _No posees la fuerza para derrotarme… eres débil…_

Ella estuvo a punto de gritarle algún insulto, pero cuando parte de su sombra se extendió vio con miedo como se extendía hacia Thorin envolviéndolo en un torbellino de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, el poder oscuro de Sauron no pudo tocarlo, el collar brillaba intensamente debajo de su ropa evocando una resplandeciente aura de protección sobre él. Thorin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta, mirándose las manos rodeadas de luz mientras la oscuridad ponía un empeño en vano por atacarlo con toda su fuerza.

Aquello enfureció al señor oscuro, por lo que usó modo distinto para deshacerse del enano. Romper el piso de piedra bajo sus pies. La estructura se resquebrajó cediendo bajo su peso y sin posibilidades se sostenerse, cayó.

Gritando su nombre Nymeria quiso saltar para alcanzarlo, no obstante, Sauron la rodeó con su fría oscuridad alzándola del piso. Furiosa, lo insultó a gritos intentando liberarse pero la forma de Sauron era intocable, se desvanecía como el humo en sus manos. Con desesperación y furia sintió miedo. Un miedo que la asalto al saber lo que le pasaría y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Perderlo todo y desaparecer en la absoluta oscuridad sin volver jamás.

* * *

Thorin se sacudió la ropa del polvo luego de levantarse de entre los escombros. Aquel hechizo del collar lo había protegido en la caída, impidiendo que las piedras le hicieran daño al igual que el fuerte impacto, haciéndolo sentir el golpe como si tocara una blanda superficie. De no ser por Nymeria aquello lo habría matado. Tonta mujer inconsciente, detestaba cuando se exponía al peligro por protegerlo tan fervientemente. Por supuesto que se lo agradecía, infinitamente. Pero dar su vida por él de esa manera… no lo merecía. No después de como la había tratado desde que se conocieron, eso era algo que todavía debía compensarle de manera especial eh iba cumplirlo de un modo u otro.

Pero primero debía sacarla de aquí.

Le había jurado que no permitiría que cayera en la oscuridad y no iba a fallarle. No iba a perder a su reina de ninguna manera. Lucharía por ella hasta su último aliento.

Avanzando por los vacíos pasillos, notó que no había caído tan abajo como se había sentido. Sosteniendo la daga plateada de Nymeria, corrió con cautela desesperado por llegar a ella. Recordando la temible figura del mal, entendió en aquel momento lo verdaderamente peligroso que podía ser que Nymeria cayera en su poder. Había leído historias del ser oscuro y su terrible destrucción sobre la tierra media en edades pasadas, todo hecho a base de engaños, mentiras eh influjo. Los más grandes reyes y líderes cayeron bajo su dominio volviéndose meros siervos para sus viles fines, destruyendo ciudades y reinos enteros.

Y Nymeria podía ser usada para los mismos propósitos.

No, no podía eso suceder. ¡Jamás!

Su belleza y su corazón no serían consumidos por el mal, ella no cedería a las malignas promesas de Sauron. Era una mujer fuerte, lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar a cualquier que intente imponérsele.

Era muy terca y orgullosa como para permitirlo.

Teniendo fe en eso, se apresuró escalera arriba mirando una negra oscuridad acumulada flotando en la cima de la fortaleza, indicándole que esa era su dirección. Teniendo cuidado con las paredes cubiertas de espinosas enredaderas, buscó otro tramo de escaleras que le llevaran al siguiente piso. Se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo que creía correcto cuando un peso aterrizó encima de él enviándolo al suelo sin ningún tipo de dolor debido a la instantánea protección. En ese mismo momento se lo quitó de encima lanzándolo lejos para levantarse rápidamente y enfrentarlo con daga en mano. La baja figura corrió velozmente y saltando para alcanzarlo empuñó una tosca daga de metal oxidado con la clara intención de apuñalarlo con un rugido potente, el cual le resulto tan familiar que lo obligo a bajar el arma. Atrapándolo en el aire lo agarró con fuerza para lanzarlo al piso eh inmovilizarlo contra este con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, fue golpeado por la sorpresa al descubrir la identidad del salvaje agresor.

El enano de enmarañado cabello y barba gris estaba demacrado, sucio, vestido con harapos poseyendo un tatuaje sobre rostro que reconocería donde fuera, y que solo podía pertenecer... a su padre.

Thrain hijo de Thror.

Retorciéndose con fuerza el enano se veía enloquecido, chillando con furia en un intento fallido por liberarse de su férreo agarre.

-Adad…-Llamó con la voz quebrada y vacilante, demasiado aturdido para creerlo en verdad. ¿Estaría soñando? Después de más de un siglo de búsqueda… después de que todos lo compadecieron por su firme creencia a que él vivía… era realmente una realidad-Padre-Llamó con firmeza sintiendo que la visión se le volvía borrosa-Por Mahal…-Con un nudo en la garganta por ver a su padre en este estado tan terrible lo atrajo a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo fuertemente entre sus temblorosos brazos, sintiendo como poco a poco se calmaba hasta quedar completamente quieto y en silencio-Padre, soy yo Thorin…

-Thorin…-Su voz sonó baja y confusa como si saliera de algún tipo de trance-Thorin, mi hijo.

-Sí, padre, soy yo…-Separándose para verlo, Thrain se mostraba muy confuso mientras indagaba en sus recuerdos.

-Una vida… he estado aquí una vida…-Enfocando la vista en Thorin lo miró con los ojos humedecidos y tomándolo del rostro trazó con dedos temblorosos los contornos de sus facciones temeroso de presenciar solo una ilusión-Thorin…

-¿Qué te han hecho?-Con fuertes sollozos se aferró a su padre incapaz de contener las emociones de su corazón. Pena, dolor, alegría y angustia eran un torbellino en su interior siendo invadido por los recuerdos de días pasados. El tacto de su padre en su cabeza fue tan familiar y confortante que le hizo sentir como un niño aumentando las lagrimas que por más que lucho por retener no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para lograrlo.

Había anhelado por tanto años este momento, cada viaje que realizó en su busca con la ilusión de encontrarlo fueron una tortura para su corazón esperanzado, sin embargo, esos recorridos sin ningún éxito no destruyeron su determinación y confianza. Después de todo en su corazón siempre había sabido que su padre estaba vivo.

La vida volvía a sonreírle con otro increíble regalo.

-Mi hijo… mi amado hijo-Thrain envolvió con sus brazos el amplio y tembloroso cuerpo de su hijo golpeando por una variedad de recuerdos que comenzaban a despejar su mente de la nebulosa en la que había estado sometido por tanto tiempo. Abrumado por sus emociones enterró la cara en el cabello de Thorin dejando fluir las lágrimas que por tantos años había contenido. Había perdido tanto… su hogar, su familia, hasta su dignidad. La tortura y la miseria a la que el enemigo le había obligado a vivir le habían marcado, y no iba a ser fácil de olvidar, pero con este milagro… con su hijo nuevamente a su lado, estaba seguro de poder sobrellevarlo.

-Te busque… te busque por tanto tiempo-La voz desesperada y llena de lágrimas de Thorin lo hizo abrazarlo con más fuerza haciéndolo verdaderamente consiente de la realidad en la que había estado hundido-Estoy tan agradecido de que estés vivo, Adad… siempre supe que estabas vivo. Nadie me creía, pero yo siempre lo supe…-Separándose, Thorin tomó el rostro de su padre entre sus manos con una débil sonrisa-Volverás con tu familia padre...-Thrain alzó la mano y deslizó los dedos por su trenza de unión.

-Te has casado-Dijo Thrain moviendo los dedos hacia las mejillas de su hijo para secar sus lágrimas.

-Encontré a mi única-Contestó ampliando su sonrisa-Quiero que la conozcas. Nymeria es… bastante especial. Dis y ella tienen una actitud muy similar…

-Dis… mi princesa-Mencionó sumiéndose en los recuerdos.

-Ella está bien, padre. Se casó y tuvo dos hijos. Tus nietos, Fili y Kili-Agachando la cabeza, Thrain derramó más lagrimas producto de sus emociones más cercanas al dolor.

-Eh perdido tanto, me eh perdido de todo… aquí el mundo está estancado. Mis hijos…-Juntando sus frentes sollozo-Frerin-Murmuró con pena recordando su brutal perdida durante la batalla a la puertas de Moria-Thorin, te amo hijo mío. Jamás lo olvides.

-Te amo, Adad…-Hablo sin perder la sonrisa, con la emoción de sus palabras. Que después de más de un siglo volvía a oír, sintiéndose nuevamente como un niño confortado por su padre. Separándose, se secó las lágrimas con los dedos observando a su padre mirarlo con mucha atención-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen los orcos. Primero buscaremos a Nymeria y nos marcharemos de aquí para seguir nuestro viaje hacia Erebor…

-¡Erebor!-Thrain se alejó inmediatamente al oír el nombre de la montaña, poniéndose rápidamente de pie con una expresión de temor.

-¿Adad?-Confuso por reacción, se levantó para alcanzarlo.

-No. No debes acercarte a Erebor. Nadie debe acercarse a esa montaña.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es nuestro hogar…

-No. No lo entiendes. El dragón y el señor oscuro están alineados. Destruirán todo. ¡Es peligroso!-Soltó enloquecido mirando con terror a todo lados.

Tomándolo por los hombros, Thorin lo sacudió obteniendo su total atención-Todo va estar bien. Recuperaremos la piedra del arca y el dragón será asesinado. El mal no va alcanzar la montaña. Estaremos bien. Nuestro hogar será recuperado…

Con preocupación atrajo a su padre sosteniéndolo con firmeza al tambalearse por el fuerte temblor que remeció la fortaleza en ruinas. Apartándose de unos de los muros al desprenderse los pesados de piedra, miró al cielo ennegrecido que comenzaba a oscurecer toda la zona.

-Por Mahal ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Ha empezado… -Susurró Thrain observando temeroso el negro cielo.

* * *

Exasperada y molesta tiró de los grilletes de ambos tobillos y muñecas que la mantenían anclada y extendida sobre el frio y solido altar de piedra. El cabrón de Sauron la había puesto aquí en un instante sin ningún esfuerzo ni ayuda y ahora revoloteaba sobre ella en el cielo parloteando con su voz distorsionada y maligna a los orcos que la rodeaban.

Estar otra vez en esta posición le trajo malos recuerdos de nuevo.

Como si una horripilante escena del pasado se repitiera. Solo que aquí no había látigos, ni cadenas de oro cubiertas de sal humedecida, ni tampoco fría agua bendita cayéndole a chorros.

La sensación de nuevamente estar presa y a merced de otro en contra de su voluntad empezaba poco a poco desesperarla, la falta de control en una situación era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y todo su ser exigía luchar.

Sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas para ello. Este lugar y el maldito de Sauron le estaban absorbiendo toda la energía y se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse despierta.

- _Va a comenzar-_ Azog anunció acercándose con una daga dentada en la mano. Abriéndole el abrigo de un tirón hizo saltar lejos los pequeños botones negros. Agarrando su camiseta con su garra de metal uso la daga para rasgarla desde el cuello al dobladillo inferior para abrirla de par en par, estremeciéndose por el frio del viento tocando su piel desnuda- _Escudo de roble tiene una hermosa reina…-_ Rozando las curvas de sus pechos con las puntas de su garra metálica, la observó con una sádica lujuria que la repugnó- _Seria penoso arruinársela, pero su reacción será una mi placer-_ Con una risa se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los demás- _Tráiganme al enano. Quiero que presencie todo._

 _-_ ¡Tócale un solo pelo otra vez y te despellejare vivo! ¡Hijo de puta mal nacido!-Estalló enfurecida retorciéndose débilmente.

- _No hay nada que puedas hacer. Tu alma va a desaparecer. Mi amo se alzará en ti y hará que nuestra era comience. Y haré de tu repugnante enano, mi esclavo._

 _-_ Sigue soñando, estúpido-Soltó verdaderamente aburrida. El orco gruñó y de repente estuvo sobre ella golpeando su puño al lado de su cabeza en un gesto de amenaza.

-¡ _De no ser porque mi amo te necesita entera, ya te habría cerrado esa maldita boca a golpes!-L_ e rugió con furia.

 _-_ ¿Enserio? Uy, dime más _-_ Dijo con burla viendo la momentánea sorpresa en su cara antes de que frunciera el ceño _-_ Soy un mercenario, tonto. No puedes asustarme. Esos bastardos se aseguran de quitarte el miedo de la peor manera y estoy muy segura de que sabes cómo-El orco se incorporó con un gruñido animal.

- _Eso no importa. Conozco tu debilidad… sin el enano no eres nada._

Estuvo a punto de patearle su fea cara, pero los grilletes le retuvieron la pierna. Su risa maldita llena de satisfacción accionó nuevamente su furia asesina, deseando arrancarle su puta cabeza y callarlo para siempre.

-Juro que voy a hacerte pedazos-Gruñó enrabiada agitándose débilmente, tirando de los pesados grilletes negros _._

 _-Ha comenzado_ -Azog dijo mirando al cielo oscuro al tiempo que la sombra de Sauron comenzaba arremolinarse sobre ella. El viento frio comenzó a correr y las nubes negras empezaron a producir sonoros truenos y brillantes relámpagos como si de una tormenta se tratase. Los cimientos de la fortaleza temblaban a medida que el oscuro poder del mal se cernía con toda su fuerza.

Nymeria se tensó al sentir un fuerte ardor en el abdomen, que al ver abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con desconcierto ante la marca roja eh iridiscente con forma de ojo sobre su piel. ¿Qué iba a hacerle el bastardo? Tironeando de las cadenas, observó la sombra de Sauron descender sobre ella directo hacia la marca.

¡No! ¡Esto era como una mala película de terror!

El ardor aumento a medida que se acercaba rodeándola en un remolino de sombra haciéndola temblar de frio por la sensación de su energía maligna. ¡No! Debía centrarse. Tener una mente fuerte. Rechazar su intrusión. Sus poderes no han sido liberados y el bastardo no podría usarlos, no había manera de que se hiciera más fuerte si no podía poseerlos.

 _Resistirse no funcionara… tu fuerza es débil. Mi plan triunfara…_

 _-_ ¡Cállate cabrón! Nada de esto te servirá, me asegurare de ello…-Se arqueó con un jadeo al sentir el primer rayo de dolor recorrerla de pies a cabeza con el intento de Sauron por ingresar a su cuerpo a través de la marca. En su forma de sombra, se movía sobre su piel empujando su energía contra ella, azotándola con intensas descargas de dolor.

 _Todos te han abandonado. Nadie puede salvarte. Ni siquiera el enano…_

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Gritó tensándose por el dolor que le envió, debilitándola todavía más haciendo su visión borrosa.

Mordiéndose la lengua reprimió un grito de desesperación. Necesitaba a Thorin, necesitaba sentirlo, oírlo. Necesitaba esa seguridad que él le daba y que apartara de ella esta sensación de temor en su corazón.

Pero por más que lo anhelara, prefería que se mantuviera lejos. De ser mejor que saliera de aquí. No quería que los orcos lo alcanzaran, no lo quería a manos de Azog.

No soportaría volver a ver a su amado enano herido otra vez.

Con un fuerte grito de dolor se perdió de su línea de pensamiento al sentir aquel ardor multiplicarse el triple a través de su cuerpo golpeándola desgarradoramente por todas sus extremidades. Sin embargo, solo empeoró cuando Sauron consiguió invadirla. Su sangre comenzó a sentirse como fuego liquido en sus venas y su piel parecía estar en llamas.

Cada segundo le pareció una tortura.

La esencia maligna de Sauron se adentró en ella rápidamente percibiendo su oscuridad succionarla hacia un abismo como si alguien la jalara, cegándola y silenciándola. Poco a poco fue perdiendo sus sentidos mientras era tragada por una tenebrosa negrura. Alcanzando a oír antes de desvanecerse, su nombre en una voz familiar.

* * *

 **HOLIIII XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS** **A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A** **STELLA DRAGNEEL, D. SHADYDOWNS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.** **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	36. Avance enemigo y un rey al ataque

_El calor del verano fue lo primero a notar al abrir los ojos. Mirando el techo blanco fue consiente del constante tic tac del reloj de su velador. Sentándose, se froto los ojos con una sensación de cansancio soltando un largo bostezo. Tomando el control remoto debajo de la almohada, encendió la televisión, apareciendo en la pantalla un canal de noticias. En una esquina inferior indicaba las 10:45 de la mañana._

 _Era bastante temprano para lo que acostumbraba dormir._

 _Frotándose el abdomen, se dejó caer de regreso a la cama con un suspiro. Cambiando los canales, se sintió algo extraña, como si algo le faltara, como si se hubiese olvidado de algo. La sensación era persistente y después de hacer un aburrido sapping en la tv, se levantó para tomar una ducha._

 _Parándose frente al espejo del baño, notó la larga trenza en su pelo con un broche plateado al final. Confusa, tocó su perfecta longitud consiente de que ayer esto no estaba aquí. Quitando el broche, desarmó la trenza peinando el cabello con los dedos para después analizar el brillante objeto con una incrustación de zafiro._

 _Tuvo un vago recuerdo de un rostro, pero no logro asimilarlo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejo el broche en el mesón del lavamanos y se desvistió para bañarse._

 _Luego de un rato, bajó a la cocina para comer algo. La comida italiana recalentada de anoche. Sentándose frente a la encimera, comió en silencio con esa continua sensación en su pecho._

 _¿Qué era?_

 _No podía siquiera idear una imagen, pero la necesidad de algo era abrumadora._

 _Terminando su comida, regreso a su habitación a prepararse para el próximo trabajo._

* * *

-¡Padre quédate atrás!-Demandó Thorin empujando a Thrain detrás de un pilar. Furioso, miró como la sombra de Sauron desaparecía dentro de una inconsciente Nymeria, incapacitada para luchar y defenderse-¡Mahal!-Con rabia eh impotencia, golpeó su puño con fuerza en el muro de piedra.

Había fallado, le había fallado. Por ser tan débil no había cumplido su promesa.

Sosteniendo fuertemente la tosca y oxidada espada que le había quitado a uno de los orcos después de matarlo, abrazó a su padre brevemente y corrió hacia el enemigo con un grito de furia. Cortando a todo lo que se le cruzó con toda la determinación de salvar a su única, aprovechó la ventaja de la protección que le impedía al enemigo herirlo. Cada roce eh intento de golpe era repelido por la magia del collar.

- _¡Mátenlo!-_ Rugió Azog señalándolo con su maza.

A su orden, orcos y huargos obedecieron lanzándose furiosamente hacia Thorin, quien tomando otra espada de uno de los cadáveres, enfrento a sus enemigos sediento de venganza. Cortando, decapitando, destazando a cada uno de los que se le abalanzaban con sus intenciones asesinas, con la seguridad de que las malditas bestias harían más que solo descuartizarlo si lo atrapaban.

Avanzando hacia Nymeria, fue rápidamente rodeado. Pero lejos de sentirse intimidado sostuvo las armas con furia y celo al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada, y aunque su preciosa piel desnuda no mostraba signos de daño, si tenía una extraña y brillante marca roja en forma de ojo.

Extendiendo la mano quiso tirar de su ropa para cubrirla, pero el collar envió protección a través de él rodeándolo de luz blanca y en el momento que tuvo contacto con su piel, Nymeria se agitó violentamente con un fuerte grito de dolor que extrañamente sonó como una mezcla de dos voces.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Apartando la mano con desconcierto, su cuerpo quedó nuevamente inerte en la piedra. Preocupado y confuso, dirigió a la vista hacia los orcos que le observaban con alerta. Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente.

¿Sería miedo?

Dando un paso hacia ellos, vio a orcos y bestias retroceder con cautela.

Casi se echa a reír, de alguna manera la protección que el collar le daba era una amenaza para ellos, y si estaba en lo correcto, podía ser debido a la luz que desprendía. Bien era sabido que estos malditos venían de lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Con una confianza renovaba, aprovechó de usarlo a su favor. Aunque el efecto en Nymeria no era lo que debía ser, comenzó a pensar en cómo sacarla y escapar con su padre de aquí.

Pero lo más importante, era buscar la manera de sacar a ese bastardo del interior de Nymeria.

* * *

Avanzaban cansada y lentamente, mientras Bombur seguía quejándose de que las piernas no podían sostenerlo y que quería echarse y dormir.

-No, no lo harás-Decían sus compañeros con enfado-Que tus piernas cumplan la parte que les toca, nosotros ya te hemos cargado bastante tiempo.

A pesar de todo, Bombur se negó de pronto a dar un paso más y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Sigan-Dijo Bombur malhumorado-Yo me echaré aquí a dormir y a soñar con comida, ya que no puedo tenerla de otro modo. Espero no despertar nunca más.

En ese momento, Balin, que iba un poco más adelante, gritó:

-¿Qué es eso? Creí ver un destello de luz entre los árboles.

Todos miraron, y parecía que allá a lo lejos se veía un parpadeo rojizo en la oscuridad, hasta Bombur mismo se puso de pie, y luego todos caminaron deprisa, sin detenerse a pensar si las luces eran de ogros o de trasgos.

La luz brillaba delante de ellos y al fin fue evidente que unas antorchas y hogueras ardían bajo los árboles, pero a buena distancia del sendero.

-Parece como si mis sueños se hiciesen realidad-Dijo Bombur desde atrás con voz entrecortada, y quiso correr directamente bosque adentro hacia las luces.

Pero los otros recordaban demasiado bien las advertencias de Beorn y el mago.

-Un banquete no servirá de nada si no salimos vivos-Balin dijo observando las luces con cautela.

-Pero de cualquier modo, sin un banquete no seguiremos vivos mucho tiempo-Insistió Bombur, y Bilbo asintió de todo corazón.

Lo discutieron largo rato, hasta que por fin convinieron en mandar un par de espías, para que se acercaran arrastrándose a las luces y averiguaran más sobre ellas. Pero luego, cuando se preguntaron a quién enviarían, no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Nadie parecía tener ganas de extraviarse y no volver a encontrar a sus amigos.

Por último, y a pesar de las advertencias, el hambre terminó por decidirlos, ya que Bombur continuó describiendo todas las buenas cosas que se estaban comiendo en el banquete del bosque, de acuerdo con lo que él había soñado, de modo que dejaron la senda y juntos se precipitaron bosque adentro.

Luego de mucho arrastrarse y gatear, miraron escondidos detrás de unos troncos y vieron un claro con algunos árboles caídos y un terreno llano. Había mucha gente allí, de aspecto élfico, vestidos todos de castaño y verde y sentados en círculo sobre cepos de árboles talados. Una hoguera ardía en el centro y había antorchas encendidas sujetas a los árboles de alrededor; pero la visión más espléndida era la gente que comía, bebía y reía. El olor de las carnes asadas era tan atractivo que sin consultarse entre ellos todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el círculo con la única idea de pedir un poco de comida.

Tan pronto como el primero dio un paso dentro del claro, todas las luces se apagaron como por arte de magia. Alguien pisoteó la hoguera, que desapareció en cohetes de chispas rutilantes. Estaban perdidos ahora en la oscuridad más negra, y ni siquiera consiguieron agruparse, al menos durante un buen rato. Por fin, luego de haber corrido frenéticamente a ciegas, golpeando con estrépito los árboles, tropezando en los troncos caídos, gritando y llamando hasta haber despertado sin duda a todo el bosque en millas a la redonda, consiguieron juntarse en montón y se contaron unos a otros. Por supuesto, en ese entonces habían olvidado por completo en qué dirección quedaba el sendero, y estaban irremisiblemente extraviados, por lo menos hasta la mañana.

No podían hacer otra cosa que instalarse para pasar la noche allí donde estaban, ni siquiera se atrevieron a buscar en el suelo unos restos de comida por temor a separarse otra vez.

Pero no llevaban mucho tiempo echados, y tanto Bilbo como Lilian sólo estaban adormecidos, cuando Dori, a quien le había tocado el primer turno de guardia, dijo con un fuerte susurro-Las luces aparecen de nuevo allá, y ahora son más numerosas.

Todos se incorporaron de un salto. Allá, sin ninguna duda, parpadeaban no muy lejos unas luces y se oían claramente voces y risas. Se arrastraron hacia ellas, en fila, cada uno tocando la espalda del que iba delante.

-¡Que nadie se apresure ahora!-Balin dijo-¡Que ninguno se deje ver hasta que yo lo diga! Enviaré primero al señor Bolsón para que les hable. Él no los asustará.

-¿Y qué me pasará a mí?-Murmuro Bilbo mientras Lilian le tomaba con más fuerza la mano, reacia a dejarlo ir y perderlo dentro de este horrible bosque.

Cuando llegaron al borde del círculo de luz, empujaron de repente a Bilbo por detrás.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!-Soltó Lilian entregándole a Fili al cansado de Hachiko, que aún dolorido por el golpe apenas se quejó y se acomodó en los brazos de enano. Después tomó con firmeza el brazo de Bilbo y juntos avanzaron tambaleándose a la luz del fuego y las antorchas.

Lo que de nada sirvió. Otra vez se apagaron las luces y cayó la oscuridad. Si había sido difícil reunirse antes, ahora fue mucho peor. Y no podían dar con los enanos.

Vagaron a oscuras por un tiempo, sin embargo no fue un camino seguro, tropezaron una variedad de veces con raíces y piedras, siendo el límite para Lilian al caer al suelo debido a una raíz gruesa y retorcida, echándose a llorar de desesperación mientras Bilbo intentaba consolarla entre sus brazos con suaves palabras.

-¡Me quiero ir!-Sollozó la chica con las manos del hobbit frotando suavemente su espalda-¡Odio este lugar horrible! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Y no quiero las espantosas arañas!

-¿Arañas?-Se preguntó Bilbo confuso.

-Sí. Horribles y enormes… y están en algún lugar cercano de este bosque-El hobbit se tensó al oírla, conectando sus palabras con las inmensas telarañas que desde hace semanas veían, cubriendo troncos y ramas de los oscuros y grandes árboles. Además, "horribles y enormes" no sonaba para nada alentador.

-Todo estará bien, mi flor. Pronto saldremos de aquí…-Intentó animarla sin verdaderamente sentir confianza alguna. Estaba tan desesperado como ella, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por los dos. Ya bastaba con 12 enanos enloquecidos de hambre y sed, no era necesario incluir a nadie más.

-¡No quiero morir aquí! Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo… y ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita-Murmuró Lilian con tristeza pasando los dedos por la desgastada chaqueta de Bilbo.

-¿Una cita?

-Una cita es cuando una pareja sale a divertirse, conociéndose mejor y teniendo un agradable momento en alguna actividad que alguno escoja…

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, te prometo que haremos esa cita.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-Sí, mi flor. Todo lo que desees-Depositando un beso en su frente la abrazo con fuerza. Él también quería hacer muchas cosas con ella, y crear preciosos recuerdos que perduraran para siempre. Pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, ya no podía pensar en su vida sin Lilian. Era ahora parte de él eh iba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz.

Acurrucándose muy juntos entre las raíces gruesas de un árbol decidieron dormir. Hambrientos, sedientos y agotados, cedieron al sueño rápidamente a pesar del frio desagradable.

* * *

Para el señor oscuro la sensación de tener un cuerpo físico era una maravilla. Podía sentir la brisa fría en la piel y la calidez a través de sus extremidades. Experimentar nuevamente estar realmente vivo en un modo físico era esplendido. Milenios de estar relegado a las sombras casi logran hacerlo desaparecer, pero ahora que poseía este saludable y fuerte cuerpo podía lograr cualquier cosa que se dispusiera.

La mestiza había cedido bastante rápido, aunque no ha sido capaz de absorberla todavía. Su esencia vagaba en su interior perdida en los recuerdos que le imponía, haciéndola caer en la perdición de su propio dolor. Consumirla completamente llevaría tiempo, pero podía esperar. Primeramente necesitaba obtener el poder que ella poseía y para eso necesitaba romper el sello que los elfos y el maiar habían impuesto desde su nacimiento.

Y cuando sucediera, se alzaría sobre cada reino y territorio con mucho más poder que en el pasado para gobernaría a cada raza y criatura haciendo surgir la era de los orcos de una vez por todas.

Volvería a ser temido y respetado eh iba a disfrutar ver sufrir a cada ser sobre arda que le despreciaba.

Sobre todo a los repugnantes elfos.

Enfocando la vista hacia el cielo gris, parpadeo repetidamente antes de comenzar a tirar de las cadenas para liberarse, rompiéndolas con facilidad al primer tirón. Deshaciéndose de los grilletes se levantó de la piedra fría realmente complacido de volver a tener un cuerpo. Su propio poder estaba canalizado y fluía con fuerza a través de su ser.

Girándose lentamente observó a los orcos a su servicio, arrodillados a sus pies.

 _-Amo, sea bienvenido en su nuevo cuerpo-_ Hablo Azog de rodillas frente a él, a la espera de sus ordenes

-¡Nuestra era comienza desde ahora!-Anunció con aquella voz femenina a la cual podía acostumbrarse.

Los orcos se alzaron con rugidos de aprobación levantando sus armas.

-¡Nymeria!-Al oír esa voz, se giró hacia el enano. Con molestia lo miró acercarse, siéndole verdaderamente un estorbo. El enano repugnante era como una cucaracha. Sus sirvientes inútiles no habían podido deshacerse de él a causa de la mestiza. Pero ella ya no estaba aquí, por lo que acabaría con él de una vez por todas eliminando el linaje principal de la despreciable creación de Aule-Nymeria…-Notando la sorpresa y el miedo en su ojos, sonrió con placer.

-Esa mujer ha desaparecido. Su misión fracaso. Eh consumido su luz y jamás regresara…

-¡No es así! ¡Tú nunca ganaras! ¡Nymeria no lo permitirá!-Riéndose de las absurdas palabras del enano, se acercó a él dispuesto a matarlo.

-Ingenuo. Ya eh ganado. Eh tomado lo que debió ser mío hace milenios y nada impedirá que gobierne esta tierra. Toda arda será mía y ya nadie podrá impedirlo. Ni siquiera los dioses…

Con un imperceptible movimiento, se abalanzó al enano con la intención de matarlo invocando una antigua espada. Sin embargo, su arma salió disparada de su mano al tener contacto con el enano mientras este era nuevamente rodeado de esa despreciable luz.

Enfurecido, extendió la mano hacia él golpeándolo con una ráfaga de energía, mandándolo a volar contra uno de los muros de piedra causando que el impacto lo rompiera y quedara atrapado bajo los escombros.

Con una risa de satisfacción, se volvió hacia sus siervos-Que comiencen los preparativos. Tenemos una fortaleza que poseer-Demandó observándolos rápidamente ponerse en movimiento.

Con este poder aun débil, debía ponerse pronto en marcha. Debía realizar sus planes antes de ser descubierto.

Usando sus poderes invoco su armadura, modificándola para adaptarla a este cuerpo. El resplandeciente metal se sintió ligero, cubriendo sus piernas a medio muslo, brazos y torso moldeado cada curva, ajustada a su tamaño.

Con una negra corona de puntas alrededor de su cabeza, se sintió poderoso.

Después de milenios obtendría su venganza, gobernaría cada rincón de arda y liberaría a su amo del destierro para traerlo de vuelta a este mundo.

* * *

Thrain tiró de su hijo para alejarse del señor oscuro. Thorin parecía ido en su mente con una expresión de desconcierto y dolor. Y aunque quiso volver por la mujer desesperadamente, lo obligó a retroceder y escapar. Ella ya no era su esposa, era el mismo mal reencarnado.

-Mi Nymeria… mi Nymeria…-Murmuraba Thorin tembloroso avanzando a trompicones por los pasillos guiado por sus pasos.

Thorin había sentido un escalofrió al mirar los ojos de Nymeria. Estos no fueron verdes y brillantes. Estos eran rojizos, arremolinándose como fuego vivo en su mirada perversa. Haciéndole temerle por primera vez, aunque fuera consciente de que no era ella en realidad. Se había convertido en todo lo que despreciaba eh iba a realizar todos los malignos deseos del mal bajo su influencia.

Con impotencia y furia se sintió tan débil eh inútil por fallarle a Nymeria. Su debilidad le impidió cumplir su promesa y ahora se estaba alejando de ella como un cobarde. No.

¡NO!

Nymeria seguía aquí, solo tenía que traerla de vuelta de algún modo. No iba a dejar a su única en medio de los despreciables orcos. No iba a dejar que desapareciera en la oscuridad.

No perdería a su esposa.

No había manera de que saliera de aquí sin ella eh iba a pelear hasta su último aliento por tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos.

Parándose de golpe, vio el temor y la urgencia en el rostro de su padre.

-Thorin, tenemos que irnos.

-No dejare a Nymeria aquí-Contestó deshaciéndose de su agarre desesperado.

-Es el señor oscuro. No es ella ya más…

-¡No! Es mi es mi esposa. Mi joya. Me ha protegido y salvado tantas veces… ¡Y hare lo mismo por ella!-Girándose para volver, la mano de su padre lo retuvo con fuerza-No puedo perderla-Añadió con voz temblorosa secándose las lágrimas que se había esforzado por contener. No podía siquiera imaginar no tenerla más a su lado. Era doloroso pensarlo.

-Ten cuidado hijo mío. Yo no quiero perderte a ti ahora que por fin nos hemos reunido.

-Estaré bien. El poder de Nymeria me protege. Solo debo encontrar una manera de traerla de regreso…

-Thorin…-Al oír aquella voz conocida, rápidamente se giró ceñudo-Thorin…-La voz cansada y rasposa resonó débil en el lugar.

Familiarizado con aquella voz, corrió junto a su padre a la dirección donde provenia.

* * *

 _Avanzando las calles atiborradas de gente, caminó entre las altas personas con aquella continua sensación de vacío. No podía aun entender el motivo de tal dolorosa necesidad que comenzaba a ahogarla. Su pecho punzaba, siendo incapaz de recordar la causa de su desesperación. Su ser anhelaba algo y no sabía que era._

 _Ni siquiera el reciente trabajo logró distraerla. Y las personas se sentían lejanas a su alrededor, tan silenciosas y borrosas. El cielo mismo era de un deprimente gris._

 _Como su vida._

 _Al menos intento creerlo, pero no le fue como de costumbre una resignación, en cambio, sintió como si este no fuese su lugar. Pero le sucedía seguido, de modo que decidió ignorarlo eh ir por algo de tomar._

 _-Nymeria…_

 _Girándose ante la voz masculina llamándola de una manera amable, busco al propietario. Sin embargo no vio a nadie observándola._

 _-Nymeria…-Volteándose al oír nuevamente la voz detrás, no se encontró con nadie. Enfadada siguió su camino ignorando tal estúpida broma._

* * *

Thorin, con la ayuda de su padre lograron sacar a Gandalf de la jaula colgante que lo mantenía cerca de la muerte. Había sido más que una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, en tal demacrado estado cubierto de heridas y contusiones a casusa de la tortura de los orcos.

El débil mago balbuceaba con desesperación entre vanos intentos por conseguir levantarse.

-Nyme…Nymeria… Sauron… no puede…

-Tranquilízate-Demandó Thorin empujándolo lentamente para que se apoyara en la pared.

-Ella… ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó mirándolo con desesperación. En respuesta solo pudo negar con la cabeza escuchando el débil quejido del mago que sonó más como un sollozo-Tienes que ir por ella.

-Lo sé. Pero no sé que como ayudarla-Soltó desesperado, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas.

-Tienes… tienes que liberarla de la oscuridad. El único modo… es enviándote a su interior.

-¿Cómo?

-Usare lo que me queda de poder. Enviare tu alma con ella, Sauron no puede influenciarte pero si puede atraparte en su ser para siempre…

-No importa. Solo dime que tengo que hacer-Urgió con determinación. Dispuesto a todo por salvar a su reina.

-Debes buscar a Nymeria en su esencia. Liberarla de su atadura. Si se queda así demasiado tiempo Sauron la absorberá por completo. Debes evitarlo… como puedas. Eres lo único que traerá a Nymeria de vuelta. Su amor por ti es más fuerte que el dolor de su pasado y es la luz para sacarla de la oscuridad de Sauron. Usa eso para traerla, no permitas que su propio dolor la encadene al olvido.

-Traeré a Nymeria de vuelta-Le juró-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos.

-Lo sé. Confió en ti…-Le dijo el Gandalf con una débil sonrisa extendiendo una mano temblorosa para tocar su hombro.

Un fuerte dolor lo atravesó de pies a cabeza haciendo su vista borrosa a medida que comenzaba a perder sus sentidos, hundiéndose en la repentina y silenciosa oscuridad.

-¡Thorin!-Thrain agarró rápidamente a su hijo antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, noto su repentina palidez-Hijo…

-Estará bien. Thorin es parte ahora del destino de este mundo. Confiemos en que lo logrará…-Comentó cansado y debilitado por la pérdida casi en totalidad de sus poderes. Y aunque había contactado a lady Galadriel, su falta de respuesta le preocupó. Supuso que debía ser a causa de Sauron, pero la dama de Lórien era capaz de oír la más mínima voz de ayuda por más lejos que estuviera. Confiando en ella, esperó-Cuéntame viejo amigo, todo lo que te ha sucedido en todos estos años…

* * *

Thorin observó a su alrededor con algo de temor. Gandalf le había advertido los peligros de estar aquí demasiado tiempo. Debía mantenerse fuerte, Mahal había creado a los enanos con la capacidad para resistir al mal de Melkor por lo quesu alma no sería absorbida por la esencia de Sauron. Sin embargo, estaba la posibilidad de quedarse atrapado en él y no salir jamás.

No obstante, salvar a Nymeria era lo único que le importaba, el método era irrelevante.

Caminando entre las sombras, el ambiente se sentía pesado y frio, muy frio ¿Dónde estaba Nymeria? No podía notar nada más allá puesto que era todo muy difuso y oscuro. Avanzando tentativamente, sintió que el collar alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a calentarse. Confuso, sacó el colgante resplandeciente, el cual sirvió como linterna para iluminar su camino, pero también como advertencia del peligro.

El cual prontamente se hizo presente.

Una sombra con forma corpórea se arrastró a sus pies agarrándole el tobillo con un horrible chillido. Rápidamente lo pateó lejos al sentir que le jalaba, pero ese no fue el único. Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver a cientos de sombras sin rostro acumularse a su alrededor, arrastrándose con retorcidos movimientos de sus extremidades chillando ensordecedoramente por alcanzarlo.

Echándose a correr, esquivó, saltó y evadió las manos de las horrendas criaturas. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había visto tales cosas. En su desesperación por dejarlos atrás, una de la sombras tomó su pierna haciéndolo caer. En un intento vano por ponerse rápidamente de pie, fue sostenido por sus extremidades y aunque luchó por liberarse las sombras se cernieron sobre él, atrapándolo en una completa oscuridad.

 _¡NYMERIA!_

De un sobresalto se incorporó, tembloroso y agitado. Enfocando la vista en el luminoso lugar, se levantó observando aquel extraño sitio repleto de aparatos de metal que emitían un constante pitido.

-¡No puede ser que los malditos exámenes no hayan revelado nada!-El grito furioso de un hombre resonó seguido de un fuerte golpe. Asomándose por la puerta cercana vio a dos humanos altos en bata blanca mirando unos papeles, pero pronto se levantaron y salieron pasando a través de él.

¿Sería este otro recuerdo?

Aquella pregunta le fue contestada momentos después de que unas puertas metálicas se abrieran dando paso a dos hombres vestidos de negro, arrastrando… arrastrando a Nymeria por los brazos encadenados a la espalda.

Una furia asesina lo invadió ante tal visión y con un grito furioso se lanzó para rescatarla, solo para sentir nuevamente la frustración de no poder tocarla.

Ambos sujetos la llevaron ante los hombres de bata blanca, el cual uno de ellos agarro el rostro de Nymeria con violencia para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Dime porque tu maldita sangre es normal ante mi tecnología.

-Pierdes tu tiempo-Contestó ella con una sonrisa llena de burla.

-¡Responde!-Exigió ejerciendo presión sobre su rostro.

-Vete a la mierda-Furioso por la respuesta le asestó una sonora bofetada la cual causo una sorpresiva risa en ella-Todavía pegas como una abuela…-Agarrándola del cabello la miró con impotencia.

-Será mejor que cooperes zorra mercenaria o empezare arrancarte pedazo por pedazo hasta que hables.

-Uy, ¿enserio?-Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, ella sonrió-Noticia de última hora hijo de puta, ya han hecho eso. Y aquí me vez-Apretando el puño con ira, lo envió directamente a su estómago haciéndola doblarse con un jadeo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas al perder el agarre de los dos tipos que la sostenían.

-Perra masoquista.

-Y hasta ahora lo notas…

-Ve por los implementos-Gruñó a su compañero quien inmediatamente obedeció con una expresión de preocupación-Descubriré lo que te hace especial y me hare millonario y famoso con tu genética. Aunque pase años examinándote.

-Eres patético-Espetó Nymeria fastidiada.

Esquivando el golpe, dio un giro extendiendo una pierna para hacer caer a los tres hombres a su alrededor consiguiendo tiempo para escapar. Permitiéndole tan solo unos cuantos pasos hacia las puertas hasta que el dolor estalló a través de su cuerpo debido a los impactos de bala.

El último aterrizó en una de sus piernas rompiéndole el hueso haciéndola caer al suelo sin posibilidades de amortiguar duro golpe. Los matones de negro la alcanzaron y uno de ellos le estampó su maldito pie en el costado rompiéndole una costilla, para después levantarla y arrastrarla hasta una camilla donde el científico bastardo comenzó con otra sesión de extracción de sangre.

Mahal, que debía hacer…

Thorin podía soportar ver como esos humanos malditos le enterraban agujas para llenar una variedad de pequeños frascos de vidrio con su sangre. No entendía como ella podía soportar todo esto sin ningún tipo de queja. Nymeria lo tomaba como si fuese algo divertido y eso lo hacía aun peor.

Con impotencia la miró en aquella cama, perdiendo sangre por las heridas que no habían sido atendidas, su expresión cansada y aburrida lo hizo soltar un rugido de furia.

-¿Quién eres?-Tensándose volvió la vista lentamente hacia Nymeria, sus ojos fijamente puestos en él.

-¿Puedes verme?

-Algo. Eres como un fantasma. Si vienes a pedirme que te envíe al otro mundo, pues pierdes tu tiempo, no tengo ahora la fuerza para usar tal poder.

-¿De qué hablas? Soy yo, Thorin-Acortando la distancia, extendió una mano temblorosa esperanzado de poder tocarla ahora que era capaz de verlo. Cuando sus dedos rozaron su cabeza, sonrió al sentir su cabello contra las yemas de sus dedos.

-Jamás te había visto, Thorin…

Desconcertado por sus palabras, la miro atónito. Sin encontrar en sus ojos ningún signo de reconocimiento.

Mahal… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Mizimuh, no hay tiempo para esto. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sauron te tiene prisionera en su ser...-Tomando su rostro delicadamente, la miró con urgencia-Tienes que reaccionar. Tienes que luchar. No soportaría perderte…-Inclinándose, capturó sus labios cálidos en los suyos besándola con suavidad. Sin embargo, ella se desvaneció entre sus manos perdiendo su aroma y tacto, encontrándose absolutamente solo en aquella habitación gris.

Habitación que comenzó a resquebrajarse, saliendo de entre las fisuras de los muros aquellas sombras que se abalanzaron sobre él, sumiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

-Tu otra vez-Parpadeando, fijó la vista en Nymeria que lo observaba cruzada de brazos con una expresión curiosa. Levantándose, se sacudió la ropa para acercarse a ella-Eres bastante corpóreo para ser un fantasma.

-¡No soy un fantasma! Y esto no es real, son solo tus recuerdos. Sauron te tiene atrapada en ellos para absorberte.

-No eh oído nunca de ese tal Sauron…

Mahal, porque se estaba haciendo esto más difícil. Ese maldito la había hecho perder los recuerdos desde que se conocieron y ahora debía hallar una manera de convencerla, con el tiempo en contra.

Mas demoraba, menos posibilidades tenía de recuperarla.

-Es el mal que intenta apoderarse de nuestro mundo-Dando el último paso que les separaba, la agarró por los brazos-Eh intenta también separarnos. Eres mi todo Ghivashel, no permitas que nos aleje…-Ella le miró con tal sorpresa como si la hubiese golpeado-¿Nymeria?-Sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, junto sus frentes-Recuérdame, mizimuh. Sé que puedes sentirlo…-A pesar de la desesperación que sentía, mantuvo control con gran esfuerzo. No podía fallarle o todo estaría perdido para los dos.

Triste por la falta de brillo en sus ojos, la besó profundamente rodeándola apretadamente con sus brazos, sintiéndola tensarse. A su falta de respuesta, fue insistente con su beso, acariciándola como a ella le gustaba, sintiéndola poco a poco perder la rigidez de su cuerpo enviando a través de él una inmensa emoción, dándole esperanzas cuando ella comenzó a lentamente a corresponderle.

* * *

Con las primeras luces, Lilian y Bilbo estuvieron de pie para buscar a los enanos, lamentándose la falta de comida, soñando con esplendidos y abundantes desayunos que no hacían nada más que deprimirlos. Sus estómagos vacíos rugían constantemente y la falta de alimento comenzaba a afectarles. Los enanos por su constitución podían resistir mucho más tiempo sin comida, pero no era lo mismo para la pequeña pareja. Una humana y un hobbit eran parecidos en más de un sentido y su sobrevivencia sin los elementos necesarios era bastante reducida.

Cansada y mareada, Lilian se detuvo dándole una sonrisa a Bilbo que la miraba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien. Solo… necesito hacer del baño-Mencionó algo incomoda soltándole la mano.

-Ten cuidado-Le dijo Bilbo.

-No voy a demorar-Le prometió y se movió por detrás de un árbol grueso y grande para hacer lo suyo.

Metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, Bilbo tocó el anillo mientras esperaba a Lilian. Frotando el suave metal sintió repentinamente que algo lo tocaba. Confuso, se dio la vuelta, pero al no encontrar nada sacudió la cabeza pensando en que había sido su imaginación. Sin embargo, el fuerte grito de Lilian estuvo lejos de serlo eh inmediatamente corrió en su busca, encontrándola bajo una enorme araña que intentaba inmovilizarla para envenenarla.

Se precipitó furioso sobre ella antes que desapareciese y blandiendo la espada la golpeó en los ojos. Entonces la araña enloqueció y saltó y danzó estirando las patas en horribles espasmos, hasta que dándole otro golpe Bilbo acabó con ella. Luego de recoger a su inconsciente Lilian en sus brazos se dejó caer, y durante largo rato no recordó nada más. Cuando volvió en sí, vio alrededor la habitual luz gris de los días del bosque. La araña yacía muerta a un lado y la espada estaba manchada de negro. Por alguna razón, matar a la araña gigante, él, totalmente solo, en la oscuridad, sin la ayuda del mago o de los enanos, fue muy importante para él.

Se sentía una persona diferente, mucho más audaz y fiera a pesar del estómago vacío, pues había rescatado y protegido a preciosa Lilian de esa horrenda criatura.

-Te daré un nombre-Le dijo a la espada mientras la envainaba-¡Te llamaré Aguijón!

Levantándose con Lilian en sus brazos, se dispuso a explorar. El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso, pero antes que nada tenía que buscar a sus amigos. Quizá no estuviesen lejos, a menos que unos trasgos o algo peor los hubieran capturado. No le parecía sensato ponerse a gritar, y durante un rato estuvo preguntándose de qué lado correría el sendero y en qué dirección tendría que ir a buscar a los enanos. Trató de recordar la dirección de donde habían venido los gritos de auxilio la noche anterior, y por suerte lo recordó bastante bien. Decidido, avanzó muy despacio, tan hábilmente como pudo.

Se abrió paso sigilosamente durante un trecho, mirando notó delante una espesa sombra negra, negra aún para aquel bosque. Cuando se acercó, vio que la sombra era en realidad una confusión de telarañas superpuestas. Vio también, de repente, que unas arañas grandes y horribles estaban sentadas por encima de él en las ramas.

Tembló de miedo al pensar que quizá lo descubrieran.

Se quedó detrás de un árbol y depositando a Lilian entre sus raíces, observó a un grupo de arañas mientras sacaba del bolsillo el anillo para ponérselo rápidamente.

En ese mismo momento comprendió que aquellas repugnantes criaturas se hablaban unas a otras en la quietud y el silencio del bosque. Las voces eran como leves crujidos y siseos, pero Bilbo pudo entender muchas de las palabras.

¡Estaban hablando de los enanos!

-Fue una lucha dura, pero valió la pena-Dijo una-Sí, en efecto, qué pieles asquerosas y gruesas tienen, pero apuesto a que dentro hay buenos jugos.

-Sí, serán un buen bocado cuando hayan colgado un poco en la tela-Dijo otra.

-No los cuelguen demasiado tiempo-Dijo una tercera-No están muy gordos. Yo diría que no se alimentaron muy bien últimamente.

-Mátenlos-Siseó una cuarta araña-Mátenlos ahora, comámoslos mientras su sangre aún está corriendo.

-Apostaría a que ya están muertos-Dijo la primera.

-No, no lo están. Acabo de ver a uno forcejeando justo despertando de un hermoso sueño, diría yo. Se los mostraré.

Una de las arañas gordas corrió luego a lo largo de una cuerda, hasta llegar a una docena de bultos que colgaban en hilera de las ramas altas. Bilbo los vio entonces por primera vez suspendidos en las sombras, y descubrió horrorizado que el pie de un enano sobresalía del fondo de algunos de los bultos, y aquí y allá la punta de una nariz, o una mata de barba.

La araña se acercó al más gordo de los bultos.

 _Es el pobre viejo Bombur, apostaría, p_ ensó Bilbo y la araña pellizcó la nariz que asomaba.

Dentro sonó un débil quejido, y un pie salió disparado y golpeó fuerte y directamente a la araña. Aún quedaba vida en Bombur. Se oyó un ruido, como si hubieran pateado una pelota desinflada, y la araña enfurecida cayó del árbol, aferrándose a su propia cuerda en el último instante.

Las otras rieron.

-Tenías bastante razón. ¡La carne aún está viva y coleando!

-¡Pronto acabaré con eso!-Siseó la araña colérica, volviendo a trepar a la rama.

-¡Mátenlos ahora! ¡Tengamos un festín! ¡Festín!

Bilbo vio que había llegado el momento de hacer algo. No podía llegar hasta donde estaban las bestias, ni tenía nada que tirarles, pero mirando alrededor vio que en lo que parecía ser un arroyo, seco ahora, muchas piedras. Bilbo era un tirador de piedras bastante bueno y no tardó mucho en encontrar una lisa y de forma de huevo que le cabía perfectamente en la mano. De niño había tirado piedras a todo, hasta que las ardillas, los conejos y aún los pájaros se apartaban rápidos como el rayo en cuanto lo veían aparecer; y de mayor se había pasado también bastante tiempo arrojando tejos, dardos, bochas, boliches, bolos y practicando otros juegos tranquilos de puntería y tiro, aunque también podía hacer muchas otras cosas. Aparte de anillos de humo, proponer acertijos y cocinar.

Mientras recogía piedras, la araña había llegado hasta Bombur, que pronto estaría muerto. En ese mismo momento Bilbo disparó. La piedra dio en la cabeza de la araña con un golpe seco y la bestia se desprendió del árbol y cayó pesadamente al suelo con todas las patas encogidas. La piedra siguiente atravesó zumbando una telaraña, y rompiendo las cuerdas, derribó a la araña que estaba allí sentada. A esto siguió una gran conmoción y por un momento olvidaron a los enanos, No podían verlo, pero no les costó mucho descubrir de qué dirección venían las piedras. Rápidas como el rayo, se acercaron corriendo y balanceándose hacia el hobbit, tendiendo largas cuerdas alrededor, hasta que el aire pareció todo ocupado por trampas flotantes.

Bilbo, de cualquier modo, se deslizó pronto hasta otro sitio para mantenerlas alejadas de Lilian. Se le ocurrió la idea de alejar más y más a las arañas si podía, y hacer que se sintieran perplejas, excitadas y enojadas, todo a la vez. Cuando medio centenar de arañas llegó al lugar donde él había estado antes, les tiró unas cuantas piedras más, y también a las otras que habían quedado a retaguardia. Luego, danzando por entre los árboles, se puso a cantar una canción, para enfurecerlas y atraerlas.

 _¡Araña gorda y vieja que hilas en un árbol!_

 _¡Araña gorda y vieja que no alcanzas a verme!_

 _¡Venenosa! ¡Venenosa!_

 _¿No pararás?_

 _¿No pararás tu hilado y vendrás a buscarme?_

 _Vieja Tontona, toda cuerpo grande,_

 _¡Vieja Tontona, no puedes espiarme!_

 _¡Venenosa! ¡Venenosa!_

 _¡Déjate caer!_

 _¡Nunca me atraparas en los árboles!_

No muy buena quizá, en el apuro de un difícil momento, sobretodo porque no sabía cantar. Pero de todos modos tuvo el efecto que él había esperado.

Mientras cantaba, tiró algunas piedras más y pateó el suelo. Prácticamente todas las arañas del lugar fueron tras él. Unas saltaban, otras corrían por las ramas, pasando de árbol en árbol o tendían nuevos hilos en sitios oscuros.

Tenía un tiempo corto y precioso, lo sabía, antes que las arañas perdieran la paciencia y volviesen a los árboles, donde colgaban los enanos. Mientras tanto, tenía que rescatarlos. Lo más difícil era subir hasta la rama larga donde pendían los bultos. No me imagino cómo se las habría arreglado si, por fortuna, una araña no hubiera dejado un cabo colgando. Con ayuda de la cuerda, aunque se le pegaba a las manos y le lastimaba la piel, trepó y allá arriba se encontró con una araña malvada, vieja, lenta, y gruesa, que había quedado atrás y guardaba a los prisioneros que había estado entretenida pinchándolos, para averiguar cuál era el más jugoso. Había pensado comenzar el banquete mientras las otras estaban fuera, pero él tenía prisa, y antes que la araña supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió el aguijón de la espada y rodó muerta cayendo de la rama.

Rápidamente, y quitándose el anillo, aprovechó ese momento para liberar a los enanos cortando los hilos de telarañas que los mantenían colgando de las altas ramas, descendiendo suavemente hacia el suelo húmedo donde con desesperación se quitaron de encima las repugnantes y pegajosas telarañas que los envolvían.

Contento por su hazaña, Bilbo miro a los enanos desprenderse de los hilos de arañas a la vez que se aseguraban de que todos estaban bien, lo que para él fue una distracción que pudo costarle la vida sino fuera por sus rápidos reflejos.

Una araña espantosa surgió debajo de la rama en la que estaba situado y con rugido se lanzó brutalmente sobre él tirándolo sobre su espalda dolorosamente mientras se cernía salvajemente con la intención de devorarlo. Sin embargo, lo único que la araña consiguió fue el frio metal de su espada clavado profundamente en su horrendo cuerpo. Pero la victoria no duro para el hobbit, pues envuelto entre sus delgadas patas fue arrastrado por la araña cayendo violentamente al suelo, perdiendo en el trayecto aquel anillo mágico tan valioso que rodó raíces abajo hacia el suelo húmedo y cubierto de hojas.

Ignorando dolor al impactar contra el suelo, se alejó de la araña muerta para buscar desesperadamente su preciado anillo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-Balbuceó temeroso de perderlo mientras empujaba las hojas mirando rápidamente a todos lados-¿Dónde está?

Como si el mismo objeto le llamara, sintió su presencia. Girándose lentamente, observó su atrayente brillo a un par de metros. No obstante, sintió una inmensa furia al ver como una araña saliendo de la profundidad de la tierra se interponía entre él y su precioso anillo.

Blandiendo su espada se la lanzó furioso a la criatura dispuesto a todo por tener de vuelta aquel objeto poderoso que le brindaba tal habilidad especial. Cortando sus horrendas extremidades, balanceo rápidamente su hoja élfica contra la araña preso de su desesperada necesidad de recuperar el anillo. Con agitación, acabó con la bestia con un par de estocadas obteniendo por fin alivio una vez que yacio quieta y sin vida en el suelo.

-Mío-Espetó al cadáver de la araña recuperando el anillo de entre las hojas secas, acariciando el frio y suave metal dorado con celo y avaricia.

-Bilbo…

Tensándose, Bilbo parpadeó repetidamente antes de dirigirse a la suave voz. Lilian lo observaba con sorpresa… y temor. Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría provocándole asco y miedo de sí mismo al caer en la cuenta de su propia reacción.

Tembloroso, volvió la vista hacia el anillo sintiendo náuseas. Con los brazos de Lilian repentinamente a su alrededor, dejo escapar un sollozo aferrándose a ella necesitado de su calor y tacto.

-No es tu culpa-Lilian dijo suavemente, tocando su cabeza amorosamente.

Luego de despertarse sola golpeada por los recuerdos de la horripilante araña, vomito lo poco o nada del contenido de su estómago y después se dispuso a buscar a Bilbo y a los enanos. Pero nada la había preparado para la terrorífica escena en vivo y en directo que tuvo que presenciar al divisar a las asquerosas arañas agrupadas sobre los enanos en una ardua batalla por sobrevivir. Asustada y asqueada se escabulló entre los árboles para buscar a Bilbo, que según la película, estaba apartado de los demás, luchando por recuperar el peligroso anillo.

Lo que no tardo en encontrar, observando aquel violento y agresivo momento de Bilbo que no solo la sorprendió, también la asusto un poco. Sabía que era por la influencia de ese objeto maldito, pero aun así, no pudo evitar vacilar al decidir acercarse.

Sin embargo, cuando él se aferró tembloroso a su cuerpo con tal desesperación, todo temor desapareció de inmediato.

-Lo siento…-La triste voz de Bilbo la hizo abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-Todo está bien, mi amor… todo está bien-Tomando su rostro, se separó lo suficiente para besar su labios resecos sintiéndolo relajarse a medida que profundizaba el contacto, acariciando suavemente su rostro.

Sin embargo, el momento fue roto por los gritos desesperados y furiosos de los enanos.

Fue una sorpresa encontrarlos rodeados de elfos armados, amenazándolos con su arcos tensados con afiladas flechas directamente apuntadas a sus cabezas. Bilbo tiró de Lilian mucho más detrás del árbol procurando ser muy silenciosos, pues estos elfos no se parecían en nada a los de Rivendell. Estos no tenían ni una gota de amabilidad en sus ojos hostiles. Y no dudaba de que si querían, los matarían sin ningún remordimiento.

* * *

Thorin se tensó con mucha sorpresa cuando Nymeria le empujo fuertemente, apartándolo de ella. Parecía enfada, y en sus ojos todavía no había ningún reconocimiento. Dolido por su rechazo, intentó acercarse para atraerla de vuelta a sus brazos, pero en cambio, obtuvo aquella arma plateada apuntándolo directamente entre los ojos. Un escalofrió le recorrió al detectar la frialdad en su mirada.

-Nymeria… mizimuh, no quieres hacer eso-Ella presionó el cañón de la pistola en su frente sin vacilar.

-Que te dice que no quiero…-Espetó Nymeria con una expresión confusa.

-Tu corazón-Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras-Me amas, y confió en ese amor que tienes por mí. Ese amor que me demuestras con tus salvajes maneras. Ese amor que te hace encantadoramente necia por protegerme de todo cuando no lo merezco...-Lentamente tomó su mano haciéndola apartar el arma bajándola despacio-Te amo mizimuh y te necesito, te necesito de vuelta-Quitándole el arma, llevó su mano hasta sus labios depositando un beso en su dorso, pareciéndole ver un destello en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-Preguntó con vacilación.

Con una sonrisa triste Thorin contesto-Thorin escudo de roble, tu único. Fuimos unidos por Mahal…

-Lo dices como si fuéramos algo más que amantes.

-Lo somos. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro como marido y mujer. Pero para los enanos es mucho más profundo que eso.

-¿Enanos?

-Me gustaría explicarte todo. Pero no tenemos tiempo. Solo basta con que solo me recuerdes a mí, mizimuh…

-Si estamos casados como dices, entonces ¿Porque eh olvidado? Ya que tanto aseguras que estamos juntos…

-Ya te lo eh dicho. El mal, Sauron, quiere tus poderes eh intenta absorberte para obtenerlos. Si no regresas se apoderara del mundo para destruirlo…

Con un bufido, Nymeria retiró la mano de la suya y se cruzó de brazos observando al hombre extraño frente a ella-Eso es algo que oído mucho. Pero no soy ningún héroe. Te equivocas de persona-Su gran mano la retuvo cuando tuvo la intención de marcharse y eso comenzó a enojarla. Por lo que lanzándole un golpe a la cara, fue sorprendida por su rápida reacción al detenerla.

Frunciendo el ceño, usó su otra mano empuñándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, nuevamente la detuvo y con un veloz movimiento la giró, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

-Conozco tus habilidades…-Estremeciéndose por su profunda voz, maldijo entre dientes antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de aturdirlo con el impacto, mas este no resulto en el lugar esperado-Conozco ese truco también. No volveré a caer en el otra vez.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡O hare que te arrepientas!-Enfurecida por su risa, se sintió burlada.

-Hace tiempo que no me decías así. Y aunque no lo extrañaba, si me trae…divertidos recuerdos.

Molesta, se agitó para deshacerse de su férreo agarre. Sin embargo, hubo una familiaridad en la situación que hizo a su corazón palpitar con fuerza, tal y como sucedió cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Y su beso… su beso había sido como una lluvia de sensaciones que toco cada fibra de su ser, dejándola sorprendida pero también a la defensiva. Ningún hombre la había besado y este la tocaba como si le perteneciera tomándose todas las libertades, invadiendo todo su espacio personal sin ningún temor ni vacilación.

Sus intensos ojos azules, daban toda la seguridad de estar diciendo la verdad, pero se le hacía difícil creerle por completo. Mas con el amor que él admitía profesarle.

¿De verdad la amaba tanto como para arriesgar su propia vida solo por ella?

La respuesta llegó sola a su mente y eso la aturdió.

Al menos brevemente, porque el lugar comenzó a temblar resquebrajando el suelo llano, saliendo de entre las separaciones de tierra sombras negras y corpóreas que se arrastraban retorcidamente con sonoros chillidos, con la clara intención de atraparlos.

-No otra vez-Gruñó Thorin apretando los brazos con más fuerza a su alrededor.

Desesperado, intento retenerla. Pero Nymeria se desvaneció de sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdiendo todo su perfume y calor, sintiéndose nuevamente envuelto por el frio de aquel lugar. Y aunque intento correr para dejar atrás a las criaturas malditas, estas los alcanzaron tan rápido que su fuerza fue inútil cuando se le abalanzaron con sus espantosos chillidos inmovilizándolo para sumirlo nuevamente la oscuridad.

Furioso, luchó por mantenerse despierto, golpeando y pateando a las sombras lejos de sí.

Cegado por el brillo repentino, sintió a las criaturas retroceder con sus ensordecedores gritos de dolor dejándolo libre. Levantándose, parpadeó para ajustar la vista ante tal luz, reconociendo una alta figura detrás que avanzaba lentamente hacia él, alejando cada vez más a las sombras obligándolas a volver al interior de la tierra.

-Thorin, hijo de Thrain…

Aquella potente pero amable voz resonó y a medida que la intensa luz comenzaba desvanecerse pudo reconocer con desconcierto a la persona frente a él.

-Alatar…

* * *

 **HOLIIII XD**

 **PERDON POR EL ATRASO :(**

 **EH TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y ADMITO QUE UN POCO DE BLOQUEO. ¡PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! ;)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS** **A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A** **STELLA DRAGNEEL, POR SU MARAVILLOSO COMENTARIOS.** **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	37. Reencuentro y venganza

_Thorin…Thorin…Thorin…_

Lo necesitaba, quien quiera que fuese. Su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente con breves visiones de su rostro y aquellos ojos azules que la miraban como si le verdaderamente importara. Su voz llamándola por su nombre sonaba seductora y tan familiar…

 _Thorin._

Quería ir a buscarlo.

Atrapada en esta oscuridad, sometida por los demonios que la mantenían encadenada a este irreconocible lugar, deseó escapar eh ir por aquel hombre desesperadamente. Pero parecía que las frías cadenas aumentaban alrededor de su cuerpo, que parecía que en cualquier momento le romperían los huesos. Y aunque eso no le importaba, sintió una enorme tristeza al no poder vislumbrar un mínimo de luz en este espantoso sitio. Lo único que podía oír era los gritos y susurros de aquellos seres que se aferraban a sus extremidades con filosas sus garras, imposibilitándola de moverse.

¿Sería esto el infierno?

Probablemente.

Ni siquiera en la muerte podía tener un mínimo de paz.

No había recuerdos preciosos que evocar y su mente era un revoltijo de confusión. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía fuego, sangre y muerte con una silueta oscura invitándola con sus perversos ojos como llama viva.

A pesar de todo lo que había causado, de todas las vidas que había quitado y del dolor que hubo causado, ese destino no era algo que quisiera obtener.

La mayoría del tiempo solo deseaba no estar rodeada de muerte y tener el mínimo de una vida normal. Caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin la preocupación de que otro mercenario venga a quitarle vida solo por un puñado de sucio dinero… De todos modos, eso jamás sucedería. Estaba obligada a llevar la vida que se le impuso a la fuerza y las bondades del mundo estaban lejos de tocarla.

¿Terminaría alguna vez esta tortura?

* * *

La mirada cálida del mago le hizo sentir como si estuviera junto a su padre. No había malicia alguna en él y la luz que desprendía era extrañamente confortante.

Por unos momentos pensó reclamarle por haber abandonado a Nymeria en aquel terrible mundo, pero él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

Levantando la mano para detenerlo, le observo con un gesto de pesar mostrando el claro dolor en sus brillantes ojos verdes tan similares a los de Nymeria.

-Comprendo tu sentir, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que Sauron no la encontrara. No imaginas el inmenso dolor que es dejar a tu bebe a merced de un mundo desconocido, sin poder brindarle la protección y el amor que necesita… Estaba muriendo, de un modo u otro no había forma de que de yo pudiera quedarme con ella. Gaste toda mi energía en llevarla aquel mundo…

-Eres un mago, puedes más que cualquier mortal…

-Le entregue a mi hija la mayoría de mis poderes cuando nació. La marca en su hombro es la prueba de ello, de no haberlo hecho en ese momento Sauron me habría consumido rápidamente. Con el mínimo de poderes fui prácticamente invisible para él. Guardé lo poco que me quedaba para el viaje, pero no hubo retorno para mí. Me desvanecí poco después de entregar a mi bebe a los humanos.

-¡Humanos que la lastimaron!-Gruñó a pesar del dolor en la voz del mago. Cada recuerdo de Nymeria de aquellos momentos quemaba dolorosamente en él.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Alatar con un profundo dolor en su expresión llena de culpa.

-Antes de dejarla jamás supe lo que le esperaría. Créeme, de haberlo sabido habría tomado otro camino. Pero fue una incuestionable decisión de los Valar y frente a ellos no tengo poder alguno. No espero que lo entiendas, sé que de algún modo me odias por lo que hice. Y lo comprendo, me sentí de la misma forma cada vez que vislumbre la vida de mi hija después de mi muerte. Oírla rogar a gritos por un poco de ayuda y no recibirla, es algo que jamás olvidare y mi pequeña Arianna tampoco, ella no deja llorarla…

-¿Arianna?-Thorin preguntó para cambiar el tema. No deseaba evocar una imagen de Nymeria en aquella situación, bastante tenía con sus dolorosas memorias.

-Mi esposa. Ella y yo estamos juntos en las estancias de Mandos. Arianna murió demasiado joven, estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien lo difícil que es para una enana dar a luz-En respuesta, Thorin solo pudo asentir recordando a su hermana en los terribles labores de parto, y a los que por poco no logra sobrevivir. Si concebir un niño era difícil, traerlo al mundo era aún mas-Arianna sabía las consecuencias, sin embargo, aceptó llevar a Nymeria en su vientre y traerla este mundo. Añora el día que pueda reunirse con ella…oh, no te preocupes-Agregó rápidamente Alatar al ver su preocupación y miedo-No es el tiempo para Nymeria aun. Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado como para quitarle su nueva vida junto a ti. Y sí, soy muy consciente de su relación…-Ante esas palabras, Thorin apretó los puños preparado para su desaprobación. Sin embargo, una repentina sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del mago-Sé de ti mucho antes de que nacieras, Thorin escudo de roble. En el primer momento en que sostuve a mi hija en mis brazos se me otorgó la visión de quien sería su compañero. Aulë fue sabio en su decisión y se lo agradezco eternamente.

Sorprendido por las palabras del mago, no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio. Era más que claro que tenía su aprobación, aunque saber que le conocía mucho antes de siquiera existir, debía admitir que era un poco…desconcertante.

-¿Cómo es que has logrado estar aquí?-Preguntó aun con la asombro de estar frente al padre de Nymeria. El mago llevaba cientos de años fallecido y de la nada aparecía para salvarlo.

-Un permiso de los Valar, pero mi tiempo es limitado. Nymeria se hunde más en el olvido a cada momento y debes sacarla. Tu recuerdo es lo único que todavía la mantiene aquí. Eres más importante de lo crees… eres su vida misma. Sin no estas, ella es capaz de quitarse su propia vida. Espero que seas consiente de eso.

Por Mahal que lo era. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la intensidad del amor que Nymeria le tenía y no podía imaginar todo lo que ella podía llegar a hacer solo por él. Pero lo podía entender. Porque él también sería capaz de cualquier cosa solo por ella. Lo que hay entre ellos está más allá de la simple decisión de Mahal y eso no lo podía deshacer nadie.

Ni siquiera Sauron.

-Solo la muerte podría separarme de ella-Contestó con orgullo y determinación recibiendo una sonrisa más amplia de parte del Maiar.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír-Dijo Alatar con simpatía colocando la mano sobre su hombro-Tienes mi bendición. Confío plenamente en le brindaras toda la felicidad que se merece.

-De eso no tengas duda. Aunque lo que yo pueda hacer es poco en comparación con lo que ella hace por mí. Ni lo que me quede de vida bastara para pagarle.

-No menosprecies lo que puedes hacer, porque para Nymeria cada acción tuya es muy importante. Te considera su igual y una fortaleza en la que se puede apoyar y confiar. Pero del mismo modo…también puedes dañarla.

-Eso es algo que jamás cometeré otra vez-Mencionó recordando los primeros meses con Nymeria. Siempre estaría arrepentido de todas sus malas palabras y acciones contra ella. Y aunque le había perdonado, no iba serle fácil olvidarlo.

-La fidelidad y el valor de los enanos es algo que nunca deja sorprenderme-Alatar comentó viendo la seguridad y la determinación del rey. Pero de igual manera estaba su terquedad, bien se sabía era que la creación de Aulë era una raza obstinada y orgullosa. Pero no podía decir que eso era un defecto. Sacando aquella arma del interior de la manga de su túnica, se la entregó a Thorin-Estoy muy seguro de que la vas a necesitar.

Recibiendo a Orcrist con bastante sorpresa, Thorin le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza antes de colocar la banda de cuero que sostenía la vaina alrededor de su cuerpo para fijarla a su espalda. Sintiéndose con más confianza al tener su espada para defenderse, miró al mago esperando su decisión.

-¿Vas a llevarme a Nymeria?-En contestación solo hubo un ligero asentimiento antes de verse rodeado de absoluta oscuridad y frialdad, reconociendo inmediatamente los chillidos de aquellas desagradables criaturas.

A su lado, Alatar comenzó a brillar para dar visión a lo que tenían por delante, solo para encontrar a cientos de sombras reunidas alrededor de un montículo de estas, las cuales parecían luchar por aferrarse a algo.

Las gruesas cadenas que salían debajo de las criaturas subiendo hacia la nada, no les fue para nada alentador.

-Por los Valar… Espero que no sea tarde-Rogó Alatar empezando a correr a medida que aumentaba el brillo para alejar a las criaturas que comenzaban a rodearlos.

Thorin desenvainó a Orcrist sintiendo al collar calentarse alrededor de su cuello mientras blandía la espada contra las sombras. La hoja tenía un brillo distinto, ligeramente dorado y que para su alegría, las sombras verdaderamente despreciaron, pues estas retrocedían siseando como bestias salvajes.

Aun así, eso no le retuvo para despedazarlas en venganza.

No obstante, su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a Nymeria encadenada en el sitio que segundos atrás había sido un tumulto de sombras furiosas.

Rápidamente cortó las cadenas, mientras Alatar la sostenía arrancando el resto del metal de su cuerpo, liberándola completamente.

-¿Es ella en verdad? ¿No otro sueño?-No pudo evitar preguntar con temor, al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a ella notando la palidez de su piel y sus ojos entreabiertos sin brillo alguno.

-Es su alma misma-Respondió Alatar tristemente con un par de lágrimas en su rostro sosteniéndola apretadamente contra su cuerpo-Oh, por los Valar… Mi pequeña, que te han hecho…-Escapándosele un sollozo, el mago lloró.

Eso hizo a Thorin temer lo peor, sintiendo como si algo se le clavara en el pecho profundamente mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de Nymeria. Con un rugido de furia y dolor balanceó a Orcrist violentamente hacia las criaturas cercanas, desatando toda su desesperación.

-Thorin ¡Thorin! ¡Ella vive!-El anuncio de alatar fue inmenso alivio, pero eso no redujo su ira por el daño que le habían hecho a preciada reina. No iba a tener tranquilidad mientras estas criaturas existieran-¡Debes hacer algo! ¡Debes traerla de vuelta! ¡Ya no queda tiempo!

Envainando a Orcrist, se arrodilló a su lado para tomar a Nymeria entre sus brazos, preocupándole la frialdad de su cuerpo. Tocando su rostro pálido, miró sus oscurecidos ojos fijos en la nada. Obligándola a mirarlo depositó un beso en sus fríos labios.

-Mizimuh, estoy aquí-Le dijo suavemente juntando sus frentes, meciéndose ligeramente-Estoy aquí como te lo prometí. Te dije que lucharía junto a ti ¿Recuerdas? Que no permitiría que te convirtieras en lo que detestas… no voy a dejarte ir, Nymeria. No permitiré que me dejes… te amo demasiado. Y soy egoísta, porque solo quiero ser lo único tus preciosos ojos vean-Besando nuevamente sus labios, apoyó la mejilla contra la suya, incapaz de contener sus propias lágrimas. Que Mahal lo ayudara, porque no iba sobrevivir sin ella. No tendría la fuerza para enfrentar al mundo nuevamente solo-Ghivashel sé que estás ahí, sé que me escuchas… ¿No vas a luchar como me juraste? Dijiste que pelearías, qué harías todo para quedarte conmigo para siempre… ¿Dónde está mi salvaje Nymeria?-Notando su voz temblorosa, apretó los dientes aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Las criaturas chillaron intensamente a su alrededor mientras Alatar aumentaba el brillo que emanaba de su mano.

-Ya sabe que estamos aquí… tienes que regresar-Habló Alatar con urgencia obligándolo a levantarse con Nymeria en sus brazos.

-¡No voy a dejarla!-Rugió en respuesta apretando el cuerpo de Nymeria contra él. Sin ninguna disposición a apartarse de ella por más peligro que hubiera.

-Si Sauron te atrapa no saldrás de aquí jamás. Cuando Nymeria despierte y te encuentre, solo serás un cuerpo vacío. ¡Estarás muerto!

Alatar vio la interna lucha desesperada en el rostro del rey enano, pero no había otra alternativa. Si Sauron ataba a Thorin en su oscuridad se perdería para siempre. Nada ni nadie iba poder salvarlo.

-Pero no puedo dejarla…-Murmuró tembloroso presionando la mejilla en la helada frente de Nymeria-¿Cómo estaré seguro de que al volver, será ella otra vez?

-No lo sé-Contestó el mago con sinceridad-Pero debemos confiar-Agregó mirando a Nymeria.

El lugar comenzó a nuevamente estremecerse con el eco creciente de un monstruoso rugido. Captando en ese mismo momento que las criaturas estaban arrastrándose hacia ellos a pesar de la resplandeciente luz.

-Tho…rin…

El suave susurro aceleró inmediatamente el corazón del rey enano. Rápidamente observó su rostro, notando sus ojos aun sin brillo fijos en él.

Sonriendo de alivio y emoción la beso profundamente apretándola más contra su cuerpo, percibiendo la tibieza de su piel.

Con un carraspeo, Alatar le interrumpió-Intentare mantenernos un poco más de tempo-Usando lo que le quedaba de poder colocó una barrera alrededor de los tres manteniendo a la sombras a distancia. Pero consiente de su limitado tiempo, oró a los Valar que le permitieran quedarse un poco más.

-Mizimuh, regresa a mí-Pidió Thorin colocando un beso en su frente, sintiendo un movimiento que se dirigió a su cara, donde ella colocó suavemente su mano.

-Thorin…-Habló con más firmeza parpadeando repetidamente para enfocar la vista él.

-Sí, si mizimuh, soy yo. Eh venido por ti…-Tambaleándose ante el brusco movimiento del suelo, la sostuvo con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, ella se agitó de manera brusca arqueándose con un fuerte grito de dolor. Con la ayuda de Alatar logró colocarla en el piso afirmándola mientras se agitaba-Por Mahal ¡¿Qué le está pasando?!

-Está regresando…

* * *

Las voces sonaban tan cálidas, amables y familiares que a través del frio de su cuerpo enviaron un calor hacia su corazón. Pero una en particular le hizo ver la luz. Resplandeciente y confortante. Aquel rostro que había vislumbrado en su mente estaba presente nuevamente, pero esta vez era absolutamente real. Como su tacto.

¿Realmente era este paraíso tan real?

Si era real o no, no se detuvo a pensarlo. Solo quería más y más de él.

Envuelta en la calidez de su cuerpo, fue perdiendo la rigidez del suyo mientras miraba a sus ojos inmensamente azules, llenos de sentimientos que le entregaron breves visiones de lo que parecían ser recuerdos. Cada uno con sentimientos que la golpearon intensamente, aceptándolos como propios a medida que empezaba a reconocerlos.

-Tho…rin…

Thorin. Thorin escudo de roble. Su único.

Cada palabra desesperada, contenía el amor que necesitaba. Cada beso y toque que le brindó solo le dieron más retazos de recuerdos tan preciosos y llenos de vida que hicieron a su interior vibrar de emoción. Sentirlo, le hizo consiente de que verdaderamente no estaba donde había creído.

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad fue prontamente destruida al sentir un ardiente dolor atravesarla.

Algo intentaba tirarla fuera de aquí, como si quisiera desprender de ella alguna parte de su alma.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de Thorin otra vez.

Haciendo caso omiso de los furiosos eh insistentes susurros en su cabeza, luchó por resistir esa voz oscura que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y retumbante.

-Vuelve a mí, mizimuh. No dejes que nos separe…

Atraída por aquella tranquilizadora voz, intentó deshacerse de las ardientes garras de la oscuridad, que con su poder perverso trataba de hundirla nuevamente en la negrura. Mas su decisión a no ser consumida por todo lo que había estado evitando, peleó desesperadamente a través del dolor para volver en sí misma.

Consiguiendo la nítida visión de Thorin y su alrededor.

Aun con un leve tirón, supo que el mal no se rendiría. No obstante, rápidamente lo olvido al ver la sonrisa de Thorin con sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas. Preocupada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero atraída a sus brazos en un abrazo aplastante, perdió lo que iba a hablarle.

-Gracias a Mahal…has vuelto-Él se separó bruscamente solo para tomarla del rostro y besarla profundamente atrayéndola nuevamente a su cuerpo. Sumida en el inmediato placer de su beso, lo rodeó con fuerza correspondiéndole con una gran necesidad, inhalando su aroma y tomando su sabor, sintiéndose como si hubiesen sido años de separación. Moviendo las manos por su cuerpo, anhelo enormemente fundirse con él para sentirlo por completo.

-Esto no es algo que a un padre le guste ver…

Paralizándose, tembló al oír aquella vos detrás. Con una sonrisa, Thorin se separó lo suficiente y mirándola, le acarició la mejilla con simpatía en su mirada.

-Estoy muy seguro de que esto es más importante ahora, mizimuh-Debido a su rigidez, él la giro hacia la alta figura en vestiduras azules.

La mirada cariñosa y paternal que Alatar le dedicó, fue como una punzada en su corazón. Con un nudo en la garganta, lo miró aturdida, demasiado sorprendida para creerlo real.

-Soy por ahora muy real, mi pequeña…

Cuando extendió los brazos hacia ella, lo que quedaba de aquel muro que mantenía sobre las emociones del pasado, se desmoronó completamente.

Golpeada por el dolor, la furia y el anhelo, se levantó con un grito mientras la visión se le volvía borrosa por las lágrimas. Y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a él para empujarlo con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos producto de los recuerdos de su cruel pasado, donde desesperadamente lo necesitó.

-¡Cómo pudiste!-Gritó enfurecida-¡¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme?!-Dándole otro empujón no contuvo sus sollozos. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para encararlo, para recibir toda la verdad tras sus actos.

Alatar envió una mirada de advertencia a Thorin al ver su intención de ir hacia Nymeria, obligándolo a detenerse. Comprendía su preocupación pero no quería que interfiriera. Había sabido desde un principio que esto sucedería y no quería ninguna barrera con su hija. Había mucho guardado dentro de sí misma y eso estaba claramente explotando ahora.

Esa visión quebrada de ella, fue doloroso de ver.

La felicidad era lo único que quería para ella y aunque le guardara odio y rencor iba a hacer todo lo necesario para lograrlo.

-No hay nada más doloroso para mí que ese momento, mi pequeña-Contestó con suavidad intentando controlar su temblorosa voz-Mi deseo de tenerte estaba más allá de mi misión impuesta por los Valar. Pero tenía protegerte, y esa fue la única opción que tuve. Lo que sucedió después estaba lejos de lo que esperaba para ti…

-¡Excusas!-Gritó ella entre lágrimas abalanzándose para golpearlo repetidamente en el pecho-¡Eres un Maiar, maldita sea!

-Moría. La oscuridad de Sauron estaba en mí. No me quedaba tiempo, aunque hubiese sido distinta mi decisión, jamás habría podido estar ahí para ti. Mi destino estaba sellado…

Agarrándose a su túnica temblorosa, Nymeria lloró maldiciendo a Sauron por todas las desgracias que les había causado. El bastardo le había quitado a sus padres, su infancia, su vida y ahora quería arrebatarle a Thorin y sus esperanzas. Parecía que esto nunca terminaría. Estaba cansada de luchar por sobrevivir, cansada del dolor…

Cansada de perder todo lo que verdaderamente era importante.

Como la familia y el amor.

Todo lo que una vez le fue arrebatado.

¿Por qué era tan difícil tener solo un poco de felicidad?

Envuelta en los brazos de Alatar, él la sostuvo cuando se dejó caer al suelo frio ya sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Solo pudo aferrarse a él, dejando ir en sus lágrimas aquel dolor guardado desde su niñez… No podía evitarlo, no cuando el fuerte abrazo tranquilizador y consolador de su padre estaba para apoyarla y no juzgarla. Aquel abrazo que un millón de veces deseó y necesitó con tanta desesperación en la dolorosa soledad que alguna vez pensó eterna.

-Déjalo ir, mi pequeña. El pasado se ha ido, duele, pero se ha ido…-Deslizando los dedos por su cabello, Alatar lloró en silencio invadido mayoritariamente por la felicidad. Habían sido siglos de espera para ver y sostener a su hija nuevamente en sus brazos, sintiéndola a pesar de todo como una pequeña niña otra vez-Has encontrado una vida nueva y eso es todo lo que importa. Por tu presente y futuro es por lo que debes luchar, lo que debes proteger. Como el amor en tu corazón. Este siempre te llevara por el mejor camino-Sonriendo cuando débilmente asintió, agradeció sus desgarradores sollozos hayan terminado. Lo menos que quería era verla sufrir, y con este limitado tiempo quería tener un alegre momento con Nymeria-Te amo, mi pequeña. Jamás lo olvides. Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti. De lo que te has convertido…

-Nada bueno en verdad…

-Eso no es así. Eres una guerrera y has soportado más de lo que cualquiera podría. Siempre te levantaste cada vez estuviste en el suelo y enfrentaste todo con mucho valor.

-Siempre odie lo que era, en lo que me había convertido… que llegué a un punto en que ya no podía sentir absolutamente nada-Fueron demasiados años en ese estado, insensible a todo, que la llevo a cometer tantos actos brutales en nombre de los mercenarios. Había sido para ellos como una marioneta que podían controlar a su antojo. Hasta que tocó fondo y verdaderamente reaccionó, manteniéndola furiosa y enloquecida de venganza por un tiempo-No quiero eso otra vez.

-No habrá otra vez, mi pequeña. Tú ya no perteneces a ese sitio. Es en este mundo donde hay personas que te aprecian y te esperan. Ellos confían en ti ¿No iras a fallarles, verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Exactamente por eso debes aceptarte cómo eres. Quienes te rodean ya lo han hecho. Y te puedo asegurar que mucho de ti ya no es como antes. Has cambiado bastante desde que llegaste a este mundo y así debe continuar. Porque así es como veo a la Nymeria llena de vida…-Separándose lo suficiente para la mirarla, apartó suavemente las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, notando el coloreo en sus mejillas con algo de incomodidad en su mirada. Aquello le hizo sonreír, consciente de que ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situación-Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme… sé que mi arrepentimiento no es suficiente disculpa, ni tampoco reparara nada de lo ocurrido en todos estos años. Pero verdaderamente deseo que puedas verme alguna vez solamente como tu padre…

-Eres mi padre. Mi único padre…-Ante sus palabras sinceras, emocionado la atrajo a sus brazos nuevamente, inmensamente feliz de que ella le reconociera-Y todavía estoy enojada contigo, pero no puedo ni podría odiarte nunca-Juntando sus frentes ambos sonrieron con los ojos humedecidos.

-No imaginas lo feliz que me haces, mi pequeña… y no quisiera dejarte tan pronto, pero es tiempo de que me vaya. Tu lucha aun aguarda…-Recordó con tristeza, separándose de ella y apartándole el cabello de su rostro-Sauron está intentando alcanzarnos.

Con un asentimiento, Nymeria se secó los ojos con la manga de su ropa. Poniéndose de pie, recibió un último abrazo de su padre, entristeciéndose por el corto tiempo que pudieron compartir. Aun había mucho que decirse, mucho por conocer.

-¿Es un para siempre?-Preguntó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. En respuesta él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo un hasta luego-Dijo colocando la mano sobre su cabeza-Algún día nos reuniremos, mi pequeña. Tu madre está ansiosa por verte.

-Dile que también yo-Alatar sonrió extensamente.

-Se lo diré-Inclinándose, depositó un beso en su frente, para después dirigirse hacia Thorin, quien los esperaba con la emoción clara en su rostro-Es hora de que nos vayamos.

Ante esas palabras, Nymeria inmediatamente se lanzó a Thorin apretándolo entre sus brazos.

-te amo, mizimuh-Le dijo devolviéndose firmemente el abrazo.

-Te amo, vida mía-Besándolo profundamente, le entregó todo su amor en aquel beso, esperando trasmitírselo en su desesperada acción.

-Nos vemos afuera-Con un último beso, Thorin se acercó a Alatar quien puso la mano sobre su hombro-Acaba con ese hijo de puta.

Ante esa orden, ella solo se echó a reír.

En un parpadeo, desaparecieron junto con la resplandeciente luz que su padre había mantenido, rodeándose nuevamente de absoluta oscuridad.

Sin embargo, su corazón era distinto ahora, ligero, lleno de amor y alegría, más aun así, vengativo. Eh iba a desplegar sobre el bastardo de Sauron toda su furia.

Sintiendo el poder fluir a través de su ser sin ningún tipo de restricción, sonrió emocionada.

La verdadera batalla iba a comenzar.

Con un jadeo, Thorin abrió los ojos encontrándose con las caras preocupadas de su padre y Gandalf. Ellos comenzaron rápidamente a hacerle preguntas pero solo se limitó a responder con un simple "Todo está bien" consiguiendo solo más preguntas.

Levantándose, sintió el peso de Orcrist en la espalda, agradeciendo a Alatar tal gesto importante. Pues iba a disfrutar cortar y destrozar orcos.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-Deteniéndose por el agarre de su padre, lo miró con decisión.

-A luchar. Mi esposa me espera-Gandalf sonrió ante sus palabras y alcanzando a Thrain lo hizo soltar el brazo de su hijo.

-Va a estar bien. Esta es su lucha ahora. Para nosotros es mejor esperar aquí.

-Confía en mí, padre. Te prometo que regresare y juntos regresaremos a nuestro hogar-Atrayéndolo a sus brazos, lo sostuvo brevemente-Te amo-Y con esas últimas palabras, los dejo. Echándose a correr hacia las primeras escaleras que encontró, con Orcrist en mano se sintió preparado para lo que viniera.

Nymeria le esperaba eh iba a luchar junto a ella hasta el final.

Alcanzado la cima de la fortaleza sin ningún enfrentamiento, avanzó por los derruidos pasillos en busca de Nymeria y el enemigo.

¿Se habría separado ya?

Al parecer no, porque todavía no habían indicios de su aparición.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, logró distinguir el brillo rojizo del cabello de Nymeria. Acercándose, la escucho ladrar órdenes a los orcos en aquella lengua despreciable que los distinguía. Notando la corona y armadura sobre su cuerpo, no pudo negar que se veía muy atractiva con el metal moldeando sus curvas, dándole la apariencia de toda una reina guerrera. Pero le parecería perfecta si solo estuviese verdaderamente Nymeria aquí con su descarada sonrisa.

- _Ya no hay nada para ti aquí, Escudo de Roble…_

Girándose rápidamente, detuvo con su espada la gran arma de Azog que iba dirigida directamente a su cabeza. Empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, logró hacerlo retroceder para librarse. Alejándose unos cuantos pasos, observó alerta a todos lados consiente del calor emitido por el collar, brindándole total protección.

-Esto se acaba aquí-Gruñó, sin dejarse provocar por la burlesca risa del bastardo.

- _Voy a disfrutar arrancándote la cabeza, tal como lo hice con tu abuelo._

Moviéndose a un lado rápidamente, esquivó el ataque realizando un giro sobre sí mismo para enviar a Orcrist contra la parte superior de Azog, consiguiendo un corte a la altura de sus costillas. Más eso no detuvo al profanador para continuar con sus ataques, cerniéndose sobre el enano con toda su fuerza enviando su arma con violencia y furia a medida que pasaban los segundos y no conseguía siquiera tocarlo.

-Solo eres un reptil maldito-Dijo Thorin tomando su turno para burlarse ahora. Consiguiendo un rugido furioso del orco, arremetiendo nuevamente contra él-Deberé de dejarte otro recuerdo mío. Me pregunto cómo te las arreglarías sin tu brazo restante…-Agachándose para evitar su arma, blandió la espada hacia su brazo consiguiendo un ligero corte que hizo a Azog retroceder con el ceño profundamente fruncido echándole una mirada a la sangre oscura cayendo desde la herida.

- _Voy a tener más que tu cabeza por esto…_

Apegándose al muro, Thorin no pudo evitar tambalearse por la fuerza del temblor que remeció toda la estructura de la fortaleza. Apoyándose en la pared avanzó para ir con Nymeria, alcanzándola a ver con las manos en la cabeza antes de que Azog le cortara el paso.

Furioso, contraatacó con una estocada y aunque el orco pudo desviarlo, consiguió distraerlo lo suficiente para tirar de una cadena y hacer que una de las jaulas colgantes le cayera encima, tomando la oportunidad para devolverle el ataque en su aturdimiento, clavando a Orcrist profundamente en su estómago empujándolo con todo su peso hacia la orilla derruida eh inestable para enviarlo directamente a las profundidades del lugar resonando aquel rugido animal proveniente de Azog mientras caía, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

No estaba seguro si eso lo mató o no y aunque sospechaba que no, por ahora no le dio más importancia. Tenía que llegar a Nymeria y salir junto a ella, Gandalf y su padre de este lugar lo más pronto posible antes de que los ejércitos que había divisado de orcos y huargos los alcanzaran.

Estaban metidos de lleno en la boca del lobo y no podía decir con seguridad cuanto tiempo tenían hasta que vinieran por ellos.

-¡Deja decirme que hacer!-Ante el grito furioso de Nymeria, rápidamente corrió para alcanzarla-¡No vengas!-Le dijo agarrándose la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Pero pesar de su orden se acercó para sostenerla, consiguiendo que solo se apartara de él con un grito de dolor, el cual resonó nuevamente como una voz doble. En ese momento se percató de que él mismo estaba cubierto de aquel brillo protector. El bastardo todavía seguía en ella-Hazlo otra vez-Ante su demanda se negó rotundamente-Le duele más al maldito que a mí, tócame ahora-Insistió mientras retrocedía, notando como sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a verde intermitentemente-¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

Con un gruñido la alcanzó y agarrándola del brazo con fuerza, la sostuvo mientras luchaba para liberarse gritando con aquella voz doble. Con esfuerzo soporto verla en el dolor, repitiéndose una variedad de veces que no era ella.

-No crean…que me vencerán tan fácil-Aquella voz oscura y maligna salió de ella, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos de fuego antes de empujarlo con una fuerza invisible, golpeándose violentamente contra un muro-maldito…

Furiosa, Nymeria se tambaleó hacia Orcrist con la quemazón de Sauron intentando nuevamente tirar de ella a la oscuridad de su interior. El bastardo estaba cabreado al no conseguirlo y enviaba oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Recogiendo la espada de Thorin del suelo notó aquel tenue brillo dorado en la hoja. ¿Obra de su padre? Probablemente. Alatar estaba dejándole herramientas para ir en contra de Sauron y lo agradecía enormemente. De modo que ahora y primero que nada, tenía que expulsar Sauron de su cuerpo y por cómo estaban las cosas iba a tener que hacerlo por las malas.

Sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de Orcrist dirigió la punta de la hoja hacia su propio abdomen. Sintiendo el rechazo de Sauron ante esa acción envió más dolor a través de ella, más aun así no desistió eh ignorando el grito de Thorin deslizó la espada en su cuerpo, atravesando el duro metal de la armadura fácilmente consiguiendo que aquel poder escondido en Orcrist se deslizara a su interior como una cálida oleada.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Sauron no pudo resistir la pureza de aquella energía que se cernió sobre él peligrosamente para devorarlo con esa repugnante luz proveniente de los mismos Valar y la esencia de esta mujer. Escapar fue su única alternativa si no quería ser consumido por completo. De otro modo no podría completar su venganza.

Como una onda expansiva, Sauron dejo el cuerpo de Nymeria como humo oscuro y sin forma flotando en el aire.

Pero Nymeria no lo dejo huir. Quitándose la espada del cuerpo con un ligero tambaleó, dejó fluir libremente aquel poder guardado por casi dos mil años en su interior, canalizándolos a través del resplandeciente anillo para retener a Sauron. Aunque el bastardo le había arrebatado bastante energía, lucho por mantenerse en pie utilizando por primera vez parte de verdadero su poder, el cual se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil en este estado, pues jamás había tenido un entrenamiento que la preparara para el manejo de la magia. Y en eso culpaba a Gandalf.

Como un remolino Sauron comenzó a reunirse rápidamente hasta estallar en su forma de ojo, tomando forma corpórea en el interior aumentando considerablemente de tamaño, extendiendo toda esencia maligna para atraer a los seres a su servicio.

- _No seré vencido… obtendré mi venganza del cualquier modo…_

Maldiciéndolo, Nymeria vio a los espectros Nazgul aparecer uno por uno a su alrededor armados para luchar.

- _No permitiré que interfieras. Si no puedo poseer tu poder, me quedare con tu cuerpo y lo usaré como un medio para persistir en este mundo…_

Dejándolo parlotear, cerró los ojos para usar su poder en invocar una de sus espadas, recordando lo escrito en el libro que su padre le dejó, tomó concentración en imaginar el arma a detalle deseándolo tener en la mano.

Cuando la familiar sensación y peso de dicha arma se hizo presente, sonrió verdaderamente contenta. Con firmeza sostuvo su katana y lanzando Orcrist a Thorin cuando llego a su lado, desenvaino rápidamente su propia espada, admirando el brillo de la hoja perfectamente afilada.

-¿Estás listo, vida mía?

-Nací listo.

Sonriendo ante su confiada respuesta, dio el primer movimiento lanzándose directamente a uno de los espectros que tenía enfrente. Incomoda por la armadura, se desprendió de esta con sus poderes obteniendo la completa movilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada, consiguiendo esquivar con facilidad la negra espada del Nazgul para así poder atravesarlo con su katana, enviando parte de su poder a través del metal y destruir al primer contacto al sirviente de Sauron que convulsionando cayó al suelo desvaneciéndose como humo negro en el viento.

Yendo por los siguientes, observó a Thorin pelear con esa fiera expresión en su rostro. Había una determinación en él que como veces anteriores la encantó totalmente, aumentando la emoción de la lucha. Su maravilloso enano no estaba teniendo problemas para deshacerse de los espectros, lo que le dio absoluta tranquilidad para encargarse libremente de los que venían por ella.

Sin embargo, ambos fueron sorprendidos cuando un grupo numeroso de orcos y huargos se hizo presente para unirse a la pelea, entre ellos Bolg. Que con una sonrisa diabólica, se abalanzó inmediatamente hacia ella blandiendo su tosca arma, obligándola a retroceder de un salto cuando aterrizó segundos después en el sitio donde había estado, dejando una hendidura en el suelo debido al impacto.

Extendiendo la mano hacia el orco intento hacerlo desaparecer, pero el anillo no brillo. Opto por convertirlo en alguna cosa pero tampoco hubo reacción. Soltando una maldición por sus estúpidos poderes inestables, vio al orco burlarse de ella mientras se acercaba. Pero, no dispuesta a darle terreno se lanzó al bastardo, esquivando a último momento su movimiento para atravesarlo por el costado. Mas una sombra la distrajo por su derecha, alcanzando a agacharse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la espada dirigida a su cuello. Obteniendo debido a ello un fuerte golpe de parte de Bolg que la hizo volar un par de metros antes de chocar duramente contra un muro de piedra.

El dolor del golpe se transformó inmediatamente en furia y levantándose rápidamente arremetió nuevamente contra el orco consiguiendo hacerle un profundo corte en el abdomen en un intento por atravesarlo. Pero como anteriormente sucedió, uno de los Nazgul interfirió para protegerlo lo que la obligo hacerse cargo del espectro.

Consiguiendo que el resto de ellos se dirigieran solo a ella.

Los malditos la rodearon para atacarla en conjunto, lo que la forzó a saltar en la última instancia para salir de su visión. Sin embargo, esta vez fueron más rápidos y desapareciendo en tan solo un parpadeo, se trasladaron a su posición atacándola directamente. Tomándole algo de esfuerzo el esquivar y devolver rápidamente cada ataque debido a que Sauron estaba robándole nuevamente su energía para debilitarla.

Furiosa, clavó con un grito su katana profundamente en uno de los malditos Nazgul haciéndolo desaparecer con un destello y decidida a ir inmediatamente por el próximo, tuvo dificultades que le impidieron avanzar. Uno de los espectros surgiendo del piso sostuvo firmemente sus piernas mientras los tres Nazgul restantes se abalanzaron sobre ella con aquella velocidad casi invisible que la hizo reaccionar tarde, obteniendo tres espadas profundamente clavadas en su cuerpo.

Con el grito de Thorin resonando en aquel lugar, alcanzó a oír una risa malévola que hizo hervir totalmente su furia, sintiendo de nuevo aquel flujo de poder recorrerla haciendo estallar una resplandeciente onda de poder que convirtió a cenizas todo aquello que alcanzó.

Los Nazgul habían desaparecido, mientras orcos y huargos solo eran polvo en el suelo arrastrado por la brisa.

Temblorosa y débil, cayó al suelo incapaz de retener el contenido de su estómago, doblándose con una arcada vomito un charco de sangre.

-Mahal, Nymeria…-Thorin, cubierto del brillo de protección se arrodillo a su lado recogiéndole rápidamente el cabello mientras la rodeaba con un brazo para sostenerla, teniendo cuidado de ejercer presión debido a sus graves heridas-Es suficiente. Vámonos de aquí-Urgió con desesperación.

-Todavía no acabo con el bastardo-Gruñó ella respuesta limpiándose los labios con la manga de su abrigo-Al oír la lengua negra, alzo la vista hacia Bolg acompañado de más orcos y huargos. El cabrón cobarde se había ocultado tras uno de los muros a último momento para protegerse-Esto todavía no termina…

-¡No voy a perderte-Bramó Thorin-¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejare que pierdas tu vida por un mundo que no lo merece!

-No lo hago por él mundo. Lo hago por nosotros. Por nuestro futuro. Con estos bastardos vivos jamás tendremos paz… no puedo perder esta oportunidad-Hurgando en uno de los bolsillos ocultos en una de sus botas, sacó una jeringa con un líquido verdoso. Quitándole rápidamente la tapa, se clavó la aguja en el lado interno de uno de sus muslos, inyectándose la dosis completa.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Ante la preocupación y el miedo en su voz le sonrió.

-Más tarde te lo explicare a detalle. Por ahora te diré que voy a ser una especie de monstruo enloquecido, deseoso de sangre-Lo que era decir poco con esa dosis de adrenalina en su sistema. Y esta era una de las pocas veces que la había utilizado. Solo los mercenarios de alto rango podían obtener este tipo de sustancia y solo era usada en casos de extrema emergencia debido a los efectos. Elevaba el considerablemente el flujo de sangre y el ritmo cardiaco, entregándote una sensación de energía falsa. Te dejaba eufórico y en un estado de alerta por horas, inhibiendo parte del sistema nervioso central, suprimiendo toda sensación.

Sin embargo, el verdadero peligro estaba en los efectos secundarios. Con la sensaciones desvanecidas era imposible ser consiente del grado de daño que el cuerpo podía tener, lo que fácilmente podía llevarte a la muerte al no atenderte a tiempo. Además de que pasado el efecto, caías totalmente noqueado producto del agotamiento, variando de horas a días, haciéndote una presa fácil para el enemigo si no conseguías un lugar seguro para descansar.

Y podía asegurar que iba a estar completamente K.O después de esto.

Poniéndose de pie, sintió rápidamente la sustancia actuar en su cuerpo. Su sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente por la aceleración de sus palpitaciones, notando la fuerza aumentar y su poder fluir con potencia a través de su ser.

Riendo, se apartó de Thorin para recoger su katana del suelo eh incapaz de contener los violentos impulsos a causa del estimulante, se lanzó rápidamente a uno de los orco cortándolo en dos de un solo tajo. Aquello solo consiguió aumentar el placer de tal acción, saltando al orco siguiente para clavar la espada en su cabeza y apartar el cadáver de una patada.

Con el correr de los segundos fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo, guiada totalmente por el instinto que no pudo ser capaz de sentir la sangre salpicándole y empapando sus manos al desgarrar y arrancar violentamente tanto piel como trozos de carne de los repugnantes orcos, que comenzaron a temerle al ver a sus compañeros caer a pedazos.

Tomando Bolg la oportunidad para interferir al notar como disminuía en demasía todo el grupo a su servicio, no fue capaz de contraatacar. La mujer se movía demasiado rápido. Iba y venía a una gran velocidad, deslizando silenciosamente su espada con una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de diversión. La pequeña perra de algún modo había conseguido hacerse más fuerte y tenía toda la intención de exterminarlos.

Decidido a no dejarse vencer, balanceó su arma contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Nymeria, se agacho rápidamente para evitar el impacto y con un rápido movimiento de su espada corto su arma en dos dejándola completamente inservible. Dando un giro, saltó hacia la parte superior de Bolg y deslizando la espada por su garganta arrancó con sus manos la cabeza del bastardo, lanzándola lejos cuando el cuerpo aterrizó el suelo con un golpe seco.

Una parte menos del maldito de Azog en este mundo.

Ahora solo faltaba ese maldito y el hijo de puta de su amo al cual tenía enfrente.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando me encabronan!-Gritó a Sauron apuntándolo con su espada.

- _No me detendrás…nadie puede…soy invencible…_

 _-_ ¡Eso lo veremos, bastardo de mierda!-Le gritó extendiendo la mano en su dirección para invocar la luz divina de los Valar. Fluyendo por el anillo, aumentó considerablemente su magnitud para rodearlo y aprisionarlo. Pero Sauron no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado tan fácil, dándole una ardua lucha al expandir su oscuridad, remeciendo la fortaleza con su energía maligna.

El esfuerzo por retenerlo con aquella luz estaba drenando rápidamente su fuerza. Sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor sosteniéndola con firmeza, le entregaron mayor confianza y resistencia.

-Sé que puedes, Nymeria-Le dijo Thorin con firmeza-Líbranos de este bastardo de una vez por todas. Toma la venganza que nos corresponde…

Con un grito de guerra, tomó sus palabras en obediencia sacando de si todas sus emociones en aquel estallido de poder, envolviendo a Sauron en una explosión de luz cegadora estremeciendo los cimientos de la fortificación con aquel ensordecedor rugido espectral, provocando que la construcción comenzara a desmoronarse.

Con un último impulso de poder, aquella potente luz estalló poderosamente.

Como consecuencia, la onda expansiva los empujó violentamente mientras la parte superior de la fortaleza se deshacía a pedazos, haciéndolos caer entre los escombros hacia los pisos inferiores. Aterrizando duramente bajo las piedras.

En la repentina calma solo pudieron escuchar el ruido de sus respiraciones. Thorin la había cubierto con su cuerpo durante el descenso recibiendo todos los golpes en la caída, resultando ileso debido a la protección mágica impuesta por el collar, lo que verdaderamente la tranquilizo. Después de que lograran salir de entre los escombros, pudo ver maravillada el cielo azul. Hermosamente despejado y con el resplandor cálido del sol.

La neblina y el frio habían desaparecido, pero sobretodo, había desaparecido la esencia oscura de Sauron que había mantenido arraigada durante tanto tiempo en estos territorios, consumiendo la vida a su alrededor.

¿De verdad estaba acabado? ¿Así de fácil?

Por unos momentos así lo creyó.

No obstante, todavía quedaba el anillo de poder. Aquel objeto maldito contenía una parte de Sauron y mientras no fuera destruido, todavía existían las posibilidades de que regresara.

Pero eso era asunto para otro momento, entretanto Bilbo tuviera el anillo y no cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Lo que le daba motivos para no cantar victoria tan pronto.

Todavía tenían una montaña que recuperar y lo más importante, un dragón y ejércitos de orcos que exterminar.

Mareada, su visión comenzó repentinamente a distorsionarse y aunque intento mantenerse en pie, sus débiles esfuerzos se esfumaron sumiéndola en completa la oscuridad.

-¡Nymeria!-Asustado, Thorin sostuvo a su mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos, pálida y cubierta de sangre-Nymeria…-Comprobando su pulso, notó su lento ritmo cardiaco, lo que le tranquilizó bastante. De momento.

Todo lo recientemente ocurrido lo tenía todavía un poco alterado y la terrible visión de Nymeria siendo atravesada por esos espectros se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Recogiendo la katana de las piedras, consiguió engancharla a la correa de la vaina de Orcrist antes de buscar un camino que le permitiera llegar hasta su padre y Gandalf. Tomando prisa al ser consciente de que aun habían cientos de orco debajo de esta fortaleza, que en cualquier momento podían presentarse.

Corriendo por un tramo de escaleras eh infinitos pasadizos, consiguió llegar con su padre y el mago. El alivio en sus caras fue evidente, sobretodo la alegría de Gandalf.

-¡Lo han logrado! No imaginas lo importante que es para este mundo…-Dijo Gandalf con los ojos humedecidos.

-Eso debes decírselo a ella-Interrumpió Thorin rápidamente.

-Has sido parte de esto. Sin ti, Nymeria no habría tenido motivos para luchar en contra de Sauron y salvar este mundo que todavía le es desconocido-Acercándose, colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de Nymeria con una sonrisa paternal.

-¿Va a estar bien?

-¿Estas dudando de ella? es una chica fuerte-Declaró el mago con una ceja arqueada, mirando al rey enano exhalar con alivio.

-Debemos irnos-Gandalf asintió en acuerdo y acercándose a Thrain lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo hacia la salida.

A la que juntos prácticamente corrieron para alejarse del peligro que aún quedaba en los restos de la fortaleza. Dejando atrás todo temor y preocupación una vez que consiguieron adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque negro.

* * *

 **HOLIIII :)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A STELLA DRAGNEEL, D. SHADYDOWNS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS. SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO. DE VERDAD LO APRECIO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	38. Entre los elfos y un contacto inesperado

-Por ahora, aquí estamos seguros-Habló Bilbo con seguridad entregándole a Lilian un plato con pasteles de frutas y un tazón de leche, los cuales había robado sigilosamente de la cocina de los elfos.

Después de que estos capturaran a los enanos y se los llevaran por el bosque hacia sus estancias, buscaron durante un buen rato la manera de entrar sin ser detectados. Bilbo optó por crear una distracción que le permitiera a Lilian ingresar por la única entrada disponible, consiguiendo él entrar también luego de alejar a los guardias lo suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Una vez dentro, buscaron inmediatamente donde ocultarse.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a los demás? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están los calabozos-Llevándose el pastel de fresas a la boca, Lilian gimió cuando saboreo el primer pedazo y de tan solo dos mordidas se lo comió sin poder aguantar el hambre y las protestas de su estómago. Al tomar el siguiente pastel, notó la sonrisa de Bilbo que consiguió sonrojarla bastante, pero al ver la crema en la comisura de sus labios no pudo evitar reír. Recogiendo la crema con el dedo, lo llevó hasta sus labios para comérsela. Lamiendo lentamente la dulce crema, observó el tímido deseo en los ojos del hobbit.

Escondiendo una sonrisa de agrado, continúo comiendo su pastel.

Luego de haber devorado dos pasteles y bebido la mitad de la leche cada uno, se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Aunque la comida no había sido suficiente, bastó para aplacar el hambre que por días estuvo torturándolos.

Conscientes de que no podían hacer nada hasta que la noche se asomara, ocultos en aquel almacén decidieron tomarse un tiempo para descansar.

* * *

Envuelta en una cálida sensación, parpadeó para enfocar la vista en el paisaje bajo los tenues rayos de luz que se asomaban entre las hojas de los arboles marchitos y retorcidos por la corrupción del mal.

¿Cómo habían vuelto al bosque negro?

Incorporándose, notó el brazo de Thorin a su alrededor, quien dormido a su lado tenía toda la apariencia de estar bastante agotado. Tenía la piel de su rostro con machas de tierra y un ligero tono oscuro bajo los ojos. Moviendo su brazo con cuidado, consiguió levantarse sin despertarlo y cubriéndolo con su abrigo en el cual la había envuelto, lo dejó para buscar un lugar privado para atender una urgente necesidad biológica.

Después de terminar, solo se apoyó en un árbol con aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le permitían percibir las energías de la naturaleza, la vida que fluía a través de ella y aunque no podía decir que había mucha en este lugar, era capaz notarla hasta de la más pequeña seta en la húmeda tierra. Era increíble todo lo que los magos conseguían sentir. Como si la naturaleza fuese parte de ti mismo…

-Puede ser un poco abrumador al principio…-Mencionó Gandalf avanzando con sus silenciosos pasos hasta detenerse delante de ella. Percatándose de sus heridas y contusiones, el mago se apoyó en el árbol a su lado con un gesto de cansancio. Parecía como si le hubieran arrancado todo su fuerza y no pudo evitar preocuparse ante lo frágil que se veía-Pero te acostumbraras. Nuestro poder viene por supuesto de la naturaleza misma y nos permite usarla para el bien de los demás…

-Recuerdo muy bien haberte dicho que no vinieras a este lugar-Le interrumpió con algo de enfado, observando su expresión de culpabilidad.

-Debía hacerlo-Musitó.

-¿Debías? ¡Casi te matan! Me dices inconsciente eh impulsiva a mí, cuando te entregas en bandeja al imbécil de Sauron… no sé si eres tonto o malditamente valiente.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Gandalf suspiró mirando los rayos de luz entre las hojas que le anunciaban el pronto ocaso-Supongo que ambas… sin embargo, no puedo decir que me arrepienta. Y a pesar de lo que pudiera suceder, es mí deber como protector de la Tierra Media interceder en lo que intente amenazarla. Lo que ahora también recae sobre ti. Alatar era un protector, uno de los cinco… tú tomaste su lugar, su puesto en el concilio blanco te pertenece.

-Yo no voy a estar en una orden corrupta-Declaró con molestia.

-¿A qué te refieres? Radagast, Saruman, lady Galadriel, lord Elrond, yo… como puedes decir eso…

-¿Cómo? Piensa en su líder… ¿Se te hace una idea?-Espetó enfrentándolo, cruzando los brazos.

-¿No entiendo a qué quieres llegar?-Preguntó el mago dubitativo.

-Oh, sé que lo haces. Saruman no es como tú o como Galadriel y Elrond. Su fijación en el poder fue lo que lo corrompió. Por ello se unió a Sauron y destruyeron aquel futuro. Tomó posesión de Isengard para sus fines y la convirtió en un maldito nido de orcos y huargos, con los cuales atacó los Vados de Isen y Rohan. ¡Incluso intento matarte! ¿Y esperas que confié en él? Te volviste loco.

Incomodo por esa revelación el mago se levantó algo con esfuerzo. Cuando había sido puesto en la misión de ir por Nymeria para el futuro nuevo, no obtuvo nada de eso la su visión que los Valar le enseñaron de aquel terrible y devastador futuro en el cual la Tierra Media ya fue consumida por el mal. Era consciente de la devastación que Sauron podía causar, pero no había tenido idea de la participación de uno de sus viejos amigos. Si Saruman pudo ceder tan fácil a la corrupción de Sauron, entendió por qué se le dio a él mismo la tarea de recuperar a Nymeria de aquel mundo y traerla para su cometido.

Saruman hacía mucho tiempo que tenía conceptos diferentes al resto del concilio y aunque en su momento no le importó, ahora no había manera de que pudiera depositar en él su confianza completa.

-Eso ahora no sucederá. Has cambiado el futuro como se te encomendó. La tierra media está a salvo y Saruman no caerá jamás bajo el influjo de Sauron.

-No, pero tiene una mente retorcida y no confió en el. No esperes que me haga su amiga ni nada parecido. Con suerte te aguanto a ti-Gandalf parpadeó y luego se echó a reír.

-Me alegra mucho de que regresaras, mi querida Nym-Le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa colocando las manos sobre sus hombros-Eres mi pariente, pero más que eso eres una de mis más importantes amigas. Me siento tranquilo al saber que puedo darte toda mi confianza. Hay cosas que en este vasto mundo no todos son capaces de conservar…-Extendiendo la mano, Nymeria activó su energía curativa y tocando la mejilla de Gandalf envió una descarga de aquel poder por todo su cuerpo, sanando cada herida que le fue infligida por Sauron y los orcos, reestableciendo su vitalidad, mas no sus poderes. Estos regresarían por si solos con el pasar del tiempo-gracias…

-Para la próxima, espero que me escuches o te las veras con algo mucho peor que un Sauron furioso-Advirtió Nymeria con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño cuando el mago se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, tomaré de ahora en adelante tus sabios consejos-Con una suave palmadita en su cabeza, se giró de regreso hacia la dirección donde Thorin y Thrain se encontraban-Volvamos…

-No soy una niña-Se quejó Nymeria siguiéndolo.

El mago solo sonrió divertido.

De regreso, encontraron a Thorin sentado junto a un dormido Thrain. Aunque, la expresión de Thorin fue totalmente indescifrable.

Nymeria no perdió tiempo y rápidamente corrió hacia él envolviéndolo apretadamente con sus brazos, inmensamente feliz de verlo y sentirlo. Sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, lo besó profunda y ferozmente, sin importarle los testigos. Lo único que quería era tener a Thorin completamente y cerciorarse de que era tan real como lo sentía.

Su respuesta fue inmediata al primer contacto, mientras uno de sus brazos la rodeaba por la cintura y la otra mano la tomaba por la nuca para atraerla completamente a su cuerpo. Encendida por las desesperadas y húmedas caricias de sus labios en los suyos, aceptó con total placer la dureza de su beso.

Rompiendo luego el beso para respirar, lo sostuvo firmemente entre sus brazos, reacia a separarse ni un solo momento de él. Su aroma, su calor, su voz… todo amaba de Thorin y le necesitaba tanto como respirar. Después de lo sucedido con Sauron, su deseo y anhelo por el rey enano solo había aumentado, tanto como su amor. No solo porque se había arriesgado para rescatarla de las sombras, sino que también por intensidad de su afecto, siendo capaz de ir al mismo infierno para luchar por ella.

Thorin se había anclado a su corazón y alma por siempre y eso nadie ni nada lo podía desvanecer.

Él era toda la vida y luz que necesitaba.

-Te amo, vida mía-Hundiendo la cara en su cuello, sus fuertes brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, sumiéndose en la calidez y la paz que le daba.

-Te amo, mizimuh. Mi salvaje Nymeria…-Sonriendo, besó su cuello enviando energía curativa a través de él para darle toda la vitalidad a su cuerpo cansado-No te separes de mi otra vez…

-Nunca, mon amour, nunca…

-Thorin.

Separándose lo suficiente, fijó con sorpresa la vista en el demacrado enano sentado entre las retorcidas raíces de un árbol.

No podía ser…

¡Thrain!

-Padre…-Thorin extendió la mano para ayudar a su padre a levantarse y acercándolo el enano le miro con temor-Te presento a Nymeria, mi única…-Thrain solo la miró de arriba abajo en absoluto silencio. Y cuando ella intento tocarlo, él solo retrocedió con cautela ocultándose detrás de Thorin.

-Su mente esta nublada aun-Gandalf dijo con tristeza-Tomará tiempo hasta que recupere completamente la cordura.

-Él todavía te recuerda como Sauron-Le informó Thorin intentando sacar a su padre de su espalda.

-Oh, entiendo...-Extendiendo la mano iridiscente de energía hacia Thrain como una invitación, le sonrió-Es un honor conocerlo, Thrain hijo de Thror. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, hay mucho que quiero hablar con usted, pero sobretodo, agradecerle por traer a este mundo a su maravilloso hijo…-Sintiendo el brazo de Thorin apretarse a su alrededor, Thrain le miró con sorpresa y duda. En un brevemente momento de vacilación, alargó la mano hacia la suya titubeando. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los suyos, ella tomó su mano rápidamente con firmeza notando la falta de extensión en uno de sus dedos, el cual claramente había sido arrancado.

Concentrando su poder en él, envió de golpe una gran cantidad de energía por el cuerpo demacrado del enano. Quien con un jadeo, se estremeció tambaleándose ligeramente, haciendo que Thorin lo rodeara con firmeza para sostenerlo mientras comenzaba a notarse rápidamente los cambios.

La delgadez comenzó a desaparecer progresivamente, a medida que los músculos se recomponían dando forma a su cuerpo, ampliando cada extremidad y regenerando todo lo perdido en casi un siglo de tortura. Su pálida piel cubierta de cicatrices retomó rápidamente su color natural, así como su cabello y barba obtenían firmeza y brillo.

En el poco tiempo que pareció horas, Thrain había recuperado una apariencia totalmente saludable con el porte ancho y fuerte de un enano en sus mejores años.

Un poco debilitada por el uso de sus poderes, Nymeria observó a un lloroso Thorin abrazar a su padre con una inmensa felicidad. Solo pudo sonreír al verlo tan contento, sin poder evitar sonrojarse cuando le dio una mirada llena de amor y agradecimiento, haciendo a su corazón correr con más fuerza en su pecho, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y mucho más solo para ver de nuevo esa preciosa mirada en su rostro.

Juntando frentes con su padre, Thorin se sintió aliviado. No solo por él, también por Dis. Habría sido terrible que su hermana hubiese visto a su padre en aquel deplorable estado, cuando antes de desaparecer había sido un vigoroso y fuerte enano. Ella no habría podido soportar ver en lo que había convertido en todos estos años.

Su alegría era inmensa y poco o nada le importaba que en este momento estuvieran atrapados en este bosque. Su esposa y su padre estaban con él y esa felicidad no se la podía arrebatar nadie ni nada. Eh iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para protegerlos cualquiera que tuviese la intención arrebatárselos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos…-Habló Gandalf con incomodidad-Pero debemos aprovechar la luz para avanzar.

Con un asentimiento, se separó de su padre y recogiendo su abrigo lo colocó sobre Nymeria para cubrirla y así tapar la desnudez de su pecho y abdomen debido a las rasgaduras en sus ropas. Había intentado amarrando los extremos de su camiseta sobre sus pechos pero no había cubierto el resto.

-Thorin, estoy bien.

-Eso lo decido yo-Nymeria solo resopló ante su tono, casi haciéndolo sonreír cuando frunció los labios con molestia como una pequeña niña. Deslizando la mano por su nuca, la atrajo para un beso obteniendo su respuesta inmediata al tiempo que lo agarraba de la ropa para acercarlo completamente.

Y habría podía besarla a su placer pero el carraspeo impaciente del mago los interrumpió.

Realmente empezaba a detestarlo.

Dejando la dulce boca de su Nymeria, le dio un último beso en sus enrojecidos labios y tomando su mano siguieron a Gandalf por el camino que escogió como seguro.

Al menos por los siguientes cinco minutos, porque aquel extraño mago en su trineo tirado por conejos apareció ruidosamente.

-¡Gandalf! ¡La señora Galadriel te solicita junto a Nymeria en Lothlorien! ¡Dice que es urgente!-Exclamo Radagast con agitación. Ante esas palabras Thorin solo pudo tirar de Nymeria a sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza, no dispuesto a dejarla ir ni un solo segundo ni perderla de vista. Le había costado demasiado recuperarla y nada iba a separarlo de ella.

-Temo que ella no nos acompañara-Contestó Gandalf mirando a la especial pareja con comprensión.

-Pero…

-Le contare todo a lady Galadriel-Dijo a Nymeria obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte.

-Dile que no se preocupe. Me encargare de todo lo que pueda venir-Ella le aseguró.

-Lo hare. Vayan con cuidado, este extremo del bosque es mucho más peligroso-Advirtió subiéndose al trineo de Radagast-Procura que no se meta en más problema-Exigió a Thorin, viendo la mueca de molestia en la cara de Nymeria. Sin poder evitar una sonrisa, los despidió.

-Sigamos-Empujando suavemente a su padre, Thorin lo instó a caminar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-Pregunto de repente Nymeria, mientras observaba a detalle el camino esperando encontrar algun sendero hacia la salida.

-Dos días.

-Mierda…

-¿Ahora vas a explicarme que era eso que te clavaste en la pierna?-Él le dio una mirada que decía que no aceptaba una negativa por respuesta.

-Es adrenalina…-Ante su cara de confusión, pensó en una manera más fácil de explicarle-La adrenalina es algo que tu cuerpo produce cuando hay peligro. Te sientes alerta, tu sangre corre más rápido, la respiración se acelera, los músculos se fortalecen… potencia tu cuerpo en momentos de riesgo o emociones extremas, como cuando vas a una batalla. Pero la que yo tenía en aquel frasco no estaba hecha de forma natural, sino por médicos expertos. Por lo que sus efectos son diez veces más potente, lo que te lleva a un estado de euforia, con la percepción y los sentidos increíblemente aumentados, lo que te hace más fuerte y rápido por una cierta cantidad de tiempo.

-Eso es increíble y muy útil…-Contestó con sorpresa, emocionado ante la perspectiva de obtener más fuerza de una manera tan sencilla.

-Y muy peligroso-Aclaró con seriedad-Es solo una energía falsa que te impide sentir dolor o cualquier otra cosa. Sin las sensaciones, no sabes el grado de daño que tiene tu cuerpo y puedes morir por ello. Podrían atravesarte varias veces y ni siquiera lo sentirías. Vi a muchos morir por ello. Algunos ni siquiera tenían manos o piernas y ni idea tenían de que se las habían arrancado-Eso tensó por completo a Thorin, apretando su mano con más fuerza-Además de que te deja inconsciente y vulnerable ante el enemigo si no te ocultas después de su uso. A menos de que puedas quitarla de tu cuerpo…-Mencionó pensativa.

-¿Es posible?

-Sí, es una tortura pero se puede. Solo se logra corriendo por horas o teniendo sexo-Thorin le miró ceñudo ante esto último-Oh, vamos, no vas a empezar de nuevo. ¡Yo solo corría!

-Más te vale que fuera así-Gruño en respuesta volviendo la vista hacia adelante-Y espero que no tengas más de esa…adrenalina contigo.

-Lo lamento, pero si, todavía me quedan algunas dosis.

-No vas a usarlas. No te veré inconsciente por dos días otra vez-Espeto verdaderamente molesto, recordando los dos días que la llevó en sus brazos tan pálida y quieta como un cadáver-Tampoco te perderé por eso.

-Eso no va a pasar… aunque espero que no te enfades cuando veas los recuerdos de las anteriores veces que la usé. Fui peor que ahora.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso?-Inquirió aún más ceñudo.

-Una vez hicieron una dosis especial, una más potente. Y me la dieron a mí y tres mercenarios más, después nos encerraron en una habitación reforzada. Lo único que recuerdo, era ver todo rojo y sentirme tan furiosa… después de eso lo único que había a mi alrededor eran los cadáveres destrozados de los tres tipos y estar cubierta de sangre. Suspendieron el experimento después de eso y redujeron la potencia de la dosis. Los jefes de los mercenarios no querían a una bestia salvaje que podía asesinar todo lo que tenía al alcance sin reconocer lo que era o no enemigo.

-Mahal…

Al escucharlo musitar, espero ver algún desagrado o desprecio por ello, pero en cambio solo distinguió el enojo en su rostro.

-Ya te dije que soy un monstruo…-Dijo con pesar, arrepentida de habérselo dicho.

-¡No eres un monstruo!-Le gritó con furia, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza-Es lo que ellos te obligaron a hacer…

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si yo de verdad quería hacerlo?-Le preguntó, tanto ansiosa como temerosa de su respuesta-¿Y si quería hacerlo para probar mi fuerza, resistencia y valía…?

-Basta. Lo único que me importa es la Nymeria del presente, lo que hiciste o no hiciste en el pasado, se queda ahí. Tenga que verlo o no. Y no volveremos a hablar de esto…

Ella solo pudo sonreír emocionada por su respuesta.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Apegándose a él, se inclinó hacia su oído-¿Ya te eh dicho alguna vez que eres perfecto? Quisiera poder poseerte en este mismo momento y demostrarte cuanto llegan tus maravillosas palabras a mi pobre corazón…

Thorin trago grueso, mientras sentía su corazón tomar rápido ritmo en su pecho a causa de sus palabras. No había manera de que pudiera mantenerse en calma con ese tipo de respuestas descaradas y atrevidas de Nymeria-Mizimuh...

-Te amo tanto…-Continuó ella sin querer callar lo que sentía-Y aun si llegas a odiarme alguna vez o hicieras algo contra mí, te seguiría amando, por siempre…-Depositando un beso en su mejilla, Nymeria notó el ardor en su piel al tiempo sus ojos le miraba de aquel modo que tanto adoraba.

Su amor era todo para ella.

-Igual que yo mizimuh, igual que yo…-Feliz, le rodeó con un brazo por la espalda apretándolo a su lado mientras él la tomaba por la cintura con firmeza.

-Y gracias por ir por mí. No imaginas lo que eso significa…

-Lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces si es necesario-Declaró Thorin sin ninguna vacilación, haciéndola sonreír-Eres mi vida Nymeria, haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu seguridad. Lo que sea con tal de que te quedes siempre conmigo.

-No hay nada que pueda separarme de ti, excepto la muerte. Y aunque así fuera buscaría la manera de volver.

-Sé que lo harías-Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de presionar los labios en su sien, en un beso suave.

De aquella conversación, Thrain, fue completamente consiente de cada palabra. Teniendo breves recuerdos de sus padres. Thror y su reina habían sido únicos destinados por Mahal y de ello nunca hubo ninguna duda, el amor que se profesaron siempre fue reconocido por cualquiera que alguna vez los vio. Debido a ello, el rey y la reina fueron siempre catalogados como los grandes gobernantes.

Sin embargo, él jamás olvidaría el dolor y la destrucción en la que cayó su padre ante la pérdida de su esposa. Eso lo llevó directamente a la locura.

Una locura que atrajo a un dragón.

* * *

Lilian camino nerviosa mientras guiada por un invisible Bilbo a través del pasillo iluminado por pequeñas y brillantes linternas. Hacía rato que habían salido de aquel almacén cuando la noche se asomó por completo y el silencio inundaba cada rincón. Tan solo unos pocos guardias vagaban por el reino en su rutina nocturna, asegurándose como de costumbre que no hubiese nada anormal.

Siendo cuidadoso, Bilbo tuvo que adelantarse en una variedad de ocasiones para procurar que el camino fuese seguro para Lilian. De algún modo ella parecía saber la localización de los enanos, por lo que solo se dedicaron a buscar caminos que les llevaran a los corredores inferiores. Lo que los hizo perderse un par de veces, volviendo al tramo inicial o encontrándose mucho más lejos de su posición anterior.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y en su desesperación por encontrar a la compañía tuvieron que ocultarse más de una vez para evitar algún guardia o una criada. En un momento de distracción casi la atrapa un guardia, pero gracias a la rápida intervención de Bilbo ocupándose de distraerlo, pudo ocultarse en un rincón oscuro debajo de unas escaleras, agradeciendo verdaderamente lo que sea que la hubo encogido cuando llegó a la Tierra Media. Porque su baja estatura le permitía meterse en los sitios más pequeños y pasar totalmente inadvertida.

Sin embargo, pasar horas escondida no ayudaba para nada.

Bilbo se había ido a explorar hace mucho y su demora comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, indecisa de arriesgarse a ir a buscarlo.

Había leído el libro y visto las películas, incluso con su material extra. Pero a pesar de recordar el reino de Thranduil en lo antes ya mencionado, no lograba conectar los lugares en los que sucedía todas aquellas escenas. Las mazmorras estaban en lo profundo de este reino y solo había un camino que podía guiarles hasta allí.

La cuestión era ¿Dónde estaba?

A menos que estuviera en algún extremo apartado, encontrar el camino hacia los calabozos les tomaría más que solo algunas horas.

Hambrienta, se aferró a sus rodillas, desesperada por el regreso de Bilbo.

Aun así también terriblemente preocupada por su amiga. Hace casi una semana que se separó del grupo con Thorin y ni una pista siquiera pudieron encontrar de ellos después del ataque. Fue como si se hubiesen esfumado.

¿Estarían perdidos?

¿Se habrán topado con las arañas?

¿Y si tal vez los elfos los encontraron?

Tantas preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta. Tan solo deseaba volver a los días antes de ingresar al bosque negro, donde todo había sido casi perfecto, eran felices y todos estaban juntos a "salvo". La amenaza de los orcos había sido pasable en esos momentos, sin embargo, ahora tenían luchar por escapar de la opresión de los elfos, de lo cual bien sabía que Thranduil estaba más que dispuesto a dejar a los enanos pudrirse en sus celdas solo por no obtener las respuestas que quería escuchar.

El Thranduil de las películas no era tan misericordioso como el del libro.

Oró a Dios que la estancia en este reino no fuese demasiado larga.

* * *

Thorin observó a Nymeria iniciar otra sesión de curación sobre su padre con la esperanza de sanar parte de su mente. No obstante, no obtuvo ningún resultado. Tan solo gastar energía en vano. Y aunque se lo agradecía infinitamente, ya había decidido que era suficiente.

Su padre sanaría a su debido tiempo.

-Debemos continuar-Anuncio tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Habían estado vagando por horas sin señales del camino, por lo que se tomaron un momento para descansar, totalmente hambrientos y sedientos. No hace mucho habia tenido que luchar con su padre para evitar que se comiera las setas podridas y contaminadas del suelo, cuando comenzó a gatear en busca de comida.

En su desesperación confirmó que estaban completamente perdidos.

Y encontrar a la compañía podía tomarles semanas.

¿Habrían salido ellos ya del bosque?

Esperaba que sí. No quería perder a sus amigos en este lugar maldito por culpa del hambre. Tanto él como su padre podían sobrevivir gracias a los poderes de Nymeria, aunque eso significara soportar los estómagos vacíos. Pero su compañía no tenía esa suerte y la falta de agua y alimentos por demasiado tiempo podía matarlos, sobre todo al mediano y su humana. Ambos eran más débiles y sabía que a Nymeria le estaba preocupando mucho su seguridad y la de su cachorro. Rogaba a Mahal que el perro estuviera vivo y a salvo después del golpe que recibió y lo quieto que hubo estado en el suelo, realmente esperaba que siguiera vivo. El animal había sido tan impulsivo y valiente como su dueña en su intento por ayudarlo y eso solo lo hacia querer más al ruidoso cachorro.

Ese molesto perro había conseguido ganarse su cariño demasiado rápido.

-Debemos tener cuidado, no me agrada para nada el tamaño de eso-Nymeria dijo señalando las enormes telarañas que se extendían entre los árboles. Verdaderamente estas eran mucho más grandes que en un principio.

-Arañas…-Musitó Thrain con temor-Criaturas del señor oscuro…

Thorin y Nymeria se miraron algo preocupados ante las palabras del viejo enano y con un asentimiento, continuaron el camino.

-¿De dónde viene eso?-Preguntó Thorin al oír aquella repentina música. Esta parecía provenir del suelo… o más bien de la pierna de Nymeria, quien rápidamente sacó su iPhone del interior de su bota, el cual sonaba bastante fuerte ahora y ella miraba con bastante sorpresa.

-No puede ser…-Masculló deslizando el dedo por el aparato para después llevárselo a la oreja-¿Lilian? Mierda, si eres tu…-Soltó desconcertada-¿Cómo…?-Ante la mirada confusa de Thorin, levantó la mano en señal de espera-¡No lo sé! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Qué?!

-Nymeria…

Ante la impaciencia de Thorin, apartó el teléfono de su oreja y accionó el altavoz, escuchándose la voz sorprendida y emocionada de Lilian, eso asombro bastante al enano.

-Estas en altavoz-Dijo Nymeria-Thorin te puede oír…

-Oh, qué bien. Bueno…entonces le enseñaste como se usa un teléfono. Yo se lo explique a Bilbo y no entendió ni una sola cosa de lo que le dije…

-No puedo decir que lo entienda totalmente-Habló Thorin ceñudo, sintiéndose un poco extraño al hablarle a aquel aparato-Pero comprendo lo básico…creo.

-Eso lo hace más fácil entonces-Ante la rápida respuesta de la chica, Thorin se mostró mucho más sorprendido.

-Vida mía, ya te dije que es para tener contacto inmediato con alguien que tenga uno similar a este-Explico Nymeria señalándole el iPhone-Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste llamarme si este mundo no hay señal de red-Dijo a Lilian.

-bueno, tal vez pueda explicártelo. Pero resumido seria, magia…-Contestó Lilian con misterio.

-¿Magia?

-Oye, no te burles-Se quejó Lilian-En Rivendell también tuve señal.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo no? ¿Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Creí que tú también tuviste…aunque no te vi usar tu teléfono en todo ese tiempo.

-Solo un par de veces, pero tenía desactivado los datos para ahorrar la batería…-Frotándose la sien, frunció ligeramente el ceño-Mejor aprovechamos esto y cuestionamos después, ve a saber cuánto durara. ¿Dónde está la compañía?

-En los calabozos…

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Thorin-¿Qué calabozos?-Exigió con brusquedad.

-Estamos en el reino de Thranduil, él los encerró-Ante esas palabras Thorin se apartó y comenzó a gruñir y maldecir en Khuzdul-Mmm, intuyo que dice alguna palabrota ¿Verdad?

-No imaginas las bellezas que salen de su boca-Comento Nym con diversión viéndolo pasearse enfurecido, golpeando y pateando algunos árboles.

Lilian se echó a reír-Te extraño…-Le dijo con un suspiro cansado.

-Yo también Lil. Pronto nos vamos a ver, no te preocupes. Y dime, ¿Cuándo los atraparon los elfos?-Preguntó observando a Thorin, atenta a que no se hiciera daño.

-Hace como dos días… creo. Sucedió tal y como…tú ya sabes… Bilbo me ayudo a colarme dentro, pero es como un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, intentamos buscar a todos pero nos perdimos. Bilbo anda buscándolos ahora, se fue hace rato y estoy preocupada…

-Si está usando el anillo, no hay nada de preocuparse, Lil. Él sabe muy bien lo que hace. ¿Hachiko está contigo?

-…no-Respondió Lilian con vacilación después de varios segundos.

-¿Quién lo tiene?-Exigió saber con seriedad.

-Se lo entregué a Fili antes de Bilbo y yo nos separamos de la compañía. Estaba… estaba herido por el ataque de los orcos. Oin no pudo hacer nada…

Nymeria apretó el puño enfurecida y triste, sin deseos de oír la mala noticia…-Esta…

-¡No! Claro que no-Respondió rápidamente Lilian ante su suposición-Está vivo. Lastimado pero vivo. Pero te necesita urgentemente, no sé cuánto más pueda resistir así, y menos sin algo de beber o comer. Y dudo que estos elfos sean así de piadosos…

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!-Gritó pateando un árbol retorcido-¡Voy a matarlos a todos! ¡Les meteré mis malditas balas por el cráneo y hare estallar sus asquerosas cabezas…!-Frunciendo el ceño, farfullo sus quejas con la mano de Thorin sobre su boca.

-Es suficiente, mizimuh-Le susurró al oído-¿Cómo podemos entrar?-Preguntó a Lilian.

-Solo hay una entrada por el bosque. Y está cerrada por magia y resguardada por guardias.

-Ja, ¿magia? Yo les enseñare a esos cabrones lo que es la magia-Gruñó Nymeria apretando el puño.

-¿Ya sabes usar la magia?-Con desconcierto Lilian preguntó.

-Sí, pero dolió como la mierda. Sin embargo, es una larga historia, te la contaré cuando nos reunamos. Te tengo que cortar, me queda poca batería. Háblame más tarde o si ya encontraron a los demás.

-Está bien. Vengan pronto, me pone de los nervios estar aquí. No sé qué me harán si me encuentran.

-Solo mantente oculta. Iremos lo más rápido que podamos.

-Ok. Nos vemos…-La llamada se cortó y el teléfono quedo en silencio.

-Al menos ya sabemos dónde están todos-Comentó Nym devolviendo el teléfono interior de su bota.

-¿En cuántos sitios puedes guardas cosas?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros-Los mercenarios necesitamos todos los lugares posibles para esconder artículos de primera necesidad. Armas, medicinas, teléfonos… cualquier cosa para no quedar indefenso-Deslizando las manos por sus anchos hombros, lo abrazó para atraerlo por un beso.

-Arañas…

Rompiendo el breve beso por el murmullo temeroso de Thrain, ambos miraron con horror la enorme araña cerniéndose sobre el enano.

Thorin, desenvainó inmediatamente a Orcrist y corrió con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió para clavar la espada en el torso de la araña repugnante. Agarrando el brazo de su padre, rápidamente lo levantó y lo apartó del cadáver de la bestia para volver con Nymeria.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¡NYMERIA!-Llamó desesperado mirando a todos lados.

-¡THORIN!-Nymeria gritó en respuesta, colgando de las ramas altas de un árbol. Una araña maldita había conseguido envolver su tobillo con su tela pegajosa y la había alzado como si nada. Pero desenvainando su katana consiguió apuñalar al feo bicho cuando comenzaba a envolverla en su tela. Retorciéndose de dolor, la araña descendió con un chillido antes de que el impacto con el suelo la rematara.

Columpiándose, alcanzó la rama cercana cortando la gruesa tela de araña que como una cuerda que la sostenía firmemente. Aferrándose rápidamente a la gruesa rama para no caer, se subió eh inmediatamente se quitó la tela restante de sus pies. Ante los ruidos de lucha, rápidamente bajó para ayudar a Thorin. Saltando hacia las ramas inferiores, preparó su espada con la hoja apuntando hacia abajo antes de saltar sobre una araña que tenía la intención de abalanzarse sobre Thorin desde atrás. Aterrizando en la espalda de la maldita, atravesó rápidamente su cabeza, cayendo inmediatamente fulminada.

Cubriendo la espalda de Thorin, juntos protegieron a Thrain de las espantosas criaturas.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Thorin con preocupación.

-Si ¿y tú?

-Bien. ¿Tienes alguna idea para destruirlas? No importa cuántas mate, solo vienen más-Gruñó cortando las patas de la araña cercana antes de decapitarla.

-¡Estoy pensando!-Apuñalando a una araña, la pateó luego para apartarla de su espada y así clavarla en la siguiente. Pero en ese intertanto pudo detectar a los lejos entre las sombras producidas por la espesura del bosque, un brillo blanco entre los árboles.

Reconociéndolo, notó la silueta de aquel blanco ciervo que semanas atrás se les había aparecido cerca del arroyo encantado.

 _Ven…_

¿Qué carajos?

 _Ven…_

Mierda. Enfurecida, cortó en dos a la araña maldita que intento tirársele encima, mientras sentía su poder fluir a través de su mano. Con esa familiar sensación, alzó la mano accionando su poder a través del anillo creando una resplandeciente luz que consiguió aturdir y cegar a las arañas, haciéndolas retorcerse entre horrendos chillidos desesperación y dolor.

Aprovecho esa instancia para agarrar a Thorin y Thrain y tirar de ellos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el ciervo blanco, esperándolos.

El ciervo inclino ligeramente la cabeza con un resoplido cuando lo alcanzaron, mas sus ojos no dejaron de observarlos con cautela.

No confiaba en ellos.

Era comprensible, después de todo, Thorin había intentado matarlo con la intención de hacerlo su almuerzo.

No obstante, la pureza de su energía la atrajo inmediatamente, consiguiendo tocar su cabeza momentáneamente, antes de que retrocediera alerta por los pesados pasos de Thorin.

-Ni se te ocurra-Advirtió a Thorin.

-Tenemos hambre-Gruñó claramente en desaprobación.

-No es comida. Es una criatura mágica. Bueno, al menos eso creo…-Comentó mirando el aura resplendente del animal-Y va a ayudarnos-Aclaró con seriedad.

-¿Y cómo podría ayudarnos?-Espetó Thorin cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia.

-Conoce el bosque, sabe de cada rincón que existe…

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? De todos modos, ¿Cómo podrías tu saberlo?-Cuestionó mirando al animal con hostilidad.

-Acaba de decírmelo-Ante su ceja arqueada, ella frunció el ceño-No preguntes como, solo lo oigo en mi cabeza-Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cosas de magos?

-Supongo… ahora dice que nos apresuremos, las arañas podrían regresar en cualquier momento-Con un gruñido enfadado de Thorin como respuesta, siguieron al ciervo sin ninguna otra opción por el momento-¿Hasta qué distancia llega la magia del reino de los elfos?-Preguntó de repente con mucho curiosidad.

-Cómo voy a saberlo-Espetó Thorin.

-No te lo pregunte a ti-Le dijo Nym haciéndolo fruncir el ceño profundamente.

 _La magia se mantiene donde sus poseedores permanecen. No hay magia en estos territorios, la presencia del mal hizo que toda criatura de luz huyera. Sin embargo, se pueden crear conexiones. Funciona solo en seres de poder y luz, por ello te puedo transmitir mis pensamientos._

-Transmitir…-Murmuro pensativa ante la respuesta del ciervo-¿Hay algún modo de que pudiera conectar con algo a distancia?

Si su magia había hecho funcionar su teléfono, significaba que el anillo no era lo único en lo que podía canalizar sus poderes.

 _Eso depende que lo que quieras conectar…_

-Algún objeto.

 _Puede ser. Para los maiar como tú, no hay límites en lo que a poder se refiere._

-Mmm…si es así, no imagino lo que podría llegar a hacer…pero supongo que lo averiguare con el tiempo.

-¿Averiguar qué?-Thorin preguntó, molesto de sentirse ignorado.

-Mis poderes…-Contesto pensativa, para después soltar un suspiro de resignación-Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado-Murmuró tomando la mano de Thorin con firmeza, tirando de él más cerca, necesitándolo para calmar su intranquilidad.

Cada vez era más consiente del significado de sus poderes, y el egoísmo no funcionaría en ellos. Con solo recordar a Sauron le bastaba para saber la clase de destino que tendría si no era indulgente en el uso de la magia.

No arriesgaría todo lo que hasta ahora había conseguido, solo por el recelo que aun tenía hacia el mundo.

* * *

Por fin, luego de casi semana de esta vida furtiva, escondiéndose, observando, siguiendo a los guardias y aprovechando todas las oportunidades, Bilbo se las arregló para descubrir dónde estaban encerrados los enanos. Encontró las celdas en la profundidad de la tierra y al cabo de un tiempo consiguió conocer el camino bastante bien. Sin embargo, no fue nada fácil. En una variedad de ocasiones los elfos estuvieron a punto de ver a Lilian, algunas cuando se dispusieron a buscar comida y otras cuando quisieron encontrar un rincón oscuro para dormir. Este modo de vida era realmente deprimente y aunque veía la desesperación y el miedo en el rostro de su flor, ella intentaba mantenerse fuerte y soportarlo todo con valentía.

De todos modos, nada de eso les quitaba la esperanza de que Thorin y Nymeria llegaran en cualquier momento. Aquel objeto de Lilian era impresionante, poder comunicarte con alguien tan rapido sin importar la distancia era algo increíble, y aunque su gran explicación sobre su composición y ciertos funcionamientos fue como oír un idioma incomprensible, solo pudo asegurar que todo era obra de la magia. Aquí abundaba la magia, pura y vibrante de los elfos, con la misma intensidad que en Rivendell, maravilloso en verdad.

Manteniendo contacto constante con Nymeria y Thorin a través de aquel aparato llamado Smartphone, sabían que ellos vendrían pronto. Y aunque las conversaciones con ellos eran breves para evitar ser descubiertos, los mantuvieron al día con todo lo que sucedía con la compañía, que en contadas ocasiones el rey elfo los solicitó a su presencia para interrogarlos y obtener la verdad de su "invasión" en sus territorios, sobre todo por aquellas veces que irrumpieron en sus festividades.

Claramente la terquedad, la obstinación y la lealtad para con su propia gente, ganó entre toda la compañía, negándose a revelar ni una sola palabra de la misión o cualquiera de sus intenciones.

Lo que solo consiguió la furia del rey elfo.

Ira que solo aumentó con la llegada de los nuevos prisioneros.

* * *

 **HOLIIII :)**

Ya se, van decir: ¡Pero como va a servir un teléfono en la tierra media! Y yo solo digo **¡** **MAGIA!** Así funciona la mayoría de las cosas en ese mundo. Y así lo eh querido poner yo muajajajajajaja XD

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A CLO24 Y STELLA DRAGNEEL, POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO. DE VERDAD LO APRECIO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	39. En zona enemiga

Fue casi una semana después que Ninquë, el ciervo, los dejó para tomar su propio camino. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse le indicó el sendero a seguir el cual les conduciría hacia el reino de los elfos, asegurándole que poco les quedaba para encontrarlo.

Y Nymeria esperaba que así fuera, porque ya habían pasado demasiados días y con la información que Lilian les daba de lo que sucedía al interior del reino del bosque, estaba más que claro que tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, no podía negar que todo este tiempo había sido en cierta forma, productivo. Había conseguido acercarse a Thrain lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación extensa y sin ningún tipo de problema. Con solo preguntarle un par de cosas sencillas sobre cómo se sentía o que le gustaría ver, obtuvo rápidamente una repuesta coherente de alguien completamente normal. Aunque algunas veces tenia momentos en los que solía hablar solo. Y en la última noche, había tenido una pesadilla que lo hizo despertarse a gritos, en lo cual, solo Thorin pudo calmarlo con palabras suaves y antiguas canciones de su pueblo.

Los vestigios del antiguo Thrain seguían ahí, Thorin lo había comprobado. Sobre todo cuando intentaba hacerle recordar los buenos momentos del pasado. Thrain había reído y bromeado una variedad de veces, rememorando cosas que incluso Thorin no recordaba. Tomaría tiempo, lo sabía, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que su padre volviera a ser el de antes.

Rehaciendo la última trenza de Nymeria, peinó suavemente su cabello con los dedos a pesar de sus repetidas quejas debido a lo sucio que estaba. Lejos de importarle, la mantuvo sentada entre sus piernas trenzando lentamente su largo cabello. De todas maneras, él se encontraba en igual condición y tan feliz como encantada, ella le arregló sus trenzas durante la tarde de ayer.

Terminando las vueltas restantes de su trenza de unión, colocó el broche de plata al final de esta, tocando después todo el largo del perfecto entrelazado. Una trenza mal hecha se consideraba un deshonor para todo enano. Debido a representaban el afecto, cada trenza debía realizarse con cuidado y dedicación, sobre todo si es para tu único.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-Ante su pregunta curiosa, sonrió.

-En lo hermosa que eres…

-Mentiroso-Le espetó sonrojada, haciéndole imposible no sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que piense en lo hermosa que es mi esposa?-Fingiendo inocencia, vio como sus mejillas tomaban un tono más rojo. Era realmente encantadora.

-Estoy toda sucia y debo oler horrible. No estoy hermosa para nada-Le gruñó antes de volver la mirada a su iPhone.

-Preciosa. Como una guerrera salida de una gran batalla…-Acariciando su cuello con el roce de sus labios y barba consiguió estremecerla. Desliando la mano bajo sus ropas, tocó su abdomen frotando suavemente su sedosa piel.

Por Mahal… como extrañaba y anhelaba hacerle el amor. Como deseaba sentir su piel con la suya, besarla completamente y dejarla sin aliento…escucharla gemir su nombre con necesidad y pasión…

Se sentía como una eternidad desde la última vez que habían compartido el placer mutuo.

-¡Thorin!-Se quejó Nymeria intentando apartarlo con todo su esfuerzo mental. Pues no había más que deseara en este mismo momento que poseer a su enano, pero con estas fachas estaba lejos de sentirse cómoda para provocarlo y seducirlo, y menos para que íntimamente la tocara.

-No me importa-Le ronroneó al oído con esa ronca eh irresistible voz suya que envió una sensación liquida entre sus muslos. ¡Maldición!-Te necesito. Y me importa una mierda como estemos…

Sorprendida por aquella grosera palabra que por segunda vez lo oía decir, en su momento de distracción, fue tumbada rápidamente sobre su espalda con las manos sostenidas firmemente contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le fue obvio el deseo de Thorin cuando se estableció entre sus piernas, presionando su gran erección apretada en sus pantalones contra su sexo, sabiendo él perfectamente donde estaba tocándola y la ropa de por medio no disminuyó en absoluto el placer del roce.

Se le escapo un gemido cuando comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, tensándose cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ellos con un carraspeo.

Thrain cruzado de brazos, parecía muy incómodo.

-Hijo, no creo que sea un buen momento para esto, no con lo poco que nos queda para salir de aquí… debemos aprovechar la luz…

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión avergonzada de Thorin, estaba todo rojo dándole una mirada de disculpa mientras le soltaba los brazos para levantarla del suelo.

Aclarándose la voz, Thorin miró a su padre con un gesto culpable, sintiéndose regañado por haber cometido alguna maldad-Tienes razón, eh sido irrespetuoso…

-No es a mí a quien le debes disculpas, sino a Nymeria, por tratarla de esta manera tan indecente como lo hacen los de clase baja. Así no es como te eh criado-Regañó Thrain con desaprobación.

-Perdóname mizimuh-Le dijo Thorin apenado besándole el dorso de la mano. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Le arregló la ropa quitándole las hojas secas del pelo para después ir a recoger su abrigo y las espadas de ambos.

Atónita por su reacción, solo pudo arquear ambas cejas.

No era que fuera a meterse en cosas son su padre, pero no le gusto para nada esas palabras de Thrain, que le dejaron más que claro la manera estricta con la que había criado a Thorin. Ahora entendía mejor porque se había mostrado tan desconcertado aquella vez en las cuevas de los trasgos cuando le entrego placer con su boca. Y aunque él le había revelado que había sido su primera vez, comprendió que no había sido por cuestión de gusto sino por educación. A veces se le olvidaba las diferencias entre ambos mundos, y más aún en las épocas. La Tierra Media era lo más parecido al medievo, sobretodo en como educaban a las personas. Y en lo que refería a la realeza eso parecía ser mucho más estricto.

De todas formas, no quería que Thorin se sintiera culpable por algo que ella verdaderamente disfrutaba.

-Espero que no estés molesta por la actitud inapropiada de Thorin-Habló Thrain de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No. No me molesta y nunca lo hará-Declaró-Y no quiero faltarle el respeto, pero Thorin es mi marido y lo que suceda entre nosotros es algo que solo nos incumbe a él y a mí. Y de cualquier modo, él puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Él es un rey!-Exclamó Thrain molesto-Esa clase de actitudes son bajas para alguien de su clase…

Thorin quiso intervenir, pero ella solo le envió una mirada de advertencia para detenerlo-Su clase… eso suena bastante despectivo. Thorin tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le dé la gana y tampoco es para tanto, no había nadie más aquí. Le tengo mucho respeto, pero si se vuelve a meter en nuestros asuntos, enserio voy a enojarme-Le gruño con molestia inclinada sobre Thrain en una posición amenazante que lo hizo tragar grueso. Con una última mirada, dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección indicada por el ciervo.

-Creo que olvide mencionarte que Nymeria es… una rebelde, entre otras cosas…-Dijo Thorin sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ya me eh dado cuenta-Respondió Thrain echándole una rápida mirada-En cierto modo, me recuerda a tu abuela.

-¿Eso es tu aprobación?

-Ya lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que me guste demasiado su forma de ver las cosas. Deberías instruirla en lo que es ser una reina.

Thorin estuvo a punto de decirle que cambiarla sería imposible, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario. No quería convencer a su padre de ninguno de los aspectos de Nymeria, él debía aceptarla completamente por sí mismo.

Y el que Nymeria lo defendiera le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no era un niño al cual su padre podía manipular y ordenar. Por más que hubiesen estado separados cien años, ya no tenía la misma autoridad para mandar sobre él como cuando era pequeño. Era el rey y eso ya nadie se la podía arrebatar. Su padre perdió ese derecho al desaparecer y en su estado estaba lejos de ser apropiadamente un gobernante.

Perdiendo toda la culpa de sus acciones con Nymeria, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Era su esposa y las intenciones que tuviera, eran algo que solo ella podía cuestionar. Había estado tan pendiente de su padre y de lo que pudiera pensar al sentirse nuevamente como el joven príncipe de 40 años, que había olvidado en todos estos días quien realmente era.

Un error que no volvería a cometer.

Estaba por alcanzar a Nymeria cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente alzando la vista rápidamente. Lo que allí vio, hizo hervir su sangre con gran furia. Un grupo numeroso de elfos descendió desde las ramas altas completamente armados y amenazantes aterrizando a su alrededor para impedirles el paso.

Apuntándolos con sus flechas, les observaron con hostilidad.

-Más enanos-Gruñó un rubio elfo mirándolos tanto a él como a su padre con absoluto desagrado.

- _Probablemente los compañeros de los otros-_ Habló una elfa de pelo rojizo en su inentendible idioma despreciable- _Pero ella no parece serlo en absoluto_ -Tanto ella como el rubio miraron a miraron a Nymeria.

-Puedo entender lo que hablan-Espetó Nymeria con molestia, enfadándose cuando Legolas invadió su espacio personal analizándola detalladamente.

-¿Qué clase de criatura eres? Puedo sentir la magia en ti…-Antes de que pudiera contestar, Thorin se interpuso ferozmente entre el elfo y ella para protegerla. Legolas se enderezo con un gesto de desprecio eh hizo una señal a los suyos.

Los elfos se les acercaron rápidamente para confiscarles todas las armas que pudieran tener, pero tan solo se acercaron a Thorin y a ella, pues al ver la apariencia andrajosa de Thrain ninguno quiso siquiera respirar su mismo aire.

Estaba cabreada por la maldita actitud despectiva de estos cabrones, pero la única manera que tenían de entrar al reino del bosque de forma segura era a través de ellos. Y Thorin lo comprendió inmediatamente por la mirada que le envió, por lo que no opuso resistencia cuando le quitaron las espadas y el abrigo.

-Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh-Dijo Legolas luego de recibir a Orcrist, mirando la espada con absoluta admiración-¿Dónde la obtuviste?

-Me fue entregada-Gruñó Thorin en respuesta, recibiendo como amenaza la punta de la espada cerca de su rostro.

-No solo eres ladrón, también te gusta mentir…

-Bastardo-Nymeria espetó después de patearle los huevos un elfo que intento meter la mano dentro de su ropa para registrarla. Retorciéndose en el suelo, el elfo se quejaba agarrándose la entrepierna gimiendo de dolor, ruido que verdaderamente la complació. Consiguiendo el mismo sonido cuando otro elfo se le acercó enfadado con la intención de agarrarla, pero con un rápido movimiento le dobló la mano empujándolo de una patada, recibiéndolo uno de sus compañeros que impidió que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Basta!-Exigió Legolas.

-Entonces diles a tus perros que me dejen en paz-Gruñó Nymeria desafiante, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Con un gesto hizo que su gente de apartar de ella, sin embargo, él mismo se encargó de atarle firmemente las manos-Te pateare el culo si haces algo-Amenazó mientras le hacia el nudo con fuerza.

El príncipe elfo le miro con una ceja arqueada.

-Puedes intentarlo-Le desafió.

-Ja, después no andes llorando como nena-Con un último nudo, puso la mano en su hombro instándola a caminar.

-Una imagen difícil de imaginar-Comentó Legolas echando una mirada hacia su grupo que traían al par de furiosos enanos-Pero, no comprendes aun quien soy…

-Oh, sí lo sé. Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. Príncipe del reino del bosque.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Inquirió con sospecha.

-Yo lo sé todo-Simplemente respondió.

-No sé qué clase de criatura seas, pero créeme que lo averiguare-Le aseguró.

-Puedes intentarlo-Mencionó, devolviéndole sus palabras. Escuchándolo bufar con exasperación, murmuró " _Mujer extraña_ " en sindarin.

Enfurecido, Thorin apretó los puños viendo la interacción entre Nymeria y el elfo. ¿Porque ella simpatizaba con el enemigo? Más aun, con el hijo del imbécil de Thranduil. ¿Y cómo rayos sabía quién era? De todas formas, no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba ese elfo de ella. Perfectamente sabía lo que Nymeria era capaz de causar en los varones de cualquier raza y no soportaba que otros pusieran los ojos sobre su esposa. Los celos le hacían querer arrancarles las cabezas a todos quienes se fijaran en su belleza. La cual estaba hecha solo para él, toda le pertenecía, por completo.

Solo un delgado hilo en el que pendía su sentido común le impedía ser impulsivo y atacar al despreciable elfo.

Después de lo que le pareció una hora de caminata en medio del bosque comenzaron a notarse los cambios a su alrededor, específicamente en los árboles. Coloridos y frondosos, entregando un aire puro y fresco. Siendo el sendero a través de ellos lo que los guio hacia las puertas del reino, tal y como Lilian anteriormente se los había mencionado.

Los guardias exteriores les abrieron las puertas al cruzar el puente que les separaba del bosque eh ingresando al interior de aquel reino, Nymeria pudo sentir como una oleada, la magia de los elfos. Su energía parecía provenir de cada rincón como una cálida brisa, percibiendo su propio poder elevarse y fluir libremente a través de su ser.

Lo que cada elfo a su alrededor pudo notar.

Atravesando los serpenteantes y estrechos caminos elevados, tallados en extensas ramas que les guiaban hacia el gobernarte de este reino, Thorin se sentía enormemente humillado. El solo hecho de tener que soportar este desagradable y despreciable lugar lo hacía hervir de ira, pero sobre todo, un absoluto eh infinito odio por el rey de estas estancias que más de un siglo atrás, huyó cobardemente, sin otorgarles el mínimo de ayuda, abandonando a su pueblo moribundo después del ataque del dragón dejándolos a merced de la crueldad del mundo exterior. Jamás se le olvidaría el sufrimiento de los suyos y de las cientos de vidas que se perdieron a causa de las heridas, el hambre y el clima al que fueron expuestos en su exilio.

Con esas terribles visiones en su mente, miró con total odio y rabia al elfo en su trono, Thranduil le reconoció de inmediato, sin embargo, de manera despectiva sus ojos le observaron eh imperturbable hizo una seña para que los suyos se retiraran, más esa orden no fue hecha para su hijo que aun sostenía a Nymeria del hombro, manteniéndola apartada de él.

Reteniendo cualquier palabra y movimiento con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se mantuvo en su lugar con el inmenso impulso de lanzarse a su enemigo y destrozarlo a golpes como tanto había soñado por casi dos siglos.

El rey de los elfos descendió de manera elegante de su trono finamente tallado en madera y en silencio con paso ligero, avanzó hacia los prisioneros. Analizándolos con desagrado en sus ojos celestes, dejó claro en su fría expresión el desprecio que sentía, obviando en sus sucios aspectos.

-Los encontramos vagando en las cercanías-Anunció Legolas-Indudablemente pertenecen al grupo que encontramos en los pasados días.

-Que desafortunados al invadir mis territorios…-Comentó Thranduil con un gesto de disgusto antes de colocar la vista en Nymeria con una ceja levantada dejando ver su curiosidad.

-Esta mujer les acompaña, mas no pertenece a su raza…

-Eso se ve claramente-Dijo Thranduil inclinándose a la altura de Nymeria observándola a detalle. Acción que enfureció al rey enano y que en un intento por intervenir, fue puesto sobre sus rodillas por el príncipe elfo antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un segundo paso.

-¡Cómo te atreves, maldito bastardo!-Rugió Nymeria abalanzándose sobre Legolas. Rompiendo las ataduras con su fuerza, alcanzó a asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo aturdió brevemente mientras los guardias intervenían para protegerlo. Mas su furia la hizo golpear y tumbar al par de guardias que intentaron agarrarla para controlarla.

-¡Es suficiente!-Bramó Thranduil causando absoluto silencio en la gran estancia-Yo me encargare-Dijo a Legolas y con un asentimiento el príncipe hizo aman de retirarse, llevándose al enano más viejo por orden del rey. Enano que se había mantenido en silencio y muy quieto, sin oponer resistencia cuando tiraron de él bajo la impotente mirada de Thorin, que veía con furia como se llevaban bruscamente a su padre, quien claramente Thranduil no había reconocido.

-Esto no se quedara así-Legolas habló a Nymeria al pasar por su lado.

-Tenlo por seguro-Gruñó ella respuesta.

-Espero modales en mi reino, si no quieres caer en mis celdas-Amenazó Thranduil con severidad.

-Jódete imbécil-Espetó al elfo con desprecio y acercándose rápidamente a Thorin, lo ayudo ponerse de pie. Notando el ligero brillo del collar bajo su ropa.

Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír con placer y orgullo de su Nymeria ante la furiosa expresión de Thranduil debido al insulto. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Ella se lo había dicho, y había aceptado que lo cumpliría. Pero presenciarlo, lo hacía amar mucho más esa lengua de minero que su reina poseía.

-¡Que insolencia!-Estalló Thranduil-Me darás el debido respeto o ten por seguro que tú y tus amigos lo van pagar.

Echándose a reír, Nymeria disfruto del disgusto y la furia del elfo. Ella no iba a perderse la oportunidad de insultarlo por todo lo que le había hecho a Thorin-¿Has oído eso, vida mía?-Dijo a Thorin con burla, haciéndolo extender su sonrisa-Este se cree que puede contra nosotros. Es tan iluso…-Se rio alcanzando las manos de Thorin para liberarlo de las ataduras.

-No te conoce, mi reina. No sabe frente a quien esta-Habló Thorin con diversión tomando la mano de su mujer con firmeza, ocultando su alivio de tenerla cerca.

-¿Reina?-Habló Thranduil con sorna-Un feo y apestoso enano como tú, junto a tal mujer… debe ser una broma-Con una burlesca sonrisa, el elfo vio cómo se borraba la satisfacción del rostro del enano. Sin embargo, comprobó a través de sus trenzas la veracidad de sus palabras. Trenzas que los enanos colocaban en su cabello con un broche especial que indicaba el importante significado de esta y a simple vista podía decir que las que portaban eran claramente de una unión matrimonial.

Se le hacía imposible en verdad que esta mujer de gran belleza estuviera unida a un enano. Que estos, con sus cabellos, barbas y apariencias tan toscas estaban lejos de representar siquiera el mínimo de la hermosura. Eran tan desagradables y feos que no le sorprendía que se ocultaran debajo de la tierra.

-Tal insignificante superficialidad es digna de ti-Respondió Thorin apretando el puño, conteniendo sus ganas de maldecirlo por resquebrajar su confianza.

-No le hagas caso, vida mía. No se le ocurre otra cosa que decir y eso es tan de niñas… agregando que con magia, oculta su verdadera fealdad-Señalo significativamente mirando el lado izquierdo del rostro del elfo, quien se enderezo con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-Gruñó.

-Yo lo sé todo…

-¿Qué clase de ser eres? No eres mortal, la magia fluye en ti-Habló con enfado al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

-Deberías tenerle respeto a mi reina-Gruñó Thorin-Su poder sobre pasa a cualquier ser de esta tierra. Desciende de unos de los antiguos maiar y ha acabado con el mismo mal. Tú eres el que más le debe respeto.

Nymeria sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no lo detuvo. No podía manejar sus poderes como deseaba y apenas sabia como llevarlos a cabo, pero eso era algo que Thranduil no necesitaba saber.

-Es imposible, los maiar no procrean-Espetó el rey elfo comenzando a pasearse a su alrededor.

-Pues uno lo hizo con una enana y estoy orgullosa de ambos lados. Y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de quien soy. Acabe con el maldito de Sauron, puedo perfectamente desaparecerte también.

-¿Sauron?-Expresó Thranduil con sorpresa-El mal… ¡Esa luz! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú destruiste la antigua fortaleza!

-Sí y destruiré tu estúpido reino si no liberas a mis amigos.

-Invadieron mis territorios…-Thranduil indiferente ignoró su amenaza-Negándose a decirme la razón. Y ahora llegan ustedes insultándome en mi propio reino… como podría liberarlos con tales imperdonables actos.

-¿Imperdonable…?-Soltó Nymeria momentáneamente estupefacta. Con el puño tembloroso debido a su ira creciente, le invadió un gran impulso de romperle la cara al maldito elfo. Como se atrevía… cuando el abandonó a un pueblo entero… ¡Su asquerosa traición era lo imperdonable!-Tu… tu maldito…-Gruñó con impotencia recordando las devastadoras visiones de todo el sufrimiento de los enanos-¡Idlig! ¡Varudhghalut mahzâyungâl!-Rugió con aquella fuerte voz espectral que estremeció a todos los presentes. Thorin tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para retenerla entre sus brazos cuando intento abalanzarse sobre Thranduil para asesinarlo.

En otras circunstancias felizmente se lo habría permitido y disfrutaría inmensamente de verlo. Sin embargo, no necesitaban ahora un vengativo reino de elfos sobre ellos, no cuando tenían una importante misión que cumplir.

Retorciéndose, Nymeria sintió su poder elevarse ante su ira, un poder diferente al habitual, un oscuro poder repleto de furia y venganza.

-¡Nymeria, basta!-Exigió Thorin aprisionándola con sus brazos, cruzándolos a su alrededor con todas sus fuerzas.

- _Voy a destrozarte junto con tu gente y pisoteare tu cadáver podrido. Te rajaré hasta que no quede nada de ti y vengare a todos los enanos que abandonaste, maldito cobarde. Iré sobre ti con todo el poder que los valar me han dado y destruiré todo lo que conoces…eres una hormiga en comparación a Sauron. Será muy fácil matarte-_ Gruñó Nymeria cegada por la ira en el idioma de los elfos.

Thranduil se estremeció ante su cruda promesa, viendo en sus ojos la sed de sangre y matanza. No obstante, aquel inmenso poder proveniente de ella, le golpeó con tal fuerza que por unos momentos pensó estúpidamente en pedir perdón.

Como podía tal criatura poseer semejante poder y nunca enterarse de su existencia.

Y si realmente había destruido aquella oscuridad que por tanto tiempo había amenazado a su reino, significaba que aquella hija de los Valar no estaba aquí solo de paso.

Y eso le preocupó.

Con esas palabras dirigidas hacia él, no podía imaginar lo que podría llegar a ser capaz solo por proteger a los repugnantes enanos. No podía arriesgar su vida ni la de su gente solo por la venganza de una mujer furiosa.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, ordenó a sus guardias que separaran a la pareja y se la llevaran para que se encargaran de someterla. Lo que fue dificultoso, sobre todo porque el exiliado rey enano luchó ferozmente por alcanzarla, consiguiendo solo ser puesto nuevamente sobre sus rodillas ante él. Humillado a sus pies como siempre debió ser.

Nymeria gritó enfurecida al sentir un pinchazo en el cuello al tiempo que veía como un par de guardias retenían y empujaban a Thorin para obligarlo a arrodillarse frente a Thranduil como si fuera un pedazo de basura. Cegada por la ira quiso usar su poder para ayudar Thorin pero esta no surgió. En cambio, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil, su visión tornándose borrosa… alcanzando a notar que era cargada como un maldito saco en el brazo de un guardia antes de perder la conciencia y sumirse en la oscuridad total.

-Ahora que tu salvaje mujer no está, podemos hablar con más calma-Con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo que sus guardias soltaran al enano permitiéndole levantarse, solo para ver en la rabia y el odio puro en su rostro. Sentimientos absolutamente mutuos-Ya que ninguno de los tuyos quiso revelar el verdadero motivo por el cual cruzaban mis territorios, tú serás quien me responda. Aunque sospecho de un motivo más prosaico…Debes tener un propósito de gran magnitud como para arriesgarte a travesar el Bosque Negro… como reconquistar un reino robado y asesinar un dragón. Hallaste la manera de entrar, buscas algo con lo que podrías obtener el derecho a reinar. La joya del rey. La piedra del arca. Para ti tiene un valor inmensurable, eso lo entiendo…

-No entiendes nada-Gruñó Thorin colérico. Esa joya era para él tan solo era un medio para un fin. Porque con esa gema podía proteger a Nymeria, mantenerla segura dentro de la montaña. Con la piedra del arca, los siete reinos le obedecerán ciegamente y podrá obtener de ellos los mejores ejércitos para acabar con Smaug y resguardar Erebor como en ataño.

De ese modo Nymeria ya no tendría que arriesgar nunca más su vida por protegerlos a todos.

-Hay gemas en la montaña que yo deseo con ese ardor-Continuó Thranduil-Gemas blancas de luz de estrella…-Mencionó el elfo con admiración, recordando la belleza de las resplandecientes gemas que en el pasado debieron de pertenecer a alguien muy importante para él-Te ofrezco mi apoyo…

-Te escucho-Contestó con gesto de burla ante sus palabras carentes de algún signo de amabilidad y determinación.

-Te dejare ir…si me devuelves lo que es mío-Aclaró Thranduil.

-Un favor por un favor…-Se giró caminado y mirando a su alrededor, pensando en el ridículo trato del elfo. Un bastardo egoísta que no podía dar nada libremente.

-Tienes mi palabra, de un rey a otro.

-¡No confiaría en que Thranduil…el gran rey, honraría su palabra… aunque el fin de los tiempos se acercara! ¡Tú… careces de todo honor! Ya eh visto como tratas a tus amigos, acudimos a ti una vez, hambrientos, desamparados buscando tu ayuda. ¡Pero nos diste la espalda!-Escupió las palabras con ira y odio acumulados durante tan tiempo-¡Tú, ignoraste el sufrimiento de mi pueblo y el infierno que nos destruyó! ¡Imrid Amral Ursul!-Rugió furioso con las visiones de esos terribles recuerdos.

-No intentes hablarme del fuego de dragón, yo sé que es cruel y ardiente-Espetó Thranduil dejando ver en su rostro las consecuencias de enfrentar a tales poderosas bestias-Antes le advertí a tu abuelo lo que su codicia iba a invocar, pero no quiso escuchar. Tu eres idéntico a él-Realizando una seña con la mano, sus guardias bruscamente agarraron al enano para llevárselo a arrastras-Quédate aquí y púdrete. Un siglo entero es solo un parpadeo en la vida de un elfo. Soy paciente, así que esperare…

Siendo llevado a través de los pasadizos iluminados por brillantes antorchas, fueron descendiendo por escaleras talladas en la roca hacia las mazmorras, en las cuales se encontraban las celdas construidas en la piedra misma, celdas que mantenían aprisionados a todos sus hambrientos y fatigados compañeros. Fue en parte un gran alivio saber que aún estaban con vida y sin signos de haber sido lastimados. Pero, le preocupaba su estancia en este maldito lugar. El tiempo que tenían hasta el día de Durin no podía perderse atrapados en este repugnante reino de elfos.

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la celda para luego arrebatarle parte de su ropa en busca de algún arma oculta. Dejándolo con una túnica interior, una camisa desgastada, los pantalones y las botas, lo empujó violentamente hacia el interior de la fría y oscura prisión. En ese momento, se percató la figura recostada en lo que parecía una cama de piedra, por lo que rápidamente se acercó y tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Nymeria. Su piel estaba helada y los elfos le habían quitado su abrigo. Lo único que a medias la cubría, era la camiseta desgarrada que en realidad de nada servía para abrigarla.

Sentándose en la piedra, la sostuvo fuertemente contra su cuerpo para brindarle calor.

-¿Te ofreció un trato?- Balin preguntó de repente, desde la celda contigua.

-Lo hizo. Le dije que podía irse Ish kakhfê ai-'d dur-rugnul! ¡Él y toda su gente!-Bramó furiosamente para que todos le oyeran.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Un trato era nuestra única esperanza-Expresó Balin con tristeza y desgana regresando a su asiento sintiéndose verdaderamente cansado, no solamente en lo físico, sino más bien por todas y cada una de las malas situaciones que se les han venido encima.

-No es nuestra única esperanza-Thorin comentó pensando en Bilbo y Lilian.

Ellos seguían merodeando por el reino y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran.

Y por Mahal, oró para que fuese pronto.

* * *

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Lilian por fin pudo hallar a Hachiko. El pobre y moribundo cachorro encerrando en una jaula solo con pocillo de agua, estaba terriblemente delgado. No podía creer que la crueldad de los elfos con un pequeño eh indefenso animal. De seguro al pertenecerle a los enanos lo querían dejar a merced de la muerte.

Le tomó algo de tiempo abrir la jaula para sacarlo. Pero luego de conseguirlo entre débiles quejidos que soltó ante las heridas que aún no conseguían sanar, logró meterlo dentro de su chaqueta.

Ahora solo tenía que llevarlo con Nymeria.

Había oído de los guardias que la habían encerrado en las mazmorras junto a Thorin después de una gran discusión con Thranduil. Algo que no le sorprendía, sobre todo por cómo era Nym. Su amiga no tenía reparos a la hora de hablar.

Revisando la estancia, se topó con la sorpresa de encontrar las pertenencias de toda la compañía. Amontonadas en cajas de madera, buscó el bolso de su amiga. Bien sabía que tenía allí cosas muy preciadas para ella y que difícilmente se podían reemplazar. Al divisarlo, notó todo revuelto en el interior, claramente había sido revisado a fondo pero por lo que pudo ver, nada había sido retirado. Acomodando las cosas, metió el cinturón y el sucio abrigo de Thorin bien doblado en un lado, consciente de que a Nym le gustaba y apreciaría tenerlo de vuelta. Enseguida guardó lo más importante de cada enano, como la flauta de Bofur, el libro y el estuche de Ori, la corneta de Oin, algunas dagas de Fili y Kili, aquellos artefactos de metal de Dwalin y unas cuantas pipas. Todo eso entro apretadamente en el bolso, y aunque pesado, logró llevarlo colgando en su hombro, acomodando ambas katanas en su brazo.

Cargada, salió de aquel sitio sigilosamente, ocultándose rápidamente detrás de un pilar cuando un guardia pasó rápidamente en sentido contrario. Con el corazón acelerado, continuo su camino hacia el ultimo escondite que había conseguido. Estableciéndose allí brevemente, dejó todas las cosas para conseguir comida de las cocinas, pues en todos estos días se había aprendido perfectamente el horario de los elfos y quienes o no transitaban a ciertas horas.

Llevando a Hachiko consigo, se dirigió a las cocinas tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos, percibió una rara sensación en su cuerpo mientras observaba la oscuridad del lugar. Estaba tan cansada de despertar y ver todo oscuro, necesitaba la luz y el calor del sol indicándole que no estaba malditamente encerrada en algún lugar.

Alzando la mano hacia el rostro de Thorin, tocó su barba frotándola suavemente disfrutando del cosquilleo que le provocaba en los dedos. Recorriendo su mandíbula, alcanzó sus entreabiertos labios para cubrirlos con los propios en un beso suave. Luego, se levantó de su cuerpo lo suficientemente despacio para no despertarlo y dejarlo descansar. Lo que verdaderamente no funcionó, porque apenas alcanzó a poner un pie en el suelo cuando sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza jalándola de vuelta a su cuerpo. Presionando su boca sobre la suya, la besó profundamente haciéndola como siempre, olvidarse de todo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos?-Thorin gruñó frotándole suavemente el cuello con los dedos.

-Solo me pusieron a dormir…-Respondió algo aturdida por su feroz beso-Me pincharon un jodido somnífero- De solo recordarlo, se enfureció-Ese hijo de puta de Thranduil es un maldito cobarde…y tú, tú no debiste detenerme-Le espetó deshaciéndose de su abrazo para levantarse.

-¿Y crear un problema? No estamos en condiciones para obtener un reino completo sobre nosotros.

-Sobre mí, no sobre ti. Yo iba a matarlo después de todo-Aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

Alcanzándola, el enano la tomó del brazo para girarla hacia él sin ocultar su desaprobación-Sabes perfectamente que soy el que más lo quiere muerto. Y por mi felizmente dejaría que lo destrozaras. Pero no podemos arriesgar la misión, no podemos arriesgar nuestra única oportunidad para entrar a Erebor…-Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos la miraron con impotencia y tristeza-No imaginas cuán difícil fue sostenerte en el último momento. Realmente deseaba que lo hicieras, quería verlo…ver su sufrimiento…pero algo me dijo firmemente que no-Atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos-Espero que lo entiendas…

-Solo lo hago por ti-Soltó frunciendo los labios, rodeándole el torso con los brazos.

-Lo se…Pero debo decir, que estuviste verdaderamente impresionante. Pude ver el miedo en la cara de ese bastardo. Te teme-Tocando su mejilla, limpio el dedo la pequeña mancha de tierra de su piel.

-Mejor aún. Para que entienda de con quien se está metiendo…-Pasando las manos por su cuerpo, decidió ser algo traviesa y llegar más allá. La falta de sus gruesas capaz de ropa, realmente la tentaba.

-No hagas eso, mizimuh-Thorin pidió en un leve gruñido al sentir las manos de Nymeria vagando por su cuerpo, tocándolo a conciencia.

-No puedo evitarlo, no llevas tu cota. Y esa cosa enserio me molesta, no me deja sentir nada de ti-Deslizando la mano por su amplio pecho encima de la ropa, delineó con los dedos cada curva de sus músculos a medida de descendía a su abdomen-Te amo-Dijo contra labios antes de besarlo con una cruda necesidad. Mordisqueando y lamiendo sus sutilmente sus labios, consiguió la entrada a su boca. Invadiéndolo con la lengua rápidamente buscando la suya, gimió de placer ante el roce húmedo y caliente que envió descargas de placer por su cuerpo directamente entre sus muslos. Empujándolo contra la pared de piedra sin romper el beso notó el vacilante toque de Thorin, sus manos no se movían más a allá de su espalda y aunque su beso era ferviente como siempre, su toque no lo era.

Confusa, terminó el beso para retomar aire viendo en sus ojos ahora azul oscuro por la pasión, algo de duda.

-Lo siento, Ghivashel-Habló roncamente tocándole con el pulgar los labios hinchados por su beso-Pero si te toco como deseo, no voy a ser capaz de contenerme. No voy a detenerme...sin importarme que todos nos oigan…-Abrazándola, ella fue consiente del bulto presionando su bajo vientre, el cual estuvo inmensamente tentada a agarrar-Te amo, ukurduh-Juntando sus frentes, él cerro los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ante su repentina risa.

-Es solo que… debería estar preocupado por todo lo que nos esta pasado, pero no puedo. No contigo a mi lado. Siento… como si todo fuese posible.

-¿Cómo es eso, si estamos aquí atrapados?-Quiso saber con curiosidad, depositando un beso en su cálida mejilla

-Se perfectamente que puedes destrozar la puerta para sacarnos. Y sé también que podrías perfectamente acabar con todos los elfos para salir de aquí.

-¿Pero?

-Pero, por seguridad, no lo harás. De otro modo eso ya habría sucedido.

-¿Que te dice que no lo hare? Ni creas que saldré de aquí sin haberles dado algo de su merecido a esos cabrones-Espetó gruñendo ligeramente.

-Nymeria…

-Argh, no pongas esa cara. No vas a convencerme con esa miradita tuya, no-Declaró cruzándose de brazos, apartando los ojos de la cara de Thorin. Pero la sonrisa del enano solo se extendió con aquel brillo travieso en su azulada mirada.

Thorin deslizó los dedos por el cuello de su encantadora y salvaje reina hasta alcanzar su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. Bajando el tono de su voz, conectó intensamente sus ojos a los suyos-No lo harás…sé que no harás algo tan imprudente si te lo pido…

¡Que tramposo era! ¡Estaba seduciéndola!

Con las mejillas ardiendo y el acelerado ritmo cardiaco, le tapó la cara con las manos mientras él reía. Perfectamente sabia cuanto le afectaba el mínimo de sus acciones y era injusto que lo usara de ese modo. Sobre todo por lo difícil que le era negarle algo.

-¡Así no se vale!-Protestó empujándolo cuando se disponía a besarla. Cruzándose de brazos tomo distancia para evitar caer en sus tácticas de persuasión. Esta vez no iba a ceder, no cuando un ardiente deseo de venganza quemaba en ella. Ahora esto era personal y los elfos no iban a salvarse de su ira tan fácil-Soy un maldito mercenario y ni tu ni nadie va negarme nada-Gruñó.

-Ya no eres un mercenario. Eso se terminó. Eres mi esposa y mi reina. Dejaste tu antigua vida cuando te uniste a mí-Aclaró Thorin frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Todavía trabajo para ti, el contrato no termina…

-¡Lo anulo! Romperé el estúpido papel-Acercándose, le impidió un movimiento evasivo al atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared. Estremeciéndose de emoción al ver su brillante mirada de desafío, su excitación aumentó. Llenando su mente de obscenos pensamientos y visiones de lo que de deseaba hacerle a su salvaje mujer.

-Deja de mirarme así, o no responderé por mis acciones-Amenazó Nymeria, vibrante de intenso deseo. Aquella tensión sexual podía en cualquier momento estallar y llevarlos en definitiva al punto de no retorno. Tal inmensa y arrolladora necesidad comenzaba a volverse dolorosa.

-Soy todo tuyo, mi salvaje reina…

Como una invitación, Thorin tomó su mano atrayéndola a su pecho para deslizarla por su cuerpo en descenso hacia su parte favorita. Deseosa, separo los labios para recibir su delicioso beso, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo por un tiempo largo.

Lamentablemente, unos repetitivos y fuertes golpeteos en el metal rompieron el momento, llenándolos de frustración y furia ante la visión de los elfos fuera de la celda observándolos con altivez.

-Mi padre solicita tu presencia-Anunció Legolas acompañado de una variedad de guardias, dirigiendo sus palabras directamente a ella.

-¿Para qué?-Espetó Thorin sosteniéndola con más fuerza.

-No es asunto tuyo, enano-Respondió con desprecio el elfo colocando la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

-Estaré bien-Nymeria le aseguró a Thorin depositando un beso suave en sus labios. Sinceramente, estaba deseosa de ver al idiota de Thranduil y decirle unas cuantas cosas más-Volveré pronto…-Él pego su boca a la suya en beso profundo y desesperado, reacio a dejarla ir.

-¡Ahora!-Alzó Legolas la voz con impaciencia.

Luego de varios segundos se separaron y ella se dirigió a la salida, deshaciéndose bruscamente del agarre del elfo en su brazo cuando intento dirigirla por el camino hacia los salones del rey.

-Y ahora qué quieres-Expresó con hastío, mirando a Thranduil de forma despectiva. La habían traído a una de las estancias privadas del elfo, quien vestido de manera informal sentado en su tallada silla de madera, sostenía una copa de vino a medio beber.

-Llegar a un acuerdo-Respondió Thranduil fríamente-Estoy muy seguro de que eres mucho más inteligente que el enano.

-¿Qué acuerdo?-Inquirió con desconfianza cruzándose de brazos.

-En la montaña hay algo que deseo… algo que me pertenece. Si juras devolvérmelo, te dejare ir junto con todos los enanos…

Pudo notarse un su voz un deje ansioso, el cual decía claramente que estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa obtener lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Sé a qué te refieres, pero no traicionare a Thorin ni sus decisiones.

-Es su libertad. Algo por algo. Ambos obtenemos lo que queremos-Acercando la copa a sus labios para beber un trago de vino, Thranduil la observó con insistencia. No le fue difícil detectar su impaciencia y eso era algo que podía usar a su favor.

Si Thorin había denegado el mismo ofrecimiento, había sido por alguna razón. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una manera diferente por donde ir con este tipo.

-Que tal un enfrentamiento-Ofreció-Con tu mejor guerrero. Si me derrota, aceptare y accederé a lo que quieras. Pero si yo gano, nos dejaras ir sin condiciones.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

-Tu deseo por las gemas. Se lo que representan para ti y las quieres desesperadamente.

-De acuerdo… pero si pierdes, también te quedaras aquí, para siempre-Nymeria solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bien-Aceptó indiferente.

-Pareces muy confiada-Entrecerrando los ojos, Thranduil vio a la mujer bastante emocionada.

Nymeria sonrió con arrogancia-Amo luchar y nada me complace más que una buena pelea. Llama a tu mejor guerrero y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

-Iremos a un lugar más apropiado-Thranduil anunció poniéndose de pie con elegancia y junto a los guardias lo siguieron a través de un tramo largo de escaleras que les llevo hacia un largo corredor, avanzaron más o menos hasta la mitad de este, llegando a lo que le pareció un centro de entrenamiento. El lugar era grande y lo suficientemente espacioso para librar un combate con comodidad-Y para hacer las cosas interesantes, eh decidido que debes derrotar a dos de mis mejores guerreros. Primero será mi hijo. El segundo, en caso de derrotarlo, sería Tauriel. Mi capitán de la guardia.

-Perfecto-Contestó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción-Va a ser muy divertido-Comentó para sí misma, dejando fluir su poder a través del anillo para invocar una de sus katana de donde fuese que estuviera. En tan solo unos segundos, sostuvo su preciada espada en una de sus manos. Con la magia de los elfos potenciando sus poderes, le era más fácil utilizarlos. Lástima que la pelea fuese solo de fuerza, le habría encantado poner a prueba el límite el actual nivel de magia que poseía. Posicionándose frente a Legolas, frunció el ceño al verlo empuñar a Orcrist con tanta confianza. No la tendría por mucho, pues la recuperaría para Thorin-Hoy correrá sangre de elfo-aseguró emocionada por la pronta pelea, haciendo a Legolas fruncir el ceño con más profundidad antes de confundirlo con un divertido guiño.

-¡Comiencen!-Anunció Thranduil.

Nymeria se lanzó a Legolas sin demora, pero él le demostró inmediatamente sus habilidades deteniendo su arremetida velozmente con Orcrist antes de empujarla y devolverle el ataque con rápidos y calculados movimientos, causando chispas con los violentos y repetidos choques de sus espadas.

Esquivando un ataque directo de un salto, giró brevemente sobre sí misma para aterrizar detrás del elfo propinándole un duro golpe en la espalda baja con la empuñadura de su katana. Haciéndolo tambalearse el tiempo suficiente para enviar la afilada hoja de su espada hacia su cuerpo, Legolas de algún modo previno su acción desviando su arma con un golpe de Orcrist, usando el brazo como escudo sobre su rostro cuando quiso darle un puñetazo en venganza.

Con un largo giro hacia atrás, tomó una breve distancia para impulsarse de regreso dirigiendo su espada sobre Legolas con gran fuerza, resonando el choque de las armas al hábilmente detenerla. El mutuo empuje no consiguió ventaja para ninguno, más Nymeria no se detuvo ahí y lo pateó duramente en la pierna. Aquello consiguió hacerlo caer sobre una de sus rodillas. Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, repitió el ataque direccionado hacia su cabeza enviándolo violentamente sobre su espalda.

Legolas se recompuso rápidamente girando sobre sí mismo y poniéndose de pie enfurecido, se posiciono con la afilada punta de Orcrist hacia ella.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Tenía entendido que los elfos del Bosque Negro eran diferentes a los de otros territorios-Comentó para provocarlo, logrando que viniera de un salto, atacándola violenta y rápidamente con feroces estocadas que inmediatamente contraatacó, desvió y esquivó repetidamente.

Legolas se movía increíblemente rápido. Sin embargo, ella también podía y consiguió hacer que los ataques de ambos se volvieron más veloces y brutales. Esquivando y evitando golpes de manera repetitiva, ninguno de los dos quería ceder pues no estaban dispuestos a perder, tanto por orgullo como por fidelidad a los suyos. Agachándose y con la pierna extendida, Legolas giró en una circunferencia con la intención de hacerla caer, pero ella saltó evitándolo a último momento, mas él no perdió ni un solo segundo y decidido a derrotarla con prontitud, precipitándose furiosamente hacia la mujer por la cantidad de tiempo que le estaba tomando vencerla. Se movía demasiado rápido y la diversión en su rostro por cada golpe de sus armas no hacía nada más que frustrarlo.

Ella estaba extendiendo la pelea a propósito.

Nymeria se hizo a un lado para esquivar la estocada dirigida a su pecho, pero a última instancia deslizo su katana hacia la cabeza del elfo, alcanzando a causarle solo un ligero corte en la mejilla debido a su rápida reacción. Más no pudo evitar reír ante la inmensa ira reflejada en su expresión al tocarse el rostro y mancharse los dedos con su propia sangre.

Llamándolo con la mano, Legolas se impulsó ferozmente dando unos giros en el aire para caer con toda su fuerza sobre ella, pero en lugar de esquivarlo lo enfrentó directamente golpeando a Orcrist con su puño para desviarlo y agarrar a Legolas de la ropa, utilizando toda su fuerza para tirar de él y lanzarlo al piso. Sin embargo, él usó la misma táctica para distraerla, agarrando parte de su camiseta desde atrás jalándola lo suficientemente rápido para llevarla consigo, consiguiendo atraparla bajo su cuerpo al rodar por el suelo.

Pudo ver la duda en sus ojos claros, pero eso en absoluto inmuto a Nymeria de estampar su rodilla en el estómago del elfo, apartándolo lo suficiente para escapar de él. Acción que resulto en vano, pues Legolas no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil. Su mano se aferró a su camiseta jalándola de regreso, lo que casi logra en esos breves segundos, debida a que ella consiguió a tiempo deslizarse de la rasgada camiseta retrocediendo con una rápida voltereta.

Legolas se puso lentamente de pie tirando la destrozada prenda al suelo, irritado y furioso.

No le pasó desapercibido la curiosa forma de mirarla y considerando que solo llevaba el sostén de encaje sus ojos se posaron en su piel desnuda, obviando en sus pechos. Aquello le hizo percatarse de que los elfos no eran tan educados y considerados en cuestión de desnudes como lo eran los enanos.

-Eh de terminar con esto-Dijo para tomar su completa atención-Creo que lo eh…extendido demasiado. Es momento de que acabe contigo-Declaró con una sonrisa divertida, ignorando su ceño fruncido.

-Eso si yo lo permito-Gruñó Legolas girando la espada en su mano con habilidad.

-Eso lo veremos-Mencionó Nym con una sonrisa maliciosa. No quería herirlo más allá de lo superficial, no tenía nada contra él, además nunca le había caído mal en realidad, sus acciones en las películas y los libros le habían demostrado que en realidad no era como su padre. Y en segunda, sabia reconocer cuando alguien era un gran y digno oponente.

Sin embargo, ya había sido suficiente.

Velozmente corrió hacia él y le asestó un potente puñetazo en todo el estómago causando que se doblara con un quejido eh impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, le agarró la mano que sostenía a Orcrist con la intención de arrebatarle la grandiosa espada y recuperarla para Thorin.

Adivinando su intención, Legolas intentó deshacerse de su férreo agarre, mas todo forcejeo fue en vano, Nymeria no estaba dispuesta a perder y no le importaba usar su verdadera fuerza para obtener lo que quería.

Retorciendo la mano de Legolas, este se resistió pese al dolor sorprendiéndola brevemente cuando utilizo su otra mano para rodearle el cuello, ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para advertirla, pero eso no la detuvo y aplicó más fuerza en su muñeca. Fuerza que alcanzó un punto en el cual el elfo ya no pudo seguir resistiendo, obligado por el dolor de aquella acción a soltar la espada al tiempo que era enviado al suelo de una patada, recibiendo un cabezazo en su intento de levantarse, cayendo al suelo frio como peso muerto debido a la pérdida de conocimiento.

Recogiendo a Orcrist del piso, se acercó a Legolas para quitarle la vaina y engancharla a su cintura. En ese momento dos guardias se acercaron para recoger a su príncipe y llevárselo bajo la orden de Thranduil, quien le miro con gran furia en sus ojos claros como el hielo.

-Subestimas mi fuerza y poder Thranduil Oropherion…

-¡Tauriel!-Mandó el rey elfo con la inquietud en su rostro, mientras la elfa desenvainaba ambas cuchillas tomando posición delante de ella con una clara sed de venganza en su rostro.

Enserio detestaba a esta tipa, desde que la vio en la desolación de Smaug le pareció demasiado presumida y creída. No iba a permitir que tuviera algún tipo de relación con Kili, que a pesar de todo, el enano era bastante inocente y siendo una de las personas que amaba no iba a entregárselo a nadie y menos a una maldita elfa.

Apenas se anunció el comienzo de la pelea Tauriel se le abalanzó, atacándola inmediatamente con veloces estocadas las cuales contraatacó tanto con su katana como con Orcrist. Cruzando ambas espadas empujó a la elfa apartándola de si, no obstante, regresó de un salto girando con la pierna extendida teniendo la intención de patearla directamente a la cabeza. Previniendo tal acción detuvo su pierna con la parte posterior del brazo para luego asestarle una verdadera patada al costado interior de su muslo, arrancándole un quejido a medida que caía al suelo conteniendo firmemente el dolor.

Con aquel golpe había conseguido desestabilizarla y sentiría un intenso dolor al caminar por el resto del día.

De haber utilizado más fuerza le habría roto el hueso femoral.

Fue notorio segundos después las consecuencias del golpe violento, la velocidad de la elfa disminuyó considerablemente y aunque intentaba ocultar el dolor en cada movimiento, sus ojos le claramente le delataban. Lanzándole un ataque directo, Tauriel alcanzó a esquivarla al tiempo que giraba con la intención de apuñalarla en el costado, pero actuando por instinto utilizó a Orcrist para desviar la puñalada, provocando que la cuchilla saliera disparada de su mano por la fuerza del impacto.

La elfa amenazada, retrocedió con una voltereta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado, rodeándola lentamente. Nymeria de forma inmediata se le atravesó eh impidiéndole ir por su arma la atacó con rápidos y violentos ataques de ambas espadas obligándola a retroceder mientras esquivaba las afiladas hojas utilizando su cuchilla como apoyo. Algo en vano, pues pese a la diferencia de alturas, Nym consiguió acorralarla contra la pared colocando ambas espadas cruzadas sobre su cuello. Que, de no ser por la cuchilla de la elfa reteniéndola habría podido decapitarla.

-Nada me daría más placer que cortarte la cabeza-Nymeria anunció sonriendo perversamente, ida por el furor de la pelea.

-No si te la cortó yo primero-Sacando una hoja oculta, Tauriel la apuñaló en el muslo derecho clavando la daga profundamente en su carne.

Sin siquiera parpadear, Nymeria solo se enfureció por aquella acción tan sucia.

-Hija de puta-Gruñó asestándole un rodillazo estómago. Tauriel soltó un quejido antes de empujarla y apartarla de si apretando el agarre en sus armas con enfado-Vas a pagar por esto-Aseguró Nymeria se arrancándose la hoja élfica de la pierna tirándola a un lado. La sangre comenzó a caer a borbotones por su pierna y sin ser detenida por ello su velocidad no se redujo en absoluto. Corriendo ágilmente hacia Tauriel arremetió contra ella con tal fuerza que la cuchilla no resistió el impacto de su katana y se partió en una variedad de pedazos. Debido a ello, la atrapó con la guardia baja y agarró su muñeca para quitarle la daga, retorciendo su mano de un brusco y rápido giro para rompérsela.

Con un grito de dolor, la elfa soltó la daga para después sostenerse el brazo contra su pecho-Te dije que ibas a pagarlo-Espetó Nymeria con furia oscura perdiendo toda la diversión de la pelea eh Impulsándose con un salto, le golpeó la cara con el dorso de la mano como una distracción antes de clavar a Orcrist en su abdomen por completo.

Fueron segundos en los que Tauriel le miró con sorpresa, llevando instintivamente las manos hacia la herida.

Retirando la espada de su cuerpo, la pateó duramente al suelo disfrutando de la visión de la elfa retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor, manchando el piso de su sangre.

La cual se escapaba entre sus dedos al intentar tapar la grave herida.

Agarrándola del cabello eh ignorando sus gritos y quejidos comenzó a arrastrarla para llevarla hasta los pies de Thranduil, quien observaba con una expresión imperturbable, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en disgusto al llevar a su capitana hasta sus pies.

Alzando a la elfa lo suficiente, colocó el filo de su katana en la parte posterior de su cuello-Anda, pídele misericordia a tu rey. Ruégale ayuda…

* * *

 **¿QUE PASARA CON TAURIEL? ¿VIVE O MUERE? DIGANMELO! XD**

* * *

 **NINQUE=BLANCO (SINDARIN)**

 **Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh** =Esta espada fue hecha en Gondolin. Forjada por mi gente.

 **Idlig=** Vete a la mierda.

 **Varudhghalut** **mahzâyungâl** =Cerdo hijo de puta.

 **¡Imrid Amral Ursul** =Una muerte en las llamas.

 **Ish kakhfê ai-'d dur-rugnul** = Comer mi mierda, me cago en ti, irse a la mierda, vierto excrementos en tu cara (hay muchas variantes respecto a esta frase, escoja la que mas le parezca XD)

 **Mizimuh** =Mi gema.

* * *

 **HOLIIII :)**

 **Disculpen si este capitulo no esta bien escrito, pero eh tenido bastante trabajo y algo de falta de inspiración para estas escenas, al menos eso pienso. si es así, prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mejores ;)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A CLO24 POR SU MARAVILLOSO COMENTARIO.**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO. DE VERDAD LO APRECIO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	40. Escape

Disgusto.

Eso era lo que mayormente Thranduil estaba sintiendo en este momento, acompañado de una incandescente ira. Pues no podía simplemente aceptar la derrota a manos de esta hija de los Valar. Una mestiza con sangre enana, descendiente de tal repugnante y bárbara raza.

No se resignaría a tal humillación.

Él no se rebajaría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante un maiar.

-Mi se…ñor…-Articuló Tauriel con esfuerzo y dolor plasmado en su rostro, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a su rey en busca de ayuda. El frio calaba su cuerpo a medida que sentía la pérdida de fuerza y sensibilidad en cada una de sus extremidades.

-Me has fallado-Fríamente habló el rey elfo a su capitana, con clara decepción y un toque de ira en sus ojos claros. En ellos, no había siquiera un vestigio de amabilidad o misericordia.

-Mi rey…-La elfa detuvo abruptamente su hablar al tiempo que de su boca salía borbotones de sangre debido a la tos violenta-Mi señ…-Torpemente intentó rogar entre toses manchando el piso de carmesí a los pies de su rey-Por… fa…vor…-Con la visión borrosa a causa de sus lágrimas, las cuales llenas de dolor y desesperación derramó, fue duramente golpeada por la implacable decisión de su señor que dicto su destino.

-Vaya rey tienes…-Expresó Nymeria con un deje de perverso humor sin despegar los ojos de Thranduil, que con enfado le devolvió inmediatamente la mirada-Tanta fidelidad y respeto por él… de que te ha servido, fuiste solo una vulgar herramienta-Añadió cerca del oído de Tauriel aplicando presión en la parte posterior de su cuello con el filo de su katana-Tal despreciable y patético ser no merece tal reverencia…

Con silencioso movimiento, deslizó la brillante espada a través del delicado cuello de la agonizante elfa.

Un golpe seco resonó en la mudez de la estancia a causa del impacto del cuerpo decapitado contra el suelo teñido de sangre. Enderezándose, Nymeria agitó su espada para quitar los rastros del rojo y espeso líquido, sosteniendo en su mano la goteante cabeza de Tauriel. Perdiendo todo rastro de humor ante la frialdad en el rostro del rey elfo.

-Estaba dispuesta a dejarla vivir, si así lo decidías. Pero, esto solo me ha demostrado la clase de ser repugnante que eres. No tienes la mínima empatía con tu propia gente. No entiendo cómo te pueden llamar todos estos elfos su rey. Eres igual a los humanos…

-¡No me compares con esas débiles criaturas!-Estalló Thranduil enrojecido de furia-¡Tú no sabes nada de lo es ser un rey! El título vacío que te ha dado ese enano está lejos de ser una carga real…

-No necesito de un título para conocer tal responsabilidad. Me valgo de mis propias experiencias. Eh conocido en carne propia el odio, el desprecio, la venganza y la crueldad…-Fue a través de sus emociones que sus poderes surgieron, manifestándose en su cuerpo. Cada cicatriz y marca que el pasado debió plasmar por siempre en su cuerpo, fue visible ahora ante los ojos sorprendidos de Thranduil. La belleza de su piel fue borrada por profundas deformaciones eh imperfecciones-Esto es, lo que personas como tú hicieron alguna vez en mí…-Tocándose el rostro, deslizó los dedos hacia la cuenca vacía de su lado izquierdo-Personas como tú, destruyen vidas, esperanzas eh ilusiones-Lanzando la cabeza a los pies del elfo, hizo desaparecer de su piel la visión de aquellas marcas, que de no ser por la curación mágica de su herencia maiar, estarían desde hace décadas impregnadas en su cuerpo-Pero no debería sorprenderme, abandonaste a un reino completo a causa tu cobardía y de tu congelado corazón.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. El enano solo te ha cegado con su manera de pensar…-Se burló Thranduil incapaz de ocultar un ligero nerviosismo en su ojos.

-No realmente. Tal vez pudiste evitar entrometerte a causa de Smaug, pero abandonar a la gente es algo muy distinto…-Soltando una risa sin humor, Nymeria sostuvo su espada con fuerza, reteniendo el inmenso impulso de cortar al elfo con su arma. Y todo por Thorin. Visualizando en la mente su seductora mirada, consiguió evitar un error-Eso es bajo incluso para un mercenario como yo.

-Ya veo que el enredado no eres tú, sino el enano-Habló Thranduil arqueando una ceja-Has enredado a Thorin para tu conveniencia. Y ya que sospecho de que quieren regresar a la montaña, intuyo que pretendes usarlo para obtener riqueza y posición. Eso es lo que los mercenarios hacen después de todo…-Con una sonrisa burlesca se apartó de la cabeza de Tauriel, acortando la distancia con Nymeria.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo? Tus provocaciones patéticas no van a funcionarte.

-Le tienes demasiada confianza al enano, veremos si te es tan leal una vez que ponga un pie esa montaña-Provocó con sorna, inclinándose sobre ella con toda su altura, de alguna forma emocionado por la desafiante y obstinada actitud de esta pequeña mujer. Podían tener algunas cosas en común, pero estaba lejos de simpatizarle. Y tenía motivos de sobra después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Y yo veré como te arrodillas suplicándome para que te devuelvas las gemas de Lasgalen, antes de que las destruya-La ira empañó el rostro del elfo ante esas palabras y enderezándose con elegancia hizo un movimiento con su mano, dando paso a una veintena de elfos armados con arco y flecha, situados en los balcones y puertas de la estancia apuntándola directamente a ella. Tal desesperada acción solo la hizo sonreír.

-¡Esas gemas me pertenecen!-Gruñó Thranduil.

-No en realidad. Mientras permanezcan en la montaña son propiedad del que allí se establezca. Y si quiero… puedo hacer que Thorin me la regale. Y tal vez te las devuelva, pero solo si le pides perdón, de rodillas-Aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa deleitándose en furiosa expresión.

Eso era justamente lo que quería conseguir.

-¡Eso jamás!

Ante la negativa de Thranduil solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, después de todo poco o nada le importaba lo que pensaba.

-Entonces quédate sin tus gemas. Estoy segura de me veré mucho más hermosa con ellas cuando Thorin las coloque alrededor de mi cuello…-Mencionó con una sonrisa descarada deslizando los dedos por su cuello, conteniendo la risa al ver el rostro de Thranduil enrojecido de furia.

Si él la atacaba, no iba dudar en asesinarlo en defensa.

-¡Guardias!-Bramó taladrándola con sus ojos claros-Vas a arrepentirte de tus insolencias-Amenazó colérico, apretando fuertemente los puños-¡Conocerás realmente quien soy y las conciencias de desafiarme!

Ampliando su sonrisa, Nymeria lo miró con diversión, consiente de los guardias acercándose por los lados y de cada uno de los elfos apuntándole, solo era cuestión de segundos para que dispararan

-Vete a la mierda.

Alzando la mano, accionó su magia para crear un resplandor cegador que aturdió a cada elfo presente, obligándolos a cubrirse y apartarse con desespero. Lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para escapar. Un vergonzoso método, pero no tenía otra opción. Por lo que, recogiendo a Orcrist y su camiseta del piso, salió de aquella sala echándose a correr por el extenso y amplio pasillo.

Envolviendo la camiseta alrededor de su muslo para detener el sangrando por un corto periodo de tiempo, avanzó sin preocuparse de que la siguieran. La magia vibraba en sus manos y tomó la oportunidad de utilizarla sin dedicarse a pensar en la magnitud de sus consecuencias.

Recordando lo leído en el libro que Alatar le dio, usó la magia acorde a sus pensamientos. La fuerza mental era muy importante para su realización y en la capacidad de control residía la potencia. Pese a sus dudas, no retrocedió y la utilizó tal y como había hecho con Sauron.

Descendiendo por unas escaleras, se percató de los gritos de los elfos en conjunción con sus pesados pasos debido a sus armaduras. Extendiendo la mano hacia los caminos superiores, hizo que de las gruesas ramas talladas salieran entretejidas raíces que se alzaron como muros firmes, impidiéndoles el avance.

Emocionada por el resultado, continúo su recorrido para internarse en los pisos inferiores en busca de sus compañeros.

En el trayecto fue cerrando algunas puertas y entradas con la roca misma, expandirla a través de los pasadizos fue algo increíble sobre todo a la velocidad en la que sus poderes funcionaban. De todas formas, no pudo evitar preocuparse respecto a su duración. Eran demasiado impredecibles y con el nulo entrenamiento no podía asegurarse en absoluto.

Corriendo por los iluminados pasillos, ignoró las miradas de sorpresa y curiosidad de los elfos y elfas que se le cruzaban en el camino. Más ninguno se atrevió a detenerla, no después de que utilizara su espada como amenaza. Sin embargo, no pudo decir que sabía exactamente por donde iba y eso comenzó a molestarla. Aún más cuando lo único que encontraba eran pasillos y caminos serpenteantes.

-¡Nymeria!

Deteniéndose de golpe, observó rápidamente en todas direcciones en busca de la familiar voz.

-¡Nymeria!

Volteándose, notó una mano saliendo desde el interior de una habitación, apresurándose se encontró con la sorpresa y alegría de ver a Lilian. La chica tiró bruscamente de ella al interior del cuarto, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

Varios segundos después oyeron furiosas voces y rápidos pasos correspondientes a los guardias.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, pudieron respirar con tranquilidad.

Aferrándose la una a la otra con fuerza, se abrazaron por un rato soltando un montón de preguntas. Nymeria notó a Lilian cansada y con bolsas bajo los ojos, era obvio que no había tenido en días un verdadero descanso, aparte de que estaba mucho más delgada que antes. Alarmada, envió energía curativa a través de su cuerpo para devolverle toda la vitalidad que necesitaba.

La sonrisa que Lil le dio, fue suficiente para aliviar su preocupación.

Apartando un rebelde mechón castaño de su rostro, Lilian le abrazó con mucha más fuerza notando su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Lilian apartándose lo suficiente para secarse las lágrimas-Es que Bilbo me contó que Thranduil los había encerrado y oyó de los guardias que te harían daño a ti y a Thorin… ¡Por dios!-Solo pudo hacer una mueca cuando se percató de la tela empapada de sangre alrededor de su muslo, comenzando a regañarla por ser tan descuidada.

-Estoy bien. Solo debemos buscar a los demás para salir de aquí…-Lilian se apartó bruscamente de ella corriendo hacia un rincón. Lo que le trajo casi la hace gritar de furia y pena.

-No quiere comer… y apenas bebe, no se mueve para nada-Habló Lilian al borde del llanto.

Tomando a Hachiko en sus brazos, el cachorro soltó leves gemidos mientras movía lentamente su colita. Estaba demasiado delgado y era como pluma en peso. Acariciando su cabeza, usó su poder sobre él para regresarle la completa salud bajo la atenta mirada de Lilian. Quien miraba con bastante sorpresa como el cachorro adquiría carne entre la piel y los huesos, tomando brillo en el pelaje. De un momento a otro, Hachiko estaba agitándose y saltando, lamiendo con alegría el rostro de su dueña, moviendo enérgicamente su cola.

Nymeria en calma solo pudo sonreír, frotando el lomo de Hachiko mientras este se retorcía en sus brazos juguetonamente, buscando caricias.

Ella también lo había extrañado mucho.

-Gracias a Dios… ya me estaba volviendo loca de verlo en aquel estado-Soltó Lilian viendo al enérgico cachorro. Parecía mentira que hace menos de un minuto estuvo herido y agonizante.

-No te perderé de vista nunca más-Aseguró Nymeria a Hachiko frotándole el cuello. Los ojos del cachorro la observaron intensamente, como cada vez que le hablaba-¿Tienes aun su cuerda?-Preguntó a Lilian.

La chica asintió y fue por ella, luego de colocarla alrededor del cuerpo de Hachiko se prepararon para salir.

-Mmm… ¿Tu espada regreso a ti por magia o estoy enloqueciendo? Porque recuerdo haberme llevado ambas-No pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de Lilian, que parecía verdaderamente perturbada por ello.

-Magia, Lil. Desearía poder explicártelo a fondo pero ni yo misma entiendo a veces como puedo hacerlo.

Con un bufido, Lilian la miro con una ceja arqueada-Como si la magia tuviera mucha explicación.

Divertida, Nym le lanzó una mirada rápida a la chica-Enserio te extrañe, Lil. Tú y tus comentarios-No pudo evitar reír cuando Lil soltó un ruido de indignación-¿Sabes cómo ir a las mazmorras?-Quiso saber luego de que salieran y se internaran en un pasillo despejado y bien iluminado.

-No. Pero Bilbo ya ha ido algunas veces. Me dejó hace como una hora para buscar la bodega de vinos que le mencioné.

-¿Te hizo preguntas?

-Solo le dije que después le explicaría todo-Respondió Lilian algo nerviosa. Llevaba días pensando en cómo decirle todo respecto a su conocimiento sobre este viaje y ciertos sitios. Y cuando había querido decirlo, su valor se había esfumado rápidamente. No sabía cómo iba a tomárselo, y aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo aceptara con calma, presentía que iba a enfadarse.

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo. Aunque tengo la seguridad de que será problemático para mi si se lo digo a Thorin. De hecho ya puedo oír sus gritos y gruñidos. Pero eh pensando en contárselo después de que cambie todo lo que una vez fue escrito.

-La batalla…

-Sí.

-Lo harás. Sé que lo harás-Animó Lil al oír la tensa voz de su amiga-No hay motivos para preocuparte. Tendrás una larga y feliz vida junto a Thorin.

-Pues eso quiero…muy, muy larga…-Murmuró Nym metida en sus pensamientos, ansiosa y desesperada por volver a los brazos de su enano.

* * *

Bilbo, avanzó nervioso entre los elfos con el poder del anillo. Llevaba bastante tiempo recorriendo la zona hasta hallar la bodega mencionada por su Lilian. No había sido nada fácil y tenía la seguridad de que alejar a los elfos y traer a los enanos tampoco.

Sin embargo, vio una esperanza cuando detectó las llaves colgando en un pilar de madera.

Conseguirlas fue algo muy distinto.

Tuvo que esperar a que el par de elfos cayeran dormidos luego de beber y conversar una variedad de cosas sin sentido debido a su estado de embriagues. Llegar hasta ese punto le tomo poco más de una hora, lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Cabeceando de sueño, se levantó de golpe al oír el quebrar de vidrio, pero soltó el aliento contenido con alivio al ver que los elfos apenas se movieron de sus asientos, roncando sonoramente.

Yendo por una silla, la arrastró lo más despacio que pudo hasta el pilar y subiéndose a la silla rápidamente agarró las llaves eh inmediatamente se marchó, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección los almacenes superiores.

Su intención era primero ir por su Lilian y después liberar a los enanos.

Su flor siempre seria su prioridad, pasara lo que pasara.

Esquivando a los altos elfos en los ruidosos pasillos donde se establecía la servidumbre, corrió entre ellos agitado, sediento y hambriento. Los aromas de la comida flotaban en el aire y por poco lo hace detenerse a robar algún panecillo o pastel. Más la urgencia de volver con Lilian lo hizo continuar.

Doblando en una esquina, fue duramente golpeado por alguna cosa que no alcanzó a visualizar mientras caía. No obstante, nunca hubo golpe. Abriendo los ojos, vio con sorpresa el rostro de Nymeria, notando que firmemente lo sostenía.

Fue un alivio inmenso el verla.

Colocándolo sobre sus pies, ella lo envolvió apretadamente entre sus brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. En aquel momento fue consciente de su estado de desnudes por lo rápidamente se apartó, por respeto.

-¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-Preguntó percatándose después con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro la prenda alrededor de su muslo empapada de sangre-¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo?!-Soltó con preocupación.

-Solo fue en una pelea, sanara rápido, ya me conoces…

-¡¿Y solo por eso lo tomas así?! Por Yavanna-Se quejó Bilbo alarmado.

-Lil, ¿Puedes calmar a tu novio? de nuevo se está comportando como papá Bilbo-Con una mueca, Nymeria apretó mucho más el nudo de la camiseta alrededor de su muslo.

Lilian solo sonrió, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse igual que Bilbo. Nymeria estaba bastante pálida y la prenda en su pierna empezaba a gotear. Anteriormente se había ofrecido a vendarla con los implementos de primeros auxilios, pero se había negado rotundamente aclarando que era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Es por esa pelea que te persiguen los guardias?

-En parte. Mayormente por insultar a su rey-Nymeria le dio una sonrisa divertida, claramente complacida por ese hecho-Aunque también por matar a su capitana. En todo caso siempre me cayó bastante mal…

-¡¿Qué?!-Ante su grito, Bilbo le tapo rápidamente la boca. Más no pudo ocultar su desconcierto ante las palabras de Nymeria. Aquello era terrible. Kili estaría devastado-¡Cómo has podido! ¡Kili no te perdonara! ¡Era su única!

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando?-Exigió Bilbo saber, sintiéndose excluido.

-Es un poco complicado de explicar-Nymeria le respondió, mirando a Lilian con severidad-De todas formas… nada asegura que eso sea cierto. Mucho ha cambiado.

-Tal vez. ¿Pero y si lo era? ¿Has pensado en como Kili reaccionará cuando lo sepa? Como te sentirías tú si Thorin no estuviera…-Nymeria rápidamente se giró tirando la cuerda de Hachiko para hacerlo caminar. Ella alcanzo a evitar que vieran el miedo en su cara ante esas palabras. El mero pensamiento de ello la aterraba.

-Eso no sucederá-Aseguró-siempre lo protegeré, resguardare su vida y seguridad con todo mi poder…

-¡Eres es egoísta! No permitir la felicidad de los demás…

-Lilian…-Advirtió Bilbo al ver a Nymeria pararse de golpe, sintiendo un escalofrió cuando giró levemente el rostro enviándole a su flor una mirada fría y amenazante que la hizo tensarse visiblemente.

-Cuando entiendas lo que es tener las vidas de muchos en tus manos, discutiré contigo. Pero por ahora, mantente al margen de mis decisiones-Advirtió un tono severo antes continuar su avance.

Apretando los puños ligeramente temblorosa, sintió los brazos de Bilbo a su alrededor instándola a caminar. Como podía ser Nymeria tan egoísta después de todo este tiempo. Cuando creía que había cambiado… ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones?

¿Cómo podía destruir las vidas de otros sin ningún remordimiento?

No cabía duda de que su concepto sobre los mercenarios estaba completamente errada. Y lo podía confirmar con algunos sucesos pasados durante el viaje. En primera, estaba el ataque de esos bandidos. Recordaba perfectamente como Nymeria los había asesinado, sus tiros fueron rápidos y certeros, sin ningún rastro de vacilación. En segunda, los encuentros con los orcos. Había un placer en su mirada que le decía cuando disfrutaba de cada pelea, sobretodo el favorecedor resultado de estas.

Era consciente de que había crecido con ello, pero no podía imaginar hasta qué punto podía cambiar a una persona para insensibilizarla a tal grado.

No dudaba de su amiga en cuanto habilidades, confiaba en ella completamente. Sin embargo, en muchos casos distaba de estar de acuerdo con Nym. Pues para su amiga todo debía ser resuelto por la fuerza.

Nymeria Blackwood era aún enigma para ella, y estaba segura de realmente no conocía nada de quien era verdaderamente.

* * *

Thorin caminaba de un lado a otro, completamente desesperado. Desde hace más de una hora que Nymeria se había ido y ni noticias de ella había oído. En cambio, tenía alrededor los comentarios desesperanzadores de todos sus compañeros.

¿Nymeria estaría bien? ¿Se habría metido en problemas? ¿Y si Thranduil le hubo hecho algo?

Tantas preguntas solo aumentaban su ansiedad, haciéndolo imaginarse una variedad de situaciones en las que solo Nymeria podía meterse.

Por Mahal, urgentemente la necesitaba.

Necesitaba sentirla y oírla. Sostenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca…

Parecía cada vez que su fuerza para ello disminuía con el tiempo, sintiéndose débil eh inútil al no poder protegerla y cuidarla como se merecía. Pero hacer a Nymeria comprenderlo sería una verdadera batalla. Pues ella tomaba esa intención como una debilidad.

Las mujeres nacían para ser protegidas, cuidadas y mimadas. Todo enano lo sabía. Tal regalo de Mahal era una bendición, y a la suya le había sido negada cada una de esas condiciones. Lo que la hacía tomar todas las responsabilidades sobre sí misma.

Lo que más deseaba era todo esto acabara pronto. Quería solo vivir junto a ella en la tranquilidad y la paz de su hogar reconstruido, libres del peligro y la amenaza de Smaug y los orcos. Un futuro donde Nymeria no estuviese obligada a exponer su vida por la seguridad de todos…

 _Guau, guau…_

Bajando la vista a sus pies, vio con sorpresa a un saludable y alegre Hachiko moviendo alegremente la cola antes de saltar a sus piernas para que lo levantara. Lo que haciendo inmediatamente, analizó al cachorro a detalle en busca de heridas, pero nada encontró. Un alivio le recorrió ante eso, pues se había sentido inmensamente culpable por no cuidar de él como debía. Frotando su lomo, lo alejó de su rostro cuando se disponía a lamerlo en un gesto de afecto, quería bastante al animal, pero no para permitirle hacer eso.

Aquel vital estado del cachorro solo podía ser a causa de Nymeria, lo que le hizo preguntarse de inmediato donde ella estaba.

Al oír el sonido del golpeteo de llaves, corrió hacia la puerta de la celda solo para encontrar al hobbit sosteniendo un manojo de llaves en su mano, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-No iban a quedarse aquí por siempre encerrados…-Dijo él en compañía de Lilian antes de abrirle la puerta.

Agradeciéndoles con una inclinación de cabeza, pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Nymeria?-No pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran con urgencia, más la incomodidad en las miradas de la pareja le hizo fruncir el ceño-¿Dónde esta Nymeria?-Exigió.

-Alejando a los guardias de aquí-Contestó Lilian con algo de timidez-Nos perseguían, así que se encarga de distraerlos para que nosotros podamos liberarlos a todos…

Maldiciendo a su mujer por ser tan impulsiva y arriesgada, Thorin se juró castigarla con severidad. Esta vez sin caer ante sus engatusadores y seductores ojos-Dense prisa-Ordenó a la pareja con un gruñido apretando al cachorro contra su pecho. Por este tipo de situaciones sus deseos de conseguir la piedra del arca aumentaban. Nymeria se arriesgaba por ellos sin importarles las consecuencias en cada oportunidad, por ello anhelaba protegerla y resguardarla en el interior de Erebor con el poder su título. Y aun en contra de sus protestas iba a hacerlo, le gustara o no.

Yendo por su padre a la celda contigua, hubo absoluta eh inmensa sorpresa cuando la compañía pudo observarlo, cada uno de ellos se inclinó con respeto junto a un saludo en Khuzdul que como coro resonó en las profundas mazmorras.

Thrain no fue indiferente a tal acto y a pesar de su nublada memoria, pudo reconocer a más de uno. Siendo alguien en particular el más familiar.

-Fundin…-Habló con reconocimiento colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Balin.

-Balin, mi señor. Mi padre falleció en batalla-Thrain se disculpó con apenado de oír tal noticia-Eres igual a tu padre… Fundin fue un gran guerrero y un gran amigo.

-Padre-Llamó Thorin sosteniendo a Fili y Kili de sus hombros, acercándolos. Ambos hermanos mostraban la clara emoción en sus rostros al ver su abuelo, y del cual solo habían oído desde pequeños increíbles historias de parte de su tío-Quiero presentarte a tus nietos…

Aturdido, Thrain miró de pies a cabeza a los jóvenes enanos notando las familiares facciones en cada uno-Porque no me dijiste antes sobre tus hijos-Dijo con toque de reproche hacia su hijo.

-Son hijos de Dis. No míos…

-No hay que preocuparse por eso de todos modos-Dwalin dijo de repente con clara diversión, viendo el ligero color en el rostro de Thorin-Dudo mucho de que tal monumental acontecimiento este demasiado lejos.

Ante el coro de risas, Thorin frunció el ceño evitando responder a las burlas de su mejor amigo.

Con una sonrisa, Thrain acortó la distancia que le separaba de sus nietos y atrayéndolos a sus brazos con gran dicha, sintió pena por todo lo que se había perdido en tantos años. Su pequeña princesa se había casado y traído al mundo dos saludables y fuertes príncipes, mientras que su hijo mayor había encontrado a su única, de una manera similar a Thror.

A pesar de las desgracias que habían azotado a su familia, Mahal igualmente los bendecía.

Tomando las cabezas de sus nietos, junto frentes con cada uno en un gesto de afecto. Su amor por ellos fue inmediato, invadido por la alegría de ser abuelo.

-Mmm, lamento interrumpir. Pero debemos irnos o pronto nos atraparan-Habló Bilbo alzando un poco la voz para obtener la atención de todos, quienes de acuerdo asintieron, poniéndose en marcha hacia dirección que les hubo indicado.

Mientras descendían hacia la bodega, Lilian alcanzó a Kili tocando su brazo para llamar su atención. El enano le sonrió amistosamente de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó amablemente Kili al ver la incomodidad de la chica.

-Quería saber… si estabas bien-Soltó Lilian nerviosa por lo siguiente que le diría. De alguna manera temía su reacción.

Kili parpadeó y colocó la mano sobre su hombro-Claro que sí. Un hijo de Durin debe mantenerse fuerte-Dijo con seguridad mientras Fili le guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Qué hay de Tauriel? ¿No la extrañas?-Preguntó con algo de temor.

-¿De qué hablas?-Confuso, Kili arqueó una ceja-¿Quién es Tauriel?

Boquiabierta, Lilian miro a Kili con aturdimiento.

No podía ser…

-¿Estás bien? Lil…-Fili preocupado miro a su hermano, quien solo se encogió de hombros desentendido de lo que Lilian decía. Pero la chica no pudo articular nada más por el resto del camino, presa del desconcierto de tal revelación.

-Increíble, ¡Este es el sótano!-Se quejó Kili al observar a su alrededor.

-Tu ibas a sacarnos, no a encerrarnos-Reclamó Bofur.

Las protestas comenzaron al verse atrapados en la profundidad del reino sin ninguna salida visible que les diera esperanza de escapar.

-Yo sé lo que hago-Espetó Bilbo exasperado por la actitud de los impacientes enanos-Por aquí. Rápido ocúltense en los barriles, todos-Pidió con urgencia.

-Estás loco, van a encontrarnos-Dwalin dijo.

-No, no lo harán, te lo prometo. Así que métanse en ellos, pronto, pronto. Deben confiar en mí-Al ver a los enanos comentar entre ellos con clara duda, Bilbo miró a Thorin con desesperación rogando su ayuda.

-Hagan lo que dice-Ordenó Thorin y rápidamente los enanos obedecieron metiéndose dentro de los barriles, ayudándose entre ellos para alcanzar los de la fila superior.

Lilian besó y abrazó Bilbo con fuerza antes de meterse en un barril un poco asustada por lo que venía.

Iba a ser un violento recorrido.

-Thorin, tú también debes…-Bilbo dijo dubitativo al enano viéndolo aun de pie en su sitio, mirando hacia las escaleras con preocupación.

-Hay que esperar a Nymeria, no me iré de aquí sin ella.

-Nym dijo que nos alcanzaría pronto, que no perdiéramos el tiempo. Thorin, debemos salir ya o su ayuda será en vano, confía en ella-Bilbo vio a Thorin debatirse, apretando fuertemente los puños. Perfectamente lo entendía, el sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar-Por favor…-El enano miro por última vez hacia las escaleras y se dirigió al último barril de la fila inferior, metiéndose con Hachiko firmemente sostenido en su brazo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Bofur, asomando todos sus cabezas fuera de los barriles con expectación.

-Tomen aire-Anunció Bilbo tomando la palanca.

-¿Tomen aire? De que hablas…

Accionando la palanca, inmediatamente provocó que la compuerta se abriera eh inclinándose, los barriles se deslizaron hacia el rio que corría debajo, aterrizando violentamente en las frías aguas.

Sin embargo, Bilbo comenzó a desesperarse cuando el último barril cayó. Pues la compuerta ahora cerrada, le bloqueaba su propio escape y sin nadie para ayudarle se le hacía imposible bajar.

O al menos así lo creyó hasta que la compuerta cedió bajo sus pies, haciéndolo caer directamente a la helada corriente.

* * *

 **HOLIIII :)**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A STELLA DRAGNEEL, DENISEMURSAKI7 POR SUS MARAVILLOSO COMENTARIOS.**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO. DE VERDAD LO APRECIO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	41. Barriles, orcos y un irritante barquero

-No puedes detenerme-Observando a Legolas de pie en la salida que le permitiría alcanzar a la compañía, Nymeria apretó el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada. Le había tomado algo de tiempo deshacerse de los guardias para llegar hasta aquí con el uso de sus poderes y haría lo mismo con el elfo si su intención era capturarla.

-No voy a hacerlo.

Sin ocultar su sorpresa, rápidamente lo miro con sospecha. La tranquilidad que él transmitía, inmediatamente la hizo desconfiar.

-¿Y eso porque? Tienes razones de sobra para hacerlo…

-Fui testigo de la decisión de mi padre. Sus sentimientos del pasado lo han dominado. Y no pretendo defenderlo…-Hubo un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos-Se perfectamente de lo que es capaz.

-Thranduil ha provocado todo esto. Si tan solo nos hubiese dejado ir, nada de esto habría sucedido. Nuestra intención en estos territorios no era nada más que cruzarlo pacíficamente-Aclaró vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Legolas. Alerta a cualquier ataque repentino.

-Malvadas criaturas han invadido continuamente nuestras tierras con sus viles intenciones, no puedes culparnos por ser desconfiados y precavidos.

-No es como si encerrarse en su reino lo pudiera evitar… en todo caso, dudo mucho que este lugar vuelva a correr peligro. El mal se ha desvanecido…

-Por tu seguridad pienso que tuviste algo que ver-Ella en respuesta solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a aquel momento que deseaba dejar en el olvido-Con tal poder, difícilmente puedo dudar ello. Sin embargo, procura deshacerte de la oscuridad que se aferra a ti.

-¿Qué?-Confusa, frunció el ceño-¿De qué hablas?-Exigió agarrándolo de la ropa.

-Para un elfo, es posible ver toda luz existente en cada ser vivo. Y en la tuya, puedo detectar una pequeña mancha. Algo raro para un maiar, después de todo provienen de los mismos Valar.

Pero ella había nacido de manera distinta. Se preguntó entonces si tal mancha seria a causa de sus sentimientos. Conservaba demasiado de su pasado aun y tanto Galadriel como Gandalf le habían advertido de que el manejo total de su poder y esencia como istari seria debido a la pureza de su corazón. Y podía asegurar que eso no sucedería en mucho, mucho tiempo. Olvidar y perdonar de un día para otro no era tan fácil, más no imposible.

Debía, lo sabía. Pero le tomaría tiempo.

Soltándolo, inmediatamente se tensó al sentir su mano en el hombro, pero cuando tenía la intención de atacarlo por al atrevimiento se detuvo abruptamente cuando le entrego su iPhone.

-Como…

-Se te cayó durante la pelea…

Arrebatándoselo rápidamente, lo revisó por todos lados en busca de daños, mas nada encontró. Estaba intacto, incluso encendido, con el diez por ciento de batería.

-Gracias…-Soltó con una mueca, algo molesta por el gesto. Se suponía que debía odiarlo como a su padre y no estaba resultando. Con un asentimiento, Legolas se apartó dejándole el camino libre hacia la salida que le llevaría directamente hacia el rio que corría a través del bosque, desembocando en el gran lago que separaba a Erebor de Esgaroth-¿Thranduil no va castigarte por dejar ir a un prisionero?

-No tiene por qué saberlo-Contesto él con seriedad.

Sonriendo, lo observó ligeramente divertida-¿Realmente eres el Legolas de hace un rato?

Él arqueo una ceja-Soy un príncipe y aunque debo seguir a mi padre, no estoy de acuerdo con él exactamente en todo lo que piense o haga. También tomo mis propias decisiones.

-Aun así, no esperes que te pague por esto. No después de lo que le hiciste a Thorin.

Con una mueca de disgusto ante la mención del enano, Legolas se enderezo apretando el agarre en su arco.

-Vete ya, mas guardias pronto vendrán.

-Ojala y algún día cercano tengamos otra pelea. Fue divertido luchar contigo-Con sinceridad le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Amistosamente, claro…

Antes de que el príncipe elfo pudiera contestar, el sonido de un cuerno resonó desde el exterior, alertándolos.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, Nymeria se echó a correr hacia la salida y empujando al maldito y ruidoso elfo de pelo oscuro, divisó a la compañía dentro de los barriles arrastrados por la fuerte corriente.

Descendiendo de un salto, dio un giro para aterrizar con ligereza sobre el suelo y así conseguir rápidamente ponerse de pie para correr por la ribera, siguiendo el curso del rio. Avanzando por el terreno irregular, tomó velocidad para alcanzar a sus amigos desenvainando su segunda katana para prepararse a la aparición de los orcos y así proteger a su valiosa familia.

Saltando sobre algunas rocas, vio como los guardianes de aquel puente tomaban posición mientras uno de ellos jalaba la gran palanca para cerrar las compuertas que impidieron el avance de los enanos, reteniéndolos para su captura. Mas no resulto como los elfos esperaban, pues tal y como ella recordaba, los orcos se presentaron con violencia atacando a todo aquel que estuviera a su paso.

Los bastardos eran como malditas cucarachas, el grupo numeroso comenzó a atacar a los enanos desprotegidos, quienes a manos desnudas se defendieron ferozmente. Con un silbido, llamó la atención de los cabrones, escuchando entre sus chillidos y gruñidos los ladridos de Hachiko. Alcanzando a un orco que se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Bombur, corto rápidamente a la bestia en dos, moviendo la otra espada hacia su costado para atravesar a otro que se disponía a atacarla con su oxidada arma.

-¡Nymeria!

Al oír los gritos llamándola, lanzó una katana hacia el orco que pretendía decapitar a Nori, quien rápidamente arranco la espada del cadáver para utilizarla en su propia defensa.

-¡Reten a Kili!-Gritó a Lilian, viendo soslayo al enano intentar salir del barril, consiente de su arriesgada intención.

La chica obedeciendo de inmediato, rápidamente se aferró al torso de Kili con todas sus fuerzas teniendo toda la esperanza de salvarlo de un destino terrible. Y aunque Kili quiso apartarla para ayudar a sus compañeros, Lilian no se lo permitió eh ignorando sus protestas consiguió mantenerlo en el barril, temblorosa y asustada de lo sucedía a su alrededor. Siendo el enano una especie de apoyo para no perder el control y echarse a llorar como una cobarde.

No podía hacer eso, ya no.

Todos estaban luchando valientemente por sobrevivir y no podía quedarse atrás por sus tontos miedos.

Deshaciéndose de los orcos para llegar a la palanca, Nymeria concentro su poder en el anillo pensando en una habilidad, la cual se manifestó a través de su mano como una ráfaga de fuerza invisible que lanzó a los orcos por los aires, alejando a una gran cantidad desde su zona a una larga distancia.

Lo que le dio la oportunidad para alcanzar la palanca y accionarla.

La compañía continúo su viaje a través de la corriente, descendiendo bruscamente rio abajo, siendo las rocas un impedimento para un recorrido seguro.

Más no estuvo sola en aquella lucha.

Legolas y su grupo de exploración aparecieron ágilmente de entre los arbustos y árboles, atacando a los orcos con la ferocidad de los elfos silvanos, defendiendo sus tierras con sus veloces flechas y afiladas dagas.

Emocionada por la adrenalina de la situación, sintió aquella vibración a través de su cuerpo producto de la lucha. Por lo que dejando el puente atrás para alcanzar a sus amigos, corrió por la orilla cortando agresivamente a cada orco que se le atravesó y de los cuales solo parecían aumentar en número, asaltando a los enanos a medida que ellos eran llevados por la corriente, arriesgándose a matarlos a pesar de los rápidos.

Los gritos de Thorin llamándola solo la hicieron apresurarse, viéndolo proteger a Balin del orco que lo amenazaba, fijando a la bestia en la gruesa raíz que atravesaba la anchura del rio de extremo a extremo con una tosca espada, matándolo en el acto. Seguido, fueron lanzándose las armas que obtenían de los orcos para no quedar indefensos frente a sus ataques, luchando furiosamente a pesar de las dificultades que el rio les imponía. El constante choque de las rocas y los giros involuntarios debido a la corriente, comenzaba a marear a más de uno imposibilitándolos de mantener una sola dirección.

-¡Corten el tronco!-La demanda de Thorin resonó cuando un grupo de orcos de pie sobre un largo tronco se posiciono para atacarlos, pero el rápido actuar de los enanos los envió directamente al agua cuando cortaron la madera en dos, deshaciéndose del numeroso grupo que inevitablemente se ahogó en la violentas aguas-¡Nymeria!

El grito de Thorin, fue por unos segundos una distracción para Nymeria, que de no ser por la veloz flecha de Legolas, habría recibido un corte en la zona de la espalda por el hacha de un fornido orco. Rápidamente, decapitó a la criatura que tenía en frente y saltó hacia una gruesa raíz para cruzar al otro extremo del rio, empujando a la distancia una veintena de orcos con su poder. Saltando ágilmente de orilla a orilla junto a Legolas, ambos se encargaron rápidamente de cada orco sobre tierra, las flechas del elfo volaban velozmente a las cabezas de las repugnantes criaturas mientras que la espada de Nymeria cortaba limpiamente las extremidades.

Bombur estuvo en serios problemas al recibir un ataque directo, causando que fuera lanzado por los aires cuando el arma de la vil criatura se incrusto en su barril atravesando a la alimaña al chocar con la orilla en una curva, haciendo el arma la función de una catapulta. De modo que el enano comenzó a girar durante los bruscos rebotes, aplastando y empujando a las tontas bestias hasta aterrizar violentamente en tierra firme donde inmediatamente libero sus extremidades desde el interior del barril, agarrando las armas a su alcance para defenderse de los orcos a su alrededor como un torbellino brutal.

Nymeria no pudo evitar reír divertida ante el ingenio de Bombur, quien con un grito feroz de guerra acabo rápidamente con los que le rodeaban antes de romper el barril y correr de regreso al rio, lanzándose ágilmente al interior de uno vacío pese a su condición física.

Los enanos nunca dejaban de sorprenderla con sus habilidades.

Saltando sobre una gruesa raíz, pateó y decapitó a un par de orcos que tenían la intención de abalanzarse sobre Lilian, sin embargo, la madera debajo de sus pies cedió debido al peso de los demás criaturas dispuestas a arremeter contra ella, sintiendo repentinamente un brazo a su alrededor cuando se disponía a saltar hacia la orilla derecha, siendo levantada y colocada sobre un delgado hombro como maldito saco de papas, enfadándose al darse de quien la había "ayudado".

-¡Bájame, maldita sea!-Quejándose, intentó incorporarse pero el férreo agarre del elfo la mantuvo en su lugar. Legolas ignoró por completo sus pataleos y protestas mientras saltaba sobre las cabezas de los enanos, lanzando rápidamente sus flechas a los orcos, equilibrándose con uno o ambos pies, para la molestia de la compañía.

Alcanzando rápidamente la orilla más cercana, el elfo uso a los orcos como tabla de snowboard, deslizándose camino abajo sin el cese de sus agiles ataques, saltando nuevamente sobre las cabezas de los enanos para llegar al otro extremo, depositándola en el suelo para continuar con la cruda cacería.

Con un gruñido de molestia, se dedicó junto a Legolas a destruir a los orcos malditos luchando a espalda con espalda, entrecruzándose y girando coordinadamente para reducir a las viles y débiles criaturas que en conjunto podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pateando al cadáver de un orco alrededor de su katana para lanzarlo al rio, dio un giro con la cuchilla extendida en la punta su bota para cortar los cuellos de un par de bestias mientras Legolas utilizaba su arco para deshacerse de los más lejanos con aquella increíble velocidad que solo siglos de práctica podían conseguir.

Lanzando una patada a la entrepierna de un alto orco, lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas chillando ruidosamente al tiempo giraba su katana en su dirección, deslizándola rápidamente por su carne podrida deprendiéndole su fea cabeza. Consiente de una sombra cerniéndose sobre ella, se giró para cortar al dueño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un segundo movimiento una tosca espada pasó volando frente a sus ojos, clavándose directamente en el pecho del maldito. No le fue difícil adivinar el responsable de tal acción. Thorin tenía la mano extendida mientras la observaba con enfado y preocupación en su rostro. Sin embargo, agradecida, le lanzó un beso, alcanzando a divisar sus labios curvados en una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Disponiéndose a seguirlo luego de que los orcos restantes fueran eliminados, una mano se cerró en torno a su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

-Suéltame-Espetó lanzándole al príncipe elfo una mirada asesina, desesperada por alcanzar a Thorin.

-Los orcos llegaron aquí por una razón. Dime cual-Exigió Legolas.

-Averígualo tú mismo-Gruñó, deshaciéndose bruscamente de su agarre.

-Esas sucias criaturas hacían más que solo atacar a los enanos. Ellos buscaban algo-Declaró con seguridad.

Frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras, se negó a contestar. Le fue obvio que los malditos la buscaban a ella, después de lo sucedido en Dol Guldur no dudaba de que quisieran venganza después de todo lo ocurrido en la vieja fortaleza. Lo cual le hizo pensar que no se darían tan fácilmente por vencidos.

-Eso no es mi asunto. Solo me interesa proteger a los enanos, que son mi familia y no me importa a quien tenga que asesinar-Soltó en advertencia.

-¡NYMERIA!

Con el resueno del desesperado grito de su enano, corrió en su busca dejando al elfo atrás. Utilizando la magia istari vibrante en su ser, hizo que desde la tierra gruesas raíces se alzaran y expandieran por todo el ancho de ambas orillas, creando muros entretejidos para detener a cualquiera que osara ir tras ellos y detenerlos.

Corriendo por la rocosa ribera, descendió de un salto junto a la cascada que le llevo a aguas tranquilas, divisando a los enanos deslizarse lentamente hacia la orilla más cercana remando con la ayuda de sus propias manos.

Thorin rápidamente alcanzó el barril que contenía a su aturdido y tembloroso padre. Sacándolo del interior, lo colocó en la seguridad de la orilla entregándole a Hachiko, quien aferrado dentro sus ropas momentos atrás aterrado del viaje violento, intento ocultarse debajo del brazo del empapado Thrain.

-Lilian… ¡Lilian!-Bilbo con desespero sostuvo a su inconsciente mujer, golpeando repetidamente su fría y pálida mejilla-Mi flor, despierta por favor…-Pidió abrazándola con fuerza, preocupado de la baja temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Permíteme ocuparme-Ante la voz de Nymeria, alzó la vista con alivio apartando a su novia de su cuerpo lo suficiente para que la revisara. Su mano iridiscente se estableció sobre el pecho de Lilian antes de aplicar presión, causando que su flor abriera los ojos de golpe agitándose para levantarse y expulsar toda el agua que había tragado, tosiendo para deshacerse de lo que quedaba en su estómago. Con el miedo fuera de él, frotó suavemente su espalda para brindarle un poco de calma-¿Tú estás bien?-Solo pudo asentir ante su pregunta al tiempo que, tanto él como Nymeria eran rodeados por los temblorosos brazos de Lilian.

-Gracias a dios estamos bien…-Musitó Lil roncamente por la tos, temblando de frio.

 _Guau, guau, guau._

Hachiko se abalanzó sobre Nymeria, saltando en sus brazos agitando alegremente su colita, Frotándose desesperadamente contra su ama en busca de su afecto.

Abrazando a su cachorro, Nymeria le acarició la cabeza y el cuello decidida a bañarlo con abundante shampoo al sentir su intenso aroma a perro mojado.

-¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-Levantando la vista hacia Thorin, se pudo de pie notando sus ojos intensos azules llenos de enfado y preocupación clavados en sus pechos cubiertos de encaje. Sonriendo, lo agarró de su túnica azulada para atraerlo y capturar sus fríos labios en suyos. Como inmediata respuesta, sus fuertes brazos la rodearon apegándola a su empapado cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos frías y ásperas en la piel sosteniéndola con fuerza, mientras su boca avasallaba la suya con desesperada pasión. Rodeando su cuello, hundió la lengua en su caliente boca necesitando el contacto completo, disfrutando del roce de barba tembló de placer en el acto.

Fili y Kili rieron ante la apasionada visión de sus tíos. Parecía como si no hubiesen visto en meses mientras se comían la boca del otro con desesperación. Algo tierno de ver, sin embargo. Pues el amor que ellos se profesaban aun en las peores circunstancias era algo que jamás se les olvidaría.

La pareja, ignorando a los 14 pares de ojos sobre ellos, fundidos en un aplastante abrazo, les fue imposible reprimir el miedo, la necesidad y el desespero por todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

Hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Thorin, Nymeria suspiró con tranquilidad. Habían estado tan solo unas horas separados, pero a ella siempre le parecía una eternidad cualquier momento sin él. Le parecía que el mundo dejaba de tener sentido cuando no estaba a su lado.

-Te amo, mon amour…-Sus fuertes brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, sintiendo sus tibios labios posarse en su hombro en un beso suave y reconfortante, como si él hubiese percibido la desesperación en su voz.

-Men lananubukhs menu Ghivasha Kurdulu-No pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus labios se movían hacia su mejilla, cosquilleándole el roce sutil de su barba. Buscando nuevamente sus labios, los acaricio con lentamente con los propios extendiendo al máximo el placer del beso.

-Nosotros también queremos abrazar a tía Nym-Se quejó Kili, arrancándole un profundo gruñido al rey enano, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su sobrino menor-oh, vamos tío. Nosotros llevábamos tiempo sin verla-Protestó.

-Es cierto-Añadió Fili colocándose junto a su hermano-También tenemos derecho a sus afectos…

-Más tarde-Thorin gruño reacio a soltarla.

-Solo un momento-Nymeria pidió intentando girarse entre sus brazos, pero inmediatamente se lo impidió con un "no" rotundo, ignorando las quejas y protestas de sus sobrinos.

-Ahora, dime que ha pasado con tu ropa-Insistió Thorin, manteniendo a Nymeria en el circulo de sus brazos para cubrirla de las miradas indeseadas de su compañía. Ya se había vuelto loco cuando apareció medio desnuda durante el ataque de los orcos, dejando su sedosa piel a la vista de todos.

-Fue durante una pelea con Legolas, ya te lo contare a detalle más tarde-Le prometió Nym antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pelea?-Gruñó con impaciencia.

-Vida mía, ya te dije que te lo diré más tarde-Ella se apartó suavemente de sus brazos-Primero necesito lavarme y vestirme…

-¡Por eso te han herido!-Rugió furia viendo la tela carmesí alrededor de su muslo.

-Thorin, por favor. No empieces tú también. No es nada grave…

¿Por qué tenían todos esa manía de tratarla como una delicada flor?

-¡¿Nada grave?! ¡Te estas desangrando, mujer! ¡Por Mahal, como puedes ser tan desconsiderada con tu propio cuerpo!-Rodando los ojos ante su griterío, lo acalló con un profundo beso, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente para ir por su bolso y Lilian, a la cual arrebato de los brazos de un enfadado Bilbo, llevándola a un sitio apartado detrás de una grandes rocas para que pudieran ocuparse de sus necesidades femeninas, escuchando las quejas de Thorin a pesar de la distancia.

Sonriendo ante su preocupación, se sentó a la orilla del rio para desvestirse.

-Se ve terrible-Dijo Lilian quitándose el sostén mirando la herida abierta en el muslo de su amiga, corriendo un hilo de sangre por su pálida piel. Lo que no pudo seguir viendo por demasiado tiempo, estremeciéndose ante la cruda imagen.

-Sabes que sano bastante rápido. Solo necesito descansar un rato y estaré como nueva-Tomando el shampoo y la esponja, Nymeria se hundió en el agua helada, comenzando a enjabonarse enérgicamente por todo su cuerpo para quitarse toda la suciedad que el Bosque Negro había dejado en ella.

De la misma manera fue para Lilian, que junto a Nymeria se ayudaron para lavarse las zonas imposibles de alcanzar por sí mismas, tomándose su tiempo para limpiar cada centímetro de su piel.

-¿Por dónde iremos?-Preguntó Bilbo mientras los enanos se ocupaban de quitarse la humedad de las ropas, aprovechando de paso un momento para descansar-La montaña está muy cerca.

-Hay un lago entre nosotros y esa montaña, no hay forma de cruzarlo-Explicó Balin con cansancio, tomando asiento en una roca cercana.

-Entonces solo hay que rodearlo-Mencionó pensando en lo cerca que estaban de Erebor, el lago no era nada en comparación con todo lo que tuvieron que recorrer en los últimos meses.

-Los orcos nos alcanzaran, de eso no hay duda-Dwalin dijo estableciéndose junto a Thorin-Y no tenemos armas para defendernos-Recordó.

-Pero tenemos un mago con nosotros-Habló Nori, acercándose para entregarle a su rey la espada de Nymeria-Su poder es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos…

-No podemos confiarnos de eso. El poder de Nymeria aún es inestable. Y tampoco quiero que la presionen, no podemos depender completamente de ella solo por ser un mago. El esfuerzo puede dañarla-Thorin se pasó la mano por su pelo enredado, preocupado por su reina. No podía despegar de su mente la visión de su pierna empapada de sangre.

Pero tampoco podía olvidar ese elfo bastardo, tocándola como si le perteneciera y la visión de ello era suficiente para hacer hervir su furia, sobretodo en el estado de ropa en el que Nymeria se encontraba y el cual ella parecía ser totalmente indiferente. Pero reclamarle algo como eso ya era una pérdida de tiempo, pues ya la había visto en sus recuerdos pasearse completamente desnuda en su casa y en la playa donde estaba establecida. Pero eso no era todo, oh no, ¡Su descarada mujer incluso había luchado desnuda! Defendiéndose del ataque de otros mercenarios hizo caso omiso de su estado de desnudes, corriendo para asesinar a quienes amenazaban su vida.

Perfectamente recordaba despertarse completamente duro y adolorido debido a esos recuerdos que en sueños venían a él.

-Yo propondría ir a la Ciudad del Lago-Dijo Bilbo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer?

Ninguna otra, Thorin pensó con disgusto. Había perdido todas sus pertenencias y a manos vacías poco o nada podían hacer y nadie, desde luego, pudo proponer algo distinto, de modo que aceptaron sin rechistar su siguiente destino.

Mientras tanto, Lilian y Nymeria terminaban su aseo personal en el cual Hachiko fue incluido, viéndose ahora completamente limpio con un agradable aroma a vainilla. El inquieto cachorro estuvo reacio a bañarse en un inicio, pero juntas lograron lavar cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, quitándole el apestoso aroma de su claro pelaje.

Ahora corría animadamente, olfateando constantemente el suelo.

Vestida con ropa interior limpia, Nymeria se sentó en una piedra con su estuche de primeros auxilios. La herida no cesaba de sangrar y empezaba a molestarla. Lilian en cambio, tarareaba una canción contenta de estar aseada, vistiendo con calzas de lana, una túnica, las botas de cuero y su abrigo, totalmente fresca y perfumada mientras se cepillaba su cabello castaño.

Sacando una aguja eh hilo quirúrgico de su empaque, se ocupó rápidamente se suturar la herida como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, limpiando brevemente la zona con un paño empapado de alcohol, hizo las puntadas precisas ignorando el leve dolor que le produjo. Luego del último nudo, colocó unos cuantos giros de venda alrededor de su muslo, sujetándolo con un trozo de adhesivo plástico.

Metiendo la basura a una bolsa, fue consiente de una presencia repentina, resonando los ladridos de Hachiko en el lugar.

Recogiendo su espada del suelo, rápidamente se puso de pie para enfrentar al intruso.

-¡Nym, no!-Gritó Lilian en advertencia al ver a su amiga dirigirse a Bardo con arma en mano, quien con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, el hombre estaba lejos de que querer amenazarlas. Aunque se sintió un poco perpleja al notar su forma de mirar a Nymeria más de lo que correspondía. Sus ojos estaban pegados en su amiga de una manera nada inocente.

Con una mueca, rodó los ojos con exasperación.

¡Hombres!

Sin embargo, el arquero rápidamente se puso en alerta cuando los enano vinieron furiosamente en su defensa, sin dejarse intimidar por la peligrosa flecha dirigida a cualquiera de ellos. Thorin sobretodo, que colocándose delante de su mujer carente de ropa decente, la cubrió de la vista de los demás.

-Termina de vestirte-Demando en un gruñido, apretando fuertemente los puños para no matar al humano atrevido que había tenido el descaro de contemplar la preciosa piel de su esposa.

Con un gesto exasperado, Nymeria obedeció mientras Balin intentaba negociar con el barquero.

Rápidamente se puso unos leggings negros, un suéter de gruesa lana gris y sus botas largas, guardando después el resto de sus cosas con la ayuda de Lilian. Después de ello, se trasladaron hacia el pequeño muelle donde se encontraba establecida la barcaza de Bardo, luego de reunir todos barriles.

-¿Qué les haces creer que los ayudare?-Espeto Bardo subiendo uno de los últimos barriles a su barcaza.

-Esas botas están viejas, como tu abrigo. Debes tener bocas hambrientas que alimentar ¿Cuántos pequeños?-Balin preguntó con simpatía, intentando establecer confianza con el arquero.

-Un varón y dos niñas-Contesto Bardo.

-Y tu esposa supongo que es una hermosura.

-Sí. Lo era-Respondió Bardo con la clara muestra de dolor en su rostro ante el recuerdo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-Se disculpó Balin verdaderamente apenado.

-Ah, ya basta, ya basta, suficiente cortesía-Soltó Dwalin molesto por tanta dilación, puesto lo único que necesitaban eran llegar a la Ciudad del Lago.

-¿De que huyen?-Preguntó Bardo con interés. Después de todo, no todos los días se veía un grupo de enanos varados en medio del rio.

-Que más te da-Espetó Dwalin.

-Quisiera saber quiénes son. Y qué están haciendo en estas tierras-Inquirió echando una mirada más allá de Thorin.

-Somos mercaderes, de las montañas azules. Vamos a ver a nuestra gente en las Colinas de Hierro-Anunció Balin con simpatía.

-¿Son mercaderes dices?

Claramente el barquero no les creía en absoluto.

-Necesitamos comida, provisiones, armas, ¿Nos ayudas?-Pidió Thorin con la mayor amabilidad que pudo reunir.

-Sé de donde vienen estos barriles-Mencionó Bardo tocando un borde roto de uno de estos.

-¿Eso importa?

-No sé qué conflicto tuvieron con los elfos, pero veo que no salió bien…-Todos comenzaban a perder la paciencia, sobretodo Nymeria. La conversación se extendía demasiado-Nadie entra a Esgaroth sin el permiso del gobernador. Toda su riqueza proviene del comercio con el Reino del Bosque. Los encerraría antes de provocar la ira del rey Thranduil-Bardo explicó quitando la cuerda que mantenía su barcaza atada a la orilla del muelle.

Dwalin colocó la mano sobre uno de los hombros de Nymeria para detenerla cuando disponía a caminar hacia el humano. Advirtiéndola con la mirada, la obligó a quedarse en su sitio para que su hermano se encargara de la situación sin ningún tipo de conflicto grave.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando y menos ver a sus amigos rogarle a un desconocido.

-Basta de parloteo-Gruñó Nymeria deshaciéndose de la mano de Dwalin para avanzar hacia el arquero, evitando el agarre de Thorin-¿Qué te importa quienes seamos? Eso no es tu asunto, solo tienes que llevarnos a la Ciudad del Lago.

Bardo alzando las manos en señal de rendición, observó la mano de la pequeña mujer puesta en la empuñadura de su espada-No hay necesidad de la violencia señorita, entiendo perfectamente su necesidad…

-Entonces deja de extender el asunto. Te pagaremos, no estamos pidiendo servicio gratis y es más que obvio que necesitas el dinero-Bardo no era tonto como para ignorar la amenaza en la mirada de la joven, sin duda ella sabía cómo defenderse Además, llevaba tres armas consigo y quizás cuantas más, de modo que no conseguiría nada bueno con negarse, así que haciéndolos subir a todos a su barcaza, los llevo a pesar de los riesgos que podía conllevar.

Cruzando el lago entre la espesa niebla y las bajas temperaturas, el silencio reinaba entre todos. Los enanos, hambrientos, cansados y adoloridos después de lo acontecido en el río, se mostraban claramente desesperanzados. Sus ánimos había bajado por completo y la seguridad de llegar a la montaña estaba desvaneciéndose. Pues para ninguno, paso desapercibo la mala suerte que portaban. La variedad de ocasiones en las que fueron atacados, se lo confirmaban.

Lo que fuera que estaba ensañado con ellos, tenía toda la disposición a negarles su objetivo.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Bofur repentinamente cuando las sombras de ruinas antiguas se hicieron presentes a una cercanía peligrosa.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer, ahogarnos?-Espetó Thorin verdaderamente molesto ante la irresponsabilidad del barquero.

-Yo me crie en estas aguas mi señor-Le respondió-Si quisiera ahogarlos no los ahogaría aquí.

-Argh, ya me harte de este irreverente-Dwalin gruñó apoyándose en el borde de un barril-Deberíamos arrojarlo por la borda de una vez-Sugirió con tal interesante idea en mente.

-Ah, Bardo, se llama Bardo-Habló Bilbo con una muestra clara de exasperación en su voz sosteniendo a Lilian entre sus brazos, entregándose calor mutuo debido al intenso frio que los envolvía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Bofur.

-Ah, le pregunte.

-No me importa cuál sea su nombre, no me agrada-Dwalin apretó los puños con rabia contenida, deseoso de deshacerse del humano insolente.

-No tiene que agradarnos, solo tenemos que pagarle-Balin añadió ordenando y contando las monedas de plata recaudadas para el pago-A ver muchachos, sus bolsillos-Pidió esperando conseguir unas cuantas monedas más.

Dwalin con seriedad, miró a Thorin y Nymeria-Como saben que no nos va a traicionar-Dijo expresando momentáneamente su inseguridad.

-No lo sé-Contesto Thorin colocando su brazo alrededor de Nymeria para atraerla a su cuerpo y brindarle el calor de su cuerpo, siendo inmediatamente envuelto por su dulce y encantador perfume, el cual hizo inmediatamente a su corazón palpitar con más velocidad, debido a los deseos de su corazón y cuerpo.

-Solo hará que lo mate si se atreve-Aseguró Nymeria sin despegar los ojos del libro dado por su padre, escribiendo ligeramente deprisa en la blanca hoja de papel.

Dwalin sonrió y miró a Thorin con diversión-Espero que no te molestes, pero adoro a tu chica-Comunicó a su rey con simpatía, viendo el orgullo en sus ojos.

-También te quiero Dwalin, y te besaría la calva pero estoy un poco ocupada…

Aquello causo carcajadas en más de uno a su alrededor, provocando un ligero coloreo en las mejillas del enano guerrero, quien inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos en un gesto amenazador.

-Ni te atrevas-Advirtió con molestia.

-Lo haré cuando menos te lo esperes-Juró ella cambiando lentamente de página, apartando las migas de la goma de borrar que Lilian le había prestado minutos atrás.

-Hay un pequeño problema-Anunció repentinamente Balin-Nos faltan diez monedas.

Los que habían mantenido algunas monedas dentro de su ropa y botas ya habían entregado todo lo que tenían, incluyendo Nymeria, pues había conservado algunas desde la apuesta a la salida de Bolsón cerrado.

Thorin miro a Gloin significativamente.

-Gloin, que esperas, danos lo que tengas-Exigió.

Todos observaron al enano con insistencia.

-No me miren a mí. Yo dejé mis bolsillos vacíos por esta aventura ¿Qué es lo que eh sacado de esta inversión? nada más que miseria, dolor…-Se quejó el enano pelirrojo, ya cansado y molesto de perder todo lo que tenía. Entre tanto, los enanos comenzaron darse cuenta de la gran y lejana sombra entre la niebla, que poco a poco fue dando forma a la Montaña Solitaria. Tanto la emoción como anhelo surgió en los rostros de cada uno de los enanos, haciéndolos verdaderamente conscientes de lo cerca que estaban de concluir su importante misión-Por mi barba…-Soltó el enano con asombro ante la visión de la montaña, sacando rápidamente del interior de sus ropas una bolsa repleta de monedas-Tengan, tómenlo todo…

-El pago, ahora, dénmelo-Exigió Bardo deshaciendo el momento.

El rey enano se tensó ante tal demanda-Te pagaremos cuando tengamos las provisiones-Aclaró Thorin con severidad.

-Si valoran su libertad harán lo que yo diga-Insistió con urgencia-Hay guardias adelante-Todos se giraron para ver al fondo entre la niebla, las sombras de la ciudad del lago. Por lo que, sin opciones estuvieron obligados a entregar el pago establecido-Métanse en los barriles, excepto las señoritas.

-¿Por qué?-Thorin gruño.

-Puedo hacerlas pasar como sobrevivientes de un ataque orco, que están en busca de refugio durante unos días-Contestó Bardo apresuradamente. Nym tomó la mano de Thorin, entregándole seguridad. Pero a pesar de las dudas, el rey enano accedió a regañadientes ordenando a los suyos que se establecieran dentro en los barriles.

Mientras, Lilian junto a Nymse sentaron en la parte trasera de la barcaza, contemplando como se acercaban al muelle para atracar brevemente. Después de que Bardo se hubo bajado para negociar un cargamento, Nymeria sacó su teléfono de su bota y aprovechando lo poco de batería que le quedaba, se acercó al barril que le correspondía a Thorin eh inclinándose sobre este tomó una foto a su desconcertado enano.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó claramente el confuso.

-Una foto para el recuerdo-Dijo a él con una sonrisa divertida. Luego le tiró un beso y regresó a su asiento junto a Lilian compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad, entretanto veían a Bardo conversar seriamente con un pescador.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-Quiso saber Dwalin.

-Está hablando con alguien-Respondió Bilbo, mirando a través del agujero del barril-está señalando hacia acá y ahora se están dando la mano.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Thorin.

-Infeliz-Gruñó Gloin.

-Nos está delatando-Dwalin dedujo.

Por otro lado, Lilian y Nymeria comenzaron a reír viendo como echaban pescado en los barriles hasta el desborde. El fuerte olor de los peces se hizo inmediatamente presente, lo que provocó una variedad de quejas.

-Me alegro de que no somos nosotras-Comentó Lilian cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con el cuello de su túnica, disgustada por el olor. Nym cansada apoyó la cabeza en su hombro frotando suavemente la cabeza de Hachiko, plácidamente acomodado en su regazo.

Escuchándose las arcadas y gruñidos de desagrado de parte la compañía, Nymeria sonrió incapaz de contener su diversión-Totalmente de acuerdo…

-Silencio, nos estamos acercando a la entrada…-Bardo advirtió, pateando uno de los barriles debido al ruido que los enanos estaban causando.

Lentamente fueron acercándose a la puerta de peaje.

-¡Alto! ¡Inspección de mercancía!-Anunció el vigilante-Documentos por favor-Pidió asomándose para la obtención de dicho papel-Ah, eres tu Bardo…

-Buen día Percy-Saludo Bardo deteniendo la barcaza junto a la caseta del guardia.

-¿Algo que declarar?

-Tengo dos jóvenes aquí que encontré. Sobrevivieron a un ataque de orcos y están en busca de refugio durante unos días antes de ir del Sur. Así que se quedaran conmigo. Agregando que también tengo frío, estoy cansado y quiero ir a casa-Explicó mientras Percy miraba a las mujeres con amabilidad dándoles una inclinación de cabeza cuando el barquero le hace entrega de un trozo de papel.

-Ya somos dos, Bardo-El portero timbró el documento rápidamente para después devolverlo-Aquí esta, todo en orden…

-No tan deprisa…-Un hombre de aspecto desagradable se presentó repentinamente acompañado de una variedad de soldados, arrebatándole a Percy el documento que aseguraba la entrega de Bardo-Cargamento de barriles vacíos y vienen del reino del bosque-Leyó Alfrid-Solo que no están vacíos-Aclaró lanzando el papel con indiferencia-¿O si Bardo?

-Eso es por nuestra causa-Alzó Nymeria la voz para obtener atención. Levantándose, tiró de Lilian para enfrentar a Alfrid, quien rápidamente las miró de arriba abajo, analizando cada detalle de cada una, percatándose de que la extraña vestimenta que poseían era de elevada calidad-Hemos tenido verdaderos problemas durante nuestro viaje…-Comenzó a explicar con calma-Un grupo de orcos atacó nuestro barco mientras atracábamos a la orilla del rio Celduin, fue sorpresivo, no pudimos defendernos. Nuestro padre…-Utilizando un tono de dolor, colocó una expresión de tristeza. Apretando el brazo de Lilian para que le siguiera la corriente, la chica comenzó a sollozar dramáticamente aferrándose a su costado-Perdimos a nuestro padre y a toda la tripulación…tuvimos que ocultarnos hasta que esas bestias desaparecieran…-Cubriéndose los labios con la mano, tembló simulando un sollozo ahogado-De no ser por este amable caballero, no habríamos quedado atrapadas en aquel sitio. Por eso… el pescado es solo una parte del pago por su ayuda. Solo necesitamos unos días de refugio, mientras contactamos con nuestros parientes del sur-Habló con un deje desesperado, mirando al despreciable de Alfrid con la mayor tristeza que pudo reunir, moviendo sus pestañas repetidamente.

-Oh. Lamento su tragedia…-Expresó Alfrid con una fingido tono de disculpa-Pero unas damas tan bellas como ustedes, no deben confiar en este clase de chusma-Dijo mirando especialmente a Bardo con irritación-El gobernador les puede dar alojamiento y una especial atención…

Lilian tembló ante su asqueroso tono, que obviaba en la intención. Nymeria apretó el puño conteniendo el impulso de estrellarlo contra la horrenda cara de Alfrid, por lo que solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Aprecio su ofrecimiento, buen señor. Pero no queremos causar demasiados problemas, después de todo no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

-Si cambian de opinión, las puertas del gobernador están abiertas para ustedes siempre que lo deseen-Ofreció saliendo de la barcaza haciéndole gesto a Percy.

-¡Alcen la reja!-Gritó Percy y los soldados en obediencia comenzaron a levantar la puerta rápidamente.

-Siempre el héroe del pueblo ¿Verdad? El protector de la comunidad-El desprecio era tan obvio en la expresión de Alfrid, pero acostumbrado a tales tratos, Bardo evitó contestar-Tal vez te apoyen ahora barquero, pero no durara… el gobernador ya te tiene en la mira-Advirtió-Harías bien en recordarlo. Sabemos dónde vives.

-Es pequeña la ciudad, todos saben dónde viven todos-Mencionó Bardo remando para adentrarse en la ciudad cubierta por los rayos matutinos, envuelta en el frio de la estación.

* * *

 **Men lananubukhs menu Ghivasha Kurdulu=** Te amo tesoro de mi corazón.

* * *

 **HOLIIII :)**

¡Por fin en la ciudad del lago! Ahora si que comienza todo el salseo y todo lo bueno XD

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A STELLA DRAGNEEL, DENISEMURSAKI7 POR SUS MARAVILLOSO COMENTARIOS.**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL HERMOSO APOYO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO. DE VERDAD LO APRECIO ;)**

 **LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	42. Recuerdos, revelaciones y promesas

-Así es la naturaleza del mal. Allá en la vasta ignorancia del mundo se alimenta y disemina, una sombra que crece en la oscuridad. Una incansable malicia, lúgubre igual que el inminente muro de negrura. Siempre ha sido así. Y así será siempre. Todo lo fétido aparece con el tiempo.

Thranduil así lo había visto, siglo tras siglo. La oscuridad cerniéndose sobre las personas, destruyendo y desvaneciendo familias y reinos enteros. La simple debilidad era capaz de hacer caer a cualquiera a las profundas sombras del mal.

-Perseguían a un grupo de 14 enanos ¿Por qué?-Legolas exigió con severidad manteniendo con firmeza una de sus dagas presionada contra el cuello del repugnante orco, obligado sobre sus rodillas en los suelos del trono del rey.

-Contesta la pregunta-Thranduil pidió con una seriedad mortal en su expresión, ocultando su desagrado por la vil criatura-No hay nada que temer. Dinos lo que sabes y te voy a dejar libre.

-Tenías la orden de matarlos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés tienen en Thorin escudo de roble y su mujer?-Interrogó Legolas con un tono exigente.

-¡El enano asqueroso, jamás de debería ser rey! La mestiza… la mestiza le pertenece al elegido…-Gruñó el orco fijando los ojos en elfo rey frente a él

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Habla ya!-Exigió el príncipe con dureza.

-La oscuridad no se ha desvanecido… el elegido jamás será derrotado. Resurgirá y nuestra era comenzara…

-¿Qué tiene que ver la mujer en eso?-Gruñó Legolas agarrando con más fuerza los nudos de pelo de la bestia.

-Su poder será nuestro… ella nos liberara. Su reinado, traerá la oscuridad y las llamas de la guerra. Lo entienden elfos, su mundo se va a desvanecer, las sombras de la muerte les acecharan…

De un veloz y limpio movimiento Thranduil decapito al orco, acallando su repugnante voz. El rey elfo se mostró indiferente, sin embargo, estaba lejos de eso. Una gran preocupación se manifestó por su pueblo y consiente de la gravedad de las palabras dichas por la sucia bestia, pensó en la amenaza que fue retener a esa mujer dentro de las paredes de su esplendoroso reino. La facilidad con la que había vulnerado sus hechizos de protección, le confirmaban lo peligrosa que era.

Y si estaba ligada a la oscuridad que hace eones amenazaba toda la Tierra Media, el mundo que conocía estaba en más problemas de los que había imaginado. La mestiza maiar había hecho más que solo liberar a la oscuridad de su prisión.

Había conseguido quitarle las cadenas que lo relegaban al plano espiritual.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Se quejó Legolas soltando la asquerosa cabeza de la criatura, sacando al rey de los elfos de las profundidades de su mente-Prometiste liberarlo.

-Y eso hice. Libere su horrenda cabeza de sus miserables hombros-Aclaró pisoteando la pierna del cadáver convulsionante del orco.

Legolas frunció el ceño inconforme-Aún tenía más que decirnos.

-Ya no tenía nada más que decirme-Envainando su brillante espada, dio media vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos con la intención de sopesar en soledad aquella importante información. Que de un modo u otro no entregaba buen augurio en absoluto.

-¿Qué quiso decir con que ella los liberara? No tiene reino que gobernar, nadie se atreverá a entrar a Erebor con la presencia del dragón.

-De eso no estaría tan seguro… ¡Doblen la guardia en las fronteras y caminos! Nada se moverá sin que yo sepa, nada entrara a este reino y nadie saldrá de el…

* * *

-Bueno, no puedo negarlo. Eso fue oportuno y muy inteligente-Bardo miro ambas jóvenes, mientras remaba en dirección a los pasajes más alejados de la casa del gobernador. Muy bien sabía que los guardias merodeaban en abundancia a su alrededor como medida de protección.

-Fue terrible-Contestó Nymeria con una mueca de enfado. Todavía quería volver y romperle a Alfrid su fea cara. Las insinuaciones del bastardo habían sido obvias y de no ser por que necesitaban mantenerse ocultos, lo habría matado sin importarle crear un escándalo.

-Pero si se lo creyó todo-Lilian con sonrió divertida tomando el brazo de su ceñuda amiga, frotándolo suavemente en un intento para tranquilizarla-Si no te conociera hasta yo lo había hecho.

-Quería matarlo. Todavía quiero-Gruñó Nym desviando la mirada hacia las descuidadas casas de madera que a simple vista delataban la pobreza de la ciudad. No había color por ninguna parte y se podía sentir la variedad de nauseabundos olores.

Este lugar era realmente triste y deprimente.

-No sería conveniente, no en sus circunstancias. El gobernador te colgaría…-Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante las palabras del barquero.

-Más bien, creo que el gobernador seria el colgado-Respondió Lilian por ella, mirando a Bardo con seguridad-Créeme, no querrías hacer enfadar a mi amiga. Te mataría antes de que siquiera puedas pensar en disculparte.

-Tomare la advertencia…

Echándole una mirada a la joven pelirroja, Bardo tragó grueso pensando en lo peligrosa que era. Sin embargo, no pudo negar la chispa de interés que surgió en él. Una chispa que no había sentido hace muchos años, no desde su difunta esposa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante esos ridículos pensamientos, fijó la vista en la dirección en la que debía virar. Su esposa había sido todo para él y así lo seguiría siendo.

-Por lo que veo, no te tienen mucho cariño por aquí-Curiosa, Lilian fijo su atención en Bardo, esperando romper el incomodo silencio.

-El gobernador y sus soldados siempre han despreciado a quienes intentan ayudar a otros. Y les exaspera que yo consiga fidelidad de parte de la gente de la ciudad. Ellos no hacen nada más que intimidar a las personas y aun así, se quejan.

-Como pueden quejarse si ellos mismos tienen a la ciudad y a toda su gente en estas terribles condiciones-Lilian soltó con indignación ante tanta crueldad. ¿Cómo podía la avaricia de un par de personas deteriorar tanto? Era insólito.

-El poder lo puede todo. Y el gobernador, impone el suyo sin importarle las condiciones de su pueblo, mientras pueda conseguir dinero…-El odio y el rencor fueron palpables en la voz de Bardo. Su rostro expresaba su sentir y no se molestó en ocultar la ira que le causaba pensar en todas las cosas que el gobernador le había hecho pasar solo para ridiculizarlo.

-Si tanto lo odias ¿Por qué no te has marchado?-Preguntó Nymeria sin despegar los ojos de las tristes casas.

-No tengo a donde ir.

-Entonces deshazte del gobernador-Ella fijo sus ojos brillantes en él con un tono de sugerencia. Pero Bardo no pudo continuar mirándola, su corazón tuvo una extraña aceleración y eso le molestó.

-Créeme, lo eh pensado cientos de veces. Pero no arriesgaré la seguridad de mis hijos por mis impulsos nacidos del odio acumulado. Eso sería condenarme…

Atracando la barcaza en la orilla, el barquero empujó uno de los barriles al piso para sacar al enano de su interior, desparramando todos los pescados. En ese momento, su ayuda para con el resto fue desechada cuando uno a uno fueron surgiendo por si solos de entre los peces muertos, claramente asqueados y enfadados.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no hueles especialmente a rosas-Lilian casi estuvo tentada a besar a Bilbo al ver la tristeza en su tierno rostro cuando retrocedió a su intención de un abrazo. Pero no pudo evitarlo, apestaba y estaba todo cubierto de pedazos de pescado igual que todos.

Bilbo se olió, siendo incapaz de contener las náuseas por el terrible aroma impregnado en su cuerpo y prendas, con razón su flor no quería tocarlo. Apestaba. Lamentablemente, quitarse todo esto le tomaría horas y una tina de perfumada agua caliente estaba lejos de ser posible.

El rey enano se sintió de la misma forma.

Conteniendo sus deseos de besar a su mujer, solo pudo apretar los puños a los costados totalmente humillado por esta situación. Llegar a este punto era caer demasiado bajo, demasiado.

-A mí no me importa-Nymeria le dijo con una sonrisa divertida sosteniendo su cachorro en sus brazos. El cual no dejaba de olfatear en su dirección.

Pese a sus palabras decidió no tocarla. No iba a ensuciarla con todo lo que tenía pegado encima, ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para ahora arruinar su ropa.

Siguiendo al barquero luego de que le pagara a un hombre de mediana edad por su silencio, atravesaron el ruidoso gentío con un desconcertado Bilbo. El hobbit observaba a su alrededor curioso y asombrado por esta ciudad de hombres. Fijándose principalmente en las condiciones en las que esta pobre gente vivía.

Penoso, simplemente penoso.

-La cabeza abajo, sigan rápido-Pidió Bardo observando rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de algún guardia o espía del gobernador, y aunque a la gente no parecía importarle la presencia de los enanos, no podía decirse lo mismo de los soldados.

Estos obligaron a la compañía a escapar.

Corriendo entre los puestos y establecimientos del mercado bajo la curiosa mirada de los habitantes de la ciudad, fueron rápidamente interceptados por unos cuantos soldados insistentes.

-¡Atrás, vuelvan!-Demandó Thorin al frente de la fila deteniéndose abruptamente.

Nymeria soltó un quejido al estar apretada entre los cuerpos de Thorin y Dwalin mientras los demás los empujaban desde atrás. Pero para Lilian fue mucho peor, la chica estaba prácticamente aplastada entre Dori y Oin casi perdiendo el aire. Pero aun así, no pudo respirar con mucha tranquilidad después. Ambos tiraron de ella al separarse, llevándola detrás de un un grueso pilar de madera para ocultarla encargándose rápidamente de tumbar a un soldado, golpeándolo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente sobre el suelo sucio.

Ninguno perdió tiempo en atacar a los siguientes que vinieron por ellos, utilizando todo lo que tenían al alcance para deshacerse de los molestos humanos. Una veintena de ciudadanos se detuvo a observar, más ninguno se atrevió a intervenir, tanto por miedo como por la satisfacción de ver a quienes los oprimían ser atacados violentamente.

Sin embargo, estuvieron obligados a dispersarse cuando se presentó el capitán de la guardia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Exigió con sospecha acompañado de su guardia personal, mirando minuciosamente en busca de algo fuera lugar. Después de todo, conocía perfectamente cada cosa que se movía o no debido a sus diarias y constantes rondas de vigilancia-Todos quédense donde están, nadie se vaya.

Con el miedo de que descubrieran a los enanos, Bardo agarró a la mujer pelirroja detrás del pilar cercano y tiró de ella pese a sus gruñidos de protesta. Rápidamente salió de entre los puestos de ventas para enfrentar al capitán.

-Braga-Saludó algo agitado, manteniendo a la joven a su lado.

-Tu. ¿Qué tramas, Bardo?-Inquirió con sospecha y desconfianza.

-Yo. Nada. Solo le enseñaba a la joven el mercado de la ciudad-Apretando su brazo suavemente, oró para que le siguiera corriente.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Preguntó Braga directamente a ella.

Nymeria frunció el ceño tocando la cabeza de Hachiko para tranquilizarlo cuando este comenzó a gruñirle a Braga-Sí. Pero no está haciendo un buen trabajo. Me jala a todos lados. Es muy molesto-Se quejó lanzándole a Bardo una mirada de amenaza antes de sonreírle al hombre encargado de la guardia-De verdad, apreciaría que nos permitiera retirarnos. Suficiente eh tenido del paseo que este descuidado hombre me ha dado.

Tanto Braga como sus soldados se echaron a reír.

-No debió poner su dinero en él, señorita. Este sujeto solo causa problemas-Haciéndole una señal a sus soldados, los instó a caminar-Solo le advierto que tenga cuidado. Bien es sabido aquí la clase de persona que es.

-Aprecio su preocupación. Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el capitán se alejó con sus soldados camino adelante.

-Gracias-Bardo agradeció con sinceridad soltando el aliento contenido.

Deshaciéndose bruscamente de su agarre, Nym lo miró con enfado, conteniendo el impulso de golpearlo-Esta es la última vez que te ayudo. La próxima vez que me arrastres a tus asuntos, te pateare el culo.

Bardo no supo si reír o molestarse por su amenaza.

Y aunque ella se lo decía totalmente enserio, le fue difícil tomarlo con seriedad. Viéndola, solo pudo imaginarla como una pequeña gatita furiosa intimidandolo con sus afiladas garras.

Desechando el impulso de abrazarla, retrocedió para guiar a los enanos hacia su casa. Temblando ligeramente al ver la expresión asesina dirigida a él de parte del líder, sus ojos azules lo taladraron con furia, percatándose inmediatamente de los celos de un hombre en el amor.

Reconocer eso realmente le molestó y mucho más el hecho de que ella tuviese pareja. Un enano nada menos.

-Pa. Nuestra casa. Están vigilándola-Anunció su hijo Bain con bastante agitación, viéndose bastante sorprendido al echar una mirada sobre todo el grupo de enanos que le acompañaba.

Pensando rápidamente en una idea, mandó a los enanos por un camino diferente, no necesariamente agradable, pero era el único método que tenían si no querían ser descubiertos. De modo que aceptaron entre gruñidos eh insultos en aquel idioma suyo que le fue imposible interpretar.

Llevándose a las jóvenes consigo, tomó el camino acostumbrado hacia su modesta casa. Notando de inmediato a los espías del gobernador, los cuales en los últimos meses han estado rondando alrededor de su hogar a todas horas, entregándole absoluta intranquilidad. Más aun, cuando se marchaba temprano a trabajar dejando a sus hijos indefensos y solos, una cantidad considerable de horas.

Ya en casa, pudo respirar con más calma y vigilando por la ventana hacia el exterior en busca de alguien más que le pareciera sospechoso, pidió a Bain que hiciera pasar a los enanos.

Tomando asiento en un sillón suave junto a la pared, Lilian y Nymeria recibieron de Sigrid una taza de dulce té caliente, mientras la pequeña Tilda observándolas con curiosidad, les ofrecía galletas de nueces que ambas aceptaron inmediatamente entretanto veían a los enanos venir completamente empapados y congelados, enfurecidos por el sitio en el que estuvieron obligados entrar. Uno a uno, fueron estableciéndose cerca de la pequeña chimenea quitándose algunas capas de ropa mojada para entrar en calor con las prendas que les fueron entregadas para mantenerlos calientes y abrigados, junto con una agradable taza de té.

Lilian, dejando su taza a un lado, se puso de pie para dirigirse a su hobbit. Quitándose el abrigo, lo colocó sobre sus hombros temblorosos, depositando un beso suave en su fría mejilla. Sintiéndose absolutamente tranquila al tenerlo cerca.

-Mi flor, gracias…-Tiritando, Bilbo alcanzó sus labios en un profundo beso. Apegándose a él para darle calor, frotó sus brazos en un gesto de confort.

-Termina tú té. Lo necesitas-Rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abrazo apretado, ella notó la baja de peso en el hobbit. Su abdomen había disminuido bastante y la falta de redondez en algunos sitios verdaderamente le molestó. Extrañaba su forma rechoncha y la esponjosidad de su cuerpo, donde cómodamente podía yacer. Por lo que firmemente se decidió a devolverle aquella tierna forma a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

Bilbo Bolsón iba a conocer su excelente mano en la cocina.

Se aseguraría de ello.

Y puesto que los hobbit disfrutaban de la buena comida como ninguna otra raza, le demostraría a través de los alimentos todo su cariño y amor.

-¿Qué te molesta?-Nymeria preguntó tomando la mano de Thorin mientras él se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana, junto a ella. Se veía bastante agotado, tanto física como mentalmente.

-Ese maldito barquero…-Le gruñó en respuesta apretando los dedos alrededor de su mano con firmeza, clavando los ojos en ella posesivamente. estaba sumamente furioso por los actos del humano, su atrevimiento al tocar a su reina con sus sucias manos y utilizarla para salvarse pellejo, gravemente le impulsaban a golpearlo con todas fuerzas.

-No le tomes tanta importancia, vida mía-Atrayendo su mano fría hasta los labios, le besó suavemente el dorso enviándole una mirada llena de amor que inmediatamente suavizó su colérica expresión. Incapaz de contener una sonrisa, colocó su gran y áspera mano contra su mejilla ignorando la frialdad contra su piel.

-Mizimuh…-Con un suspiro, el enano apartó un rebelde mechón rojo de su rostro, demorando las caricias en su cabello-Estas pálida-Señaló deslizando el dedo por su mejilla carente del color acostumbrado.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada. No te preocupes-Pero él no se vio convencido en absoluto.

-Creo que es hora de que me digas sobre el enfrentamiento que tuviste con el hijo de ese bastardo-Thorin exigió con seriedad, no dispuesto a obtener una evasiva esta vez.

-Thorin…-Él frunció su ceño con impaciencia-Argh, bien-Soltó con exasperación-Thranduil quiso convencerme de que le dijera nuestro propósito. Me ofreció una especie de trato para dejarnos ir y como me negué, se molestó-Thorin frunció profundamente su ceño mientras la compañía ponía atención a la conversación-Por lo que le ofrecí otro trato. Si yo derrotaba a sus mejores guerreros en una peleaba, nos dejaba ir. Pero si él obtenía la victoria, accedería a lo que quisiera. Por supuesto gané y maté a su capitana, pero el cabrón no aceptó la derrota y quiso capturarme. Tuve que usar mis poderes para poder escapar…-Disgustada, gruñó ante el recuerdo. Escapar no era lo suyo y eso era inmensamente humillante.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento rápidamente desapareció cuando fijo la mirada en los intensos ojos de Thorin brillantes de orgullo. Su corazón inmediatamente comenzó a correr en su pecho, golpeada por el impulso de besarlo.

-De igual forma le diste su merecido. La vergüenza de la derrota será algo que no podrá olvidar jamás-Con la satisfacción adornando su rostro, él se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente-Habría hecho lo que fuera por verlo…

-Estoy segura de algún día lo veras.

-Es cierto, aunque espero que no sea muy lejano. Me gustaría restregárselo en la cara la próxima vez que lo vea-Soltando una carcajada, Nymeria vio la sonrisa de satisfacción formándose en los labios del rey. Como amaba ese lado malicioso de él.

-Es bueno ver que los ánimos mejoran-Comentó Balin acercándose. Al igual que los demás, se veía bastante agotado y aunque parecía enmascararlo, los detalles en su rostro eran claros. Leves bolsas bajo sus ojos, la palidez de su piel… este ritmo de vida iba a consumirlos si no conseguían al menos un par de días dedicados absolutamente a descansar-No hemos tenido nada más que desgracias en las últimas semanas-Expresó con un gesto cansado.

-Pero nada de lo que no podamos salir. Personalmente, me eh divertido bastante, a pesar de la circunstancias-Nymeria sonrió, escuchando el bufido de Thorin ante sus palabras.

-El peligro siempre significa diversión para ti-Thorin apretó la mano alrededor de la suya molesto por sus palabras carentes de sensatez-Y en eso no podemos estar de acuerdo.

Thorin detestaba ver a Nymeria envuelta en el peligro que ella tanto disfrutaba. Las heridas, los golpes, cualquier mínimo daño eran para él más que solo constante preocupación. No soportaba verla lastimada en ningún sentido y cuando más quería protegerla, más parecía amenazarlos. A veces odiaba ser solo un simple enano. Ni siquiera todos sus años como guerrero le servían para cuidarla. En cambio, tenía que ver como su mujer se exponía al peligro por protegerlo a él y a toda su gente de lo que fuese que osara atacarlos. Y aunque la admiraba por eso, no era realmente aficionado a su pasión de correr hacia la muerte. Sabía de sobra que a ella le importaba en lo más mínimo perder alguna parte de su cuerpo o su vida misma solo por defenderlo.

A veces se cuestionaba si eso era o no una bendición.

Su corazón dolía cada vez que la veía herida, porque inmediatamente era asaltado por los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado y eso lo hacía querer encerrarla. Sonaba terrible verdaderamente, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa para detenerla de su locura impulsiva. Su satisfacción por la lucha y la sangre eran algo jamás había visto en algún otro ser que no fuera Azog. Lo que le hacía preguntarse… ¿Cuánto de la Nymeria del pasado quedaba aun en su alma?

Él solo quería verla sonreír.

Sonreír de amor, de felicidad, en una vida tranquila y llena de abundancia.

Una vida que quería darle en Erebor.

-Eso ya lo sé, vida mía. Tus ojos desaprobatorios son algo que conozco a la perfección-Él solo pudo arquear una ceja ante su sonrisa llena de diversión.

-Si es así, entonces podrías dedicarte a pensar en lo que haces-Sugirió.

-Eso sería muy aburrido. Y si me dedicara a pensar como tú lo dices, hoy no estaría aquí-Ella aclaró.

-Estabas destinada a venir a la Tierra Media, a venir a mí-Gruñó por su tono defensivo.

Nymeria frunció el ceño-Tal vez. Pero de no ser por mis habilidades jamás habría sido traída a tu causa. Ahora te quejas de mi falta de prudencia, cuando es lo que te ha salvado el culo un montón de veces-Soltó con enfado, alzando la voz lo suficiente para atraer la atención de todos sobre ellos.

-¡Puedo perfectamente cuidar de mí mismo!-Espetó.

Levantándose de golpe, Nymeria lo taladró con sus ojos brillantes de furia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces como es que el maldito de Azog casi te hace papilla de enano! ¡O que decir del bastardo de su hijo que casi te hace pedazos...!

-¡Ya basta!-Thorin estalló.

En aquel tenso silencio la pareja se miraba casi echando chispas. Ninguno de la compañía quiso intervenir, pues conociéndolos, sabían que no se lo tomarían bien y ciertamente tampoco estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a la ira de ninguno de los dos.

-Es suficiente-Alzó Bardo la voz.

-No te metas-Gruño furiosamente Thorin, apretando los puños cuando Balin colocó la mano su hombro para detenerlo cuando se disponía avanzar hacia el barquero con una promesa violenta en sus ojos.

-Es mi casa. Y aquí no acepto tal trato hacia una mujer y menos delante de mis hijas. Y si quieres seguir ocultándote aquí, más te vale comportante como corresponde…-Sosteniendo la mirada del enano, Bardo estaba reacio a dejarse intimidar por él.

-No necesito que me defiendas-Espetó Nymeria, viendo la momentánea sorpresa en el rostro del barquero antes de que soltara un ruido de exasperación, dando media vuelta para alejarse.

-Tú y yo tendremos esta conversación en otro momento-El rey aseguró, profundizando su ceño cuando su mujer le hizo un gesto de indiferencia, volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá cruzada de brazos y piernas con claro orgullo.

-No hay nada más de qué hablar-Refunfuñó ella mirando a sus compañeros.

Reprimiendo sus impulsos de abalanzarse hacia Nymeria y besarla hasta perder el sentido en modo de disculpa, se apoyó contra la pared dejando que el fresco aire que entraba por la ventana medio abierta le enfriara.

Molesta por la manera acusadora en la que Thorin le había hablado, bruscamente desvió los ojos hacia el barquero al sentir su mirada constante. Parecía bastante enfadado.

-Tus ojos… ¿Por qué brillan?-Desviando la vista hacia la hija menor de Bardo, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza arqueando una ceja ante la curiosidad de la pequeña-¿Eres un hada?

Su ceño se profundizó el ceño al oír la risa de Lilian.

-No… ¿Porque piensas eso?

-Sigrid me contó una historia de hadas. Y las hadas son bonitas y brillantes, así como tú.

El desconcierto en su cara ante la analogía de la niña fue obvio en su rostro. ¿Por qué la gente pensaba eso de ella?

¡Era un jodido mercenario!

-Tu conclusión es errónea-Respondió palmeando suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña Tilda, invadida por la decepción.

-¡Pero es un mago!-Añadió Kili con una sonrisa traviesa. Sentándose junto a Nym envolvió su cintura con el brazo apretadamente en la espera a la reacción de su tío.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿Cómo en los cuentos?

-¡Por supuesto!-Se apresuró Kili a responder atrayendo a Nym a su cuerpo, escuchando el gruñido profundo de Thorin-¡Una muy fuerte! ¡Que enfrento al rey de los elfos!

Tilda sonrió de emoción mirando a Nymeria de una forma la que la puso bastante incomoda.

-Kili-Thorin gruñó celosamente en advertencia.

Advertencia que el joven príncipe indudablemente ignoró.

-¿Realmente eres un mago?-Bardo mostró su interés-Tenía entendido que son… de bastante edad…

Tomando la mano de Tilda, Nymeria la cubrió con las suyas iridiscentes de poder, el cual manifestó en una pequeña demostración. Liberando la mano de Tilda, fue visible ante todos la rosa en la palma de la niña, que chillando de alegría corrió hacia su padre para mostrarle la esplendorosa flor.

-Y respecto a la edad, Nym tiene más de 1800 años-Lilian comunicó divertida ante la mueca su amiga, consiente de cuanto le molestaba que le recordasen su edad. Lo que era bastante exagerado considerando su apariencia.

-¡1800!-Soltó el arquero con sorpresa-Eso es bastante… imagino que has de haber visto mucho en tanto años.

-Nada de lo que valga la pena recordar-Respondió Nymeria con un ligero encogimiento de hombros-En todo caso…cualquiera de ustedes terminara siendo una cucaracha si me hace enojar-La compañía reprimió las risas ante la amenaza de su reina. Ella podía ser temible cuando quería.

-Una ballesta de enanos…

Nymeria rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su enano al oírlo musitar. La sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos observaban fijamente a través de la abertura de la ventana.

-La última vez que vimos esa arma, una ciudad se quemaba-Explicó Balin mirándola con aflicción. Sus ojos demostraban los sentimientos de tal terrible momento, que a pesar de los años no habían mermado en su corazón. El dolor de ese suceso estaba marcado en su alma para siempre-Fue el día que llegó el dragón, el día que Smaug destruyo la ciudad de Valle. Girion el señor de la ciudad, dijo a sus arqueros que atacaran a la bestia. La piel de dragón es dura. Más que la armadura más fuerte. Solo una flecha negra, disparada de una ballesta la puede atravesar... Y se hicieron muy pocas de esas flechas. La provisión se agotaba cuando Girion lanzó su ataque final...

-Si el hombre hubiera…acertado ese día, todo habría sido diferente-Habló Thorin mirándola de soslayo. Tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver en sus orbes azules, el tormento de esos recuerdos.

-Hablas como si hubieras estado ahí-Bardo dijo.

-Cada enano conoce la historia.

-Entonces sabes que Girion le dio al dragón-Mencionó Bain-Consiguió tirarle una escama. Un tiro más y habría matado a la bestia.

La risa sardónica de Dwalin se escuchó mientras miraba al iluso chico-Es solo un cuento de hadas. Nada más…

Esa rápida desesperanza empezaba verdaderamente a molestar a Lilian.

-Ya te pagamos ¿Dónde están las armas?-Thorin exigió ante el tiempo que estaban perdiendo.

-Esperen…

Inmediatamente después de que el barquero desapareciera escaleras abajo, Fili, Thorin, Balin, Nymeria y Kili se reunieron. Ellos ya estaban bastante preocupados, por lo que evitaron alertar a los demás.

-En un par de semanas empiezan los últimos días del otoño-Thorin comentó bajo, dándole una mirada rápida al resto de su compañía.

-El día de Durin será pronto-Agregó Balin-Estamos en buen tiempo para llegar a la montaña.

-Pero y si no llegamos ¿Si no encontramos la entrada secreta para entonces?-Preguntó Kili incapaz de ocultar el miedo en su voz. Habían llegado tan lejos que el mero pensamiento del fracaso, era aterrador.

-Todo esto habría sido en vano-Fili mencionó, echándole entretanto una mirada a la hija mayor del barquero. La joven, tímidamente apartó la mirada del enano volviendo a dar su atención a la sopa que estaba preparando, agradecida de que la distancia pudiera evitar que notara el color en sus mejillas.

Por alguna razón, Fili no podía dejar de mirarla.

-No hay nada que temer, esa puerta se abrirá-Declaró Nymeria dejando a Hachiko en el suelo viéndolo correr hacia Tilda, quien alegremente comenzó a darle de comer pedazos de galletas.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Ella solo sonrió ante la apresurada pregunta de Fili.

-Porque yo lo digo-Respondió conectando miradas con Thorin. Su profundo ceño unido a sus escrutadores ojos parecía exigir una respuesta más coherente-Se desesperan demasiado. En caso de que no se abra la puerta destruiré la entrada principal y mataré a Smaug. Tan sencillo como eso…-Aseguró confiandamente dirigiéndose absolutamente a Thorin, que no tardo en explotar con su desaprobación a tal locura suicida.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡No permitiré que cometas semejante insensatez!-Gruñó inclinándose sobre ella en una postura amenazadora-Tu lugar es siempre junto a mí. Iras a donde yo vaya y eso, no es discutible.

-Me gustaría verte intentar detenerme-Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Nym solo le guiño un ojo consiguiendo enfadarlo mucho más. Sin embargo, esa diversión estaba lejos de ser real. Tal enfrentamiento, era algo que se tomaba sumamente enserio y estaba dispuesta a todo para matar a la bestia escupe fuego con tal de proteger a sus enanos. Ahora que la historia estaba mayormente cambiando, todo era posible y con la gran responsabilidad que tenia no se iba a arriesgar a exponerlos a la furia de un dragón capaz de carbonizar a todo a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos, sin un ápice de piedad.

-No me provoques. No te agradará lo que seré capaz de hacer-Advirtió Thorin apretando fuertemente los puños, taladrándola con sus intensos ojos. Ojos que la hicieron temblar de emoción ante el desafío, tan similar a la primera vez.

Guiada por el impulso, lo agarró de la roja y holgada túnica para atraerlo bruscamente hacia si, capturando duramente sus labios en los suyos. Sintiéndolo momentáneamente quieto, ignoró las risas de Fili y Kili al tiempo que lo jalaba más cerca de su cuerpo obteniendo una respuesta húmeda y hambrienta del enano que le dejó brevemente aturdida de placer.

Aquel cosquilleo que el roce de sus deliciosos labios causaba en los suyos, perduró por los largos primeros minutos luego de que se separa de ella para atender aquel esperado asunto de las armas.

El largo bulto que se abrió sobre la mesa del comedor causó inmediata indignación a cada uno de los enanos, que no tardaron en demostrar su descontento.

Deseosa de unirse a la discusión para apoyar a sus enanos, se encontró con la sorpresa de sentir ambas piernas como si estuvieras pegadas al suelo de madera. Moverlas le resultó una imposibilidad. Lo que le asustó momentáneamente antes de sentir un rayo de dolor que inicio desde su estómago hacia la cima de su cabeza.

Ahogando un grito, intento avisar a Thorin pero de su boca nada salió. Sus desesperados intentos por llegar a él fueron apagados por la bruma que la invadió. Su vista nublada la desestabilizó lo suficiente para percibir que perdía la postura y descendía bruscamente hacia un costado antes de perderse en la completa oscuridad que repentinamente la atacó, sumiéndola en la completa inconsciencia.

* * *

Azog dio órdenes a sus soldados con una furia que aterró a cientos de los suyos. La humillación que había sufrido nuevamente a manos de Escudo de Roble era imperdonable. Pero aún más, aun más lo era la muerte que la mestiza había causado en su hijo, Bolg. Tal acto contra él jamás seria olvidado, pero ciertos motivos le impedían concretar su satisfactoria y cruel venganza.

Motivos en los cuales estaba obligado a obedecer y continuar con el plan establecido.

Los orcos se alzarían sobre las demás razas sin importar que. Y ningún enano o maiar podrá impedirlo. Los esfuerzos estaban dando frutos y de ellos obtendrían el lugar que les correspondía.

Serian invencibles y el mundo entero se postraría ante cada uno de ellos.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

 _Salones, amplios eh iluminados salones ribeteados de oro._

 _Sus ojos no podían dejar de contemplar tal belleza tallada en piedra._

 _Casa, así se sentía._

 _Un verdadero hogar._

 _Su posición, le fue una sorpresa bastante grande cuando se hubo levantado. El trono perteneciente al rey bajo la montaña yacía detrás de ella en todo su esplendor._

 _En la parte superior, la preciosa piedra del arca._

 _La vibrante gema resplandecía de una manera hipnótica, pareciéndole oír un débil susurro que reconoció como un llamado. La seductora voz que emitía parecía oscura, malévola. No obstante, lo suficientemente atrayente para ignorar a la razón._

 _Es mía…_

 _Suya, solo suya, se dijo una y otra vez a medida que giraba para enfrentar a los presentes. Uno a uno los orcos se fueron arrodillando a sus pies con tal fidelidad que en el fondo de su corazón le entrego una gran satisfacción._

 _Prestando atención al constante ruido de cadenas, desvió la vista hacia el suelo._

 _Tal visión causo placer en su alma que no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios._

 _Thorin, establecido sobre un cojín azul de dorados bordados, mantenía alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo una variedad de cadenas de oro. Su cabello, trenzado y adornado con cientos de resplandecientes diamantes, mientras que su piel perfumada cubierta de cicatrices reconocidas como consecuencias de guerras pasadas, mantenía el brillo de los aceites aromáticos._

 _Su rostro perfecto, era absoluta resignación._

 _Mío…_

 _-Mi reina…_

 _Sus palabras sonaron con tal anhelo y dolor que la hicieron acortar la poca distancia que les separaba._

 _-¿Me amas?-Soltó con brusquedad tomándolo del mentón para alzar su mirada azulada hacia ella._

 _-Absolutamente. Con toda mi alma…_

 _Su respuesta sincera la hizo sonreír extensamente mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, percibiendo su anhelo por un contacto más profundo. Pasando la mano por su pecho amplio, jaló los rizos oscuros que lo cubrían, ahogando en la boca sus roncos gemidos que sin demora comenzaron a excitarla. Deslizando los labios por su cuello, mordió aquel sensible lugar que conocía a la perfección, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus manos._

 _-Mío…-Declaró en voz alta._

 _-Tómame-Rogó él roncamente, jalando las ajustadas cadenas-Toma tu placer de mí…mi reina._

 _-Si…_

 _-La guerra aguarda-Enderezándose, observó al orco responsable de la interrupción. Extendiendo la mano hacia él, no dudo un solo segundo de matarlo. Utilizando su poder, su mano fue envuelta por sombras que arremolinándose a su alrededor, salieron disparas hacia el orco como afiladas lanzas que lo convirtieron en una variedad de viscosos y sanguinolentos pedazos sobre el verdoso mármol._

 _Volviéndose a Thorin, fue golpeada con la sorpresa de visualizar el miedo en sus ojos de zafiro._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-Soltó con desconcierto._

 _Él solo se encogió y agachó la cabeza._

 _-Mi reina…_

 _-¡Thorin!_

 _-Termina con esto, mizimuh. Solo tú-Pidió con un ligero temblor, incapaz de ocultar la tensión en su voz._

 _¿Qué quería decir con solo ella?_

 ** _El enano necesita un nuevo castigo… sigue sin aceptarnos como uno. Merece un correctivo…_**

 _La voz oscura resonó en su mente como una orden incuestionable. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar mientras agarraba las cadenas de oro alrededor del cuello de Thorin para jalarlo bruscamente, obligándolo a mirarla directamente._

 _Aquel miedo en sus ojos solo hizo enfurecer al dueño de la maliciosa voz, quien no tardo en manifestarse._

 _-No lo permitas, mizimuh. Si me amas, no lo permitas…-Le rogó con tal urgencia que rápidamente lo soltó, aterrándose de la repentina violencia con la que se atrevió a tocarlo. Sintiendo asco de sí misma, retrocedió mirándose las manos carentes de aquel brillo lleno de pureza que había heredado de su padre. Las sombras que las rodeaban eran el claro indicio de que todo estaba mal._

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí en primer lugar?_

 ** _Somos los soberanos, no hay nada que cuestionar…_**

 _Frunciendo el ceño al oír nuevamente tal molesta voz, se giró para salir impidiéndole el paso, su propio reflejo._

 _Lo que allí vio solamente consiguió asustarla._

 _Frente a ella estaba todo lo que siempre quiso evitar._

 _Su propia imagen, una versión de sí misma envuelta por la oscuridad, acompañada de la sombra corpórea del mal. Una deteriorada apariencia, que no hacía nada más que resaltar su condición. Ojos como llama viva, oscuras venas alrededor de los ojos y una malévola sonrisa que demostraba el disfrute hacia todo tipo de muertes y torturas._

 _Una versión demasiado similar a su yo del pasado._

 ** _¡Somos uno, y como uno gobernaremos!_**

 _Aquel reflejo de sí misma, rápidamente comenzó a deformarse dando forma al ojo de fuego._

 _Sauron no dudo en envolverla entre sus llamas a medida que tomaba amplitud, su risa macabra invadió su mente al tiempo que luchaba por repelerlo. Su mano envuelta por la pureza del poder maiar, comenzó a sentirse dolorosamente ardiente. Obligada a retroceder, continuo usando su magia ancestral a pesar del dolor y con la fuerza oculta dentro de su ser, consiguió producir un resplandor cegador que lo aturdió brevemente antes de desaparecer._

* * *

-Gracias a dios… estaba tan preocupada.

Desviando los ojos hacia Lilian, observo rápidamente a su alrededor. Dejando ir un suspiro de alivio al convencerse de que solo había sido un mal sueño, reconoció la casa Bardo. La tenue luz de las velas entraba desde la abertura de la cortina, notando las siluetas de Sigrid y Tilda ir de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Preguntó incorporándose, sentándose suavemente en la cama con un ligero mareo, percibiendo sus extremidades extrañamente debilitadas.

-Te desmayaste de repente y Thorin se puso como loco. Oin no pudo hacer nada, no reaccionabas. Bardo dejó que te quedaras aquí para que estuvieras cómoda. Me eh ocupado de atenderte después de que todos se marcharan a la armería municipal.

-¡Cómo que se fueron! ¿Qué horas es? Thorin va a pagármelas-Gruñó levantándose rápidamente, solo para tambalearse al poner los pies en el suelo. Lilian consiguió sostenerla a tiempo devolviéndola cuidadosamente la cama procurando tranquilizarla.

-No te esfuerces. Oin dijo fue debido al agotamiento. Además de que estas herida y perdiste mucha sangre durante el último ataque de los orcos. Todo eso te paso la cuenta, Nym.

-Soy muy fuerte…

-Sé que lo eres. Pero no puedes ignorar tu propio cuerpo, ya vez lo que conseguiste. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti-La chica la abrazó apretadamente tomándola por sorpresa. Relajándose, palmeó la espalda de Lilian.

-Estoy bien, Lil-Le aseguró sintiéndola temblar.

-¿De verdad?-Con un asentimiento, la instó a sentarse a su lado-Realmente me asustaste… una tía mía se desmayó una vez y bueno… nunca más la volví a ver-Habló Lilian con tristeza ante el recuerdo, tomando con firmeza las manos de su amiga. De seguido se le olvidaba que Nym no era humana. No había manera de que las enfermedades pudieran matarla.

-No voy a morir-Soltó Nym con exasperación-No puede ser que tú también tengas tan poca confianza en mí.

-No se trata de confianza. Se trata del miedo a perder a un ser querido. Y con lo arriesgada que eres, es normal que constantemente nos preocupemos por ti.

-Pues no es necesario, soy muy fuerte-Repitió obstinadamente.

Lilian rodó los ojos con exasperación-Ahora entiendo por qué Thorin se enoja contigo.

Hachiko apareció de repente y saltando hacia el regazo de su dueña, borro rápidamente el ceño de su rostro, consiguiendo caricias y mimos.

-Pa. Ya despertó-Se escuchó la animada voz de Tilda, acompañada de pesados pasos acercándose. Bardo corrió la cortina observándola analizadoramente antes de sonreír con alivio.

-Nos has dado un buen susto-Comentó-Uno de los enanos dijo que tienes una grave herida ¿Necesitas algún tipo atención?

-Claro que no, sano bastante rápido.

-Oh, eso. Si, se me había olvidado…-Bardo se frotó el mentón con un asentimiento-Entonces, ¿Quieres comer? De seguro debes estar hambrienta…

Lilian frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentirse ignorada. Parecía como si fuese repentinamente invisible. No le estaba gustando para nada esa actitud del barquero. Quizá debería decírselo a Thorin…

-No te molestes. Tenemos que irnos. Además, Tengo unos enanos que regañar-Levantándose, Lilian la ayudó a establecerse firmemente sobre sus pies.

-Iré con ustedes. Tengo la seguridad de que tus amigos ocasionaran algún problema.

-Como quieras-Yendo por su bolso en el suelo a los pies de la cama, fue rápidamente detenida por las grandes manos de Bardo que le arrebataron su equipaje para cargarlo sobre su hombro.

-Esta algo pesado-Señaló tras una ligera tos al ver el enfado en el rostro de Nymeria.

Lilian en cambio, solo pudo mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí?!

Con un carraspeo, Lilian obtuvo la atención de ambos-Debemos irnos ya-Exigió alzando levemente la voz. A estas alturas, los enanos ya deberían estar siendo atrapados por los guardias para ser llevados directamente a la casa del gobernador.

Caminando hacia la puerta, Tilda corrió hacia Nymeria. Desconcertada por aquel gesto de la niña aferrada a su cintura, solo pudo tocar suavemente su cabeza, en un intento de apaciguar su efusividad.

-¿Te vas para siempre?-Con tristeza, Tilda preguntó aferrándose a su cuerpo con más fuerza. Sus ojitos la observaron en espera de una sincera respuesta.

-No. Tal vez nos veamos de nuevo pronto-Eso funcionó para calmar de momento a la pequeña, quien sonrió más animada extendiendo la mano para acariciar a Hachiko, echándose a reír cuando el cachorro le lamió los dedos.

-¿Me enseñaras otro día como hacer más figuritas de papel?-Sonriente, Tilda se dirigió a Lilian con entusiasmo. La niña y ella se habían pasado el resto de la tarde jugando con papel, enseñándole como hacer origami con las hojas de su libreta. La pequeña había quedado encantada con las mariposas y aves de papel.

-Claro. Nym nos acompañara y le enseñaremos también-Alegre, Tilda la abrazó y luego se apartó para dejarles ir, despidiéndoles con la mano.

Con una sonrisa oculta, Bardo abrió la puerta para ambas mujeres. Siguiéndolas rápidamente, alcanzó a Nymeria para guiarlas a la armería municipal.

Ignorando el frió de la noche y los desagradables olores de la ciudad, Nymeria pensaba en el gran discurso que iba a lanzarle a Thorin por dejarla. Oh, sí, el enano iba a pagárselas, a su modo, pero iba a pagárselas. No iba a perdonarle tan fácil que se fuera por las armas sin incluirla. Al menos la hubiese cargado como un maldito saco de papas, pero no, la dejo atrás para irse al peligro por su cuenta.

Thorin escudo de roble, iba a estar en serios problemas.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la gran armería, sin embargo, allí ya no había nadie. Las puertas y ventanas abiertas daban los claros indicios que estuvieron aquí hace poco, mas toda vigilancia era absolutamente nula.

Lo que significaba que habían sido arrastrados hacia el gobernador.

-Se los llevaron-Lilian dijo preocupada pensando en Bilbo. El hobbit era demasiado pequeño para toda esta terrible gente y temía que le hiciesen daño.

-Probamente ante el gobernador-Bardo miro por alrededores en busca de algún guardia o espía, mas no encontró a nadie.

-Entonces llévanos-Exigió Nymeria tirando de él para que se apresurara.

Rápidamente caminaron por las vacías calles de madera, alcanzando a divisar a medida que avanzaban, la gran concentración de luz unas cuantas casas más adelante. La nieve comenzó a hacerse presente convirtiendo el frescor del ambiente en una intensa frialdad que envolvió por completo a la ciudad, internándose rápidamente a través de los estrechos y oscuros pasadizos de Esgaroth.

Divisando la gran multitud de personas frente a la casa del gobernador, oyeron la potente y recia voz de Thorin.

A pesar de su enojo, el corazón de Nymeria se agito al oírlo mientras avanzaba entre las altas personas, apartándolas a empujones para llegar a él.

-¡Este era el centro del comercio en todo el norte! Yo haré que esos días regresen… ¡restaurare las grandes fundiciones y traeré riqueza y bienestar nuevamente de los salones de Erebor!

Sus palabras, tan llenas de grande promesas unidas a la convicción de su profunda voz, consiguieron hacer que toda la gente de la ciudad presente en estas circunstancias sin importar la fría temperatura, elevara inmensamente sus ánimos y esperanzas de estas pobres personas. Cada uno de ellos tenía plasmado en sus rostros la alegría a tal futuro mencionado. No había duda de que sus deplorables vidas habían hecho estragos en sí mismos, reduciéndolos a la miseria del conformismo. Pero la seguridad que el enano estaba transmitiendo, despejaba sus dudas. Entregándoles ilusión y optimismo.

La perspectiva de mejorar sus situaciones al completo bienestar los llenaba de emoción. La pobreza en la que por años han estado sometidos, prometía verdaderamente desaparecer.

Ese júbilo se dejó ver con los ensordecedores gritos y vítores de las personas de la ciudad.

Nymeria sonrió al ver a Thorin expresándose como el verdadero rey que era. Exudaba una superioridad que difícilmente podía ser fingida. Su porte orgulloso, su firme actitud autoritaria, indudablemente demostraban quien decía ser. Y ella lo admiró aún más por aquella valentía de enfrentarse a toda una ciudad a manos vacías, tan solo con la seguridad de sus palabras.

Más allá de un rey, Thorin era un guerrero, independientemente de las eventualidades. Enfrentar cada obstáculo, reprimiendo todo miedo y vergüenza lo hacían digno de su noble eh importante legado como monarca.

Y para ella, alguien digno de seguir y proteger por toda la eternidad.

Su corazón desbocado le gritaba correr hacia él y acompañarlo, apoyarlo en tal difícil momento contra un pueblo desesperado.

-¡MUERTE!

La fuerte voz de Bardo causó gran silencio entre todos los presentes, mientras cruzaba la multitud para hacer notar su presencia con la furia eh impotencia plasmada en su rostro. Dirigiéndose a Thorin se plantó de una manera intimidante frente a él, decidido a ser escuchado.

-¡Eso es lo que traerán a nosotros! Fuego de dragón y ruina. Si despiertan a esa bestia nos destruirán a todos…

Bardo expresó su clara inseguridad y miedo en sus palabras.

-Pueden oír a este disidente-Habló Thorin, imperturbable a lo dicho por el barquero-Pero les prometo algo. Si lo logramos…todos gozaran de la riqueza de la montaña ¡Tendrán suficiente oro para levantar Esgaroth diez veces más!

La aprobación a tales palabras inmediatamente se hizo notar. Entre murmuraciones, gritos y vítores, las personas de Esgaroth celebraron su apasionado discurso.

-¿Por qué deberíamos tomarte la palabra?-Intervino Alfrid con desconfianza, provocando un silencio absoluto-No sabemos nada de ti ¿Quién de los presentes responderá por ti?

En aquel tenso silencio una pequeña mano se levantó con timidez.

-Yo. Yo respondo por él-Anunció Bilbo, observando la sorpresa en el rostro de Thorin. Bilbo no vio vergüenza en abogar por su compañero. Que, a pesar de las diferencias, se había convertido en un buen amigo en el cual podía depositar su confianza y amistad-He viajado mucho…con estos enanos atravesando gran peligro…y si Thorin escudo de roble…da su palabra…la cumplirá-Aseguró con toda la confianza que tenía, incapaz de contener su emoción cuando Thorin le dio su agradecimiento y aprobación con un gesto de su cabeza.

-¿Solo tu respondes por él?-Alfrid expresó con gran sarcasmo y deje de burla en su voz, causando que el gobernador sonriera, mofándose del pequeño eh insignificante hombre entre los enanos, que daba toda la apariencia de ser absolutamente inútil. Alfrid no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante el nuevo silencio.

Eso solo le decía lo poco que se fiaban del enano…

-¡Yo también respondo por él!-Nymeria salió de entre la multitud, mientras Hachiko corría hacia Thorin para establecerse alegremente a sus pies. Conteniendo la furia, no solo por sus demás compañeros que cobardemente guardaron silencio, sino también por maldad que tanto Alfrid como el gobernador expresaban en sus malditos y repugnantes rostros, mantuvo una expresión serena con mucho esfuerzo-Lamentó la tardanza-Dijo con la cabeza en alto deteniéndose entre Thorin y Bardo, lanzándole una altiva mirada a Alfrid ocultando su satisfacción al ver su sonrisa desaparecer.

-Nymeria…-Llamó Thorin dando un paso hacia ella, con todo aquel amor y alegría brillando en sus ojos azules.

Estuvo tentada a lanzarse a sus brazos, pero rápidamente se deshizo de tal impulso.

-Me parece insólito que duden de la palabra de este gran rey-Expresó potentemente, alzando la voz de tal manera que solo era posible para un mago. Cada uno de los presentes se estremeció debido a ello, provocando tal silencio que solo se podía oír sus respiraciones-Tal ofrecimiento, es un gran regalo que ha dispuesto para todos ustedes a pesar de no conocerlos, porque entiende sus dificultades…

Las murmuraciones entre las personas estaban lejos de ser desaprobatorias, no obstante del barquero no se podía decir lo mismo. La intensidad de su mirada traicionada molesto un poco a Nymeria.

-Ahora te presentas ante nosotros como su defensa, cuando esta mañana anunciaste ser se la hija de un comérciate en busca de refugio-Soltó Alfrid con molestia, haciendo callar a la ruidosa multitud.

Sonriendo con diversión, Nymeria apoyo la mano en su cadera en un gesto desafiante, decidida a dejar este imbécil como un tonto frente a todos.

-No iba a exponer a los míos a sus insensatas decisiones. De todas formas, un mago no da explicaciones a humanos frágiles como ustedes-Cruzándose de brazos, oyó las murmuraciones de las personas a su alrededor debido a su declaración.

-¿Un mago? ¿Realmente esperas que te creamos tal irreverencia?-Alfrid soltó una desagradable risa que inmediatamente obtuvo consecuencias.

Nymeria no se hizo esperar con su reacción, su mano rápidamente extendida hacia la rata de Alfrid envió una ráfaga invisible de fuerza que lo golpeó directamente, haciéndolo caer sobre su culo en las escaleras que momentos atrás había estado confiadamente de pie.

Un coro risas bajas y de jadeos resonó de parte de cada habitante de Esgaroth presente, observando mayormente con asombro la mano iridiscente de quien anunciaba con toda seguridad ser un mago.

Seguir negando lo evidente era imposible.

-¿Aceptaran la negativa de quien les gobierna o tomaran la palabra de quien les ofrece verdadero futuro?-Nymeria se dirigió a todos solemnemente, consiente de la mirada temerosa gobernador-¿Se relegaran a seguir viviendo de este modo por el resto de sus vidas?-Un coro de NO se escuchó alrededor notándose en las voces desesperadas, la firmeza de sus deseos no dichos-¿Quieren seguir sometiendo a tus hijos la clase de vida que llevan?-Preguntó directamente a Bardo, quien apretó los puños con clara duda eh impotencia.

-No debe ser así…-Le respondió con una mirada suplicante-Hay muchos inocentes…

-No sobrepongas tus suposiciones en los acontecimientos, Podrías estar equivocado-Señaló ella con sinceridad. Bardo mostraba sus buenas intenciones hacia toda su gente y eso no podía cuestionarlo.

A pesar sus palabras, él no se dejó convencer tan fácil.

-¡Atención!-Gritó alto-¡Escúchenme! ¡Deben escuchar!-Con desesperación Bardo se dirigió a todos los suyos-¿Han olvidado lo que le paso al valle? ¿Han olvidado a aquellos que cayeron en la tormenta de fuego? Y con qué motivo, la vil ambición del rey de la montaña tan cegado por la codicia… ¡Que no podía ver más allá de su deseo!

La gente comenzó a murmurar debido a lo que conocían de aquella tragedia. Thorin se apresuró hacia Nymeria sosteniendo su mano firmemente para detenerla cuando ella se disponía avanzar hacia el barquero con claras intenciones acallarlo de una manera poco amable. Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, la mantuvo a su lado con un gran alivio de verla saludable como de costumbre. Se había horrorizado cuando la vio desmayada sobre el sofá, pálida y helada. El miedo se perderla se apodero de él de tal modo, que solo Dwalin consiguió separarlo de su reina para que Oin pudiera atenderla.

Él no quería volver a verla en ese estado jamás.

Atrayéndola suavemente a su costado, aspiro su dulce perfume, anhelando su completa cercanía.

-¡Calma, calma!-Dijo el gobernador-No debería, ninguno de ustedes apresurarse así a inculpar. Nunca hay que olvidar que fue Girion, señor del Valle, tu ancestro, quien no pudo aniquilar a la bestia.

Thorin no ocultó su sorpresa ante esa declaración, dirigiendo la vista hacia el barquero quien indudablemente cargaba con la culpa de sus antepasados.

-Es cierto, señor-Agregó Alfrid-Todos saben la historia. Una flecha tras otra le lanzó. Ninguna dio en el blanco.

Bardo, con su ferviente ira contenida debido a perdida de la aprobación de gente, acortó la distancia con Thorin y Nymeria.

-No tienen ningún derecho, ningún derecho a entrar a esa montaña-Gruñó con impotencia.

-Tenemos todo el derecho-Thorin respondió impasible. Sin embargo, a causa de la suplicante mirada que el barquero se atrevió a dar a su mujer, le soltó rápidamente la mano para rodear su cintura posesivamente, apegándola a su costado con firmeza mientras se volvía hacia el gobernador.

-Le hablo al ministro de la ciudad del lago ¿Hará que se cumpla la profecía? ¿Compartirá, con su gente, la gran riqueza de nuestro pueblo?-Ambos vieron la codicia en los ojos del gobernador mientras los habitantes de Esgaroth esperaban con ansia su pronta respuesta-¿Qué dice?-Thorin insistió.

-Les diré algo sin dudar… ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Y de nuevo bienvenidos, reyes bajo la montaña!

* * *

 **HOLIIII :)**

Aqui estoy de nuevo y feliz por que mi perrita tuvo por fin sus cachorritos XD

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A STELLA DRAGNEEL, DENISEMURSAKI7, WHITCH Y CLO24 POR SUS COMENTARIOS MARAVILLOSOS.**

 **WHITCH:** ¡BIENVENIDAAAAA! XD NO PUEDO RESPONDER DIRECTAMENTE TUS PREGUNTAS POR QUE SERIA SPOILER XD PERO SI TE PUEDO DECIR QUE HABRÁ UNA SECUELA! OBVIAMENTE TIENE QUE HABERLA, NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ESTO ASÍ NOMAS ;)

 **CLO24:** ¿QUE LE PASÓ A TU CUENTA? OJALA NADA XD POR QUE ASÍ TE PUEDO RESPONDER CONSCIENTE DE QUE RECIBIRÁS LA NOTIFICACIÓN :)

 **STELLA DRAGNEEL:** HEY! QUE TE APOYO EN TU SENTIR CON TAURIEL. ESA TIPA RESULTÓ SER TODA UNA INÚTIL AL FINAL DE LA TERCERA PELICULA. Y TRANQUILA QUE EL SALSEO ROMÁNTICO EMPEZARA MUY PRONTO, TE LO ASEGURO XD

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL APOYO HERMOSO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO DE VERDAD LO APRECIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ;)**

 **¡LAS AMO!**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	43. Una festividad inesperada-Parte 1

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! XD**

 **Que rápido paso el año. Un año bastante difícil para mi :(**

 **Sin embargo, todas ustedes, mis bellas lectoras, han sido un apoyo muy importante para mi. Sobretodo desde el año pasado. Me animaron mucho en esos momentos en los que me sentí muy triste por mis problemas y me desahogaba escribiendo esta historia. Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón su continuo apoyo, sinceramente es fundamental para mi y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes durante este año. Muchas gracias por sus preciosos ánimos, lo aprecio con todo mi alma.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año.**

 **Nunca se rindan ;)**

 **Que Dios las cuide y bendiga sus vidas. Por que él ha bendecido la mía al conocerlas a todas ustedes**

 **Gracias por todo!**

 **Y nos leemos luego! XD**

* * *

 _¡El Rey bajo la Montaña,_

 _el Rey de piedra tallada,_

 _el señor de fuentes de plata,_

 _¡Regresará a sus tierras!_

 _Sostendrán alta la corona,_

 _tañerán otra vez el arpa,_

 _cantarán otra vez las canciones,_

 _habrá ecos de oro en las salas, l_ _os bosques ondularán en montañas,_

 _y las hierbas, a la luz del sol;_

 _y las riquezas manarán en fuentes,_

 _y los ríos en corrientes doradas._

 _¡Alborozados correrán los ríos,_

 _los lagos brillarán como llamas,_

 _cesarán los dolores y las penas,_

 _cuando regrese el Rey de la Montaña!_

En gran ánimo, los habitantes entonaban en alto viejas canciones que habían sido transmitidas durante generaciones en una variedad de familias respecto al regreso del Rey bajo la Montaña. Canciones que se interpretaban como esperanzadoras profecías.

Todas las personas de Esgaroth se unieron al alegre canto, incluyendo niños y ancianos en el asombroso entusiasmo. Sus grandes esperanzas estaban lejos de ser apagadas y junto al gobernador, acompañaron a los enanos a la gran casa que él cedió para ellos con todas las comodidades. Disponiendo servidumbre para sus necesidades, les ofreció un maravilloso banquete en el fulgor de una fiesta honor a los reyes. No obstante, Thorin rechazo tal celebración, aceptando en cambio, el banquete para alimentar a su famélica compañía.

La nombrada celebración decidió aplazarse por insistencia del gobernador. Quien retirándose luego de asegurarse de que los enanos estaban conformes con el alojamiento, concordó con Thorin una reunión en los días posteriores para conversar en relación a los requerimientos de su majestad.

Mientras la comida era preparada por el servicio, a cada uno de los miembros de la compañía se les asignó una habitación. Por supuesto a ambas parejas se les dio habitaciones apropiadas para dos con amplias camas y cuartos de aseo, lo que complació enormemente ambas mujeres, deseosas de un relajante y tendido baño de caliente agua perfumada.

Dejando su bolso en el suelo, Nymeria se sentó en la acolchada y cómoda cama, observando a Thorin encender la chimenea para dar calor a la gran habitación.

Habitación que denotaba opulencia.

No era difícil suponer que el gobernador intentaba agasajar a Thorin para obtener el oro que tanto codiciaba.

Dejando a Hachiko entre las almohadas para que se aposentara, ella se acomodó sobre su costado junto al cachorro acariciando suavemente su lomo.

-Que buen discurso diste, vida mía. El gobernador prácticamente te besa los pies.

Thorin soltó un bufido sin humor.

-Se perfectamente lo que más le importa a ese hombre. Pero sería insensato denegar todo lo nos ofrece.

-Mmm, entonces no estaría mal aprovecharnos un poco. Después de todo, el gran Rey bajo la Montaña pisa su ciudad-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Thorin volvió el rostro hacia ella, mirándola con intensidad-Recuerdo perfectamente cada palabra que dijiste a mi favor. Te dirigiste a todos como toda una reina…-Una sonrisa culpable se formó en sus labios-No imaginas cuanto me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos. Aun en las peores circunstancias me has demostrado absoluta fidelidad, entregándome todo tu apoyo a pesar de nuestras diferencias…

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Te amo, y eres la única razón por la cual hago todo esto.

-Soy inmensamente afortunado de tenerte, Mizimuh-Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el brillo intenso en los ojos de Nymeria, absolutamente conmovido por el amor de sus palabras.

-No te emociones tanto, vida mía. Estoy bastante molesta contigo.

Parpadeando, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Entonces es un buen momento para terminar aquel asunto-Tirando el último leño al interior de la chimenea, se sacudió las manos poniéndose de pie.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso-Aclaro ella, adivinando sus pensamiento.

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a cuando decidirte irte sin mí a buscar las armas ¡Cómo pudiste dejarme!-Gruñó.

-Estabas inconsciente, Mizimuh…-Le recordó con un ligero temblor debido a terribles recuerdos. La visión de Nymeria tumbada y pálida sin ninguna reacción visible todavía le turbaba.

-Y eso que. ¡Podrías haberme cargado! Te necesité cuando me desperté y no estuviste…-Soltó ocultando su angustia por aquel mal sueño. Sabía que Sauron no moriría tan fácil, sin embargo, había tenido la esperanza de que no se presentaría por un largo tiempo. Pero el cabrón estaba más que nunca decidido a cumplir su objetivo.

-Mizimuh…-Él se mostró sinceramente arrepentido. Disponiéndose a ir hacia su mujer, el enano comenzó a avanzar hacia ella dispuesto a enmendarlo, pero unos golpes repentinos en la puerta le detuvieron.

Nymeria se bajó de la cama para abrir la puerta, encontrando a una mujer alta con una variedad de toallas y bultos. Permitiéndole entrar, la criada dejó parte de lo que portaba sobre la mesa y las toallas rápidamente en el cuarto de aseo.

-Soy Ellie. El gobernador me ha asignado como su criada personal. Los que necesiten solo deben decírmelo…

-Nada por ahora, gracias-Respondió Nymeria con un tono amenazador, aguantando las ganas de echarla a patadas por interrumpirles.

Con un respetuoso y rígido asentimiento, la muchacha se retiró.

Cerrando la puerta de un empujón, su movilidad se vio impedida por los férreos brazos de Thorin a su alrededor. Su respiración tan cerca de su oreja la estremeció completamente, sintiendo que la apretaba fuertemente contra su amplio cuerpo, envolviéndola con su calidez.

-Tengo que poseerte-Con un gruñido ronco frotó los labios por la curvatura de su oreja, enviando un calor liquido hacia su vientre. Descaradamente, presionó contra su trasero la abultada erección oculta bajo sus capas de ropa, mostrándole su ferviente deseo al tiempo que sus manos se metían bajo sus prendas superiores deslizándolas deliciosamente por su piel. Las caricias de sus manos callosas le hicieron temblar con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro

Ambos habían anhelado inmensamente esto por mucho tiempo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ásperas manos se deshicieron del broche frontal del sostén para abarcar sus pechos en sus palmas calientes, arrancándole suaves jadeos debido a sus ansiosas caricias.

-Thorin-Gimió retorciéndose contra él cuando apretó entre los dedos sus endurecidos pezones deseosos de su toque.

-Mahal… como extrañaba esto-Hundiendo los labios en la piel suave de su cuello, mordisqueó y besó repetidamente, amasando y acariciando sus pechos con una desesperada necesidad-Tu piel, tu aroma, tus gemidos… todo de ti. Ha sido demasiado tiempo… se siente como una eternidad.

-Demasiado…-Articulo Nymeria agarrando sus brazos para mantenerse de pie, atrapada en el places de sus caricias, queriendo solo por un momento disfrutar de su placentero tacto.

Thorin mordió duramente el cuello de su esposa, complacido de sus excitantes ruiditos. Todo este tiempo sin tocarla íntimamente se le había hecho terriblemente insoportable. Mucho más al tener que reprimir su pasión y anhelo por ella. Tantas cosas habían sucedido en el último mes que les fue imposible obtener un momento a solas donde hubiera la privacidad suficiente para desatar su fuerte deseo.

Deseo que lo había vuelto loco.

Su piel sedosa estaba caliente y sus incesantes jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando arrastró la mano dentro de sus finos pantalones hundiendo los dedos en sus delicados pliegues resbaladizos. Estaba tan húmeda y él tan desesperado por saborearla. Su pene palpitaba dolorosamente apresado en sus pantalones, rogando por las atenciones de su hermosa reina.

-Te amo tanto…-Gruñó sintiendo los dedos empapados de sus dulces jugos. Frotando afanosamente su clítoris, hundió uno de sus dedos en su estrecho interior, apretando los brazos alrededor de Nymeria cuando se agito con un excitante gemido de placer.

-Mierda…no pares-Nymeria exigió meciendo sus caderas, frotándose conscientemente contra su entrepierna.

-Nunca-Mordisqueando su oreja, añadió un segundo para deslizarlos lentamente dentro de ella ajustando el ritmo acorde a sus exigencias, teniendo cuidado en no hacerle daño.

Siendo insuficiente para Nymeria, se giró entre sus brazos atrapando su boca en la suya en un profundo y salvaje beso que consiguió aturdirlo brevemente antes de corresponderle tal delicioso arrebato, haciendo hervir aún más su sangre con un latigazo de placer que fue directamente a su erección. Ese beso rompió lo poco de control que le quedaba, desbaratando todo su razonamiento. Agarrando fuertemente sus caderas la atrajo bruscamente a su cuerpo para frotarse contra ella.

Nymeria lo sostuvo por la nuca durante el húmedo beso, batallando en la boca del rey para obtener el absoluto dominio enredando ardientemente las lenguas entre fuertes gimoteos. Mordiendo y chupando sus labios ocasionalmente, deslizó repetidamente la lengua entre ellos para provocarlo entretanto bajaba una de sus manos a su abultado miembro para agarrarlo y frotarlo duramente obteniendo un ronco gemido de Thorin desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Soltando un jadeo de sorpresa, se vio atrapada bruscamente entre el cuerpo de su enano y la pared. Con una mirada oscura y posesiva, Thorin comenzó a arrancarle la ropa a tirones, apresuradamente torpe en su desespero por desnudarla. Su beso áspero rápidamente le arrebató el aliento al tiempo que luchaba por extenderlo. La piel alrededor de sus labios se sentía sensible por el roce de su barba, lo que difícilmente le importó cuando solamente quería dejarse llevar por el frenetismo de su boca insaciable.

No había manera de obtener suficiente, de ningún modo. Ambos se habían anhelado por demasiado tiempo, reprimiéndose y controlándose durante semanas. Debido a ello, necesitaban más que solo descargar la inagotable pasión, también necesitaban sentirse nuevamente parte del otro por completo, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un solo.

-¡Mahal, no puedo esperar más!-Thorin exclamó tironeando los finos pantalones de Nymeria, agachándose para arrancarle las botas y deslizar la molesta prenda por sus piernas.

-¡Maldita sea, todavía tienes toda tu ropa!-Ella se quejó jalando la tunica azul.

Thorin le apartó las manos, moviendo sus lujuriosos ojos azules por su cuerpo desnudo, admirando cada centímetro. Deteniendo la mirada en su feminidad, le tomo un par de segundos adivinar sus intenciones antes de escapársele un gemido arqueando la espalda al ser asaltada por un rayo placer cuando él enterró la boca entre sus piernas, atacando su clítoris con ardor. Sus manos apretaron y frotaron sus muslos a medida que acariciaba la excitada protuberancia con tal fuerza que pensó culminar en ese mismo instante. Mareada del acalorado placer, sus labios la succionaron ruidosamente, arrastrando la lengua por toda su hendidura, tensando su cuerpo por el creciente orgasmo. Agarrándose a la pared con sonoros gemidos, un leve crujido de la madera se pudo escuchar, sin embargo, poco o nada de importancia pudo darle. Su mente estaba lejos de prestar atención a su alrededor. Temblorosa, luchó por mover las manos hacia la cabeza de Thorin, intentando apartándolo con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir-Basta…-Jadeó tomando el aire suficiente para poder hablar-Quiero acabar…contigo profundamente enterrado dentro de mí-Demando con agitación observando a través de sus ojos ligeramente nublados, la ferocidad en el rostro del rey.

-Mizimuh…

-Hablar después, necesito sentirte dentro mi otra vez-Exigió agarrándolo de la ropa para levantarlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Deshaciéndose del grueso cinturón, él sé que quitó la túnica azul lanzándola rápidamente a suelo. Desatando sus pantalones, sacó rápidamente su pene del interior casi sonriendo al sentirlo tan duro y pesado, palpitando caliente en sus manos. Su vagina tuvo dolorosos espasmos, rogando por tenerlo. Ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba que la llenara urgentemente.

Rasgando las desgastadas túnicas que aún le cubrían, quitó los trozos de su musculoso cuerpo a la vez que lo atraía para otro beso, gimiendo de gusto al sentir su piel contra la suya, estremeciéndose de placer el roce de sus oscuros risos.

Los fuertes brazos de Thorin la levantaron sin ningún esfuerzo deslizándolos por debajo de sus rodillas para sostenerla contra la pared antes de colocar la punta de su punta de su pene en su entrada y penetrarla de un solo golpe soltando un grito de gozo al unísono que hizo eco en la habitación. Temblorosos, se quedaron momentáneamente quietos disfrutando de la sensación de unión envuelto por el sorprendente placer que hacia mella en ellos sin piedad. No hubo tiempo para adaptarse, el rey enano no tuvo la capacidad para pensar en delicadezas. No era tampoco como si ella quisiera tal cosa. Ambos se conocían a la perfección y entendían las necesidades del otro sin siquiera preguntar.

-Nymeria… mi Nymeria…-Gemía Thorin incontrolable deslizándose vertiginosamente en el estrecho y húmedo interior de su mujer, que pegada a su cuello, aumentaba su placer con besos y mordiscos que sin duda dejarían marca para después.

-¡Oh, sí, así, vida mía! ¡No te detengas!-Los violentos empujes de Thorin estaban enviándola a la bruma de la absoluta satisfacción. Su cuerpo vibraba tan intensamente que nuevamente le parecía irreal-Thorin…-Arañando su espalda, él estrelló su boca contra la suya en un beso erótico. No fue cuidadoso y ella solo lo gozó. Su lengua la invadió ferozmente buscando el placer de un beso absolutamente carnal.

Aferrándose a su fuerte cuerpo sudoroso, tuvo una breve confusión cuando se hubo detenido de manera repentina, pero sus pensamientos de protesta fueron borrados al percatarse de su intención. Haciéndola rodearle las caderas con las piernas, la llevó hasta la cálida alfombra frente a la chimenea, depositándola suavemente sobre esta sin separar un solo centímetro de donde sus cuerpos se unían.

Sin embargo, ella tuvo una idea distinta.

Con un rápido giró lo atrapó bajo su cuerpo acallando sus reclamos con un beso profundo, deslizando las manos por su pecho amplio jalando suavemente los risos que le cubrían. Meciendo sus caderas, ahogó en su boca unos cuantos gemidos de Thorin que prontamente volvieron a hacer eco junto a los suyos en aquella amplia habitación. Sus oscurecidos ojos estaban fijos en su rostro deslizando libremente las manos callosas por su cuerpo sensible, incrementando considerablemente las sensaciones haciéndola moverse con más rapidez de adelante hacia atrás principalmente, hasta que su cercano orgasmo la obligo buscar con mayor fuerza el punto culminante. Saltando sobre él, Thorin acopló sus caderas a sus bruscos movimientos con duras acometidas asiéndose a sus muslos gimiendo descontroladamente a medida que se arqueaba con cada parte de su musculoso cuerpo tenso por la cercanía del clímax.

Clímax no pudieron seguir reteniendo por más tiempo, estallando abrumadoramente sobre ellos de un modo que los dejó absolutamente agitados y aturdidos sobre el suelo cálido.

Con una risa divertida, Nymeria tomó la mano de Thorin entrelazando los dedos suavemente, sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente relajado y saciado-Tan bueno o mejor que antes… hay que repetir.

El enano tragó grueso antes de contestar con una lasciva y satisfecha sonrisa-Indudablemente. Pretendo besar y acariciar toda la belleza que me fue negada por tanto tiempo.

-Mmm ¿Es un desafío, vida mía? Porque aún no termino de violarte. Hay un sitio en especial en el que deseo poner mi boca-Explico deslizando el dedo por uno de sus pequeños pezones. Frotando la rosada protuberancia, notó los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo-Un sitio que no eh besado en mucho tiempo…

-Te puedo asegurar que está ansioso por tus dulces besos, Ghivasha-Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del rey enano-Y no desea nada más que solo complacerte.

-Pues eso espero o me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas para obtener lo que quiero.

-¿Qué tipo de medidas?

-Son…un secreto…

 _Toc, toc, toc._

-¡Quien!-Thorin bramó, a punto de estallar por la interrupción de su pacifico momento.

-Soy Ellie, mi señor. La cena está servida…

-Bien, enseguida iremos-Contestó complacido por esa noticia. Los estómagos de ambos protestaron por la mención de la comida, por lo que se separaron para vestirse. Humedeciendo una toalla en el aguamanil luego de verte el agua de la jarra en ello, estrujó la tela para limpiar a Nymeria de los rastros de su clímax alojado en la piel de sus delicados pliegues y la zona interior de sus muslos. Estuvo fuertemente tentado a darle nuevamente placer con su boca, pero desistió debido al molesto ruido de sus estómagos. Estos no acabarían hasta que comieran algo. Por lo que, de momento tuvo que desechar, de mala gana, tal deseo.

Recuperando sus ropas para vestirse, Nymeria se echó a reír cuando Thorin recogió los pedazos de sus túnicas desgarradas. Acercándose a la mesa, abrió uno de los paquetes que la criada había dejado para sacar las prendas masculinas, desdoblando una gruesa túnica de color gris. Thorin se la puso sin decir nada y una vez que estuvieron listos y decentes, bajaron hacia el comedor acompañados de Hachiko.

* * *

Lilian no podía despegar los ojos de Bilbo, no desde que se había empezado a oír los amorosos ruidos de Nymeria y Thorin. Que sin duda alguna, la casa entera también los escuchaba. Pero a lo que especialmente se refería, era que también deseaba tener tal intimidad. Pero Bilbo le rehuía cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa, y eso comenzaba a molestarla. Sus ex novios habían buscado tener sexo con ella desde el primer momento, lo que la llevo a la distancia de inmediato debido a la falta de confianza. Sin embargo, ahora que verdaderamente deseaba hacer el amor, Bilbo le alejaba con alguna excusa cuando cruzaban el límite del respeto.

Era realmente exasperante.

Y su rechazo realmente le dolía.

Lo que le hacía constantemente preguntarse sobre que le estaba faltando. ¿Sería su apariencia? ¿Su olor? ¿Su manera de vestir? O tal vez necesitaba ser más atenta.

¡¿Porque era tan complicado?!

Ella nunca había necesitado seducir a nadie. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que resultaría. Nym le había dicho que el afecto físico era la clave y lo había intentado, pero al parecer no lo suficiente.

Moviéndose despacio, gateó hacia Bilbo cuando se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama abrochándose la larga túnica. Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, el hobbit saltó ligeramente echándole una mirada nerviosa, apresurando los dedos sobre los botones. Hundiendo los labios en su cuello húmedo por las gotas que caían de su cabello, aspiró el aroma a hierbas y miel de su piel. Besándolo suavemente, deslizó las manos por debajo de sus brazos hasta alcanzar su pecho, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas para detenerlas.

-Lilian…-Jadeó Bilbo juntando las piernas con fuerza-No…por favor…

-¿Por qué?-Mordisqueándolo, metió una mano dentro de su túnica para acariciar su pecho suave y liso.

-Es…indecoroso-Tembloroso, él cerro brevemente los ojos indeciso de apartarse del placer que su Lilian le estaba dando. Su toque era sublime y sin embargo, aunque deseaba corresponderle de la misma manera, algo le detenía.

-No lo es-Aseguró ella colocando los labios sobre su oreja puntiaguda. Mordiendo la fina curvatura, sonrió de satisfacción al oír el débil gemido de Bilbo, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Decidida a ser más atrevida, bajó la mano lentamente por su abdomen para alcanzar su entrepierna, encontrándose con la sorpresa de un bulto duro y caliente. Envolviéndolo, lo apretó despacio moviendo los dedos suavemente por su extensión, para nada pequeña como había pensado en un principio.

No obstante, el hobbit huyó rápidamente de sus brazos, alejándose lo suficiente mientras jadeaba absolutamente sonrojado.

Enfurecida, apretó los puños mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Mi flor…-Al ver su expresión, Bilbo se enderezó tragando grueso-Lilian...ya hemos hablado sobre esto…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? Porque yo no me acuerdo-Espetó cruzándose de brazos, observando el nervioso hobbit hacer un gesto nervioso con la nariz.

-Los hobbit…no somos tan atrevidos como los humanos o…los enanos. Y no quiero deshonrarte, mi flor. Realmente deseo tratarte como te mereces… cortejarte, prepararte deliciosos postres y cubrirte de las mejores flores…

Sonrojándose por las palabras de Bilbo, apretó fuertemente los puños para evitar lanzarse a él y llenarlo de besos. Con el corazón golpeteando en su pecho, su enfado fue desvaneciéndose rápidamente.

-Te lo agradezco…-Dijo suavemente-Pero yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo en todo sentido. Nunca lo había sentido así, jamás, por nadie más. Siempre me fue difícil confiar de esta manera en los hombres, pero contigo es distinto…

-Lilian…

-¿Es por qué no soy virgen? ¿Es eso verdad?-Soltó, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación.

-No, no, no. Por supuesto que no-Apresurándose a ella, Bilbo tomó sus manos besando cada una con absoluto amor-Para mí eres perfecta. El pasado, pasado es…-Con una sonrisa, depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Y también te amo, mi flor. Solo Los Valar saben cuánto te deseo…

-Entonces ¿A qué le temes?

Bilbo no pudo evitar tensarse ante la pregunta directa. No era algo fácil de contestar, no a ella. No quería quedar como un tonto debido a sus propias dudas. Él no tenía experiencia alguna respecto a la intimidad sexual. Y los hobbits jamás hablaban sobre eso.

Lo menos que quería era decepcionarla.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, encontró a la criada que les había atendido anteriormente. Ella amablemente les anunció sobre la cena servida, guiándolos al comedor.

La mayoría de los enanos estaban sentados a la mesa bebiendo ruidosamente sus jarras de cerveza.

Inmediatamente tuvo una especie de Déjà vu al observar sus modales.

Tomando asiento junto a los dos puestos vacíos, ayudó a Lilian con su comida, sirviéndole lo suficiente de todo antes de que los enanos arrasaran con los apetitosos alimentos.

No mucho después, Thorin y Nymeria llegaron ocupando los puestos faltantes para unirse a la cena que solo consistió en sonidos de cubiertos, sorbeteos, gemidos y eructos.

La comida fue un delicioso regalo divino que cada uno apresuradamente devoró para llenar sus adoloridos estómagos vacíos. Cada sabor fue más intenso que de costumbre y velozmente se vació cada plato y jarra hasta dejar la mesa absolutamente vacía, libre de hasta la más mínima migaja.

Toda la compañía sonrió satisfecha en sus asientos, agradecidos y contentos por el banquete que tuvieron el placer de disfrutar.

* * *

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?-Preguntó Nymeria al ver a Lilian suspirar desde hace rato con una gran nostalgia luego de que todos terminaran su desayuno para salir a la ciudad.

-Solo pensaba… en la navidad-Respondió la chica mordiendo un bollo de canela.

-La navidad…-Repitió Nymeria confusa.

-Si estuviéramos en nuestro mundo, hoy seria veinticinco de diciembre…

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que Gandalf dijo que el tiempo entre mundos es relativo-Aclaró Nym antes de beber un trago de té.

-¡Nym! no me arruines mi sueño-Se quejó la chica apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Lilian realmente amaba la navidad, las luces, la música, el ambiente familiar. Toda la calidez de su en la celebración del nacimiento de cristo Jesús. Con buena comida y toda la alegría de compartir.

Sin embargo, esta sería la primera navidad que no celebraría, de hecho, estaba segura de que en su mundo estaba muerta. Aquel accidente difícilmente habría dejado sobrevivientes y su familia ya debió enterrarla hace mucho tiempo…

Ese pensamiento era deprimente.

-Lilian… ¡Lilian!-Levantando la vista, vio la preocupación en el rostro de Nymeria mientras se sentaba a su lado-¿Por qué lloras?-Ella le limpió suavemente los ojos, sin embargo, no pudo contener el dolor y abrazándola con fuerza dejo escapar un sollozo que rápidamente se convirtió en llanto-Lil… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Debo llamar a Bilbo?

-No, yo solo…

-¡BILBO!

El hobbit no se hizo esperar y llegó corriendo con un plato de galletas en las manos, el cual prácticamente tiró sobre la mesa al ver a su llorosa novia. Preocupado, la atrajo a sus brazos susurrándole reconfortantes palabras que lentamente consiguieron calmarla.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, mi flor?

Limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, fijo la vista en los rostros atentos de Bilbo y Nymeria.

-Solo estaba recordando la navidad…

-¿Navidad?-Bilbo frunció ligeramente el ceño, claramente confundido-¿Qué es, la navidad?

-Oh, lo siento. Se me olvida que no tenemos las mismas tradiciones-Secándose los ojos con el pañuelo que Bilbo le entrego, bebió un trago de té-La navidad, es una importante celebración anual que recuerda el nacimiento de nuestro salvador, o sea el hijo de Dios, que vino a la tierra en forma de hombre para librarnos de nuestros pecados con su sacrificio en la cruz-Esa información dejo bastante perplejo al pequeño hobbit, que la oía con absoluta atención-La navidad se celebra el veinticinco de diciembre. Sin embargo, empezamos desde el veinticuatro al cual llamamos nochebuena o víspera de navidad. Se pone un hermoso árbol adornado con muchas luces de colores, alegre música y se prepara una gran cena para compartir en alegría con la familia, el nacimiento de Jesús, nuestro salvador.

-Vaya, eso es… increíble. Realmente te gusta la navidad, mi flor-Bilbo veía el brillo en los ojos de su novia al contarle sobre tal festividad.

-Me encanta. Pero no tiene nada que ver con los regalos que se dan, eso para mí en demasía es muy comercial. Así lo ha puesto la sociedad. Pero un presente como un gesto de cariño está muy bien. Sin embargo hay gente que se excede y olvida el verdadero significado de la navidad, que es sencillamente compartir en familia.

-¿Entonces eso te entristece? ¿No poder celebrarlo con tu familia?-El hobbit preguntó viendo la respuesta en el rostro triste de Lilian.

-En nuestro mundo hoy seria navidad. Al menos eso pienso por lo que calcule en el tiempo que hemos viajado desde Rivendel. De todas formas, no es como si pudiera celebrarlo. Lo más seguro es que morí cuando ocurrió todo ese accidente antes de caer en la Tierra Media-Secándose nuevamente los ojos, se bebió lo poco de té que quedaba en su taza recordando a su familia y lo que debió sufrir por repentina perdida.

-No pienses en eso, mi flor. Estas aquí, viva. Eso es lo que importa-Atrayéndola a sus brazos, Bilbo la abrazó fuertemente, asustado por siquiera pensar en perderla.

Asintiendo, Lilian dirigió los ojos hacia su amiga que con una expresión impasible, la observaba con la mente en otro lugar.

-¿Nym?-Ella parpadeó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-¿Te gusta la navidad?

-Nunca la eh celebrado-Desconcertada, Lilian se volvió completamente hacia Nymeria-Bueno, al menos no por mí misma.

-¡Nym! Eso es terrible-Lanzándose a ella, Lil la abrazó con fuerza-Pero que significa eso de no por mí misma…

-Solo lo celebre una vez en todo mi vida… si es que a eso se le puede llamar celebrar…-Expresó pensativa-En realidad fui obligada. Chris, uno de los novatos que dejaron a mi cargo, entró a mi casa hace años en una víspera de navidad cuando me encontraba fuera por trabajo. Al volver…tenía toda la casa adornada, un árbol brillante en sala y un pavo en el horno. No hubo modo de negarme, así que cenamos y vimos una película navideña.

-¿Cuál película?

-El Grinch…

Nymeria no pudo evitar sonreír ante las fuertes carcajadas de Lilian, por lo que se tranquilizó al ver que su ánimo había mejorado.

-No puedo crees que te hiciera verla-Soltó Lil entre risas-¡Entre todas la que hay!

-Dice que me parezco a él y no veo porque, nunca eh dicho que odie la navidad…-Y no lo ha hecho. Simplemente tal festividad le ha sido indiferente, en cierto modo. Entre los mercenarios nunca se hizo nada parecido a la navidad y puesto que cada uno de la sociedad de mercenarios eran repudiados por el mundo, la mayoría detestaba cualquier tipo de fiesta como esa. Sin embargo, ella no podía negar que le gustaba todo ese ambiente que se establecía en las calles. La bonita y colorida luminaria, los adornos y la buena comida que se ofrecía… era realmente agradable. Lo que la hacía pasearse cada año en la víspera de navidad, por las coloridas calles de la ciudad en la que se encontrase a causa de su trabajo.

-Nym, basta con oír que nunca lo celebraste para pensar que eres el Grinch-Lilian se echó a reír al ver el ligero ceño de Nym formándose en su rostro. Era fácil provocarla.

-¿Quién es el Grinch?-Quiso Bilbo saber.

-Es un ser que odia la navidad y hace todo lo posible para arruinarla-Explicó Nymeria.

-Eso no suena para nada amigable…

-Creo que empezare a llamarte, Nymch-Canturreó Lilian absolutamente divertida. Nymeria arqueó una ceja difícilmente alegre por el apodo, lo que provocó que Lilian nuevamente se echara a reír, levantándose con un montón de platos sucios en las manos para escapar de su amiga, directamente hacia la cocina.

En ese momento, Nymeria y Bilbo se miraron con una idea en mente.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Preguntó Bilbo por lo bajo, alcanzando una galleta de mantequilla del plato cercano-Yo no tengo idea alguna como es realmente la navidad.

-Déjamelo a mí. Me encargare y tú serás mi apoyo-Levantándose, Nymeria lo miró con seriedad-Procura que se quede aquí mientras salgo, tengo una idea para entretenerla mientras preparamos todo. Buscare a los demás, pues los necesitaremos-Con un asentimiento, Bilbo estuvo de acuerdo-Bien, te veo luego.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a la salida y salió directamente hacia el mercado. Thorin había mandado a la mitad de la compañía a reservar las provisiones que se llevarían al partir hacia Erebor, mientras que los demás, se encargaban de la recolección de armas.

Había intentado persuadir a Thorin para que dejara tales deberes para los próximos días, pero el terco rey quería todo listo antes de tiempo.

Corriendo los estrechos pasajes, ignoró las curiosas miradas de la gente de la ciudad, que entre murmuraciones algunos se veían bastante sorprendidos. Apresurando el paso, alcanzó el mercado en cuestión de minutos, divisando inmediatamente a Fili y Kili.

-Tía Nym, ¿Viniste sola a hacer las compras? Thorin nos dijo que te acompañaría más tarde-Dijo Fili con extrañeza, dejando la artesanía en el mesón.

-No, no vine a comprar ahora. Necesito a Thrain ¿Dónde está?

-Con el señor Dwalin-Respondió Kili señalando en una dirección.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-Inquirió el enano guerrero cruzándose de brazos-Recuerdo haber oído a Thorin decir que te quedaras en la casa.

Con una mueca, ella se acercó a Thrain, quien distraído con la comida hablaba para si mismo en voz baja. Tomándolo del brazo, lo giró para que le mirara.

-Vas a ayudarme-Exigió seriamente.

El enano arqueó ambas cejas por la sorpresa-¿Con que?

-Ya lo veras-Nymeria respondió tirando de él para volver a la casa.

-Nymeria, Thorin…

-¡Ya se lo que dijo Thorin!-Exclamó enfadada por la insistencia de Dwalin. No entendía que tenían él y Thorin últimamente por vigilar cada paso que daba.

-¡Entonces regresa!-Gruñó el enano.

Exasperada, tiro de Thrain para volver. El enano se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto observando a su alrededor con mucha atención. Ahora que él estaba aseado y vestido con prendas de calidad, se notaba totalmente que procedía de un rango superior. Thorin se ocupó desde temprano en la tarea de bañarlo, vestirlo y peinarlo, haciendo todo lo posible por dejarlo como una vez había sido. Sin embargo, Thorin había vuelto a ella con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos azules, comprendiendo que no había sucedido ningún progreso mayor respecto al estado mental de su padre.

Esos estados de lucidez en Thrain, eran poco frecuentes y demasiado breves.

Una vez en la casa, usó a Thrain con su consentimiento, como distracción para Lilian. Le pidió a la chica que se ocupara de entretenerlo por la ciudad mientras atendía asuntos de Thorin. Y puesto que los enanos estaban ocupados con sus tareas, Lilian aceptó inmediatamente. Bilbo entretanto se ocupó de la comida, iniciando con las fantásticas galletas de jengibre que tanto adoraba.

Y para lo que necesitaba ahora, solo había una persona que podía ayudarle.

-¡No!

Fue lo primero que Bardo le dijo al verla.

-Ni quiera eh dicho nada-Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Cualquier cosa que te implique será algún problema, eso es lo que son tú y esos enanos-Agarrando la puerta antes de que la cerrara, lo tomó del abrigo para jalarlo fuera.

-Por lo que veo, sigues molesto por lo de anoche.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? La gente desconfió de mí y tú pretendes despertar a un dragón. Y todo para qué. Para que ese enano satisfaga su codicia como lo hizo su familia.

Apretando los puños, Nymeria reprimió las ganas de golpearlo. No podía hacerlo, no ahora necesitaba su ayuda en este momento-No hables así de Thorin, no lo conoces-Espetó.

-¡Tampoco quiero!-Soltó él con obstinación.

-No vine a discutir contigo, vine a requerir tu servicio de barquero-Eso desvaneció rápidamente el enfado del rostro de Bardo quien con sorpresa se inclinó mirándola con sospecha.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que si-Sacando una pulsera de oro y diamantes de su bolsillo, se la lanzo con brusquedad-Esa es tu paga, trae un hacha-Demandó bajando las escalera.

-Espera… ¿Qué? Un hacha… maldición. ¡Bain!

Nymeria observó atenta a los alrededores mientras navegaban. A pesar de las protestas de Bardo, él la llevo por donde los había encontrado durante la tarde de ayer. Y aunque sorprendentemente no requirió llegar a las amenazas, si se mostró bastante desconfiado.

-No voy a matarte si es lo que te preocupa-Comentó mirando su expresión sombría.

-Cómo puedo asegurarme si me has obligado a venir por estos deshabitados lugares. Agregando de que tienes mi hacha y tus espadas contigo-Ella solo rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-No seas exagerado. Si hubiese querido matarte, ya lo habría hecho-Aclaró deslizando lentamente el dedo por la extensión del filo del hacha.

Su gruñido casi la hace sonreír.

-Empiezo a pensar que no eres un buen mago.

-Nunca dije que fuera la amabilidad encarnada. Me crie entre los mercenarios, allí eres fuerte o te matan.

-¿Un mago mercenario? ¿Qué otra cosa eres? Porque creo que hay mucho más…

-No necesitas saberlo. De todos modos no tiene importancia, para ti soy solo la reina bajo la montaña-Declaró seriamente, observando la molestia en su expresión antes de que apartara rápidamente la vista de ella. Riendo, se puso de pie-Solo bromeaba…-Dijo caminando hacia la proa de la barcaza analizando los arboles visibles a través de la niebla.

Bardo solo sacudió la cabeza. Esta mujer distaba de ser como cualquier otra que hubiese conocido en el pasado y parecía ocultar más de lo que decía. No podía negar que era muy extraña y con un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, pero aun así esa chispa de interés persistía constantemente invadiéndolo de deseos inapropiados.

Lo que no era correcto, no a su edad. A pesar de que ella era casi dos mil años mayor.

Después de que su esposa falleció, se juró no mirar a nadie más por respeto a ella y a todo el amor que incondicionalmente le había dedicado durante todos años de matrimonio que felizmente compartieron.

No obstante, ahora sentía que tal juramento estaba siendo quebrado por la presencia de Nymeria...

-¡Para aquí!

Al oír su demanda, rápidamente detuvo la barcaza estabilizándola suavemente junto a la orilla. Bajándose grácilmente, ella caminó sobre las piedras irregulares hasta alcanzar la tierra. Inmediatamente después, saltó hacia una de las ramas de un árbol para colgarse eh impulsarse hábilmente hacia las ramas superiores, perdiéndola brevemente de vista.

Nymeria alcanzó la cima del árbol para cortar el tamaño perfecto. Unos cuantos golpeteos al tronco consiguieron derribar lo que deseaba llevarse, por lo que cuidadosamente ató una cuerda alrededor para bajarlo al suelo y así ella descender sin arruinar el árbol que utilizaría para la celebración.

Cargándolo hacia la barcaza, lo depositó en el suelo de esta, sacudiéndose las manos con una expresión satisfecha.

-Vámonos ya-Mandó al barquero agarrando la tela negra para envolver completamente el árbol y no levantar sospecha al regresar-¿Bardo?-Él parpadeo como si su mente hubiese estado en otro sitio muy lejano.

-Oh. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que nos vamos-Respondió ella arqueando una ceja ante su extraña actitud.

Con un ligero coloreo en el rostro, Bardo tomo el remo iniciando la navegación de vuelta a la ciudad.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer con esa mitad del árbol? ¿Acaso es para alguna especie de ritual mágico?

-Por supuesto que no. Es para una festividad tradicional de dónde vengo.

-¿Y eso es dónde?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Solo quiero saber…nada más…

-Es un lugar lejos de estas tierras, muy, muy lejos, más allá del mar-Fue todo lo que le dijo, sentándose luego junto a él en la popa de la barcaza. Pero a pesar de su silencio, Bardo comenzó a contarle algunas anécdotas de sus hijos, notando en su voz el gran amor que tenía por ellos. En ese mismo momento, no pudo evitar pensar en Alatar. ¿Habría sido así afectuoso si nunca se hubiesen separado? En el poco tiempo que pudieron estar juntos, pudo entender que sí. Y le entristecía jamás haber convivido con su padre ni un solo día.

Con aquel pinchazo en el corazón, deseó urgentemente tener a Thorin entre sus brazos. Él era el único capaz de hacerle olvidar sus tormentos y lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Eso la mantuvo impaciente durante todo el trayecto de vuelta.

* * *

Thorin se paseaba de un lado a otro con tal expresión, que nadie de la compañía quería siquiera hablarle. El rey enano había estallado de furia al enterarse de que Nymeria andaba afuera sola y peor aún, en ninguna parte de la ciudad. La había buscado junto a todos sus compañeros y ni rastros de ella por ningún parte.

¡¿DÓNDE SE HABIA METIDO?!

Le exigió no salir fuera sin Dwalin o sus sobrinos, pero la muy descarada le desobedeció. Como de costumbre, ignoró sus advertencias eh hizo de las suyas.

-¡Bilbo! ¡Ya lo traje!

Rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada al oír repentinamente su voz.

Junto a un gran bulto envuelto en una tela desgastada, estaba su mujer.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Exigió saber avanzando hacia Nymeria, quien solo le sonrió mirándole con sus brillantes ojos llenos de anhelo. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a besarla, pero dolorosamente se resistió y apartó inmediatamente la vista de sus ojos seductores. Ellos podían hacerlo fácilmente caer a su voluntad y eso le molestaba un poco. Sobre todo cuando no estaban de acuerdo en alguna cosa.

Nymeria sin embargo, ignoró por completo su enfado y lo abrazó fuertemente pegando los labios a los suyos en un beso suave, que no tuvo respuesta de parte del rey enano.

-Bésame-Ella pidió uniendo nuevamente sus labios, agarrándole el cabello por la parte posterior de su cabeza con sutiles caricias.

Estremeciéndose con el roce de su boca, Thorin apretó los puños fuertemente a sus costados desesperado por corresponderle y hacerla gemir de placer. Sin embargo, su ira seguía ardiendo aun por su desobediencia y eso no iba perdonárselo tan fácil. No después de que se enterara por un anciano de la ciudad que ella se había subido a la barcaza del maldito de Bardo yéndose a quizás donde con él.

El enfado en su precioso rostro a su falta de respuesta fue obvio cuando se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso dímelo tú. Después de todo, has decidido escaparte con ese barquero maldito.

Nymeria se crispo ante el tono acusador que Thorin estaba utilizando. Además, ¿De dónde sacaba que se había escapado? Molesta, le echó una mirada a Bilbo, quien claramente trago nervioso. Le había mandado que avisara a Thorin que iba y volvía por el árbol pero al parecer no había dicho absolutamente nada.

-Yo no…

-Bueno, es hora de que descanse…-Al oír la voz de Lilian detrás de ella, rápidamente agarró el árbol para echarse a correr escalera arriba, llevándose a un sorprendido Bilbo en el proceso y dejando a un desconcertado Thorin en la entrada.

Colocando el árbol en el suelo se volvió hacia Bilbo, quien agitado se sentó nerviosamente en el borde de la cama.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó rápidamente con un gesto de su nariz-Thorin está furioso desde que se enteró de que no estabas aquí, que fue imposible hablarle.

-No importa. Pero, lo que no entiendo es como se enteró que estuve con Bardo-Mencionó pensativa.

-Salió a buscarte. Alguien que los vio, debió decirle.

-Argh, da igual. No sé porque es tan exagerado. Lo importante ahora es mantener a Lilian fuera para preparar todo.

-Fili y Kili pueden entretenerla. Son los más indicados para ello. Con el tiempo que tenemos, necesitamos empezar pronto a preparar la comida y ya le di a Bombur y Dori las recetas en las que quiero apoyo.

-Podrías decirle a Lil que necesitas unas cosas para el postre que quieres hacer. Eso la mantendrá ocupada.

-¿Y que de Fili y Kili? ella preguntara.

-Sus protectores-Dijo Nym simplemente.

Bilbo asintió y se puso de pie con una sonrisa emocionada-Empecemos entonces. Estoy impaciente por celebrar esta festividad.

Animada, Nymeria se contagió de su sonrisa-Considerando como son los hobbits, no me sorprende…-Acercándose a él, colocó la mano en su frente al ver el coloreo en todo su rostro, percibiendo la alta temperatura en su piel-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo… solo me eh siento un poco cansado.

-Mmm. Bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar-Accionando su poder, Nymeria envió energía curativa a través del cuerpo del hobbit para desvanecer cualquier malestar que pudiera tener.

El alivio en su rostro fue claramente visible.

-Gracias.

-Cuando quieras. Ahora vamos.

Enseguida bajaron para continuar con los preparativos, encontrando a Lilian en la cocina bastante curiosa a lo que Bombur estaba preparando.

Bilbo inmediatamente intervino, sacándola rápidamente de allí.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Lilian confusa.

-No,…bueno si… lo que pasa, es que necesito que me ayudes-Dijo rápidamente tomando sus pequeñas manos.

-Claro, ¿En qué?

-Quiero preparar un… ¡Pastel! Y requiero de algunos ingredientes especiales de los que no dispongo en este momento. Confió en ti en que escogerás los mejores para su preparación-Bilbo se expresó con tal seriedad, que Lilian no dudo en absoluto y ella consciente de la importancia de la comida para los hobbits, aceptó con mucha determinación.

Ni siquiera hubo protesta alguna al ser acompañada por Fili y Kili, lo que fue un gran alivio para Bilbo y Nymeria que inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar.

Colocando el árbol en la sala, Nymeria sintió los ojos de Thorin sobre ella. De reojo, lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones fumando su pipa con el ceño pronunciado en su rostro. Quiso decirle algo, pero se contuvo. Que le rechazara sus besos, en serio le había lastimado.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste-Dijo Dwalin obteniendo su atención. El fuerte enano dejó en el piso una maceta de madera con tierra y piedras en el interior, perfecta para mantener el árbol en su lugar, por lo que con su ayuda colocaron el árbol dentro ajustándolo para que se mantuviera recto y firme, quitando inmediatamente después, la tela y las cuerdas que lo envolvían-Mahal ¿donde lo conseguiste?.

-Cerca del bosque-Respondió Nym quitando la suciedad de las ramas.

-¿Fuiste hasta allá por esto? Los orcos pudieron haber rondado aun-Dwalin señaló con preocupación.

-Ojalá. Me habría encantado aniquilarlos a todos-El enano sonrió, pero ese gesto rápidamente desvaneció cuando Thorin apareció a su lado con un profundo gruñido.

-Déjanos-Ordenó a su amigo. Pero ni siquiera cuando Dwalin se retiró ella le dirigió una mirada-Balin me comentó sobre la festividad que tú y Bilbo quieren hacer…-Al no recibir respuesta alguna, acortó la distancia que les separaba-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué recurriste a ese barquero, de toda la gente de la ciudad?

Decidida a no contestar para evitar una discusión dio media vuelta para ir por las telas que utilizaría como adornos. Mas una mano cerrándose alrededor de su brazo le impidió moverse más allá de un par de pasos. Thorin la atrajo bruscamente a su cuerpo envolviendo fuertemente los brazos a su alrededor.

-Suéltame, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Tú no entiendes cuanto me enfurece que ese barquero está cerca de ti. La forma en que te mira… ¡No lo soporto! Eres mía, mi esposa y mi única. Y por Mahal, que matare a cualquiera que intente ponerte un dedo encima con sus asquerosas intenciones…

-Eso es muy tierno, pero soy lo bastante fuerte para acabar con quien sea que quiera tocarme sin mi consentimiento. Además, a bardo solo le pagué por un servicio. No fui a hacer amistad con él ni nada parecido.

-Debiste decirme lo que pretendías, habría ido contigo.

-Estabas ocupado con el estúpido del gobernador cuando se me ocurrió. Ahora tengo mucho que hacer-Repitió deslizándose rápidamente de sus brazos para ir por las telas, escuchando sus pesados pasos detrás de ella-En todo caso tú te fuiste sin mi ayer, no tienes derecho a reclamarme…

-Recuerdo muy bien haberme disculpado anoche…

Las visiones de su pasión la invadieron con un golpe de deseo.

-Aun así… no entiendo que te hacer pensar que quería escaparme, ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?

Thorin se aclaró la voz con un ligero color en las mejillas, algo avergonzado por admitir este tipo de sentimientos como los celos. Ya había pasado por ello con las bromas de sus sobrino meses atrás y no era para nada agradable. Que otros pusieran los ojos sobre su mujer con intenciones ocultas le enfurecía de sobremanera. Había tardado casi dos siglos en encontrarla y no iba permitir que alguien intentase robársela.

Deslizando el brazo alrededor de su cintura, la detuvo para atraerla nuevamente a su cuerpo plantando un beso en sus dulces labios-Si no estás conmigo soy capaz de imaginarme un sinfín de cosas. Y no puedo evitar estos celos cuando ese barquero está interesado en ti…

-¿Interesado en mí?-Soltó ella confusa-Claro que no. El no hacía nada más que hablar de sus hijos y su esposa fallecida.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Como varón, reconozco perfectamente las reacciones que se puede tener ante una mujer como tú. Y ese barquero no despega los ojos de ti cuando te ve.

-Thorin…-Nymeria ya no pudo ocultar más una sonrisa. Sus celos eran algo demasiado encantador. Sus chispeantes y posesivos ojos azules tenían una desesperación que se esforzaba por ocultar.

-Puede que no seas consciente de eso, por ello te exijo que te mantengas lejos de él…

-No veo porque tengas que preocuparte-Pasando los dedos por la abertura de su túnica, Nym lo miró de una manera seductora ampliando su sonrisa descarada-Yo soy solo tuya, por toda la eternidad…-Acariciando su piel caliente, los ojos azules de Thorin se tornaron oscuros.

-Solo mía.

Estrellando duramente sus labios en suyos, no tuvo piedad en aquel salvaje beso atrapándola contra la pared rápidamente.

-No vuelvas a negarme tus besos, jamás-Demando Nymeria jadeando ligeramente, mientras cerraba los ojos por las caricias de los labios del enano sobre su cuello.

-Jamás. Te lo juro…

Un pequeño gemido se le escapó al sentir una de sus manos moviéndose sobre sus pechos al tiempo que metía su pierna entre las suyas, ejerciendo una deliciosa presión entre sus piernas.

-¿No es un poco temprano para estar seduciendo a nuestra reina?

Con una sonrisa divertida, Dwalin se cruzó de brazos observando a la fogosa pareja que no podía mantener las manos lejos del otro por mucho tiempo.

Thorin se separó con un gruñido, taladrándolo con una furiosa mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo por Nymeria. Bilbo la necesita con urgencia en la cocina-Nym dio un ultimo beso a los labios de Thorin antes de irse con la preocupación en su rostro.

-En mi ausencia, no quiero que despegues los ojos de ella-Exigió Thorin arreglándose el cuello de la túnica-Quiero saber a dónde va y todo lo que haga.

-Por supuesto…

* * *

Lilian se dejó llevar por animados príncipes mientras la guiaban por las calles de la ciudad. A pesar de insistirles con los ingredientes que Bilbo necesitaba, ello simplemente le ignoraron. Más aun, se metieron a una panadería para comprar unos dulces que repartieron entre los tres.

Le había parecido algo extraña la actitud de todos en la casa cuando regresó con Thrain. Incluso Bilbo. Pareció bastante nervioso y los demás iban de un lado otro con bultos en sus brazos evitando mirarla.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Quería preguntárselo a Nym, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de verla. Y después de ver a Thorin furioso supuso que se habían peleado.

-Mira, ahí está Nym-Anunció Fili.

Rápidamente buscó a su amiga con la mirada.

-¡Nymeria!

* * *

Nymeria rápidamente empujó a Thorin y Dwalin detrás de la pared de una de las casas al oír su nombre en voz de Lilian. Ambos enanos cargaban con unas cosas que había comprado y si Lilian las veía sospecharía.

Rápidamente, se asomó para saludar a la chica.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Bilbo dijo que estarías ocupada con unos asuntos de Thorin.

-Y eso hago…bueno, en realidad hacía. Es que ya empezó con sus cosas de macho y tú a sabes cómo de pesado es cuando se enfada…-Ahogando un quejido, pegó un ligero salto al sentir un fuerte pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Lilian con preocupación al ver su reacción.

Escuchando unas bajas risas profundas, extendió la mano hasta alcanzar a Thorin agarrando fuertemente su entrepierna, sonriendo de satisfacción al oír su gemido ahogado en un gruñido.

-Perfectamente bien-Contesto rápidamente moviéndose a un lado cuando Lilian quiso mirar detrás de ella.

-¿Segura?-Insistió la chica en absoluto convencida.

-Claro. Pero ya me estoy atrasando, Bombur me hizo un pedido y debo volver pronto-Velozmente echó una mirada a Fili y Kili quienes se veían realmente divertidos, pero bastó con la mirada que les dio para que captaran inmediatamente el mensaje, acercándose a Lilian para tomarla por ambos brazos.

-Nosotros también tenemos un encargo, Lil-Recordó Kili tirando de ella suavemente.

-Oh, bueno. Nos vemos en la casa entonces-Con un asentimiento Nym respondió y Lilian se alejó con los hermanos.

Aliviada, se volvió a Thorin y Dwalin, siendo el enano guerrero el más entretenido incapaz de ocultarlo debido a la sonora carcajada que se le escapó.

-Esto es algo digno para contar a sus hijos-Dijo el enano entre risas.

-Claro que no. Ellos serán de pies a cabeza absolutamente vírgenes hasta el día que se casen-Declaró Nymeria dando media vuelta para continuar su camino absolutamente sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, perdiéndose la sonrisa de Thorin que denotaba bastante emoción a sus palabras.

-Eso es bastante extraño viniendo de ti-Dwalin habló arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Espetó ella.

-Oh, vamos, no eres ciertamente la decencia absoluta y de sobra sabemos cómo eres con Thorin. Ni siquiera podría imaginar cómo fuiste antes de él.

-Por lo que veo Thorin no te lo dijo.

-¿Decirme que?

-Que él tomo mi virginidad-Thorin soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, ocultándolo rápidamente tras una tos entretanto Dwalin soltaba un ruido ahogado con el desconcierto plasmado en su rostro.

-Eso no es algo para andar diciendo Mizimuh-Gruñó Thorin con un ligero color en las mejillas.

-No veo que tenga nada de malo. Después de todo, es algo que recordare por siempre-Ella le guiño un ojo, viendo como aumentaba el rojo en su rostro.

-Tu, virgen… debe ser una broma-Dwalin miró a su rey esperando respuesta, pero su asentimiento fue suficiente para confirmarlo-¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros-Odiaba a todo el mundo, difícilmente podía sentir algún tipo de deseo.

-Por Mahal, no puede ser que nunca hubieses tenido ganas de tener sexo-Insistió Dwalin con gesto de burla.

-Tal vez algunas veces, pero existe esto sabes-Respondió alzando la mano, moviendo ligeramente los dedos.

Dwalin se echó a reír mientras Thorin soltaba un gruñido de vergüenza. El rey enano ya no sabía quién era peor, si su mujer o su mejor amigo. ¡Ambos eran igual de indecorosos! No tenían ningún tipo de pudor con este tipo de temas en absoluto, ni siquiera en la calle.

-Es suficiente-Refunfuñó intentando no evocar la imagen de Nymeria autocomplaciéndose, pero totalmente en vano, recibió un golpe de deseo-Enfoquémonos en lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Thorin, solo es una conversación-Se quejó su amigo con la diversión pegada en su rostro-Además, ya has dejado de ser célibe. No veo porque no puedas unirte a nuestra charla educativa.

Eso provoco una risa sonora en Nymeria.

-No eres nada divertido-Profundizando su ceño, Thorin observó la traviesa mirada que su mujer rápidamente le dedico.

-Nunca te divierte este tipo de cosas…

Alcanzando rápidamente el mercado a causa de Thorin, buscaron lo que les faltaba para adornar el árbol y parte de la sala. Nymeria escogió todo lo que le dio ideas para decorar, lo que incluía tela, finas artesanías, algunas delicadas cadenas de metal.

Lo único que no había conseguido aun, eran las luces.

Analizando cada puesto de venta, Nymeria se paseó por cada una en busca de algo parecido a una pequeña linterna medieval. Tanto Dwalin como Thorin le sugirieron velas colgantes, pero le pareció demasiado arriesgado si no tenía algo que las envolviera.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecían hasta que alcanzó la última tienda de la calle. Allí, había un montón de chucherías interesantes que inmediatamente obtuvieron su atención.

-Mi señora, en que puedo servirle-Amablemente ofreció el dueño.

-Necesito algo para iluminar, que cuelgue si es posible.

-Oh, bueno, tengo esto si es a lo que se refiere-El hombre alcanzó algo que colgaba de las vigas y se lo tendió, enseñándoselo. La esfera de cristal envuelta en una delicada red de cuerda, tenía un agujero superior donde se insertaba la pequeña vela.

-¡Dame todas las que tengas!-Exigió Nymeria con urgencia, encantada con el curioso objeto.

-Por…por supuesto-Emocionado, el hombre velozmente comenzó a recolectar todas las esferas esparcidas por su establecimiento.

En ese momento ella se percató de que Thorin y Dwalin miraban algo con mucha atención. Asomándose, vio que observaban un tapiz, un tapiz con toda la línea real de Durin el inmortal tejida en el.

La nostalgia teñía sus rostros, mientras sus mentes estaban sumidas en los recuerdos.

-Fue hecho en Erebor, durante los primeros meses del año en que Smaug atacó-Thorin comentó tocando la imagen de su abuelo hecha con dorados hilos, deslizado luego los dedos a su propia imagen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Las criadas de mi madre lo hicieron, a solicitud de ella…

-Entonces es nuestro-Nymeria agarró el tapiz para doblarlo y colocarlo en sus brazos. Dwalin solo sonreía a diferencia de Thorin quien sorprendido la miró pagar las esferas y el tapiz al amable vendedor.

-No era necesario, hay bastantes en la montaña…

-Pero este era de tu madre-Recordó ella con seriedad-Dudo que haya otro igual. Ahora volvamos, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitaba.

Al regresar, la casa estaba invadida por el delicioso aroma de la comida, tanto dulce como salada. Sus compañeros habían acomodado la mesa, poniendo cubiertos, platos y copas para todos. La chimenea encendida daba calidez al ambiente, dejando fuera el frio del exterior.

Bilbo y Bombur hacían maravillas en la cocina, preparado los platillos típicos de la navidad. A falta de pavo utilizaron pollo, añadiendo otras carnes como cerdo y pescado en distintas preparaciones. Papas asadas, puré, verduras cocidas. Y añadiendo lo dulce, galletas de jengibre, tartas de frutas, pan dulce y bollos de canela y miel.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de aquello aún estaba en proceso de preparación y con Dori, Bofur y Gloin como apoyo, avanzaban bastante rápido.

Lo que dejo a Nymeria a cargo de la decoración con el resto de sus amigos, siendo Ori el más emocionado de todos por participar. Por lo que inmediatamente le solicito ayuda en los adornos de tela, uniéndose a él Nori y Balin luego de conseguir unas tijeras.

-¿Qué tal así?-Preguntó Nymeria colocando las finas y brillantes cadenas alrededor del árbol.

-Está demasiado adentro-Thorin movió una extensión de la cadena más al borde de las ramas-La luz de las velas hará que destellen.

-Cierto. Aunque no dejará espacio para los adornos colgantes, deberíamos ponerlo un poco así…-Decía moviendo las cadenas ligeramente hacia arriba para engancharlas a las ramas superiores. En ese momento, Thorin tomó una de las esferas y la colgó debajo de la elevación de la cadena para comprobar el espacio-¡Eso es perfecto!-Sonriendo, Nymeria no pudo evitar agarrarlo del rostro y plantar un profundo beso en su labios-Vida mía, realmente eres bueno en estas cosas.

Thorin se aclaró la voz, alcanzando un par de esferas para empezar a colocarlas todas-No me considero especialista, pero los enanos somos bastante aficionados a las fiestas tradicionales.

-Qué bueno. Porque desde ahora, empezaros a celebrar la navidad todos los años por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Como desees. Te prometo que la añadiré a nuestras celebraciones, de modo que sea parte de nuestras tradiciones más importantes…

-Thorin eso es demasiado-Él sonrió atrayendo su mano suavemente hasta los labios depositando un beso en el dorso con demora y cariño.

-No hay nada que no haría por ti, Mizimuh. Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, será para mí un placer de realizar. Todo lo que quieras o desees te lo daré.

Con una sonrisa, ella deslizo los brazos por sus hombros atrayéndolo para un abrazo-Entonces deseo que me beses.

Sus intensos ojos azules chispearon de deseo y colocando las manos en su cintura acerco los labios a los suyos-Tus deseos son ordenes…

Soltando un murmullo de gusto, Nymeria apretó los brazos alrededor de Thorin al tiempo que sus deliciosos labios le acariciaban lentamente. Su boca experta fue minuciosa en cada roce, mordisqueándola y lamiéndola ligeramente, burlándose de ella para desesperarla por más.

Deseó inmensamente llevarlo arriba y hacerle amor.

Lamentablemente, sus circunstancias estaban lejos de brindarle tiempo para ello.

Con un último beso, se ocuparon de continuar con la decoración del árbol. Lilian podía aparecer en cualquier momento y esto más que una cena, sería un almuerzo de navidad.

-Esto es increíble…

Bilbo comentó mirando el árbol absolutamente decorado con la ayuda de todos. Las esferas titilaban en la oscuridad de la sala iluminándola junto a la chimenea, entregando una agradable sensación de calidez.

Ninguno de los presentes alrededor había visto algo parecido y no podían despegar la mirada de la bonita iluminación.

Cada uno había agregado un toque al árbol, el cual estaba repletos de adornos. Las mayor parte de las telas fueron utilizadas como un reemplazo de las guirnaldas, mientras el resto fue ocupado en hacer figuras colgantes que Ori dedicadamente cosió. Bifur, fue increíblemente rápido en tallar diferentes animales y flores de los leños, atándoles en la parte superior un fino hilo que permitió engancharlos en las ramas.

-Esto quedo mejor de lo imagine…

Bilbo asintió a la palabras de Nymeria-Lilian estará encantada…

-Lo estoy…

Con un jadeo, ambos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente. Con brillantes lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Lilian les miraba desde la entrada con Fili y Kili a cada lado totalmente sorprendidos de la visión.

La chica corrió hacia su hobbit y su amiga apretándolos entre sus brazos sollozando de la emoción. Tal gesto solo para con ella era tan agradable y sorprendente. Las palabras no bastaban para agradecer lo bendecida que se sentía de tenerlos.

-Mi flor…-Los labios del hobbit fueron sellados por los de Lilian en un beso profundo que hizo sonreír a más de uno.

-¡Gracias!-Besando a su amiga en la mejilla, apretó los brazos alrededor de los dos fuertemente.

-No hicimos todo nosotros…

-Lo sé-Contestó separándose para observar a todos los presentes-Los amo a todos, son las mejores personas que pueden existir…-Ahogando un sollozo se limpió las lágrimas contenta por las sonrisas de todos.

-Somos una familia, muchacha-Balin dijo con cariño-Cualquier cosa haremos los unos por los otros, sin importar que.

-Bueno, pero ya basta de llorar ¡Vamos a celebrar!-Gritó Kili empujando a Lilian hacia la mesa, donde le apartó la silla para que se sentara.

Colocando las manos sobre los hombros del hobbit celoso, Nymeria lo llevó junto a Lilian, quien maravillada por la cantidad de comida comenzó a servir las bebidas. Bombur trajo los demás platillos de la cocina al tiempo que los enanos comenzaban a arrasar con los alimentos repartiéndolos rápidamente en los platos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?-Nymeria preguntó alcanzado su copa para beber del dulce vino.

Lilian sonrió extensamente, observando a sus ruidosos y desordenados amigos-Esta es una de las navidades más divertidas que eh tenido en toda mi vida-Respondió seguido de una carcajada debido a la pelea de Fili y Kili por obtener las patatas asadas-Y eso que esto solo está empezando…

Tales palabras colocaron un ceño el rostro del hobbit, que invadido por los recuerdos de aquella noche en bolsón cerrado tuvo un estremecimiento de ligero desagrado, siendo incapaz de ocultar su molestia cuando los enanos comenzaron a lanzarse la comida que con tanto esmero y dedicación había preparado para su Lilian.

-Hey, Bofur. Que tal una canción-Animó Nymeria con una sonrisa maliciosa ante la expresión del hobbit.

El enano saco de la flauta de sus ropas, que temprano en la mañana Lilian le había devuelto al igual que a los demás todas sus pertenencias que pudo recuperar del reino del bosque.

-¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

-Con la de Bilbo. Así como un regalo para Lilian, puesto que no la conocíamos en ese entonces…

-Me encantaría-Anunció la chica verdaderamente interesada. Después de todo tal escena en la primera película ha sido siempre una de sus favoritas y presenciarla seria toda una maravilla.

-Perfecto-Dijo Bofur poniéndose pie-Chicos, empecemos.

 _El cubierto arruino_

 _Moler botellas, quemar corchos_

 _Trizar vasos y romper ollas_

 _¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

El hobbit se encogió con un pequeño refunfuño, enviándole a Nymeria una mirada enfadada que solo la hizo reír- _No tiene nada de gracioso-_ Artículo hacia ella, percatándose del aparato para comunicarse en sus manos.

 _El telón, grasa botar_

 _Lo huesos sobre la alfombra_

 _Al suelo leche derramar_

 _Vino en puerta salpicar_

 _Vierte todo en un gran tazón_

 _Y usa un palo para moler_

 _Y si una entera al final quedo_

 _Va rodando al corredor_

 _¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Mientras Lilian aplaudía a la divertida canción, Bilbo hizo una seña a Nymeria para que le siguiera. Llevándola a la cocina, la enfrentó con su más mortal expresión.

-Bilbo, eres tan tierno que hasta furioso me dan ganas de abrazarte-El hobbit tomó un color en las mejillas apretando los puños para mantenerse firme, pero la sonrisa de Nymeria no estaba ayudando en absoluto, desvaneciendo rápidamente todo rastro de enfado-No veo por qué te molesta tanto, a Lilian le gusta.

-Es vergonzoso…

-Es lo que tú crees. De todas formas, es algo que ella y tú recordaran cuando estén en la comarca. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Mmm, si… sobre eso… quiero pedirte ayuda, otra vez-Haciendo un gesto con la nariz se retorció las manos con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-En la navidad se entregan regalos…y bueno yo…no tengo nada que regalarle a Lilian…

-Bilbo, le hiciste un gran almuerzo. Eso es un gran regalo…

-Sí, pero yo me refiero a algo más especial. Simbólico… quería saber si tú podrías hacerme un préstamo. Prometo que te lo pagare…ouch-Frotándose la mejilla miró a Nymeria con sorpresa ante el repentino pellizco.

-Tonto. Solo tienes que pedírmelo, que préstamo ni que nada-Rodeándolo por los hombros, lo sacó de la cocina para llevarlo a su habitación-Tú eres uno de mis más grandes amigos y cualquier cosa que necesites yo te lo te daré. Porque sé qué harías lo mismo por mí…

-Por supuesto. Siempre-Concordó con un asentimiento.

Ambos habían pasado por mucho durante este viaje, sobretodo en el inicio, siendo ambos tratados como una especie plaga de parte de los enanos. Lo que les llevó apoyarse mutuamente durante meses. La amistad que forjaron en ese tiempo solo se ha fortalecido con el paso de los días, compartiendo una confianza que con otros (a excepción de un par de personas) no podían tener.

En la habitación, Nymeria rebuscó rápidamente en su bolso la caja donde guardaba las joyas que había traído para intercambiar por dinero de la Tierra Media. Abriéndola, la volteó sobre la cama para que Bilbo escogiera lo que deseara.

-Saca lo que te guste-Ofreció palmeando su hombro suavemente.

-No…no puedo, es demasiado.

-No empieces. Escoge algo o me enfadare-Amenazó seriamente cruzándose de brazos, viéndolo tragar grueso.

-Que tal un intercambio. Los hobbit solemos intercambiar todo tipo de alimentos y objetos…-Tapándole la boca, ella solo asintió.

-Quiero una semana de tartas y estamos a mano-Decidió determinadamente. Nymeria no iba a negar cuanto adoraba las tartas del hobbit y no perdería la oportunidad de comerlas a diario si podía.

Bilbo tenía un don increíble para la cocina que era imposible de rebatir.

-Hecho…

Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, el hobbit escogió un delicado y brillante anillo de oro y diamantes. Una gema circular de color violeta se establecía en la parte superior rodeada por una variedad pequeños diamantes, bordeando toda la circunferencia del metal precioso. Tal anillo tenía solo un significado para él y el propósito de este regalo solo era tener a su Lilian para siempre.

Claro, solo si ella lo deseaba.

No podía evitar el miedo a su rechazo cuando su mayor deseo era llevarla a Bolsón cerrado y darle la familia que ella tanto anhelaba. Él quería compartir su hogar con Lilian y llenarlo de la alegría que Bungo Bolsón y Belladona Tuk consiguieron en aquel Smial. Sus padres fueron los hobbit más felices que alguna vez conoció y quería lo mismo para sí, junto a Lilian.

-Que audaz-Habló Nymeria sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Enderezándose apretó el anillo su mano, absolutamente decidido-Es ahora o nunca. Y con un dragón por delante todo es posible.

-Solo puedo felicitarte-Con un fuerte abrazo, Nymeria le sonrió con cariño-Todo va a estar bien. Despreocúpate por lo que nos queda del viaje y solo disfruta de ser feliz con Lilian. Ella te necesita más que a nadie.

Devolviéndole el abrazo, esbozó una sonrisa agradecido por su confianza.

-Gracias…

-Anda, vamos. Los demás se deben de estar preguntando que tanto hacemos-Apresuró Nymeria con un ligero coloreo en las mejillas, empujándolo suavemente de regreso abajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Thorin cuestionó con su ceño, agarrando fuertemente su mano cuando tomó nuevamente asiento a su lado.

-Nada malo, vida mía. Pronto lo veremos, ya verás-Le aseguró depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-No me gusta tanto secretismo con el señor Bolsón-Gruñó ligeramente, acercando la jarra de cerveza a su boca para beber un trago, pronunciando su ceño cuando ella solo le guiñó un ojo en contestación.

-Bueno, ahora que Nym y Bilbo han vuelto, puedo orar-Anuncio Lilian, llamando la atención de todos-Agradecer es parte de la navidad y quiero hacerlo con ustedes aunque no compartamos las mismas creencias. Tomémonos de la mano todos, por favor-Pidió amablemente uniendo sus manos a Nymeria y Bilbo al tiempo que cada uno hacia lo mismo con el que tenía a su lado. Cerrando los ojos eh inclinando la cabeza, Lilian comenzó con la oración-Querido Dios, queremos agradecerte por los alimentos que has puesto en esta mesa para todos nosotros. Damos gracias también por la vida y la salud que cada día nos das, acompañándonos en las dificultades que hemos pasado. Te doy gracias especialmente por esta gran familia que eh tenido el gran placer de conocer y te pido de corazón que protejas a cada uno de ellos bendiciendo sus vidas con tu gran amor y misericordia… Gracias Dios por todo lo que nos brindas cada día y te ruego que nos cuides de todo el mal que nos amenace en nuestro camino por delante. En el nombre de tu hijo Jesús, amen…

Lilian levantó suavemente la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una variedad de ojos humedecidos, así como también los propios.

-Eso fue hermoso muchacha, gracias-Dijo Balin secándose ligeramente los ojos con una servilleta, oyéndose de algunos ruidos de acuerdo a su alrededor.

Sonriendo, se secó sus propias lágrimas alcanzando su copa de vino para beber un poco-Entonces comamos, hay celebrar…

-¡Y beber!-Exclamó Kili alzando su jarra de cerveza antes de tomar un largo y sonoro trago, siendo imitado por el resto que con sus vastos modales vaciaron sus jarras en cuestión de segundos, empapando sus barbas y parte de sus ropas.

Thorin solo rodó los ojos con exasperación y se ocupó de servir la comida para su reina, consciente de que en poco tiempo los alimentos desaparecerían.

-Gracias, vida mia-Acariciando su barba con los dedos, él le dirigió una sonrisa apreciativa.

-Disfrutemos mientras podamos. Dudo mucho que la comida dure demasiado tiempo en los platos.

-No sería divertido si no fuera así…

Con un resoplido el rey enano solo depositó un beso en su mejilla para después comenzar a comer.

* * *

 **PERDÓN** **POR EL RETRASO, SOBRETODO RESPECTO A LA TEMÁTICA DEL CAPITULO. ME HABRÍA ENCANTADO SUBIRLO A LA FECHA QUE CORRESPONDÍA PERO CON LAS FIESTAS ME FUE IMPOSIBLE. SOBRETODO CON LA FAMILIA.**

 **ESPERO SU COMPRENSIÓN :)**

* * *

 **Y POR CIERTO... ¿ALGUIEN VIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE SHERLOCK? ¡PORQUE ESTUVO INCREÍBLE! XD**

 **ENSERIO, ES QUE CON MI HERMANA NOS HEMOS OBSESIONADO CON ESA SERIE XD**

* * *

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A STELLA DRAGNEEL, CLO24 y VICKY87 POR SUS COMENTARIOS MARAVILLOSOS.**

 **VICKY87:** ¡BIENVENIDA! ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE TE GUSTE :) RESPONDIENDO A TUS DUDAS SOBRE LAS VISIONES: LA PRIMERA VISIÓN QUE NYMERIA TUVO FUE DEBIDO A GALADRIEL, ELLA LE ENSEÑO UN FUTURO POSIBLE DE THORIN COMO PADRE. Y LA QUE THORIN ES ENCADENADO, ES UNA VISIÓN QUE SAURON PUSO EN SU MENTE... ADEMAS, HAY QUE TENER EN CLARO QUE THORIN Y NYMERIA COMO "UNICOS" TIENEN UNA CONEXION ESPECIAL QUE LOS HACE VER LOS RECUERDOS DEL OTRO EN SUEÑOS XD (Y SAURON ESTA SIENDO CIZAÑERO) JAJAJAJA NO QUIERO DAR SPOILERS XD

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL APOYO HERMOSO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO DE VERDAD LO APRECIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ;)**

 **¡LAS AMO!**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	44. Una festividad inesperada-Parte 2

Con nerviosismo, Bilbo toco el anillo de diamantes en el interior de su bolsillo. Desde hace un buen rato, luego de acabar el almuerzo, dio algunas vueltas con el miedo propagándose en su interior. La respuesta de Lilian podía, tanto alegrarlo como destruirlo.

-¿Qué estas esperando?

Con un sobresalto se volvió hacia Nymeria que cruzada de brazos le observaba inquisitivamente.

-A yo… este…

-¡Te arrepentiste!-Le dijo acusadoramente agarrándolo bruscamente de los brazos.

-No. Por supuesto que no-Rápidamente negó.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa? Lilian te está esperando en el sofá bastante confundida desde prácticamente saliste corriendo…

-¡Tengo miedo!-Soltó expresando su verdadero sentir. Sin embargo, el confortante abrazo de Nymeria consiguió calmarlo un poco-¿Y si no me acepta? No sé si poder seguir como antes…

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües-Frotando suavemente su espalda, lo abrazó con más fuerza-Mientras más esperes, peor será.

Bilbo nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera con la idea de enfrentar a un dragón. Proponerle matrimonio a Lilian era una decisión importante, una que decidiría el futuro de ambos. Y aun si su respuesta fuese negativa estaba realmente decidido a seguir intentándolo.

Amaba tanto a Lilian que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Estoy siendo un tonto ¿Verdad?-Nymeria le tomó del rostro esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-Un poco. Pero supongo que es comprensible. En todo caso…-Tomando sus manos para cubrirlas con la suyas, hizo uso de la magia para un pequeño hechizo. El cual se materializo en las palmas del hobbit como una perfumada rosa roja-Dudo que esto resulte en mal término. Lilian te ama y eres la felicidad para ella. No te dejaría ni siquiera para volver a su mundo.

Con el corazón agitado en su pecho por tales palabras, tragó grueso-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Ella me lo dijo.

Con un nudo en la garganta, apretó el anillo en el interior de su bolsillo. La emoción le recorría y su amor por Lilian solo pudo aumentar debido a tal afirmación. Debido a ello, ya no podía esperar para oír su respuesta.

-Lo hare.

Con absoluta determinación, inspiro profundo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala. Su futura esposa le aguardaba y sorprenderla era exactamente lo que ahora quería.

* * *

Nymeria tuvo aferrarse al mesón de la cocina al sentir un rayo de dolor que la golpeó desde el estómago hacia la cabeza. Con una sensación de debilidad en las piernas observó borrosamente a Bilbo desaparecer por el pasillo.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Esta era la segunda vez que su cuerpo de sentía de esta manera. Y honestamente, no quería perder el conocimiento justamente ahora y que de pronto todos la encontraran medio muerta en el suelo.

Arrollada por un potente ardor en el estómago, obligó a sus piernas moverse fuera de la cocina. Prácticamente corriendo, se dirigió arriba al baño más cercano, presa de horribles nauseas.

Empujando la puerta, pateándola para cerrarla de tras de sí, se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el retrete expulsando dolorosamente todo el contenido de su estómago. Durante casi un minuto tosió forzando al estómago a botar cada elemento que pudiera haberle enfermado. Sin embargo, nada de lo que contenía correspondía a los alimentos últimamente ingeridos.

Con un sudor frio recorriéndole a través de su cuerpo tembloroso, solo pudo mirar con desconcierto la espesa sangre derramada al interior del retrete de madera.

Deslizando los dedos por sus labios, estos se empaparon del líquido rojo eh invadida por el aroma metálico tuvo nuevamente una oleada de nauseas que le obligaron a vomitar lo poco o nada que quedaba en su estómago.

Con una sensación de agotamiento se sentó en el frio suelo, limpiándose los labios con el pañuelo que Thorin le había regalado meses atrás.

Por un momento se le pasó por la mente la idea del embarazo, pero rápidamente lo descartó. No solo por el anticonceptivo, sino también porque era capaz de detectar ese tipo de acontecimiento en las personas y ella definitivamente no estaba embarazada. ¿Quizá la comida? Poco probable, pues nunca había sido propensa a enfermedades y con su curación rápida, estas difícilmente alcanzaban a agravarse.

¿Entonces qué?

Porque la sangre nunca denotaba nada bueno.

Por más vueltas que le diera en busca de una respuesta, simplemente no encontraba explicación. Y las teorías no ayudaban en absoluto.

Levantándose, caminó tambaleante hacia el aguamanil para lavarse. Luego jaló el dispositivo que vaciaba el WC, echando el agua con sangre del aguamanil para eliminar cualquier indicio de lo sucedido.

Ciertamente no quería preocupar a nadie, y menos a Thorin.

De vuelta en su habitación, velozmente se ocupó de lavarse los dientes quitando así el sabor metálico que aun persistía en su boca. Después se aplicó perfume en todo el cuerpo pensando que aroma de la sangre pudo impregnarse, pues no deseaba dar sospecha alguna.

Con cierta intranquilidad volvió abajo y asomándose por la entrada de la sala, notó a todos observando a un silencioso Bilbo, que sosteniendo la rosa a su espalda estaba frente a una confundida y expectante Lilian.

¡¿Por qué todavía no se había declarado?!

Con un suspiro, camino silenciosamente hacia Thorin quien establecido en un sillón individual cerca de la chimenea, sostenía una jarra mirando con atención a la tímida pareja. Sin aviso, se sentó en su regazo apoyando completamente la espalda en su pecho amplio, relajándose en su cuerpo al sentir su fuerte brazo anclarse alrededor de su cintura y sus cálidos labios besándola suavemente en la mejilla, brindándole total bienestar.

Aquí el único lugar en el que necesitaba estar.

* * *

El nerviosismo solo aumento en él al tener tantas miradas fijas en ellos. Instintivamente echó una mirada a Nymeria que por fin había vuelto, entregándole solamente un guiño de confianza con aquel aparato en sus manos. Pensar que pretendía guardar este momento en ese objeto no le calmaba en absoluto, sobre todo por el resultado de esta propuesta. Si es que resultaba desfavorable.

Pero dándose un golpe mental, se olvidó de negativismos sacando detrás de si la preciosa rosa para entregársela a su Lilian.

Su expresión llena de sorpresa, solo aumentó la velocidad de sus latidos y con la mano sudorosa tomó el anillo dentro de su bolsillo.

-Oh, Bilbo. Es hermosa-Lilian aspiró el aroma de la rosa con mucho placer entregándole una extensa y alegre sonrisa que calentó inmediatamente su alma. Con un poco más de seguridad consiguió devolverle la sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la suya atrayéndola a sus labios para depositar un beso en su dorso suave.

-Mi flor…-Con un gesto de su nariz, trago grueso tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir mientras miraba a sus ansiosos ojos azules-Estos meses junto a ti han los mejores… a pesar de los peligros. Y durante este tiempo me eh dado cuenta de cuanto significas para mí. Hemos compartido cosas terribles y hemos estado juntos para superarlas. Me has dado un valor que jamás había tenido en el pasado y agradezco a Yavanna cada día por haberte conocido. Nuestro futuro sigue siendo incierto debido a lo que nos espera al final de este viaje… sin embargo, eso no desvanece mis esperanzas de un futuro a tu lado. Por ello… quiero pedirte… delante de todos nuestros amigos, si quieres ser mi esposa. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y formar una maravillosa familia en Bolsón Cerrado?

Con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro, Lilian sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Su desbocado corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho que podía escucharlo directamente en sus oídos. Casi podía estar soñando, eso se repitió una variedad de veces. Ella había imaginado esto con anterioridad, pero no tan pronto.

Bilbo siempre se pasaba en sorprenderla.

Este extraordinario hobbit era un regalo de Dios que siempre atesoraría.

Sentía la emoción oprimir su pecho por sus preciosas palabras mientras la vista se le volvía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Todo el amor que se había desarrollado en estos meses solo creció aún más, totalmente cautivada por el hobbit que le robó su lastimado corazón, el cual fue sanando con sus sinceras atenciones y palabras honestas.

Bilbo hizo lo que pensó que nadie más podría, después de todas sus decepciones.

Él consiguió realmente enamorarla.

Enamorarla de una manera que jama había conocido, haciéndola temer algún día despertarse y ver que todo había sido solo un maravilloso sueño.

Tanto había logrado Bilbo en tan poco tiempo que todavía le desconcertaba la intensidad de sus afectos.

Superando el nudo de su garganta, sonrió mirándolo con todo el amor de su corazón, más que dispuesta a unir sus vidas para siempre.

-Sí. Acepto…

La preocupación en el rostro del hobbit solo se convirtió en absoluta sorpresa. Y entre los gritos y vítores de los enanos se puso de pie para tomar su rostro entre las manos y depositar un profundo beso en sus entreabiertos labios.

Separándose lo suficiente para observarlo, él parpadeo como saliendo de su ensueño.

-Has dicho que si…-Musitó con voz temblorosa aun aturdido por su respuesta-Has dicho que si…-Repitió mirándola como si esperara que fuese solo una alucinación.

Riendo, ella solamente pudo abrazarlo ante lo adorable que era. Causar tales reacciones en el hobbit era algo de lo que realmente disfrutaba. Sobre todo, porque le decían cuanto la amaba.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Bilbo Bolsón. Te amo y eres la única persona con la que eh deseado verdaderamente compartir mi vida para siempre. Tú me haces tan feliz…

-Y tú a mi flor… tú me has entregado lo que nadie pudo en todos mis años…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amor…

Soltando un sollozo en medio de una sonrisa, ocultó el rostro en su cuello abrumada por intensidad de sus sentimientos. Besándolo nuevamente, lo sostuvo en un aplastante abrazo incapaz de dejarlo ir un solo momento.

Con unos cuantos besos más, fue capaz de separarse al menos un poco, el aturdido y sonrojado rostro de Bilbo fue poco a poco enfocándose en ella, regalándose una lenta sonrisa y reflejando en el brillo de sus ojos claros todo su sincero amor.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, mi flor…

Lentamente tomó su mano izquierda y depositando un beso en el dorso, abrió la boca en su asombro al darse cuenta de su acción. El brillante anillo deslizándose alrededor de su dedo le dejó sin habla por los siguientes segundos. Bilbo extendió su sonrisa y dejando en su mano un beso más la atrajo a su cuerpo para un abrazo mucho más fuerte.

 _Un anillo… ¡Un anillo!_

 _¡Tenía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo! ¡Realmente iba a casarse!_

Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar su dicha en este momento. Aunque como una jovencita enamorada, desease salir corriendo y gritarle a todo el mundo que se iba a casar.

Como le gustaría restregárselo a aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos y se burlaron de ella, repitiéndole de que no estaba hecha para el amor, que solo eran tonterías y fantasías suyas. Esos idiotas que siempre vivían de la superficialidad y las frivolidades, no sabían lo que era la seguridad de un cálido y sincero amor. No sabían lo que era tal confianza.

Y con el ritmo de vida que tenían, estaba segura de que nunca lo conocerían.

Pero eso ya era pasado. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de esta felicidad con su tierno y adorable hobbit.

-¡Hay que celebrarlo!-Exclamó incapaz de ocultar su alegría y con un coro de "si" de parte de todos se repartieron las jarras de cerveza para brindar.

Después de ello, la fiesta se armó con elevados ánimos.

Con música a alto volumen, los enanos con gran entusiasmo comenzaron a bailar entre comida y bebida. Nadie estaba exento a la celebración y las voces se alzaron en canciones. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar un solo segundo y con lo que les esperaba por delante, apreciaban cada feliz momento que pudieran tener.

No los dejaremos cambiar

Como nos sentimos en nuestros corazones

No vamos a dejar que nos controlen

No dejaremos que metan

Todas sus ideas en nuestras cabezas

Y nunca seremos como ellos…

Bilbo solo pudo sonreír al ver a Fili y Kili bailar y cantar al estilo moderno del mundo de Lilian y Nymeria. Los jóvenes príncipes tenían bastante talento en ese aspecto y no pudo evitar la pisca de celos al notar la atención de Lil en ello con tanta diversión.

Con una larga exhalación, reunió coraje para acercarse a Thorin.

Necesitaba urgentemente hablar de un tema con él.

Con un carraspeo incomodo, se hizo notar. Tanto Thorin como Nymeria dejaron en claro su molestia al irrumpir en su íntimo beso. Sin embargo, no pudo echarse para atrás, no ahora.

-Una disculpa. Yo… realmente necesito hablar contigo un momento-Dijo a Thorin nerviosamente-Por favor… en privado.

Hubo una breve sorpresa en el rostro del rey enano, que con un asentimiento accedió entregándole a Nymeria la jarra que sostenía, para ponerse de pie. Guiándolo hacia el balcón, cerró la puerta para evitar el bullicio del interior.

-¿De qué se trata señor Bolsón?-Thorin pregunto con una calma que verdaderamente le tranquilizo.

-Yo…quiero… quiero pedirte consejo…-Soltó dubitativo. Fijando los ojos en el rostro del enano, noto su gran sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

-Eso es…inesperado viniendo de ti. Bueno, entonces… ¿Que necesitas?-Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho le observo con gran atención.

-Es sobre…- _¡Por Yavanna! No puedo creer que enserio voy a hablar sobre esto_ -Sobre…la intimidad. Quiero decir… Nymeria y tú la tienen todo el tiempo y yo bueno… nunca eh… por eso… necesito…

-Con calma, Señor Bolsón. Ya me hago una idea de lo que intentas decirme-Solo pudo sonrojarse al oír la diversión en la voz Thorin. Esto era vergonzoso-¿Qué es lo quieres saber exactamente?

-Como complacer a una mujer-Sus mejillas ardían por la mortificación. Jamás en su vida imaginó que pediría algo como esto y menos al rey de los enanos. Pero estaba desesperado y por Lilian haría cualquier cosa.

-No creo que sea el más indicado para ello…

Con incomodidad, Thorin se frotó la barba decidido a volver con su mujer.

-¡Claro que sí!-Rápidamente exclamó agarrando el brazo del enano para impedirle marcharse-Quiero decir… tú y Nym… lo que sea está bien, yo solo necesito un poco de ayuda…de hombre a hombre…

Con una lenta exhalación Thorin se debatió momentáneamente antes de contestar-Eso es algo que sucede en el momento. Y aunque mayormente es incontrolable, también es instintivo. Pero lo primero que debo decirte es que dejes fuera el temor. Si lo que quieres es complacer a tu dama, tendrás que dejar tus miedos. De otro modo tus propios deseos no surgirán y no serás capaz de poner tus manos sobre ella. Procura iniciar con delicadeza…

-¿Así te sucedió con Nym?-Preguntó incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad, preparado para recibir el enfado del rey en caso de ofenderlo. No obstante fue sorprendido por su sinceridad.

-No exactamente… Nymeria es…muy intensa-Respondió con tal aprecio en sus ojos que no pudo evitar sonreír, sobre todo por los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente. Le sería difícil olvidar aquellos momentos en los vio por accidente y delicadeza no era precisamente lo que surgía entre ellos.

Pero suponía que eso era diferente para cada pareja.

Además, él no había permitido llegar a tanto y Lilian se enfada siempre por eso. Tal vez… tal vez si se hubiese dejado llevar por ella, habría tenido indicios de lo que deseaba.

-Delicado, lo tengo.

-Es solo una recomendación. Lo digo por como tu mujer es. Quizá te sorprenda. Como Nymeria lo hizo conmigo. Esa mujer cambio todo lo que alguna vez conocí, en todos los sentidos… no entrare en detalles por respeto a ella, pero si te diré que cualquier cosa que yo hubiese experimentado en el pasado, fue inmediatamente borrado cuando compartimos lecho por primera vez.

-Oh… eso suena…como recomenzar…

-Es mucho más que eso-Con un suspiro, Thorin colocó la mano sobre su hombro-Solo se considerado señor Bolsón. Pon toda tu atención en sus deseos y ella te dirá como proseguir.

-Realmente sabes mucho sobre esto…-Habló con las mejillas ardiendo aun de vergüenza.

-Te lo digo por una experiencia de juventud. Ya te dije que Nymeria es intensa y ella no es muy habladora en nuestra…intimidad. Me atrevo a decir que su descaro no se limita solamente a lo cotidiano.

-Y como no hacerlo, si lo único que quiero es tenerte entre mis manos…

Tenso, Bilbo se giró lentamente. Nymeria, cruzada de brazos en la abertura de las puertas mantenía una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, absolutamente divertida.

-Cuanto has oído…

-Bastante.

-Bueno, ya ves a lo que me refiero-Thorin dijo compartiendo con su esposa una mirada de complicidad.

-Oh, vamos vida mía. Porque simplemente no le dices que soy una desvergonzada que le gusta hacerte cosas innombrables.

-Por Mahal…-El rey enano se apretó el puente la nariz con algo de vergüenza ante sus directas palabras. No había remedio con ella. No importaba gente ni lugar.

Con sorpresa, el hobbit casi sonrió a la risa melódica de Nymeria, que descruzando los brazos camino hacia el rey enano para colocar un beso en su mejilla, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo para luego dirigirse a él con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro.

-Dejemos las cosas claras-Le dijo-Sé que eres consciente de que Lilian tuvo dos novios hace años-Con un rígido asentimiento confirmo sus palabras, golpeado por un rayo de celos-Sin embargo, fueron unos bastardos con ella. Y de acuerdo a todo lo que me ha contado, no han sido en absoluto buenos recuerdos, por lo que, Thorin tiene mucha razón en cuanto a la manera en la que necesitas empezar con Lil. Quizá ella te muestre impaciencia, pero así le demostraras cuanto te importa su placer. Eso la hará entrar en completa confianza contigo. Y ya después de la primera vez, pues vas y le haces todo lo quieras, donde quieras.

-¿Te eh dicho que eres muy directa alguna vez?…-Bilbo no podía sentirse ya más avergonzado, bien sabia como era su amiga, pero oírlo directamente de ella era un poco incómodo.

-Bilbo, a estas alturas es ridículo hablarnos con miedos y vergüenzas. Durante el viaje nos hemos visto en las peores circunstancias, incluso nos hemos olido y visto más de la cuenta. Ya nos conocemos prácticamente todo. Es absurdo tratarnos así ahora, además, estamos en confianza. Si quieres mantenerlo en secreto de nosotros nada va a salir, así que puedes decirnos perfectamente todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias…

Sonriendo, se sintió bastante aliviado con esas palabras. Tanto ella como Thorin eran sinceros y eso valía mucho para él. Nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos en el pasado y tenerlos a ambos era como un regalo. Tal confianza era muy difícil de conseguir.

-Ahora dime, ¿Te interesa alguna posición en particular? Arriba o abajo, de perrito…

Él solo pudo soltar un ruido ahogado desde fondo de su garganta ante tales palabras.

-¡Eso ha sido demasiado!-Thorin gruñó cubriendo con su mano la boca de su desvergonzada mujer-Creo el señor bolsón ya está lo suficientemente avergonzado por tu culpa.

-Solo estaba bromeando-Ella se quejó. Apartándose, se acercó al hobbit para besarlo en la frente eh inclinarse hacia su oído-Aunque si quieres información solo tienes que decírmelo-Con un guiño, los dejo para volver a la fiesta.

Ante el ceño del rey enano, Bilbo hizo aquel gesto con la nariz que solía delatar su nerviosismo. Retorciéndose las manos esbozo una sonrisa incomoda-Mmm, bueno… creo que ya eh entendido bastante. Aprecio mucho tu paciencia…

-¿Qué te ha dicho Nymeria?-Inquirió el enano en demanda.

-Pues…-Con la presión de su insistente mirada fue imposible negarse-Que si quería saber mucho más, solo tenía que pedírselo…

Thorin resopló negando ligeramente con la cabeza-Esa mujer…no la tomes muy enserio, señor Bolsón. Ten por seguro que para ella es una verdadera diversión este tipo de temas. Y aunque no dudo de que quiera ayudarte, puede tender a llegar demasiado lejos.

-No hay ningún problema. Sé muy bien como es Nym…

* * *

Nymeria estaba seriamente considerando tomar represalias contra Fili y Kili. Esos canallas habían puesto de aquellas hierbas en su bebida y era consciente de los efectos. Probablemente lo habían puesto en las bebidas de todos. Sentía calor, algo de euforia y excitación a la vez unido a un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Por lo menos no era alucinógeno, pues no ha estado visualizando nada extraño, hasta ahora.

-Vamos, tía Nym. ¡Es tu turno para una canción!-Kili gritó de pie sobre la mesa con una sonrisa descarada. El muy cabrón ya sabía que le estaba afectando esa porquería. Sintiendo unas manos sobre los hombros, echo una mirada a Fili que comenzó a llevarla hacia la mesa para subirla con la ayuda de su hermano, no sin antes haberle quitado los botines para no arruinar el mantel.

En ese momento todos empezaron a animarla para cantar.

Resignada, pero aun molesta con Fili y Kili, escogió el instrumental de una canción en teléfono del Lilian conectado al parlante portátil.

 _De vuelta, de vuelta, de vuelta_

 _De vuelta, de vuelta, de vuelta_

 _Frio y negro dentro de este ataúd_

 _Todos tratan de mantenerse abajo_

 _Yo sé cómo se siente ser olvidado, pero ustedes nunca me olvidaran._

 _Enemigos arañando mis ojos_

 _Rasguño y sangro solo para permanecer viva._

 _Los zombis salen esta noche_

 _Ellos nunca me atraparan, ellos nunca me atraparan._

 _De vuelta, de vuelta, de vuelta_

 _De vuelta, de vuelta, de vuelta_

 _Enciéndelo, enciéndelo_

 _Ahora estoy ardiendo_

 _Siente la prisa, siente la prisa de la adrenalina._

 _Somos jóvenes, somos fuertes, nos levantaremos._

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte_

 _Al suelo, al suelo, golpeando la línea roja_

 _Volando alto, volando alto a la velocidad de la luz_

 _Por el amor, por la luz, por la lucha._

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte._

 _Rompiendo la piel, propagándose como veneno_

 _Muriendo lento cuando todos atacamos_

 _Sé cómo se siente estar roto_

 _Tú tomaste una pieza, ahora muerdo de vuelta._

 _Enemigos arañando mis ojos_

 _Rasguño y sangro solo para permanecer viva._

 _Los zombis salen esta noche_

 _Ellos nunca me atraparan, ellos nunca me atraparan._

Alzando los puños los enanos se unieron al canto aprendiendo rápidamente la letra que se repetía, con sus potentes voces. Cada uno con su propia manera de moverse de acorde al ritmo con la alegría plasmada en sus rostros. Atrayendo a Lilian a la mesa, Nymeria la hizo unirse a ella, logrando rápidamente quitarle la timidez para cantar y bailar frente a sus amigos.

 _Enciéndelo, enciéndelo_

 _Ahora estoy ardiendo_

 _Siente la prisa, siente la prisa de la adrenalina_

 _Somos jóvenes, somos fuertes, nos levantaremos._

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte_

 _Al suelo, al suelo, golpeando la línea roja_

 _Volando alto, volando alto a la velocidad de la luz_

 _Por el amor, por la luz, por la lucha._

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte._

 _En el fondo para el combate, no te atrevas a frenarme._

 _Nunca pares, nunca ruegues, nunca falles, ni una duda._

 _Los zombis salen esta noche_

 _Ellos nunca me atraparan, ellos nunca me atraparan._

 _Enciéndelo, enciéndelo_

 _Ahora estoy ardiendo_

 _Siente la prisa siente la prisa de la adrenalina_

 _Somos jóvenes, somos fuertes, nos levantaremos_

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte_

 _Al suelo, al suelo, golpeando la línea roja_

 _Volando alto, volando alto a la velocidad de la luz_

 _Por el amor, por la luz, por la lucha._

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte_

 _Porque eh vuelto de la muerte…_

Con un sonrojo, Lilian sonrió ya con la vergüenza perdida ante los gritos y aplausos de los enanos. Ella no acostumbraba a hacer tales cosas frente a las personas y sinceramente, le gustaba ahora. Era realmente divertido y muy liberador.

Bajándose de la mesa para que Bofur continuara con la siguiente canción, fue sedienta por otra bebida fría.

Nymeria no despegó los ojos del rostro de Thorin desde que la tomó en sus brazos al bajarla de la mesa hasta que él la depositó suavemente en el cómodo sillón. Habían un tono oscuro en sus ojos azules, los cuales llenos de deseo la recorrían libremente.

-Creí haber dicho que tal manera de bailar estaba prohibida-Le recordó en gruñido bajo, apretando el agarre sobre sus brazos.

-¿Lo hiciste? Yo no me acuerdo-Con una traviesa sonrisa deslizó los dedos por la abertura de su túnica para tocar parte de su cálido pecho.

No le pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del rey enano.

-Claro que lo hice. Pero tu descaro es ilimitado… no quiero verte bailar así frentes a los demás, nunca más-Exigió él con un tono firme.

Frunciendo el ceño ante su brusca demanda, no pudo evitar una mueca exasperada-Pues que pena, porque tendrás que aguantarte. Eh bailado así un montón de veces y frente a cientos de personas, medio desnuda-La furia comenzó a empañar el rostro del rey enano a medida que se inclinaba amenazante sobre ella-Te lo digo para que después no me reclames cuando lo veas en mis recuerdos.

-Medio desnuda…-Gruñó entre dientes con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Locuras del pasado-Dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Y eso te parece normal?

-De donde vengo lo es.

-Eso no importa, aquí hay reglas de decencia que respetar…

-Porque solo no dices que estas celoso. Detestas que los demás me vean, eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces compórtate como la reina que eres-Le espetó con tal acento reprobatorio que su enfado comenzó a hervir rápidamente, sintiéndose bastante ofendida. Tal y como había sido al inicio de este viaje.

-No empieces con esa mierda ahora…

¿Porque le salía con esto otra vez? Se suponía que ya lo habían superado.

-No esperes que apruebe tal comportamiento, el cual solo debería estar relegado al dormitorio. No hay nada de inocente en ti y eso atrae indeseadas miradas.

-Estamos entre amigos, es familia…

-Pero también son varones. Y como tales no están exentos a lo que una hermosa mujer puede provocar. Más aun con lo ebrios que están-Alzando la voz, agarró su camiseta alzando bruscamente la tela a la altura de su escote para cubrirla hasta donde a él le parecía razonable.

Apartándole la mano de un golpe, se puso de pie furiosamente-Es una fiesta y quiero me divertir y si a ti no te parece, pues me importa un jodido comino. Además, si tanto te molesta como me veo o me muevo ¡Ve y cásate con una estúpida perra remilgada!

Haciéndolo a un lado, evitó su agarre para unirse a Fili y Kili en la siguiente canción.

* * *

Lilian vio a Thorin dirigirse furiosamente hacia el pasillo mientras que su amiga bebía animadamente con Fili y Kili. La mayoría había estado tan atenta a la canción de Bofur que solo unos cuantos habían sido testigos de la pelea que la pareja real había tenido hace unos momentos. Era demasiado extraño a estas alturas y eso le preocupo. Su intención fue consultarlo con Nymeria para ayudarla, pero la mano suave de Bilbo le retuvo en su lugar con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

-Dudo que desee oír más del asunto. No te preocupes, veras que rápidamente se reconciliaran. Es imposible para ellos estar separados por demasiado tiempo.

Bueno, ciertamente era así.

Lo que disipando su intranquilidad, tomó la mano de su hobbit fuertemente depositando un beso en sus labios. Su sonrisa llena de placer consiguió contagiarla, instándola a tomar nuevamente su boca en un beso mucho más extenso que lentamente fue tornándose acaloradamente apasionado.

-Mi flor… yo…

Bilbo tragó grueso y mirando a los azules ojos de su prometida, decidió dejar a un lado su tonto temor.

Tirando de ella, la sacó del bullicio de la fiesta para llevarla a la comodidad de su habitación. En el trayecto, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar por la emoción que le recorría. No solo porque iba a ser su primera vez, sino también porque no deseaba decepcionar a la mujer que amaba. Sus amigos le habían ayudado, a su manera y no iba a desperdiciar sus buen intencionados consejos.

-¿Bilbo? ¿No crees que es muy pronto para irnos a dormir? La fiesta está lejos de terminar…

-No vamos a dormir-Ante su declaración, le pareció oír un ruido ahogado. Negándose a mirar a Lilian, subieron rápidamente las escaleras viendo a Thorin al final del pasillo ingresar a la habitación que le correspondía, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que ambos se pusieran así? Hace unos momentos estaban más que felices…

-Estarán bien, mi flor. Ya te lo dije, no duraran mucho así.

-Pues eso espero…

Cerrando suavemente detrás de sí, el acelerado hobbit se secó las manos sudorosas en su ropa, alejando los nervios que amenazaban con invadirlo.

-Lilian…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Anoche estabas escapando de mí y ahora quieres hacerlo, verdaderamente no te entiendo Bilbo Bolsón-Ella parecía algo molesta, por lo que rápidamente acortó la distancia que les separaba para atraerla a sus brazos.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y unirte mucho más a mí es una manera de demostrarte lo seria que es nuestra relación. No me gustaría que llegaras a pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ti o algo parecido. Mis intenciones contigo son sinceras…

-Lo sé o de lo contrario no me habría fijado en ti. Eres honorable y respetuoso, incapaz de dañar a alguien más…eso y mucho más es lo que me encanta de ti.

Su sinceridad consiguió inmediatamente sonrojarlo.

Tomando sus labios dulces, la besó con toda la pasión que sentía y que en poco tiempo fue aumentado entre los dos.

Lentamente la llevó hasta la cama para establecerse sobre la suavidad y comodidad de esta. Lilian fue atrayéndolo hasta que quedaron uno sobre el otro incapaces de romper el beso que hizo a ambos gemir placer.

Deseoso de probar su piel, Bilbo posó los labios sobre su cálido cuello, besándola repetidamente hasta percibir sus pequeños temblores.

-Oh, Bilbo. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque no habrá vuelta atrás-Jadeó Lilian aferrándose al hobbit estremecida por el roce de su tentativa boca.

-Seguro del todo, no. Pero haré todo lo posible para complacerte…

La sorpresa que tiñó el rostro de Lilian fue rápidamente borrada por el placer que hizo mella en ella debido a las caricias de su hobbit. Sus manos la tocaron despacio, palpándola con indecisión pero no con menos satisfacción. Rodeándolo con las piernas, lo atrajo completamente a su cuerpo para envolverse de su calor, notando inmediatamente la dureza presionando su pubis. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a deslizar las capas de ropa que cubrían a Bilbo para poder sentir su piel suave.

Anhelaba tocarlo sin nada que le estorbara.

Bilbo se deshizo de sus prendas superiores rápidamente con la ayuda de su novia y con el calor subiendo por todo su cuerpo tomo de una forma hambrienta sus dulces labios. Temblando por las manos de Lilian sobre su piel, sintió que la presión de su miembro en los pantalones se volvía bastante dolorosa. Y aunque frotarla contra ella aliviaba un poco la tensión, no parecía ser suficiente.

-Desnúdame…

Tragando grueso, accedió a su petición con un asentimiento.

Incorporándose, guió las manos hacia el abrigo desabotonando torpemente cada botón. Seguido, alzó aquel suéter color crema deslizándolo por encima de su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con la directa visión de su piel. Su risa divertida le sacó de su fijación en sus preciosos pechos cubiertos por aquella prenda de color negro. Prenda que Lilian lentamente se quitó dejándolo con el aliento atorado en su garganta por su belleza. Apretando repetidamente las manos, extendió una con la necesidad de tocarla hirviendo en él. No pudo evitar un gemido ante la sensación esponjosa en su palma. Apretándola y amasándola con suavidad, sintió la dura protuberancia contra su palma. Frotándola con los dedos ejerció una cantidad de presión que causó un ruido proveniente de su Lilian que inmediatamente lo tensó, mirándola con preocupación.

-Lo siento, te eh hecho daño…

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus brazos atrayéndolo de regreso-No es así. Yo… me ha gustado-Aclaró Lilian con un ligero sonrojo colocando su mano de vuelta a su seno, deseosa de más caricias-Continua…

Colocando un beso sobre sus labios, la instó a recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama. Con sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, decidió probar algo diferente eh inclinándose sobre su pecho, atrapó aquella rosada protuberancia en el interior de su boca, degustando el sabor de su sedosa piel. Encantado, solo pudo disfrutarla lamiendo y succionando su carne con ternura escuchando más de aquellos ruidos que incesantemente salía de la boca de su Lilian consiguiendo aumentar considerablemente su excitación.

Con una renovada confianza, su persistente curiosidad le dominó. Lentamente dejo la atención en sus pechos para bajar a besos por su cuerpo ocupándose de retirar sus calzas. Quitándole sus botas y prendas inferiores se alzó sobre Lilian absolutamente absorto en su belleza. Admiró cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo maravillándose con cada curva y recoveco.

Su Lilian era lo más hermoso que haya visto.

-Gracias…-Sus mejillas ardieron al percatarse de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero los ojos brillantes de Lilian repletos de agrado le quitaron inmediatamente tal timidez-Termina de desvestirte.

Con un poco de temor, se desabrochó los pantalones dejándolos caer por sus piernas junto con la ropa interior. Alzando la vista solo pudo observar como Lilian tenía sus ojos pegados a la zona inferior de su cuerpo. Por un momento estuvo tentado a cubrirse pero su sonrisa amable disipo el impulso extendiendo la mano para que volviera a ella. Bajando su cabeza para un beso profundo, Lilian no fue suave en exigirle más profundidad. Buscó su lengua en el interior de su boca para mayor placer, complacida con el gemido que soltó el hobbit desde lo profundo de su garganta. Deslizando las manos por su piel suave, notó cada temblor de su cuerpo y consciente de su pene presionando su bajo vientre movió una de sus manos entre ellos para alcanzarlo y envolver su circunferencia casi por completo.

Su gemido la hizo realmente sonreír.

-Lilian…-Se quejó Bilbo colocando un húmedo beso sobre uno de sus pechos. Cerrando los ojos, su rostro se empaño del placer de sus caricias-Por Yavanna… no pares, por favor…

Su ruego la hizo masturbarlo con más fuerza, satisfecha de los gemidos que salían de su boca. Sus ojos la miraron con tal amor que le fue imposible no temblar por la intensidad de ellos. Bilbo era la primera persona que la miraba como si fuese lo más maravilloso que pudiera existir y la emoción de eso traía lágrimas a sus ojos. Sus ex nunca le habían mirado así, ni en la cama ni fuera de esta. Lo que solo le brindo mucha más confianza al corroborar nuevamente que Bilbo verdaderamente la amaba. Y estaba eternamente agradecida de tenerlo como suyo.

-¿Bilbo?-Confusa, le vio besarle la mano luego de que la apartara bruscamente de su miembro. Y aunque no obtuvo respuesta, el hobbit bajo por su cuerpo con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al comprender su intención. Sus ojos claros le pidieron permiso y a respuesta solo pudo separar las piernas dejándola a su disposición.

-Incluso aquí, eres preciosa…-Le dijo con timidez antes de colocar un beso sobre sus pliegues-Estas húmeda aquí…-Parecía sorprendido, pero prontamente dejo de ser consciente de su alrededor cuando su caliente lengua se hundió entre sus pliegues de su sexo, obligándola a arquearse con un gemido.

Él se detuvo momentáneamente, mas no por mucho. Su boca continuó con la exploración tan ruidosamente obsceno que la excitó de sobremanera. Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas arrastrando duramente la lengua por su clítoris de forma errática. El hobbit había descubierto su punto más sensible y no escatimó en avasallarla con sus lentas y fervientes caricias llenas de placer.

Agarrándole el cabello, gimió su nombre incontrolable a medida que el orgasmo se acercaba. Solo podía agitarse y retorcerse por los rayos de placer que le asaltaban incapaz de pensar coherentemente. Poco tiempo después el clímax estaba golpeándola con tal intensidad que su grito hizo eco en la habitación mientras era atacada por los violentos espasmos.

Jadeante, miró la preocupación en el rostro de Bilbo, mas solo pudo sonreír de satisfacción, sorprendida de su talento para entregarle placer de tal modo.

-¿Lilian? ¿Está bien, mi flor?

-Todo está bien, mi amor… perfecto…-Suspiró alzando la mano para tocar su rostro.

Con evidente alivio se cernió sobre ella para besarla, saboreándose en su boca. Rodeándolo con las piernas, rodó para atraparlo bajo su cuerpo incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa al ver su sorpresa.

-Lilian…

-Ahora es tu turno.

-Pero yo…

Acallándolo con un beso rápido, mordisqueó su cuello para distraerlo. Entretanto, deslizó las manos por su pecho y abdomen hasta alcanzar su miembro palpitante arrancándole un sonoro gemido al iniciar con lentas caricias por toda su extensión.

Era su primera vez y no quería decepcionarlo.

Inclinándose, tomo la punta de su pene en su boca lamiendo todo su contorno con repetidos giros de su lengua al tiempo que Bilbo gemía, cubriéndose avergonzado, la boca para amortiguar sus ruidos involuntarios. Apartándole la mano, la sostuvo con firmeza sin dejar de lamerlo. Sudoroso y agitado se retorció ante su toque con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aquellos adorables sonidos parecían ser solo ruegos que la invitaron a obtener mucho más.

-Lilian… por favor… yo quiero… quiero unirme a ti…-Sus jadeantes palabras llenas de desesperación consiguieron detenerla.

Sus ojos suplicantes, pudieron con ella de inmediato.

Soltándolo, Bilbo se incorporó y tomándola del rostro la beso profundamente, acariciando sus labios con los suyos lenta y minuciosamente. En esa distracción, él la tuvo bajo su cuerpo sin que se percatara de ello y arrastrando las manos por su cuerpo se acomodó suavemente entre sus piernas presionando la punta de su pene en su sensible entrada.

-Hazlo-Pidió al ver la duda en su rostro. Rodeándolo con sus piernas, lo instó a continuar empujándolo suavemente hacia ella aferrándose con un jadeo a su espalda al sentir la invasión-No te detengas-Exigió ante la sensación de ser deliciosamente llenada. Su cuerpo se acopló al suyo tan perfectamente que solo pudo gemir de felicidad.

-Dioses… esto es… es mejor de lo que pensé-Hundiéndose en su cuerpo, Bilbo se maravilló con la sensación de ser envuelto por completo. Lilian era tan caliente y apretada… jamás imagino que pudiera ser así de bueno. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por las sensaciones, invadido por el impulso de moverse de una manera no muy delicada. Sin embargo, se prometió tener cuidado, pues también deseaba extender al máximo la inmensidad del placer que estaba experimentando-¿No te estoy haciendo daño?

-Claro que no, amor. Solo continúa…

Con un asentimiento, lentamente se retiró solo para regresar de igual forma hasta adquirir el ritmo. En todo momento mantuvo los ojos en el rostro de Lilian para observar sus reacciones a través de su vista ligeramente borrosa. Sus gemidos se unieron a los suyos y sus pequeñas manos vagaron por su cuerpo multiplicando sorprendentemente las sensaciones.

-Por Yavanna… ¡Lilian! No puedo parar…

-No lo hagas-Gimió ella rodeándolo fuertemente.

Con su control roto, no supo cuando empezó a embestirla con rapidez, solo podía ser consiente del placer y de cada sonido y movimiento de Lilian. En el momento en que una fuerte presión le asalto, tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo de su Lil golpeando bruscamente entre sus piernas escuchándola gemir su nombre repetidamente. Dominado por la pasión, se aferró a su figura suave incapaz de seguir reteniendo lo que fuera que parecía querer estallar en él.

La insoportable presión, explotó a tal grado que de su boca salió un grito ronco a medida que temblaba por las electrizantes sensaciones que recorrían cada una de sus extremidades. Pareciéndole ver una variedad de puntos blancos, Lilian gritó debajo de su cuerpo apretando las piernas a su alrededor, notando como le succionaba en su interior con bruscos espasmos a medida que derramaba su simiente en su profundidad. Jadeante, apoyó todo su peso sobre ella, incapaz de moverse más. Flotando en la satisfacción, laxo y pleno, besó el rostro de su Lilian, absolutamente feliz.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Lilian preguntó con algo de timidez frotando su espalda con suavidad.

-Más de lo que las palabras pueden decir-Admitió con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-También para mí…

-Podría… ¿Dormir así?

-Por supuesto.

Tirando de las mantas sobre ellos, se abrazaron sumidos en la comodidad que el cuerpo del otro les entregaba. Tal acontecimiento había absorbido todas sus energías, por lo que no les fue difícil conciliar rápidamente el sueño a causa del agotamiento.

* * *

las canciones son "me against de world" de simple plan y "back from the dead" de skillet

* * *

 **HOLIII XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A CLO24 POR SU MARAVILLOSO COMENTARIO.**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL APOYO HERMOSO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO DE VERDAD LO APRECIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ;)**

 **¡LAS AMO!**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	45. Memorias, reclamos y una dulce venganza

_El golpe del cuero contra la carne causo eco en aquella reducida habitación gris. El cuerpo pequeño de Nymeria se agitó ligeramente por el impacto, más de su boca ningún sonido salió. Las cadenas sobresalientes del techo mantenían sus brazos en alto a una distancia de su cuerpo que le impedía cualquier tipo movimiento para defenderse. De rodillas en suelo sucio, se notaba un charco de sangre debajo de ella. ¿La causa? Aquellas profundas laceraciones que mantenían a su espalda en carne viva._

 _-Vamos, puta. ¡Habla!-Exigió el portador del grueso cinturón antes de golpearla fuertemente con ello. No hubo ni un solo ruido en respuesta, lo que consiguió aumentar la furia del hombre robusto agarrándola bruscamente del cabello para alzar su cabeza y obtener su atención-No agotes mi paciencia. Porque empezare a arrancar cada pedazo de ti-Colocando un puñal en su mejilla, presionó el frío metal afilado en su piel causando un ligero corte que inmediatamente provocó sangrado-Desfigurare tu preciosa carita ¿Eso te gustaría? Porque yo lo disfrutaré cada segundo…_

 _Nuevamente no hubo respuesta ni cambio en su expresión vacía, sus amenazas estaban lejos atemorizarla y eso su acompañante muy bien lo sabía._

 _-Así no obtendrás nada-Habló otro de los presentes expulsando el humo del cigarrillo lentamente por su boca y nariz-Es una de los perros fieles del bastardo de Blackwood. Esta entrenada para no sentir dolor. No importa cuántas veces se le golpee o apuñale, preferirá la muerte antes que traicionar a su amo._

 _-Entonces porque no le cortamos la lengua, ya que no le gusta hablar. Sera bonito recuerdo de nuestra parte-Apretando su mandíbula para separar sus labios tuvo la intención de meter los dedos dentro de su boca para agarrar su lengua, sin embargo, los dientes atraparon dolorosamente sus dedos a tal punto que la carne comenzó a desagarrarse mientras gritaba. Tan solo la ayuda de su compañero pudo liberarlo luego de que usara sus manos alrededor de su pequeño cuello para ahogarla el tiempo suficiente que le permitiera arrancar lo dedos de ella._

 _Con un rodillazo en su estómago, la obligó a escupir la sangre que había brotado de sus dedos desgarrados. Envolviendo una tela alrededor de su mano con una maldición, salió rápidamente para buscar atención médica._

 _El compañero colocó la silla frente a Nymeria para sentarse cómodamente._

 _-Solo extiendes tu agonía. Podrías solo hablar eh irte._

 _Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a él debajo de los sucios eh irregulares mechones rojos que cubrían parte de su rostro. Más de la mitad de su cabello había sido cortado por pura diversión._

 _-¿Y perderme su frustración y fracaso? Ni pensarlo…_

 _-Tales rumores sobre ti son ciertos-Lanzando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo, apoyó el brazo sobre su muslo-No puedo negar que tenía curiosidad de conocer a la gran Cazadora. Tu resistencia al dolor es increíble… me pregunto qué harán los mercenarios para enseñar así a sus malditos perros._

 _-Los jueguitos tuyos y los de tu amigo son un paseo por el parque en comparación-Respondió ella con una sádica sonrisa que puso al sujeto bastante tenso luego del escalofrió que recorrió por su espalda-Ustedes no durarían ni dos minutos…_

 _-Disfrutas esto ¿No? Pues lamentablemente no será para largo, porque tu existencia terminará hoy…-Sacando un revolver del interior de su chaqueta apuntó directamente al pecho femenino._

 _-Hazlo. Pon esa maldita bala en mí y déjame ver el terror en tu rostro._

 _-¿De que estas hablando?-Gruñó pegando el cañón del revolver entre sus pechos desnudos._

 _Aquella sonrisa escalofriante solo se extendió en el rostro de Nymeria-Averígualo tú mismo…_

 _La ampolleta que colgaba del techo comenzó a balancearse, seguido de los golpeteos de los objetos al caer de la mesa cercana. La mano del hombre comenzó a temblar mientras se ponía de pie._

 _-Tenemos visitas…-Canturreó ella claramente emocionada._

 _La ampolleta estalló con un chispazo dejando la habitación en absoluta penumbra. La risa macabra de Nymeria hizo eco en el reducido espacio provocando tal temor en aquel asesino que apretó el gatillo por puro instinto. El impacto de bala aterrizo en la curvatura superior de su pecho derecho dejando un agujero sangrante que no detuvo en absoluto su enloquecida risa._

 _-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Silencio, perra!-Gritó él con un deje desesperado en la voz. A pesar de la oscuridad, ella podía notar su cuerpo tembloroso, sus nerviosos pasos y la aceleración de su respiración._

 _El bastardo tenía miedo._

 _Permitiendo la intrusión de aquella alma, su cuerpo fue usado como un medio de comunicación. El pobre tipo había sido asesinado injustamente por el que tenía delante, tan solo por la pérdida de una ridícula apuesta. Entumecida, fue inmediatamente invadida por cada una de sus emociones._

 _-Tú y los tuyos caerán…-La doble voz hizo eco entre las gruesas paredes de concreto-¡Arderán en el infierno por sus crímenes!_

 _Una segunda bala impacto su maltratado cuerpo, destrozando parte de su mandíbula inferior, dificultándole el habla. Acercándose al escritorio, rápidamente el asesino rebuscó en los cajones hasta sacar una linterna. Con mano temblorosa la iluminó, solo para maldecir ante la aterradora imagen._

 _Parte del maxilar inferior estaba desecho en la zona izquierda dejando a la vista una variedad de dientes mientras la sangre caía a borbotones tanto a su cuerpo como el suelo ya empapado. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran de un resplandeciente y aterrado color blanco._

 _Retrocediendo, el asesino buscó la manilla puerta escapar de tal horror que comenzó a volverse insoportable con aquella risa espeluznantemente ronca proveniente de Nymeria._

 _-Maldito monstruo… ¡Eres un jodido monstruo!-Palpando la pared detrás de si busco desesperadamente el pomo de la puerta. Tragando grueso, observó cómo se ponía lentamente de pie. Tambaleándose ligeramente sobre sus pies, agarró las cadenas enganchadas a sus muñecas para comenzar a tirar. Con su fuerza desmedida, arrancó sonoramente las cadenas del techo para liberarse y obtener la completa movilidad de sus adoloridas extremidades-No… ¡Noooo!_

 _Al primer paso fue golpeada en el hombro por un nuevo impacto de bala que le hizo tambalear, no obstante, no detuvo su avance. Ni siquiera los siguientes disparos que alojaron las ardientes balas en diferentes zonas su cuerpo. Arrastrando los pies, solo pudo mirar con satisfacción como el asesino se retorcía de miedo, gritando como una niña asustada. El bastardo ya no era tan valiente y su patético ser estaba lejos de ser un digno oponente._

 _Sobre todo al verlo mearse en los pantalones._

 _Abalanzándose sobre él, envolvió una de las cadenas alrededor de su frágil cuello. Sus vanos intentos por dispararle solo aumentaron el terror en su rostro mientras resonaba el repetido chasquido del arma sin municiones. Ni siquiera sus débiles movimientos por apartarla lograron evitar su destino._

 _La cabeza decapitada rodó sobre el charco de sangre que había dejado metros atrás._

Con un sobresalto, Thorin se incorporó sobre la cama con un sudor frío. Apartándose el cabello del rostro dio unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de enfocar su atención alrededor. Instintivamente, extendió la mano hacia su lado en busca de su reina. Pero su ausencia solo aumento su intranquilidad.

Los recuerdos de Nymeria siempre conseguían turbarlo.

La mayor parte de las veces, lograba comprender sus actitudes con este tipo de situaciones. Él no podía culparla de ello cuando había sido criada con toda esa maldad eh insensibilidad. Y a pesar de la impotencia que sentía por todo lo que le fue obligada a pasar, sabía que por más que lo deseara jamás podría cambiar nada de su pasado.

Pero en cambio, su presente y futuro le pertenecían.

Intentando apartar la cruel imagen de Nymeria en aquel estado tan terrible, se levantó de la cama para ir en su busca. Necesitaba verla y quitar así todo malestar de sus oscuros recuerdos, necesitaba visualizar en sus ojos esmeralda ese brillo vibrante y travieso que tanto amaba.

Recuperando sus ropas, se dirigió al cuarto de aseo para lavarse y peinarse rápidamente.

No tenía duda alguna de que Nymeria siguiera enfadada. Bien sabía que no olvidaba nada y estaba seguro de que no le perdonaría tan fácil sus reclamaciones. Sin embargo, no podía quitar la molestia a causa de sus palabras. Los enanos son sobreprotectores, codiciosos y dominantes con lo que les pertenece. Más aun con sus únicos. Nymeria es su tesoro y por ello no quería nadie más pusiera sus ojos sobre su persona.

¿Entonces porque ella le había gritado de esa manera? Como si fácilmente pudiera deshacerse de él y entregarlo a alguien más.

Tal pensamiento realmente dolió.

La amaba tal y como era, cada detalle y defecto que la componía. Simplemente no estaba familiarizado con las costumbres de aquel mundo del cual provenía, y no podía evitar querer protegerla de todo cuando veía amenazado tanto su honor como su vida. Era consciente de que Nymeria no tenía otras intenciones cuando se divertía de aquel modo, eran solamente… solamente sus tontos celos. Celos que le dominaban cuando veía que cruzaban una línea que no estaba permitida con su reina.

Sus padres y su abuelo le enseñaron a cuidar ferozmente lo que era suyo y eso siempre lo haría, le gustase a ella o no.

Colocándose su abrigo, notó que las criadas lo habían dejado absolutamente impecable, libre de toda mancha, olor y suciedad que tuvo desde esas semanas atrapados en el interior del bosque negro. Limpio y cálido, salió de la habitación directamente hacia la sala. El silencio que se establecía, fue mermando a medida que bajaba las escaleras debido a los fuertes ronquidos de su compañía que resonaban en la planta baja como un coro muy numeroso.

Asomándose, divisó a sus compañeros en el suelo de la fría sala profundamente dormidos. La mayoría yacía aquí, Bilbo y Lilian eran los únicos ausentes. Absolutamente todo era un desastre, comida, líquidos derramados, ropa regada y los cuerpos de sus amigos enredados en el piso sucio.

¡Incluso su padre estaba entre ellos!

¿Qué clase de fiesta tuvieron anoche?

Exasperado, buscó a su mujer entre los cuerpos durmientes de sus amigos. Cruzando suavemente entre ellos fue buscando algún indicativo que le guiara hacia su esposa. Sin embargo, no fue ciertamente una alegría en el modo que la encontró. Nymeria dormía cómodamente sobre el amplio cuerpo de Dwalin tendido en la alfombra, sus piernas y brazos lo rodeaban con bastante firmeza teniendo el brazo musculoso del enano sobre su cintura de una forma que indicaba cierta pertenencia.

Con la ira creciendo velozmente, arrebató a su esposa de Dwalin recogiéndola suavemente en sus brazos aspirando su dulce perfume mezclado con alcohol. La sensación de sostenerla en su seguridad envió a través de él una gran satisfacción. Su calor y suavidad le eran tan maravillosos que no pudo evitar frotar la mejilla en la sedosidad de su cabello rojizo. Con un pequeño gemido Nymeria abrió ligeramente los ojos, enfocándolos en él con un claro gesto de enfado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Cuestionó con la voz espesa por el sueño.

-Llevarte a donde deberías estar-Aclaró con firmeza tomando su camino de regreso arriba.

Nymeria gruñó ocultando el rostro en la piel de su abrigo debido a la intensa luz del sol proveniente de las ventanas-Es temprano…

-No para las personas comunes…-Depositándola en la cama, colocó las mantas sobre ella apartándole el cabello enredado del rostro tomándose su tiempo en acariciar su piel-Te quedaras en este cuarto y no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿Has entendido?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con el gobernador. Todavía tengo mucho que tratar con él-colocando un beso sobre la comisura de su boca, rozó sus rojos labios con los dedos antes de apartarse-Cuando regrese, espero verte aquí. De lo contrario, tomare severas medidas contigo.

-Como si pudieras…-Gruñó ella dándole la espalda para colocar sobre su cabeza una de las grandes y esponjosas almohadas para cubrirse de la molesta luz matutina.

Ignorando su desafiante comentario. Dejó la habitación con la tentación de unirse a ella en la cálida cama y abrazarla por el resto del día. Con gran esfuerzo dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida de la casa para comenzar con sus deberes.

* * *

 _El golpeteo constante del metal fue una completa atención para ella en aquella calle de tierra repleta de tiendas de diferentes productos. Era un mercado, un mercado de algún pueblo humano. Avanzando a través de las personas, siguió el fuerte sonido hasta acabar frente a un destartalado establecimiento. En su interior, abundaba todo tipo de armas y utensilios de metal._

 _Pudo sentir el calor del ambiente apenas dio un paso al interior, pues el fuego era constantemente avivado para la fundición del hierro utilizado en la fabricación de las espadas. En un mesón cercano, estaba un anciano engarzando cuidadosamente una gema a la empuñadura de una fina daga, mientras que un par de metros más allá de él, estaba Thorin con el cabello recogido en un moño alto golpeteando repetidamente el martillo que sostenía sobre el largo metal caliente al cual estaba dando forma en la superficie del yunque._

 _No pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión._

 _El sudor corría por su piel y los músculos de sus antebrazos se expandían con cada golpe del martillo. La túnica abierta en su pecho estaba empapada y se adhería a su amplio cuerpo cubierto de manchas de hollín y carbón._

 _Era absolutamente atractivo._

 _-Puedes continuar mañana-Dijo el anciano con una tos seca-Se aproxima una tormenta y si quieres volver a casa a tiempo para refugiarte, te aconsejo marcharte ahora._

 _-Terminare esto antes de irme-Thorin respondió decidido, y limpiándose la frente con el brazo coloco el extremo caliente del metal en el agua para enfriarlo, provocando una gran nube de vapor a su alrededor._

 _Luego de dejar la espada en proceso en una mesa cercana, se dirigió a un cuarto detrás de la herrería donde tomo tiempo para asearse. Quitándose la túnica sudada, acercó un balde con agua y tomando la pastilla de jabón se froto la piel rápidamente hasta producir espuma. Nymeria realmente deseaba poder tocarlo, pasar los dedos por su cuerpo musculoso y ligeramente bronceado. Sus movimientos eran una llamada para ella, pero lamentablemente se trataba de un recuerdo, por eso estaba imposibilitada de sentirlo físicamente._

 _Con un suspiro, lo admiró mientras se lavaba y vestía minuciosamente._

 _No mucho después, tomó su bolsa y con una despedida hacia el anciano, dejó la herrería para encaminarse por el bullicioso mercado donde compró con bastante alegría una botella de leche, un poco de queso y unas cuantas barras de pan._

 _Pero lamentablemente su compra se vio amenazada cuando un grupo de ladrones lo rodeó camino a casa._

 _Furiosa eh impotente solo pudo mirar como cinco sujetos con arma en mano lo atacaban para robarle la comida. Comida que cayó al barro en medio la lucha. Thorin ferozmente pudo deshacerse de los maleantes, hiriendo a tres de ellos pues dos restantes escaparon al no conseguir lo que esperaban. Con una profunda rabia, Thorin recogió los alimentos del suelo húmedo debido a la lluvia que una hora atrás comenzó a caer. El pan fue irrecuperable, pero el queso y la leche estaban intactos. La furia fue reemplazada con tristeza mientras recogía la comida para guardarla en su bolsa de viaje, de modo que colocando la capucha de su capa nuevamente sobre su cabeza reanudó su camino de regreso a casa._

 _Aquella tristeza que estuvo plasmada durante todo el trayecto, fue rápidamente eliminada cuando esbozó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de la modesta casa. Pudo entender el cambio repentino de expresión cuando unos pequeños Fili y Kili corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo amorosamente._

 _Acariciando sus cabecitas, cargó a ambos en sus brazos para llevarlos al comedor donde los niños habían estado estudiando antes de su regreso. Depositándolos en sus sillas, dejó después su bolsa de viaje sobre la mesa para quitarse la húmeda capa._

 _-Thorin…-Dis le dio un abrazo preocupada-Creí que no llegarías hoy…_

 _-Me dieron la tarde libre por la tormenta-Sacando el queso y la leche de su bolsa, se dirigió a la cocina. Desempaquetando el queso de cabra, lo colocó sobre un plato para empezar a cortarlo._

 _-Balin vino al medio día…-Dis comentó sacudiendo un mantel-Dijo que tiene noticias para ti de la expedición en las montañas azules. Dejo una carta proveniente de los exploradores que mandaste hace un mes._

 _-¿La leíste?-La enana negó con la cabeza. Dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa, Thorin marchó a la sala donde encontró la carta sellada. Desdoblando el pergamino leyó rápidamente las pocas palabras allí escritas._

 _-¿Y qué dice? Dime ya-Soltó Dis impaciente. Unos segundos después era apretada entre los brazos de su hermano._

 _-Nos vamos a las montañas azules-Declaró Thorin con una sonrisa emocionada. La enana con los ojos humedecidos, corrió a sus hijos para abrazarlos fuertemente. Secándose los ojos rápidamente, él dejó la carta a un lado para unirse a su hermana y sobrinos, quienes chillaban de alegría al saber que se marcharían a un mejor lugar para vivir._

Nymeria maldijo a quien fuese que estuviera tocando la puerta con tanta insistencia. Parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz, se levantó para abrir la condenada puerta. Instintivamente, Ellie retrocedió al verla tan furiosa y desaliñada que se disculpó con una respetuosa inclinación.

-Lamento interrumpir su descanso, pero el gobernador dará una fiesta esta noche y eh venido a prepararla…-Dijo la chica con algo de timidez.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Está atardeciendo, mi señora.

 _¡¿Atardeciendo?! ¡Había dormido todo el maldito día!_

Apartándose los mechones desordenados de su rostro, miro a la chica seriamente-¿Dónde está Thorin?-

-Ha estado fuera gran parte del día. El gobernador lo ha mantenido ocupado. Si desea, puedo hacer que vayan por él…

-No, no es necesario…

Verdaderamente le molestaba que Thorin ni siquiera hubiese venido verla.

-Entonces prepararé su baño, le vendrá muy bien para relajarse…-Decía Ellie animadamente entrando a la habitación seguida por tres criadas cargando baldes de agua caliente. Se dirigieron al cuarto de aseo donde llenaron la bañera con la temperatura a su gusto, perfumándola con aceites naturales que dejaron la habitación inundada de un intenso aroma a rosas y jazmín. Despidiendo a las demás criadas con un pedido personal, solamente permitió que Ellie le atendiera. La muchacha le inspiraba cierta confianza y no percibía ningún tipo de mal en su ser. Se veía realmente sincera en sus acciones por lo que aceptó de buena gana su amabilidad.

Luego de desnudarse se hundió en el agua caliente con gemido de placer. Su cuerpo agradeció enormemente este gusto envolviéndose del calor que relajó cada uno de sus músculos. Accediendo a que Ellie le lavara el cabello con el shampoo de vainilla, disfrutó del masaje que sus dedos hicieron en su cuero cabelludo. Su tacto era delicado. Suavemente desenredó y peinó sus hebras despojándolas de toda suciedad y nudos.

Poco después, le dejó el cabello recogido con unos largos pasadores de metal para continuar con su cuerpo, lo que denegó inmediatamente deseosa de hacerlo ella misma. Ellie pareció bastante decepcionada con su negativa, sin embargo, le trajo con alegría lo que había pedido media hora atrás.

En su soledad, decidió poner música en su teléfono entre tanto disfrutaba del maravilloso baño y del delicioso vino acompañado de rebanada fruta fresca cubierta de miel. Ellie dejó todo colocado en la larga bandeja establecida sobre el ancho de la tina con una variedad de velas debido al desvanecimiento de la luz de sol.

Un agradable momento que podría ser perfecto si tan solo Thorin estuviera aquí.

Al menos pudo consolarse con la imagen de su enano trabajando como herrero. La visión de él sudado y cubierto de manchas de carbón se convirtió en una especie de deseo pecaminoso. Como una fantasía que le gustaría volver a ver algún día, pero por supuesto en la realidad. Le encantaría que le hiciera el amor en estado, marcando su piel con el carbón de sus dedos eh impregnándose de su aroma masculino después de horas de arduo trabajo.

Excitada, juntó las piernas con pequeño gemido bebiendo un largo trago de vino. Sin Thorin aquí, no había caso que fuera por ese camino por más que anhelara sus grandes manos callosas sobre ella.

Jugueteando con la perfumada espuma en la superficie del agua temperada, continúo disfrutando de su baño tranquilo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía algo como esto y aprovecharlo no tenía ningún mal. Aun así, lo sucedido en el baño en el día de ayer no quitaba aquella inquietud al respecto. Pues no tenía con que relacionarlo…

-Mizimuh…

Al oír la ronca voz, dirigió su mirada a Thorin parado en el umbral de la puerta con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados. Sus oscurecidos ojos azules estaban sobre ella con absoluto anhelo.

-Has tardado-Espeto enfada de que le dejara todo el día sola.

-Tenía que hacer-Le gruñó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-A diferencia de ti y de la compañía, tengo grandes responsabilidades con mi gente.

Ese tono reprobatorio definitivamente no le gusto-Y yo llevo la carga del mundo. Tengo en mis manos las vidas de millones de personas. No compares tus deberes de rey con proteger la seguridad de la Tierra-media.

-¡El mal está acabado, lo desapareciste!

-Oh, claro que no. Sauron no se muere tan fácil, el bastardo tiene más de su esencia en alguna parte y debo encontrarlo antes de que se vuelva a manifestar.

Furioso, Thorin la alcanzó rápidamente con sus pesados pasos agarrándola bruscamente por los hombros-¡Y me lo dices hasta ahora!

-Es solo asunto mío-Aclaró-Tu solo caíste en fuego cruzado en Dol Guldur. Nunca debiste llegar hasta allá.

-Solo porque no tenga el poder para enfrentarlo, no significa que deba quedarme fuera. Jamás te dejare sola en esto…

La convicción de sus palabras aceleró inmediatamente sus latidos. Y aunque agradecía enormemente su apoyo, no iba a ponerlo en aquella situación otra vez, jamás. No quería volver a sentir ese miedo de perderlo, de no volver a verlo… no, no correría ese riesgo nunca más.

-Esto es más serio de lo crees. Y no voy exponerte a ese peligro, lo siento-explicó de un modo serio y determinado que dejaba en claro su negativa a seguir con la discusión.

-Nymeria…

Su insistencia no debilito su convicción. Su decisión era definitiva.

-Ya eh dicho. Fin del tema-Dijo cortante alzando la voz con aquel tono espectral que solo un mago podía producir.

Soltándola, Thorin apretó nuevamente los puños mirándola con una furiosa desesperación-No me hagas esto. Por ambos, no hagas esto…

-No involucres lo nuestro. Se trata de salvar este mundo, el futuro. Ya te lo dije antes. Fui creada para esto, para luchar. Y cumpliré con la misión de mi padre cueste lo que cueste-Bebiendo un trago de vino, vio el dolor en los ojos de Thorin mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con furia contenida-No pongas esa cara. Es nuestro futuro el que quiero asegurar, de otro modo recuperar Erebor será en vano.

En lo menos que podía Thorin pensar era en la montaña con tales afirmaciones. Nymeria estaba dispuesta nuevamente a correr hacia el peligro que casi le cuesta la vida y no había ninguna preocupación en su rostro. Parecía absolutamente resignada a ello.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, ni ahora ni nunca.

-¡Estas siendo irracional!

-¡Solo quiero protegerte!-Enderezándose, le despidió con gesto indiferente-Ahora, si no viniste a hacerme el amor, te marchas. Tengo que prepararme para esa estúpida fiesta del gobernador…-Dejando la copa en la bandeja, Thorin no movió ni un solo dedo de su posición.

-No hemos terminado de discutir-Sin despegar los oscurecidos ojos de su cuerpo cubierto de espuma, su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca-Me debes una gran explicación a tus palabras de anoche.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿A cuáles?-Preguntó frotando la esponja por su brazo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería era lanzarse a él para desnudarlo y llenarlo de besos y caricias. Fundir su cuerpo con el suyo en el placer absoluto y olvidar todas estas tonterías.

Pero tenía orgullo y eso no era fácil de quitar.

-Fuiste lo suficientemente clara en apartarme para me fuera con alguien más. Específicamente, me gritaste que me largara y casara con una perra remilgada.

-Ahhh, eso-Soltó Nym con una mueca al recordarlo-No fue enserio…-Apoyándose en borde de la bañera, lo miró con un gesto de reproche-Solamente lo dije porque estaba furiosa, ya que fuiste tan tierno en tratarme como la mierda después de acabar la canción con Lilian…

Él se mostró con gran culpabilidad-No fue así…

-¿Ah, no? Insinuar que me comporté como una puta frente a lo demás, supongo son bonitas palabras de cariño ahora…

-¡Nymeria!-La indignación fue clara en su rostro.

-Creí que habíamos pasado de este tipo de cosas. Pero como veo que te sigue molestando, tendré que comportarme desde ahora en adelante como una estatua a tu lado. Eso te alegraría ¿No? Ah, sí, faltaría un maldito saco para cubrirme ya que todos me verían, pero tendría que hacerle agujeros para ver-Ella lo pensó brevemente como si lo considerara-Mmm, no, eso sería peor. Mis ojos llamarían la atención, tal vez tenga que cocerlos así ya nadie tendrá que verlos nunca…

-¡SHAZARA!

El fuerte rugido de Thorin la sorprendió inmensamente, más aun por el hecho de que le gritara en su idioma natal. Por un instante dudó de siquiera seguir hablando, nunca lo había visto así de furioso, ni siquiera en los primeros meses del viaje cuando se llevaban terriblemente mal. Sus ojos llameaban mientras las aletas de su nariz se expandían con cada respiración.

Parecía a punto de saltar sobre ella como un toro enfurecido.

-¡Es suficiente de estas estupideces! No quiero volver a oír jamás, nada de esto. Sé qué harás lo se te antoje no importa cuántas veces te lo niegue, ya te conozco. Pero va a molestarme, porque odio que otros pongan sus ojos sobre ti. Y eso es algo que jamás podre cambiar. ¡Los enanos somos así! No puedes culparme por querer protegerte de todo lo que rodea. Ya eh pasado demasiados miedos contigo en estos últimos meses. Y no te perderé por ningún motivo. ¡NI EL MAS MINIMO!

Con esas palabras dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejándola sola y con un montón de palabras en la boca.

Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en su brazo pensando en lo tonta que había sido. Quizá fue una exagerada anoche, pero también tenía que considerar que estaba bajo los efectos de aquellas hierbas que Fili y Kili habían puesto en su bebida. Sin embargo, no era excusa para su agresivo arrebato. Solo había querido divertirse, nada más. Se le estaba haciendo un mal hábito olvidar las costumbres de este mundo. Sobre todo con las de su propia gente ahora que tenía la carga de ser reina. Thorin tenía más razón de la que quería admitir y eso la hacía sentir enormemente culpable.

Si quería ser la reina que él esperaba, debía tomar más en consideración sus advertencias.

-Nym…

-Lilian-Observando a pequeña amiga, la chica se veía increíblemente radiante. Llevaba un grueso y ajustado vestido de color borgoña con bordados dorados tanto en toda la extensión de la bonita tela como en los dobladillos. Haciendo juego, un hermoso y elaborado peinado que enmarcaba su rostro dándole toda la apariencia de una princesa medieval-Te vez preciosa-Comentó con sinceridad.

-Gracias. Las criadas estuvieron ajustándolo durante toda la tarde. Todavía no pueden creer lo pequeña que soy-Con una risa divertida dio un giro enseñándole el vestido-Bilbo está encantado…

-Te veo emocionada ¿Paso algo más con él?-Curiosa, vio a Lilian llevarse las manos a la cara sonrojada con una gran sonrisa de total alegría-¿Lil?

-Lo hicimos… ¡Por fin lo hicimos, Nym! ¡Y fue increíble!-Con una risa emocionada corrió hacia ella depositando un beso en su mejilla-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?-Musitó saliendo de su estupor.

-Bilbo me contó de la ayuda que tú y Thorin le dieron. Realmente se los agradezco, son buenos amigos…

-Con que seas feliz es suficiente agradecimiento. Ahora solo disfruta de tu futuro marido. Te lo mereces.

-Mis padres estarían furiosos por no esperar hasta después de la boda. Pero en nuestras circunstancias, la espera no es exactamente una seguridad.

-Todo estará bien, Lil. No te preocupes. Tú y Bilbo tendrán una gran vida en la comarca, me asegurare de ello. Confía en mí…

-Lo hago, pero también quiero que tengas tu gran vida con Thorin. Ustedes se lo merecen más que nadie-Apartando el mechón suelto del rostro de Nymeria, colocó otro beso en su mejilla para luego ponerse de pie-Date prisa, quiero peinarte y maquillarte para la fiesta. Haré que Thorin no despegue los ojos de ti durante toda la noche.

-Vamos entonces…

Terminando rápidamente de bañarse, se secó con el uso de sus poderes maravillada de que verdaderamente ahora le funcionaran con tal libertad. Para vestirse, escogió unos ajustados jeans negros, sus botas largas, una ceñida camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero.

Lilian sonrió divertida observando su atrevido atuendo-¿Thorin no va a quejarse?

-Claro que lo hará. Esa es la intención. Pretendo conseguir esta noche sexo furioso y salvaje con él-La chica se echó reír mientras palmeaba la silla frente al tocador.

-Nym, eres una malvada.

Ella solo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa dejándose en las expertas manos de Lilian.

Más tarde, Bilbo y Fili las escoltaron a la fiesta en casa del gobernador. La gente abundaba en el interior y tanto el bullicio como la música podían oírse desde las calles aledañas. No había duda de que el jefe de la ciudad quería hacer repercutir en cada rincón la presencia de sus visitantes.

Avanzado a través del gentío, fueron guiados por una criada hacia el salón principal donde se establecía el gran banquete. Atiborrado de gente en largas mesas con abundantes alimentos, el servicio iba y venía con bandejas repletas de bebidas para los invitados.

En el momento en que les llevaban a la mesa principal, Nymeria pudo notar con gran furia como las criadas se inclinaban hacia Thorin para ofrecerle de beber con claras insinuaciones, dejándole como evidencia la visión de sus pechos apretados en sus pequeños escotes. Las malditas le sonreían con coquetería batiéndoles sus pestañas con miraditas de deseo.

 _¡Malditas putas! ¡Iba a rajarlas a todas!_

Como se atrevían a poner los ojos en su en enano. ¡Es suyo, solo suyo!

 _¡Mío!_

La idea de alguien más siquiera rozándolo era suficiente para hacerla hervir de furia asesina.

Fili, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, oculto una sonrisa y apretó el brazo de Nymeria. Los celos eran evidentes en su rostro al igual que la amenazante mirada que prometía una dolorosa venganza. Sin embargo, su tío estaba lejos de prestar atención a lo que las muchachas intentaban con él. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en la gente mientras asentía a lo que el gobernador le decía sin mostrar interés real en la conversación. Colocando un brazo alrededor de Nymeria, la atrajo a su cuerpo para alejarla de los humanos que pasaban demasiado cerca de ella. Sus miradas de interés le resultaron inmediatamente desagradables, sobre todo por la forma irrespetuosa de mirarla. No podía imaginar lo que se habrían atrevido a hacer si la hubiese dejado venir sola. Y aunque sabía perfectamente que Nym podía defenderse, no era apropiado dejarla sin compañía en esta clase de eventos.

El rey enano se enderezó de inmediato al notar la presencia de su esposa entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Hubo gran admiración en sus ojos por su belleza, no obstante, rápidamente fue reemplazado con desaprobación debido a la inadecuada vestimenta que escogió para asistir a esta festividad. Su ropa resaltaba todas sus curvas así como también los involuntarios contoneos de su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos le hizo tener la visión de la Nymeria que conoció por primera vez, irrespetuosa y rebelde.

Fili la trajo a la mesa y agradeciéndole a su sobrino con un movimiento de cabeza se dispuso a traer a Nymeria a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto, el despreciable del gobernador se adelantó. Con atrevimiento tomó la mano de su reina para besar su delicado dorso enviándole una repugnante mirada de fascinación que hizo hervir de inmediato su furia al ver amenazado su mayor tesoro.

-Mi señora, es honor que nos deleite con su bella presencia-Habló el gobernador con un tono excesivamente afable. Sus largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de su pequeña mano para depositar nuevamente un beso sobre su piel-Como verá no suelo tener invitadas de su clase…-En ese momento se tomó unos segundos para observar a Lilian con igual interés, no obstante, la chica incomodada se apegó al costado de su prometido como una forma de protección.

-Tuve la ocasión de oír algunos rumores respecto a su talento para organizar fiestas y por lo que eh notado, han sido totalmente ciertas-Nymeria se dirigió con cortesía, viendo con oculto desagrado la gran sonrisa lobuna del gobernador.

-Me alegra que lo reconociera, es un gran honor para mí complacer a mis invitados. Por ello, siéntase en la libertad de disfrutar esta celebración con toda confianza aquí en mi mesa…

Perfectamente pudo sentir la intensa mirada de Thorin mientras el gobernador la ayudaba a sentarse a su lado. Lamentablemente estaba atrapada entre él y la rata de Alfrid, pues Thorin estaba establecido junto al gobernador al otro extremo. Lo que tomó como una ventaja, si quería obtenerlo salvaje y furioso en la cama esta noche, debía provocarlo hasta en la más pequeña oportunidad.

En medio de un baile por parte de los habitantes, usó un tenedor como arma de defensa cuando Alfrid pretendía tocar su pierna. El humano patético se mordió la lengua al clavar en su mano el plateado cubierto con la fuerza suficiente para advertirlo. Desde eso, dejo de molestarla de manera definitiva.

Compartiendo una conversación ocasional con el gobernador, fue poco a poco aburriéndole el bullicio y la música. Más aun cuando las personas comenzaron con canciones referentes a los tesoros que recibirían después de que Smaug fuese derrotado y los hijos de Durin regresaran a su antiguo hogar. Entendía su desesperación por salir de la miseria en la que estaban sometidos, pero mayormente, estas canciones eran introducidas por el mismo gobernador y su infinita codicia.

Al menos pudo alegrarse por sus compañeros, ellos verdaderamente disfrutaban de la fiesta. Comían, bebían y bailaban a su gusto, impresionando a los habitantes de Esgaroth con sus talentos eh historias. En cambio, Bilbo y Lilian disfrutaban bailando de vez en cuando en la verdadera alegría de una pareja totalmente enamorada. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de dicha de plasmadas en sus rostros que parecía que nada podía quitárselas.

Si tan solo ella pudiera hacer lo mismo…

 _Ven…_

Confusa, presto atención a la femenina voz espectral. Aquel familiar escalofrió le recorrió la espalda en modo de advertencia.

 _Te necesitan ¡Ven! ¡Ven ahora!_

Parpadeando, visualizó entre el gentío una oscura silueta femenina que le extendía la mano con desesperación.

Consciente de que la pobre alma no le dejaría en paz hasta que le ayudara, se puso de pie con una disculpa cortés alejándose rápidamente de la mesa para aproximarse a la mujer. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a deslizarse fuera del salón en dirección a un amplio pasillo que le llevó hacia las estancias de la servidumbre. Esquivando rápidamente a las curiosas criadas, se metió al interior de un cuarto de lavado que la mujer impacientemente le señaló.

Lo que allí encontró, le saco todo su instinto protector.

En la oscuridad del lugar, vio a joven atada y amordazada en el suelo siendo manoseada debajo de del vestido por un hombre de tres veces su tamaño. Ni un solo segundo dudo en atacar y con una fuerte patada en el costado derribó al bastardo para apartarlo de la aterrada y sollozante chica.

Poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo, el sujeto se quejó-¡Mierda! ¿Que ha sido eso?-Utilizando la magia, encendió las pequeñas velas repartidas por el lugar para obtener su completa atención. El bastardo la miro de arriba abajo con repugnante lujuria brillando en sus ojos-Pero que tengo aquí, hoy es mi día de suerte…-Inclinándose extendió las manos para tocarla, pero de una patada en la entrepierna detuvo su siguiente movimiento, asestándole un codazo en el rostro que lo envió nuevamente al suelo.

Rodando de dolor, él comenzó a gemir ruidosamente.

Alcanzándolo, colocó el pie en su cuello para presionar duramente su tráquea con una advertencia asesina en cara. El miedo pudo notarse en su fea cara al notar la diferencia de fuerzas.

-Si tocas a otra mujer con tus asquerosas manos, juro que te arrancare los malditos huevos y los lanzare al lago para que los peces se alimenten de ellos-Presionando con más fuerza, el bastardo comenzó a ponerse azul por la falta de aire. Pero poco le importó porque deseaba enormemente matarlo. Ansiaba hacerlo y ver como se le escapaba la vida lentamente. Sin embargo, no sabía porque estaba dudando, lo había hecho cientos de veces.

Una vocecita la invitaba a hacerlo, pero otra mucho más insistente se negaba rotundamente.

¿Por qué estaba dudando ahora?

Apartándose con enfado, pateó el cuerpo inconsciente del maldito para dirigirse a la chica agredida. Fue en mayor sorpresa, encontrar Ellie hecha un ovillo en el suelo frío temblorosa y llorosa. Quitándole rápidamente la tela de su boca y las cuerdas de su cuerpo, la muchacha la abrazó con un sonoro y desgarrador sollozo aferrándose a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Te ha violado?-Preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

Fue un gran alivio cuando Ellie negó con la cabeza. Pero su furia se renovó cuando vio los moretones sobre la piel de su rostro, cuello y piernas. Ese hijo de puta había hecho mucho más que intentar violarla.

¡Merecía la muerte!

Sus intenciones por acabarlo fueron impedidas por el agarre de Ellie que le miro suplicante mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente.

-Se meterá en problemas…

-Eso que importa, tal escoria no debe vivir-Gruñó accionando su don sanador para aliviar su dolor físico. En reacción, Ellie solo podía observarla estupefacta con su llanto brevemente detenido. No obstante, al verse la piel libre de marcas se echó nuevamente a llorar apretujándola entre sus brazos-Ellie… ¡Ellie! Si no quieres que descubran lo que aquí sucedió, recomiendo salir de aquí.

-Oh, si…lo siento-Soltándola, Ellie se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su desgastado vestido.

-No es la primera vez ¿verdad?-La chica respondió con una mirada triste.

-Me ha acosado durante meses… pero hoy… hoy llegó demasiado lejos…-Al percatarse de su creciente llanto, le palmeó la mejilla para distraerla.

-No volverá a hacerlo. Y si se atreviera, solo tienes que decírmelo y lo desapareceré sin que nadie se entere.

-Pero, mi señora…

-Créeme, el mundo es mejor sin él-Instándola a ponerse de pie la acercó forzosamente al cuerpo inconsciente de su agresor-Tienes mi protección. No obstante, su recuerdo te perseguirá si no le enfrentas. Anda, golpéalo.

-¿Qué? No…yo no…

-Hazlo, no puede hacerte daño. Algún día tendrás que superarlo y apenas eres una jovencita, te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

-Pero…

-Eh vivido mucho, se de lo que hablo-Explicó al ver sus dudas-Anda, golpéalo con todas tu fuerzas-Ellie pateo débilmente el brazo de su inconsciente agresor retrocediendo rápidamente como si esperara que se levantara para nuevamente atacarla-De nuevo y fuerte-Demandó con seriedad.

-No puedo…

-¡Puedes! Deja de perder el tiempo con tus niñerías y golpéalo de una maldita vez-La chica, dolida cerro los ojos y se aproximó temerosa al cuerpo para patearlo con verdadera fuerza. Al no ocurrir nada, Ellie abrió los ojos con alivio-Continua-Exigió cruzándose de brazos.

En los próximos segundos, la muchacha estaba desahogándose entre sollozos de todo miedo que sintió en lo últimos meses a causa de este desgraciado. Pateó y golpeó su cuerpo hasta agotar sus fuerzas y lágrimas. Gran parte del terror acumulado, se desvaneció.

Agitada, Ellie se secó las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro.

-Me siento…mejor…-Admitió la chica alisando la falda de su vestido.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa por seguridad-Abriendo la puerta, apagó las velas del cuarto antes de salir.

-Necesito ir por mi bolsa. Le prometí a mi abuela que le llevaría un poco de fruta-Con un asentimiento de parte de Nymeria, la chica la guió a las cocinas para recoger su bolsa de compras antes de salir por una puerta trasera de la mansión del gobernador y así encaminarse por las frías calles de Esgaroth-Lamento haberla traído por todo esto. Realmente no lo merezco, soy solo una criada…

-Y una mujer. Y sé lo que es sentirse intimidada y débil, imposibilitada de luchar ante las amenazas de un hombre. Además, has sido amable conmigo, tómalo como una devolución a tu buen servicio-Quiso sonar lo más formal posible, pero con el repentino abrazo de la muchacha fue incapaz emplear alguna distancia. De algún modo le recordaba a Lilian, lo que le hizo tenerle bastante simpatía.

-Gracias. Es usted muy buena…

-No realmente…

Ellie insistentemente la hizo pasar a su pequeña y modesta casa, no obstante, no le pasó desapercibido el estado agónico en que la anciana se encontraba. Un olor nauseabundo inundaba el ambiente y le fue claro en sus sentidos de que se trataba de la carne en descomposición.

-Abuela…

La chica se acercó a su familiar con una sonrisa, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en su frente arrugada y cubierta de sudor. La anciana estaba cubierta de una variedad de mantas y pieles que empeoraban su estado.

-Mi niña…has vuelto temprano…y traes visita.

-Me dejaron salir antes abuela. Y quiero presentarse a la reina Nymeria, ella es un mago…

-Oh, un mago… entonces las leyendas son ciertas-Habló la anciana rasposamente seguido de una tos seca.

-¡Sí! Y es tan buena como se dice que los magos son…

Pasando de la conversación, Nymeria se acercó a la cama y agarrando todas las mantas la lanzó fuera la anciana, encontrando lo que ya había intuido. La mujer estaba en los huesos y la mayor parte de su pierna derecha estaba carcomida por la gangrena.

Ellie se alejó con una arcada debido al intenso y nauseabundo olor, escuchando como se ponía a llorar mientras rebuscaba desesperadamente hierbas medicinales en unos frascos sobre la mesa.

-Eso no servirá-Advirtió a la muchacha.

-Sé que estoy muriendo…hace mucho tiempo que cualquier medicina dejo de funcionar en mi-Le dijo la anciana con resignación, tosiendo contra su mano huesuda-Lo único que temo es dejar a mi pequeña sola en esta horrible ciudad…

-Abuela…-Sollozó Ellie corriendo de vuelta a ella para abrazarla.

En otra instancia poco o nada le habría importado el estado de la anciana, después de todo moriría en cualquier momento. No obstante, esa Nymeria ya había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Esa Nymeria que despreciaba a cualquier ser viviente, dejó de existir en el momento en que llegó a este mundo repleto de maravillas que le enseñaron el amor, la amistad y la completa lealtad. Sus padres la hicieron con propósitos nobles y esperaban de ella lo mismo, no solo como mago sino también como persona.

Realmente Thorin y la compañía le habían cambiado de una forma increíble.

Accionando aquel don que Alatar le regaló, colocó la mano sobre el brazo de la anciana para restablecer su salud. Ante las miradas desconcertadas de ambas mujeres, dejó fluir una gran cantidad energía sobre su demacrado cuerpo haciendo caso omiso del repentino ardor en su palma. Ellie se aferró a la mano de su abuela con gran esperanza mientras observaba el cambio. La piel negra de su pierna comenzó a aclararse a medida que recuperaba carne en sus viejos huesos, dejando atrás la aterradora figura esquelética que había sido momentos atrás.

-Dios…-Exhaló la mujer cerrando los ojos ante la cálida sensación que recorría cada una de sus extremidades desvaneciendo todo rastro de agónico dolor.

En menos de un minuto, la anciana estaba absolutamente repuesta. Su piel denotaba vitalidad y completa salud y su mirada brillante de emoción fue empañada por las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de sus ojos entretanto se miraba a sí misma, moviendo lentamente sus extremidades para comprobar que verdaderamente ya no había dolencia alguna.

-Mi señora…

Con una mueca, estuvo entre los brazos de Ellie otra vez. La muchacha la apretó fuertemente derramando lagrimas sobre su cabello con tal desconsuelo que parecía que sufría.

-No es necesario el agradecimiento-Soltó cortante, un poco incomoda por los miradas de ambas mujeres con profundo agradecimiento-Deberían estar contentas, no echarse a llorar como si fuese una desgracia…

-Estamos felices-Le dijo la anciana esbozando una sonrisa al notar su incomodidad. No le pasó desapercibido a la mujer cuanto le afectaba tal tipo de demostración emotiva y eso le provocó un sentimiento bastante maternal hacia la hechicera-Y eternamente agradecidas por tal maravilloso regalo. No tenemos como pagarla este noble gesto de su parte…

-Nada de eso. Soy consciente de su situación. No hay nada que necesite de ustedes aparte del servicio diario de Ellie. Eso es suficiente para mí.

-Me esforzare cada día, se lo prometo-Le aseguró la muchacha tomándole las manos con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Bien. Eh de retirarme. No deseo que la lluvia me atrape ante de volver a la casa-Con un asentimiento, la anciana hizo aman de levantarse de la cama en la que por más de dos años estuvo postrada.

-Mi más eterno agradecimiento, mi señora. Que los dioses le acompañen eh iluminen su camino…

Ellie la acompaño hasta la puerta despidiéndola con otro de sus aplastantes abrazos asegurándole que mañana estaría allí para ella desde temprano.

Agradada por su sinceridad y alegría solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Con un suspiro, se abrochó la chaqueta para cubrirse del frio nocturno avanzando sin prisa hacia el alojamiento. Verdaderamente no tenía ánimos para volver a la ruidosa fiesta y fingir cortesía hacia el bastardo gobernador y el perro de Alfrid.

Y puesto que lo del sexo salvaje y desenfrenado seria para otro día, no le quedo nada más que buscar alguna distracción.

Con la luna iluminando gran parte de la montaña, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había en el interior. La lucha que esperaba no iba a ser fácil. Sobre todo por lo que había descubierto respecto al dragón. Mas eso no le quitaba la emoción de la inminente pelea que tendría. En cambio, se sentía bastante emocionada en el descubrir si Smaug sería un oponente digno. Pero para tal libertad de lucha, necesitaba idear un plan para mantener a Thorin y compañía lejos del dragón. Del mismo modo que sería una placentera batalla para ella, sería un modo de protección para sus más queridos amigos.

-Pero que preciosidad han dejado sola por estos lugares…

Con un gesto exasperado, miró al estúpido que se atrevía a molestarla. El tipo alto tenía una daga en la mano como un modo de amenaza y su aspecto desordenado le hizo entender que un ladrón desalmado.

-Un solo movimiento más y te cortare en dos-La profunda y potente voz amenazante resonó detrás de él provocando que su rostro se empañara del miedo-Suelta el arma-Demandó con impaciencia mientras el ladrón soltaba la daga con un repiqueteo sobre el suelo al impactar contra la húmeda madera.

Con el ruido de un fuerte golpe, el sujeto cayó irremediablemente inconsciente.

Empuñando a Orcrist, Thorin la taladró con una mirada posesiva y feroz. Sus ojos de zafiros barrieron sobre ella de tal modo que sus latidos rápidamente se aceleraron, enviando a través de su cuerpo un calor líquido que indudablemente la excitó.

Y eso fue imposible de ocultar al rey, que envainando de manera experta su espada acortó la distancia que les separaba para tomar salvajemente su boca sin previo aviso. Los rayos de placer que aquel delicioso contacto provocó, los sumió en aquel frenesí de deseo con el ya estaban familiarizados. Nymeria solo pudo aferrarse al amplio cuerpo de su enano con una desesperada necesidad que le demostró a través de ese beso. El duro roce de labios se convirtió en una lucha por la dominación que Thorin se negó a perder. Atrapando a su mujer contra la pared de una de las casas cercanas, colocó el muslo entre sus piernas para rozarla a conciencia obteniendo un dulce gemido que le endureció.

Agarrando fuertemente su trasero para atraerlo más cerca, Nymeria aceptó con absoluto placer sus caricias bruscas. Saboreando el vino de la lengua de Thorin, batalló fervientemente para conseguir su turno en su boca, pero él no le dejó terreno para dominar. Era ferviente en su avance y sus labios la besaron incansablemente hasta hacerla perder completamente el sentido.

Thorin deslizó su mano callosa por su mejilla en una suave caricia, frotando sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos con el pulgar.

-No esperes dulzura de mí esta noche, Ghivasha. Sigo bastante enojado contigo.

-¿Y eso debería intimidarme?-Desafió atrapando su dedo entre los labios, lamiendo su circunferencia exactamente como lo hacía con su pene notando de inmediato el cambio en su mirada. Su severidad desapareció, siendo rápidamente reemplazado con pura lujuria.

-No me tendrás a tus deseos, Mizimuh. No esta noche-Gruñó roncamente hundiendo un poco más el dedo en el interior de su boca.

-Así que vas violarme. Mmm, eso suena malvado. Pero que se puede esperar de un viejo y pervertido rey como tú…-Provocándolo con sus malas palabras, Nymeria sonrió descaradamente al oírlo gruñir profundamente. Muy bien sabia cuanto le molestaba que le llamara de esa forma. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando quito el dedo de su boca para besarla brutalmente entretanto bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta para meter la mano dentro de su ropa y agarrar con fuerza uno de sus pechos. El viento helado del clima sobre su piel endureció pezones, provocando que Thorin jugueteara con ellos sin piedad alguna. Apretó y tiró de ellos excitándola de sobremanera por las sensaciones de placer-dolor que le recorrieron empapando su ropa interior de su dulce humedad.

-Quiero violar tu hermoso cuerpo hasta que no ya pueda moverme-Ronroneo en su oído-Debo dejarte muy en claro que me perteneces, te daré un correctivo por ir en contra de tu rey…

-No eres mi rey…-Con un jadeo, se estremeció por la lengua caliente recorriendo la curva de su oreja-Nadie está por encima de mí, ni siquiera tú.

-Eso lo veremos, Mizimuh…

Con un ruido ahogado, Nymeria se vio repentinamente sobre el hombro de Thorin. El enano la cargó como si nada de vuelta a la casa, ignorando las miradas indiscretas de algunas personas que aun vagaban por las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Thorin escudo de roble, bájame ahora!-Exigió retorciéndose entre su duro brazo-Bájame o juro que te pondré sobre mis rodillas.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-Le desafió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, tanto como te gustaría que lo hiciera, pervertido…-Escapándosele un grito de sorpresa por la fuerte y repentina palmada en una de sus nalgas, golpeó su espalda verdaderamente molesta-Maldito enano, juro que me las a pagar.

-Mientras eso signifique que parte de nuestros cuerpos estarán unidos, puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

-Oh, vaya. Ahora haces insinuaciones sexuales libremente. ¿Y ahora que te picó? ¿O acaso estas ebrio? ¿Dónde está el mojigato rey de ayer?

-Hay ciertas libertades que solo me puedo tomar contigo. Eres la única en quien puedo confiar plenamente y ser yo mismo sin que me juzguen por mis acciones.

-Soy la menos indicada para juzgar a alguien de todos modos. Y tú sabes de sobra porque…

-Sí, pero eso está atrás, Mizimuh. Muy atrás en el pasado. No pienses más en eso…

-No lo haré si tu encargas de eso. Quiero que me hagas hasta olvidar mi maldito nombre-Exigió Nymeria latiendo de necesidad entre sus muslos, deseosa de sentir el duro cuerpo de Thorin fundido completamente al suyo.

-Mahal…-Su ronca voz se desvaneció a medida que alcanzaban la entrada de la casa. Empujando la puerta para ingresar, la cerró de una patada para después prácticamente correr a la segunda planta.

Pero los gemidos y gruñidos que oyeron a medio camino de su habitación les sorprendió enormemente.

-¡Hey, Dwalin!-Gritó Nymeria absolutamente divertida oyendo los quejidos y maldiciones del enano-¡¿Quién es el maldito gato en celo ahora?!

-¡LARGO!-Dwalin rugió con agitación desde el interior de la habitación, resonando con más fuerza los gemidos femeninos.

Riendo, Nymeria palmeo la espalda del rey instándolo a moverse-Vamos, mon amour, no podemos dejar que este idiota nos gane.

El rey soltó una carcajada continuando su camino hacia el final del pasillo directamente al dormitorio-Ah, mi reina. Nunca imagine que el matrimonio pudiera ser tan divertido…-Dejándola caer en la cama, la observo con una deseosa sonrisa de pies a cabeza.

-Eso es solo porque estas casado conmigo. Además, no es mi culpa que la mujeres de este mundo sean tan aburridas.

-Si, pero tu distas mucho de ser una mujer normal. Y créeme Mizimuh, si la historia se repitiera...no dudaría en esperarte todos mis años.

-¿Te eh dicho hoy cuanto te amo?-Pregunto Nymeria con coquetería emocionada por sus sinceras y amorosas palabras que desbocaron su encantado corazón.

-No hasta ahora-Respondió Thorin quitándose el abrigo con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, imposible de quitar por todo lo que su reina le hacía sentir. Con Nymeria se sentía más vivo que nunca. Liberado de títulos y responsabilidades que pesaban sobre él.

-Que mal. Perdóname, vida. Prometo gritarte cuanto te amo cuando estés completamente hundido en mi…-Extendiendo las manos para agarrar su ropa, lo atrajo rápidamente sobre ella observando el ferviente deseo en sus preciosos ojos.

Consiente de su caliente erección en el muslo, separó las piernas para acomodarlo entre estas y así poder sentirlo directamente sobre su núcleo, siendo allí donde más lo necesitaba.

-Me asegurare de que todos te oigan…

Decidido a cumplirlo, el rey no fue suave. Así como le aseguro a Nymeria, la avasalló con sus duros besos llenos de placer que les hizo gemir más de una vez entretanto movía las manos por el cuerpo de su esposa para arrancarle cada prenda que la envolvía. No tuvo reparos en desgarrar aquella "camiseta" que se adhería a torso como una segunda piel incapaz de cubrir sus pechos con decencia. Separando los enganches del sostén, desnudó sus generosos senos sin hacerse esperar en acariciarlos. Hundió el rostro en ellos, disfrutando de los suaves que eran. Amaba tocarlos y sentir la sedosidad de su piel contra la aspereza de sus manos que años de trabajo había conseguido. Sin embargo, no escatimo en marcarlos. Mordió su piel con la suficiente fuerza para dejar signos de sus especiales atenciones consciente de los gemidos y jadeos de Nymeria que fueron aumentando en volumen al tomar en su boca sus rosados y erguidos pezones. Tomándose su tiempo en darle acariciar a cada uno, jugó con ellos como si de comida se tratase. Como una dulce fruta que saborear.

-Más… no pares…-Jadeó Nymeria exigente, manteniéndolo en su posición con la mano sobre la posterior de su cabeza.

Su impulso de complacerla por completo fue lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo dudar. Aun así, luchó por mantenerse firme y seguir con lo que tenía planeado. Por lo que, dejando sus hermosos pechos hizo caso omiso de sus quejas para descender por su cuerpo y retirar el resto de ropas. Desabrochó sus ajustados pantalones deslizándolos rápidamente por sus piernas junto con aquella descarada prenda de ropa interior. Tirando sus pequeñas botas a un lado se incorporó para quitarse las molestas y gruesas túnicas, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para ignorar el frío de la habitación y no quería perder tiempo encendiendo la chimenea.

Su jadeante Nymeria le esperaba deseosa eh impaciente extendida sobre la cama con su largo cabello alborotado a su alrededor, su piel caliente y sonrosada con aquellos tatuajes que a través de sus recuerdos comprendió el significado de la mayoría de ellos. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, se negó a pensar en eso ahora. Nymeria está perfectamente bien, libre de esa antigua y destructiva vida.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nymeria no pudo evitar preguntar al ver el repentino cambio en el rostro de Thorin, parecía seriamente turbado por algo y eso le preocupo.

-No es nada.

Con una tranquilizadora y traviesa sonrisa, el enano agarró sus muslos cremosos para separarlos lamiéndose los labios antes hundir la boca en su adolorido sexo mojado. Aferrándose fuertemente las mantas, Nymeria se arqueo con un fuerte gemido debido a los latigazos de placer que la invadieron de golpe. La lengua de Thorin fue agresiva contra su carne excitada, arrastrándola duramente contra su hinchado clítoris en rápidos movimientos, chupándola ruidosamente obsceno con sus labios empapados de sus dulces jugos.

-Tan dulce y deliciosa…tan mojada, chorreas solo por mi…-Con una sonrisa arrogante deslizó un dedo sobre la pequeña protuberancia, acariciándola con lentos movimientos circulares como una placentera tortura sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de su hermosa reina, que exigente se retorcía gimiendo su nombre entre malas y sucias palabras demandantes.

No obstante, Nymeria frunció el ceño hacia al rey enano cuando cesó repentinamente sus caricias dejándola dolosamente cerca del orgasmo. Temblorosa y jadeante, lo observó quitarse los pantalones para desnudar su magnífica erección, en la cual él deslizo su mano lentamente sobre toda su gruesa longitud notando el líquido brotar de la punta que esparció por la hincada cabeza en una lenta caricia. Hipnotizada por la visión, movió la mano entre sus muslos para aliviar un poco el dolor, pero su enano le detuvo bruscamente impidiéndoselo con una mirada reprobatoria.

Girándola sobre su estómago, le dio como castigo una fuerte palmada en la carne blanda de su trasero resonando fuertemente el golpe entre las cuatros paredes-Yo soy el único que te dará placer-Le gruñó Thorin tironeando de sus ropas superiores para terminar de desnudarla, arrastrando los ásperos dedos por su espalda.

-Hijo de…-Agarrando con las gruesas mantas, ahogó cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca ante la nueva palmada. Su trasero hormigueaba por ello, pero él froto su piel con suavidad para desvanecer el ardor.

Enviándole una mirada furiosa por su atrevimiento, notó en su oscurecida mirada azulada la ferocidad de su deseo.

-Más cuidado con lo que dices, ghivashel. Podrías no obtener lo que quieres…-Inclinándose sobre su espalda, Thorin apoyó todo su peso sobre su pequeño cuerpo presionando su palpitante erección entre sus nalgas para provocarla a su gusto. Apartándole el cabello a un lado, depositó húmedos besos sobre hombro hasta alcanzar su oído rozándola con su barba a sabiendas de cuanto le gustaba-Nuevamente has ignorado mis demandas, reina mía. Gozas de pavonearte con esa ropa tuya, gozas de provocarme con ello. Cada hombre de esa maldita fiesta tenía los ojos puestos en ti. Admirándote… deseándote…-Deslizando el brazo debajo de ella acarició sus esponjosos pechos brevemente antes de alcanzar su esbelto cuello y colocar su mano alrededor-Anhelando lo que es absolutamente mío…-Mordiendo la delicada curva de su oreja, percibió sus estremecimientos oyendo un pequeño gemido de sus labios-Te amo tanto…como jamás imagine que podría amar a alguien. No tenerte junto a mí es como un dolor en mi pecho que no desaparece hasta que te vuelvo a ver…

-Thorin...

-No más peleas amor mío. No más…

De alguna manera esas últimas palabras fueron como un ruego.

Guiando la punta de su pene a su húmeda entrada, la deslizó brevemente por toda su hendidura antes de penetrarla hasta la base de una embestida con un incontrolable gemido. Su apretado canal lo recibió por completo apresándolo deliciosamente en su interior. Mas, fiel a su palabra no espero ni un solo segundo a que se ajustara a su alrededor para empujar repetidamente en ella con toda su fuerza a tal punto que de su dulce boca comenzaron a salir gritos en aquel idioma con el que había sido criada. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil interpretar las continuas y desesperadas palabras repletas de pasión que continuamente salían de su boca. Y aunque estuvo fuertemente tentado a darle lo que quería, desistió forzosamente para seguir con lo que deseaba.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella tomara el control con su magia y fuerza, imposibilitándolo de resistirse y luchar. Debido a ello, aprovechó esta circunstancia para tomarla como quería. Cada palabra dicha era verdadera y cumpliría cada una de ellas.

Con el chirrido de la cama de madera haciendo eco en la amplitud de la habitación junto a los gemidos de la pareja, Nymeria se aferró a uno de los brazos de Thorin sumida en el electrizante placer que las duras acometidas del enano le daban. Complacida por obtener lo que tanto había anhelado, disfrutaba cada segundo de la fuerza del rey sobre ella. Su cuerpo sudoroso, sus fuertes gemidos de gozo, su gran miembro avasallándola hasta lo más profundo…era el paraíso. Completo y absoluto.

Separando más las piernas al sentir sus gruesos dedos entre sus pliegues húmedos, gritó encantada al recibir caricias nuevamente en su clítoris. Eso, unido al placer de sus embestidas la llevó a incoherencia, ya no sabía dónde empezaba uno ni donde terminaba el otro. Por ello, duramente luchó por extender la maravillosa agonía, pero las constantes y rápidas caricias de Thorin se lo imposibilitaron. El orgasmo la azotó violentamente, haciéndola retorcerse entre gritos por los espasmos del clímax. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de Thorin que no tuvo piedad a sus ruegos por la hipersensibilidad de su carne. En cambio, la aprisionó entre sus brazos aumentando increíblemente la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas salvajes.

-¡Mierda…Thorin no pares, mon amour!-Gimió Nymeria con las piernas tensas producto de la pronta liberación, la presión en su bajo vientre era mucho más intensa que la primera y esta vez no iba a poder contenerlo un solo segundo-Ya viene… ¡Dámelo todo, ghivashuh!

Empujándola de vuelta al colchón sobre sus codos, el rey enano agarró las redondeadas caderas de su reina para sostenerla con firmeza enterrando los dedos en su carne suave, hundiéndose en ella con dominación-Exiges más de lo que ahora mereces…-Articulo Thorin roncamente, disminuyendo brevemente la velocidad para empujar su cuerpo con lentitud y profundidad.

Eso por supuesto, molesto a la hechicera-¡Cállate y solo muévete maldita sea!

Inclinándose sobre sobre espalda mordió su piel a conciencia de dejar una marca-Dime que me amasEexigió con una lenta penetración que le causo descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo impulsaban desesperadamente a ir más rápido.

-Te amo…

-¡Grítalo!-Demandó con una dura embestida arrancándole un gemido placer que poco le ayudó a mantenerse firme.

-¡Te amo!-Aferrándose a sus brazos, ella meció sus caderas para obligarlo a ir mas rápido-¡Te amo, vida mía!

-Hermosa…mi Nymeria…-Anclando las manos al colchón, empujó en su mujer con el control completamente nulo. Las oleadas de placer que le golpearon fueron aumentando gradualmente de tal modo que el límite no fue exactamente considerado. Nymeria se corrió por segunda vez apresándolo mucho más fuerte en su interior causando que la fricción se volviera inmensamente más potente. Lo que fue imposible de resistir. Su cuerpo convulsionó barrido por el electrizante clímax, que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una brava oleada al tiempo que derramaba a borbotones de su semilla en el interior de su agitada reina.

Tembloroso y jadeante, se dejó caer sobre Nymeria consciente de los espasmos de su vagina alrededor su pene. Su cuerpo fue reacio a dejarlo y él tampoco quería, de modo que ninguno hizo siquiera un movimiento para separarse de la agradable cercanía.

-Eres brutal…-Soltó Nymeria cubriendo la mano del enano con la suya.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, Thorin colocó un beso suave sobre su hombro, exactamente donde había mordido minutos atrás-Puedo ser salvaje cuando quiero. No eres la única…

-Mmm…más que vale que no te hayas cansado del todo aun-La risa del Thorin retumbo a su espalda.

-Tengo para mucho más para ti, mi insaciable reina. No olvides que los enanos nos caracterizamos por nuestra resistencia…

-Otra insinuación sexual. Mierda ¡¿Estoy soñando?!-Se quejó con un gesto dramático. Él mordió su hombro con un gruñido antes de comenzar a defenderse, pero al percatarse de la diversión de su diversión gruñó con fingido enfado retirándose de su cuerpo para establecerse de espaldas a su lado.

No mucho después regresó el silencio entre ambos observando la lluvia torrencial a través de la ventana de cristal. Los demás debieron haber regresado hace mucho debido a la lluvia repentina, pero eso no les hacía impedimento para continuar con sus apasionadas actividades.

Acariciando las largas y suaves hebras oscuras de su enano, Nymeria admiro su rostro relajado. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, con una sonrisa formada en sus apetecibles labios-Thorin…-llamo suavemente.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero una ceremonia, cuando Erebor sea nuestro-Mencionó pensativa, recorriendo con el dedo las líneas de su frente marcadas por la edad, avanzando por la curvatura de su nariz aguileña. No se le había pasado por alto la diferencia física de la línea directa de Durin. Estos tenían unas facciones más refinadas que destacaban de los enanos ordinarios.

-¿Una ceremonia?-Thorin se mostró claramente sorprendido, enfocando los ojos en ella como si hubiese escuchado mal.

-Sí, ya sabes. Lo que sea hace en una boda y todo eso…-Extrañada de sus propias palabras, no pudo negar el interés-Nada ostentoso, solo con nuestros cercanos...-Así ella le pondría un anillo a Thorin que dijera de manera definitiva a cualquier otra mujer que él ya tenía dueña. Y Aunque podía darle uno ahora, pensó en lo poco especial que seria.

Lo más adecuado era en una boda, con gente presente. Testigos que divulgaran el acontecimiento.

-Todo lo que desees, Mizimuh…-Su extensa sonrisa envió una chispa de emoción a su pecho, haciéndola depositar en un beso sobre sus labios-Pero quiero que mi hermana este presente, Dis jamás me perdonaría que me casara oficialmente sin su presencia.

Con una suave risa, se acomodó en su pecho-Enserio, ya quiero conocerla. Se ve es muy ruda y tengo la impresión de que nos llevaremos muy bien-Comentó divertida al recordar a la feroz enana.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda. Lo que me asusta un poco. No podría llegar a imaginar lo que ustedes podrían hacer juntas-Su expresión se volvió pensativa-Sin embargo, debemos esperarla unos cuantos meses. El tiempo de viaje desde las montañas azules será mucho menor sin los peligros con los que nosotros nos encontramos. Los que nos dará ventaja para preparar todo para su llegada…

Nymeria nunca imaginó que alguna vez haría este tipo de planes, y menos para su futuro. Estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir el día a día que esto se le hacía un poco extraño. Sobre todo en sus circunstancias. No obstante, su convicción y determinación a conservar esta vida, una vida junto a Thorin, le llevaban a luchar con todo su corazón para conseguir el éxito en esta misión y llevarla a cabo hasta el final.

El amor y la felicidad que ha conocido con Thorin, eran en gran parte el mayor impulso.

* * *

 **Mizimuh=mi joya.**

 **Mon amour=mi amor.**

 **Ghivashuh=mi tesoro.**

* * *

 **HOLIII XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A CLO24, DENISEMURASAKI7 Y STELLA DRAGNELL POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **LE DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES! LADYPRIMENEKO Y AMELIAHUNTER GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUI! :)**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL APOYO HERMOSO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO DE VERDAD LO APRECIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ;)**

 **¡LAS AMO!**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	46. Choque de reyes, una verdad se revela

Presionando los labios sobre los de Thorin, Nymeria sonrió deslizando los dedos por las hebras oscuras de su maravilloso enano. Colocando repetidos besos en su cuello, él suspiro removiéndose con gruñido para darse la vuelta y acomodarse boca abajo con el brazo alrededor de la almohada.

Divertida, decidió dejarlo dormir que muy bien merecido lo tenía.

Él había cumplido cada una de sus promesas tomándola una variedad de veces, haciéndole el amor de tal modo que marcó su cuerpo de maneras que jamás se le olvidarían drenando toda su energía con su salvaje pasión. Los recuerdos de ello eran suficientes para despertar aquella chispa en su cuerpo que le hacían anhelar las atenciones de su enano.

Sin embargo, ella tendría su venganza.

Cubriéndolo con las mantas y pieles, depositó un último beso en su mejilla para recoger a Hachiko del suelo y salir de la habitación con rumbo al comedor. Estaba verdaderamente hambrienta y Ellie le había anunciado minutos atrás que el desayuno ya estaba servido. Lo que pudo confirmar con el bullicio de sus alegres compañeros.

Avanzando hacia la mesa con el saludo de todos, tomó lugar junto a Dwalin.

-Supongo que nuestro rey sigue vivo-Habló el enano llevándose un par de galletas a la boca.

-Sí, y está perfectamente-Alcanzando la copa con jugo, le acercó a Hachiko una de las galletas que con tanta fascinación Dwalin disfrutaba.

-Por lo que pude oír, no me cabe duda…-Eso causo unas cuantas risas entre los presente, ya que por lo visto él no fue el único en oírlos.

-Como siempre, es un placer darles de que entretenerse-Contestó Nym con una sonrisa satisfecha-Además, muy bien recuerdo que te divertiste también ¿Quién fue la desafortunada? ¿Una criada?

-Una curiosa chica de la fiesta. Y no, no fue una desafortunada. Sus gemidos debieron anunciártelo.

-¡Por la barba de Mahal! Este no es momento para hablar de esas cosas-Se quejó Balin alzando la voz con indignación.

-Mi hermanito el inocente...-Murmuró Dwalin con un gruñido.

-Relájate Balin, aquí ya todos son muy mayorcitos-Nymeria le hizo un guiño dándole un sorbo a su jugo, viendo al enano suspirar con resignación.

Los presentes se echaron a reír más ninguno hizo más comentarios al respecto. Pero Nymeria consciente de la ausencia de Thrain, no pudo evitar la pisca de preocupación que surgió en ella. El enano aún era muy inestable. Su mente seguía teniendo alucinaciones por los recuerdos de Dul Guldur que cruelmente le torturaban.

Liberarse completamente de ello tomaría tiempo.

Levantándose de su silla, pidió a Ellie que preparara en una bandeja comida para dos y sin decir nada más, se retiró del comedor de regreso a la segunda planta. De pie frente a la puerta del padre de Thorin, dio un par de golpes esperando su respuesta.

Sin oír ruido alguno, opto por entrar.

De algún modo, fue un alivio encontrarlo en una silla con bastante calma. Con el tapiz del árbol genealógico de su familia que había comprado para Thorin en su regazo, Thrain tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Erebor era la lejana visión a través del cristal.

-Mi hijo…

-Está durmiendo-Respondió a la murmuración del enano. Dejando a Hachiko en el suelo, el cachorro corrió hacia Thrain subiéndose a sus piernas con gran alegría, lo que causo una leve sonrisa en el viejo enano. Yendo por la mesa redonda al rincón de la habitación, Nymeria la tomó para colocarla frente a Thrain, de modo que, recogiendo una silla para ella se estableció a su lado en la espera de la comida-¿Algún mal sueño hoy?

-Solo uno, quisiera no mencionarlo…-Respondió Thrain con tensión acariciando la cabeza de Hachiko.

-Está bien. De todos modos no vine a hablar específicamente sobre eso. Solo estoy…preocupada con tu decisión de quedarte aquí. Thorin por supuesto, tampoco está de acuerdo. Muy bien sabes lo que puede suceder al entrar a la montaña. Es un riesgo que permanezcas aquí…

-No entrare a Erebor…

-Estoy para protegerte, no hay nada de que temer-Le aseguró.

-Mi padre…-Thrain negó con la cabeza-Esa montaña esta maldita. Thorin no debe ir…

-Él es el rey.

-Sí. Pero sin él, nuestro pueblo caerá en manos equivocadas…

Ante esas palabras no pudo evitar la curiosidad. De alguna forma parecían decir algo más.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Nuestra propia gente negó ayuda para mi hijo. Le negó ayuda a su rey. Para esta misión. Razones…creo que puedes pensar en algunas.

-No sorprendería que fuera por deslealtad. Desconfianza. Y algún tipo de plan macabro para derrocarlo y tomar su lugar-Thrain sonrió ligeramente como un gesto de aprobación-Aunque me parece bastante raro, considerando la lealtad de los enanos.

-Somos un pueblo unido. Sin embargo, tenemos muchos defectos, como la codicia…algunos más que otros. Y eso nos lleva a cometer graves errores…

Thrain se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Ellie con el desayuno, la chica en silencio ordenó la comida sobre la mesa disponiendo las raciones para cada uno en su puesto, asegurándose de dejar servilletas y platos extra antes de retirarse con una inclinación cortés.

Alcanzando la taza de té, Nymeria bebió un sorbo del dulce y aromático líquido que consiguió rápidamente calentar su cuerpo.

-Esta misión podría costarle la vida a mi hijo y no tengo duda de que algunos serán bastante felices con eso-Continuó Thrain con tristeza-Nadie obtendrá el lugar de Thorin. Ningún enano codicioso pondrá sus sucias manos en lo que es suyo por derecho…

-Ten por seguro que no. Thorin será rey de Erebor y mataré a quien sea que intente evitarlo-Declaró Nymeria pensando en su enano. Había visto gran parte de la lucha, el sufrimiento y el dolor que Thorin ha tenido desde que fue exiliado de Erebor por el dragón. Las humillaciones que los humanos le hicieron pasar solo para conseguir un poco de comida para su familia… muy bien conocía ella eso y no iba a permitir que nadie intentase pasar por encima de Thorin de nuevo. Era su espada y su escudo y aún más que protegerlo, también luchaba por sus intereses. Le daría todo lo que él deseara, cualquier cosa le hiciera feliz.

Los ojos de Thrain se posaron en ella con orgullo.

-No apruebo ciertas actitudes de ti. Sin embargo, eres ciegamente leal a mi hijo y eso vale para mi más cualquier cosa…

-Amo a Thorin mas que a mi vida. La daría sin dudar si eso significa protegerlo.

-Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Por eso eres digna de ser la reina. Y merecedora de mi bendición. Es un honor para mí llamarte hija…

Ante las palabras del enano Nymeria casi deja caer la taza de sus manos. Sorprendida por el afecto de Thrain, tragó grueso debido al nudo en su garganta. No había esperado esto tan pronto después de la discusión en el bosque negro. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír debido a la emoción de sentirse más unida a la familia de Thorin. Ahora, su familia.

-Su confianza es importante para mí. Y a pesar de mis defectos, no quiero dejarle en duda mis intenciones con Thorin y su gente. Si bien eh sido una persona de imperdonables actos en el pasado, le puedo asegurar con toda mi alma que mi destino y mi vida siempre estarán en las manos de su hijo. El vio más allá de eso y debido a ello, doy y daré siempre todo lo que soy por él. Por eso…quiero que creas en mí y en lo que soy capaz de hacer-Tomando la mano del enano, lo miró con determinación-Quiero que me confíes tu vida.

-Nymeria…

-Thrain, esto es serio. Thorin te necesita a su lado. Y no dejare que tu temor te separe de él. Soy más consciente que cualquiera de lo que pasaste en Dol Guldur. Entiendo el miedo que rememoras. Pero ya es suficiente. Erebor esta tan cerca, no puedes desistir ahora.

-Pero la bestia…

El terror fue evidente en los ojos desesperados de Thrain.

-Smaug desaparecerá, eso te lo juro. Es por lo que estoy aquí. El dragón morirá…pagara por lo que hizo. Solo cree en mi-Insistió al ver la duda en el rostro del enano.

-Lo…lo haré…solo dame tiempo-Thrain apretó su mano con un asentimiento. Parecía convencido y eso la alivio bastante, pues el enano se veía en todos sus sentidos y realmente tenía la esperanza de que durara. Solo era cuestión de mantener a Thrain distraído. Alejarlo de aquellos pensamientos que le destruían.

-Gracias…ahora, realmente apreciaría que empezaras a comer. No quiero que empieces a debilitarte por tus descuidos-El enano resopló y agarrando la jarra de leche tibia bebió un largo trago.

Durante el desayuno, compartieron una conversación bastante tranquila. Lo que Nymeria aprovechó para preguntarle sobre la infancia de Thorin y satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a algunos de sus aspectos. De alguna manera, ambos terminaron riéndose de algunas anécdotas que le relató de sus tres hijos, lo que llevo a Nymeria a contestar una pregunta bastante incomoda.

-¿Cuándo tendrás los herederos de Thorin? Eres su esposa y un rey necesita un sucesor. Además, no puedo negar que siempre esperado los nietos que Thorin ha de darme

Thrain se veía realmente emocionado con esa idea.

-Bueno…tienes a Fili y Kili-Soltó ella con rápidamente comiéndose una galleta completa de un bocado.

-Me eh perdido gran parte de sus vidas...-Dijo con tristeza creando en su mente la imagen de los jóvenes príncipes-Y realmente deseo sostener en mis brazos al hijo de mi primogénito. Thorin ya esta bastante mayor como para engendrar sus herederos. Es importante para el reino. Y es tu deber como esposa y reina aceptar su simiente para procrearlos y traerlos a este mundo…

Atragantándose con la galleta, Nymeria se cubrió la boca con una servilleta mientras tosía. Podía sentir el calor en las mejillas por tales palabras. No se avergonzaba por supuesto, solamente le incomodaba el tema. Thorin y ella ya habían hablado de esto tiempo atrás, pero Erebor ya estaba cerca, demasiado cerca y él le había prometido volver hablar de ello una ver recuperada la montaña. Solo era cosa de días obtener Erebor de vuelta y de ahí a que se acordara del tema en cuestión…

Eso no era muy alentador…

-Creo que es demasiado apresurado-Respondió roncamente, alcanzando su taza para beberse el resto de té y aliviar la resequedad de su garganta-Lo primero es Erebor y estoy muy segura de Thorin y yo estaremos demasiado ocupados con su reconstrucción como para pensar en nuestra propia extensión de la familia.

-No podrás rehuir de ello por siempre. Es tu deber y eso no es debatible de ningún modo. Si lo incumplieras estarías deshonrando a Thorin como marido y rey. Y nuestro pueblo lo vera como una ofensa…

La seriedad de Thrain solo consiguió ponerla en alerta _. ¡¿Por qué las costumbres y tradiciones de este mundo tenían que ser tan malditamente estrictas y complicadas?!_ Amaba la Tierra Media, pero esto era algo bien jodido que enserio le molestaba. Que tenían todos aquí de controlar el útero de una mujer como si fuera un objeto.

Mientras más conocía a Thrain, mas comprendía la forma estricta en que Thorin había sido criado. Y considerando lo mojigato que había sido desde un principio, eso era decir bastante.

-Entiendo-Habló entre dientes poco satisfecha con la sonrisa de Thrain. El enano estaba loco si creía que iba quedar embarazada de un día para otro. Ella no permitiría eso tan pronto. Apenas si tenía meses de emparejamiento con Thorin. Quería gozar años de ser solo los dos y disfrutar de él todo el tiempo posible.

La responsabilidad de un niño no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Thorin sería un padre perfecto, eso lo sabía de sobra. Bastaba con ver a Fili y Kili, que a pesar de sus actitudes, eran amables, atentos, valientes, afectuosos y absolutamente leales. No obstante, no podía decir eso de sí misma. Qué clase de madre seria si no hacía más que maldecir, matar y salirse con la suya siempre que podía, además de que cargaba con un horrible pasado.

Qué pensarían sus hijos si alguna vez se enteraban de ello. Dudaba de que pudiese soportar la vergüenza en sus rostros.

Dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa con un suspiro, se comió el resto de su bollo de canela vigilando que Thrain se alimentara lo suficiente. De a poco, la compañía ha logrado incentivarlo para comer en grandes cantidades, siendo en insistencia Fili y Kili para empezar. Esos dos verdaderamente conseguían lo que querían cuando se lo proponían.

No mucho después, cuando se hubo terminado el abundante desayuno, Nymeria decidió volver con Thorin. Estar demasiado tiempo lejos de él era desesperante y esa molestia de no sentirlo cerca era persistente. Necesitaba verlo. Por lo que, dejando a Hachiko con Thrain para que le entretuviera y lo mantuviese ocupado, se retiró de regreso a su dormitorio.

* * *

-Por Yavanna…Lilian…-Jadeó Bilbo sosteniendo su taza temblorosamente debido a la mano de su prometida acariciando su muslo de forma sugerente. Con las mejillas ardiendo, observó a los pocos que quedaban en la mesa sin prestarles atención. Bofur y Bombur hablaban sobre el almuerzo, mientras que Ori tejía silenciosamente su avanzada bufanda de color azul, comiendo una que otra galleta de vez en cuando completamente sumido en su trabajo.

-Esta mañana no hemos hecho nada divertido-Se quejó la chica en su oído antes de morder su oreja sensible, provocando que casi derramara su té sobre sus pantalones.

Él solo pudo cerrar los ojos al recordar lo de anoche. Al volver al alojamiento debido a la lluvia solo pudieron oír gemidos y gritos de placer de parte de algunos de sus amigos. Estaba de más decir quiénes. Pues a causa de ellos, terminaron haciendo el amor desesperadamente en la cocina en lo cual por poco Kili casi los ve. Pero más que asustarlos, solo consiguió excitarlos aún más, continuando en la privacidad de su cómoda habitación.

-Mi flor…apenas si hemos comido…

-No me des excusas Bilbo Bolsón-Gruñó Lilian con desaprobación.

La expresión del hobbit se tornó seria ante el enfado en la voz de su prometida. Tragando grueso al ver el deseo en sus ojos azules, dejó la taza sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie. Su flor podía ser dulce y suave, pero cuando se traba de la intimidad era verdaderamente apasionada y exigente.

No podía negar que era un poquito intimidante. Pero por supuesto, no menos placentero.

Camino a la habitación, Lilian tiró de él impaciente practicante empujándolo al interior del dormitorio donde no tardó en quitarle la ropa entre besos y caricias que le dejaron dolorosamente excitado. Fue un gran alivio cuando Lilian le bajó los pantalones y envolvió su pene con la mano brindándole placer con suaves caricias. En agradecimiento, la llevó hasta la cama para recostarla y atender sus preciosos pechos con la boca.

Sus jadeos y gemidos fueron suficientes para hacerlo perder el control, obligándolo a frotar el miembro contra su muslo hundiendo los dedos en pliegues húmedos para frotar la sedosa protuberancia.

-Oh, Bilbo, justo ahí-Gimió Lilian con una sonrisa, temblorosa de placer mientras alcanzaba la palpitante longitud del hobbit para acariciarlo a su gusto.

-Mi flor…

-Tómame-Pidió ella con necesidad envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Bilbo para atraerlo mas cerca.

-Pero…

-Ahora-Lilian exigió desesperada por ser llenada. Desesperada por esa dulzura que Bilbo le entregaba al hacerle el amor.

Solo pudo esbozar una amplia sonrisa con fuerte gemido cuando él la penetro por completo jadeando sobre ella con los ojos brillantes de amor y deseo. Su cuerpo suave y sudoroso se pegó al suyo al besarla, comenzando con las lentas acometidas que le hicieron olvidarse completamente de su alrededor.

* * *

Inclinándose sobre la amplia espalda de Thorin, Nymeria deslizó los dedos por toda la extensión de su espina dorsal. El cuerpo del dormido enano se estremeció por la suave caricia, agitándose ligeramente. Con una sonrisa, apartó el cabello de su cuello para depositar húmedos besos descendiendo por su espalda con leves mordiscos que le arrancaron más de un gruñido al rey enano. Admirando la belleza de masculina de Thorin, quitó las mantas para alcanzar lo que estas escondían. Acariciando sus musculosas nalgas, arrastró la mano hacia su saco para frotarlo entre sus dedos percibiendo la dureza de su pene atrapado entre el colchón y su abdomen.

Subiendo por su cuerpo, apoyó todo su peso sobre su espalda, mientras movía la mano derecha por su cadera directamente a su entrepierna para tomar su erección y comprobar con satisfacción toda su excitación. Mordiendo la curvatura de su oreja comenzó a desliza la mano por toda su gruesa longitud.

-Mahal… Nymeria…

La ronca voz de Thorin se amortiguó contra la almohada al tiempo que temblaba por el placer empuñando la mano fuertemente en las sabanas.

-Te amo, mon amour-Besando su mejilla, busco sus labios desesperada de un beso obteniendo una apasionada respuesta que le llevo a masturbarlo con más fuerza.

Excitada por los roncos gemidos de su enano, le acaricio incansablemente deseosa de brindarle un orgasmo. Su hermoso rostro empañado por el placer y lo satisfactorios sonidos que salían de la boca de Thorin eran suficientes para enloquecerla de lujuria. Mordisqueando su cuello, percibió su rápido pulso con la lengua a medida que lamia el sudor de su piel. Él ya estaba tan cerca, lo notaba por la tensión de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Con una gran satisfacción, sonrió al sentir el clímax de su marido, que con un fuerte rugido derramo su semilla en las sabanas, asegurándose de sacar hasta la última gota de su pene palpitante.

Besando su cabello, acaricio su espalda suavemente dejándolo recuperar el aliento, complacida con su relajada expresión.

-Buenos días, mi insaciable reina…

-Mmm...no pude resistirlo, te veías tan guapo y vulnerable… debía aprovecharme-Deslizando la mano bajo su cuerpo, acaricio su pecho musculoso jugueteando con los oscuros risos que le cosquilleaban los dedos.

Rodando sobre su espalda, Thorin la colocó sobre él disfrutando de la vista de su preciosa reina. Moviendo la mano por su cuello, atrapó la parte posterior de su cabeza atrayéndola para capturar sus dulces labios y beber de ellos el sabor de la miel que tenían impregnados. Rodeándola apretadamente con sus brazos, se sumió en el placer del beso salvajemente correspondido.

-No tengo queja alguna…-Jadeó debido a los intermitentes besos de Nymeria, que con una descarada sonrisa le acariciaba la extensión de su cabello, consciente de lo que esa acción provocaba.

-Muy bien, porque tengo toda la intención de proseguir y devorarte a mi placer…-Depositando nuevamente un beso sobre sus labios, el repetitivo golpeteo de la puerta le avisó del esperado visitante. Bajándose de la cama, cubrió a Thorin con las sabanas y mantas para después dirigirse a la puerta y permitirle a Ellie ingresar con la abundante comida.

La chica saludó respetosamente dejando la bandeja con el desayuno para Thorin a los pies de la cama. En ningún momento posó los ojos sobre él y con una inclinación dejó rápidamente la habitación. Lo que le hizo pensar que les había oído durante el placentero momento, debido al intenso color en sus mejillas.

Tomando la bandeja repleta de delicias, la colocó sobre el regazo de Thorin estableciéndose a su lado para acompañarlo.

-Ya que veo comida solo para uno, intuyo que ya comiste-Le dijo Thorin con reproche alzando la jarra de leche hasta sus labios para beber un largo trago.

-Sí, desayune con tu padre…-Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella con absoluta preocupación.

-¿Está bien?

-Mejor que ayer dentro de lo que se puede decir y tuvimos…una larga conversación-Contestó con sinceridad reconociendo el alivio en su mirada.

-¿De que hablaron?-Inquirió con interés.

-Lo estuve convenciendo para que se marchara con nosotros a la montaña. Thrain lo acepto, así que esperemos que no cambie de opinión en los próximos días.

Thorin le beso la mejilla con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento que inmediatamente consiguió acelerar su corazón.

-Gracias Mizimuh…

-no es nada…-Sin perder la sonrisa, su enano dio una gran mordida al bollo de miel haciéndole imposible no sonreír al ver las migas atrapadas en su barba-Aunque no fue de lo único que hablamos. Me contó bastantes cosas de ti y tus hermanos.

-Nada vergonzoso espero-Ella solo se encogió de hombros extendiendo la mano para quitar las migas de su barba que caían con cada movimiento de su mandíbula.

-Dudo que fuera más vergonzoso que su exigencias.

-¿Qué exigencias?

-Me ha recalcado que debo ser una buena esposa y reina para ti y nuestro pueblo. Y que es mi deber y obligación aceptar tu semen para darle los nietos que tanto quiere de ti.

La repentina y fuerte tos de Thorin le preocupó mientras palmeaba su espalda para intentar ayudarlo. Él trago forzosamente la comida que había estado masticando y se bebió rápidamente más de la mitad de la jarra de leche para suavizar su garganta.

Limpiándose la boca con la servilleta, Thorin respiró profundamente con las mejillas notoriamente coloreadas-Por Durin…mi padre está más cuerdo de lo se deja ver…

-Tal vez este medio desmemoriado, pero no es tonto-Añadió ella con un deje de diversión.

-¿Ha sido así explicito?

-Realmente sí.

Pasándose la mano por la cara, Thorin dejó salir un suspiro antes de continuar con la comida-Le daremos lo que quiere, cuando Erebor sea nuestro…

Nymeria no pudo evitar tensarse por esa declaración. Thorin no estaba considerándolo, estaba asumiéndolo como un hecho y se veía muy satisfecho por ello.

Quiso reclamar, pero no quería empezar una discusión ahora y menos por lo niños que ni siquiera tenían. Tampoco deseaba decepcionarlo, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio respecto al tema. Sintiéndose aun peor cuando sus ojos llenos de amor se posaron en ella, besándola con una ternura que le hizo sentir bastante culpable.

-Thorin…

Con una sonrisa, él le dio su absoluta atención tomando su mano firmemente. Su expresión afectuosa fue como golpe que le impidió expresar sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que definitivamente lo lastimarían y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño de ningún tipo, ni siquiera para romper sus sueños. De modo, que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que tarde o temprano ella llevaría en su vientre a un niño de Thorin.

El solo pensamiento le asustaba y a pesar de implicaciones, estaba decidida a darle a Thorin lo que quería aunque eso le dañara en el futuro.

-Te amo-Fue todo lo que pronunciar, intentando duramente ocultar su verdadera sentir para no preocuparlo.

-Lo sé. Te amo también…

Sus labios tomaron los suyos con lentas caricias para extender el placentero beso mientras que su mano callosa le subía por el brazo hacia sus hombros metiendo los dedos bajo su chaqueta para deslizarla fuera de su cuerpo.

Esa acción fue suficiente para indicarle sus intenciones.

-Mon amour…-Suspiró cuando su boca se posó en su cuello con húmedos besos enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo por el roce de su barba.

-Te necesito, reina mía. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Nunca lo es… como quisiera que tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo…así nada nos detendría.

Con una sonrisa a sus desesperadas palabras, arrastró los dedos por sus duros abdominales cubiertos de pelo suave-Siempre podemos robarlo…

-Y aun así no es suficiente. Esta vida nos ha quitados años, años de poder estar juntos y disfrutarla. Y temo lo que pueda suceder en esa montaña. Temo que cuando esa puerta se abra, sea nuestro fin…-Sus poderosos y temblorosos brazos la atrajeron a su cuerpo en un abrazo apretado percibiendo su inseguridad. Devolviéndole el abrazo, rodeó su pecho sosteniéndolo con toda su fuerza.

-Vida mía…-Acunando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, frotó su barba viendo la desesperación en sus ojos de zafiros. Sabía que el temor arraigado en su corazón debido a Smaug no desaparecería hasta que el maldito fuese aniquilado. Deseosa de darle al menos algo de seguridad, decidió contarle todo lo que debió ser dicho hace mucho tiempo-Hay algo muy importante que debo contarte…

* * *

Bofur era totalmente consciente de la diferencia de edades. Muy consciente. Sin embargo, él no podía apartarse de la hermosa chica. Joven como era, ella estaba aún lejos de ser cortejable para los estándares enanos. Pero aun así, la conexión estaba allí y era innegable.

La muchacha humana era su única.

Lo supo desde que posó los ojos en ella y su sonrisa amable se dirigió a él con tanto interés.

Ahora el asunto era en cómo proceder con sus intenciones. Porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, él esperaría todo los años que fuesen necesarios hasta que estuviese lista para pedir su mano y hacerla oficialmente suya.

Ellie era una delicada y preciosa muchacha que merecía ser cuidada y mimada y tenía todas la intenciones de hacer ambas.

-Aquí tiene, señor Bofur-Dijo la chica dejando la jarra de cerveza frente a él sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa amable le esperaba expectante a algún otro pedido, pero en sus mente lejos de estar pendiente a sus palabras, él solo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría acariciar sus hebras rubias y peinarlas suavemente con la intención de realizar una trenza de unión-¿Mi señor?

Aclarándose la voz con una tos, se enderezo en su silla intentando no parecer un tonto-Muchas gracias…es todo. No quisiera retrasarte con los pedidos de mi reina.

-Oh, no hay problema. Mi señora ha regresado a su dormitorio y me ha dicho que no quería ser molestada. Así que tengo un montón de tiempo libre por ahora.

Si Nymeria había vuelto a sus cámaras con Thorin, significaba que iban tener un montón de diversión por las próximas horas, lo que le dejaba tiempo suficiente para disfrutar libremente de la compañía de Ellie.

-Eso es mucho mejor… sería un gran placer para mi si aceptaras acompañarme y me permitieras contarte algunas historias de mi pueblo-Era apresurado, lo sabía. Pero quería disfrutar de todo los momentos que pudiese tener junto a la chica por más breve que fueran, tuviese ella interés o no en él.

-Suena muy interesante-Soltó Ellie con emoción-En esta ciudad no pasa nada divertido y es todo muy aburrido. Estaré encantada de oír sus historias, señor Bofur-Dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, apartó una silla para sentarse a su lado.

-Solo Bofur-Dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa-Eso de señor me hace sentir bastante viejo…-Por Mahal, la muchacha era alta. Aun sentada le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Pero pese a ello, lo que más le preocupaba era su delgadez. Para un enano, su estado físico se consideraría como causa de alguna enfermedad. Su desgastado vestido era holgado alrededor de su cuerpo y por las condiciones de su ropa era obvio el estado económico que poseía. Prometiéndose cambiar eso una vez que recibiera su parte del tesoro, movió el plato de galletas hacia ella-No es mi intensión ofenderte, pero las necesitas más que yo…eras una hermosa muchacha y no puedes despreocuparte de ti misma de esa manera.

-Oh, no…no me ofende…-Ellie respondió con sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas por el halago-Tampoco tiene de que preocuparse, mi señora ya se ha encargado de eso-Expresó con una sonrisa afectuosa-Ella me hizo desayunar bajo su severa supervisión.

Bofur no pudo evitar reír. Aquello era muy típico de Nymeria, siempre conseguía lo que quería, a su modo.

-Bueno, aun así me gustaría compartirlas contigo. Pretendo relatarte una variedad de historias interesantes y quiero que te pongas cómoda.

Su ofrecimiento no fue denegado y con una gran sonrisa, Ellie tomó una galleta del plato.

-Estoy ansiosa de oírlas, Bofur.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?-Thorin no pudo evitar la preocupación debido a mortal seriedad de Nymeria. De algún modo presentía que no era nada bueno o agradable a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro.

-Es algo que debí decirte hace tiempo. Gandalf me lo prohibió, pero a estas alturas ya no podemos mantener secretos. Los recuerdos nos delatarían de todos modos-Con un suspiro, ella tomó su mano besando el dorso suavemente-Prométeme que no reaccionaras mal.

-Como podría si ni siquiera sé de qué se trata-Replicó ahora verdaderamente preocupado.

-¡Solo promételo!

Ante su insistencia asintió-Está bien, lo prometo. Sea lo que sea…

-Lo que te voy a decir, es algo que jamás debes de contar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Balin. Es de confianza, eso lo sé muy bien. Pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más con este conocimiento-Con un nuevo asentimiento, Thorin le confirmó su aceptación-La verdadera razón por la que Gandalf me trajo a la Tierra-Media es para evitar una tragedia.

-¿Qué tragedia?

-En el mundo de donde vine, hay un libro. Un libro que relata tu viaje hacia a Erebor. Esta escrito gran parte de los sucesos que hemos enfrentados durante estos meses y cada uno de ellos ya han sucedido, en su mayor parte…-Nymeria contuvo sus impulsos de detener sus palabras debido a la pétrea expresión de Thorin. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y definitivamente él no aceptaría ninguna negativa-Algunas no estaban escritas, como lo que sucedió en Dul Guldur. Eso no debía suceder, supuestamente. Pero debido a mí, mucho está cambiando…

-¿Eso qué significa?

-En tal libro, yo no existo. La historia de tu misión ya fue contada, ya sucedió. El futuro fue escrito con terribles consecuencias. No solo para tu gente, sino también para toda la Tierra-Media. Y el mayor causante de ello es Sauron.

Ante la mención del bastardo, la expresión de Thorin se endureció aún más.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Recuperamos la montaña? ¿El dragón desaparece?

-Si, a ambas…-Ese alivio que el rostro del enano mostró no duro demasiado con la siguientes palabras-Pero la victoria no dura demasiado. Caes bajo la enfermedad y después…Ejércitos de orcos, huargos y bestias atacan y tanto tú como Fili y Kili pierden la vida en batalla…

-No… no, eso no puede ser…

-Dain toma tu lugar como rey de Erebor…

-¡Basta! Basta, es suficiente…-Soltándola, se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación en un vano gesto por ocultar el terror en sus ojos.

Thorin no podía aceptar semejante destino, se oía solo como un mal cuento. ¿Tan débil se había vuelto que sucumbía ante los orcos y perdía su vida así como la de sus sobrinos? No era tonto como para denegar las palabras de Nymeria, sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser y le aterraba.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que esto fuera predicho en papel en un mundo completamente diferente?

Que los dioses estuviesen involucrados era los más posible que podía imaginar.

-Mon amour, no debes preocuparte…-Nymeria lo rodeó fuertemente, alejando los temblores de su cuerpo-Es para lo que estoy aquí. Todo ha sido rehecho. Los Valar han creado una segunda oportunidad para cambiar ese destino. Mi padre me creó con ese propósito…-Besando su cuello, frotó suavemente su espalda-Gandalf me lo dijo cuándo fue por mí y acepte de buena gana cambiar el destino que tú, Fili y Kili tuvieron. Es lo que voy a hacer cuando el momento se presente. Confía en mí…

-¿A qué costo? Nada es fácil. Y los dioses jamás han tenido misericordia de nosotros.

-No los estoy defendiendo, pero ellos decidieron dar otra oportunidad. Sauron destruyó gran parte de la Tierra Media en aquella instancia y fue irreparable. Mi deber es detenerlo y evitar que eso vuelva a suceder…

-Siempre lo has sabido todo…

Su tono de reprobación no definitivamente no le agrado.

-Thorin…

-Cada cosa que hemos pasado… ¡Has sido consciente ello todo el tiempo! ¡Por eso siempre has estado tan tranquila!-El reproche en sus palabras le dolió, pero aún más la traición que comenzó a notar su mirada acusadora-Los elfos, los orcos… ¡Azog! ¡Siempre supiste que ese bastardo vivía y no me dijiste ni una maldita cosa!

-Intente hacerlo, esa noche en el acantilado después de salir de la comarca. Pero me mandaste a la mierda. Haz memoria-Él lo hizo, y se mostró ligeramente culpable al recordarlo. Sin embargo, no menguó en absoluto la furia que ardía en su interior-Además, en el libro Azog está muerto, su hijo Bolg era quien comandaba a los ejércitos. Pero debido a las películas mucho se mezcló y ahora es al revés. De todos modos, dudo que me hubieses creído si te lo hubiese dicho desde un principio y eso lo sabes. Además, Gandalf me exigió callar porque mis acciones pueden traer consecuencias.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Lilian, ella leyó el libro también… ¿Ahora entiendes porque no puedo mantenerme al margen de lo pueda hacer Sauron? Por más que queramos mantenernos juntos y resguardados dentro de la montaña, yo tengo un deber. Así como tú tienes el tuyo con tu gente, yo lo tengo con este mundo. Hice caso omiso de ello los primeros meses porque no le creí a Gandalf. Pensaba que solo intentaba convencerme para retenerme aquí. Pero desde Rivendel comencé a comprenderlo todo…y con lo ocurrido en Dol Guldur, solo fue una confirmación de lo que realmente estoy destinada a hacer.

-Habías dicho que no querías ser un héroe…

-Y no quiero serlo. Mi único interés para lograrlo es que tú y yo podamos tener un futuro juntos. Y para eso te necesito vivo, y a Sauron destruido para siempre.

Thorin hundió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas con un suspiro-No puedo aceptarlo tan fácil…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es demasiado arriesgado… ¿Acaso pretendes solo ir contra el enemigo y despedazarlo?-Él negó con la cabeza-Eh estado en demasiadas batallas para saber que no será así de sencillo. Y no puedo perderte. Te conozco, se lo impulsiva que eres. Sé que correrás al peligro a la primera oportunidad… no tienes por qué tomar toda esta carga sobre ti…

Ofendida, Nymeria se bajó de la cama deshaciéndose bruscamente del agarre del enano con la intención de retenerla. Estaba furiosa, furiosa de esa desconfianza que le demostraba. ¿Por qué dudaba de sus habilidades ahora? Bien le había demostrado de lo que era capaz a lo largo del viaje.

-Eres un idiota-Apretando los puños, vio a Thorin crisparse por el insulto frunciendo profundamente el ceño-¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de las habilidades que tanto me esforcé por obtener! ¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera niña débil que no sabe un carajo!

-¡Eso no es así! ¡Te confió mi vida!-Bramó empujando la bandeja a un lado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué me recalcas todo el tiempo lo que no debo hacer? ¿Tan frágil me eh vuelto?

Levantándose, Thorin dejó ver su completa desnudes. Ella muy tontamente se dejó hipnotizar por su cuerpo como siempre conseguía, pegando los ojos a su entrepierna. Maldito fuera. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo lo grande que era, aun no estando excitado.

Regañándose mentalmente, apartó rápidamente la vista de él reprimiendo todo rastro de deseo moviéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Es suficiente!

-¡No, suficiente tú! Te lo eh dicho un montón de veces, te lo repetí ayer. Voy a hacer lo debo y punto. Y si no te gusta, te aguantas…

-¡Solo quiero protegerte!

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡A ti más que a nada! ¡Te vi morir, maldita sea!-Pasándose la mano por el pelo, forzosamente reprimió las lágrimas que intentaron asomarse en su ojos debido a los terribles recuerdos. Pensar en ello le asustaba de sobremanera.

-Nymeria…

-¡No! ¡No entiendes nada! Cuando confío en ti y más que nunca necesito de tu apoyo, me sales con esto-Con un gesto negativo de su cabeza se volvió hacia la puerta-Soy tan estúpida…-Abriendo la puerta, ignoro los llamados de Thorin cerrando detrás de si con un portazo.

Rápidamente bajo a la primera planta desesperada por salir de aquí. Las lágrimas picaban insistentemente en sus ojos y no quería que nadie al viese así. Sin embargo, unos tímidos y cálidos ojos le detuvieron en su trayecto hacia la salida.

-Mi reina…-habló Ori con timidez bajando los ojos al piso.

-¿Sucedió algo?-El enano negó con la cabeza antes de tenderle lo que sostenía en sus manos. Con desconcierto, tomó el delicado y suave tejido extendiéndolo solo para descubrir la preciosa bufanda de un oscuro tono azul-Ori…

-Es un regalo para usted. Me dio aquellos valiosos implementos de escritura y quiero agradecérselo con este humilde obsequio…

-Oh, no debiste molestarte, mi intención solo fue hacer feliz.

-Lo se… la mira también lo es-Contestó él tomándola por sorpresa.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos, lo atrajo para un fuerte abrazo conmovida por su tierno gesto-Gracias Ori, lo apreciare siempre-Colocándolo alrededor de su cuello, vio la sonrisa en el pequeño enano-Es increíble que puedas hacer este tipo de cosas. Tienes mucho talento-El tejido era impecable, sin rastros de algún error.

-muchas gracias…

Sonriendo ante el sonrojo en su rostro, depositó un beso en su mejilla-Bueno, es perfecto para el clima de hoy-Dijo con una sonrisa-Aprecio mucho tu bonito gesto. Lo cuidare, te lo prometo-Con un último abrazo se separó-Tengo que salir, te veré más tarde.

Le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro para después avanzar hacia la salida. Con la puerta cerrada detrás de sí, soltó un largo suspiro mientras daba otra vuelta de la bufanda alrededor de u cuello para cubrirse la nariz y la boca del frío matutino. Nubes grises cubrían el cielo y daban la impresión de una pronta nevada.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, comenzó su caminata por la ciudad.

Pero lo que pensó como un tranquilo paseo, rápidamente se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza cuando una gran multitud de habitantes le rodearon con desesperados ruegos. Ruegos de ayuda para sus familiares enfermos.

En ese momento comprendió que la abuela de Ellie no había sido exactamente reservada al respecto de su recuperación.

Ahora debido a ella tenía a casi toda la ciudad encima por la misma razón.

¿Debía denegar?

No, no debía. Bien sabia cuanto dolía pedir ayuda y no recibirla. Así que, deshaciéndose de esos malos recuerdos puso orden con un severo y alto volumen de voz. El silencio inmediatamente se estableció permitiéndole escoger una persona para empezar con la sanación colectiva.

* * *

Fili tomó asiento junto a su inquieto tío en el sillón de la sala. Preocupado, colocó la mano en el hombro de Thorin consciente de la pelea de hubo tenido con Nym. Tanto él como Kili oyeron los gritos desde su habitación y aunque no pudieron entender la conversación, no les fue difícil imaginar algunas razones.

-Tío… ¿Puedo saber que paso?-No hubo respuesta ni reacción de parte Thorin, sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego de la chimenea-Estoy preocupado por ti y tía Nym…

Nymeria no se había aparecido desde la mañana y su tío había salido desesperado a buscarla por la ciudad en compañía de todos, él mismo incluido durante horas. Unas cuantas personas a la cuales preguntaron por ella solo contestaron que la vieron reunida con una gran cantidad de personas desde temprano.

No mucho que les ayudara en realidad.

Después de la búsqueda sin resultados regresaron al alojamiento para descansar y esperar a Nymeria con la esperanza de que volviese pronto, no obstante, las horas pasaron sin asomo de su presencia y ya la luna se asentaba en el cielo.

Cualquiera habría pensado que ha marchado, pero todas sus pertenencias seguían en la habitación. Esto no estaba nada bien, todos estaban igual preocupados y la casa estaba sumida en un desagradable silencio.

-Es mi culpa…

Ante la angustiosa murmuración de su tío, rodeó suavemente sus hombros viéndolo apretar fuertemente los puños antes de apoyar la frente en ellos.

-Tío…

-Soy tan necio… no puedo perderla, Fili. No puedo vivir sin ella…

-Todo estará bien-Le aseguró en un intento de calmarlo. Nunca había visto a su tío tan desesperado y agobiado-Tía Nym te ama más que a cualquier cosa. Tal vez solo sigue molesta, nada más. Quizá si le preparas algo bonito para cuando vuelva, se le olvidara…

-¿Lo crees?

-Será feliz con cualquier cosa que hagas por ella. Kili y yo podemos ayudarte si quieres-Ofreció amablemente para animarlo. Ver a Thorin en este estado realmente le afectaba y aún más la desaparición repentina de Nymeria. Era parte de la familia, tan unida a ellos como ningún otro.

¿Qué estaría pensando Nym?

-Debo ir por ella-Thorin dijo poniéndose repentinamente de pie, dando media vuelta para correr prácticamente hacia la salida-Tengo que seguir buscándola…

-¡Tío! ¿Señor Dwalin?-La mano del enano guerrero le detuvo cuando se disponía seguir a Thorin hacia el interior de la ciudad.

-Yo iré con él-Anunció con severidad-Quédate con los demás y vigila por si Nymeria vuelve antes que nosotros-Dicho eso salió rápidamente para alcanzar a su rey.

* * *

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Nymeria movió los ojos en dirección a la voz familiar, reconociendo la silueta del barquero a través de la cortina de su cabello.

-Ya te sentaste-Respondió secamente antes de dar un trago a su copa de una mezcla de dulce de alcohol y frutas. Esta mierda estaba tan buena que ya se había bebido tres, sorprendida aun de que por aquí tuviesen este tipo de bebidas.

-Pareces desdichada… ¿Peleaste con el enano?-Estrechando los ojos, miró a Bardo con sospecha. _¡¿Cómo lo supo?!-S_ e reconocer una pelea de pareja-Le dijo con una triste sonrisa-Mi esposa y yo tuvimos unas cuantas… solo que ella solía lanzarme cosas.

-No eh hecho eso, aun-Mencionó con una leve sonrisa.

-No creo de debas, es bastante doloroso.

-Esa es la idea.

Bardo arqueó una ceja mientras recibía su jarra de cerveza-Eres una chica sádica ¿No?

-Pensaba que ya lo habías notado…-Acercando la copa a sus labios, bebió un trago del dulce contenido-Además, no puedo negar que me sorprende verte por aquí. Te creía más un hombre de hogar.

-Lo soy, pero una buena cerveza de vez en cuando no hace daño. Sin embargo, debo admitir…que esta noche solo eh venido por ti-Sorprendida por su declaración se giró hacia él estudiando detalladamente su rostro. No había rastro de broma o diversión en su expresión-Eh oído lo que has hecho por la gente de esta ciudad. Es muy noble de tu parte brindarles la ayuda que el mismo gobernador se ha negado a darles. Y no les has pedido nada a cambio…eso nadie lo hace… eres una gran persona…

-Agradezco tus palabras. Por quien soy, significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Pero no te equivoques conmigo. Porque si tengo matar, lo haré. El mal, en cualquiera de sus formas lo destruiré, un ladrón, un estafador, un violador… los desapareceré-eEso ultimo le hizo recordar que tenía algo pendiente con el sujeto que ataco a Ellie. Odiaba dejar cabos sueltos y este no iba a quedar impune de sus acciones.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa, el barquero posó la mano sobre la de Nymeria, menos intimidado que la primera vez-Aunque es algo severo, no puedo negar que muchos lo merecen.

-¿Un gobernador, por ejemplo?

-Definitivamente.

-Podría acabarlo, pero no me apetece tomar su lugar-Retirando la mano de la Bardo, tomó su copa para beberse el resto y pedir otra dejando las monedas sobre la barra-Pero para ti, no habría problema.

-¿Yo?-Con un bufido, bebió un trago de cerveza-No tengo el porte para ser un líder.

-Pero eres descendiente de uno. Está en tu sangre. Y todos los habitantes de esta ciudad te ven como una autoridad. Creen en ti. Eso algo que solo un líder puede conseguir.

-Solo los eh ayudado como eh podido. No eh hecho nada del otro mundo-Bebiendo un largo trago de su jarra, se terminó rápidamente el contenido para pedir otra.

-Aun así, todos te respetan-Recibiendo su copa del joven, él le sonrió amablemente con una leve inclinación. Bebiendo un sorbo de su copa helada, no pudo evitar un suspiro ante el dulce sabor que asaltó sus papilas gustativas. Esta bebida era una maravilla.

-No entiendo…como el enano puede dejarte sola. Yo no despegaría un ojo de ti si pudiera…

Arqueando una ceja, dejó la copa sobre la barra para volver la mirada hacia el barquero, la extraña sonrisa en su rostro le puso algo incomoda. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil distinguir el anhelo en sus ojos.

Eso…no estaba nada bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Cuestionó.

-Eres una mujer interesante. Amable, hermosa…con un sentido del deber bastante particular-Su voz se volvió ronca a medida que extendía la mano lentamente-Y me eh dado cuenta de que no llevas un anillo de matrimonio.

Sin poderlo evitar, desvió la mirada al dedo anular de su mano izquierda-Las tradiciones de los enanos son diferentes-Aclaró empuñando la mano.

-Supongo que te refieres a esto…

Su mano se dirigió a la trenza de unión que era sostenida por un broche de plata con el engarce de un brillante zafiro. Sin embargo, sus dedos no tocaron ningunas de sus hebras. La muñeca del barquero era fuertemente sostenida por una gran y poderosa mano que le apartó violentamente de ella.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello, juro por lo más sagrado que te matare.

Si las miradas mataran…Bardo estaría totalmente frito.

Thorin parecía un toro furioso. Su mirada asesina decía exactamente lo deseaba hacer con el barquero y cualquier movimiento en falso podía provocarlo.

Frotándose la piel dolorida, Bardo observó al enano con desagrado. No era tonto para ignorar su advertencia. Su postura amenazante dejaba en claro sus intenciones y no estaba dispuesto a caer en una pelea. La diferencia de alturas no era un inconveniente pero no podía decir lo mismo de su fuerza. lo que le significaba una considerable desventaja.

-No es momento para esto-Nymeria colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Thorin para hacerlo retroceder, obteniendo un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura y gruñido profundo.

-Todo el día esperándote, buscándote. ¡Y te encuentro con este imbécil!

El rugido del rey enano causo bastante silencio en el establecimiento consiguiendo todas las curiosas miradas sobre ellos.

-Vete a casa, bardo-Pidió Nymeria enviándole una mirada significativa.

-¡Y ahora lo defiendes!-Dwalin tiró de su rey con todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo. Como heredero directo de Durin, Thorin poseía más fuerza y resistencia que cualquier otro enano.

-Ten cuidado-Bardo habló a Nymeria con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza antes de retirarse entre la multitud.

Thorin se deshizo bruscamente de las manos de Dwalin poniendo toda su atención en la mujer ocupaba todo su corazón y pensamientos.

-Explícate-Gruñó ante su gesto indiferente.

-No tengo nada que explicarte. No eh hecho nada-Ella tomó la copa sobre la barra y agarrándolo del abrigo lo llevo hacia rincón donde lo obligo a sentarse frente a frente en una mesa apartada. Sus ojos furiosos nunca la dejaron y sus puños se cerraban repetidamente con ira contenida, entregándole agridulces recuerdos de los inicios del viaje.

Su furia indudablemente le excitó. Algo no muy conveniente en este momento sin embargo, porque todavía seguía enfada con él.

-Tienes todo que explicarme. ¡Te desapareciste todo el maldito día!-Bramó dejando caer los puños sonoramente sobre la mesa de madera. Bebiendo un trago de su copa, Nymeria solo miró al rey mientras despotricaba sus quejas-Y peor aún ¡Estabas con ese estúpido barquero, que por poco toca la trenza sagrada de nuestra unión!

-¿Ya terminaste?

La sorpresa tiño la cara del enano antes de apartarse el cabello del rostro con exasperación.

-Eres… ¡Eres desesperante!

-Tú lo eres más-Desafió ella bebiendo otro trago de su copa-Enójate todo lo quieras. Eso no quita lo que me has hecho.

-No voy a ver a mi esposa correr hacia el enemigo por mi causa. No te perderé-Le gruñó.

Rodando los ojos con irritación, se fijo en Dwalin no muy lejos que con una vigilante postura, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

-No te apoyare en este suicidio en cual estas tan ensimismada por obtener. No aceptaré que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera.

Esa declaración fue como una punzada en el pecho de Nymeria. De todas las personas…su marido, su único, le estaba dando la espalda en su cara.

-Cómo puedes decir eso… ¡Cómo puedes decir eso cuando eh arriesgado y dejado todo por tu estúpida misión!-Gritó levantándose golpe lanzando la copa al suelo que estallo sonoramente en una variedad de pedazos.

-Nymeria…-Ignorando la voz suave de Dwalin, taladró a Thorin con una mirada traicionada.

-A pesar de cómo te trataste cuando nos conocimos todavía quería salvarte, a pesar de las diferencias siempre eh querido hacerlo, eh estado junto a ti en todo ¿Y así me la devuelves? ¿Qué clase de compañero eres?

-Mizimuh…

Lejos de creer la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento en su hermoso rostro se aparto de la mesa deseosa de matar algo. Cualquier cosa que le quitara el dolor que las palabras de Thorin le causaban.

-¡No! ¡Basta! basta de ti y de todo esto...-Él desconcierto estuvo plasmado en el rostro de Thorin al tiempo que tragaba grueso paralizado en su silla. Pero inmediatamente se maldijo a si misma por su propia debilidad. Las estúpidas lagrimas calientes que caían de sus ojos era que lo que tanto miraba el rey-¿Y sabes qué? que se joda la Tierra Media, ya me importa una mierda. Que Sauron acabe con todo. Así es más fácil y me quito un maldito peso de encima.

-Es suficiente...-Thorin pidió con la voz temblorosa producto de sus emociones. Emociones que en presencia de su mujer difícilmente podía controlar-No sigas...

Pero Nymeria no le escucho, si la furia del enano había ardido anteriormente, la de Nymeria ahora estallaba violentamente en su interior.

-Ahora veo que no importa el mundo en donde me encuentre, la gente no es diferente-Realmente quería gritar de rabia, mas se contuvo para no cometer un error que mas tarde lamentaría-Resultaste ser como todos. Un cobarde desagradecido.

-Nymeria, no sabes lo que estas diciendo-Gruñó Dwalin en defensa de su rey, que claramente aturdido no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-No te metas, Dwalin. Esto no te concierne. Te quiero mucho, pero si no quieres que te diga algo feo de lo que después me arrepienta, te recomiendo que te mantengas apartado.

El enano luchó consigo mismo brevemente antes de retroceder con un gesto de impotente.

-Volvamos a la casa...-Poniendo su atención completa en Thorin, hizo caso omiso de la mano que le tendía-Mi reina, volvamos-Insistió endureciendo el tono de su voz al tiempo que se ponía lentamente de pie.

Apretando los puños, se resistió dolorosamente a su demanda-No volveré con un traidor.

Dando media vuelta, se dirigió enfurecida hacia a la salida apresurando el paso al oír a Thorin y Dwalin siguiéndole. Ya sabía que había montado un escándalo pero a estas alturas le importaba una mierda.

-Hey preciosa, ven conmigo, prometo hacerte muy feliz…

Exasperada, se acortó la distancia con el maldito borracho para estrellar su cara duramente contra la mesa. De la nariz rota inmediatamente comenzó a caer borbotones de sangre. Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, no con la furia que sentía. Asestándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo agarró de la ropa para mandarlo a volar unos metros por el establecimiento, cayendo inconsciente sobre unas mesas.

Eso le dio la distracción suficiente para salir rápidamente de allí.

-¡Nymeria! ¡Nymeria!

Thorin corrió para alcanzar a Nymeria mientras cruzaba uno de los puentes aterrado de que le abandonara. Ella no podía dejarlo, quería creer que solo estaba mintiendo. Que no era cierto y solo lo había dicho producto de la ira. Pero el dolor y la traición en sus ojos fueron demasiado evidentes y Nymeria nunca decía las cosas solo por decir.

No, no iba a perderla por culpa de su propia estupidez.

Estuvo tan cerca de alcanzarla al otro lado del puente, pero ella rápidamente le evadió con un salto que le impulso hasta el techo de una de las casas continuando sobre estas el camino de regresó hacia el alojamiento. Sin embargo, no detuvo su paso y a toda prisa atravesó las oscuras calles con Dwalin pisándole los talones.

Empujando violentamente una de las puertas de la entrada, corrió escaleras arriba directamente a su habitación. Sus temores solo aumentaron al ver a Nymeria guardando desordenadamente su ropa al interior de su bolso.

Él no podía permitir que le dejara. No podía.

Alcanzándola, le arrebató las prendas para agarrar firmemente sus brazos atrapándola contra la pared más cercana, usando su cuerpo como impedimento de escape.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!-Rugió Nymeria luchando contra él. Ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Tanto que por poco logra empujarlo. Sin embargo, no escatimó en hacer uso de sus habilidades para retenerla-¡Déjame!

-Nunca. Nunca-Besando sus labios dulces, acalló sus protestas llenas de malas palabras. Presionando el muslo entre sus piernas profundizó el beso para conseguir calmarla, no obstante, una fuerte bofetada fue todo lo que obtuvo al deshacerse bruscamente de una de sus manos.

-Déjame, maldita sea-Ignorando el picor en su mejilla, solo volvió a besarla saboreando su propia sangre por la mordida que le dio en su labio inferior. Su ataque salvaje no le detuvo en absoluto. Apretó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos fuertemente reacio a dejarla ir un solo momento,

-Eres mía. Mía para siempre. Y si verdaderamente te quieres ir, tendrás matarme primero-Gruñó contra su cuello, inhalando el embriagador perfume de piel.

-Realmente estas consiguiendo que lo haga-Soltó Nymeria con enfado ocultando forzosamente la culpa que sentía por haber lastimado a su enano. arrepentida, se juro tomar el castigo sobre si misma con sus propias manos.

-Hazlo. Hazlo, porque no viviré sin ti a mi lado. No quiero despertar sin tus sonrisas, sin tus descarados afectos...-Él expresó con desesperación frotando los labios en su piel suave.

Estremecida, Nymeria desistió de dejarse llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo traicionero. No podía acabar esto sin dejar las cosas en claro-Si realmente me amas como dices, no me darías la espalda. ¡No me dejarías sola cuando más te necesito!-Estalló incapaz de ocultar el dolor en su voz.

-¡No quiero perderte! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con lo fuerte que seas!-Replicó Thorin -Estoy preocupado por ti, preocupado de que se repita lo de Dol Guldur. Las cosas pasan y no quiero verte lastimada otra vez…

-Duelen más tus palabras que unas estúpidas heridas-Aclaró con recelo.

-Porque no quieres comprender… No imaginas cuanto miedo siento al solo pensar que te enfrentaras nuevamente a ese bastardo. Te amo más que a mi vida y no soy capaz de seguir sin ti. Antes era un rey con las ideas fijas, centrado en mis deberes…pero mírame ahora, no soy nada si no estás…-Juntando sus frentes, el nudo en su garganta le impidió formular más palabras. Ya no sabía que más decir para que le creyera. para que entendiera lo que sentía.

-Tengo que pelear y eso es un hecho. Si quieres tener a tu reino, tu familia y el mundo que conoces el resto de tu vida, debo hacerlo.

-Nymeria…

-Y te necesito ahí. Tu no entiendes eso… tu apoyo, tu apoyo es lo único que me puede mantener fuera de la oscuridad y te has negado a dármelo… por eso… sería mejor que todo se acabe. Que todo se muera y se vaya a la mierda-Su tristeza fue evidente, dándole al enano un sentimiento de culpabilidad que dejo en claro en su rostro.

-No, no. No digas eso. Retráctate. Retráctate de todo lo que has dicho-Suplicó contra su mejilla, besando su piel suave, saboreando el salado sabor de su secas lagrimas-No puedes desistir ahora cuando estabas tan empeñada en crear nuestro futuro. No puedes destruir ese sueño, nuestro sueño.

-Eres contradictorio…quieres que me quede contigo, pero no quieres que luche. Todo lo que te rodea es un peligro. Cada paso que has dado desde la casa de Bilbo ha sido un peligro tras de otro. Como pretendes que sobrevivamos si no me dejas pelear. ¿Y así pretendes que te de hijos?

-¿Me los negaras?

-No traeré ningún niño a este mundo mientras no sea seguro. Cuando el mal desaparezca y me asegure que de que verdaderamente haya paz, nos pondremos a ello. Pero mientras eso no suceda, no habrá ningún bebe. Espero que te quede claro.

Con un rígido asentimiento, el rey estuvo de acuerdo con evidente resignación.

-¿Todavía estas dispuesta a irte?

 _No. Jamas te dejaré_ -¿Seguirás con tus reclamos a mis deberes?

-Aunque me preocupe y tema por tu seguridad, entiendo que no puedo detenerte...

-Bien-Apartándose de él con alivio, se movió hasta la mesa para dejar su chaqueta colgada en el respaldo de la silla-Ahora quítate la ropa-Demandó colocando la bufanda cuidadosamente doblada sobre la mesa. Divisando la sonrisa en el rostro de Thorin, reprimió sus ansias de besarlo con todos sus deseo reprimidos. Pero pese a haber conseguido su comprensión, todavía persistía esa molestia por sus palabras dolorosas dichas con anterioridad. No quería volver a sentirse de manera. Abandonada y Absolutamente perdida. Dejado eso a un lado, se concentró en desvestirse cansada por todo el ajetreo de hoy. Sanar a las personas de la ciudad le había drenado bastante energía, ademas de lo poco que comió en todo el día, añadiendo las fuertes emociones de hace unos momentos-No te alegres tanto. Que no estoy de humor para juegos-Aclaró con molestia echándole un vistazo a su persistente sonrisa.

-¿Planeas castigarme?

-Por supuesto.

Con resignación, Thorin se deshizo de sus ropas dejándolas caer al suelo sin importancia. No podía negar que le dolía esta fría actitud de Nymeria. Pero para mantenerla junto a él, soportaría cualquier cosa.

Después de todo, era su culpa.

Desnudo, se tumbó en la cama como su reina esperaba observándola en ese momento caminar hacia él con la parte inferior de su cuerpo libre de toda prenda. La visión de su sexo envió un rayo de excitación por su cuerpo directamente a su erección. Sus delicados pliegues relucían por su humedad y él deseó enterrar la boca en ellos para beber de su dulzura hasta hacerla gritar nombre repetidamente en el clímax.

Él se maravilló de su belleza y sensualidad cuando se subió a la cama, gateando sobre su cuerpo depredadoramente. Y cuando tomó su pene entre sus manos pequeñas, todo se sintió absolutamente perfecto.

-Te amo…-Gimió sacudido por las descargas de placer que sus lentas caricias le daban, sin embargo, pudo notar en ese instante la quietud de sus extremidades.

Nymeria le había paralizado con su magia.

-Necesitaras más que eso para convencerme ahora-Colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, ella colocó la punta hinchada de su pene en su entrada resbaladiza. En su descenso no fue suave y unió sus cuerpos de un solo movimiento causando gritos al unísono que resonaron al interior del dormitorio.

Apoyando las manos sobre el amplio pecho del enano, Nymeria meció bruscamente sus caderas solo en la búsqueda del placer. Era lo único que necesitaba en este momento. Sentir el cuerpo de Thorin completamente fundido al suyo encantada de su gran miembro hundiéndose hasta su útero.

No había mayor satisfacción que esto.

-Oh, mi amor. No pares…

Estuvo enormemente tentada a besar sus labios, pero a modo de resistencia mordió duramente su cuello para dejarle una marca. Pero no se detuvo ahí, marco sus hombros y pectorales a conciencia oyéndolo gemir y gruñir de gusto mientras le pedía que lo montara más rápido. Sin embargo, él no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada. De modo que mantuvo su ritmo ignorando sus quejas entre gemidos mientras sentía la presión en el bajo vientre debido al creciente orgasmo.

Asegurándose de que Thorin obtenía el suyo, dejó de retener el propio cuando él rugió su nombre el éxtasis dándole toda su semilla en la profundidad su cuerpo. El fuerte clímax la azotó deliciosamente drenándole toda la energía que le quedaba dejándola temblorosa y satisfecha sobre el cuerpo sudado y agitado del rey.

Separándose, sintió el semen de Thorin resbalar entre sus muslos, pero demasiado agotada como para hacer algo al respecto, se arrastró hacia su lado de la cama para acostarse mientras deshacía el hechizo sobre el enano, que no tardo en acomodarse a su espalda rodeándola firmemente con sus brazos en un confortante abrazo.

-Perdóname Mizimuh, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Hablaremos mañana...-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar mientras se sumía rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **HOLIII XD**

 **SALUDITOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS LAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A DENISEMURASAKI7, LADYPRIMENEKO Y AIGO SNAPE POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **POR FAVOR, SIGAN COMPARTIENDO CONMIGO LO QUE PIENSAN. ES UNA ILUSIÓN LEERLAS :)**

 **SOY MUY FELIZ POR EL APOYO HERMOSO QUE TODAS ME DAN A CADA CAPITULO DE VERDAD LO APRECIO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN ;)**

 **¡LAS AMO!**

 **QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA :D**

 **BYE :)**


	47. Arreglos, confianza, orcos al asecho

_Mmm… si._

Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo azotado por cientos de descargas de placer, demasiado bueno para ser solo un sueño. La familiar sensación entre sus piernas se acumulaba como un calor líquido que cada vez se hacía más y más difícil de retener.

Con un gemido, abrió los ojos en busca de la causa de tal maravilloso placer. Enfocando la vista en el enano alojado entre sus temblorosos muslos, sus oscurecidos ojos azules rebosantes de lujuria se burlaron de ella al tiempo que arrastraba duramente la lengua sobre clítoris obligándola a caer nuevamente sobre el colchón con un sonoro gemido que indudablemente complació al rey.

-Thorin…

Con una de sus grandes manos deslizándose debajo de su camiseta, la aspereza de su palma le entrego un cálido placer al abarcar suavemente uno de sus pechos con gentiles caricias que le hicieron exigirle igual atención al otro. Por supuesto, no hubo negación de parte del enano y con una sonrisa satisfecha obedeció a su petición manteniendo ambas manos ocupadas sobre sus exuberantes montículos. Sin embargo, Thorin repentinamente aceleró las caricias de su boca con toda la intención de llevarla prontamente al límite. Sus sonoras succiones acompañadas de los barridos constantes de su lengua sobre su excitada protuberancia consiguieron darle un orgasmo que le dejo totalmente aturdida y sin aliento por un breve periodo de tiempo, pues su impaciente marido se cernió sobre ella deseoso de tomar su propio placer.

Acunándolo entre sus piernas, alzó las manos para tocar su pecho recorriendo toda su extensión con las palmas frotando ligeramente los pequeños pezones. En aquel momento, Thorin capturó sus labios en un beso febril que indudablemente le hizo gemir, saboreándose a sí misma en su húmeda lengua.

Atrayéndolo más cerca, envolvió su pene con la mano para darle un placentero masaje que le hizo gemir en el interminable beso. Era tan grueso y pesado, su completa longitud latía caliente contra su piel. Tocando el líquido que brotaba de la pequeña apertura de la punta, lo extendió por toda la redondeada cabeza complacida de los roncos gemidos de Thorin que no detenían su delicioso beso.

Permitiéndole respirar, él se separó lo suficientemente para apoyar su frente contra la suya, mientras tanto, guiaba su pene a su entrada para que la llenara con un empuje suave. Estremecida por el fuerte gemido de Thorin, su cuerpo lo recibió por completo en su interior aun presa de débiles espasmos debido al reciente orgasmo.

-Dime que me amas-Exigió Thorin en un gruñido sin aliento enfrentándola con sus desesperados ojos, buscando la verdad en los suyos-Dime que amas tanto como ayer…-Con un gemido profundo embistió lentamente manteniendo el ritmo al borde de su control.

-Mis sentimientos no va cambiar solo porque tengamos diferencias-Articuló con un suave gemido apartando los cabellos oscuros del rostro de su precioso enano.

Con un nuevo empuje, Thorin observó a su hermosa mujer con todo el amor de su corazón. Pero para Nymeria fue demasiado, lo que la obligó abrazarlo fuertemente para ocultar el rostro en su cuello conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatar el dolor que sentía debido a la discusión del día de ayer. Sabía que Thorin se sentía culpable de alguna manera y aunque se arrepentía enormemente de algunas actitudes con él en la noche de ayer, las razones para ello era de gran peso. Había conseguido que comprendiera la situación, sin embargo, no podía decir que sentía satisfecha por eso. El método para convencerlo no fue correcto en absoluto.

Aferrándose a la espalda de su marido, besó su cuello notando el pulso rápido bajo sus labios tirando de él más cerca con el empuje de sus piernas para instarlo a ir más deprisa.

-Por favor-Demandó ondulando las caderas para sentirlo deslizarse más profundamente entre sus estrechas paredes.

-Déjame amarte despacio, mi reina…-Ronroneó con un lento y tortuoso empuje que ambos los hizo gemir largamente de placer.

Atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, deslizó la mano por su espalda palmeando sonoramente una de sus musculosas nalgas con una sonrisa traviesa-No fue una petición, mon amour-Lamiendo la curvatura de la oreja, hurgó entre los recovecos percibiendo sus estremecimientos entre débiles gemidos-Quiero sentirte tan dentro de mí, que me haga pensar en tu precioso pene durante todo el día…

El gemido que salió de los labios del rey enano pudo notarse como una débil suplica en khuzdul.

-Tienes una boca tan sucia…

Sus grandes manos le apartaron para que recibiera su pequeño beso, torturándola con ligeras caricias de su lengua sobre las curvas de sus dulces labios alejándose a último momento para provocarla.

-Bastardo-Gruñó con frustración, perdiendo de inmediato el enfado con la dura embestida que le dio, obligándola a gemir su nombre en el placer repentino.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero, Mizimuh…

Con un gruñido, Thorin adquirió un ritmo lento consciente de que tarde o temprano Nymeria tomaría completamente el control con su imparable y salvaje pasión.

-Es…demasiado pronto-Gimió ella pensando en el heredero que él con tanto ahínco deseaba.

-La montaña esta tan cerca… no veo porque seguir con la espera. Se de las advertencias… pero, simplemente no puedo esperar. Quiero hacerlo, quiero llenarte con mi semilla para que hagamos un bebe. Nuestro hijo…un hijo de Durin.

-Eres tan terco…-Jadeó con resignación-Por ahora solo podemos practicar-Aclaró abrumada por el deseo y la intensidad de sus palabras. No había imaginado cuan ferviente era su deseo por ser padre. Y su amorosa mirada era una prueba de la inmensidad de su anhelo.

-Nymeria…

-Sabes que todavía no-Insistió con firmeza.

Thorin no oculto su decepción-Eso es lo que más odio de todo-Gruñó antes besarla profundamente. Agarrando sus muslos, los separó aún más fijando la vista en su sexo expuesto y empapado. Su pene desaparecía casi por completo en su interior entregándole una erótica visión de su hermosa carne succionándolo codiciosamente.

En el calor de la pasión, Nymeria adoptaba una apariencia casi delicada que contrastaba totalmente con su verdadero carácter. Hasta casi podía decir que inocente, en cierto modo… sus gemidos, sus expresiones de placer…toda ella le excitaba de tal modo que aún le parecía increíble que fuera su esposa.

-Thorin…

A su dulce gemido tan necesitado fue imposible decir no y entregándole placer con un violento empuje comenzó a violar su cuerpo ardiente como ella tanto quería, dejando salir toda su necesidad primitiva del cual no tuvo absolutamente ningún tipo control.

-Sí, así mon amour. No pares…

-Levántate la camiseta, quiero ver esos preciosos pechos que me pertenecen.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Nymeria no ocultó la sonrisa debido a la fiera exigencia de Thorin. Sus lujuriosos ojos quemaban sobre ella a la espera de sus movimientos. Fue obediente en acceder a su demanda, pero no solo quedo ahí, se abarcó sus pechos sensibles en sus propias manos, jugando con sus pezones entre los dedos bajo la caliente mirada del rey que comenzó a golpear aún más duro en su interior haciendo rechinar la cama por la fuerza de su indetenible pasión.

La presión en su vientre era tan potente que tenía toda la seguridad de que el orgasmo sería sumamente brutal. Y quería sentirlo todo.

-Eres tan hermosa…y una completa descarada…no tienes vergüenza-El rey gruñó las palabras hipnotizado por los eróticos movimientos de su esposa-Tócate más, quiero verte. Tócate mientras te poseo.

-¿Quién es el desvergonzado ahora?

-¡Hazlo!

Riendo suavemente, deslizó una mano hacia su sexo hundiendo los dedos en sus pliegues hinchados. Acariciando lentamente su clítoris sensible, fue asaltada por un inmenso placer que le hizo arquearse con un involuntario gemido. Frotando con circulares movimientos, Thorin la penetró más profundamente, todo su pene desaparecía en su interior llenándola de una manera que ningún otro placer se le podía comparar.

-Ah, Thorin…Azyungal…

A medida que la sensación orgásmica se acercaba, movió más rápidamente los dedos en su clítoris arqueándose con las piernas tensas sin poder detener los sonoros gemidos que salían de sus labios, que unidos a los de Thorin, él agarró fuertemente sus caderas golpeándola con sus poderosas embestidas viéndose todos los músculos de su duro cuerpo tensos por el creciente clímax. Lo que inevitablemente desató sus gritos de gozo en su potente asalto, dejando a la pareja temblorosa y jadeante sobre las sabanas de seda.

Acomodándose en el pecho de su marido, Nymeria suspiró satisfecha rodeándolo con el brazo para mantenerlo cerca. Desde su posición podía oír perfectamente su corazón, lo que le relajaba de sobremanera mientras sus grandes dedos le acariciaban el cabello perezosamente.

Amaba la forma en la que Thorin podía hacerle fácilmente olvidarse todo, momentos tan agradables y pacíficos como estos eran sumamente valiosos.

-Mizimuh…

-¿Mmm…?

-Lamento lo que te eh dicho ayer. Fui inconsecuente. Y eh sido tan egoísta que por unos momentos realmente pensé que no importaba lo que pudiera suceder con este mundo, mientras permanezcas a mi lado por siempre. No me gusta admitirlo, pero…tengo miedo. Lo eh perdido todo desde muy joven, mi hogar, mi madre, mi hermano, mi abuelo y por poco casi a mi padre… y tú has estado tan cerca de la muerte…no puedo perderte también, ya no quiero perder nada más…-La desesperación fue evidente en su voz y con sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor rodo sobre su costado llevándola con él para aferrarse a su pequeño cuerpo con toda comodidad.

Hundiéndose en la calidez de su pecho, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad que él le daba-No eres el único que teme, mon amour. Eh pensado seriamente en mandar todo a la mierda y llevarte conmigo lejos de aquí. A cualquier lugar donde nadie nos moleste, donde nadie nos amenace. Pero eso sería destruir todos nuestros planes. Significaría darle al enemigo toda libertad para hacer de las suyas… y así, no tendríamos paz de ningún modo.

-¿La tendremos alguna vez siquiera?

-Solo confía en mí, mon amour. Yo la conseguiré para nosotros…

-Haces que me sienta inútil.

-¿Por qué?

-Quedarme solo a mirar mientras tu luchas por nuestra victoria, no me hace sentir exactamente honorable. Mi deber es luchar a tu lado.

-No veo la razón por la que debas sentirte así. Has sido participe de esto, mucho más que cualquiera. Yo estoy aquí por tu causa. Por tu misión…y por qué me has salvado de la garras de Sauron a pesar del peligro. Yo solo sigo en este mundo por ti, lo salvare por ti…

-Eso es sinceramente halagador.

Esbozando una sonrisa, besó su clavícula suavemente frotando lentamente su espalda, percibiendo bajo la yema de los dedos cada cicatriz que las crueles batallas han dejado sobre su piel.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti…

* * *

Acomodando los alimentos en la bandeja para el desayuno de su reina, Thorin no tuvo que darse la vuelta para averiguar de quien se trataba la persona a sus espaldas.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme.

La voz de su gran y mejor amigo sonó exigente y llena de resentimiento.

-No veo porque-Contestó a Dwalin que con un gruñido exasperado acostó la distancia que les separaba-Son solo cosas de Nymeria y mías-Aclaró con seriedad.

-Después del escándalo que anoche presencié, lo dudo mucho-Espetó el guerrero lejos de aceptar una negativa, aun de su mismo rey.

-No te incumbe.

-Lo hace-Insistió-Eh estado a tu lado, te eh apoyado siempre. Merezco una explicación, porque aquella discusión estaba lejos de ser una mera pelea de pareja…

-Lo sabrás todo.

Ambos se giraron hacia la procedencia de la voz. Vistiendo tan solo la túnica desgastada de Thorin, Nymeria les observaba mortalmente seria.

Thorin negó suavemente con la cabeza enviándole una mirada de silenciosa advertencia. Compartir esta información era un gran riesgo.

-Te diré todo lo que quieres saber-Continuó ella-Pero bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Porque si sueltas una sola palabra a alguien más sufrirás severamente las consecuencias-Amenazó hacia su estoico compañero- Y ayuda a traer el desayuno, comeremos arriba-Demandó con impaciencia haciendo su camino de regreso a la comodidad de la habitación-¡Y QUE SEA RAPIDO!

Con un gruñido, Dwalin se volvió hacia su rey tomando una bandeja cercana para poner los alimentos-Es una mandona-Se quejó.

-Es tu reina. Debe serlo.

Dwalin rodó los ojos molesto por la diversión que su rey mostraba ante la situación. Nymeria podía ser hermosa, valiente, una gran guerrera y todo lo demás, pero era jodidamente exasperante. De algún modo manipulaba a Thorin para salirse con la suya, haciéndolo únicamente girar a su alrededor como un tonto enamorado.

Que Mahal le salvara de encontrar a su única. Porque si su destino era terminar como su rey, definitivamente prefería que un maldito huargo le comiera. Él no sería el perro faldero de ninguna mujer.

Llevando luego la comida a la habitación, se acomodó todo en la mesa redonda cercana a la ventana. Disponiendo platos y cubiertos para los tres se sentaron a la mesa en el profundo silencio de la estancia. Con el aroma de la comida flotando en el aire, Nymeria no despegó su mirada severa de Dwalin. El enano se mantenía con una rígida postura a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡¿Pueden dejar eso ya?!-Se quejó Thorin frotándose la frente con su paciencia disminuyendo rápidamente.

Tanto Dwalin como Nymeria fruncieron el ceño mientras alcanzaban mecánicamente una jarra para beber leche caliente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Aparte de su escandalosa discusión, quiero comprender el trasfondo. Ya que gritaste tantas palabras que me fueron difícil de conectar-Dijo Dwalin con expectación.

-Solo dile lo que me has dicho-Thorin espetó verdaderamente molesto-Y así se va de una vez. Me quitas tiempo de intimidad con mi reina. Eso sí lo entiendes ¿no?-Ignorando el gesto ofendido de su amigo, tomó una galleta de su plato para darle una rápida mordida-Esto es más complicado de lo que crees-Añadió moviendo la mano hacia la de su reina para tomarla con firmeza.

Dejando la jarra sobre la mesa, miro al enano que se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, uno de los más cercanos y confiables-En el mundo del que vine…existe un libro. En tal libro, está escrita toda la trayectoria de esta misión. Desde la salida de Bolsón cerrado hasta la llegada a Erebor. Gran parte de los sucesos del viaje están plasmados en sus páginas, la Comarca, los trolls, Rivendel, las Montañas Nubladas, Beorn, el Bosque Negro, hasta la Ciudad del Lago…

Dwalin resopló echándole una mirada a Thorin-Eso es imposible.

-Escucha a tu reina.

A la demanda de su rey, Dwalin apretó los puños volviéndose a Nymeria dispuesto a burlarse de la necedad de sus palabras, pero ella no tenía siquiera una pizca de diversión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué mentiría? Así tan loco como suena, es la verdad. El libro es real. Las representaciones que hicieron de el son reales. Smaug morirá y la montaña volverá a ser de los enanos. Sin embargo…-Apretando la mano de su pareja, notó el pesar en sus ojos a las siguientes palabras-Thorin cae preso de la enfermedad del oro. Ejércitos de orcos atacan Erebor y los tres herederos de Durin pierden la vida en batalla…

-¡Mientes! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!-Estrellando los puños en la superficie de la mesa, el enano no oculto su temor-¡Dime que es solo una estúpida mentira!-Pidió desesperadamente a Thorin.

-Quisiera que lo fuera-Contestó con un suspiro pesaroso-Pero cada palabra es verdad. Nymeria y yo tenemos una conexión importante por la bendición de Mahal. Nosotros no podemos mentirnos.

-Entonces, si lo que Nymeria dice es cierto… ¿Quién sería rey?

En el rostro de rey enano apareció una mueca de disgusto-Dain…

-¡¿Dain?! Debe ser una broma…

-Eso no es todo-Intervino Nymeria.

-¡¿Hay más?!

-Todo lo que te acabo de explicar ya sucedió-Prosiguió ella cruzando las piernas mientras se acomodaba en su silla-La misión ya fue completada con todo lo anteriormente mencionado. Añadiendo a esto la destrucción de la Tierra-Media que décadas después sucedió a manos de Sauron y los orcos.

Dwalin muy bien supo de quien se trataba al oír tal nombre. Todo aquel que hubiese tenido un mínimo de estudio sabia del antiguo nombre del mal que en ataño azotó todas las tierras conocidas.

-Si esto ya sucedió ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí ahora? ¡Porque no lo evitaste, ya que juras ser un gran mago!

-Nunca dije que lo fuera. En todo caso, yo no existía en ese entonces. O al menos no fui traída a este mundo. Jamás los conocí, ni ustedes a mí-Thorin besó suavemente el dorso de su mano con un ligero temblor en su acción que no pasó desapercibido para ella-Pero esta instancia es una segunda oportunidad. Los Valar han creado un nuevo inicio, Gandalf me trajo por sus órdenes para cambiar ese destino. Y ya sé que suena más loco aun, pero mi padre me hizo con ese propósito. Estoy aquí para este mundo y el destino los herederos de Durin.

-Eso suena demasiado bondadoso para alguien como tú-Se burló Dwalin cruzando los brazos sobre la amplitud de su pecho.

-Dwalin-Gruñó Thorin.

-Que va, no tengo la más mínima intención de ser héroe-Dijo Nymeria alcanzando un bollo del plato cercano-Lo hago solo para proteger a Thorin, Fili y Kili. Quiero asegurar el futuro para todos nosotros. Y tener una vida junto a Thorin por mucho, mucho tiempo… ¿Estás de acuerdo mon amour?-Preguntó a Thorin con coquetería inclinándose lo suficiente para dejarle visión de una porción de sus pechos a través de la abertura de la túnica mientras le ofrecía del dulce y esponjoso bollo de canela.

-Absolutamente.

Su ronca respuesta envió un suave escalofrió por su cuerpo al tiempo él mordía el bollo con los ojos puestos en su evidente escote-No pongas esa cara, Dwalin-Habló ella sin apartar los ojos de su travieso marido, consciente de la exasperación en el rostro del enano que atentamente le observaba-Tú también tendrás una compañera.

-¿Acaso está escrito?-Preguntó el enano con preocupación.

-No. Yo lo estoy presagiando.

-Eso no asegura nada-Con alivio, Dwalin se acomodó en su silla. Él ni siquiera quería pensar en una esposa, tampoco quería una y menos a su única. Lo menos que deseaba era terminar como un tonto enamorado al igual que Thorin. Y aunque sabía que él era muy feliz, prefería evitar ese tipo de unión. No estaba hecho para establecerse, no servía para el matrimonio ni menos para formar una familia propia. Estaba perfectamente bien con su vida tal y como estaba, y así quería que siguiera siendo.

-¿Puedes creerlo, mon amour? ¡Tiene miedo!

Sus puños se apretaron ante la risa de Nymeria, recibiendo de su rey una mirada compasiva que verdaderamente le hizo enfadar.

-No sabe de lo que se pierde-Dijo Thorin sin más.

-Ahora te crees el experto. Cuando antes de conocer a Nymeria, repelías la idea de casarte-Dwalin se quejó alzando la voz-Recuerdo cada una de las veces que mencionaste que eso no era para ti. Que no tenías tiempo para una mujer en tu vida. Que era una responsabilidad que no deseabas tener.

-No me arrepiento. De haber cambiado de opinión en esos tiempos mis circunstancias con Nymeria serían diferentes.

-No mucho en realidad-Dijo ella-De igual forma serias mío. Te habría secuestrado o algo parecido y cualquier mujer que hubieses tenido la habría desaparecido, quizá para siempre…

Dwalin gruñó-Estás loca.

-Eres tan amargado… Mantén mis palabras Dwalin hijo de Fundin…-Habló Nymeria cambiando el semblante a medida que su tono de voz se tornaba preocupantemente espectral-En tu futuro aguarda una mujer. Tu única… la mujer que Mahal ha escogido para ti para ser tu compañera eterna… no olvides este día, porque lo recordaras por el resto de tu vida…

-Mahal…-Levantándose de golpe, Dwalin tomó su jarra y su plato con abundante comida-Me largo. No quiero seguir a hablando con ustedes, no por ahora-Con esas palabras se marchó rápidamente sin importarle si lo creían un cobarde.

La carcajada de Nymeria resonó en la habitación segundos después de que el enano se hubiese retirado. Con una amplia sonrisa, Thorin atrajo a su reina para un deseado beso.

-¿Es eso algo cierto? O solo pretendías asustarlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros Nymeria no denegó ninguna-Me eh dado cuenta de que en este mundo todo es posible. Además ya es hora de que siente cabeza. Y realmente espero poder verlo, porque te juro que me voy a divertir un montón.

-Eres tan maliciosa-Rió Thorin.

Alzando la mirada al techo, Nym sonrió- Y si lo dioses me están escuchando, que mis palabras así sean…

-Por Durin, eres increíble-Expresó el rey con una apreciativa mirada que colocó en el rostro de Nymeria un toque rosa en su mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices, me lo creeré.

-Créelo-Tomando nuevamente sus labios dulces, la atrajo a su cuerpo para sentirla completamente. Con las manos vagando a través del redondeado cuerpo su reina, deslizó los dedos por sus piernas sedosas con la intención de llegar al centro de su placer, mas su repentina separación le dejó brevemente aturdido.

Nymeria hizo la mano de Thorin a un lado para dirigir su atención a los alimentos-Comer primero, amor después. Quiero tener toda mi energía para violarte por la siguientes horas-Aclaró antes de empezar a comerse el resto del bollo con rapidez.

Con una sonrisa ansiosa, él beso su cálida mejilla-Te amo.

-Yo también, ahora come. Que estamos perdiendo tiempo-Urgió Nymeria acercándole la comida.

Encantado como siempre por su impaciencia, Thorin aceptó todas las delicias que le ofreció.

 _Gracias Mahal…_

* * *

-¡No! ¡No es justo!

Aferrada a la espalda de Thorin firmemente con las piernas y brazos, Nymeria no podía creer que él quisiese salir. Apenas si habían hecho el amor hace como diez minutos y fue en su deseo de una tercera sesión que Ellie apareció con el anuncio de que el estúpido del gobernador solicitaba la presencia de Thorin en su casa.

Y lo peor era que estaba empeñado en asistir.

-Debo ir, Mizimuh. Podría ser importante…-Respondió Thorin pacientemente haciendo su camino hacia la puerta principal con su reina a la espalda, anclada con tal fuerza que no necesitaba sostenerla.

-si con importante te refieres al maldito gobernador arrastrándose a tus pies para besarlos y quedar bien contigo estas muy equivocado-gruño ella.

Con un suspiro Thorin se detuvo a pasos de las talladas puertas de madera.

-Pretendo dejar hoy todo zanjado con respecto a las provisiones que ha de darnos. Te prometo que el resto de la semana será solo para nosotros. Disfrutaremos de cada día antes de partir a Erebor de forma definitiva.

-Más te vale que así sea. Por qué te lo cobrare muy caro. ¡No hemos tenido ningún día completamente a solas!

-Lo sé. Te lo compensare, eso te lo aseguro. Solo permíteme un par de horas-Insistió Thorin consciente de la fuerza de Nymeria. Estaba reacia a dejarlo ir, y aunque le complacía de sobremanera, estaba decidido a terminar las negociaciones con el despreciable gobernador de esta triste ciudad.

A regañadientes, Nymeria se bajó de la espalda de rey absolutamente disconforme. Envuelta inmediatamente entre sus fuertes brazos, aceptó su beso devolviéndoselo con todo el enfado que sentía dispuesta a dejarle impregnado en su labios la sensación de sus deseosos besos.

-Regresa pronto. O iré por ti a las malas-Le advirtió sin aliento antes de atraerlo para otro beso menos prolongado.

-Espero encontrarte lista para mí cuando vuelva, mi reina. Ansío que cumplas cada una de las recientes promesas que me has mencionado, porque me eh es difícil dejar de pensar en ello.

-Eso dependerá de cuanto demores, porque mi paciencia no es eterna.

Con un último beso, Thorin se dispuso a marcharse perdiendo todas las ganas de salir a cada paso que daba. Fue difícil dejar los cálidos brazos de su reina, pero a sabiendas de lo que esperaría al regresar, prefirió terminar con todos aquellos molestos asuntos a de una vez por todas.

-Es increíble la manera en la que pueden hacer como si nada de lo anoche hubiese sucedido…-Dándose la vuelta colocó toda su atención en Dwalin que cruzado de brazos le miraba cierta desconfianza-¿Realmente tenías pensado marcharte?

Agarrando al enano del brazo, lo llevó hasta uno de los salones privados donde cerró la puerta asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor que les pudiese escuchar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás dejaría a Thorin…

-¿Entonces porque parecías tan empeñada en desaparecer? Jamás había visto a Thorin tan aterrado. La desesperación en su rostro… ¡No quiero volver a verlo así!-Con un paso amenazante hacia su reina, apretó los puños fuertemente ante el recuerdo de su rey.

-Eso solo fue una farsa…-Respondió Nymeria algo incomoda por tener que admitirlo de esta manera, era consciente de que Thorin vería este momento en sus memorias eh iba a estar muy, muy furioso con ella-Algunas cosas que dije solo fueron mentira.

Sosteniéndola por los brazos, Dwalin la remeció con gran furia-¡Cómo te atreves a jugar así con mi rey! ¿Acaso no entiendes aun lo importante que eres para él? Cada palabra y acción tuya le afecta de una u otra manera. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan malditamente insensible!

-Dwalin, ni siquiera te eh explicado todo y ya estas gritándome-Se quejó Nym percatándose de que la fuerza del enano la mantenía alzada varios centímetros del suelo.

Dejándola sobre sus pies, el enano se pasó la mano sobre su cabeza calva con gran impaciencia.

-Entonces continúa.

-No tuve opción. Thorin no quería dejarme pelear. Ahora que sabes sobre lo que nos podría esperar en la recuperación de Erebor entiendes a lo que nos arriesgamos. Pero a pesar de todo, Thorin me prohibió luchar aun consiente del destino que tendría en la batalla solo para protegerme. Estaba desesperada Dwalin, tenía que convencerlo de algún modo ¡¿Acaso crees que quiero perderlo?! Sé cómo va a morir, lo eh visto. ¡¿Me crees tan insensible como para no evitarlo?! ¡Lo amo!

Maldiciéndose por su debilidad, enterró el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas en el hombro de Dwalin cuando la abrazó de una manera bastante tímida. Sin embargo, consiguió calmarla y devolviéndole el abrazo apartó aquellos recuerdos que fervientemente deseaba cambiar.

-Ese idiota… debiste decírmelo antes, le habría hecho cambiar de opinión a golpes.

Incapaz de contener una sonrisa, palmeó la espalda del enano-Eso no habría servido de mucho, considerando que es más terco que tú y yo juntos-Él resopló en respuesta-Cuento contigo para retenerlo del peligro, aun si se enfurece con nosotros valdrá la pena para mantenerlo a salvo…

-Lo sé. Lo que necesites, lo haré. Daría mi vida por mi rey.

-No seas tonto Dwalin. Aprecio tu convicción pero nunca permitiré que nos dejes. Nada sería lo mismo sin ti alrededor…

-No quiero sentimentalismos, Nymeria-Gruñó Dwalin con esforzándose por ocultar el temblor en su voz.

-Oh, vamos. Estamos teniendo un momento de confianza. Me sentí igual de incomoda como la primera vez que admití a Thorin algunos de mis problemas-Separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, le sonrió con cariño-Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?-El enano solo asintió con un claro coloreo en las mejillas mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes-Entonces quisiera pedirte que no vuelvas a dudar de mí y mis intenciones con Thorin.

-Nymeria, yo…

Observando su expresión avergonzada, tomó sus manos firmemente.

-Thorin es todo lo más amo en el mundo. Daría mi vida por él. Haría hasta lo imposible solo para protegerlo y verlo feliz. Y arriesgare lo que sea con tal de verlo sentado en el trono de Erebor con orgullo y victoria humillando a todos los que se burlaron de él y esta importante misión. Humillando a quienes desconfiaron de él a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo para brindarles mejor vida en las montañas azules. Quiero ver a Thorin en ese trono rodeado de la buena vida que merece, sin tener que soportar nunca más de un arduo día de trabajo como un mero herrero al que no aprecian su verdadero talento.

-Thorin es un bastardo afortunado-Con los ojos humedecidos, Dwalin sonrió envolviendo sus grandes manos alrededor de las suyas-Y a pesar de cómo eres, me alegro enormemente de que seas mi reina.

-Creí que también era tu hermana.

-Lo eres, pero Thorin me mataría si no te nuestro el debido respeto-Echándose a reír, Nymeria lo atrajo para otro abrazo breve-Sabes muy bien cómo se pone respecto a eso.

-A veces pienso que exagera, pero sé que es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar…-Cambiando su semblante, se permitió indagar en el pasado para expresar lo que quería hacerle ver-Yo… voy a decirte algo, y me gustaría que verdaderamente lo pensaras.

-No más sentimentalismos, por favor.

Con una pequeña risa a sus desesperadas palabras, sostuvo sus manos con más firmeza-Es más que eso. Es algo que te quiero compartir contando con tu absoluta discreción-El asintió instándola a continuar-Tengo un duro pasado, supongo que ya lo habrás notado. De todas formas, quien no lo ha tenido-Soltó con un encogimiento de hombros-Ya sabes que mi padre es un mago y mi madre una enana, pero fui criada por personas diferentes. Por humanos, en otro mundo absolutamente diferente a este-A la atenta mirada del enano, continuo con firmeza-Ellos me odiaban, me odiaban por mis poderes, me odiaban por lo que creían que era, un monstruo a sus ojos. Y se encargaron de hacérmelo saber por sietes años hasta me vendieron a los mercenarios a cambio de saldar una deuda de dinero…-Las manos Dwalin se tensaron alrededor de la suyas con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro-No digas nada-Pidió al verlo abrir la boca con la intención de hablar. Tomando un respiro profundo, continuó-Los mercenarios no fueron distintos a ellos. Me enseñaron lo peor del mundo y lo cruel que puede ser con cualquier persona independiente de su status social. Me enseñaron a suprimir las emociones y las sensaciones hasta el punto de ni siquiera sentir una pisca de dolor. Crecí así y eso me guio durante la mayor parte de mi vida. No voy a negarte que hice cosas malas, eh matado a tantas personas que ni siquiera puedo recordar un número. Perseguí y torture. Disfrute de ello por años. Guiada tan solo por el odio que le tenía a cada ser viviente que me rodeaba. Y las traiciones me hicieron buscar mi propio camino con todo lo que conocía, siendo eso de algún modo una manera de descubrir que había mucho más en el mundo que sangre, odio y muerte…

Con manos temblorosas, Dwalin le miro con tristeza buscando en ella algún indicio de exageración, pero no había nada de eso y la verdad solo oprimía el corazón del guerrero-Nymeria…

-Déjame terminar… hay algo importante a lo que quiero llegar-Soltando una de las manos de Dwalin, se limpió las molestas lagrimas para fijar la mirada nuevamente en su compañero-Fue solo cuando llegue a este mundo que verdaderamente me di cuenta de las cosas buenas que existen, cosas que Thorin y la compañía me enseñaron. La amistad, el cariño, la confianza, la lealtad, el amor…no hace falta describir como éramos Thorin y yo al principio-Añadió con una sonrisa-Estaba tan abrumada por lo que Thorin que me hacía sentir que no sabía cómo reaccionar, por eso siempre tomaba cualquier oportunidad para pelear. Él me hacía anhelar cosas que jamás había imaginado… él me enseño lo que es el placer de un beso y un tacto suave libre de maldad. Thorin me hizo conocer el amor que yo siempre había observado desde lejos. Y me hizo comprender el valor de ello, el porqué de arriesgar tanto por alguien más… por eso y mucho más es porque lo amo tanto. Me entrego una perspectiva diferente de la vida. Y me salvó. Me salvo del odio y del dolor en el que estaba sumida por culpa de mi pasado. Él es toda mi motivación para seguir viviendo, para seguir luchando. Para pagarle todo lo que él me ha dado tan solo con su amor…

-A dónde quieres llegar, Nymeria…

Dwalin se apartó de ella con la voz quebrada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no había podido suprimir a pesar de sus años de entrenamiento. La intensidad de los afectos de Nymeria hacia su rey eran tan vibrantes y arrolladores que le hacían sentirse tan vacío. No era difícil entender por qué Thorin prefería permanecer junto a Nymeria todo el día si era posible.

-Quiero hacerte entender-Expresó ella con suavidad tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo darse la vuelta-Quiero que comprendas la importancia de compartir tu vida con alguien más…-Él resopló a lo absurdo que le parecía para sí mismo-yo pensaba igual que tú y te entiendo, pero no puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener a tu única si se te presenta.

-¿Lo dices por esa estúpida predicción?

-Es un presentimiento-Aclaró con firmeza-No es que vaya a ser ahora o mañana o la próxima semana. Solo sé que sucederá. No me preguntes como, solo lo sé. Y quizá para ti sea insignificante, pero para tu única podría ser algo importante. Ella podría ser tan alegre como una niña o una luchadora como un soldado. Más allá de eso, quizá podría estar sufriendo y el conocerte podía ser su salvación como Thorin lo es para mí. No le niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz…

-¿Feliz? No soy un noble, Nymeria. Solo soy un guerrero que ha visto los horrores de este mundo como tú. No sé de delicadezas, no sé de ese gran amor que tú y Thorin comparten. Solo soy un hosco enano que solo sabe usar sus manos para luchar. No sirvo para ser un marido ni nada que se le parezca-Espetó.

-¿Y acaso lo sabía yo? Thorin me recalcó bastante que no servía para ser una esposa adecuada y míranos ahora-Tomando nuevamente sus manos lo obligo a mirarla-Las bases de un matrimonio impuestas por la sociedad no son lo que importa. Y podrá sonar lo más estúpidamente cursi pero lo más importante es lo que tú sientas en tu corazón. De verdad, Dwalin. De verdad quiero que entiendas lo importante que podrías ser en la vida de tu única. Lo importante que podrías ser para ella que serás lo único que deseara tener. No te niegues eso a ti mismo. Permítete esto cuando llegue el momento…

-Eres tan mala eh insistente como Balin…-Con una sacudida de cabeza apartó las manos de las suyas para limpiarse los ojos rápidamente-No te puedo asegurar que vaya aceptarla con los brazos abiertos, pero lo pensaré. Pensaré en ello. Y si el momento se presenta ten por seguro que serás la primera en saberlo.

-¡Dwalin!-Llamó Nym, pero el enano ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir apresuradamente sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Con un suspiro, se secó las mejillas con la manga de su sudadera.

-Gracias…gracias por apoyar y ayudar a mi hermano.

Con sorpresa observo al enano asomarse por la puerta-Balin…

-Es tan obstinado como cualquier enano, pero no inflexible. Sé que tiene tus palabras en cuenta. Solo se paciente con él-Añadió con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella y tomar su mano con respeto-Lamento lo de tu pasado, querida.

-Ah, también lo oíste todo.

-Oí que ambos discutían y no pude evitar la curiosidad. Pero no te preocupes, no hay nadie más-Le aseguro con calma.

-Está bien. No importa. Y con respecto a mi pasado, eso ya lo deje atrás gracias a Thorin.

-Respecto a Thorin…-El enano se mostró inmensamente preocupado, cayendo en la cuenta a lo que se refería.

Se suponía que no deberían haber más involucrados pero esto se estaba saliendo de control. Debido a ello no le quedó más remedio que contarle la verdad ocupándose la siguiente hora de informarle, respondiendo a cada una de sus preguntas sin omitir absolutamente nada de importancia. Balin era de gran confianza y no dudó en decirle todo lo que deseó saber.

Luego de acabada la conversación, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer encontrando a un melancólico y solitario Fili llenando una jarra de cerveza. Curiosa por esa extraña actitud tan diferente a la habitual acorto la distancia que le separaba tocando su hombro para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro del enano disto de ser autentica.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Preocupada, tocó su mejilla frotándola suavemente con el pulgar. Él se mostró algo avergonzado lo aumento al doble su curiosidad, sobre todo al ver el coloreo en sus mejillas-Fili… no te dejare en paz hasta que lo sueltes.

Él apretó el agarre en su jarra antes de beber un largo trago.

-Yo… yo… tengo algo que hacer.

Rápidamente, Fili se apartó esquivando su agarre para después desaparecer por el pasillo hacia los aposentos de la segunda planta.

Confusa y extrañada por su actitud, lleno una jarra de cerveza para sí misma. Disfrutando del frio trago no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Lilian y Bilbo ingresaron a la cocina tomados de la mano con una expresión amorosa dirigida hacia el otro. Ambos, al detectar su presencia se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras le saludaban con torpeza.

 _Son tan tiernos…_

-Pensábamos que estabas con Thorin-Mencionó Lilian acercándose.

-Ha ido con el estúpido del gobernador-Se quejó-No quería que fuera, pero Thorin insistió, ya saben cómo es. Pero bueno, ahora que usted están aquí, quiero pedirles un favor.

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?-Bilbo pregunto con interés.

-Enséñenme a cocinar.

Tanto Bilbo como Lilian se miraron con gran sorpresa por tal petición. Bien sabían que su amiga no era para este tipo de quehaceres domésticos. Sin embargo, la curiosidad les asaltó enormemente haciéndoles imposible no preguntar.

-¿Por qué esto… tan de repente?-Lilian quiso saber con inmensa curiosidad. Nymeria en respuesta se mostró ligeramente sonrojada mientras apartaba la mirada con gesto orgulloso.

-Solo quiero hacer algo para Thorin, es todo.

Enternecida, Lilian se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla absolutamente conmovida por su intención-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos. No tiene que ser algo muy elaborado ¿verdad cariño?-Bilbo asintió a su novia y se dirigió a la alacena para comenzar a sacar los ingredientes.

-Las galletas son lo más sencillo. Es muy bueno para empezar-Colocando la harina, los huevos y la mantequilla sobre el mesón se arremango las mangas de la camisa para evitar ensuciarlas. Entretanto, Lilian ato el cabello de Nymeria para evitar accidentes mientras ella se arremangaba el suéter. Imitándolos, inmediatamente después fue por los utensilios a utilizar para la preparación.

Colocando la fuente frente a Nymeria, Bilbo inicio con la explicación dejándole los ingredientes a su disposición para la mezcla que primeramente consistían en unir el azúcar y la mantequilla. Nymeria pensó que sería muy fácil, sin embargo, a falta de control de su fuerza uno de los trozos de mantequilla se deslizo de la fuente cayendo directamente al suelo.

-Mierda. Dijiste que era sencillo-Se quejó Nymeria con una mueca aplastando con más suavidad la mantequilla restante con el tenedor.

-Solo ve despacio. Estas cocinando, no aniquilando los ingredientes-Lilian añadió otro pedazo de mantequilla en reemplazo del trozo caído.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres una experta en esto-Reduciendo la mantequilla a una pasta, Nym la revolvió calmadamente con el azúcar hasta lograr una mezcla suave. A orden de Bilbo, lo siguiente fueron los huevos, uno de los cuales estalló en su mano cayendo con todo y cascara sobre la mezcla-¡Maldita sea!-Continuando con el segundo huevo, intentó romper la frágil cascara con los dedos abriéndolo desde el centro. No obstante, este se partió en una variedad de pedazos que nuevamente cayeron al interior de la fuente-¡Que se joda!

Agarrando la mano de su amiga antes de la estrellara contra el mesón, Lilian tomó la fuente para quitar los trozos de cascara de la mezcla-Con más suavidad, Nym-Pidió notando el gesto enfadado de Nymeria. Bilbo parecía nervioso por la impaciencia que ella demostraba, sin embargo, estaba más que decidida a lograrlo-Ahora revuélvelo despacio-Ordenó devolviéndole la fuente-No debe quedar nada fuera.

Con un gruñido, Nymeria obedeció revolviendo suavemente con una calma que comenzaba a desesperarla. Al menos cuando Bilbo le hizo agregar la harina ya no tuvo que preocuparse de delicadezas, la masa fue muy fácil de manipular a pesar de lo pegajosa que fue en un principio. Por lo que uso toda su fuerza en esta, hasta conseguir una masa suave.

-Ahora solo queda extenderla y cortarla-Anunció Bilbo con un rodillo de cocina en la mano.

Tomando el objeto, lo coloco sobre la masa para hacerlo rodar sobre esta aplanando poco a poco hacia todos lados de manera irregular. Al conseguir el grosor adecuado llego el momento de cortar. Denegando inmediatamente la cursi idea de Lilian en darle formas de corazón.

-Oh, vamos. Es muy romántico. Y considerando que pusiste todo tu amor en ello es adecuado-Sugirió Lilian con una gran sonrisa.

-Thorin se reirá de mí.

-No se va a reír. No seas tonta. Te esforzaste en prepararlas para él, en lo que menos pensara será en reírse-Aseguró Lil tomando un cuchillo para cortar una en forma de corazón-De este tamaño son perfectas-Entregándole el cuchillo la insto a continuar.

Con una mueca, Nymeria comenzó a cortarlas frunciendo el ceño con cada maldito corazón que cada vez le salía más deforme. Intento arreglarlas pero solo consiguió arruinar unas cuantas. Enfadada, decidió cortarlas de otra manera. Usando a Hachiko como referencia para darles forma de cachorritos.

Unos cachorritos que se volvieron completamente obesos después del horneado.

Y los corazones…los corazones solo eran unas malditas cosas raras y deformadas.

-Mmm, bueno…lo que importa es el sabor-Dijo Lilian en un intento de animarla solo para conseguir una amenazante mirada de enfado.

-A pesar de ser tu primera vez, están deliciosas-Habló el hobbit para aligerar el carácter de Nymeria luego de morder una de las galletas. Terminándosela, tomó otra para hacérsela probar. Poco convencida, Nym tomó rápidamente la galleta echándosela completamente a la boca perdiendo todo rastro de molestia al saborearla-Ya ves, saben muy bien. Por eso, iniciaremos con otra tanda. Los enanos de seguro ya olieron las galletas y querrán un montón…

-Oye, espera, yo no…

Ignorando sus protestas, Bilbo trajo nuevos ingredientes añadiendo vainilla y canela para hacer bastantes galletas de cada sabor que alcanzaran para todos.

Sin embargo, cinco bandejas de galletas más tarde, Nymeria ya estaba cansada de revolver y amasar. Eso de la práctica hace al maestro era una completa tontería en este caso. ¡Las malditas galletas no tenían forma! ¡Por más que cortó delicadamente, estas se deformaban por completo en el horno!

De manera definitiva decidió que la cocina no era para ella. Lo suyo era matar orcos, no estas tareas del hogar. Porque en ese aspecto era completamente inútil, no servía para los trabajos manuales y eso estaba más que claro.

Thorin tenía mucha razón cuando le dijo aquella vez en Rivendel que no servía para ser una esposa adecuada. Era increíble que la aceptara a pesar de carecer de tales cualidades.

Con un plato repleto de galletas cubierto por un paño, subió a su habitación pidiéndole a Ellie que llevase todo para preparar el té. Quería esperar a Thorin para compartirlas en privacidad, por lo que busco en que entretenerse mientras anhelaba su regreso pensando en las placenteras horas de esta mañana y la maravillosa virtud que su marido tenía debajo de la cintura.

* * *

Apretando el objeto en el interior de su mano, Thorin tenía la esperanza de que Nymeria le perdonara por la tardanza con este regalo. O al menos apaciguar su ira. Porque definitivamente iba a estar furiosa con él.

El gobernador no le permitió ir con todas ofertas ofrecidas y las negociones se extendieron hasta altas horas de la tarde. Había sido tedioso, aburrido eh insoportable debido al retorcido humor del humano que poco o nada le importaba su gente. Lo había comprobado por el falso agradecimiento que le hubo dado por Nymeria y sus acciones con las personas de esta ciudad sanando todas y cada una de sus enfermedades y dolencias durante el día de ayer.

Orgulloso de su reina por tales actos compasivos y considerados, supo cuánto ella estaba cambiando. De lo que veía de ella en sus recuerdos hasta ahora, era un inmenso cambio.

Nymeria había sido fría y cruel en el pasado. Carente de empatía con el sufrimiento ajeno. Disfrutando del dolor que era capaz de causar, utilizando su trabajo no solo como un medio de ganancia sino también como un divertido juego. Sus víctimas solo consiguieron ser un breve momento de sangrienta entretención que no le era suficiente. Y la mayor culpa de eso la tenía su mentor. El bastardo había sido un sádico sin escrúpulos que le había enseñado directamente la muerte, la tortura y el sexo a temprana edad. Inculcándole sus enseñanzas de una manera tan brutal que rompió su espíritu por completo reduciéndola a un obediente objeto que manipular.

Sin embargo, su despreciable vida término de la peor manera. Con la reacción de Nymeria, recibió toda su furiosa venganza que resulto en una larga y dolorosa tortura que lo volvió totalmente loco al punto de rogar desesperadamente la muerte.

No sintió siquiera pena por él.

Bien merecido tuvo cada dolor y herida que Nymeria le infligió.

No obstante, La muerte solo fue una piedad que no debió recibir.

Ahora su Nymeria estaba en camino a ser un gran y noble mago, libre de todo odio y maldad de su pasado.

-Thorin…

Deteniendo su caminar, no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda ante la visión de su esposa furiosa. Hermosa pero muy, muy furiosa. Cruzada de brazos, sus ojos verdes chispeaban debido a sus emociones.

-Mizimuh…

-Te dije que vendría por ti-Le gruñó-¡¿Acaso sabes la maldita hora que es?!

-Soy consciente de ello-Respondió con calma.

Con impaciencia ella gruño-¿Y bien?

-No hay excusa. Las negociaciones solo se extendieron…

-Vengo oyendo eso desde hace días-Espetó Nymeria.

-Ya no tiene importancia. Las reuniones han terminado. Eh dejado todo listo con el gobernador hasta el día de nuestra partida…

-Regresa a la casa-Demandó Nymeria mortalmente seria.

-¿Qué?-Confuso por su demanda, dio un paso hacia su reina con la intención de hacerle entrega del regalo que había estado guardando desde la mañana-Mizimuh, debemos hablar…

-¡Regresa!-Ella le gritó con urgencia. Momentos después retrocedía de un salto esquivando lo que resultó ser una larga y negra flecha clavada en la madera del piso donde segundos atrás Nymeria había estado de pie.

Alzando la vista, observó con una ira creciente la presencia de los orcos.

Maldiciendo, se reprendió por no traer a Orcrist consigo. Había estado tan confiado en que la ciudad del lago sería un sitio seguro que la necesidad de cargar con una espada le pareció absurda, sobre todo para mantener tranquilos a los habitantes de Esgaroth. Sacando un par de dagas de su bota, se preparó para pelear corriendo hacia su reina, que no dejaba de esquivar las flechas que le perseguían.

Que él no fuese amenazado le dejo en claro que solamente la buscaban a ella.

¡Ese bastardo de Sauron definitivamente no quería darse por vencido!

Enviar una hueste de orcos por Nymeria no era la más inteligente de la opciones considerando que por sí sola podía derrotar a todo un batallón. Qué tan desesperado estaría ese desgraciado como para continuar con sus macabros planes.

-¡Nymeria!

Ignorando los llamados de Thorin, Nymeria decidió alejarse para apartarlo del peligro. Su enfado por la tardanza del rey le hubo distraído lo suficiente del entorno para percibir tarde la presencia oscura y repugnante de los orcos.

Materializando sus katanas en ambas manos dejo de rehuir al enemigo para atacarlo directamente. El más cercano de los orcos fue su primera víctima, recibiendo el filo de sus espadas por todo su pútrido cuerpo. Pero como esperaba no se rindieron con facilidad. Establecidos sobre los tejados de las casas comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de flechas sobre ella obligándola a ascender a uno de los tejados cortando rápidamente las flechas que peligrosamente le alcanzaban.

Atrayendo a los orcos lo más lejos posible del centro de la ciudad, avanzó sobre las casas con las malditas bestias pisándole los talones. Estos no eran simples orcos como los del grupo que les persiguió durante gran parte del viaje, no, estos eran por mucho más rápidos y fuertes. Con un brillo sádico y asesino en sus ojos que no tenían nada que ver con la diversión de aquellos anteriormente mencionados.

Estos orcos estaban hechos solo para aniquilar, no para jugar.

Estrellándose con un orco luego de que se apareciera por delante en el ascenso hacia el tejado, este la atrapo entre sus brazos fuertemente con toda la intención de romperle los brazos para obligarla a soltar sus armas. Las repentinas punzadas de dolor debido a su tosca armadura clavándose en su piel fue solo un impulso que le llevo a deshacerse furiosamente de la criatura. No dudo un solo segundo en deslizar ambas hojas de sus espadas por las piernas del bastardo. El rugido que soltó fue sin duda una alerta para las personas de los alrededores, lo que la llevó a seguir avanzando para evitar muertes innecesarias.

 _Tu vida me pertenece, tarde o temprano resurgiré…_

Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, un escalofrió le recorrió ante aquella voz que no esperaba volver a oír en mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible?

¡Se había deshecho de él, de la esencia que lo mantenía en este mundo!

 _Eres débil, ya te lo dije. Mientras exista aquel tesoro yo seguiré viviendo, seguiré volviendo no importa cuánto tiempo transcurra… soy eterno…_

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Maldiciéndolo, gruñó de furia agarrándose fuertemente al tejado irregular de una pequeña casa después de caer de bruces por el impacto de la flecha en la parte posterior de su pierna. La mierda ardía y su jodida rodilla estaba hecha pedazos pues la madera le atravesaba por completo esparciendo el veneno rápidamente a través de su sangre.

Con la risa del hijo de puta resonando en su cabeza, apretó el agarre alrededor de su katana alzando la vista para analizar su situación, sin embargo, la negra sombra corpórea fue todo lo que pudo visualizar.

 _El mundo será nuestro. Tú y yo lo dominaremos. No me importa si tengo que convertirte en mi subordinado para conseguirlo._

-¡No conseguirás una mierda de mí! ¡Voy a desaparecerte otra vez y mil veces si es necesario, pero este mundo nunca será tuyo! ¡No lo será mientras viva!-Moviendo la espada hacia él, la sombra se desvaneció en el aire solo para encontrar un orco del triple su tamaño. Su gran mano se cerró entorno a su cabeza levantándola sin esfuerzo aparente.

Pateándolo en su horrenda cara con su pierna buena, consiguió que le soltara aprovechando en aquel mismo instante para decapitarlo de un solo tajo viéndolo caer al suelo ruidosamente sobre algunos de sus compañeros.

Observando a su alrededor, notó que estaba rodeada de esas bestias apuntándola con sus flechas probablemente también envenenadas a la espera de una orden.

 _Ríndete a mí._

¡Jamás!

No volvería a ser utilizada. No volvería a estar bajo el mando de nadie nunca más. Prefería la muerta a ser la marioneta de un psicópata con complejo de Dios. Nadie impondría su voluntad sobre ella otra vez mientras respirase. Fue difícil recuperar su vida y no iba a permitir que le arrebataran la libertad que tanto se esforzó por conseguir.

Apoyando ligeramente su pierna dañada, movió una de sus espadas para cortar la flecha que se aproximaba desde su lado izquierdo. Con los orcos reptando por cada lado de la casa para alcanzarla fue en su disposición a continuar lo que le envió una señal de alerta. El ardor que crecía por su cuerpo fue poco comparado con el miedo que se apodero de ella al percibir sus extremidades paralizadas.

 _¡No, no de nuevo!_

Sintiendo la debilidad en sus piernas, su vista se tornó borrosa a medida que el ardor se convertía en un potente dolor que subió desde su estómago a su cabeza paladeando el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Tosiendo, expulso el líquido espeso que ya no pudo seguir reteniendo.

No había duda, todo era obra de Sauron.

Con gran furia maldijo al no recibir respuesta de sus piernas y brazos. Los orcos se acercaban cada vez más, sintiéndose absolutamente impotente al no hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto justamente ahora? ¡¿Por qué?!

Asqueada, lucho desesperadamente por moverse cuando los orcos la alcanzaron con sus repugnantes manos. Arrebatándole las armas, uno de ellos saco unas pesadas cadenas con un par de grilletes del tamaño adecuado para sus muñecas. _Que bastardos tan considerados_. Pensó con amargura.

 _¡Malditos poderes de mierda!_

De que le servía la magia si no respondía cuando quería. Por más que se concentraba en un hechizo de fuego, su poder no surgía. No sentía aquella energía que le impulsaba a canalizarla a través del anillo. _¡¿Por qué carajos no estaba funcionando?!_

 _Ríndete hija de los Valar. Ríndete, y comanda este mundo a mi lado. Seremos invencibles, con todas las razas a nuestros pies…_

-Cállate…-Con gruñido, mordió la mano del orco más cercano decidida a luchar hasta su último momento. Mas hablaba ese cabrón, más absurdas le parecían sus palabras. La idea de su mundo perfecto era el equivalente al mismo infierno y ni en sus más sádicos sueños se la ha ocurrido alguna vez semejante estupidez.

El mundo era bello tal cual era, con el verde sus plantas, con el azul del cielo, con la armonía de la naturaleza que vibraba radiante de vida. Vida que ni aun con todas las guerras producidas por las diferentes razas podía ser destruida. Esa luz persistía y siempre buscaría la manera de surgir aun en la más grande desolación. Lo que indudablemente representaba esperanza, esperanza en quienes creían fervientemente en el amor. Porque solo con actos llenos de bondad se podía conseguir mejorar las cosas. Con desinterés y empatía. Pero sobre todo con valentía.

 _¿De donde estoy sacando todo eso? Yo no soy así…_

¿Porque reflexionaba a estas alturas? estaba a punto de ser secuestrada. Debía preocuparse.

Y sin embargo, estaba demasiado en calma.

El dolor de su cuerpo paso a segundo plano, así como todo a su alrededor pese a ser consiente de los orcos que le reducían para encadenarla. ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

 _¡No desistas, hija mía! ¡No permitas que supriman tu voluntad!_

 _-_ Adad…

 _¡Pelea, mi pequeña! ¡Pelea como la guerrera que eres! ¡Protege a quienes amas si deseas conservarlos por el resto de tu vida!_

 _-_ Thorin…-La imagen de su enano trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, avergonzada de su propia debilidad. Un mundo bello de nada le serviría si no estaba él a su lado para vivirlo. El causante del amor y la esperanza en su corazón-Mon amour…

 _No seas ingenua. ¿Acaso crees que el enano te seguirá amando cuando te conviertas en todo lo que él desprecia? Te teme, teme de lo que eres capaz. La oscuridad oculta de tu alma…_

 _-_ ¡SILENCIO!-Enfurecida por la insistencia del bastardo grito ocultando su desespero antes de morder el brazo del orco frente a ella. Hundiendo los dientes en su asquerosa carne, el bastardo lucho por liberarse mientras sentía que le jalaban para apartarla. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción escupió el pedazo de que arrancó mientras lo oirá rugir de dolor sosteniéndose la herida profunda.

El golpe repentino le hizo volver a la realidad, sumiéndola en un estado de furia ciega que estalló con un grito proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta. El calor familiar de la magia cosquilleando en sus manos se propago por todo su cuerpo con el resonar potente de los rayos en el cielo negro y nuboso. Desatando sus emociones, dejó de retener el impulso de sus instintos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sacando las fuerzas de alguna parte, alzo las manos encadenadas con un rugido de guerra recibiendo las energías de la naturaleza misma. Como un golpe adrenalínico, su cuerpo fue invadido por una energía potente que cayó sobre ella recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con un luminoso estallido que con una fuerza descomunal aterrizo sobre los orcos como un látigo eléctrico que los fulmino en el acto como carne calcinada.

Liberada del metal alrededor de sus muñecas, su alegría se desvaneció con el fuerte dolor que ardía en sus brazos. Incapaz de controlar la repentina energía, esta comenzó a sobrepasarla repercutiendo en sus extremidades. Sus manos y antebrazos estaban completamente en carne viva. La sobrecarga había quemado su ropa hasta llegar a la piel.

Sin embargo, pudo soportarlo.

Toda herida o dolor era bien recibido mientras sirviese para proteger.

Extendiendo los brazos adoloridos, expulsó con sus últimas fuerzas la energía sobrante para deshacerse de los orcos restantes. Sus vanos esfuerzos por alcanzarla fueron puestos en fin al quedar reducidos a cenizas con el poder que salió de su cuerpo, el cual fue inmediatamente devuelto a la naturaleza a la cual pertenecía.

Incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo, rodó por el tejado insensible al impacto contra el suelo sucio y frió mientras perdía irremediablemente la conciencia.

* * *

 **Holiii XD**

 **Estoy vivaaaa!**

 **si, perdon por la demora, pero debido a problemas economicos no eh tenido internet en este ultimo tiempo por falta de pago. espero que se solucione pronto el problema XD por de verdad desespera XD**

 **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**

 **LAS AMO.**

 **BYE**


	48. Confesion

-¿Va a estar bien?

Thorin preguntó por quinta vez mirando a Oin vendar minuciosamente el brazo herido de Nymeria cubierto de un especial ungüento de hierbas. Las quemaduras eran graves y el enano sanador había detectado incluso heridas internas. Su reina estaba demasiado quieta bajo las atenciones de Oin que su pecho apenas se movía con cada suave respiración. No podía negar que tal explosión de poder había algo digno eh impactante de ver como la primera vez en la fortaleza de Dul Guldur. Sin embargo, debido a estas consecuencias no podía decir que valiese la pena. En absoluto.

Esto solo estaba dañándola.

-Es una chica fuerte. Se recuperará. Así nos lo ha demostrado siempre-El enano no sonó del todo seguro y Thorin tampoco podía culparlo. Se vía tan preocupado como él y el resto de la compañía. Lo que era decir poco considerando como la había encontrado. Su corazón casi se detuvo al verla caer del techo de aquella casa, herida y con un persistente olor a carne quemada.

Debido a la presencia de las personas de la ciudad, tuvo que cubrirla rápidamente con su abrigo y correr de regreso al alojamiento para que recibiera atención médica inmediata. Las desesperadas preguntas llovieron sobre él de parte de sus compañeros, pero con su completa atención en su esposa apenas fue consiente de las respuestas que entregó.

-Malditos orcos-Gruñó Dwalin con impotencia golpeando la pared sonoramente con su puño.

-Con tal luz…-Comento Fili con tristeza-Como ha sido posible que haya podido soportar tanto poder.

-Es un mago, tonto-Respondió Kili ceñudo.

-¡¿Entonces porque paso esto?!-Fili estalló-¡Se supone que la magia debería protegerla, no herirla!

-Es suficiente-Habló Balin alejando al ofuscado príncipe de su hermano menor-Es mejor retirarnos. Nymeria necesita toda la tranquilidad posible y solo estamos molestando…

Deshaciéndose del agarre del enano mayor, Fili miró a su tío con mayor furia-¡¿Y tu donde estabas cuando esto sucedió?!

Crispándose, Thorin dirigió su atención a su sobrino-Fili…

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué no la protegiste?! ¡Y así te haces llamar su único!

Empujando al furioso y joven enano, Balin lo sacó por la fuerza de la habitación junto a su hermano. Suficiente dolor tenía su rey con lo sucedido como para recibir las increpaciones de su sobrino.

-Thorin…-Dwalin fue invadido por la pena al ver las lágrimas de su rey. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Nymeria y sus manos fuertemente empuñadas.

-Tiene razón… Fili tiene razón. Soy un completo inútil…-Sofocando un sollozo, Thorin se cubrió el rostro con las manos cayendo sobre la silla más cercana.

-Fili solo está molesto…

-No puedo proteger a mi reina… soy tan inútil que solo puedo ver como se arriesga para protegernos a todos ella sola… ¿Porque soy tan débil?

A las desesperadas palabras de Thorin, Dwalin lo agarró por los hombros obligándolo a mirarle a la cara.

-Has luchado toda tu vida. Has estado al frente de nuestras guerras como un vencedor. No eres débil y jamás lo has sido…

-¡Y eso de que me sirve! ¡Mira a mi reina! ¡Mírala!-Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a sus ropas taladrándolo con sus ojos furiosos, percibiéndose el miedo y la desesperación en la profundidad de ellos-¡Si fuese todo eso, ella no estaría en ese estado!

-Ya basta, ustedes dos-Oin alzó la voz con impaciencia-si van a darse de golpes háganlo fuera, no quiero que perturben el importante descanso de Nymeria.

Empujando a Dwalin, Thorin se volvió hacia su preciada reina-Sal de aquí-Ordenó con un gruñido bajo.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Dwalin se marchó.

-Necesitara cambio constante de vendas para evitar alguna infección. Sus quemaduras son graves, pero si sana rápidamente como de costumbre no habrá de que preocuparse-Mencionó Oin a su rey luego de terminar de atender a Nymeria. Dejando los ungüentos en la mesa cercana, tomó el paño y la fuente de agua sucia por la sangre de su reina para deshacerse de estos-Requiero inmediato aviso si ve alguna anormalidad. Evitar cualquier problema es la prioridad-A falta de respuesta, el sanador se retiró sin decir más.

Sentándose al borde de la cama junto a su reina, deslizó los dedos suavemente por su cálida mejilla antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios con brevedad. Nuevamente ella le apartaba del peligro tomando todo sobre sus hombros. Apreciaba su preocupación pero ambos acordaron enfrentar los peligros lado a lado sin importar la situación. De haberle permitido luchar directamente todo esto podría haberse evitado de alguna manera.

Pero las lamentaciones a este punto, ya de nada servían.

Con una oración a Mahal, rogó por su pronta recuperación.

* * *

Con lo sucedido a Nymeria en la noche de ayer, Fili comprendió en más profundidad lo frágil que podía ser la vida aun para el más fuerte. Con una gran sensación de inquietud, dejó sus tontos miedos y dudas a un lado para tomar el valor de declarar sus sentimientos.

Era un hijo de Durin, y como tal nunca huía o retrocedía.

Aplazar lo inevitable no tenía ningún sentido ahora que estaban tan cerca de su destino final.

Con la recuperación de la montaña no solo tendría un hogar, también tendría economía, estabilidad, medios para sostener una familia propia. Y sinceramente…quería tener lo su tío tenia. El amor leal eh incondicional de una mujer.

Y ahora que había encontrado a su única, eso era exactamente lo que iba a conseguir.

Con un respiro profundo, se decidió a tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

No se le pasó por alto el tono hostil en la voz del barquero.

-Tengo que hablar con su hija…-Los ojos del humano le taladraron con inmediata hostilidad apretando el agarre sobre la puerta que no tardo en cerrar frente a su cara. Con enfado, golpeó repetidamente no dispuesto a desistir.

Sin embargo, su corazón se frenetizó ante la visión de su Única que suavemente se asomó por la puerta con una mirada tímida.

-Sigrid-Llamó Bardo con urgencia-Vuelve adentro…

-Quiero hablar con él, padre. Por favor.

-No.

-Padre-Protesto la chica alzando la voz con insistencia.

-Tienes cinco minutos-Bardo gruñó cruzándose brazos echando una mirada amenazante sobre el enano. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Sigrid cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Hola…-Saludó ella con timidez.

-Hola. ¿Te importa si caminamos un poco? Prometo traerte pronto de regreso…

-Por supuesto.

Ambos miraron hacia la ventana, donde el barquero les observaba rigurosamente con obvia amenaza en sus ojos. Y ciertamente, Fili no quería la presión del hombre sobre su hija mientras conversaban.

Ofreciéndole el brazo, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción cuando le rodeó apretadamente. Guiándola por un camino al azar, ignoró las miradas de las personas completamente desinteresado por la diferencia de alturas con su es…con Sigrid.

 _Aún es muy pronto para llamarla esposa. La muchacha es demasiado joven._

-Bueno…de que era lo que quería hablar, señor enano.

-Solo Fili. Aún estoy lo bastante lejos de ser llamado señor-Le dijo con simpatía.

-Oh, bien. Entonces solo llámame Sigrid…

Con una sonrisa, poco a poco la atrajo más cerca de él para percibir con más claridad todo su calor-Sigrid… lo quiero hablar contigo, es muy serio. Y no quiero que la influencia de tu padre interfiera en tu decisión. Personalmente deseo que me respondas desde tu corazón.

La muchacha le observó con curiosidad, dándole un ligero asentimiento-¿De qué se trata?

Deteniéndose cerca de un puente la enfrentó directamente con el corazón golpeteando furiosamente en su pecho. Tragando grueso, alzó los ojos hacia los suyos tomando todo el valor necesario-Las tradiciones de los enanos son muy diferentes a las de los humanos, en más de un sentido-Comenzó a explicar-Nosotros…amamos de una manera muy distinta… nuestro creador nos ha dado para cada uno de nosotros la mitad que nos completa. Lo que llamamos único o única. La persona que nos llena de vida y luz…

Sonrojada por las inesperadas palabras del enano, Sigrid apretó las manos sobre la falda de su vestido con el persistente aleteo en su estómago mientras lo observaba. Aun le parecía irreal que él estuviese hablando con ella. Era tan atractivo… tan diferente a todos los hombres de esta ciudad. Los cabellos del enano eran como el sol y sus ojos grises como un día de tormenta, los cuales destellaban con cada una de sus vibrantes emociones.

-Lo que quiero decir… es que para mí tu eres esa luz-Expresó Fili con afecto incapaz de detenerse ahora-Sigrid… tu eres mi única. Y la única persona en el mundo capaz de completarme… debido a ello quiero que aceptes mis más sinceros afectos…

Con manos temblorosas, Sigrid no pudo contener las lágrimas que asomaron en sus ojos. Jamás le habían dicho tales preciosas palabras. Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar mientras veía la hermosa sonrisa de Fili con sus ojos llenos de promesas.

Seguía sin poder creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo. Se había resignado a una vida común con algún pescador como marido, teniendo sus hijos y ocupándose de los quehaceres del hogar como normalmente hacía. Pero este enano le daba una perspectiva diferente de la vida y tenía miedo. Miedo de que fuese solamente una maravillosa ilusión.

Sus palabras sonaban tan honestas y fervientemente quería creerle, pero el temor estaba ahí. Llenándola de dudas. Había aprendido desde pequeña que la vida no era sencilla, que nada se daba libremente.

-Ah…yo…-Incapaz de formular una verdadera respuesta, se echó a correr de vuelta hacia su casa corroída por la culpa de haberle abandonado. Con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, paso de las preguntas de su padre y hermanos para ocultarse en su habitación. A pesar de que lo único que le daba privacidad era una simple cortina, ninguno de su familia irrumpió para molestarla.

Lo único que oyó mientras lloraba contra su almohada fueron las furiosas quejas de su padre contra Fili.

Pensar en él solo fue el agravo para una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

* * *

-Tío, debes comer.

Kili dejó la bandeja con el humeante guiso sobre la mesita de noche observando a su tío mantenerse cerca de Nymeria vigilándola en todo momento sin despegar ojo de ella. Se veía cansado y con oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos.

Claramente no había dormido en toda la noche.

Colocando la mano sobre su hombro para obtener su atención, Thorin solamente parpadeó manteniendo la vista fijamente sobre Nymeria-Thorin, Nym estará bien. Tienes que comer algo, o te acusare con ella de que no probaste bocado y hare que te regañe por ello-Le dijo con simpatía en un intento de animarlo, pero su rostro inexpresivo desinflo su buen humor.

También estaba preocupado por Nymeria, pero mantenerse en ese estado no iba servir de nada. Y aunque le impacientaba el paso de las horas sin ninguna reacción de su parte, intentaba estar en el mejor ánimo para todos. Su tía era fuerte, ya lo había demostrado. Ella superaría esto como la guerrera que era. Pronto estaría sonriendo y comiéndose a Thorin con los ojos como acostumbradamente hacía.

-No tengo hambre…

-Lo mismo dijiste en el desayuno y apenas comiste de esas galletas que estaban en la mesa desde ayer. Ahora, se bueno y almuerza. No quiero que Nymeria se enfade conmigo por no preocuparme de tu alimentación-Con esa queja, se marchó de allí para unirse a los demás en el comedor.

El ambiente allí fue exactamente el mismo. El almuerzo transcurrió en absoluto silencio con tan solo el sonido de sorbeteos y el de los cubiertos contra los platos. El delicado estado de Nymeria mantenía a todos preocupados y alertas a la espera de cualquier mejoría, pues no había cabeza para otra cosa. Parecía como si se hubiese llevado toda la alegría en su inconciencia.

Con el repentino portazo resonando desde la entrada principal, todos inmediatamente se crisparon. Cautelosos dirigieron sus ojos al pasillo observando al príncipe Fili pasar rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa. Probablemente en dirección a las habitaciones superiores. No obstante, Kili percibió algo diferente en su hermano. Fili jamás se perdía una comida y definitivamente no pasaba de esta a sabiendas de que lo le esperaba en cada almuerzo. Curioso, se puso de pie para ir en su busca, pues ciertamente desde ayer estaba teniendo un extraño comportamiento que le tenía bastante intrigado. Su hermano nunca hacia algo sin comentárselo primero y esta mañana ni palabra le había dirigido.

Alcanzándolo en las escaleras, sostuvo su brazo para detenerlo. Más él se negó a mirarlo.

-Hermano… ¿Qué está mal?

-Nada. Solo quiero ver a tía Nym-Ante su fría respuesta, miró a Fili con sorpresa mientras se deshacía bruscamente de su agarre para continuar rápidamente su camino hacia la habitación de Thorin y Nymeria.

Por Mahal… ¡¿Qué estaba pasando con él?!

* * *

Molesto, Fili se asomó en silencio por la puerta de la habitación de su tío. Pero detuvo su mano sobre el pomo al ver a su abuelo junto a Thorin en un fuerte abrazo, a lo que claramente era un gesto de consuelo hacia su hijo. Eran pocas las veces en las que había visto un momento de debilidad en su tío y siendo esta una de esas veces, perfectamente podía comprenderlo. El solo hecho de imaginar a Sigrid que tan delicada como era, en una situación similar, oprimía dolorosamente su pecho.

Nymeria había llegado en un estado tan terrible que momentáneamente le había horrorizado. Con sus antebrazos completamente quemados y su rodilla destrozada por la flecha, Oin había sido el único con el valor de tratar sus heridas con tal eficiencia y seriedad. Él mismo, probablemente habría estado llorando sobre ella sino hubiese estado tan furioso con Thorin.

Sin embargo, el enfado había desaparecido por completo y se sentía inmensamente culpable por cada palabra dicha hacia él. Y estaba desesperado por disculparse.

Era prácticamente su padre en más de un sentido y le debía todo su respeto.

Manteniéndose fuera, esperó a que terminaran su charla para tomar la oportunidad de un momento con Thorin. Luego de la afectuosa despedida de su abuelo Thrain para con su tío, el viejo enano salió de la habitación dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa al notarlo, mas lejos de estar molesto revolvió su cabello suavemente haciéndole sentir nuevamente como un niño. Su abuelo le dedico con una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse por el amplio pasillo.

Tomando una profunda respiración, ingresó a la cálida habitación colocando toda su atención en Thorin, que inclinado sobre Nymeria murmuraba una oración.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, se hizo notar con el sonido de tal acción, pero Thorin no se movió en absoluto. Su voz era un suave murmullo que se extendió por lo que le pareció más de un minuto. Después, rápidamente se limpió los ojos con los dedos al incorporarse, acomodándose rígidamente en la silla de madera tallada.

Yendo por otra silla similar, la colocó junto a su tío para tomar asiento a su lado procurando el mayor silencio posible. Mirando a Nymeria en aquel profundo estado de inconciencia, su piel se mostraba demasiado pálida dándole un demacrado aspecto.

¿Por qué no estaba sanando como de costumbre?

Desviando su atención a Thorin, notó su gran agotamiento. Bolsas oscuras bajos sus ojos inmensamente cansados.

Colocando la mano sobre la suya, regreso su mirada hacia su querida tía-Perdóname-Musitó-Lamento todo lo que te dije, solo estaba asustado… todavía lo estoy-Admitió con tristeza-No puedo quitar de mi mente el estado de Nym ayer… perdóname, por favor…

-Sé que debí luchar junto a ella, pero no me lo permitió… se alejó rápidamente de mi para protegerme y cargar con todo sola… ¿Por qué siempre lo hace?

-Ella te ama más que nada en la vida, tío. Y sé qué harías lo mismo por ella si tú estuvieses en su lugar.

Con un suspiro, Thorin se frotó los ojos-Solo porque haya sido engendrada para la protección de este mundo, no significa que este en la obligación de hacerlo. Su lugar está a mi lado y solo a mi lado…

-¿Por qué duele tanto?

Ante la pregunta, Thorin puso lentamente los ojos sobre su sobrino sin ocultar la sorpresa al ver sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Fili…

-¿Por qué duele tanto la falta de tu única?

Atrayendo a Fili a su costado, lo rodeó fuertemente con el brazo sintiendo el apretón de los suyos a su alrededor. No había visto a Fili de esta manera desde que era un pequeño enano-Es la mitad de nuestra alma. Lo que llena nuestro corazón por completo. Son emociones demasiado abrumadoras y especiales que no puedo explicártelas con exactitud… solo sé que es como sentirse lleno de vida…

Las palabras de Thorin fueron para Fili como un bálsamo para sus dudas. Cada una representaba su mismo sentir al pensar en Sigrid. La muchacha despertaba tantas cosas en él que no sabía cómo describirlas. Llenándolo de deseos que ahora le eran imposibles de cumplir.

-Encontré a mi única-Reveló con un ligero temblor en la voz. Sigrid era completamente humana y en cierto modo temía la reacción de su tío. Thorin siempre había dejado en claro su aversión a las demás razas y entendía perfectamente sus razones. Pero por Sigrid lo enfrentaría con lo que fuera para obtener su aprobación.

-Lo se…

-¡Lo sabes!-Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca ante su impulsivo grito, mirando rápidamente a Nymeria que ni siquiera un musculo movió-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Regresando a Thorin, él le miraba con cierta comprensión.

-Nymeria me lo dijo. Ella me contó de todo su intercambio de miradas en la casa del barquero aquel día que llegamos a esta ciudad. Y por como lo describió, inmediatamente lo asumí.

-¿No estas molesto?

-¿Porque lo estaría? Seria hipócrita de mi oponerme a ello cuando tengo a Nymeria. Jamás te negaría la felicidad que yo siento al tener a mi única-Juntando sus frente, él tocó su cabeza en aquel gesto paternal que siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo-Aunque tú has sido afortunado de encontrarla tan joven… si Nymeria hubiese venido a mi cuando era joven… ella habría sido desde entonces todo el apoyo incondicional que siempre había necesitado y que es ahora. Hubiésemos tenido mucho más tiempo para nosotros…

-Aún hay mucho por delante, todavía te queda siglo y medio…

-Pero envejezco y ella jamás lo hará. Sé que en algún momento no podré volver a entregarle lo que necesita…

-Es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. Todavía tienes toda la energía de un jovencito y eso ya todos lo sabemos-Ante la ceja arqueada de Thorin no pudo evitar reír, que fácil había captado la indirecta.

-Mi reina posee una energía increíble, no puedo decepcionarla.

La sonrisa de Fili se amplió-Dudo que pudieras decepcionarla, ella ama todo de ti que todos tus defectos le parecen lindos-Un ligero coloreo cubrió las mejillas del rey ante esas palabras-Y espero que mi única pueda verme así también algún día…

-Es una muchacha muy joven y carece de experiencias que la puedan hacer entender de ti lo que te conforma ahora. Obtendrá la comprensión con el tiempo…

-Mahal te oiga, tío…porque ha huido de mí cuando le confesé mis intenciones-Cubriéndose el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Solo se paciente. Recuerda que no es enana. Su corazón no funciona de la misma manera. Y como eh dicho antes, es demasiado joven. Debes tener paciencia. Eres muy honorable, sé que tomaras las decisiones correctas.

-Gracias... tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites-Con un asentimiento, Fili recuperó su sonrisa completamente aliviado de haber hablado con Thorin. Realmente necesitó de su consejo y por supuesto su completa aprobación.

-Debes descansar, me quedaré aquí contigo y vigilaré a tía Nym. Si surge algún cambio te avisaré. Pero necesitas descansar, ya no puedo verte así más-Dijo tirando de él para instarlo a ponerse de piel. A falta de respuesta, lo llevó a la cama donde rápidamente se quitó las botas y se acostó junto a Nymeria procurando cubrirlo con las mantas y pieles.

En menos de cinco minutos, Thorin estaba en un sueño profundo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en comprensión, fue por papel y pluma decidido a escribirle a Sigrid una carta que expresara sus sentimientos con más sencillez. Quería enfatizar en sus intenciones y alejar cualquier temor que pudiese tener. No esperaba ser poético, tampoco sabía cómo. Kili era el único con esa capacidad y algunas veces envidiaba esa facilidad de palabra que poseía.

Motivado, dedicó las siguientes horas en expresar en papel cada uno de los sentimientos y emociones que su preciosa única le hacía sentir desde lo profundo de su corazón.


	49. Nuevas tormentas, nuevas revelaciones

-Maldito bastardo…

Reconociendo el destructivo escenario, Nymeria caminó entre las casas derruidas con la mayor parte envuelta en llamas. El cielo negruzco por las pesadas nubes solo empeoraba el horrible paisaje. No había vida por ningún lado, la naturaleza estaba absolutamente consumida y la tierra era infértil cubierta por un manto de sangre y cenizas.

¿Qué clase de mundo era este?

Nuestro mundo…

Con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, rápidamente se giró para enfrentar al causante de todo este sitio infernal.

Sauron, envuelto en su reluciente y plateada armadura portaba en una de sus manos un arma de púas hecha de hierro negro. Emanando de su ser aquella repugnante esencia maligna y contaminante, retrocedió con cautela manteniendo una postura que daba a evidenciar su disposición a pelear.

Reconozco que eres resistente, pero eso no bastó para derrotarme. Te dije que no podías vencerme. No posees el poder para ello.

-Solo te confías porque aquel estúpido anillo aún sigue por ahí. Sin embargo, no importa cuántas deban ser, me desharé de tu esencia todas las veces que sean necesarias.

Esta vez no será tan fácil… me eh asegurado de mantenerme con vida en el mejor de los lugares. Y gracias a ti, cumpliré mis deseos. El mundo me pertenecerá y todos se arrodillaran ante mí, declarándome como su rey supremo.

Con un movimiento de su mano, todo su alrededor fue reemplazado por un sitio llano donde cientos de miles de orcos armados para la batalla, se situaban ordenadamente a la espera de una orden. Mas no eran solamente orcos, más allá de ellos abundaban ogros, trasgos y huargos. No obstante, esa no fue la mayor de las sorpresas. Sino más bien, aquella bestia situada cómodamente sobre una montaña de huesos.

Smaug, el terrible.

Debía ser una maldita broma…

-Realmente te gusta cabrearme-Gruñó con los puños apretados.

Solamente hago énfasis en el futuro que tú fervientemente niegas. El mundo que quieres mantener para el enano perecerá. Así como todo aquello que tus dioses aman. Dioses que me relegaron al olvido… dioses que te abandonaron… y que solo te utilizan para sus propósitos egoístas.

Envuelta por aquella sombra negra, sintió en lo profundo de su pecho un inmenso frio que se trasladó a cada una de sus extremidades. Sus intenciones por apartarse de esa oscuridad fueron desechas por la quietud de sus piernas. Estas no respondían a sus órdenes y el frio que calaba su cuerpo comenzó a volverse doloroso, tortuoso.

-No quiero esto…-Musitó

Si, lo haces. Aquella parte oscura de ti, lo anhela. Por la amistad de esos insignificantes enanos has reprimido tus verdaderos deseos. Deseos de sangre y guerra. Disfrutas de la muerte, del poder que tienes sobre tus victimas… y podrías seguir teniéndolo por el resto de la eternidad si tomas la decisión. Tú y yo seremos invencibles, imparables. Infinitamente poderosos…

Cerrando los ojos, la voz clara y determinada de Sauron hacía eco en su mente con sus macabras promesas. Con un profundo respiro, no pudo evitar una mueca de asco por el repugnante aire que fuertemente apestaba a muerte. El olor metálico de la sangre mezclado con la descomposición de los cadáveres era una perturbadora combinación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Memorias de ello llegaron a su cabeza devolviéndole momentáneamente las emociones de tales momentos.

No.

Definitivamente no quería nada de eso de vuelta.

No quería más dolor.

Y quizá aún tenía esos deseos fervientes de luchar solo por diversión, bien sabía que no sería fácil de borrar de la noche a la mañana. Había crecido con eso, décadas de vivir de ello solo por el poder de ser la más fuerte. Una gloria que no valía la pena en absoluto y que solo resulto ser un vacío constante, frio y asfixiante que le persiguió por muchos años, empujándole a la soledad. Agotándola de peleas sin sentido.

Ahora, la diferencia era considerable. Su sentido de lucha era por mucho muy distinta al pasado, pues no luchaba para satisfacerse, luchaba para proteger. Cuidar todos aquellos que le enseñaron amar, representando para ella un camino cálido y brillante, repleto de vibrantes emociones que mantenía a su alma en la felicidad.

No estaba dispuesta perder nada, no estaba dispuesta a ceder de su responsabilidad de proteger la vida que embellecía al mundo.

Jamás se rendiría por voluntad propia.

-Seré poderosa, pero no por ti-Declaró con firmeza-Seré poderosa por Thorin y nuestro futuro. Por el mundo que en que queremos vivir. ¡Un mundo libre de ti!

Extendiendo la mano, se cubrió por un escudo mágico que mantuvo a la sombra de Sauron lejos de ella. Su rugido furioso resonó fuertemente mientras su forma incorpórea se agitaba violentamente, desesperado por alcanzarla.

¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MÍ!

Manteniéndose firme, percibía que sus propias fuerzas comenzaban a mermar rápidamente, debilitándola. ¡¿De dónde sacaba este imbécil tanto poder?!

Furiosa, lanzó contra él un intenso y cegador brillo que violentamente le empujó con un ensordecedor grito de dolor. La distancia que le hubo apartado no le entregó demasiado tiempo porque inmediatamente después de recuperarse, Sauron arremetió nuevamente contra ella.

-No desistas…

El brillo aumentó mientras una resplandeciente mano femenina cubría la suya con suavidad, deteniendo el drenado constante de energía. Su cálido poder la cubrió por completo renovando sus fuerzas perdidas.

Galadriel fue firme en el contraataque, abrumándola por la intensidad y la pureza de su gran poder. Su energía combinada a la suya consiguió apartar la oscuridad de Sauron al punto de desvanecerla junto a su apariencia sin forma, inundando cada rincón de aquella poderosa luz.

Cegada momentáneamente por ello, sintió las manos de la elfa sostenerla firmemente antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

Incorporándose rápidamente, la sorpresa le golpeó ante la belleza del paisaje que le rodeaba. Familiarizada, observó las resplandecientes y hermosas flores que despedían un dulce perfume. Alzando la vista, sus ojos conectaron con la cálida mirada de Galadriel que con una afectuosa sonrisa le tendió la mano con gentileza. Aceptándola, se puso de pie con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las delicadas flores.

-Has sido fuerte…-Le dijo Galadriel con aprobación-Tu corazón es firme y leal. Lleno del amor que meses atrás carecías por completo.

-No es como si ese bastardo no tuviese algo de razón-Admitió apretando los puños ante el recuerdo de sus palabras.

-Calma, querida. El cambio es progresivo. Nadie dijo que sería fácil desprenderse de todo el pasado. Mas tus bondadosas acciones están demostrando que es una realidad. Tu alma se limpia de ello con cada día que pasa.

-Tu sabes muy bien porque-La elfa sonrió con cariño antes de guiarla suavemente hacia una banca de mármol tallado bajo la sombra de un esplendoroso árbol.

-Tanto yo, como los Valar, somos conscientes de la importancia del rey enano en tu vida. Y también sabemos… que su perdida te destruiría irremediablemente para siempre.

Tomando asiento sobre la banca, Nymeria colocó parte de su atención en la belleza natural que tenía delante. Siempre había admirado este tipo de lugares, donde la mano del hombre nunca había tocado con sus intenciones destructivas-Simplemente no puedo vivir sin Thorin-Contestó con sinceridad.

-Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche en Imladris…parecías tan molesta solo por el hecho de pensar en él.

-Te parece divertido…

La elfa rio suavemente.

-El amor es impresionante. Lo que puede hacer en las personas…es tan maravilloso…un amor real y verdadero perdurara por la eternidad.

-Como tú y Celeborn-Los ojos de Galadriel brillaron ante la mención de su marido.

-Hemos estado unidos por mucho, mucho tiempo… amigos, compañeros, padres, lideres… hemos luchado fervientemente para mantener nuestro reino a salvo, a nuestra familia. Peleamos contra Sauron en las edades pasadas para proteger la Tierra Media, pero solo conseguimos una falsa paz. Tanto él como yo sabemos nuestros deberes y a pesar de ello no ha sido suficiente…

-Haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar… Pero no debes preocuparte, del modo que sea, desapareceré a Sauron para siempre-Le aseguró con decisión.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no me tranquiliza…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque han sucedido cosas que no esperábamos-Poniéndose de pie, Galadriel le enfrentó con una seriedad que inmediatamente le entrego una sensación de alerta. Había pesar en su mirada y sus manos estaban fuertemente empuñadas, unidas sobre la falda resplandeciente de su vestido.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sauron no ha cedido con sus planes de utilizarte a su favor.

-Me eh dado cuenta-Dijo con sarcasmo, pensando en lo sucedido durante la noche en la ciudad del lago.

-No te lo tomes tan a ligera. Esto es muy grave-Reprendió Galadriel.

-Solo dímelo-Exigió Nymeria molesta de tanto rodeo. Ese misterio que tenían todos aquí verdaderamente comenzaba a enfadarla. Suficiente tenía ya de Gandalf.

-Sauron vive dentro de ti.

Con un ligero toque espectral haciendo énfasis en la seriedad de su voz, le tomó varios segundos procesar la información.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cuando expulsaste a Sauron de tu cuerpo en Dul Guldur, quedó un pedazo de él en tu interior. Se aseguró de anclarse a tu alma para evitar ser completamente destruido en aquel momento. Él vive en ti ahora…

No, no… ¡No!

Ese maldito… eso explicaba todas aquellas situaciones extrañas que últimamente le estaban sucediendo. ¡Ese imbécil quería controlarla!

-Como lo saco-Gruño.

-Eso depende de ti. Debes buscar la manera…

-Galadriel, se directa, eso no me dice ni una maldita cosa-Espetó al borde de explotar.

-Mi respuesta no te gustara. Y debo advertirte que no tienes mucho tiempo. El mal quiere consumirte. Sauron intentará por todos los medios apoderarse completamente de tu cuerpo, poseer todos tus poderes. Tú eres un Istar nacido, la única en tu clase. Por eso no posees restricciones de los Valar. Y eso al él le significa una gran ventaja para sus planes.

-Intentare mantenerlo a raya, pero por ahora es más importante para mi recuperar la montaña y proteger a los enanos de la guerra-Ese era su propósito primordial sobre todo. El motivo por el que había sido traída hasta aquí.

-Sé que no podría convencerte aunque lo intentara…-Galadriel dejo escapar un suspiro con gran una tristeza en su mirada e inclinándose para tomar sus manos, froto suavemente su piel en un gesto reconfortante-Ten mucho cuidado, querida. El mal querrá hacerte caer de una variedad de formas. Se fuerte y atenta, no permitas que su influencia te domine.

Con un suave destello, Galadriel dejó en las manos de Nymeria una pequeña botella de cristal repleta de un líquido traslucido.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu cuerpo sufre a causa del mal en tu interior, bebe un poco cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias…-Verdaderamente agradecida por el regalo, apretó el objeto entre sus manos-No quiero que alguien más lo sepa-Fijo frotando superficie del cristal-Nadie más aparte de ti y Gandalf…

-Entendido.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograr mi misión…pero si Sauron consigue tomar de mi lo suficiente, quiero que hagas lo que se deba-A falta de respuesta de Galadriel al significado de sus palabras, la miró con severidad intentando ignorar esa profunda tristeza en sus ojos-Eres una guardiana, harás lo que debas-Insistió.

-Lo haré…

Sin embargo, su voz estaba lejos de ser determinada.

-Una última pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente en aquel tejado?

-Usaste la naturaleza a tu favor. Pero como no posees el entrenamiento adecuado para manipularla, fuiste sobrecargada con su poder. Como consecuencia, recibiste también el impacto sobre ti misma-Explico calmadamente la elfa, desviando su mirada brevemente hacia el cielo.

-Entiendo… Gandalf nunca me dijo que esto podía pasar, ese viejo...

-Él no tuvo demasiado tiempo a tu lado. Pero sé que te responderá cuando nuevamente se reúnan.

-Por supuesto, después de que le haya dado su merecido-Prometió.

Con una sonrisa, Galadriel le tendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie-Debes regresar. El rey enano espera tu despertar con gran desesperación. Aule está al pendiente de sus constantes oraciones y él no soporta a ninguno de hijos en el dolor.

Con un asentimiento, Nymeria le dio un suave apretón agradecida de su ayuda. Sin embargo, sentía el peso de esta nueva carga y todo su ser le decía que llevarla no iba a ser fácil en absoluto.

-Cierra los ojos…

Obedeciendo al suave susurro de Galadriel, Nymeria fue envuelta por una cálida y suave brisa que se agitó brevemente a su alrededor, entregándole al desaparecer, un intenso aroma a hierbas y químicos de los medicamentos que traía su estuche de primeros auxilios.

Invadida por el cansancio, abrió los ojos acomodando su visión a la tenue iluminación dada por el fuego crepitante de la chimenea al otro extremo de la habitación. Desde fuera, resonaba la imparable lluvia que sin piedad caía sobre las casas de todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

Mareada, se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama descubriendo los vendajes que cubrían toda la extensión de sus antebrazos rodeando cada uno de sus dedos. Decepcionada de encontrarse sola, frotó su cuello lamiéndose los labios deseosa de un trago de agua para suavizar su garganta reseca. Apartando las mantas a un lado, se movió hacia el borde de la cama molesta por la falta de control en sus extremidades. Colocando los pies sobre el suelo, se levantó temblorosa dando unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar la jarra de agua en el mesón cercano ansiosa de llenar la taza hasta el borde, pero el peso de la jarra fue mayor a sus fuerzas y se deslizó de sus dedos al tiempo que sus piernas cedían, cayendo bruscamente sobre su costado con el estruendo de la loza rompiéndose contra la superficie del piso de madera.

Empapada, se apoyó sobre sus manos viendo el desastre que había hecho.

Incapaz de levantarse, se maldijo por su debilidad. ¿Por qué no había sanado correctamente? Esto nunca le sucedió antes.

En sus intentos por moverse de regreso a la cama, la puerta se abrió con una fuerza repentina que consiguió en alertarla por unos instantes, más la visión de Thorin le calmo, acelerando inmediatamente su corazón.

-¡Ghivashel!-Alcanzándola rápidamente, la levantó en la firmeza de sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Depositándola cuidadosamente sobre el colchón, se dedicó desesperadamente a buscar heridas por todo su cuerpo-Gracias a Mahal, ya has despertado…lo lamento, no debí moverme de aquí…-Apartando los mechones mojados de su rostro, lo abarcó entre sus manos mirándola de aquella forma tan especial, uniendo sus frentes con un notorio temblor en sus movimientos.

-Thorin…-Habló con la voz raposa debido a sequedad de su garganta.

Esparciendo besos por su rostro, sus grandes manos se deslizaron por las hebras de su cabello en una suave caricia. La barba le cosquilleó por toda la cara eh incapaz de contener una risa por el roce en una zona específica de su cuello, intentó débilmente apartarle. Sin embargo, sus brazos le rodearon apretadamente para mantenerla cerca.

-Extrañaba oírte reír…

-Lo dices como si no me hubieses visto en mucho tiempo.

-Estuviste tres días inconsciente…

-¡¿Qué?!-Debido al esfuerzo, su garganta dolió cubriéndose la boca por la tos repentina. Agradecida por la rápida reacción de Thorin, recibió la taza que le ofreció bebiendo de un largo trago toda el agua que suavizó su reseca garganta-Tres días…-Pronunció con sorpresa.

Uniendo sus labios, Thorin no resistió el impulso de besarla. Con suave caricias, frotó sus labios con los suyos profundizando poco a poco consciente de la falta de fuerzas de su esposa. Su respuesta era débil, al igual que el agarre de sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Debes descansar, reina mía. No debes esforzarte-Ella parecía molesta, pero no había opción. Aún seguía convaleciente y mientras no recuperara todas sus energías se aseguraría de cuidarla y mantenerla en esta cama hasta entonces-Te daré todos los besos que desees, pero primero debes mejorarte-El ceño de Nymeria se pronunció, por supuesto, inconforme.

-Egoísta.

-Estoy siendo considerado. De lo contrario, te haría el amor hasta desmayar…

-Por mí no hay problema-Ella le interrumpió con el claro deseo brillando en sus ojos.

Sabía que le diría eso-Pero no, no estás en condiciones para el amor-Haciendo caso omiso de su gruñido poco atemorizante, le dio un beso después para ponerse de pie eh ir por una toalla y ropa. Nymeria seguía empapada y necesitaba ropa seca. No sabía si era capaz de enfermarse, de modo que prefería evitar cualquier problema innecesario.

-Juro que cuando me recupere, te voy a violar hasta dejarte seco. ¡Y toda la casa te oirá gritar!-Nymeria prometió en un gruñido furioso, dejándose caer sobre su espalda en el colchón bastante mareada.

Thorin se habría burlado si hubiese sido cualquier otra, sin embargo, era Nymeria. La única mujer con la capaz de someterlo y cumplir cada una de sus palabras con todo el descaro y la falta de vergüenza que poseía. Pero lejos de sentirse intimidado, su cuerpo tembló ansioso por aquella promesa llena de placer. Porque en definitiva, siempre sabría que lo disfrutaría. Su reina siempre se encargaba de eso.

Aliviado de que por fin estaba despierta y con los ánimos de siempre, aquel pesar en su corazón desaprecio por completo. Al igual que el constante dolor en su pecho. Había sido desesperante verla en la cama tan pálida y mortalmente quieta, impotente por no ser capaz de ayudarla.

Lo que enormemente aumentó sus deseos por poseer la piedra del arca. Aquella joya le daría el poder absoluto sobre los ejércitos de los siete reinos enanos para enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que quisiese amenazarlos. De modo que Nymeria no tuviese que luchar nunca más para protegerlo. Utilizaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerla segura dentro de la montaña.

Cualquier cosa para no tener que verla jamás herida, por cualquier razón.

Con la ropa escogida en las manos, regresó con su esposa para cambiar las prendas empapadas. Dejándolas a un lado, se sentó al borde de la cama para hacer un recambio de vendas. Comenzando por la rodilla, desenvolvió con cuidado las vendas que Oin eficientemente había colocado. Pero a pesar de conocer muy bien aquella habilidad de Nymeria, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir la piel totalmente sana. Hasta hace unas horas su rodilla había sido un desastre, infectada por el veneno, en gran parte con los huesos rotos debido a la flecha.

Ahora solo era perfecta piel pálida, libre de cualquier rastro de daño.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ante la voz preocupada de su reina, negó con la cabeza. Inmediatamente después, tomó uno de sus brazos para retirar las vendas y comprobar con alivio, la misma situación. Frotando su piel con los dedos, agradeció a Mahal este milagro.

Comprobando el otro brazo, descubrió que había perdido la mitad de sus tatuajes, su antebrazo estaba limpio de aquellos coloridos dibujos que para ella tanto habían significado.

-Ya no están…-Le comentó.

Nymeria observó su brazo brevemente antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia-Pondré otros. Unos mejores. Tal vez Dwalin pueda añadir algunos, muy a lo enano y todo eso…

-Creí que te importaría.

-Eran parte de mi pasado. Me los hice como un recordatorio de ciertas situaciones que juré no olvidar-Respondió seriamente, mirando fijamente su piel limpia. Era extraño ver la palidez en esa zona que por muchos años estuvo cubierta de tinta-Ahora es distinto. Mi vida es diferente y lo que ponga sobre mi piel solo será de lo viva junto a ti, recuerdos preciosos que me hagan sonreír cada vez me mire…

-Es lo que mereces, ghivashel-Thorin no ocultó su emoción por esas palabras tan preciosas que tenían un gran significado.

-No lo sé. Yo no lo creo así. De hecho, es un milagro el tenerte, mon amour-Frotándose la frente, desvió su atención hacia el techo, consciente del fuerte agarre de Thorin sobre sus brazos-Muy bien se dé la perra que era antes de llegar este mundo. Y no es cuestión de que lo merezca o no, solo sé que ahora soy feliz y eso todo lo que me importa.

La visión de techo fue reemplazada con el rostro de su marido, que cerniéndose sobre ella sin apoyar ni un ápice de su peso sobre su cuerpo, le observó con esa severidad que claramente le decía lo insatisfecho que estaba con su respuesta.

-Detesto que te desestimes de esa manera. Aquel camino que tu vida tomó, no fue por tu propia voluntad, fue impuesto por otros. Viviste sin el conocimiento del amor o la bondad. No puedes culparte totalmente por tus acciones…

Colocando el dedo sobre sus labios, le silencio-No intentes defender lo indefendible. Siempre fui consciente de lo que hacía. Y la ignorancia no es una excusa para justificarme-Colocando el cabello detrás de su oreja, frotó suavemente su barba-Eres demasiado noble para mí…

-No lo soy.

-Lo eres. Y eso es algo que me atrajo mucho de ti-Sonrió al detectar la curiosidad en su ojos azules-Cuando te conocí, me pregunté mucho por esa inquebrantable decisión de recuperar Erebor que con tanta firmeza has declarado. El motivo detrás de ello fue algo que me sorprendió bastante... Por tu familia y tú pueblo. Esa razón tan desinteresada, digamos…que me llego al corazón-La sonrisa de Thorin, inevitablemente le contagió-Eso solo aumentó mi interés por ti y bueno, aunque no tuve las mejores de las actitudes, simplemente no podía mantenerme lejos. Me atrajiste como una mariposa a una bella y colorida flor…

-Así que… soy una bella flor-Con una ceja arqueada, Thorin ladeó la cabeza incapaz de compararse con una planta.

Riendo por la expresión de su enano, rodeo sus hombros, alisando el cuello de su túnica-Una bella y preciosa flor. Aunque…te describiría mejor como una rosa. Apasionada, elegante, que se toma su tiempo en abrir y revelar su verdadera belleza; cubierta de espinas con las que no importaría herirme solo para conservarla…

Escapándosele un gemido por el impetuoso beso. Nymeria usó todas sus fuerzas para atraer a Thorin mas cerca. Sus labios eran implacables sobre los suyos. Muy lejos de controlar sus emociones. El cansancio pasó a segundo plano para ella, absolutamente ida en la pasión del beso maravilloso.

La sensación del amor era tan grande en su pecho que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Pero la verdad era, que Thorin ocupaba todo su mundo. Él siempre era y seria lo primordial en su vida, independiente de la situación. Su marido siempre seria su elección, pasara lo que pasara.

-Te amo, Mizimuh…-Entregándole una mirada llena de afecto, unió sus frentes luego de un beso breve-Y no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. Que haría yo sin ti…

-Lo siento, sé que rompí nuestra promesa. Pero no puedo evitarlo. El hecho de ser consciente de tu… posible destino, me hace protegerte sin dudar. Y pensar en ello…realmente me aterra-Admitió con pesar-No voy a dejar que hieran de ningún modo si puedo evitarlo.

-Nymeria…

-Y ya no vuelvas a regañarme. Hemos tenido esta conversación un montón de veces.

Con un suspiro, Thorin se incorporó establecido sobre sus rodillas.

-Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya ¿Verdad?

-Lo dices como si fuera un simple capricho ¡Estamos hablando de tu vida!-Rendido, él alzo las manos en modo de rendición, reacio a iniciar una discusión que ya habían tenido con anterioridad.

-De no ser porque mi vida seriamente peligra. Realmente me enfurecería tu sobreprotección-Al ver su decisión a interrumpirlo, hizo gesto para detenerla-Y no, no es eso de "machista" como anteriormente me has llamado. Nuestro pueblo es criado con la intención de cuidar y velar por la seguridad de nuestras mujeres. Y como bien sabes sobre la escases de ellas, somos conscientes de la protección que necesitan para mantenerlas seguras. El miedo de su absoluta desaparición es algo que con los años ha aumentado entre nuestra gente.

-Bueno, digamos que vivir en sus agujeros no ha ayudado mucho en su proliferación…

-¿Eso qué significa?-Inquirió.

-Supongo que eso de mantener la pureza es algo de cada raza. Sin embargo, los enanos han sido criados con el concepto de un único. Y a falta de mujeres, los varones mueren mayormente solteros a la espera de su pareja destinada. Quizá si se atrevieran a buscar en algún otro lado, quizá hallarían esa pareja para aumentar la población-Explico, expresando sinceramente sus pensamientos.

-Eso sería hibridar nuestra raza.

-Eso o la extinción. ¿Cuál sería peor?

A su crianza, era una situación que Thorin no aceptaría con tanta facilidad. No obstante, daba mucho para pensar. Y muy seriamente. Porque en el futuro, su raza sufriría una reducción en masa, algo que muchos tenían bastante presente. Más no estaba en desacuerdo con que un enano tomara la decisión de unirse alguien de diferente raza. Si eso llenaba su vida, le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Eso es un tema importante. Que debe analizarse a detalle y paciencia. Cuando Erebor sea nuestro, me gustaría que presentaras tu opinión al consejo. Un punto de vista externo es algo necesario…

-Algo me dice, que tendremos mucho trabajo al recuperar esa montaña…

-Levantaremos un reino casi desde cero. Y si quiero hacerlo mejor que mi abuelo, debo poner todo el empeño en ello-Habló con una fuerte decisión que su ojos determinados confirmaron.

-Tan noble como siempre, rey bajo la montaña. Estoy ansiosa por verte en acción…

-Lo harás, a mi lado, entregándome todo tu apoyo y compañía-Dijo deslizando los dedos por el borde de sus bragas para retirar la prenda lentamente por sus piernas. La visión de sus delicados pliegues fue una grave tentación para Thorin, que con una forzosa voluntad, le puso rápidamente las abrigadoras calzas para cubrirla-No esta noche, ghivashel. Ya te lo dije-Habló al notar la decepción en el rostro de Nymeria.

Deslizando suavemente la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, necesito mucho más que solo voluntad para resistirse a la visión de sus pechos. Relegar sus deseos a lo profundo de su mente, fue muy difícil. Tanto, que ni siquiera aquella prenda de largas mangas y cuello alto que escogió para ella sirvieron para menguar sus ansias. Sus erguidos pezones eran visibles a través de la fina lana, lo que le obligó a apartarse de Nymeria para ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

Después de meterla a la cama, le cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello, exigiéndole descansar mientras se ocupaba de recoger la jarra rota y secar el charco de agua sobre el piso.

Agradecida por las atenciones y mimos de Thorin. Se sintió gratamente feliz cuando le trajo de comer todo aquello que tanto le encantaba. En su mayoría postres y dulces, de los cuales disfrutó cada bocado. Y aunque le fue difícil comer correctamente debido a su estado, su enano tuvo toda la paciencia para ayudarle. No estaba acostumbrada a ser cuidada de esta manera, pero por supuesto, nunca había llegado a hasta este extremo de debilidad frente a nadie. Pero aun así, fue todo un agrado recibir todas y cada una de sus amorosas atenciones.

Pero el mayor placer de todos fue permanecer en la comodidad de sus brazos, entregándole todo el calor que su cuerpo emitía, sumiéndola rápidamente en un sueño pacifico que no pudo resistir a causa del agotamiento, y de las suaves y calmantes caricias de Thorin sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Fue un inmenso alivio el abrir los ojos y ver que el despertar de su reina anoche no fue solo un sueño. Acomodada en la curva de su brazo, Nymeria tocaba el broche de su trenza de cortejo acariciando repetidamente la esmeralda engarzada. Depositando un beso en la cima de su cabeza, obtuvo su completa atención recibiendo una extensa y cálida sonrisa.

-Buen día, mon amour…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Cubriendo su pequeña mano con la suya, la alzó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso suave sobre sus nudillos.

-Mejor. No para correr, pero lo suficiente para caminar sin problemas-Metiendo la mano debajo de la túnica de Thorin, la deslizó por su espalda acariciando perezosamente su piel-Aunque debería haber sanado rápido. Pero supongo que la sobrecarga fue demasiado para mi…

-¿Sobrecarga?

-En la inconciencia, Galadriel me visitó-Explicó, omitiendo por completo el tema de Sauron. Eso era algo que mantendría en secreto. No quería alertar a Thorin con ese asunto cuando ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones con la montaña tan cerca. No, él no debía saberlo, nunca-Me comentó que debido a mi falta de entrenamiento como mago, no poseo la capacidad de controlar tanto poder. Esa noche, la naturaleza me presto de su energía. Sin embargo, sobrepaso mis límites y recibí también el impacto… mi padre me advirtió de eso en su libro, pero no le preste mucha atención, solo lo olvidé.

-Eso es tan típico de ti-Gruñó atrayéndola por completo a su cuerpo. Entrelazando sus piernas, ancló su mano sobre la curva de sus nalgas, manteniéndola inmóvil en aquella posición con todo el propósito de provocarla. Al ver en sus ojos que era consciente de su excitación presionando duramente sobre su sexo, su pequeña mano cesó de caricias sobre su espalda para sorprenderlo con el fuerte agarre sobre su pelo-Suéltame-Exigió.

-¿Por qué debería obedecerte? Me negaste el placer que anoche tanto quería para aliviar el dolor de mi cuerpo-Reclamó enredando los dedos en las hebras sedosas de su cabello-No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, no después de te tardaras tanto hace tres días-Mordiendo su barbilla, Thorin gruñó en protesta, rodando bruscamente para atraparla bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Mujer salvaje!-Sosteniéndola del cuello, atrapó sus manos sobre la cima de su cabeza, luchando para detener sus esfuerzos por escapar. Nymeria había recuperado parte de sus fuerzas, pero no las suficientes para superarle, lo que daba toda la ventaja sobre ella para someterla a su merced-No te esfuerces reina mía, no estás en condiciones para enfrentarme.

Excitado por la visión de los pechos de Nymeria rebotando con cada uno de sus bruscos movimientos en sus vanos intentos por liberarse, quitó la mano de su cuello para abarcar bruscamente uno de sus tentadores senos apretado duramente el pezón erguido, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír su dulce gemido placer.

-¡Bastardo!

La furia y la promesa de venganza en sus chispeantes ojos verdes aumentaron considerablemente su excitación. Sabía que si hundía los dedos en sus pliegues, encontraría su humedad. Nymeria no podía resistirse a una pelea, incluso en la cama. Y eso le excitaba tanto como a él.

-Es el castigo que mereces por romper aquella promesa. Tus intenciones fueron buenas, pero eso no te libra de las consecuencias…-Inclinándose sobre ella, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros hambriento de su hermosa boca, sin embargo, estuvo obligado a retroceder con la peligrosa mordida que tuvo intención de darle.

-Estas aumentando tu sentencia, Thorin. Y ten por seguro que no te daré ni la más mínima oportunidad para defenderte. Me rogaras, pero no voy a tener ni una pizca de piedad contigo.

-Yo no ruego-Gruñó en respuesta, enfadado por la seguridad que transmitía aun en desventaja.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta para dar paso al enano sanador. La sorpresa en el rostro de Oin fue evidente al observar la posición de la pareja, pero no exactamente por intención de por medio.

Lo que hizo a Thorin conseguir un fuerte eh inesperado regaño del enano, apartándolo de su reina para revisarla inmediatamente preocupado de las consecuencias. Las altas reclamaciones de Oin atrajeron la atención de sus compañeros, obteniendo en corto tiempo la visita de todos ellos llenando la habitación con su agradable presencia.

Por supuesto, el rey no ocultó su furia y disconformidad por la situación.

Nymeria sonrió por el abrazo efusivo de Fili y Kili, quienes parecían a punto de llorar. Con suaves caricias y palabras amables consiguió calmarlos, mirando de vez en cuando a su furioso marido apartado de todos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho amplio. La túnica larga que vestía mantenía su erección fuera de la vista de los demás, no obstante, pudo notar con su buena visión la curvatura que delataba su excitación.

Se lo merecía.

Su repentina dominación le había desconcertado y la falta de fuerzas para luchar le puso inmediatamente a la defensiva. Aun así, su cuerpo había reaccionado, vibrando de necesidad y anhelo de su toque posesivo y travieso.

Recibiendo los abrazos y buenos deseos de sus amigos, se sintió enormemente feliz de su preocupación. La manera en que ellos la trataban le hacían sentir muy apreciada, entregándole ese cariño de familia que tanto amaba.

-Nos alegramos de tu recuperación-Le dijo Bilbo sosteniendo una de sus manos con suavidad-Nos has tenido con el alma en un hilo todo este tiempo…-La tristeza en su voz le hizo indudablemente abrazarlo enternecida por afecto sincero. El gruñido enfadado de Thorin por supuesto, no se hizo esperar.

-Recuperación que debe tomarse con calma-Enfatizó Oin con exasperación-Tu cuerpo necesita mucho descanso para fortalecerse. Y ciertas actividades están estrictamente prohibidas hasta entonces. ¡¿Está claro?!

Las carcajadas de toda la compañía solo consiguieron amargar el ánimo del rey, que con un gesto despectivo, les dio orgullosamente la espalda.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Nymeria miro a Fili a Kili-Me alegro de tener a dos sobrinos tan guapos y fuertes que cuidaran de mí… ¿Verdad?

Ambos príncipes se enderezaron con bobas sonrisas en sus rostros, obviamente halagados por sus palabras. Acomodándose cada uno a su costado, juraron protegerla de las manos perversas de su tío.

La ola de risas nuevamente hizo eco en entre las cuatros paredes, para el descontento de Thorin.

-¡Nym!

Dirigiendo los ojos hacia la recién llegada, extendió los brazos hacia Lilian para recibirla. Incapaz de contener su alegría cuando Hachiko se le adelantó, saltando sobre ella con su tierna efusividad, exigiendo toda su atención.

No obstante, la perplejidad invadió su rostro al descubrir al colocar los ojos sobre amiga. Llorosa, Lilian le abrazó fuertemente, siendo poco consciente de las palabras que le dedicaba al procesar lo que acababa de ver.

-Nymeria ¿Qué está mal?-Expresando su preocupación, Dwalin acortó la distancia para averiguar aquello que tenía a su reina en aquel estado.

Pero a falta de palabras, Lilian percibió su tensión apartándose para mirarla ligeramente asustada-Lo siento ¿Te hice daño? No fue mi intención…-Se disculpó acomodándole un mechón cabello detrás de la oreja-Ny…Nym, me estas asustando-dijo siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos sobre el vientre de la chica, Nymeria fue incapaz de contener aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

-Estas embarazada…

* * *

Holiii XD

Volvi de nuevo!

Disculpen si hay algunos errores, es que es la primera vez que subo un capitulo en mi telefono. Eh tenido que comprar una bolsa de internet para no estar tan desconectada y ni idea habia tenido de como hacerlo antes. XD intentare mantenterlo asi mientras se soluciona todo.

Les agradezco su gran apoyo. Realmente es importante para mi. Me animan mucho :)

Gracias por estar aqui

Las quiero muchooo

Hasta pronto ;)


	50. Un bebe y una Boda

-Estas embarazada…

Lilian pegó un salto sobre el regazo de Nymeria al oír estrepitoso golpe. Dirigiendo rápidamente los ojos hacia el lugar en cuestión, su corazón casi salto de su pecho al ver a su amado hobbit pálido e inconsciente sobre el helado piso de madera.

-¡Mi amor!-Apresurándose hacia su inmóvil prometido, tomó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos llamándole repetidamente entre remezones desesperados-Cariño…-Asustada por su quietud, miro a todos a su alrededor-¡Hagan algo! ¡No se queden ahí mirando como tontos!-Gritó.

Tanto Thorin como Dwalin reaccionaron con rapidez recogiendo al hobbit del suelo para depositarlo a los pies de la cama. El mediano no dio señales de conciencia a pesar de la brusquedad de ambos enanos; así tampoco a la revisión de Oin en busca de alguna contusión. La falta de movimiento preocupo terriblemente a Lilian.

-Lilian… ¡Lilian!

-¡Que!-Chilló la chica en respuesta ante los llamados insistentes de su amiga.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

Debido a las bruscas palabras de Nymeria, le miro tímidamente a través de la cortina de su cabello, apretando fuertemente lo puños sobre el abrigo aterciopelado de Bilbo. Por supuesto que le había oído. Fuerte y claro. ¿Pero cómo podía asumirlo con facilidad o créelo siquiera? Simplemente no podía ser, no podía…

-Debo hacerle una revisión-Anuncio Oin profesionalmente junto a una estoica Nymeria.

-¡No estoy embarazada!-Espetó incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo. Todas las miradas de la compañía estaban fijamente sobre ella, con esas expresiones de sorpresa en sus aturdidos rostros.

-¡No estés jodiendo, Lilian!-Nymeria alzó la voz con una severidad que le hizo sentirse como una pequeña niña regañada por su madre-Te has estado acostando con Bilbo desde hace poco más de una semana. ¿Acaso usaste alguna maldita protección?

-No…-Masculló.

-¿Cuándo fue tu ultima menstruación?

Temerosa de responder, sus manos comenzaron a temblar siendo lentamente consciente de las palabras de Nymeria.

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo sabía ella?

-Yo… yo… no lo sé…

No lo recordada, verdaderamente no podía acordarse. Desde que llego a la Tierra Media, perdió toda la organización en sus periodos. Además, dejó de tomar anticonceptivos al terminar con su último ex novio. Lo que le hizo olvidarse completamente de ese tipo de cuidados.

Estuvo tan hundida en la autocompasión durante ese año que las protecciones dejaron de ser una preocupación desde entonces, decidida no volver a enamorarse jamás. Pero claro, Dios planeó algo diferente. Le llevó directamente a Bilbo y ella perdidamente cayó en el amor con él sin siquiera pensar en ninguna de las consecuencias.

El hobbit destruyó todas sus defensas con esa generosidad e inocencia que nunca tuvo reservas respecto a él. La confianza que le dio superó cualquier temor de modo que consiguió olvidarse de cualquier precaución en su relación. Incluso en el sexo.

-¡No lo sabes, porque no la has tenido!-La fuerte voz de Nymeria le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, obteniendo toda su atención-No hay modo de que intentes negarlo. Es muy evidente para mí que estás totalmente preñada-Declaró apuntando su vientre con insistencia.

Colocando las manos sobre aquella zona, tembló por la seguridad en los ojos de Nymeria-Eso no puede ser...-Susurró abrumada por la noticia.

Un bebe…

Era demasiado pronto.

Ella había querido casarse primero, era su sueño. Y este momento era el menos indicado para tener un niño, no con todo lo que se avecinaba. ¡El peligro constantemente le acechaba por todas partes!

Y con lo que quedaba por delante, su hijo nacería mucho antes de llegar a la comarca.

-Puede y es así-Añadió Oin-He notado sus pequeños cambios en los últimos días-Explicó con calma-Variación del apetito, náuseas repentinas, cansancio constante… esos son algunos síntomas de muchos otros que con el tiempo comenzaran manifestarse…

Si, se había dado cuenta de alguna de esas cosas, pero no le tomo verdadera importancia. Se había sentido bastante mal últimamente pero había pensado que era causa de la comida. Bilbo ha estado incentivándola a comer más de lo debido para amoldarla a sus costumbres hobbits. Así supuestamente no tendría problemas en acostumbrarse a la sietes comidas al día que él tanto extrañaba de su hermoso hogar.

No obstante, eso no explicaba como Nymeria lo había notado. Estuvo tres días inconsciente, no existía forma de que se enterara.

-Como…-Comenzó a decir.

Con un gesto pensativo, Nymeria se adelantó-Primero te quitas la ropa y después unes tus partes a las…

-¡Ya sé cómo!-Soltó avergonzada a la inequívoca explicación de Nymeria. Pero era claro que se estaba burlando de ella. Las diversión de los enanos aun presentes no ayudaron a menguar su vergüenza-¡Me refiero a como lo supiste!

La sonrisa de su amiga desapareció cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho, con Hachiko acomodado plácidamente entre sus piernas flexionadas-Siempre eh podido ver este tipo de cosas-Dijo con simpleza-Supongo que se debe al ser un mago…

-Debí imaginarlo-Expresó con un bufido poco femenino.

-Los bebes son un punto brillante en el vientre de sus madres-Continuó Nymeria observando fijamente el cuerpo de la chica-Y la tuya no es diferente. La pureza de su alma es un destello inconfundible… que se aferra fervientemente a ti.

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, derramó en ellas todas sus emociones. Con un sollozo, abrazó a Nymeria apretadamente en la necesidad de apoyo.

Convertirse en madre así tan repentinamente…

-Es momento de retirarnos-Anuncio Balin comprensivamente.

Los enanos se movieron obedientemente, retirándose con el eco de sus pesados pasos de la habitación, no sin antes felicitar a la chica por la buena noticia. Fueron palabras suaves, contenidas. Con un gran respeto debido a la situación.

Después de su salida, la puerta de la habitación se cerró silenciosamente. Los únicos enanos presentes eran Thorin y Oin, que con sus indistinguibles expresiones, se mantuvieron firmemente de pie a la espera de la sollozante joven humana.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó Nymeria bastante confusa de su reacción. Frotando suavemente su espalda, dirigió una mirada al hobbit inconsciente. Mal momento para ponerte a dormir, Bilbo.

Separándose lentamente, Lilian tenia las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, sus ojos brillantes de estas le miraron con un deje de vergüenza, aferrándose a sus brazos casi con desesperación.

-Es solo que… ha sido demasiado repentino-Contestó la chica con sinceridad-Un bebe ahora… yo esperaba primero casarme con Bilbo y después…ya sabes, la familia y todo eso… -Secándose los ojos con la manga de su suéter, acarició el lomo de Hachiko-Mis padres estarían decepcionados de mi por no haberme casado…

-¿Y eso que? Te puedes casar en cualquier momento-Soltó Nym con exasperación-Y si lo que te preocupa es que tu hija sea un bastardo, eso fácilmente lo podemos solucionar.

-¿Cómo?

-Casándose Bilbo y tú, hoy mismo.

-¡¿Hoy?!

Indudablemente, Lilian no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por esa declaración. Una boda. Su boda…no sería como toda su vida lo había imaginado, pero… mientras fuese con su amado hobbit el lugar no importaba realmente.

Siempre podrían renovar sus botos en la comarca cuando lo desearan.

-Los muchachos podrían organizar todo-Añadió Oin con una sonrisa-Será un gran placer para ellos ayudar en tal acontecimiento.

-¿Ves? Todo está a tu favor ¿Tienes algún problema?-Negando con la cabeza, Lilian alcanzo la mano de su hobbit, frotándola con suavidad.

-Voy a ser madre…-Susurró dejando caer un par de lágrimas que rodaron libremente por sus mejillas. La emoción en su pecho se multiplico al ser verdaderamente consciente de ello. Portaba una vida en su vientre. Fruto del amor entre Bilbo y ella. Habían sido grandemente bendecidos e iba amar infinitamente a su pequeño milagro.

Con el ligero apretón de la mano de Bilbo, su corazón se desbocó en su pecho al verlo moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando para enfocar la vista a la luz de la habitación. Con un quejido, se incorporó frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Mi flor… yo…-Alzando la mirada, observó a sus amigos que parecían bastante divertidos.

-Felicidades señor Bilbo-Con simpatía, Oin le palmeó el hombro animadamente-Que los dioses eternamente le bendigan.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, señor Bolsón-Thorin expresó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Con asombro, los ojos claros del hobbit se posaron sobre su prometida-Entonces…no fue un sueño-Con gesto negativo de parte de Lilian, Bilbo jadeó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Desviándolos hacia el vientre de su mujer, sintió fuertes emociones batallando en su interior al pensar en un niño. Por supuesto, esto no había sido algo que hubiese tenido en mente con anterioridad. Después de todo, su relación con Lilian no era tan larga. Pero era una parte de ella y suya la que ahora vivía en su vientre.

Algo que juntos habían creado.

Imaginar a una pequeña de oscuros cabellos y ojos azules tan claros el cielo corriendo por las verdes colinas de la comarca, verdaderamente trajeron una variedad de emociones a su pecho.

Incapaz de retener una sonrisa, atrajo a Lilian a sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien, mi flor-Besando la calidez de su mejilla, le abrazo apretadamente-Cuidaremos de nuestro pequeño y le daremos toda felicidad del mundo…

Aquellas palabras trajeron una nueva ola de lágrimas en la chica, que aferrada al hobbit sonreía a pesar del expresivo llanto.

-Lilian, vas inundar la habitación si sigues así, sabes-Entre sollozos, Lilian se echó a reír por las palabras de Nymeria. Bien sabía que no soportaba verle llorar y sus intentos por animarla siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa.

Podría no tener a su familia junto a ella, sin embargo, la compañía de sus amigos llenaba parte de ese vacío, dándole las fuerzas para llevarlo con muchas esperanzas.

-Bueno, ahora si es el momento de una revisión-Anuncio Oin con impaciencia-Necesito asegurarme de que todo esta tan normal como debería ser…

Secándose nuevamente las lágrimas, Lilian obedeció a las órdenes exigentes de Oin tumbándose sobre la cama de la mano con su prometido. Relajándose, permitió que el enano sanador le revisara adecuadamente.

Entretanto, Nymeria se bajó de la cama para acercarse a su marido. Thorin se apartó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, permitiéndoles a la pareja suficiente privacidad durante la revisión. No obstante, ella percibió las emociones del rey en la profundidad de sus ojos. Estos siempre eran su ventana a los verdaderos sentimientos de Thorin.

Con los brazos firmemente cruzados por su fuerte y amplio pecho, él tenía la mirada perdida por el cristal en algún sitio del exterior. Rodeando su estrecha cintura, deposito un beso sobre su cabello suave antes de hundir el rostro en el.

-¿Qué sucede, mon amour?

-Esos, bien podríamos ser nosotros…

Nymeria dio un respingo por sus palabras y el dolor que se oía en su voz. Apretando los brazos alrededor de Thorin, miró a través de la ventana dirigiendo su atención al pico alto que se alzaba entre la niebla, tan lejano y a la vez tan cerca de ellos.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto…

-Parecías muy contenta con el niño del mediano y su mujer. ¿Por qué no puede ser igual con uno nuestro?-Le habló con un gruñido. Pero después de una pausa, su tono de voz se suavizo considerablemente-Empiezo a creer que realmente no quieres tener ninguno. Supongo que eso arruinaría tus planes de lucha. Tu libertad para salir y pelear como tanto te gusta…

-Thorin…

Con un brusco giro, le enfrentó directamente en busca de la verdad en sus ojos chispeantes-Solo se sincera conmigo. Y dímelo en la cara-Exigió-Solo dime que no deseas ningún niño-Sosteniéndola por los brazos, le remeció-Dímelo, Nymeria. Dilo y dejare de tortúrame con sueños que no puedo obtener.

-¿Me odiaras si te digo que no?-Incapaz de retener su mirada, Nymeria desvió sus ojos a cualquier otro sitio de la habitación. Las manos de Thorin se apretaron alrededor de sus brazos brevemente antes de soltarla, retrocediendo un paso para colocar una tensa distancia entre los dos.

-Jamás podría odiarte-Le dijo con un suspiro-Independiente de lo que hagas. Yo jamás podría llegar a odiarte. Eres lo que más amo en esta vida. Lo más importante que tengo…

El amor en sus palabras y en la ferocidad de sus ojos, le hicieron acortar rápidamente esa distancia que él impuso. Abrazándolo con gran fuerza, beso profundamente sus labios para después hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Si quiero tener tus hijos, Thorin…-Admitió con cierto calor en las mejillas-Pero tengo miedo…-Reveló sintiéndose enormemente vulnerable-Tengo miedo, de no ser una buena madre para ellos. Tengo miedo de que no sean aceptados por el hecho de heredar mis poderes… no podría soportar que recibieran parte del trato que yo recibí…-Fue incapaz de continuar al percibir el temblor en su propia voz. Pero los fuertes brazos de Thorin apretándose a su alrededor alejaron los temores que amenazaban con invadirla debido a los recuerdos del pasado. Su cálido abrazo le entrego aquella seguridad que siempre conseguía arrebatarle tan fácilmente sus dudas y miedos.

-Nuestros hijos nunca serán heridos, ni despreciados. Ellos tendrán todo nuestro amor y protección. Tendrán siempre todo el cariño de nuestros amigos… este mundo es diferente, Nymeria. Aquí ellos serán aceptados, serán admirados… sobre todo si son tan fuertes como su magnífica madre-Deslizando los labios por la mejilla sedosa de su reina, el enano alcanzó su dulce boca con un roce sutil-Y si algo llegase a suceder, créeme, me encargare personalmente de poner fin a la vida de quienes intenten algo contra ellos. No importa cuántas leyes deba crear, nuestros hijos serán respetados.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro, reina mía…

Capturando sus labios en los suyos, Thorin tomó el rosto de su reina ente sus manos profundizando el beso para mayor placer. Con húmedas caricias de su lengua, obtuvo acceso a su dulce boca entregándole un beso lento y abrazador que estremeció completamente el cuerpo de Nymeria. Atrayéndolo más cerca, deseosa de sentir las formas de su endurecido cuerpo, enredo los dedos en su cabello con tiernas caricias.

La sonrisa que Thorin le brindo, disparató su corazón de aquel modo que le llevaba fervientemente a tocarlo. Esa expresión reservada solo para ella, conseguía siempre descolocarla totalmente.

Con un último beso, Thorin la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la cama después de Oin terminara con la exhaustiva revisión sobre el cuerpo Lilian. El sanador se retiró luego de unas recomendaciones dejando a las dos parejas en la privacidad de la habitación.

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Nymeria, Lilian mantuvo la mano sobre su vientre con sensación de esperanza inflándose en su pecho-Fili tenía toda la razón después de todo…-Comentó Nymeria con una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios.

-¿Respecto a qué?-Bilbo preguntó con curiosidad.

-Recuerdo muy bien que en algún momento predijo que al final de este viaje, habrían pequeños humanobbits. Y por cómo vamos ya estamos casi terminando la misión-La pequeña pareja se sonrojo notoriamente, lo que causó inevitables risas en los reyes-¿Y cómo van a llamarla?-Preguntó alcanzando la mano de Thorin para besar sus dedos, recibiendo de él una intensa mirada.

-¿Llamarla? ¿Es una niña?-Soltó Lilian incorporándose rápidamente para mirar a su amiga con incredulidad-¿Qué eres? ¿Acaso tienes de esas ondas electromagnéticas de la ecografía o algo parecido?

-Una ecografía no podría verla claramente en el tamaño en el que esta-Replicó Nymeria.

-¿Qué es una ecografía?-Quiso Bilbo saber.

-Es un procedimiento que se hace con una maquina especial, capaz de visualizar los órganos internos a través de ondas sonoras para crear imágenes de los mismos. En las mujeres embarazadas se utiliza para detectar los latidos del bebe y su desarrollo-Explicó Lilian intentando ser lo más clara posible, mirando el asombro en los rostros de Bilbo y Thorin ante esa información.

-Considerando la cantidad de máquinas que Nymeria me ha dicho que su mundo contiene, podría esperar cualquier cosa…-Comento Thorin pensativo.

-Nuestra tecnología es muy avanzada-Aseguró Lilian dirigiéndole a su hobbit una encantadora sonrisa-Entonces… ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?-Bilbo colocó su mano en el vientre de Lilian, atrayéndola a sus brazos para un posesivo abrazo susurró unas palabras al oído de su prometida-Me parece perfecto-Rio la chica colocando los ojos sobre su amiga-Y muy apropiado…

-Su nombre es Nymeria-Bilbo anunció con aprecio.

-¡¿Qué?! Ustedes se volvieron locos-Protestó Nymeria. No se sentía para nada conforme con esa decisión. Habiendo millones de nombres mucho mejores para una bebe, una humanobbit mejor dicho.

Tomando la mano de su amiga, Lilian sonrió divertida por su exagerada reacción-Es un nombre precioso.

Nymeria lanzo una mirada suplicante sobre su marido-Thorin, diles algo. Haz que recapaciten…

-Es mi bebe. Le puedo poner como se me antoje-Dijo Lilian colocando la mano sobre la de Bilbo con mucha firmeza-Y va a llamarse Nymeria. Después de todo, tú eres la causa de que este milagro haya sucedido.

Cruzándose de brazos, Nymeria no escondió su escepticismo-¿Y yo que rayos tengo que ver en eso?

-Si no fuera por ti y Alatar, yo jamás habría venido a este mundo. Tu padre me encomendó entregarte aquella llave. Sin ese propósito, jamás los habría conocido y probablemente hubiese muerto en el accidente. Alatar y tú me dieron una segunda oportunidad, eso jamás lo voy a olvidar… y mi bebe será un recordatorio de ello para siempre…-Bilbo apretó los brazos alrededor Lilian cuando comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

-Lilian…

Abalanzándose nuevamente sobre Nymeria, Lilian lloró con un desconsuelo que dejo a la pelirroja inmensamente desconcertada-Además…además, estoy furiosa contigo-Estallo la chica con repentino arrebato apartándose lo suficiente para mirarla-¿Por qué tienes que irte siempre detrás de los enemigos? Si te hubieses visto como llegaste ¡Creí que morirías!-Atrayéndola bruscamente a sus brazos dejó escapar otro sollozo-¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue la guerra? Apostaría todo mi dinero a que correrás por Azog para hacerlo pedazos a la primera oportunidad. ¡No tienes que protegernos a todos siempre! ¡No es tu obligación!

-Lo es…-Respondió Nymeria ocultando sus ojos en el hombro de la temblorosa chica-Ahora más que nunca. Si pierdo a alguno de ustedes, sé que alguna parte de mí, morirá. Son la única familia que eh conocido, que tengo… ¿Por qué no iba a protegerlos con mi vida cuando me han enseñado todo lo porque vale la pena vivir?-Los sollozos de Lilian aumentaron con esa palabras, hundiendo el rosto en cabello de su amiga entregándole consuelo al sentir la fuerte emoción proveniente de ella. Esto era lo más sincero que Nymeria le hubiese revelado alguna vez. Y aunque sabía que su pasado fue bastante terrible, comprendía el porqué de no mencionarlo.

Tampoco lo haría si estuviese en su lugar.

Secándose las lágrimas, se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara, conteniendo la nueva oleada de tristeza que le asalto al divisar el enrojecimiento en sus ojos. Como quisiera ser tan fuerte como Nymeria y no estallar en llanto como una niña pequeña. Y ahora con las hormonas del embarazo era vergonzosamente peor.

-Quiero que tú y Thorin sean sus padrinos-Los ojos de Nym se ampliaron con sorpresa-por supuesto, si estás de acuerdo…-Dijo a Thorin.

-Será un honor-Aceptó el rey enano con sonrisa sincera inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con los ojos puestos sobre Nymeria con evidente preocupación.

El alivio le recorrió ante su respetuosa respuesta y dirigiendo su mirada de vuelta hacia su prometido, Bilbo le sonrió con aprecio enloqueciendo a su corazón enamorado-¿Lo de la boda iba enserio?-Preguntó a Nymeria tímidamente.

-Claro que sí. Y tenemos buen tiempo para preparar todo, solo nos hace falta un sacerdote o un equivalente en este mundo-Dirigiendo su atención a Thorin, Nymeria le observo pensativa-¿Tienes alguna idea? Mon amour.

-Se me ocurre alguien de la ciudad… Podría haber sido Gandalf, pero como siempre, el mago nunca está con nosotros-Thorin no oculto su molestia ante ese hecho.

-¡Entonces tú!-Saltó Lilian con emoción tomando las manos de Nymeria con alegría.

-¿Yo? ¿Y yo porque?

Riendo por su confusión, Lilian sonrió extensamente-Gandalf es un mago, tú eres un mago… los magos son una especie de alta autoridad en este mundo. Mucho más que cualquier ministro o consejo de cualquier raza. ¿No es genial?

A Nymeria no le parecía nada genial, en absoluto.

-Me lo pensare.

-Oh, vamos…

-Dije que lo pensare y si sigues insistiendo diré que no-La chica cerro la boca de inmediato-Ahora, debemos empezar a preparar todo. Y que alguien me llame a Ellie, necesito consultar unas cosas con ella...-La pequeña pareja se movió inmediatamente obedeciendo a la demanda de Nymeria, desapareciendo ruidosamente tras la puerta. Agarrando una almohada cercana, Nymeria se cubrió el rostro-¿Porque todos me meten en cosas tan extrañas?-Se quejó exasperada.

-Tú eres la más extraña para empezar-Contestó Thorin con diversión sentándose junto a ella sobre la cama desordenada.

-No te burles. Tu eres un rey, también puedes hacer algo-Espetó bajando la almohada hasta la altura de la nariz para mirarle.

-Mi título no tiene gran validez sin un reino que gobernar-Le recordó con un suspiro.

Dejando la almohada a un lado, Nymeria le observó con absoluta posesividad-Lo tendrás, pronto lo tendrás. Te daré a Erebor y toda su riqueza libre de las garras de bastardo de Smaug… -Juró segura y determinada, provocando un escalofrió por toda la columna del rey enano. Que conteniendo sus propias protestas, decidió callar. Un juramento para los enanos era sagrado. Este jamás se rompía y más allá de una obligación, el cumplimiento era un honroso deber. Lo que no evito que un miedo se instalara en él. El miedo de perderla.

-Eres demasiado temeraria, Nymeria. Y no estoy seguro de merecer esa ciega lealtad que me das. No tiene ningún valor que el arriesgues tu vida por mí y un pueblo que ni siquiera conoces…-Su voz se quebró, obligándose a mantener una postura firme bajo su atenta mirada.

Tomándole de la barbilla ella le obligo a mirarle-Te amo. Y si tú eres feliz, yo voy a ser feliz. Por eso, haré hasta lo imposible para darte todo lo que desees. Para cumplir tus sueños…

-Por Mahal… ya basta-Ocultando el rostro entre sus mano, Thorin tembló en su intento por reprimir las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Su pecho parecía querer explotar por las emociones que tan solo las palabras de Nymeria le podían dar. Él no lo merecía. No merecía que le entregase tanto cuando él no hacía nada más que ponerla en peligro. Después de todo, por su causa era que ella estaba aquí en primer lugar. Nymeria le salvaría de un destino terrible junto con sus sobrinos. ¿Acaso eso no le era suficiente? Ni lo que le quedaba de vida bastaría para pagarle todo lo que hacía por él-No soy lo suficientemente digno. No cuando no tengo nada que ofrecerte, cuando mis manos están vacías…-Su vista se nublo al mirarse las manos tan toscas y callosas por tantas décadas de lucha y duro trabajo.

-Tú me los has dado todo desde el momento en que te conocí-Nymeria se apegó a su espalda, rodeándolo fuertemente por debajo de los brazos. Depositando un beso en su tibia mejilla, apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro-Me diste amigos, me diste una familia… me diste un propósito cuando lo único que quería era desaparecer y morir…-Apretando los brazos alrededor de Thorin al sentir su tensión, hundió el rostro en la calidez de su cuello-Tu aliviaste mi dolor… me regalaste tu maravilloso amor… y me rescataste… por eso, tienes todo de mí. Y el hecho de tengas o no tengas riqueza, no cambia la manera en que yo te veo y nunca lo hará. Felizmente viviría contigo debajo de un puente si se te antoja…

Dejando escapar una risa temblorosa ante semejante pensamiento, Thorin llevo una de sus pequeñas manos hasta sus labios, depositando un beso en la palma suave-Eso sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte. Quiero que cumplas tus sueños también, Mizimuh…

-Nunca eh tenido sueños-Confesó-Y aunque si deseé por mucho tiempo la libertad cuando estaba entre los mercenarios, no resulto verdaderamente como esperaba-Entrelazando los dedos con los de su marido, ella observó sus manos tan diferente a la suyas-Pese a que pude salir de la sociedad y tomar mi propio camino nunca me sentí verdaderamente libre… -Apartándose de esos oscuros pensamientos, Nymeria tomo el aroma de Thorin con placer dejándose llevar por su esencia-Ya te lo dije, mon amour. Tú lo eres todo para mí, tus sueños son mis sueños, y todo lo que desee alguna vez siempre va a ir de la mano contigo… así que no me quites nada de esto. Por favor…

-No lo hare, amor mío. Jamás te arrebataría lo que trae vida y alegría su tus ojos… -Cerrando los ojos, tomo una profunda respiración esbozando una extensa sonrisa-Nunca imagine que la felicidad pudiese doler esta forma… es demasiado para mi… y temo que acabe alguna vez.

-Tendremos tiempos difíciles, pero la felicidad en nuestras vidas nunca va a terminar. Somos demasiado obstinados como para permitirlo.

-Eso es muy cierto…-Dándose la vuelta para verla correctamente, Thorin deslizó la mano por su brazo izquierdo hasta alcanzar su pequeña mano-No puedo esperar para que la montaña sea nuestra y comencemos allí una verdadera vida juntos como marido y mujer-Hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó aquel regalo que estuvo guardando durante estos últimos tres días. Besando sus nudillos, deslizó suavemente la pieza hecha a medida por su dedo anular. Los diamantes junto a los zafiros destellaron inmediatamente al tener contacto con la luz del día-Iba a dártelo esa noche. Esperaba que me perdonaras por mi tardanza…-Besando nuevamente la delicada piel de su mano, miró el anillo luciendo en su esposa tal y como había imaginado-Sé que para los humanos esto tiene un valioso significado. Y quiero mostrarle a todos de las formas que se deban, que tú me perteneces.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-Preguntó Nymeria con el amor chispeando en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Digamos que tuve algo que ver en su reforma-Admitió admirando su sonrisa. Sin embargo, su repentino beso envió una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo, llenándolo de desesperado deseo. Correspondiéndole con ardor, Nymeria entrelazo su lengua con la suya en una danza frenética que le encendió con una dolorosa necesidad.

Empujándola contra el colchón, la atrapó bajo su cuerpo deslizando las manos por su hermosa figura. Acariciando su sedosa piel, arrastró los dedos por debajo de la prenda superior con el propósito de tocar esos preciosos pechos que le pertenecían. Abarcando uno de senos tensos, disfruto de la suavidad percibiendo el inflamado pezón bajo su palma.

Como anhelaba hacerle el amor…

-Thorin…-Nymeria se arqueó con un gemido, ladeando la cabeza para darle a Thorin un mayor acceso a su cuello. Mordiéndose el labio inferior por el placer de sus besos y el roce electrizante de su barba, se estremeció refrenando el deseo feroz que le asaltó-No empieces algo que no puedas terminar…-Pronunció jadeante.

-Planeo terminarlo.

O al menos esa fue su intención hasta que tocaron insistentemente la puerta momentos después.

La decepción estalló entre los dos evidenciándose en sus rostros.

Con gruñido cargado de frustración, Thorin se dirigió a la puerta decidido a gritarle a quien se atrevía a interrumpirles. No obstante, la visión de la menuda criada desinflo un poco su mal humor. Permitiéndole pasar, la muchacha se inclinó respetuosamente antes de ingresar e ir directamente hacia Nymeria.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señora. Y si me permite añadir, quiero decirle que estoy muy contenta por su recuperación. Eh rezado por usted todos estos días…

Nymeria no pudo sentirse enfadada con la chica por tal sinceridad. Agradada por ello, solo pudo sonreír-Gracias Ellie. Y eh de molestarte porque tengo una variedad de pedidos para ti.

-Usted mande.

-En primera, quiero que preparen un baño bien caliente-La chica asintió inmediatamente-En segunda, necesito que consigas para Lilian un vestido de novia tradicional. El dinero no es importante, solo asegúrate de tenerlo listo para esta tarde, si tienes amigas que puedan ayudarte sería excelente.

-Mi abuela tiene una amiga que es modista, puedo hablar con ella y traerla si es necesario-Ofreció.

-perfecto. La llevaras con Lilian para que tome sus gustos y medidas. Háblalo con ella para estar seguras.

-Como diga. ¿Algo más?

-El desayuno. Eso es todo por ahora-Ellie asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me encargare enseguida, con permiso…-Con una inclinación, se retiró mostrando su respeto a Thorin antes de marcharse.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Ellie a Erebor?-Nymeria preguntó cuándo su enano cerró la puerta silenciosamente-A su abuela no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y es la única familia que tiene. Y de algún modo…siento que no puedo dejarla sola en esta horrible ciudad.

-Si es tu deseo, no me opondré-Contestó Thorin regresando junto a ella-Después de todo, necesitaras tu propio servicio personal cuando vivamos en la montaña y estoy seguro de que la muchacha aceptara el trabajo. Además, Bofur no querrá tenerla lejos de él.

-¿Bofur?

-La chica es su única-Nymeria mostro inmensa sorpresa antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Bofur? Vaya… quien lo hubiera imaginado…

-Aunque a Fili no le ha ido demasiado bien. Tenías razón respecto a la hija del barquero-Esta última palabra fue expresada con bastante desagrado-Es su única, sin embargo, ha rechazado sus intenciones. Los humanos tiene una manera diferente de tratar con este tipo de cosas y Fili no quiere aceptarlo tan fácil. Ha sido bastante testarudo estos días.

-Intentare hablar con él. Debe haber algo en lo que podamos ayudar.

-De eso no tengo duda. Pero habrá que ser pacientes o perderá a la muchacha para siempre.

-Fili es un buen enano. Sigrid lo aceptara. Además, habría que estar ciega como para no darse cuenta que es atractivo…

Los ojos de Thorin se estrecharon con un destello vibrante de celos.

-Así que mi sobrino te parece atractivo-Gruño profundamente.

-Siempre eh pensado que lo es-Admitió Nymeria mordiéndose la lengua para no reír.

Un musculo palpitó en la mandíbula apretada del enano-Soy consciente de que ya no poseo nada de mi apariencia de juventud, pero yo…-Sus palabras fueron cortadas por las repentinas carcajadas de Nymeria-Mahal… ¡Estabas burlándote de mí!

Ella solo se echó a reír con más fuerza retorciéndose en la cama por la indignada expresión del enano. Tomando represalias, Thorin se echó sobre su cuerpo para mordisquearla sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. La risa de Nymeria hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes, incapaz de detener las cosquillas que la barba de Thorin provocaba en su piel.

-Ya…detente-Pidió sin aliento-Lo juro…tu eres el más sexy de todos los enanos…-Retorciéndose golpeo débilmente su espalda entre indetenibles risotadas-Mucho más cuando estas desnudo…

Su boca tomo la suya con dureza, arrancándole placenteramente lo que le quedada de aliento estremeciéndola completamente. Jadeante, Nymeria miró a Thorin apoyarse a su lado sobre el codo con los ojos codiciosamente puestos sobre ella y una sonrisa maliciosa mostrándose en sus enrojecidos labios.

-Estos son los momentos por los que quiero obtener esa montaña…-Deslizando los dedos por las largas hebras rojizas de su esposa, saboreó el tacto de su mano en el rostro al tiempo que le apartaba los plateados y rebeldes cabellos-Momentos en los que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada más que solo nosotros. Solo paz y tranquilidad…

-Dudo que sería demasiado tranquilo, mon amour. Porque no pienso dejarte fuera de mi vista por mucho tiempo-Bromeó ella, moviendo los dedos por la extensión de su barba.

-Soy consciente de eso, ghivashel…

Los toques repetitivos en la puerta, anunciaron la llegada de las criadas con el agua para llenar la bañera instalada en el pequeño cuarto de aseo contiguo a la habitación. En poco tiempo el baño estuvo preparado con humeante agua caliente, perfumada por los aceites florales.

Sin pedir nada más, Nymeria esperó a que las muchachas se retiraran antes de dirigirse al cuarto de aseo. Ansiosa por meterse a la tina llena de agua, comenzó rápidamente a desvestirse lanzando el suéter y las calzas a alguna parte de la pequeña habitación para después meterse ruidosamente a la tina con un suspiro de placer. El agua caliente fue una maravilla sobre sus músculos adoloridos.

Al oír la suave risa de Thorin, puso los ojos sobre él admirando su desnudez con toda el hambre que sentía por su marido. Cada parte del enano estaba endurecido por el ejercicio de todos sus años de lucha y crueles batallas. Deseosa de tocarlo, le observo deshacerse de los pantalones revelando su magnífica erección. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre le sorprendería su tamaño y el placer que era capaz de brindarle. Con una sonrisa traviesa, extendió la mano para pellizcarle el trasero cuando se inclinó para quitarse las botas.

Con una mirada peligrosa, Thorin dejó caer ruidosamente al suelo la pesada bota que sostenía. Hundiéndose en el agua caliente con un gruñido de satisfacción, le atrajo a su regazo para un lento y ardiente beso que se extendió entre dedicadas caricias que solo consiguieron agravar la mutua necesidad de sus cuerpos.

-Primero déjame atenderte, Mizimuh…-Jadeó Thorin apartando a su codiciosa hechicera del cuello. Sus chispeantes esmeraldas le taladraron en desacuerdo-Si eres una buena esposa, prometo compensarte-Le aseguró tomándola de la cintura para darle la vuelta entre sus piernas y así tener acceso completo a su espalda.

Alcanzando la esponja rosa y la botella de jabón que Nymeria había colocado en la mesita cercana, vertió un poco del espeso líquido transparente sobre la superficie de la esponja apretándola repetidamente hasta conseguir suficiente espuma. Haciéndole el cabello a un lado, comenzó a enjabonar sus delicados hombros masajeando sus músculos tensos por toda la extensión, consciente de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Estaba adolorida, pero ella muy bien se había asegurado de mantenerlo oculto, resistiendo como la guerrera que era. Moviendo los dedos por su carne, frotó con los dedos ejerciendo presión lentamente por toda su espalda con el agrave de su excitación por esos dulces gemidos que brotaban de sus labios.

-Amo tus manos-gimió Nymeria con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del alivio que los dedos gruesos de Thorin le daban. Él sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocar. Convirtiéndola en masilla en sus manos expertas.

-Están encantadas de complacerte, reina mía…

Sintiéndose completamente segura en sus brazos, Nymeria dejo que hiciese lo que quisiera. Realmente no tenía las fuerzas para manejar la situación como habitualmente haría. Pero lejos de molestarle, solo se sumió en el placer de sus mimos que no mucho después se convirtieron en caricias que hicieron a su sexo pulsar de necesidad, ansiosa de ser llenada. Las manos de Thorin estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, deslizando la esponja jabonosa por sus pechos sensibles debajo del agua. Sus dedos no perdieron tiempo torturando sus pezones con pellizcos y suaves tirones que la hicieron juntar las piernas apretadamente por los dolorosos espasmos que le asaltaban. Sus palmas callosas abarcaron sus pechos amasándolos y acariciándolos sin piedad, resquebrajando su control rápidamente.

-Thorin…-Gruñó entre dientes.

-Eh sido privado de ti durante días. No puedes negarme el placer de tu belleza-Inclinándose para mordisquear la piel de su cuello, movió codiciosamente las manos por sus pechos fascinado de su suavidad. No podía cansarse de acariciarlos. Simplemente no podía-Estaba aterrado, ghivashel… te veías tan mal… recibes todo el daño y tomas el peso sobre tus hombros. N imaginas lo inútil que eso me hace sentir, sobre todo cuando lo único que quiero es protegerte…

Su voz sonó suplicante, quebrada. Nymeria quiso abrazarlo pero él se lo impidió firmemente. Retiró las manos de su cuerpo para atender su cabello, frotando su cabeza para esparcir el shampoo y crear abundante espuma. Sus dedos estaban tensos mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, demasiado silencioso para su gusto.

-Si tomo todo el peso sobre mí, es porque así debe ser-Aclaró, percibiendo nuevamente la tensión en Thorin-Soy una especie de fenómeno de la naturaleza Thorin. Nací de un mago y una enana, de una unión impensable. Incompatible en todos los sentidos. Pero debido solo a la intervención de tus dioses. Me crearon con un propósito y con la capacidad para soportarlo. De lo contrario habrían elegido a cualquiera de una raza al azar… ya eh pensado demasiado en esto y no quiero darle más vueltas. Se lo que tengo que hacer y me voy a concentrar en eso, y ya está…-Tocando la espuma en la superficie del agua dejo escapar un suspiro cansado-No están fácil para mí, mon amour-Admitió-Pero quiero hacerlo. Nunca me eh echado para atrás y no lo voy a hacer ahora. Estamos tan cerca… no voy a soltar ese futuro que queremos tener. De la manera que sea, derrotare a nuestros enemigos. Y cuando todo acabe… estaremos en paz y esto solo será un recuerdo más…-Empujando la espuma, se froto las manos jabonosas-Y ya verás después que pasare todos los días sobre ti y te aburrirás de mi…

-Jamás podría aburrirme de ti-Le aseguro Thorin con un deje de diversión en su deliciosa voz-Eres demasiado extraña e impredecible. En un momento estas en algo y luego en otro… nunca paras.

-Eso es normal, soy una especie de fenómeno después de todo.

-Eso no lo haces sonar muy bien-Echándole suavemente la cabeza para atrás, Thorin comenzó a enjuagarle el cabello con el toque delicado de sus dedos.

-Siempre eh pensado que soy rara, desde que llegue a este mundo solo lo eh confirmado con cada día que ha pasado-La cariñosa sonrisa de su enano puso a su corazón en un estado frenético inmediato-Te amo-Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo. Desde hace mucho que ya era algo natural para ella. Lo amaba de una forma que le era imposible describirlo con toda exactitud. Era inmenso, infinito, inmedible.

-Eres mi corazón, ghivashel… jamás lo rompas…porque no podría soportarlo-Inclinándose, depositó un en sus labios que carecía completamente de lascivia. Era un beso tierno, repleto de sentimientos producidos por la mujer entre sus brazos, que llenaba cada parte de su vida con una intensidad arrolladora.

-Siempre voy a cuidarte, mon amour-Juró con una sonrisa afectuosa-pero creo que lo único que podría romperte seria la cadera, amarte requiere toda mi fuerza. Pero no te preocupes, me ocupare de resarcirte de todas tus heridas. Le tengo un cariño especial a tu entrepierna que no puedo ocultar-Guiñándole un ojo, Thorin se echó a reír con una relajada expresión que le hizo felizmente sonreír. Ella solo quería verlo sonreír así, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

-Eres una desvergonzada, completa y absoluta-Expresó con alegría besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

-Lo sé y te encanta-Con una renovada risa, Thorin continuo con el trabajo restante en su cabello empapado.

Después de liberarle de todo el shampoo, aplicó el acondicionador para suavizar sus rebeldes risos, haciéndolos más manejables entre sus dedos. Luego del enjuague, Thorin lleno nuevamente la esponja de jabón deslizándola desde los pechos hacia su estómago plano, descendiendo suavemente por su vientre hasta la sedosa unión entre sus muslos, encontrando una barrera que detuvo sus intenciones.

-Separa tus piernas, ghivashel. Debo terminar de lavarte-Demandó roncamente junto a su oído haciéndola temblar de deseo.

-Solo quieres torturarme-Soltó casi con desesperación apretando fuertemente los muslos.

Atrayéndola completamente a su cuerpo, Thorin gimió por la sensación de su piel junto a suya, tan cálida y sedosa. Su miembro dolorido presiono contra la parte baja de su espalda completamente erguido y deseoso de unirse al apretado calor de Nymeria-Solo quiero darte placer, reina mía. Déjame calmar tu dolor…-Separando completamente sus piernas, arrastró los dedos por la sedosidad de su pubis hundiendo el índice entre sus pliegues calientes. Allí solo encontró su clítoris inflamado empapado de sus espesos y dulces jugos. Masajeando el pequeño botón excitado, Nymeria se arqueó con un erótico gemido que hizo a su pene pulsar insoportablemente contra la espalda de su única, conteniéndose fuertemente para no frotarse contra ella como un animal en celo. Estaba desesperado de ella, pero primero quería darle su placer.

Apoyando la cabeza en hombro de Thorin, Nymeria se aferró a sus fuertes brazos temblorosa por el placer de sus exigentes caricias. Podía sentirlo tan duro como una roca detrás y lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo salvajemente en su interior. Thorin no lo permitirá, estaba segura de eso. Se preocupaba demasiado de su seguridad como para perder el control de esa manera.

No necesitaba que se lo dijera, sus ojos hablaban por él.

-Mon amour…-Gimió cerrando fuertemente los ojos por la presión en su bajo vientre. Con las piernas tensas, sintió que Thorin hurgaba salvajemente entre sus pliegues. Sus dedos gruesos tocaban codiciosamente cada centímetro de su carne oculta mareándola del placer que ello conllevaba. Dejando escapar un grito, se retorció cuando uno de sus dedos gruesos le penetro sin delicadezas frotando sus paredes húmedas con un gruñido de satisfacción mientras le acariciaba como lo hacía con su pene, arrastrando la palma sobre su clítoris como añadidura. Triplicando las sensaciones con las caricias avariciosas sobre sus pechos, Thorin no le estaba dejando ninguna zona sensible sin atención y estaba siendo jodidamente bueno en ello.

-Córrete, ghivashel. Quiero ver tu placer…-Con un beso sobre su cuello le premio con mayor presión-Ah, Mahal… estas tan caliente y húmeda…quiero que me aprietes tan fuerte cuando este dentro de ti…

Retorciéndose en la agonía del dulce placer, Nymeria no podía dejar de gemir. La voz lujuriosamente ronca del enano en su oído era como un tremendo estimulante. Unido a placer de su toque, le llevó al borde la locura. Con un grito incontrolable, se agito violentamente al ser asaltada por el duro orgasmo. Indudablemente, Thorin hizo uso de su férrea fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar. Como una explosión, convulsiono por el éxtasis de la liberación apretando las piernas para detener las incasables caricias de rey en su carne hipersensibilizada.

Jadeante y con el cuerpo zumbando por las vibraciones de las secuelas de orgasmo, dejo caer todo su peso sobre Thorin, incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma por más tiempo.

-Thorin…-Jadeó con sorpresa cuando le giró para situarla frente a frente sobre él.

-Voy a sostenerte, ghivashuh-Prometió con esa profunda voz ronca cargada de necesidad. Sus oscurecidos ojos repletos de deseo le recorrieron completamente, deslizando sus poderosos brazos debajo de sus piernas. Abriéndoselas ampliamente como evidencia de sus intenciones, Nymeria se aferró a sus hombros incapaz de detenerle. Aun con todas sus fuerzas no lo haría. Besándolo dulcemente en los labios le dio toda su aprobación, deseosa de sentirlo profundamente unido a ella.

Colocándola en posición, él le hizo descender lentamente sobre su hinchada longitud para asimilar su tamaño. Temblando por la sensibilidad de su interior, Nymeria dejó salir un gemido de felicidad sonriendo en el hueco de su cuello al sentirlo completamente empalado en su interior.

Thorin gimió por la maravillosa sensación apretada y caliente de su mujer a su alrededor. Empujándose a sí mismo en su cuerpo, se esforzó mantener un ritmo suave en sus acometidas. Sin embargo, cada vez le era más y más difícil. Deseaba despertar esa salvaje eh indetenible pasión en Nymeria, pero ella no estaba en condiciones. Su esposa no estaba siendo acostumbradamente exigente, ni tomando de él todo el placer que pudiera obtener y entregar.

Esas carencias eran los claros síntomas de que no estaba completamente recuperada. Su salvaje Nymeria estaba relegada en alguna parte descansando por el momento.

-Ahhh… mon amour. Hazme venir otra vez…-Le suplico ella con tiernos besos que amenazaron gravemente por romper todo su control. Quería ser suave para ella, pero no se lo estaba haciendo nada sencillo.

Empujando bruscamente con sus caderas, gimió incapaz de contener su propio placer. Demasiado apretada, demasiado perfecta. Su carne resbaladiza le succionaba sin piedad, reteniéndolo posesivamente en su interior con cada tortuosa acometida que le golpeaba con cada potente descarga de placer. Cada segundo le sumió en la incoherencia golpeando en Nymeria con fuerza y lentitud, tensando los músculos ante la cercanía de su liberación. Su desvergonzada hechicera así lo supo y no perdió tiempo en brindarle más placer que del que ya poseía, acariciándole con sus pequeñas manos conocedora de sus sitios más especiales. Por supuesto, su boca no se quedó atrás. Enloqueciéndolo con sucias palabras, le beso y mordisqueo con esa sensualidad que consiguió empujarlo violentamente al clímax.

Nymeria se apretó en torno a Thorin al recibir su propio orgasmo mientras él le llenaba a chorros de su semilla en la profundidad de su interior. Sus gritos resonaron en la pequeña habitación durante la explosión de placer, temblando fuertemente entre los brazos del otro como consecuencia.

* * *

Sigrid manoseó repetidamente el papel en sus manos, emocionada y nerviosa por el mensaje.

Era una invitación. Una invitación para una boda.

Nymeria le invitó de una manera bastante severa y por la amenaza al final de la nota, no le dejaba opción para rechazar. Pero no era que no quisiera asistir, sino más bien, era por el hecho de que Fili estaba ahí. Le debía una disculpa así como también una sincera explicación.

Su confesión le desconcertó de tal modo, que actuó por puro instinto. Escapar como una cobarde.

Yendo de un lado a otro en el espacio reducido de su habitación, se mordió los labios con inquietud.

Necesitaba buscar un vestido.

Con nerviosismo, se sobresaltó al oír el ruido rechinante de la puerta. Asomándose a través de la cortina, observó a su padre con unas bolsas. Tragando grueso, decidió decirle de inmediato.

-Pa…

Bardo dejo las provisiones sobre la mesa, poniendo su atención completamente en ella-¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien… yo solo…

-¿Qué es, Sigrid?-Insistió con gravedad.

-Me invitaron a una boda-El rostro de su padre se tiño de sorpresa-Nymeria me invitó-Le dijo tendiéndole la nota. Prácticamente arrebatándosela de la mano, Bardo leyó rápidamente las palabras, dejando escapar una exhalación de alivio.

-Ya veo… ¿Iras?

-A juzgar por la nota, no tengo opción-Mencionó con una leve sonrisa.

-No, supongo que no… entonces prepárate, iré a dejarte-Con una sonrisa tensa, volvió su atención a las provisiones.

Agradecida, dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre antes de volver a su habitación. Buscando en el fondo del armario, hallo uno de los vestidos de su madre. De un profundo verde, la tela de seda fina era de absoluta calidad. Abrigadora y hermosa. Su madre solo hizo uso de el en unas cuantas festividades, por lo que no tenía mucho uso.

Luego de un baño rápido, se perfumo con los aceites que su padre le regalo para su cumpleaños antes de colocarse el ajustado vestido. Se ciñó a su cuerpo como un guante. Encantada, se peinó en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos. Finalizando con un chal sobre los hombros, estuvo completamente lista.

Nerviosa, se atrevió a salir de su habitación con las miradas de su familia sobre ella. Tilda saltó a sus brazos con una extensa sonrisa.

-¡Te vez preciosa!-Gritó Tilda con emoción abrazándole apretadamente.

-Es verdad-Aprobó Bain-Te vez muy bien, hermana.

-Te pareces a tu madre…-Moviéndose rápidamente a su habitación, Bardo rebuscó desordenadamente entre sus cosas. Portando algo en la mano, se plantó frente a su amada hija colocando el objeto alrededor de su cuello. Con gran emoción, Sigrid toco la joya con débiles lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos-Ella quería lo usaras en tu boda… pero ya que es una ocasión especial…

-Gracias Pa…

-Es hora de irnos-Mencionó. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente para su hija quien a paso suave salió, pero sin permitirle alejarse demasiado, le alcanzó para tomar su brazo y dirigirla por el camino más corto al destacable alojamiento del gobernador.

De camino, no pudo evitar sentirse vigilado. Aquella familiar y molesta sensación cosquilleó en su nuca como de costumbre. Realmente estaba cansado de los espías del gobernador, su vida hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de ser tranquila y segura. No solo para él, también para sus hijos. Temía por ellos cada vez que salía a trabajar.

Con un suspiro resignado, alzó la mano para golpear la puerta. A centímetros de hacer contacto con la madera, la puerta fue abierta haciéndole bajar la mirada a la mujer que se mantenía constantemente en su mente.

Era tan hermosa y pequeña…

El brillo salvaje en sus ojos daba la contraria sensación a su apariencia y bien sabía que podía ser como una gata huraña y arisca. Sin embargo, no le importaría que le arañara con tal contemplarla por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Era peligroso lo que ella era capaz de provocarle solo con su presencia.

-Qué bueno que viniste-Dijo ella a Sigrid con esa voz melódica y traviesa-Creí que te molestarías con la invitación-Se dirigió a él-después de todo, no tienes una buena opinión de nosotros…

Apartando los ojos de la piel desnuda de sus cremosos muslos, se aclaró la voz bastante avergonzado de sí mismo-Tu invitación era… bastante intimidante-Pronunció-Y creo que mi vida peligraría si hubiese dicho que no.

Riendo, Nymeria les permitió pasar.

-Es importante que Sigrid este aquí. Así que no hay nada de mentira en la nota. Pero no te preocupes, ella estará bien protegida-Dijo a Sigrid con un guiño que le hizo sonreír-Ellie, llévala con Lilian, por favor.

La criada asintió antes de mostrarle el camino a Sigrid de manera muy respetuosa. Ambas jóvenes no estaban lejos en lo que respectaba a su edad. Algunas años más, algunos menos.

-Oí que tuviste problemas-Hablo Bardo para mantener la conversación. No deseaba marcharse aun y haciendo caso omiso de todo el ruido de los enanos, mantuvo completamente atención en Nymeria.

-Que rápido corre la voz por aquí…-Ella hizo una mueca bastante encantadora.

¡Céntrate, bardo!

-Es una ciudad pequeña. Y digamos que no fuiste exactamente discreta con tus poderes-Señalo.

-Se presentó un grupo de orcos asesinos, debía hacerme cargo-Respondió como si fuese un asunto poco importante. Era un mago, después de todo. Un ataque orco no era nada nuevo. Pero para él y su gente era inmensamente preocupante. Más allá de los problemas con el gobernador, esta ciudad era relativamente pacífica. Esas criaturas no se presentaban por aquí, y menos con la amenaza del dragón.

-Bueno, eh de admitir que me alegra que estés bien…yo…uhmm me preocupe un poco-Admitió sintiéndose algo tonto. No tenía estas sensaciones desde que fue jovencito, cuando cortejaba a su difunta esposa en esos años libres de preocupaciones.

-Soy resistente-Nymeria aseguró-Un grupo de orcos estúpidos no es rival para mí-Ella sonrió con confiado orgullo antes de le sorprendiera al tomar su fría mano entre las suyas, pequeñas y cálidamente suaves-¿Te quedaras?

Observando que sus manos tomaban un brillo azul, percibió que el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda desaparecía completamente. Desconcertado, atrapó sus manos en las suyas con desesperación.

-Nymeria…-Necesitaba el contacto. En la poca distancia que les separaba, era capaz de sentir aquel embriagador perfume que su cuerpo emitía. El dulce aroma, envió un rayo de placer por su cuerpo que fue directamente a su ingle-Nymeria…

-Uhmm… no has respondido. ¿Te quedaras?-Ella repitió con insistencia, mostrando una ligera confusión en su rostro.

Notando algo que no había estado allí con anterioridad, Bardo frunció el ceño al divisar el reluciente anillo. Una costosa pieza que ni con todos sus años de trabajo podría comprar.

Tragando grueso, forzó las palabras incapaz de desvanecer aquel dolor en su pecho-¿También te vas a casar?

-Sí, conmigo.

Apretando los dientes ante la furiosa voz del enano, le dirigió una mirada amenazante poco dispuesto a dejarse intimidar. Sin embargo, la fuerza del enano fue mayor y le apartó de Nymeria con una facilidad que puso a su sangre hervir de ira. Sacudiendo la cabeza, reacio a permitirle nuevamente que le acorralara, le empujó bruscamente deshaciéndose de sus manos.

La expresión asesina del enano envió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

-¡BASTA!

Aquella poderosa y estridente voz femenina le hizo inmediatamente retroceder. Poniendo la visión en Nymeria, notó que su cabello rojo se ondeaba a su alrededor con el enfado tiñendo su hermoso rostro.

-Vete-Gruñó el enano en su dirección, mirándole despectivamente-La próxima vez que toques un solo cabello de mi esposa, te cortare en los suficientes pedazos que nadie reconocerá siquiera un dedo de ti-Le rugió con esa amenaza vibrante que no pudo ignorar.

Apretando los puños con impotencia, se despidió de Nymeria un gesto de su cabeza antes de salir con un fuerte portazo.

* * *

-No debiste hacer eso-Gruñó Nymeria exasperada con la actitud de Thorin.

Lívido, él se volvió a ella con esa furiosa posesividad quemando en sus ojos azules. Su mano se envolvió en torno a su brazo jalándola bruscamente a unos de los cuartos cercanos. Consciente de la curiosidad de la compañía, Thorin le arrastró a la sala de costuras cerrando fuertemente las puertas acristaladas detrás de sí. Con el repiqueteo del vidrio resonando entre las cuatro paredes, él le atrajo rápidamente a su cuerpo.

-¡Era necesario!-Espetó estridentemente-Enormemente necesario-Repitió-¡Ese asqueroso humano no tiene ningún derecho a tocar lo que es mío!

Con un ruido exasperado, Nymeria se deshizo de su mano para dirigirse a la puerta-No estoy para oír tus reclamos ahora, mon amour. Tengo mucho que hacer…-La tosca mano de Thorin se posó sobre la puerta de tal modo que no la pudo abrir.

-El barquero-Gruño peligrosamente-No te ve de una manera inocente. Ese humano, te mira como lo hace un amante… sus intenciones son claras cuando pone los ojos sobre ti. Hasta podría asegurar… que está enamorado de ti-Escupió las palabras con furia y profundos celos.

-Claro que no-Soltó ella con incredulidad.

-Claro que sí-Replicó-Tu no lo notas porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo inocente en lo a ese tipo de sentimientos se refiere. Tú no te darías cuenta a menos que él te lo dijera. Y no dejare que eso suceda-Hundiendo la nariz en el perfumado cabello de Nymeria, inhaló su aroma embriagador-Eres mía, Nymeria… completa y absolutamente mía. Y hare caso omiso de tus quejas siempre cuando vea que cruzan el límite contigo. Eres mi mayor tesoro y no permitiré que ningún otro ponga un solo dedo sobre ti con sus sucias u oscuras intenciones.

-Thorin…

-Escúchame bien, Nymeria. Esto no lo volveré a repetir…-La severidad amenazante en la voz de Thorin envió por la espalda de Nymeria un fuerte escalofrió. Él nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Ese tono solo estaba dirigido para el enemigo-Si vuelvo a ver las manos de ese humano sobre cualquier parte de ti, juro por los dioses…que se las arrancare frente a ti-La mano de Thorin se deslizó posesivamente por la parte baja de su espalda-Y si tienes la más mínima consideración por sus hijos, me obedecerás-Gruñó sobre su oído como una clara advertencia.

Nunca soportó ser amenazada, pero él no era cualquier persona. Era su marido. Y le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cumpliría con su juramento. Thorin nunca haría una amenaza que no estuviese decidido a realizar.

Sintiéndose extrañamente como una niña regañada, ocultó su disgusto para no agravar este asunto absurdo. El hecho de que Bardo sintiese algo por ella, no le sentaba nada bien. Nunca hizo nada que le hiciese pensar de esa manera. Y si lo hizo, fue completamente inconsciente de eso.

Lo que más le molestaba era la forma de Thorin para reprenderla, le hacía sentir como si fuese su culpa. Como si fuese una adúltera.

Pero poco podía decir al respecto, Thorin lo tomaría inmediatamente como una defensa para Bardo y comenzaría a rugirle sus propios derechos sobre ella.

Colocando nuevamente la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, consiguió abrirla sin ningún impedimento. Incapaz de mirarle, tomó su camino a la segunda planta para regresar a la habitación de Lilian.

-¿Sucede algo?-Su pequeña amiga no ocultó su preocupación a medida que le alcanzaba, arrastrando al mismo tiempo su vestido nuevo y a las doncellas que trabajaban en el.

-Nada que necesite de tu atención-Tranquilizó con una sonrisa obligándola a volver al pedestal donde anteriormente estuvo situada. Después, fue por una copa de vino bebiéndose rápidamente todo el contenido.

-Nym, te voy a necesitar cuerda en la ceremonia-Rio Lilian.

Dejando escapar un resoplido, se dejó caer junto a Sigrid que se notaba algo tensa-Ahora, podemos hablar cómodamente-Dijo, observando a Lilian nombrar los decorados para el borde de las mangas de su vestido a la joven costurera.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Fili-Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el nerviosismo en el rosto de la joven-Tengo entendido que se te declaró y que le rechazaste. Pero el modo en que lo hiciste, me pareció bastante cobarde-Aclaro cruzando las piernas.

Sigrid retorció sus manos con incomodidad sobre su regazo, manteniendo la cabeza agacha para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Yo… lo sé-Musito dubitativa, el miedo destacando en sus pocas palabras-Estaba asustada…

-¿Asustada de qué?-Inquirió.

-Fue tan repentino y yo… no le creí…

-Fili es un enano honorable-Expresó Nymeria con seguridad en defensa del enano-Y tiene sus defectos como cualquier otro, a veces es ruidoso eh infantil, con un extraño sentido del humor igual que su hermano. Pero puedo jurarte que jamás, jamás él haría una declaración de ese estilo si no lo sintiese en su corazón. Puedes pensar lo que quieras de él, pero Fili no es un mentiroso. Es un enano con responsabilidades y carga con el peso de su herencia, a pesar de sus años en lo que a enanos corresponde como juventud, es bastante maduro y absolutamente leal. No encontraras mejor pareja que él en toda tu vida…

-¿Y si ya no me quiere?-Soltó la chica con la voz rota, casi inaudible.

-Eres su única, él jamás va a dejar de quererte.

Sigrid se secó las lágrimas, manteniendo aquella palabra en su mente. Única. Fili se lo había dicho también.

-¿Es así también? Usted y el señor enano...

-Por supuesto. Ambos fuimos unidos, Thorin me ha enseñado el amor en una variedad de formas y eh aprendido a amarle de una manera que no tiene medida. En pocas palabras, puedo decirte que moriría por él sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Eso suena precioso…

-No te puedo mentir y decirte que somos una pareja perfecta, eso no existe. Tenemos nuestras diferencias y algunas peleas de vez en cuando, pero eso no lo hace menos divertido-Admitió a Sigrid con un guiño-Después de todo, emparejarte es una aventura compartida.

Con renovada alegría, Sigrid se limpió las mejillas sintiéndose mucho mejor. Nuevamente llena de esperanza, se prometió hablar seriamente con Fili. La sinceridad de Nymeria le dio otra perspectiva de la proposición del atractivo enano.

-Hablaré con él…

-Por favor hazlo. Ha estado imposible desde que le rechazaste-Explicó-Sigue dolido, pero tú eres la única que le puede hacer entrar en razón.

Punzando dolorosamente su pecho por esas palabras, se sintió tan mal consigo misma. No imagino que ella fuese capaz de causarle tal dolor a un enano como Fili. Él siempre se mostraba tan contento y lleno de vida que difícilmente podía imaginarle de otro modo.

Con un suspiro, desvió su atención a la hermosa novia.

Deseaba estar en esa posición alguna vez, pero era joven aun. Le quedaban unos cuantos años para la mayoría de edad y su padre no permitirá tan fácil que se uniera a un hombre. O a un enano en este caso.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para obtener su turno en esa felicidad.

* * *

Después de hacer lo últimos arreglos en Lilian y otros más en Sigrid para embellecerle aún más, Nymeria bajo para comprobar los últimos detalles. Bofur y Ori estaban ocupados con Bilbo para prepárale para la ceremonia. Con el apoyo de Ellie, consiguieron para el pequeño hobbit un vestuario adecuado para la ocasión, bastaron solo unos cuantos retoques de parte de ambos enanos apara ajustarlo a sus formas.

Thrain aceptó inmediatamente cuando le asigno como padre representativo de la novia. Debido a que era el enano más viejo, era el más adecuado para ese detalle. Por lo que se pidió ropa adecuada para él también.

Después de todo, Lilian quería la ceremonia perfectamente humana. O lo más similar que se pudiera.

Con una libreta y bolígrafo en mano, llevaba algunos garabateos respecto a su discurso o como sea que se le llamase. ¿Cómo se suponía que se casaba a alguien? Nunca estuvo en una boda real y las películas y los libros no mostraban todos los detalles ni todas las correctas palabras que se debían decir. Intento pedir ayuda a Balin creyendo sería el más idóneo, pero solo consiguió detalles expresamente enanos.

Definitivamente descartado.

Entre todo el bullicio, se tomó un momento para pensar en un sillón apartado. No quería decepcionar a Lilian, por eso quería hacerlo bien.

-Pareces molesta-Alzando los ojos ante la voz de su marido, tomó la jarra que le ofrecía bebiendo con placer un trago de la cerveza helada-¿Aun sin ideas?

-Un poco. Nunca eh asistido a una boda, por eso no tengo una clara visión sobre ello-Respondió devolviéndole la fría jarra-Supongo que tendré que improvisar…-Añadió con un suspiro.

-Lo harás bien-Él le aseguró.

-No pensaras eso cuando lo arruine-Con una risa suave ante su gesto exagerado, Thorin se inclinó para tomas sus labios.

-Siempre sabes cómo enfrentar todo, reina mía. Esto te será igual de sencillo que una lucha contra los orcos-Deslizando la mano por su cabello, tomó la libreta para leer la desordenada escritura. Sin embargo, todo estaba escrito en un ilegible dialecto que de ninguna manera pudo interpretar-¿Qué idioma es este?

-Francés… eh escrito muchas cosas vergonzosas y no quiero que nadie las lea, ni siquiera tú-Thorin alzo una ceja espesa, dirigiendo esos preciosos ojos hacia ella.

-Quiero que me enseñes esa lengua tuya-Exigió-No quiero tener que adivinar lo que a veces sueltas en sueños.

Ah sí, ese pequeño problema. Sinceramente, no le apetecía que Thorin supiese de sus pesadillas. Temía decir algo sobre Sauron y que él descubriera la verdadera situación con el bastardo. Mucho menos su ubicación. Eso sería enormemente problemático.

-Mmm, lo pensare.

-No es una petición.

Arrebatándole la libreta, volvió a lo suyo fingiendo ignorarle con toda su atención en la escritura, garabateando más tonterías románticas que ni siquiera sabía que podía expresar.

-Sigues así por lo del barquero maldito-Le gruño con ese tono de reprensión que inmensamente detestaba.

-Lo olvide en el momento en que se fue, pero ya que me lo recuerdas…-Una de sus grandes manos abarco su rostro obligándole a verle en el mismo momento que ponía duramente su boca sobre la suya en un beso salvaje, posesivo. Lo suficientemente caliente para humedecerle entre los muslos con un potente deseo.

-Las habitaciones están a unos cuantos pasos, por Mahal…-Alguien gruñó no muy lejos, dejando entrever el disgusto en bruscas sus palabras.

La sorpresa fue descubrir que provenían de Fili.

Ambos se miraron con comprensión y echándole un vistazo a su sobrino notaron el enfado en su rostro, con un deje de envidia brillando en sus ojos. A considerar la situación en la que Fili estaba metido, no pudieron culparlo. Sufría el rechazo de su mujer, y eso nadie más que ella lo podía remediar.

* * *

Volviii XD

Sorry, este cap esta para Ferya (cambiaste tu nombre XD) gracias por su apoyo.

No voy a dejar esta historia. Pase lo que pase :)

 **ESTOY HACIENDO UNA EDICION DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LA SUBIRE A APARTE. PASEN A VERLA Y DENME SU OPINION PORFAVOR. LA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES APRECIADA. XD**

 **LAS QUIERO, BYE :)**


	51. Ceremonia y celebración

Después de revisar algunos detalles, Nymeria optó por sentarse brevemente debido a la dificultad de movimiento. Sus extremidades se sentían algo entumecidas y se esforzó por mantener el control.

-¿Hay algo que necesites? ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para seguir fuera de la cama?-Preguntó Thorin expresando su preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes la intención de llevarme hasta allí?-Con un sugestivo movimiento de cejas, Nymeria le sonrió con coquetería.

-La tengo. Pero dudo de que nuestros amigos se mantuvieran tranquilos con nosotros fuera de vista en toda esta organización.

Nymeria no oculto su decepción.

-Es cierto… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti como la voz de la razón?

-Saltar sobre mí como una gata en celo, según Dwalin-Un brillo juguetón se estableció en los ojos del rey.

Con una carcajada, Nymeria atrajo la atención de sus compañeros. Los enanos se miraron con una sonrisa, alegres de tener a su amiga en aquel ánimo acostumbrado. Su risa, alivio toda preocupación respecto a su salud.

-Mon amour, es culpa tuya por ser tan apetecible. Yo eh querido saltar sobre ti desde el momento en que te vi…-Aclaró deslizando su dedo por el centro de su amplio pecho.

-Eh creado un monstruo desde entonces, un monstruo insaciable-Señaló esbozando una pícara sonrisa, tomando su mano en la suya.

-¿Acaso cambiarias eso?

-Jamás. No podría vivir sin esos desvergonzados y descarados afectos tuyos-Con un beso sobre sus nudillos, apretó su mano con fuerza-Deseo disfrutar de ellos por el resto de mi vida.

Ensanchando su sonrisa picaresca, Nymeria dejó escapar una suave risa-Veremos si puedes sobrellevarlo después de unos cien años.

-¿Pones a prueba mi resistencia?

-Ciertamente no serás físicamente el mismo, mon amour.

Hubo un fugaz momento de temor en los ojos del rey enano ante ese pensamiento. Thorin sabía que Nymeria era prácticamente inmortal, milenios tenia aun por vivir. Muy a diferencia de él, que no le quedaba más de un siglo y medio.

Nymeria seguiría el resto de su vida sin él. ¿Encontraría a alguien más para hacerle compañía en su ausencia?

Frunciendo el ceño por la quemazón de celos, se deshizo de esos pensamientos apartándolos muy, muy lejos de su mente. No era momento para indagar en ese tema. Aún tenían mucho tiempo para compartir juntos, lo que sucediera después no era, ni sería una preocupación en más de un siglo.

Pero pese a ello, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Buscaras a alguien más después de que me haya ido?

La sorpresa tiñó el hermoso rostro de su reina.

Parpadeando repetidamente ante la repentina pregunta, Nymeria le observó con seriedad-¿querrías eso?

-No. Pero no puedo ser egoísta con tu felicidad.

-Mon amour, todo lo que hemos compartido nadie más lo puede igualar. Aun si tú te fueras, seguiría mi vida en soledad tal cual antes de conocerte…-Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella le acercó para rodear su cintura apretadamente-Pero dudo mucho que pudiese sobrevivir sin ti. Ya te lo eh dicho, eres la razón por la vivo. Si no estás, será lo mismo que morir. De modo que te seguiría tomando mi vida por mis propias manos.

-Eso no es correcto…-Soltó Thorin con un nudo en la garanta por esas palabras tan reales. No había duda en los ojos de Nymeria, ni siquiera un gramo de humor.

Ella lo decía completamente en serio.

Era perturbador imaginar a su reina quitándose la vida solo por el hecho de permanecer junto a él más allá de la muerte.

-No me mires así.

-No quiero que malgastes tu vida solo por seguirme, este mundo te necesita…

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, nada me importa más-Ella firmemente insistió.

Deslizando los dedos por su largos risos rojizos, se inclinó para besarla, preso de la intensidad de su afecto-Ghivashel… no volveremos a hablar de este delicado asunto. No por los siguientes cien años al menos…

-Está bien-Convino Nymeria con calma.

-No quiero dejarte, pero debo ver como esta todo con el señor Bolsón-Con un abrazo, Thorin le dio un último beso antes de apartarse de mala gana y dirigirse a la segunda planta.

Aun con las palabras de Nymeria corriendo por su mente, era consciente de ella seria perfectamente capaz de cumplirlas. Si era capaz de atravesarse a sí misma con una espada solo para liberarse del mal, definitivamente era capaz de arrebatarse su propia solo para seguirle.

¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo si la situación fuese al revés?

Realmente no podía decirlo.

* * *

El salón designado para la ceremonia finalmente estuvo decorado y ordenado como tradicionalmente se establecía. _Lo suficientemente cerca al menos._ Con la ayuda de la magia, Nymeria decoró las paredes con una gran variedad de flores de diversos colores, consciente de que eso agradaría al novio.

La compañía se acomodó presentablemente en las sillas, divididas en dos pequeños grupos por una larga y extensa alfombra.

En una esquina, por ofrecimiento de Ellie, yacían dos alegres chicas del servicio, cada una con un violín practicando suavemente la melodía nupcial.

Acomodando su iPhone en una mesita cercana, Nymeria busco la mejor posición para grabar toda la ceremonia. Lilian se lo exigió con tal carácter, que si hubiese dicho que _no_ probablemente la chica le hubiese rugido.

Era bastante divertido de ver.

De no ser porque todo se organizó a la perfección gracias a sus queridos enanos, Lilian hubiese sido un irrefutable ejemplo de noviazilla. Para ser tan pequeña, la chica era una verdadera leona cuando se enfadaba.

Apartándose los risos aun lado con cuidado de no desarmar el peinado que Ellie esmeradamente le realizó, se puso de pie para ir en busca del novio. Con Bilbo en su posición, la ceremonia daría inicio.

Golpeando suavemente la puerta, oyó la afirmativa respuesta de Bilbo desde el interior. Dando un paso dentro la habitación, observó con interés como Thorin ayudaba hobbit nervioso con el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Las manos de Bilbo temblaban, enroscadas en el borde de su chaqueta mientras el rey enano anudaba la tela firmemente alrededor del cuello de su camisa.

-Ya está todo listo-Ella anunció.

-Oh, ya… ya voy…-Habló Bilbo con evidente nerviosismo, dándole a Thorin un gesto de agradecimiento cuando hubo terminado.

-Ha sido la tercera vez que desarmó aquel condenado pañuelo-Gruñó Thorin cruzando los brazos sobre la amplitud de su pecho.

-Estaba torcido-Bilbo se defendió.

-Estaba perfectamente-Rebatió Thorin con exasperación.

-¿No estarás echándote para atrás ahora?-Nymeria inquirió perdiendo toda la diversión de su rostro.

-Cla… ¡Claro que no!-Estalló el hobbit ofendido.

Con alivio renovado, Nymeria asintió.

-Pues más te vale si no quieres ir hasta tu novia a punta de espada-Amenazó-Dos en este caso-Señaló, echándole una mirada significativa a al enano junto a él.

Con indignación, el hobbit les taladró con enfado-¡Cómo pueden pensar eso de mí! ¡Amo a Lilian!

-Pareces un cachorro asustado, señor Bolsón-Thorin dijo colocando pesadamente la mano sobre su hombro.

-Solo estoy nervioso-Espetó con los puños apretados-Es mi boda…-Musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y eso que solo es una boda prácticamente privada. No puedo imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando renueves los votos en la comarca, con toda tu gente presente-Nymeria vio al hobbit palidecer-Llévalo, mon amour. Y mantenlo ahí por favor-Pidió con una sonrisa divertida antes de ir a su habitación en busca de la novia.

Por supuesto, ella fue un asunto totalmente distinto.

Thrain tenía a la emocionada chica del brazo mientras las costureras le revisaban el vestido por última vez. Sigrid, como madrina de su parte, sostenía el ramo de rosas en sus manos con una mirada de anhelo en su rostro.

-¿Lista?

Lilian asintió aferrándose al brazo de Thrain, quien palmeó su brazo en un gesto muy paternal.

-Prométame que no me dejara caer-Rogó Lilian con desesperación.

El enano sonrió confiadamente.

-Tranquila, muchacha. Llegaras indemne hasta tu hobbit-Aseguró Thrain con un gesto tranquilizador.

Dándole al enano un beso en la mejilla, Lilian tomó una profunda respiración-Ya, estoy lista.

-Perfecto, entonces me voy a mi lugar-Con esas rápidas palabras, Nymeria se apresuró al salón de ceremonia. Manteniendo la biblia de Lilian en las mano, la abrió donde había puesto los papeles en los que garabateo algunas frases para la pareja. No eran demasiadas, pero eran suficientes. Tampoco quería extenderlo demasiado. Era una ceremonia improvisada después de todo.

Ingresando al salón, encontró a Bilbo justo en la posición en la que debía estar, con Thorin cerca de él. Lilian lo escogió como padrino del novio y Thorin aceptó la petición con orgullo. Colocándose en su sitio, Bilbo le echo una mirada nerviosa. Entregándole un gesto afirmativo hacia la entrada, el hobbit se volvió a la espera de su futura esposa.

Haciéndoles una seña a las chicas encargadas de la música, ambas sonrieron colocando los instrumentos en posición para empezar con la suave melodía nupcial.

En menos de un minuto, Lilian apareció por la entrada, escoltada de un Thrain admirablemente calmado y sereno.

Bilbo perdió todo el nerviosismo con la visión de su hermosa novia.

Envuelta en un hermoso vestido color crema, decorado con bordados de plata y oro, Lilian acortó la distancia que les separaba con una preciosa sonrisa repleta de afecto y felicidad dirigida a él y solo a él.

Con gran orgullo, Bilbo recibió a su bella novia besando el dorso de su mano con todo el amor que sentía por ella brillando inmensamente en sus ojos. Atrayéndola a su lado, hizo gesto de agradecimiento al padre de Thorin y junto a Lilian enfrentaron a Nymeria con las manos fuertemente unidas. Llenos de confianza y esperanza para el futuro que les esperaba junto a su pequeña hija.

Una nueva etapa empezaba en sus vidas e iban luchar fervientemente para mantenerse unidos hasta el final de este viaje.

Ahora, eran una familia.

-Queridos amigos…-Comenzó Nymeria con solemnidad-Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para presenciar la unión entre la fantástica Lilian y el tan valiente Bilbo Bolsón…-Se escucharon una cuantas risas por lo bajo-Oh, vamos. Has demostrado que los es-Nymeria defendió.

-Sí que lo ha hecho-Lilian dijo, observando el vibrante color en las mejillas de su hobbit.

Aclarándose la voz, Nymeria retomo su discurso colocando su mirada sobre todos y cada uno de los presentes-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual esta pareja no deba unirse en matrimonio? ¿No? Perfecto…

-Nym, se supone que los demás respondan-Señaló Lilian, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Que va, tampoco me importa. Los estoy casando y eso nadie lo va a impedir-Soltó ella protectoramente, manteniendo un toque amenazante en sus ojos.

Las risas y comentarios de acuerdo no se hicieron esperar.

Lilian quería abrazar a su amiga. Ciertamente esta ceremonia estaba saliéndose de contexto y verdaderamente no le importaba. Se sentía tan a gusto, tan feliz. Rodeada de las personas que quería, uniéndose al amor de su vida y al padre su bebe para toda la eternidad.

-Amen por eso…-Añadió con una sonrisa, apretando la mano de Bilbo con más fuerza.

Nymeria leyó rápidamente los garabateos del pequeño papel antes de continuar-Bueno, todos sabemos que en el proceso de nuestro viaje hemos tenido una variedad altibajos alrededor de estos meses… es bastante admirable la manera en que ha podido resurgir el amor entre estas dos especiales personas bajo tanta presión y peligro…lo que ha demostrado cuanto los ha unido. Momentos en los que se prueba el verdadero valor y amor de las personas... La confianza para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades es lo que mayormente conforma una pareja. Por eso, en esta tarde… como confirmación de ese valeroso amor… Bilbo bolsón ¿Aceptas a Lilian como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y honrarla, serle fiel, cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Dirigiendo aquellos vibrantes ojos claros repletos de profundo afecto hacia su novia, Bilbo esbozó una sonrisa tomando las delicadas manos de su maravillosa mujer en las suyas. Abrumado por el amor que veía en la profundidad de sus humedecidos ojos azules.

-Sí, acepto-Respondió con indudable seguridad.

-Lilian…-Nymeria tragó grueso, ocultando sus verdaderas emociones al observar a la tierna pareja vibrante amor. En los ojos de ambos solo existía atención el uno para el otro, con ese palpable afecto en sus rostros. El bebé por supuesto, parecía sentir lo que sus padres en sus corazones, porque felizmente brillaba intensa eh intermitentemente en el vientre de su madre como si quisiese hacerse notar. _Adorable. Verdaderamente adorable_ -¿Aceptas a este hobbit, Bilbo bolsón, para amarlo, respetarlo y honrarlo, serle fiel, cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que las muerte los separe?

Lilian asintió-Sí, acepto...

-Perfecto-Nymeria sonrió-Sigrid…-Llamó suavemente a la joven.

Sigrid, detrás de Lilian, rápidamente tomó el ramo de rosas del brazo de la novia para entregarle el anillo que le fue confiado.

Lilian sonrió con sus ojos acuosos, incapaz de contener esos intensos sentimientos por Bilbo. Estaban sellando su destino juntos.

Tomando su mano izquierda, lo miró con adoración-Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi amor…-Expresó afectuosamente ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Bilbo-Prometo hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida. Viviré por ti y para ti, amándote hasta mi último aliento, agradecida con eternamente con Dios por haberme traido hasta ti-Deslizando el anillo por su dedo anular, besó suavemente el dorso de su mano-Te amo…

Nymeria cerró la biblia entre sus mano-Por el poder conferido en mi por los dioses u otras entidades que no vienen al caso mencionar, los declaro marido y mujer-Anunció a un volumen alto-Bilbo, besa a tu esposa antes de que inunde todo este lugar-Demandó, provocando que los presentes y la pareja riera entre lagrimas silenciosas.

Sin hacerse esperar, el hobbit atrajo a su esposa a la seguridad de sus brazos presionado los labios en los suyos para besarla bajo los aplausos y felicitaciones de todos la efusiva multitud.

Apartando la mirada de la feliz pareja, Nymeria parpadeó para apartar la humedad de sus ojos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser tan emocional y tal evidente reacción le molestaba bastante.

Mientras la pareja era felicitada, se movió para dejar la biblia sobre una mesa y calmar sus disparatadas emociones. Con una profunda exhalación, repentinamente se sintió bastante agotada. Quizá se hubo sobreexigido demasiado, pero realmente no le importaba. Por sus amigos haría cualquier cosa, aun al coste de su propia salud.

Perdiendo su hilo de pensamiento por los fuertes brazos rodeándole protectoramente contra el inconfundible cuerpo de su enano, sus labios estuvieron sobre su mejilla con el agradable cosquilleo de su barba sobre la piel.

-¿Estás bien? Por unos momentos estuviste demasiado quieta ¿Quieres volver a nuestras cámaras a descansar?

Sonriendo por su sincera preocupación, dio un gesto negativo con la cabeza-Solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo. Pero por nada del mundo me iré de aquí, no pienso perderme la celebración.

-Imagine que dirías eso… sin embargo, debes sentarte. No quiero que te excedas más de lo que ya has hecho-Con su brazo firme alrededor de su cintura, dejó que le llevara al comedor donde celebrarían con una cena abundante.

Copas de vino y jarras de cerveza alzadas para brindar, las risas y amigables comentarios resonaron en todo el lugar de parte de los emocionados enanos para sus pequeños compañeros. Dwalin hizo caso omiso de las burlas ante el brillo inconfundible de las lágrimas en sus ojos, manteniéndose con una mirada dura y una rígida postura decidido a mantener su imagen de guerrero inflexible.

Indudablemente, después de la deliciosa comida vino la fiesta.

-No estuve tan mal, supongo-Habló Nymeria observando la silueta de la montaña desde el balcón. A su lado, Lilian se estableció entregándole una jarra de cerveza fría recién servida.

-Fue perfecto Nym. Muy a lo tu puedo decir-Añadió con una suave risa.

Bebiendo un trago de su jarra, Nymeria dejó escapar un suspiro-No puedo creer que ya estemos tan cerca del final…

-Tampoco yo… hemos pasado por tantas cosas… estamos apenas a días de nuestro destino final-Aunque intentó parecer positiva, el miedo se dejó entrever en sus palabras.

-No tienes que temer-Expreso con seguridad al percibir el terror en la chica-Te protegeré junto con tu bebe.

-Lo se Nym. Pero no temo por mí, temo por ti.

Parpadeando, puso los ojos sobre Lilian-¿Por mí?-Frunció el ceño en confusión.

-Todos sabemos lo impulsiva que eres. Lo mucho que disfrutas de una pelea. No te estoy criticando por ello, es admirable. Pero… sé que quieres enfrentar todo por ti misma para protegernos y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. No quiero perderte…

-Estas sonando como Thorin-Nymeria gruñó.

-Solo es la verdad.

-Tengo todo bastante claro, Lilian. Se lo que tengo que hacer y no pienso cambiar de opinión. No dudare en último momento-Manteniendo su intenciones, bebió un largo trago de su jarra-Debo proteger la vida de los tres herederos de Durin y no escatimare en hacer uso de cualquier oportunidad que se presente para lograrlo.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil… realmente quisiera que fuese así, pero ambas sabemos que no es tan sencillo…

-Porque tanto negativismo, Lilian-Se quejó con una mueca de enfado-Acabas de casarte ¿No deberías ser una dulce y alegre esposa en este momento?

Dejando escapar una carcajada, la chica se encogió de hombros-Hormonas del embarazo, supongo. Ya sabes, cambios de humor y todo eso…-Nymeria resopló ante eso, poco o nada convencida.

-Ve a consumar tu matrimonio, Lilian. Deberías estar haciendo exactamente eso y no fastidiándome con esos pensamientos deprimentes-Espetó apretando el agarre sobre su jarra fría.

Con una ceja arqueada, Lilian se cruzó de brazos-¿Por qué ese mal humor? ¿Qué ha hecho Thorin?

-Él no hizo nada, esta vez…

-Entonces, deberé de ir por él. Ya que es el único que puede animarte, le diré que estas hundida en un mar de deprimente tristeza por dios sabe que…-La chica estaba dando media vuelta para cumplir con sus palabras cuando le sobrevino un golpe de nauseas que le hizo rápidamente taparse la boca un quejido de desagrado.

-¿Lilian? ¿Qué pasa?

Encorvándose, Lilian tuvo arcadas que la hicieron marcharse corriendo directamente al baño más cercano.

Frotando la espalda de su amiga inclinada sobre el inodoro devolviendo todo el contenido de su estómago, esperó pacientemente hasta que termino de vaciarlo. Pálida y sudorosa, Lilian se apoyó en ella con profundas bocanadas de aire.

-Realmente odio estos horribles síntomas…-Murmuró con desagrado.

-Mi flor…-La voz de Bilbo provino desde la puerta, arrodillándose junto a su esposa enormemente preocupado-¿Quieres recostarte? Te llevare a la cama para que descanses…

-No quiero dormir.

Lilian se quejó incorporándose con la ayuda de su marido. Colocando la mano sobre la frente de la chica, Nymeria le dio un toque de que energía curativa.

-Oh, Nym. Muchas gracias…-Lilian se tocó los labios con leve sonrisa-Te daría un beso y un abrazo pero debo oler terrible…

Encogiéndose de hombros, la hechicera simplemente le restó importancia-No en realidad. Solo disfruta de tu fiesta. Ah, y será mejor que pongas algo de nuevo en tu estómago. Debes mantener a tu bebe alimentado. Asegúrate de que lo haga-Exigió a Bilbo.

-Lo hare…

Dejándolos solos, tuvo todas las intenciones de volver a Thorin y toquetearlo durante un rato. Sin embargo, aquella breve parálisis de sus extremidades le golpeó como una advertencia. Con el ardor presentándose en su estómago, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse a la segunda planta con toda la prisa que consiguió en sus débiles movimientos.

Empujando la puerta del baño, la cerró de golpe antes de arrodillarse frente al inodoro y expulsar una preocupante cantidad de sangre.

Con agitación, escupió lo que quedaba en su boca molesta por el sabor metálico inundando sus papilas gustativas. Apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes del reducido lugar, dejó escapar un una agotada exhalación.

 _Ese bastardo…_

-Déjame en paz-Gruñó.

 ** _Retrasas lo inevitable…_**

-¡Que te jodan!

 ** _Podrás conseguir todo lo que deseas… mantendrás al enano, obtendrás su montaña. Seremos invencibles…_**

-No me molestes ahora… no estoy de humor para oírte repetir esa mierda de película barata-Escupió enfadada.

El hijo de puta resopló claramente exasperado.

Afortunadamente, eso fue todo lo que se oyó de él. Al menos por ahora.

Poniéndose de pie, se enjugó la boca en el aguamanil antes de verte todo el contenido en el inodoro para diluir la sangre. Accionando el dispositivo, todo el contenido desapareció en algún tipo de tubería interconectada.

Volviendo a su habitación, se lavó los dientes para deshacerse del persistente sabor de la sangre antes de volver a la fiesta.

* * *

Después de debatir consigo misma la última media hora, Sigrid tomó el valor para acercarse a Fili. Temerosa, observó al atractivo enano sentado en una esquina del salón con un ceño pronunciado en su rostro y una jarra de cerveza en la mano, apartado de todos los demás.

 _Esto era su culpa._

Con el corazón martilleando frenéticamente en su pecho, tragó grueso decidida a no dar marcha atrás.

Plantándose frente a él, Fili levantó lentamente la cabeza colocando sus ojos grises en su cara. La sorpresa tiñó brevemente su expresión antes de convertirse en enfado, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Apretando los puños, se negó a retroceder.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a humillarme otra vez?

La dureza de su voz, fue una herida punzante en su pecho.

-Quiero disculparme…-Murmuró agarrando fuertemente la falda de su vestido-Fui…cobarde…-Admitió, sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos-Estaba asustada…

-¿Asustada de qué? Yo jamás te haría daño-Expresó Fili confundido y ligeramente aturdido.

-Cuando me dijiste todo aquello, creí… creí que era un sueño…yo… soy solo una humana común y corriente y tu… un príncipe enano… esas cosas simplemente no suceden…

-Entre tu raza quizás. Pero entre los enanos, cuando encuentras a tu pareja, la mitad de tu alma, el resto no importa en absoluto. Todo lo que dije fue cierto… y la diferencia de razas es el menor de nuestros problemas, eh dejado de ser el heredero al trono desde que Thorin encontró a Nymeria. Mi tío tendrá sus propios hijos que le sucedan en el futuro y yo estoy verdaderamente feliz de librarme de esa carga con la que me criaron. No tengo ningún impedimento para tomar a la pareja que desee…

-¿Y ellos lo aprobaran? Tu familia, quiero decir…-Dubitativa, miró a todos presentes paralizándose en su sitio al sentir el calor de las manos del enano tomando las suyas con firmeza, desprendiéndolas de la tela de su vestido.

Colocando sus ojos en él, su pulso se aceleró increíblemente observando a Fili besar cada una de sus manos, encantada con el cosquilleo de su barba rubia en la piel.

-Eres mi única y eso es suficiente para todos-Aclaró Fili con tal seguridad que ella no pudo responder-Entonces… ¿Me aceptaras?

El rostro del enano adquirió un tono rojizo, luchando por ocultar su nerviosismo. Encantada por esa visible reacción, se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente.

-Te acepto…

Una gran y radiante sonrisa se estableció en el rostro de Fili. Sigrid, sorprendida por ello, se aferró a los hombros del príncipe cuando la alzó repentinamente sin esfuerzo alguno haciéndola girar un círculo completo antes de depositarla en el suelo y rodear firmemente su cintura.

Conteniendo sus lágrimas, Sigrid rodeó al enano con fuerza enredando los dedos en su rubio y leonado cabello.

-Te hare muy feliz, lo prometo-Fili aspiro el aroma a flores de su única con gran placer, disfrutando de su suavidad y calor entre sus brazos. Ahora podía comprender completamente lo que su tío sentía con Nymeria; toda esta cantidad de emociones y sensaciones eran abrumadoras en un nivel muy alto. No podía expresar con palabras exactas lo que sentía en su interior en este momento.

-También yo.

-Hablaré con tu padre, mañana-Comenzó el enano rápidamente-Le diré que respetare todas nuestras tradiciones. Esperaremos todo el tiempo que falte hasta tu mayoría edad.…

-Solo falta año y medio-Aclaró sonriente.

-Año y medio… es buen tiempo para cortejarte-Besando sus manos, mantuvo su sonrisa resplandeciente-Cuando estemos en Erebor, te cubriré de las mejores sedas, llevaras las mejores gemas…

-Yo… Fili…

Pero el enano no estaba escuchando. Sumido en su felicidad, él continúo describiendo la infinidad de cosas que deseaba ponerle y enseñarle.

* * *

-Wow, el amor está en aire…

Nymeria sonrió al ver a la nueva pareja en la esquina del salón, aparentemente en su propio mundo mirándose el uno al otro como si fuesen los únicos presentes en todo este lugar.

Lilian tragó el bocado de pastel y miro a su amiga riendo por el comentario. Notando la palidez en su piel.

-Si no fuese por el hecho de ella es menor de edad, probablemente Fili estaría sobre ella de otro modo-Dijo Kili con una pícara sonrisa, haciendo un sugestivo movimiento de cejas.

-Podría alguno de ustedes ser mínimamente decente, por favor-Se quejó Lilian-Sacar sus cabezas de la alcantarilla por unos minutos…

-Imposible-Respondió Nymeria.

-Completamente-Añadió Kili antes de tomar un trago de su jarra.

Rodando los ojos, Lilian aferrándose al brazo de Bilbo-¿Cómo los soportas?-Preguntó a Thorin que rodeó a Nymeria, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para un apretado abrazo.

-Con mucha paciencia… de la cual ya eh perdido bastante-Admitió.

A pesar de la seriedad del rey, un brillo travieso se mostró en sus ojos.

Chasqueando la lengua, Nymeria sacudió la cabeza-Aquí nadie nos comprende Kili ¿Qué va ser nosotros?-Soltó extendiendo la mano hacia el enano.

El enano moreno hizo un gesto de pena-No lo sé, Nym. Debemos buscar nuestro destino, juntos-Dijo dramáticamente agarrándose la ropa sobre su pecho a la altura de corazón.

Ambos se echaron a reír por las exageradas expresiones de Thorin, Bilbo y Lilian, los tres no parecían divertidos en absoluto.

-Que caras…-Se quejó la hechicera-Se acaban de casar y tienen caras de funeral. Además, todavía no entiendo que mierda hacen ustedes dos aquí-Frunció el ceño mirando a la pareja-Deberían están en la cama consumando salvajemente su matrimonio como conejos, no poniendo caras de agrio.

La pareja se sonrojó gravemente.

-¡Nymeria!-Chilló la chica avergonzada.

Kili soltó una carcajada-Eso es cierto, si yo tuviese una chica así de guapa, ya estaría desde hace horas sobre ella, demostrándole en diferentes posiciones toda mi fidelidad…

Cubriéndose los oídos, Lilian chilló con fuerza alejándose rápidamente de ellos con Bilbo pisándole los talones.

A carcajadas, Nymeria y Kili chocaron palmas.

-Ustedes dos son terribles-Thorin gruñó pasándose la mano por la barbilla barbuda- _Que Mahal me ayude_ …-Musitó en khuzdul.

-No seas tan melodramático, mon amour. Solo estamos jugando.

-Yo no lo llamaría a eso jugar…

-Kili ¿Nos permites un momento?-El enano sonrió de un modo misterioso antes de guiñarle un ojo y retirarse hacia el grupo. Girando entre los brazos de su marido, Nymeria lo enfrentó con una ceja levantada-¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué estas tu ahora en ese estado? Tienes la cara de alguien que ha pisado un poco de mierda y no entiendo porque.

El rey gruñó profundamente antes de darle la vuelta y guiarla hasta el sofá cercano, obligándola a sentarse en la comodidad del mullido asiento.

-Oí tu conversación con Lilian- Él le taladró con una severa expresión.

Cruzando los brazos y las piernas, Nymeria estrecho los ojos-¿Y? ¿Vas a darme otro de esos sermones? Nymeria no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro, Nymeria no, Nymeria esto…ya estoy cansada de esa mierda.

El rey se enderezó con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti, para tu seguridad-Gruñó.

-Lo mismo quiero para ti-Espetó ella a cambio-Pero no quiero tener de nuevo esta conversación contigo. Solo me estas empujando a que actué precipitadamente y lo menos que quiero es que tengamos problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mis poderes están surgiendo en diferentes niveles con una libertad que antes no poseía. Seria sencillo para mí, irme en este momento sin el esperar el estúpido día de Durin eh ingresar a la montaña por la puerta principal… y para que claramente lo entiendas, el dragón, es el menor de mis problemas.

Y así lo era, el mayor peligro residía dentro de ella y aun no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sacarlo. Estaba totalmente pérdida respecto a eso, lo que como pocas veces, comenzaba verdaderamente a preocuparla. Odiaba sentirse en tan poco control.

-Nymeria…

Thorin parecía a punto de estallar, su mandíbula apretada, las manos empuñadas, la furia en sus ojos. De no ser por la celebración de sus amigos, en este preciso momento le habría gritado.

-Una guerra se avecina, agregando que el bastardo de Sauron todavía no está completamente muerto. Ambas cosas son de real importancia para mí. Y también lo deberían ser para ti, al menos lo primero…

Las manos de Thorin temblaron visiblemente-Hay veces… en las que desearía que solo fueses simplemente una enana. Común y corriente-Inesperadamente eso la ofendió-Libre de esas cargas, de esos poderes, de esa fuerza… así yo podría protegerte, mantenerte a mi lado…

-Dominarme, querrás decir-Gruñó.

-Nunca me impondría sobre ti-Espetó Thorin alzando levemente el volumen de su voz-Mantenerte segura y a mi lado, es todo lo que quiero. Y puedes enfadarte todo lo que desees, pero eso no va a cambiar jamás. Te amo de maneras que no podría expresar con meras palabras. Tú, eres esto-Enfatizó señalando con el dedo repetidamente sobre su corazón.

Tragando grueso por el efecto de sus palabras, Nymeria mantuvo su mirada firme en el rostro de enano. Era tan sencilla la manera en que él podía influir en sus emociones. Y en este tipo de situaciones a veces le molestaba. No quería que sus decisiones se desmoronaran por los afectos de Thorin.

-¿Te irías conmigo si te lo pidiera? ¿En este mismo momento? ¿A cualquier otro lugar?-La sorpresa invadió el rostro del rey-¿Dejarías esa montaña? ¿El oro? ¿La piedra del arca? ¿Lo dejarías todo por mí?

Ella necesitaba saber hasta qué punto Thorin era capaz de llegar por ella. Que sacrificaría solo para mantenerla a su lado. Quería tener toda la seguridad de que él la elegiría por encima de todo lo demás.

Enmascarando su propia ansiedad, le observó expectante a la espera de su respuesta.

Con una profunda exhalación, Thorin bajo la vista brevemente al suelo antes de mirarle intensamente. Aquel profundo azul de su iris destelló brevemente con el vistazo de sus sentimientos.

-Sí, lo haría-La falta de duda o vacilación en su profunda voz, provoco un gran alivio en Nymeria, como una oleada de calma estableciéndose sobre sus emociones-Eh vivido sin ninguno de ellos por más de un siglo. No arriesgaría tu compañía y tus afectos solo por deseos que ni siquiera son completamente para mí…

-Del mismo modo en que eres capaz de entregarme esa lealtad, hare lo mismo por ti.

Con un suspiro, él se froto la mejilla cansadamente-Nymeria… por favor…

-Si terminamos este tema de manera definitiva, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas. No dudare ni tampoco protestare.

-¿Qué?

-En Erebor. Cuando retomemos la montaña, yo accederé a lo que sea que más quieras, cualquier cosa y te lo concederé. Pero a cambio, quiero de dejemos este molesto tema definitivamente saldado-Expresó con dureza a esperas de acabar con la misma pelea de siempre.

-¿Lo que sea que quiera? ¿Sin arrepentimientos?-Ella asintió en respuesta con total seguridad-Si te pidiera un hijo ¿Me lo darás?-Thorin se inclinó, sus ojos seriamente puestos en los suyos con ese gran anhelo que ya había visto en otros momentos-¿Me permitirás poner mi simiente en ti con el propósito de crear un heredero?

Apretando los puños, Nymeria sintió su corazón desbocarse de manera descontrolada _¿Acaso era miedo?_ -¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?-Preguntó ocultando en su voz el pánico repentino que le avasalló.

-Es lo quiero-Insistió Thorin con mayor convicción-Un niño. Quiero que me des un niño-Exigió.

No le habría sorprendido tanto si le hubiese pedido la mismísima Piedra del Arca. Había tenido la esperanza de que esa fuese su elección. Pero no lo era. Debería sentirse contenta de que así fuera, de que no pensara en esa joya maldita. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para su inflexible demanda.

Un niño.

Dios… _¡¿En qué me eh metido?!_

Lamentablemente, no estaba en condiciones para soportar la vista de su decepción, de modo que la palabras fluyeron solas, incapaz de detenerlas mientras salían de sus labios acompañas de una confianza que no poseía en absoluto.

-Te lo daré… si es lo que tanto deseas…

La extensa y alegre sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de su marido solo consiguió hacerle débilmente sonreír. Aun cuando él le abrazó con toda su fuerza y amor, el miedo persistió. Presionando en su pecho como una advertencia.

Thorin le adoró con dulces palabras al oído, con intensas descripciones de su ferviente amor, lleno de bellas promesas. Calentó su alma y su cuerpo con cada una de ellas. Pero su mente se negaba a relegar ese temor a un lado.

-Seremos felices, ghivashel… haremos nuestra propia familia como debe ser-Él dijo amorosamente, peinando su cabello con los dedos-Le daremos a nuestro hijo el hogar que se merece, Erebor será suyo, lo reconstruiremos para él. Mahal… no puedo esperar para verte con él en tu vientre. Quiero verlo cada día crecer en ti… estoy seguro de que le enseñaras a luchar. Con tus habilidades, será el mejor guerrero que haya existido entre nuestra gente. Será un poderoso hijo de Durin…

-Preferiría que fuese el poderoso hijo de Thorin…-Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma totalmente.

La felicidad que estallo en él, provocó el renovado palpitar frenetico de su incontrolable corazón. El beso, rompió toda línea de pensamiento. Su lengua no pidió permiso y las tortuosas caricias que le dio con el roce desenfrenado, encendió toda su lujuria. Rodeando su cuello, ladeó la cabeza para más profundidad, tomando todo su sabor, su aliento y el placer delicioso de su irrefrenable pasión.

-Te amo…-Expresó ella agitadamente a consecuencia de su beso.

-Lo sé, reina mía. Te amo también…-Uniendo nuevamente sus labios, le despojó del poco aire que había recuperado.

Sumidos en la felicidad de su abrazo, Thorin dejó a su reina en el suelo sobre sus pies. Con el pecho inflado de orgullo y felicidad, llevó a Nymeria a la cercanía de sus amigos para bailar. La música era lenta y suave, oportuna para una tranquila danza.

Instándole a colocar la mano sobre su hombro, alzo sus manos al momento que rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola al calor de su cuerpo.

-Es la primera que bailamos juntos-Nymeria sonrió ante las curiosas miradas de sus amigos a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, tanto Lilian como Bilbo se unieron en compañía, siguiéndoles Fili y Sigrid no mucho después.

-No tuvimos la oportunidad de una música apropiada. Además, aquel escandaloso estilo de música del que gustas, es algo imposible de bailar para mí-Con una suave risa, Nymeria le guiño un ojo.

-Mejor que no puedas. De otro modo, les arrancaría los ojos a todas las mujeres que siquiera se atrevieran a verlo.

-Ah, mi reina sanguinaria…

Thorin la hizo girar suavemente, llevándola pacientemente. Cada paso, cada movimiento fue perfecto. Sus manos guiaron su cuerpo con toques expertos que le hicieron saber en cada momento como debía avanzar. Ambos mantenían un magnetismo visible, embelleciendo la danza con la fluidez de sus coordinados movimientos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?-Curioseó Nymeria innegablemente sorprendida de su talento.

-Recibí enseñanzas de una institutriz cuando era un joven príncipe.

-Oh, ¿Eso es obligatorio?

-Para cada familia, especialmente la realeza y nobleza. Asistir a eventos y celebraciones es propio de un rey. Su presencia y participación son muy importantes para interactuar con el pueblo-Haciéndola girar suavemente, le atrajo apretadamente a su cuerpo depositando un beso suave sobre sus labios. Avivando el interés de sus compañeros.

-¿Cuánta educación recibiste?

-La suficiente para sentir que era una tortura. Como heredero al trono, debía tener todos los conocimientos necesarios para relacionarme adecuadamente con mi gente, así mismo con los extranjeros-Otro giro-Reglas de etiqueta, protocolo, idioma… tardaría horas en enumerar cada una de las lecciones que recibí…-Resopló cansadamente solo de recordarlo.

-¿Al menos tuviste tiempo libre? Porque, conociéndote a ti y a tu padre, deja bastante en claro que no se divertían demasiado.

El rey arqueo una ceja-Admito que soy… bastante recto, pero si, solía divertirme de vez en cuando.

-¿Haciendo que exactamente?-Insistió Nymeria con profundo interés.

Paso atrás, paso al costado. Ambos dieron una breve vuelta antes de continuar los repetitivos pasos anteriores, meciéndose acorde a la romántica melodía.

-Leer, tocar el arpa…

-¿Es enserio?-Soltó Nymeria con una sonrisa en su incredulidad.

-Te estas burlando de mi-Thorin gruñó.

-Claro que no. Es bastante encantador, sinceramente-Expresó pensativa-Aunque no lo esperaba. Más bien creí que dirías entrenamiento…

-Fui instruido, pero no con regularidad. Prioritariamente estaba destinado a aprender los deberes de gobernante. Un montón de aburrido papeleo, debo decir…

Su gesto de desagrado verdaderamente le hizo reír.

Al cesar la agradable canción, Thorin beso caballerosamente el dorso de su mano con una suave inclinación rodeados de los aplausos de sus compañeros. De regreso al sofá, Thorin tomó asiento relajadamente sobre los almohadones acomodándola felizmente en su regazo. Rodeada por el calor de sus brazos, Nymeria continuó con la conversación.

-¿Fue lo mismo para tus hermanos?-Él se mostró pensativo al indagar en su memoria.

-No demasiado. En aquellos tiempos, Dis era solo niña pequeña y Frerin…Frerin era todo lo opuesto a mí… Fili y Kili son su viva personalidad. Te habrías llevado muy bien con él…-Sus cejar se unieron-Siempre fue muy liberal… pero por supuesto no tenía demasiadas responsabilidades.

-¿Y eso no te molestaba?

-Algunas veces…-Alisando aquel ceño con el pulgar, Nymeria deslizó los dedos por la extensión de su nariz, acariciando suavemente su barba-¿Y tú, reina mía? ¿Te divertiste alguna vez en tu niñez?

-No después de llegue a los mercenarios. La diversión era una distracción, no nos dejaban poseer ningún objeto que nos desviara del aprendizaje. Era una mierda aburrida, en una habitación medio vacía con el único sonido del estúpido reloj. Como odiaba esa cosa… lo destruí una vez, pero lo remplazaron colocándolo donde no lo podía alcanzar-Gruñó solo por recordarlo.

-Eso suena… terrible…-Se atrevió Thorin a decir, arrepentido de aquella pregunta guiada por la curiosidad.

Nymeria simplemente se encogió de hombros-Te llegas a acostumbrar… aunque recuerdo una vez…-Dijo pensativa-Yo y unos cuantos niños no escapamos una tarde, habíamos oído por los cocineros que había llegado a la ciudad un circo famoso, lleno de animales exóticos de diferentes partes del mundo…

-¿Fuiste a verlo?

Asintiendo, volvió los ojos hacia él-Fuimos, nos colamos por debajo de las gradas…-Nymeria contuvo la repugnancia al recordar el hambre que ella y aquellos niños habían tenido en aquellos momentos. En la desesperación, comieron todo lo que fue visible sobre el suelo. Palomitas, restos de sándwiches, trozos sucios de fruta confitada-Fue impresionante… llenos de luces y colores… para un niño era hipnotizante, vimos todo el espectáculo hasta que anocheció. Nos metimos entre la gente para salir de modo que el guardia no nos descubriera-Rodando en el dedo un sedoso mechón plateado de Thorin, él le observaba expectante.

-¿Qué hicieron después?

-Regresamos a la sociedad. Llegamos a la última comida, creímos que eso nos ayudaría si nos metíamos en un grupo en el comedor. Pero los vigilantes ya habían descubierto nuestra ausencia desde mucho antes…

-¿Qué sucedió?-El temor se hizo notar en la rápida pregunta.

-Nos dieron una paliza…desde entonces ninguno volvió a hacer algo tan estúpido.

-¿Qué edad tenías?-La voz quebrada del rey fue casi inaudible.

-Ocho años.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar…-Thorin apretó los labios con el arrepentimiento azolando su mirada.

-Fue hace mucho, mon amour-Ella sonrió-Además, si no te lo cuento a ti, no se lo diré a nadie más. Tú abriste esa parte de mi pasado y ya no siento absolutamente nada al indagar allí. Te lo dije, tu aliviaste mi dolor-Tocando su largo cabello, intento tranquilizarlo.

Su mano callosa acunó su mejilla con tal ternura que no pudo evitar el revoloteo de emociones-Eres tan fuerte…

-No realmente-Admitió posando su mano sobre la suya-Cada día era una tortura, rogué morir todos y cada uno de los días que allí estuve, aun cuando no sentía nada…la muerte huía de mí a pesar de que la buscaba… no hay nada de fuerte en eso.

-Luchaste. A pesar ello luchaste, te levantaste y surgiste. No te rendiste…

Apreciando sus palabras llena de orgullo, mantuvo su mano contra el rostro, rodeada de su maravilloso calor.

-Quizá solo era orgullo, arrogancia. No tenía intenciones buenas, no tenía ninguna en absoluto. Solo quería matar, destrozar, aniquilar. Descargar mi odio con el mundo. Quería destruirlo todo…mantuve ese deseo brutal hasta que llegue a este mundo… fui cautivada por la bondad de trece enanos y un hobbit-Rió suavemente-Quién lo hubiera imaginado…-Colocándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, atrapó el rostro de su marido en sus manos para besar sus apetecibles labios con la potencia de sus sentimientos.

Atrapada entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa temblorosa por el placer de sus húmedas caricias en la sensibilidad de su cuello. Sus gruesos dedos se enredaron en sus risos, su fuerza firme alrededor de ella le mantuvo sujeta contra la dura amplitud de su cálido cuerpo, asombrada por el repentino descaro de sus caricias.

El calor de su palma cubrió uno de sus pechos prodigando suaves y deliciosos apretones.

Riendo suavemente, se aferró a sus hombros para mantener su postura-Que travieso rey…-Ronroneó seducida por el toque placentero del enano-Tenemos público, ¿Recuerdas?

-Soy muy consciente de que eso no te importa en lo más mínimo…-La ferocidad de sus roncas palabras amplio su sonrisa, enviando aquella sensación de adrenalina por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas-Pero…no permitiré que ellos ni ningún otro tome siquiera un vistazo de tu placer. Eso me pertenece exclusivamente a mí.

Ocultando su decepción por la falta de ese calor físico en su pecho, él coloco las manos sobre su cintura para levantarla y depositarla a su lado antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Adónde vas?-Se quejó.

-Traeré algo de beber.

Maldiciéndolo por su crueldad, no le pasó desapercibido ese brillo travieso en sus ojos. Estaba provocándola a propósito, excitándola para convertirla en una salvaje desesperada de él. Thorin no iba a hacerle el amor esta noche, no. Denegó hasta estuviera totalmente repuesta después de haber notado el agotamiento en su rostro después de la ceremonia. No obstante, eso no le detenía para toquetearle a su antojo, convirtiéndola en una bomba de tiempo andante. Enloquecida por su tacto y placenteras caricias.

Sin embargo, conocía la verdadera intención debajo de todo esto. El rey quería ser tomado, quería ser complacido y saciado hasta el agotamiento. Lo que significaba horas de maravilloso sexo duro y salvaje.

Aunque tenía todas las intenciones de darle lo que quería, no iba a hacérselo tan sencillo.

Poniendo la atención en sus queridos amigos, les observó divertirse plenamente. Risas, baile…los enanos tenían esa increíble capacidad para crear una fiesta en cualquier momento, atrayendo al personal de servicio con todo el ruido que producían. Algunas criadas fueron invitadas, evidentemente cautivadas por esa especial y particular animosidad de la compañía.

 ** _Te permitiría mantenerlos sano y salvos…_**

Rígida, Nymeria dejó escapar un gruñido. _¡No otra vez!_

-¿Enserio no te cansas? Ya me jodiste la noche desde hace un rato-Su ira hirvió rápidamente.

Este bastardo era verdaderamente molesto. Como una plaga en las profundidades de su mente. Siempre con la misma palabrería ridícula sobre promesas maquiavélicas y planes destructivos.

El muy imbécil quería traer el Armagedón sobre toda la Tierra Media.

 ** _Intentar ignorarme no cambia absolutamente nada… cada día que pasa nos unimos un poco más, nos hacemos más fuertes._**

-Si sigues teniendo la patética esperanza de que dominaras al mundo y bla, bla, bla pues eres bastante ingenuo…-Encogiéndose por el lacerante dolor golpeando en su cabeza, presionó sus sienes, avasallada por las pulsaciones que nublaron su vista por unos cuantos segundos-Hijo de puta…

 ** _Nunca serás libre. Mientras más te resistas, más doloroso será para ti._**

-Puedo con el dolor, maldito bastardo-Escupió con los dientes apretados-Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para obligarme. Y ten por seguro que no lo conseguirás-Poniéndose de pie, hizo caso omiso de la debilidad de sus piernas y salió de allí esforzándose por no evidenciar su prisa.

Marchó directamente a su habitación.

 ** _Obstinada muchacha, admiro tu resistencia… entrégame tu poder y te hare reina de este vasto mundo…_**

-No te necesito para obtener lo que quiero.

 ** _Quizá, pero estamos hablando más allá de un simple reino enano. Humanos, elfos, hobbits, enanos, así como el resto de criaturas se postraran a nuestros pies. Imagina todo ese poder sobre las razas…_**

La emoción y el crudo anhelo se oían en la despreciable voz de Sauron.

-Créeme, lo imagino. ¡Y aun así no me interesa!-Exasperada, empujó la puerta de la habitación yendo rápidamente a su bolso de viaje. Hurgando en los bolsillos, encontró aquella reluciente botella de cristal y sin pensárselo dos veces quitó la tapa para beber un pequeño sorbo.

El líquido se sintió fresco en su boca y garganta. Se le hizo imposible no sonreír al escuchar el enfurecido bramido de Sauron cargado de dolor. Rápidamente su presencia se desvaneció, relegándola de momento, al olvido.

Libre de aquella pesadez en su cabeza, agotada, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas y meterse a bajo las gruesas cobijas. Temía volver a derrumbarse y definitivamente no quería obtener de nuevo más de quince pares de ojos preocupados sobre ella.

Un poco de sueño le devolvería la energía.

* * *

holiii XD

Gracias por su bellos comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! las quiero mucho!

Saludos especiales a denisemurasaki7, Ferya y Clo24.

cuidense mucho!

bye :)


	52. La paz no siempre dura

_Thorin observo aquella esplendida casa con el conocimiento de cada uno de sus rincones. Amplia, acristalada, el pacifico paisaje de la playa a tan solo unos metros de su posición. Era como un paraíso. Un paraíso que Nymeria había encontrado. Cada lugar de la casa contenía su esencia y espíritu. Una parte importante de su vida._

 _Una parte de ella que le prometió enseñarle en su totalidad._

 _Corriendo el ventanal acristalado como le vio a Nymeria hacer una vez, recibió el aire fresco del mar en su rostro. Los enanos no apreciaban nadar, de modo que un sitio como este, siempre era algo que su gente prefería evitar. Mayormente los enanos morían sin haber conocido el océano jamás. Su simple mención era algo de libros ilustrados de viajeros o de quienes por curiosidad se atrevían a dejar sus hogares bajo las montañas para explorar el exterior._

 _Cerrando los ojos, disfruto de aquel fantástico ambiente._

 _No le era una sorpresa de por qué su reina escogió este tranquilo lugar para vivir. Era simplemente maravilloso._

 _Aturdido por el desgarrador grito proveniente de la planta superior, corrió hacia las escaleras subiendo a zancadas hasta alcanzar el segundo piso donde en la amplitud del lugar encontró a Nymeria en la cama meciéndose repetidamente._

 _Por los temblores de su cuerpo descubrió que estaba llorando._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, dio un paso adelante aun consciente de que cualquier acercamiento era completamente inútil._

 _Este era solo otro de sus desgarradores recuerdos._

 _Ella dejo escapar otro grito golpeando la cama con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas brillantes que caían sin control de sus ojos enrojecidos. Los fuertes sollozos rompieron el corazón de Thorin de tal modo que deseo desesperadamente despertar._

 _Esta era la Nymeria oculta debajo de aquella arrogancia y esas sonrisas traviesas que se presentó en bolsón cerrado esa noche hace ya bastantes meses. La verdadera Nymeria debajo de esa mascara que él mismo duramente juzgo desde ese primer momento._

 _Siempre lo escondió tan bien…_

 _Paralizado por otros de sus gritos, ella lanzó aquel objeto de comunicación hacia la pared con tal fuerza que este indudablemente se rompió en una variedad de pedazos._

 _-¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos!_

 _Resonando sus gritos roncos en el amplio lugar, se movió a trompicones hacia un cuarto de baño detrás de una inmaculada puerta blanca. Obligándose a avanzar, Thorin le siguió. Observándole lavarse desesperadamente la cara llenando sus manos bajo el chorro de agua fría._

 _Sus ojos desolados se establecieron sobre sí misma en el gran espejo horizontal, donde él deseo poder reflejarse. Hacerse notar._

 _-Te amo, reina mía…-Fueron palabras al aire, pero absolutamente verdaderas. Acortando la distancia, quiso deslizar la mano por su espalda, pero sus dedos atravesaron su figura como de costumbre. Impidiéndole entregarle consuelo, apoyo, amor-Estoy contigo, Mizimuh. Siempre contigo…-Su propia voz se quebró al divisar en sus ojos verdes la carencia de brillo, y un profundo dolor._

 _Una resignación que no pudo interpretar de otra manera más como un deseo de desaparecer._

 _El pálido rostro de Nymeria se llenó de pena, cediendo nuevamente a las lágrimas con dolorosos jalones de su enmarañado cabello. Rompiendo el espejo con sus puños en un golpe de rabia ciega._

 _La sangre salió a borbotones de sus heridas debido a la variedad de afilados pedazos incrustados en sus manos. No hizo nada al respecto para remediarlo. Sus gritos desesperados no llegaron a ella y Thorin solo pudo mirar con horror como Nymeria caía al suelo indiferente a sus manos sangrantes. El suelo de azulejo se tiño de rojo, así como su escasa ropa y sus desnudas piernas dobladas debajo de ella._

 _Solo se quedó allí mirando a la nada inexpresivamente mientras se desangraba._

 _Apretando los puños, grito por despertar de esta pesadilla._

* * *

Lanzando la bandeja llena de comida sobre la mesa de té, Nymeria se precipito rápidamente hacia su marido. Thorin gritaba repetidamente su nombre, retorciéndose en la cama con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Usando su fuerza para retenerlo, cubrió sus labios con los suyos para silenciarle antes de que llamase la atención de los demás.

-Despierta, mon amour. Es solo un sueño…-Llamó golpeando suavemente su mejilla.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe revelando aquellos magníficos ojos azules.

-Nymeria…-Musito roncamente-Mi Nymeria…-Un par de traslucidas gotas resbalaron por las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Todo está bien, mon amour-Intento tranquilizar deslizando los dedos por la curvatura de sus parpados apartando la humedad alrededor de ellos-Estoy contigo…

Inclinándose para tomar nuevamente sus labios, lucho por desvanecer de su mente aquel dolor que visualizó en los ojos de Thorin. Poco a poco él le correspondió hasta que su boca tomo la suya desesperadamente. Acariciándole brutalmente. Sus brazos le atrajeron apretadamente contra su cuerpo, rodando sobre ella con un rápido movimiento de su pesado cuerpo.

Sus grandes manos le entregaron impacientes caricias que le encendieron de inmediato. Su barba era una delicia raspando en su cuello, acompañado de húmedos besos que le hicieron marear de placer. Su ropa fue desapareciendo apresuradamente bajo las manos expertas del rey, consiguiendo desnudarla en tiempo record.

Le dirigió una mirada repleta de lujuria que en vano intento ocultar la inquietud de sus emociones. Nymeria no comprendía lo que sucedía detrás, pero no se detuvo a preguntar. Evidentemente él no quería hablar, por lo que dejaría el asalto verbal para más tarde.

Arqueándose con un gemido de dulce placer, atrapo el cabello de Thorin entre sus dedos cuando devoraba sus pechos provocando su estómago se contrajera con cada lamida y mordisco. Le humedeció al borde de límite solo por ello. Quitándose la túnica por encima de la cabeza, Thorin la arrojó alguna parte del suelo antes continuar con los pantalones que apresaban dolorosamente su erección en el ajustado interior. Gloriosamente desnudo, le separó ampliamente las piernas deslizando los dedos en sus pliegues empapados.

-Tan húmeda para mi… solo para mi…-Ronroneo él en la lujuria, moviendo el dedo en círculos sobre su clítoris obligándola a arquearse por el efecto en su cuerpo excitado-Tan hermosa…

-No quiero esperar, Thorin-Pidió extendiendo la mano a su propio sexo. El rey siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con agitación, moviendo sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y deseo sobre ella. Empampanándose los dedos de sus propios jugos, embadurno el pene de su enano desde la punta hasta la base devolviéndole parte del placer que le hubo dado. Él lleno sus oídos de esos maravillosos gemidos masculinos sin despegar sus ojos un solo segundo de su mano resbalando repetidamente por su engrosado miembro.

Apretando el glande, consiguió sacar un poco de humedad de su virilidad, la cual atrapo en la yema de los dedos para degustarle con erotismo frente a sus ojos cargados lascivia. Lamio sus dedos con un gemido de satisfacción que indudablemente enloqueció al rey enano.

Sus manos le sostuvieron bruscamente los muslos para mantenerlos separados.

-Eres tan indecente…-Gimió él ante la visión.

-Amo tu sabor, mon amour…-Ronroneo Nymeria-Pruébame…-Demandó señalando el sitio entre sus muslos.

Ebrio de deseo y excitación, el rey enano obedeció sin demora. Su boca le cubrió vorazmente, arrastrando con dureza la lengua entre sus pliegues. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa de placer, gimió sin control bajo los efectos de sus lánguidas caricias. Su cuerpo era un mar de sensaciones y su mente desierta de pensamientos coherentes. Agarrando las manos pesadas su marido, las coloco sobre sus pechos necesitados de atención. Sus pezones erguidos lloraron por su toque áspero, manteniéndole sobre ellos durante sus codiciosas caricias.

En la explosión de su orgasmo, Thorin le penetro sin piedad alguna. Su pene le estiro en su sensibilidad aun presa de las secuelas del clímax reciente. Sus empujes profundos golpearon hasta el útero, asiéndose de sus caderas para ensartarse por completo en su apretada vagina.

-Ah, Mahal… tan caliente…-Thorin agarró uno de sus pechos, anclando la mano en este con los ojos vidriosos de pasión-Eres una dulce codiciosa, devoras mi pene _yâsith_ …

-¡Es mío!-Gimió aferrándose a sus tensos y gruesos antebrazos-Solo mío… oh, mierda. Lléname hasta el fondo Escudo de Roble…-Embelesada, le observó rápidamente entrar y salir, desapareciendo por completo en su interior con cada acometida. Los gruñidos y gemidos de Thorin comenzaron a alzarse por la pronta llegada de su orgasmo. Sus rasgos tensos, su piel sudorosa y sonrojada.

Nymeria no quería quedarse atrás.

Deslizando la mano entre sus cuerpos, comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris agregando tal cantidad de sensaciones que no tardo demasiado en alcanzar su segundo clímax. Thorin le llenó a chorros de su semilla caliente rugiendo su orgasmo sin inhibiciones mientras ella se convulsionaba debajo de él hundida profundamente en el propio.

Agitados, se derrumbaron satisfechos en el cómodo silencio de la habitación.

-Esto era exactamente lo que tenía anoche planeado-Musitó Thorin cansadamente.

-Mentiroso. Solo querías provocarme.

-En parte… pero me preocupaba tu salud, apenas despertaste ayer.

-Como ya notaste, estoy perfectamente bien. Cien por ciento repuesta-Aseguró acariciando sus largas hebras oscuras.

-Ha sido evidente-El toque juguetón en su voz la hizo sonreír.

-Ahora… ¿me dirás que estabas soñando?-Presionó con un deje dureza, expresándole su seriedad en el asunto. Realmente le asusto verlo de aquel modo.

-Solo fue uno de tus recuerdos-Contestó él con sequedad.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos?-Insistió.

Dejando ir una larga exhalación, el rey beso su cuello antes de contestar con gravedad-Estabas en tu casa. Llorabas. Parecías tan…

-¿Rota?

Se impidió cerrarse al respecto, ella sabía que Thorin vería todas y cada una de sus vivencias en aquel mundo. Por una parte deseaba detenerlo, pero por otra… necesitaba que él le conociera, que le entendiera profundamente.

-Iba a decir triste…-Sacudiendo la cabeza, Thorin se incorporó lo suficiente para colocar esos ojos en los suyos-Quebraste el espejo. Sangrabas tanto… no hiciste nada para detenerlo…

-El dolor físico calmaba el dolor emocional-Admitió, enmascarando su vergüenza al respecto-Solía buscar cualquier excusa para herirme. Rencillas en bares, peleas callejeras… cualquier cosa que quitara esa sensación de mi pecho. Ese momento que viste, fue uno de otros pocos en los que me sentí cegada por la ira y el dolor. Quería suicidarme…-Él miedo destelló en los ojos azules del rey-Agarre mi pistola para dispararme en la cabeza después de romper el espejo. Me apunte…-Simulando el arma con los dedos, señalo su sien-Pero no me pude. Me sentí mucho peor después. Me sentí cobarde por siquiera intentarlo… no podía más. No podía dormir por las pesadillas, cerrar los ojos significaba rememorar mi pasado y estaba enfermando al no conseguir un poco de sueño, y ya sabes mi cuerpo se regenera de ese modo. Me desesperé.

El enano trago grueso-¿Y eso… cuando sucedió?

-No mucho antes de que Gandalf fuera por mí. Ese tonto mago de algún modo salvo mi vida…-No le fue difícil reconocerlo. Esta vez.

-Me ocupare de agradecérselo adecuadamente-Aseguró Thorin visiblemente aliviado.

-Entonces… ¿No estas decepcionado?-Soltó Nymeria, ocultando firmemente sus emociones.

-¿Por qué estaría decepcionado?-Inquirió.

-Por ese acto tan cobarde y despreciable.

-No soy quien para juzgar algo como eso. Eh visto bastante de lo que te han hecho y es admirable que no enloquecieras por ello.

-¿Quién dice que no lo estuve?-Parpadeó con la verdad en sus ojos.

-Nuestras circunstancias fueron completamente distintas. Eh recibido mi propio dolor, pero no puedo compararlo con el tuyo. No hay modo de que se pueda. Y aunque ambos tuvimos que luchar, nunca estuve realmente solo. Tuve a mi familia, me aferre a lo que quedaba y luche por cada uno de ellos-Aferrándose a su esposa, unió sus frentes entrelazando sus manos-Ya te lo dije, reina mía. El presente y el futuro son lo que más me importa…

-Vamos, Thorin. No es necesario que seas tan complaciente. Puedes decirme la verdad. No voy a enfadarme en absoluto. Hice cosas horribles…

-Sí. Y no puedo felicitarte por eso. No apruebo gran parte de ello y lo sabes. Pero como dije antes, es parte del pasado. Tus acciones del ahora son lo que me importa. Cambiaste, soy testigo. Y no daría ese milagro por nada…

Nymeria chasqueo la lengua utilizando la magia para cubrir el asomo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería quebrarse ahora. No cuando compartían un momento agradable. Un momento de absoluta sinceridad.

-Tampoco yo. Después de todo, ese milagro eres tu-Declaró con un guiño colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No eh hecho demasiado. Pase los primeros meses gritándote-Ella se echó reír, devolviéndole al rey el asomo de una sonrisa.

-Mon amour, me atrapaste con eso. Caí rendida por tus maravillosos gruñidos…

-Estoy seguro de que eres la única mujer que existe que diría algo semejante-Besando su mejilla, Thorin vio aquel amor en los ojos de su reina. Ese amor que cada día le sorprendía de sobremanera.

Que alguien como Nymeria, privada del afecto y la bondad desde su nacimiento, fuese capaz de guardar y entregar tal lealtad y amor, era solo milagro.

-Es que soy especial-Ella bromeo.

-lo sé.

Buscando sus labios, él le acaricio apasionadamente, entregando todos sus sentimientos en esa pequeña acción.

Luego unos cuantos besos más, compartieron el desayuno que Nymeria tuvo intención de traerle a Thorin. Desnudos, disfrutaron de la comida particularmente dulce sobre la piel de otro. Sumidos en su placentero desayuno, se provocaron el uno al otro hasta ceder nuevamente a la desbordante pasión.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, dos parejas especialmente felices y satisfechas fueron la atención principal de cada uno de sus compañeros. Los comentarios y apuestas iban y venia entre risas y diversión. Afortunadamente, los aludidos estaban hundidos en la burbuja de su felicidad que poco o nada de importancia prestaron a su palabrerío.

-Entonces… dime mi querido Fili, como te fue con Sigrid. Dame todos detallitos sabrosos-Exigió Nymeria con una traviesa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El enano se sonrojó, aclarándose la voz detrás una suave tos-Eso es privado-Hubo un coro de decepción. Tanto Kili como Nymeria le lanzaron migas y trozos de comida a rubio príncipe por tal respuesta poco satisfactoria-Hey, mi ropa…-Se quejó limpiándose con la servilleta. Evidentemente molesto.

Ignorando su malestar, Kili alzo sugerentemente las cejas-¿Iras a visitar a tu novia, hermanito?-El silencio fue suficiente respuesta-¿Es enserio?

-Sigrid le permitió cortejarle, y eso lo ha puesto irritablemente presumido-Comentó Nymeria mordiendo una galleta de canela-Veremos qué tan engreído te pondrás cuando le cuente a la pobre chica todos tus vergonzosos secretos.

Fili palideció.

-No te atreverías-Gruñó.

-¿Apuestas?-Desafío burlona.

-¡Nosotros sí!-Anunciaron sus compañeros.

-No sabes demasiado-Intento Fili defenderse, pero temió al ver la peligrosa y extensa sonrisa de Nymeria.

Besando la mejilla de Thorin, ella acaricio su musculoso brazo enviándole al joven príncipe una mirada maliciosa-Tu tío es toda la fuente de información que necesito.

Fili apretó los puños al notar la misma expresión en la cara de su tío. Claramente estaba del lado de su esposa.

-Todos ustedes… me las van a pagar-Gruñó, metiéndose un gran pedazo de bollo de miel a la boca.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Muchacho, estamos felices por ti eso es todo-Balin intervino.

-Además, tú también participaste en molestarnos a Thorin y a mí-Le recordó Nymeria-No tienes ningún derecho a quejarte. A todos les toca su turno.

-Es cierto-Añadió Lilian-Todavía recuerdo las cosas que dijiste de nosotros-Alzo la voz tomando la mano de su hobbit.

-Te hundiste solo, muchacho-Rió Dwalin.

La molestia se mostró en la cara del enano de rubio cabello leonado, por el resto de la comida.

* * *

Esperando a Lilian para salir de paseo a la ciudad, Nymeria se tomó un momento para acercarse a Bofur. El encantador enano le sonrió con esa explosiva alegría que admirada de él.

-Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi hermosa reina.

No pudo evitar sonreír por el guiño travieso.

-Me eh enterado de que Ellie es tu única-Un brillo especial iluminó los ojos del enano.

-Ha sido sorpresivo. Pero es demasiado joven. Pretendo honrarla hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad-Le prometió con solemnidad.

-Me alegra oír eso. Aprecio a la chica. Y quiero decirte que tengo toda la intención de llevármela a Erebor para cuidar de ella. Espero que sea mi dama de compañía o como sea que se llame-Expreso pensativa-Sé que ella no aceptara nada gratis, por eso le ofreceré ese puesto…

Bofur le tomó por sorpresa quitándose el sombrero con una inclinación respetuosa. Tomando su mano, le beso los nudillos colocando sus ojos apreciativos sobre ella-Muchas gracias. Realmente no sabía cómo siquiera mencionarle mis intenciones, es tan joven… prometo pagarle este regalo haciendo a la muchacha muy feliz.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Bofur. Confió en que lo harás. Eres un enano muy especial-Bofur se incorporó con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

-Aprecio sus palabras. Significan mucho para mi viniendo de ti-Sonriendo, Nymeria abrazo al adorable enano. Quitándole el sombrero, lo puso de vuelta sobre su cabeza.

-Pórtate muy bien Bofur. Ellie ha sido lastimada. Han intentado forzarla y tengo la seguridad de que no lo olvidara con facilidad-Palmeando su hombro, el rostro de Bofur se empañó de furia. Dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, añadió-Ella tiene interés especial por ti. Solo se paciente.

-Lo hare, no dudes de eso.

Esa determinación, le hizo enormemente orgullosa de pertenecer a la raza de los enanos.

-Me alegra…te veré más tarde.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, divisó a Lilian arreglando torpemente su abrigo. Acomodo rápidamente los botones en su lugar, dándole una sonrisa al sentir su presencia.

-Ya estoy lista-Anunció Ellie detrás de ella colocando un par de delicados guantes en sus manos.

-Bien, vámonos entonces-Abriendo una de las puertas dobles, las tres salieron al frescor del exterior decididas a disfrutar de un agradable paseo de chicas. Por supuesto que Thorin y Bilbo se opusieron determinantemente, pero contra una hechicera y una mujer embarazada en su etapa hormonalmente critica, nada pudieron hacer.

Ambos machos sobreprotectores se quedaron en casa, molestos y excluidos.

-Vamos a ver el mercado-Ofreció Lilian enlazando los brazos de Ellie y Nymeria en los suyos-Quiero ver todo lo que hay.

-Hay algunos comerciantes que tienen cosas lindas-Ellie informó, señalando el camino.

-Podemos comprar lo que queramos. Así que no quiero negaciones-Amenazó Nymeria, taladrando seriamente a ambas chicas, callando de inmediato sus protestas.

A pesar de la penumbra de la ciudad, disfrutaron del tranquilo paseo, alegres de disfrutar un momento exclusivamente femenino. Después de todo, existían cosas que simplemente no debían ser mencionadas en la presencia de los hombres.

 ** _Observa a estos insignificantes humanos… débiles, ingenuos… fáciles de dominar…_**

Rodando los ojos, Nymeria dejó escapar una larga exhalación. _¡Maldito, Sauron! ¡Cierra el pico un rato!_

-¿Todo bien?

-Perfecta-Rápidamente contesto a Lilian, esbozando una sonrisa de simpatía. La punzada de Sauron quemaba en su abdomen, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ello de nuevo. Debía aprender a resistirlo. Necesitaba hacerlo o no podría mantener al bastardo en secreto.

 ** _Mi existencia convive con la tuya. Coexistimos en un solo ser…_**

-¡Cállate!- _Mierda._ Lilian y Ellie le observaban con desconcierto y cierta timidez.

-No dijimos nada-Ellie musitó.

-No era para ustedes-Explicó frotándose la sien-Solo pensaba en voz alta. Lo siento.

-Oh. No importa. Solo compártelo la próxima vez-Pidió Lilian, dándole un suave apretón en el brazo. Con un rígido asentimiento, dejo a ambas chicas adelantarse a sus caprichos.

 ** _Si tan solo aceptaras mis propósitos seriamos una perfecta combinación. Realmente me agradas…_**

-Tú no a mí. Eres como un maldito disco rayado en mi cerebro. Repites y repites. Como esas aves… unan jodida cotorra, eso eres. No paras de cotorrear en mi cabeza, eres terriblemente irritante…-Manteniéndose erguida, tragó la sangre que subió desde su estómago. La oleada de dolor le azotó violentamente, pero luchó para mantenerse firme sobre sus pies-Eres un bastardo cruel-Sonriendo, no aparto los ojos de Lilian y Ellie situadas en un puesto de flores y hierbas-Pero fui criada a base de tortura. Unos trucos tan patéticos no funcionaran en mí.

 ** _Tu voluntad es admirable. Pero no funcionara para expulsarme como aquella vez. Sin el poder del mago azul no tienes oportunidad. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Ignoras tus verdaderas capacidades. Prefieres vivir de la fuerza física. Prefieres la vida insignificante como esposa de un enano. Una vida común, criando a sus hijos, sin ningún propósito real. Pretender servirle a él y a su gente, cuando todos ellos deberían servirte... Servirnos. Debido a tu corazón blando desconocen tu verdadero poder._**

-Aun si tuviera las ganas de dominar el mundo. No lo haría a tu modo-Espetó indiferente, ajustando la bufanda sobre su boca, para evitar cualquier curioso que le pillara hablando "sola". Lilian y Ellie conversaban amablemente con la vendedora de plantas. A simple vista deducía que la mujer mayor tenía gran familiaridad con Ellie.

 ** _¿Estás segura de eso?_** Su larga carcajada fue escalofriante. **_Conozco profundamente tu corazón, Nymeria…sé que deseas pelear. La lucha encarnizada de la guerra… la sangre del enemigo en tus manos… el placer de arrebatarles la vida… tú no eres como ellos. Naciste para ser grande, naciste para liderar._** Sauron gruño sonoramente en sus oídos. Como si estuviese a su espalda. No pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo en aquella dirección. **_Te reprimes por ese enano. Domina tus emociones. Temes decepcionarlo y te rebajas ante él._**

 ** _-_** Thorin salvó mi vida-Gruñó ella a cambio.

 ** _¿Salvarla? No seas ingenua. Simplemente te dio una motivación. No es nada más que un escalón para ti. Un método para ascender._**

-Por supuesto que no. No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ser algo más de la ya soy-Conteniendo su rabia, apretó los puños al interior de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Maldito bastardo, como odiaba que hurgase en sus sentimientos. Habían cosas que solo quería relegar al olvido. Cosas que no necesitaba. Cosas que le harían una paria frente a su Thorin y sus amigos. Cosas del pasado difíciles de desarraigar en tan poco tiempo.

El hecho de que Sauron tuviese razón, le hacía sentir mucho peor.

 ** _No intentes engañarte siendo alguien que no eres. Tú naciste para ser mi igual. Estas por encima de cualquier raza terrenal… por encima de todos los que te rodean. En cambio, te conformas con vivir entre ellos, aceptando sus modos y tradiciones como una vulgar mortal._**

-No deseo nada más. No quiero ser nada mas-Repitió con firmeza. Deseaba tener una vida tranquila junto a Thorin. Solo eso. Darle la familia que él tanto anhelaba y disfrutarlos por el resto de su vida. Rechazaría cualquier cosa que no estuviese ligado a ello-Quizá tengas razón en algunas partes de mí. Pero en lo que Thorin concierne, ninguno, absolutamente ninguno de aquellos oscuros deseos estará por encima de él. Eh decidido darle mi vida y eso ni siquiera tú lo puedes cambiar. Estoy completamente segura de que lo sabes a la perfección.

Su rugido plagado de furia, disto de intimidarle.

 ** _Te hare ver el error de esa decisión._**

Siguiendo a las chicas que se habían movido de su posición, caminaron alegremente con un pequeño tumulto de coloridas flores en sus manos. En el avance de unos cuantos metros, recibieron el dulce aroma de lo que parecían pasteles horneados. Lilian siguió el perfume de la comida evidentemente tentada. El panadero les recibió con gran amabilidad, moviéndose rápidamente ante los pedidos la chica embarazada, complaciéndola de inmediato. Pan, galletas, pasteles, bollos azucarados… el hombre deliró con cada pedido, sobre todo al recibir la gran cantidad de monedas en sus manos.

Parecía como si no hubiese visto semejante dinero en mucho, mucho tiempo. Probablemente nunca.

Estuvo enormemente impulsada a degollar al bastardo del gobernador por mantener a su gente en este humillante estilo de vida. Gran parte de los habitantes de la ciudad vivían en la pobreza y la mugre. Refugiándose en sus destartaladas casas que poco o nada hacían para abrigarles del frio.

Al atender a los heridos y enfermos aquella tarde, descubrió por sí misma la verdadera manera en la que vivían. La repulsión y la rabia que sintió por el hijo de puta del gobernador fue como si reviviese parte de su pasado. En esos momentos donde no tenía absolutamente nada y el mendigar era recibir dolor y humillación.

Deshaciéndose de ese sentimiento, se concentró en Lilian recibiendo una bolsa repleta de comida para continuar con el paseo.

-Esto esta tan bueno-Gimió Lilian a gusto, masticando el trozo de pastel-Nym, tienes que probarlo. Es el paraíso-Sonriendo ante su encantadora alegría por algo tan simple, mordió un extremo del mismo pastel que disfrutaba. Saboreando la crema dulce, concordó inmediatamente con ella.

Estaba delicioso.

Lilian le ofreció luego a Ellie, que con timidez acepto un pedazo de pastel, sonriendo de sincero placer al estallar en su boca el dulce sabor.

En medio de su diversión, diviso unos persistentes ojos sobre ellas. Prestando atención, descubrió a un pequeño y hambriento niño observándoles con timidez. Vestía ropas desgastadas, algo rasgadas y sucias. Golpeada por repentinamente por las horribles memorias, no dudo un solo segundo en ir hacia el infante y entregarle una hogaza dulce de pan dulce espolvoreada de azúcar.

El niño tomó el pan sus manos como si fuera el cielo antes de darle una gran mordida, seguida de otras tantas igual de desesperadas para llenar su vacío estómago. En lo que pareció un par de minutos, fue rodeada por cinco niños igual de hambrientos y penosamente vestidos.

Dándole a cada uno un pan similar, los vio devorar la hogaza fresca en cuestión de segundos. Cada uno de ellos le sonrió antes de abrazarle con un repetido gracias. Tentativamente palmeo sus cabezas en reconocimiento. Era una extraña sensación. Después de todo, no estaba familiarizada con los niños en absoluto. Durante toda su vida, el contacto con ellos fue prácticamente nulo.

Si iba a tener los hijos de Thorin, debía aprender como interactuar con ellos.

-Ah… uhmm, de nada-Contesto a su efusividad-¿Dónde están sus padres?

-Mi mama está en su trabajo-Dijo el niño de oscuros cabellos. El primero de los seis en recibir la comida.

-¿En que trabaja?

-Ella ayuda a los señores-Contesto en ese indiscutible tono inocente-Les ayuda a sentirse bien. Cuida de ellos por la noche…

No pudo evitar una mueca debido a la respuesta infantil. Su madre era una prostituta. No debería sorprenderle, este lugar era deplorable. Las pobres personas tomaban decisiones incorrectas y desesperadas para poder sobrevivir.

-La mía está en casa-Dijo otro niño, igual de mal vestido-Yo me aburría y vine a jugar…

-No deberían estar aquí a esta hora, es peligroso. Regresen a sus casas-Demando. Ellos sonrieron a pesar de su severidad y se despidieron alegremente antes desaparecer cada uno por su lado. En ese momento, frunció el ceño a percatarse de las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Incomodada por ellos, regresó rápidamente junto a Lilian y Ellie que le observaban del mismo modo-¿Qué?

-Oh, mi señora, es usted tan amable…-Ellie sonaba preocupantemente temblorosa sus ojos estaban… ¿húmedos?-Su presencia en esta ciudad solo ha sido un milagro…

-Ellie por favor… no hagas eso-Rápidamente limpio las lágrimas de la chica con la manga de su abrigo, consiguiendo otro sollozo que vino acompañado de un apretado abrazo-Haz algo-Asustada, pidió Nymeria desesperadamente a Lilian que solo sonreía con diversión. Tocando el cabello de Ellie intento aplacar su llanto, pero solo pareció aferrarse con más fuerza a su alrededor.

-Dices no ser buena, pero haces lo contrario todo el tiempo.

-Estuve en su situación una vez, eso es todo-Espetó desviando los ojos de su cálida mirada.

Los ojos de Lilian se ampliaron-Lo lamento-Se disculpó rápidamente.

-Fue hace mucho, no tiene importancia. Solo continuemos…-Palmeando el hombro de Ellie, le apartó para limpiar sus lágrimas dejando que le tomase del brazo.

Recorrieron el resto del mercado compartiendo la dulce comida, comprando algunas chucherías femeninas para ayudar a las personas de la ciudad.

Pagando al artesano por la magnífica pulsera de plata adornada con pequeños rubíes, el hombre le agradeció con excesiva amabilidad. Guardando la pieza en su bolsillo, coloco un hechizo de protección en el frio objeto. Un regalo para Thorin. Un regalo de cortejo. Él mantenía celosamente la otra que le había regalado, portándola orgulloso en su amplia muñeca. Planeaba colocar este regalo en su otra mano. Mientras más protegido estuviese Thorin, más tranquila se sentiría.

La vida de su enano era irreemplazable.

Volviéndose en dirección a las chicas, frunció el ceño al divisar a Ellie. Sola en un puesto de artículos para el cabello. Con inquietud, le alcanzó para tocar su hombro-¿Dónde está Lilian?

La muchacha se mostró sorprendida antes de observar rápidamente de un lado a otro.

-Estaba aquí, conmigo. Estaba aquí hace unos momentos.

Buscando a Lilian entre la multitud, miraron frenéticamente entre los ciudadanos.

Ellie corrió para recoger del suelo sucio una bolsa cerrada de pan dulce a medio consumir. La bolsa que Lilian había estado llevando en sus brazos.

Una ola de preocupación azotó a ambas mujeres.

Desesperada, Nymeria buscó la presencia de su amiga por los alrededores. El inmaculado brillo de su bebe fue como un rastreador inmediato que le llevo directamente a ella. El destello de la bebe, parpadeaba repetidamente en el interior de su madre.

Corriendo, con Ellie pisándole los talones, se abrió paso a empujones entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Avanzando entre algunas casas, su visión se tiño de rojo al divisar a Lilian en los brazos de un hombre dos veces más grande que ella, indudablemente con intenciones repulsivas y despreciables que hicieron hervir su ira hasta un punto ciego.

Lilian luchaba entre sollozos por liberarse de las sucias manos del sujeto que intentaba arrancarle la ropa a bruscos tirones. Impulsándose con sus piernas, Nymeria dio un salto para apartar al bastardo de Lilian con una patada directamente en su costado. Él cayó al suelo un par de metros más allá quejándose ruidosamente. Sin darle la oportunidad de levantarse, estampo el pie contra su rostro, sintiendo una chispa de satisfacción al oír esos sonidos de profundo dolor.

Su sangre manchó el suelo, brotando desde la boca y la nariz.

 ** _Mátalo…hazle pagar por el daño causado._** La voz de Sauron resonó fuertemente en sus oídos, como una seductora invitación. **_¡Mátalo! Por el honor de aquella chica…_**

Su furia solo se vio avivada por esas palabras, e ignorando los llamados de Ellie, agarró al tipo por la parte superior de su túnica para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara ya empapada de sangre caliente. Golpeando su rostro repetidamente, cada crujido de sus huesos hizo que aquella chispa de satisfacción se elevara. Un familiar placer barriendo a través de ella.

 ** _Mátalo. Cobra con su vida el despreciable acto cometido. Haz que sufra…_**

Con el puño resbaladizo por la sangre espesa, empujo al humano violentamente contra el suelo sacando una de sus katanas de la cintura sin desenvainar. _Castigar, castigar y matar…_

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, amenazaba lo que era suyo y vivía para contarlo.

 _Nadie._

Apoyándose en la parte superior de su torso, alzo su katana para estampar el extremo liso de la vaina contra su deformado rostro. Gemidos y gruñidos de dolor brotaron de él, cada golpe destrozó su carne ya lesionada, salpicando sangre a su cara, ropa y manos.

-¡Nymeria, ya basta!-Chilló Lilian. Horrorizada por la imagen cruda de la ira y el odio. Nymeria golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza del hombre con una espeluznante sonrisa en sus labios-¡Nymeria!-Temblorosa, se dobló para vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago.

Aquel hombre tenía su rostro completamente irreconocible.

La sangre salía a borbotones de su carne sin forma y por el suelo alcanzo a divisar un par de dientes.

Asqueada, Lilian apenas soportó las arcadas que le produjo el olor metálico de la sangre.

 ** _¡MÁTALO!_**

Sin cuestionar tal exigente demanda, Nymeria desenvaino para matarlo. Decidida a terminar con su patética existencia, alzo su espada para terminar con su vida, observando las débiles respiraciones del sujeto que en vano intentaba atrapar el oxígeno a través de su torcida nariz y su boca inundada de sangre.

Tal visión trajo a su mente algunos recuerdos de un pasado no demasiado lejano.

Desviando los ojos de su víctima, frunció el ceño hacia el intruso que se atrevía a detenerla. Para su sorpresa, la mano de Bardo se aferraba fuertemente a su muñeca, reteniendo sus intenciones.

-Es suficiente-Demandó el arquero inexpresivamente-Déjalo…

-No eh terminado con él-Dijo con una voz plana, vacía.

-No vale la pena. Déjalo, ya le has… castigado lo suficiente-Expresó Bardo, ocultando su desconcierto bajo una máscara de frialdad. Tirando de ella, la obligo a ponerse de pie alejándola inmediatamente del cuerpo inmóvil del hombre desafortunado. Bardo no podía reconocerlo, no con ese rostro completamente hecho pedazos. Pero a juzgar por su ropa maltrecha y sucia, suponía que era algún iluso ladrón. Tal clase de personas abundaba en esta triste ciudad.

Deshaciéndose de su mano, Nymeria se apartó del barquero evidentemente molesta. Envainando su espada, la puso de regreso en su cintura-La próxima vez que interfieras, no dudare en atacarte-Advirtió peligrosamente.

-Ibas a matarlo-Gruño él.

-¡Iba a violar a Lilian!-Bramó cargada de ira de solo recordar las manos de ese sucio bastardo sobre su amiga-¡¿Acaso no harías lo mismo si hubiese sido una de tus hijas?!-El silencio del humano fue suficiente respuesta. Echándole un vistazo al sujeto inconsciente, hizo un gesto de disgusto hacia él-Vivirá con ello, con un eterno recuerdo de sus errores.

-Debiste hacer que lo encarcelaran.-Murmuro Bardo con los dientes apretados.

-Eso hubiese sido demasiado piadoso-Moviéndose hacia Lilian que yacía de rodillas en el suelo con un pañuelo sobre su boca, se agacho junto a ella para examinarla. Sin embargo, parpadeó desconcertada por su repentina y brusca distancia. Lilian evito mirarle, levantándose para hundirse en los brazos de Ellie-¿Lilian?

Ellie le miró con algo de timidez, no obstante, sus ojos carecían del miedo que había vislumbrado en los ojos de Lilian.

 ** _Patéticos y débiles humanos…a pesar de que les brindas seguridad y protección, rechazan tus intenciones. No lo merecen…no merecen tu preocupación…_**

-Las acompañare al alojamiento-Anuncio Bardo-Los guardias del gobernador se encargaran de él.

Instando a las muchachas más jóvenes a caminar, el barqueo pidió discreción a quienes presenciaron la violenta situación. A su paso, nadie mencionó una sola palabra. Y a pesar de que Nymeria no recibió ninguna reprobación de parte de las personas, no pudo evitar sentir culpa. No exactamente por su arrebato, no. Sino más bien por el hecho de haberlo disfrutado. Por la falta de arrepentimiento.

Le pareció una eternidad desde la última vez que se sintió de ese modo. No había tomado la vida de un humano en meses.

Observando su mano derecha cubierta de sangre, froto el líquido resbaladizo entre sus dedos. La culpa rápidamente se desvaneció siendo reemplazada con una sensación de satisfacción.

Había sido por el bien de Lilian y de la bebe. Con el único fin de asegurar sus preciadas vidas.

No existían arrepentimientos respecto a eso.

Llegando a las puertas dobles del alojamiento, Lilian se apresuró al interior empujando las puertas para ingresar. Ellie le siguió evidentemente preocupada.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, en privado-Bardo pidió, verdaderamente serio al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus ojos con insistencia-Quiero tratar un tema contigo, sin ninguna interferencia-El barquero recargó sus últimas palabras, haciéndole consciente de que refería específicamente a Thorin.

-Mañana-Soltó sin humor-Iré a tu casa por la mañana.

-Estaré esperando.

A ella le pareció oír un deje ansiedad en su voz, pero decidió ignorarlo. Avanzando hacia la casa, fue golpeada por el agradable calor del ambiente al entrar. Cerrando detrás de sí, se mantuvo inexpresiva ante las miradas llenas de sorpresa que recibió de Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili y Nori.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Thorin cuestionó, dando un paso hacia ella.

Pasando de él, camino directamente hacia las escaleras para marchar a su habitación y limpiarse de la suciedad que la cubría. Podía sentir la sangre secándose sobre su piel y el aroma comenzaba a molestarla.

Sintiendo los pesados pasos de Thorin detrás ella, empujó con el brazo las puertas de la habitación, siendo recibida por Hachiko que salto a sus piernas en busca de atención.

-¡Nymeria!-La mano del enano se aferró firmemente a su brazo, girándola bruscamente hacia él para obligarla a mirarle. Sus ojos azules le examinaron a detalle.

Evito encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Suéltame, necesito limpiarme-Exigió con brusquedad.

Él le soltó lentamente, sin apartarse un solo centímetro.

-Ellie mencionó a un ladrón…

Nymeria resopló-No era un ladrón ¡Era un maldito violador!-Escupió con rabia, moviéndose al cuarto de aseo. Quitándose la ropa a tirones, hundió las manos en balde de agua fría para quitar la sangre de su rostro y manos.

-Bueno, no me hace falta preguntar para saber qué hiciste con él-Dijo él con un suspiro resignado.

 ** _Incluso el enano juzga tus acciones… tus intenciones…_**

Un musculo palpitó bajo el ojo de Nymeria-¿Estas criticándome?-gruño peligrosamente. Colocando sus ojos chispeantes de ira sobre su marido.

Thorin se tensó por la palpable furia de Nymeria-Por supuesto que no. Eres impulsiva eso es todo-Dijo calmadamente.

-¿Y qué esperan que haga? ¡Ese hijo de puta iba a violar a Lilian! ¡Pudo haberla herido! O peor. ¡Perder a la bebé!-Frotando afanosamente sus manos con el jabón líquido, las enjuago en el balde rápidamente antes de lavarse la cara.

-Sé que quieres protegernos a todos siempre, Mizimuh. Pero debes controlar tus métodos. Ya no eres una desconocida en este mundo. Y tus acciones repercuten en los demás.

Rechinando los dientes, estrechó los ojos hacia él-No me des lecciones de vida, Escudo de Roble-Espetó arrebatándole bruscamente la toalla de la mano para secarse de camino a su bolso de viaje. Buscando una camiseta y una sudadera, sintió la furia de Thorin como una quemazón en su pecho.

-Estas desquitándote conmigo-Gruñó él profundamente.

-Estas dándome consejos que no pedí-Nymeria gruñó a cambio.

-Soy tu esposo. Y cuido de ti de todas las formas que pueda. ¡Incluso de tu propio temperamento!-Alzo la voz, reacio a recibir semejante trato de su parte.

 ** _Intenta controlarte…que penoso…_**

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora todos me detestan! ¡Intento hacer justicia y yo soy yo la mala!-Estalló.

 ** _Eso es mucho mejor a que se impongan sobre ti…_**

 _¡Ya cállate!_

-¡Nadie ha dicho que lo seas!-Bramó Thorin alcanzándola. Sosteniendo sus brazos con un suave remezón.

-¡Así me están tratando! Lilian me odia. Desfiguré el rostro del bastardo frente a ella y ahora me tiene miedo-Explico ardida. Dolida. Apartándose de Thorin, comenzó a colocarse las prendas que había elegido.

-Dudo mucho que la chica te odie-Thorin mencionó con suavidad intentando atraer a su mujer a sus brazos.

-Tú no viste como me miró. ¡Y eh visto esa mirada miles de veces!-El ceño del enano se profundizo.

-Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá…

-No es tan sencillo…dudo mucho que lo olvide tan fácil-Hundiéndose en los brazos de Thorin, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con una incómoda resignación. Realmente nunca imaginó que algo así pudiese suceder, no aquí. No con sus amigos. Aquella aceptación que le entregaron, la llevo a ser ella misma sin ningún tipo de reserva. Y ahora…

Ahora, ya no estaba tan segura de cómo proceder con los demás.

No quería perder a ningún ellos.

Deslizando los dedos por las hebras rojizas de Nymeria, Thorin dejó escapar un suspiro uniendo su mejilla al costado de cabeza, aspirando el perfume dulce de su cabello-Tendrá que aprender a aceptar que ese tipo de cosas suceden. Sin embargo… debes admitir que perdiste el control. Bastó con ver toda esa sangre sobre ti para comprender la gravedad de tu reacción-Ella se tensó.

Puede ser… pero…

Había estado demasiado furiosa como para notarlo.

-ya estas regañándome…-Musitó con una mueca.

-Sí, estoy regañándote. Sabes que mi relación con los humanos no es la mejor, no obstante, quiero tengan la mejor visión de ti. Así como nuestra gente. Algún día serán nuestros aliados... y tú serás una guía para ellos.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Tienes un sobreprotector y bondadoso corazón.

Ella resopló-Eso no dice nada.

-Al contrario. Lo dice todo.-Instándola a mirarle, Thorin recorrió la forma de sus labios con el pulgar. Nymeria notó la intensidad de su mirada y su corazón comenzó a tomar aquel poderoso ritmo al que ya estaba acostumbrada-Aunque, cuando se trata de los orcos, y los elfos…apruebo y disfruto de cada una de tus reacciones impulsivas.

-¡Thorin!

La sonrisa del enano se amplió-La manera en que te vez cuando acabas con nuestros enemigos… es lo más hermoso que eh visto en todos mis años.

Un evidente coloreo apareció en las mejillas de la hechicera.

Encantado con aquella maravillosa reacción, Thorin presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, profundizando el contacto al percibir que la tensión de su cuerpo se desvanecía.

Estremeciéndose por los labios húmedos y roce de su barba en su mejilla, Nymeria se aferró a la túnica de Thorin consciente de sus intenciones.

-Estas distrayéndome…

-Correcto.-Sus grandes manos se deslizaron a través de su espalda, atrayéndola completamente a su cálido cuerpo. Su boca encontró su cuello y ella se derritió totalmente en sus brazos. Detonando aquella chispa de pasión que Nymeria no podía resistir.

Un carraspeo, desvió su atención a la puerta.

Parpadeando para despejar su mente de la neblina de placer, coloco su atención en el visitante.

Bilbo, le observaba con tensión.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ella respondió con un asentimiento aparatándose lentamente de Thorin, quien no hizo nada para ocultar su enfado. Alcanzando al hobbit, Nymeria le rodeo por los hombros llevándolo por el pasillo hacia la pequeña biblioteca para conversar con más comodidad.

-¿Vas quejarte tú también?

-No. Quiero agradecerte por proteger a Lilian y a mi bebe.

La sinceridad de sus palabras consiguió drenar toda su inquietud. Cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca tenuemente iluminada por el atardecer, encendió un par de velas con el solo hecho de mentalizarlo. Fue una sorpresa. Aun no se acostumbraba de manera definitiva a estos poderes.

-Supongo que Lilian te detalló todo lo que hice-Bilbo asintió dejándose caer sobre el mullido sofá.

-Tengo experiencia de primera mano contigo en ese tipo de situaciones desde hace meses. Ha dejado de tener ese impacto en mi hace tiempo…-Entrelazando los dedos, le miro detenidamente-Sé que no actúas de esa manera sin motivo. Y con lo que sucedió hoy…solo me importa el hecho de que mi familia está bien.

Uniéndose a él en el sofá, se reclino sobre el respaldo con una larga exhalación-No me arrepiento de lo que hice- _En cierto modo_ -Ese bastardo no volverá a dañar a otra mujer.

-Estoy seguro de que has salvado el honor de muchas muchachas…

-Si solo Lilian lo viera como tú.

-Ella entenderá. Sé que sus creencias son diferentes, su modo de vida… pero ella entenderá. Te conoce. Sabe de lo que eres capaz.

-Sí, pero nunca lo había visto.

El hobbit se volvió a ella sorprendido-Pero Lilian…

-Le pedí a Gandalf que borrara los recuerdos esa noche, durante la fiesta en la casa de Beorn. Con el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo, su mente era un libro abierto-Explicó.

Bilbo se froto la mejilla-Eso es demasiado generoso. Y Lilian no lo sabe…

-Y no lo debe saber-Ella advirtió.

-Debería-Dijo él con la seriedad cubriendo cada rincón de su rostro-Después de todo lo que has hecho por ella…por mi…no tiene ninguna razón para temer de ti. Para cuestionarte. No has hecho nada más que protegernos.

-Déjalo así Bilbo. De todos modos no habría diferencia, no con lo que presenció. Le borraría la memoria si pudiera, pero no tengo todavía ese tipo de poder-Sacudió suavemente la cabeza-Tendrá que vivir con ello.

-Estoy seguro de que se le pasara pronto. Son amigas.

-Espero que sea así…

Aunque ella no podía asegurarlo, pero apreciaba las palabras de Bilbo.

* * *

Lilian se estremeció sobre la cama al divisar la amplia figura de Thorin en la entrada de la habitación. Su expresión era una máscara de dureza y severidad dirigida completamente hacia ella. No le fue una sorpresa el motivo de su visita.

-Siento un gran respeto por ti, por ser amiga de Nymeria. Sin embargo, tu infantil actitud lastima a mi esposa. Cuando ha ido en tu rescate para protegerte a ti y a tu bebé.

-Tu no la viste…-Musitó, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho. Queriendo olvidar semejante imagen. Cruda y sangrienta.

-Se perfectamente hasta qué punto es Nymeria capaz de actuar. Y sus métodos-Expresó el rey con tono afilado.

Lilian no pudo evitar sentirse peor, sabía que Thorin defendería a Nymeria de lo fuese, hasta la muerte. No obstante, la Nymeria de esta tarde distó de ser la Nymeria que conocía. Esa luchadora Nymeria que mataba orcos como hormigas a sus pies.

Esta tarde solo había visto una asesina, una asesina llena de odio y sed de sangre.

Era consciente de lo Nym había hecho en su pasado y no la juzgaba por eso. Sino por el hecho de hacer oídos sordos a sus suplicas. Nymeria prometió ser mejor de lo que era, se lo confesó una mañana hace varios meses. Y le había creído, absolutamente le había creído.

No entendía el porqué de esa agresiva y brutal reacción a estas alturas.

-Entonces justificas su brutalidad…-Mencionó tentativamente.

-Justifico su finalidad. La cual era mantenerte a salvo-Thorin señaló.

-Ya te lo dije, tú no la viste-Repitió vacilante-La llame un montón de veces y no me escuchó. Solo… solo lo golpeaba. Una y otra vez-Se estremeció-Estaba sonriendo, mientras lo hacía. Mientras la sangre la salpicaba. Ella solo sonrió, como si lo disfrutase…esa no era la Nym de siempre…-Murmuró, bajando los ojos-Y Bilbo la defiende, igual que tú.

-Él no es tan ingenuo como tú.

Tensándose, Lilian coloco nuevamente los ojos sobre el enano-¿Porque dices eso?

-Se te advirtió de lo que encontrarías si venias con nosotros, aceptaste venir y aceptaste a cada uno de los miembros de mi compañía como ellos te aceptaron a ti. Creí que esa debilidad tuya se desvanecería en tu tiempo con nosotros, pero no ha sido a así. Nymeria te ha protegido demasiado desde el principio, y no debió hacerlo. Este tipo de reacciones demuestran lo indigna que eres de su amistad.

Encogiéndose por el agresivo tono de su voz, reprimió las lágrimas por aquellas horribles palabras.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así, solo porque seas un rey-Soltó dolida. Apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

El ceño del enano se profundizó. El enfado contenido en su mirada.

-No lo eh dicho como un rey. Lo eh dicho desde el punto de vista de un tercero. Y del cual… el resto de la compañía concuerda. Le darás a Nymeria una disculpa adecuada. Salvó tu vida y la del ser que llevas en tu vientre. Si no fuera por ella, en estos momentos estarías lamentado su pérdida.

Con un gesto de advertencia, el enano se marchó.

Lilian se dejó caer de costado sobre el colchón. Abrazándose a la altura de su vientre dejo ir un suspiro cansado. Temblorosa, se obligó a hacer a un lado aquellas crudas imágenes que plagaban su mente.

Si, Nymeria le había salvado, a ella y a su bebe.

Pero no podía fácilmente olvidar su brutalidad, jamás había presenciado semejante acto, nunca había simpatizado con ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera en las películas.

Matar orcos era una cosa, pero seres humanos…

¿Por qué Bilbo no volvía? Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus brazos a su alrededor, consolándola. La presencia de su hobbit era para ella tan importante como respirar.

 ** _Castigar…_**

Frunciendo el ceño, se incorporó lo suficiente para observar a su alrededor. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz tan horrible?

 ** _Tal brutalidad no debe quedar sin castigo…_**

Frunciendo el ceño, Lilian se estremeció por el eco de aquella voz atronadora. Se giró rápidamente en busca de su dueño, pero no había nada. Asustada, retrocedió en la cama decidida a bajarse. Jamás había oído una voz así en todo su vida, espesa, cargada de una oscura invitación.

La malévola carcajada tronó en su cabeza.

 ** _Muchacha débil…_**

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en suelo para marcharse, una helada corriente la azotó de pies a cabeza. El frio se instaló en su cuerpo a medida que perdía la movilidad de sus extremidades. Cayendo sobre el colchón, paralizada, una oleada de nauseas la golpeó mientras luchaba por recuperar el control en sí misma. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, un grito se atoró en su garganta al visualizar una ondulante sombra junto a la cama.

 ** _No eres como la mestiza, pero me servirás. Alguien debe enseñarle una lección… su obstinación en un problema para mis planes._**

¿Mestiza? ¿Qué mestiza?

Aterrada, vio como la sombra comenzaba a reducir la distancia que les separaba. Incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno sintió como un agudo dolor se precipitaba en su interior.

La sombra había ingresado en su cuerpo. Literalmente.

Desesperada, luchó por moverse o hablar, cualquier cosa. Su miedo creció al verse incorporarse sin siquiera intentarlo. No era ella, no. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, en contra de su voluntad.

 ** _Los humanos… siempre tan sencillos de manipular…_**

Negada de su voz, se sintió a si misma relegada a un segundo plano.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

¿Estaba soñando?

 ** _No._**

 _¡Déjame ir!_

 ** _No por ahora, me eres útil en estos momentos…_**

Mientras hablaba, observó cómo se acercaba a la mesita de noche donde descansaba la bandeja de la cena que no había tocado. Con incredulidad se vio extender la mano para tomar el pulido cuchillo aserrado. Apretándolo en su mano, oyó aquella escalofriante carcajada de nuevo. Moviéndose por la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta. Avanzando por el pasillo, se encontró con Fili y Kili yendo a la habitación de Thorin y Nymeria, pasando de ellos, imposibilitada de pedirles auxilio, notó que ese no era su destino.

Más adelante, al doblar en una esquina, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la pequeña biblioteca en la que Ori solía estar constantemente. Cruzando la estrecha entrada de madera, observó a su alrededor.

En el sofá de terciopelo, estaba Nymeria.

* * *

holiii XD

Gracias por su bellos comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! las quiero mucho!

Saludos especiales a denisemurasaki7, Ferya y Clo24.

cuidense mucho!

bye :)


	53. Problemas inesperados

-Lilian…

Levantándose, Nymeria se volvió a la chica con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. No había esperado verla tan pronto. Ni menos que ella viniese a verle. Su expresión en aquel momento no era algo que pudiese fácilmente olvidar, el miedo, el rechazo… de algún modo aceptó que Lilian no le perdonaría.

No en algún tiempo al menos.

Apretando los puños, la observó acercarse esperando algún tipo de recriminación de su parte. Sin embargo, el silencio y la frialdad en sus facciones no fue esperanzador.

Rígida, bajó lentamente la mirada ante el abrazo repentino.

Sus esperanzas se elevaron inmediatamente.

Emocionada, envolvió los brazos alrededor de Lilian. Apretándola contra su cuerpo, agradeció este milagro.

O al menos así fue hasta que sintió una aguda punzada en el costado.

Confusa, se apartó de Lilian lo suficiente para mirar la causa de aquel dolor. Sus cejas se levantaron al notal el cuchillo hundido en su carne, empapando su camiseta y pantalones de carmesí. Sin embargo, eso no fue la sorpresa. No. Lo que verdaderamente le causó estupor, fue el hecho de ver la pequeña mano de Lilian alrededor del arma blanca.

Estupefacta, miró como los ojos furiosos de Lilian se posaban en ella.

-Asesina…-Su voz dulce sonaba extrañamente distorsionada-Monstruo… eres un monstruo…

Esas palabras eran más dolorosas que cualquier puñalada.

-Lilian…

Su propia voz se desvaneció en un hilo de estupefacción. Hundida en ello, no previó el siguiente movimiento de la chica. Pero a pesar del daño y la perdida de la visión en su ojo derecho por el corte, sus emociones pesaban más que cualquier dolor físico.

Lilian estaba castigándola, y de algún modo, a través de ella solo bullía la aceptación.

 _Lo merezco._

-Eres una mentirosa, una muy buena…-Nuevamente, la voz de Lilian sonó distorsionada. Carente de emoción-No eres buena…no lo eres…

-Yo no…

Empujada por algún tipo de ráfaga de poder, Nymeria sintió el dolor deslizarse a través de su espalda. Cayendo de rodillas en el suelo frio, los libros llovieron sobre ella luego de impactar contra el estante caoba. En su aturdimiento, consiguió rodar para evadir y evitar que el estante de madera le aplastara.

El estruendo, consiguió hacerla reaccionar.

Con la mente enfriándose, colocó su atención en "Lilian". Visualmente no había nada diferente en ella. A excepción de una cosa. Sus ojos. Si tomabas completa atención en ellos, podías notar el destello naranja en los irises. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

 _Sauron._

La ira explotó a través de su ser como un volcán en erupción. Abalanzándose hacia la chica, evadió la puñalada dirigida a su pecho y atrapo la muñeca de Lilian empujándola contra la pared. Apretándola con fuerza, la obligó a soltar el cuchillo sosteniendo ambas manos contra la madera helada.

-Vas a pagar por esto-Gruñó Nymeria.

La escalofriante carcajada solo consiguió aumentar su ira.

-No puedes herirme, no en este cuerpo…-"Lilian" sonrió-Aprecias demasiado a esta insignificante humana.

-Enfureciéndome solo consigues aumentar mi desprecio por ti.

-Quizá, pero sé que te hiere y eso es más que satisfactorio para mi…

 _¡Maldito bastardo!_

Reteniendo su furia, Nymeria maldijo una y otra vez. No podía hacerle a daño a Lilian, de ninguna manera. Cualquier mínimo ataque para alcanzar a Sauron lastimaría a la bebe. Ambas eran tan frágiles que temía herirlas irreparablemente.

-Sal de este cuerpo ¡Ahora!-Rugió.

-Oblígame.

-Sauron…-Rechinando los dientes, indagó en sus memorias. En las páginas que había memorizado del libro de Alatar. Algo, algo debía ayudarla.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

 _¡No!_ Hacer un trato con él sería como hacer un trato con el diablo. Y eso estaba absolutamente fuera de posibilidades.

Accionando su don curativo, envió la energía a través del cuerpo de Lilian, centrándola en la bebe. En ese momento, el rostro de la chica se contorsionó por el dolor dejando salir un horrible chillido que distaba de ser humano. Cuando las piernas de Lilian cedieron, se vio obligada a seguirla al suelo. Retorciéndose debajo de ella, la sostuvo con firmeza, observando como la sombra de Sauron se desprendía de su cuerpo, volviendo de inmediato al suyo.

Los pesados pasos de los enanos se hicieron presentes mientras las rodeaban estrepitosamente, siendo poco consiente de lo que decían. Reconociendo sus voces preocupadas, y el toque de Thorin, él la levanto con el miedo plagando su guapo rostro.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que Sauron representaba para todos su amigos. Aun estando dentro de ella, era capaz de hacer de la suyas. Manipulando lo que le rodeaba a su favor.

Thorin le llevó en sus brazos de regreso a su habitación, con Fili, Kili, Dwalin y Oin pisándole los talones. En la cama, el enano sanador comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

Consiente de las manos ligeramente temblorosas de Thorin, sobre su cabello.

¿Un intento de calmarla a ella, o a sí mismo?

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Exigió Dwalin. Evidenciado su preocupación en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Las manos de Thorin se tensaron.

-Lilian intento asesinarte…-Soltó Kili desconcertado.

Silenciosamente negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo… más complicado que eso…

-¿Eso qué significa?-Thorin cuestionó, esforzándose por ocultar el temblor en su voz.

En ese preciso momento, Ellie entró apresuradamente con una fuente repleta de agua y abundantes paños en su brazo. La preocupación teñía su rostro pálido.

-Sauron…

Ante la mención del bastardo, Ellie por poco deja caer lo llevaba en las manos. Temblorosa, dejo los objetos sobre la mesita de noche para Oin hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Qué?

-Me atacó a través de Lilian.

Cada uno de los presentes no pudo disimular su sorpresa, más aun quienes no entendían por qué y cómo.

Solo Thorin y Dwalin eran conscientes de la verdadera gravedad de la situación.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No puede ser…

-Ese mal está muerto.

Ambos príncipes soltaron una variedad de preguntas y palabrerío que no pudo contestar. Dwalin los echó junto a Ellie antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Entretanto, con la eficiencia de la experiencia, Oin atendió rápidamente sus heridas, colocando una venda en oblicuo alrededor de cabeza y un parche en su costado. Poco después de retirarse, Thorin le cambió la ropa empapada de sangre, limpiando su piel del todo rastro antes de obligarla a meterse a la cama.

Ambos enanos apretaban los puños con rabia e impotencia.

-Debemos hacer algo-Gruñó Thorin a su lado.

-No hay nada que hacer-Aclaró. Ni ella misma tenía la menor idea de cómo.

Eso solo consiguió enfurecerlos aún más.

-Tiene que haber algún un modo-Dwalin espetó.

-Es incorpóreo, no podemos enfrentarlo con armas-Ella explicó.

 ** _Exactamente…_**

Su risa de satisfacción casi consigue maldecirlo en voz alta.

-Incorpóreo…-Dwalin soltó un cúmulo de maldiciones, paseándose repetidamente a los pies de la cama-¡¿Cómo se supone que enfrentemos un enemigo así?!

 ** _De ninguna manera. Soy prácticamente intocable mientras permanezca dentro de ti. Claro… a menos de que te conviertas en su enemiga…_**

Esa despreciable carcajada resonó con fuerza por cada rincón de su mente.

 _¡Vete a la mierda!_

Sin embargo, "prácticamente" no significaba totalmente. Lo que le daba ella posibilidades para descubrir.

Acomodándose sobre su costado bueno, se aferró a la almohada aun con el recuerdo latente de las palabras de Lilian. A pesar de que la chica no había sido la verdadera emisora, dolía, realmente dolía. Cerrando los ojos, maldijo al bastardo de Sauron por jugar con ella de esta forma. Por utilizar a las personas que quería en su contra. Había jurado protegerlos a todos a todos y estaba fracasando terriblemente.

Comenzaba… comenzaba a sentir tan inútil…

Con el suave clic de la puerta, notó la ausencia de Dwalin. Thorin se acomodó a su espalda, rodeándola apretadamente contra su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos estaban tensos a su alrededor como si no fuese a dejarla ir en ningún momento, por ningún motivo.

-No volverás a apartarte de mí. Estarás siempre donde pueda verte. Y eso no está a discusión-Dictó él con dureza-Despareces tan solo unos minutos y cuando te encuentro, siempre estas cubierta de sangre, tuya… ¡o de quien sea!-Thorin hundió la nariz en su cabello, sintiendo su cliente respiración en la nuca. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente-Ya no soporto esto…ya no soporto verte herida. No quiero más…

-Thorin…

-Ya es suficiente, Nymeria. Es suficiente…

Ella quería decirle algo para tranquilizarlo, pero de su boca nada salió, a pesar de que las temblorosas palabras de Thorin le afectaban profundamente. No podía darle la seguridad que él esperaba. Todavía tenía mucho por lo que luchar y eso no la haría salir victoriosa sin daño alguno. Smaug, la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, Sauron…enemigos que no serían sencillos de derrotar.

* * *

Ellie temblaba violentamente mientras sostenía el amarillento pedazo de papel. Una nota…una horrible nota. Leyó la palabras una y otra vez con el tonto deseo que de no fuesen reales, pero no era así. La amenaza era violenta. Aterradora.

Y temía lo peor.

Aquel sujeto que la había acosado semanas atrás y que la señorita Nym golpeó para salvarla de un destino terrible, la estaba chantajeando. Su acosador la estaba chantajeando otra vez.

Si no iba con él ahora, mataría brutalmente a su abuela.

Aterrada y con un valor que no poseía. Se limpió las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la salida del cálido alojamiento. Los enanos aun rondaban por los pasillos preocupados por la señorita Nym y la señorita Lilian. Al igual que ellos, estaba intranquila respecto a lo sucedido. Sobre todo al oír aquel nombre que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar. El nombre del antiguo Señor Oscuro que desató todos sus males sobre la Tierra Media, decidido a gobernarla.

Aquello solo había sido usado para cuentos eh historias de terror que pretendían asustar a los niños.

Alcanzado la puerta, se puso rígida al escuchar aquella alegre voz que parecía desvanecer sus más horribles recuerdos.

Bofur.

El enano era increíblemente encantador con ella, específicamente. Tocando en aquella flauta suya melodías que especialmente le dedicaba.

-¿A dónde vas? Es muy tarde para que salgas sola. Es peligroso para las muchachas como tú.

-Tengo que ir a casa. Mi abuela…-Dudó. Tomó un profundo respiro para controlar su temblorosa voz-Ella me espera.

-Te acompaño-Ofreció él amablemente.

-¡No! No…-Se regañó por el arrebato-No es necesario que vengas conmigo. Yo…yo ya eh hecho esto miles de veces.

-Quizás, pero después de lo que le paso a Lilian. Ya no creo en nadie de esta ciudad. Iré contigo.

Apretando los dientes, colocó la mano sobre el picaporte-Lo siento, pero quiero ir sola. Y si insistes… me enfadare contigo-De reojo vio la sorpresa en el rostro del enano que había comenzado a significar algo para ella. Ningún varón la trataba como él lo hacía, con tanta amabilidad, paciencia y… adoración.

-Solo quiero que llegues a salvo-Dijo él con suavidad.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero quiero ir sola-Abriendo la puerta, salió rápidamente.

Aliviada de que no le seguía, apresuró el paso echando a correr por las calles de la helada ciudad directamente hacia su casa. Con el puso acelerado por el ejercicio y el miedo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del agotamiento.

Su desesperación era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Guardando un poco de esperanza, rogando por la seguridad de su abuela, alcanzó rápidamente la puerta destartalada de su hogar. La abrió de golpe, ingresando a la aterradora penumbra del lugar. Agitada, llamó a su abuela mientras avanzaba.

-Abuela… ¿Abuela?…

Caminando hacia la pequeña habitación, se paralizó al oír el inequívoco sonido líquido bajo sus pies. Temblorosa, dio otro paso solo para escuchar nuevamente aquel espantoso sonido. ¿Había derramado su abuela el té? Moviéndose a tientas, consciente de cada rincón, alcanzó el mesón junto a la pared buscando las cerrillas dentro del cajón superior para encender una vela.

La tenue iluminación que entregó, fue suficiente para revelar horror que permanecía sobre el suelo.

Cubriéndose la boca, retrocedió conmocionada.

El líquido no era té… era sangre.

Sangre que provenía…que provenía del cuerpo de su abuela. Aterrorizada, se abalanzó sobre ella para buscar algún signo de vida.

¡No podía está muerta, simplemente no podía!

Girándola sobre su espalda, se cubrió nuevamente la boca al observar el agujero en su pecho.

Incapaz de aceptarlo, comenzó a remecerla sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas deslizarse sobre sus mejillas. Ella era su única familia, no podía dejarla sola. Aquí en medio de esta ciudad infernal.

-¡Abuela!-Tiró de ella bruscamente, abrazando su cuerpo helado-¡Respóndeme! ¡No te puedes ir ahora! ¡No puedes dejarme!

-Ella ya lo hizo.

Conteniendo la respiración, Ellie alzó lentamente los ojos ante la rasposa eh inconfundible voz que había plagado sus pesadillas. Su miedo se multiplicó al ver el cuchillo manchado de sangre en su mano.

-Tardabas demasiado y comenzaba a aburrirme. La anciana no hacía nada más que gritar y retorcerse, tuve que matarla. No podía dejar que alertara a los demás-Al ver que se acercaba, se aferró al cuerpo inerte de su abuela. _Él iba a matarla, como a su abuela. Iba a ser asesinada…_ -Has sido demasiado escurridiza esta semana pequeña zorrita. Te dije un día lo que sucedería si no me aceptabas. Pero decidiste ignorarme y eh aquí las consecuencias. Ahora, no hay nada que impida el que seas mi mujer…

-Yo nunca… ¡yo nunca seré nada tuyo!-Soltó con un violento temblor.

Estaba perdida.

-Respuesta equivocada, pequeña zorrita-Balanceando el cuchillo, él se lamió los labios con una mirada lasciva sobre ella-Obtendré lo que me has negado todo este tiempo y si me complaces bien, te dejare vivir, como mi esposa…

-¡Nunca!

-O te dejare tan irreconocible que nadie, absolutamente nadie querrá poner un dedo sobre ti.

Abrazando fuertemente a su abuela, cerró los ojos al sentirlo acercarse con esos atronadores pasos. Ahogando un grito, las manos de él se aferraron dolorosamente a su cabello, jalándolo para levantarla. Violentamente pateó el cuerpo de su abuela, obligándola a soltarla mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio!

Sus gritos fueron acallados por una dolorosa bofetada. El golpe le hizo ver puntos blancos, al tiempo que sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre sus labios. El aire dejó bruscamente sus pulmones al caer al suelo.

-Si no quieres ver morir a todos los que conoces, te sugiero el silencio-Él gruñó.

Arrastrándose para obtener algún tipo de distancia, Ellie gimió dolorida por el peso del pie en su espalda. Presionando cada vez con más fuerza sobre sus huesos, aterrada de que se los rompiera y la dejara irremediablemente incapacitada.

Cerrando los ojos al sentir sus asquerosas manos sobre su cuerpo, reprimió los deseos de vomitar. Sus débiles intentos de lucha fueron inútiles contra su gran fuerza. El frio azotó sus pechos desnudos cuando su vestido fue desgarrado, sintiendo la punta afilada del cuchillo en el cuello como una advertencia. Las incontrolables lágrimas se enfriaban sobre su piel palpitante debido al dolor de sus golpes para acallarla.

El apestoso aliento a alcohol chocó sobre su rostro-Desde hoy, vas a ser mía…compl…

Él no termino las palabras.

Un estruendo repentino resonó inmediatamente después de que el peso de su abusador desapareciera, vislumbrando a través de las lágrimas una pequeña silueta femenina.

Rodando de costado, hecha un ovillo, sollozó con todas sus emociones tormentosamente mezcladas al reconocer a salvadora. Alivió y tristeza fueron los principales dueños de sus incesantes lágrimas.

* * *

Nymeria era incapaz de controlar su ira, no necesitaba hacerlo, tampoco quería. Golpeando repetidamente con su puño el rostro del repugnante humano, dejó ir toda su rabia y frustración con cada puñetazo.

Había oído el grito de Lilian, en su mente.

Un grito de auxilio, alto y claro, como si ella lo hubiese gritado directamente en su oído.

Su instinto le guió hasta su localización sin siquiera proponerse a buscar su posición.

Una rabia ardiente quemó a través de su ser tan solo con un vistazo de lo que encontró. Las cadenas del control se rompieron con una sorprendente facilidad. Su error, haber dejado a este bastardo vivo aquella noche, en la fiesta del gobernador.

No más piedad.

Ninguna tolerancia.

No volvería escuchar a nadie más, ni una sola queja, ni una sola orden, no más vacilación sobre sus acciones.

Materializando una daga en la palma de su mano, envolvió los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura dirigiendo el afilado metal aserrado directamente sobre el estómago del humano.

Consciente de la sangre caliente salpicando sobre su piel, apuñaló repetidamente el cuerpo inerte del bastardo, desgarrando, seccionando. Destrozándolo con la violencia de sus emociones. La satisfacción hizo mella en su alma, acompañada de la excitación del mal en su interior. Sauron reía ruidosamente, invadiendo su conciencia, sus sentidos. Alentándola.

Hundiendo la daga en el cuello desgarrado, agarró la cabeza desfigurada para desprenderla de lo que quedaba del cuerpo. El crujido del hueso fue el último sonido antes de la cabeza rodara silenciosamente por el suelo.

Agitada, cubierta de sangre aún caliente, se movió hacia Ellie que aun yacía sobre el suelo, temblando y sollozando en un nivel muy bajo. Dejando caer el arma, agarró las partes desgarradas de su vestido para colocarlas en su lugar.

-Ellie…Ellie, estas a salvo… te lo prometo-Le dijo suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla debido a opresión en su pecho por el dolor de la chica.

-Mi abuela… está muerta….muerta…

Los susurros plagados de pena y lacerante dolor, enviaron a través de ella otra oleada de rabia. Sosteniendo el brazo de Ellie la instó a levantarse para llevarla de vuelta al alojamiento, sin embargo, la chica se resistió, apartándose de ella con un tropiezo antes de desaparecer al interior de un reducido dormitorio.

Siguiéndola, descubrió la mayor aflicción de Ellie.

El piso era un enorme charco de sangre bajo el cadáver la anciana que ella con tanto fervor sostenía entre sus brazos, sollozando desgarradoramente, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Alcanzándola, la apartó del cadáver obteniendo sus brazos a su alrededor en un asfixiante y apretado abrazo. Pero no importaba, Ellie necesitaba cualquier apoyo en este momento.

Inconsciente del tiempo transcurrido, Bofur y Thorin fueron los primeros en llegar. El horror de lo sucedido se vio reflejado en sus rostros. Ambos, las ayudaron a salir rápidamente cubriéndolas con sus abrigos.

A un paso de la puerta, Ellie se negó a salir.

-No puedo…

-Vas a estar bien-Dijo Bofur, frotando suavemente su brazos-Estarás con nosotros, conmigo, con Nymeria…te cuidaremos. Te lo prometo.

-Pero la gente… mi casa-Sorbiendo por la nariz, Ellie miró lentamente a su alrededor antes de poner sus ojos sobre Nymeria con gran decisión a través de sus interminables lágrimas-Destrúyalo todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás…segura?

-Quémelo… ¡quémelo todo!-Frotando sus ojos, ahogó un nuevo sollozo-Deshágase de todo. No quiero… no quiero nada que recuerde este momento… ¡No quiero nada!

La chica se echó a correr con Bofur pisándole los talones.

-Salgamos de este lugar-Demandó Thorin con impaciencia.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer primero…-Moviéndose por la casa, halló el pequeño dormitorio de Ellie. La cama estaba desecha y las pertenencias regadas por todas partes.

Buscando algún tipo de bolsa, reunió en su interior ropa y zapatos de la chica. Unos cuantos libros, una cajita de madera, y un peine. Cosas que Ellie necesitaría. Extendiendo la mano hacia la cama, lanzo una pequeña llamarada de fuego que se propago rápidamente por cada rincón del reducido lugar. Moviéndose la habitación de la anciana, reunió algunas cosas que pensó serian importantes para Ellie. Con el mismo proceso anterior, prendió la habitación completa. Las llamas se extendieron con la violencia de un fuego salvaje, dispuesto a consumir todo a su paso.

La visión de esto trajo malos recuerdos al rey enano. Impulsado por el miedo de las memorias del pasado, recogió a su mujer en sus brazos y salió disparado de aquel lugar. Nunca había soportado observar el fuego demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera estar tan cerca de una fogata. Su mente se plagaba de recuerdos que no deseaba rememorar. Recuerdos que le llevaban a ese momento en aquel fatídico día.

-Déjame aquí-Nymeria exigió a pasos del alojamiento-No quiero que los demás me vean así-Explico ante la confusión del enano-Entraré por la ventana de nuestra habitación…-Echando un vistazo al brillo intenso de las llamas que consumían la casa de Ellie, comenzó a oír las estridentes voces de las personas de la ciudad.

-Intentan apagarlo-Dijo Thorin sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-No podrán. El fuego solo se apagara hasta que haya consumido la casa por completo. De todo modos, no irá más allá, me eh asegurado de eso.

Moviéndose hacia el costado del alojamiento, hizo el camino hacia su habitación a través de los bordes irregulares. Por fin en el interior, lanzó el abrigo de Thorin sobre la cama para ir al cuarto de aseo, sorprendida de encontrar la tina llena de humeante agua caliente.

-Ellie nos lo pidió.

Volteándose rápidamente, miró los jóvenes príncipes profundamente preocupados, afortunadamente no hicieron preguntas respecto a su estado. Suponía que Bofur les había contado todo.

-¿Estás bien?-Fili preguntó, deslizando la vista por la abundante sangre que cubría su piel.

-No es mía.

Ambos hermanos exhalaron de alivio.

-Fuera. Los dos-Fili y Kili se sobresaltaron ante la voz atronadora de Thorin. Aunque quisieron negarse, la expresión de su tío se endureció lo suficiente para convertirse en una amenaza. Con una suave despedida, de marcharon rápidamente.

-No tenías que hacer eso-Protestó Nymeria arrancándose la ropa manchada. Con la camiseta enrollada se limpió los brazos y las piernas, quitando el parche de su costado antes de meterse al agua caliente. Poniendo los ojos sobre su enano, le notó mirándole fijamente, sombrío-Se bueno y tráeme ropa.

La mirada de Thorin se trasladó a la sangre que comenzó a teñir el agua, desprendiéndose de su piel. Sobre la cual pareció buscar algo, probablemente heridas.

Después de unos segundos, obedeció a su petición.

Alcanzando la esponja y el jabón, Nymeria se acomodó en la tina para lavar su cuerpo, sin embargo, el aliento se atoró en su garganta al notar una extraña ramificación de venas oscuras en su brazo derecho. Rápidamente las frotó esperando desvanecerlas, pero siguieron ahí.

 _¡¿Qué estás haciéndome?!_ Gritó a Sauron a través de su mente. Pero el bastardo se mantuvo en silencio.

Preocupantemente silencioso.

Llenando la esponja de jabón frotó nuevamente su brazo llenándolo de espuma, de algún modo, las venas se desvanecieron. Pero, sea cual sea su significado, no apuntaba a nada bueno.

-¡Nymeria!

Parpadeando, miró a Thorin. Él le arrebato la esponja de la mano, sosteniendo su brazo en alto. La piel que había frotado debido a las extrañas venas oscuras, estaba totalmente enrojecida.

-Thorin…

-Yo me encargare de esto-Gruñó él deslizando la esponja suavemente por su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, él parecía muy enfadado y su toque era bastante impersonal. Casi decepcionante. La lavó de pies a cabeza teniendo cuidado de sus heridas ya cerradas por las costras. En poco tiempo, estaba seca, vestida y con un nuevo conjunto de vendas. Nunca se había sentido tan extraña como ahora.

Su silencio comenzaba a molestarla. Prefería que le gritara o le gruñera como solía hacerlo meses atrás. Podía lidiar con eso. Esta actitud sin embargo… ¡no le decía nada!

Thorin terminó de colocar el broche de su trenza de cortejo, para luego ponerse de pie-¿Tienes hambre? Bombur ha preparado algunos bollos de los que te gustan, te traeré algunos…

Ella quiso denegar, pero Thorin ya estaba saliendo más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado. Con las palabras en la boca, sentada en el centro de la cama, siguió observando la puerta cerrada con un toque persistente de sorpresa.

¿Por qué sentía tanta culpa de repente?

Atrayendo las mantas sobre sí misma, se dejó caer sobre su costado acomodándose en las esponjosas almohadas.

Quería dar sentido al enfado de Thorin, pero él estaba siendo exageradamente obstinado. Si pudiera, probablemente la encerraría en algún lugar. No era un pensamiento terrible, pero tampoco exactamente agradable…

 _A menos…_

Que eso signifique un montón de sexo salvaje. Entonces lo aceptaría.

No mucho después, Desvió sus ojos hacia la puerta, la cual, Thorin cerró intencionadamente fuerte. Vio la bandeja en sus manos con un tazón humeante y tres bollos en un plato. A pesar de todo, siempre era tan atento. Amaba eso de él.

-Gracias-Dijo ella suavemente, recibiendo la bandeja. Después, Thorin comenzó a desvestirse, para dormir aparentemente. Con una túnica y los calzoncillos, él se acostó a su lado, dándole la espalda por completo.

Soltó un resoplido. _¿Quién estaba siendo infantil ahora?_

Tomando un bollo esponjoso, le dio una gran mordida saboreando con placer el delicioso gusto a miel. No había notado lo hambrienta que estaba. Devoró los dos primeros en pocas mordidas, bebiendo la leche caliente para suavizar la comida.

Dando un trago a las últimas gotas de leche, sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Extrañada, dejó todo a un lado y se levantó rápidamente para averiguar de quien se trataba. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a Bofur, preocupado e inquieto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ellie está bien?

El enano negó con la cabeza.

-No deja de llorar y ya no sé qué hacer. No quiere que nadie la toque y ya ha vomitado dos veces…

Sin necesitar más información, corrió por el pasillo, escaleras abajo. Los sollozos de la chica le llevaron hasta la sala donde Oin, Balin, Nori y Ori intentaban sin éxito, calmarla. La ropa desgarrada había desaparecido, y estaba envuelta en gruesas mantas, encorvada sobre el sofá.

Los enanos le lanzaron miradas suplicantes mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Ocupando lugar junto a ella en el sofá, su respiración se vio reducida por el repentino y apretado abrazo de la llorosa chica. Apartándola lo suficiente para conseguir abrazarla adecuadamente debido a la diferencia de alturas, acarició el cabello de Ellie pensando en algo para tranquilizarla. Sus amigos, a excepción de Bofur, se retiraron para permitirles más privacidad.

Queriendo transmitirle a Ellie algo personal, comenzó a cantarle una canción con una variedad de emociones que no pudo ocultar.

 _Quiero empezar por hacerles saber esto  
Porque gracias a ustedes, mi vida tiene un propósito  
Ustedes me ayudaron a ser quien soy ahora  
Me veo en cada palabra que ustedes dicen  
A veces siento como si nadie pudiera atraparme  
En un mundo donde todos me odian  
Hay mucho por lo que yo estoy pasando  
No estaría aquí, si no fuera por ustedes_

 _Estaba quebrada_  
 _Estaba asfixiada_  
 _Estaba perdida_  
 _Ustedes salvaron mi vida_  
 _Estaba sangrando_  
 _Paré de creer_  
 _Podría haber muerto_  
 _Ustedes salvaron salvó mi vida_  
 _Estaba decaída_  
 _Estaba ahogada_  
 _Pero llegaron justo a tiempo_  
 _Ustedes salvaron mi vida_

 _A veces siento como si me hubieran conocido siempre_  
 _Siempre saben cómo hacerme sentir mejor_  
 _Porque gracias a ustedes y yo_  
 _Somos más cercanos de lo que solíamos estar_  
 _Son mi escapatoria cuando estoy atrapada en esta pequeña ciudad_  
 _Me alegran cada vez que estoy mal_

 _Ustedes me conocen como ningún otro  
Eso está bien para ser yo misma_

 _Estaba quebrada_  
 _Estaba asfixiada_  
 _Estaba perdida_  
 _Ustedes salvaron mi vida_  
 _Estaba sangrando_  
 _Paré de creer_  
 _Podría haber muerto_  
 _Ustedes salvaron salvó mi vida_  
 _Estaba decaída_  
 _Estaba ahogada_  
 _Pero llegaron justo a tiempo_  
 _Ustedes salvaron mi vida_

 _Ustedes nunca sabrán todo lo que significan para mí_  
 _Que no estoy sola_  
 _Que nunca volverá a ser así_

 _Estaba quebrada_  
 _Estaba asfixiada_  
 _Estaba perdida_  
 _Ustedes salvaron mi vida_  
 _Estaba sangrando_  
 _Paré de creer_  
 _Podría haber muerto_  
 _Ustedes salvaron salvó mi vida_  
 _Estaba decaída_  
 _Estaba ahogada_  
 _Pero llegaron justo a tiempo_  
 _Ustedes salvaron mi vida_

 _Mi vida, mi vida  
Ustedes salvaron mi vida  
Mi vida, mi vida  
Ustedes salvaron mi vida  
Mi vida, mi vida  
Ustedes salvaron mi vida  
Mi vida, mi vida  
Ustedes salvaron mi vida…_

Los ojos de Ellie permanecían entrecerrados mientras estaba en completo silencio. Su llanto había cesado a mitad de la canción y los temblores habían dejado su cuerpo preocupantemente delgado. Las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas enrojecidas que con cada parpadeo acababan empapadas por su largo recorrido.

-Necesitas descansar… dormir bien-Demandó Nymeria con suavidad-Mañana partiremos a la montaña y si quieres venir con nosotros necesitaras un buen descanso-La chica asintió débilmente-Ahora, se buena y hazme caso.

Secándose las lágrimas, Ellie se incorporó colocando sus ojos llorosos sobre el enano. Bofur inmediatamente se puso en pie para tenderle la mano con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aceptó, apretando las mantas a su alrededor debido al frio.

Siguiéndolos a una de las habitaciones de invitados que estaba sin ocupar, Nymeria dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Oin, Balin, Nori y Ori que habían esperado fuera de la sala preocupados por la joven. Aliviados, se despidieron con suavidad para volver a sus camas y descansar para el tan ansiado día de mañana.

Metiendo a la chica a la cama, Nymeria le apartó el cabello del rostro con la tranquilidad de que su llanto había desaparecido. No soportaba ver a alguien llorar, hombre, mujer, niños. Nunca lo había hecho. Era como oírse a sí misma, años atrás. El sonido solía trasladar a su mente a esos odiados momentos de un pasado que apenas comenzaba a borrar.

-No quiero más lágrimas, Ellie. Piensa que tu abuela está en un mejor lugar, lejos de horrenda ciudad. Esperándote… algún día volverás a verla, eso te lo aseguro. Y le contaras de todas tus aventuras…-Intentó animar a muchacha.

-¿Junto a usted?

-Claro, si así lo quieres…

-Me encantaría-Dijo Ellie rápidamente, tomando la mano de Nymeria con firmeza-Yo…-Ante la amenaza de las lágrimas, la chica se frotó los ojos decidida a mantenerse fuerte. Lo había hecho con la muerte de sus padres, lo haría también ahora. A pesar del doloroso vacío que la ausencia de su abuela le dejaba-Quiero agradecerle por salvarme…si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, él habría…-Ellie tembló de solo recordar el horrible tacto de aquel asesino.

-Lo sé. Vive con la satisfacción de que ha muerto. De que ya no lastimara a ninguna otra muchacha…-Deslizando los dedos por el oscuro cabello de Ellie, Nymeria palpó rastros de sangre seca en sus hebras. Quería decirle algo más, algo mejor, pero no encontraba palabras. No conocía exactamente el dolor de perder un ser amado y esperaba nunca sentirlo. Sin embargo, el hecho de pensar en perder a Thorin era suficiente para agobiarla, aterrarla.

No quería experimentar eso jamás, y se aseguraría de no hacerlo. Aun al coste de su propia vida.

Ellie dio un nuevo asentimiento-Gracias… de nuevo. Mañana, estaré en pie temprano para ayudarla en lo que necesite.

Incapaz de no sonreír por el afecto en sus palabras, Nymeria besó la frente de la admirable muchacha-Te lo agradezco, pero quiero que descanses adecuadamente. Tenemos bastante que recorrer…-Moviéndose al oído de la chica, sonrió aún más-Y encárgate de tranquilizar al pobre de Bofur. Esta enormemente preocupado por ti-Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que el enano en cuestión, apostado en la puerta, no escuchase.

-Lo haré.

-Perfecto. Eso me tranquiliza.

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, recibiendo de Bofur una mirada de agradecimiento. Guiñándole un ojo, pasó junto a él dándole un codazo en la espalda para empujarlo al interior de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Confiaba en Bofur y sus intenciones. Por ello, quería que forjara un vínculo con Ellie, de amistad, por el momento. Hasta que ella fuese lo suficientemente mayor para decidir si quería algo mas o no.

Estremeciéndose por aquellas poderosas manos deslizándose por su cintura, obligándola a darse la vuelta, encontró aquel maravilloso par de ojos que amaba.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, salto sobre él. Envolviéndolo apretadamente con sus brazos y piernas. Desesperada de su contacto. De su aroma y calor.

-¿Hemos terminado con las buenas obras del día, reina mía?

Riendo, le abrazó con más fuerza-Espero que sí. Porque en este momento, me apetece hacer algo más bien malvado-Ronroneó en su oído.

-Ah, eso suena peligroso-Thorin señaló, con evidente interés-¿Quieres decirme de que se trata?

-Más bien, prefiero mostrártelo...

* * *

holiii XD

Gracias por su bellos comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! las quiero mucho!

Saludos especiales a denisemurasaki7, Ferya.

cuidense mucho!

bye :)

PD: La cancion es "This song save my life" de Simple Plan. (Solo la edite un poquitin) XD


	54. Hacia la Montaña

-Si no está segura, regresemos.

Nymeria apartó los ojos del alojamiento con el gran peso de la culpa sobre su corazón. Colocando su mirada sobre Ellie, vislumbró el nerviosismo en la expresión de la chica. Y no era para menos. Estaban yendo hacia un destino imprevisible.

-Puedes regresar tú si no te sientes cómoda con esto-Ofreció a Ellie echando un último vistazo al alojamiento cubierto por las sombras de las nubes espesas, comenzando a caminar en una dirección especifica.

-Iré con usted adonde sea que vaya-Reafirmó la chica alcanzándola rápidamente.

La lealtad de Ellie fue bien recibida, sin embargo, hizo poco para aligerar la carga sobre los hombros de Nymeria. Thorin no iba a perdonarle por esto. Por dejarlo de esta manera a estas alturas del viaje.

Sauron había insistido en quitarle el sueño con horridas pesadillas respecto al dragón y debido a ello, optó por tomar esta decisión tan drástica. Escabullirse en medio de la noche e directo hacia la montaña. Con la llave y el mapa en el equipaje que cargaba, se aseguró de dejarle a Thorin una nota con sus crímenes. No solo lo acababa de dejar, sino que también le robó ambas posesiones preciadas que una vez pertenecieron a su padre y abuelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, alejó los malos pensamientos. Se lo compensaría. Aun si él no quería perdonarle, se esforzaría hasta conseguirlo. Día y noche si era necesario. Pero tenía que hacer esto, tenía que enfrentar al dragón por sí misma. Probar que tanto influjo tenía Sauron sobre ella. Descubrir hasta qué punto se había desplazado por su alma.

Utilizaría a Smaug como un objeto de prueba. Necesitaba fortalecerse, avanzar en sus poderes, dejarlos fluir adecuadamente. El dragón era un enemigo que sin duda la llevaría al límite de sus fuerzas.

Y necesitaba enfrentarlo sin distracciones.

Golpeando repetida e insistentemente la puerta azulada y desteñida, escucho quejas y maldiciones desde el interior la casa. En poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. La sorpresa cubrió brevemente la expresión adormilada del barquero antes de que se tiñera de enfado.

-¡Ustedes!-Se quejó-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

-Necesito que nos lleves al otro lado del lago-La respuesta fue rápida y concisa. Sin embargo, al barquero le tomó algunos segundos procesar la información.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? No puedes estar hablando en serio…-Por los aires, atrapó aquel collar diamantes que voló directamente hacia su rostro. Atontado, Bardo sostuvo el costoso objeto entre sus dedos.

-Es tu paga. Ahora ve a cambiarte, rápido. Que el tiempo apremia-Nymeria lo apresuró empujándolo al interior de su casa y cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a nadie más, si es que no lo hicieron ya.

Ellie dejo escapa una risotada a su lado.

-Ya veo porque siempre consigue lo que quiere-Sonrió la chica con diversión.

-Bueno, tenemos mucha prisa, no puedo darme el lujo de ser paciente. Si queremos llegar a la montaña antes de la compañía salga de la ciudad por la mañana, tenemos que apurarnos-Acariciando la cabeza de Hachiko, el cachorro agitó su colita animadamente sin moverse de los cálidos brazos de Ellie. Desde que salieron del hogar de Beorn había crecido bastante, ganando mucho peso por todo lo mimado que ha sido.

Se había convertido en una tierna bola de pelo.

Por fortuna, Bardo tardo muy poco. Aunque no ocultó su molestia mientras las guiaba hasta su barcaza. Con una sorprendente rapidez, preparó el transporte y se internó en las heladas aguas del lago, que debido a las bajas temperaturas poseía una fina capa de hielo en la superficie.

-¿Por qué has decidido partir sin los enanos?-Bardo cuestionó sin rodeos.

-Para enfrentar al dragón.

Bardo palideció.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

-Supongo que si-Respondió Nymeria con un encogimiento de hombros-Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Es por lo que me uní a la compañía de Thorin.

-Tu. Una mujer…-Bardo se maldijo por sus propia palabras al observar la expresión ofendida de la hechicera-No quería decirlo así-Gruñó-Me refiero a que…

-Sé lo que tratabas de decir-Ella interrumpió-Pero no soy humana. Mi resistencia es diferente…en fin, el asunto es ese. Pero necesito tu ayuda por si algo no sale bien.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué podría hacer yo frente a tal bestia?-Soltó él con incredulidad.

-Tienes una flecha negra. Puedes hacer mucho-Nymeria miró como las cejas de Bardo se unían profundamente, dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa.

-Como sabes que yo…

-Los elfos, los elfos me lo mostraron en una visión-Ella contestó rápidamente, manteniendo su firme postura. Ciertamente no podía decirle la verdad de su conocimiento, no confiaba lo suficientemente en él para eso-Pero tampoco me sorprende, eres el heredero de Girion después de todo.

-Eso no tiene relevancia-Con incomodidad, él comenzó a remar con premura-Además, me pides algo imposible. No hay manera de que pueda hacer algo semejante.

-No era una petición, Bardo-Nymeria insistió, con más gravedad de lo que quería expresar, pero su participación era necesaria en caso de que algo no saliera como lo había planeado-Se puedes. Y sé que también puedes hacer que las personas evacuen la ciudad. Confían en ti…

-Exiges demasiado.

Bardo admiraba esa seguridad que Nymeria exudaba. Sin embargo, ella estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Ir directamente a las fauces de una bestia escupe fuego solo para recuperar una riqueza que ha permanecido intacta desde hace más de un siglo. Por la codicia de un grupo de enanos.

La sola idea de que muriese bajo las llamas de tal criatura provocaba que su pecho se oprimiera de pena. Él no había imaginado albergar tales sentimientos por una mujer en tan poco tiempo, pero ahí estaban. Vivos y latentes. Y lamentablemente, no correspondidos.

No dudaba de que ella hiciese esto por el rey enano.

No lo merecía, ese enano no la merecía.

-Las personas le tienen mucha estima-Añadió Ellie, alzando la voz al notar aquella forma especial en que el barquero miraba a la señorita Nymeria. En los ojos de Bardo no había más que profundo aprecio y eso la alertó. El señor Thorin estaría furioso si se enteraba de que su esposa había estado tan cerca del barquero otra vez. Conocía el odio que el rey enano le tenía y esto solo añadiría más leña al fuego de su ira-Harán lo que usted les diga…

Él puso sus ojos sobre ella con dureza.

-Eres una jovencita. Como has podido aceptar unirte a tal peligro-Espetó, dirigiéndole a la hechicera un rápido vistazo significativo.

Nymeria se cruzó de brazos con un resoplido.

-Mi abuela acaba de morir…-Ellie reveló incapaz de contener su tristeza-No tengo a nadie más y la señorita Nym…ella me ha aceptado como parte de su familia…-El animal entre sus brazos percibiendo su pena se alzó entre sus brazos para lamer su mejilla. Nymeria le atrajo a su lado, frotando su espalda con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho…no imagine…perdona.

-Está bien. Fue reciente, no hay manera de que lo supiera…-Ellie frotó sus ojos con la manga de su abrigo para secar sus crecientes lágrimas. No quería pensar en ello, ni sumirse en los horribles recuerdos.

-Agradezco tu confianza, jovencita. Pero no todos me oirán. A pesar de todo, hay gente que apoya ciegamente al gobernador.

-Eso es suficiente-Dijo Nymeria con un asentimiento-Lo importante es que sean advertidos. Y si puedes guiarlos lejos, mucho mejor.

-¿Adonde? ¿No tenemos a dónde ir?-Señaló sin ocultar su preocupación.

-A Dale. Tienes que ir a Dale.

-Pero aquella ciudad está destruida.

-No como se cree. Una variedad de manos ayudaran para reconstruirla. No olvides que tu gente recibirá un poco del tesoro. Eso bastara para levantar esa ciudad de nuevo.

-Por lo que veo, has pensado mucho en ello-Dejando ir un suspiro resignado, Bardo desvió la vista hacia la silueta tenebrosa de la montaña entre la espesa niebla-Haré lo que pueda…-Cedió-Pero espero que acabes con la bestia en su guarida.

-Espero lo mismo también.

Nymeria percibió la reticencia del barquero, pero estaba segura de que lo haría. Por sus hijos lo haría. Para él significaban más que cualquier temor o duda. Y con la habilidad que él poseía en arquería, no le iba a ser ningún problema plantarse frente a Smaug.

Después de lo que pareció una hora, alcanzaron la orilla del lago que les encaminaría hacia la montaña. Ellie bajó de la barcaza con la ayuda de Bardo y dejó a Hachiko en el suelo para que estirara las patas. Mientras tanto, el barquero ayudó a Nymeria con la misma acción demorando más de lo debido.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Bardo no pudo evitar preguntar. El miedo seguía instalado y poco o nada podía hacer para menguarlo.

-Sí. Es lo que debo y quiero hacer-Contesto Nymeria con una preocupante naturalidad. En ese momento, sacó algo de su bolsillo para depositarlo en la mano del barquero-Haz que Sigrid se lo ponga. Le eh puesto un hechizo de protección. Mientras Tilda y Bain permanezcan con ella, la protección se extenderá hasta ellos.

Bardo apretó la pulsera al interior de su mano, profundamente agradecido por el gesto-Gracias.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te estoy pidiendo. Además, ahora Sigrid es parte de mi familia. La cuidare por Fili como es debido…

Bardo no ocultó su descontento ante el pensamiento del enano con su preciada hija mayor-Eso no me agrada en absoluto. Quería hablarte de eso, pero por lo que veo no tendremos tiempo.

-Relájate. Fili es un buen enano. Honorable, confiable... no tienes de que preocuparte. Tu hija estará muy bien sobreprotegida con él. Los enanos son así. Él ha jurado respetarla y así lo hará-Ella le aseguró con una suave palmada en el brazo.

-Más vale que así sea. Sigrid no ha dejado de hablar de él desde ese día-Gruñó-No quiero que tenga ilusiones que no se cumplirán.

-Eso no sucederá. Sigrid ya es novia de Fili, él la ha reconocido como su pareja eterna y eso es irrompible.

Esas palabras solo consiguieron agriar el humor de Bardo. Se le hacia inaudito entregar a su hija a semejante ser. ¡Un enano nada menos! Pero se tranquilizó con la esperanza de que al menos fuese solo un capricho de Sigrid. Un simple enamoramiento que desaparecería rápidamente con el tiempo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Me has pellizcado?

-Estabas pensado algo feo-Aclaró Nymeria, enfadada.

 _¿Cómo lo ha sabido?_

-¿Lees la mente o algo?-Se quejó Bardo frotando la zona dolorida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza-Tu cara lo decía todo. Y ni se te ocurra interferir entre ellos. O tendrás algo sobre ti mucho peor que un dragón enfurecido.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-¡Yo!-Gritó.

Dando media vuelta, Nymeria empezó a caminar decidida en dirección a la montaña.

Con una risa disimulada, Ellie se despidió del barquero para seguir a la hechicera.

* * *

El amanecer se alzaba radiante y despejado en el exterior. Lilian observó el proceso en un absoluto y aterrador silencio. Bilbo dormía plácidamente en la cama totalmente inconsciente del mundo. No había dejado su lado en ningún momento y se lo agradecía en grande. Él era su calmante, su refugio.

Después de que Sauron hubiese…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se abrazó a si misma ante los recuerdos. Aun no podía creer que él le hubiese utilizado para herir a Nymeria. No había poseído control sobre su propio cuerpo y cada intento fue un fracaso. Durante esos interminables momentos, fue como si observase a través de la pantalla de una televisión. Una mera espectadora. Sin embargo, no podía quitar el dolor y la culpa por las heridas de Nym. En un principio, ella no se había defendido. El horror de verla cubierta de sangre destruyó aquel tonto y estúpido temor.

Un temor que no nunca tuvo el valor de revelar.

La brutal reacción de Nymeria durante la tarde de ayer, esa satisfacción, ese odio, ese rencor tan latente y crudo en su rostro fue un asalto de recuerdos que siempre quiso olvidar. Vio esa misma reacción en su primer padrastro. Había sido un despreciable y violento maltratador. De niña, lo vió golpear a su madre con un odio inconmensurable y sin razón. Su madre por poco pierde la vida esa mañana y de no ser por la ayuda de los vecinos se habría quedado huérfana. Afortunadamente, hace ya muchos años, su madre había conocido buen hombre que la protegía como nadie. Una bendición en sus vidas, el padre que siempre quiso desde su niñez y el cual amaba con todo su corazón.

Sabía que Nymeria jamás le haría daño. Se culpaba así misma por su propia debilidad, por permitir que el pasado creara una brecha en su amistad. Nym siempre ha sido más que solo buena con ella. Una sombra protectora a su espalda.

 _¡Y lo eh arruinado todo solo por una tontería!_

Probablemente Thorin no le permitiría acercase a Nymeria otra vez. Vio la rabia en los ojos de rey, una falta de confianza que antes no había estado ahí. Quería disculparse. Arreglarlo.

Tenía todas las emociones revueltas y más aun con el embarazo, por lo que era susceptible a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Le debía a Nym demasiado y ni lo que le quedaba de vida bastaría para agradecerle adecuadamente. Hallaría una manera de remediarlo, aun si tenía que enfrentarse al mismísimo Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Sauron se había aprovechado de ella y eso la enfurecía. Dirigiendo los ojos hacia su marido, pensó en él objeto que portaba tan celosamente. Del cual, era totalmente ignorante a su verdadero significado. Un arma de doble filo. Así como también, la destrucción misma de su dueño original.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Nymeria utilizara el anillo para destruir al mal de forma definitiva. Suponía que lo haría después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Sabía que mantener a salvo a los tres hijos de Durin era su máxima prioridad independiente de lo que pudiese al mismo tiempo suceder.

Frotándose los ojos, se puso de pie para despertar a su marido. Los ruidos fuera de la habitación comenzaron a oírse no hace mucho, lo que significaba que era hora de arreglar todo para continuar lo que quedaba de viaje hacia su destino final. Ese hecho le producía cierto temor debido a lo que sucedería, pero confiaba en que Nymeria arreglaría lo que tristemente sucedió en lo que se suponía era la línea original de la historia.

Lo que era bastante egoísta. Poner todo sobre los hombros de Nymeria le daba cierta culpa, porque no poseía ningún medio para ayudarla o compartir la carga. Ella ya tenía encima más de lo cualquiera podría soportar y con sus tontas actitudes no le estaba dando nada más que problemas.

Necesitaba disculparse pronto.

Inclinándose sobre su hobbit, besó sus labios para despertarlo.

-Lilian…-Bilbo abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa antes de desperezarse y atraer a su preciosa esposa a sus brazos-¿Cómo están mis preciosas florecillas?-Preguntó colocando la mano cariñosamente sobre su vientre.

-Perfectas.

El hobbit la atrajo para otro dulce beso, profundizándolo lenta y suavemente. Saboreando a su esposa con dedicación y una fuerte pasión que deseaba desencadenar.

Riendo, Lilian le apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Bilbo la miro confuso.

-Aunque quisiera llegar hasta el final, no podemos. Los demás ya están en pie y si se te ha olvidado, marchamos ahora mismo a Erebor.

-Oh…es cierto-La preocupación cubrió los rasgos del hobbit.

-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien-Lilian deslizó los dedos por su cabello en una caricia reconfortante.

-Lo sé. Nym estará ahí conmigo. Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Solo un poco?-Bromeó Lilian.

-Bien. Mucho-Sonrió él antes de capturar sus labios amorosamente.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

-Tienen cinco minutos para tomar algo de desayunar antes de irnos…-Se oyó a Bofur al otro lado de la puerta. No obstante, su voz no sonaba para nada alegre como de costumbre. Preocupada, Lilian se levantó para abrirle la puerta. Pero allí ya no había nadie.

-Será mejor darnos prisa…

De acuerdo, Bilbo se puso en pie para vestirse apropiadamente. Abrigándose con las ropas que les brindaron las muchachas del servicio, prepararon lo poco que tenían en sus bolsas y bajaron a conseguir algo de desayunar.

No obstante, lo que encontraron fue absolutamente desconcertante para ambos.

Los enanos pellizcaban la comida en un silencio total. Ni siquiera estaban todos reunidos y sus rostros eran una máscara sombría repleta de inquietud y desasosiego.

¿Qué había pasado aquí?

-Buen día-Bilbo con una sonrisa en un intento de animar el ambiente, pero esta se desvaneció al no recibir un solo saludo de regreso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Lilian preguntó casi con desesperación, angustiada por este extraño comportamiento.

-Nymeria y Ellie se marcharon.

Esa respuesta sola respuesta consiguió producirle un escalofrió. ¿Marcharse? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo que se marcharon?-Bilbo continúo por ella, sacándola de su aturdimiento.

Nori les dirigió una mirada pesarosa-Suponemos que se fueron durante la madrugada. Dejaron una nota. Fueron hacia la montaña… Nymeria fue a enfrentar al dragón…-Aquello crispó a todos los presentes.

 _No puede ser…_

-¿Y Thorin…?

-No le hables, ni siquiera le mires-Habló Gloin antes de beber mecánicamente de su jarra.

El rey enano ha sido imposible de manejar desde que se enteró de los planes de su esposa.

-Está demasiado ofuscado-Añadió Dori tan inquieto como su hermano-Furioso es decir poco… No te acerques a él, muchacha-Le advirtió con tensión.

Tanto Lilian como Bilbo se miraron absolutamente intranquilos. Esto no se suponía que debía suceder. ¡¿En que estaba pensando Nymeria?! Su mente se llenó de terribles imágenes en que su amiga era lastimada por la enorme criatura. Horrorizada, perdió todo apetito por la esplendorosa comida sobre la mesa que apenas había sido tocada desde que fue servida.

* * *

Thorin juró a Aule una y otra vez que su esposa recibiría un castigo severo por esto. ¡Verdaderamente lo haría! Y esta vez no se dejaría seducir por su belleza. No se dejaría apaciguar por sus caricias llenas de placer. Nymeria hija de Alatar definitivamente conocería la mano dura de Thorin de Escudo de Roble.

Lejos de prestar atención a la perorata del gobernador, luchó por controlar la ira y la desesperación que amenazaban ahogarlo insistentemente.

Se había despertado por la carencia del calor característico de Nymeria. Su aroma y suavidad desaparecidos por completo. En cambio, descubrió una maldita nota sobre la almohada. Simples palabras que consiguieron despertar el miedo y la furia ardorosa desde su interior.

¡Su mujer había perdido por completo la cordura y el sentido común!

¿Y solo para qué?

¡Solo para su satisfacción! Por su deseo egoísta de enfrentar al dragón que plagaba la pesadillas de Thorin. No importaba las veces que discutieran o cuanto intentara hacerla entrar en razón. Ella no escuchaba. No comprendía. Hacía de las suyas ignorándole totalmente. Corriendo a los brazos del peligro con una facilidad que le aterraba.

Nymeria era fuerte, poderosa, pero no invencible. Y eso ella parecía constantemente olvidarlo.

-Estamos listos…

Asintiendo a las palabras de Balin, indicó a la compañía que subieran al bote que el gobernador y sus soldados dispusieron para ellos con toda la carga que él había exigido para el resto de su viaje. Armas y provisiones suficientes para una temporada.

-Qué raro…-Oyó decir a Bilbo-Casi no hay gente…

Era cierto. Después del ruidoso recibimiento que obtuvieron en su presentación hace más de una semana, Thorin esperaba la misma despedida. Sin embargo, podía deducir por la cantidad de personas, que había menos de un cuarto de los habitantes de toda la ciudad.

-¡Fili!

El príncipe se incorporó inmediatamente al oír la agitada voz de Única. Saliendo de la barca, recibió en sus brazos a su joven prometida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despedirme-Sonrió Sigrid sin aliento.

-Ven con nosotros-Ofreció el enano apartando los cabellos rebeldes del rostro de la joven.

-No puedo. Tengo que irme con los demás, mis hermanos me están esperando.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?-Sigrid alisó los rasgos del príncipe con sus dedos entregándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lejos de la ciudad-Dijo en voz baja-Mi padre hizo que las personas evacuaran durante la madrugada por orden de Nymeria.

Los enanos que estaban alrededor de la pareja se tensaron ante esa información, prestando completa atención a la conversación.

-¿Evacuar?-Fili dio una mirada a la gente que le rodeaba-Y estas personas…

-Son los que quisieron quedarse. Mi Pa les advirtió y no quisieron oír. Nymeria exigió que marcháramos a Dale. Mi pa está preparando a todos para irnos.

Thorin y Dwalin compartieron una mirada significativa y el rey comenzó a apresurar la partida de inmediato.

-¿Crees que la alcanzaremos?-Preguntó Dwalin.

-Eso espero. La última luz es esta tarde. Probablemente la encontremos para entonces. Debemos darnos prisa… ¡Fili!

El príncipe asintió a la orden de su tío y apartándose de su prometida, besó suavemente su mano-Ve con tu familia y no regreses. Te buscaré en Dale cuando todo esto acabe.

-No te preocupes, Nym me dio esto-Se subió la manga del vestido para enseñarle la brillante pulsera de rubíes-Mi Pa dijo que me protegería.

Con una exhalación de alivio, Fili le dio un último abrazo-Lo hará. Confía en ella.

Reacio a soltarle la mano, el príncipe miró a su única con adoración mientras Kili tiraba de él para obligarlo a subir a la barca. Con un movimiento de su mano, se despidió de su futura cuñada y empujó a Fili al interior de la bote para partir de una vez por todas hacia su ansiado destino.

El rostro de Fili perdió toda simpatía cuando su novia desapareció entre las personas de la ciudad. Haciendo caso omiso al absurdo discurso del gobernador, remaron con todas sus fuerzas para salir de la pobre ciudad que probablemente desaparecería en unas cuantas horas.

* * *

-Bueno, aquí estamos-Nymeria observó detenidamente el mapa desgastado, girando la llave sosamente en su mano con el cordón de cuero.

-Pero yo no veo nada-Ellie miró a su alrededor dando un largo trago de agua al botellón de plástico transparente-Solo rocas y rocas… ¿Está segura de que es por aquí?

-El mapa indica hacia este lado de la montaña, estamos justo aquí-Apuntó la marca roja en el pergamino-Se supone que debería haber una estatua gigante sobre… joder, no te muevas…-Susurró sin hacer un solo movimiento.

Un pajarillo comenzó a piar situado sobre el hombro de Ellie.

La chica le acercó su dedo con lentitud y el ave saltó para posarse sobre éste con una increíble confianza.

-Es precioso.

-Es él…-Nymeria no movió un solo dedo por miedo a espantarlo.

Ellie le miro confusa-¿Él quien?

-El ave…

-Es un zorzal-Informó la chica, rascando suavemente las plumas del tierno pajarillo.

-Exacto-Dirigiendo frenéticamente sus ojos al mapa, Nymeria leyó:- _Estén cerca de la piedra gris cuando llame el zorzal..._ aquí está el zorzal-Señaló al animal.

-¿Pero dónde está la piedra?

El ave emprendió vuelo apenas esas palabras dejaron los labios de Ellie. Apresuradamente Nymeria recogió su bolso y agarró a la chica del brazo para correr detrás del pajarillo llamando a Hachiko que merodeaba por los alrededores con un corto silbido.

En menos de dos minutos divisaron la enorme e impresionante estatua tallada del antiguo rey enano, Thror. A lo largo de su colosal altura yacía una escalinata zigzagueante.

-Es enorme…

-Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa-Empujando a la chica sumida en su estupor, Nymeria vio al zorzal alzar el vuelo hacia la cima de la intimidante estatua. La similitud con la película no debería sorprenderle, pero lo hizo. Más de lo que esperaba. Ya era cerca del mediodía, supuso que los enanos ya estaban de camino, sin el mapa quizá tuvieran dificultades para alcanzar este lugar, pero eso era pedir mucho. Thorin había leído el condenado pergamino cientos de veces. Lo tenía impregnado en su memoria. Probablemente ni le era necesario.

Ayudando a Ellie a subir los grandes escalones, contuvo su impaciencia y ansiedad a medida que alcanzaban la cima de la estatua. No corría ni una sola brisa y el silencio parecía congelar el tiempo en su estado actual.

Temblorosa, Ellie se dejó caer sobre el suelo una vez que llegaron a un sitio plano junto a la estatua. Agobiada por la altura, agradeció la solidez debajo de ella. El esplendor del paisaje frente a sus ojos consiguió relajarla mientras admiraba la belleza natural.

Entretanto, se comenzó a oír un suave repiqueteo. El zorzal golpeaba repetidamente un caracol, que sin duda era su alimento, sobre el muro de piedra.

Bueno… que más señal que esa.

-Empecemos, entonces-Declaró Nymeria frotándose las manos iridiscentes de energía. No estaba dispuesta a esperar al anochecer, eso destruiría sus planes. Rogaba porque sus esperanzas de romper el hechizo de la puerta oculta fuesen acertadas.

Colocando las palmas sobre el muro helado, comenzó a deslizarlas en busca de la susodicha cerradura.

La magia estaba presente, podía sentirla a través de la piedra. Poderosa y potente, como si hubiesen temido que fuese fácilmente descubierta. Percibiendo la vibración bajo sus dedos, envió una dosis de energía para abarcar y cubrir aquella magia antigua con la propia. Extendiéndola, notó cierta resistencia. Maldijo su falta de experiencia, no obstante, cerró los ojos concentrando una gran cantidad de poder en sus manos, impactándola repetidas veces sobre la roca decidida a destruir aquel escudo mágico que protegía incansablemente la cerradura.

Como un efecto rebote, aquella magia le impactó de regreso alejándola violentamente la roca. Nymeria dejó escapar un gruñido al sentir las piedras irregulares clavarse en toda la extensión de su espalda como agujas afiladas.

-¿Está bien? ¿Se ha hecho daño?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, aceptó la mano de la preocupada chica para levantarse-Estoy bien, Ellie. Y tutéame por favor, haces que me sienta vieja- _Aunque verdaderamente lo sea._

-Lo siento. Es difícil acostumbrarse…-Dijo Ellie con timidez.

-Lo entiendo. Pero inténtalo. Ahora eres parte de mí y no una criada-La chica asintió enérgicamente-Ok, será mejor que continúe…Oh…

Allí estaba.

La cerradura tallada en piedra.

¡Lo había logrado!

Maravillada, sacó velozmente la llave de su bolsillo. Acortando la distancia, observó el objeto que abriría el paso al interior de este reino robado-Por ti, mon amour…-Pensando en Thorin, besó el tibio metal antes de colocarlo en interior de la cerradura. Con el corazón agitado, tronando en sus oídos, giró la llave invadida por la emoción al escuchar el retumbante accionar del dispositivo.

Estaba hecho.

Con un movimiento de su mano, miró sin aliento el deslizar de la pesada y maciza puerta de piedra, generando una abertura hacia el interior de la Montaña Solitaria.

-Funcionó…-Musitó Ellie estupefacta.

-Sí, funcionó…-Nymeria murmuro en el mismo estado que la chica.

 ** _Nuestro reino._**

Saliendo bruscamente de su asombro, Nymeria frunció el ceño ante la desagradable voz de su némesis.

 _Vaya momento en el que se te ocurre aparecer, cabrón._

 ** _Nuestro momento ha llegado…_**

 _¡Que te calles!_

Olvidándose del bastardo, recogió sus espadas para unirlas a la cinturilla de sus pantalones-No te muevas de aquí-Demandó a Ellie-Cuida de Hachiko y asegúrate de que no me siga-Agarrando la cuerda que llevaba su cachorro alrededor del cuello, se lo entregó a Ellie cerrando firmemente su mano alrededor de la soga gruesa.

-Me… ¿Me quedare aquí?

-Es más seguro para ti. No te preocupes, la compañía llegara en unas horas. Aunque no pretendo tardar tanto-Añadió pensativa-Solo espera aquí. Ocúltate adentro si algo sucede…

Alcanzando su bolso, lo abrió rápidamente retirando un poco de ropa para alcanzar un bolsillo oculto en la parte inferior. Bolsillo del que ni siquiera Thorin tenía conocimiento. Deslizando el cierre, sacó un cinturón de granadas de mano así como también uno de balas de escopeta, el cual se colgó al hombro de momento. El arma en cuestión, una escopeta de cañón corto calibre 12 yacía en el fondo acolchado. Ajustando la correa cruzada alrededor de su torso, acomodó el arma a su espalda.

No iba a venir aquí sin estar preparada.

Antes de que Gandalf la trajera a la Tierra Media, se aseguró de reunir algo de su arsenal como método de previsión. Semejante peligrosidad de armas no podían ser sencillamente exhibidas. Debido a ello, las había mantenido en secreto hasta ahora.

Guardando unos cuantos cartuchos de sus pistolas en los bolsillos de su ropa, metió todo lo que sacó de regreso a su bolso y lo cerró para apartarlo a un lado.

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-Armas. Pero ni se te ocurra alguna vez tocarlas. Podrías perder tu vida.

-Oh…

-Ya me voy-Agachándose para acariciar a Hachiko, dio inmediatamente después un abrazo rápido a la chica-No te muevas de aquí, Ellie. Pase lo que pase, no te muevas-Le advirtió con severidad, pues este sitio era hasta el momento el más seguro de todo el lugar.

-Que los dioses la acompañen…

Con un gesto de despedida, Nymeria cruzó la entrada hacia el interior de la imponente montaña.

* * *

Lilian bebió un largo trago de agua del odre mientras caminaba. Aunque caminar difícilmente se le podía llamar. Thorin no les ha dado la oportunidad de descansar en ningún momento y liderando el grupo, más bien corría desesperado por llegar a la puerta oculta. O más bien, por alcanzar a Nymeria.

Pero debido a la hora en la que ella había salido de la ciudad del lago, probablemente ya estaba en el punto con Ellie.

Ellie…pobre chica. No solo perdió a su única familia, sino también su hogar en la misma noche.

-¡MAS RAPIDO!-Thorin rugió.

Jadeando, sintió las manos de Bilbo tirar de ella para ayudarle a avanzar. Estaba cansada y esperaba que el sobreesfuerzo no le hiciera ningún daño a su bebé.

-Aquí muchacha. Deja que te lleve…

Alzando los ojos, ofreció a Dwalin una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Acomodándose en su amplia espalda, él la cargó con una sencillez que fue inmensamente agradable. Con la capacidad de respirar normalmente, se aferró a los sólidos hombros del enano colocando su atención en el árido camino por delante.

Thorin maldijo el retraso y la lentitud de su compañía a medida que avanzaban. ¡No eran lo suficientemente rápidos! Necesitaba llegar a Nymeria pronto. Detener su locura. Atarla en algún sitio o encerrarla ¡Lo que fuese mejor! No podía permitir que enfrentase a esa bestia, que saliera herida solo por un tonto capricho.

¡Su necedad iba a volverlo loco!

Él no podía alabar su valentía. No con la gravedad de la situación. Cosa que ella no veía o quizá ni le importaba. Smaug no era una simple bestia, esa una criatura astuta, malvada, cruel y ambiciosa. Usaba la ventaja de su fuego imparable para sus cometidos sin una pizca de piedad. Cosa que el dragón ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba.

Su mente, al pensar en el dragón, rememoraba los recuerdos de aquel día. Los gritos horrorizados de su gente, los cadáveres aplastados y carbonizados, el potente olor a humo y carne quemada en ambiente… los llantos de su pueblo por quienes perdieron familiares amados.

Había perdido su hogar debido al dragón, pero no perdería a su esposa a causa de la misma criatura.

* * *

Avanzando a través de los estrechos pasadizos de helada roca que debido a la falta de luz suponía que eran doradas, reconoció en el aire el inconfundible aroma del azufre. Nymeria se desplazó a través de un estrecho tramo de escaleras la llevaron hacia un pasillo que colindaba con una variedad de accesos hacia diferentes direcciones de la montaña.

Moviéndose rápidamente, echo un rápido vistazo a cada acceso hasta encontrar el deseado. Cruzando el corto pasadizo, descubrió y admiró maravillada con sus propios ojos la inmensidad del resplandeciente océano de oro.

Tal abundancia de tesoros debía cubrir una gran cantidad de niveles, salones y corredores. Gracias al extraño método de desplazamiento de luz, posiblemente por espejos, fue capaz de visualizar correctamente cada rincón de la zona.

Cada historia y simple relato que Thorin le había contado respecto a Erebor eran ciertos en cada uno de sus detalles. El verde marmolado de la piedra veteada de oro daban un aspecto magnifico a este lugar, un nivel completamente distinto de belleza. Un reino, un hogar hecho a mano en la roca misma. No había modo de que eso pudiese ser superado.

Ahora, esta montaña era suya. Un lugar en el que junto a Thorin harían un hogar cálido y alegre. Completamente seguro para la propia familia que pretendían tener algún día, por no decir pronto.

Pero primero, debía sacar a la enorme cucaracha que significaba un impedimento para sus preciosos planes.

 ** _Él sería un excelente aliado._**

 _¡En tus sueños!_

 ** _Este reino, nos pertenece. Su inmensidad es incomparable. Su posición una ventaja. Su riqueza un regalo. No hay mejor lugar en el mundo que este…_**

 _Estas diciéndome cosas que ya se. Vete a molestar a otro lado ¿No ves que tengo cosas que hacer?_

 ** _Necesitamos al dragón…_**

Molesta por la absurda insistencia de Sauron, comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar al tesoro. Sus pisadas resonaron fuertemente mientras caminaba sobre el tumulto de oro entremezclado con una infinidad de joyas de diferentes variedades y colores. Cada paso producía un ruidoso deslizamiento de monedas, sin embargo, el ruido era el menor de sus preocupaciones. No cuando su intención era despertar al dragón después de todo.

Su vista se perdió brevemente en los incontables tesoros. Ni siquiera podía categorizar o clasificar las diferentes especies solo con una mirada. Era imposible medir en unos pocos días la cantidad de riquezas que ocupaban todo este impresionante lugar. Recogiendo una moneda de entre tantas, examinó ambas caras reconociendo la figura del antiguo rey bajo la montaña en el oro reluciente.

Se preguntó si la figura de Thorin aparecería en las monedas que se fabricarían después de su coronación. O cuando todo este gran tesoro comenzara a menguar. Esperaba que fuese por la primera opción, a ella le encantaría que así fuese. Quería que toda su gente reconociera el valor y el coraje de Thorin. Que le respetaran por la valentía de venir aquí prácticamente a mano vacías para recuperar un hogar para ellos.

 ** _Que injusto, considerando que has sido tú la que ha llegado hasta aquí._**

 _No me interesa ningún tipo de reconocimiento._

 ** _Que errada estas…_**

 _Silencio. No me apetece discutir contigo._

Oyó un bufido en los rincones de su mente antes de que la presencia de Sauron retrocediera. El bastardo se estaba comportando extrañamente complaciente y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Demasiado sospechoso a su parecer.

Guardando la moneda en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, continuó su avance sobre el tesoro. Le tomo algunos minutos encontrar la posición de Smaug. Después de avanzar bastantes metros sobre la superficie de las infinitas riquezas, encontró un destacable montículo situado entre unos grandes pilares marmolados.

 _El momento ha llegado._

Sacando una pistola de su espalda enganchada a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, apuntó en dirección al techo y gatilló una variedad de disparos para despertar a la criatura que ansiosamente anhelaba enfrentar.

* * *

holiii XD

¡Gracias por su bello comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! las amo mucho!

Saludos especiales a Clo24, denisemurasaki7, Ferya.

Cuidense mucho!

adiós :)


	55. Smaug

Los estridentes y repetitivos sonidos producidos por el arma de fuego levantaron a la criatura de su cómodo sitio de descanso. Smaug El Terrible, se alzó desde su manto de oro con una elegancia que solo eones de vida han logrado. La bestia colosal resopló enfadada por semejante y brusco despertar.

Estirando sus extremidades, enfocó sus crueles y avariciosos ojos rasgados sobre su visitante femenina.

-¿Quién eres? Que osas irrumpir mi profundo sueño-Bramó Smaug, acercándose a la pequeña mujer para observarla de cerca. Captando su aroma con sus desarrollados sentidos, percibió y descubrió la verdadera identidad de su atrevida visitante.

-Soy quien va a sacarte a patadas de aquí-Ella respondió con una seguridad que despertó el humor del dragón.

-Interesante…-Esos ojos amarillos la observaron detenidamente-Ya veo…eres tu…-Alzándose orgullosamente sobre el tesoro, comenzó lentamente a rodearla-La hechicera mestiza. Eh oído de ti…

-Oh, vaya. Qué bueno, eso ahorra las presentaciones-Expresó Nymeria en un gesto de aburrimiento.

-¡No solo tienes el atrevimiento de despertarme, también osas burlarte de mí!-Tronó él peligrosamente cerca.

-Dijiste que sabes de mí, entonces sabrás que soy una completa perra con mis enemigos. Así que no esperes dulces o flores de mi parte-Aclaró ella, observándolo de soslayo, sin perder ni un solo detalle de sus movimientos. Descubriendo así la escama faltante en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Su debilidad.

-Que altanera, considerando la evidente diferencia de fuerza y poder…-Acercando su cabeza a la altura de la fémina, le encerró en el círculo de su extenso cuello-No huelo miedo…mmm, eso es extraño. Soy el causante de las pesadillas más terribles en las mentes y corazones de las personas que oyen mi nombre. Sin embargo… estas tu aquí, completamente firme. Dime hechicera, que es lo que inhibe tu miedo.

-La venganza.

-La venganza…fuerte sentimiento, de quien jamás me ha visto en el pasado…

-Soy conocedora de tus crímenes. Es suficiente incentivo para mi-Nymeria veía a Smaug con una enorme emoción en su pecho. ¿Sería debido a las ansias de lucha? La criatura era magnifica, no podía negarlo. Y ese poderío intimidante que emitía era extrañamente atrayente para ella. Su corazón se aceleró solo por el hecho de pensar en una batalla contra la bestia.

-Mis crímenes… extrañas palabras de quien posee la oscuridad en su interior. Puedo percibirlo, puedo olerlo en ti… un poder antiguo, destructor…-Alzándose nuevamente, Smaug comenzó una nueva caminata. El peso de sus pasos hacia retumbar el océano de oro bajo sus enorme patas, desplazando los tesoros con cada una de sus pisadas-Si mis sentidos no me fallan, puedo deducir que ocultas al mayor enemigos de todos…

Nymeria frunció el ceño ante la inteligencia del dragón. No había pasado ni cinco minutos en su presencia y el jodido animal ya sabía que y quien era. ¿Sauron lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¿Quería ser descubierto? No estaba segura de si era una preocupación. ¿Qué debía decir? Poco o nada le importaba que Smaug lo supiera, no era como si fuese a publicarlo.

Después de todo, él no iba a salir vivo de este encuentro.

-En este momento, yo soy tu mayor enemigo. Y aunque el Señorito Oscuro quiere tener algún tipo de relación romántica contigo, yo no estoy especialmente de acuerdo…-Le fue imposible ocultar una sonrisa al oír el gruñido ofendido del bastardo dentro de su cabeza. Él quería molestarla, pues ella también lo haría.

 ** _Insolente…_**

 _Que esperabas, eres tú el que quiere relacionarse con él. Lo que me preocupa un poco, pues no sabía que tenías ese tipo de inclinaciones…_

 ** _¡Silencio!_**

 _¿Ahora te enfadas? Me estaba empezando a gustar tu extraño sentido del humor, enserio te estás haciendo viejo…_

 ** _Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tome posesión completa de tu cuerpo y lo utilice para buscar placer entre las criaturas más desalmadas. Me pregunto que pensara el enano de su fiel esposa, cuando descubra su infidelidad._**

 _¡Ese no es el humor del que estaba hablando! Y como te atrevas, juro que te rajare en mil pedazos._

 ** _Como si pudieras._**

 _Puedo, así como puedo hacer que destruyan tu precioso anillo de poder._

 ** _¡Nooo!_**

 _¡Entonces cierra la maldita boca!_

Smaug comenzó a enfadarse al notar que la hechicera estaba haciendo caso omiso de él. Probablemente en alguna conversación interna con la oscuridad. ¿Creando planes para destruirlo? De ser el caso, debía deshacerse de los dos. Sin embargo, si deseaban unirlo a algún tipo de malvado plan que significase razas que reducir y devorar, sin duda oiría sus propuestas.

No podía negar que adoraba inmensamente su infinita riqueza, no obstante, la falta de visitas e incluso el poco contacto con el mundo exterior, empezaba a aburrirlo. Smaug El Terrible añoraba aquellos días en que su sola presencia causaba el pánico colectivo. Arrasar ciudades hasta las cenizas en busca de alimento y alguna que otra reliquia se hacía entrañable desde su negro corazón.

Pero esos deseos se opacaron por la presencia de la hechicera. Erguida ante él con la suficiente confianza para avergonzar hasta el guerrero más experimentado. Sentía curiosidad, una gran curiosidad.

Quizá la utilizara para un poco de divertimiento, después de todo, nadie más se ha atrevido a invadir sus territorios desde que se apropió de este reino. Su reino.

Impaciente, Smaug agitó su cola sobre el tesoro para llamar su atención. Esos brillantes ojos verdes se posaron sobre él con evidente desafío y arrogancia. _Interesante…_ Comenzando a olvidar la posibilidad de matarla, redujo la distancia y aspiró algo de su olor. Aunque olía como una fruta dulce, sin duda tenía la esencia de los enanos en su persona. Por un momento, pensó en cierto enano del cual tenía conocimiento de sus intenciones. Pero la hembra hechicera era una mestiza, una mestiza enana. Una lástima, pero en fin, podía pasar por alto ese defecto debido a que su apariencia distaba de similitudes con aquella patética raza. Tal vez podría usar la belleza de esta hembra a su favor.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a luchar o no?-Dijo Nymeria colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. El gesto en su rostro era demandante y el dragón se encontró aún más intrigado.

-¿Luchar? Por lo que veo, no era un simple disparate…-Smaug se irguió orgullosamente delante de ella-Soy invencible, pequeña hechicera. Mi armadura es de hierro, mis garras son lanzas, mis alas un huracán…-Su retumbante voz estremeció los cimientos de la montaña-Aun así… ¿Estas dispuesta a enfrentarme?

-Para eso vine aquí-Espetó Nymeria poco impresionada por la vanidad de la bestia.

-Para sacarme de aquí, según dijiste…

-Eh venido para apropiarme de este lugar. Pero para ello tengo que sacarte de aquí, vivo o muerto-Devolviendo la pistola a su espalda, colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de una de sus katanas-Así que, no sé qué estas esperando, cambia de forma y luchemos de una vez.

Smaug parpadeó brevemente antes de inclinar su cabeza para alcanzarla-¡Como sabes eso!-Gruñó con la potencia de su enfado. Esa información era un secreto entre los suyos y los que únicamente tenían conocimiento eran solamente los pocos dragones del norte que quedaban.

-La mayoría de las veces, investigo a mis enemigos antes de enfrentarlos. Sin duda tienes un extenso historial de hazañas…-Decía Nymeria sin ocultar la impaciencia y las ansias en su voz, dejando explícitamente el deje invitante hacia la espléndida criatura-Y quisiera ver con mis propios ojos algo de esas proezas.

 _¿Desde cuándo soy tan pésima actriz?_ Nymeria ya casi no podía esconder su ansiedad, la adrenalina corría a través de su sistema y su mano temblaba ligeramente sobre su espada. La tardanza estaba impacientándola.

Los ojos de Smaug se estrecharon con sospecha, sin embargo, él consiguió asombrarla con su nueva apariencia.

En un cegador y resplandeciente parpadeo, un hombre del doble de su tamaño yacía frente a ella, amenazándola con su altura. Sus ojos no dejaron pasar su impresionante atractivo, digno de un comercial publicitario de ropa interior. Abundante cabello rubio espolvoreado de reflejos dorados enmarcaban un guapo rostro varonil en la treintena. Esos maliciosos ojos rasgados se complementaban con la distinción cincelada de sus rasgos. Su cuerpo… ella no quería tener que mirarlo demasiado pero de todas formas lo hizo, como si una fuerza invisible le forzara. El atuendo que vestía no hacía nada para ocultar su amplio pecho musculoso y esos abundantes abdominales que desaparecían bajo los ajustados pantalones de cuero.

Su bronceada piel parecía tener un detalle escamoso casi imperceptible desde la distancia.

Aquella apariencia habría sido la de un perfecto espécimen masculino, de no ser la cola que sobresalía desde atrás por la parte inferior de su abrigo que revelaba la clase de criatura que esta engañosa fachada escondía.

-¿Esto te complace?-Smaug preguntó seductoramente.

Esa voz fue absolutamente diferente a la de su forma draco. Sin embargo, poseía la misma potencia intimidante, casi aplastante.

-Diría que sí, pero como no he probado tu fuerza, no puedo decirlo con seguridad-Admitió Nymeria apretando el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada antes de desenvainar y balancear ágilmente la reluciente hoja hacia el dragón.

Tal y como había imaginado, Smaug le esquivó con una sorprendente velocidad. Sus elegantes movimientos lo hacían ver como si flotara pese a tener los pies sobre una superficie. Un destello curioso apareció en esos ojos rasgados antes de que él decidiera devolver el asalto. Sus dedos se tornaron del rojo de sus escamas deformándose en largas y afiladas garras que utilizó para contrarrestar sus continuos ataques.

Aunque Nymeria quería divertirse con él, sabía que no tenía tiempo. Extender la batalla solo conseguiría darle a los enanos la oportunidad de alcanzar Erebor con Smaug aún vivo. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Aprovecharía cada segundo que disponía antes de que eso sucediera.

Saltando para esquivar la cola de Smaug, detuvo con su katana las afiladas garras dirigidas a su pecho. Las garras en cuestión, emitían un perceptible calor que sin duda derretirían su carne al contacto. Retrocediendo, detuvo cada brazada del dragón con la impecable hoja de su espada notando la impaciencia en las facciones de la fachada de Smaug.

Provocándolo, se agachó velozmente para conseguir un puñado de monedas y lanzárselas a la cara con la intención de distraerlo y así golpearlo con una potente patada a la altura del abdomen. Desafortunadamente, el dragón solo retrocedió un par de pasos con la furia tiñendo su rostro. La piel expuesta de su pecho comenzó a tornarse de un iridiscente naranja al tiempo que abría la boca para enseñarle los afilados dientes que sobresalían de sus mandíbulas.

Cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, recibió la ardiente llamarada de fuego.

El calor fue envolvente, casi asfixiante, sin embargo, no le produjo daño alguno. Como mago, los elementos no tenían efecto en su persona, Alatar le informó sobre ello a través de un párrafo de su libro. Lo que agradecía enormemente. De no haberlo sabido, habría tenido que luchar con la constante inquietud de terminar quemada por el fuego del dragón.

Cuando las llamas cesaron, se lanzó de frente para asestarle un puñetazo en ese rostro demasiado perfecto. Él retrocedió con un gruñido y sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, su despreciable cola se envolvió en torno a una de sus piernas alzándola bruscamente para lanzarla por los aires. El impacto contra la sólida roca marmolada le provocó algunos daños internos que la obligaron a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre al mismo tiempo que sentía el pilar ceder a su espalda, desprendiéndose de su lugar.

* * *

Lilian se aferró horrorizada ante el brusco movimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies. ¿Cómo era posible? Faltaban horas para el atardecer ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

-¿Eso fue un terremoto?-Preguntó Dori, percibiéndose el miedo en sus temblorosas palabras.

-Nunca ha habido terremotos aquí-Contestó Balin desconcertado.

-Es Smaug…

Todos se volvieron a la aterrada chica, tragando grueso al procesar sus palabras. Thorin frunció el ceño profundamente, dando un paso adelante para sostener a su temeroso padre que temblaba visiblemente.

-Eso es imposible. Nymeria no pudo haber entrado sin la última luz. Faltan horas para eso-Replicó.

Lilian tragó y lo miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sus claros orbes azules rebosantes de temor-La puerta oculta tenía un hechizo, un hechizo de protección. Nymeria lo ha roto. ¡Lo ha deshecho para entrar! ¡Es un mago!-Hundiéndose entre los brazos de Bilbo, enterró el rostro en su cuello no sin antes ver el enorme y palpable miedo en los rasgos del rey enano.

-No… ¡Nooo!-El rugido desesperado de Thorin resonó en la árida zona, arrastrando a su padre del brazo para continuar el avance-¡Vamos! ¡Debemos alcanzarla! ¡Rápido!

Obligando a sus piernas a moverse más rápido, Thorin intentó de todas las maneras posibles el controlar el miedo por su rebelde mujer. De algún modo, Nymeria siempre conseguía realizar lo que él creía imposible. Y ahora… ahora ella estaba luchando contra el dragón por si sola. Enfrentando obstinadamente a la criatura para recuperar su patria. ¡Ella estaba demente! Había tenido la esperanza de detenerla a tiempo.

¡Y ya le no era posible!

* * *

Nymeria se limpió la sangre de los labios con la manga de su chaqueta. Poniéndose de pie, sacudió su ropa de las monedas que se habían atorado entre sus prendas al impactar contra los innumerables tesoros.

-¡¿Creíste que podrías engañarme, hechicera?!-El rugido del dragón estalló en sus oídos. Moviendo los ojos hacia él, descubrió el par de alas membranosas a su espalda-Acaso pensaste que no notaria ese repugnante objeto de Escudo de Roble en tu cabello…apesta a él…

Maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en el broche de cortejo, Nymeria arrancó una granada de su cinturón al verlo acercarse. Agitando suavemente esas rojizas alas para mantenerse en el aire.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante?-Preguntó indiferente, apretando los dedos alrededor de la granada.

-¡No quieras confundirme! Él te envió. Envió a su hembra para conseguir La Piedra del Arca-Aterrizando sobre el derrumbado pilar, Smaug dobló las alas a su espalda. Alas que a Nymeria le parecieron bastante vulnerables-¡¿Creíste que no sabía que este día llegaría?!-En un movimiento rápido eh imprevisible, Smaug se deslizó directamente hacia ella golpeándola con aquel brazo cubierto de escamas rojas. Nymeria aterrizó sobre un montón de oro, rodando bruscamente camino abajo-¡¿Que un montón de enanos hipócritas regresaría a la montaña?!

Deteniendo su descenso con la ayuda de su espada, quitó el seguro de la granada y la lanzo a los pies de Smaug. Su ignorancia a tal objeto fue una ventaja, porque detonó justamente debajo de él. Derribándolo.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento del dragón debido a la explosión, corrió hacia él con dificultad, directo hacia sus alas. Empuñando firmemente su espada, Nymeria apunto a las finas membranas, atravesando una de estas con la misma sencillez que la mantequilla, no obstante, aquella acción solo consiguió encender la ira feroz del dragón. Su cola rodeó apretadamente uno de sus tobillos, arrancándole la espada y alejándola de él para azotarla repetidamente contra la superficie del tesoro.

Entre golpe y golpe, logró alcanzar otra granada de su cinturón, arrancandole el seguro. El estallido consiguió separarlos, aturdiendo a Smaug brevemente. Sacando su escopeta cargada, Nymeria apuntó a la bestia disparándole sin pensárselo dos veces. El ensordecedor sonido y la potencia del impacto de la balas tumbaron a la desconcertada criatura sobre el tesoro que tanto veneraba. Saltando sobre Smaug, le asestó un puñetazo que desencadenó la ira vengativa de la hechicera. Cada golpe representaba el sufrimiento de los enanos. Una respuesta al daño que este bastardo había hecho a Thorin y su gente. Un dolor que a causa de los recuerdos y la conexión con su Único poseía como propio.

-¡Voy a enviarte al infierno donde perteneces!-Bramó consumida profundamente por la rabia.

Con un grito de furia, se incorporó sobre las deslizantes monedas luego de que fuera arrancada de nuevo por esa despreciable cola. Decidida a cortársela, Nymeria arremetió nuevamente. La granada que le lanzó, lamentablemente él la interceptó a tiempo, enviándola al otro extremo del lugar con un sencillo golpe de su brazo.

El estallido destruyo un pilar, remeciendo la zona.

-¿Qué te ofreció ese enano repugnante?-Gruñó Smaug limpiando la sangre de su rostro-¿Parte del tesoro? ¿La corona? Humpf. Como si él pudiera dártelo… no pienso desprenderme de ninguna moneda…-Furioso con la hembra, Smaug utilizó su velocidad sobrenatural para acortar la distancia que les separaba. Rodeando su delicado cuello, la estampó contra uno de los pilares. Parte de su orgullo resquebrajado por su osadía. Nadie había sido capaz de golpearlo o derribarlo de ningún modo y la facilidad con la que esta mujer lo logró lo llenaba de una ira tan ardiente como sus propias llamas. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a considerarla una aliada. Su fuerza era innegable. Semejante poder no podía desperdiciarse, no si quería que la oscuridad se extendiera y acabara con todas esas despreciables razas inferiores que tanto detestaba.

-Si te mato, seré automáticamente la reina bajo la montaña. Y nadie va a darme nada, lo ganare por mí misma-Colocando el cañón de la escopeta en el centro de su pecho, Smaug arqueó una perfecta ceja rubia.

-O podrías aceptar un lugar a mi lado, como mi reina. Imagina las cosas que juntos podríamos hacer, los reinos que podríamos conquistar…-Aquel tono enfadado se redujo a una seductora invitación.

 _¿Dónde eh oído eso antes?_

Nymeria resopló debido a tal sarta de tonterías. Ahora entendía porque Sauron lo quería tanto. ¡Ambos pensaban las mismas estupideces! Colocando el dedo en el gatillo de la escopeta, accionó el dispositivo con un ruido estruendoso, apartando a la criatura de ella.

Smaug aún no había notado las grietas en sus camufladas escamas, probablemente cegado por la excesiva confianza que poseía. Lo que podría usar a su ventaja como un factor sorpresa.

-No necesito de nadie para lograr mis objetivos-Contestó exasperada-Y tú eres un obstáculo en mi camino que debo eliminar.

De los orificios nasales de Smaug broto una gran cantidad de vapor. Ese falso rostro atractivo contorsionándose por la ira.

-Tu necedad ha agotado mi paciencia. Te destruiré como lo hice con los enanos de antaño. Te devorare como lo hice con todos ellos…

Con un nuevo disparo, lo aturdió lo suficiente para golpearlo en el abdomen de una patada. Nymeria aprovecho cada valioso segundo. Desenvainando su segunda espada, maniobró hacia la espalda de Smaug y de un movimiento silencioso, certero, cortó la cola de la bestia infame.

El rugido ensordecedor del dragón resonó en cada rincón de la montaña mientras la extirpada extremidad recobraba su colosal tamaño original. La sangre ardiente de Smaug se derramó sobre el tesoro, derritiendo el oro reluciente que conformaba valiosas joyas y monedas.

Regalándole otra granada, él acabó sobre un tumulto de oro debido a la onda expansiva, demasiado inmóvil. No se fio de eso, sin embargo. El dragón era astuto, bastante astuto.

Smaug soltó un potente rugido incorporándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desapareciendo completamente de su periferia.

Dando un giro alrededor de sí misma, lo buscó incapaz de percibir su presencia. Como si se hubiese esfumado por completo.

-Le daré a Escudo de Roble tu cabeza como recuerdo…

Las garras del dragón se apretaron en torno a un gran puñado de su cabello, jalándolo duramente, obligándola a levantar la cabeza con una sensación afilada contra la curva de su cuello. Notando el calor sobre su piel.

El dolor no tuvo relevancia en sus instintos. Acostumbrada a aquel patético acto desde niña, Nymeria mantuvo sus ojos sobre las posibilidades para deshacerse de la bestia.

Smaug deslizó la punta de su garra en la piel inmaculada de la hechicera, imaginando la cantidad de sangre que brotaría con una pequeña incisión. Sería una muerte agónica, asfixiante. Disfrutaría cada segundo verla retorcerse en busca de un insignificante puñado de aire.

-No si le doy la tuya primero, aunque… no veo de que serviría, ya te arranque un regalo para él-Balanceando la espada hacia su propia cabeza, cortó las hebras rojizas que Smaug sostenía tan firmemente. Lamentablemente, se desprendió de la trenza y el broche de cortejo.

Tenía que recuperarlo o Thorin no le perdonaría.

 _No, no lo hará, no con lo que ya eh hecho. Con esto solo estoy agregando puntos a mis pecados contra él. Ya eh roto más de una promesa…_

Mirando a Smaug quemar todo el cabello entre sus garras con una potente llamarada, notó el destello del broche plateado descender hacia las monedas bajo sus botas. Tocándose instintivamente el corte, sintió los risos hasta la mitad del cuello. Con una mueca, pensó en su enano. Thorin iba a estar enormemente disgustado. Él amaba su cabello, se lo decía constantemente. La manera en que lo tocaba cuando le peinaba y trenzaba…

Si, estaría inmensamente disgustado.

Esquivando el golpe repentino, se abalanzó sobre el tesoro para recuperar el broche guardándolo dentro de su sostén. Con rapidez, descendió tesoro abajo para alcanzar una superficie plana que le permitiera luchar con más comodidad.

Agachándose, evitó el puño escamoso del dragón y le disparó en la pierna para hacerlo caer, pero apenas si se estremeció. Frunciendo el ceño se dispuso a tomar otra granada, no obstante, Smaug utilizó aquella habilidad de velocidad que le permitía moverse prácticamente sin ser visto. Le arrancó los cinturones de balas y granadas antes de regalarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Doblándose por el impacto, quizá con algunos otros órganos dañados, escupió un poco de sangre.

Apretando los puños, concentró la suficiente energía para apartarlo de ella con un golpe invisible de poder. Smaug aterrizó pesadamente sobre ambos pies, extendiendo sus alas para tomar impulso.

Smaug era demasiado rápido. Esquivar sus agiles puños y patadas comenzaba a serle difícultoso. De algún modo conseguía elevar su velocidad y su rostro había perdido todo rastro de arrogante diversión. Él iba en serio, en sus ojos expresaba todo su deseo de matarla cuanto antes.

 ** _Mátalo_** _._

 _¿Ahora quieres matarlo?_

 ** _Es él o nosotros. Aquí solo habrá un ganador._**

-Es tu fin-Declaró Smaug. El agarre en su cuello se apretó, arrebatándole apresuradamente el aire. Nymeria le pateó y golpeo tanto con su espada como con la escopeta pero sus fuerzas menguaron debido a la falta de oxígeno-Puedo sentirlos…-Olisqueó-Trece enanos, dos humanos… y alguna criatura de alguna clase-Se mostró confuso-No importa, pronto lo averiguare. Antes de devorarlos.

-No…te lo…permitiré-Soltó con dificultad, perdiendo el enfoque a través de la vista. El brazo del bastardo era como el hierro. Su férreo agarre se unió a la satisfacción de esa afilada sonrisa, plagándola de furia.

No podía desmayarse ahora. No con la compañía bajo la atención del dragón.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Le daré tu cabeza a ese enano usurpador y lo veré sufrir. Disfrutare de su agónico dolor.

Con el sabor de la sangre inundándole la boca, Nymeria cedió a la oscuridad.

Smaug se colocó al hombro el cuerpo laxo de la hechicera. Arrebatándole las armas extrañas que portaba, extendió sus alas para tomar vuelo. El pequeño corte en una de sus membranas no era de gravedad, sin embargo, no sanaría. Al igual que su cola. Ese detalle podía costarle su reputación y se haría cargo de la causante muy pronto.

Dirigiéndose a la salida de su reino, inhaló el aire fresco con un poco de melancolía. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no recorría los cielos solo por el placer de hacerlo. Anhelaba las horas en las que solo se dedicaba a flotar por el aire con su imponente apariencia. Sembrando el terror solo con su sombra.

Estirando los músculos, captó el olor desagradable de esos enanos.

* * *

-Algo se acerca-Exclamó Kili, notando la sombra en la distancia con la agudeza de su vista.

La compañía apresuró el paso pensando en su preciada compañera. El corazón del rey enano se aceleró de anhelo, desesperado por alcanzarla. Sin embargo, aquella esperanza se desmoronó al notar la equivocada silueta. Quien quiera que fuese, era demasiado alto y amplio para ser una mujer.

El grupo redujo la caminata con desconfianza.

¿De dónde había salido ese sujeto? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién era? Una variedad de preguntas ocuparon los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, observando a la figura venir directamente.

El desconcierto invadió sus rostros al notar a su compañera en el hombro de aquel varón, aparentemente humano.

Lilian fue incapaz de no admirar la belleza masculina de aquel hombre. Exudaba cruda sensualidad y un magnetismo que sus fluidos y elegantes movimientos no podían ocultar. Su largo cabello rubio caía sombre un hermoso rostro cincelado, destacando aquellos ojos tan dorados como el mismo oro fundido.

¿Qué hacia Nymeria con él?

Una inconsciente Nymeria, ahora que se fijaba bien.

-¿Quién eres?-Thorin rugió con Orcrist en mano-¿Y qué haces con mi esposa?-Dando un paso adelante, le apuntó con su hoja reluciente.

-Ah ¿es tuya?-Smaug expresó con poca sorpresa-Ella no mencionó eso mientras nos divertíamos…-Una arrogante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Un coro de jadeos resonó entre todos los enanos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Gruñó Thorin-¡¿Dónde está el dragón?!

-Ese monstruo ha desaparecido-Respondió con indiferencia-Recibió graves daños de parte de esta hermosa dama…-Dijo con admiración, echándole un vistazo-Y escapó.

Los enanos se miraron entre sí con gran alivio. Nymeria lo había logrado. Su reina había expulsado al dragón.

-Devuélvemela-Thorin exigió con rudeza, acortando la distancia con el desconocido. Emitía un aura extraña y no se fiaba en absoluto de él. Sobre todo por la manera en que miraba a su mujer. No quería por más tiempo sus sucias manos sobre ella.

-Ella no mencionó ninguna pareja-Dijo aquel sujeto dando un paso atrás con una rubia ceja arqueada-Estas mintiendo.

-¡Es mía!-Bramo el rey enano. Enfurecido, Thorin se apresuró para arrebatársela, pero el maldito le esquivó con una increíble facilidad. Sus compañeros desenvainaron en su apoyo, dispuestos a recuperarla a toda costa.

Smaug chasqueó la lengua divertido por la reacción del enano. Como adoraba torturar a sus enemigos. Y por lo que veía, esta mujer era más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ahora eh decidido que me pertenece-Sonrió extensamente, observando la ira ardiente del enano insignificante-Me ha rescatado del dragón y a cambio la haré mía…

Con un rugido de rabia, Thorin se lanzó al desconocido para asesinarlo. Tales palabras despertaron su profunda posesividad, golpeado por la potente necesidad de sostener a su única en sus brazos y resguardarla de todo aquel que tuviese intenciones de arrebatársela.

Nymeria era eternamente suya y ningún patético humano la apartaría de su lado.

Balanceando a Orcrist contra él, oyó los gritos de guerra de sus compañeros. En conjunto, arremetieron contra el desconocido, quien había perdido todo el reciente humor.

Smaug no llevaba bien la insolencia y menos de parte de esta patetica raza. Adoraba el miedo, el terror y estas criaturas distaban de sentirlo. No podía permitir semejante falta de respeto.

Revelando una de sus alas, agitó la extremidad con la suficiente fuerza para producir una poderosa ventisca. Afortunadamente, los enanos salieron despedidos por la potencia del viento, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre el suelo irregular.

El miedo en sus rostros fue una placentera recompensa.

-No puede ser…-Susurró Dwalin incorporándose.

-Smaug-Informó Bilbo en voz alta, incapaz de ocultar los temblores de su cuerpo.

El dragón dejó caer a la hechicera de su hombro y se enderezó arrogantemente con sus esplendorosas alas extendidas.

Thorin se incorporó indemne gracias al collar de protección. Sin embargo, su ira aumentó al divisar a Nymeria inconsciente en suelo. Su rabia era hacia los dos, a Smaug por lo que le había hecho su gente y a su esposa; y a ella, por exponerse de esta manera a tal enemigo.

El miedo arraigado por la criatura estaba relegado por la furia y la preocupación. Tenía que recuperar a Nymeria. Esa era su prioridad. Clavando a Orcrist en la tierra, aguantó el impacto del viento aferrado a la espada cuando una nueva ventisca provocada por las alas de Smaug los azotó. Tal apariencia… el bastardo supo perfectamente como engañarlos y probablemente a Nymeria también. La bestia era demasiado astuta.

Con la ayuda de Orcrist, alcanzó a la bestia balanceando la hoja directamente hacia su abdomen. Sin embargo, detuvo tembloroso su hoja elfica que apuntaba al cuello delicado de Nymeria en un importante punto vital.

¡Cobarde!

-No te equivoques-Dijo Smaug desapasionado, adivinando sus pensamientos-Esperaba que la mataras con tus propias manos…-Ejerciendo presión en el cuello de la hechicera, sus relajados rasgos se contrajeron de dolor.

-¡SUELTALA!-Thorin rugió, moviendo la hoja de Orcrist hacia el brazo de la bestia. La repentina acción tomó por sorpresa a la criatura debido al pinchazo en su carne vulnerable. El enano atrapó rápidamente a su esposa en sus brazos y se alejó del dragón mientras éste, confundido, se examinaba la herida sangrante.

Apretando a Nymeria contra su cuerpo, Thorin retrocedió sin saber cómo proceder. No tenían como ni donde ocultarse. El fuego del dragón los consumiría. No tenían ninguna oportunidad.

-Vas a pagar por esto-Gruñó Smaug peligrosamente. Colocando esos furiosos ojos rasgados sobre el enano con una promesa de muerte.

* * *

 ** _Fue tu error subestimar a la bestia._**

Nymeria observó la silueta Sauron, debido a su oscura composición le era difícil adivinar sus emociones.

 _Si, bueno, ya me di cuenta._

 ** _El dragón no es como los humanos con los que has luchado. Esa insignificante raza no se puede comparar a la fuerza de la criatura. Entrenaste como humana y eso ya no te sirve, no con Smaug._**

 _¿Estas regañándome?_ -Soltó ella con incredulidad.

 ** _Estoy diciendo una realidad. Con ese nivel que posees solo conseguirás que te maten y eso no es lo que queremos. Por eso… te ofrezco mi poder._**

 _¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cuál es la trampa?_

 ** _No hay trampa. Estamos unidos después de todo. Nuestros poderes están a disposición…_**

Mierda.

Nymeria no se fiaba ni un poco de él. Ya había jugado antes este juego y no salió nada bien. Tampoco quería ser llevada al lado oscuro. Pero si no tenía otra opción…

Sauron le tendió la mano bordeada sombras ondeantes.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?_ -No oculto la sospecha en sus palabras.

 ** _Quiero sentir… quiero volver a experimentar la pasión de una batalla. No ser solo un mero espectador…_**

 _Creí que sentías lo que yo, debido a nuestra conexión._

 ** _Lo hago. Pero no a un nivel muy alto. Sueles relegarme constantemente cuando estas con el enano. Y ese nimio placer físico del que disfrutas no es lo suficientemente fuerte para mí._**

 _¿Te gusta espiar?_

No pudo sentirse enfadada y aunque quiso decirle algunos comentarios burlones, prefirió callar. El bastardo estaba siendo extrañamente un conversador sincero.

 ** _Veo a través de tus ojos_** -Gruñó- ** _¿Acaso crees que quiero espiar a una enano repugnante? Afortunadamente puedo sumirme en un descanso temporal._**

Nymeria se echó a reír.

 _Sabes…si no fueses un loco con un complejo enorme de destrucción, podríamos haber sido muy buenos amigos._

Él permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos antes de resoplar. **_No necesito semejante estupidez._**

 _Pensaba como tú y mírame ahora. Tengo más de quince amigos…_

 ** _Y esos desagradables amigos tuyos morirán si no aceptas mi poder. Smaug los está atacando mientras hablamos._**

 _¡Y hasta hora me lo dices!_

Sauron gruño sonoramente, exasperado. ¡ ** _Date prisa!_**

Nymeria probablemente se arrepentiría de esto después, pero para salvar a sus amigos haría uso de todo método para protegerlos. Alcanzando la mano de Sauron, sintió el frio tacto de lo que suponía era su piel. Enlazando sus dedos, un rayo potente de electricidad la azotó hasta los hondo de su ser.

* * *

holiii XD

¡Gracias por su bello comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! las amo mucho!

Cuidense mucho!

adiós :)


	56. Una no tan feliz victoria

Smaug El Terrible, utilizó sus alas como escudo para protegerse de aquella oleada expansiva de poderosa energía. Una energía totalmente distinta procedente de la hechicera. No, no era solo ella. La oscuridad… la oscuridad le acompañaba. Esos ojos destellantes carecían de esa diversión que él había vislumbrado con anterioridad. En ellos solo existía una seria determinación.

La venganza.

Un dolor punzante le atravesó a un costado al momento de recibir un golpe que fue incapaz de predecir. Forzado a retroceder a causa del impacto, aterrizó sobre sus pies colocando todo su peso sobre ellos para equilibrar sus extremidades.

La mujer se movía mucho más rápido ahora, poniendo en alerta cada uno de sus instintos, reconociendo la preocupación debido a su lugar en esta pelea. Con la ira creciente en su interior, Smaug se negó a ser derrotado. Tal humillación… ¡Inconcebible!

Era Smaug el Terrible. Una de las criaturas más temidas de la Tierra Media. No cedería incluso ante el mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

Nymeria sentía aquel impresionante poder a través de su cuerpo como una potente oleada de adrenalina multiplicada por diez. Más que nunca, sentía la presencia de Sauron en conjunción con la suya tan latente como la vida que bombeaba su corazón. Más no podía ignorar esa frialdad que recorría lentamente sus miembros. No ralentizaban sus movimientos, y aunque desconocía su significado, tratándose de Sauron, no señalaba nada bueno en absoluto.

Moviéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia sus amigos, les protegió del fuego de Smaug creando una barrera de energía alrededor de ellos que impidió el acercamiento de las llamas de tal cobarde acto.

¡La pelea solo era entre los dos!

En el instante mismo que las ardientes llamaradas cesaron, en su distracción por los gritos de sus compañeros, acabó incrustada en un rocoso desnivel. Gracias a la armadura de Sauron, el dolor no se hizo presente lo que le dejo atenta al siguiente movimiento del dragón.

Desprendiéndose de la roca, esquivó el puñetazo de la bestia el cual impactó sobre la tierra dejando una grieta visible. La furia deformaba ese falso rostro humano y la impaciencia emanaba de cada uno de sus poros.

Cruzando los brazos, detuvo el potente puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza de forma directa. Mirándolo a través de sus enredados risos, prestó atención a sus zonas más vulnerables accediendo a ir por el camino más fácil. Afortunadamente, sus genitales eran tan reales como su género y el alarido que él dejó escapar ensordeció a todos a su alrededor.

De rodillas, Smaug se dobló por el dolor dándole a Nymeria la oportunidad para atacar. De una patada lo envió al suelo por completo rodando un par de metros sobre la superficie irregular. Manifestando una daga en la mano, corrió para alcanzarlo clavando el arma en un punto vulnerable de su cuello. Lamentablemente, la hoja se hizo añicos al contacto con sus escamas, ahora visibles bajo la ropa.

Sin darle tiempo para reponerse, ella creó otra daga de diferente consistencia dirigiendo un puñado de sombras desde la palma de su mano hacia los ojos del dragón. Cegándolo.

Retorciéndose con roncos rugidos, la bestia dificultó el proceder para Nymeria. Se movía demasiado e impedía conectar con su blanco ya fijado. Evitando patadas y puñetazos, ella se deshizo de la daga y sostuvo una de sus pistolas apuntando uno de los ojos de Smaug. La primera bala impactó contra la escamosa mejilla, inútil. La coraza del dragón era fuerte incluso para un arma de fuego de bajo calibre. Jalando repetidamente el gatillo, una de las balas finalmente aterrizó donde más deseaba, con la ayuda de su némesis interior por supuesto. ¡El bastardo no se podía quedar quieto ni siquiera un maldito momento!

Smaug rugió en un tono únicamente animal. Reteniendo en vano el abundante sangrado en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA!

En un cegador parpadeo, Smaug era nuevamente un colosal dragón escupiendo ardientes llamaradas preso de la furia y el dolor de sus heridas. La tierra bajo sus patas se ennegreció por el fuego y la compañía oculta tras una roca, fuera de la reducida visión de la bestia, se mantenía bajo la protección mágica de su rey.

Thorin sentía el calor que emanaba tanto de las pulseras en sus muñecas como del collar alrededor de su cuello, cubriéndolo de todo daño junto a todos los que le rodeaban. La enloquecida criatura se arrastraba buscando a Nymeria con el calor abrazador de sus llamas. Llamas que no conseguían dañarla, gracias a Mahal. Un miedo paralizador lo había golpeado al observarla desaparecer brevemente entre interminable el fuego del dragón. Milagrosamente, este no la lastimaba debido a su herencia.

Lo que no fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo. No con la visión de aquella armadura cubriendo el cuerpo de Nymeria. ¿Acaso la oscuridad había vuelto a ella…? No, no podía. Ella lo había eliminado, temporalmente hablando. La oscuridad era una débil entidad relegada a alguna parte de la Tierra Media. Se lo aseguró confiadamente semanas atrás.

Lastimosamente, el precioso cabello de Nymeria había sido cortado. Fue imposible no notarlo. Incluso su trenza de cortejo estaba desaparecida. ¡Las crueles obras de Smaug no tenían límite!

Batallando desesperadamente consigo mismo para no ir tras su esposa con la intención de apartarla del dragón, Thorin apretó los puños con impotencia. Enfurecido de tener que decidir entre ir por ella y proteger a su compañía, la miró enfrentar a la criatura completamente decidida y determinada.

Su admiración por Nymeria creció, sin embargo, eso no lo disuadía de castigarla. No saldría librada de las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos y temerarios como de costumbre. Esta vez, no sería tan indulgente con ella.

-¡Te enseñare lo que es la venganza, hechicera!

Alzando el vuelo, Smaug plegó sus alas en dirección a la ciudad del lago.

De inmediato, Nymeria corrió tras él haciendo caso omiso de los demandantes gritos de Thorin. Bardo había evacuado a la gran mayoría de los habitantes, sin embargo, los que quedaban no significaba que merecieran morir por la ira despiadada de la bestia. Usando la magia como fuente de impulso, saltó a la espalda del dragón, clavando las garras de los guanteletes sobre las escamas para engancharse. El peso del impacto logro desestabilizarlo por un breve lapso de tiempo, mas no consiguió derribarle.

-¡No tienes a donde ir! ¡Te seguiré a donde sea, hasta verte muerto!-Ella gritó.

-¡No puedes detenerme! ¡Ni tú, ni la oscuridad!-Respondió Smaug arrogantemente.

- ** _Yo no estaría tan seguro…_** -Habló Sauron, haciéndose presente. La atronadora mezcla de voces alertó a la criatura, dando un giro alrededor de sí mismo para deshacerse de la carga indeseada.

Nymeria se aferró a las puntas sobresalientes de las escamas mismas. Ni la brusca agitación de Smaug consiguieron separarles y eso lo desesperó. Empujándose con más velocidad, el dragón sobrevoló sobre el lago empeñado en destruir la ciudad como pago por sus acciones contra él. De lo cual, a simple vista se notaba la falta de movimiento entre sus calles.

Ella se enfocó en la combinación de poderes para su siguiente ataque.

Apagando las crecientes llamas del dragón con oleada de agua helada, Smaug cayó aturdido sobre una porción de la ciudad, retorciéndose enérgicamente mientras emanaba grandes cantidades de vapor. De pie sobre uno de los techos de las casas, Nymeria no divisó a Bardo sobre la gran ballesta.

¡¿Dónde se había metido?!

Reteniendo a Smaug con la presión del agua, buscó la presencia del barquero por los alrededores. Yendo a por él de techo en techo, vio a los humanos que aún permanecían en la ciudad huir despavoridos de la presencia del dragón. Que ilusos… si tan solo hubiesen escuchado a Bardo, se habrían ahorrado todo esto.

Golpeando el endeble techo de madera, generó un hueco para observar al hombre que necesitaba.

-Nymeria…-Expresó Bardo con alivio.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Rompiendo los maderos para abrirle paso, le tendió una mano para ayudarle a salir.

-El gobernador me tendió una trampa-Explicó y luego le miró avergonzado-No tengo la flecha.

-¿Dónde está?

Él le señalo en una dirección.

-Me la confiscaron.

Dejándose caer al interior de la celda estrecha, Nymeria pateó la puerta quitándola de su camino.

Bardo abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos con una risa nerviosa.

-Recordare nunca hacerte enfadar.

Ella sonrió-Más vale que lo hagas.

Avanzando por el pequeño recinto, buscaron la dichosa flecha por cada rincón. El arma cuestión, yacía en un armario de espadas varias.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Él pregunto, sosteniendo la pesada flecha.

-La clavaremos directamente en su pecho-Aclaró Nymeria empujando la puerta que daba al exterior.

-¡Es una locura! ¡Como pretendes…! Oh…-La respuesta llego a él solo de ver a la criatura retorciéndose sin cesar, atrapada por lo que a sus ojos distinguía… ¿extensiones de agua? Estas se mantenían sobre su pecho reluciente por la capa de monedas que influía como una segunda coraza-¿Cómo has hecho…? Ah… ya entiendo. Mejor no digas nada-Mencionó con una profunda exhalación.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Lo hago, pero esto supera toda mi imaginación.

Con una sonrisa, Nymeria agarró la mano de Bardo apresurando el paso-Démonos prisa, esto no puede seguir extendiéndose por más tiempo.

Apretando su pequeña mano en la suya, Bardo la siguió confiadamente hacia la colosal bestia del infierno. La cual los había aterrorizado por décadas con su presencia en aquella montaña, protegiendo celosamente los tesoros que guardaba.

Corriendo a través de las calles vacías, en tan solo un par de minutos alcanzaron al furioso dragón. Privado de movimiento, Smaug maldecía y rugía crueles amenazas tanto a Nymeria como a todo ser viviente sobre la Tierra Media. El constante vapor que emanaba de su cuerpo, referenciaba los vanos intentos de la criatura al utilizar su característica habilidad.

Con una increíble agilidad, Nymeria subió al pecho de Smaug, enganchándose de sus escamas tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo arriba, mas su expresión de sorpresa y cierto temor en sus ojos la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ella inquirió.

-¿De verdad quieres suba?

-¡Bardo! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!-Reprendió Nymeria con impaciencia.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces-Gruñó aceptando su mano.

-¡LA OSCURIDAD VENCERA!-Bramó Smaug enloquecido-¡AUN SI MUERO HABRA MAS DESASTRE, MAS MUERTE!

Sellando la boca del dragón, Nymeria ayudó a Bardo a acercarse al sitio correcto sobre el pecho de la bestia. El agua que usaba como soporte empapó sus ropas, sin embargo, les fue de gran utilidad al momento de avanzar. El arquero no pudo evitar el asombro al observar la escama faltante.

-La leyenda era cierta…

Jalándole el cabello, Nymeria le obligó a centrarse-A lo que venimos. Es ahora o nunca.

Tragando grueso, él asintió. Colocando la punta de la pesada flecha en posición, atrajo las pequeñas manos de Nymeria al oscuro metal instándola a tomar participación del siguiente evento.

-A la de tres…-Musito humedeciéndose los labios resecos-Uno…dos… ¡TRES!

Con la potencia de la ira, el miedo y la esperanza, ambos hundieron la flecha en única debilidad de Smaug El Terrible.

Deslizando el metal en las profundidades de su pecho, la bestia se retorció de dolor restringido de todo sonido. Su enorme cuerpo convulsionó en agonía durante interminables segundos mientras la vida escapaba dentro de su dura coraza.

Los remezones del dragón eran demasiados fuertes para la resistencia del arquero, que con su falta de entrenamiento perdió el agarre sobre la flecha negra resbalando irremediablemente en dirección al lago helado. Los movimientos de Smaug habían destruido todo bajo su peso, dejándole sin un punto solido de aterrizaje.

* * *

Thorin detuvo su desesperada carrera hacia la ciudad del lago al observar a la enorme bandada de cuervos volar sobre su cabeza en dirección a la Montaña Solitaria. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Smaug estaba muerto.

El alivio que le recorrió semejante descubrimiento solo fue momentáneo. ¿Nymeria estaba bien? ¿Ilesa? ¿Herida? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas que le hicieron continuar su rápido avance con Dwalin, Fili y Kili pisándole los talones.

Necesitaba a Nymeria de regreso a él, a su lado. Un sitio que ella jamás dejaria si tomaba cartas en el asunto.

* * *

Arrancando a Bardo del agua, Nymeria le ayudo a subir a la madera firme para evitar el congelamiento. Envió una oleada de calor sobre su cuerpo tembloroso para devolverle la temperatura y secar su ropa. Él sonrió agradecido antes de volverse hacia el imponente cadáver de Smaug.

-Parece un sueño… realmente está muerto.

-Lamentablemente, no era nuestro último enemigo-Habló Nymeria rompiendo su asombro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Estrechando su mirada, puso atención a su semblante poco conciliador.

-Tropas de orcos nos atacaran en poco más de un mes-Reveló con ella con pesar, observando el horror teñir el rostro de Bardo.

-Orcos… no puede ser… ¡No!-Poniéndose bruscamente en pie, él comenzó a ir de un lado a otro entre furiosas maldiciones-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-Estalló-¡Al haber matado a esta bestia, traeremos una horda de orcos sobre nosotros!

-Smaug no tiene nada que ver-Levantándose, Nymeria detuvo su mareante paseo-Ellos vendrán con o sin Smaug. Si aún viviese, habría sido su aliado. Esto estaba destinado a suceder.

-¿Lo dices así, tan fácil? ¡Será una guerra!-Él bramó sosteniéndola por los hombros con una suave sacudida.

-Lo se…

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-Frustrado y muy cansado, Bardo se frotó la cara dejándose caer sobre un tumulto de maderos para descansar unos minutos.

-Bardo…

Él levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-Necesito pensar.

Nymeria retrocedió para darle tiempo, entretanto, obligó a la persistente presencia de Sauron a retroceder. Lejos de su mente, de su conciencia.

Como era de esperarse, él opuso férrea resistencia. Reacio a dejarse empujar de nuevo hacia el olvido en algún rincón de su ser. Luchando por apartarlo, hizo ademan de todo su esfuerzo para lograrlo. El bastardo estaba enfadado, cabreado, pero poco o nada le importaba ahora mismo.

Sintiendo que las energías de su cuerpo se desvanecían, así como la reluciente armadura que la cubría, se sostuvo de los brazos de Bardo quien la atrapó a centímetros del piso antes de estrellarse contra la madera.

Maldito fuera Sauron, le había consumido sus todas fuerzas más rápido de lo que imaginó. Y aunque venció a la bestia gracias a sus poderes, no podía evitar sentirse inútil. La victoria no fue gracias a la magia, sino más bien a un poder oscuro y maligno. Un poder proveniente de un acto egoísta de parte de su cruel emisor.

Incorporándose, intento mantenerse sobre sus pies pero estos se resistieron a obedecerle, haciéndola derrumbarse de vuelta a los brazos del barquero. Maldiciendo, ignoró la risotada del hombre mientras la alzaba en sus brazos para cargarla de aquella manera que enormemente detestaba. No era una delicada niña desvalida.

-No pongas esa cara. Tan solo será hasta que te recuperes-Dijo Bardo recuperando la simpatía gracias a la oportunidad de sostenerla tan cerca de él.

-No me gusta esto-Ella replicó.

-A mí no me molesta en absoluto-Avanzando a través de las calles vacías, Bardo hizo su camino hacia la salida de la ciudad. Su gente le esperaba y estaba ansioso por reunirse con sus hijos-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?-Preguntó consciente del corte drástico e irregular en sus hebras rojizas.

-Fue durante la pelea con Smaug. Él podía tomar forma humana para luchar-Los ojos del barquero se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Dios…-Exhaló aturdido.

-Ya está muerto, no deberías preocuparte por Smaug.

-Solo estoy sorprendido, es todo…él pudo haber caminado entre nosotros sin siquiera notarlo.

-Probablemente-Murmuró Nymeria, presa del agotamiento. Recuperaba poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo, sin embargo, sus fuerzas no parecían tener la intención de regresar. Cansada, se permitió descansar en los brazos de Bardo. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mantuvo su atención en la conversación que él mantenía para permanecer despierta.

Para su molestia, una ensordecedora ovación los asaltó al llegar a la salida de la ciudad. Los habitantes que habían presenciado todo el asunto con Smaug, les felicitaban y agradecían con una variedad de títulos por su incomparable hazaña.

Tan Bardo como Nymeria no escondieron su incomodidad debido ante semejante recibimiento. Entre todo el bullicio, se enteraron de que el gobernador había escapado con todo el oro robado a su gente por la enorme ambición que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, eso resultó un gran alivio para todos, satisfechos de haberse deshecho de quien los oprimió por tantos años. Poco después, salieron de la ciudad con el sequito de personas detrás de ellos, ninguno deseaba permanecer en la ciudad por más tiempo debido a la presencia del cadáver del dragón. La mayoría temía que volviese milagrosamente a la vida para asesinarlos.

Al reunirse con el resto de su gente que les esperaban a orillas del rio, con una increíble coordinación, hicieron su camino hacia Dale con la esperanza de una nueva vida. Sin el gobernador, eran libres para decidir a donde ir, libres de constante miedo y vigilancia. A pesar de lo sucedido, los ánimos eran elevados. Gracias a la evacuación, no hubo pérdidas que llorar. Tan solo algunas casas viejas destruidas de las cuales no deseaban saber más. El futuro apuntaba a ser bueno. De momento. No obstante, el barquero y la hechicera no compartían la misma alegría, ambos eran conscientes de que esto no duraría mucho y esperaban no lamentarlo después.

-Entonces… ¿Mulan pudo entrar al palacio?-Preguntó Tilda, caminando junto a su padre que aun cargaba a Nymeria incluso después de un par de horas. Él barquero parecía ensimismado en ello, poniendo atención al cuento que la hechicera relataba a su curiosa hija.

-Sí, con la ayuda de sus tres amigos, quienes se disfrazaron de horrorosas damiselas para distraer a los salvajes guardias-La niña se echó a reír junto a sus hermanos, oyéndose un coro de risas bajas a su alrededor.

-Dudo que pensaran que eran damiselas-Dijo Bain con una mueca.

-Oh, sí que se lo creyeron…-Afirmó Nymeria, recordando perfectamente la buena película. A su parecer una de las mejores de Disney. Las clásicas nunca pasaban de moda, Al menos para ella-lo que les dio el tiempo suficiente para atacarlos y reducirlos, dándole a Mulan la oportunidad de alcanzar a Li Shang y al emperador que estaban siendo amenazados por Shan Yu…

Asaltada por una oleada de nauseas, Nymeria se cubrió la boca con el sabor metálico de la sangre mientras tosía sin control. El líquido carmesí resbalando entre sus dedos pálidos horrorizó a los hijos de Bardo, consiguiendo rápidamente la atención de quienes caminaban junto a ellos.

-Pararemos un momento-Bardo anunció, asustado. Sigrid colocó rápidamente una manta en el suelo para que él pudiera depositar a Nymeria en la superficie. Inmediatamente después comenzó a llamar por un sanador.

-Estoy bien…-Intentó Nymeria decir para apaciguar su excesiva preocupación-Son solo las consecuencias de la pelea con el dragón. Me recuperare…

Tilda le tendió un pañuelo al tiempo que su hermano mayor le ofrecía un odre de agua. Con resignación, Nymeria aceptó ambos. Limpiándose la mano de su propia sangre ligeramente oscura, bebió medio odre de agua, enjuagándose la boca para desvanecer el desagradable sabor impregnado en su lengua. En ese momento, llegó una mujer de oscuros cabellos. Bastante familiar a primera vista. Según recordaba, era la conocida de Ellie. También una vecina.

-Mi señora…-Le dijo respetuosamente-Soy Hilda. Permítame revisarla, por favor-Pidió amablemente agachándose a su altura con una bolsa de arpillera en sus manos. Rápidamente miró el pañuelo teñido de rojo así como las manchas de sangre en la comisura de sus labios-Si es interno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer-Reveló la mujer-Sin embargo, puedo darle un calmante y relajante muscular que reducirán cualquier molestia…-Explicó sacando un pequeño frasco a rebosar de un polvo verdoso de su bolsa.

Bardo consiguió un tazón de una generosa anciana e Hilda disolvió en agua aquel polvo proveniente de medicinales hierbas secas y machacadas.

-Gracias…-Masculló Nymeria antes de beber el amargo liquido bajo los atentos ojos de todos los presentes y curiosos. En ese momento, Sigrid colocó sobre ella una manta dada por una de las personas cercanas.

Bardo sencillamente sonreía al observar la incomodidad en el encantador rostro coloreado de Nymeria. Inconscientemente, apartó los mechones rebeldes de sus ojos para deslizarlos detrás de su oreja. Esos cansados orbes verdes se posaron sobre él de tal manera que casi podía deducir que atravesaban su alma misma.

Si no fuera por los enanos…

Ella permanecería a su lado. La hubiese cortejado de todas las formas posibles hasta conseguirlo.

-Nyme…

Esos ojos destellantes se apartaron abruptamente desviando su atención al camino hacia adelante. Como un animal enfurecido, venia el rey enano a una gran velocidad acompañado por tres de los suyos a su espalda.

¡Malditos fueran!

El corazón de Sigrid estalló de alegría dentro de su pecho al divisar a Fili en la distancia. Impulsada por sus emociones, corrió a su encuentro haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de su padre y hermano. Había estado enormemente preocupada por el príncipe desde que dejaron la ciudad, temiendo por su vida debido al dragón, pero ahora, al precipitarse a sus brazos y sentir su cálida fuerza, todo alivio y felicidad la embargó.

Ocultando el pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, Nymeria le devolvió a Hilda la taza vacía con un gesto de agradecimiento. Su cuerpo había reaccionado de inmediato al sentir la presencia cercana de Thorin, sin embargo, esa furia feroz con la que visiblemente cargaba distaba para ella un bonito recibimiento como el de Fili.

Aferrándose a los pliegues de la pesada manta, le observó venir tan decidido e inflexible. Los humanos se hicieron a un lado a su paso y con gesto intimidante hacia Bardo, Thorin la alzó en sus brazos apretándola fuertemente contra su duro cuerpo.

-Agradezco que cuidaran de mi esposa-Habló él entre dientes, carente de simpatía alguna. Y Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, Thorin dio media vuelta para regresar por el mismo camino del que había venido.

-¡Espera!-Bramó Bardo hirviendo de ira-¡Thorin!

El rey enano hizo ademan de ignorarlo por completo, concentrado en la mujer entre sus brazos. Inhalando su dulce perfume, parte de la tensión sentía se desvaneció de su cuerpo. Con un gesto hacia Dwalin, le ordenó a apartar a su sobrino mayor de que aquella joven. Si bien comprendía sus sentimientos, necesitaba a Fili centrado en lo que tenían por delante. La muchacha era demasiado joven para tales abiertos afectos y no quería a su sobrino involucrado en habladurías. Sabía que la impresión de tu única era incontrolable, pero para ellos dos era bastante apresurado.

-¿Vas a hacerme castigo silencioso para siempre?

La cansada voz de Nymeria le sacó de sus pensamientos poniendo su completa atención en ella.

-Estas en serios problemas esta vez-Aclaró con dureza, luchando contra el impulso de besarla.

-Maté a Smaug, merezco una compensación, no un castigo.

-Un castigo será tu compensación. Y no seré tan indulgente contigo. Has roto tu palabra-Él no quería sonar tan agresivo, pero debía. Controlar sus emociones e impulsos ya era lo suficientemente duro.

-Estas siendo injusto…

¿Injusto? ¡¿Injusto?!

-¿lo soy?-Gruñó conteniendo sus ganas de zarandearla-¡Cuando has sido tu quien me ha hecho a un lado para correr hacia el maldito de Smaug!-Bramó dejando visible el peso de la ira a través de su voz-Yéndote a mitad de la noche, dejándome un miserable papel…no imaginas…-Bajando el tono, apretó los dientes antes de continuar-No imaginas el miedo que eh sentido desde entonces… has sido insensata, irresponsable…

Nymeria apretó los puños al ver la brillante humedad en los ojos de Thorin. Si antes se había sentido culpable, ahora era mucho peor. La victoria contra Smaug no estaba sintiéndose en absoluto satisfactoria.

-Yo solo lo hice…

-Sí, lo sé. Lo hiciste por mí y la compañía. ¡Pero nadie dijo que era tu obligación!

-De hecho, Gandalf me trajo para…

-¡A la mierda con Gandalf!-Escupió Thorin liberando toda su rabia-El mago no ha hecho nada más que llevarnos hacia los problemas. Y aunque sé que le debo por haberte traído a mí ¡El resto de sus acciones no compensa nada!-Respirando profundamente, le taladró con gravedad-No hay nada que justifique tus acciones. Esta vez, actuaras verdaderamente como una esposa y me obedecerás. No te perdonare tan fácil el que me hayas dejado atrás por irte de juegos con la bestia. Y no hay nada que puedas decir para intentar tranquilizarme, veré por mí mismo la verdad y lo corroboraré. Ya estoy cansado de tus impertinentes acciones.

Apretando los labios para contener las palabras en su defensa, Nymeria desvió sus ojos hacia los demás a modo de escudo contra sus emociones. Tanto Fili como Kili mostraban preocupación por ella, mas no podía decir lo mismo de Dwalin. Él parecía enormemente satisfecho por la reprimenda de Thorin.

 _Traidor…_ articuló hacia él.

En respuesta, el enano sencillamente encogió de hombros haciéndola enfadar.

¡Malditos desagradecidos!

El resto del camino fue silencioso entre ella y Thorin, él se negaba a hablarle e incluso a darle una muestra de afecto. Y eso verdaderamente le dolió. Fingiéndose dormida para no demostrar ese hecho, oyó la conversación a su alrededor sin prestar verdadera atención. Lo único que quería era encontrar un sitio donde echarse a dormir, sola.

Más tarde, la reunión con sus compañeros fue igual de ruidosa como con las personas de la ciudad del lago. Y aunque hubo preocupación, alegría y alivio, le demostraron la misma reprensión que su rey. ¡Incluso Thrain! Como quien regaña a un hijo rebelde. Así como también el horror en los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos debido al corte de su cabello. Thorin no le había dicho nada al respecto, aun. Probablemente lo hiciera pronto, cuando estuvieran a solas.

Guiándolos hacia la puerta secreta, tuvo que ser ayudada a través de las altas escaleras. Sus piernas no todavía recuperaban su completa firmeza y entre Thorin y Dwalin la subieron de escalón en escalón hasta la cima de la estatua del antiguo rey.

Los desesperados ladridos de Hachiko hicieron eco en la zona, liberándose de los brazos de una emocionada Ellie con toda la fuerza de su tamaño para correr hacia su dueña. Gimoteando, el animal se lanzó a los brazos de Nymeria.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, acariciándolo enérgicamente en el lomo sedoso, besándolo repetidamente en su cabecita peluda-Sí, yo también te extrañe-Respondió a sus gimoteos mientras el cachorro se restregaba contra ella.

Recibiendo el apretado y característico abrazo asfixiante de Ellie, sonrió a la llorosa chica frotando su cabeza en un intento de calma. Afortunadamente, Bofur la alcanzó. Alegrando a Ellie con una de esas sonrisas que conseguían animar a cualquiera, regalándole bonitas palabras que indudablemente la hicieron sonrojar.

Sonriendo a la peculiar pareja, Nymeria puso sus ojos sobre el cercano rostro de Kili al alzarla repentinamente entre sus fuertes brazos.

-No te preocupes tía Nym-Le guiño él-Thorin no podrá resistirse a ti por demasiado tiempo…-Debido a sus palabras, ella le echó un vistazo al rey en cuestión que yacía de pie frente a la entrada abierta. Sus ojos humedecidos observaban cada tramo deslizando los dedos por la superficie plana.

Como le sintiera, él le miró con intensidad. Parecía querer decirle algo, sin embargo, se volvió rápidamente dando un paso al interior de la montaña con Balin a su espalda.

-A mí me parece otra cosa…

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua.

-Solo está enfadado. Ya se le pasara. Lo hubieras visto cuando descubrió que te marchaste… se volvió completamente loco-Rió Kili-Estaba desesperado por venir por ti. Si hubiese podido nos habría abandonado a medio camino.

-Estas exagerando-Musitó Nymeria acariciando a Hachiko detrás de las orejas.

-Pregúntale a cualquiera-Insistió.

-Es cierto-Añadió Fili besándola en la mejilla-Fue aterrador de ver, parecía querer arrancarnos la cabeza a todos solo por no correr más rápido…

-Ya basta de chismorreo-Reprendió Dwalin carente de cualquier signo de humor empujándolos hacia la entrada de piedra-Hay mucho por hacer.

* * *

Holiii XD

¡Gracias por su bello comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! un saludo especial al Frerya!

las amo mucho!

Cuídense mucho!

adiós :)


	57. Erebor

Debido a la falta de luz por el abandono del sol de la tarde, las espesas nubes impedían cruelmente el paso de los rayos de luna permitiendo que el interior de la montaña estuviese envuelta en una aterradora oscuridad. Ningún sonido, ni una pequeña luz a excepción de las antorchas que algunos de la compañía portaban para iluminar su tentativo camino. Sin embargo, no ayudaban demasiado para ver más allá de lo que tenían por delante.

Las ansias de explorar tuvieron que ser relegadas para mañana, por lo que estuvieron obligados a acampar en unos de los largos e infinitos pasillos cubiertos de vetas doradas a través de las paredes. Sin artículos para crear una buena fogata, tan solo engancharon las antorchas a los soportes metálicos que yacían en los muros de piedra consiguiendo una buena iluminación a su alrededor. Armaron unas camas improvisas con la rapidez y eficiencia que solo el viaje a través de la intemperie les había enseñado.

Mientras tanto se repartía la racionada comida, Nymeria observaba con disgusto la amplia espalda de su marido. Él no solo le amonestó por su cabello corto, también le prohibió dejar su lado a menos de que hubiesen razones de peso para ello y debía también darle un detallado informe a donde iba y con quien.

¡Estaba completamente loco!

Tirando el cálido abrigo del enano completamente sobre su cuerpo para cubrirse del frio detestable, le dio la espalda para buscar un buen acomodo. Necesitaba dormir para recuperar su vitalidad, algunas horas al menos. Odiaba tener que depender de los demás para desenvolverse.

-Ten, tienes que comer-Ignorándolo, evito contestar fingiendo estar dormida-Nymeria…-Thorin gruñó en su oído haciéndola estremecer con su cálido aliento-No estas dormida. Te conozco muy bien y sé que tardas varios minutos en conciliar el sueño por completo.

¡Maldición!

-No tengo hambre-Ella espetó entre los dientes apretados.

-No agotes la poca paciencia que me queda. Come-Demandó el enano colocando el sándwich frente a su rostro.

-¿Eres sordo? Dije que no quiero-Gruñó a cambio, cansada y cabreada de su repentina frialdad. Le oyó gruñir bajo algunas maldiciones en khuzdul antes de incorporarse y volverse hacia sus compañeros con hosquedad. No obstante, a ella no le hizo sentir mejor.

Se sentía tan sola de repente.

Se suponía que le iba a pedir disculpas, un modo de solucionarlo, compensarlo...pero Thorin no se lo estaba haciendo nada sencillo, y lo único que conseguía era enfadarla.

Y ella no tenía tanta paciencia como él.

 ** _No los necesitas._**

La voz espesa de Sauron resonó renovada dentro de su cabeza.

 _No empieces ahora._

 ** _Has expulsado y asesinado a la bestia que les había robado este reino en antaño y así te lo agradecen… reprendiéndote. Tratándote como si estuvieras por debajo de ellos. No merecen que les ayudes… que les salves._**

 _No es cierto…_

 ** _No intentes aferrarte a sus mortales vidas, ellos perecerán y tú seguirás viviendo por milenios. Ellos no son el final. Y no son los últimos que conocerás…_**

 _No quiero hablar ahora_ -Ella insistió- _Estoy demasiado cansada por tu culpa, mañana discutiremos lo que se te ocurra parlotear._

 ** _No te niegues a la verdad durante tanto tiempo, Nymeria…_**

* * *

Asombrado, Thorin junto a sus compañeros observaba aquella colosal extremidad extendida sobre el inmenso mar de oro reluciente. La cola de Smaug El Terrible. Según las leyendas, la piel de dragón era impenetrable por cualquier material, hierro, acero, piedra… ¿Cómo había conseguido Nymeria arrebatársela?

-¿Qué haremos con eso?-Preguntó Dwalin a su lado, reacio a acercarse al pedazo de la criatura.

-No me sorprendería si Nymeria pretende algo con seméjate cosa-Bilbo dijo, removiéndose con incomodidad al mirar la cola de la bestia, enormemente agradecido con Nymeria por ahorrarle el hecho de conocerlo personalmente. Lilian le había revelado todo sobre su conocimiento. El hecho de que un libro respecto a él existiera en su mundo, era realmente…perturbador.

Y sinceramente aterrador.

El final de la historia no terminaba nada bien para los hijos de Durin y eso le preocupaba. Nymeria estaba aquí para impedirlo, sin embargo, el mal pretendía interferir.

Algo de lo que necesitaba hablar con Nym lo más pronto posible.

-Tienes razón-Dwalin estuvo de acuerdo-De todas formas, necesitaríamos un ejército para moverla. Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Excepto buscar la piedra-Gruñó Thorin impaciente. Volviéndose hacia Bilbo, le dio un gesto brusco de su barbilla-No pierdas el tiempo. Esa joya es de urgencia para mí y la quiero cuanto antes.

El hobbit dio un rápido asentimiento y comenzó a descender por los montículos de oro.

-Dudo que eso consiga detener a Nymeria-El enano guerrero consiguió una mirada mordaz de su enfadado rey-No me mires así. Estoy planteando un hecho. Ni siquiera el mismo Smaug pudo con ella y pretendes que esa joya lo consiga…

-¡Hare uso de lo que sea!-Thorin elevó su voz obteniendo miradas preocupadas de los que le rodeaban-Eh esperado meses por estar aquí. Ahora nada me impedirá resguardarla dentro de esta fortaleza, aun si eso signifique ganarme su resentimiento. Nymeria no volverá a alejarse jamás de mi…ahora únete a los demás y busca la piedra. No quiero perder ni un solo segundo…

* * *

Enfocando la vista en la tenue luz del corredor, Nymeria se incorporó rápidamente, frotándose los ojos. ¿Qué hora era?

-Buenos días.

Dirigiendo su atención al dueño de la amable voz, miró a Balin sin ocultar su sorpresa, notando que solo ellos dos permanecían aquí.

-Hola Balin… ¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó ante el silencio y la soledad que los rodeaba.

-Cumpliendo órdenes de Thorin…-Él contesto, mirándola de una manera extraña.

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede?-Quiso ella saber.

-Tu cabello… ha crecido-Le informó.

Tocando los largos mechones rizados, simplemente se encogió de hombre-Dije que crecería muy pronto-El enano parpadeó repetidamente, perdido-Mi particular modo de curación mantiene mi cuerpo en óptimas condiciones, reparando cualquier daño o carencia. En este caso, mi cabello.

-Eso es un alivio, querida. Thorin estará contento-Sonrió Balin asintiendo-¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor? ¿Deseas comer?

-Thorin te puso a vigilarme ¿Verdad?

La expresión incomoda del enano fue suficiente respuesta para ella.

-Después de lo que hiciste ayer, no lo culpo-Habló él tras una larga exhalación-Fuiste muy arriesgada. Lo que presenciamos entre tú y Smaug…simplemente supera nuestras experiencias. De todos mis años, nunca había visto nada semejante.

-Y aun así, todos insisten en tratarme como una niña-Espetó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Eso crees?-Balin le imitó, acortando la distancia que le separaba-Solo queremos mantenerte a salvo. Intentarlo, al menos. Has hecho demasiado por nosotros y deseamos devolverte de alguna manera el enorme aprecio que tan fielmente nos das.

-No lo hago esperando algo a cambio-Ella aclaró enderezándose.

-Lo sabemos.

-Ustedes no van a darse por vencidos ¿No?

-¿De verdad piensas que eso sucederá alguna vez?-Rió Balin.

-Uff, no. Seguirán volviéndome loca, eso te lo juro-Con el ánimo renovado, reunió las mantas y recogió su bolso junto el abrigo cálido de Thorin-Deseo bañarme. Donde puedo…

-Te llevare al lugar indicado-Señaló Balin la dirección-Probablemente Thorin quería limpiarlo primero ante de enseñártelo, pero estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo mejor que nosotros.

Balin la guió por extensos pasadizos y ascendentes escaleras notando a pesar del polvo y la tenue iluminación como cambiaba notoriamente el estilo decorativo de los alrededores. No solo estatuas de oro y gemas decoraban los corredores, sino también pesados tapices tejidos con hilos dorados y cuadros enmarcados de oro macizo. El enano iba relatándole cada detalle, haciéndola comprender que esta zona de la montaña pertenecía exclusivamente a la familia real.

Algunos niveles más abajo estaba la nobleza y por consiguiente, los plebeyos, que ocupaban en descenso, la mayor parte de la montaña.

La iluminación fue aumentado a cada paso, viendo las grandes puertas metálicas decoradas con elaborados tallados de las interminables y numerosas habitaciones en cada extremo de los marmolados pasillos.

No obstante, una entrada de puertas dobles era la única más destacable y exageradamente extravagante. Hechas de oro puro con engarces de una innumerable diversidad de gemas.

-La habitación del rey-Balin anunció solemne.

-¿Estás seguro? yo creí que Thrain…

-Eres la reina. Y mi señor Thrain ha cedido cualquier derecho al trono a Thorin. Su estado sigue siendo un misterio y algunos dudan de que se recupere por completo-Empujando una de las pesadas puertas, la invitó a entrar.

Aun con todo el polvo y telarañas se podía apreciar los evidentes lujos. Nymeria no podía ocultar su asombro. El lugar era como un penthouse medieval. Grandes y extensos sofás perfectamente colocados frente a una empolvada chimenea, en el otro extremo un inmenso comedor de pierda marmolado con las acostumbradas vetas doradas, rodeado de una docena de acolchadas sillas de madera. Puertas de oro de las cuales creía podían pertenecer a la cocina y algún baño, o incluso más habitaciones.

Pero eso no era todo, un tramo de escaleras llevaba a una segunda planta en la cual solo estaba situada la habitación privada del rey.

Habitación casi tan grande como la de abajo, con un juego de sofás de terciopelo, alfombras de piel de animal, una esplendorosa cama con dosel empotrada en la piedra sobre una leve plataforma. Mas eso solo era superado por los amplios ventanales que daban paso a un perfecto balcón.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que vio el baño.

Sacado de una revista, la gran piscina rectangular ocupaba gran parte de la estancia. Por supuesto, no podían faltar las gemas decorativas que imitaban un colorido paisaje que ella no pudo reconocer.

Limpio definitivamente sería una maravilla de portada.

Era imposible negar el buen gusto de Thror. El enano supo cómo utilizar su dinero respecto a esto.

-No hace falta explicar más. Estás en tu casa-Mencionó Balin-Iré por algunos de los muchachos para ayudar aquí…

-No es necesario. Yo me encargare. Sin embargo, apreciaría algo de comer.

-Enseguida, _athanu men._

-¡Balin!-Se quejó hacia el enano quien rápidamente desapareció tras la puerta con una risotada que se desvaneció en la distancia.

La situación de su título de reina se le hacía más real ahora. Durante el viaje le había restado completa importancia, pero ahora con la posesión de la Montaña Solitaria la responsabilidad comenzaba a tomar peso.

Dejando su bolso en el suelo junto al abrigo de Thorin. Frotó el anillo canalizador antes de ejercer la magia a acorde a su necesidad. Extendiendo su mano iridiscente, comenzó a retirar cada mota diminuta de polvo que cubría todas las superficies. Formando una bola en el centro de la habitación que se expandía con la suciedad que absorbía, la verdadera cara del lugar se hizo presente. Los vividos colores de los tapices, las sedas y pieles que cubrían la cama, así como el azul oscuro de las cortinas del dosel. Gracias a la hermeticidad de la fortaleza, las telas no habían sido dañas por el tiempo. Era una bendición que se conservaran en tan buen estado después de 171 años.

Liberando cada rincón de la suciedad en ambas plantas, encendió las numerosas lámparas colgantes entregándole a la impresionante estancia una sensación acogedora y agradable. Hogareña.

Gracias a la magia, parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido. Debido a la posición de en la que estaba situada este lugar, evidentemente hecha para ser casi impenetrable, Smaug no pudo acceder en ninguna de sus formas. O fue muy flojo o muy desinteresado, pues nada había sido tocado desde su abrupta y cruel llegada.

Abriendo los ventanales para salir al gran balcón, envió lejos aquella suciedad que había reunido de las habitaciones. Podría haberla hecho desaparecer pero aun no sabía cómo. La falta de práctica comenzaba a significarle un serio problema.

 _Hay tanto que necesito aprender…_

Dirigiéndose al maravilloso baño de ensueño que deseaba probar, accionó una palanca de la pared que abría paso a la tubería, derramando litros de agua helada al interior de la ahora impecable piscina. Calentar el agua fue sencillo, un toque allí y un veloz pensamiento consiguieron que el agua comenzara adquirir la temperatura deseada.

 _Ser un mago tiene sus ventajas._

Desnudándose rápidamente, se lanzó al agua con impaciencia, soltando un gemido de placer ante la sensación del agua caliente sobre sus músculos tensos. Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. O casi. Si Thorin estuviese para compartirlo con ella, lo seria. Pero eso solo le parecía un lejano sueño ahora.

¿Cómo habían acabado de esta manera?

 _Es mi culpa._

Completa y absoluta.

Reclinándose sobre el borde de la piscina, cerró los ojos con el buen ánimo derrumbado. Las cosas no estaban yendo como se suponía que debían, y aunque tampoco había esperado que todo fuese color de rosa, esta especie de situación la ponía entre la espada y la pared. Por una lado estaba Thorin y por el otro, su libertad. Porque sinceramente, sentía como si cada día perdiera un poco de esta. El rey enano parecía reprimirla, sus decisiones, sus acciones… o él solo quería protegerla y ella estaba malinterpretando sus actos.

Le era difícil aceptar ese hecho. De cualquier manera no necesitaba que le protegieran. No necesitaba que Thorin lo hiciera, solo quería de él esos afectos a los que se había acostumbrado. Nada más. El consuelo, la paz, el placer… todo él.

Porque el enano no podía simplemente aceptar su propósito.

Ella no estaría tranquila hasta acabar con lo cruelmente escrito. Hasta eliminar a Sauron de la faz de la tierra. Solo quería despertar un día y descubrir que todo estaba bien. Sin peligros, sin amenazas… anhelaba ese día, anhelaba conocer esa sensación.

Si solo un chasquido pudiera ser suficiente… pero lamentablemente, la magia no funcionaba de esa manera.

Luego de asearse con toda la tranquilidad y la comodidad del espacio y la tranquilidad, se secó de pies a cabeza en el instante en que sus pies tocaron la superficie de piedra pulida. Una maravillosa ventaja, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su cabello. Un enredo rebelde como de costumbre.

 _Bueno, la magia no es perfecta._

Tomando la bata femenina que había encontrado en uno de los armarios, ajustó la prenda de seda color carmín a su figura. Debió pertenecer a la esposa de Thror y a juzgar por la extensión de la tela, la mujer fue bastante amplia en comparación.

¿Qué mujer enana no lo era? Se preguntó si Thorin no tenía problemas con eso. Ella no se asemejaba a una enana en absoluto. Incluso era bastante alta para el promedio. Nunca se lo ha preguntado a Thorin directamente. Quizá debería. Era delgada eso era cierto. Pero sus caderas eran más amplias y redondeadas ascendido a una cintura estrecha y unos pechos bastante destacables. Algo que le debía al ejercicio diario, constante levantamiento de pesas para ser precisa. Y comer, todo el mundo ama comer.

Nunca había sido lo suficiente perezosa como para ganar peso. Su antiguo trabajo no se lo permitió. El entrenamiento conseguía mantenerla en forma y en óptimas condiciones para la lucha. Ese beneficio era lo que le permitía pelear con agilidad en primer lugar.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación, recogió su bolso para buscar la ropa que se pondría para iniciar adecuadamente el día. Dejándose caer en la espléndida cama, comenzó a buscar en el interior de su equipaje todo que necesitaría.

Un poco de perfume y crema hidratante le hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Era agradable sentirse por fin en casa. Había extrañado un sitio estable y cómodo donde permanecer, sobre todo por la privacidad. Durante el viaje en terreno fue terriblemente difícil tener un momento a solas. La amenaza de los orcos o cualquier otro enemigo impidió que se mantuvieran separados por demasiado tiempo. Aunque no lo cambiaria de ninguna forma, pero estaba segura de que en un futuro lo echaría mucho de menos.

Apretando el frasco de crema entre sus mano, dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada de la habitación al sentir la inconfundible presencia del enano. Sus pesados pasos comenzaron a tomar volumen a medida que se acercaba y sin siquiera un saludo, irrumpió en el lugar con una bandeja en las manos.

Los ojos de Thorin se movían por todo el lugar con una expresión sombría. Controlada. Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a presión ejercida alrededor de las manijas de la bandeja metálica. Sin una sola palabra, acorto la distancia que les separaba con una evidente tensión. Los orbes azules del rey se situaron en las hebras rojizas de su cabello, recorriendo su extensión más de una vez.

-Te dije que crecería muy pronto-Ella le recordó enmascarando su emoción de verlo.

-Sí, lo hiciste…-Su respuesta salió en un profundo gruñido. Dejo la bandeja junto a ella sobre la cama con una larga respiración y se enderezó casi de inmediato-Has perdido tu broche.

Rebuscando entre la ropa de ayer, sacó el broche plateado de un bolsillo escondido dentro de su sostén antes de tenderle el preciado objeto a Thorin. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosa, sin embargo, arrancó con rapidez el broche de cortejo de su palma guardándolo dentro de su propia ropa.

¿No iba a ponerlo de regreso en su cabello?

Ocultando su desconcierto, lo observó pasearse tentativamente por la habitación. Sus puños apretados en todo momento. Debido a su conexión sabía lo que sentía en este momento, tristeza, melancolía, dolor… no le era difícil deducir que su mente estaba perdigada de recuerdos de su juventud.

Thorin deslizó los dedos por un tapiz con el escudo real. Tejido estaba un martillo sobre un yunque con una corona por encima acompañada de siete estrellas que daban alusión a los sietes padres enanos creados por Aule, su Hacedor.

-No pareces muy contento de estar aquí-Mencionó Nymeria tomando la jarra de leche caliente.

La cabeza del enano se volvió hacia un lado, echándole un vistazo desde su ojo izquierdo-No esperaba venir aquí tan pronto. Pero veo que te has instalado rápidamente…-Él puso nuevamente su atención en el viejo tapiz-Nada ha cambiado en este lugar, desde la última vez que estuve aquí…

A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba con él, Nymeria no podía verlo así y no hacer nada. Dejando la jarra de vuelta sobre la bandeja, se bajó de la cama y yendo a pasos silenciosos hacia su marido colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para darle apoyo. No obstante, Thorin se alejó de ella como si su tacto fuese hierro candente, caminando directamente hacia el baño.

Con una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, Nymeria se rebatió entre la rabia y el dolor de su rechazo. Por supuesto, gano la rabia. No tardo en seguirlo y encontrarlo desvistiéndose al junto a la piscina. Con un movimiento de su mano, enfrió el agua y de una patada lo empujo dentro.

Iracundo, el rey se incorporó con el cabello graciosamente pegado al rostro. Su rostro era una máscara de ira y por la manera que la taladraba, sin duda ideaba algún tipo de castigo.

-No pongas esa maldita cara, Escudo de Roble. Obtienes lo que provocas-Dando media vuelta para regresar a la cama, algo helado y áspero se aferró a su pierna. Lo segundo que pudo notar, fue el cambio de posición mientras se hundía en la piscina helada.

Calada por el frio, empujó a Thorin furiosamente-¡Idiota! ¡Acabo de bañarme!-El cabello y la bata se le adhirieron al cuerpo empeorando los temblores-Sabes que odio el frio-Gruñó, calentando el agua para recuperar su temperatura corporal.

-Obtienes lo que provocas.

Apretando el puño, le lanzó una mirada mordaz. Canalla, le estaba devolviendo sus propias palabras.

Las cuales abarcaban más que solo esta situación.

-¡¿Vas a condenarme por hacer lo correcto?!

-¿Lo correcto? ¡Prometimos que haríamos esto juntos! ¡Que enfrentaríamos todo unidos! ¡Pero decidiste irte sola! ¡Dejarme atrás por un estúpido capricho!-Gritó Thorin liberando su enojo acumulado. Si había algo que su esposa podía combatir muy bien, era su temperamento. Y en este momento estaba deseoso de una buena discusión. ¡Aunque fuera a gritos!

-¡¿Capricho?! ¡Te jure que te daría esta montaña libre del dragón y lo hice! ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Tratándome como la mierda! ¡Ofendiéndome!-Golpeando la superficie del agua con los puños, lo apuntó con el dedo-Iba a disculparme contigo, compensarte, pero me eh dado cuenta de que no lo lamento del todo. Cometí el error de escuchar a Ellie cuando ese bastardo intento violarla la primera vez. Le di una piedad que no sentía y lo deje ir por intentar hacer lo correcto. ¿Y qué paso? ¡El bastardo mató a su abuela! ¡Si hubiese hecho lo que debía en el primer momento, ella estaría viva!

-Eso no justifica tus acciones…-Gruñó él pensando en el horror que había encontrado en la casa de la pobre muchacha.

-No, pero solo me demuestra una cosa. ¡Qué debo hacer lo que siento! ¿Que si hubiésemos venido todos en primer lugar? Smaug los habría matado, en forma humana era tan fuerte como el dragón. Pero mucho más rápido, mas ágil, mas impredecible. Le habría bastado un par de segundos para desgarrar a todos sin que lo notaran. ¿Habrías podido enfrentarlo así? ¿Habría podido la compañía?-Nymeria tomó el silencio incomodo del rey como respuesta a sus propias preguntas. No obstante, el semblante atormentado en su rostro no le dio ninguna tranquilidad.

Afortunadamente, no rechazo su apretado abrazo.

-No puedo con esto, Nymeria. Ya te lo dije. Te fije que era suficiente-Gruñó Thorin apretándola entre sus brazos, incapaz de controlar el temblor en su voz.

-Esto no acabara hasta que la guerra suceda. No vamos a tener paz hasta que ganemos. Quisiera hacerte miles de promesas para hacerte sentir mejor, pero eso sería mentirte. Hare siempre lo que estime correcto para salvarte ti y a los demás. No hay tiempo para dudas o vacilaciones cuando estamos a tan poco de cambiar el final la historia…

-Nunca me dejas elección. Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya ¿No es así?

Separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo, Nymeria apartó un mechón húmedo de su rostro aun frio-Lo haces sonar como si se tratara de un juego. Seria sencillo si fuese así. Pero no lo es. Y aunque dudes de mi cordura, tengo completamente claro cómo va encaminado todo esto.

-La fortaleza es segura. No necesitas arriesgarte más en peleas innecesarias-Thorin insistió, no dispuesto a darse sencillamente por vencido.

-Thorin… después de la batalla ya no habrá peligros que nos amenacen. Y yo no tendré la necesidad de ir a ningún lado. Solo lidiaremos con Erebor y todo aquello que lo involucre. El final de la batalla será el inicio para todos nosotros…

Para el rey esas palabras sonaban como una bella promesa. Pero eso no lo disuadía de su situación actual. Estaba cansado de que Nymeria hiciera todo por ellos. Lo apreciaba, sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, su exposición al peligro era algo que ya no iba a permitir, lo hiciera ella deliberadamente o no. Era el rey y su esposo, y tenía derechos sobre los cuales abogar.

-Entiendo tu punto. Pero no te eh perdonado del todo-Aclaró Thorin inflexible, envuelto en una máscara de seriedad-Aun tienes promesas que cumplir y espero que las realices como corresponde. No tolerare otra de tus faltas.

Nymeria frunció el ceño ante su terquedad decidida a darle un furioso pedazo su mente, mas decidió callar al notar la inquietud es esos intensos ojos azules. Habían progresado. No mucho, pero habían progresado. De momento era suficiente. Después de todo, ella era la culpable de esto. Se lo debía.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé-Contestó él con un asentimiento.

-¿Vamos a hacer el amor?

-No.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco-¡¿No?! ¡¿Por qué no?!-Espetó.

-Porque estas castigada-Aclaró el enano, dándole la espalda para continuar desvistiéndose.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Es tu deber como esposo!-Ella casi chilló, indignada.

-Así como es el tuyo como esposa cumplir tus promesas. Y mientras eso no suceda, no obtendrás lo que quieres. Asume las consecuencias de tus actos-Enfatizó con gravedad.

-Eres un monstruo-Gruñó Nymeria saliendo de la piscina, secándose rápidamente-¡Veremos si yo quiero cuando tú lo hagas!-Él le dirigió una mirada burlona mientras se deshacía de su túnica, revelando su musculoso torso cubierto de vello suave-Te detesto…

-No lo haces-Habló Thorin calmadamente, consciente de los ojos lascivos y salvajes de su mujer sobre su cuerpo.

-¡En este momento y por la siguiente hora, si!-Bramó Nymeria saliendo a zancadas del cuarto de baño.

Si era así como seria su vida establecidos aquí, Thorin no tenía queja alguna. La amaba por esa rebeldía en primer lugar. Pero estaba al tanto de que no tenía que empujarla demasiado. Solo Mahal sabía lo que ella le haría.

Había sido una absoluta sorpresa encontrar las habitaciones reales en este estado. Devolverle la vida a este lugar del cual tenía maravillosos recuerdos con sus abuelos abrió una dolorosa puerta en su corazón. Les extrañaba enormemente.

Balin fue en contra de sus órdenes pero no podía reprenderlo por ello con este resultado. Aunque había tenido toda la intención de que esto estuviera limpio y ordenado antes de enseñárselo a Nymeria. Estas serían sus habitaciones de ahora adelante, por el resto de sus vidas. Por supuesto, ella tenía toda la libertad de cambiar y redecorar todo lo que quisiera, mientras menos le recordase el lugar a la enfermedad mental su abuelo, mejor para él.

No caería como Thror. No llevaría a sus sobrinos a la muerte por su falta de control y sensatez. Confiaba en que Nymeria hiciera lo correcto si comenzaba con los síntomas de aquella maldición arraigada en su familia. Él no sería como su abuelo.

¡No lo seria!

Aseándose con los implementos de Nymeria que había dejado sobre el borde dorado de la piscina, agarró una toalla del estante cercano para secarse mientras volvía a la habitación. Su rebelde esposa yacía afortunadamente vestida de espaldas sobre la cama con aquel libro dado por Alatar en sus manos. No era que la ropa sobre su cuerpo menguara su deseo, pero al menos conseguía mantener sus pensamientos en orden.

No le había pasado desapercibo durante su discusión en la piscina las formas de su cuerpo debido a la ropa mojada pegada a su piel. Sus pezones erguidos y la unión entre sus muslos... Le había tomado más que voluntad y fortaleza el mantenerse en su sitio y no tocarla. Más aun cuando ella pidió o más bien demandó hacer el amor allí mismo.

Si no hubiese estado tan molesto, le habría dicho que si sin titubeos. No, no habría hablado, sencillamente la habría tomado.

Abriendo el antiguo armario de Thror, deslizó su mirada por la variedad prendas intactas de la más alta calidad. El antiguo rey había disfrutado de las mejores telas para su diario vestir y Thorin no sería diferente. Pantalones, túnicas gruesas con engarces de oro y plata, una cota reforzada, uno de los distintivos cinturones de Thror así como el esplendoroso abrigo que le mantendría cálido en las peores temperaturas.

Cómodo con el atuendo elegido, se dio la vuelta para compartir un pedazo de su mente con su esposa, pero la cama estaba vacía. El libro en la mesita de noche.

-Nymeria-Solo hubo silencio-¡Nymeria!

Saliendo de sus nuevas cámaras la busco por los alrededores de la estancia sin una sola pista de su paradero. Dejando la vivienda real, divisó la figura de Nymeria al final del largo pasillo acompañada de Hachiko. Con apremio, la alcanzó a las puertas del ala real extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya. Obteniendo a cambio un quite repentino.

Confuso, la observó apresurar el paso.

Enardecido por aquel gesto, la agarró bruscamente del brazo volviéndola hacia él-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Le advirtió.

-Yo no empecé-Ella gruñó.

-Sigo enfadado contigo. No esperes que lo olvide de un momento a otro.

Deshaciéndose de su agarre, ella retrocedió alzando la barbilla obstinadamente-Eh recuperado esta montaña con mis propias manos. No voy a aceptar de ti, ni de nadie esa actitud de mierda contra mí. Y si no vienes con sonrisas o buenos deseos pues te vas a molestar a alguien más…

Nymeria odiaba que la ignoraran. Podía sentirse enormemente culpable respecto a lo que había hecho pero no iba a permitir semejante actitud contra su persona.

 ** _Ya te lo dije, ellos no te merecen. No te valoran…_**

 _¡Silencio!_

El enano se crispo y apretó los puños envuelto de ira-Nymeria…

-Nymeria nada. No vengas hacerte el desmemoriado ahora. Hicimos un trato a cambio de esto. Prometiste aceptarlo como yo prometí darte lo que querías. ¡Y lo haré! ¡Pero con tus cambios de humor no esperes tan pronto nada de mí!-Pasando de él, continuo su camino con Hachiko trotando a su lado.

Thorin maldijo en voz alta. Maldijo esa tonta promesa y maldijo su terquedad. Como pudo haberlo olvidado. En ese momento no había pensado en nada más que convencerla sobre la concepción de un heredero. Y ahora con la montaña bajo su poder, debía que ponerse a ello cuanto antes. Un niño sin duda haría que Nymeria pensara en su propia seguridad. Ella se mantendría a su lado y a salvo dentro de esta fortaleza para proteger al bebe. Con lo sobreprotectora que era, de seguro evitaría cualquier peligro así como decisiones precipitadas e insensatas.

Sí. Era un plan excelente. Ahora solo tenía que idear en un modo de realizarlo. Su único impedimento, era aquel objeto que ella llevaba al interior de su brazo. Aquel antico… ¡lo que fuera! Aquella horrible cosa inventada por los humanos que evitaba que Nymeria quedase en cinta.

Debía sacarlo. Probablemente eso le hiciera daño, pero asumiría las consecuencias.

* * *

Bilbo se dejó caer sobre un tumulto de monedas con la esperanza por los suelos. La Piedra del Arca, una gran joya extremadamente brillante. Eso le había dicho Lilian. Hasta ahora nada ha sido más brillante que el oro debajo de él. Y a pesar de que tenía la ayuda de algunos enanos, ellos parecían estar en su misma posición.

Sin nada.

Ni siquiera llevaba un día en esta montaña y ya se sentía ahogado. No solo por el olor del dragón en estos vastos salones, sino también por el rey enano. Thorin cambiaba completamente en lo que a Nymeria y la piedra se referían. No solo era hosco y demandante, también increíblemente posesivo. Siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora rebasaba cualquier límite.

Había querido hablar con Nymeria más temprano, cuando aún dormía. No obstante, el enano le interceptó a medio camino denegándole cualquier acercamiento con una postura amenazante y una mirada feroz.

Nunca le temió tanto como en ese momento.

Frotándose los ojos, se levantó para continuar con la búsqueda de tal joya maldita, que a palabras de su esposa, era la culpable de la enfermedad del oro.

Lilian le exigió explícitamente que se la entregara a Nymeria para que decidiera el destino de la piedra, apenas la encontrara. Con el peligro de que Thorin cayera en aquella enfermedad, era la decisión más sensata. Sobre todo con el destino que le aguardaba si su amiga hechicera no hacia la interferencia adecuada.

A pesar de todo, consideraba a Thorin un gran amigo y el solo hecho de pensar en su muerte le producía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Si podía aportar algo para ayudar a evitar tal cruel destino, haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

* * *

Cruzando la derruida entrada hacia la sala del trono, Nymeria divisó a Thrain de rodillas frente a la rota estructura. Avanzando por el estrecho camino destrozado peligrosamente en los bordes, alcanzó al viejo enano que balbuceaba entre dientes palabras inentendibles.

Agachándose junto a él, descubrió las lágrimas en su rostro.

Apartándole los desordenados cabellos que le cubrían los ojos, tomó su cara empapada entre sus manos obligándole a mirarla.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Mi padre…-Musitó él con los ojos perdidos-El dragón… ¡el fuego!

-Lo sé-Apenada por el estado de Thrain, lo abrazó fuertemente haciéndola consiente de los temblores de su cuerpo. La tensión del enano desapareció y con lentitud correspondió a su abrazo sollozando en silencio-El dragón está muerto. Tu familia fue vengada...nada volverá a lastimarlos-Le dijo ella queriendo tranquilizarlo. No le sorprendía que los recuerdos le asaltaran de esta manera. Sabía que le dolían tanto como a Thorin.

Ambos perdieron todo aquel día y los que les siguieron solo significaron sufrimiento tanto para ellos como para el pueblo que les acompañaba.

-Aun cuando este reino sea levantado, nada volverá a ser igual…

-Por un lado eso bueno-Nymeria palmeó suavemente su espalda-No desestimo las obras de Thror pero es necesario levantar Erebor con algunas reglas nuevas. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser quisquillosos en el estado en que estamos-Expresó pensativa.

Él se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla y Nymeria notó el completo reconocimiento en sus ojos. Thrain estaba cuerdo y en sus cinco sentidos, de momento.

-Llevamos muy poco tiempo aquí y ya estás pensando en trabajar-Sonrió el enano.

-Bueno, no me arriesgue a todos esos peligros y a la ira de Thorin para ponerme a holgazanear-La risa de Thrain resonó en la estancia haciéndola sonreír.

-En su lugar, no habría sido diferente. Actuaste impulsivamente…

-No más sermones por favor-Pidió-Contigo y Thorin ya tengo suficiente para toda la vida.

-Solo espero que no vuelva a repetirse. Eres como una hija y además, no quiero ver a Thorin en aquel estado otra vez. Fue doloroso para él que desaparecías así…

Que más podía decir ella, no hay manera de defenderse de lo obvio. Pero al menos Thrain estaba siendo más comprensivo al respecto.

-Hare lo que pueda…

-Quisiera que tu respuesta solo fuese un sí.

-Yo también, créeme-Inconforme, Thrain resopló -Anda, deja de regañarme y cierra los ojos-El enano le miró con sospecha-Solo hazlo-Insistió.

Él gruño y rendido obedeció.

En ese mismo momento, Nymeria hizo tal cual como en las antiguas habitaciones de Thror. Limpiar la sala del trono cobró una buena parte de su magia, pues reconstruir las estatuas, el trono y el pasadizo estrecho consumió bastante energía debido a su falta de práctica en el uso constante de la magia.

Solo necesitaba esforzarse más.

La pálida estancia se tornó de un cálido dorado gracias a las innumerables y titilantes lámparas colgantes. Las vetas doradas destacaban tanto en el suelo como en las paredes y estatuas reparadas. La viciosa destrucción que Smaug dejo, era solo un mal recuerdo ahora.

Levantándose junto a Thrain, le instó a abrir los ojos para que observara el nuevo aspecto de los salones. Mientras tanto, ella se movió hacia el trono para arrancar el dorado soporte de la Piedra del Arca. Thorin iba a estar molesto por esto y muchas cosas más, pero era necesario para la enfermedad que ella esperaba erradicar de una vez por todas. Si planeaba tener una familia con el rey, no quería que sus hijos sufrieran semejante martirio por los errores de sus antepasados.

-Mahal…-Murmuró el enano dando un giro sobre sí mismo.

Dejándose caer en el trono, Nymeria pensaba de la misma manera. Este lugar era impresionante. Ni la película, ni los recuerdos de Thorin le hacían justicia tal esplendido lugar. ¡Y solo era apenas una parte de Erebor! Le tomaría un poco de tiempo limpiar y reconstruir todos los daños de Smaug, pero valdría la pena.

Le devolvería a este reino toda su belleza y vería la envidia no solo de los elfos, sino también de cualquier otra raza que decidiera visitarlos.

Sus ánimos se elevaron solo con ese pensamiento.

 _Todo esto es mío…_

Deslizando los dedos por la sedosa superficie del reposabrazos, observó la imponente figura del rey moverse hacia ellos con la misma sorpresa en el rostro que su viejo padre. La emoción fue visible en sus ojos azules, alcanzándola rápidamente a grandes zancadas.

-Estás haciendo demasiado…-Le dijo Thorin con suavidad.

-Esperaba un agradecimiento, pero tomare tus palabras como si lo fuera-Contestó ella cruzando cómodamente las piernas-Y ya que estas aquí, lleva a Thrain a que se bañe y cambie de ropa. Todo en el ala real está limpio. No quiero ver a más a tu padre con esos harapos-Demandó con un gesto de su mano-Ni tampoco a nuestros amigos.

-Haré saber tus órdenes, Reina Bajo la Montaña-Thorin sonaba divertido, pero ella no estaba de humor para su bipolaridad ahora. En un momento estaba enfadado y al otro no. No lo entendía en absoluto, era como ver al Thorin de hace ocho meses.

-Date prisa, tu y yo tendremos una larga conversación después.

Él simplemente asintió y tomó el brazo de Thrain para llevárselo. Con unas suaves palabras, el viejo enano accedió despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de agradecimiento antes de marcharse con emoción de los amplios salones junto a su hijo.

* * *

-¿Enviaste a Dain un mensaje?-Thrain preguntó, ajustándose los pantalones con un cinturón chapado en oro.

-Lo hice, temprano esta mañana-Respondió Thorin sacando un par de túnicas y un abrigo para su padre del gran armario.

-¿Le hablaste de Nymeria?-Su hijo asintió como afirmación-Bien, quiero que te cases con ella apenas Dain ponga un pie en esta montaña-Anunció Thrain bajo un tono que no daba opción a debatir.

-Con Nymeria planeamos esperar a Dis…

-Es demasiado tiempo-Interrumpió Thrain sacudiendo la cabeza-Realizaremos la ceremonia cuanto antes. No quiero que nadie de las montañas azules cuestione los derechos y decisiones de Nymeria cuando se instalen en Erebor.

-Como si pudieran-Resopló Thorin consciente totalmente del carácter de su reina.

Nymeria podía ser verdaderamente aterradora cuando quería y no descartaba la idea de que utilizara métodos menos amables si alguien intentaba ir en su contra.

-Es mejor para los dos que sigan las tradiciones como corresponde. Además, estoy viejo, y aunque lamento no haber podido disfrutar de Fili y Kili desde pequeños, espero que tú me des nietos muy pronto. Quiero gozarlos antes de que llegue mi hora de partir a los salones de Mahal…

-Los tendrás, si me ayudas a convencer a Nymeria.

Thrain se echó a reír-Ha luchado contra orcos, la misma oscuridad y Smaug el Terrible, pero le aterran los niños. ¡Es increíble! Y lo más extraño eh visto en todos mis años.

Entregándole las prendas a su padre, Thorin perdió la sonrisa de su rostro-Su miedo se basa en su pasado, padre. Y considerando lo que le sucedió es comprensible. Quisiera no tener que presionarla, pero es algo que tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentar.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que tome seriedad al respecto, sé muy bien cómo manejarlo. Si tu estas involucrado, ella hará lo que sea por ti, sin dudarlo-Sonrió Thrain maliciosamente.

-No la empujes demasiado-Pidió Thorin con un suspiro.

-Muchacho, se lidiar con las damas. Como crees que convencí a tu madre en primer lugar-El viejo enano soltó una carcajada al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de su hijo mayor. Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban. Revolviendo el cabello de Thorin, amplió su sonrisa-Por Mahal ya eres bastante viejo, muchacho ¿No has aprendido nada de tu mujer?

Thorin frunció el ceño-Eres igual a ella. No paran de avergonzarme con estas cosas.

-Y entiendo por lo hace. Eres idéntico a tu madre. Solía regañarme cada vez se lo mencionaba. Eres tan recto como ella…-Expresó el enano con nostalgia. Nhara pudo no ser su única, pero la quiso mucho. Fue una buena amiga y compañera. Y una excelente madre para sus hijos.

-No se lo comentes a Nymeria-Exigió-Sin duda lo usara para molestarme en el futuro.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer-Rió Thrain ante el exagerado gesto de Thorin.

* * *

Llegar a las cocinas fue bastante sencillo, para Nymeria su guía eran las memorias de Thorin. Desde allí fluía el aroma de la comida en preparación. Asomándose entre las grandes puertas, vio a Ellie, Lilian y Bombur en movimiento. El enano evidentemente estaba en su sitio y hasta feliz de no tener el mismo deber que el resto de sus compañeros. Buscar la Piedra del Arca en mar infinito de oro.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Bilbo la encontrara…

-¡Mi reina!-Saludó el enano con una inclinación, si deshacer esa sonrisa suya.

-No hagas eso Bombur-Se quejó creando una mueca de incomodidad-Somos amigos y así lo será siempre-Remarcó.

Tanto Bombur como Ellie soltaron una risa divertida, sin embargo, Lilian le observaba con una preocupante seriedad. Supuso que su presencia le desagradaba, por lo que decidió marcharse, no sin antes darles una tensa despedida.

Era extraño después de todo lo que habían compartido, pero no podía culparla en absoluto. Solía olvidar que la chica era sensible a tales actos de violencia y perdía el control sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lilian había sido criada en una buena familia, cuidada, protegida y no quería ser ella la que le quitara ese tipo de ingenuidad. O insensibilizarla.

-¡Nymeria! ¡Nymeria!

Tomando una profunda respiración, detuvo su andar para darse la vuelta. El impacto la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola retroceder debido a la falta de equilibrio. Bajando la mirada a la castaña cabellera, parpadeó repetidamente para encontrarle sentido a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Lilian…

Los brazos de la chica se apretaron a su alrededor-¡Estas demente! ¡Desquiciada! ¡Cómo pudiste irte así nada más! ¡A enfrentar a Smaug!

Nymeria no hizo nada en contra de los empujones de Lilian.

-Lo siento…-Nymeria musitó, mirando las lágrimas la ofuscada chica.

-¡No! No lo sientes…eres una mentirosa. Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. ¡Que seriamos amigas! ¡Pero te marchaste! ¡Me dejaste!

-Después de lo hice esa tarde creí…que estarías furiosa conmigo, que ya no querías que me acercara a ti…-Su tono de voz descendió sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable. Desnudar sus sentimientos con Thorin era una cosa sencilla, pero con los demás…eso era tan tonto considerando cuanto se conocían.

-Cómo puedes decir eso después de que te apuñalé…-Ahogando un sollozo, Lilian la remeció-¡Te hice daño!

-No fuiste tú, fue Sauron.

Aun así, Lilian no dejaba sentir culpa al respecto. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. ¡No había podido hacer nada excepto mirar! Y por supuesto Nymeria no se defendió ¡para protegerla! Como podría no quererla más por eso.

-¡Qué importa quien fue! ¡Aun así no pude hacer nada!

-No deberías alterarte, la bebe…-Intentó Nymeria tranquilizar, pero el nuevo empujón quito toda expresión de su rostro.

-¡Deja de ser tan comprensiva!-Lilian gritó, agitada. Secándose furiosamente las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, apuntó a Nymeria con el dedo-¡Deja de ser tan complaciente! Nadie va decirte nada solo por que quieras ser un poco egoísta. Todos lo somos.

-En realidad…siempre lo eh sido-Nymeria admitió con un nudo en la garganta-Ya sabes…antes de venir a la Tierra Media, yo no tenía a nadie…-Instintivamente parpadeó para despejar el molesto picor de las lágrimas-No confiaba en nadie, tampoco quería… Pero todos ustedes se robaron rápidamente mi corazón. Cada uno a su manera-Esbozó una ligera sonrisa tensa-Me hicieron apreciarlos… me hicieron…sentir. Y temo perderlos…-Le reveló apretando los puños, temerosa de quebrarse por completo, aun a estas alturas le era difícil expresar propias emociones a todo aquel que no fuese el rey enano-Por eso los protejo tanto como lo hago, porque no quiero volver a sentirme sola, muerta por dentro… ¿verdad que es muy egoísta?-Nymeria intento forzar otra sonrisa, pero sus labios se resistieron-Cada herida vale la pena, porque sé que van a estar ahí para mi…

-Por la barba de Durin…ya basta.

De algún modo, Nymeria consiguió relajarse contra el amplio cuerpo de Dwalin. El abrazo del enano estaba siendo excesivamente apretado pero a ella no le importó en absoluto. Necesitaba que le sostuvieran o se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

-Dwalin…

-¿No pueden simplemente abrazarse y disculparse como cualquiera? Realmente detesto los sentimentalismos-Gruñó el enano atrayendo a Lilian al abrazo, apretando a ambas entre sus musculosos brazos de hierro.

Con una suave risa, ellas se aferraron al guerrero.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó sinceramente Nymeria, tomando la mano de la chica con fuerza.

-Lo siento, también-Contestó Lilian-Por todo. Eh estado actuando como una niña. Yo… fui cobarde. Sé que lo hiciste por mí y Nym junior-Sonrió al oírlos reír por el apodo que le había puesto a su pequeña-Lo que sucedió…

-Lo que sucedió se queda en el pasado-Interfirió Dwalin con brusquedad-Ahora, ¿podrían ser dos mozas felices y dejar esto ya?

Nymeria y Lilian se sonrieron con malicia antes besar al impaciente enano en sus mejillas. Por supuesto, Dwalin se quejó ruidosamente por las muestras de afecto, pero ambas sabían que esa rudeza de la que él tanto se enorgullecía solo era apariencia. El guerrero era tan dulce por dentro como duro y tosco era por fuera.

Ambas le agradecieron su interferencia con mimos que para indignación del enano, no pudo rechazar.

* * *

Holiii XD

¡Gracias por su bello comentarios, y apoyo incondicional! un saludo especial al Frerya y Whitch!

 **Respuesta para Whitch: no voy a darte spoilers XD ya en serio, gracias por darme tu sincera opinión, la verdad es que no pienso que Nymeria haya dejado de ser ella misma, simplemente ha cambiado. Thorin es su razón de vida y hará todo por él, no es que se deje XD tienes que pensar en la vida solitaria y fría de Nym para entenderla. ;) Pero ella tiene su carácter, no hay que olvidarlo XD**

Las amo!

Cuídense mucho!

Bye :)


End file.
